Eyes piercing the darkness
by Jumperjacket
Summary: A dark secret waits under the grounds of the hyuuga compound. A secret that was meant to be hidden forever. Until two girls stumble upon the tomb of the nine-tailed fox. Inside tells the story of a more brutal and viscious Naruto Uzumaki. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is something that I probably should have done a long time ago, but I'm going to do it now so whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other stories wrapped up in this package.

A/N: I'm going to be blunt, I had this in the seventh chapter, but I'm going to put it here for the people who don't get that far. This story is written in scriipt format, not because I can't do narrative, but because I am an aspiring video game desinger, and I used to write scripts for my friend's amatuer comics as well as short movies that never got anywhere. I don't get paid for doing this and I figured it'd be better if I did it in a style I was most comfortable with. I am also using fanfiction as a way of furthering my skill, and it's going pretty smoothly on that front. I want to be able to write out a perfect story when the time comes and this is a way for me to do it, that's why this story is in script format, not to piss off the readers. I'm not asking anyone to force themselves to read it just because I have a reason why I'm doing it, I just want them to understand that I do have a reason, and ask that you please keep an open mind. Thank you, and that is all.

I'm doing something different from my other stories. This will be the first one I've made that doesn't focus primarily on action, but more on story. A kind of "what if" story. Nonetheless, I'm sort of doing this to see what people think. Oh yeah, if Naruto seems kind of vampiric in this story it's because I was watching Hellsing when I came up with this. Let's begin and remember that this is just an experiment. I'm only going to continue after I hear opinions.

Eyes cutting through the darkness

?: Oneechan.

The girl beckoned to her sister, gently rousing her from her slumber. Her lavender eyes locked onto her younger sister, staring down at her as she laid under the sheets atop her bed.  
?: What is it Hanabi?

The girl asked her 5 year old sister who, dispite her age was way smarter and more talented than other people her age. As her Father believed, maybe even more so than her older sister. Hanabi: Everyone's gone, even Father.  
Hinata: You're imagining it Hanabi, go back to sleep.  
Hanabi: I'm serious.

Hinata looked into Hanabi's eyes and sighed heavily before rising from her bed. Hinata smiled at Hanabi and moved to the side of her bed.  
Hinata: Alright, I'll check okay.

Hanabi smiled at her sister and grabbed her hand as she left from her room. Upon leaving the room, she realized that Hanabi was right, there was no one there. Hinata walked through the manor with no success in finding a single soul. The halls that once rang with the tedium of daily life were now silent and abandoned. Not even side branch members were present in the complex. Hinata grabbed tightly onto the hand of her sister as if afraid that she would disappear if she let go.  
Hanabi: What's going on?  
Hinata: I don't know.

Never once had she ever seen the complex so barren and empty.  
?: I'm so sorry.

The girls heard a voice from no where. They looked into the courtyard to see a pathway leading down into a room that seemed to have magically appeared there. It was previously sealed by a genjutsu, to hide it's position from the outside world. Looking down the stairs of the hidden passage, they swallowed hard and nodded to each other. As they walked down the stairs they could hear the voice become louder, until finally, they recognized it.  
Hanabi: Is that Father?  
Hinata: It sounds like him.

They said silently to one another as they ascended the sea of stairs leading to an underground garden. At the end of it rested a tomb, the door was open and Hinata looked around.  
Hinata: This doesn't make sense.  
Hanabi: I know, vegetation needs sunlight to grow, how could there be plants down here.

Hinata walked over to one of the trees and placed her hand on the side.  
Hinata: It's not synthetic, either.  
Hiashi: I'm sorry, this all I could do for you. Nothing more.

The girls scurried behind a tree and looked towards the tomb. Their father walked outside of the room and closed the door covered in tags. He bit into his finger and and connected the seals with his own blood, effectively locking the door. He turned back and walked torward the stairs before locking his eyes onto a tree, the same tree the girls were hiding behind.  
Hiashi: [Perhaps it's time.]

He thought as he ignored the hiding girls and walked up the stairs. The girls looked back, glad that he didn't find them. They stood up and walked over to the tomb.  
Hinata: I can't believe he didn't see us.  
Hanabi: Yeah, that was close. That's a blood seal isn't it?  
Hinata: Yep, it can only be removed by the use of the same person's blood.  
Hanabi: Man, I wanted to know what was inside.  
Hinata: We can.  
Hanabi: How?

Hinata just looked at her for a moment.  
Hanabi: You mean us?  
Hinata: Yep.  
Hanabi: But, what about that thing Father always tells us when he's mad?  
Hinata: You mean about us not being his real daughters and that he adopted us from the side branch?  
Hanabi: Yeah, that.  
Hinata: Well, I guess we're about to find out.

She said before biting down into her thumb. She placed her blood on the seal and the blood on the door vanished as the seals binding the door closed, fluttered to the ground. Hinata pulled back her thumb and looked at it.  
Hinata: Well, we know I'm not adopted. Don't know about you though.  
Hanabi: If you're not adopted then I'm not either.  
Hinata: We don't know that.

She said as they walked into the now opened tomb. Hanabi stopped and held her chin for a second.  
Hanabi: What do you think is in here? Could it be treasure?  
Hinata: Why would he apologize to treasure?  
Hanabi: Maybe it's the treasure of an old friend who died protecting it.  
Hinata: Possible, but unlikely. It's probably something more important than that.  
Hanabi: Like what?

She asked as they continued their walk forward.  
Hinata: I don't know...something big. It has to be-

She never finished that sentence as they froze in fear at the sight of blood red, slit eyes peering at her through the darkness of the room. The eyes locked onto them and watched them carefully as the light of the outside faded into the shadows of the tomb. They were scared, they wanted to run, but their legs were paralyzed in the spot they stood.  
?: Are you the daughters of Hiashi Hyuuga?

The voice called out in a growl. Hinata nodded in fear. The eyes looked away, although they couldn't see the person they were talking to, it was clear that he could see them.  
?: Then I have nothing to say to you.

The voice said as the eyes closed, leaving behind nothing, but darkness in it's place. Hinata let go of Hanabi's hand and walked closer to the origin of the voice. As she walked closer the eyes opened once again and gazed at her. She could finally make out the person, it was an eight-year old boy. His hair was a fiery blonde and he appeared to be shackled to the wall behind him by a long chain. Hinata looked at the chain, trying to assess it's length. She saw that she was in his range, at this point he could have come at her if he wanted. Instead the boy stayed idle, he just looked at her. After being sure that he wouldn't attack her she bent down in front of him.  
Hinata: M-M-My name i-i-is H-Hinata. What's yours?

The boy didn't answer, he just closed his eyes back. Hanabi walked over and grabbed Hinata's hand and sat down next to her.  
Hanabi: My name's Hanabi. Is there a reason why you're sealed here?

The boy never answered, nor opened his eyes.  
Hinata: It m-must be l-lonely d-down here.

Still no reply, as the boy sat back against the wall of his tomb. Hinata stood up, the boy figured she had finally given up, but he was surprised as she sat next to him. He looked at the girl and bore his fangs at her, but she didn't even flinch. The second he spoke she wasn't afraid anymore. His voice was tinged with loneliness and sadness. The boy hid his fangs and closed his eyes again.  
Hanabi: I knew you wouldn't attack.  
?: Hmph.

Was all that was heard as he turned away.  
Hanabi: It's okay you don't have to talk.

She said speaking for Hinata, who was having trouble speaking herself. She tended to studder around certain people. Hanabi was one of the few people she didn't studder in front of. The boy didn't open his eyes, but he could feel them smiling at him. Still, he said nothing. Hiashi stood at the top of the stairs in the courtyard. He smiled and walked away. Days by days, months by months, before it was even known; it had been two years since the girls had stumbled upon the boy's tomb. Almost every day they were there, trying their best to hide the fact that they had knowledge of the tomb or the boy. They would come and bring food, and conversation. He never spoke to them, not once. Hinata walked down in the underground garden with a bento in her hand as Hanabi followed behind her. She walked in, looking into the eyes of the boy as he watched her. He had a habit of doing that, especially recently.  
Hinata: I brought y-you something to e-eat.  
Hanabi: Yeah, it's delicious. Try it, I'm sure you-  
?: Why do you come here?

He said after years of silence. The girls were taken aback by him finally speaking. He was silent all the time they knew him, why was he speaking now?  
Hinata: W-W-We just-  
?: I don't want to listen to two little girls with daddy issues. You come down here and bother me like I want to listen to this shit. Why don't you leave me the fuck alone!

Hinata was taken aback but, she shook it off and said shyly.  
Hinata: It's because you don't talk to us, if you did we'd know what you like. We'd be able to talk to you. We still don't even know your name.

She said without studdering once.  
?: Why do you even care, you're here for no reason. What purpose does you coming serve?  
Hanabi: Because you're alone.

She said interjecting into his rant.  
Hinata: Because if we don't, you'll be all alone. I don't know why you're sealed here but, you're not a bad person.

The boy closed his eyes and huffed as he turned away from them. Hinata closed her eyes and set the bento down in front of him. She stood back up and walked torward the door as Hanabi followed. The boy's red eyes stared down at the bento. He picked it up and said.  
?: Naruto.

The girls stopped and turned back to him.  
Hanabi: What?  
Naruto: My name is Naruto Uzumaki.

The girls smiled and looked back to Naruto.  
Hinata: Thank you and see you tomorrow Naruto-kun.  
Hanabi: Bye.

Both girls walked from the room and Naruto opened the bento. He took a bite of the food and leaned back against the wall.  
Naruto: Delicious.

Was all he said as he tasted the food Hinata prepared for him. Later that night Naruto stood in his tomb with sounds of combat ringing from it.  
?: Again.

As instructed by his companion he repeated the punch he had just thrown.  
?: You seem distracted.  
Naruto: Not really, Mom.  
?: It's the girls isn't it. You're growing up fast, aren't you?  
Naruto: Maybe it is that. I don't know what to think.  
?: Naruto, right now I want you to focus on training. I want you to do a clone jutsu.  
Naruto: Alright.

Naruto put his hands together shouted the name of his desired technique. What resulted though was an image of himself; except for the fact that it was completely pale, flacid, and sickly looking. The woman put her hand to her head and looked at the boy.  
?: Alright, let's just skip that for now. Try practicing the shadow clone jutsu now.  
Naruto: Why would I be able to create a shadow clone if I can't make a regular clone?  
?: Just do it, it'll be more informative than you think.  
Naruto: Alright. Shadow clone jutsu.

As he shouted a perfect clone of himself appeared to his side. He looked into it's eyes and lined his hand up to it. Both Narutos turned to the woman and smiled.  
?: Good.  
Narutos: But, why can we do this when we can't do the clone jutsu.  
?: Please don't talk at the same time, it's really annoying. Anyway, it's because the clone jutsu isn't solid or physical, it's an optical illusion. So it's more along the lines of genjutsu rather than ninjutsu. As I thought, you don't have an aptitude for genjutsu at all, so it would be easier if we just focus on your other talents.  
Naruto: Other talents?  
?: Yes, you seem to be good at picking up on ninjutsu and taijutsu, so we'll aim for that. There's a particular technique I want you to try. I learned it when I faced the fourth Hokage.  
Naruto: Dad?  
?: Yes, this was his most powerful technique.  
Naruto: Was Dad stronger than you?  
?: No, but he was strong for a human. He did defeat me, so maybe he was in some way. Alright, focus all of your chakra in your right palm.

As instructed Naruto focused onto his palm. Once his hand began to glow he looked up to his mother.  
?: Good, now try to spin the chakra in your hand into the form of a sphere.

Naruto looked back down and tried his best to focus the chakra into a spinning motion, but it proved harder than it sounded. His chakra bursted from his palm and cut his chest. He looked up at his mother and frowned.  
?: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that if you fail the chakra will lash back at you.

She said with a smile apparent on her face.  
?: Also, I'm only giving you that one time to pratice in peace. I will now attack as you pratice it.  
Naruto: What?  
?: I want you to be able to summon a technique regardless of what comes at you. Now let's begin.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he watched his mother charge at him. As the sun descended from the sky on following day the girls walked into Naruto's tomb. Once inside they saw him with scars all over his body. Hinata ran over to him as Hanabi pulled out medical supplies she was carrying with her during her training.  
Hanabi: How did you get hurt?  
Naruto: Long story.  
Hinata: But, no one else comes down here but Father. Did he do this?  
Naruto: Ha, I doubt the old man even has the guts.

Hanabi intentionally pulled harder on his bandages, causing the boy to cringe.  
Hanabi: You're talking about my father.  
Naruto: Whatever.

Naruto turned away from the girls. He didn't like Hiashi. To him Hiashi was like the warden of a prison; only there to make sure that the prisoner didn't escape. He actually wasn't far from hatred for the man. It was the exact reason why he didn't like the girls the first time he saw them. He saw them as the new "caretakers" of the demon. Hinata smiled at him and Hanabi did the same.  
Naruto: Why the smiles?  
Hinata: I still can't believe you're talking to us now.  
Naruto: What's so special about it?  
Hanabi: Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that we've been visiting you for two whole years and you never said a word to us.  
Hinata: Yes, I've always wondered what you thought about.  
Naruto: Not much.  
Hanabi: Anything you ever wanted to know about?  
Naruto: Not really. I don't really care that much.  
Hinata: Why are you sealed here?  
Naruto: You sure you wanna know?

Both girls swallowed hard and nodded to him. Naruto sat forward and smiled.  
Naruto: Do you know the village's most devestating event.  
Hanabi: You mean the day the Kyuubi attacked the village?  
Naruto: Yeah. Do you know what happened afterwards?  
Hinata: In a moment of desperation the fourth hokage gave his life to kill the demon.  
Naruto: Wrong, The fourth hokage couldn't kill the demon. It was too powerful, so he used his last option. His used a technique to seal the beast inside of a child. That child was me. I am the vessel for the mighty Kyuubi, and because they feared the demon so much, they decided to lock me in this tomb until the day of my death. Because, I am the demon that destroyed this village so long ago.

Both girls' eyes shot wide and Naruto stared at them. That definitely would have been enough to scare them off. Hinata: Oh.  
Hanabi: So that's why.

They said in relief. Naruto's head snapped back as he looked at them both.  
Naruto: That's it, That's your reactions!  
Hinata: What?  
Hanabi: Did you expect us to freak out or something? I mean, you're sealed inside a room that we've never seen you come out of.  
Hinata: A hidden room.  
Hanabi: Shackled to a wall.  
Hinata: And your eyes are blood red and kind of animal like.  
Hanabi: We kind of figured that you weren't normal. Besides, if you were really a deadly demon, wouldn't you have killed us by now.  
Naruto: Heh, you humans are a strange species.

He said as Hanabi finally finished bandaging him up. Internally, he could hear the amused laughter of the very demon he had spoken of. He was really glad that these girls were here.  
Naruto: Wait, Hinata why aren't you studdering anymore?  
Hinata: I don't know, I think I feel more comfortable here around you.

Naruto looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes.  
Naruto: What is the outside world like?  
Hinata: Huh, oh, well there's lots of different food and people who have special abilities.  
Naruto: Special abilities?  
Hanabi: Yeah, the Uchiha clan has the Sharingan, the Arubame clan has control over bugs, the Inuzuka clan has the power to mimic beasts, preferably dogs. Then there's the Nara clan, they have power over shadows, while there's the Yamanaka clan that has the power to transfer their minds into other people's head, also there's the Akamichi clan that has the power to extend their bodies in many different ways.  
Hinata: Our clan has an eye technique called the byakugan. It allows us to see things that normal people can't, as well as give us an increased feild of vision.  
Naruto: I want to see them all some day. Hinata: Don't worry, you will Naruto-kun.  
Hanabi: That's a promise.  
Naruto: Yeah, I believe you.

Naruto watched the girls as they waved goodbye to him and left the room. Naruto stood up and summoned his mother. Once the woman stood in front of him he looked down.  
Naruto: Do you really think that they'll let me of out here someday?  
?: Sure, I think. Anyway, back to training.

Naruto jumped back.  
Naruto: What? But, I just started healing from last time.  
?: Alright, if you learn this technique I promise I'll go out and find new ones for you.  
Naruto: Really?  
?: Yes but, only if you can think up the right way to buy time while using a jutsu.  
Naruto: That'll be easy, I came up with this while the girls were here.

He said slapping together a hand sign.  
Naruto: Shadow clone jutsu!

He said as seven clones appeared to his side.  
Naruto: If I make clones to watch my back, then I'll have plenty of time to practice my jutsu.

His mother smiled and lifted her hand. She waved her hand and cut through the clones in one fell swoop. Naruto looked at his mother in shock.  
?: Smart, but still wrong. I want you to focus your chakra while still dodging every attack that comes at you. What if your opponent has a jutsu that can dispose of all of your clones? Now, focus the rasengan!

She shouted as she charged at him once again. Much like the night before, he went through hell training under his mother. Naruto enjoyed the girls' visits and as two more years passed many things changed. Hinata had graduated from the academy, while Hanabi was just entering. They were both happy, now they had new stories to tell Naruto about. He would even laugh at the things they told him, but things did change during the passing years; The feelings they held for each other. For a reason the girls didn't know, Naruto had become alot more handsome and muscular over the years. Naruto couldn't help but, notice the changes the girls made as well. The fatigue from training the night before had left him winded. He listened to the sound of the door opening and saw the girl walk in.  
Naruto: Only one today?  
Hinata: Yeah, Hanabi wanted to come, but Father said she had to train. It's not like she could have told him she didn't want to train because she wanted to visit you.  
Naruto: Yeah, why aren't you training?  
Hinata: Well, Father thinks that it's a waste of time to train me. I'm not strong enough to be the leader of this clan. I'm too weak.  
Naruto: You're right. You're incredibly weak, you're pathetic.

When she heard those words from his lips tears flowed down her face.  
Naruto: Do you believe that?  
Hinata: I-I.  
Naruto: You see, all you do when someone tells you that is prove them wrong. Are you weak Hinata?  
Hinata: No.  
Naruto: What was that?  
Hinata: No.  
Naruto: Huh?  
Hinata: NO!  
Naruto: Then don't let anyone tell you you are. When you let people convince you that you're weak, then you'll become weak. Besides, you have a qaulity that most people lack.  
Hinata: What's that?  
Naruto: Kindness.  
Hinata: Really?  
Naruto: People have confidence in someone with strength, but the people will always love and respect a kind leader. People will always fight to defend a ruler that they love. But those who only rule because they have strength will never have the loyalty of their subjects. If subjects have a choice they would never fight for someone who oppresses them.

Hinata giggled at Naruto who only looked curiously torward her.  
Naruto: What?  
Hinata: You're unusually wise for someone whose never seen the outside of this room.  
Naruto: Hm, I guess you're right, maybe it's because I'm sleepy.  
Hinata: Then why don't you go to sleep?  
Naruto: Because, I didn't want to be sleep when you came.

Hinata smiled at Naruto and walked to him before pulling his head to her chest.  
Naruto: What?

He said with a slight blush. She blushed as well as she stroked the back of his head.  
Hinata: You can go to sleep. I'll help you.

Hinata took a sharp intake of air and closed her eyes.  
Hinata: I don't know, what words I can say. The wind has a way, to talk to me.  
Naruto: [Is she singing to me?]  
Hinata: Flowers weep a silent lullaby, I pray for reply, I'm reaaady. Queit..day..caaaalms me, oh serenity. Someone please tell me hmmmm, what words I can say. Maybe I'll know one day. I don't know what words I can say.

Her soothing singing calmed Naruto until his eyes grew heavy and he nuzzled up to her neck Hinata: The wind has a way, to talk to me. Flowers weep a silent lullaby, I pray for reply, I'm reaaaaady.

Hinata pulled Naruto back and looked at him as he slept on her shoulder. Hinata leaned in to his face but, quickly pulled back in embarassment as if, for the first time since starting, she realized what she had done. She sat up and smiled at the boy before saying.  
Hinata: Goodnight, Naruto-kun.

With that said, she left the room and sealed it back. When she left from the hidden room she saw Hanabi running towards it.  
Hinata: Where are you going?

Hanabi stopped in her tracks and looked back to her sister.  
Hanabi: I'm going to see Naruto-kun.  
Hinata: Sorry, he's sleep right now.  
Hanabi: Really? What did he look like while he was sleep?  
Hinata: He looked adorable. I'd never seen him so peaceful.

She said with a blush on her face.  
Hanabi: Oneechan, how do you feel about him?

Hinata jumped back and swallowed hard.  
Hinata: I-I don't really know.  
Hanabi: Do you like him?  
Hinata: Of course I do.  
Hanabi: No, I mean LIKE him.  
Hinata: I don't know, I think I do.

Hanabi's face dropped, she felt that way about him as well. Still, though she thought that this was just what they both needed. She smiled, dispite her feelings, and said.  
Hanabi: Then I think you should find out. We'll visit him again tomorrow. Even though I've never seen him come from that room, I have a feeling he could use the sleep.

[Flash]  
?: Hinata, are you with us?  
Hinata: Huh? Yes Kurenai-sensei.

She said snapping from her idle thoughts and peered at her teammates with eyes now open to their fullest.  
Kiba: You seem kind of out-of-it. Are you okay?  
Hinata: I'm fine.

She said louder than necessary.  
Shino: Are you sure that everything is okay Hinata-sama?  
Hinata: Y-Yes. I'm j-just kind of d-distracted.

Kurenai looked at her student and placed her fingers to her chin.  
Kurenai: Is it a boy?  
Hinata: Ah.

She said jumping slightly from where she sat, her sensei's accurate assumption had caught her off gaurd. The reaction had caused her teammates to look oddly at her. Kiba's eyes were of jealousy, while Shino's were of intrigue.  
Kurenai: Who is it?  
Hinata: N-No one.  
Kurenai: You're a bad liar Hinata. I never really pictured you as the type to be so head over heels, but I know that look.

Hinata blushed deep red.  
Hinata: [Is it that obvious?]  
Kiba: Do you have someone Hinata?

Hinata looked down and nodded.  
Kiba: Is it someone we know?  
Hinata: No.  
Shino: Is he from this village?  
Hinata: Kind of, I guess.  
Kurenai: What kind of answer was that?  
Hinata: It's complicated.  
Kiba: Is he a ninja?  
Hinata: I never really asked.  
Kurenai: So when can we meet him?  
Hinata: I don't know if you can.

Kiba, finally letting his feelings well up, huffed and walked away.  
Hinata: What's wrong Kiba-kun?  
Kiba: I don't feel like training anymore.

Akamaru sat up from his slumber and followed his distraught owner.  
Hinata: Did I do something wrong?  
Shino: Not intentionally. I think he believes you're lying.  
Hinata: But, I'm not-  
Shino: I believe you. I think he's just driven by certain emotions.

Kurenai admitted that her story did sound suspect, but she could tell that Hinata wasn't lying. She placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder and looked over to Shino.  
Kurenai: Shino training is dismissed, I have to talk to Hinata about something.  
Shino: Alright.

He said as he walked away before leaving a little spy bug behind.  
Kurenai: Shino, I know you left something behind. If you don't cut it out you'll be training twice as hard tomorrow.

The second she said that Shino's spy bug vanished from the area.  
Kurenai: I thought so.

Little did she know that Shino had two spy bugs in the area. He could still hear what was happening.  
Kurenai: So, you don't really know alot about this boy huh?  
Hinata: No, I've known him for 4 years now.  
Kurenai: Wow. So, how do you know so little about him.  
Hinata: It's not that I don't, it's just I don't know what I should mention.  
Kurenai: Is he a private person?  
Hinata: Yes. At first he was kind of scary, but he's really kind and inspiring.  
Kurenai: Wait, is he the one I have to thank for your sudden boost of effort?  
Hinata: Yeah, he helps me think straight. Whenever he says something, he makes even the most complex situation seem simple.  
` Shino sat back listening to the messages his bug relayed to him. Kiba sat next to him listening as his friend repeated the things he heard.  
Kiba: [Who is this guy she's talking about? How could she have known him four 4 years yet, nobody's ever seen him?]  
Kurenai: Where did you meet him?  
Hinata: Well, I can't tell that.  
Kurenai: What's his name?  
Hinata: Well, I don't know if I can tell you.  
Kurenai: Hinata is, is "he" a she?

Kiba's eyes shot wide open and Shino simply lifted an eyebrow.  
Hinata: No!

She shouted in defense.  
Hinata: It's just hard to explain.  
Kurenai: It's funny how you can be loud when you want to. Getting on a serious subject, does he know how you feel?  
Hinata: I don't know.  
Kurenai: Does he feel that way about you?  
Hinata: I don't know.  
Kurenai: I think the first thing you should do is get an answer to those questions. It's better to get closure to these sort of things.

Hinata looked down and Kurenai placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder.  
Kurenai: Don't worry, I'm sure everything will go alright. Don't forget we meet here at dawn tommorrow.

Hinata smiled at her sensei and stood to her feet as the two women walked from the training grounds.  
Kiba: Who do you think it is?  
Shino: I don't know, but I doubt she'll tell us.  
Kiba: Why wouldn't she want us to know who it is?  
Shino: It must be a good reason, Hinata-sama wouldn't just keep a secret from us like that. She'll tell us when the time comes.  
Kiba: That's not what I'm mad about. All this time I thought...

Kiba just trailed off and walked away, never finishing his sentence, even though Shino knew what he was saying. He sat back and called his little spy back to his finger.  
Shino: I wonder if even people like Sasuke go through things like jealousy. I know how Kiba feels, after all I feel the same way. But, what you have to realize though Kiba, is that people will always want what makes them happy. As long as she is happy, it shouldn't matter who she's with.

Hinata walked back into the Hyuuga complex with a smile wide on her face. She looked into the courtyard and saw her father training Hanabi. Hanabi looked over to her and nodded as Hinata nodded back. Hinata made her way to the secret room and into the underground garden. She unlocked the door and looked into the tomb where Naruto rested and saw him looking carefully at a scroll.  
Naruto: What's up Hinata?

He asked without once looking up from his scroll. Hinata walked closer to him.  
Hinata: Where did that scroll come from?  
Naruto: A place.

He said vaguely.  
Hinata: Well, I was wondering. Is it okay if I tell my friends about you?  
Naruto: I'd advise against that. Why?  
Hinata: They started to ask about my boyfriend and...  
Naruto: Boyfriend?

Hinata blushed and stepped back.  
Hinata: I didn't mean like, they, I.

Naruto stood to his feet and rubbed Hinata's cheek.  
Hinata: Naruto-kun?

Naruto grabbed the zipper of her jacket and pulled it down slightly.  
Hinata: What are you doing?

Naruto kissed Hinata's lips and she zoned out completely. As she looked to the side, giving herself to him, Naruto pulled the neck of her jacket to the side, revealing her neck. He leaned down and kissed her neck, gaining a soft moan from her. He pulled back slightly and beared his fangs before biting down into her neck. Hinata's pupils shrunk to a microscopic size as she moaned in ecstacy. She was shocked, his fangs had pierced her flesh. Her legs became weak and she fell to her knees. Suddenly for a reason she didn't know, she grew fangs and she bit down into Naruto's neck as well. The blood that streamed down her neck crawled back up and made the form of a small fox in wheel position. The blood that streamed down Naruto's neck did the same and Hinata pulled back quickly.  
Hinata: Why did you bite me?

She said putting her hand to her neck.  
Naruto: You bit me too you know. You must have found it kinky.

Hinata blushed and jumped to her defence.  
Hinata: I don't know why I bit you but, I want to know why you bit me. You said you wouldn't attack me.

She shouted with tears coming from her eyes, she felt betrayed. Naruto walked closer to her as she tried her best to back away from him.  
Naruto: Hime.

Hinata Stopped backing away and looked at him.  
Hinata: Princess?  
Naruto: I was just teasing, I didn't necessarily bite you. I just needed to taste your blood. You bit me because you needed to taste mine as well.  
Hinata: What?  
Naruto: Look at your neck.

Hinata did as he said and looked down at the mark resting there.  
Hinata: What is that?  
Naruto: It's the mark of the demon fox. It means that you are now mine, and I am yours. In other words, It's a demon fox's way of saying.

Naruto scooted to her ear and hissed.  
Naruto: I love you.

He said earning another deep blush from Hinata as she held her fist up to her face.  
Naruto: You see if you didn't want to be marked then the pact would have been nullified. It only worked because you shared my feelings.  
Hinata: Then we're?  
Naruto: Engaged, my Hime. Plus, in a short amount of time you'll gain the powers of a demon fox like me. I'll make sure you'll be safe.  
Hinata: Safe?  
Naruto: Just make sure that you don't tell anyone okay.  
Hinata: Okay.  
Naruto: I'll see you later my precious Hime. I have to prepare for something.

Hinata smiled and stood up, looking at the widely smiling Naruto. She walked out and sealed the door, smiling happily as she did so. Naruto sat in his tomb smiling deviously as a voice from inside spoke to him.  
?: The time has almost come.  
Naruto: I noticed, and I can't wait to be free.  
?: You'll have to memorize that scroll. It will be useful for when we escape.

Naruto looked back down at his scroll and pictured the outside world. He knew his chance was coming. Outside of the village a tall man stood in the trees of the village's exterior.  
?: Get ready, we attack at dawn.

Hiashi looked at his daughter as she walked from the courtyard.  
Hiashi: Hello Hinata.

The said girl jumped upon hearing her name, praying that he didn't see her seal the hidden passageway.  
Hinata: Y-Y-Yes Father?  
Hiashi: I hear that you have a mission tommorrow. I would like you to train with me for a while. Kurenai told me of the progress you've been making.  
Hinata: Train with me?  
Hiashi: Yes, is there a problem?  
Hinata: No.

She said taking a deep sigh, Hiashi had noticed her resealing the room, but decided to scare her a little. After all he had always known of the girls visiting Naruto. Hinata walked away with her father before peeking out behind her toward the hidden room one last time. After a long night Hinata sat against a tree in the training grounds, waiting for the arrival of her teammates and sensei.  
?: Slow day, huh?

Hinata turned around to the voice of her younger sister.  
Hinata: Kind of.

She said with a smile.  
Hanabi: Why are you so happy?  
Hinata: I don't know really. I just feel happy.

Hanabi looked up at Hinata.  
Hanabi: Did you get "laid"?

Hinata jumped back at the question.  
Hinata: Do you know what you just asked me?  
Hanabi: Not really. All I know is that when people get "laid" they're always happy.  
Hinata: Well that's not something you should be asking someone.

She said as Hanabi shyly rubbed the back of her neck. Both girls dropped their looks once they heard the sound of leaves rustling. They looked up to the trees and activated the byakugan. What they saw was four ninjas looking down at them. After having their cover blown they jumped down in front of the girls. Hinata looked at their hitae-ates and saw the symbol for the hidden stone village.  
?: Who would have expected us to find the daughters of the famed Hyuuga clan. They'll fetch a pretty penny.

Hanabi stepped by Hinata's side as she looked back slightly for a quick escape route. After confirming a way out she grabbed Hanabi's hand and dashed away, only to be stopped dead in her tracks as three other ninja jumped in her way. As the ninjas closed in Hinata spotted something with her all-seeing eye that made her smile, it was oblivious to the men, but all became clear at the shout of.  
?: Fang over Fang!

Just as the ninja turned around he saw two large clawed tornadoes coming for him. With no time to dodge, he caught it head on. Kiba ripped through the man's body and stopped himself and Akamaru, who was in the form of Kiba, next to Hinata.  
Kiba: Maybe I should've gotten up earlier. Did they do anything to you?

He asked in rage, Hinata and Hanabi both shook their heads and stared at the approaching ninja. One out of the group suddenly collapsed to the ground. When his teammates looked torward him they saw flying insects crawl from his mouth and fly towards them. In a panic one man ran toward Hinata only to catch a chakra filled finger to the throat. Hinata smiled as she stepped away from the man.  
Shino: Sorry I didn't arrive sooner. Allow me to assist you Hinata-sama.

He said as his bugs returned to him. Hinata looked to the side as one man jumped from a tree onto Hanabi. The man who grabbed her slowly backed away from the group as he placed a kunai to her throat. Until his captive suddenly melted into a puddle of red liquid. He looked down as the puddle spread out into an ocean of what seemed to be blood. Suddenly red pillars sprouted from the ground and formed eyes that stared intently at him. When he looked down again he saw his comrades floating in the blood with their backs facing up. He turned to the sound of a splash and noticed that more corpses were falling into the pit. The man's eyes went dead as he went into shock and he quickly looked down as a creature with seventeen eyes bit into his leg and started pulling him into the deep. The man screamed away every last breath that he still had, or so it seemed. All that he had just seen was nothing more than a genjutsu, casted by the genjutsu mistress herself.  
Hinata: Kurenai-sensei.

She said running over to her.  
Kurenai: Don't relax yet.

She said to her team, keeping them alert in the heat of battle. Hanabi walked in behind Kurenai. With her skill she could handle low-class ninja like this, but it was best for her to stay out of the fray. As the group of ninja closed in on them, one of their group suddenly turned torwards them and slashed his partner's throat. He spin kicked another to the ground before tossing the kunai into his chest. As the others tried to restrain him. Hanabi looked back and saw Choji watching over the vacant body of Ino. She had possessed the mind of the ninja.  
Hanabi: [How many people came here?]

She thought to herself as the possessed ninja pulled all of the shurikens from his pouch and launched them into the crowd, effectively killing all of his comrades. Once done the ninja burrowed a hole and placed a kunai inside like a potted plant. He stood tall and held open his arms before falling forward as Ino released the jutsu. Once her mind returned to her body she sat up with a sharp intake of breath.  
Choji: Welcome back to the land of the living.  
Ino: Yeah, that was close, they almost got me. You didn't touch me anywhere weird while I was gone, did you?  
Choji: No of course not. [But, I wanted too.]

He looked to the side as sixty ninja dropped into the training grounds. Kurenai, realizing that they were outnumbered dicided to retreat as the others followed behind her. Choji and Ino jumped down from their tree and joined the group breifly before Choji took the lead. They all looked on with wide eyes, they had never seen a big person run that fast. Ino moved over to the side and motioned for the others to join her as Choji turned around doing hansigns.  
Choji: Human boulder!

He shouted as his body expended into a sphere and his arms, legs, and head went down into the sphere. He began rolling down the path and as the people in their group jumped out of the way. Choji crushed trees and people in his way before he swirved around and rejoined the group.  
Ino: Good work Choji.  
Choji: Thanks.

Everyone looked back at the crowd pursuing them, he had taken down more than half of them. All was made pointless though, as more countless troops joined the fight. Once the group reached the village they saw that they weren't the only ones being attacked. The entire village was in the heat of war. Just as the pursuing ninja closed in, two green flashes jumped into the crowd like missiles, taking down many of the people in one blow with the battlecry.  
Gai/Lee: Dynamic Entry!

The two shouted as they flew through the air and landed in the middle of the crowd. They both turned to the group in behind them and smiled with their teeth shining as they did so.  
Gai: Well it looks like we have company. Lee, take all of the other genin and flee to safety.  
Lee: No, I will stay and fight with you Gai-sensei.  
Gai: Sorry, but that's an order.

Kurenai looked torward the genin as she stood in front of the large group of ninja coming after them.  
Kurenai: Kids, I have a S-rank mission that I want you to put in the highest proirity.  
Kiba: What is that Sensei?  
Kurenai: Live!

She shouted as she and Gai charged into battle. Kiba and Lee tried to follow them but, Shino stopped them.  
Lee: What are you doing?  
Shino: We have our orders. Besides, they are the two of the most powerful ninja in this village, they won't go down easily. Who knows how far the enemy has gotten inside.

Hinata and Hanabi stopped and looked on with wide eyes. Hinata: Father!  
Hanabi: Oh no.

They said as they ran for home. As they ran a stone ninja dropped down in front of them and Hanabi dived between two of them while simultaenously pressing into the chakra points near their hearts, killing them instantly.  
Hanabi: Oneechan.

Hinata peeked back as a man loomed over her from behind. As he prepared to strike a windmill shuriken cut through his chest. A boy jumped from a rooftop and grabbed his shuriken from the ground. The boy stood 5,6 with dark skin and short black hair.  
Hinata: Raizen.  
Raizen: be more careful okay, I have to go find Sasuke and Sakura.  
Hanabi: Thank you.  
Raizen: Don't mention it, watch yourself okay.  
Hinata: Yes.

Hinata smiled and continued her trek torward home with Hanabi following. Raizen looked around as the ninja closed in on him.  
Raizen: Ha, so you want more of me.  
?: Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!

The ninja couldn't even look up before the fire ball collided with them. The others who were left stared as Sasuke flipped to the ground and axe kicked one man's face into the dirt. Once he landed he spin kicked a different man in the face and tossed two kunai into the face of the next man during a spin. Raizen looked at Sasuke as he stood from his crouching position.  
Raizen: You always have to upstage me don't you?  
Sasuke: Ha, I wouldn't do it if it wasn't so easy. Worry about them, they're closing in on us.

He said turning to all of the new ninja approaching them.  
Raizen: Oh whatever will we do?  
Sasuke: Maybe Sakura can answer that for us.

When they heard Sasuke say that the ninja looked at Sakura who was standing on the roof with a mast of kunai with explosive tags tied to them. As her two teammates jumped up to her she launched the kunais into the crowd of people, blowing them away.  
Sakura: Score!  
Sasuke: Good work, Sakura.  
Sakura: Thank you Sasuke-kun.  
[Inner Sakura: Hell yeah! He's totally impressed.]  
Sasuke: Com'n we have to find Kakashi-sensei.

He said as he led his team towards the fight. Meanwhile, the girls had finally made it back to the Hyuuga complex. Hinata looked torwards a young boy fighting off twenty ninjas by himself. He sent three lightning fast strikes into the chest of one ninja before sending one strike into the neck of an attacker. He placed his foot on one ninja's chest and kicked his body back into his friend, while the man was stunned the boy hit him with a strike that penetrated both men's body. The boy pulled his arm back after dispatching all of the enemy ninja in the area.  
?: Pathetic.  
Hanabi: Neji-niisan.  
Neji: Ha, I was hoping that they had already gotten you two. Why don't you go hide somewhere, you won't do anything but, be in the way.

Both girls tried their best to hide the hurt they felt from his words and asked the question they had come to answer.  
Hinata: D-Do you k-know where F-Father is?  
Neji: No, he isn't here and I could care less.

Hinata turned away from him but, Hanabi became enraged by his words.  
Hanabi: Don't talk so condescending, you arrogant jackass. I won't allow you to talk to my sister that way. Hinata: Hanabi now isn't the time.

Hinata heard a crash come from the back garden.  
Hinata: Naruto-kun.

As if the boy could hear Hinata call his name, he smiled in his prison.  
Naruto: It's time.

Hinata burst out running, only to fall for a trap and get pursued by the stone ninja inhabiting the complex. Hinata grabbed Hanabi and made her way to the courtyard. She opened the hidden door and jumped down the stairs with Hanabi still gripped in her hands, just in time to avoid the many shurikens flying at her. The ninja smiled and continued their pursuit. Hinata quickly set a tripwire trap between two trees to buy time and bit into her finger.  
Hanabi: Hurry, they're coming.

Hinata placed her blood on the seal and opened the door to the sealed tomb. After an explosion went off behind her she knew she was out of time. She looked at Naruto who was standing up, looking at them.  
Naruto: So, my Himes need me.

He said with a voice that froze the opposing ninja in their tracks. Hanabi blushed at his words, it was the first time she had heard him refer to them like that. They also noticed that Naruto was wearing a different outfit. He usally just had rags on, but now he had a pair of loose blue jeans and a hooded orange jacket with golden lightning in the front. On the back was a red swirl of the Uzumaki clan that he belonged to [Think his normal jacket mixed with Jin Kazama from tekken. I love that outfit.]. Hinata walked over to Naruto and placed her blood on the sealed shackle as Hanabi looked back at the continually progressing ninja. Once the shackles were finally removed, a yellow flash wizzed passed Hanabi's head. When she looked forward after the flash, all of the ninja were dead. He looked back at them with eyes red as blood before throwing his hood over his head and face.  
Naruto: Hanabi-hime, I want you to wait here. I'll go out and deal with those who dare trespass on my property.  
Hanabi: Okay.

She said as Naruto briskly walked up the stairs. As he made his ascent Hanabi looked around her as the trees that were bursting with life, began to wither away.  
[Hanabi: Was he the one who caused the plants to grow here? I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I can't just sit here. I want to see how strong you truely are.]

With that decision firm in her mind, she ran up the stairs behind him.

[Flash]  
As Naruto emerged from the room with Hinata behind him he looked around at the stone ninja attacking the complex. He didn't know who was friend or foe, but he did know that all Hyuugas have white eyes, and if they didn't have that, then they were enemies. With that in mind he stepped forward into the courtyard and further into the corridor. Without turning he caught a sword with the tip of his fingers. He flicked his wrist and snapped the sword in two before delivering a side kick to the man's stomache that sent him flying to the back wall. When the man tried to pick himself up, Naruto launched the sword fragment into his head, severing half of it. Hinata cringed a little and looked at Naruto's eyes. She didn't really expect him to be merciful.  
Naruto: Sorry you had to see that, but I am going to enjoy this as much as I can. Don't worry though, I won't harm anyone from here.  
Hinata: I know.

Naruto looked as a ninja charged at him with fire in his eyes. Those flames however, were extinguished as Naruto sent a upward kick to his chin. As the man leaned back Naruto flipped forward with a vicious axe kick to his chest. As another man ran at him, he sweep kicked his legs and spun himself into a top spin that connected with the faces of two other men. Naruto stopped himself and did a dive kick into the face of one last man. Naruto stood on the man's face as he hit the ground and listened to an explosion he heard outside.  
Naruto: Hinata-hime, I need you to take me to the main battle outside.  
Hinata: What?  
Naruto: If I take down the head of this attack, then the attack will end altogether. Hanabi-hime, since you seem to want to follow me maybe it'll be best if you just come along as well.

He said causing the girl to slowly come out of hiding.  
Hanabi: So you knew I was there, huh?  
Naruto: Yeah, I know your smell.

He said pointing out one of his more animalistic senses. He twisted Hinata onto his back and carried Hanabi on his shoulder as he charged into the streets. At the speeds he was going, people couldn't really see him, but he could see them clearly. He was no longer in the Hyuuga complex, so his previous strategy on how to distinguish between enemy and ally was now obsolete.  
Naruto: Hinata-hime, how do I know who to attack?  
Hinata: Um.

She said looking around for something. Once she locked her eyes on her hitae-ate showing the symbol of the leaf. She pulled it off and held it in front of Naruto.  
Hinata: Anyone wearing one of these is a leaf shinobi. If they wear any other headband then they are our enemies.  
Naruto: What about the people not wearing a headband?  
Hanabi: They're civilians. They live here, don't attack them.  
Naruto: Got ya.

As he ran he saw four ninja surrounded by enemy ninja.  
Hinata: Oh no.  
Naruto: What is it?  
Hinata: Those are my friends.  
Naruto: Get off.  
Hanabi: Huh?

Naruto pushed the girls from his back at high speed and they quickly ran across the ground as they adjust to the speed he was running at. Once they were off his back he picked up his speed. He began a quick analysis of the people in front of him.  
[Naruto: Male, Large coat, sunglasses, multiple insects residing within him, leaf handband, He's an ally. One slender blonde haired female, bandages wrapped around her body but, no sign of injury, leaf handband wrapped around her waist, she's an ally. Brown haired male, hooded coat, accompanied by a small canine, I already don't like him. Headband pridely displayed on his forehead, he's an ally. Lastly, an exceptionally large boy with orange hair. Headband fixed through his hair, he's an ally. Alright five ninja, chunin level surrounding them, stone headbands, heh, they're fair game.] Alright.

He said as he charged into battle.  
Ino: I can't get them from this close.  
Choji: I'll charge through them, then you guys make a break for it.  
Shino: That wouldn't work, they have ninja on th roof as well, even if we did run, they'd be on us in no time.  
Kiba: Well we can't just wait here, they'll come after us anyway.  
?: Argh!

When the four turned to the two ninja behind them, then a yellow flash flew past them and ran torwards the three ninja in the front. Naruto jumped in between two ninjas and kicked on both sides before sending a straight kick into the chest of the the last one in front, causing all three to go flying back into the streets. Once Naruto landed he looked back slightly, but not enough to let them see his face. To the genin it seemed like his face was shrouded in the darkness of the hood atop his head. He looked back as the three ninja strated to pick themselves up.  
Kiba: Who is this guy?  
Choji: Don't know.

Naruto listened through his hood as a group of five ninja jumped down at him from the rooftops.  
Naruto: Eight of you, doesn't matter how many there are.

He said as he put up a handsign that made seven clones appear to the side of him.  
Narutos: Because I can always even the odds.

He looked as the ninja smiled and ran after him. Naruto stepped back as one of his clones slashed at the legs of one ninja causing him to flip forward to the ground. Naruto's other clones jumped onto his chest and stabbed down into him with his claws. Naruto looked back as a ninja jumped behind him and he kicked back into his stomache without turning to him. A clone of Naruto ran behind the man as he fell and twisted his neck, causing his body to go spinning to the ground. Another Stone nin ran torward him and he thrusted his arm through the man's chest. Naruto: Com'n is that all you got?

All of the other ninja ran at Naruto and he flung the body of the dead ninja from his arm as his clones lined up behind him. The ninja in front of him kicked at him and Naruto ducked under it.  
Naruto: Echo shock!

He said as he rose with an uppercut to the ninja's stomache. Naruto's clones all repeated his attack, slightly rising after each hit, until it was an all out uppercut into the air. Naruto ran under the man and flipped kicked him as his clones once again copied him. The last clone jumped up with a vicious downward slash that sent the man's body spiraling to the ground. When Naruto came down he axe kicked and different ninja in the back of the neck, snapping it on impact. When landed to the ground he pulled out three kunai that he "borrowed" from Hinata.  
Naruto: And then there were three.

He said as he tossed the three kunai at the now fleeing ninja. Two caught kunais in the back of the neck but, one dodged. One of Naruto's clones caught the kunai and looked at the man as he passed him. The Stone nin ran toward Ino and grabbed her before putting a dagger to her throat.  
Stone ninja: Drop the jutsu or I'll kill her.  
Kiba: Coward!  
Choji: Let Ino go!  
Stone ninja: I'm giving the orders here. Drop the jutsu!

Naruto complied and his clones disappeared.  
Stone ninja: Now don't move or I'll-

The man was never able to finish that sentence. In the blink of an eye Naruto was behind him, and in one motion he slammed his last kunai into the back of the man's head. Ino looked to the side as the man fell forward bleeding intensely as he did. Ino jumped back and checked her self to see if any of it got on her as she cringed. Kiba looked down at Akamaru who had started whimpering when Naruto showed up. Naruto leaned down in front of Akamaru and held his hand out to him. Akamaru slowly walked to him and Kiba yelled.  
Kiba: What are you trying to do to Akamaru?

Naruto didn't answer, when Akamaru got to him, he sniffed his hand and then rubbed into his palm. Naruto started to rub Akamaru who had stopped shivering and happily accepted Naruto.  
Ino: Who are you?  
Shino: Yes, not that we aren't grateful that you saved us, but are you an ally or an enemy.  
Naruto: Well, I believe your little friend here just answered that.  
?: Naruto-kun!

Naruto stood up and looked toward the voice.  
Kiba: Hinata?  
Ino: You know this guy?  
Hinata: Uh-huh.  
Naruto: What took you two so long?  
Hanabi: You dropped us at high speed.  
Naruto: My bad. Hehe, looks like you're alright though.  
Hinata: You're not hurt are you?  
Kiba: [She doesn't studder in front of him.]  
Naruto: Like these foolish humans could kill me.  
Shino: [So this is the person she's in love with.] Nice to meet you, Naruto is it?  
Naruto: Yeah. Could you tell me where the leader of the enemy group is?  
Choji: He's up there.

He said pointing to the rooftops.  
Choji: But what are you planning?  
Naruto: I'm gonna stop all of this.

He said as he infused chakra into the soles of his shoes.  
Naruto: Stay here.  
Hanabi: No.  
Naruto: So you're gonna follow me anyway.  
Hinata: Yes.  
Naruto: Then don't come too close.

Naruto held up the seal of the shadow clone jutsu and made fourty-three clones appear by his side.  
Naruto: Spread out and find the stone nin still around here.  
Clones: Right.

All clones jumped to the side and vanished into thin air.  
Hanabi: Are you sure about this?  
Naruto: Yeah, if worst comes to worst I'll just kill him. Either way I'm stopping this.  
Hinata: Naruto-kun.

Naruto stopped for a second and turned back to Hinata. He walked to her face and reached down before placing his hand on her head and gave her a smile only she could see.  
Naruto: I won't let them get any further, they won't lay a hand on you. I'll protect you.

Kiba frowned in jealousy as Shino just looked on. Ino blushed as well as Hanabi while Choji just stared. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
Naruto: Don't worry, I have no intent on losing. You can watch as I drive them off if you want.

He said moving his attention to the others in the area.  
Naruto: But, if I have to fight them I warn you that it won't be a pretty sight.

Naruto turned to the wall and ran up it's side before he flipped onto the roof. Hanabi walked to Hinata and tapped her.  
Hanabi: I'm going to see him win.

Hinata nodded and walked up the rooftops behind Naruto with Hanabi following behind her.  
Ino: Who would have known shy little Hinata would get a guy before me. I'm going, you coming Choji?  
Choji: Do I gotta?  
Ino: Yes you gotta, we still haven't found Shikamaru.  
Choji: Yeah.

Both Choji and Ino ran after Hinata and Hanabi. Shino turned to his distraught teammate.  
Kiba: What's so special about that guy? He's a psychopath, why would she fall for him?

He roared and ran up the roof as well.  
Shino: Kiba, I know how you feel but, she has reasons why she chose him. Maybe we just haven't seen it yet.

Kiba pretended like he didn't hear his friend and continued to climb the roof with Shino following behind him.

[Moments earlier]  
Sarutobi stood on the rooftops fight ing off the enemy ninja as his troops tried their best to fight back against the onslaught but, they had to face facts. Even though they stone ninja had attacked them on their territory, they had them severely outnumbered. Kakashi and Gai fought side by side until they looked back and noticed that their students were following them. Raizen, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, and Tenten were right behind them fighting off ninja them self.  
Sasuke: We finally found you.  
Kakashi: I thought I told you to leave.  
Gai: Lee what are you doing here?  
Lee: I am a leaf shinobi and I will gladly give my life to defend my village. Also, as a man, if I am meant to die here, then I will not die hiding like a coward. I will fight by your side till the very end Gai-sensei.

Gai turned back with tears in his eyes.  
Gai: Spoken like true man. You've grown into a strong ninja.  
Lee: I learned from the best Gai-sensei.  
Gai: Lee!  
Lee: Gai-sensei!

They both screamed as they hugged, passionately weeping while doing so causing the sun to set behind them.  
Tenten: Not on the battlefield you two!

She screamed at her sensei and teammate.  
Gai: She's right. It's time to go into battle, are you ready Lee?  
Lee: Yes Gai-sensei.

They both shouted as they ran into the fray.  
Sakura: Those two are weird.  
Raizen: Yeah but, in that same way they're kind of cool.  
Tenten: Yeah, wait for me guys.

She said running with her team. Kakashi turned to the side quick enough to stop a horde of ninja from descending upon his team. Kakashi looked back at his genin as he held off a sword.  
Kakashi: Get out of here now!

His eyes went wide as some of the ninja in front of him moved their sights to Sakura and one launched an exceptionally large shuriken at her.  
Kakashi: Sakura move!

As the mentioned girl turned to the sound of air being cut through she couldn't move. She flinched at the sound of it hitting flesh, but it didn't hit her. She looked at the form of Raizen standing over her with the large shuriken lodged in his back. Sasuke roared and pulled several kunai from his pouch while doing various handsigns. He put the kunais to his mouth and blew into his fist as the kunai caught fire and lauched into the of ninja.  
Sasuke: Phoenix flower jutsu!

As looked on as his opponents fell to the ground before turning to Raizen who was being held up Kakashi.  
Sasuke: Raizen, are you okay?  
Raizen: Heheh, I can't feel my legs.

He said smiling, dispite the truth in his words. The shuriken had hit him directly in the spine. Kakashi looked at the boy's legs that were now limp and lifeless.  
Kakashi: Get out of here!  
Sasuke: I'm not leaving.  
Kakashi: Don't mistake me for Gai. If you're in so much of a hurry to die then I'll kill you myself!

He said completely in a rage. He had seen comrades die before and he wasn't going through that again.  
Kakashi: Take Raizen and-

Kakashi snapped his head to the side as a powerful chakra signature rose from the side roof. He wasn't the only one that noticed it. The mysterious chakra had also stopped the entire battle. Suddenly the chakra signature disappeared as a lone boy walked onto the roof with a hood shrouding his face in darkness. He stepped into the crowd of people and looked around the feild. Soon after he walked onto the roof the other genin showed up as well.  
Naruto: Leader of the Stone Nin army show yourself, that I may speak with you.

Not long after his call a large man emerged from the sea of stone ninja.  
?: I am Ganzumaru. Did the hokage send a child to declare his defeat?  
Naruto: Oh great Ganzumaru, may I ask something of you?  
Ganzumaru: Fine, speak.  
Naruto: Ganzumaru, this village is mine, I have claimed it. Can you call off your attack and retreat from the area. Battle wise you have already lost this fight.

All of the villagers looked at the boy with wide eyes. Who was he? Kurenai: That kid has guts.  
Asuma: Tell me about it.  
Shikamaru: He's being stupid if you ask me.

Ganzumaru furrowed his brows and growled.  
Ganzumaru: Who do you think you are! Such impudence, Do you think you can defeat my army?  
Naruto: Fine, since I'm not talking to a civilized person then let me put this simply. Get the pieces of shit that you have scattered around and get the fuck out of my village, or I will kill each and every one of you.

Ganzumaru snapped his fingers and pointed one of his ninja in Naruto's direction. As the man ran at him some of the Jounin prepared to intervine, but Naruto held his hand up telling them to stay where they were. When the ninja got to him he punched at Naruto. Naruto easily caught his fist and spun the man around before grabbing his other arm. Naruto pulled back on the man's arms and dislodged them from their sockets. Naruto kicked the back of the man's knee as he screamed and caused him to fall to his knees. While the man was bent down in front of him Naruto grabbed his hair and viciously punch into the man's neck. With a satisfying snap, Naruto lifted the corpse by it's hair and tossed it to the side.  
Naruto: Next.

He said taunting Ganzumaru earning a roar of rage from the man as he ordered another ninja to attack the young boy. This one launched kunais at Naruto before he closed the distance, Naruto however, just caught the kunai and placed them on the ground at his side. The ninja kicked at Naruto's head but, the boy just ducked under and slid to the side as the man followed his attack with an axe kick. The man's contact with the ground caused an upheavel of the building's roof. Naruto stood behind the man and before Naruto could do anything, not that he really planned to, the man turned to him with a haymaker. Naruto stopped the man by grabbing his forearm, and then he sunk his claws into the man's arm before ripping down through his wrist. Naruto walked torwards the man's side and, without looking, he began to slash the man vicously with just his left hand. The last of which slashed through the man's neck, killing him. Before the man's corpse could fall Naruto ran up it's body and kicked back into his head sending his body face first to the ground.  
Naruto: Next.

Ganzumaru was now livid. How could some kid by handling his soldiers like they were nothing? But, the leaf ninja were confused beyond limits. They didn't know they had such a powerful genin in their ranks. Of course they had Sasuke and Neji, but, even those two couldn't handle jounin like that.  
Naruto: I'll warn you that each person you send at me I'll kill worse than the last.

Ganzumaru looked to the side at ne of his stronger warriors and nodded to the man. The ninja that he called to him pulled a sword and ran after Naruto. Naruto clicked his teeth and flipped back as the man slashed at him. When he hit the ground he spun under a downward slash then flipped sideways passed a cross slash.  
Stone nin: Earth style: Crushing rocks jutsu.

Naruto stared idly at the multiple rocks that flew at him and punched into them all, causing smaller rocks to hurddle back at the ninja who casted it. As the man was pummeled by his own rocks Naruto ran up and kicked the sword from his hand and into the air, before vicously punching the man's leg causing him to crash to the ground. When the man rolled back over he saw his own sword coming down toward his face. When it got close Naruto grabbed the hilt of the sword and held it in place. Then he dispell the notion of mercy by turning the sword upward toward the man's head and slamming the sword into his skull. All of the people in the area cringed at his brutality.  
Naruto: I warned you didn't I?

He said as he let go of the sword and lifted the man's leg. Naruto began to laugh as he walked forward. He pulled the leg and ripped the man's head through the sword before launching him at Ganzumaru. Effectively litering him with his own ninja's blood.  
Naruto: !  
Ganzumaru: You dare laugh at me!  
Naruto: Why shouldn't I? You'll send as many ninja as you want because you're afraid of me.  
Ganzumaru: What makes you think I fear you?  
Naruto: The fact that I covered you in your friend's blood and you have yet to attack me. I think you finally realized that I am no ordinary kid.  
Ganzumaru: Talk as smug as you want. Get him

He shouted to another one of his ninja. The ninja looked at him and reluctantly ran toward Naruto.  
Naruto: Turn back unless you want to become generic dead ninja #3.

At his words the ninja turned around and ran back. Ganzumaru pulled his sword, ready to decapitate the poor frightened ninja as he passed him. Suddenly his blade stopped, a clone of Naruto caught the blade with the tip of his fingers. The ninja looked at Naruto and continued his sprint away. After the man made his way from the feild Naruto's clone disappeared.  
Ganzumaru: So you don't approve of me killing my own men?  
Naruto: It's not right to kill someone because they are smarter than you. Because you'd have to kill everyone here.  
Ganzumaru: Fine then I'll pay my trump card. I have ninja in every area of this village holding villagers hostage. Even the children.

The shinobi on the roof quickly thought. By him focusing the main attack here, then he could easily sneak others into the village without their notice. A brillant tactic...for them. Naruto however just stared.  
Ganzumaru: If I give the order, then they will kill them all.  
Naruto: So?

The entire battlefeild looked at the boy in confusion.  
Ganzumaru: What?  
Naruto: I have no family and no real ties to these villagers. Do what you want.  
Ganzumaru: The screams of the villagers will fill the air.

He said as he gave them the signal through a communicator.  
Sarutbbi: No!  
Ganzumaru: Hahahahahahaha-huh?

His laughter stopped when he noticed that it was nothing but, silence in the air. Naruto held his hand to his ear.  
Naruto: I don't hear screams, do you?  
Ganzumaru: You!  
Naruto: It was a stupid and cowardly tactic to hide behind the villagers. That's why I sent my own clone into the village to find your ninja. I successfully tracked them all down. They're quite indisposed at the moment Kakashi: Genious.  
Ganzumaru: You bluff.

[Music que: A devil cries. Devil may cry 3.]  
Naruto leaned back and laughed into the sky as a stone ninja fell to the roof. His laughter became maniacal when bodies of stone nin began falling from everywhere. Finally dispelling the suspense, Naruto ripped his hood off his head to rest on his back. The adults of the leaf village all recognized him now. Whispers of the name "Naruto" and "Demon fox child" flew from everywhere. His red eyes now shown, his fangs and claws now beared.  
Naruto: It feels so good to be free!

He shouted as stone nin began to encircle him. One jumped at him and he lifted a foot that he crashed down onto the man's head, before signaling them to come at him. When they all charged Naruto stomped down on the man's head; killing him before he spun back with a crushing roundhouse kick to the next ninja's face, immediately doing a back flip over a kunai that came at him making it slam into the man he kicked. Naruto landed on the shoulder's of the ninja who threw the kunai. He lifted his leg forward and slammed it back into the man's face, causing him to go sliding back. Naruto landed back on the ground and placed his hand on the on the roof before spinning into a tornado kick that crushed the jaws of the surrounding ninja. As another approached he flipped into the air before shooting a line of red chakra into his fist that formed into a wide sword. He used his new sword to split the ninja down the middle. Naruto smiled and motioned for the ninja to keep coming. Naruto jumped back as a large boulder flew at him and he sliced up through it, before spinning with a kick that sent a ninja right into the path of the boulder. Naruto flipped forward and landed on the ground between one of the roofs. When the ninja went after him He jumped up with a spinning slash and dived through the chest of a grounded ninja. Naruto laughed and flipped back away from a hail of kunais that came at him and then sat in a croutching stance before he slashed through all of the kunai. Naruto ran through the crowd in a flash and smiled as he stopped at the edge of a roof. Various parts of the men flew to the ground and Naruto made a sprint for Ganzumaru as more ninja jumped in front of him and made hand signs. Naruto chuckled and jumped back as spikes flew from the ground and followed his path as he did. The spikes reached the boy and impaled him in different areas. Suddenly his body melted into a red blob and vanished into the ground before Naruto reappeared behind the ninja who had cast the jutsu. Naruto ran up the man's shoulder's and stabbed down into the man's stomache before flipping down to the ground and lifting the ninja up by the blade. As Naruto held the man in the air he gripped the sword with his other hand and ripped at both sides, not only splitting the man in half, but also somehow making another sword. With his new twin blades he ran at the ninja. Naruto cross slashed a ninja and span into the air with a pinwheel slash. When he looked back down he spun like a buzzsaw, cutting into the crowd with massive force. When the boy hit the ground the swords sent a wave of red chakra through the ninja, killing all in the area. Naruto stood tall and watched as hordes of ninja ran at him, he stabbed his swords into the ground and began doing handsigns. Water built from the air and formed two dragons that vicously attacked the ninja as they approached.  
Naruto: Water dragon jutsu.

Suddeny he began doing other hand signs, the water dragons suddenly started to freeze. It formed into the legs of a beast. As the progressed toward the stone nin the rest of the body formed and fangs ripped through the bodies of the ninja.  
Naruto: Snow wolves jutsu!

Naruto smiled as his wolves ripped the people limb from limb. Effectively killing an entire crowd. Afterward they ran back to Naruto and stared at the remaining stone ninja with eyes burning red as Naruto's. Naruto snapped his fingers, dismissing the wolves and laughed at how he had cleaned the feild. He smiled as ninja once again began to fill the area. This time they were all elite. A stone pillar shot up below Naruto and shot him into the air, but not before he could reclaim his swords. Naruto looked forward at the large amounts of kunai flying at him and spun his swords to block them all. The kunais pushed him back into the crowd of leaf ninja. Naruto smiled and walked through them before spinning sideways while charging forward. In a spiral, clearing through the enemies in front of him. He stopped himself and began a series of handsigns that no one had seen before.  
Naruto: Demon clones jutsu.

Once he annouced the name of his technique the clones appeared to his side. They looked normal until they charged with a sinister look on their faces. When they sped towards the crowd their mouths opened with a large row of jagged teeth. [Think Baraka from Mortal Kombat.] They jumped onto the scared stone ninja and began to devour them in the most vicous of manners. The clones all looked up with blood dripping from their mouths as they chuckled. When they cleared the crowd the real Naruto walked through them as they vanished in his presence. Their was only two ninja left. One was a genin and the other was an elite. The elite ninja ran at him with a vicous right hook, which Naruto spun under and charged chakra into his fist. When he opened it there was a large redish blue ball in it, spinning wildly.  
Sarutobi: [How does he know that technique!]

Naruto span around before slamming the chakra ball into the man's chest.  
Naruto: Rasengan!

The ball was absorbed into the man's body and when Naruto stepped back the man started to bleed from his eyes, mouth, and ears. Suddenly the rasengan blasted through his body and exploded through it. Naruto turned to the last genin and smiled, before he suddenly stopped. This person was different from the others he had killed. The ninja wore a mask and it's eyes wavered at his. Still the ninja came at him. Naruto ducked under a punch and flipped back over a kick. Naruto pulled out some wire. After another attack Naruto grabbed the ninja's arms and hog tied him. Naruto reached down and pulled off the ninja's mask revealing that it was just a young girl. He smiled, her deep brown eyes showed no fear for him. In the area he was now in none of the leaf ninja could see him clearly, or hear what he said. The girl looked at Ganzumaru who just grunted at her. He sniffed her and noticed that he had gotten a similar smell from Ganzumaru.  
Naruto: So that coward is your father?  
?: What? How do you?  
Naruto: He wouldn't even help his own daughter. ?: What are you going to do to me?  
Naruto: Nothing, Mom told me not to hit girls, let alone kill them.  
?: Please don't kill my father.  
Naruto: I can't oblige that. I'm going to save everyone here. If he refuses me, I will kill him.  
?: Please, he's all I have.  
Naruto: There's nothing good in having someone who would put you in danger and leave you to die. I know what it's like to have only a few people, but I'd protect them with my life. I'll do what I can, but if he doesn't surrender, I will kill him.

Like he said, she was left alive and Naruto continued his walk torwards Ganzumaru.  
Naruto: I am done playing with you. If you do not surrender now, then I'll have my clones kill the last remaining members of your village.

Naruto smiled at the irony of the moment, but Ganzumaru laughed.  
Ganzumaru: Do you think I care about any of them!

Naruto then pulled a bluff, he had a clone grab the girl and held her up.  
Naruto: Not even if I hold the life of your own daughter in my hands.

Naruto may have seemed like he was really giving him an ultimatum, but really he was proving a point. When he stepped on this roof he knew that this man wasn't going to surrender.  
Ganzumaru: Once again, what do I care about some bastard daughter?

The ninja of the leaf felt disgusted, but Naruto wasn't the least surprised. The girl he now held began to cry as she looked at her father.  
Ganzumaru: She and her bitch of a mother never meant anything to me. That's why I killed her. That girl and my ninja are nothing but, pawns so long as I am alive.

The clone brought the girl to him and he placed a kunai to her throat.  
Hinata: [Please Naruto-kun don't.]  
Kiba: [What's wrong with this guy? He's gonna kill her after that?]  
Mizuki: [What do you expect from a monster? This is it.]

Naruto threw the kunai to the side and slashed of the wires holding the girl. Naruto released her and surprised everyone watching.  
Naruto: And people called me a monster. Fine, I have released all of my captives, as for this girl, she also now belongs to this village. Because she won't have you too much longer.

Ganzumaru looked back as over one thousand of his ninja landed behind him. He smiled and said.  
Ganzumaru: Kill them!  
Stone nin: No.

He said as they all turned and began to evacuate the village. Ganzumaru looked on as they all walked away from him. Then he turned to his daughter.  
Ganzumaru: Mika.

Mika stood up and walked behind Naruto. Naruto slightly looked back at Hinata, making her remember what he had told her a while back " Given the choice, people will never fight for someone who oppresses them."  
Naruto: Looks like you're alone. Remember me. I am Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tailed fox!  
Sasuke: What!  
Sakura: Sensei!  
Kakashi: Damn.  
Shikamaru: What does he mean nine tailed fox?  
Ino: That's not true is it?  
Asuma: ...

Naruto started walking forward, until he, at last stood in front of Ganzumaru. Ganzumaru punched down at the boy and Naruto caught his fist.  
Naruto: I'm giving you one last chance to leave. I don't know what your people will do to you when you get back, but it'll be better than what I do to you.  
Ganzumaru: You don't scare me.

He said while doing single hand seals, suddenly his hand turned into a slim stone spike. Ganzumaru slammed the spike into Naruto's chest. blood poured from the wound and Naruto looked at the man.  
Ganzumaru: I don't care if I lose, as long as you die with me.

When he looked down at the blood coming from Naruto he froze in place, it wasn't blood, it was chakra. The red chakra began to envelope Naruto's body.  
Naruto: Fine, then you'll find out why I'm feared here.

The chakra formed around Naruto and he snapped his fingers making it completely cover his ody in the form of a coating, with a tail behind him. Naruto laughed omniously as the tails of the fox began to rapidly appear behind him, slowly making him appear more and more like the nine tailed fox. At the eighth tail he resembled the fox almost completely as the weapons around him began to merge with his body. But, suddenly he dispelled them as he took the final step and formed the final tail behind him. Surprisingly though He returned to normal and his jacket now had a long coattail that split nine times at the bottom.  
Naruto: I wouldn't be relieved if I were you, Ganzumaru.

Naruto lifted his free hand and the massive form of the kyuubi's arm appeared in the sky behind him. Naruto looked up to Ganzumaru and his face was outlined by the kyuubi.  
Naruto: I've never hunted before and I heard it was fun. So run, it'll entertain me.

He said slightly pushing Ganzumaru's hand away. Now his fear was beyond that of anything he had ever felt. He ran away as fast as he could, but Naruto showed no mercy. He went down on all fours and finally took the form of a miniature kyuubi. He slightly move his leg back and he was at the side of Ganzumaru, whom he just tapped. When he tapped the man's arm it broke in seven places and he went sliding along the ground. Before he could even stop Naruto was on his other side. Naruto tapped him again and sent him flying along the roof. Naruto's entire arm strecthed out and stopped the man completely. He then threw him into the air and enlarged himself to the original size of the Kyuubi. As the man flew into the air Naruto stood tall allowing the entire village and everywhere close or far from the village, to see the Kyuubi's return. From Naruto's massive shoulder's came jagged mouths with fangs that stretched into the sky and impaled Ganzumaru, holding him in the air.  
Naruto: Is that all, not worthy of being called a hunt.

He said in a voice that sounded like a growl.  
Naruto: I didn't even get to go all out. Oh well.

Naruto pulled the fangs from Ganzumaru's body and made all of his tails bash his body higher into the air. Naruto opened his mouth and a slim beam shot from it that went into the heavens and banished the clouds from the sky. Nothing came back down. Naruto laughed triumphantly at his victory and then he quickly shot his face back to the villagers of the leaf. None had said a word, some couldn't even blink. Naruto went back to all fours and scanned the crowd.  
Sarutobi: [The time has come.]  
Naruto: You, bowl cut, and eye patch. Come closer.

He said motioning at Kakashi and Gai. The two said ninja silently cursed their luck back complied with the demon. Both men looked at each other as the other ninja waited for their chance.  
Gai: Well I guess this is it my enternal rival.  
Kakashi: I always hoped it'd end like this. None of that falling down stairs crap.  
Gai: So you always hoped you'd get eaten by a gaint demon?  
Kakashi: No but, I've always wanted to die heroically.  
Gai: Same here.  
Lee: Gai-sensei.  
Sasuke: Dammit.

Once the two ninja got close enough Naruto roared at them, causing them and the ninja to jump into stance. Naruto smiled until he saw the faces of Hanabi and Hinata. Their look of disapproval made the boy return back to his state of pre-transformation. The shocked ninjas just stared at the boy. Naruto reached to the back of his head and said with a smile.  
Naruto: Sorry, I guess I went a little over board. None of you were hurt were you?  
Kakashi: What?

Naruto placed both his hands on the back of his head and turned around before sitting on his knees.  
Kurenai: Is he surrendering?  
Gai: What kind of trick is this?  
Naruto: OH you're a genius. I change from a form I could have easily killed you with, so that I can lull you into a false sense of security by surrendering.

Gai had to admit, when said that way it did sound stupid.  
Naruto: I will not resist.

Kakashi walked over and placed restraints on the boy and held him up.  
Naruto: I'll tell you now though, I will not go back to that room.

He whispered to them as he was walked through the crowd. All eyes staring at him with a mixed of fear and hatred. Naruto simply chuckled at them. Hinata and Hanabi tried to run to him but, he slightly nodded "no", if they knew of their attachments to him, they'd be executed. Naruto just leaned back and let his escorts lead him.

[Flash]  
?: The time has come, release Gaara.  
?: Yes Kazekage-sama.

[Flash]  
?: Jill.  
Jill: Yes, What is it Chris.  
Chris: Can't you call me the Yamikage just once?  
Jill: No, I will when you act like it.  
Chris: 'Sigh' The time has come, we'll send Norugi to the Leaf village like Sarutobi-sama asked.  
Jill: So the Kyuubi is free?  
Chris: Yep, and Sarutobi said that JJ and Naruto might get along well. So I said that when he got free we'd send JJ there.  
Jill: You know that might upset Claire, you know she treats him like a son.  
Chris: Yeah when I told her about it, she said that she would go with him. Either way, things are going to get a lot more interesting.

He said with a smile.

Chapter 1 End.

Wow, that took longer than I thought it would. Like I said this is an experiment, if proven worthy I will continue it. I made Naruto extremely violent in this story because of the nature of his life. In case you were wondering or if you haven't already figured it out. Naruto's teacher and the one he calls mother is in fact the Kyuubi. She is free because he released her years ago. I like this story and have big plans for it in the future, but, if it doesn't get good ratings I will just go back to my other projects. Piece out and always shine eternal. 


	2. Chapter 2

Due to good reviews I am going to continue this story. Those who I was not able to e-mail I will personally thank in this chapter.

_**Spiritwolf: **_Thank you for the review and I do thank you for being truthful in your review. There's nothing wrong with stating your opinion. As far as the neck thing there's only three things I have against that. 1: He bit the lower side of her neck You know like a vampire, quote what I said at the beginning of the first chapter. so it was easily visible if she were to reveal her neck, but also easily hidden by her jacket. 2: I don't know about most people, but I can look at my neck, even though it does require a little effort. 3: Byakugan, my friend, byakugan. Sorry, I'm not really one for so many small details as that.

_**Ta but o ku Lao:**_ That was a mouth full of a name by the way. Thanks for all tens. As far as Naruto marking Hinata, considering that they've known each other for 4 years and have been close for 2 of them, they went way slower than most couples. As far as Hanabi, this will also answer a question that Spiritwolf asked; he does see her as a little sister. He doesn't think of her that way.

_**Boomerbambam: **_Thank you for the awesome review, and I'd be a lie if I said I was worthy of it. Truthfully, I don't think I'm a good writer. I have certain things that I know I'm good at, like the fight scenes I make, but I don't have confidence in my ability to write them out. I'm glad you like it though and thank you. Also, look forward to the future fights in the story. In my style of action, I don't like for my main characters to seem "godly". What I mean by that is that I like for my character to actually fight people who can, you know, fight back. The fight with the stone Nin was just to show how strong he was. In short what I'm saying is that his enemies will also be incredibly strong later on, especially Orochimaru, who possesses powers that rival the kyuubi. You'll find out why in this chapter.

Now for other things I wanted to bring up. JJ is a character based on me. I first made him during RE: AC, check my other stories. Also, for those who are fans of these four series, you may have noticed these references.

_**Hellsing: **_The scene of Hinata and Hanabi escaping from the stone ninja was inspired by the past of Alucard and Integra.

_**Berserk: **_Kurenai's genjutsu was inspired by the eclipse, the final episode of Berserk. Never seen it? Then you should either watch the show or Hbi2k's abridged version on YouTube. I suggest the second one, the real thing will probably make you cry because of its tragic, tragic end.

_**Resident Evil: **_Chris Yamikage Jill Yamikage's assistant and Claire Yamikage's sister and JJ's guardian. are all from one of my favorite game series. I actually added them to this story as homage to my Resident Naruto story. It is undecided whether or not I will add more characters from.

_**Outlaw Star: **_The lullaby that Hinata sang to Naruto was Melfina's song.

Well I'll leave the rest of the explanations to the story, that's what this chapter is about anyway

--

Trail: The people vs. Uzumaki.

Naruto laughed loudly in his new prison, both at the situation and the irony of it. He escaped from his tomb, saved the village, and then got thrown into another prison as thanks for his troubles. Unlike most people though, he just found the entire thing amusing. He had literally been laughing since they took him in, and that was two days ago. The council had decided to hold a trail to decide the boy's fate, but mostly to find the person who released him, one they assumed was Hiashi. If they couldn't find out who released him within 3 more days then Hiashi would have to take the fall. They assumed that Hiashi knew who really did it, but he wasn't talking. Naruto noticed that the guards he had watching over his cell held no malice against him. One of them even talked to him at times. The guard's name was Naki. It turned out that the Kyuubi had killed Naki's brother and for a long time he had hated the Kyuubi. That all changed on the day of the invasion, two of the people that Naruto saved from Ganzumaru's trick was Naki's wife and daughter. He said that his daughter told him, "The boy with the red eyes saved me from the bad men. He made sure that everyone was okay before he left. Mr. Fox is a nice man.". The man thanked Naruto, and the boy just smiled at him. Naruto knew exactly who the man's daughter was. She reminded him of Hanabi. Naruto thought about his two precious people as he sat back against the wall of his cell.

Naruto: I wonder what those two are doing.

?? : What "who" are doing?

Naruto: Oh, I was just talking about-

He stopped for a second and looked at the people staring down at him. They were the two people he was just thinking about, staring at him like nothing was wrong with them being there. Naruto stared at them for a second and then spoke.

Naruto: How did you get in here?

Hinata: Naki-san let us in.

Hanabi: Yeah, he's a friend of our Dad's. We asked him to take good care of you for us.

Naruto: If someone finds you here you'll get in trouble. They'll figure out how you're connected to me. Do you know what's going to happen if they find that out?

Hinata: We'll be executed.

She said as if it didn't matter. Naruto's eyes closed slightly.

Naruto: Do you not understand what that means?

Hanabi: If they find out about us we'll be killed.

Naruto: Then why are you here? Why take this risk?

Hinata: Because it's the same thing you did two days ago.

Hanabi: Besides, we're kind of used to seeing you whenever we want.

Naruto just stared for a second, and then smiled with his eyes closed.

Naruto: What's going on the outside?

Hinata: The village is in an uproar. It seems they don't like you too much.

She said with a slight smile.

Naruto: Well, I expected that much. Is there anything different with you?

Hanabi: Not with me, but...

Naruto: But?

Hanabi: Some of Oneechan's friends are staying away from her.

Naruto: Hm?

Hinata: It's nothing to worry about. Father explained everything about you.

Naruto noticed how quickly Hinata had changed the subject, but he figured she didn't want to talk about it. He helped her by asking more on what she had mentioned.

Naruto: Really, what did he tell you?

Hinata: Everything, and also that he knew about us visiting you.

Naruto: So he finally told you huh?

Hanabi/Hinata: You knew!?

Naruto: Yeah, did you really think you were fooling him for four whole years. He even left my tomb early sometimes because he knew you were coming.

Hinata: Why didn't you tell us?

Naruto: I wanted you to believe that you were stealthy.

Hanabi: You're funny you know that?

Naruto: Yes I do.

He said smiling, causing the girls to frown at him in return. Hinata decided to get back to something important.

Hinata: You know about the trial right?

Naruto: Yeah.

Hinata: The entire village is going to attend it. They said they're going to decide your fate...and the fate of the person they call the "traitor".

Naruto: Then in this case that would be you.

Hanabi: Yes.

Naruto: I want you to keep quiet. If you truly have good friends, then they will not rat you out. I wouldn't let them hurt you either way.

Hanabi: But, Dad is going to be-

Naruto: I'll handle it. I don't like Hiashi, but if he died it'd bring a tear to the eyes of my sweet Himes. I can't allow that.

Both girls tried hard in a failed attempted to cover up their blushes. Naruto smiled and said.

Naruto: I want you two to leave, stay safe and wait until the trial, it'll be over soon, I promise.

Hinata and Hanabi smiled before Hanabi blushingly slid a bento to him.

Naruto: Who do I have to thank for this?

Hinata: Hanabi made this one.

She said looking over to her blushing little sister.

Naruto: Well let me try it.

Hinata would have sworn her sister turned into her for a second as she blush furiously and ran from the room before Naruto could even take a bite.

Naruto: That was different.

Hinata: Yes, it was.

Hinata turned from where Hanabi had run, and faced Naruto, who was now right in front of her. The only thing separating the two at the moment was the bars of his cell. Hinata blushed much like her little sister before her as Naruto rubbed her face through the bars.

Naruto: Be more careful and always remember what you are, Hime.

Hinata tried her best not to faint at his words before she simply nodded and ran from the room. She held her beating heart to still it from its repeated drumming. Naruto looked down at the bento before he opened and eat some of the food inside. He stopped, froze, and stared down in amazement.

Naruto: They should become chefs; they never cease to amaze me.

He said before he devoured the rest of his food. Naki sat against the wall of the prison's corridor before he heard the sounds of talking from Naruto's cell. It was hours after the girls had left and night had already fell, so who was Naruto talking to. He calmly opened the door and walked down to the boy's cell. He looked into the cell and saw nothing but, the boy staring confusedly at him.

Naruto: What is it?

Naki: Were you just talking to someone?

Naruto: How, there's no one in here.

Naki: But, I heard someone in here.

Naruto: Nope.

Naki: But?

Naruto: Nah-uh.

Naki: Well, what are doing in here?

Naruto: You know...being a prisoner. What about you?

Naki: Being a guard.

Naruto: How's that?

Naki: Eh, so-so.

Naruto: Who is the other guard?

Naki: Oh his name is Iruka. He hasn't really stopped in here yet. He has a deep rooted hatred for the Kyuubi. He is upset about you reappearing.

Naruto: Just between you and me, I hate being called the Kyuubi.

Naki: Why?

Naruto: Because I'm not the Kyuubi.

Naki: What but you said-?

Naruto: I'll tell you soon.

Naki: Whatever, Naruto.

Naruto: What is this Iruka like?

Naki: He's a good guy, and he really likes kids. He looks out for them and he's the sensei of the ninja academy.

Naruto: I'd like to say that that makes me feel better, but it really doesn't.

Naki: How did you get that strong?

Naruto: It's a secret, sorry.

Naki: I kind of thought that you would say that.

Naruto: Your shift is almost over, isn't it?

Naki: Yeah, but don't worry, the next guard is Mizuki-san. He's another academy teacher. He's a good guy for the most part.

Naruto: Strangely Naki that just makes me feel worse.

Naki smiled and walked into Naruto cell before placing restraints on his wrists. Naruto was mad about it the first night, but Naki removed them during his shifts. Naruto allowed the restraints to be placed on him once again.

Naki: Sorry about this.

Naruto: Heh.

He said as he watched the man walk from the room. Iruka sat against the outside door waiting for Naki.

Iruka: I don't know what to think about that kid. What do you gather?

Naki: I don't know, he seems like a nice kid.

Iruka: I don't know about you, but I spend most of my day around kids and I've never seen any of them destroy an entire army of ninja by themselves.

Naki: Then are you going to act like the others and act like just because he's the fox we can ignore the fact that he saved us all.

Iruka: ……

Naki: Yeah a lot of people can't answer that question.

Iruka looked up as Mizuki walked into the room and lifted a hand at him.

Mizuki: Hey Iruka, I came to relieve you of your guard.

Iruka: All right. Be careful okay.

Mizuki: Of course.

Naki: You won't do anything stupid will you?

Mizuki: I don't think I like what you're insinuating.

Iruka: Don't worry Naki, nothing is going to happen.

Naki grudgingly followed Iruka on their exit of the village's prison. Mizuki smiled and walked through the corridor of the prison. He pulled his keys from his side and looked into the cell of two of the most dangerous prisoners the village held.

Mizuki: Hey!

Nozuko: What do you want?

Mizuki: You're the leaders of the skulls right?

Nozuko: Yeah, but what do you care? I have nothing to say to a pussy like you.

Mizuki tried his best to conceal the power of his curse seal and continued to talk to the criminal.

Mizuki: You're known for your massacre of fifty people, and your gang holds a similar record.

Nozuko: So fucking what!?

He yelled as he slammed down a chess piece onto the board while his opponent, who was just as pissed at Mizuki as his friend joined the conversation.

Maroro: I'm growing tired of this useless banter you ramble about weakling. What do you want?

Mizuki: What would you say if I said I could release your entire gang and expel the record of your deeds?

Both men stopped in their tracks and turned to Mizuki.

Maroro: What do you want?

Mizuki: The Kyuubi child is being kept in this prison. I want you to kill him.

Nozuko: How would we do that?

Mizuki: He is restrained and weakened greatly. He will be nothing more than a child right now.

Maroro: Like killing a child, eh? What do you think Nozuko?

Nozuko: I think we should take his offer. I'd like to even the score with that fox anyway.

Mizuki: So are we in agreement?

Maroro: Free the other members of our clan and we'll rid you of that demon.

He said with a smile.

Mizuki: Good.

Naruto sat looking at the ceiling of his cell, something was keeping him from sleeping, an unsettling feeling.

Naruto: Someone's coming.

He said out loud as he averted his gaze to his cell. He watch calmly as the cell door opened and smiled.

Naruto: So what do I owe the honor?

Maroro: We came to see you about a little business.

Naruto: What business?

Nozuko: I want you to die. We have a lot to gain from you dying. Sorry kid just business.

Naruto: So you think you're tough.

Inmate: Don't talk about our boss like that! He's been running this prison from the inside for years.

Naruto: Really? My, so you're glad that you've been in here? Because my mom always told me that men in prison play peek-a-boo with each other's backsides.

He said in a childish tone. He could hear the laughter coming from inside him, as the men frowned down at him.

Maroro: I'll let you know that we are some of the greatest gangsters to ever live.

Naruto: First off, let's say you are the greatest gangster to ever live. Then why are you in here?

Nozuko: What?

Naruto: Real gangsters don't get caught. That fact that you're in here proves that you're not as slick as you thought you were.

Both gangsters grew irate at Naruto's tone. Naruto began to remove the restraints on his arms, until a voice rang within him.

??: No, think of this as training. I want you to take them down without jutsus or enhancing your strength from the level that it is now.

Naruto: But that only leaves my legs and I can't move my arms freely.

??: That's why it's called training. If you can fight with such a handicap, then you will truly be unmatchable, for normal people anyway. Now my son, fight them.

Naruto: Why are you all in here?

Maroro: Because we leave death in our wake.

Naruto: So you kill people for no reason? What about children and innocents?

Nozuko: That makes no difference.

Naruto: Then, I'll show you no mercy.

He said with a glare so hot it could melt glaciers. Like he did with the stone nin, he waited for them to make the first move. One of the inmates punched at the boy, but he simply ducked under it and kneed up into the man's stomach. Naruto flipped back onto the wall and launched himself into a flying knee to the man's face sending himself flipping back into the rest of the crowd and over the railing of the banister on that floor. The men watched as their ally fell down four floors to the ground below. They were sure he lived through it, but he definitely wasn't coming back up.

??: Naruto, don't kill them.

Naruto: But?

??: I know, but what do you think the villagers will think if you slaughter an entire prison of people.

Naruto: Good call. This is going to get complicated.

Naruto focused back onto the men as they made their way into his room. The man in front of him threw a punch that Naruto grabbed. The man whose fist he now held followed his previous attack with a high kick. Naruto lifted his knee and blocked the attack. His eyes caught something though. A man stood in behind him, and Naruto kicked back into the man's chest before swing with a knee to the stomach of the man in his grasp. He then twisted his wrist, flipping the man to the ground. Naruto kicked the grounded man through the crowd and caused the men blocking the escape route to split at different sides, and unknowingly, make Naruto a path. Four men stood at each side of the door. Naruto jumped onto the chest of the man on his left before jumping off to the man on his right. He repeated the process until he reached the doorway, where Nozuko waited. The man had no time to react before Naruto sent a drop kick to his chest that made him fly across the massive cell block and land on the floor below them. Nozuko lifted himself up and started to run along the circular cell block. Maroro looked down at his ally and turned to Naruto in a rage. Because of his lack of balance after the kick he had fallen on his side. Naruto quickly slid back away from a stomp that came for his head, but then he slid into the path of a downward punch. Naruto spun his body around and placed his legs onto the bars of the banister before pulling himself between them, and away from his enemies.

Maroro: Go after him.

Naruto smiled; before he could fall he grabbed onto the ledge and swung with a vicious kick that caused the ground under the inmates to explode. Nozuko, who had just made it to the area, flipped out of the way just in time to escape the falling rubble and people. Maroro however didn't fall like the others. He jumped down before the impact and spin kicked a piece of cement into Naruto's stomach before falling to the ground. Naruto coughed up blood and fell from the ledge onto the floor below. He'd have been lying if he said that the stone didn't hurt like hell. He landed in a crouching position and watched as an inmate ran at him. Naruto flip kicked the man and landed on the banister behind him. Naruto jumped off and landed on the face of an inmate before he repeated started to run in place. The man's body crumbled to the floor and Naruto looked forward just in time to dodge a punch from Maroro. Maroro's punch was so fast that it cut through the air. Naruto returned with a kick that Maroro stopped with his wrist.

Naruto: What are you?

Maroro pushed Naruto back and Nozuko sent a vicious hook to the back of Naruto's head. Maroro watched as Naruto stumbled and grabbed him by his neck before slamming him into the wall. Maroro punched Naruto in the stomach and cracked the wall behind him. Naruto frowned as blood fell from between his clenched teeth. He lifted his foot and kicked three times into Maroro's face before sending a powerful kick to his neck. Maroro dropped Naruto and stumbled back away from the boy. Naruto looked up and charged at him with a spinning thrust kick to the chest. Maroro took the hit and went flying over the railing, and down to the bottom floor. Naruto looked back as an inmate ran behind him. The boy leaned down and reached up to the man's neck before pulling down and slamming him head first into the ground. Naruto stood and kicked the body of the man across the ground before he spun with a roundhouse kick to the face of Nozuko, who had run after him. Naruto spun around again and slammed his shin into the man's back. Nozuko fell back and bent over the railing, where as Naruto punt kicked him in his backside. Naruto laughed at his opponent and watched him spin down to the first floor. When Naruto turned around the inmates began to back away from him. He found out why as Maroro charged at him and grabbed his neck once again. Naruto pulled back his arms and axe handled the man in the head. Naruto looked at the stairs in awe. How could a normal man run up them so fast? Naruto fell to the ground and jumped with a flying kick to the man's chest. Maroro flew back into the wall and stumbled away from it. Naruto spin kicked him in the back of the neck and followed with a spin kick to the chest. Naruto ran under the man and kicked upward into Maroro's face. With the kick Maroro flew from the ground and Naruto jumped above him with a crescent moon kick. Naruto sent Maroro falling once again to the bottom floor. Nozuko helped up his subordinate as Naruto landed in front of them. Naruto looked at Nozuko who just smiled at him.

Nozuko: He's all yours Maroro.

Maroro: Thank you boss.

Naruto looked up as all of the inmates started to gather around the circular railing to get a good vantage point for the fight. Maroro's body became covered with small black marks, which seemed to light up like fire. Finally the marks covered his entire body and he changed form.

??: Orochimaru!

Naruto's mother screamed in rage. Maroro's body grew and horns grew from his head. He started to resemble a large bull, and Naruto glared at him.

Naruto: Are you in league with Orochimaru?

Maroro: I was in league with him, but I no longer need him.

Naruto: Where is he?

Maroro: I don't know and I could care less.

Naruto readied for the man to attack him, but the voice from inside called to him again.

??: Remove the restraints.

Naruto: But the training.

??: Fuck the training, this is no normal man. Remove the restraints and kill him!

Naruto looked on at the man who had finally begun progressing toward him. Naruto rose up his arms and picked the locks with his claws. Soon after the cuffs unlocked and fell to the ground.

Maroro: You truly are something else. All this time you could've removed your binds, but you chose to fight with them.

Naruto: It's called handicap training, but I don't think that they'll be necessary anymore.

Maroro walked forward and pulled on the horns atop his head. He ripped them from his head and created two large clubs from them.

Naruto: How did you even do that?

Maroro charged at Naruto and rammed him into the wall. Once he slammed his back into the wall Maroro clubbed Naruto into the ground. Naruto disappeared into the ground and waited for Maroro to come closer. Once his opponent got close enough Naruto jumped from the ground with an uppercut. Maroro jumped back just in time to dodge the attack and smiled.

Maroro: Amateur.

Naruto: Echo shock!

Maroro: What!?

The Naruto that jumped from the ground disappeared and multiple clones jumped from the ground below with various different attacks. Maroro jumped from the ground and dodged all of the attacks, before he pulled up both clubs and spun back down to the ground. He slammed the clubs onto the floor and forced all of Naruto's clones to emerge from it. While the clones were in the air Maroro turned with a spinning swing that leveled all of the clones together. Maroro landed to the ground and looked for the clone that didn't disappear, but didn't find one. Naruto came down from above him and slammed his fist into Maroro's face, causing him to fall back into the dirt. Naruto smiled and stepped back with a smile. Maroro recovered and walked for Naruto until a clone grabbed his leg.

Naruto: Kamikaze clone!

He shouted right before the clone exploded, along with Maroro's leg. Maroro used one of his clubs to keep himself up. The real Naruto charged at the man and watched carefully as he swung his other club down at him. Naruto dodged the club and jumped onto it. He charged up the club and shot a line of red chakra into his fist. This time it didn't change into a sword, this time it became a giant war hammer. Naruto reached Maroro's face and slammed the war hammer into it. Naruto flipped back away from Maroro and turned the chakra into a ball. He moved it and lined it over his hands. Naruto started to do hand signs and shouted.

Naruto: Wind style: Crushing gale jutsu

At Naruto's shout a fierce wind slammed down onto Maroro's body and ripped at his sides. Maroro had felt wind jutsus before, but this one was far more powerful than any before.

Naruto: You like that? Well I'm not done yet.

Naruto did a different set of seals and set two of his fingers in front of his mouth.

Naruto: Fire style: fireball jutsu.

Naruto launched a giant fireball into the wind and created a large fire wind. No words could have described what Maroro was feeling. The fire wind forced Maroro into the air and Naruto looked up at him.

Naruto: I'll ask you one more time, where is Orochimaru?

Maroro: I don't know!!

Naruto: Then I have no use for you.

Naruto caused his fire wind to return to his hand and one of his clones walked over to his right hand. The clone spun the wind into a rasengan and Naruto jumped up to Maroro before he could fall to the ground.

Naruto: Wildfire Rasengan.

Naruto slammed the rasengan into Maroro's chest and it created a giant fire tornado that incinerated Maroro completely. Naruto walked over to a frightened Nozuko as the inmates around shivered at the boy's strength. Naruto grabbed him and removed his shirt to check his neck.

Naruto: No curse seal.

Naruto pulled Nozuko closer and punched him fiercely to the ground.

Naruto: Now that that's over with, I believe that you all had business with me.

He said as he turned back to the inmates above him. Naruto made twelve clones appear to his side and he walked after the prisoners. Mizuki watched on a surveillance camera as Naruto made short work of the men.

Mizuki: Heh, I didn't really expect them to win. It seems you'll be able to have a trial after all fox brat. It doesn't matter either way.

.

Mizuki removed the footage from the cameras and walked away from the surveillance room. The next morning Naki walked into the prison and stopped a few feet from the door.

Naki: What the hell!!

Naki shouted at the sight of prisoners laid out on the ground cringing in pain.

Inmate: My ribs!

Inmate: Why? Oh god help me.

Iruka walked into the cell block holding a clip board before he saw what happened. He looked over to Naruto who was in his opened cell, sleeping against the wall with his restraints on. He snapped up and looked at Naki.

Naruto: Morning.

Naki: What happened here!?

Naruto: Well, I always heard that if you go to jail you should kick the ass of the toughest guy you can find, but you see I didn't know who was the strongest, so I beat my way through everyone. Oh yeah, and they might need medical attention.

Iruka looked around and checked the cells. He walked back out and slowly walked passed Naki while whispering.

Iruka: These cells were unlocked from the outside. Mizuki did something.

Iruka may not have liked the kyuubi, but he detested hurting children. Iruka left Naki with Naruto and went to find Mizuki.

Mizuki: Lord Orochimaru.

He said through a console that displayed the man he called.

Orochimaru: Uh, it's been a while my little spy.

Mizuki: Yes, and I brought information for you. The kyuubi boy is now free.

Orochimaru: Then should I cancel my attack.

Mizuki: No. It seems the boy isn't trying to kill the villagers.

Orochimaru: What!!

With his shout Orochimaru's face became marked with three lines and his canines grew out as red and black chakra enveloped him. Kabuto moved closer and calmed down the distraught sennin.

Orochimaru: That was a waste of twelve years.

Mizuki: Worse yet, it seems that he's seeking you.

Orochimaru: My plans may have been a little off, but it will not halt completely. Stay undercover until further notice. I still have use for you being in the village.

With that the transmission ceased. Mizuki hid the computer before Iruka could burst through the door. Iruka grabbed his shoulder and slammed him against the wall.

Iruka: What did you do yesterday?

Mizuki: What are you talking about?

Iruka: You tried to kill that boy didn't you!?

Mizuki: No.

Iruka: Where were you when the prisoners escaped?

Mizuki: I'm sorry Iruka, I fell asleep on guard. It must have happened then. It won't happen again.

Iruka let go of Mizuki and turned around.

Iruka: I'm watching you.

Iruka said as he exited the room. Mizuki fixed his shirt and whispered.

Mizuki: Go ahead and act tough, but you'll be the first one I kill.

He said with a devious smile. It seemed like minutes, but the four days had passed and the day of the trail had come. Naki walked in and grabbed Naruto while Iruka and Mizuki watched. As Naki removed him from his cell he stopped and said.

Naruto: Wait before we leave. WHO RUN THIS BITCH!!

ALL: YOU DO!!

Naruto: And don't forget it.

He said as he continued walking through the door with his confused escorts. Naruto was led out of the prison and blinded by the powerful rays of the sun. When his eyes adjusted he was greeted by angry stares of the villagers. Walking him in an escort was one thing, but did they really have to watch him all the way there. Iruka glared at the villagers as Naki led Naruto down the road. The boy couldn't help, but smile. He found the whole thing amusing. The villagers felt like they were being mocked by the boy's smile. Sasuke looked over to the boy and felt some strange connection to him. For some reason, he didn't think so lowly of the fox. He knew well that people could be just as bad as demons.

Sakura: Why are they letting that monster have a trial at all?

Sasuke: Because, he saved us.

Sakura: How could you say that Sasuke-kun? He didn't save us, he just killed people.

Sasuke: Heh, maybe, but it doesn't matter. In the end the result was the same.

Sakura: Where is Raizen?

Sasuke: With Kakashi-sensei.

He said looking at his friend who was now bound in a wheel chair. He didn't look sad at all. He smiled at Naruto, the person who had saved them. The entire village was divided into two different groups; it was those who hated Naruto and those who didn't. Hiashi and his daughters watched from the side lines as they walked for the council's court. Naruto looked over to the side and saw the people he had saved, well, not that he could look anywhere around this village and see someone he didn't save a week ago. Naruto looked to the side and saw a rock fly for his face. He had no intention of dodging, but Iruka caught it and Naki shielded Naruto. Naruto looked to the sky and laughed as loudly as he could. Sarutobi dropped down in front of the boy and glared at his villagers, as a result, he himself became an escort for the boy. Nothing else happened on his walk. Naruto wondered if they were trying to embarrass him by making him walk in front of all the villagers. It must have been the reason why they all had to watch him walk. His musing stopped when he arrived in front of a building. He looked up at the massive building in front of him in awe. The courtroom they stood in front of looked to be the size of a coliseum...only bigger.

Naruto: I did wonder how the entire village would fit in a courtroom.

Naki: Yes, this is one of the largest structures in the village.

Naruto: I see.

Iruka: Time to go in. Are you ready?

Naruto: If I said "no" would I be able to go?

Sarutobi: Sorry, but no.

He said with a smile.

Naruto: Then is it really even necessary to ask if I'm ready?

Naruto smiled and walked with his escorts into the court room. He was set in a witness chair and placed next to the council's representative, Toshiro who was rambling on about something Naruto wasn't listening to. Toshiro was peaking of the history of the fox and it's sealing. Naruto was in plain view of all of the villagers and his small box was covered by a cage with blood seals covering the bars. Naruto looked at the masses of people and chuckled. His chuckle caused Toshiro to stop talking and look at him. Naruto's chuckle soon turned into an all out laugh.

Toshiro: Do you find something amusing about this situation?

Naruto: Pfft, yes. It doesn't make much sense to me. You humans are strange creatures.

Toshiro: What do you mean by that?

Naruto: Com'n this is like a mouse being tried by a group of cats. We all know you and the villagers only came here to watch the "Fox brat" fry. So why go through the theatrics?

Toshiro: For two reasons, We are going to decide the fate of the traitor and what to do with the child from stone.

He said drawing attention to Mika who was chained down in a chair.

Naruto: Oh you mean Mika? I already said she would become a member of this village from this day forth.

Toshiro: You have no right to make such choices. Who knows how many she killed on that day.

Naruto: I do, and that count is zero. I smelled no blood on her; she killed and/or harmed no one. I'm guessing that's one of the reasons Ganzumaru was so quick to discard her.

Toshiro: So why are you so intent on protecting her? Heh, the demon fox has become smitten with a human.

The assumption caused whispers to fly through the crowd until Naruto announced.

Naruto: That's not the reason, but now that you mention it, she is kind of hot.

He said while arrogantly closing his eyes. Mika blushed deep red at his comment and Hinata looked on jealously, not to mention her little sister's glare at him. As if he could feel her glare, his eyes shot open and he looked around like a paranoid criminal.

Toshiro: You speak with arrogance, and I don't like it boy.

Naruto: So.

Toshiro growled and turned his attention to a person who had been singled out from the others.

Toshiro: Hiashi! Years ago you said that you would contain this "thing" until we could figure out how to dispose of it.

Naruto: I'm not a "It" Bitch.

Toshiro: Quiet. Hiashi you said that you do not know who released it correct?

Hiashi: I have no idea.

Toshiro: It would have to be a member of your clan would it not. There is no way that an intruder could break in and free this creature.

Hiashi: I don't know.

Toshiro: You continue to feign ignorance. Has anyone here seen who this thing was with during the attack?

Thankfully for the girls, the only people who knew of their connection to Naruto, wasn't someone who would sell them down the river. Ino, Choji, Shino, and Kiba had kept their distance from the girl, but not because they were afraid of her, merely because they didn't know how to take what had happened. It didn't help that they felt the things Toshiro was saying about Naruto was unjust.

Toshiro: So that leaves only leaves you. Hiashi, I'll give you one last chance to confess. Who released this creature?

Hinata had been taught to contain her negative emotions, but Hanabi was more accustomed to letting hers out, and she was boiling over by what the man was saying.

Hiashi: I don't know.

He said closing his eyes.

Toshiro: I grow weary of your lies. This creature obliterated an entire army of ninja. He killed many of our villagers twelve years ago. You insist on protecting him.

Hiashi: You forget that it was his own fa-

Toshiro: Shut up, he would not have wished to create such a monster. You will invite death upon us by letting this beast go and protecting the ones who freed him. If you let such a demon to walk free then you are no better than it is.

Finally Hanabi snapped and slammed her hand onto the desk before she stood.

Hanabi: How dare you say such things? You are the monster here. His name is not "it" it's Naruto-kun. Get it right. You forgot that he took down that army of ninja to protect us.

Naruto looked over to Hanabi with wide eyes and she finally regained herself, just a little too late.

Toshiro: Naruto-kun?

He said with a smile.

Hanabi: Oops.

Toshiro: So it was you. You released the demon.

Hanabi closed her eyes and made no protest. Toshiro looked at a distraught Hiashi and smiled.

Toshiro: No wonder you didn't want to speak, only scum would sell out his own daughter, but you know what this means right?

Hinata stood from her seat next to Hanabi and spoke.

Hinata: It wasn't her. I am the one who released him. Hanabi only knows about him because of what I told her.

Hanabi looked over to her sister and Hinata shot her a look that said "don't say a word".

Toshiro: What proof do you have?

Hinata looked around and remembered something. She slightly unzipped her jacket and Naruto shook his head.

Naruto: Dammit!

Hinata pulled her jacket to the side and revealed her neck to everyone.

Hinata: This is the mark of the demon fox, it is a symbol of our connection.

Toshiro: So you have been tainted.

Hiashi stared at the mark in confusion, and Hanabi just wondered what it meant

Toshiro: Then you are no better than this monster yourself.

Everyone wanted to say something, but their attention was caught by something else in the room, something that Toshiro was oblivious to. Naruto's eyes had slit once again and he was fiercely glaring at Toshiro ever since Hinata stepped up.

Toshiro: You will be disposed of the same as this creature here-

He said finally turning to Naruto. Naruto's aura lashed out in his cage and finally he spoke.

Naruto: You know Toshiro, ever since that fight, I've been a nice guy. As a result, I had to listen to everyone bitch about me being free. There was no "why did you help us" because no one gave a shit. I've been calm about this all, but if anyone should be pissed, it should be ME!!

He shouted causing his aura to lash out once again. Now he was scaring people, but at the moment he could care less.

Naruto: I've been sealed in a dark room for as long as I could remember, all alone, with nothing to do but let my mind eat away at its self. The only human contact I had for all those years was a daily visit from a man who claimed he was sorry for my sealing, but was too afraid to come close to me.

Hiashi looked down at the statement. He wasn't proud of that.

Naruto: Finally when I was eight two girls stumbled upon my tomb and they were visiting me from then until now. They saw my eyes, they saw my fangs, they saw my claws, yet still they treated me like a human. I wasn't born a demon, I became one. And I don't hate it, I openly embrace that part of myself and I always will. But to know that they accepted me for what I was was refreshing. So I'll say this once. Hinata and Hanabi...are my Himes. If you lay a finger on them or threaten them again, I will kill you.

He said in a cold voice. Hinata and Hanabi blushed and her friends smiled at her and Mika smiled at Naruto, but Toshiro laughed.

Toshiro: I am not afraid of you. You are sealed in that cage. You are nothing more than a dog barking on the other side of a fence.

Naruto smiled and said.

Naruto: Try me.

Toshiro: I'll make sure that they die before you, so you can feel what our villagers felt when you kill their families.

Toshiro never even saw the boy move before his claws were trying their best to dig through the blood seal. Red lightening crackled and fried his fingers as he tried to force through the seal. Finally Naruto pulled back and looked onto his bloody fingers. Toshiro smiled at the boy until Naruto devilishly smiled back, his smile was evil as he licked his finger. Naruto pressed the blood from his one hand onto the other hand. He placed his blood onto the blood seal and dragged his finger across. He turned around and placed his blood on every seal on his cage. For a second nothing happened but suddenly a red chakra fox crawled from the seal and ripped the seal apart. As the fox ripped at the seal Naruto began to speak.

Naruto: What's wrong? No more snide remarks.

The chakra fox broke the seal and Naruto disappeared from the cage only to appear in front of Hinata and Hanabi's desk. He left them too scared to come after him, not because he had escaped, but because he had a familiar nine tailed robe draped over his back. Everyone knew what that meant. Naruto started to laugh as he sat there. Each chuckle made the image of the fox to appear over his face. Naruto stopped laughing and laid back on the table before flipping to the ground. He then smiled at the girls behind him as he walked through the aisles.

Naruto: You see, I have been connected closely with the fox ever since I was seven. Since that day I have been taught a lot of things. So as you can see, I've always known how to get out of that tomb.

He said shocking everyone in the room, but not more than the fact that every time he took a step, the giant form of the kyuubi appeared behind him.

Naruto: So yes, these two opened my tomb and let me out, but it was more like they opened a door to which, I already had the key. Now.

He said extending his arm out to Toshiro, making the image, which is physical if Naruto so wishes it, point to Toshiro's throat.

Naruto: What's stopping me from making good on that promise I made you earlier?

Toshiro shivered in place.

Naruto: What's wrong? Not going to call me "it" or "creature"? I'll tell you now chump. A dog barking on the opposite side of a fence is never an idle threat when he can jump the gate.

Toshiro shivered more. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't, contradictory to what he said earlier, he was indeed scared now.

Naruto: So, what's stopping me. It's not the room full of ninja. It's not that I can't, so you wanna know what's stopping me?

Toshiro slowly nodded and Naruto dropped his form and returned to his normal red eyed self.

Naruto: Me.

He said looking over to one of his two clones. One freed Mika and the other kicked a chair to him. Naruto stopped the chair in the middle of the room and spun around before lazily flopping down into it. Naruto leaned back in the chair and balanced it as he looked up to the ceiling.

Naruto: Look, you all just threw the whole "I'm gonna destroy the village" thing onto me. I mean, have you seen me do anything that says I want you dead? Because if that was true, why would I save you, let myself get captured, and actually wait for this trial. True be told, if I wanted to kill you all I could've done it years ago. And you wouldn't have saw it coming. When I was seven I learned how to escape and I did just to test what I could do. But when I got out I couldn't think of what to do next and I didn't desire to destroy you. I just walked around, found some seeds, planted them and went back into my tomb. Hiashi saw me, reshackled me, and sealed the room over again. I actually thought that you all knew about that, but I guess I can thank him for that. It seems he did look out for me.

Naruto looked over to Hiashi and smiled slightly.

Naruto: Truthfully, I never even thought about destroying the village. I honestly have nothing to gain from it. I never got out of that tomb because I was waiting to be released. I've never seen the outside of that room before. I never even knew what other people looked like for most of my life. You're all right about one thing though, I am a demon and I openly accept that. But you humans are no better. Not in the least.

Toshiro: How dare you say such a thing!? Humans are nothing like demons. Demons kill without reason; they attack with no provocation and kill hundreds.

Naruto: Really? Then what do you call what Ganzumaru did?

Toshiro: Ah.

Naruto: I didn't see any of your men hesitating to kill any of them and vice versa. Tell me, how many died before I showed up. Also, you were ready to kill Hinata and Hanabi only because they knew me. Doesn't sound like you're any different from the demons you hate so much.

Toshiro looked down and gritted his teeth, no one could argue with the boy's logic.

Naruto: Not that I would've let you do that. They're both precious to me. Also that mark on Hinata's neck serves another purpose.

Hinata sat up and blushed. Naruto slightly peeked at her from his chair and laid his head back again.

Naruto: It's called the mark of the demon fox. It's a pact between two people. Because of that mark she will begin to gain demon fox powers. Like mine they will slowly progress over time and she will eventually gain the power to grow tails as I have.

Hinata slowly exhaled in relief and Hanabi looked up at her.

Hanabi: Why didn't he give me such a cool mark?

Naruto saw Hinata exhale and he smiled devilishly at her, making her regain he blush. Naruto locked his eyes once again toward the ceiling.

Naruto: It also means that I've chosen her as my mate.

All eyes turned to Hinata and people began to whisper and blush at his words. Hinata blushed furiously and buried her face in her arms.

Hanabi: What does "mate" mean?

She asked her older sister. After a hearty minute of inward laughter, Naruto decided to cut Hinata a break.

Naruto: Alright, I didn't mean anything weird. There are many forms of the pact, but the one I gave Hinata is one for two people who love each other. It's like the ritual of exchanging rings, I proposed and she accepted. There was no actual mating involved and you all have dirty minds.

He said making everyone stop looking at Hinata more the moment. Sarutobi, for the first time, decided to speak.

Sarutobi: Naruto, Why is it that you waited for someone to release you?

Naruto: Because, breaking out would change nothing. I wanted to be let out by someone who accepted and trusted me, simple huh?

Sarutobi: What do you plan to do now that you are free?

Toshiro: Lord Hokage, you can't-

Sarutobi: Quiet, this boy is free. I'll no longer try someone who has done nothing wrong.

He said silencing Toshiro. Much to their dismay, most of the villagers agreed with the Hokage's decision.

Sarutobi: Now can you answer my question?

Naruto: I want to protect the village my Father died protecting, as the next hokage.

Sarutobi: You know who your father is?

Naruto: I know a lot of things. I know my parents, the village's clans, it's history, and the reason the Kyuubi attacked.

Toshiro: We all know that. The demon wanted to obliterate us.

Naruto: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. You idiot, the Kyuubi was a demon with nearly unmatched power. Do you think that someone with that much power and prestige just decides, "I'm gonna go attack a random village for no reason and get sealed into the body of a child.". Nothing is ever that simple and I don't know what you were told, but that's not how things work.

Toshiro: What?

Naruto: Hundreds of years ago, Gods and Demons formed a pact that disallows demons to attack humans. However, if a human was to commit a unjust crime against a demon, the gods will leave the humans to their own devices.

He said causing the room to fall into an uproar.

Toshiro: How dare you speak such lies? If what you say is true then we somehow provoked the kyuubi.

Naruto: That's exactly what I'm saying. What you humans did to the kyuubi was so bad that the gods themselves felt that you had that attack coming.

Toshiro: Why you-

Sarutobi held up his hand in front of Toshiro.

Sarutobi: What was that? What crime did we commit against Kyuubi that was so bad.

Naruto: Not my story to tell.

Toshiro: Answer the hokage you little-

Once again Sarutobi stopped Toshiro mid-sentence.

Sarutobi: Tell me who your parents are?

Naruto: Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

Kakashi: So he does know that much.

Raizen: Who are they sensei?

Kakashi: Well, that's the fourth hokage and his wife.

Mizuki: What!? How dare you slander the name of the fourth hokage.

Sarutobi: Enough. This boy tells no lie.

He said gaining wide eyes from the entire audience.

Sarutobi: The fourth hokage, Minato sealed the fox into the body of his only son.

He said before turning to Naruto.

Sarutobi: But how do you know that? Those are well guarded secrets that not many know of.

Naruto: I have a teacher who told me.

Sarutobi: Who is that?

Naruto: Com'n that should be easy. I said that while I was sealed in the tomb I had nothing to do, but let my mind eat away at its self. If a person with my problem were to have nothing to do, but search his mind, what would he find?

Naruto asked with a devious smile.

Sarutobi: You'll find the other inhabitant of it.

Naruto: Hahahahahahaha, you finally get it.

??: Yeah, because it sure took you long enough.

A voice said from the other side of the room. When the origin of the voice stepped out, it was just a small girl with long red hair and deep red eyes.

Naruto: Mom? I thought you said you'd hide out until someone noticed.

??: I got tired of waiting.

She said stepping in front of Naruto and turning to the crowd.

??: You know, for a village of ninja, you're rather slow on noticing things.

Naruto: Well, I did have them distracted Mom.

Toshiro: You call this child mom?

Naruto peeked an eye toward the girl as she smiled and spilled red chakra from her body. She looked up to Toshiro and watched as his eyes grew wide.

??: I'm not a child. I'll let you know mortal, I have lived ten of your lifetimes.

She said as nine chakra tails appeared behind her. The entire crowd felt as if they had shellshock. Memories came flowing into their minds and the children shook where they sat, gripping onto whatever they could hold.

Naruto: I'm sorry, let me introduce you all. This is my mother lady Yubiki, or as you all know her.

Yubiki: Kyuubi, nice to meet you.

She said slightly showing her fangs. Sarutobi was the only one in the room who wasn't shaken in the slightest. Even the stronger jounin or anbu member was at least a little fearful.

Naruto: I forgot to mention that I removed that stupid seal when I was seven as well.

Yubiki: And stop pissing yourselves, I don't intend on killing you, until further notice.

She said silently.

Sarutobi: Why have you come in the guise of a child?

Yubiki: Because I felt like it. I could be a child. Or I could be-

She said before changing into an old lady and somehow producing a cane.

Yubiki: Old as this, whipper snapper.

She said slapping her cane onto Toshiro's fingers.

Toshiro: Ah dammit!!

Yubiki: Or I could be-.

She said before changing into the form of a beautiful young woman.

Yubiki: Just right.

It wasn't the only the fact that she was beautiful that made most of the adult stare at her, but because most of them recognized her in that form. Iruka's eyes almost broke free of his head when he saw her. He had known her way back when. Yubiki changed back to the form of a child and skipped back in front of Naruto.

Yubiki: But, no matter what form I'm in, I'm always the powerful and fearsome kyuubi. And looking at some of the hags in this crowd, I'm guessing there's a few people who might love to have this power.

She said boldly, offending more than just a few people. Naruto finally set his chair down properly and Yubiki turned into a normal fox and standing under Naruto's hand.

Yubiki: Now scratch behind my ear.

Naruto sighed and complied.

Sarutobi: If Yubiki is free then how come you can access her powers?

Naruto: Well because of the sealing we are connected whether she's free or not. The only true way we can be separated now is if one of us dies. I haven't fully developed my own fox powers so I can only reach the third tail if mother isn't with me. I'm kind of borrowing her power. Either way, ninety percent of my power is my own. Everything I did while fighting Ganzumaru's army was my own skill.

Sarutobi: Yubiki, is it true what Naruto said?

Yubiki: You mean the pact between Demons and Gods?

Sarutobi: And why you attacked us, will you sure that with us?

Yubiki changed back to her adult human form and folded her arms.

Yubiki: And tell me why I should.

Toshiro: You owe us that much.

Yubiki: I OWE YOU NOTHING!!

She shouted making her chakra lash out toward the man. Naruto grabbed her arm and she looked at him for a second. She sighed heavily and turned back to Sarutobi.

Yubiki: It was a long time ago. Demons and gods openly lived with humans. Both these omnipotent beings protected the humans, but while the gods were worshipped, the demons were feared. Humans hated demons and feared them because of our true forms. Out of all of these humans stood one boy, the boy was Jinzuki Uzumaki, One of this boy's ancestors. He followed and accepted the demons, regardless of their true forms. He was accepted by the demons as well and they made an oath; that everyone carrying the Uzumaki name would be under the protection of the demons that he trusted.

Yubiki stopped for a second to see if they were listening, and with the right amount of eyes focused on her, she continued.

Yubiki: Soon the boy grew into a man, he raised a family and he received praise from the gods and the love of the demons. But, when the villagers found out, they persecuted him and called him a devil worshipper. Jinzuki wasn't a weak man, he could have fought them, but instead he stood tall as they attacked him. He never lifted a finger. They said that if he renounced his alliance with the demons that they would spare him. Jinzuki...died that day. His family was exiled from the village, but none blamed him, in fact they all thought of his sacrifice as heroic. The demons however were enraged, and after letting their anger fester, they unleashed a devastating attack on the village. The gods could watch idly no longer. They fell upon the demons and engaged them in battle. This in turn led to a war between the two sides. After years of battle, a treaty was signed. The demons and gods would no longer inhabit the world of humans. The demons would have the void and the gods would have the heavens. If circumstances were right, they could live among them, but only under the guise of a human. Demons would never attack humans. If without good reason, the gods would purge the world of the demon and his brethren are forbidden to help him. However, if the demon were to have a just cause to attack humans, then the gods would leave the humans to their own devices; the words of the treaty. I was only a child during the signing and I remember looking at my brothers and my illegitimate sister Amateuresu the sun goddess. At the time it was a large debate over the usurper of my father's throne. I was such a kind child, but my three brothers were the type of demons you always feared. Because of such, my father announced me as the next in line for the throne. He said that my brothers would lead the clan into disarray with their actions. They protested and said that they'd settle it in combat. Before I even knew what was going on, I was locked in death combat with all three of them. I didn't want to fight them, I loved my brothers. But they didn't feel the same way. They gave me everything they had. Suddenly I blacked out and the next thing I knew, I was covered in their blood, and they were dead. A few years after that I was meant to take the throne from my father, and the only way for a successor to take the throne is if the previous ruler dies, by the successor's hand.

She stopped to take a deep sigh.

Yubiki: Such is the nature of demons. I hated that throne, at times it seemed as if it sucked the life out of me. Some people just sucked up to me and it felt like reality around me was shattering. I met someone who I thought was different, for the first time in my life I fell in love. It seemed to happen so fast, dispute the fact that it was years. Years move by faster for demons. He and I had a son and for over seventy years it seemed to that he really loved me, but suddenly a war broke out among the demons. An army led by the fearsome Orochi attacked the kingdoms of the void and in this battle I fought alongside Amateuresu. After the war was finally over, I found that one of my opponents was him. He was a spy sent in to cash in our clan's secrets. Finally I grew fed up of everything to do with the demon world. I took my son and fled my throne. After I had finally stopped running, I was here. I always liked humans, and I was especially fond of this village, and the people in it. I stayed in a den outside of the village and frequently visited it for two years. Until.

12 Years ago

??: Mom, I 'll be good this time, I promise.

Yubiki: Yeah right Neko, you and Iruka always do something bad every time I take you there. Last time you almost changed. We can't risk them finding out what we are.

Neko: I know the treaty and all that crap.

Yubiki: I'm serious.

Neko: I know, I won't reveal my identity.

Yubiki: Good.

She said once they finally arrived in the village. As mentioned before Neko spotted his friend and waved to him.

Neko: Iruka.

Iruka: Neko.

He said running over to him. He stopped in front of him and stared at Yubiki.

Yubiki: Well hello Iruka, how have you been?

Iruka: Fine Yubiki-chan.

He said with a blush. Neko looked over to him and punched his arm.

Neko: Stop staring at my mom like that.

Iruka: Sorry. So how long are you staying today?

The young boy asked

Yubiki: Not very long, so make sure to get your fun in before we go.

Iruka/Neko AWWWWWWW.

Yubiki: No I said.

Neko: Fine, Iruka let's go mess with the Anbu.

Iruka: Yeah, that'll be fun.

They both shouted before running off into the village. Yubiki walked through the village and looked around for her desired location as she returned greetings from various villagers. Finally she reached her destination. She dropped down at a counter and shouted.

Yubiki: One jumbo ramen please.

Ichiraku: You got it Yubiki-sama.

He said as he and his young daughter began to cook Yubiki's desired food. A man walked behind her and peeked into the shop.

??: Well, you're back, what a nice surprise.

Yubiki: Hey Minato, sit with me, order something.

Minato: Sorry, but I'm married.

Yubiki's smile dropped and she glared at the man as Ichiraku laughed on the other side of the counter.

Yubiki: That's not what I'm asking and you know it. Sometimes I think you enjoy pissing me off.

Minato: Alright, I'm just joking. You don't have to bite my head off.

He said pulling up a seat next to Yubiki.

Minato: One jumbo ramen.

Yubiki looked over to Minato as he received his order and smiled.

Yubiki: So you ordered the same thing as me. Is that a challenge Minato?

Minato smiled at her and replied.

Minato: I guess it is. As usual, the loser pays for the food.

Yubiki: You're on.

She said as they picked up their chopsticks and wait for Ichiraku to give the word.

Ichiraku: Begin.

With his word both began to eat as fast as they could. The man sighed and looked at his daughter.

Ichiraku: Looks like we're going to be really busy today Ayame.

Ayame: Sure does.

She said with a smile. An hour and a half passed and both competitors had slowed down considerably. Both were looking down into their bowls with disgust.

Yubiki: You ready to give up?

Minato: Never. I'm not out yet.

Ichiraku: I don't care which one of you wins. I just know whoever loses is going to make me a rich man.

Hearing those words gave them both new determination. Yubiki picked up her bowl and ate the rest of her ramen in one big gulp. She slammed her bowl down and laughed looking at Minato. He lifted the bowl and tried to mimic what the woman had done, but suddenly he stopped. Everyone moved closer to check the man and his face dropped down to the counter.

Yubiki: HAHA, I WIN!

Minato: Agh.

He said slowly moving his face to where his chin was sitting on the counter. He looked up at Ichiraku and asked.

Minato: Com'n can't I at least get a hokage discount.

Ichiraku: Sorry, nothing doing.

Minato started to sob with tears flowing down his face. Later both sat on top of hokage tower as Minato looked at his wallet.

Yubiki: Com'n stop being a sore loser.

Minato: Do you know how long it would take me to get all that money back?

Yubiki: Well you challenged me you know.

Minato: I guess.

Yubiki: You seem kind of down today. What's wrong?

Minato: Kushina could give birth at any moment and now that it's almost time, I've been all over the place. The thing is, it kind of scares me.

Yubiki: What does?

Minato: Being a father. What if I'm not good at it? What if he hates me or doesn't accept me? What if I fail as a father?

Yubiki: Minato, every first time parent thinks that. The trick is to not worry about it. Spend time with your child and teach it the values of life. I assure you everything else will come naturally.

Minato: I hope it's as simple as that. But, seeing as you're a parent maybe I should just take your word for it. Even though I'm sure things work differently for a demon.

Minato couldn't even blink before he found Yubiki's claws at his throat.

Minato: What's this about?

Yubiki: You have a big mouth Minato. How much do you know?

Minato: Enough.

He said with a smile.

Yubiki: How do you know?

Minato: Kushina told me.

Yubiki retracted her claws.

Yubiki: Uzumaki-sama?

Minato: She told me how the Uzumaki clan can identify demons and even call on their power if allied with them.

Yubiki: True.

Minato: So would my son be able to do something like that?

Yubiki: I guess.

Minato: Well at least that answers the question of why she was so intent on giving Naruto her last name. Yubiki, there's something I've been wondering.

Yubiki: Yeah?

Minato: Would you like to live in the vilage.

Yubiki: What?

Minato: I could arrange it you know.

Yubiki: I don't know.

Minato: Well it's not like you have to decide now. You have plenty of time.

Yubiki: Yeah.

She said before standing up.

Minato: You leaving?

Yubiki: Yeah, oh and if you-

Minato: I won't tell anyone.

Yubiki looked down and jumped from the tower.

Yubiki: That was the last time I came to this village on good terms.

Yubiki stopped for a second in the middle of her story and looked at Naruto. He slowly nodded and she opened her mouth continue.

Yubiki: I retrieved Neko and returned to my den. The whole night I sat up thinkng about what Minato had said to me. As dawn approached I decided to clear my mind by hunting, one of my favorite pass times. However, when I returned to my den I felt that something wasn't right. I began to sniff around, but something in the air masked the scents.

Yubiki walked through the dark cave cautiously looking for her son.

Yubiki: Neko!

She called to him, but no answer. She changed into her first tailed form and turned quickly at the shout of.

??: Five pronged seal!

When she turned five fingers were slammed into her stomach. The jutsu wasn't strong enough to incapacite her, but it did distort her chakra and halt her movement. However the man who struck her underestimated her. Because of her massive powers he was stopped from advancing close to her and soon his jutsu would wear off.

??: You are as strong as they say.

Yubiki: I'll kill you as soon as this wears off. I'd be running if I were you.

??: I don't think so. You see, you were never my real target.

He said kicking Neko into the light of the cave. Yubiki's eyes went wide, she was strong enough to hold off such a jutsu, but Neko wasn't.

??: You see, I have heard a little story. That the one who eats the flesh of a demon is granted powers beyond that of any human.

Yubiki looked at him with fear in her eyes. She wasn't afraid of many things, but this was one of the few things she did fear.

Yubiki: Please, don't.

??: What? Why would I stop? That would make this wasted trip. I want to have the power to surpass even a god. And your little son here is going to help me.

Yubiki: It's not true, it's not. I's just a lie, a myth that people tell. It doesn't grant you power.

??: Really, then let's find out.

He said pulling Neko up and turning his head to his mother. Neko's eyes opened and he peered back at the man with a smile.

Neko: You think you're tough, I'm not afraid to die. But you're going to get what's coming to you soon enough you freak.

Neko laugh and smiled defiantly at his captor.

??: Maybe I will get what's coming to me, but too bad it'll be too late to save you.

He said looking over to Yubiki. He looked down and bit into the neck of the boy's neck.

Yubiki: NNNOOOOOOO!!

The man laughed as the boy's neck snapped. Neko still lacked power and his chakra wasn't fully developed. He was only eighty and in demon years he was equal to a eight year old human, dispite his appearance and intelligence. The man ripped out Neko's throat and began to slowly devour the boy. Tears flowed heavily down Yubiki's face as she tried her best to move her body with no success. It seemed like hours had passed and she looked over to her son's body as the man stood up. She could hardly recognize him anymore, but mostly due to the fact that her sight was waning from it's swelling and emptiness. Her eyes were dead; it looked as if she had cried herself unconcious. The man walked toward her and bent down in front of her. Sh esnapped up and growled at him with her chakra furiously lashing at him. The man reached his arm down and dispelled her chakra with only a hand. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked down on her with his red-golden eyes

??: I never imagined that it'd feel like this. This power is amazing and I have you to thank for all of it.

Yubiki: Why?

??: If you want to find me, I'll be waiting for you.

As the man stood she saw something that she hadn't noticed before; a headband showing the symbol of the leaf village. With the light spilling into the cave she made out his face. In a voice dripping with malice and hatred she called out his name.

Yubiki: Orochimaru.

She had seen him many times on her trips to the village and from what she knew he was a high ranking ninja. A respected one at that. He laughed into the sky and walked slowly from the cave. Yubiki laid in the same spot for hours waiting for the seal to disappear. It wasn't because the jutsu was strong that it lasted that long, but merely because she had stopped fighting it. After it finally disappeared she walked over to the body of her son and held his head close to her one last time. She walked from the cave and buried her son's corspe before collapsing and openly weeping in front of his grave. She stood tall and wiped her eyes before growling and morphing into her most powerful form. With that done she made her way to the village faster than you could say "one pissed fox"

Yubiki: Upon arriving at the village I began to search the area. I had no intention on attacking you all, I liked humans. But, I wanted to find him and rip him limb from limb. However, it didn't turn out that way. I don't know who did it, but someone hit me. I don't know about all of you, but I don't think it's a good idea to hit a mother who had to watch her son be brutally murdered. Truthfully, the hit didn't even hurt, but it was enough to piss me off beyond words. Suddenly thoughts began to race in my mind. I thought "What if he was ordered to come after me?". After that thought hit my head, I just didn't care anymore. Everyone I saw was going to be a distant memory. That ninja that came after me, the leaves blowing in the wind, the old lady down the street, that dog that wouldn't stop fucking barking; they all got it. Until.

The Kyuubi massacred the ninja as they approached her with extreme prejudice, but a sound caught her attention. She turned to see a giant toad with a man standing on top of it's head.

Kyuubi: MINATO!!

She screamed in an extrerme rage. The man looked down at her and shook his head.

Minato: Mighty Kyuubi, I do not know what we have done to upset you so, but I can no longer allow you to destroy my village.

He shouted as he began to do handsigns.

Minato: I know I am no match for you in battle, but I do have a way to stop this rampage.

He said finishing his seals. As soon as he finished a blinding light shot from him and enveloped the land around him. Yubiki didn't know what had happened, but when she opened her eyes she was in a what looked to be a large corridor of a building. She stood and walked down the dark damp hallway, listening to the dropping water from the pipes above her head. Her walking soon led her to a large room with a man standing across from her with his back facing her.

Minato: I was really hoping we would be able to talk again on better terms.

Yubiki: As was I. That jutsu you casted, it's going to kill you isn't it?

Minato: Kind of.

He said with a bright smile.

Yubiki: So, if I'm sealed inside of you...that means I'm going to die as well right?

Minato: Wrong.

While the two talked inside of Minato's mindscape he was making his way through the village. The villagers helped the stumbling man as he moved weakly through his home. He finally made his way to a large room and he walked in. He looked in at his predecessor who shook his head to him. Minato walked into a different room and saw his wife lying dead in her bed. Strangely though, she wore a smile on her face, with her eyes open; locked on her son who was in a small bed next to her. Minato watched as Sarutobi walked in behind him.

Yubiki: What do you mean I won't die?

Minato: I want you to live for something else.

He said before collapsing into Yubiki's arms. She caught the man and laid his head on her shoulder.

Yubiki: I didn't want to kill you.

Minato: Hehe, sorry, I'm married.

Yubiki: Even now you make stupid jokes.

Minato: Can I ask you one last favor?

Yubiki: Huh?

Minato: Can you please look after my son?

Those were the last words he asked her. Outside of his mind, he had stood over his son and smiled before completely the last part of his jutsu. He finished them and an arm stretched out and sealed the kyuubi into the boy. The seal appeared on the boy's stomach and watched as the fox's whisker marks appeared on his face.

Minato: I want Naruto to be treated as a hero. Don't mention his connection to me either, it will only bring him problems.

Naruto looked up at his father and reached for him. Minato brought down a single finger and Naruto grabbed onto it before laughing.

Minato: You were right Yubiki. It does come naturally. Please...grow strong...my...son.

His last thoughts; Minato collapsed to the ground and Naruto began to cry loudly after losing his father's finger in his grip, but Sarutobi believed that somehow the boy knew he had lost his father.

??: HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST SUCH A THING!!

Sarutobi: Calm down Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: How can you tell me to calm down? I return from my investigation in the cloud village to find out that my home village was attacked by a demon, my student and his wife are dead, and you plan on sealing away that heroic man's only son. I'm irate!

Toshiro: The village would never accept this monster anyway. It was because of the demon that Kushina wasn't able to recieve help. He killed her.

Hiashi: But neither of them wanted this to happen to their child. He said in his own words that he wished for Naruto to be treated as a hero.

Toshiro: And you believe that the villagers will treat him as such? They will dispise and attack this child with extreme hatred. I'm thinking of Minato's dying wish, we must seal it away or else the anger the villagers feel will eventually become it's demise.

Jiraiya: Call him an "it" again and I swear you'll lose your life today you pompous asshole. I stand before you not giving you a threat, not a promise, but a gaurantee with a lifetime warranty. If I ever in my life hear you call him that again, I WILL KILL YOU.

He said in an anger very rare to the man. Jiraiya was a pervert and he didn't get serious almost any of the time, but right now Toshiro was seeing a side of him that made him shake in his seat.

Toshiro: U-Understood. How ever I do not recede my previous suggestion.

Jiraiya: Sarutobi-sensei.

Sarutobi closed his eyes in shame, but he agreed with Toshiro. Jiraiya snapped his head to the side toward the person whom had kept quiet for the whole conversation.

Jiraiya: Tsunade?

Tsunade: I-I agree as well. It would be best for him if he were sealed away somewhere safe.

Jiraiya snapped back and stood from his seat.

Jiraiya: I should've known. You never take my side.

He said before storming from the room.

Tsunade: Jiraiya wait-

Sarutobi: Let him be. He has the right to be angry with us.

Hiashi: I will take Naruto into the Hyuuga compound.

He said looking down at the boy lazily sleeping in the center of the table.

Hiashi: Only the compound has such a place that can contain him. I owe that much to my old friend.

Sarutobi: Alright, once the boy is old past the nursing stage, he will be sealed away.

Yubiki stopped her tale and looked over to Naruto. Most didn't understand why, but it was because it was no longer her story.

Naruto:It was strange to me. As soon as I was beginning to understand the world, I was hidden from it. Twice a day I was brought food like a caged animal. The room was all I knew. For years the only person I knew was a single man. At times he would speak to me, but I couldn't understand anything he said. I couldn't speak either. I knew nothing, except that I was meant to be sealed away forever. In a dark room, all alone. When I was seven a voice called out to me from inside, and for a second it seemed like I fell asleep.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around himself. He was inside a corridor with pipes above his head and ankle high water below him. Once again he heard the voice call out to him. He walked to the voice and found himself in front of a large cage. He saw red eyes appear behind the bars and and woman come into veiw from the darkness. She reached her arm out of it and motioned for him to come closer; to which Naruto complied. She gently rubbed his cheek and placed her hand near the seal on her cage, then she motion tearing it off. Naruto slowly reached up to it and looked at her again. She nodded to him that he was doing it correctly and he ripped off the tag. Once done the cage slowly began to open and Yubiki smiled devilishly at Naruto, who soon realized he had done the wrong thing. Yubiki slowly transformed into the kyuubi and watched as the boy fell backwards in fear. She chomped down at the boy and barely missed him as he slid back slowly. The kyuubi looked down at the and smiled with her jagged row of teeth. Naruto stood to his feet and quickly ran from the room with kyuubi chasing hot on his heels.

Kyuubi: Hahahahahahaha.

Naruto quickly jumped into a room and kyuubi slid trying to stop herself. She made after the boy and he looked around in the room before finding a large ledge and a spiral starway that led to a higher floor. He quickly jumped onto the ledge and began to ascend the stairs as quickly as he could, but kyuubi looked up the stairs and dug her claws into the wall. She laughed and Naruto quickened his pace upward. Kyuubi started to the run up the wall; destroying all of the stairs around her. She took a snap at Naruto and he jumped into the corridor at the top of he stairs. Kyuubi climbed up and peeked an eye into the corridor to see Naruto who could only see her one eye. She moved her mouth to the hole and roared at the boy. The roar pushed Naruto back to the end of the hallway and Kyuubi showed her smile before running up the rest of the wall. Naruto leaned back against a wall and tried to catch his breath. He looked to both sides and saw stairs on his left and another hallway on his right. Suddenly his ears caught the sound of something rushing down the stairs to his left. Naruto, understanding what the sound was, didn't even wait for the sound to get closer before he began running down the hallway to his right. He charged down the hall hearing the roar of the kyuubi close behind him as he ran. He ran down the hallway and saw that he was in a dead end. He franticly looked around himself and locked on to a small vent that seemed to lead down. He struggled to pull off the cover and looked back as the Kyuubi came at him in the form of a large mouth. He finally pulled off the cover and dropped down just in time to dodge the Kyuubi's fangs. He slid down for a while and landed down into a closed room. He sat back against a wall and closed his eyes.

Naruto: 'Huff' 'huff'.

He couldn't even relax in the room before his eyes locked onto the sight of the Kyuubi somehow distorting and squeezing into the small hole he had dropped in through. He stood up and looked around for a way out, but failed to find one. He looked at the kyuubi again as she took her human form again.

Yubiki: And so the hunt ends.

Naruto didn't know what she said, but he knew it wasn't good. Yubiki walked up to him and smiled sweetly before grabbing tightly onto his throat. She pressed him against the wall and choked him viciously.

Yubiki: Did you enjoy our game my little prison?

She said as she gripped tighter and tried to crush Naruto's throat.

Naruto: I'd never been so scared before, but I started to wonder why I was scared. I didn't have a family, no one would miss me. Why did I care if I died?

Naruto's eyes teared up and he looked at her defiantly. In Yubiki's eyes, he had just made the same face that Neko made before Orochimaru killed him. She dropped him and slowly backed away. She backed into a wall and fell back against before she began to wonder what she was doing. She was about to kill an Uzumaki, while demons like the Orochi wouldn't care about such a thing, her clan was the one that made the bond with the humans in the first place. Also, Minato saved her by placing her inside of his son. She started to tear up and she covered her face. Her son would hate her if he saw her now. As she cried she suddenly felt small arms wrapped around her. Naruto hugged her and for a second she just stared blankly, before she finally hugged back.

Flash

Yubiki: Okay now try to say my name.

Naruto: You-bee-kee.

Yubiki: okay, now the person who comes here.

Naruto: Hy-a-she.

Yubiki: Good, now when he gets here I want you to say "Hello Hiashi" with an evil grin like this.

Yubiki said making an evel smirk that Naruto mimicked.

Naruto: Like this?

Yubiki: Perfect. It'll freak him out and it'll be funny.

Naruto: Sure Mom.

Yubiki's smile dropped and she stared at the boy for a second.

Yubiki: What did you call me?

Naruto: Mom...I'm sorry I won't call you that again.

Yubiki: Nah, it's okay. You just kind of surprised me.

He reminded her of Neko anyway. She snapped her head up and said.

Yubiki: Naruto, he's coming get ready.

Hashi walked into the room and looked down at the boy.

Hiashi: Hello Naruto.

Naruto: Hello yourself.

He said with a smirk, Hiashi's heart alnost stopped when he heard him speak. Yubiki almost died laughing at his reaction.

Flash

Naruto: Mom?

Yubiki: Yeah?

Naruto: You said that my Dad was a hokage. What do they do?

Yubiki: They watch over the village and lead their people along the path of the ninja. Why?

Naruto: I want to become one.

Yubiki: A hokage?

Naruto: Yeah.

Yubiki: I'm afraid you can't do that.

Naruto: Why?

Yubiki: Me, I guess.

Naruto: Oh don't worry, one day I'll fix that and then I'll be hokage.

Yubiki: Is that really so?

Naruto: Believe it. I'll be the greatest. The first demon hokage. And you'll be there too, I'll see to that. But first you'll have to train me.

Yubiki: Fine, just don't forget what you are and what you stand for. A ninja and a demon never lets his prey escape. Make sure the person you face is an enemy, and if so, kill him with hesitation. Now let the teaching begin.

End flashback

Yubiki: And I've been training him ever since.

She took a moment to look around at the understandable shock and confusion among the crowd. Naruto looked back at Toshiro and smiled at his confusion.

Naruto: What's wrong? Not so sure of yourself anymore? It's really easy to judge if you only know one side of the story.

Yubiki: I guess it is. So now that you know are you satisfied? Or was it the "I just felt like it" story you were waiting for. I'll tell you now that I don't feel the least bad about what I did, such is the nature of a demon. So if you were expecting an apology then kiss my ass, cause it's not happening. When someone goes through what I did you learn quickly that everyone is guilty, even the innocent.

She said as a single tear escaped her eye. She frowned at the faces the villagers made at her and wiped it away before spinning around and saying.

Yubiki: I'm taking a nap, wake me up when something fun happens.

Naruto: Alright.

He said as Yubiki walked back into his body. Naruto looked down as silence swept the room.

Naruto: I three requests.

Toshiro: Name them.

He said shocking Naruto. He wasn't the one he expected to reply.

Naruto: I would like to be hokage, but I want to earn the title. I'll work my way up to it from the bottom. I would like for Mika and myself to join the ranks of your village's ninja.

Sarutobi: Is that alright with you?

Mika: Yes, thank you.

Naruto: I will take responsibly for anything she does.. Second, I would like for Hinata-hime and Hanabi-hime to be treated no differently than they were before this happened.

Sarutobi: Agreed.

Naruto: Lastly and my most unreasonable request yet. I would like for mom to be able to walk the village on her own at times.

Sarutobi: I agree. It is my ex-student that caused all of this in the first place so I will take responsibly for the entire incident. I am truly sorry. But, we have requests as well.

Naruto: Yes?

Sarutobi: Never use that demon clone jutsu again, it was really creepy.

All: Yeah.

Naruto chuckled at their gesture.

Sarutobi: Also no transformations in the village. Unless it's like the attack or under certain circumstances.

Naruto: Agreed.

He said standing from his seat. Sarutobi stood still, staring at Naruto for a moment until he asked.

Naruto: What?

Sarutobi: I said no transformations.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Sarutobi: I was there when you were born, I know how you really look.

Naruto: But this is more like a pre-transformation.

Sarutobi: Doesn't matter. Or do you want us to disregard your rules?

Naruto: Fine.

With that said Naruto turned to the people and closed his eyes. His whisker marks became less defined, his claws retracted, and his hair became less ruffled. He looked to the side and finally opened his eyes completely. The crowd stared in awe. His eyes were pure azure, the must beautiful blue eyes they had ever seen. Hinata and Hanabi didn't even know of this before now, but it was enough to make them swoon. His eyes were so deep that they seemed to peer into your soul, like the light that could cut through any darkness.

Kakashi: Well what do you know. The demon was more human than he let on.

Naruto: I feel all mortal.

Sarutobi: Because you are. If what you said is true though, you'll become a full demon soon, but until then you must walk among us like this. Naruto Uzumaki and Mika...

Mika: Yuzuka.

Sarutobi: Please introduce yourselves.

Naruto turned back to the people and Mika walked to his side.

Naruto: I am Naruto Uzumaki, 12 years old, genin of the leaf village. I specialize in Taijutsu and ninjutsu. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Mika: My name is Mika Yuzuka, 12 years old, genin of the leaf village. I specialize in taijutsu and ninjutsu. I thank you for accepting me.

They both said bowing down in front of the crowd. For a moment there was silence through everyone, until one person finally stood.

Sasuke: My name is Sasuke Uchiha, 12 years old, genin of the leaf village. I specialize in everything welcome to the village.

He said with a slight smile He didn't think lowly of the fox, he knew what it was like to want revenge on someone so bad you could taste it. He would probably have killed anyone who got in his way as well. One guess to who stood up next.

Sakura: My name is Sakura Haruno, 12 years old, genin of the leaf village. I specialize in ninjutsu and genjutsu. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto and Mika-san.

Lee: My name is Rock Lee, I am 13 years old, and I am a genin. I specialize greatly in the art of taijutsu. I am gald to meet you my youthful new friends.

Tenten: My name is Tenten, 13 years old, and I'm a genin. I specialize in ninjutsu and taijutsu that deals with weapons. Nice to meet you.

Neji: My name is Neji Hyuuga, I'm 13 years old and I'm a genin. I specialize in the hyuuga style taijutsu arts and I'm the best at it. I look forward to facing you in combat Naruto.

Naruto: I've heard alot about you too, and I can't wait to fight you either.

Naruto and Mika looked to the side as another group stood up.

Choji: I'm Choji Akimichi, and I'm a 12 years old genin. I specialize in taijutsu and my family's ninjutsu. Nice to see you again Naruto.

Asuma: Again?

Ino: I'm Ino Yamanaka, 12 years young and I'm genin. I'm good at Gnejutsu and my family's ninjutsu. Thank you for saving me Naruto.

Ino looked over to her other teammate who was still sitting and nudged him.

Ino: Stand up.

Shikamaru: Introductions are troublesome.

Choji: Com'n it won't take that much.

Shikamaru: Alright already.

He said before standing.

Shikamaru: I'm Shikamaru Nara, I'm 12 and I'm currently a genin. I'm a specialist in strategy, I guess. Welcome.

He said before falling back into his seat.

Naruto: Funny guy.

Naruto looked to the side as two familair faces stood up as well.

Shino: I am Shino Arubame, I'm 12 years old and I'm a genin. I specialize in ninjutsu that deals with bugs I look forward to working with you again Naruto-san. And good luck to you Mika-sama.

Naruto: Heh.

Mika: Thank you.

Kiba: My name is Kiba Inuzuka, I'm 12 years old and I'm a genin. I specialize in taijutsu and beast mimicry ninjutsu.

Kiba didn't even try to say anything else. He was still upset with the fact that Naruto and Hinata were pratically engaged. The other fact was that Naruto rubbed him the wrong way and Naruto agreed. Then again, it was only natural for a fox and a dog to hate each other.

Raizen: Hehehe, while I can't stand to greet you, my name is Raizen Aname, I'm 12 years old and I was a genin. I was a specialist in taijutsu and ninjutsu. I thank you deeply for saving my friends and our village, also welcome to the village Mika Yuzuka.

Mika: Thank you.

Naruto: No problem.

After watching the children stand up and welcome the two they had once consider an enemy, slowly everyone in the crowd began to stand up. Naruto smiled and bowwed down with a thank you to the people as Mika did the same. An hour later Sarutobi led them both to their quarters. They stood in front of two apartments that were right next to each other.

Naruto: So I have to stay here?

Sarutobi: Yes.

Naruto: Not that I'm complaining, but this place is kinda small.

Mika: I agree.

Sarutobi: You only need one bedroom. You can always pay for a new one after a few missions.

Naruto: So we pay for a better house?

Sarutobi: Well, you said you wanted to started from the bottom.

He said before walking away with a chuckle. Naruto grabbed the handle of the door and began to twist it.

Mika: Wait.

Naruto: Huh?

Naruto stopped and looked over to the girl.

Mika: Why did you help me? Why save me in the first place? I could be your enemy or even be here just to learn your village's secrets.

Naruto: I could tell from your eyes. You don't seem like a threat. Also, I could tell that you're far stronger than you let on during our fight. You seemed like you wanted to die, and that kind of made me want to save you. Am I right?

Mika: ...

Naruto: Is he really all you had?

Mika: I have other relatives.

Naruto: No need to go on, you said "relatives" not family.

Mika: I want to tell you. Fa- I mean Ganzumaru, was in a previous marriage, but I was born outside of his marriage. He hated my mother for giving birth to me and so, he hated me. My half brother hates me with a passion and when my mother died, Ganzumaru took me in. I thought that I was finally going to have a normal life, but.

Naruto: That's not how it turned out?

Mika: My brother left us after I moved in and he denied all ties to me. Ganzumaru pratically did the same thing.

Naruto: Then you're better off here, and I promise that you won't be alone anymore.

Mika: You promise?

Naruto: I wouldn't be a good hokage if I lied, would I?

Mika smiled and finally walked into her apartment as Naruto walked into his. Naruto walked around on the inside and looked at the various items he had never seen before. As he looked around Yubiki explain the objects; TV, refrigerator, stove, things she never felt the need to speak of before. Naruto walked around the apartment and turned off all of the lights before sitting at the head of hs bed with his back pressed against the wall. He looked up to the ceiling and close his eyes.

Flash

??: Lord Kazekage!

Kazekage: Is my demon son still acting out Baki?

Baki: He's killed twelve people so far, what do you plan to do with him?

Kazekage: Bring him to me.

Baki ran from the room and returned shortly after with four ninja carting in a boy tied in a straight jacket, wearing a face mask, and tied down to a wheelchair.

Kazekage: Gaara, do you me hate me that much?

Gaara smiled and made a vase not far behind the Kazekage change into sand, then into a dagger. The sand dagger shot from the table and right at his father. The man simply stepped out of the way and caught the dagger.

Kazekage: My son, you make attemps at your own father's life? After I brought you here to grant you a present.

Gaara: What present could you possibly give me that will equal me ripping your life from you?

Kazekage: Well.

Flash

??: Com'n say something Claire-sensei.

Claire:...

??: Please?

Claire: ...

??: Com'n it was an accident. I didn't mean to fall into your breasts...then rub up against them...then squeeze them. It was all an accident.

Claire: The more you speak, the more I question your intelligence. JJ please be quiet before I kill you.

JJ: So you're not mad?

Claire: Don't get the wrong idea.

JJ: It's not like it's the first time I've done it.

Claire: That's the problem.

The woman said with a deep sigh.

Claire: My name is Claire Rido fuganu. I'm 22 years old and I'm from the village hidden in darkness. My brother is the Yamikage there and this boy is Norugi Suzaku, though I call him JJ. He's special because of his power.

She thought looking over to the young bronze skinned boy walking next to her with the sword on his back gleaming in the sunlight..

Claire: Our village is hidden even among the ninja vllages. It is because the void; the portal to the demon world, resides in our village. If a human were to cross into the void and survive, may be given power beyond that pf even a god.. When Norugi was young, a man kidnapped him and carried him into the void. The man died, but somehow JJ survived, but.

JJ: We're being followed.

Claire: You're just now noticing that?

The boy blushed in embarrassment.

JJ: No, I just wanted to make sure you did.

He shouted as they both came to a stop. A large group of bandits walked from the tall grass and approached the pair.

Bandit: drop everything you've got.

He order before looking over Claire.

Bandit: And you, drop your pants. If you do then I'll let the boy go.

JJ: If you touch her I'll kill you.

Bandit Boss: So you think you can take my men, kid?

The man wlaked in front of the boy and punched down at him, however before he could land the hit Claire caught his arm and wrapped her left arm around it and tugged up, snapping the man's arm out of place. After a scream she placed her foot on his cheek and pulled him by the arm, snapping his neck. The bandit's lackey became enraged and charged at Claire. JJ stepped in font of the man and punched into his stomach. The punch brought the man off the ground and JJ reached up before getting a firm grip on the man's neck. With his grip secure he slammed the man into the ground and watched as his friends came after him JJ reached back and grabbed the leg of the ninja he slammed before dragging him up and hurling him into the chest of his friend. He pulled the longsword from his back and sliced through both in a single slash. He peeked back as Claire kicked up ward into the stomach of a man who jumping down on her from a tree above. Suddenly she looked down at an arm that somehow ripped through her. The arm coming through her back to her stomach was holding a knife and she looked back at the man as she quietly said.

Claire: Shadow style: Dark acid clone jutsu.

JJ leaned his head to the side and dodged a punch before he grabbed the man by his neck and repeatedly stabbed him in the stomach. He peeked back at a man running at him and he pulled his sword from the stomach of the man he killed and in a fluid motion, he slashed off the man's arm. He grabbed the severed arm and swung back slamming it into the head of the approaching man. The man stumbled around and turned his back to JJ, who wrapped his arms around the man's waist and flipped him back onto his head, German suplex cracking his skull. JJ flipped forward and kicked back into the man. He looked around as more bandits began to flood the area. Claire stood in front of him and bit into her thumb.

Claire: Fuganu summoning art number three; hellhounds: Cerberus.

She slammed her hand against the ground and from the cloud of smoke emerged dogs with their bodies decaying and rotting down to the bone. Their white eyes locked onto the men as JJstopped the dogs from advancing. He was covering his face and laughing maniacally.

??: Burn kill, maim.

JJ: Burn, kill, maim.

When the boy removed his hand his brown eyes had turned golden. Claire cleared her face as she watched the boy transform and kill the horde of bandits.

Claire: But, when he was returned from the void, he had been possessed by the spirit of Kaiser, the king of dragons. He wasn't able to control it, so his father, the twentith Yamikage exiled him from the village. Until I found him six years ago. He couldn't control Kaiser until he met Ryu, another dragon that inhabits our village. The reason our village is hidden is because the people there aren't what you would consider normal. Even the Fuganu clan has an extraordinary power that others don't possess.

She looked over to the heavily breathing boy.

Claire: Com'n it's time to go.

JJ: Alright.

He said before changing back.

JJ: So where are we going?

Claire: We're going to the leaf village.

JJ: Why?

Flash

Gaara: I see.

Kazekage: Are you pleased with this gift.

Gaara simply smiled.

Gaara: I understand.

Flash

JJ: Oh now I understand.

Flash

Gaara: My target is.

Flash

JJ: My target is.

Gaara/JJ: Naruto Uzumaki.

Flash

Naruto: Achoo.

Yubiki: What's worng with you?

Naruto: I don't know.

Meanwhile, night had fallen upon the village and two girls were restless. Hinata sat up from her bed and walked to her wardobe before getting dressed completely. She quietly walked from her room.

Hanabi: Hey.

Hinata: Yeep.

She squealed as her sister called to her.

Hinata: What are you doing up?

Hanabi: The same thing as you, I can't sleep. Where are you going?

Hinata: To see him.

Hanabi: Then I'm coming too.

Hinata: Alright, but be quiet.

Hanabi: Right.

They both said before they walked into the hallway and out into the courtyard.

Hinata: Byakugan.

She scouted the area and nodded before they ran for the front door. They opened the door and quietly shut it behind them. They thought htey had gotten out unnoticed, but Neji had watched the whole thing. He looked out of his window and watched as they ran off. Fortunately for them though, he didn't really care. After a while of wondering around they finally stood in front of their destination. Hinata knock and heard Naruto reply.

Naruto: Come in.

She turned the knob and opened the door. The entire house was dark and Naruto was looking at her across the room with his blue eyes cutting through to them.

Hanabi: Brings back memories.

Hinata: Why do you have the door unlocked?

Naruto: First off, I dare someone to walk in my house while I'm sleep, secondly, I knew you were coming. Couldn't sleep?

Hinata: No.

Hanabi: Ditto.

Naruto: Neither could I. Com'n there's plenty of room over here.

He said pointing at the bed, making both girls blush.

Naruto: Nothing funny okay. Just to go to sleep, I think that we'll be more comfortable.

Both slowly walked over and laid down on each side of him while smiling widely. Naruto had never slept in the same bed with someone before. The warmth of each made them sleepy almost instantly.

Hinata: You answered a lot of questions today.

Hanabi: I also thing that you put a lot of minds at ease too.

Hinata: But, I still have one question.

Naruto: What's that?

Hinata: How did you use the bathroom in there?

Naruto was quiet for a moment before both girls looked at him to make sure he was awake, which he was.

Naruto: Hinata-hime, I think some questions are better left unanswered.

Chapter 2 end.

Well this chapter took me a while and I'm not gonna lie, I did get lazy at one point. I'm glad for every reveiw that I got, and I even made reference to one of them. I really wasn't expecting to get so many replies, As I mentioned before, I'm not very confident in the way I write. And I don't believe that I'm good at it. So everytime my e-mail says I got a reveiw, my heart sets ablaze. Thank you all so much and I will do my damnedest to give you the best I can do. Shine eternal, and a special thank you to one of my writing idols King Kakashi for an awesome reveiw. I will be back.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back and none too late either. I also came up with a theme song for this story as well. It's "Arms of sorrow" by killswitch engage. Once again I am going to thank those who I couldn't e-mail.

_**Imaballer: **_Thank you, I won't doubt myself anymore. You have no idea how much that lifted up my day. I hope that you continue to read because I would really be honored. I will continue to do the best I possibly can and I hope I can keep up all the tens you gave me.

Also, just to tell everyone out there, if you feel like something in this story is a reference to something, it probably is. I can derive things in my own way from almost anything. Here are the references I made in the last chapter.

_**Breath of fire:**_ Ryu is the games main character and Kaiser is his most powerful form, which is why he taught JJ to control it.

_**Condemned 2: Bloodshot: **_The chase between Naruto and the Kyuubi was inspired by the "run from the bear thingy" scene on like the fifth level, I don't really remember when it was.

_**Tales of Symphonia:**_ Naruto's little prison fight was inspired by a character named Regal Bryant. He wasn't neccessarily one of my favorite characters Seeing as my favorite was Sheena and Lloyd, favorite pairing too. I did always think he was cool. And you have to be incredibly skilled to fight the way he does. Trust me, I've done it during my own training.

_**Okami:**_ Amateuresu and the Orochi were borrowed from this game and both will also be very important characters later on in the story and I'm not even going to hide who the Orochi is tied to, it's pretty obvious, also, if you haven't played this game then shame on you. It's fuckin' awesome.

Now I'll tell you a little about myself. Just to say a little about the author. You don't have to read it, but I'm gonna say anyway. My name is Norsh Stephens, Or in this Norugi Suzaku. I'm a leo an I live in Detroit, MI. I'm an African American male and I'm proud to be so. I love any form of music, and I do mean any. There is no kind of music that I couldn't find myself listening to, even though my favorite is rap, so don't be surprised if a song pops up somewhere later on in this story. Also, as far as pairing go, I have to say that there are only two I actually like in Naruto. That's NaruHina, which I am actually banking the future of me watching the show on. If the two don't wind up together I'd probably stop watching it. Don't doubt me; I did the same thing with Gundam Seed. The first was obvious seeing as how I made the story, but the second, guessing that you didn't read my other AMTV songfics, would probably surprise you. That pairing is, LeeTen. Yeah, I'm one of those rare LeeTen fans out there. It's not that I don't like Neji or anything; quite frankly, I think he's one of the coolest characters in the show. I just don't think that he and Tenten make a good pair. And also unless I was misreading signs in the original Naruto series, they pretty much hinted to her liking Lee alot. Chuunin exams, Lee's training after recovering, The final episode when she was mad that he left without her, her blushing when she talked about him when her Neji and Naruto were eating ramen. I mean, unless they pulled a fast one on me in shippuden, because I despise reading a comic on the internet and I don't feel like ordering shonen jump, I really don't see where NejiTen is based. Besides, seeing as Lee is my second favorite character I hate to see him get left out. I mean, people always leave him out of stuff.

While I love anime and a lot of different cultures, I love mine the most. As such while I do love to write stories like this I've had people mention things, like why put an american name in a Japanese story. I have two things against that. Not that I'm offended or trying to offend anyone, just trying to explain myself. Well first, they never really say where Naruto is set. For all we know it could be a completely fictional world or be set in the real world and if so, it's not completely unreasonable that there would be foreigners in their world. Also, because I'm American I don't fully understand everything about the Japanese culture so sometimes I just mix things that I do know about. Besides, I hate acting like something I'm not, no matter how much I try, I'll never become a Japanese person and they'll never become me. I like to embrace other cultures while at the same time embracing my own. I am also a martial artist, not because I wanted to hurt someone, but because I am planning on using it for my own future. I won't go too deep into it. This may surprise you from reading this, but I'm kind of a pacifist. But I love extremely violent things; I know it's an extremely confusing contradiction. Maybe it's because I have my limits. I'm a pacifist until I get fed up, then it's your ass. I write in script form because I'm more comfortable making stories like that and also because I want to be a scriptwriter of sorts in many, many different ways. Well, I'm done talking about me except that I like to make friends, and I really appreciate any reviews I get. So I thank you all. Oh yeah, one last thing, in case you didn't catch it in the last chapter, ahem...I love BOOBS.

--

Raizen the unfortunate ninja and the arrival of the dark ninjas.

Naruto sat above a ridge and looked on his village from above. The cliff that he sat on looked like it toppled the heavens and the view saw showed the blessed land that he now governed. He smiled happily and his red eyes peered down as the people went about their normal lives. His long hokage robes and hat veil flowed in the wind that blew across the land. He stood tall as the village's powerful new hokage. Suddenly someone walked behind him and pulled the hat from his head. When he turned around the man was wearing the hat on his own head and he had his back facing Naruto.

??: You still aren't ready for this type of responsibility.

Naruto: What makes you say that?

??: You're still a child first off.

Naruto looked down at himself and somehow his body had retracted to that of his twelve year old self.

??: You don't understand what being Hokage means.

Naruto: Of course I do.

??: Really? Look at your village.

Naruto turned around and he was no longer standing on a ledge, but now he was standing in a lush green field. The field stretched out as far as the eye could see and it was extremely beautiful. The grass danced in the gentle wind.

??: Do you know what this is?

Naruto: It's a field of grass.

He said walking toward the man.

??: Stop!

Naruto held his foot up in mid-air and looked down.

Naruto: Why?

??: Because each blade of grass you see represents a person's life.

Naruto looked down at the grass and then back to the man.

??: Come closer and do so without stepping on the grass.

Naruto: How? If the grass is all around me then I can't walk closer without stepping on it.

??: It is enough that you know, you must understand what it means to be cautious of another's life. If so, then you can walk on the grass without crushing it.

Naruto: You mean like living without having to take a life?

??: Yes, now you get it.

Naruto: Then why didn't you say that?

Naruto took a step and the grass under his foot didn't yield under his weight. He somehow managed to walk on top of it without it crumbling. He smiled and walked over to the man. When he stood at his side Naruto looked down at the grass the man was now staring at.

??: Grass is delicate, it is kept alive by water and sunlight balanced out perfectly. When you were sealed in the room, you kept the plants alive simply by using your chakra. This grass, however, is very different from the plants you had. You can't control life simply by using chakra. You rely too much on your powers.

Naruto: What?

??: No matter how much you'd hate to admit it, you wouldn't have handled that fight as well if you weren't in your transformation.

Naruto: What do you know?

??: I know that you are human until further notice and that you must learn to stand on your own two feet. Look down.

Naruto complied and looked down at his feet. Suddenly there was a large section of the grass separated from the rest. The grass was lush green, but it suddenly started to turn brown.

??: This section of the grass is the leaf village, and look, the grass is dying. It hasn't rained here for a while, I think it needs water.

Naruto began to panic and he looked around. He saw a large bucket of water and a small bucket next to it. He grabbed the large bucket and lifted it over his head, it was easily taller than he was. Naruto poured the water on the grass and it over powered the grass in the square. It somehow ripped the grass from the very dirt it rested on.

??: Bad move. Look what you've done.

Naruto looked down at the rugged grass and somehow caught the image of the village in it. The buildings were on fire, the people were dying, and among them were the two people he cared about most.

??: Look what you've become Naruto.

Naruto looked at himself and he was covered in blood. He was somehow now in his nine-tailed form. Did he do this?

??: Now let's try again.

Naruto's eyes flashed and everything was back the way it was.

Naruto: What just happened?

??: Water is the essence of life, but it is not something that should be overused. You see, too little water and you die of thirst, too much and you drown. It is the perfect balance of water that maintains life. Now try again.

Naruto looked at the buckets again and this time he grabbed the small bucket. He walked over the grass and lightly sprinkled the water onto it. The water made the grass sparkle in the sunlight. Once again he caught a view of the village the people walked along the streets with a radiant glow. Suddenly he was back in the middle of the feild and the man spoke once again.

??: A hokage is like the water that keeps the village alive, but you must do more than that. Look around you.

Naruto complied and examined his surroundings. The village's section was still shining beautifully, but the area around it was rotting down and dying.

??: Do you turn a blind eye to the world around you just because your village is safe. You must look to other countries as well, and keep the peace among you. It is important that you make bonds with them and make all of your homes flourish. That is the duty of a hokage.

Naruto: So, there are others that I must ally myself with?

??: Yes.

Naruto lifted the large bucket once again and held it over his head. He tossed it into the air and called a clone to his side. He held his right hand to the clone and it began to spin the chakra in his hand into a sphere. As the bucket came back down, Naruto slammed it into the bucket.

Naruto: Rasengan.

The bucket busted and the water was sprayed into different directions all over the feild and the man opened his arms as he was splashed. Naruto looked as the beautiful shower was spread all over the field and Naruto looked at the glistening grass all around him.

??: Now look, your village is no longer a section of the world.

Naruto looked down and noticed that what the man said was true. The entire field was now one big entity.

??: But beware, there are weeds that cannot be allowed to dampen the beauty of this field.

Naruto looked once again and the field was now covered with weeds. The weeds somehow seemed to be growing as well. He pulled a couple, but more grew in their place.

??: Your job is also to tend to these weeds as well. The weeds will eventually branch out and infect this entire field. You have to stop that. I know it's a lot to ask one person, but you have a gift that will allow you the strength to face these weeds. In that way, what I say is you will change this world. The only thing is.

Naruto looked around as the weeds began to spout from every direction.

??: You can never rid the entire world of weeds, but do not let it discourage you. As long as you have others to stand at your side you can keep this garden empty, at least for a while.

Naruto looked to his side and saw Hinata and Hanabi standing next to him, smiling intently at him.

??: I think you need more friends though.

Hinata: Who are you sir?

Hanabi: Yeah, and how do you know Naruto-kun?

??: Well, I kind of just came to see what he looked like.

He said as Naruto finally looked at him and closed his eyes. The field they stood in changed into the very stars in space. The girls looked down at the planet that they called home, that was now thousands of miles below them.

Naruto: Well I hear I look like you, Minato.

Hinata: Your father?

Minato: So you always knew?

He said removing the veiled hat from his head.

Naruto: Yeah, I knew.

Hanabi: How can that be?

Naruto: My guess is that this is just a dream. Funny you didn't show up until I was free.

Minato: I never felt like it would help. I needed to know for sure that your intentions were pure.

Naruto: So you didn't trust your son.

Minato: I did, but I got the feeling you wouldn't trust me.

Hinata: So you can invade dreams?

Minato: Kind of. But it's much more complicated than that. I wanted to give you wisdom that only a father could, and to see you face to face for the first time. Do you hate me?

Naruto: I don't hate you, Minato.

Minato: I'm glad. My father was a big pervert, and he even wrote perverted books, but I know he would never seal a demon inside of me. Yet, I did that to you, and I cursed you to be-

Naruto: Sealing Mom inside of me was the best thing you could've ever done for me.

Hinata: And don't worry about him having a demon inside of him.

Hanabi: He won't be alone with us around.

Minato: Hehehe, I'm glad. Naruto, I've been called by a lot of names while I was alive. I've been known as the yellow flash, Yondaime, fourth hokage, Kazuma Arashi, and Minato Namikaze, but I've never been called by the one thing I always desired.

Naruto: And that is?

Minato: Dad.

Both girls smiled and looked at Naruto, who just sweat dropped.

Naruto: Well, thanks for the info. I'll make sure that I become a strong hokage and build a strong nation on the ground of my village.

He said turning his back to Minato. The man just smiled and began to walk away.

Naruto: I decided that I write my own chapter in the world and not just follow in your footsteps. Dad.

Minato stopped and turned around toward the boy. His eyes were filled with tears and he opened his arms wide.

Minato: Give me a hug my son!

Naruto: Not happening!

Minato: Com'n don't be shy.

Naruto: You wanna die again old man?

Both girls looked on smiling at the two. It made them wish that they could share a moment like that with their father, but he would probably look at them with extremely wide eyes and slowly back out of the room. Naruto slowly stirred from his sleep and looked over at the sunlight. He wasn't used to this. He looked down at the small arm wrapped around his back and looked back at Hanabi, who was sleeping comfortably on his naked back.

Naruto: Wait, naked back?

He looked at himself and peeked around.

Naruto: Where did my shirt go?

His shout made Hanabi wearily open her eyes. Her first sight after waking up was Naruto's muscular back right in front of her. She jumped back and blushed deep red.

Naruto: Morning.

Hanabi: Morning Naruto-kun.

She shook her head to regain herself and asked.

Hanabi: Where is Oneechan?

Naruto: No idea, she was gone when I woke up.

He said reaching for his shirt. He grabbed the shirt from the floor and placed it over his head. Hanabi blushed again and thought. He was only twelve, there was no reason he should have the muscle build of eighteen year old jounin. She stopped admiring his body and looked into his eyes for a second.

Naruto: What?

Hanabi: Your eyes are so beautiful. Why did you hide them?

Naruto: Because if I wear them, then I'm human. I like being a demon.

Hanabi: I think I like you like this. It makes you seem more normal.

Naruto: So you don't like the demon me?

Hanabi: I love you no matter what you are.

Naruto: Really?

He said chuckling. Hanabi quickly thought of what she said and jumped from the bed with a completely red expression. She tried to explain or at least say something, but she stumbled over her words, which only succeeded in making Naruto laugh at her. She blushed deeper and screamed.

Hanabi: Why did you have your shirt off?

She said changing the subject. Naruto just stared at her for twenty seconds before he simply shrugged.

Hanabi: You thought that long and that's all you could say!?

Naruto: Well, I really don't know.

Hanabi: Forget it. Anyway, I had the weirdest dream last night.

Naruto: Oh?

Hanabi: I had a dream that you were standing with your father in a large field of grass and he made you water it and said cryptic stuff.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open and he stared at her. Hanabi, despite her age, was very smart. It didn't take her long to figure out why he looked like that.

Hanabi: You had the same dream didn't you?

Naruto: Yeah, and if you had it because you were there.

Hanabi: Then that must mean Oneechan had the same dream too.

Naruto laid back and looked up to the ceiling. He was deep in thought so he didn't notice that Hanabi was staring right at him.

Hanabi: Naruto-kun, what does mate mean?

Naruto was ripped from his musing as he sat up blushingly.

Naruto: It means stuff, okay. Just know that it certainly means something.

Hanabi: Why didn't you give me a mark?

Naruto: What?

He practically shouted.

Hanabi: Can you give me that mark too?

Naruto's eyes shot opened and wavered from side to side. He slowly backed away from her and ran through the front door.

Hanabi: Where are you going!?

Naruto: Hokage!

He said answering her while still running in a panic. Mika walked onto the balcony and stretched in the sunlight before Naruto came shooting out of the door.

Naruto: Weseehokagenow!

Mika: What?

Naruto grabbed Mika's arm and sped down the hall. Hanabi ran to the door and shouted.

Hanabi: Wait!!

It was too late, he was already gone. Hanabi folded her arms and huffed before she shut the door and locked it. She sighed and decided to look for her sister. Hinata was walking through the village blushing deeply. People stopped and looked at her as she walked.

Hinata: I still don't believe that happened.

She said thinking back.

Flash

Hinata had awoken from her sleep and she cuddled into the warmth of Naruto's flesh against hers. She felt the heat from him coming onto her skin and-

Hinata: Wait.

She hopped up and looked at herself. Her jacket was gone and so was her undershirt. The only thing still remaining was her bra and her pants.

Hinata: When did?

She looked over to Naruto who wasn't wearing a shirt either and almost caught a nosebleed staring at his chest. She jumped out of the bed from embarrassment and grabbed her clothes from the floor before she quickly ran from the house before Naruto could wake.

Flash

Hinata: What happened back there anyway?

What really happened?

Yubiki came into the room and stared at the adorable sight before the thought hit her.

Yubiki: I know what I'll do.

She said before she gently undressed them and laughed quietly.

Yubiki: That'll provide some entertainment later on.

She said laughing before she walked back into Naruto's seal. She did enjoy a good laugh for a while after as well, but Naruto didn't think much of it because of the fact that she always laughed at him.

Flash

Hinata: Huh?

She said as she caught the sight of her teammates.

Hinata: Shino-san, Kiba-kun.

Both boys stopped and turned to her with a smile

Shino: Hinata-sama, how are you today?

Hinata: I'm fine.

Kiba: Is that fox boy around?

Hinata: Last I s-saw him h-he was sleeping.

Kiba: Why are you stuttering?

Hinata: W-Well, I-I-

Kiba: Forget it.

He said with a sigh.

Kiba: Wait, if he was sleep the last time you saw him and it's only 8 a.m., then when did you-?

Hinata: Oh, hello Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai: Oh, Hinata. Hello boys can I borrow her for a second?

Shino: Sure.

Kiba: But.

Shino: Leave it alone Kiba.

Kiba: But-

He said one last time.

Kurenai: Also, don't forget, we have to see the hokage later at 9 a.m. okay.

Shino: Yes, sensei.

He said dragging Kiba off.

Hinata: Well?

Kurenai: Well what?

Of course she knew what Hinata was talking about, but he wanted her to say it. Hinata blushed and asked shyly.

Hinata: Do you approve?

Kurenai: You ask me like I'm your mother Hinata. Does my opinion really matter that much?

Hinata nodded determinedly and stared at her sensei.

Kurenai: Well, despite the first impression, I'll have to say that I like him. He's honest and he seems to care about you a lot. He's far different from what I expected though.

Hinata smiled and hugged her sensei.

Kurenai: Com'n Hinata there's no need to be this happy.

She said despite her smile as well. She had at many times admitted that Hinata was her favorite student, probably because of her Hinata's fondness of her. She at many times said the reasoning was because of Hinata being the only girl in her team. Besides every sensei had a favorite, Kakashi had Sasuke, Gai had Lee, and Asuma had Shikamaru. It was more than that though; it was because she did, indeed feel a motherly bond with her. She pushed Hinata to arms length and smiled at her.

Kurenai: Now all you need to do is teach your father how strong you've become, and do something about that stutter.

Hinata blushed and noticed a yellow flash wiz passed her.

Kurenai: What was that?

Hinata: I think it was Naruto-kun.

Kakashi walked from the hospital and put away his book. He tried to read it, but he couldn't focus. Raizen's condition really made him feel upset for most of his day.

Sasuke: How is he?

Kakashi just shook his head.

Kakashi: He's still pretending that it doesn't affect him. He doesn't want us to worry.

Sakura: Typical boy.

Sasuke pushed himself away from the wall.

Sakura: Things just don't feel the same without him around.

Sasuke: Yeah.

He said looking up to the sky.

Flashback

Kakashi: Now it's your turn.

Raizen: Me?

Kakashi: Yes you Scarface.

He said pointing out one of the boy's distinct characteristics. The boy rubbed the wound and cleared the smile on his face.

Raizen: My name is Raizen Aname. My hobbies are training and sparring. My favorite food is curry and aspiration for the future is to become a powerful ninja like my father was. I also got this scar on the day his murderer killed him in front of me and hunted me and my little sister like animals. Its mention brings back bad memories.

Kakashi and the others looked at him with eyes of compassion. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but that one confession made him feel a kinship with Raizen. Kakashi silently regretted saying that, because the boy was alone in the world. Meaning that unlike him, his little sister didn't escape.

Raizen: I do have one other goal as a ninja, I want to hunt down the man who did that and kill him the way he did my family.

He said with stone cold eyes. Sasuke felt akin to the boy, but unlike him Raizen treasured the people he had around him. Sasuke receded into himself after his traumatizing experience, but Raizen learned to hold on to everything he had like it would leave him if he didn't.

Kakashi: Alright, now that introductions are done, let's announce our first mission. Tomorrow meet me in training ground seven at 8 o' clock in the morning. Oh yeah, and don't bother eating breakfast, you'll just throw up.

Kakashi disappeared and Raizen stood before looking at his new teammates.

Raizen: Eat good tomorrow morning.

Sakura: But Kakashi-sensei said.

Raizen: It's a trick, something doesn't seem right. If it's a mission then we should eat before it so that we can have energy.

Sasuke: Hmph.

Sakura: What do you think Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Do what you want. It doesn't concern me.

He said shortly before walking away from the two. Sakura started walking after Sasuke asking him random things that he didn't answer while Raizen just shrugged and walked off his own way.

Raizen: So why do I get stuck with the fan girl and Mr. Personality? I guess I could get worse though. At least I'm not stuck with Kiba.

Kiba: What's that supposed to mean?

Raizen jumped and turned around to face the boy he had just insulted.

Kiba: You got a problem with me Rai?

Raizen: No, just that you smell like dog and look like one too.

Kiba: You trying to be funny?

He said walking toward the boy making him slowly walk back.

Raizen: No, I was just saying that you have a face that not even a mother could love...or a dung beetle.

Kiba: That's it.

He shouted before he chased the now fleeing boy down the street.

Raizen: What's wrong Kiba? I know you're faster than that.

Kiba sped up as fast as he could run, but was humbled by the boy's speed. It was one of the qualities the boy was known for. A short while after Raizen ran out of breath with the equally tired Kiba.

Raizen: Okay, I call truce.

Kiba: Agreed.

Both boys collapsed in the park and caught their breath.

Raizen: Where's Akamaru?

Kiba: The little traitor is hangin' out with the girl on our team. He just flat out left me.

Raizen: I'm sure he'll be back soon. How is your team anyway?

Kiba: Well, Hinata is nice, but she seems a little too shy. It's kind of cute, but it makes you wonder how she even got into the life of a shinobi.

Raizen: Well, I hear that the Hyuuga head has to be a strong ninja.

Kiba: Yeah, but it seems like she'd make a better wife than a ninja.

Raizen sat up slightly and looked at Kiba.

Raizen: You tryin' to say something with that?

Kiba: Nah, maybe, I don't know. She does seem like my type.

Raizen: That's funny; I always pictured your type having four legs.

Kiba: Sometimes, I don't even know why I'm friends with you.

Raizen: Because I'm such a cool guy. Anyway, What about your other teammate?

Kiba: Shino's kind of weird, but he's cool. He doesn't talk much though.

Raizen: I didn't talk much when I first met you either. Just give it some time.

Kiba: You hit the team jackpot though.

Raizen: What do you mean?

Kiba: I don't know about Sakura, but Sasuke is just the partner that everyone wanted.

Raizen: I don't know. He seems kind of unstable if you ask me. I'd take the shy girl and the bug-guy any day. There's a strange feeling I get around him though, like we're alike.

Kiba: What's that mean?

Raizen: Maybe it's because of our goals, but he is definitely like me.

Kiba: Heh, you'll never be able to beat me though.

Raizen: We'll see about that buddy. Oh yeah, did your sensei tell you not to eat anything tomorrow?

Kiba: No.

Raizen: I thought so. See you tomorrow.

Raizen stood from his seat and walked away from the park toward the direction of his home.

Kiba: What was that about?

He asked as he rested his head back on the bench. The next morning Raizen arrived at the training grounds with a full stomach and waited for his teammates. Sasuke walked up with a scowl on his face as he slightly looked up at Raizen. He walked to a tree and leaned his back against it. Sakura showed up shortly after and covered a yawn that escaped her. She looked at both boys and picked a seat closest to Sasuke. They were on time, but they slowly began to wish they weren't. An entire hour had past and their Sensei still hadn't showed up. Sasuke looked over to Raizen who seemed like he was going to explode and Sakura was talking to him about random stupid things that he cared nothing about, but at least listening to her talk slightly erased the boredom. Maybe if Raizen had a girl talking about stupid things next to him he wouldn't have been so tense.

Raizen: What's taking him so fucking long!?

Both Sasuke and Sakura shot their faces over to him as he broke his silence.

Raizen: I'm so glad that I decided to eat something. Whatever mission we have today might get canceled anyway.

Raizen whirled around and began to walk away, but before he could leave the area a swirl of leaves appeared and dispersed to reveal Kakashi.

Kakashi: Yo.

Was all he said as he simply lifted a hand to his genin.

Raizen: Well it's about time. Where the hell have you been?

Kakashi: Well you see there was an old lady who needed to be-

Sakura: Liar.

Raizen: Bullshit!

Kakashi looked down at them and jumped back to the ground.

Kakashi: Well, someone's hostile today.

Raizen: What is our mission? Is it even still open? You know you should always be on time on a mission; it could be the difference between life and death.

Kakashi: What's with the boyscout?

Raizen: It was a piece of wisdom that my father gave me.

He said with a serious expression.

Kakashi: Note to self: Stop giving this boy nicknames. Okay I kind of lied, this isn't a mission. This is actually a test.

Raizen: Knew it.

Kakashi: Your mission is to retrieve these bells from me.

He said two bells from his side.

Sakura: Why are there only two?

Kakashi: Because only two of you will become genin and the other who doesn't retrieve a bell by noon will be sent back to the academy.

Sasuke: What!?

Raizen: But that doesn't make any sense. This must be another part of the test.

Kakashi: Also only those who get a bell get to eat.

He said pointing back at two bento boxes.

Raizen: Give that to them, I'm already full.

Kakashi: What? I told you not to eat anything.

Raizen: Why? What good is someone who's own hunger is hindering them from their focus? If you don't have enough energy during a mission you will only become a burden to the people who are teamed with you. Eventually it will begin to affect your chakra and your physical strength. All that will result from that is death.

Sakura: Raizen, you should have listened to-

Kakashi: Pretty clever.

Sakura: What?

Sasuke: Hm.

Kakashi: You see, he's right. I wasn't expecting that. Either way though you must still get these bells from me Raizen or face going back to the academy. Oh yeah, if you don't come at me with the intent to kill, then you will never win. Now begin.

At his command, all three ninja vanished into different directions. Raizen sat against a tree and thought about the situation. He snapped his head up and slammed his fist into his hand.

Raizen: I got it.

Kakash watched from a tree reading his book and slightly looked as his clone created an illusion that he was still in the field.

Kakashi: If these kids, keep hiding much later then I just might be able to get through this chapter today after all.

Something caught Kakashi's attention through the corner of his eye. Raizen ran over to Sasuke and began talking to him about something, but Sasuke blew him off and ran in a different direction before he decided to strike at Kakashi or more accurately, his clone.

Kakashi: So he figured it out?

Raizen turned his attention around and looked for Sakura. He found her and she seemed to be looking for something.

Raizen: Sakura.

Sakura: What is it? I'm looking for Sasuke.

Raizen: He's fighting Kakashi-sensei right now, but listen we have to work to-

He didn't even notice that Sakura had run of during his sentence. He opened his eyes and dropped a finger.

Raizen: -gether. We are so screwed.

Raizen stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off. He saw Sakura lying on the ground unconscious with foam coming from her mouth. He looked around quickly and picked her head up. He tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't open her eyes. He picked her up bridal style and carried her through the field as he looked for Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hey.

Raizen slowly turned around and looked down to the ground.

Sasuke: Get me out.

Raizen: What the hell happened to you?

Sasuke: Shut up and get me out of here.

Raizen gently laid Sakura on the ground and pulled a closed windmill shuriken from his back. Sasuke looked at it for a moment. He didn't know it was a windmill, it looked like a sword with its size. Raizen opened it and flicked his wrist causing it to lash onto the ground and spin into a circle. The ground around him exploded into the air and disintegrated into the wind. He reached down and pulled Sasuke from the ground and then lifted up Sakura once again.

Raizen: Alright now we can-.

Sasuke: No hard feelings.

He said before he ran off and once again chased after Kakashi.

Raizen: Team up.

Sakura began to stir and she slowly opened her eyes.

Sakura: Sasuke?

Raizen: Nope.

Sakura frowned and slapped the boy across the face.

Sakura: Who do you think you are? Put me down.

Raizen quickly moved his arms to the side and dropped Sakura on her backside.

Sakura: Oww, why did you do that?

Raizen: Sakura, if we don't-.

Sakura: Screw you asshole.

She said brushing herself off and turning round to leave.

Sakura: I'm out of here.

Raizen reached over and grabbed Sakura's shoulder. She turned around to him and he had a frown on his face.

Raizen: If you don't listen to me we'll lose.

Sakura: Well, would you look at Mr. Self-Important. The only one I can rely on is Sasuke, you just get ready to go back to the academy.

She said snatching her shoulder away from the boy and walking away.

Raizen: But the point is for us not to turn against each other.

Raizen turned around and leaned against a tree. He never attempted to fight Kakashi, he knew that it wasn't the goal of the test. He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes.

Raizen: I guess I won't be able to be a ninja yet, Dad.

He silently waited until Kakashi walked in front of him.

Kakashi: You're the only one left. I captured Sasuke and Sakura, aren't you going to fight me?

Raizen: I have no chance against you and I know it.

Kakashi: So you give up?

Raizen: No. I just needed time to do this.

Kakashi: What!?

Kakashi looked up to the tree above him and saw the windmill, the one the boy was wearing on his back, tied to the tree. The boy pulled a wire and it shot from the tree struck the ground around Kakashi.

Raizen: Destructive shuriken jutsu.

Kakashi flipped back just as a lightning bolt struck the shuriken and shot to the boy's chest. The ground around the shuriken was destroyed and the lightning somehow charged through the boy's body. Raizen stood and slightly pushed his left foot forward, but when he did he soared across the ground. While he moved he grabbed his windmill and flew faster than light toward Kakashi. He slashed at him, but Kakashi blocked it and the boy flew passed him.

Raizen: Raizen-Ken!

Kakashi: Lightning? I guess that's the famed jutsu of the Aname clan. I barely blocked it, and I doubt he has any chakra left.

Kakashi's assumption was right. Raizen fell to his knees and turned back to him.

Kakashi: It was a good try, but I'm sorry that it wasn't enough.

Raizen: Yeah it was.

He said holding up both bells.

Kakashi: How did you?

Raizen: I knew if I put all of my strength into an attack I could make you focus your attention to evading it instead of watching the bells.

Kakashi: So it was an all or nothing bet, funny kid.

He said as he picked the boy up by his arm and walked him to his teammates, before setting him down at one of the three posts there. The other posts however, had a person tied to them; Sakura on one and Sasuke on the other.

Sasuke: So he got us all.

Sakura: Well, I guess we go back the academy.

She said dropping her head.

Kakashi: Wrong, Raizen here, managed to get the bells.

Sasuke/Sakura: What!?

Kakashi: Now that you have both bells, I want you to pick one other person to get a bell.

Raizen looked at them both and walked over to Sakura before he sliced her free.

Sakura: What?

Sasuke simply closed his eyes and felt the ropes around him getting loose. He opened his eyes and looked at Raizen, the one who had cut him free. Raizen pulled out both of the bells and placed them both into the hands of his teammates and closed their hands.

Sakura: What are you doing?

Raizen: I sacrifice myself for them. I will go back to the academy.

Everyone froze; Kakashi had never seen anyone do that.

Kakashi: Why? You are the one who deserves to stay.

Raizen: It didn't make sense to me. Two bells, but three people, it was a trick. It was simply to turn us against each other.

Sasuke: What?

Raizen: If one of us would have to go back to the academy, then why would they split us into groups of three in the first place? You wanted us to look passed the number of bells and work with our partners. It was the equivalent to being on a mission and having a near impossible chance of you all getting out alive. Would you chose to leave one of your teammates? No, you look for the one percent chance that you will all make it. With that, you never leave a man behind. I figured that out, and I tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen. However, I shouldn't have accepted that, giving up on your teammates is the same as letting them die. For that, I don't deserve to be a ninja.

Kakashi smiled at Raizen, the whole day, his teammates ignored him as he tried to help them, but he was still willing to help them. He had loyalty that was rare among must people.

Kakashi: Well, I guess you go back to the academy Raizen.

Sakura walked over to him and held up the bell by the tip of its string and placed Raizen's fingers on the bottom while Sasuke did the same at the same exact time.

Sasuke: Sorry, but you can't do that. You see, he does have a bell.

Sakura: Yep.

Raizen smiled and looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi: Hmm, it seems you're right. Well, I guess you all pass.

He said turning around to walk away.

Kakashi: Raizen, I'm appointing you team leader, and you other two, be glad you got such a good teammate.

Sasuke: That's right; we only passed because of him.

Sakura: Yeah, We owe him for that. He also made missions fun, even catching that stupid cat.

Kakashi: Yeah, we did do that a lot didn't we?

Flash

Raizen: Hey Sasuke, what do you say we bet who'll catch the cat first.

Sasuke: How much?

Raizen: One thousand ryo.

Sasuke: Alright, you in Sakura?

Sakura: Yeah.

Raizen: Right, Kakashi-sensei, you have to stay out of this one.

Kakashi: Alright.

He said through his headset. Raizen looked at his teammates and nodded as they all jumped into the air and looked cautiously for the cat.

Raizen: There it is.

He said pointing down to the cat that slowly looked up at them. He turned around and began to run away as fast as he could.

Sasuke: The game is afoot.

Sakura: I'll help you if you want Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: I'd worry about myself if I were you.

Raizen shook his head and jumped down to the ground before he quickly charged after the cat. Sasuke looked over to Raizen and matched his speed. Sakura, however, chose to stick in the trees. She leapt from branch to branch and tossed a net in front of the fleeing animal. Raizen threw a kunai through the net and allowed the cat to get through.

Sakura: What?

Raizen: Sabotaging your rival is also allowed.

Sakura: What's with the surprise rules!?

Sasuke jumped in front of Raizen and tossed a wire trap in front of him that he flipped over himself. Raizen didn't see it though and he ran right into the trap. The wires snapped from the tree and wrapped around Raizen, causing him to fall to the ground. Sakura, stopped in front of Raizen and stuck her tongue out at him, but suddenly the captured boy turned into a log with a tongue drew on it, with little spit marks under it.

Sakura: Did he just give me a substitute raspberry?

Raizen: Good luck catching up!

He shouted as he ran through the trees in front of her. He threw his shuriken in front of Sasuke and caused him to stop moving.

Raizen: Instantaneous transport jutsu.

Sasuke looked back as Raizen teleported to his shuriken and grabbed it. Sasuke looked at it and began to wonder where he could get his hands on a shuriken like that. Raizen dropped down and Sasuke stopped and folded his arms. Raizen descended onto the cat and grabbed it tightly.

Raizen: Ha, I win.

He said before the cat started to scratch him viciously.

Raizen: AAHHHH!

Sasuke: I don't know about you, but I'd say this was worth one thousand ryo.

Sakura: Uh-huh.

Kakashi looked away from his book and smiled at his team.

Kakashi: I'll never be able to finish this chapter.

Flash

Sakura: Remember when we went to the wave country?

Sasuke: Yeah.

Flash

Raizen made his way onto the mist covered bridge and looked at his teammate caught behind a circle of mirrors.

Raizen: Sasuke! Dammit, we shouldn't be fighting. Gato is just using you!

Zabuza lifted his massive sword and prepared to deal the final blow to Kakashi, however the man dodged the sword in one fluid movement. He swung a kunai toward the man and was stopped as Zabuza quickly moved his sword to stop it. Raizen pulled his shuriken from his back and tossed it between the two ninja. Once they put distance between themselves he ran over to Sasuke. He lifted his shuriken and jumped to the upper most mirror and slammed his shuriken into it.

Raizen: Destructive shuriken jutsu!

Lightning fell from the sky and Raizen flipped back away from it before it could strike the shuriken. When the lightning hit it shattered the mirrors and caused Haku to come rolling out onto the ground. Sasuke watched her and pulled a kunai from his pouch before he ran over and prepared to finish her. Raizen grabbed Sasuke's hand and stopped him.

Sasuke: What are you doing!?

Raizen: No.

Haku: Let him finish me.

Raizen looked down at the woman in shock.

Haku: If I cannot be of use to him, then I have no purpose.

Raizen: Shut up!

Haku: I am nothing, but a weapon. What good is a broken weapon?

She said with tears rolling down her face.

Raizen: I don't want your life story. And I don't want to know what makes you feel that way. But if you are just a broken weapon, then you can always be fixed. If you choose to be his weapon, and then make sure that he lives. We are not enemies, and I will not kill you. Fight with us.

He said extending a hand to Haku.

Raizen: What do you say Sasuke?

Sasuke: You're too soft, but whatever. Sakura you ready?

Sakura: Yeah.

Haku accepted Raizen's hand and he turned to his Sensei.

Kakashi: Lightning Blade!

Raizen: Raizen-Ken!

He said as he made his attack connect with Kakashi's.

Kakashi: What are you doing?

Raizen: Stopping this.

Kakashi quickly pulled all of his power from his Chidori and looked at the boy as he collapsed to the ground.

Raizen: Gato, he's betrayed you. There's no reason for us to fight each other.

He said weakly, looking up at Zabuza.

Kakashi: So he absorbs lightning? That's a strange new development; he can even absorb the chidori with no damage.

Kakashi slowly looked up to Zabuza.

Zabuza: It's not about that anymore. This is a battle of honor.

Raizen: I won't fight you anymore. If you fight, then you will die.

He said standing in front of the man.

Zabuza: I'm not afraid to die.

Raizen: Haku will die as well.

That statement made Zabuza pause. He shook it off and lifted his sword.

Zabuza: You are too naive.

He shouted as he brought his sword down at Raizen. Kakashi moved to stop it, but Zabuza stopped it on his own. Raizen hadn't moved an inch.

Zabuza: You're either very brave or stupid as dog shit. Fine, Haku we'll assist these ninja.

Haku: Yes Zabuza.

She said looking to Gato who had been hiding in the mist.

Gato: Well, I was going to wait until you all killed each other, but I guess I have that kid to thank for that going awry. But, I guess that's what plan B is for.

He said as the mist around him dispersed to reveal over two thousand men standing behind him.

Gato: Attack.

He ordered his men.

Kakashi: Well, looks like we'll have one hell of a day.

Zabuza: Yeah, I guess we will.

They said as the two walked toward the fight approaching them. Sasuke stood up and joined them as Sakura and Haku did the same. Raizen slowly stood to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck.

Raizen: If you think I'm staying out of this, then you're crazy.

Flash

Tazuna: Feel free to come back anytime.

Kakashi: We will, someday.

Sasuke: Let's go report back to the hokage.

Sakura: Hey Sasuke, when we get back, do you want to go out?

Sasuke: No.

Raizen: Rejected!

He said at her side and made Kakashi chuckle at the girl. Sakura turned around and cracked her knuckles before driving them into Raizen's gut.

Raizen: The pit, THE PIT!

He said before falling to the ground. Sasuke looked back and lifted the boy's arm around his own shoulder and walked across the bridge with the unconscious boy. Once they reached the end of the bridge, they saw two silhouettes waiting for them. Raizen peeked open an eye and looked at them.

Raizen: Zabuza, Haku!

He shouted in a friendly tone.

Zabuza: Yeah. Take care of yourself kid.

Haku: And thank you.

Raizen: You're welcome.

He said with a bright smile. Zabuza frowned and said.

Zabuza: Look, don't go around thinking we're cool or anything.

Raizen: Yes, I hope I can see you guys again.

Zabuza: Heh, maybe. Let's go Haku.

Haku: Coming.

She said as they both turned around and walked into the mist. A/N: Because we all know that those two were too cool to let die and that Haku was too girly to be a guy. Raizen smiled at the two and stood himself up and waved goodbye.

Flash-forward

Kakashi shook his head and looked at his two genin.

Kakashi: That's enough reminiscing for now. We have to go meet the hokage.

He said as he led his team toward hokage tower. He looked over to the other teams heading up as well

Flash

Two people walked toward the village gates and were greeted by the guards watching over it.

Genma: Oh, hello there.

Claire: Hi.

Genma: You two must be the ones the hokage told us about.

Claire: Yes, we are his invited guests.

Naki: Hey, Genma. Hokage-sama says that he wants us to close the gates after his guests arrive.

He said running over to the man.

Naki: Oh, I guess you can close it now then.

Genma: So it's time for the exam, huh?

Naki: Yes, all of the teams have been gathered.

Claire: Then I guess Sarutobi-san will be too busy to meet me.

Naki: Unfortunately, but he did ask that I request you for something.

Claire: That being?

Naki: He said that you were a skilled medic-nin, so he asked if you could be troubled to look at one of our patients.

Claire: Sure, it wouldn't be a problem.

JJ looked up at his sensei and smiled before following her into the gates. Genma looked at the sword on the boy's back and said.

Genma: Sorry, you can't bring weapons into the village without inspection.

He said reaching for the sword. Claire quickly looked back and shouted.

Claire: Don't touch it!

Genma stopped himself and looked at the boy who had his eyes locked on him with the coldest glare he had ever seen.

Claire: It was given to him by someone important. He doesn't like anyone touching it. I can vouch that he won't do anything bad with it.

Genma didn't know why, but the glare the boy had given him was almost paralyzing.

Genma: Alright, but nothing funny.

JJ: Yeah.

He said never releasing his glare on the man, even when he began to walk away.

Claire: Sir, can you show me to the person I am to look after?

Naki: That's what I'm here for.

JJ: What do I do?

Claire: You can wander around as long as you don't get into trouble.

JJ: Sweet. Then I'll see you later.

He said as he lifted a hand and walked away.

Naki: That kid...He has the same vibe as Naruto.

Naki turned back and focused his attention to the road ahead of him.

Flash

Sarutobi: So do you all understand?

Naruto: So you want me to display my skills in front of half of the village?

Sarutobi: Yes, we were not able to gain sufficient information on your natural skills. We have only been able to see your skills while with the kyuubi. Also, it is a good chance to see what you can do as well Mika.

Sasuke: And that's why we're here?

Sarutobi: Yes, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma's teams will face off against you. Only you and Mika will fight against them. Also, Hinata will be on your team as well.

Hinata: What?

Sarutobi: Or, would you be comfortable fighting against Naruto?

Hinata took one look at him and said.

Hinata: I accept.

Kiba: So she's more comfortable fighting against us?

Ino: We won't go easy on you Hinata.

Hinata looked back and smiled at Ino.

Sakura: I hope you're ready. Even if Naruto is a demon, he won't be able to beat Sasuke-kun.

Neji: Perfect.

Lee: Yosh, I'm already pumped.

Tenten: Alright Lee, wait until we're in the field.

Lee: Then can we hurry? I want to see how I match up against Naruto-kun.

He said pacing in place.

Mika: I promise not to slow you down.

Naruto: Just go at your own pace. I can do this alone if I have to.

He said closing his eyes. Yubiki appeared in front of them teams and sat on the desk.

Yubiki: Just don't get so cocky that you lose.

Naruto: Of course I won't. I can already tell that everyone in this room is stronger than a normal person. I just never walk into a fight thinking that I can lose.

Shikamaru: For once, I think I'm actually looking forward to this.

Choji shot a look over to Shikamaru.

Choji: That's a new one.

Shikamaru: So where is the battlefield?

Sarutobi: The Anbu training field.

The entire room jumped back slightly at his proclamation.

Gai: That place is massive. Is it really necessary?

Sarutobi: We need a place where everyone can fit, yet not be harm by the battle.

Kakashi: Alright, Sasuke, Sakura, I want you to give it your all.

Asuma: Do your best out there.

Ino: Yeah.

Choji: WOO.

They said pumping their fists in the air.

Gai: Alright, make sure that you pull no punches, except you Neji, nothing funny out there.

Neji: Whatever. Like I'll let this chance pass me by.

Lee: I cannot wait. I'm bursting with youth.

Gai: That's my pupil.

Tenten: Be quiet you two.

Kurenai: Boys, don't hold back just because Hinata is with them.

Both boys looked at her and then over to Hinata. She looked back at them and bowed saying.

Hinata: Please give it y-your a-all.

Both boys turned back with a blush.

Shino/Kiba: Easier said than done.

Kurenai: You're right, you guys only fight Naruto.

She said barely above a whisper. Sarutobi stood from his seat and walked around his desk as Yubiki walked back into Naruto's seal.

Sarutobi: Now if you'll all follow me.

He said leading everyone from his office. He walked through the village and random villagers and ninjas began following him. Hinata looked around the crowd and noticed that two of the people who joined were her father and sister. Actually, most of the children noticed their parents in the crowd. The exam wasn't only for Naruto and Mika, but also a test to see how they matched up against the other genin of the village. JJ sat in a tree across from them tossing and catching an apple in his hand. He bit into it and then threw it to the ground.

JJ: Why couldn't they have oranges or something.

He finally looked over from the tree and noticed the massive crowd walking in one direction.

JJ: What the?

He scanned the crowd and his eyes turned golden. He could now see the auras of the people in the crowd. Some were blue, while others were green. He noticed that one man's aura was dark purple, an ominous sign. He continued to scan until his eyes rested on someone with, a bright red aura.

JJ: That's him.

Naruto stopped for a second and looked over to the exact tree JJ was sitting in, but now, no one was there. He looked cautiously ahead and continued following the hokage. Not knowing that the boy was following him from the rooftops.

Flash

Raizen looked outside his window and watched the people leave toward the training grounds. He sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair.

Raizen: And I'm stuck here.

??: Well, I wouldn't say that's a bad thing.

Raizen quickly turned around and looked at the woman leaning against his door.

??: Judging from this report on you, I'd say that you could use a break from the excitement.

Raizen: Who are you?

He asked now becoming confused about his visitor.

Claire: My name is Claire Rido Fuganu. And I'll be your doctor today.

Raizen: Doctor? For what?

Claire: Well, if you'll allow me. I can fix you up real nice. Or, do you not want to walk again?

Raizen: You can help me walk?

Claire: It'll be easy, but first I have to know. Do you trust me?

Raizen: ...Yes.

Claire: Then I'll do everything in my power.

She said before she walked toward the boy.

Flash

Everyone had been gathered into the massive training grounds of the Anbu black ops. Naruto, Mika, and Hinata stood in the middle of the field as they looked at their opponents who all stood across. Sasuke stepped into the head and cracked his neck as Lee walked up behind him and jumped into the front.

Lee: I will take point.

Sasuke: Fine.

Naruto peeked back at all of the people behind him and smiled at Hinata who seemed to be hesitant in entering the battle. Naruto looked over to Mika and nodded before he placed up a handsign.

Naruto: Shadow clone jutsu!

The crowd in front and behind him became shocked as they stared at the two hundred odd clones Naruto had made.

Music cue: Yura Yura by Hearts Grow.

Naruto's clones ran toward the other group and bit into their thumbs. They wiped their blood onto their chests in the form of an "X" and stopped in front of the village genin. They turned back to the real Naruto and nodded at the group they had just joined. They looked back at Naruto as he unzipped his jacket and revealed the seal of the kyuubi before he stepped back as Yubiki stepped forward and exited his body. She peeked back and folded her arms. Naruto did the same and didn't even bother to re-zip his jacket and hide his bare chest. Yubiki flipped back over Naruto's head and landed back in a tree before giving Naruto a signal to begin. Naruto nodded and charged into the field of battle. He stopped right in front of them and opened his arms, allowing the gentle breeze to sway against his body. He brought down his arms and stood in stance.

Lee: I will be the first to attack.

Naruto: Alright, come at me.

Lee charged forward and threw a straight punch at Naruto. The boy blocked it, but found that Lee was nowhere near as weak as he thought he was. The punch broke his guard completely and went through to his chest. The punch knocked the wind out of Naruto and he countered with a quick uppercut, which Lee flipped back under. Lee placed his hands on the ground and sent a straight kick at Naruto. Naruto slightly moved and dodged the attack; Lee spun his body and crouched on the ground before he shot up with an uppercut of his own, which connected with Naruto's chin. Naruto went flying into the air and slightly opened his eyes before he caught the sight of a spiral flying at him.

Kiba: Fang over fang!

Naruto waited for his chance and then he leaned back under the attack and sent spin kick to Kiba's side as he fell to the ground. Naruto smiled as the boy hit the ground before him, but he suddenly noticed a bug flying at the side of his face. He looked over and saw an entire swarm coming at him. He quickly went through a series of handsigns before placing two fingers in front of his lips.

Naruto: Fire style: Fireball jutsu!

He said as he blew fire from his lips and caused the bugs to disperse and return to their master.

Shino: Clever.

Naruto spun his fire into a circle and nullified any chance of someone using taijutsu against him and waited for his imminent return to the ground. He began doing a long string of handsigns and stopped after hearing someone shout.

Sasuke: Phoenix flower jutsu!

Naruto saw hundreds of fire covered kunai shot through his orb and he canceled his signs. He flipped back and grabbed some of the kunai before throwing them back mid-flip. Tenten quickly pulled a scroll and bit into her finger before rubbing her own blood onto it. She twirled the scroll and kunai flew from it, also colliding with the kunai Naruto threw at them. She pulled out a staff and tossed it to Lee.

Kiba: Fang over Fang!

Naruto looked back and barely dodged the attack, but Kiba had somehow managed to dispel his flame. Naruto spun sideways to the ground and Lee ran at him before he sent a quick swing down at Naruto's legs, tripping him to the ground.

Tenten: Rising twin dragons.

Naruto fell to the ground, all the while looking up at smoke dragons rising into the air. The smoke cleared and Tenten appeared in the middle of two scrolls. Spin around and launched various weapons at him. Naruto smiled, these people were indeed stronger than he thought. Mika walked forward and ripped off her weighted jacket and stood at the side of Naruto. She lifted her fist up and slammed it into the ground, causing a massive upheaval. Two Huge, jagged stalagmites shot from the ground and blocked all of the weapons.

Naruto: Whoa.

Mika stomped into the ground and create huge stone nunchuks that she caught over her shoulder. She grabbed one of the ends and swung it into the staff that Lee held. She quickly spun around and slammed it into his chest, sending him sliding back along the ground. She flipped back and dropped her nunchuks onto the ground before she dropped into her stance. Choji ran at her and unleashed a series of hand signs.

Choji: Human boulder!

He said as he turned into a giant sphere and rolled at the girl. She placed up a giant wall, but he just rolled through it. One of the stones flew in front of her and punched it forward. When it collided with Choji he was blasted back into the crowd of Naruto clones behind him. Most of the jounin were just staring at her.

Kakashi: What kind of Father would throw away a girl with such raw talent? Heh, I guess it's his loss.

She smiled at the trap she had set for the others in their group. When the rock shattered and hit the ground, each little pebble created a giant stalagmite. Sasuke flipped onto the tip of one and slid down it and in front of the girl. He grabbed the pike in front of him and spin kicked the girl in the chest. She rolled along the ground and stopped herself, only before Sakura slammed down a fist for her head. Mika rolled away and looked on as the girl tossed tagged kunai into the ground in front of her. Mika slapped the ground and created a wall between her and the explosions.

Shikamaru: Now. Shadow possession jutsu!

Mika looked back as her shadow was bound to Shikamaru's. As the boy walked forward Mika was forced to do the same and Ino lined up her sights with the girl.

Ino: Got you. Mind transfer jutsu!

Naruto lifted a boulder and tossed it between them. Disconnecting Shikamaru and giving Ino's body nowhere to go. Naruto looked back and saw Neji make a B-line for Hinata.

Neji: Now!

Hinata flinched and found that his hit never landed. Naruto smacked his hand away and stood in front of her. Hanabi held her heart and cheered as loudly as she could for Naruto. Neji sent seven more strikes at Hinata and Naruto stopped each one. Neji smiled and sent two strikes at her at once, but Naruto knocked both of Neji's arms into the air before he kicked him into the chest. Naruto noticed that his clones had finally decided to join to battle and worse of all; he had disconnected them from himself. They were acting independently. Naruto fell back after he kicked Neji and placed his hand on Hinata's back before he pushed her down to the ground. He flipped back over her and delivered an axe kick to the head of one of his clones before he spun with a kick to the jaw of a different clone. Naruto scooped down and picked Hinata up bridal style and smiled at her. He leaned back under a punch that came for his face and spun under a punch that came for the back of his head. He looked back slightly toward the clone coming after him and kicked back into its stomach and then head butted it in the face. He turned around and high kicked a different clone in the back of the neck, causing it to bend forward. When it leaned down, Naruto scissor kicked it in the head. Naruto threw Hinata onto his shoulders and ignored the heavy blush that fell over her. He punched forward into the face of one of his clones and side kicked another one across the ground. He jumped onto the chest of a different clone and delivered a low spin kick to the faces of ten clones around him. He flipped from the clone's chest and caught Hinata again mid-flip. The second he landed a clone stopped him from regaining his balance with a punch that flew for his face. Naruto leaned back under it and fell back to the ground. His clones smiled and tossed kunai at him. Naruto kicked himself back against the ground and dodged all of them. He backed into a circle of clones and frowned, before he pushed Hinata high into the air. Naruto placed her on the ground and uppercut kicked one in the chin before he spun himself around and tripped the ones around him. Naruto tossed himself back to his feet before he focused on the on the crowd around him. He punched four times into the chest of the clone in front of him before he thrust punched him back away from him and then elbowed the clones behind him. He grabbed it by the neck and kneed him in the stomach before he placed his hand on its back and tossed himself into the air. He positioned both of his legs facing down and stomped into its back. Naruto looked up at Hinata, who had begun her imminent descent back down to the ground. Naruto uppercutted one of his clones into the air before he grabbed its leg and spun him around through the crowd and threw him through them all, creating a path. Naruto grabbed a clone by its neck and tossed him into the air before he jumped up onto its chest and used it as a stepping stone to jump to Hinata. Naruto grabbed her once again and smiled at her. She looked to the side at one of his clones as it jumped at him. Naruto looked back just in time to catch a punch to the face. The punch had so much force behind it that it caused him to drop Hinata. Naruto reached for her and her for him. Suddenly a though hit her mind.

Hinata: Am I going to be a burden to him? What have I done since this all started? No more!

Hinata smiled at Naruto and pulled her arm back before she activated her byakugan. Naruto smiled and pulled his arm back.

Hinata: Rotation!

She shouted as she spun in the air, causing a sphere of chakra to surround her body as she approached the ground. The rotation destroyed all of the clones on the ground waiting for her to land. When she finally landed to the ground she created a crater around her and looked as the clone around her picked themselves up from the ground. A few wiped their mouths and charged back at her. Naruto flipped to the ground and axe kicked one of his clones to the ground before he landed in stance next to Hinata. Mika smiled and stomped down on the ground causing a pillar to shot her back to her team. Neji smirked and ran back after Hinata. Naruto kicked a clone into one of Mika's powerful punches before she axe handle smash it into the ground, causing it to ricochet off of the ground. Hinata ducked under a punch and sent a thruster palm into the chest of Sasuke before Naruto jumped over her and drop kicked Sasuke back across the ground. Sasuke flipped back to his feet as Sakura ran after their opponents. Ino ran to her side and synchronized her movements with the girl. Mika stepped in front of her team and met with both girls. Ino sent a high kick for her face, but Mika stepped it with her left wrist and turned just in time to block a punch Sakura sent for her face. Ino lifted up her free leg and kicked into Mika's chest, causing her to let go of Sakura. Sakura cracked her knuckles and shouted.

Sakura: HELL YEAH!

She had unleashed her inner self. She punched downward into Mika's face and grabbed her by the neck of her tank top before she lifted her into the air and punched viciously into her stomach repeatedly. Hinata charged forward and sent three palms to Sakura's stomach before she sent one upward, that slightly lifted Sakura from the ground and she finished with a strong thrust palm into her chest that sent her rolling back across the ground. Ino ran up behind her and spin into a low sweep kick, but Hinata flipped sideways over the kick and kicked Ino in the face during her spin. Ino went flying back and Hinata spun once landing back on the ground and stopped herself in stance. Neji ran at her and sent a quick strike for her chest, but she spun away from it and danced away from the strikes that followed. Hinata ducked low and sweep kicked at Neji's legs, but he dodged it by jumping into the air. Naruto jumped up on the other side of Hinata and spin kicked Neji down to the ground. He leaned down on the side of Hinata and leaned back as she sent a thruster palm at the clone behind him. Naruto punched forward into the chest of one of his clones and Hinata slid under it before she sent two palms into the same clone's chest. Naruto grabbed Hinata and spun her above him as the locked their fingers together. Hinata balanced herself as Naruto her in the air with one arm. She spread out all of her limbs and closed her eyes as she listened to all of the clones coming after them. She spun herself and kicked all of the clones before they could get too close and Naruto let her go before he crouched down to the ground. Hinata landed on his back with the same hand she balanced on before she spun around into a topspin, which connected with the jaws of the twelve clones. Naruto pushed himself up and tossed Hinata into the air. Hinata closed her arms and spun around before Naruto caught her and pulled her close to him. Before he dipped her down and she kicked up into the chin of a clone before she leaned all the way back.

Asuma: Are they dancing?

Kurenai: It sure looks like it.

Naruto pulled her back up and spun her in a circle as she walked on the chests of the clones around them. Naruto twisted himself back and let Hinata go and she landed on the ground in crouching position before she spun herself back to her feet. She ran back to Naruto and jumped over him with a drop kick that hit the face of a clone and Naruto grabbed her hands before she could fall to the ground. He pulled her back and they both leaned back. Naruto smiled at her and she smiled back before he pulled and spun her at high speed.

Naruto: You ready?

He said before he grabbed her by the waist and tossed her into the air. He ran over and grabbed Mika's hand before he ran away from Hinata.

Naruto: You don't want to stick around for this.

Mika looked back as Hinata shouted.

Hinata: Ultimate rotation!

Hinata began to spill chakra and created the largest rotation the village had ever seen.

Mika: HOLY-

Hiashi: HOLY-

Neji: HOLY-

Asuma: Shit!

Kurenai: Hinata?

Naruto looked back at the rotation that had exceeded the over 100 feet long and wide.

Naruto: Well, there go all of my clones.

All of the genin on the field began to scatter as fast as they could.

Hanabi: Go, Oneechan!

Yubiki smiled at her child. There were so many more things he could do, but he decided to fight them on their level.

Yubiki: You used the bond of your mate to make her stronger. I just wonder why you haven't used the other gift of the pact yet.

Naruto looked at his mother and smiled, there was a silent nod and Naruto decided that it was time to reveal his new technique. He watched as Hinata's rotation disappeared and she began to fall to the ground. Naruto and Mika ran to her as the other team ran to her as well. Naruto caught Hinata and she spun from his hands into her stance. Naruto mirrored her and smiled. His eyes turned full blue and his pupil disappeared.

Naruto: Byakugan!

Hinata: What!?

She looked over and Naruto had indeed activated a byakugan. Everyone became confused at the development and Yubiki simply smiled.

Yubiki: Did they really think that the pact only gave her his power. It's a bond, meaning, what's mine is yours-

Naruto: And what's yours is mine.

Naruto pulled a little of his chakra into his fist and and called a clone to his hand.

Naruto: Concentrated Rasengan.

His clone spun the chakra in his hand and Naruto thrusted his palm forward and sent a line of chakra shooting at the crowd approaching him. Everyone dodged it and looked back as it hit the ground. Once it did a giant sphere of chakra spun in its landing point.

Naruto: I Missed.

Sasuke led the team closer to them and Mika stepped in front of them. She started doing handsigns and everyone became cautious; because she had never used handsigns to do any of her other techniques. She finished and slapped the ground.

Mika: Great wall justu!

When she hit the ground a giant wall shot up from the ground and blocked the team from Naruto and the others. The genin ran for the wall, but pillars started to shot at them. Hinata walked to the wall and poured her chakra into it. Choji jumped back and started to do handsigns.

Choji: Human boulder!

Choji changed into a giant ball and Lee picked him up on his shoulder and continued his sprint. He threw Choji and the boy began to spin as he collided with the wall and created a huge hole in the wall. Neji, Sasuke, and Lee jumped into the hole and went for Naruto. Mika looked back as her wall was penetrated and closed her hands, causing the wall to crumble into stones. Hinata pulled back and caused her chakra to line up with each stone. She danced her fingers and controlled each one's movements. She made them fly around the field causing all in their paths to dodge them. Naruto flipped back over a kick from Lee and pressed his hand down on an uppercut Sasuke sent for him. Naruto whirled down and kicked Sasuke in the chest, but the boy only slid back four feet, before he charged forward and kicked Naruto to the ground. Naruto rolled back to his feet and watched as Neji sent three lightning fast strikes to his chest. Naruto opened his eyes wide and sentt a strike to Neji's chest before he grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. Naruto looked up as Sasuke came fliying at him with a jump kick and Lee came behind him with a low punch, which Naruto just flipped back under and above both. Naruto landed on the ground and watched as Neji came back after him. Naruto stood to his feet and looked as Sasuke and Lee stood at both sides of him. They both crouched down and sent an uppercut kick for his face. Naruto smiled and began to spun.

Naruto: Rotation!

Each one was caught in the attack and sent flying back along the ground. Hinata held up all of the stones and positioned them in front of the people around her and her team. Mika opened her palms and closed them causing the rocks around them to explode.

Mika: Stone claymore!

The stones exploded into small pebbles and shot at high speed in all directions. All of the genin stopped and bent into position and dodged all of the pebbles at once. All stood back up and looked at the three. Mika fell to her knees and breathed heavily. She was almost out of chakra, and Hinata looked as if she was almost n empty as well. Naruto, however, was standing in front of them as if he wasn't even affected.

Sarutobi: That is enough.

He said calling off the sparring match. Until he heard clapping coming from the far end of the field. Everyone looked over to a boy who were long loose blue jeans and a white muscle shirt under a red jakcet with a mural of a phoenix on the back of it. Claire's jacket

JJ: That was amazing. I can't believe that all of you are so strong. But, you are the strongest of all. I'd like to face you myself.

He said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto: What!?

JJ: I'd really like to fight against you.

Sarutobi: So they've arrived. I allow this match to continue. Everyone else clear the field, Naruto I will also temporarily recede my decree on your transformations.

Naruto: What?

Naruto turned back to JJ and lifted an eyebrow.

Naruto: Is he really that strong? Who are you?

He shouted to the boy.

JJ: I'll tell you after we fight. Don't hold back.

JJ walked toward Naruto, but Naruto ran at him first and sent a punch to his stomach. JJ's eyes went blank for a second and Naruto followed with a left hook before delivering a jumping spin kick to the boy's head. JJ hit the ground head first a went rolling back along the ground. Once the boy stopped he laid on the ground for a while and Naruto stared at him.

Kiba: That was lame.

Sasuke: Yeah.

Neji: Why would even step into a fight if he was so weak?

Naruto shook his head turned around, but he suddenly looked back as the boy picked himself up.

JJ: Okay, that was more than I expected, but I'm ready now.

JJ charged at Naruto and punched for his head, but Naruto ducked under it and uppercutted into the boy's jaw before he pulled back and punched him across the ground once again.

Naruto: What the hell!? Are you serious?

Yubiki: Naruto, that boy is taking your hits intentionally, but why?

Naruto turned around again and walked away before JJ picked himself up once again.

JJ: Okay, I'm done playing.

He said cracking his neck. Naruto turned around slowly and frowned.

Shikamaru: This guy just doesn't learn.

Choji: Naruto is gonna kill him.

Ino: Maybe we should stop this.

Naruto pulled back and punched into the boy's face once again, but this time he only managed to move the boy's head. JJ smiled and watched as Naruto punched again, but once again all he managed to do was move the boy's body. Naruto stepped back and put all of his strength into one punch and sent it into JJ's chest, but still, there was no effect.

JJ: Surprised? Now it's my turn.

JJ grabbed the back of Naruto's open jacket and punched him in the stomach. Naruto spit up blood and slightly lost sight. JJ pulled his arm back and punched him two more times. He pulled Naruto's face back up and punched into his face, causing Naruto to go spinning back. JJ ran forward and climbed up Naruto's chest before he lifted up his elbow and drived it into Naruto's forward. Naruto's forehead began to bleed and JJ placed his hand on the boy's face before he threw himself into the air and dropped his leg down onto Naruto's neck and drove him down into the ground. When they made impact the ground around them caved in. JJ jumped back and rubbed the back of his neck.

JJ: Guess I over did it.

He said while chuckling. Naruto opened his eyes and picked himself up from the dirt and looked at the boy with blood red eyes.

JJ: Oh, I guess you're done playing too.

Naruto walked toward the boy and made a sword from his chakra in his right hand. He charged at the boy and slashed at him, but JJ stopped Naruto's sword with his own. Naruto reached out his left hand and created another sword before he slashed at the boy, who flipped back away from the attack. The boy swung around and stopped a slash that came down at him. JJ pulled his sword to the side and rolled away from Naruto before he turned with a slash of his own.

JJ: Burn Ryu-o-jinn!

Naruto looked as the boy's sword began to leave a fire trail as he swung it. Naruto stepped back and dodged the boy's following attacks as fast as he could.

Yubiki: Ryu-o-jinn?

Her eyes shot wide open and she jumped from her perch. Naruto ran closer to the boy and slammed both of his swords into his body. Naruto stepped back and smiled, but was shocked when the boy's eyes turned from dark brown to pure golden. He stood up and screamed as the swords in body shot out and his wounds healed as fast as Naruto's would have. Yubiki walked forward and called out to Naruto. When the boy turned she stood by as side.

Yubiki: Are you a Kaiser?

JJ just smiled at her for a second.

Yubiki: Fou Lu?

JJ smiled even bigger, her accuracy was amazing.

Yubiki: Naruto, come here.

When Naruto turned to his mother she walked into his seal again.

Yubiki: Don't hold back anymore. This boy is one of the dragon emperors.

Naruto: A what?

Yubiki: There were two dragons who stood more powerful than any before them. Their names were Ryu and Fou Lu. Both were brothers and as such they were held in the highest regard among their kind. Fou Lu was said to have disappeared only months before I was sealed.

Naruto: What makes a dragon so scary?

Yubiki: DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE A DRAGON!

She shouted out at Naruto.

Yubiki: The dragon named Ryu was a kind young man and was very nice on the eyes, but years ago a tyrannical goddess named Myria wanted to encage the world in her own twisted view on protection. She overstepped her bonds. Yet, she was a double SS class goddess, and her power was practically unlimited. Ryu and his allies killed her. It was said that he left that battle almost unharmed.

Naruto's eyes went wide and he looked over to the boy.

Yubiki: If he is possessed by Fou Lu, then he is no doubt just as strong as me.

Naruto placed up a handsign and called fifty clones to his side that all chaged at JJ at once. JJ smiled and focused his chakra into his sword before he started doing handsigns.

JJ: Dark style: Eclipse jutsu.

JJ moved his sword into a complete circle before he moved forward slightly. All of Naruto's clones were covered in a cloak of darkness before the boy appeared right in front of Naruto. JJ threw a hand back and all of the clones began to fall apart. Pieces of the clones went flying in evey direction and Naruto frowned at the boy. Naruto and JJ stood face to face and Naruto began to spill chakra from his body, which quickly took the form of two tails behind him. JJ smiled at him and Naruto stepped froward.

Flash

Claire: Alright, now just rest.

Raizen: Can you stay here with me Claire-san?

He said with a slight blush. She smiled warmly at the boy and said.

Claire: Sure, I don't have anywhere to be.

Outside the door: Man: Did you hear, Naruto is fighting a boy with weird golden eyes.

Nurse: Really, did Naruto win yet?

Man: That's the thing. Aparrently this boy is as strong as him.

Nurse: Really? I've gotta see this.

Claire's smiled twitched she stood up.

Claire: And now I do. Sorry, I'll be back soon, I have to do something.

Claire whirled around and ran from the room.

Claire: Damnit boy, can't you listen just once.

She said charging out, running after the sounds of battle.

Flash

JJ went sliding back along the ground and stopped before he slowly picked himself up from the dirt and coughed blood on the ground before he looked up and saw a large chakra hand coming down on him. He rolled back away from it, but it whirled around and crashed into him, sending him sliding back once again. JJ stood to his feet and looked as Naruto charged at him and punched down into his face. Naruto turned slightly and his tails shot up into the boy's chest and sent him flying into the air. Naruto stretched his aura's arm up to JJ's leg and grabbed him before he spun him around in the air and slammed him into the ground. JJ's body created an extremely large crater and dust swriled around him. Naruto looked deep into it and saw the boy standing up holding his arm. When the dust cleared JJ's face was covered in scales and his arm had grown longer than his other one.

JJ: I'm done playing. First form: Dragon!

His body began to expand and he stood up twenty feet and his body changed into the form of a two legged, winged dragon. He pulled his sword and it transformed along with his body. Everyone, but Sarutobi looked at the boy in fear. Naruto stood tall and punched his aura at the boy, but the dragon simply grabbed the aura with one hand. He grabbed tightly onto it and pulled it back, causing Naruto to came flying at him. Naruto sent another punch at the dragon and hit its chest, but the aura dispersed when it collided with him. The deagon pulled it's free arm back and slammed it into Naruto's face and sent him rolling back across the field. The dragon flapped it's wings and pulled it's sword high before it fell to the ground and slammed it down at Naruto, who rolled to the side to dodge the attack. The massive sword crushed the ground and Naruto was thrown back to his feet and the dragon slashed sideways, barely missing Naruto. The dragon grabbed Naruto by his neck and slammed him into the ground before it spewed fireballs at the grounded boy. Naruto took the attack and jumped into the air before sent his tails down at the dragon. It caught both tails and looked as a tail one sprouted and crashed into the dragon's chest and was joined shortly after by a fourth one. The fourth tail slammed into the dragon and knocked it to the ground. Naruto turned around in midair and fired a large beam into the dragon as it laid on the ground. Naruto landed and grew another tail before he hit. Naruto looked once again through the dust that gathered and saw the boy in another form. He appeared to be a dragon with a extrememly long tail that was wrapped around it's body.

JJ: Third form: Tiamat!

He growled out before he called his sword back to himself. Once he grabbed it, it changed into a chain linked sword and he swung it at Naruto, who dropped everything and tried his best to dodge the attacks, but was soon caught up by the slashes and assualted by it. Tiamat pulled back it's sword and began to fire large lightning bolts from it's mouth. Naruto barely dodged the attack and grew another two tails. Naruto stopped the lightning with his hand and crushed it in his fist. Tiamat looked at the boy and saw that he was now wearing a robe draped oer his with nine coattails hanging from the bottom.

Tiamat: Oh, I guess you no longer wish to beat around the bush.

Tiamat changed back into JJ and his hair began to glow golden. A/N: Not talking about dragonball z. On breath of fire the main character's hair actually does go golden when he becomes kaiser.

JJ: Final form: Kaiser!

JJ's body glew golden and he changed into a pure golden dragon with eight red wings coming from it's back. Two horns grew from it's head and it's tail was roughly eighteen feet, while it was twenty feet itself. Naruto walked toward it as it hovered along the ground to him. Naruto swung down his arm caused the kyuubi's image to slam down on the dragon coming after him. However, when it crashed down on top of Kaiser, he stopped it with a single hand. He turned to the side and his wings aimed directly at Naruto. Sixteen lines shot from the wings and flew torward Naruto. Naruto lifted up his free arm and blocked the beams with little effort. Kaiser looked at him and smiled before sending another wave of beams at him. Naruto tried to block again, but the beams suddenly merged into one another. The beam hit Naruto's arm and he went sliding back along the ground. Naruto slammed his arm into the ground and stopped himself. Kaiser folded its arms and smiled at the boy.

Kaiser: One minute left.

He thought as he flew quickly toward Naruto. Naruto smiled and sent all nine of his tails at the dragon knocking it all the way back. Naruto's tails returned tto him and slammed into the ground. Kaiser looked down at the rumbling in the ground and saw Naruto's tails emerge from the ground and viciously attack him. The last tail bashed it into the air the and it stopped it's itself mid-flight. Kaiser opened it's mouth and formed a giant ball. Naruto looked up at it and changed into the form of the kyuubi. He began to form an attack of his own and once both were ready, they fired at each other. Each attack cancelled each other out and Kaiser looked down only to see someone in the line of fire. The remants of their attacks headed for a single person.

Kaiser: Damnit! Only ten seconds left.

He flew down to Mika as fast as he could. He stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her before he latched all of his wings into the ground around her. Once the attack collided with Kaiser's back it screamed in pain and it's wings began to disappear. Mika looked as the dragon seemed to be slowly changing back. She started to do handsigns and she slammed her hands on the ground.

Mika: Great wall jutsu.

A wall shot from the ground and blocked the remainer of the attack. JJ released his hold on the girl and slowly healed the wounds from the attack. He wobbled and fell back against the wall. Mika looked at him and closed her hand, making the wall fall to pieces, and causing the boy to fall down with it.

??: Norugi!!

At the shout of his name the boy shot up and looked back. He stood up and walked over to his sensei before he hung his head with a sad expression. JJ was named after his father, and he hated his father, so in turn, he hated his name as well. Claire give him his nickname, and she only called him by his real name if she was, 1. made at him or 2. disappointed in him. At the moment she was both. He looked up slightly and she slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Blood slightly dripped from the boy's mouth and he held his cheek. Claire placed her hand on top of his head, before she looked at the crowd.

Claire: I apologize for all of this. He didn't hurt anyone did he?

Naruto: Uh.

He said slightly before changing back. The jounin that governed the genin teams walked over to her.

Kakashi: Nothing that won't heal I believe. Now could you explain what's going on here?

Claire: You didn't even tell them why you were here before you started fighting people!? What if they had killed you!?

JJ: I'm sorry Sensei.

Sarutobi laughed and walked over to the woman.

Sarutobi: I guess Chris-sama was right, you do act like a mother.

The woman looked up and frowned at the man.

Sarutobi: Don't be so angry with him. He probably just wanted to spar with the other children. I must admit, watching them did make me wish I were a couple years younger.

Sasuke walked over to Kakashi and looked at the boy.

Sasuke: So he's not our enemy?

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and looked over to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi: No, he is actually quite the opposite.

JJ turned around and wiped the blood from his mouth with his left hand before he looked over to Naruto.

JJ: I just wanted to see what my new partner could do.

Naruto: Partner!?

Sarutobi smiled and pulled his pipe from his mouth.

Sarutobi: Yes. It was decided many years ago that once you were released, young Norugi here would be sent here as your partner.

Naruto: So you always planned on me being released?

Sarutobi: Even if I had to do it myself.

Naruto smiled slightly and looked over to JJ.

JJ: I wasn't really doing anything to try and hurt you or anything. I only did moves that I thought you could handle.

Naruto: I kind of noticed that.

Yubiki: No, you didn't.

Naruto looked around and was grateful that no one else could hear what his mother had said.

Sarutobi: It was a debate on who would be teamed with you, but you solved that for us.

Naruto: What?

Sarutobi: As of this moment I decree that a new genin team consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Norugi Suzaku, and Mika Yuzuka will be assembled, under the instruction of Claire Rido Fuganu. This team will be known as squad fourteen. Now to all those here, training is now dismissed All those who wish to stay, may do as they wish.

All adutls began to leave the field, but the genin crowded around the two new members of their village. Hanabi ran over to Naruto after bowing goodbye to her father. Hiashi looked over to his daughter and Naruto with a silent pride. He never knew that Hinata could execute such moves, and Naruto using the byakugan was quite a surprise. He smiled and walked from the field.

Claire: I have somewhere to be. Will you promise to behave this time.

JJ: I can't change anymore at the moment anyway.

JJ watched as his teacher slowly left the field. He turned back to everyone around him and looked down. He bowwed and said.

JJ: I'm sorry.

Then he quickly stood back straight.

JJ: Now that that's out of the way. I know the dragon thing is kind of weird and-.

Ino: Where are you from?

Choji: Ino!?

Ino: He protected Mika, he can't be that bad. Besides he's kind of cute.

Choji: But it was his attack he protected her from, and what does him being cute have to do with it?

Ino: So where are you from?

JJ: A small village really far out. You wouldn't have heard of it.

Lee: Have you been around the village yet?

JJ: No, I'd like to see it all though.

Choji: How do you guys act like this is normal?

Sasuke: Because we found out yesterday that there was a giant fox demon living in the village for twelve years.

Shikamaru: Yeah, it's not that bad. At least he isn't attacking us.

Choji: But he just did!

JJ: I'm wasn't really trying to hurt anybody. I just wanted to see what Naruto fought like when he went all out. I have to say that I was surprised. Anyway I'm still new here, can someone show me around?

Ino: Sure.

Choji: Ino!

Ino: If you're so worried Choji, then why don't you come with me.

She said as she grabbed JJ's arm and led him away from the field as she talked about the village. Choji looked over, then folded his arms and looked away.

Choji: Ino wait up.

He said before he quickly ran after her. Sasuke looked at Naruto and asked.

Sasuke: What's your take on him.

Naruto: He's not our enemy, but I have a few questions for him nonetheless. Hinata-hime.

Hinata: Yes?

Naruto: Maybe you and Hanabi-hime should return home for a while.

Hanabi: Yeah.

Neji turned around and walked his own way before he slightly looked back at Hinata.

Lee: Neji, where are you going?

Neji: Home.

He said sternly. He wasn't able to get to Hinata because of Naruto. He turned his eyes to the road and thought, he'd get his chance eventually.

Lee: Neji?

Tenten: Let him go Lee. He is a busy man. Maybe he has somewhere to be.

Lee: But, we were supposed to spar later. Now how I know if I am strong enough to match him.

Naruto looked over to him and thought back to the fight.

Naruto: I'll spar with you.

Lee shot his head up and looked at Naruto.

Lee: Really?

Naruto: Yeah, you're pretty good. I'll meet you here later after I do something.

He said as he turned and walked from the field. Everyone started to walk back, but Tenten looked back and noticed that Lee was sitting down on the ground.

Tenten: Are you coming?

Lee: I am going to stay here and train until Naruto-kun's return.

Tenten looked back as the others left, then she sighed and walked over to Lee before she sat down with him. Lee looked at her and smiled.

Lee: So you are going to train yourself as well? That's mighty youthful of you.

Tenten: Please don't say that.

Flash

JJ: Thanks beautiful.

Ino: You're very welcome.

She said before blushingly walking away. Choji frowned at JJ and turned away with Ino. JJ rubbed the back of his neck. She had told him about the village and the people that he should know about. She also showed him to a restaurant where he could get something to eat, which is where he was standing at the moment. He walked in and ordered some food before he snapped his chopsticks apart and got ready to eat.

??: Got a minute?

JJ turned back and saw Mika standing behind him.

JJ: Sure.

He said before ordering her a bowl as well. Mika sat down next to him and grabbed her bowl as well.

Mika: What's up with the dragon thing?

JJ: Cool, huh? It happened a long time ago. When I was still a baby a man kind of got my cursed and well, here I am.

Mika: There's way more to it than that isn't it?

JJ looked up at her seriously and said.

JJ: After we're done eating follow me. You too Naruto.

He said to the boy who tried to hide his presence.

Naruto: You knew I was here?

JJ: My bloodline limit makes it kind of hard for people to hide from me.

JJ finished his food and paid for his and Mika's as well before he stood and walked out, causing both to follow him.

Flash

Kakashi walked up to Raizen's room and was told to stay out. That however, was twenty minutes ago. He sat back and lifted a hand as Sakura and Sasuke arrived per his request.

Sasuke: Why are we here?

Kakashi: You'll see.

Sakura looked at the door sat back next to Sasuke. Sasuke, in the intensity of the moment, didn't even mind when Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. Claire walked out of the door and looked down at the children.

Claire: Are you little Raizen's friends?

Sasuke: I guess.

Claire: I have good news. He will make a full recovery within the month.

Sasuke stood up and stared at the woman.

Sasuke: There's no way. Such medical ninjutsu shouldn't even exist. How was she able to cure paralysis?

Claire: If you want you can go see him.

Both childen walked into the room and Kakashi looked at the woman.

Kakashi: What are you?

Claire: Just a normal woman.

Kakashi: I am compealed to ask more, but I think it's good to have some secrets.

Claire: He seems to be clinging to me now for some reason. Is he your student?

Kakashi: Yes, he's more normal than yours though.

Claire: I guess. Well, I have somewhere to be.

She said as she walked away. Kakashi looked over to her and walked into the room. He saw Sakura talking to Raizen as he happily explained his good mood and Sasuke sat back against the wall smiling. Kakashi slowly walked back from the door and opened his book.

Kakashi: I think I'll leave the moment to them.

He proclaimed silently before he left the room.

Flash

JJ led the two to a place where he was sure they weren't followed. He looked up at the cliff before he sighed. He turned to them and sat back against the stone wall behind him, they could hear a waterfall rushing behind them and they decided to sit down as well.

JJ: What I tell you is for your ears only. You can not repeat this to anyone.

Naruto: Yeah.

Mika: Got it.

JJ took a deep breath and said.

JJ: I'm from the village hidden in darkness.

Mika: The what?

Naruto: I've never heard of it before.

Yubiki stepped from Naruto's seal and stared at JJ.

Yubiki: I though so.

Naruto: What is that village?

Yubiki: It's a village that contains the void, the portal to the demon world.

Naruto: What!?

Yubiki: The village is kept secret to all except a few select people. Every kage knows of it's existence, but the public is forbidden to learn of it.

Mika: Why?

JJ: Because, crossing over into the void could have extreme effects on someone.

Mika: How do you mean?

JJ: Well, I was dragged into it when I was a baby, and I came out a dragon.

Naruto: So someone could gain powers from crossing into it?

JJ: Yeah, the person who dragged me in was killed. And so was I.

Everyone stopped for a second and looked at the boy.

Naruto: Then how are we looking at you?

JJ: In order to save my life, Fou Lu-sama merged into my body and Ryu-nii-chan brought me from the void. Because of Fou Lu-sama being inside my body I developed a split personality I couldn't control. Fearing what I had become, my father exiled me from the village and forbid anyone in the village from helping me. I lived out there alone and was forced to hunt and kill on my own. I had to fight to live, only thing that kept me alive was my split personality. After two years in the wild I stumbled upon three people. They were Trigger-sensei, Claire-sensei, and Leon-sensei. I attacked them with everything I had, but in the end I was defeated and Claire-sensei did everything she could to save me. She brought me back to the village and I found out shortly after that my father had died and a new yamikage was named. Ironically it was Claire-sensei's older brother. She's been looking after me ever since.

Naruto: So she's like your mother?

JJ: Kind of, she just doesn't like me calling her motherly. She says it makes her feel old. And I don't really treat her like my mother, even though I do kind of see her that way.  
Naruto: What is that village like?

JJ: It's full of people with special powers. Trigger-sensei can create a blue armor of chakra and blast concentrated chakra from his right arm. Ryu-nii-chan is a dragon like me. Then there's Dante-sama, he taught me sword fighting, he's also a half demon. There's Soki, he's a samurai and he has the power of the black oni. There's Jubei, she has the power to slow time with her eye. There's Ryu-sama-

Mika: You already mentioned him.

JJ: No this is a different person. Ryu-sama is a martial artist and he's the best martial artist in the village. He's a wise person, he taught me all of the taijutsu I know. He also can use moves that are extremely powerful without the use of chakra, he calls it "chi". His student Sakura-nee-chan is never to far from him.

Mika: Sounds like it's fun there.

JJ: Kind of, but I'm kind of off topic. I brought you here to tell you two things.

Naruto: What?

JJ: They say that the man who kidnapped me as a baby was a man with pale skin and golden eyes.

All three faces turned to him with wide eyes.

JJ: I thought so. I heard that he wasn't dead. However, I'm the only one who knows of that. If he lived, then who knows what powers he may have.

Yubiki: Was his name Orochimaru?

JJ: I don't know. I heard he resembled a snake.

Yubiki: Who told you this?

JJ: Fou Lu, he said that he sensed the man's presence while we were coming here.

Naruto: Then he's close?

JJ: No that was a while back. We were near Suna. The second thing is that I am from the nores clan and our clan specializes in controling auras. With my bloodline limit I can control mine and other people's auras. I was scoping out auras in the village earlier and I noticed a man with an ominous aura. He had silver hair and a large shuriken on his back.

Mika: Mizuki-sensei?

JJ: I don't know his name, but do not trust him, no matter what.

Mika: Well we can't call him out in front of everyone.

Naruto: Then we'll wait for him to make a move and then we'll strike.

JJ: Right. I think we might make a good team.

JJ stood and stretched before he turned to the others.

JJ: I look forward to working with you.

He said extending a hand to Naruto. Naruto grabbed it and smiled slightly.

Naruto: As do I.

Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Mika: Where are you going?

Naruto: I made an arrangement that I intend to keep.

Naruto said as he walked away from the cliff and went his own way. JJ turned to Mika and extended his hand to her as well. Mika smiled and grabbed his hand much like Naruto before.

JJ: I really-

JJ stopped for second and his eyes traveled down slightly. His eyes went wide and he blatantly stared at Mika's chest through her tanktop.

JJ: She's at least a C! I think I'm in love!

He thought is shock.

Mika: Excuse me.

JJ: Oh, I was going to ask what you're doing later.

Mika: Nothing special.

JJ: Would you mind if I took the rest of your time to learn more about you?

Mika: I guess not.

She said with a slight blush before the two walked off away from the cliff they were under.

Flash

Lee: Com'n Tenten you can do it!

He shouted to her as he flawlessly did rounds of pushups while she struggled to do the same.

Lee: It's not that hard, just use the power of youth.

Tenten: Will you shut up about the youth!

Naruto walked into the training ground and Lee turned his attention to him.

Tenten: Oh thank god.

She said collapsing to her knees.

Naruto: Ready?

Lee: I was ready the second I accepted your challenge. Do not hold back.

Naruto: What jutsu do you know?

Lee: I am unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu.

Naruto: What!?

Lee: But that is not a problem, I am going to prove that even someone like me can become an excellent ninja with only taijutsu.

Naruto dropped into stance and smiled at Lee.

Naruto: Admirable goal.

Lee dropped into stance as well.

Lee: Thank you Naruto-kun.

Naruto: I noticed during the fight that you were one of the only people who could land a blow on me. But let's see how good you are One-on One.

Lee: It'll be my pleasure.

He said shortly before charging at Naruto, who charged at him as well.

Flash

Sarutobi: So you are requesting a genin team for such an important mission?

Loni: Yes, we do not have much in the ways of money so-

Sarutobi: I know just the team, I assure you Princess Ishi will be safe.

He said looking down at the picture of said girl.

Loni: Thank you hokage-sama.

The man said with a reassuring smile.

End chapter 3

Preview:

Neji: So we're to protect the princess of the kingdom of flowers.

Lee: Yes she is a very important person. I will do my best on this mission.

Tenten: Calm down Lee.

Neji: Is that her?

Lee: Wow, she is quite beautiful.

Tenten: I think she's looking at you Neji.

Neji: You must be imagining things.

Tenten: Hehe, you're blushing.

Lee: Woohoo, go Neji, chase after the flower of youth

Neji: I'm going to kill you.

Naruto: Just make sure you don't choke Hyuuga-san. Or else I might enjoy it.

Lee: Join me Tenten.

Tenten: Right!

Tenten/Lee: Go Neji!!

Neji: Shut up!

Next time chapter 4: Go Team Gai: Protect the princess!

Neji: I hate all of you!

I've wanted to do that for so long, yeah I gave an actual Naruto style preview. I promise that the next chapter will be good too. And sorry for my late reply to everything, my computer is kind of acting up. As always, any references that you may or may not have noticed will be listed in the beginning of the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and I promise that I will update soon. Also, to any resident Naruto fans, I will be updating Akatsuki Chronicles soon as well. As always to everyone out there, Shine eternal!


	4. Chapter 4

Here I am once again, giving you the best I can do. I thank everyone for their support and The awesome reviews that I get. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one as well. Now to thank the people I couldn't e-mail.

_**Tokei Shiro:**_ I don't know if that was your actual name though, but I thank you for your awesome review, and I'm glad you like JJ and Mika. In truthfulness, I actually did plan for him to be on team Kakashi for a while, which is why Raizen got hurt. I originally planned for him to be a temporary replacement for Raizen. I always plan out my entire story before I write page one, but while writing a chapter I usually just tend to go with the flow. If something doesn't feel right to me I may just erase it. Although I did always plan for JJ to be his teammate eventually, it wasn't going to be so soon. More accurately, not until Tsunade showed up. Then I just decided that that would take too long so I made Claire a medic-nin. Anyway Thank again and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

_**Mastermike89:**_ Thanks, that was actually just me being goofy. I like to compose my stories like things that actually happen in anime or things you could see happening on an anime you watch, but I love to put in my own touches too. That was something I thought about alot and it was planned to happen from jump street, but for a second, I almost didn't do it, thanks to you, I'm glad I did.

As always I am going to list off the references I made.

_**Breath of Fire 4: **_Fou Lu is an emperor who ruled a kingdom many years before the game's timeframe, who was revived along with Ryu. In this story however, they are brothers who served side by side on the throne as the dragon kings.

_**Resident Evil: **_Everyone should know who Leon-sensei was, it was pretty obvious.

_**Megaman:**_ The name Trigger belonged to Megaman in the Legends series, so yes Trigger is Megaman.

_**Devil May Cry:**_ I'm pretty sure that a lot of you caught on to that one. Dante-sama is the bad ass demon slayer from the popular series that just happens to be one of my favorite games.

_**Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams:**_ Soki and Jubei were my two favorite characters in this entry of the awesome fanchise.

_**Street Fighter: **_ If you didn't catch on to this obvious reference, then I just don't know what rock you've been hiding under in the 90's, but it must have been in one sad and distance land.

_**Strength's Wake:**_ Most of you may not know this, but the Nores clan that Norugi belongs to is the clan that my OC Glen in my other story belongs to as well. Both believe that they are the last of their clan. Glen also has a dragon, but for a different reason than Norugi and they both believe that they are the last of the clan. Even If I do plan on making him show up in this story, I'll leave his background to Strength Wake.

_**Akiba Girls: **_Um...yeah...well the part where Raizen said "THE PIT" was actually something I got from the series. I just wouldn't suggest looking this one up on youtube.

Anyway, I will be leaving the rest to the chapter and tell you a little more about my newest OC Ishi-hime. I thank everyone who reviews and a special treat for you all will show one of my specialities in action. I really accel at combining the specialities of characters together. In other words, I'm good at making team attacks. I'll display that early in this chapter.

--

Go Team Gai: Protect the princess!

Neji lifted up his backpack and sighed as he thought back to his mission breifing.

Flashback

Neji: So we're to protect an important diplomat from attackers.

Sarutobi: Not only that, but I would like for you to gather information on these attackers as well and eliminate them.

Tenten: Why would they want us to do that? We're only genin.

Sarutobi: That is part of your investigation. I want you to find out more about the people around said princess.

Lee: Then you can count on us Hokage-sama. Will Gai-sensei be accompanying us?

Sarutobi: No, I have assigned him to a more important assignment, he wikll be back after your mission. Be cautious, I suspect fowl play.

Neji: Yes Hokage-sama.

Flashforward

Neji looked up and pulled his bag onto his back.

Flash

Naruto walked lazily through the village and looked toward the sky, because of the fact that Claire was busy at the hospital; being as she was the "miracle healer" Naruto wasn't able to actually do anything as a team yet. Mika seemed to be busy preparing and JJ decided to wander around the village for a while; it seemed he liked to know his surroundings. Hinata and Hanabi were home being scolded by their father for disappearing the middle of the night, while Lee, whom was the only other person he really could call a friend at present, was going out on a mission with his team. Yubiki had left his seal and made her day walking around the village as well, and Naruto had never felt so empty.

??: Hey Naruto.

The said boy turned to the voice that called after him. It had come from a ramen stand and an old man who appeared to be the restaurants owner waved at him.

Ichiraku: Com'n over!

Naruto simply lifted an eyebrow and slowly walked over to it. He stepped into the stand and sat on a stool.

Ichiraku: I never really got a chance to speak with you.

Naruto: So, you wanted to speak with me?

Ichiraku: Yeah, your Father and "Mother" were some of my best costumers.

Naruto: I don't have any money, but-

Ichiraku: Don't worry, for this time only all the ramen you order is on the house.

Naruto: Okay?

Ichiraku went into the back and prepared Naruto a bowl before he came back and set it in front of him. Naruto stared at him for a second and then down at the ramen. He leaned down and sniffed it for poison before a woman walked from the back and said.

Ayame: Don't worry, there's nothing funny about it.

Naruto looked up at her and nodded before he pulled apart his chopsticks and picked up a noodle from his bowl. Naruto simple a single noodle and his eyes dilated. For a second he sat stationary and seemed like he keeled over, but suddenly he snapped back and devoured the food in front of him like a starved wolf.

Naruto: More.

Ichiraku smiled; this boy was diffinitely Minato's son. Once another bowl was sat in front of him Naruto activated his byakugan and stared down at it.

Naruto: Where do they hide all the flavor!? This must be where Hinata-hime and Hanabi-hime learned to cook.

Naruto dropped his eye technique and dropped face first into the bowl. When he pulled his face back up the bowl seemed to be licked clean and he somehow managed to keep from getting a drop on his face.

Naruto: More.

Ichiraku: Alright.

Neji walked passed the stand and looked in to where Naruto was before he smiled slightly and sat down next to him. Naruto peeked his eye over the him and closed them both with a snicker while still holding the ramen in his mouth.

Neji: So this is what demons do in their free time?

Naruto: No, but I guess everyone has to eat Hyuuga-san.

Neji: Hyuuga-san?

Naruto: Oh yeah, I called you that because I don't respect you enough to call you by your name.

Neji: Is that so?

Naruto: Yeah, you know, way before I met you I actually knew alot about you.

Neji: I can guess how. I'm also guessing that you didn't hear things that you liked.

Naruto: You'd guess right. You see when people conceal anger and sadness for a long period of time, they tend to look for a vent. Hyuuga-san, I was that vent for a very long time.

He said between eating his ramen.

Neji: Oh really?

Ichiraku backed away slowly seeing where the conversation was going.

Naruto: You see, it seems that girls don't like being told that they would grow to be nothing more than figure-heads that will make their clans future by lying on their backs.

Neji: I call them like I see them.

Naruto: Really?

He asked pulling forward another bowl of ramen. He placed his chopsticks into the broth and pulled up a noodle before he spoke again.

Naruto: So what if I said that you were nothing, but an asshole who's insecurities leads him to malicously insult two people who have done nothing to him only so that he could feel that he was supereor when in truthfulness he knows that no matter how hard he fights he'll never be able to achieve what they have just by being born.

Neji: What!?

Naruto: I'd say that you have an inferiority complex.

Neji: So, the kyuubi also taught you pyschology?

Naruto: No, it's something I picked up on my own. It's not hard to miss either.

Neji: You think that you are strong, but your fate just threw you a better hand than most. Your power is not your own.

??: I'd say you were wrong.

Neji looked up and turned around to Yubiki standing behind the two.

Yubiki: This boy is indeed strong, he doesn't need my help.

Naruto: Besides, I don't remember mother helping yesterday when I kicked your ass up and down the training field.

Neji: Shut up, you could never match me on equal terms. Besides I know you're only tricking everyone, I'm not as naive as Hinata.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Neji: You try to act as if you really care about her and Hanabi, but I noticed a couple of days ago that they couldn't fight the urge to go to you. That mark that you gave Hinata makes it hard for her to be apart from you, it drove her to free you. It was a clever plan.

Naruto: Ha, you're right, it is a clever plan.

Neji smiled at Naruto and stopped to eat some of his own ramen.

Naruto: Too bad I didn't do that.

Neji: What was that?

Naruto: You seem to think that I'm you. Look, I never even thought of doing something like that, both of those girls are worth more to me than even myself. I am a knight for this village, but my highest priority is the safety and well-being of my princesses. I will crush anything that harms them, mentally or physically. That includes you.

Neji: You have no opinion, you are not a Hyuuga and you only achieved our bloodline limit because of the mark. You should stay out of what happens between me and your so called "princesses".

Naruto smiled and for the first time since Neji sat down, he stopped eating and set down his bowl. Neji noticed and activated his byakugan. Naruto snapped up form his chair and grabbed Neji by the collar and pulled him to his face. His act knocked his food from the counter and it fell to the floor. Yubiki looked at the spilled ramen and tried to hide her anger. Neji placed two fingers at Naruto's heart and Naruto placed two fingers at his head. Neji looked into Naruto's eyes as Naruto's byakugan was active as well.

Naruto: I should kick your ass twice, once for what you just said and the second for making me spill my ramen.

Yubiki: Yeah.

She said weeping over the spilled deliciousness.

Naruto: You say it has nothing to do with me? Do you know how times I had to watch them cry because of something you did or said to them? I will kill you if I ever see them cry like that again because of something you did.

Neji: And you think that scares me? If they cried then it was their fault for being so weak. You may intimidate some people, but I don't fear you and I never will.

Naruto: I don't want you to fear me, but you will respect me.

Neji: Tell me why I should.

Naruto: I just did.

Neji: Killing me would destroy your chances of ever becoming hokage. You wouldn't take such a risk.

Neji responded with an arrogant smile.

Naruto: Some things are worth it.

He said making Neji's smile vanish and be replaced by a glare.

Naruto: What makes me madder is that each time either one of them referred to you, they called you nii-chan. They don't even hate you and they feel as if they did something to invite your wrath. Being born is nothing to be punished for, and I will not let you convince them that it is.

Naruto said removing his hand from Neji's collar and walking away.

Naruto: I'm outta here.

Naruto suddenly stopped and walked back to the counter before removing five bowls of ramen and saying.

Naruto: Now I'm outta here.

Naruto walked off and shouted.

Naruto: I'll pay next time I come and I'll return the bowls.

Yubiki: Hey some of those better be mine.

She said running after him.

Naruto: No get your own!

Yubiki: No give me some.

Neji watched them walk away and turned back to behind the counter. Ichiraku and Ayame were fiercely glaring at him. Neji huffed and walked away, but stopped briefly as he heard Ayame say.

Ayame: Asshole.

Neji picked back up his pace and walked toward the gates of the village.

Lee: Where is he?

Tenten: Neji's never late, I wonder if something happened.

Lee: Wait I think I see him. Neji, hurry up!

He shouted to his friend, who ironically seemed to start going slower. Lee frowned and ran down the path to Neji and dragged him back to the gates.

Neji: I can walk on my own.

Tenten: Well not fast enough. What's wrong with you?

Neji: Nothing, I just had a talk with Naruto.

Lee: So he told you about what Hinata and Hanabi told him?

He asked as they finally started walking away from the village.

Neji: You know about it?

He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tenten: He talked to us after he and Lee sparred with each other. When we said that we were on your team he said that you were an asshole and he wanted to have a word with you.

Neji: I'm not an asshole.

Both of his teammates looked away from him quickly and ahead at the path they were walking on. Neji lifted an eyebrow and looked at them before asking.

Neji: What? Are you saying I'm an asshole!?

He shouted in outrage. Lee covered his ears and sighed before saying.

Lee: Kind of.

Tenten: I won't say you're an asshole, you just have assholish tendencies.

She said trying to be as nice as possible.

Neji: Is that what you really think?

Lee: Gai-sensei says that it is against the ways of youth to lie to your friends.

Tenten: What he said. Neji you're not a bad guy, you just have your flaws.

Lee: Don't worry though, I will always be on your side my friend. You could be nicer at times though.

Neji: Hmph, who said we were friends?

He said as he set himself in front of the other two and jumped into a tree to quicken his pace. Tenten looked up at him and turned to Lee.

Tenten: He didn't mean that.

Lee: I know, he just needs to find someone who he can care about, he'll loosen up after that. I never liked people that much either until I met Gai-sensei. Sometimes I know that he may seem weird, but he is the closest thing I've ever had to a father, I was alone before that. He hasn't found anyone like that yet.

Tenten: Well, let's hope he finds someone soon. Maybe we should try to catch up with him.

Lee: No, let's go at our own pace. He will need the space to think.

Tenten: Maybe you're right...race you!

She said jumping into the trees.

Lee: I accept your challenge.

He said jumping up behind her as they raced among the trees and actually passed Neji on their way. Neji looked at them and shrugged before joining the race as well.

Flash

Hinata sat back and watched her team as they trained along side each other. She had been excluded because of a strange sickness that she felt. It didn't seem to hurt, but it hindered her from doing certain things. Suddenly her entire body became hot and her eyes grew wide. She collapsed to the ground Shino looked over and stopped his training before he, Kurenai, and Kiba ran over to her. Akamaru jumped from Kiba's head and sniffed her while whimpering.

Kiba: Hinata!? Hinata!?

Kurenai removed Hinata's jacket and checked her heart, but found that it was beating regularly. Naruto sat in his room finishing his ramen until he felt something. He jumped from his chair and Yubiki followed him He shared.. Naruto knew exactly where he was going, he found himself standing in the training grounds looking at Hinata; collapsed on the ground.

Naruto: So it happened already?

Kiba: What!?

He said as he quickly stood up and walked to Naruto. He grabbed Naruto by his collar and growled.

Kiba: What did you do to her?

Yubiki: He didn't do anything. She's just changing.

Kurenai: What does that mean?

Naruto: Remember what I said about her gaining my powers, well because like me she was born a human; her body has temporarily shut down to adjust to the changes her body is taking. Think of it as her body rebooting, she needs to rest.

Shino: How long does it take?

Naruto: Well, I hear that I had to sleep for a whole day. Kurenai-sensei, can you take her to your house to rest?

Kurenai: Not that I mind much, but why me?

Naruto: Because Hiashi might freak out if you took her home looking like that, and if I took her home people would probably get the wrong idea. Besides, she always spoke fondly of you, so I think maybe you should look after her for the time being.

Kurenai: Good reason. Alright, I will take her to my house. Yubiki-san, can you teach my students in my place?

Yubiki: Sure, I was bored anyway.

She said with a devilish smile that made both boys, and the canine on their team, sweatdrop. Naruto smiled at Hinata as Kurenai picked her up and made her way away from the training grounds.

Yubiki: Now let's begin.

Naruto turned back to the boys and shook his head as Yubiki began what he called torture training. Even the always cool-headed Shino was freaking out. Naruto smiled and chuckled, at least it wasn't him this time.

Flash

Tenten: Is this it?

Neji: Yes, the kingdom of flowers. This is where Ishi-hime is waiting for us.

He said as they stood in a raidiant and beautiful city. The flowers seemed to glow in the midday light. The buildings seemed to be covered in the beautiful flowers, but the people were no where to be seen.

Lee: So where do we go?

Neji: To the palace of flowers.

Lee: Where is it?

Neji: Just a guess, but I'd have to say that it's the giant palace with the flowers around it over in the center of the city.

Tenten: Well what are we waiting for?

She said as she walked quickly down the road. Lee looked at her as she bathed in the light that the flowers emitted.

Lee: What is it about flowers that women love so much.

Neji: How should I know? Let's move.

Lee: Right.

He said as he quickly caught up to Tenten. She spun back and grabbed Lee's hand before saying.

Tenten: Lee, let's look around.

Lee: But Tenten, the mission-

Neji: Do what you want, I'll go and annouce our arrival. Just make sure that you gather information from the people.

Tenten looked around and noticed something.

Tenten: What people?

Lee looked up and scanned the area.

Lee: Now that you mention it, I haven't seen anyone since we arrived.

Neji: You two check it out, I'll head to the palace.

Lee: Okay.

Neji jumped to the roof of a house and made his way to the palace of flowers. Lee looked at Tenten and nodded before they started to survey the area.

??: Help.

Came a weak plea from a building. Lee ran over to it and saw a man bleeding onto the ground.

Lee: Are you alright.

Man: Please, save Ishi-hime, please...save...her.

He said with his last breath. Lee stood up and clentched his fist. He had finally looked around the entire room. The man wasn't the only one who was killed, there were bodies of even women and children litered on the floor.

Lee: What kind of monster would do this.

Lee slightly peeked back and saw a ninja falling down at him. Lee snapped his head up and jumped sideways before delivering an air spin kick to the ninja's head that sent him flying back through the wall. Lee walked to the door and charged out before kunai began to rain down at him. Lee frowned and jumped away before Tenten ran in front of him with a sheild that stopped all of the kunai in their tracks.

Sound Ninja: I will not be stopped by mere genin. We will capture this kingdom in the name of Orochimaru-sama.

Lee: Orochimaru?

Tenten: So sound ninja are behind this?

Lee: Look out!

Lee jumped down and scooped Tenten away from a flying chakram. Lee held her up and she climbed onto his shoulders before she bit into her thumb and wiped her blood onto a scroll. She leapt into the air and spun upside down before she whipped the scroll around in the air causing various weapons to come flying from them. Lee flipped back onto a roof as the weapons hailed onto the ground. As the weapons killed most of the ninja on the ground. Two ninja ran into the scene and looked upon the chaos before they frowned at the two. Both had caught many of the weapons that flew at them. One of the men threw twelve of the weapons back at Tenten as she came back to the ground and she tried her best to dodge, but most of the weapons hit their mark, although no serious damage was done. Lee jumped up and grabbed the last mark on Tenten's scroll and pulled out a giant hammer. Lee grabbed Tenten's hand and threw her down to a roof before he descended to the ground and slammed the hammer at the two men. Both jumped in different directions and landed on the ground around the dead bodies and jumped back at Lee.

Lee: Why have you done this!?

Neither answered as they both kicked at Lee, who flipped back away from the attack. One ninja jumped onto a wall and leapt at Lee who ducked under him and spun sideways to dodge a kunai that came from the other ninja. Lee placed the head of his hammer on the ground and pushed himself into the air before he pulled his weight down and flipped the hammer into the air. Tenten jumped up to the hammer and placed both feet onto it before she kicked it back down at the men before she flipped down to a roof. Both ninjas dodged the attack and kicked the hammer back at Lee. Lee failed to dodge and caught the hammer head on which caused him to go flying back into a wall.

Tenten: Lee!

She was given no time to help him, the second she jumped from the roof a rope tied her legs together and pulled her to the ground. Both ninjas walked toward her as they pulled swords from their backs. Lee recovered slightly and looked at her as Gai's words rang in his head.

Gai: Only remove your weights if the lives of important people are at stake.

Lee: In other words, a moment like this right Gai-sensei?

Lee struggled to his feet and pulled off his leg warmers to reveil weight straps on his legs. He unlatched the strap on his right leg weights and kicked as hard as he could, causing the weights to fly off. One of the ninja turned just in time to catch it right in his chest, killing him on impact. Lee unlatched the other weights and did the same with the weights on his left leg. The second ninja, however was aware of the attack and he dodged it by stepping to the side, but he also let go of the rope binding Tenten. She pulled a kunai from her hip and slashed the rope before she jumped into the path of the sound ninja.

Tenten: It's my turn.

She lifted her arm and punched furiously into the stomach of the ninja and followed with three hooks. The man leaned to the side and Tenten followed with a spin kick then made the man spin backwards. Tenten charged at him and jumped into the air before delivering a fierce straight kick to his chest.

Tenten: Dynamic Entry!

The ninja flew back into a wall and collapsed to the ground. He struggled back to his feet and looked at the girl. He roared in rage and ran at her, but was stopped as a green blur appeared in front of him.

Lee: You haven't forgotten about me have you?

Lee ducked down and uppercut kicked the man into the air. Tenten smiled and pulled two scrolls from her pouch and placed them at both her sides before she began to do a series of handsigns.

Tenten: Flying twin dragons!

The scrolls shot into the air, shrouded in a cloud of smoke that resembled two serpentine dragons and circled around her and the airbourne ninja. She jumped into the air and placed her hands on the scrolls causing weapons to appear from them. Lee smiled and ran as fast as he could up the scrolls while at the same time grabbing weapons as well. Both genin tossed the weapons they grabbed at the unfortunate ninja caught in the spiral. Lee threw weapons as he made his way to the middle of the spiral and he grabbed a staff before he jumped from the scrolls and slammed it into the man's back causing him to go flying higher into the air. Tenten flipped to the top of her scrolls and grabbed the last weapon; a giant mace. She flipped from the scroll and slammed it down into the man causing him to plummet back to the earth. Lee landed on the ground and looked at the falling ninja before he wrapped the scrolls around his arms and Tenten wrapped the tip of the scrolls around her arms before both spun in opposite directions and wrapped the ninja in the middle. Tenten fell and latched onto the man as Lee jumped up to the ninja. Both grabbed opposite sides and Lee began to spun them in a whirling spiral.

Tenten/Lee: Dragon Lotus!!

They both screamed on their descent back to the ground. A loud explosion of dust and rubble resulted after the combined attack finally finished. Both genin slid in different directions and Lee fell to one knee. He had trained to absorb all damage that may have come from the technique so that Tenten wouldn't be hurt, but that left him in a bad spot. Tenten ran over to him and he nodded before standing up. Both genin checked the sound ninja that had been the unfortunate recipient of their attack. He was no longer breathing and the area was now filled with the smell of death. Lee stood to his feet and quickly turned as an explosion went off in the palace of flowers. Tenten looked at him and he nodded before they made their way toward the building.

Ten minutes earlier.

Neji ran at breakneck speed toward the palace of flowers and gazed upon the massive set of stairs that led upward into it. He began to ascend the stairs and stopped for second as he saw something zoom behind him. His byakugan now flaring he found that there was nothing behind him, or at least nothing he could see. He continued his walk upward and found himself standing in front of a large door. He opened it and walked into the palace cautiously while scanning every corner of the room. The entire place was made out of beautifully carved stone. He walked into the main hall and opened a door that seemed to be a throne room. Once the door opened someone ran right into his arms. He looked down and locked eyes with the most beautiful onyx eyes he had ever seen. The girl was dressed in gorgerous white robes and her long black hair was slightly ruffled and she gave him a pleading look of fear. She slowly walked back away from him before collapsing to the floor. Neji looked down at her and gazed behind her as two ninja came after her, she must have mistaked him for one of them. Neji stepped forward and the girl flinched on the ground, but Neji walked in front of her and slammed two fingers into one ninja's heart before he thrusted a palm into the face of the second ninja, shutting off the flow of charka to his brain. Neji watched as the man dumbly fell to the ground and twiched until finally dying. Neji looked down at the girl and spoke.

Neji: Are you princess Ishi?

Ishi: Yes.

Neji reached down his hand and grabbed hers before pulling her to her feet.

Neji: My name is Neji Hyuuga, I am a ninja from the leaf village and I am to protect you.

Ishi gave a giant sigh of relief and hugged Neji, much to his surprise.

Ishi: Thank goodness.

Neji blushed slightly and pushed the girl to arm's length before asking her.

Neji: Please inform me of the situation.

Ishi: Yes. We are being attacked by the hidden sound village. I don't know why, but Loni-sama believes that it is because they wish to claim our kindgom as their territory.

Neji: Why attack only now?

Ishi: Because my father died recently and I am the only one left to take the throne.

Neji: So they figure that it would be an easy target because of your age.

Neji looked slightly to the side and thought.

Neji: It makes sense. This kingdom is small and it is close to the border of sound. If they could claim it then they could widen their hold on this land.

Neji looked back at the girl and grabbed her hand.

Neji: We're leaving.

Ishi: No we can't, Loni is still in the palace somewhere.

Neji: Damn.

Neji gripped the girl's hand tighter and covered her as the door behind him blasted open. Both doors flew right passed them and Neji looked back as three ninja pointed and ran after him.

Neji: Go up.

He commanded to the girl. She turned around and ran toward the stairs leading higher into the palace. Neji looked toward the ninjas and slowly made his way to the stairs behind Ishi. He burst out running back and the ninjas gave chase. He watched Ishi ran up the stairs in front of him and looked around at the narrow hallway and windows at the left wall.

Neji: Perfect.

He thought with a smile. He flipped back down and shocked the ninja coming after him. He kicked down into the head on one before sending a quick strike to the stomach of a different ninja. Neji landed into a crotching position and sent three strikes into the chest of the same ninja before rising with a thrust kick to the man's chest that sent him falling back into the crowd. Some of the ninja were dragged down with him and Neji started to run up the stairs once again. He looked up the stairs and gazed as a ninja looked at him through the window. The ninja smashed the window and jumped through it. He landed in front of Neji and stared down at him. Neji looked behind the ninja and smiled. Ishi lifted up a vase and smashed it into the back of the ninja's head. It didn't really hurt him, but it did distract him. He turned back to Ishi and Neji grabbed his neck and pulled him back before slamming two fingers into his back. Neji looked back down the stairs toward the ninjas that were coming back after him. Neji quickly reached into his puch and grabbed hold of an explosive tag before slapping it onto the man's back. Neji slapped his back against the wall to his left and lifted his leg. He dropped it down into the stomach of the man he held and knocked him down the stairs toward the ninja ascending them. Neji dived up the stairs and the ninja looked down at the body that laid before them.

Sound nin: Shit!!

The resulting explosion took all of the sound ninja down with it. The same explosion Lee and Tenten heard. Neji landed in the corridor on the second floor and stopped himself right in front of Ishi. She grabbed his hand and led him down the hall. Neji looked at her for a second while trying to catch himself. She looked scared to death earlier, why is she taking charge now? She opened a door and pulled him inside before closing it tightly.

Neji: What are we-

Ishi: Shh, there's a secret passage in here, as long as they don't find us, we're okay.

She walked over to a wall pulled down on a light fixture.

Neji: Isn't that kind of cliche?

He asked her before she pulled a lamp, stepped on a tile, punched a spot on the wall, threw a ball at a certain part of the back wall, and knocked on the bookshelf three times then wall by her side opened. Neji narrowed his eyes and looked at her as she walked into the secret passage.

Neji: Well that was unneccessarily complex.

Ishi: Com'n.

She said to him as she continued down the path. She pressed down on one of the inner walls and the passage closed. The second it did one of the sound ninjas came flying through the door and crashed into the wall. Lee walked in and looked around.

Lee: Where are you Neji?

Tenten: Com'n let's look somewhere else.

Neji looked back for second in the passage.

Ishi: What's wrong Neji-kun?

Neji: I thought I heard someone I know. Never mind, where are we going?

Ishi: This passage connects to the rest of the palace. If we can find out where Loni is then we can rescue him and escape.

Neji: What then?

Ishi stopped and stood still.

Ishi: I don't know. Loni was the one who came up with the plan. I requested that we seek help from the leaf ninja, but they attacked before you got here. If I fail my kingdom, then my parents will have died for nothing.

She quickly looked back at Neji with teary eyes and grabbed onto him.

Ishi: What do I do?

Neji: Live.

She pulled back and looked at him.

Neji: It is my mission to protect you and quell the sound uprising. That is what I intent to do. It is your fate to rule this kingdom, you must face it. If you wish to give up on yourself, then there is nothing I can do for you.

Ishi looked down and Neji closed his eyes.

Neji: But-

He said causing her to look back at him.

Neji: If you wish to fight, then I will do everything in my power to assist you.

Ishi smiled and wiped her eyes before she blushed and turned away.

Ishi: I will.

Neji: Then shall we get going?

Ishi: Yes.

Ishi grabbed Neji's hand once again and led him through the maze-like passage.

Neji: Why did I say that?

He pondered as he let Ishi lead the way. He activated his byakugan and stared through the walls of the passage.

Neji: I see someone. Above us.

Ishi: The third floor. Com'n.

Ishi ran toward one of the walls and jumped onto it before she pounced off onto the wall behind it. She triangle jumped on the wall until her back face an opening to the floor above them. She kicked up and flipped back onto a ledge and looked down at Neji.

Ishi: Com'n.

Neji looked at her in awe. It wasn't that she was that acrobatic that shocked him, it was that the next floor was fourty feet up. The girl may not have been able to fight, but it did seem that she wasn't without skill. Neji focused the chakra into the soles of his shoes and ran up the wall before he jumped back next to her.

Neji: He's right ahead of us. He appears to be tied up.

Ishi ran and looked at one of the passage's many walls before she pressed a stone next to it that caused the passage to open. Ishi looked down at a tied up man on the floor and ran over to him.

Ishi: Loni, are you okay?

Loni: Ishi-hime, you are unharmed. That is wonderous news.

Loni looked up at Neji and flinched before he laid eyes on his headband.

Loni: Oh thank goodness, the ninjas from the leaf are here...are you the only one?

Neji: No, I have two allies who I believe may already be in this palace as we speak.

Loni: Thank you for protecting our princess, now we can retreat from the castle.

Neji: I would hold back on that plan for a while.

Ishi: Why?

The door behind them shot open and five ninja ran into the room.

Neji: That's why.

Sound ninja: Kill them.

Neji dropped into stance and the ninja began to run after him. One ninja threw a kunai at him, but he caught it watch two fingers and flicked it back into the man's neck. All of the ninja charged at him from all sides,but he simply smiled back at them. His byakugan flared and he dropped into a phoenix stance. While they thought they had him caught, he actually had them right where he wanted them.

Neji: 8 Trigrams: 2 palms.

He shouted as he sent two lightning fast strikes to the chest of the ninja in front of him.

Neji: 4 palms!

He shouted as he did the same to the ninja at his left.

Neji: 8 palms!

He said hitting the ninja behind him while leaning completely backwards.

Neji: 16 palms!

Neji sent eight strikes into the chest of the man to his right.

Neji: 32 palms!

Neji went into a complete 360 rotation as he struck the ninja encircling him.

Neji: 64 palms!

Neji's speed almost made him invisible to the naked eye. He stopped at his sixtith palm and flipped sideways before he thrusted a palm into the chest of the man at his left and right. Once his strikes landed he twisted around and sent two palms to the chest of the ninja in front of and behind him. As the men slid back along the ground Neji landed on his feet and recovered into his stance. Neji looked at the door and waited for more ninja to come after him, but instead he saw a ninja fall to a hail of kunai. Neji dropped his stance and smiled.

Ishi: Who is that?

Neji: I'm guessing that my teammates finally arrived.

He said with a smile. Lee walked passed the door and looked inside. He smiled and called back to Tenten.

Lee: I found him.

Tenten: Really?

Tenten ran into the room and took a sigh of relief.

Tenten: Man did we have an adventure finding you.

Neji: I can imagine.

Ishi: Neji-kun, who are they?

Lee: I am Neji's teammate, my name is Rock Lee, the handsome devil of the leaf village!

He said while striking the good guy pose causing everyone in the room to sweatdrop.

Tenten: Well, my name is Tenten. I'm guessing that you are Ishi-hime.

Ishi: Yes I am grateful for your help.

Tenten: No need to thank us.

Lee: We are glad to be of assistance.

Loni stood to his feet and looked to the side as a one of the ninja stood up and ran after Ishi.

Loni: Princess look out!

Ishi turned around just as the ninja pulled a kunai out on her. Before he could strike Lee appeared in front of him and grabbed his wrist with his left hand.

Sound ninja: How did you do that?

Ishi: Man he's fast.

Neji: So you removed your weights.

Lee pulled the ninja's arm back and slammed the back of his right hand into the ninja's face before he followed with a kick to the kidneys and a spinning back hand that knocked the ninja back. Tenten jumped over Lee and scythe kicked down into the ninja's face before spinning to the ground. She spun sideways back up with a fan spin that connected with the face of the ninja. She finished with a shaolin style thrust punch to the man's chest. Neji ran in front of her and sent fifteen strikes to the chest of the ninja before striking up ward into his chest and dragged him up with it. Neji jumped into the air and delivered a spin kick to the ninja's face and sent him flying back through the window behind him. The ninja fell fourty stories to the ground to become nothing more than red paint on the cement. Neji stood tall and turned back to his team.

Neji: Are there any more ninja in this palace?

Lee: No, we cleared out everyone while we were looking for you.

Tenten: Not to mention that we cleared out a bunch of ninja on the way here.

Neji: Then I say we do a little recon.

Neji walked over to the window he busted earlier and walked up the wall until he stood at the top of the palace. He activated his byakugan and scanned the entire village. There were no more ninja to be found. He sat back and closed his eyes as he laid back on the roof.

Neji: All clear.

He said silently before opening his eyes once again.

Neji: That was more than an assassination. That was an entire battlion, someone wanted to make sure that Ishi was dead, but also to kill everyone here. It must be like I thought. The sound ninja are trying to capture the land that this kingdom stands on. At least we stopped it, for now.

Neji slid down from the roof and flipped back into the window before crossing his arms.

Neji: Loni is there some special reason that you are being attacked?

Loni: As far as I know it is only to get the head of our princess. For that reason I wish for her to retreat to a safe place.

Ishi looked back at Neji and then to Loni.

Ishi: No.

Loni: Excuse me your highness?

Ishi: I will not flee while my country is being threatened by a tyrant. I will stand before them and fight, if I ran now what's to stop them from killing everyone here.

Loni chuckled slightly in his worry and replied.

Loni: Nothing stopped them from doing just that a moment ago. It doesn't matter if you're here or not, they will attack.

Ishi: I will no longer run, besides, I've been given new hope.

She said looking back at Neji, who just blushingly looked away from her.

Ishi: Will you stand by me Loni?

Loni: As I have stood by your father. Your wish is my command Ishi-hime.

He said while bowing before her.

Ishi: Thank you.

She said before bowing in return. She raised her head once again and turned back to the genin behind her.

Ishi: Can you help me check on my people?

Lee: Yes, I will scout out the rest of the the area.

Neji: I'll go with Ishi-hime. Tenten I'd like for you to check the southern area of this town.

Tenten: Right.

She said as they all ran in different direction.

Loni: Wait, what do I do?

He asked to an empty room before sitting back down with a sigh. Hours passed and the search turned up no clues to the sound village's ambitions.

Flash

The next day Hinata awoke from her comatose state with a scream as her chakra raged around her. She rolled from the bed and clutched herself before Kurenai ran into the room.

Kurenai: Hinata.

She called out as the girl writhed in pain. She ran over to her and picked her up.

Kurenai: Hinata!

Hinata's eyes shot open and she looked into the eyes of her sensei before her chakra calmed down and her beautiful light blue eyes turned red. Her hair became wild and her canine teeth became fangs. Her cheeks became outlined with the whisker marks of the fox. She looked over and smiled.

Hinata: Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai stared down at the girl before she shook off her shook and smiled.

Kurenai: I'm relieved.

Hinata: About what?

Kurenai closed her eyes and said.

Kurenai: Follow me.

She said grabbing the girl's hand. She lifted her up and walked her to a mirror before allowing her to see her reflection. Hinata stared long and hard before she screamed to the top of her lungs capacity, which from what the village could hear, was very loud. Naruto looked up from the training grounds where he and JJ were sparring Claire was still playing doctor. and said.

Naruto: I guess she woke up.

Mika: What was that?

She asked jumping from a tree.

Naruto: Hinata, I'm also guessing that she's coming for me.

JJ: What makes you think that?

Naruto: She's my mate, she'll probably be here in three, two, one.

As he assumed Hinata ran right in front of him.

JJ: How did you get here so fast?

Hinata stopped to catch her breath before she snapped her head up at Naruto.

Hinata: What's happening to me?

She asked with worry.

Naruto: Nothing.

He replied with a shrug. Hinata frowned at him grabbed onto his jacket. She looked into his eyes. Naruto sighed and said.

Naruto: You're becoming like me my hime, it's okay, you're not hurt, nor are you dangerous.

Hinata: But, what do I do?

Naruto looked at her and noted something; her fox chakra wasn't red ike his was, instead it was dark blue.

Naruto: Mom, what's wrong with her chakra?

Yubiki exited Naruto's body and folded her arms.

Yubiki: Fox chakra takes the form of the individual's natural affinity.

JJ: So that's why her aura is different.

Mika: What's an affinity?

JJ: It's a person's affinity is an element that their body is adapted to. Some have an affinity that is molded by where they live, for example, since I'm from the hidden darkness village my affinity is darkness, and yours is earth Mika. While others are different. I'm guessing Hinata's affinity is water.

He said with his hand to his chin sagely.

Naruto: So, my affinity is fire?

JJ: No, it's wind. A/N: Think back to the prison fight

Naruto: Then why is my chakra red?

Yubiki: Because, my affinity is fire and you were changed because I was sealed into you.

Naruto: Oh. Well, does that answer your question Hinata-hime?

Hinata stared at him for a moment and said.

Hinata: That's not what I asked.

Everyone stopped and looked up.

JJ: Oh yeah, that was your question wasn't it, Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah, I guess it was.

Hinata: Why is everyone ignoring me?

Yubiki walked to her and smiled warmly.

Yubiki: It's okay, if you want to change back just calm down, think of something that makes you happy.

Hinata closed her eyes for a second and relaxed. When she re-opened her eyes she was back to normal. She smiled at Yubiki and she smiled back.

Hinata: Yubiki-san, how do I change back?

Yubiki: Just think of something that makes you mad, soon your powers will activate. Just be creful not to overdo it okay.

Hinata: Yes.

She said with a smile. Naruto walked over to Hinata and asked.

Naruto: So, what did you think about that made you happy?

Hinata: It's a secret.

Naruto stepped back.

Naruto: Alright, have it your way. Oh yeah, you might want to return home, Hiashi was looking for you.

Hinata: Alright, thank you Yubiki-san.

Yubiki: You're welcome.

She said as Hinata happily walked home.

Naruto: You're getting soft Mom.

Yubiki: Oh, shut up.

Flash

After investigating the town the genin walked around the town that had somehow sprung back to life in no time. It seemed that all they needed was to know that their princess was safe and they were ready to stand on their feet once again. Tenten finished her check of the area and met up with Lee on the other side of the village while retrieving his leg weights. She told him that she just wanted to look around the village, but instead he had fallen subject to her shopping spree. Lee carried enough boxes that even he was struggling to hold it.

Lee: Not that I'm complaining Tenten, but do you really need all this?

Tenten: Mom told me to bring her back something.

Lee: All this?

Tenten: Well, I have to bring back something for myself too, don't I?

Lee: Yeah.

Tenten: I'm just thinking of your training Lee.

Lee: Really?

Tenten: Yeah, think of the balance you'll have if you can carry all those boxes without dropping one.

Lee: What?

Tenten: But I guess you don't want to be as strong as Gai-sensei.

She said turning her back to him and shrugging.

Lee: I will do this training to the best of my abilities. I will not fail.

Tenten: Sucker.

She thought as she looked around the town for the next shop. She noticed a clothing store and shreiked in excitement.

Tenten: Lee, com'n!

She shouted as she grabbed his hand and led him into the store as she ran and he tried his best to not drop the boxes he already held. Lee sat down at a bench and laid down the boxes as he watched Tenten browse around the store. He placed his elbow on his knee and held his head up before he took a deep sigh. He looked outside for a second and gazed at the people who filled the streets and lived their normal lives. They had enormous strength, not many people could even think straight after something like that.

Lee: I will do my best to stop the sound village. These people deserve peace.

Tenten: Hey, Lee?

Lee looked around to Tenten and his eyes shot wide. Tenten was wearing one of the sexiest outfits he had over seen. She wore a dark green dress that didn't go far down her thighs and was cut at the sides to show off her back and "assets". She smiled at him and spin around to give a better view.

Tenten: So, what do you think?

Lee said nothing, but his nose erupted with blood and he fell over to the ground. Tenten ran over to him and looked down at his unconcious body.

Tenten: I guess he likes it.

She said to herself. One outfit change and two nose plugs later the two were walking down the street once again. Tenten laughed at Lee and he frowned as they walked.

Tenten: Com'n are you still mad?

Lee: I'm not mad.

Him saying that, however, only made her laugh harder. He hid his face behind the boxes he carried as for her not to notice his extreme redness. Not to mention that he could only see that outfit whenever he looked at her.

Tenten: We're almost back to the palace.

Lee stopped and looked up at the steps and smiled.

Lee: I will race you to the top Tenten!

He said as he began to run.

Tenten: Hey, wait!

She shouted as she ran behind him. Lee ran up the stairs and somehow managed to dodge the people coming down them even though he couldn't see beyond the boxes in front of him. Tenten ran not far behind him, she knew that Lee could have dusted her if he wanted, but that would be bad for him and those around him. She sidestepped away from a woman coming down the stairs and jumped up four steps. She caught up to the side of him and shouted.

Tenten: I'm beating you! What's wrong with you Lee?

Lee: I am just holding back, I could beat you if-

He said before accidentally looking at her. His sight of her jumping up the many stairs morphed into her spinning in the dress she showed him earlier while giggling seductively. He looked dead ahead and tried to focus once again. Lee stumbled and almost fell down the stairs, but he caught himself, however that made him drop the boxes. They all flew into the air and Lee kicked back causing himself to go falling down the stairs. He landed right below the first box and caught it. He jumped up and then grabbed the second box on top of the first. He spun out of the way of a man and grabbed the third one. He flipped up and grasped the fourth with his left hand before throwing it on the top. He reached out his right arm and caught a bag on his arm. Tenten stopped and looked down at him for a second. Lee ran upward and caught the next box on top before leaning to the side and piling the other boxes on the top of the ones he held. Lee jumped up to the top of the stairs and stood tall with all the boxes in his hands. Tenten finally regained herself and ignored the applause of the crowd below them as she ran to catch up to him. Lee burst through the doors of the palace and saw Neji sitting at a table with Ishi while drinking tea. Tenten ran into the palace breathing heavily before Neji said.

Neji: Lee wins.

Without ever turning back to them. Tenten sighed and grabbed some of the boxes from Lee before walking up the stairs to her room. Lee carried the other boxes up with her.

Ishi: What's up with that?

Neji: Tenten always finds some way to trick Lee into carrying her stuff.

Ishi: Clever.

Neji: Very, so he always tries to turn it into some kind of training.

Lee walked into his room after dropping off Tenten's boxes and collapsed on his bed.

Lee: I guessed she would used the "training" trick again. Do I really seem that naive?

He asked to himself. Little did his friends know, Lee never truly fell for her tricks, he just played along. Sometimes it really did help him, but at others times he just thought that it was nice to help his friends. It certainly beat how he felt when he was alone. Besides, Tenten never really thought of him as a pack mule, she just thought he was the right person for the job. Lee looked at the ceiling and once again caught a sight of Tenten in that dress. He blushed and said.

Lee: That was probably the most youthful thing I have ever seen.

Lee shot up, shook his head and gazed out the window.

Lee: No, I must not think such things. For such impure thoughts I must do one thousand sit-ups.

Neji looked upward and sighed.

Ishi: What's wrong Neji-kun?

Neji: Shouldn't your people be more worried about the attack that took place yesterday? Why are they all so calm and happy?

Ishi: Because they aren't.

Neji: What?

Ishi: Strength isn't measured in how well you can punch though something or how many people you can kill. It lies in your ability to carry on even when things seem tough. Becoming upset and depressed on what happened means giving up hope, if we do that, then we have already lost.

Neji looked away and gazed at the ground.

Neji: It doesn't matter how much you hope you have. If your destiny is to fail, then you cannot change it.

Ishi looked at Neji and grabbed his hand before standing up.

Ishi: Follow me.

Neji: Wha?

Was all he could say as she led him from the palace.

Neji: Where are we going?

Ishi: You'll see.

Tenten sat up in her room and called a carrier pidgeon to her arm. She wrapped a note around it's leg and sent it on it's way back to the leaf village through the window. She caught the sight of Neji and Ishi running down the street and smiled. She jumped from her bed and ran down the hall. She ran out of the palace doors and secretly followed the two.

Lee: What was that?

He asked stopping his training and noticed Tenten running down the street.

Lee: Where is she going so fast?

He asked himself. His head snapped up he frowned when a thought came ito his head.

Lee: Maybe the sound ninja have returned.

He said out loud before he ran from the palace. Loni watched Lee run down the hall and asked.

Loni: Where is everyone going in such a hurry?

Loni dropped his head and sighed once again before continuing his work.

Flash

Ishi led Neji into an extreme large field of flowers. He gazed at them in awe and let his eyes wonder around.

Ishi: This is our kingdom's pride.

Neji turned around to her.

Ishi: You see, this field is what gives our villagers hope. The beauty of these flowers make everything seem so simple. The world is full of things that fate can decide for us and destiny is definitly something we can't avoid.

She said turning to him.

Ishi: But destiny and fate are never something that we can't change. Everything in this world is determined by choices we make, if you are born with flaws and impovished. Then it is you who chooses to give in to that fate or fight it with everything you have. You told me yesterday that if I wished to fight that you would help me, then maybe my fate is to fight against them and fail. Or maybe it's your fate to save me. But I only lived because I enlisted your help, if I was fated to die then I would have been killed before you arrived. I changed my fate by seeking you, and you changed my fate by saving me. Your fate and your future is never written Neji-kun. Not as long as you have the will to fight it.

She smiled at him warmly and he gazed at her. Then he dropped his head.

Neji: Some fates are unavoidable.

He said rubbing his forehead protector, Ishi walked over to him and rubbed it as well.

Ishi: I don't know what hurt you, or what makes you think the way you do, but I believe that you can over come it if you try.

Neji looked back at her and blushed. Tenten sat down in the large feild of flowers and spied on them.

Lee: What are you doing?

He asked her before she shrieked and pulled him down while covering his mouth.

Tenten: Shhh.

She pointed over to the two standing up and Lee looked over to where she was pointing.

Lee: What are they doing?

Tenten: Just watch.

She said with a blush. Neji reached up and grabbed Ishi's hand.

Tenten: Kiss her.

She said silently cheering on her teammate.

Lee: Yes Neji, make a move!

He shouted standing up from the flowers. Tenten quickly jumped up and pulled him back down before the two could see him.

Ishi: What was that?

Neji: I don't know.

Tenten frowned at Lee and he mouthed "sorry" to her before they turned back to the two.

Neji: I don't know what makes you believe in me. We only met yesterday and besides, you know nothing about my torments.

Ishi frowned up and shouted back to him.

Ishi: Everyone has problems! I have a fear that I might lead my country into the ground because I'm not fit to be a leader!

Neji: Yeah, but you aren't cursed to be under the thumb of someone who has no power.

Ishi: Is this about Hinata and Hanabi?

All three of the leaf ninja almost jumped from their skin when she said that.

Neji: How do you know that?

Ishi: Look, even if you do act like an asshole it's only because you fear that you'll be sacrificed like your father.

Neji: Shut up.

Ishi: Maybe it wasn't fair what happened to him, but those girls aren't like that. You're not like that.

Neji: Shut up.

Ishi: Neji-kun, that curse doesn't hinder your life, please don't give in to it.

Neji: Shut up!!

He shouted as he reached out and grabbed her furiously by her wrists. He pulled her close to him and she stared into his eyes as his byakugan flared. He saw everything, even that his teammates were right behind him. She looked down and he asked in a growl.

Neji: How do you know that?

Ishi: If I place my hand on someone's forehead I can read their mind. It's one of the powers I was born with.

She said without looking at him.

Neji: How dare you!?

Ishi: I just...

Neji: You have no right.

Ishi: I just...

Neji: Just what!?

Ishi: I just wanted to know more about you!

What she said caused him to let go of her and step back in shock.

Ishi: I never thought that you were hurting so much, and I wanted to know.

She backed away from him slowly and looked down at her hands.

Ishi: My mother feared this power I have, and she hated me. She was so afraid of me touching her that she killed herself. My father took care of me alone for years after that, then he died. I read his mind on his deathbed, and you know what I found out?

She asked as she looked at him with tears filling her eyes. Neji stared at her crying smile as she finished.

Ishi: He hated me, he hated that I drove away the woman he loved. He only raised me because I was his only daughter, and the only heir to the throne.

Tenten: What?

Lee: How sad.

Ishi: Then he told me with his dying breath "please protect them, I know you never could, but at least try your best.". He kept up a farce until the day he died. Two months later this happens. I know I may fail, but I'll try the best I can because...you saved me. You gave me a reason to live Neji-kun and I just wanted to know the real you. I won't give in anymore, I'll stand up to them, for those who died as well.

Neji deactivated his byakugan and looked down at the ground before smiling.

Neji: Then if you're willing to fight, I will do everything in my power to assist you.

Ishi smiled and wiped her tears before walking closer to Neji. All of the ninja looked up and jumped up.

Jousinto: How precious, hehehe.

Neji: Ishi-hime, look out!

The ninja ran for her a single sound ninja jumped from the flowers and shouted.

Jousinto: Sound style: sonic wave justu!

A gaint sound wave blasted back the leaf ninja and Neji covered Ishi shortly before taking the brunt of the sound nin's attack. All of the genin were knocked unconcious and Ishi crawled from under Neji. He cringed a little and Jousinto walked over to him. Ishi frowned and laid down over him. Jousinto grabbed her hair and pulled her to his face before punching her in the stomach and knocking her unconcious. He threw her onto his shoulder and looked down at the other genin.

Jousinto: Bring them with us, we'll get the secrets of leaf with them as hostages. Lord Orochimaru will be pleased.

Flash: one day later

Sarutobi looked at the window as a pidgeon pecked on it and he open the glass to allow the bird in. He pulled a piece of paper from it's leg and looked down at it. His eyes bulged and he called out of the door. An ANBU black ops ninja appeared in front of him and bowwed his head.

Sarutobi: Gather team fourteen and tell them that I have an emergency mission for them, they are to leave at once!

ANBU: Yes hokage-sama.

Moments later the three genin, minus their sensei, were standing front of the hokage.

Naruto: What is this about, I was busy being bored.

JJ: I wasn't doing anything either, and I was enjoying it.

Mika: Queit you two. What is the matter hokage-sama?

Sarutobi: Naruto, I'd like for you to read this out loud.

Naruto: What is this, first grade?

Sarutobi: I believe you will find this quite interesting.

Naruto reached over and grabbed the letter before he began to read.

Naruto: Our report is as follows; on our first day of our mission we encountered the cause of the recent attacks on the kingdom of flowers. It is headed by sound ninja, and one of them uttered the name-

Naruto's eyes opened to their widest and Yubiki emerged from his seal with an eerie smile.

JJ: What?

Naruto: Orochimaru.

JJ: Orochimaru? The guy you mentioned?

Mika: The same one who killed Neko and insighted the incident twelve years ago.

Sarutobi: So are you interested?

Naruto and Yubiki turned back to him at the same time and smiled.

Naruto/Yubiki: Oh yeah.

Sarutobi: Then your mission is as follows; go to the kingdom of flowers and exterminate the sound ninja forces, extract our ninjas there and return here alive, that is all.

All turned to him and bowwed.

All: We accept.

JJ and Mika waited at the gates of Konoha and looked down the road at Naruto who was heading to their position. Suddenly he stopped and turned back to two girls standing behind him.

Hanabi: This'll be your first time out of the village, be careful.

Naruto: I will, trust me.

Hinata: Orochimaru is the one who caused everything, that means he's strong right?

Naruto: I guess.

Hinata: The team there, who is it?

Naruto: Team Gai, if I remember correctly.

Both girls grew silent and looked away from Naruto.

Naruto: What is it?

Hinata: Neji-niisan is there right?

Naruto: Yeah.

Hanabi: P-Please bring him back safely.

Naruto: Huh?

He said taking a step back.

Hinata: Please don't let him get hurt.

Hanabi: I know he doesn't deserve it, but he's our family and-

Naruto held up a hand and smiled.

Naruto: If that is a request from my himes, then I will gladly bring him back to you.

He said before he turned around and walked toward the gates and his teammates.

JJ: You ready?

Naruto: Yeah.

He said as they walked away from the village. After a while of walking Naruto asked.

Naruto: So, who knows where we're going?

Suddenly both of his teammates came to a halt.

Naruto: So neither of you?

JJ: You don't know either.

Naruto: I was sealed in a room for twelve years, what's your excuse?

JJ: I was living in a village so descret that only a handful of NINJA know of it's existence. Not to mention that I was exiled into the woods when I was a child, I don't know much about the outside world except for things I learn on my way here.

They both looked over to Mika and she shrugged.

Mika: Ganzumaru, forbid me from leaving the village. The first time I'd really been out of the village was the day we came here.

Yubiki sighed and appeared from Naruto's seal.

Yubiki: Follow me.

She said as she led them to the kingdom of flowers to assist the ninja a;ready stationed there.

Flash

Ishi opened her eyes slightly before she looked at the face of her captor. Ishi opened her eyes wide and screamed.

Ishi: Neji-kun.

Joushinto: Sorry, but he can't hear you my dear princess.

She snapped her head at him and frowned.

Ishi: How didn't he see you.

Jousinto: We have a few strategies against the hyuuga clan's eye. Using a sound barrier that Orochimaru-sama created can make anyone invisble to even the byakugan eye. He really is a wise man.

Ishi: Why are you doing this?

Jousinto: Let's just say we have something to prove.

Ishi: Why do you need me?

Jousinto: We are going to have you give the rights of your village over to Orochimaru-sama. Then we'll do away with you.

Ishi: Let the others go.

Jousinto: Sorry, that's not in the plan.

Ishi: If you don't I'll bite my tongue off and bleed to death.

Jousinto: Well, we can't have that can we? Then again, why do I care? I'll never let them-

Jousinto heard his earpiece go off and the sounds of people grunting in the background.

Sound ninja: The hostage have escaped!

Jousinto: WHAT!?

Sound ninja: Arrrgggghhhh.

Earlier

Lee: Graahhhh.

He screamed while being tortured. They chained his arms to the ceiling and his legs to the ground while putting a chakra restrictor on his chest. He smiled and looked at them. Each punch hurt more than the last, but he was too strong to be crack. He was only buying time and gathering his strength. Then he pulled his arms down and his legs up, shattering the binds on him. He dropped down and slammed his hands into the face on the sound ninja that was torturing him, sending him flying back through the iron door and breaking the chains still on his arms. The two gaurds outside the door looked in just in time for Lee to broke the chains on his legs and ran at them. He ran through the doorway and punched one sound ninja into the wall behind him before he turning with a spin kick to the face of the ninja behind him, while at the same time smashing his head into the wall by the door. Lee pulled a pouch from a ninja's back and threw four kunai down the hall into the ankle of a ninja and ran down the hall before sending a straight kick to his face. Lee noticed two ninja's at his side and he kicked at both sides in one fluid motion before he spun with a low kick that tripped the ninjas to the ground. Lee grabbed one ninja from the ground and slammed him against the wall.

Lee: Where are the other prisoners?

Sound ninja: Bite me!

Lee pulled back and slammed his fist into the ninja's stomach before kicking back into the stomach of the ninja trying to sneak up on him. He pulled the unconcious ninja from the wall and threw him into his ally before he punched into the back of the ninja whom he had thrown and sent both flying through the wall. Lee picked up his pace and ran around the corner. Lee looked as a horde of ninja looked at him. Lee dropped into stance and said.

Lee: I don't think that this is a wise decision on your part.

Tenten shot her head up in her cell and screamed.

Tenten: Lee!!

Lee heard the shout and frowned.

Lee: Now I think it would be very unwise to fight me.

All of the ninja charged at him at once.

Lee: I just put these back on, but oh well.

Lee pulled off his leg warmers and unlatched his weights once again. He lifted them up to his side and looked down toward the ground. The ninja continued their advanced and he opened his hands, releasing the weights and letting them fall to ground in a loud boom. As dust and debris flew into the air he looked slightly up at the ninja, before vanishing completely.

Sound ninja: The hostage has escaped!

He re-appeared to the side of a ninja and he bashed him into the wall. He disappeared again appeared in front of another ninja before he uppercutted him into ceiling. Lee flipped back and sent a vicious downward punch to his face causing him to roll back along the ground. Lee ran at another ninja and grabbed him in a full nelson. He jumped sideways and placed both feet on his back before thrusting them forward and hurling the ninja along the ground. When Lee landed he rolled onto the ground and flicked his wrist on the ground causing himself to go flipping from the ground. He thrusted his elbow back and smashed into the face of a sound ninja. The impact made him spin in the opposite direction and he slammed his fist into the stomach of the ninja he had hit. Lee flipped back to his feet and disappeared right as a kunai came flying from behind him. He jumped in fight of one of the sound ninja's and kicked him back into a wall before he spin back with a low kick.

Lee: Leaf whirlwind!

The ninjas who took the hit found themselves sliding back along the ground before Lee threw three kunais back that deflected each other and struck right into the heads of the ninja. Lee quickly pulled his right leg forward and kicked into the jaw of one of his opponents before spinning into a straight kick that leveled the ninja into the crowd. Lee looked around at his defeated opponents and stood tall.

Lee: You should've listened to me.

He said as he moved the body of the ninja he had knocked into Tenten's cell door. He lifted his right fist and tapped slightly on the door before it fell to the ground. He looked at Tenten, who was chained up much like he was before her.

Tenten: My hero.

Lee smiled and ran over to her before he ripped the chains binding her. She landed to the ground and she rubbed her wrists.

Tenten: You don't wanna know what they said they'd dop to me if I didn't talk.

Lee's eyes shot wide open and he looked at her.

Tenten: They said they'd pull me to death.

Lee: Oh thank god.

Tenten: What, how can you be relieved by that!?

Lee: Oh, I'm not, just...let's go.

Tenten: Huh?

She said as he checked down the hallway.

Tenten: What did you think I was talking about!?

Lee: Nothing, we have to find Neji. Ishi-hime is probably somewhere far from here, we'll need Neji's help to find her.

Tenten: Right, so how do we find him?

Lee: I don't know, all of the ninja were keeping it very discreet and I doubt that they are ignorant of our escape.

Tenten: That's because you came in breaking down everything.

Lee looked back at her and said.

Lee: Sometimes that is the most effective way to get things done.

Tenten: Can't argue there.

Lee: Com'n.

Lee ran out into the hallway and ducked under a kunai. Tenten caught the kunai and launched it back down the hallway into the neck of the ninja who threw it. Lee reached back and grabbed Tenten before he sped down the hallway. He flipped onto the wall and jumped off with a spin kick to a ninja's face. Neji looked up from his cell and activated his byakugan. He smiled when he saw Lee and he sent chakra into his hands before he grabbed onto his chains and shattered them from the main link. As the shattered to the ground he looked over to the door and yelled.

Neji: Lee.

Lee heard the call and he ran over to it before he kicked it down with extreme force. Jousinto stood tall and stared down at Ishi who smiled at him.

Ishi: Neji-kun is going to kill you.

Jousinto moved his face to hers and returned her smile.

Jousinto: We'll see about that.

He said as he opened the cell door and slammed it behind him. Jousinto had his eyes closed when he came out, but he opened them to the sight of all three genin staring back at him.

Jousinto: You really are stronger than I thought, but I really don't mean that in a good way. I'm sorry, but I can't let you live any longer.

Neji: Where is Ishi-hime!?

Jousinto: Behind this door, but you have to pass me first.

Lee: That will not be a problem.

Jousinto: Implore you to try you luck.

He said with an arrogant smile. All three of the genin looked at each other and charged at the man.

Flash

Only moments earlier the ninja arrived in the kingdom of flowers and their eyes were shocked at the sight they saw. Naruto frowned and looked back at JJ.

Naruto: Are they here?

JJ: No, I'm not able to identify them among anyone. I can sense them, but they're not close to here. They're far off and I have to focus just to keep an eye on their aura.

Mika: Can you take us there Norugi-kun?

JJ: I'll try, but may not be able to make it there in time.

Naruto: Well then, I say we make tracks then.

Naruto said with three chakra tails behind him and JJ smiled.

JJ: First form: Dragon.

He said as he changed and he grabbed Mika as he flew away, leading Naruto behind him.

Flash

Lee led the charge and he punched at Jousinto who only slapped his fist away before crashing his fist into the boy's face. He kicked Lee in the face and sent him sliding back before he swing the same leg back and kicked Tenten shoulder before he pulled his leg back and kicked her in the face. Neji ran toward the man sent a strike for his chest. Jousinto dodged and grabbed Neji's arm, he smiled and punched Neji in the stomach five times before he kicked him in the stomach. Neji tried to attack back, but Jousinto ducked under it and grabbed the back of Neji's head. He punched Neji in the face and low kicked his feet causing him to go flipping to the ground. Lee ran at the man and kicked at him, but Jousinto simply lifted his foot and blocked the hit. He kicked forward into Lee's stomach and Lee grabbed his foot on impact. Neji kicked up and knocked Jousinto's hand from his arm before he spun into a kick to his chest. Tenten jumped onto Lee's shoulder and jumped off into a kick to his face. As Jousinto fell back he started to do handsigns and he pointed his hand forward.

Jousinto: Sound style: Sonic wave jutsu!

He shouted as he slammed his hands on the ground. The insuing wave blasted the three genin back against the wall. Neji fall back to his knees and and looked at the man in front of him. Tenten looked at Neji and he looked at Lee, each one shot to their feet and ran after Jousinto. Lee pulled back and punched, but Jousinto ducked under it, then Lee dodged an uppercut that man sent for him. Tenten ran from behind Lee and kicked into the man's chest. Neji charged behind her and shot fifteen strikes into the man's stomach before he began to spin.

Neji: Rotation!

He said he spun a sphere around himself. Jousinto's body was thrown back from the attack, but Lee grabbed him by his head and ran back toward Neji. He slammed Jousinto into the rotation and held him there.

Jousinto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Words couldn't express the pain the man was feeling. Lee moved his arms and let the man blast back into the wall. Jousinto tried to stand up, but his sight caught onto Tenten as she opened a scroll and flapped it at him. The last thing he was metal objects flying toward him. He became pinned to the wall and his blood streamed down behind him. Neji walked over to Ishi's cell and opened it. He saw someone standing in front of Ishi and she looked frightened of him. Neji saw the man turn around and it was Loni. Neji breathed in releif and took a step forward.

Neji: So they captured you too, Loni-san?

Loni smiled and opened his hand at Neji.

Naruto: Look out!

Naruto yelled as he grabbed Neji and spun him out of the doorway just in time to dodge a large metalic blade that appeared to have emerged from Loni's palm. He pulled the blade back and smiled.

Loni: I missed.

He said in a chuckled. He whipped around and slashed the binds around Ishi before he grabbed her by her mouth and pulled her to him.

Loni: It seems you'll have to come with me Ishi-hime.

He said as he lifted her to his shoulder and blasted a hole in the wall behind her. He looked slightly back at Neji before he leapt through the hole and into the forest.

Neji: Loni!!

He shouted as he jumped through hole after him.

Ishi: Neji-kun!

Hearing her call his name made him run faster. Loni sped up as well, easily losing Neji in the process. Lee and Tenten looked at Naruto's team and asked.

Tenten: What are you doing here?

Mika: Special mission. We should go after them, that Loni guys must be dangerous.

Lee: If he is in league with Orochimaru, then he was playing us from the beginning.

Lee said as he ran after Neji. With the genin hot on his trail. Finally reached his destination and he roughly threw Ishi to the ground before he looked ahead.

Loni: I tried to avoid this you know.

He said without looking at her.

Ishi: What?

She asked as her eyes wondered around the feild they were in. She stared at one thing particular that caught her eye; her father's tombstone.

Loni: This is the royal cemetery. This is where the previous rulers were buried.

Ishi crawled over to her father's tombstone and Loni grabbed her shoulder.

Loni: I just wanted you to run.

Ishi: When did you turn?

Loni: Com'n Ishi-hime, apparently your genin team wasn't very bright, I guess you get what you paid for. I wasn't really trying to hide it. It was obvious, ninja attacked the village and killed everyone they saw, but they tied me up.

Ishi's eyes went wide.

Loni: I was only preparing for the outcome, if you had died, I would have just untied myself, but if you somehow found me, I could continue a facade.

Neji finally laid eyes on them. He tried to jump down, but Naruto stopped him and put a finger to his own lips before he turned to the others behind him.

Ishi: Loni...why?

Loni: I really didn't want you to die, you were like a daughter to me. But if it had to happen, I wouldn't bat an eye.

Ishi: You're joking right? Please tell me you are Ishi, please I beg you.

She said while crying.

Loni: That's what makes this so hard. You're so adorable, but that's all. I always admired your psychic powers, but you were always to afriad to use them, even on me. However, you have no other uses, you have no strength and you're easily scared. That is no quality that a leader should have.

Naruto: Psychic?

Neji's rage boiled over and his eyes bulged. Naruto however just held onto him tightly.

Loni: Orochimaru-sama started to show interest in this kingdom and I happily gave my word that I would deliver it to him. You were almost gone, but that boy that you've become smitten with arrived on the scene. He wrote your fate for you. Your father was strong, but I knew that you couldn't be trust to take the throne. So, a new leader had to take the throne, Orochimaru-sama would fill that throne nicely.

Ishi: It's not his kingdom.

Loni: Neither is it yours! What would it need with a useless figurehead who only accomplish anything by lying on her back.

Never before could she ever imagined Loni saying something like that her. Her tears seemed to flow harder after it. Neji had never been so angry before in his life, his entire body screamed to kill him.

Ishi: Then why did you listen to me and seek help from the hidden leaf.

Loni: Orochimaru-sama ordered it. I can't imagine why.

Ishi: Loni, what do you want from me?

Loni: You see Ishi-hime, if you used that power of yours everything would change. Your power is not limited to reading minds. Swear your allegience to me and I will spare your life.

Ishi: No, your life belongs to me!

Loni: ...That's unfortunate.

He said as he walked through the many headstones and placed his hands on on her father's.

Loni: Your father said the something. And that's why he had to be removed.

Ishi's tears dried and she growled.

Ishi: What?

Loni: It was...for the best.

He said turning to the now boiling girl.

Ishi: You killed my father?

Loni: Yes.

He said with a smile.

Ishi: Hehehehehehehe.

She turned back to Loni and fire sparked from the air and blasted the man's arm. Her eyes were wide and she alked toward him as fire raged around him and crashed into his body. Loni made black marks cover his body and his changed into a form that resembled a lizard. He slimed as the spark collided with and burned him.

Loni: That's it, show me the power of pyrokinesis! Show me how strong a psychic's power truly is!

Ishi's flame blasted him endlessly, but he kept walking forward.

Loni: It burns so good.

Eventually he stood in front of her and she looked at him with shaky eyes before he pulled her to is face and added.

Loni: You lack the will to kill.

He said before he tossed her back into a tombstone and she rolled back to the ground. Neji finally ripped Naruto's hand from from his shirt and tried to run down before JJ stood in front of him.

Neji: What are you doing?

Naruto: Stopping you.

Neji: Why!?

Naruto: Because our orders are to stop the sound forces and retrieve your team. No where in our mission discription did it say to save that girl.

Neji's eyes went wide and he frowned at them.

Neji: I will not allow him to kill her?

Naruto: Why, because it's your mission?

Neji: No!

Naruto: Or is it because that guy reminds you of yourself.

Neji's eyes went wider and he took a step back.

Naruto: I feel bad for her. But not you, you do the same thing every day without a concience. That look that girl wore, was the same way they looked each time they came to me. Why should I care about someone you care about when you disregard those I treasure.

Neji: I-I'm not like him.

He said in a weak protest.

Naruto: Really? I don't see a difference. You would've killed Hinata in that sparring match we had, if I hadn't been there.

Neji saw out of the corner of his eye; his friends looked away. They caught onto it as well. Neji looked down and his mind rewound to him standing in front of his cousins; his sisters, saying those exact same words. His ears caught the sound of Ishi's voice and his doubt was washed away. He turned back and tried to run once again before Naruto grabbed him.

Naruto: Why do you want to save her Neji!?

Neji: I want to protect her!

Naruto: Because it's your mission, or because you're a man?

Neji: I-I will not allow him to hurt her anymore! I will save her! I will not allow anyone to hurt her like that, NO MORE!

Neji felt himself get lighter and he turned back to Naruto as he stepped back and JJ moved out of his way.

Naruto: Then go. Become a knight.

JJ: It's the job of a man to protect his woman.

Neji nodded and turned once again.

Naruto: Just know, if you begin to lose, I will jump in.

Neji: I never knew you cared.

Naruto: I don't. Your sisters asked me to bring you back alive. That's what I intend to do.

Neji looked down for a second and Naruto added.

Naruto: If you're going to fight, then make sure he goes down...Neji.

Neji gave an arrogant smile and jumped down to the ground before running over to Loni who stood over Ishi. Loni turned just in time to catch a foot to his face. Neji landed right next to Ishi and he looked behind Loni as the rest of the genin jumped down. Loni wiped his mouth and looked back at Naruto.

Loni: So, Orochimaru-sama's puppets have arrived.

Naruto: If I were you I'd worry more about him.

He said pointing back at Neji who was now staring at him with burning pure rage. Neji stood to his feet and nodded to him. Neji nodded back and walked for Loni and he laughed at him. Neji charged at Loni and vanished from sight before he re-appeared behind him. Loni smiled and grabbed Neji's leg with his own tail. He lifted Neji into the air and slammed him into the ground.

Loni: I am not one of those pathetic sound ninja you fought.

Neji grunted and charged his chakra into one finger before he jabbed it into Loni's tail. Loni screamed and his tail retracted. He turned back and Neji smiled. Loni snapped back and swung at Neji who dodged it and followed with three quick strikes to his shoulder. Loni's arm fell useless and he looked down at it. Neji jumped back gain distance and Loni grabbed his useless arm before ripping it off. Neji just stared at him, Loni however smiled at his own self-mutilation. Another arm slowly sprouted from his shoulder and he grabbed his useless arm and ripped the hand off making two blade appear from each side. He reached out and swung the blade at Neji who leaned back under it. He spun it to the side and began to whirl the blade. Neji couldn't dodge in time and he caught the blade's edge right across his chest. Neji span back and flipped back as the blade came flying at him like a buzzsaw. Neji landed on his hands and flipped back onto his feet his charged forward at Loni and watched in horror as he stretched his tongue out and grabbed his blade back with it. Neji dodged again as Loni tossed it back at him. Neji ran to Loni's and struck him five times before he kicked him in the face. Loni spun back and recovered with a backhand punch to Neji that sent him flying back through a tombstone. Before Neji could even stop sliding Loni's tongue wrapped around his leg and swung him around smashing his body through two trees before slamming him face first to the ground. He pulled Neji back to him and Neji began to spun.

Neji: Rotation!

The sphere that apeared around him drew Loni into it. Loni flew face first into the sphere and went flying back along the ground. Neji landed on the ground and charged after him. He sent twelve strikes to Loni's face then spun into side ways flip kick to the back of his neck. Loni fell to the ground and let out a blade from his plam before he spin into a slash across Neji's chest. Loni walked forward and stabbed down at Neji. Neji rolled to the side and flipped over a tombstone while simulteanously throwing kunais at Loni. Loni blocked them all at kicked a tombstone into small rocks that pummeled Neji in the chest. Neji fell from the sky and rolled back along the ground. Loni ran after him and grabbed him by the neck. Loni used his free hand to repeatedly punch Neji in the stomach. He lifted Neji higher and slammed him oon the top of a tombstone before spinning around and throwing him across the ground. Neji rolled to a stop and tried to picked himself up, but he collapsed back to the ground.

Loni: Is that it? I should have known not to expect anything from an asshole like you.

Neji's eyes shot open and he pulled himself to one knee.

Neji: I'm really starting to hate that word.

Loni: So.

Neji: Call me that name one more time.

Loni: Asshole.

Neji shot to his feet and charged at Loni. Loni threw his blade at Neji once again,but he just spun out of it's way. Loni waited for Neji to get close and he punched at him with his right hand. Neji leaned his stomach back and drove both his knee and elbow into Loni's arm; shattering it. Loni tried to attack with his left, but Neji just kicked it away before he placed both palms on his chest. Neji leaned down and smiled.

Neji: 8 trigrams: 2 palms.

Neji jammed two strikes into Loni's stomach. He pushed him back and sent two more strikes into his chest. Neji grabbed Loni by his shoulder and pulled him forward and Neji turned to Loni's back before sending three strikes into his back and one into his neck. Eights strikes followed after that and Neji seemingly teleported to Loni's front. He sent fifteen strikes to Loni's chest and finished with a palm upward into his chest ad sent him into the air above him. Neji spun under Loni and sent thirty strike into his stomach. Neji pulled Loni down and slammed him to the ground under him before he slammed two final palms into his stomach.

Neji: 64 Palms!!

Neji's chakra was so powerful on the last palm that it was visible and it erupted into the air. Loni's eyes were wide and he couldn't move himself any longer. Loni smiled and laughed.

Neji: That strike I sent into your neck reversed your body's blood flow. I redirected it to go to your brain. In minutes your head wil explode for the pressure and you will die an agonizing and slow death.

Naruto: Where is Orochimaru? You have one last chance to do answer me.

Loni: He was here, but he's gone now. You will never stop him. Long Live Orochimaru-sama.

He shouted with a laugh. Ishi walked over to Neji and he placed her face on his chest to sheild her from the sight of what happened next. Loni's head bursted and liter the cemetery with his blood. Neji turned around and walked from the cemetery with his teammates following.

Tenten: Now we can go back to town and return the princess to her kingdom.

Naruto and his team stopped. Ishi turned back to them and asked.

Ishi: What's wrong?

Mika: I'm sorry.

Ishi: For what?

She asked with a shaky voice. She turned around and ran as fast as her legs could take her as Neji followed close behind her. Her body grew tired and threatened to drop under the fatigue, but she was running on pure adrenaline. Neji tried his best to catch up with her, but when caught sight of the kingdom of flowers he stopped. His teammates caught up behind him and froze as well. The kingdom had been destroyed. The people were gone and the buildings were smashed, even the beautiful flowers were crushed. Ishi's eyes teared up and she ran through the town as lightning struck behind them. Rain poured down on the street and Ishi's running led her to the kingdom's treasured flower field. It laid burned to ash, nothing was left standing.

Music que: breathe no more by Evanescence.

Ishi collapsed to her knees in tears as the cold rain fell on her back.

Ishi: Father, I've failed you.

She thought as her memories of her father came flooding back to her mind. Even through his feelings he watched after her and raised her lovingly. Never once turning her away, and she allowed the kingdom he raised to fall. Neji looked down at her from his perch and with a flash of lightning, he stood behind her and asked.

Neji: So you give up?

Ishi: You were right, my fate was prewritten. I was never meant to be a leader. I could never be a great leader. Maybe I was destined to die as well.

Neji looked down and frowned.

Neji: No. I was wrong.

Ishi looked up at him and he looked up at the rain as it splash on his face.

Neji: You were meant be great and destiny can be avoided by some. From the ashes a phoenix rises more powerful than even before. From the ashes here will grow a stronger kingdom as well. Your people have been scattered to the wind, but they will return as long as you live.

Ishi: Neji-kun?

Neji: You cannot do it now, but in time you can return and rebuild. However, if you are unwilling to even try then you have already lost. You will have truly failed. I will be right beside you.

He said as he extended his hand to her.

Neji: Will you stand?

Ishi nodded and grabbed Neji's hand before she collapsed on his chest and let it all out. Neji placed his hand on the back of her head and aimed his head once again to the sky. Lee sat back and looked to the clouds as he thought.

Lee: I thought they wanted this land for themselves.

Naruto: No, Orochimaru wanted us here. He was sending us a message.

Tenten: What message?

She asked as she stood up. Naruto looked at the land and replied.

Naruto: A message that reads "I can destroy you".

He finished by turning around walking away from the ruins of the kingdom. JJ grabbed Mika and followed Naruto. However Lee and Tenten waited until Ishi stopped crying as Neji silently swore to never let her cry like that ever again. With a fist clencthed so tight his palm bled, he silently screamed to the heavens.

Flash

Sarutobi: So you are Ishi-hime?

Ishi: Yes lord hokage.

Sarutobi: If you don't mind me asking, could you tell me your full name?

Ishi: Uh,...Ishi Kusagani.

Sarutobi: Then that will be what I ask you to call yourself here. I would like for you to keep your identity a secret.

Ishi: Wha?

Naruto leaned back and placed his hands to the back of his head. JJ smiled and Mika smiled as well. Neji walked next to her and bowwed as his team did next to him.

Neji: Thank you.

Ishi: I am eternally grateful.

Sarutobi: No need to be. I will have your lodgings prepared. It will not be close to as comfortable as your castle, but I guess you'll be safer here.

He said with a smile.

Sarutobi: Please rest well, and we will have a guide prepared for you.

Ishi: I have one in mind.

She said with a smile. A few hours later Neji found himself waiting in front of a shop. Kiba walked passed and looked back before asking.

Kiba: What're you waiting on Neji?

JJ: His girlfriend.

JJ answered as he, Naruto, Mika, Hinata, and Hanabi walked up.

Hinata: Neji-niisan has a girlfriend.

Kiba: Yeah right. Like Mr. "you can never avoid fate" over there could ever get a girl.

Sakura: Neji's got a girlfriend?

Sasuke: Hmph.

He said in a mock tone.

Ino: Really Naruto?

Naruto: Ask him.

Choji: I really can't see him as the boyfriend type.

Shikamaru: Why does it even matter?

Lee walked up with Tenten trying to find Neji.

Lee: What's with the crowd Neji?

Neji: I wish I knew.

Kiba: You're joking. Hahaha next you're going to say she's a princess.

All who knew looked at each other and began to whistle.

Neji: Would one of you please explain how you ALL maganed to be here at the same time?

Everyone looked at each other and then at Neji. After a good thirty seconds they all shrugged. Neji's eyebrow twitched until he heard a call come out to him.

Ishi: Neji-kun.

She shout as she ran over to him and grabbed tightly onto his arm. Kiba froze into stone and the guys looked on in shock.

Ishi: I've been looking all over for you.

Neji: I apologize Ishi-sama.

Ishi looked over Neji's shoulder and asked.

Ishi: Are these your friends?

Neji looked back as well.

Neji: I don't know if I'd call them that. I'd use the term comrades.

Ishi smiled at him and said.

Ishi: Sure you would.

Before she walked over to Hinata and Hanabi.

Ishi: Hi, my name is Ishi. Neji's told me alot about you.

Neji tried to make a protest, but Ishi quickly put her hand over his mouth.

Ishi: I look forward to spending more time with you two.

Neji turned around and said.

Neji: Let's go.

Ishi: Alright.

Neji walked off and Ishi looked at him for a while as they walked down the path and Neji sighed before extending his arm a little. Ishi smiled and wrapped her arm around it. Everyone began to walk away and JJ walked over to the still frozen Kiba and said.

JJ: I'm sorry, but it seems you have a little egg on your face right there.

He said pointing to his cheek. JJ turned around and walked off to find his sensei and anime style crumbled to the ground. Akamaru walked over to Kiba's piece and began to bark. Shino just nodded his head made his bugs carry the Kiba pebbles. Ishi looked at Neji one last time and squeezed him.

Ishi: I won't give up. No more will I run anyway. I'll fight as hard as I can, because you gave me this second chance. Thank you so much Neji-kun.

She thought as they walked through the beautiful streets of the village.

Flash

??: Loni failed sir.

??: No matter, I was done with that puppet anyway.

??: What of the other puppets?

??: Keep them on their strings, I may need them later. It seems that they got my message. For now let's worry about the chuunin exams. What a beautiful show we will give them. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

He said looking over a hill to the desert. All of the pieces fell into place.

Chapter four end!

Preview:

Gaara: This world is full of those who don't deserve to live. I'll sacrifice them all to you mother.

JJ: Back then I was all alone. They world seemed so empty.

Gaara: I have no purpose expect to kill everyone. I will not be a useless existence.

JJ: I had no purpose, until.

Gaara: I was wasting away, until.

Gaara/JJ: Everything changed.

Next chapter: Tragedy: The wound that never heals.

Gaara: No one deserves life, right mother?

In this chapter I wanted to take a slowly approach to the action and for that reason there wasn't much of it. I forgot that I made this to focus on story, and I kind of focused more on action. With that it kind of drops because I'm good at making fights. I decided to focus more on the upcoming chapter during the middle of this so some of the scene I had planned for this chap kind of got kicked out of my head. Either way it came out pretty good, even though I think made it a little fluffy. Anyway, the next chapter is set to take emphasis on Gaara's relationship with his sibling in the past. We know they get along now, but how were they back then, Also to show how JJ became so strong as well as have a little fun with the pairing I mentioned, but didn't hint to yet. Anyway as I always say, Shine eternal. P.S. My birthday is August 9th so I might not be able to get back to the next chapter too soon. Might not...I say that because I hate to keep my fans waiting. I promise I will update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

The next chapter is finally getting fired up and I warn you now that this one will be exceptionally violent because of three simple words; Gaara no Subaku. Gaara's past is going to be intense and I will put more emphasis on his relationship with his siblings as well as some character changes for some of them. Now for the references of the last chapter.

_**X-men:**_ I'd be a liar to say that Ishi's powers weren't a little inspired by Jean Grey. I've always liked X-men and it was actually my brother who pointed it out. I kind of did it subconciously.

_**Hancock: **_This movie was awesome and I kind of borrowed the whole "asshole" thing from that movie. Will Smith rules. My opinion.

I have kind of slowed down on the writing tip. I kind of just didn't feel like it for a while. But I'm finally getting back to work. The thing that killed my mood was that I was reading a story and I atually liked it, until something happened that killed the whole thing for me. One word, SasuHina. 'shudders'. There have been no words created in the english language that can describe how much I hate that pairing. Hinata's entire role in the story of Naruto was to be the one girl in the village that wasn't hanging on Sasuke's nuts. Then people take her and make her a Sasuke groupie. I mean, if she liked Sasuke, she had plenty of chances to say something, but she barely even talked to him on the show, if at all. Even accidently seeing that pairing can fuck up my whole day. Not that I hate Sasuke or anything. I think he's cool too, kind of because he's like my brother, except for the betrayal part. Truthfully the only person in Naruto that I don't like is Sakura. I like Orochimaru more than her. But as I said in Resident Naruto, I bet you won't notice that in the story. Anyway, my next chapter begins and I hope people enjoy. Sorry but this kind of a flashback chapter as well as a plot setter for the next chapter. To make up for it though the next chapter will be packed with action. Let the chapter begin.

--

Tragedy: The wound that never heals.

Mika: What are we suposed to do?

JJ: I don't know.

He replied to his teammate on their first B rank mission. Naruto sighed across from them. Currently the trio was at a restuarant somewhere on the outskirts of the land of waves. The restaurant was filled with people, mostly husky looking men who all appeared to be dangerous in some way. He also noticed that their was a man wearing a large cloak over his face who seemed to be sitting with a woman in a beautiful pink kimono across from him. He seemed to be the most dangerous, especially since he had brought along something that appeared to be as large as he body and covered in cloth. Their teacher had left to speak with the a man in the V.I.P. section of the restaurant the genin were beginning to grow inpatient.

Naruto: I'm bored. What are the mission specs again?

JJ: I don't know, Claire-sensei never told us. All she said was "hide your headbands and don't use any jutsu. We don't want them to know who we are or where we're from."

Mika: Why would we need to hide something like that?

All three sat back and thought until they all came to the same conclusion.

Mika: It's an assassination isn't it?

Naruto: Seems like it.

JJ: So we're here to assassinate somebody and we don't even get to kill the guy ourselves. This sucks huge donkey balls. This is all your fault.

He said pointing at Naruto. Naruto jumped back at the excusation and said.

Naruto: Hey you wanted a good mission too.

Mika: Hey, keep your voice down, am I the only one who noticed that this place is full of made men?

JJ: Of course not.

Naruto: Yeah, we have'nt lost track of where we are.

Mika: For, those who don't know; it all started like this.

Flashback

It had been two weeks since the adventure in the kingdom of flowers. Naruto's team had finally been able to join together and learn from how to work together. However, all of their missions were extremely weak considering their skill. Naruto stomped through the village until he came across the man he was looking for.

Naruto: SARUTOBI!!

He shouted as he pointed at the hokage. The said man turned to him with a smile.

Sarutobi: Whatever is the problem Naruto?

Naruto: You know what my problem is. What's the deal with all these bullshit missions?

At this point Claire was looking apologetically at the man as the entire village seemed to have gathered around them. All of the genin silently watched. Sarutobi smiled once again.

Sarutobi: I have no idea what you mean.

Naruto: I have the power to do so much more, but I've been sent on missions to walk dogs, pick leaves, catch cats, which I swear if I have to catch again I'll break it's legs. My talents are being wasted on such tasks.

He wasn't the only genin that felt that way. They all looked away and whistled.

Sarutobi: Well, you did say that you wanted to start from the bottom.

Naruto: I'm tired of you using my words against me. That's it old man. You, me right now, if I can beat you without once throwing a blow then you give me at least a B rank mission.

One ninja from the hokage's side stepped forward, but Sarutobi extended his arm in front of him. Konohamaru ran up to the side and decided to watch. If Naruto had a technique that could beat his grandpa without hitting him, then maybe he could teach it to him.

Sarutobi: Alright, if you can somehow manage to pull off such a feat then I will give you a B rank mission, but only if you can beat me.

Naruto: You might as well get the papers ready old man.

He said throwing up a seal and materializing twelve clones by his side. They all ran around Sarutobi and threw up a sign along with the real Naruto. All Narutos opened their mouths and shouted the same time.

Narutos: Harem Jutsu! A/N: Yes, he still knows it.

Sasuke: What jutsu.

What resulted was thirteen girls decked out, with nothing, but clouds to cover their naughty parts. The blonde haired beauties with their mast of exposed flesh winked at the hokage and half of the village' male population fell to the ground with the most massive nosebleed to ever grace the leaf village. Sasuke and Neji's nose erupted with blood and they quickly turned around. The only male in the area who remained indifferent was Shino who had quickly turned away.

Tenten: Lee, Gai-sensei!

She shouted to her unconcious allies. The lead girl pulled her hair from her pig-tails and let it fall to her back. She swiftly grabbed her hair and pulled it to her front before gently stroking it.

Naruto: Please hokage-sama, may I please have a B ranked mission. If you give me one, I'll be ever so grateful.

She said in a seductive voice, causing some of the other men, even Shino this time to have yet another nosebleed.

Konohamaru: Grandpa would never fall for something like that!

He shouted before looking at Sarutobi who had his head down with his hat covering his eyes. One of the cloned girls blew a kiss to the stunned hokage and blood erupted from his nose as he fell to the ground unconcious. The lead girl smiled and put both hands forward with both index and middle fingers held up together before dispelling the jutsu.

Naruto: I call that my sexy jutsu.

He said with a serious expression on his face.

JJ: How can you look serious after that!?

He shouted to his teammate while covering his nose with one hand.

Neji: Shameful.

He said while also covering his nose.

Naruto: That may be so, but it gets results.

He said looking at all of the passed out men on the ground, leaving Hinata and Hanabi too stunned to even speak.

Yubiki: Oh my Oni that was good.

She said on a roof across from them.

Yubiki: All those countless hours modeling for that boy to learn that, but it was so worth it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

She laughed loudly for everyone in the village to hear. Over one thousand nose plugs and ackward moments later, Naruto and his team found themselves in front of the hokage who seemed to be hiding his face. Naruto had his hands on the back of his head with an arrogant smile on his face. Sarutobi handed the mission slip to Claire and said.

Sarutobi: Just go.

Claire once again shot him an apologetic look and walked out, however, only she was allowed to look upon the mission's directives.

Flashforward

JJ: That was funnny though.

Mika: That it was. What do you think she's doing in there?

JJ: Claire-sensei's smooth, that guy is probably going down right now.

Flash

Noryuga: I'm glad that a woman as beautiful as you has entered my little establishment.

Claire: I'm glad that you invited me back here.

Noryuga: It's strange that you came with three children, though.

He said as cups of tea were placed in front of them. Claire smiled at the waitress and picked up her cup. She took a sip of it and Noryuga smiled slightly.

Noryuga: It's a shame that someone as beautiful as you had to try and trick me.

Claire: What do you mean?

Noryuga: I'm a very famous man, do you really think that you are the first ninja that's come for my head?

Claire: Oh, so you've figured it out?

Noryuga: Yes, and the cup you've just drank from is laced with a very potent poison. In only mere seconds you will be over taken by it and you will die a powerul and horrible death.

He said with a smile apparent on his face.

Claire: I don't know what ninjas came after you before, but I'm not them. My clan dabbles in dark arts that were believed to be lost. Many called it necromancy; the art of re-animating corpses. My ancestor created a serum that he himself tested. Because of that serum, our entire clan is immune to the sicknesses of normal people.

Noryuga: What?

Claire: And if we do somehow catch one of the these diseases we can concentrate it and re-direct it into a different form.

Claire placed her hand in front of her mouth and breathed slowly. The air hit Noryuga right in the face and the poison took immediate affect. The man's body began to react and everyone in the room jumped to alert. Noryuga started to cough blood before he grabbed his neck and puked blood onto the table and collapsed into the puddle of his own blood.

Claire: Game over big boy.

The waitress behind Claire ran up to her and tried to drive a knife into her back, but Claire leaned out of the way and grabbed the woman's arm before slamming her face first down into the table. Claire pulled a kunai and slammed it into the woman's back before she lifted her and spun her into the chest of a man that charged at her. Once the man fell to the ground, Claire walked over to him as he laid on the ground and slammed her foot into his neck before bringing her leg back up into the chest of the mob member that closed in on her. She flicked her leg to the side and kicked the man so hard that he went spinning back. Once he did she ran to his back in one fluid motion and snapped his neck. The wall behind her opened and men started to descend a large set of stairs after her.

Claire: Alright, come at me. I'll take you all on.

Flash

JJ stopped and looked at the door that seemed to have weird sounds coming from it. He was going to investigate, but something else caught his attention. It was an unruly man forcefully pulling on a woman down on the floor below them.

??: Hey baby come with me.

??: Sir, I'm sorry, but I can't go with you.

??: Com'n what's your name?

??: Haku.

??: What a beautiful name, I'm Bishi, and I want to get to know you better.

Haku: I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't want to know you better.

Haku looked slightly back at Zabuza who was sitting with his face slightly covered by the long brown cloak around his neck. He silently gave her a nod and it gave her a message. It meant that if he didn't back off, she had the permission to do away with him. Haku slipped a senbon needle between her fingers from her wristband and prepared to launch it at the man, but before she could she found that someone had grabbed the man's hand. JJ stood in front of the man and had gripped his hand so tight that it caused him to release Haku's wrist.

JJ: I believe she said she wasn't interested. Take a hint prick.

Mika looked down from their table and smiled.

Mika: Should we help him?

Naruto: No, he can handle it.

Haku hid her senbon needle and JJ squeezed tighter on the man's wrist. Naruto turned around as order seemed to sweep the room. He queited his mind and listened carefully to the people.

Naruto: "_The boss has been killed. The woman who did it was with those kids, kill them." Heh, not very subtle are they?_

He thought to himself as he smiled at Mika.

Mika: So much for the queit.

Naruto: Yeah I guess.

They said as they watched men slowly walk up behind the them. JJ had heard the orders well and he smiled.

JJ: Finally.

He pulled Bishi's arm and kicked him into the ribs before sending another kick to his head and sent him flipping sideways to the floor.

JJ: Com'n.

Music que: Ante up-by MOP

Naruto spun to the side and grabbed one of the man's heads before he slammed him face first into the wooden table and shattered it. Mika leaned forward and kicked his stool up behind her before she spun around and kicked it into the face of the man behind her. Naruto jumped with a back kick before he landed with a fierce spinning backhand the a different man's face. Mika peeked back as a man ran up behind her and she stomped down on the ground and caused a floorboard to fly into the man's jaw. She leaned down and kicked back into the board causing it to fly over her. She reached up and placed it on her shoulders before she spun around and smacked it into two men on each side of her before she tossed the plank in front of her and kicked it into another man's face and sent him falling back over the balcony of the second floor. He hit the ground hard and JJ smiled up at the girl before he ran over and jumped onto a table. He jumped off and kicked a man in the face before he landed on the ground with a low kick, that tripped the man to the ground. JJ flipped back and kicked a man in the chest before knocking him into the corner. JJ smiled and punched into his stomach and started to rapidly punch him before he jumped up with a spin kick that level the man to the ground. Naruto flipped away from a punch and rolled down under a table.

Lacky: We've got you now.

Naruto smiled as two men ran on each side of the table and he kicked the it up into both of their jaws before he did a hand stand and split kicked into both of their guts. Naruto waited until the right time and he kicked into the table causing it to go flying across the room. Mika looked at it and she ran toward it before she slid on her knees and leaned back under it. It continued on it's path and collided with the chest of the man behind her before it fell to the first floor. Zabuza looked over to Haku and said.

Zabuza: Those kids are good. Should we head out?

Haku just turned and looked at him with determined eyes.

Zabuza: You wanna help them don't you?

Haku nodded and Zabuza sighed heavy.

Zabuza: I should've known. I don't know how I let you talk me into these things.

Haku smiled before she ran to JJ's side and threw two senbon into a man's neck. She smiled and flipped over the crowd before tossing her senbons in various areas. When she landed she placed her hand back on the ground and flipped back with a kick to the head of the man behind her. Another man ran up at her side and Zabuza towered over her before he placed his entire hand over the man's face and lifted him in the air. Zabuza slammed the man back to the ground and kicked back into the stomach of a man behind him before he spun with a vicious right hook that sent the man spinning into a wall. Mika ran over to the banister and leapt down toward JJ and he caught her in his arms before he dodged a knife slash that came at him. Mika rolled to the ground and JJ spun with an upward kick to the man's neck and Naruto jumped down on top of a table before he flipped off and grabbed a man's neck in an underarm head lock before he span himself to the ground. **A/N: DDT ** Naruto flipped back to his feet and kicked a broken table leg over to JJ. He caught it and smiled, it wasn't as good as his sword, which he had to leave because of his mission, but it was good for now. JJ charged forward and slashed down and man's chest before kicking into his stomach and continued with a sideslash to his stomach. Haku jumped in front of him and punched three times into a man's chest before finishing with a snap side kick. JJ ran under her and finished the man off with an upward slash. Zabuza kicked one of the mobsters back and slammed his face into a counter and flipping him back onto the floor. Zabuza reached over and grabbed the shirt of Bishi before he pulled him to his front and dropped down into a stance. Zabuza hit him with three hooks, an uppercut, and a vicious haymaker to his chest that sent him flying back into a wall. JJ dropped his wooden sword and ran into a man's face before he quickly uppercutted him and kicked his foot back causing him to go into a diving tackle. Naruto noticed a blue light cover his body for a second before he landed the hit. When he landed he rolled along the ground to dodge a knife that came flying at him. JJ stopped himself in front of the man who had thrown it and formed his hand like a claw before he jumped up with a clawed uppercut. He landed back on the ground and spun under another man before he formed his hand into a fist and jumped with a spinning uppercut into the man's chin that knocked him through the table behind him. A man ran behind and and Naruto intervened as he threw a chair at him and shouted.

Naruto: So this is what a bar room brawl is like! I love it. Come get some!

He said as he kicked a man across the restaurant and elbowed back into another mobster's neck before he high kicked back into the man's forehead. Mika charged forward and punched the man back before she turned with a sideways spin kick to the next man's chest. She flipped onto a table and slammed both of her elbows into it, causing it to collapse from it's foundation. When she hit the ground she rolled back and grabbed a large piece of wood before slammed it into a man's chest. JJ turned back with a straight kick to a mobsters chest and Zabuza punched him to the ground before he spun with a bone-breaking backhand to another one. Haku placed three senbons between her fingers and slashed across a man's chest before she punched into another. She turned with a spin kick and lifted her foot higher before crashing it down into the next man's head. JJ rolled into front of her and opened his palms like claws once again. He scratched across the man's chest four times before he spun with a kick to his face. He kicked a long staff like pole into his hands and spun around a knife before he slammed it down into the man's head before he spun again slapped it into the chest of the man to the side of him. He placed the tip of the staff onto the ground and proped himself for a strecth kick that connected with a mobster's chest before he pulled himself back and pulled the staff to his side before he launched it into another man's face. Zabuza looked back and grabbed the object he had covered in cloth and pointed it at all the fighters.

Zabuza: Let's begin.

He said as his quick movements caused the cloth to slip off of the object to reveal a large gullotine sword. Causing all of the mobster to sweatdrop as they all thought the same thing.

Mobster: Shit.

Flash

Claire slowly acsended the stairs as people ran down after her. One woman ran down at her, but she grabbed her arm and punched her in the stomach before sending an elbow down to the back of her head causing her to go rolling down the stairs. A man ran down at her and she kicked him in the stomach before she placed her hand on his face and slammed him back onto the stairs. She walked up higher and then kicked back into his head, causing him to roll down the stairs. One last man came down at her and he made several attempts to cut her, however, all these attempts failed. She ducked under the last slash and kicked back into the back of the man's knee before lifting her leg higher and crashing it down into the back of his neck. Finally she reached her destination. She opened the door and found pounds upon pounds of gold. She pulled a scroll and placed it in front of the gold before she sealed it into the scroll.

Claire: Mission accomplished. I hope the kids weren't too bored.

She said as she walked down the stairs and opened the door to the V.I.P. room. She sweatdropped once her eyes fell upon the site of the entire restaurant being torn apart.

Claire: What the hell!!

All of the still concious people in the restaurant turned to her. Which was only the group that fought alongside Naruto.

JJ: Hey Claire-sensei.

Zabuza folded his arms and let his eyes wonder the body of the woman walking toward them. Haku fowned at him and at the new woman who appeared on the scene.

Claire: What happened here?

JJ: You killed the leader of the gang and they came after us. So, we took care of them.

Claire: I'll say. Who are you?

Zabuza: Drifters. We had a little help from your kid here and we decided to repay the favor.

Haku: You're from leaf, right?

She asked while assessing the people in front of her.

Haku: _The girl is from stone, but the other three, I can't tell where they learned to fight. They have a different feeling about them, they're not normal. I know it._

Zabuza could tell that Haku was thinking same thing as him, but he decided to speak on a different subject.

Zabuza: Do you know someone named Raizen.

Claire: Raizen Aname?

Haku: Yes, so you know him. How is he doing?

Naruto: He was injured during an attack on the leaf and he was paralyzed from the waist down.

Haku showed obvious concern, but Zabuza's eyebrow only flinched slightly.

Zabuza: Is that so? Haku we have to go.

Haku: Right...wait what are your names?

Naruto: I'm Naruto, he's Norugi, she's Mika, and she's Claire.

Zabuza looked back slightly and said.

Zabuza: I'll make sure to remember those names. Who knows, we may meet again.

He said as he and Haku walked off in their own direction.

Claire: _They know Raizen?_

JJ: What is it Claire-sensei?

Claire: I'll tell you as we walk.

Claire said as she led them away from tattered restaurant.

Claire: I discovered something about Raizen after doing a little digging. Raizen has a second name.

Mika: Really?

Claire: Yes, his father's name was Aname. His mother's last name was Uchiha.

Naruto turned over to her with a look of interest.

Naruto: Then, that means that he's related to that Sasuke kid right?

Claire: Yeah.

Mika: Does Raizen know that?

Claire: Yeah, however he can't tell anyone.

JJ: Why?

Claire: Because the person who killed his family seemed to really want him dead. If anyone knew that he might come back for him. The hokage let me check some of his records when I had to operate on him. It seems that someone else exterminated the rest of the clan as well. He's probably the same one who killed his family. According to the records, including Raizen there are there Uchiha living. Three in the village and another who is responsible for their clan's death.

She put her head to her chin and finished.

Claire: The scrolls said that he didn't live in the village prior to the incident and he was found at the village gates on the brink of death.

JJ: That must mean that that Sasuke kid is alone in the world too. Raizen must feel horrible, he has one relative left, but he's forbidden to tell him.

Naruto: Telling him could put them both in danger.

JJ: The world is full of stories like that. You just have to know where to find them.

Claire: Besides, from what I read, Sasuke isn't the only known Uchiha in the village.

She said as he looked up to the sky.

Flash

The skies above the sand village were a ominous red sun, shining down on the village and it's people. Kankuro looked over to the newest member of his team with an extrememly heated glare. Temari walked over to him slowly and shot a sad look at her little brother. Gaara smiled over to them and asked.

Gaara: You got something to say to me?

Kankuro: You know damn well what I want to say!

Gaara: Then go ahead and give me a reason to kill you.

Kankuro shot up and ran over to Gaara before he fiercely grabbed onto his collar. Much to his surprise however he found that sand was all around him.

Gaara: Try to attack me. You of all people know how futile it is.

Temari: Kankuro! Gaara! Stop it!

Gaara: Since when could you order me woman!?

Temari: Kankuro you're older act like it!

Kankuro dropped Gaara and grabbed his own left arm.

Kankuro: How can I forgive him? My entire left arm is made entirely of puppetry because of him. Train by yourselves, I'm out of here!

He said as he stormed off. Temari looked over to Gaara who seemed upset himself. He stood to his feet and turned around.

Gaara: I have no desire to train with any of you either. Just because we've been put on the same team doesn't mean that we are allies.

Temari leaned back against a wall ready for tears to escape her eyes at the sight of her youngest brother. She looked up into the sky and remembered.

Temari: He used to be such a sweet kid.

Gaara walked through the hallways of the kazekage palace and refrain from killing those he saw. He walked to his room and collapsed to the ground, holding his head tightly. He hadn't seen his siblings in years and the sight of them made the memories of old flood back into his head.

Flashback

Gaara's fate was always pre-determined. However, until his fourth birthday he had been allowed to live freely in the village. Temari remembered that day, it was the day that he was taken from her. Gaara sat on her lap happily giggling as Kankuro dangled on of his puppets in front of him. Gaara reached for it and laughed as his brother and sister smiled. Suddenly the door swung open and their father stared down at them with the coldest of eyes. He reached down and lifted Gaara into his arms, as a father would hold his son, and walked from the room. Gaara didn't know why, but he was scared. His father pulled a gourd of sand from the desk and placed it on Gaara's back before he locked him in a room. Kankuro and Temari saw the whole thing and they screamed in protest against their father's act.

Kankuro: What are you doing to him? Why did you put him in there?

Temari: Let him out.

Their father leaned down into their faces and smiled as his men sealed the door. He said to them.

Kazekage: You're free to release him if you desire. If you cannot then he will remain there.

Both children ran toward the door and tried their best to open it, but found that it was a harder task than they thought. After a while of trying their father laughed at them and walked to the door.

Kazekage: Gaara has a purpose to fulfill, until then, he is not needed.

Temari: How dare you do this to him!

Temari frowned until a hand came across her face. She fell to the ground and Kankuro ran over to her before shooting a glare at his father.

Kazekage: You all belong to me. I will use each one of you as I see fit. That door will not open for you. Maybe I'll allow you to see him. But he will never be released from that room.

Temari stood to her feet and screamed.

Temari: I hate you!

Her father smiled and walked away before saying.

Kazekage: Like I care.

Kankuro looked over to the door and tried once again to open it. Both him and his sister were haunted by the memory of Gaara called out to them as he cried. Five years passed by and like their father had said, he allowed them to see Gaara. He smiled every time he saw them, however, this time he didn't have two visitors, but one. He smiled as his sister sat down in front of her.

Temari: Hello Gaara.

Gaara: Hi oneechan, is oniichan with you?

Temari: No, he couldn't come today.

Gaara: He hasn't been here in a long time. Is it because he hates me like father does?

Temari: No, of course not. He's just busy training, he'll visit as soon as he can.

Gaara: Okay, oneechan. Um, what's that?

Temari: It's a teddy bear. It's yours if you want it.

Gaara smiled and grabbed the bear from his sister. He smiled at her and she sat down in front of him as he looked down at the bear.

Gaara: Thank you Oneechan. Uncle Yashamaru came to visit me, he told me about mother again.

Temari: Really?

She asked as she looked at the gourd behind him. It seemed that as the years passed it grew with him for some reason. She looked at her younger brother's eyes and noticed the dark rings around them.

Temari: Gaara are you feeling okay?

Gaara: What do you mean?

Temari: Those dark rings, what are they?

Gaara: Oh, I can't really sleep anymore. Every time I close me eyes I see these strange things. Now I don't even get sleepy anymore. Is that bad?

Temari: Gaara.

She said to him in a voice tinged with worry. She smiled at him and said.

Temari: I hope you can sleep again soon. Please just try okay?

Gaara: Yes...Oneechan, will I ever be able to get out of here?

Temari paused for a second and looked away before answering.

Temari: Yes, you will.

Gaara smiled and asked.

Gaara: You promise?

Temari: Yes.

She said without turning to him.

Gaara: Thank you.

Temari: _Please don't thank me._

She thought to herself as she stood up.

Gaara: Goodbye Oneechan.

Temari: I'll see you again soon.

Before she could leave Gaara added one last part.

Gaara: I love you Oneechan.

Temari stepped back and smiled sadly before she replied.

Temari: I love you too Gaara.

Gaara smiled at Temari and she turned back to the door. She opened the door and walked away from it as the gaurds closed it and sealed it up once again. She looked up and said.

Temari: You will let him out won't you?

Sand ninja: Not for us to say.

He replied with a smile. Gaara wasn't really looked upon well. Unlike Naruto, his existence wasn't a secret. Many people of the village were aware of Gaara and his curse, as such they all hated him the same. Temari frowned and walked away from the cell as Gaara looked to the ceiling. She walked down the hallway right passed her brother who leaned against the wall.

Kankuro: How is he?

He asked causing her to stop in place.

Temari: Why don't you go see. He's waiting for you.

Kankuro: I-I can't.

Temari: Why!!

She shouted at him.

Kankuro: I just can't okay.

Kankuro looked down at his hands and said.

Kankuro: I don't know why, I want to go see him, but I can't make myself go. My feet won't take me there.

Kankuro returned his eyes to his sister and caught a slap to the face. He leaned down and placed his hand on his cheek. She looked down to him and shouted.

Temari: Gaara isn't a monster. Are you seriously standing here telling me that you're afraid of your little brother!?

Kankuro: I don't know!! I just don't know anymore.

Temari looked down and walked away from him with only one word.

Temari: Pathetic.

Kankuro: I know.

He said silently to himself as he rose to his feet. night had fallen on the land and Gaara sat in his cell holding tightly onto his sister's present.

Gaara: Haha, the first present ever. I promised that I'd try to sleep, but I don't know if I can. Oneechan asked though so I will.

He said right before he paced his bear in the corner of his room and laid back against the wall. Gaara closed his eyes and prepared to sleep, but a sound caught his ear. The door in front of him was opening he moved slightly closer and saw someone wearing a mask to cover their face. He moved back against the wall.

Gaara: Who are you?

??: It doesn't matter. An order has been passed.

Gaara noticed the door behind the man close and the light of the seal was set once again.

Gaara: What order are you talking about!?

The ninja said nothing, he just pulled a kunai and threw it at Gaara. Sand rose from behind him and stopped the kunai from reaching him, but he finally got the point.

Gaara: What are you doing?

??: My mission.

He man spread his arms and caused kunai to line up at his sides before he launched each one at Gaara, while all were stopped by his sand. Gaara crawled into the corner and made his sand cover his body.

Gaara: Why do you want to kill me!?

??: Your father ordered it.

Gaara's eyes shot open when he realized that the voice he heard was familiar. He looked at the man's face and asked.

Gaara: Uncle Yashamaru?

Yashamaru: I guess that this mask is no longer needed.

Gaara: Why?

Yashamaru: My sister gave her last breaths to give birth to you. A monster who took her life for his own. I tried to care about you Gaara. Thinking that maybe she would have wanted me to take care of you, but I found that I could never love you Gaara. One one can love you.

Gaara: What? Oneechan, Oniichan they, they-

Yashamaru: Are afraid of you. Kankuro hasn't been here recently because he fears you.

Gaara eyes shot wide open and his image of his brother shattered in his mind.

Yashamaru: Why do yu think he hasn't come to see you?

Gaara: Oneechan, she gave me.

Yashamaru: Only to stay on your good side. Do you think that she really cares about you?

Gaara's image of his sister shattered as well and he backed slowly away from his uncle.

Gaara: Why? You told me that-

Yashamaru: That no longer matters anymore Gaara. Can you do me a favor?

Gaara: What?

He said as he slid back against the wall.

Yashamaru: Die for me Gaara.

He said as he slashed at the boy only for the sand to protect him. It covered the boy in what seemed to be a shell as Yashamaru angrily slashed away at the sand, failing to reach the boy. Gaara laid against the wall as his mind tried to piece back together the images he held dear, but suddenly an arm grabbed his hand. Gaara looked up at a man with light brown hair and dark rings around his eyes just like him. Gaara pulled his arm away and back from the man.

??: So you finally learned the truth.

Gaara: Who are you?

??: My name is Kushuka. Most called me the fearsome one tailed raccoon Shukaku.

Gaara: Why are you here? What do you want with me? Are going to kill me too?

Kushuka: No, in fact it's quite the opposite. I was always here. I am you and you are me. Unfortunately that is why you are feared.

Gaara: What?

Kushuka: You grew on me kid, so I want to help you.

Gaara: Help me what?

Kushuka: What do you think? I'm going to save you. Do you really think that you deserve to die? What have you done to deserve being lied to and imprisoned? Did you hurt anyone?

Gaara: What do you mean?

Kushuka: If you want to live kid, I can give you the power. Then again, you've always had it. You've just never used it.

Gaara: I've always had the power?

Kushuka: Yes, sand anywhere is under your control. However it is up to you whether or not you use or ignore this power. My choice however, heheh, well choose your own fate.

Kushuka walked away into the darkness that surrounded Gaara's mind and he was left there staring at the pieces of the images in front of him. He felt tears flowing down his face and he desperately tried to piece the puzzle together, in frustration he slammed his fists against it and roared and looked up.

Gaara: Why me? Why me? Why me?

Gaara opened his eyes and an image of himself stared back at him.

Gaara: Because you are the only one who is strong enough to do it. The only one with the hatred bred into him. This is the monster they wanted you to be.

Gaara: I'm not a monster!

Gaara: Aren't you? We no longer deserve to be sealed here, and we never did.

Gaara: I'm not a monster.

Gaara: We are what they made us. We will decide their fates from now on, and take control of our own.

Gaara: I am what they made me.

Gaara: That's right, and we are better than them.

Gaara: I'm better than them.

Gaara: If they want a monster.

Gaara: Then I'll give them one.

He said as he stood to his feet and stomped down on the fragments in his mind. Yashamaru stopped slashing the sand as it started to move. Suddenly a sand covered arm with jagged nails grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. The shell of sand that covered Gaara melted and he emerged with his arm covered by the monstrous sand arm.

**A/N: Warning, for all those who have never read my Resident Naruto 4 story, I will warn you that it was very violent. I reverted back to the me that made that when I came up with this scene. Not for the weak stomached, if you have one, you might want to skip to the end.**

Gaara: Uncle Yashamaru. I'm sorry that you could never love me. And I'm sorry that it has to end like this. Can you do me a favor Uncle?

He said as two sand pikes arose behind him.

Gaara: Die for me.

The pikes shoot into Yashamaru's stomach and changed into fists before they began to rip him from the inside out. The man's scream during his vicious disemboweling was ear piercing, but it caused Gaara to smile. He finally ripped both pikes to the side and split the man's body in two. Gaara lashed his arm back and slammed the man's upper torso into the wall. Gaara stood in front of the door and smiled widely. The men outside had heard the screams and turned toward the door, but their eye's caught the sight of sand seeping through the bottom of the door. The sand turned into a small ball and shot through both men's hearts and then the blood that now covered the sand was wiped on the door. The blood seals binding the door shut fluttered to the ground and Gaara was now free. Gaara slammed his hand into the door and blasted it back into the wall behind it. Gaara walked out and peeked back as a ninja stood over him. The man slammed a kunai into the back of Gaara's head and his skull split in two. The ninja's eyes went wide as Gaara's body melted into sand and fell to the ground. The man's eye were soon shut as sand covered his entire head. Gaara turned his back to the man and said the last words the man ever heard.

Gaara: Sand burial.

With the command the man's head was crushed by sand and his body fell to the ground littering the entire hall with his blood. Gaara slowly walked around the the halls looking for one person, the one who had cursed him. His father, and he was going to kill everyone on his way there. He smiled once again as Ninjas ran at him from both sides and waited for them to come after him.

Gaara: _This feeling, it feels good. It's...exhilerating! More! sing that song again!_ Sing the song for me, make me feel aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!

He shouted as he stomped on the ground, causing a sand pike to rise from the ground and split up threw the ninja directly in front of him. He stretched out his arm and grabbed a man by the head before slamming him into the ground rapidly until the man's skull shattered and his face collapsed into it's self. He lifted the man and looked back at the men behind him. The sand covering his arm slowly began to spread on his body, crawling up his neck to his face. He toseed the corpse of the man back and ran after the men behind him. The ninja quickly realized what they were dealing with and tried to escape, however, it was a failed attempt. Gaara swung his arm into the back of the men and slammed them against the wall. Gaara twisted his arm so that his claws faced the wall and he smiled as he dragged the claws across the wall and through the men's bodies. Their bodies were cut into three parts and they fell to the ground twitching as the organs slid from inside of them. Gaara turned once again and streched his arm onto another ninja's face. He slammed the man to the ground and made the arm spill sand down the man's throat. He retracted his arm and smiled as the man stood and weakly ran away from him. Gaara slowly walked after the man and watched as he ran to his allies.

Sand nin: Koji, what's happening?

Koji: Help Me!

He said as he held his stomach. Gaara turned the corner and shouted.

Gaara: Sand bullets!

Koji's stomache burst open and the sand inside shot of his body in all directions, spliting his body in half from the force. The ninja's bodies were ripped to shreds as the sand hit them and the sand that hit Gaara reformed on his body. His entire upper body had taken the form of the Shukaku. Sand arms sprouted from the boy's back and latched onto the ceiling.

Gaara: Die for me!!

He shouted as he began to walk across the ceiling.

Flash

Temari felt restless. Her dreams were haunted with disturbing images. In an attempt to calm her mind she ran to the roof of the kazekage tower and stared at the night sky. Suddenly Kankuro ran behind her and shouted.

Kankuro: Temari! We have to get out of here!

Temari: What's wrong?

She said clearly uninterested.

Kankuro: Gaara's escaped, he's killing everyone!

Those words, however, caught her attention.

Temari: What are you trying to say!?

Kankuro: Just what it sounded like, we have to run.

Temari hopped from her perch and charged through the tower.

Kankuro: Where are you going?

He shouted before he ran after her.

Temari: _It's not true! Gaara's not like that! Gaara where are you?_

Flash

Gaara stood over his prey and continually bashed down on the corpses of the ninja. Gaara stood to his feet and launched bits of sand back into ninjas as they came after him. One grain of flew into a ninja's mouth. Gaara slowly opened his hand and made the small grain grow in size until the man's head bursted onto the walls of the hallway. He formed a small ball of sand and walked down the hallway before he tossed it down in the middle of a crowd of ninja.

Gaara: Sand Explosion.

At this command the ball exploded and crushed the bodies of the ninja against the wall. He walk passed one ninja and smiled as the man's body slowly peeled from the wall. He slowly walked away and smiled at the ninjas running away from him. Temari had finally reached the hall that Gaara walked through. She and Kankuro froze as they heard the screams coming from around the corner. Suddenly they saw a ninja ran from around the corner, but the second he did a large arm grabbed him by the head and pulled him back. Both Kankuro and Temari's eyes went wide when they saw it. And their fear held them in place. They heard the scream of the man right before silence fell over the halls. Suddenly the man's upper torso flew through the hall and richoeted off of the wall and directly in front of the two. Their eyes shot wide right before a monster walked out into the the hall with them. Gaara's entire upperbody had taken the form of the shukaku. He smiled and walked closer as the sand over his body melted away.

Gaara: It's been a while Oniichan.

Kankuro couldn't even speak, his eyes were at their widest. Gaara walked to his face and continued.

Gaara: I've opened my eyes brother, I can see everything. The fear that's always been there, the hatred you've always held. You've always hated me haven't you.

Kankuro took a step back away from him and Gaara continued to walk closer.

Kankuro: That's not true Gaara.

Gaara: STOP LYING TO ME!!

He screamed loud enough to shake the very hall they stood in, obviously because of the power the shukaku held, being channeled through him, even without him taking his original form.

Gaara: I'm tired of your lies. I was never anything, but a weapon to you and now that you're afraid of me you decide that I'm expendable. I won't die for any of you.

Temari: Gaara what are you talking about?

Gaara: You know Oneechan, I really meant what I said. I love you, and sometimes love can hurt you. It can wound you deeper than any blade. That's what uncle told me.

He said as he slowly walk toward her. Kankuro tried to reach out for Gaara, but sand grabbed his left arm.

Kankuro: Gaara, what-

Gaara: Sand burial!

Kankuro's arm was crushed and with a flick of his wrist, Gaara ripped off the husk that was left. Temari covered her mouth in shock and Kankuro screamed out in pain. He fell to the ground and held his stomp of an arm as he rolled on the ground.

Gaara: Oneechan, can you sing the song for me?

Temari: What?

She asked with tears filling her eyes.

Gaara: The song Kankuro's singing right now, sing it for me Temari.

Her eyes went wide, not only at the fact that she understood what he meant by that, but because she heard him call her by her name. He had never done that before. She couldn't move her feet anymore.

Gaara: The sweet song of agony and lamentation.

Gaara lifted his hand and caused the sand beneathed him to wrapped around Temari's neck. Tears freely flowed down her face and she whispered.

Temari: Please Gaara.

Gaara: Goodbye, Temari.

He said as he slowly lifted her into the air and began to close his hand.

Gaara: Sand buri-

Suddenly his sand collapsed and Temari fell to the ground. Temari caught her breath and looked up at her brother's slouching form. She looked to the ground and noticed a seal below the boy's feet. Her father walked out into the hallway and grabbed Gaara as he looked down at the two under him.

Kazekage: Pick up the boy and get him medical attention, he still has use to me.

Temari's glare met with her father's cold eyes and he smiled.

Kazekage: I guess you were a success, Gaara. You did good at buying me time. Temari: I wasn't buying you time! What have you done to him!?

Kazekage: Nothing.

He said as he turned away and and carried the semi-concious Gaara with him. Sand followed and prevented any harm to befall him. The kazekage turned back and stared at his daughter.

Kazekage: I merely placed the rage inside of him.

He finished seconds before turning back. Temari never understood that, but days later the pieces fell into place. She had heard that her father's plan was to provoke Gaara and shatter the kind heart that he possessed. Gaara's cell was gaurded closely and he was locked into a seal that prevented him from control his sand properly, however, it still protected him. Temari had visited him after that, but she couldn't get a response from him, save for the one statement he said to her. It brought tears to her eyes. His words were.

Gaara: If I ever get free from here. I'll kill you Temari, I promise that I'll make you sing that beautiful song for me.

He said to her with the coldest of eyes. At that moment, for the first time ever, she feared him. She turned around and ran from the cell with tears flowing behind her.

Flashforward

Gaara's head stopped shaking and he stood tall, cursing those memories that haunted him. He looked over to the corner of his room and looked at something. It was a stuffed bear, Gaara walked over to it and sqeeuzed it tightly. He reached for the head and tried to rip it off, but he couldn't. His hands shook and he set the bear back down and walked over to the corner of the room as he stared at it. To him it was a symbol of the lies he was told, but he couldn't bring himself to destroy it. Gaara closed his eyes; thinking silently to himself.

Flash

Hinata ran through the Hyuuga compound in a hurry to meet up with her team, for training. In her hurry she bumped right into Neji's chest and fell back to the ground. Neji looked down at her and she slowly stood her feet before she placed her hands together and looked down.

Hinata: I'm sorry N-Neji-niichan. I w-w-wasn't looking w-w-where I going. Please forgive m-m-me.

She said shaking furiously, awaiting his wrath to come down upon her. Neji's mind however was somewhere else. He saw her and thought to himself.

Neji: _Why is she shaking? Is she really afraid of me?_

In his eyes she took the form of Ishi at the moment she had to face down Loni. Hinata's eyes appeared as if she was going to cry. Neji looked away and said.

Neji: It's okay. Just be more careful next time.

With those words he walked off. Hinata was shocked to the point she coudn't move herself. She shook it off and slowly walked out into the halls. With her head lost in the clouds. Her sister however, had a busy day in the academy. Her best friend talked her ear off again. Her name was Yukari and she was one of the last remaining members of her clan. She had made a new friend as well, his name was Konohamaru. He mostly just asked her if she could get Naruto to train him though, but he seemed like a nice boy. Hanabi in her desk practically counting the seconds that Naruto was gone. It had been a while since he left and she was starting to miss him. It also didn't help that she hated sitting in class, they only thaught her things that she already knew. It felt like wasted time.

Mizuki: Class is dismissed.

Hanabi's head shot up and she gathered her things and watched as the other children rushed from the building. Yukari stood up and looked toward Hanabi.

Yu: I'll see you later Hanabi-san. I have to go home and make sure that Oniichan has something to eat. A/N: If you've read RN 4 or RNAC you may know who this is and who her brother is.

Hanabi simply waved her off and sighed before saying.

Hanabi: That girl spoils her brother.

Before she could leave however, Mizuki called out to her.

Mizuki: Lady Hanabi, may I speak with you for a second?

Hanabi stopped and walked over to her sensei.

Hanabi: Yes, Mizuki-sensei?

Mizuki: What is the fox-boy like?

Hanabi: You mean Naruto-kun?

Mizuki: Yes Naruto.

He said taking a hint from her tone and correcting himself.

Mizuki: What is he like?

Hanabi: Why do you want to know?

Mizuki: I still find it kind of hard to except him, but I want to learn more about him.

Hanabi: Like what?

Mizuki: His weakness.

Hanabi backed away from him slowly and asked barely above a whisper.

Hanabi: Why would you want to know that?

Mizuki: I have a friend who really wants to know. Someone who has a benefit in it.

Hanabi backed into something and when she turned around she saw a sound ninja towering above her. The ninja grabbed Hanabi and held her back.

Hanabi: I'll never tell you something like that!

Mizuki: It doesn't matter, because I already know his biggest weakness.

Hanabi: What are you doing?

Mizuki reared back his fist and drove it into Hanabi's stomache before he threw her over his shoulder.

Mizuki: The trap has been set. Let's deliver our little gift to lord Orochimaru.

He said wearing a bright smile.

Flash

Yubiki sat back reminescing with Ichiraku as she ate the ramen placed in front of her. She smiled as a voice rang behind her.

Yubiki: How are you Iruka? Did you come to speak with me?

Iruka: Actually, yes, I did. Can you come with me?

Yubiki: If you'll excuse me Ichiraku-sama?

Ichiraku: It's alright see you later.

Yubiki stood from her seat and walked over to Iruka.

Yubiki: Should we go somewhere private?

Iruka: Follow me.

Iruka turned his back to the woman as she folded his arms in front of her and smiled before following. Iruka led Yubiki to a secluded rooftop at the far edge of the village. He stopped in the center of the roof and stared into the sky.

Yubiki: I think I can guess why you brought me here.

Iruka: You always were sharp Yubiki-chan.

Yubiki: The why are you playing the role?

Iruka: Why did you do it?

Yubiki: I've told you that already.

Iruka: I understand that. I always wondered why my best friends disappeared after I lost my family, but it was you who took them.

He said balling up his fist. Yubiki looked down at it and stared at his face. Iruka charged at her and pinned her back against one of the roofs many walls.

Iruka: Why did they have to die? Why did you have to kill them?

Yubiki: Because they were there.

Iruka: What type of answer is that!?

Yubiki: I didn't intentionally kill your parents because they were your parents, but because they were ninjas, and they attacked me.

Iruka: They were nly doing their job. They wanted to protect their home.

Yubiki: And at that time I wanted to destroy it. We were opposing forces that clashed with one another.

Iruka: You didn't have to kill them Yubiki!

Yubiki: It was their fault! Any warrior how steps on the battle field prepared to take a life must expect that their life may be taken as well. Anyone who goes into battle without that truth in their mind is a fool.

Iruka grabbed Yubiki's arm and twisted it before he slammed her once into the wall again.

Iruka: You're a monster.

Yubiki: Yes I am.

She said with an errie smile before she quickly spun around and kicked Iruka down to his knees. She grabbed both of his arms and placed her free hand on the back of his head.

Yubiki: Do not forget whom you are speaking to. You don't have the teachnique it takes to deal with me.

Iruka frowned before he twisted his arm and spun into a low kick that knocked Yubiki off of her feet. Iruka slid back and pressed her on the ground before he squated to hold her down.

Iruka: I'm more skilled than you take me for.

Yubiki: Who do you think you are?

Yubiki pushed her arms down and she lifted herself from Iruka's grip before she grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground and held his arm up behind him. Iruka flipped to his feet and kicked at Yubiki, who only blocked it and countered with a straight punch. Iruka ducked under it and sweep kicked for Yubiki's feet only for her to jumped over it. Iruka spun again and kicked higher. Yubiki smiled and grabbed Iruka's foot before she landed. She held his leg up and kicked the leg holding him up. Iruka spun and kicked into Yubiki's chest before he fell to the ground. Yubiki slid back and Iruka flipped to his feet. Iruka ran after her and she smiled at him as he nce again charged her against the wall. He held her still and placed his left forearm on her neck.

Iruka: Now I've got you.

Yubiki: Wow you're pretty forward aren't you?

Iruka: Shut up. I've waited years for this moment.

He said as slowly pulled a kunai from his the holster on his hip. Yubiki dropped her eyes to his hand as he slowly raised it to her throat.

Yubiki: So you're going to kill me.

Iruka: Yes, right here, right now.

Yubiki: You do know that I was only playing with you right? If I wanted to kill you, I could easily push you back right now.

Iruka: Not if I kill you first.

Yubiki: Then do it.

Yubiki said as she flashed him a devilish smile.

Yubiki: Kill me Iruka! Slit my throat. Kill me now!

Iruka: Shut up!

Yubiki: Make me! Shut me up Iruka! As a matter of fact-

She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled the kunai closer to her neck.

Yubiki: I'll help you then.

Iruka tried his best to fight her grip and pull his arm back.

Iruka: Stop it.

Yubiki: What's wrong? Don't you want me to die? Then kill me dammit! Do it!

Iruka finally pulled his arm back and he fell to the ground while holding tightly onto the kunai.

Yubiki: Coward.

Iruka: No, I just-

Yubiki: Never wanted to kill me.

Iruka: Please just tell me, why them?

Yubiki: Because, they fought me. Apparently they decided that protecting their village, and their son, was more important than their own lifes.

Iruka's eyes went wide and Yubiki turned to the sky.

Yubiki: What would you have done if I decided to kill you for what you just did? You're not stupid, you know that kunai could never kill me. Don't throw your life away.

Iruka: Why didn't you kill me?

Yubiki: Because Neko would never forgive me if I did. You were the only friend he had.

Iruka looked down to the ground and Yubiki walked over to him.

Yubiki: You have grown Iruka.

Yubiki bent down in front of him and gently kissed him on the lips. Iruka's eyes went wide and he stared into space.

Yubiki: I'll be on my way now. I guess I'll see you around.

She said before she flipped from the roof, leaving the dazed Iruka by himself on the roof to stare blindly into the sky.

Flash

Mika: How long is the walk back going to be.

Claire: As long as the walk here.

JJ: That'll take forever.

He said dropping into a slouching position. He shot and pounded his fist into his palm.

JJ: I know, Naruto and I can transform and take you both back.

Claire: Yeah, why not annouce to the entire world that dragons exist.

JJ: Oh yeah.

He said once again dropping his head. Mika lifted her head and placed a finger to her chin before asking.

Mika: What was it like in a village of such powerful people. Can you two tell us what happened there.

Naruto: I agree, it'll also allow me to compare the guy who snuck into the village with the one I'm looking for.

JJ: Why now?

Naruto: Mostly to pass the time.

JJ: Well, can you start the story Claire sensei?

Claire: Alright, I guess.

Claire took a deep breath and began.

_Claire: It all started on a day that seemed to forebode a dark omen. The land of darkness is named becasue it is hidden in the darkest recesses of the world. For that reason, many people can't find it and have no knowledge of it's existence in the least. Anyone who had known of it was someone the Yamikage trusted, however, on this day someone else found us. Even for the people of our village he was powerful._

Flashback: Thirteen years ago

??: Chris, what's going on?

Chris _Age 14_ : I don't know Claire.

He said standing to his feet.

Chris: Stay here.

Claire _age 9 _: No you can't go out there.

Chris: Dad is out there, if I don't go, who knows what will happen to him.

Claire: But, you'll be in danger too!

Chris quickly shut the door and locked it before he quickly grabbed his signature combat knife. In size, it was long enough to be a short sword. It was something that made Chris a feared opponent. His knife was better than any sword it had ever come across. The boy ignored his sister banging and screaming and continued on his trek outside. What saw shocked him. A man with an extremely long sword was holding his father in the air by his neck. The words the man said couldn't be made out by the boy's ears, but what happened next was imprinted in his memory. The man pulled back his sword and drove it through his father's heart. Chris stood in a moment of shock and screamed out in anger. The man saw him and smiled. Chris started a series of handsigns and slammed his hand on the ground.

Chris: Fuganu style: Ultimate summoning #1 Tyrant!

Once he removed his hand a giant creature emerged from the smoke his technique produced. It's heart was clearly displayed on the outside of its body and it's right hand had a five large claws coming from it. Chris swung his hand out and commanded it.

Chris: Kill him!

The man's smile was ecthed into Chris' memory. The man lifted his arm and dispelled the tyrant charging at him. Chris' eyes went wide as the man walked closing to him and lifted his hand.

??: I find it amusing that you actually believed that you could defeat me.

Chris held out his knife was again and slashed at the man who seemed to have materialized a sword from no where. Both weapons clashed and Chris managed to push the man back. Chris charged at him once again and slashed across the man's chest before he followed with an uppercut. The man flipped and landed on his feet before he showed the wound on his chest regenerate.

??: Looks like your hit failed.

??: Hadouken!

The man turned back just in time to catch a blue fire ball in his chest. The man slid back and recovered from the attack before he looked over to a boy dress in a white karate gi.

??: Shouryuken!

A blazing uppercut came from behind the man and connected with his chin, sending him into the air once again. A boy in a red karate gi landed on the grround after his attack and said.

??: You picked the wrong village pal.

Chris: Guys. You came.

??: What are teammates for? Ready Ken?

Ken: Yeah Ryu.

Both boy jumped next to each other and put their hands together.

Ryu/Ken: ShinkuHadouken!

Both boys' blasted collided with each other and formed an even larger fireball. Once it hit the man's body it seemingly incinerated him. Ryu jumped back to Chris and smiled. His smile dropped though once they felt the presence of the man return.

??: That was impressive. But, I'm afraid that I'm not that easy to kill.

Chris hopped in front of the boys and pulled his knife. He lifted it into the air and started to do a serious of handsigns.

Chris: My own original technique. Knife style: Dark wave cresent!

Chris' knife was enveloped by a dark glow that collided with the man's body. The wave was large in size and it was the most devastating thing that the man had ever felt. The wave blasted him back into a house and he slowly lifted himself from the floor.

??: I usually try to keep myself out of the affairs of mortals, but it seems that you have exceeded that.

The man looked up to a man dressed in a blue tuxedo, with a red undershirt. He was sitting in an elegant chair while reading a book. When he stood his brown hair seemed to light ablaze.

??: My name is Demetri. I will be the one who kills you today.

Demetri grabbed the man by his neck and lifted him in the air before he changed into a form that struck fear into the powerful man's eyes. The man vanished and appeared outside of Demetri's house. He smiled and said.

??: Maybe some day, but I have other matters to tend to.

He said shortly before running down the streets looking for the village's treasure. Suddenly two children jumped in his path. Bothh had silver hair and wore a wicked smile.

??: Hey Vergil, is this the guy that they were talking about?

Vergil: It has to be Dante, I've never seen him here before.

Dante: Well, then guy, I guess this is where you stop. Ready Vergil?

Vergil: Yeah.

Both boys pointed their hands at the man before their eyes flashing red and their hands lit up.

Vergil/Dante: Checkmate!

A blinding light shot from their hands and blasted the man through the trees behind them and crushed through a wall. Once again though, the man just rose to his feet. He looked with shock as he tried to catch his breath. What was wrong with this place? Ever since he stepped foot in the village he'd been getting beaten by mere children.

Vergil: Did we get him?

Dante: No, I think he survived.

Vergil: Well, then let's fix that.

They said as they walked after the man.

??: I was trying to saved my strength for entering the void, but I guess I'll have to fight back.

He said as he stood up once again. Suddenly a man wearing black robes stood in front of Vergil and Dante.

Dante: Norugi-sama.

Norugi stood in front of the man and stated.

Norugi: I don't know why you're here, but I suggest that you leave as quickly as possible. Or, I will not allow you to leave alive.

??: I have no time to deal with you!

The man tried to retreat, but before he could he found Norugi standing in front of him.

Norugi: Nores style ninja art: Great Aura jutsu!

The man looked down as a giant blue aura shot from the ground and grabbed him before it took the from of a demon. The aura threw the man into the air and opened it's mouth before it launched an extremely powerful blast at the man and sent him flying back into a building. Norugi's eyes went wide when he realized where the man had flown and ran at breakneck speed as the two demi-human brothers followed him. As Norugi ran many people joined in his pursuit, including the three boys who had entered combat with the man earlier. Once the man stood to his feet he looked down as his wounds began to restore themselves. He smiled and looked around.

??: Those fools think they can kill me.

When he scanned the room his eyes fell upon something. A baby crying in a cradle. The Yamikage had just slammed him into the Yamikage tower. The man smiled and walked toward the crying infant. When Norugi slammed into the room he found the man sitting in his chair holding the baby. He looked over to Norugi and said silently.

??: Take me to the void.

Norugi: You wouldn't dare.

The slowly lifted his finger and cut the boy's arm causing him to begin crying once again.

??: Try me.

Norugi's eyes filled with disgust as he slowly turned around and said.

Norugi: Follow me.

The man stood up and followed the Norugi. Norugi led him to what appeared to be a giant black hole.

Norugi: This is it. Now release my son.

??: Thank you, but because of the damage I've taken since coming here, I think I deserve a little something as compensation. Right, kid?

He said looking at young Norugi. The man jumped back into the void while still holding onto the baby boy. Norugi tried to chase after him, but entering himself would be the same as what the man had done. He fell to his knees in defeat.

Flash

The man fell down into the black abyss as his body started to get ripped apart. The baby's cries were loud, but after a while the crying stopped all together. Much in the story beyond that part was missing.

_Claire: No one knew exactly what happened after that except, that Ryu came walking out with the crying baby days after his journey into the void. nothing about the baby had changed except, that he could no longer be effect by the harshness of the void. He lived a normal life after that until the signs of his body's alterations had started to show. At moments he would completely lose himself in a homicidal rage. This fact led Norugi to believe that his son needed to be as far away from people as possible. He ordered that his five year old son be sent into the wild. Many people believed that it was a harsh judgement._

_JJ: But, I still left without a fight. I was left in the harsh elements for four years until._

Flash

Claire _age 18_: Hurry up Leon, we're gonna be late.

Leon _age 19_: Whatever. You act like now that your brother is the Yamikage you can boss people around.

Claire: No I don't. We haven't had a mission in I don't know how long and you want to drag your feet.

Leon: Trigger isn't even here yet. Why the rush? I think you just like to mess with me specifally.

Claire: No I don't.

_Claire: I so totally don't._

_JJ: Sure you don't._

Leon: Alright I'm ready, let's go.

He said walking outside and closing his door behind him. They looked to the side as a brown haired boy ran in front of them and paused to catch his breath.

Trigger _Age 17_: Sorry I'm late.

Leon: Well Claire's been chewing me out about it so you might-

Claire: It's okay, let's go.

Leon's jaw dropped and he watched her walk off.

Leon: Wait you were just.

Claire: You don't get to be late. You have to be early.

Leon: Why is that?

Claire: Because you're older.

Trigger: Did I miss something.

Leon: Claire's treating me like dirt because she has a crush on me.

Claire: No I don't! Stop lying!

_Claire: I totally don't!_

_JJ: Sure you don't._

Trigger: What's the mission anyway?

Leon: Something out in the forest is killing the wildlife out there.

Claire: So it's our job to stop it.

Trigger: I understand.

Leon: Don't act so stuck up Trigg.

Trigger: I have to be serious whenever I enter a mission.

He said as they stepped through the gates of the village, which promptly disappeared after they did. They looked around and gazed at the massive forest.

Leon: So, do we check it all?

Claire: When you put it like that I don't feel like doing it either.

Trigger: Please don't say that senpai.

All three looked into the forest, it was part of the reason that the village was well hidden. Not only the forest, but the mountains around them. Not to mention that the entire area was covered in a dark mist, hence the name. They all sighed and began their search. For what seemed to be forever they wandered the forest looking for the signs of the creature that their mission entailed. The entire day left them with little success, and the sun was beginning to fall. The three jounin set up camp for the night and went to sleep. One of them had little success doing that as well. Claire sat up and walked out of the tent before she walked deeper into the forest. Her eyes caught onto something, it appeared to be a boy drinking from the pond like an animal. The boy lifted his head and turned to Claire in a quick motion. His eyes changed from deep brown to golden in a flash. He looked at her while croutched down on all fours.

??: Who are you?

Claire: You can speak? My name is Claire, what's yours?

She said taking a step closer. The boy snapped and shouted.

??: Don't come any closer human! Take another step and I'll kill you.

Claire stopped herself and looked at the boy with concern.

Claire: Norugi-kun?

Norugi: Ah, how do you know my name!?

He shouted as he began to change slightly.

Norugi: Stay away from me.

He said before changing completely into a tiny dragon and sprinting off into the forest. Claire slightly lowered her hand and ran back into the tent before she tried to wake her teammates.

Claire: I found the monster!

She shouted shaking them until their eyes opened.

Leon: What, where?

He said as he stood to his feet. Trigger groggily sat up and looked over to her.

Trigger: What is it?

Leon: Yeah, what are we looking for?

Claire: It's Norugi-kun.

Trigger: The twentith's son.

Claire: Yes, I found him.

Leon: And he's the monster?

Claire: Yes.

Leon: You know what that means right? Our mission is to kill the monster.

Claire: No.

Leon: I knew you'd say that. What do you plan to do then?

Claire: I don't know, but that doesn't mean I give up. Let's go.

Trigger: But we didn't get to sleep.

Claire: You've slept enough.

She said pulling the cover from over him and yanking him from the tent. Leon slowly stood up and stretched before he wrapped up his own stuff. He pulled his luggage onto his back and said calmly.

Leon: Let's go, he'll be close if we go now.

Claire smiled and walked off into the forest.

Trigger: But-

Leon: Give it up, this is a fight you won't win.

He said shortly before walking after Claire. Trigger dropped his head and walked Leon. Claire ran around the forest frantically looking around for the boy. Little did they know he was also watching out for them and leading them away from his trail. Leon was the only one who had picked up on the fact and was leading them back on his trail. Eventually Norugi got tired of it and rested, allowing the team to catch up to him. He sat back on a tree branch and looked up to the sky as Leon slowly walked under him and looked up.

Norugi: Why are you following me?

Leon: Because you're our mission.

Norugi: What's a mission?

Leon: A job that someone is assigned to do.

Norugi: Oh, is that it. Well, I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about your job.

Leon: Have you been murdering the wilife out here?

Norugi: I have to eat don't I?

Leon: I guess, but you've been killing them at an extreme rate.

Norugi: That ain't me.

Leon: Then what is it?

Norugi: That.

He said pointing at something behind Leon. When he turned he saw a giant snarling warthog looking creature.

Norugi: It calls itself an orc and it says it rules out here. I've been fighting with it for a while now, but I guess that's your job now.

Leon: Shit.

He said as he jumped to the side as the orc slammed down a large tree trunk at him. Leon rolled along the ground from the aftershock of the hit and stopped himself with his feet before he flipped over another swing that came at him.

Trigger: Mega buster!

He shouted out as a yellow energy ball flew at the orc and blasted him back into a cliff. He stepped out of the forest in a shining blue armor composed completely charka. Leon pulled out a glove and locked it onto his hand. He charged at the orc and sent a powerful straight punch right into it's chest that caused an explosion to result after the hit. Norugi jumped down from the tree and tried to walk away before Claire stepped in his path.

Claire: You could understand that thing?

Norugi: Yeah, now if you'll excuse me I believe we longer have anything to discuss.

Claire: I still want to speak with you.

Norugi: Shouldn't you be helping them?

Claire: They can handle themselves.

She said right as another explosion went off behind her.

Norugi: You're not going to leave me alone are you?

Claire: No.

Norugi: What do you want?

Claire: I'm going to bring you home.

Norugi: What do you mean? The people there already made it clear they don't want me there.

Claire: That was an order from the Yamikage.

Norugi: Yeah, and I'm sure he didn't recede that.

Claire: He's dead?

Norugi's eyes shifted slightly and he smiled.

Norugi: So he kicked the bucket? Good, now I can sleep at night at least.

He said as turned around, Claire suddenly appeared in his path and he looked around.

Claire: I'm going to bring you back.

Norugi: Why do you care?

Claire: Because I want to help you.

Norugi: You're barking up the wrong tree lady.

Norugi's took the form of a dragon and he jumped into the air before he slashed at Claire and she simply side-stepped.

Norugi: See ya.

He said before he quickly made his way into the forest and Claire looked down as the shadow of the massive orc appeared below her. She gazed up at the falling giant and flipped sideways into a kick that knocked the gargantua into the cliff wall behind them.

Claire: Inconvience.

Leon: Where's the kid?

He asked as he threw the giant onto his back.

Claire: He ran away.

Trigger: Then I guess this is where we leave.

Claire: No, you can go back if you want, but I'm going back for him.

Claire ran into the forest and Trigger reached out his arm. Leon placed his hand over Trigger's and lowered it.

Leon: Once again, this is a fight you won't win. Burn this and let's go.

He said before throwing the corpse of the orc to the side. Trigger's armor turned red for a second and he set a flame onto the body of the orc that completely incinerated it. He lifted his arm back and walked behind Leon.

_JJ: It was weird, a woman I've never met before followed me high and low in that forest, seaching desperately to find me. She followed me for two whoe weeks until finally I got fed up._

Norugi: Why won't you leave me alone!?

Claire: I'll follow you forever if I have to.

Norugi: I will kill you.

Leon: Claire, he's all yours.

Claire smiled at Leon and opened her arms to the young boy.

Claire: Please, come with me.

Norugi: Are you crazy?

Claire: Please.

She said taking a step closer to him. The boy took the form of a small dragon once again and charged at her. He threw a blow at her and expected her to dodge, but this she didn't. She took it full force as the boy's claws ripped at her side. Claire, however, didn't even flinch.

Claire: If it makes you feel better, please take your rage out on me.

Norugi: What's wrong with you!? Stay away from me.

Claire only continued to walk forward. The young dragon found that he could no longer throw a blow after realizing that she wouldn't move anymore. Claire pulled Norugi close and held him in a comforting motherly hug.

Claire: It's okay now. I'll take you home.

Norugi: Why are you doing this?

Claire: I don't need a reason do I?

She asked she gently stroked the back of his head as he cried silently. Ironically, on that exact day, a boy was filled with rage and massacred his people, while two girls found their was into the tomb of a demon. Three boys tied together by fate. The next morning they were all once in Yami. Claire decided for Norugi to stay with her until she could talk to her brother about it. When she awoke she checked around for the boy, but she failed to find him. She ran out of the door and frantically looked around. Trigger and Leon were locked in a heated game of checkers as two girls stood behind Trigger should looking down at his side of the board.

Trigger: Roll, Tron, can you please not look over my shoulder.

Roll: Oh sorry.

She said backing up a little as Tron only moved to the side. Suddenly the door shot open and disturbed the two playing as Claire looked at them with pleading eyes.

Leon: What's wrong?

Claire: He's gone!

Trigger: Who?

Claire: Norugi-kun!

Leon: Relax, he's probably just looking around the village.

Roll: The twentith's son?

Leon: Yeah, we found him.

Claire: Help me look for him. What if he left again? We'll probably never find him.

Tron: Don't you think you're over-reacting?

Claire: NO!!

She practically roared.

Claire: Help me look for him.

She shouted and left the room.

Leon: Looks like her Maternal insticts kicked into overdrive.

Trigger turned his attention back to the game board and he finally saw a move. He lifted one of his pieces and jumped it over Loen's.

Trigger: King me.

Leon looked down at the board for a second and then paused before he flipped the board onto the floor and stood up.

Leon: Didn't you hear her? We have to go find Norugi.

He said leaving the stunned Trigger behind. Tron couldn't help, but chuckle at it.

Trigger: Sore loser!

He shouted before he walked out of the room.

Flash

Like Leon had said Norugi was just looking around the village. He came across a girl with an extremely long brown ponytail, who seemed like she was just waking up. He stopped in his tracks and she bumped into him. She finally opened her eyes wide and looked them onto the boy in front of her. She looked about 13 years old, and her eyes were two different colors. While one eye was brown the other was red.

??: Who're you?

Norugi: Uh? I'm Norugi.

??: What? The twentith's kid?

Norugi: Yeah, I guess.

??: The Name's Jubei Yagyu, nice to meet you.

Norugi: Isn't Jubei a boy's name?

Jubei: My real first name is Akane, but the strongest person in our clan has to take the name Jubei.

Norugi: Oh?

Jubei: So what are you doin' back Norugi Jr.?

Norugi: Please don't call me Jr..

Jubei: Oh, sorry. Blue!

Norugi: What!?

Jubei waved to a man in a shining blue armor as he also grogily walked down the path. He looked up slightly and progressed toward Jubei.

??: Who's the little guy?

Norugi: I'm not little.

Jubei: He's the twentith's kid.

Norugi: Is that how everyone is going to refer to me?

??: Oh, my name's Soki. Welcome back.

Norugi: _This guy, this girl, they're both incredibly strong, I can feel it._

Claire: Norugi-kun.

She said as she finally found him. She ran over to the boy and hugged him tightly, so tightly in fact that he was losing sight. The boy tried his best to breathe, but found that he couldn't. Claire quickly pulled back and looked down at the boy as he took a sharp intake of air causing the two behind him to laugh.

Claire: I was looking all over for you.

Norugi: Sorry, I guess.

Claire: We have to go see my brother about something.

Norugi: What wait.

He cried as she dragged him off.

Jubei: Something tells me things are about to get alot more interesting around here.

Soki: You said it.

Flash

Chris: Enter.

Claire pulled Norugi into the Yamikage's office.

Claire: Oniichan, I wanted to introduce you to-

Chris: Norugi Suzaku II.

Claire: How did you know?

Chris: It's my job to know everything about this village.

Norugi's eyes went wide in Chris' presence. He was almost crushed by the sheer power the man was emitting.

Chris: Jill.

Jill: Yeah Chris?

Chris: Can't you please call me the Yamikage for once.

Jill: I will when you at like it.

Chris: Whatever.

Claire: Morning Oneechan.

Jill: Please don't call me that Claire.

Claire: You and Chris should get married already, why do you-

Chris: Business at hand.

Jill/Claire: Oh right.

Jill: What is it you wanted?

Chris: The Nores scrolls that the twentith left behind.

Jill: I'll go retrieve them.

She said shortly before leaving the room.

Norugi: So you're the guy who succeeded my old man huh?

Chris: Yeah, I am.

Norugi: I have a request.

Chris: That is?

Norugi: Can you teach me to control my powers?

Chris: Why do you want to know how to do that?

Norugi: Because I want to take that seat from you someday.

Claire and Chris seemed amused by that statement and the boy still wore a serious expression.

Chris: It sound good to me, but I can't teach you to control your powers. Only one person in the village can do that. Plus, if you want this seat you have to know more that just know to use dragon powers. I know just the people to teach you. Can you introduce him Claire.

Claire: Sure.

Jill returned shortly after that with four large scrolls that she handed to Norugi.

Jill: These will teach you all about your clan and their jutsu. Study hard okay.

Norugi held up the scrolls and Claire escorted him from the room.

Claire: Let's go, I have some people for you to meet.

She told him as they walked.

Jill: What do you think?

Chris: He's got what it takes, let's see if he uses it.

Claire walked up to a house and pointed Norugi towards it.

Norugi: So what do I do.

Claire: Knock.

Norugi shrugged and knocked on the door. It was opened by an elegant and sufistacated looking man. He had long blue and white hair and he looked down at Norugi.

??: What do I owe the honor?

Claire: Remeber that favor you owe me.

??: I remember.

Claire: I'd like you to train this boy for me.

Norugi: He's the one who can teach me to control my dragon powers?

Claire: No, but he can teach you how to fight while I go ask the others who I intend to teach you. This is Jon Talbain, he will be your first teacher. Jon this is Nourgi, the twentith's son.

Jon: Interesting. Another dragon.

Norugi: No offense, but he doesn't look that strong.

Jon: Looks can be decieving my little friend. I will except this job of yours Claire-san.

Claire: Thank you, I'm going to find some other people to enlist their help. Be good okay.

Norugi: Sure.

Claire gave Norugi a smile hug and walked off.

Jon: Follow me.

Norugi looked up to the man and walked behind him as he looked at the many beautiful sights in his house.

Jon: I'm a collector of sorts.

He told him as he caught attention of the boy's admiration. One thing that Norugi noticed was the many wolf decorations about the manor.

Jon: Here we are.

He said gaining the boy's attention once again as he opened the door to a large empty room.

Jon: I often use this to train, and we will do the same.

He said as he began to un-button his tuxedo.

Jon: Do you like wolves.

Norugi: Yeah, they're really cool.

Jon: That's good, because I myself have a rather special bond with them.

Norugi: What?

He turned to the man as he started to undergo a strange transformation. His entire body started to become cover in fur and his jaws extended. Soon after the man stood in front of him as a werewolf.

Jon: Now let us begin.

Jon charged at the boy and scratched right above his head. Norugi soon found himself trying desperately to dodge the wolf's attacks. He jumped over a low kick and Jon smiled before his body became covered in a blue light. He charged fiercely at the boy and rammed him into the wall behind him. The boy slid down and opened his eyes shortly before realizing that the man hadn't stop coming at him.

Norugi: Damn!

Norugi rolled to the side and dodged the attack. He crawled away from the man's attacks and covered his face as the man ran at him with his claws pulled back. Norugi heard the impact, but didn't feel anything. When opened his eyes the man was standing over him with his claws beared before he pulled his arm back and said.

Jon: This is the wolf style, are you ready to learn?

Norugi turned back and gazed at the wreckage behind him. There were deep crevices in the floor, left behind by the slash Jon had unleashed.

Norugi: Master.

He said bowwing down in front of the man. Jon smiled and said.

Jon: First, you'll need to work on your balance. I have just the person to teach you.

Jon opened his hands and led the boy out of the room. Jon walked up the stairs and found the person he was looking for, or more accurately the animal he was looking for. He looked down at a sleeping cat curled up in a basket.

Jon: Felicia.

The cat opened one eye and looked at the two above her. She sat up and meowed.

Norugi: So, I'm going to learn balance from a kitty.

The cat suddenly began to get taller and and her body started to resemble a human. Her body was incredible and there was only fur to cover up her most feminine parts. Norugi, stared blankly at her as she and Jon talked. He couldn't hear anything more from them at the moment.

_JJ: And then I discovered breasts._

_He said with a goofy smile. Causing all in the area to sweatdrop._

_Naruto: Back on subject._

_JJ: Oh yeah._

After a few hardy minutes of staring blankly at Felicia he finally tuned back into their conversation.

Felicia: The twentith's son? 'Sigh' Fine even though today was my sleep day.

Jon: I promise I'll make it up to you.

When she turned back to him he stood at attention.

Felicia: Alright, can you follow me?

Norugi: Yes, ma'am.

He said as she walked off and he blindly followed her. She led him to a roof top and she stepped out onto a thin line before she flawlessly crossed it. She started to do flips and even landed on her hands before she tossed herself all the way back to another roof.

Felicia: Alright, I want you to cross this for me.

Norugi: Right.

He said before looking all the way down toward the ground which seemed to be miles below them. He took a deep gulp and walked onto the line. He tried not to look down and slowly walked along the line until someone seemed to have landed on it. He grabbed tightly onto it and tried to stop himself from falling, and crying.

??: Felicia, today we have our rematch.

Felicia: Not today Sonson.

She said rubbing her temples.

Felicia: And today was supposed to be my sleep day. I'm doing something right now, go away.

Sonson: Not until we settle...what's with the kid?

Felicia: I'm training him, can you please go away.

Sonson looked down and figured what they were doing.

Sonson: You're doing balance training, huh.

Norugi finally looked back at the girl. She had a tail and a lot of her body had fur on it. She seemed to be part monkey from what he could tell. Also, which he had suddenly found himself accustomed to doing, he looked at her breasts and he inwardly nodded. Then he thought why he would be thinking of such things seconds away from death. Sonson held out her staff and placed it on the line before she herself sat at the top of it.

Sonson: Balance is easy, you just have to focus. Hehe, focus hard.

She said before she flipped from the line and to where Felicia was.

Sonson: Hehehe, it's easy move.

Norugi slowly tried to rise up and stand on the thin line once again. He slowly stood to his feet and tried to move once again, there was no way he was about to lose in front of two hot girls. Felicia looked over to the boy and Sonson gave a goofy smile before she lightly tapped the line with her staff. The boy's leg was thrown off balance and he started to fall. Sonson hopped over and grabbed the boy's collar as she wrapped her tail around the line.

Felicia: Why did you do that?

Sonson: Sorry, sorry, I didn't think he would actually fall.

She looked down at the boy who was tightly holding onto her hand as he gazed down at the ground. Sonson looked down at him and asked.

Sonson: Are you afraid of heights.

Norugi: N-No, just pull me up.

He screamed with tears flowing down. Sonson smiled and released her tail's grip on the line and went plummeting down to the ground, causing Norugi to scream out in fear. She landed perfectly on the ground and held the boy up. Norugi stood tall and raised a finger before he fell back to the ground in a loud thud. He awoke hours later and looked around before Sonson peeked down in front of him.

Sonson: I'm gonna train you, too.

Norugi: Huh?

Sonson: I'm going to teach you monkey style.

Norugi: Why?

Sonson: I like ya kid, you're funny.

She said throwing him a staff. Norugi fumbled the staff before finally getting a good grip on it.

Sonson: Now, let's begin.

She said as she readied herself for the attack. Norugi held up his staff and prepared to defend against it. Norugi walked around the village, beaten and bruised until he finally stared at Claire's home, his home too at the moment. He opened the door and found himself once again locked in a furious hug.

Claire: Welcome Norugi-kun.

Norugi: Claire you-

Suddenly boy relaxed in her grip and began smiling.

Norugi: _Boobies._

Claire pulled the boy back and said.

Claire: How was your first day?

Norugi: Painful.

Claire: Heh, I expected that. I've got something for you.

She as she lifted her jacket from her back and placed it on the boy.

Norugi: What is this.

Claire: My father started this craze between me and my brother. This jacket is the symbol of the Fuganu clan. The powerful phoenix, that rises into the sky. You're now an official Fuganu.

Norugi: What? Why are you so nice to me?

Claire: Do I need a reason?

She asked with a warm smile.

Caire: I noticed something else.

Norugi: Huh?

Claire: You don't like being associated with your father do you?

Norugi: No.

Claire: So calling you by his name must be just as bad huh?

Norugi: Yeah.

Claire: When my father created that jacket he called it "Jumper". He said that the brand would catch on, it never did. Do you like it, "Jumperjacket"?

Norugi: What!?

Claire: "JJ" for short.

Norugi just looked down and said silently to her for the first time.

Norugi: Thank you.

Once again Claire gently hugged him and he once again thought one thing.

JJ: _Boobies._

with a goofy smile. The next day was introduce to his next teachers all of them were almost overpowering with their presence. Dante taught him the art of sword fighting, Ryu taught him taijutsu, and Ryu-o taught, him the ways of the dragon and also become the person he created the strongest bond with. Two years had passed and the boy had grown much through his training, however he could never get a heads-up on any of his teachers. Ryu-o knocked the boy to the ground and shook his head as he turned around. The winged girl ever by his side shot the boy a concerned look at the boy before she turned around to Ryu-o. She

Nina: Don't you think you're ebing to hard on him?

Ryu: No.

He said with a stern look. Ryu-o never spoke much, but when he did it was always important. He turned to JJ as he slowly lifted himself off the ground.

JJ: I swear!

He said gaining the attention of both people in front of him.

JJ: I swear I'll become stronger than you. I'll become the strongest dragon and Yamikage to ever live. I'll show you, I'll show you one day, Ryu-niichan.

He screamed while weeping at his own weakness. Suddenly something fell in front of him and he looked up at it.

Ryu: That is the Ryu-o-jinn. It will grow along with your powers. The stronger you become, so will it. Take it, and grow stronger than me Ototo.

He said before walking off. JJ reached out to the sword and grabbed it before he wiped his eyes and stood tall.

JJ: I also swear on this sword to become strong enough to protect Claire-sensei. I will not lose.

After that day he completely changed, he had become strong enough to be placed in Claire's own team as well as to recieve training from the Yamikage.

Flashforward.

JJ: One year after that here I am.

Mika: Wait, what rank are you Claire?

Claire: A jounin.

Mika: Then how were you in their team?

JJ: I was a jounin in the village.

Mika: What?

Naruto: I'm guessing a different system right?

JJ: Yeah, there people of young ages can become a certain rank based on their skills, not age.

Mika: So when you came here, you had to be demoted?

JJ: Yeah, weak huh?

Naruto: Tell me ab-

Naruto stopped in his tracks. You see they had just arrived at Konoha. It wasn't something he saw or felt, but something he didn't. He ran into the village and sniffed around. Suddenly his eyes were red, catching the attention of the people around him. Naki walked closer to him and said.

Naki: Naruto, what are you doing? You can't transform in the village.

Naruto: Where is Hanabi-hime?

Naki: What's wrong?

Naruto: I can't get her scent!

JJ: What? Hold on.

He said as he ran to the highest ground he could find and activated aura eye. He found that Naruto was right, he could see Hanabi's aura.

JJ: I don't see her.

Naruto ran through the village and looked around for his mother. He foud her sitting against a tree lost in the clouds.

Naruto: Mom.

Yubiki: Huh? You're back?

Naruto: Have you seen Hanabi-hime?

Yubiki: No. Now that you mention it, I don't smell her either.

Naruto turned around nd saw Hinata running toward him.

Naruto: Hinata-hime? Have you seen Hanabi-hime?

Hinata: No, I've been looking all over for her.

Naruto's team gathered behind him and suddenly a ninja appeared in front of them.

Raido: Can you come with me. We have something to show you.

Raido quickly led everyone to the hokage's office and when they got there Sarutobi looked down trotten before he said.

Sarutobi: I have something disturbing to show you.

He pointed to the T.V. and Raido pressed the play button at the bottom. The screen was momentarily filled with static.

Sarutobi: We recieved this tape a few minutes ago I assure you, you will not like what you see.

The tape finally came into focus and a face displayed that filled both foxes with rage.

Orochimaru: Hello Sarutobi-sensei. I'm sorry, but this message is aimed at someone else I assume you are showing this to. I hope you're well Yubiki-san, and you to little Naruto-kun. Norugi-san I hope that forest wasn't to harsh on you.

Both boys flared at his words and Claire frowned at the mention of JJ's name. He was the one who invaded the village and killed her father.

Orochimaru: I didn't contact you only to say hi. You see, I wish to play a small game with the two boys I just mentioned. I will be in the area for two days. In that time I want you to find me, and only you two. When you find the place I'm waiting only you two can enter, however, you enlist help before that. Do not forget that only you two are allowed to enter. Your prize for winning is one princess.

Everyone in the room grimaced at that and Naruto and Hinata were suddenly on the verge of transforming.

Orochimaru: Did I forget to mention, the time limit isn't just how long I'll be here, but how long she'll hold out, you see I gave her a little gift.

He said as the camera showed Hanabi completely zoned out. The shot also showed that he had given her the curse seal and she was in an extreme amount of pain.

Orochimaru: If you don't get here within two days, she might not make it. Remember, no cheats in this game, or her life will come to an ubrupt stop. Hehehe, I look forward to playing with you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

After that the taoe ended, leaving only the growls of three people. Naruto frowned and roared out loud enough for everyone in the area or near it to know that the fox was pissed!

Chapter End.

Preview:

Naruto: I'll kill him.

JJ: I'm with you, we'll take him down, but how will we remove the seal?

Naruto: I'll handle that, but first we have to get to her. Hanabi-hime I'll save you!

JJ: Orochimaru, prepare to die.

Next time on Eyes piercing the Darkness: Hanabi's screams and Naruto's rage!

Naruto/JJ: Orochimaru, this is unforgivable!

So...who all want Mizuki to die? Anyway, I kind of had to rush near the end and I promise that the next chapter is going to be an adrenaline pumped thrill ride. I'm serious too, while I plan to show what some people were doing before Naruto erupted The rest is going to be a giant fight scene. I hope you enjoy it. Yeah for those who don't feel like looking up Resident Naruto, Yu's whole name is Yukari Uchiha and her older brother is Sasuke, as well as Itachi. Raizen is an Uchiha as well, what a twist. Anyway, the whole jacket thing is actually how I got this name. I wore a jacket brand called jumper all the time and eventually people stated calling me Jumperjacket. Anyway, this is it for now til next we meet always shine.


	6. Chapter 6

Dude, I really took my sweet time getting around to this, well I've started now and just as I promised this is going to be action packed...right after I tell some things that I planned on putting in the last chapter before I got tired of waiting to post it. Now for the thanks to those I couldn't e-mail.

_**Tagger:**_ I actually laughed reading your review, you're pretty sharp. While I never really finished Yu Yu Hakusho, although I do watch the abridged version, I guess it is kind of like that. The people in the village hidden in darkness are either from the void themselves a.k.a. "darkstalkers, BOF and such," there are other's who are offspring from people from the void, "Dante/ Vergil", or people who are directly effected by it's power, "Fuganu clan, Soki and others". I'm pretty sure that's how it was on Yu Yu hakusho and I guess great minds think alike.

Now for references. Besides characters that will most likely be appearing in later chapter I didn't reference much.

**Darkstalkers:** Demetri, Jon Talbain, and Felicia are all from this series that just happens to be my favorite fighting game next to Tekken and Street Fighter. You can expect those three and others to show up really soon in the story.

**Sonson:** The monkey girl was from a series called Sonson. What I don't understand though is that Sonson in the original game was a guy, but in Sonson's most recent appearance on Marvel vs Capcom 2 he was a girl. I don't mind though, Sonson is better as a girl in my opinion.

**Devil May Cry:** Dante and Vergil, were from the third installment of this series whereas I have yet to play the fourth. I mostly focused on the fact that the two seemed to have a close relationship from childhood, when they are shown later they will be more distant from each other.

**Megaman:** The two girls I mentioned around Trigger while he was playing checkers were Roll Casket and Tron Bonne from the Legends series, kind of because next to the X series it was my favorite and in my opinion highly underrated. Just in my opinion though.

**Resident Naruto 4/AC:** Yukari Uchiha was an original character I came up with during the the writing of the story, meaning that it was decided upon after I had already started and posted the story. She will stay mostly unchanged except for a few things. First off, she will remain extremely close to her brother's and much like them she will be a prodigy. She was the only person in the world that Itachi couldn't bring himself to harm, which is why she survived the massacre. One of the things that will be changed though is that because of the bond between team seven she was always with them and she developed a strong crush on Naruto. She is still Hanabi first and best friend. She is extremely smart and is mostly motived by the will to be like her brothers. In this goal she activated her sharingan two years younger than even Itachi, which peeked his interest in her. She knows Jutsu far beyond her level because Itachi trained her, even when he wouldn't train Sasuke, which was another attribute that stopped him from harming her. While she admired Sasuke, she held the closest bond with Itachi, which only deepened her hatred of him when he betrayed her. Sorry, I could go on forever, but this is where I stop.

I am going to tell you all out there my fellow writers. Recently I gave a review to one of my friends and I just happened to be reading the other reviews. One of them said that they didn't like the way he wrote or the how bad the spelling was. To that I ask that you all respond the way I do. I have a life outside of writing these stories and I don't get paid for this shit. If you want perfection in the stories go to a fucking bookstore. The people who write these stories all have better things to do than read their stories over to correct every single detail, they're just like you, you don't get paid for reading and we don't get paid for writing. As long as I don't have plot holes or a point that doesn't make sense I really don't care to correct many of the mistakes I make. Anyway, that's just something I wanted to say, thanks for listening and sorry if I offended anybody, I'm just keeping it real. As I promised this chapter is going to be one big fight scene...after a little backstory to set up a few things. Now everyone get ready because this is going to be one hell of a ride!

--

Hanabi's screams and Naruto's rage!

54 hours left

Raizen sat staring out of his window looking into the distance. His eyes locked onto the mighty face of Hokage mountian and he smiled, soon he would be able to leave this room. His ears caught the sound of someone entering his room, he believed it to be his teammates once again, but the people he saw shocked him to no end.

Raizen: I didn't expect you two to visit me.

He said to his two guests as the woman sat at the side of his bed.

Haku: We heard that you were injured, we came to see how you were doing.

Raizen: You mean you were worried about me?

Zabuza: It was Haku's idea.

Haku looked back at the man and smiled, he practically ran when he heard what happened, which is why the two had arrived before Naruto's team, who had taken their time getting back.

Raizen: Aren't you two missing nin, how did you get in here?

Zabuza: Let's just say I have connections.

Raizen: Kakashi-sensei, huh?

Haku: How did you know that?

Raizen: Wild guess.

He said with a smile.

Zabuza: Kid, you don't look like you're hurt. You don't act like it either.

Raizen: That's because Claire-san healed me, I'll be able to walk in a few days.

He said with a slight blush, his statement however had managed to pique both of the other ninja's interest.

Zabuza: They said you were paralyzed.

Raizen: I was.

Haku: As far as I know there is no medial ninjutsu that can heal paralysis.

Raizen: That's what I thought too. But somehow she managed to pull it off.

Zabuza: I thought there was something off about her.

Raizen: You met?

Haku: Yes, she was the one who told us about you.

Raizen: Wow, she's beautiful isn't she Zabuza-san?

Zabuza: Yeah, she's got curves in all the right places.

Raizen: Tell me about it.

They both said with a sagely look on their faces. Haku frowned and coughed into her fist to dispell the atmosphere, turning the attention of both men to her.

Haku: The people with her seemed strange too. Could you tell us a little about them?

Raizen: Mika is from stone, but from what I hear she's very advanced in the technique that they use. JJ is strange, not much is known about him, except that apparently he's a dragon.

Zabuza: What?

Raizen: Yeah, he transformed in front of everyone. He's a good guy though.

Haku: I know, now what about the other one?

Raizen: Naruto is a demon fox. He had the nine tailed fox sealed inside of him. Now he's a demon fox himself.

Zabuza: The Kyuubi is still alive?

Raizen: Yeah, you probably bumped into her on your way here. She has long red hair and deep red eyes.

Zabuza: It's a woman?

Raizen: Yeah, it appears that demons can take human form... who knew.

Haku: Not that we mind, but why are you telling us this?

Zabuza: We could be your enemies.

Raizen: If I didn't trust you would I really be talking to you at all right now? I trust you both.

Zabuza simply closed his eyes and Haku smiled softly. Suddenly both of them snapped their heads back toward the door and quickly hid as it slowly opened.

??: Hey, Rai you awake?

Raizen: Yeah, come on in Kiba.

Kiba slowly walked into the room as if he had something on his mind.

Kiba: Got a minute?

Raizen: Sure. Where's Akamaru?

Kiba: I left him home.

Raizen: Kiba, are you okay man?

Kiba: I don't know. I don't feel like training anymore.

Raizen: Why?

Kiba: Because, she's there.

Raizen: You mean Hinata?

Kiba: Yeah, today during training she took off her jacket and she was wearing a pink blouse under it, it was like she had suddenly had a shape that wasn't there before. I felt like I was being teased. I just stood and left.

Yubiki had forgotten to inform Hinata of one of the side-effects of the transformation. One of the things that came with the transformation was a shot of confidence. While Hinata was still very shy, one of the first things she had become confident about was her appearance, unfortunately for Kiba.

Raizen: Hehe, you've been doing that a lot lately huh?

Kiba: Is this funny to you!?

Raizen: Truthfully yeah.

Kiba: Am I joke to you!?

Raizen: Yes.

Zabuza, was very uncharacteristically trying not to laugh. Kiba stood up and turned around with a growl.

Raizen: Kiba, I'm just busting your balls man sit back down.

Kiba turned back and snorted before he finally sat down.

Raizen: But getting more serious could you tell me where Kiba went?

Kiba: What?

Raizen: The Kiba I know isn't as selfish as this.

Kiba: Selfish?

Raizen: Yeah, you're whining because Naruto got the girl you wanted. What's so wrong with him? Does he hit her?

Kiba: No.

Raizen: Does he ignore her?

Kiba: No.

Raizen: Does he demean her?

Kiba: No.

Raizen: Then I don't get what the hell is wrong. From what I've seen and heard he really seems to care about and inspire her, tell me what's so wrong.

Kiba: It's...

Raizen: Because it's not you right? Then tell me where her own happiness comes in. Think about how she must feel, she considers you a friend as well as a teammate. She going to feel like she's done something wrong if you keep disappearing everytime you see her. But all you can think about is your self.

Kiba: I...

Raizen: It's not like she led you on or anything, that was completely you, and if you let her know why you've been avoiding her she'd probably feel guilty.

Kiba: Yeah.

Raizen: Kiba, how long have we been friends?

Kiba: Four years.

Raizen: You were the first friend I made since the incident, and you were the first person I trusted. So there's something I've never told you that I want to share with you. I used to be in love with a girl too.

Kiba: Who, why did you never tell me?

Raizen: It didn't turn out like I wanted it to. She was very shy and she always cried. People picked on her all the time. She was always alone, and she always cried. One day these boys kept picking on her and I jumped in. I defended her and fought off the boys, even though I lost she stayed by my side until I woke up. After that we were always together. She talked to me and I would always listen, no matter what it was about, soon I don't think I was there when it happened, but she made another friend. It was a girl who seemed to just flood confidence. She brought the girl out of her shell and taught her to believe in herself. The three of us were almost inseperable, but as the saying goes, if something seems too good to be true.

Kiba: It usually is.

Raizen: Exactly.

He said through a sigh.

Raizen: Do you know what that girl's name was?

Kiba: What?

Raizen: Sakura.

He said with a smile. A/N: For those who didn't notice, I hinted to this...alot.

Kiba: Who!? You mean the president of the Sasuke fanclub!?

Raizen: Yeah, it started when we went to the academy. She noticed him and she annouced it to everyone. Ino looked like she was hiding something, I found out after that that she liked Sasuke too, but she kept it quiet. I think she wanted to spare their friendship. Me, though, I felt like my heart had just been ripped out. At some point her and Ino stopped being friends, from what I heard it was Sakura who broke it off. Most said that Ino turned bitchy after that, but knowing the truth, who could really blame her. I've spoken to her after that, but I think she kept her distance from me for some reason. I could understand that, but Sakura, had stopped talking to me as much, and when she did it was always about Sasuke. I wanted so badly to do like you and walk off or at least tell her to shut up. I never did though. We went from long conversations to casual hellos, and one day she just ran past me without saying anything. I remember feeling empty for a second, then I turned around with a smile and bowwed, both literally and figuratively bowwing out of the race.

Kiba: Rai?

Raizen: I'd be lying if I said that I didn't still have feelings for her. I mean, that's kind of how I wound up here in the first place. It was funny to me though, you see when we were put on the same team I thought that we could have been like before, but she had completely forgotten about me, it was like starting all over again, and no matter how much it hurt, I wasn't going to impede her from doing what made her happy. Kiba, you were my first friend and you're the person I trust most. I know I make fun of you alot, but it's only because we're friends. If you really love Hinata, then let her be happy. Then one day, you should tell her, trust me you'll feel a lot better, just like one day I'll tell Sakura and then we can go on with our lives. Alright Kiba.

Kiba: Yeah. I think I fell better.

Raizen: Yeah sometimes you just need someone to talk to.

Little did Raizen and Kiba know, however his other guests did, Sakura had come visit him. She sat with her back pressed against the wall holding a bauquet of flowers in her hands and without meaning to, she had over heard the entire conversation. She looked down to the ground and asked silently.

Sakura: Am I really like that?

She said as memories of the time she spent with the boy played in her mind. She looked to the side and saw her sensei walking up to her.

Kakashi: Oh, hello Sakura, did you come to see Raizen?

Sakura: Yeah, but something came up, I have to go.

She said in a slightly choked voice. She handed the flowers to Kakashi and turned to run down the hall. Kakashi had noticed the tears in her eyes before she left and he looked down before walking into the room.

Kakashi: Yo.

He said simply lifting a hand to the boys inside. Kiba turned to him and stood from his seat.

Kiba: I think I'm gonna go now, thanks for listening Rai.

Raizen: Anytime Kiba.

He said to his friend as he left the room. Kakashi smiled at Raizen and said.

Kakashi: You two can come out now.

Zabuza and Haku stepped from the shadows and looked at the door.

Zabuza: I think somewhere along that conversation you forgot we were here kid.

Raizen: I think I kind of did. So what's up Sensei?

Kakashi: Sasuke said that he wanted to spend the rest of the day at home.

Raizen: Yu again huh?

Kakashi: Probably, also Sakura wanted me to give this to you.

Raizen: Where did you meet her?

Kakashi: On the way here, she had something she had to do though so she turned back in the lobby. She said to give you her best though.

He said covering for her.

Raizen: Well, that was nice of her.

He said looking down as he accepted the flowers, he silently wondered about what had really happened.

51 Hours left.

Yu silently walked down the street, she felt empty ever since she left the academy. She had almost a pyschic bond with Hanabi, and something was telling her that something was off. She turned back and ran back to the academy, if Hanabi was still there then she would have her worries put to rest. Once she arrived there she caught the sight of what seemed to be sound ninja fleeing from the scene. Her eyes caught the sight of an unconcious Hanabi in their hands. Without thinking she quickly charged after them and found herself on the trail of one. The man turned back and kicked at her, she easily ducked under it and pulled the dagger at her side before she quickly slashed off the man's leg. Mizuki hid himself from sight and whispered.

Mizuki: Deal with her.

Before he continued his retreat. He smiled and vanished into nothing, never alonging Yu to see his face. The girl dropped into stance and she looked down on the steath of her dagger that read "promise" before she charged once again to where she had seen Hanabi. She skillfully dodged the attacks that came at her bef she leapt to the branch of a tree and activated her sharingan. She lifted two kunais from her hips and tossed one into the air, seemingly missing her target. She threw the second kunai into the first and caused it to change its trajectory. The kunai launched into a ninja's head. She kicked the body of the ninja back before his body could fall on the branch with her. She peeked back and kicked into ninja's stomach before she spun with a slash to his throat. She flipped back from the branch and stabbed down into a sound nin's back before she ripped to the side and puched pressure into her legs making the ninja's body forward into the ground and sending herself flipping back over the head of another ninja. Yu latched her legs around the ninja's neck and stabbed into his throat. She spun to the ground and continued running after the person carrying Hanabi. She screamed out to her, but was quickly surrounded by the sound nin. She slowly backed away, until a shout brought a smile to her face.

??: Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!

A massive fireball descended upon the ninja and incinerated them. A few ninja dodged just in time, before Sasuke landed in front of his sister with his sharingan blazing.

Sasuke: Yu, what are they doing here? What's going on?

Yu held her heart, happy that her brother had followed her.

Yu: I was trying to help Hanabi-san.

Sasuke: What happened?

Yu: I don't know, but they trying to take her.

Sound nin: So that's the Uchiha boy.

Mizuki stopped his retreat and looked back slightly before whispering into a headset.

Mizuki: Do I retrieve him as well?

Orochimaru: No, this is a game for my other toys, I'll deal with that pawn later.

Mizuki smiled and left his ninja to fight. They were replacable, his package however wasn't. Sasuke looked back at his sister and said silently.

Sasuke: Go back and inform the hokage.

Yu: But, Oniichan.

Sasuke: I'll be fine. Go get help.

Yu finally nodded and turned back toward the village. A sound nin dropped in front of her and the small girl smiled before unleashing a string of handsigns.

Yu: Fire style: Grand blaze jutsu!

Yu's entire body was overtaken with fire and she charged straight through the ninja's body. The ninja was split completely in half before the halves burned to ash. She waved back at her brother and ran back toward the village.

Sasuke: So, are you ready to die? I'll show you the power of Uchiha!

One of the ninjas punched at Sasuke, but failed horribly as the boy simply grabbed his arm and twisted it. The man flipped to the ground and in one fluid motion Sasuke yanked a shuriken and tossed it back into the man's skull. He immediately ducked down and kicked upward into another ninja's chin. Sasuke spun his leg back to the ground and flipped back onto a tree. Sasuke kicked himself away from the tree just in time to dodge a hail of shurikens and seemingly teleported to the side of an opposing ninja. Sasuke placed his hand on the the side of the ninja's neck and quickly pulled to the side. The force Sasuke sent into snapping the ninja's neck sent his body spinning to the side. Sasuke slightly peeked back as a kunai flew in behind him. He focused chakra into the soles of his shoes and kicked back just in time to latch the kunai onto his foot before he sent his foot forward and kicked the kunai into the man's chin. Sasuke pulled his leg back and snap kicked to the side and clipped a ninja's neck. Sasuke spun sideways in mid-air and kicked into the chest of the same ninja before he leaned back under a different ninja's punch. Sasuke placed his hands back on the ground behind him and flipped himself back, kicking the ninja in the process. As the ninja tried to recover Sasuke ran to the ninja's chest and sent six punches to his chest and delivered a jumping spin kick to his chest that sent him flying head first into a tree. Sasuke landed and looked around at the fallen ninja at his feet before he continued pursuit where Yu had left. Yu on her way back to the village had found that mysteriously the bodies of the fallen ninja had vanished. She looked around and noticed that not even the traces of blood remained. She quickly ran back and checked all around.

Yu: It was a genjutsu! They were buying time!

She pushed herself forward and ran as quickly as she could to find someone to help.

50 hours later

Mizuki stepped in front of Orochimaru with Hanabi held in his arms screaming loudly. He pulled the girl forward and tossed her to Orochimaru's feet.

Orochimaru: A fiesty little one aren't you?

Hanabi: Who are you!?

Orochimaru: I'm surprised that you don't know who I am.

Hanabi: I could take a guess though. You're the one who caused the incident 12 years ago aren't you?

Orochimaru: Quite persceptive of you.

Hanabi: So you're Orochimaru. The one who started everything.

Orochimaru: What's wrong aren't you going to thank me?

Hanabi: Why would I thank you!?

Orochimaru: If not for me you would have never been so close to Naruto-kun, and I must thank you as well, because you're going to be the bait that leads him here.

Hanabi: Heh, he'd kill you old man!

She said with an arrogant smile. Mizuki stepped in front of her and slapped her to the ground. Hanabi sat still for a second and glared back at the man with blood slightly dripping from her mouth.

Mizuki: You will show respect to Orochimaru-sama.

Hanabi: In order to show respect to someone I'd have to have respect for them. I'm sorry, but I don't have any left to spare with him.

She said with a chuckle. Mizuki lifted his hand once again and the girl looked at him without the slightest of fear.

Orochimaru: Stay your hand Mizuki.

Mizuki: But-

Orochimaru: We can't harm such a valuable pawn, yet.

He said as he walked in front of the girl himself. He reached down and placed his cold hands on the girl's cheek before he began to gently stroke her cheek.

Orochimaru: I like it when they have faith left, it makes it so much fun to watch it fade away.

Hanabi frowned and spat onto Orochimaru cheek. Orochimaru's goons started to walk toward the girl once she spit on him back he lifted a hand to keep them back. Orochimaru slowly wiped the saliva from his cheek and licked it. He stood up and looked trward Kabuto, who only nodded and walked behind Hanabi. He grabbed onto her shoulder and pulled her head to the side to reveal her neck. Orochimaru stepped back and began a long string of handsigns before his neck seemed to grow longer. Orochimaru's fangs latched tightly onto Hanabi's neck and her eyes shrunk to a micrscopic size before she screamed out in pain. Hanabi fell to the ground and fiercely convulsed on the ground.Orochimaru stood tall and said.

Orochimaru: Now we send the message. After we're done throw her in the back room until our guests arrive.

Kabuto: Do you think they'll find us?

Orochimaru: I'm certain they will. Then the task will fall upon them to entertain us.

He said with a smile as the girl on the ground repeatedly called out Naruto's name.

Sasuke had been pursuing the ninja for an hour. Thirty minutes previous to that he realized that he had fallen victim to a genjutsu and that the enemy could have been miles away from him by now. He took one step forward and found something lying on the ground. He reached down and grabbed it.

Sasuke: A video tape? "Sarutobi"?

Sasuke looked up to the sky and stuffed the tape and his hands into his pockets before walking back towards the village. After delivering the tape to the hokage he silently waited on the roof of the Uchiha complex. After a while of what seemed like silence he heard the most eruptive roar his ears had ever had the mispleasure of catching.

48 hours left.

The entire village was struck silent at Naruto's roar. Sasuke looked over and saw the boy jump from the window of the hokage tower with three red chakra tails behind him before he quickly ran towards the gates. Naruto was quickly out of the village, trudging through the forest with great speed. Zabuza slapped his back against the wall and looked out of the window just in time to catch a glimpse of the boy.

Zabuza: The hell was that?

Kakashi: My guess is Naruto. I'm more worried about what's happened.

Kakashi suddenly saw the door behind him swing open and marveled at how fast the other two ninja in the room hid from sight. The person who bursted into the room locked eyes with Kakashi and Raizen before he shouted.

Genma: We have a problem!

Kakashi: I saw, Naruto's on a rampage.

Genma: It's the reason why he's on a rampage.

Kakashi looked on with now serious eyes.

Kakashi: And that is?

Genma: Hanabi Hyuuga has been kidnapped.

All eyes in the room went wide. Kakashi closed his eyes and asked.

Kakashi: How much do we know?

Genma: Apparently Orochimaru is calling out Naruto and Norugi. He said if they don't find her within the next two days that he'll kill her.

Raizen flashed an angry smile and looked outside the window.

Raizen: No wonder he's pissed.

Genma: We need every available ninja working on this.

Kakashi: I'll finish up here and be at the gates in ten minutes.

Genma: We'll place you on the team with Gai and Anko. They'll be waiting at the gates for you.

He said before leaving the room. Haku stepped out and looked at Kakashi.

Haku: What is that girl to Naruto-kun.

Kakashi: In his own words, she is one of his two princesses.

Zabuza: In other words, she's his weakness.

Kakashi: If that's how you put it, yes.

Kakashi walked from the room and Raizen slammed his fist into the wall.

Raizen: At times like this I feel so useless!

Haku and Zabuza looked at him, then at one another, before both walked from the room. The search was long and tiring, but no signs had turned up. Never at any time did they feel like they were getting closer. Naruto sat at the tip of a tree with his byakugan active desperately scanning the forest for signs of Orochimaru's ninja or anything they could've left behind. However none were found.

18 hours left.

Time was running out and people were starting to lose hope. Iruka sat back against a tree and panted in his exhaustion. Hanabi was one of his students and she was taken from the academy, he should've noticed. He couldn't give up his search, not because of his guilt, but because of Naruto. The boy was so torn up that he didn't even sleep for the last 30 hours, neither did JJ. They searched tirelessly. Lee walked behind Naruto and tapped his back.

Lee: Naruto-kun, the byakugan won't work.

JJ jumped from a tree and landed in behind Lee.

JJ: What do you mean?

Lee: Orochimaru knows some technique that blocks it.

Naruto: Even so, JJ should at least get a glimmer of her aura right.

JJ: Not if it's unstable. I won't be able to lock onto it from a distance if it's constantly changing. That's probably why he placed the curse seal on her.

Neji: Then what if you locked onto Orochimaru's?

He asked appearing from nowhere. Everyone stared at him for a second and then JJ finally answered.

JJ: I've never seen his aura before. I can't lock onto something I've never seen.

Neji: Well isn't that an inconveint flaw.

JJ: This coming from a guy who's only use has been completely ripped from this entire mission.

Neji: You're pushing it lizard.

Lee: Hold on, we don't have time to fight amongst ourselves.

Naruto: Hanabi-hime, I've failed.

Everyone in the area locked their eyes on Naruto as he fell to his knees and pounded on the ground.

Naruto: What good am I!?

JJ: Naruto.

He said silently looking down to the ground. Neji looked away as well, all three seemed to have lost their hope. Lee looked up and shouted.

Lee: Now is not the time to give up.

Everyone shot their eyes to him and he frowned before he continued.

Lee: We haven't lost as long as we still have time. We will find her and then it will be up to you to Hanabi-san. Please continue your search with determination or else it means that you've surrendered her life.

All looked at him and smiled.

JJ: Right, we haven't lost.

Neji: Not that I care much, it is my job to look after her.

Naruto: You're right Lee. Thanks.

Lee: Think nothing of it my youthful friend.

JJ: Well we better get back to looking, I mean it's not like a clue is going to fall down on us.

Ironically, as soon as he said that a tied-up unconcious sound ninja fell in between all of the boys and caused them all to jump. They all looked around and tried to find where he had fallen from, but found nothing.

JJ: Well, that was...convient.

Neji: What just happened?

Naruto: I don't know, but I know he's not gonna wake up.

JJ: No.

He said jumping in front of the boy.

JJ: I think someone just gave us a giant cheat code. We're gonna make this guy talk.

He said as he grabbed the ninja's collar and began to drag him back to the village. Kakashi smiled from a tree and looked over to two people standing across from him.

Kakashi: Well, you two were obvious.

Haku: Well, we didn't have much time.

Zabuza: Besides, it took us forever to just find him. This Orochimaru guy is a master at covering his tracks.

Kakashi: So, who do we have to thank?

Zabuza: Those kids bailed us out and I hate owing people.

Kakashi: Is that so?

He asked shortly before pushing himself away from the tree and walked briskly back toward the village, this investiagtion had just gotten one big breakthrough.

16 hours left.

It hadn't been long since the genin had dropped the ninja off with Ibiki, but for them it felt like years had passed. When the ninja awoke he tried to bite off his own tongue, that however was brought to a stop when Ibiki quickly pried the man's mouth open and beat him senseless. This however still failed to extract information from the man. Time was a luxury that none could afford. Naruto stared at the man as JJ sat at his side; waiting for results to finally spring from the man's lips. Hiashi stared at the man with pure rage filled in his eyes. Suddenly the sound of someone rushing toward the room was heard. A girl quickly bursted into the room, trying desperately to struggle free from the gaurds.

Ishi: Let me go!

JJ: Ishi-hime?

Hiashi: Get her out of here!

Gaurds: We're trying sir.

Neji: No, let her through!

Neji walked up to the gaurds and pushed them away from the girl.

Hiashi: Neji, what are you doing? We can't have her in here!

Neji: This guy isn't going to talk. If you want to know where Hanabi-sama is, then she is your best chance of finding.

Hiashi: Neji!

Neji: Look, if you want to have one less daughter then you can go ahead and ignore my words. It doesn't matter if you are the leader of this clan right now I know what's best for it. Let her through!

He said initating a stare-off against his uncle. Finally Hiashi smiled and said.

Hiashi: Let her through.

The gaurds slowly backed away from Ishi and she walked in next to Neji. She looked at their captive and walked over to him.

Reno: Heh, I know you. You're the princess of the dead kingdom.

Ishi frowned and walked closer to the bound man.

Reno: Haha, you should've seen it burn, the cinders were so beautiful.

Ishi: I'll be the one laughing soon.

She said as she placed her hand to his forehead. For second she stared blankly at the man, who only looked confused. Ishi pulled back slowly and smiled.

Ishi: Hanabi is being held in a tower west of 200 miles west of here. The only way into the tower is to go through an abandoned mine shaft, and Orochimaru is waiting at the top. Hanabi is with him, he has many guards waiting at the entrance, possibly to slow or wear you down. Isn't that right Reno Tizira?

The man looked at her with the widest eyes, while everyone else stared at her.

Reno: How?

Ishi: Pyschic, I read your mind, like I said you wouldn't be laughing for long.

Ishi smiled and turned around, but Reno pressed down on a device locked to his wrist. A poison senbon needle shot out at Ishi, unfortunately for him, that was one of the things she found out about while reading his mind, and she planned on stopping it herself, however, she didn't need to as Neji caught in mid-air. He looked at the man and said silently to his uncle.

Neji: May I?

Hiashi: He's all yours.

He said as he led everyone else from the room. Neji smiled at the man and soon the door behind him shut, leaving nothing, but the loud screams coming from the room. A smile graced Naruto's lips as he finally heard the news he was waiting on for what seemed like forever. Ibiki looked over to Ishi and smiled.

Ibiki: We might be needed that little gift of yours again someday.

Ishi: Happy to help.

JJ looked to the side of the door and saw his sensei waiting for them. She slightly looked over to them and said.

Claire: Get some rest.

Both boys looked at her as if she had grown two heads. Naruto silently asked.

Naruto: Why?

Claire: You two have been searching non-stop. Do not forget that you're bodies are still human, and as such, eventually your fatigue will catch up to you. You'll be no good in that condition, besides we need to come up with a plan to get you inside that tower.

Naruto: I don't need rest.

Claire: As your sensei, that is an order!

Naruto: I don't care. If you get my way I'll just move you!

Suddenly JJ looked scared, not because Naruto would attack Claire, but because he knew his sensei could probably crush Naruto, even with his powers. The people of the hidden Yami village were directly affected by the void's influence. Meaning that both Naruto's and Claire's strength descended from the same place. Even with his powers JJ hadn't been able to last more than a minute against her, 3 seconds against Chris. JJ stepped in front of Naruto and frowned.

JJ: She has a point; if we want to help her then we can't be too tired to fight. Don't forget whom we're fighting. If we die, who'll save her?

Naruto stopped and looked down. JJ placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled.

JJ: We'll be in this together. I've got your back.

Naruto nodded and walked off. JJ peeked back at his sensei and said silently.

JJ: We'll need at least nine hours to work with.

Claire: Sure. Rest up.

JJ: Yeah.

He said before walking off and clutching his fist tight.

9 Hours left.

All of the genin teams had gathered at the village gates. Ready to set out and retrieve Hanabi. While everyone there knew that only two of them would be able to enter the tower, they were there to handle everything before that. Asuma pushed Shikamaru in front of everyone and he sighed before he pulled a map from his back.

Claire: We're acting out a plan formulated by a twelve year old?

Asuma: Trust me, once you hear his plan you'll know why I chose him.

Shikamaru: All right, we've gathered information that proved Ishi's theory to be correct; the problem is that there are four hundred plus guards out there.

Kiba: So, Naruto and JJ could handle that many.

Shikamaru: Yeah, but we don't want that?

Choji: What do you mean, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Think about whom they're going to fight. If he said that we could assist them before they enter the tower it must have been some kind of hint. If they go through that many gaurds they'll have to deplete chakra and energy to do it. Therefore they'll be used up before they even enter the tower. Making it easier for Orochimaru to fight them. Thus I've come up with a plan. My team, Mika and Gai's team will lead the charge, sweeping through the enemies before the other teams can come in. Teams Kakashi and Kurenai will be clean up, they'll pick off everyone that we may have missed. Naruto and JJ will wait in the back until we can safely reach the tower. The genin will lead the charge and the jounin will scope out the area and clear out the ninja in front of the tower before we reach it. Our job will be to safely guide them through the area will them losing any stamina or chakra.

Yubiki: What do I do?

She asked with a complacant look. Shikamaru looked at her and said.

Shikamaru: We need you to wait with Naruto and JJ.

Yubiki: Why is that?

Shikamaru looked at her with a serious face and said.

Shikamaru: You're plan B.

Sakura: Plan B?

Shikamaru: If Naruto and JJ fail to defeat Orochimaru...and Hanabi dies.

He said gaining a frown from mostly everyone in the crowd. He paused then continued.

Shikamaru: Then we must ask that you eliminate Orochimaru before he can escape.

Naruto: HOW DARE YOU EVEN ASSUME-

Yubiki: Naruto SHUT UP!

Naruto looked at his mother with a frown and she responded.

Yubiki: This is Orochimaru, someone who was able to stop even me. He has no flaw in his strategy; there is a very high possibility that you might not win that fight. As long as it is a possibility, we must plan for it.

Naruto frowned and looked toward the ground.

Yubiki: But-

She said once again gaining his attention.

Yubiki: There is also a high possibility that you'll win. If you're that upset about it, then make sure there's no need for plan B.

She said looking at Naruto and JJ. Both boys nodded and looked back to the road to the village as a lone boy walked toward them.

Sasuke: Raizen?

Raizen: Yeah, got a place for me in this mission?

Sakura: No you just got out of the hospital. You need to rest.

Raizen: I've rested enough. There's no way I'm sitting this one out. We're a team right.

He said walking up to Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. He placed his hand in front of them and Sasuke smiled before placing his hand over Raizen's. Sakura smiled and did the same. All three looked at Kakashi and he sighed before he placed his hand on the top. All four removed their hands and walked toward the forest beyond the gates. Everyone looked back at Naruto and JJ before they walked into the forest as well. Naruto took one step forward before he felt the presence of someone behind him; he turned back and saw a little girl staring at him. She took one step closer and said.

Yu: Naruto-kun, you might not know me, but my name is Yukari Uchiha and-

Naruto: I know you, Hanabi-hime told me alot about you.

Yu: I knew about you too.

That sentence alone brought a confused look onto Naruto's face. Yu smiled and continued.

Yu: She told me all about you, that's why I wasn't surprised when I saw you. Hanabi is my best friend, she tells me everything, even secrets that she wouldn't tell anyone else. I trust her more than anyone else, Naruto-kun, please save her.

Naruto walked over to the girl and placed his hand on top of her head.

Naruto: If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be able to do that. I promise that I'll bring her back.

JJ smiled and Naruto walked back over to him before both boys walked out of the village.

6 hours left.

Sound ninja silently patroled the forest around the tower. Suddenly one of them fell to the ground, when his partner went to investigate Tenten sprang from the bushes and pulled dagger to his throat. She quickly pulled her arm to the side and slashed the man's throat before she turned and ran back into the brush. The ninja's had become alert after the attack and they quickly looked around. Until their feet seemed to be stuck to the ground. Shikamaru smiled and whispered.

Shikamaru: Okay Choji, why don't you let them know that we've arrived?

Choji: Right!

He said as he threw a ring of kunais around his body and started a series of handsigns; activating the last jutsu the ninja would ever see.

Choji: Spiked human boulder!

Choji's body expanded into a giant sphere and he quickly rolled down the path. Shikamaru dropped his jutsu and jumped out of the way as his friend made mince meat out of the ninja in front of him, as well as clearing a path through the trees. Ino jumped to Shikamaru's side as quickly ran behind Choji as he led the charge. Choji stopped himself and turned back to Ino as she did a set of her own hand signs. She placed the final seal in front of her face and aimed it right at a sound ninja.

Ino: Mind trasfer jutsu!

With that shout Ino's mind left her body and Choji caught her shell before it could fall. Ino smiled as she forcefully joined the enemy ranks. She quickly raid the ninja's mind to take full advantage of his techniques. She started doing seals as the ninja's around her looked at him. She placed her hands in the air and slammed them on the ground.

Ino: Sonic shockwave jutsu!

The resulting soundwave blasted the ninja back and crushed them against the trees in the surrounding area. Ino peeked back and left the body right before a kunai was thrusted into his head by one of his teammates. Shikamaru quickly threw a kunai in front of the man who simply dodged to the side as one of his allies caught it. He looked at the bottom of the kunai and noticed a small bag. Inside were hundreds of senbon needles and an explosive tag. He shrieked when the tag exploded and sent the senbon needles flying in every direction; piercing through the bodies of the surrounding ninja.

Shikamaru: And it's all clear.

He ran forward, finally able to see the tower in front of them. Lee charged in front of everyone and peeked to his side as Mika moved next to him. A hail of kunai flew at him and Mika stomped on the ground, causing a large pillar to raise from the ground and launch Lee into the air and away from his attackers. Lee repositioned himself and shot back towards the ground while rearing back his fist. Lee landed to the ground and slammed his fist into it causing his fist to go into the ground. He quickly pulled up and ripped a large chunk of the ground from beneath the ninja and he tossed it into the air before fiercely punching into it. After the attack the large chunk shattered into small pebbles that launched into the bodies of the surrounding ninja. Mika instantly gripped control over every rock and slowly walked forward as the rocks hovered around her and continuously pierced through the bodies of any ninja who dared get close. With her arms spread open she launch every pebble into the crowd, felling both ninja and the trees in the area.

Hinata: I'll take it from here Mika-san.

Mika turned back to the girl as she ran into an entire crowd of Ninja. Dust kicked up under her feet and Naruto watched closely as Hinata unleashed a fierce rotation that blasted back the ninja. One landed on a tree stump and jumed back at her, however his attempt at her life was stopped as Neji jumped over her and sent a fierce strike to his chest that sent the man sliding back along the ground. He looked slightly back at her and nodded as both byakugan users charged forward into the fray. Hinata's low kick knocked a ninja off his feet and Neji sent a thrusting palm to his stomach that knocked him back, right before continuing with a back kick into the stomach of potential assailant. Not allowing the ninja to recover Hinata sent two palms into the ninja's chest before Neji attacked the ninja with a spin kick that sent him spinning to the ground. The two main members of the team watched as they felt their blood aching to join the fight. Naruto quickly jumped above Hinata and watched over her as they made their way through the field. Tenten sprang out in front of a large group of sound ninja and signed a scroll before pulling a large chain sickle. With the main link in hand she began to spin in a circle, cutting through the ninja around her. One of the sound ninja jumped over her and began doing seals, but he was quickly put down as Lee jumped over the sickle himself and spun kicked the ninja into the path of the sickle. Lee timed his landing just right and crotched down under the chain of the long weapon. Tenten finally stopped spinning and started to fumble with swirls in her eyes. She tripped over her own feet and Lee caught her. With regained balance she shook her head and charged forward once again.

Raizen: It's our turn Sasuke, Sakura!

Sasuke: Yeah.

Sakura: Ready.

Raizen: Let's go. Remember, it's our job to lead the two in.

The sound of faint crackles could be heard around the boy as lightning began to generate around his body. With a smile now apparent on his face he looked back at his teammates and whispered.

Raizen: It's been too long.

Smiles crept onto the faces of his two partners and he turned back toward the fight in front of him. Raizen pushed his foot back slightly and seemed to teleport in front of an unsuspecting ninja. He lifted his fist into the man's gut and quickly jumped into a spin kick. Enemies seemed to quickly descend upon him as they dodged the body of their own ally flying toward them. Taking quickly notice of his new attackers the boy quickly twisted his body around in mid-air before slamming it down into the face of the sound nin in front of him. After landing his attack he crotched down into phoenix position as Sasuke jumped over him with a spinning heel kick to the head of the ninja behind the recipient of Raizen's attack. The second he landed Sakura jumped over him and Sasuke reached up to her hand before he quickly dragged her down into a vicious toe kick to the next ninja, ending by landing with her back toward the enemies. Looking to quickly take advantage of her opening three ninja ran up to her and she looked back slightly with a smile as Raizen quickly appeared under them and rose up with an uppercut before he sent a straight kick to the side ninja's chin. Sasuke quickly ran to his side and caught the fist of the third ninja before he quickly kicked his legs as hard as he could, causing the ninja to go flipping to the ground. Before the ninja's could even recover from the assault Sasuke punched down into his throat and launched his foot up into the neck of ninja who dared try to assault him. Once the hit connected Sakura jumped in front of him and launched a right hook into the ninja's chest, quickly followed by Raizen as he sweep kicked the ninja's legs. Sakura continued his assault by kicking him in the stomach. Raizen looked to the side as a ninja jumped down at him, but smiled as claws ripped down through the man. Two Kibas fell down to the the scene and twisted their bodies while moving forward.

Kiba: Fang over Fang.

He said charging through the crowd of ninja, crushing down their numbers before stopping himself and looking back at Naruto.

Kiba: _Prove why she chose you._

He said looking over to Shino who stepped forward and spread his arms.

Kiba: The rest is all yours Shino.

Shino: Alright, stand back.

The ninja smiled, gathering together to form a handsign, only they felt something above them. Something fell down onto the face of one of the men and when he checked he found one of the bugs Shino commanded crawling on him. Light above them became shadowed, when they looked up their was a large ball made up of bugs hovering over them.

Shino: Parasitic insects: Meteorite!

With his command small portions of the ball started to fall down on the ninja with amazing power: crushing bones and even tearing off limbs. Shino reached out and pointed down, making the bug meteor fall down on the ninja and crush them completely.

Shino: We're clear.

Raizen: That was so awesome.

All stood in awe as the battle led to a large field that belayed the massive tower they sought, however all of the ninja had been dispatched. The children looked across the field as their teachers simply waved at them.

Kakashi: What took you so long?

Raizen: Nothing sensei, we've delivered the package. Now we just have to let them take it from here.

All eyes turned to Naruto and JJ. Giving their allies a slight nod they made their way toward the tower. JJ removed his jacket and handed it to his sensei with a smile before continuing.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, JJ-kun.

She called out to both boys who only turned back to look at her. Everyone laid their eyes on the two boys, but no words were said. Their eyes spoke to one another and the boys made silent promises to everyone who had helped them reach this far. With strong determination they both turned ready to face the Orochimaru's tower. Like Ishi mentioned the only noticeable entrance was through an abandoned supply tunnel. Both boys walked toward it, but suddenly two guards stepped from it and stood in front of their path. Seeing as technically the boy's had yet to enter the tower, many of them ninja behind them prepared to take care of the new enemies, however their bodies seemed to become covered in black marks. Their canines grew and their bodies seemed to grew to an inhuman size; both standing at least fifty feet high. Naruto's eyes became as blood as both boys jumped away from the giants before a giant arm crashed into the ground. Naruto extended his hand and a beam of charka shot into it, forming a blade shortly after. Placing both of his hands on the hilt he split the blade into two, before he quickly jumped at one of the giants. In what seemed like a second he reappeared on the other side of the giant. Naruto jumped into the air and spin kicked the giant's back, causing the torso to go flying across the field as it's head arms, and legs slowly fell down in the place that the body once stood. Naruto smiled at JJ.

Naruto: Top that!

He said arrogantly, JJ smiled back and slightly looked as the last remaining giant swung his had down at him. JJ held as sword high in stance and shouted.

JJ: Finishing strike: Heavens blade dance.

Before the hand could reach him he quickly slashed three times above him and sliced it into three pieces. He made his way toward the monster as it tried to pull its arm back, but not before JJ quickly slashed through his wrist and forearm. He jumped into the air with a spinning cross slash severed the giant's right arm form it's body before quickly flipping down and landing on the husk that was left. Streams of blood poured from the giant's wound. Once he finally gained his footing he looked back as the giant's left hand came down at him. He slashed between the middle and ring fingers of the giant's hand. Spinning on his heels as the giant took its hand away JJ ran to its face and flipped sideways over the giant's head before throwing his sword into the air.

JJ: Freeze Ryu-o-jinn!

At his shout the sword was completely covered in ice. On it's descent he grabbed it and aimed it down toward the giant's head.

JJ: Ice fang.

JJ slammed the frozen blade down into the skull of his enemy and landed right in front of it. He lifted up his leg and shouted.

JJ: Crystalline fissure!

As he kicked the blade through the giant and it split through its body completely. Once the sword reached the ground the Ice shattered and created ice stalagmites that destroyed the rest of the body. Finishing his opponent he landed to the ground and pulled his sword the dirt, as the ice surrounding shattered into light dust. He smiled back at Naruto.

JJ: Ha.

Naruto: Show-off.

JJ laced his sword back into its sheath and they both walked into the tunnel, never once taking note of the stunned looks on the faces people behind them.

Once inside the tunnel all light seemed to fade away, however both boys' eyes had become accustomed to such things. They looked emptily around the tunnel that seemed to lead on forever.

Naruto: See anything special?

JJ: Nope. I all I see light bulbs, I doubt this pace has been used recently.

He said as he tripped over something. He looked down and saw tracks leading down the tunnel.

JJ: Train tracks?

Flash

The shinobi outside noticed something slowly rising from the ground. It was the same tracks JJ had noticed, and they were leading right toward the tunnel. Suddenly a loud sound caught everyone's ear and a large metal object ran along the tracks toward the tunnel.

Claire: That's not good.

She said as the train passed them right up.

Flash

Naruto looked down at the tracks and asked in curiosity.

Naruto: What's a "train"?

Suddenly the sound of something steaming down the track caught the attention of both boys and they slowly turned back to it.

JJ: That!

He said answering the question Naruto asked. Naruto prepared to attack the large metal object, but shouted.

JJ: Get on top of it.

Naruto looked at him for a second and both ran along a different side of the wall and timed a jump onto the back of the train. After successfully reaching the top, they waited, as the train seemed to be leading them to their destination. Their ears brought the sound of something behind them and they looked back to find that ninja were slowly rising from the train's interior. While they stood on the head of the train the ninja slowly closed in on their position.

Music que: Pompeii by E.S. Posthumus.

Both boys stood tall and dropped into stance as they wait for the ninja to get closer. Naruto was the first to attack as he quickly kicked down into the leg of an approaching enemy and punched him back into the crowd, knocking more than three ninja from the train. JJ looked to the side and saw ninja somehow running alongside the train. As one jumped up at him he kicked at JJ, only for the boy to sidestep and grab his leg before swinging him into the wall on the other side. Naruto repeatedly dodged sonic blasts that came his way and ducked down under the last one before running under a sound nin with an uppercut followed by a spin kick that slammed him against the wall. Naruto twisted his body and spun into the air just in time to dodge two kunai aimed at him before quickly digging his nails into the train to hold himself down. JJ ran to him and drop kicked a ninja in the back, then he quickly span his body on the ground into low spin kick. JJ pulled his sword from his back and quickly moved it to counter the many kunai flying at him, before he flipped onto a different car. Naruto ran in front of him and punched into one of the ninja's face, knocking him in front of the first car of the train. Seconds after a noise could be heard followed a long streak of red liquid. Laughter from deep inside the tunnel was heard right before the boys felt the train grow faster. Feeling the train's acceleration, Naruto slammed his claws into the train, but JJ had no time to react and he found himself flying back from it. One ninja ran toward the boy and punched him in the stomache before his partner quickly whip kicked him down toward the ground.

Naruto: JJ!

The boy's eye shot open and he shouted.

JJ: First form: Dragon!

The boy's body shaped the form of a two legged winged dragon and he flipped back to his feet before he quickly charged after the train and leapt into the air before holding his massive sword to the side.

JJ: Revert!

He shouted causing himself to change back to normal before landing on the train once again. He swung his sword through the body of both ninja's that assaulted him and ducked under a punch before slashing the arm of the ninja. Suddenly a kunai launched into the head of the man and JJ looked down at Naruto who simply smiled at him. In a quick sprint the boy made his way back to Naruto and Orochimaru smiled watching through his monitor. He flipped a switch and the trains track switched to head toward the wall in front of it. JJ looked at the tracks as they changed and looked to the side at another train. The sound of footsteps came from behind the boys and they knew that the ninja were still pursuing them. JJ tapped Naruto's shoulder and grabbed his arm before he jumped to the other train. Time seemed to slow down while the boys were in the air and they descended onto the other train as the previous one slammed into the wall and exploded. Time resumed on the second that the boys landed on the last car of the train and they both looked back toward the fire that resulted from the explosion. The train they now stood on was longer than the previous one. Once again the sounds of people rising to the top of the train after them. Naruto slowly walked forward and created his two swords once again, while JJ held tightly onto his sword's hilt. Both ran forward and rolled around a slash before flipping back away from three kunai. Naruto threw both oof his arms to the side and span with his weapons extended, cutting through four ninja before finally landing back to his feet. JJ slashed through a ninja and quickly stabbed back into the chest of the next before ripping the sword through his side and slashing down through another. With one look he noticed that the other ninja were once again charging after them. Giving a nod to Naruto they both ran down the train toward their enemies. Naruto slapped together and seal and four clones ran in front of him. One clones flipped behind a ninja and slammed it's leg into the back of his head causing him to stumble forward before another clones latched it's claws into his neck and ripped to the side. The clones spun down to the ground and dodged a sword swipe that came at him before he ripped his claws upward through the man's body. JJ flipped over a kunai and leapt over a ninja's head while holding his sword downward and slamming it through the man's chest. JJ kicked the man back and kicked to the side into the face of a different opponent. He flipped sideways over the head of another before slashing up through his body and landing in crotching position. Naruto's clones ran in front of him and grabbed a punch thrown at JJ before they ripped down and tore off the ninja's arm. He pulled the arm back and slammed it into the ninja's face twice causing him to spin around before Naruto kicked him from the train. JJ ran over to the train's first car and noticed as it started to speed up once again. Naruto slammed his sword into the train and his clones flew off the back and disappeared. Naruto pulled his left sword up andslashed through a different ninja before quickly running forward and cross slashing through another opponent. Naruto looked down the path and noticed that there was no where for the train to go, except a wall at the end and there were no openings to the side like before.

Naruto: We're trapped again!

JJ looked back at him and finally noticed himself. Naruto examined the area and locked his eyes onto an opening in the floor above them, no doubt leading into the tower. The opening however, was directly above the wall they were heading toward. Naruto grabbed JJ and threw him up toward the opening. JJ grabbed on and reached down for Naruto who jumped up just in time to avoid the train's collision with the wall. JJ grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him up. Both looked up and noticed that there was a long shaft heading up and the train's explosion started to trail after them. Both boys started to jumped up the shaft, dodging all of the wood planks and fire coming after them. Naruto called a clone to his side and it threw him up higher as JJ ran along the wall. JJ triangle jumped from side to side as Naruto did the same at on the opposite side. Naruto jumped toward the top and saw an opening waiting on them. Both boys ran up the wall on the opposite side of each other and timed a jump at each other. They placed their feet on each other's and pushed back, launching each other in the opposite diretion just in time to avoid the erupting fire that shot up through the shaft. The boys landed with a spin and grinded their feet into the ground before looking right at one another.

JJ: We're inside.

Naruto: Yeah, but I guess this is where we go up.

He said looking at the long staircase above him. JJ smiled and looked around.

JJ: Yeah, but it's also where the fun starts.

With a nod Naruto turned to the stairs and began to walk up them. JJ's eyes suddenly caught something, Naruto's aura was steadily disappearing.

JJ: Shit, a genjutsu!

Naruto slowly turned back to him and vanished into thin air as JJ found himself doing the same. When JJ's eyes re-opened he found himself on a circular platform staring at a large seventy foot humaniod creature with long tentacles petruding from it's back. He tried to run from it, but found that the only thing around the platform was complete darkness. suddenly something wrapped around his leg and pulled him to the ground. JJ pulled his sword from his back as he was dragged and found his other leg and both arms wrapped as well. The creature dragged him into the air and held him in place.

JJ: Uhhh man this can't be good.

The monster looked at him and charged forward with a right punch, but JJ quickly pooled strength into dodging and he moved just in time to avoid the hit. Once the monster's face was close enough he slashed it. The attack didn't do much damage, but it did knock the monster back and stunned it for a while. It's tentacle caught JJ in place and it quickly zoomed back to him. It locked both of its arms around him and tossed him into the air. After regaining his composure he looked down to the sight of the a massive fist flying at him. JJ timed it just right and slammed his hand onto the fist before flicking his wrist and pushed himself out of the way. On his way down JJ span upward and cut the monster's arm before spinning down with a fierce heel kick to it's head that sent it falling face first to the ground. JJ landed to the ground and smiled as the giant's body slid from the platform and fell down into the abyss. He slowly walked over and looked down. He looked at the platform as it started to shake and then tip over. JJ slammed his sword into the platform and looked at the same monster as it now held a giant shining orb. JJ pulled his sword as the orb came flying at him and heheld his sword forward and charged straight through the blast before channeling all of it's power into his sword. He fell down and slashed down on the creature, creating in an explosion; sending himself and the monster flying back onto the platform. JJ flipped to his feet and held himself up before he quickly charged at the felled beast. He pulled back his fist and slammed it into it's head causing it to go flying off of the platform. When it recovered it latched it's tentacle onto his leg and pulled him down with it. Before he even knew it he was being pulled into the abyss. As the creature dragged him down it repeatedly slammed it's fists into him and smiled evilly as it did so. JJ' eye shot open and he held up a seal.

JJ: Nores style ninja art: Green aura expansion!

He shout as his aura suddenly became visible and he slammed it down into the monster stomach. The wind rushed through his ears, slightly louder than the screech of the monster. He shouted as loud as he could.

JJ: First form: dragon!

After his transformation was complete the monster seemed to smile momentarily It's tentacles latched onto his wings and the dragon grabbed onto the tentacles as well. He pulled back on them and yanked the monster up to him before slamming his fist into it's stomach causing it to let go and once again go falling odwn into the deep. With a smile the dragon dived down at it and punched repeatedly into it's chest before opening his mouth and shooting fire down into it. Before it could fall it swiped his massive hand at him and he slightly lowered his speed to escape. Quickly following its last attack it slammed its fist into the dragon causing him to go flying back higher into the air. Before the dragon could recover the monster flipped upward and slammed it palm downward onto him, making him fall down below it.

Dragon: Shit!!

He shouted as he looked at the gargantua coming down on him. He quickly flapped his wings and swirved in the opposite direction of the monster before he looked over and saw his sword falling down as well.

Dragon: Come to me Ryu-o-jinn!

At his command the sword flew to his claws and transformed into a long broadsword at his touch. He grabbed it tightly before charging up at the massive creature. The creature sent all of its tentacles at the dragon who nimbly dodged and closed the distance between them. Once close enough the dragon slammed the sword into the giant's body and slashed through it before quickly going through it's body. The dragon wathed it's enemy fall and flew back toward the platform. Suddenly something grabbed his leg and he looked down at the smiling monster pulling him down with it. Its body changed suddenly and it appeared to be bubbling up. The dragon tried to slash off the tentacle but found that somehow the monster skin had gotten tougher. He cursed out loud and breathed in before letting loose a mutli-colored fire. The fire blasted into the body of the creature and incinerated it. The dragon smiled and flew back up to the platform before he collapsed to his knees and changed back to his normal self. JJ looked up as the image around him began to fade away and he stood back in the room staring up at the stairs.

Flash

Naruto stood in a room filled with complete blackness. He looked around and suddenly slanted his eyes as something wizzed passed his left side. He looked back as something quickly wizzed passed his right side as well. He could hear the breathing coming from behind him, but he didn't turn. He quickly ducked under claws as they slashed at the back of his head and grabbed onto the assailant wrist. He heard the sound of something running up behind him and he threw his foot back into it's stomach. He brought the same leg forward and kicked into the thing he held before he jumped into the air with a spin and kicked into the back of its head. Once both creatures hit the ground the room was suddenly filled with light. He looked back at the strange creatures that attacked him. The both resembled lizards around his height. Naruto glared with piercing blood red eyes as the enemies closed the distance between them. Naruto slid back away from a slash and spun down under a high kick. Naruto counter with a high kick into the creatures stomach before he quickly turned to the other and punched it in the chest seven times, before slamming his fist down into it's head. Feeling the wind behind him he quickly leaned his head to the side in time to dodge the second enemy's punch.

Naruto: Foolish.

He said as he quickly grabbed the enemy's arm and elbowed back into it's face. after his attack landed he turned with another punch and a short uppercut. Naruto quickly slid backed and lifted his knee into the back of the creature before slamming both fists into its chest. Upon its greeting with the ground the monster's back created a crater and Naruto looked to side and felt the presence of the other creature drawing closer. Naruto called his blades to his hands and slashed back at it before it could get close, but it simply stepped back to dodge it. Naruto twisted his body and came at the enemy with a reverse fan slash that only barely missed. Quickly reacting to the sounds behind him Naruto pulled his sword up to block the slash of the second creature. Naruto moved his leg back and dodged the attack the first creature threw at him. Once its first attack missed the creature slashed at Naruto, who stopped the attack by lifting his sword up to stop it. Naruto looked at the creatures he now held back at both sides. Both smiled and pulled back their free hands before punching directly at Naruto. Naruto ducked and pulled both of his swords down before turning with a cresent slash to the chest of the second before thrusting his blade through its chest. Naruto ripped his sword from the dead creature's body and looked back at the other. When it came close to him he slammed his sword into the top of its skull before ripping the other through its neck. The force in which Naruto pulled caused the monster's body to spin down to the ground, before he turned with his eyes closed. When Naruto reopened his eyes he was staring at the stairs leading into the tower.

JJ: What took you?

He asked his newly returned teammate.

Naruto: I was a little busy.

JJ: Probably had an easier time than me.

Naruto: Maybe. Now we go up.

JJ: Yeah, I checked it out and the only thing on the way up is stairs. It seems he's eager to meet us, or maybe he just wants to play with us.

Naruto: Either way, I'm taking him down.

JJ: We're taking him down.

He said stepping to his teammates side. Both smiled and opened the door in front of them. Naruto led the way up the spiral stairs as JJ followed behind him. Both looked around as if ready for another trap to spring before them, but none did. It seemed that the only obstacle in front of them at the moment was cliimbing the large set of stairs that led to their enemy. Orochimaru smiled in his throne; ever watchful of the boys' progress. Kabuto stepped in front of him and bowwed down.

Kabuto: I will face them Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru: No, I need you to handle another task later that requires your identity to remain secret, however.

He said turning to Mizuki.

Orochimaru: I don't think that your restrictions exist any longer. You will face those two.

Mizuki: Yes, Orochimaru-sama.

With everything settled Mizuki walked from the room and Kabuto vanished.

Orochimaru: You won't be enough to stop them, but it will be entertaining nonetheless.

He silently said with a smile. Once both boys reahed the top floor they stopped to catch a breath before finally looking up at Mizuki who was leaning back against a wall.

Mizuki: It took you guys a long time to make it here. I was wondering if you would even show up.

Naruto: You're the one who took Hanabi-hime.

Mizuki: I was only doing my job, something wrong with that.

Naruto: How dare you!?

Mizuki: You're one to talk hypocrite!

He shouted slightly chaging his facial feature into something beastly.

Mizuki: You've killed many, only in your lust for revenge.

Naruto: That wasn't me!

Mizuki: It makes no difference whether it was you or your bitch mother. Even now you rip lives from people you don't even know. How many did you two kill to get here.

Naruto winced at his words and JJ stepped forward.

JJ: So.

Mizuki shot his eyes to the boy with rage.

Mizuki: What!?

JJ: I said so.

He said with the coldest glare Mizuki had ever seen.

JJ: You're right, there is no different in higher eyes about killing people, but what truly matters is why you do it. We're here to save someone, while you're just killing them. You kidnapped an innocent girl to lure someone here when you could've just faced him like a man. If that isn't a reason to kill someone I don't know what is.

Mizuki: It's easy to tune it down to reason, but then what reason do you really have? You have no attachments to this girl.

JJ: No, but a friend of mine is willing to risk his life to save her. So will I.

Mizuki: You're both fools!

Once again his body began to change slightly as black stripes formed on his body.

Mizuki: I don't understand you. You're willing to die to for this girl.

Naruto: News flash coward, neither of us plan on dying today.

JJ: And even if I did, I rather die doing something than live doing nothing. That is my nindo!

Naruto: And I promised Hanabi-hime I would protect her. I never go back on my word, that is my nindo!

JJ/Naruto: Bound by those beliefs; I gladly lay our lives on the line for those who believe in me.

Mizuki's body began to resemble a tiger and his green eyes glared deep at the boys.

Mizuki: Then die for those beliefs and be done with it. I'm sick of this soap opera anyway.

Mizuki quickly spread out his arms causing the dust around him to kick up at his side.

Mizuki: Let me take your wretched lifes from you.

Naruto: Bring it. I will kill you!

Naruto said as a red tail appeared behind him. Mizuki smiled and rushed across the floor before slamming a fist down at Naruto who hopped back away from it before Mizuki pushed all of his weight onto his arm and swung his foot at Naruto. JJ jumped in front of him and caught Mizuki's leg before he punched into the man's chest. However, the hit didn't do any damage. Mizuki swung his free leg into JJ stomach and sent him flying back into the wall behind him. Naruto slammed down his palm and crushed Mizuki into the ground before slamming his tail into the ground. When the tail re-emerged it slammed into Mizuki's back and sent him flying into the air, but he quickly recovered and came down on Naruto with his claws ready. Before he could strike JJ ran in front of Naruto and pulled his sword, giving three quick spinning slashes that Mizuki blocked with his claws. The force of the impact caused him to flip back to his feet. He threw his claws forward with the intent to pierce through Naruto, but Naruto kicked his arm away. JJ quickly ran under him and punched upward three times into his stomach. He followed with a kick to his side and and reverse low kick that knocked Mizuki off his feet. Mizuki felt his back clash into the ground and he winced a the pain before he quickly locked onto the sight of Naruto coming down at him. Mizuki let out a roar that blasted Naruto into the air like a sonic boom. Naruto felt the force blasting him and tried to fight it, but in a last resort he sent a punch down that sent his aura crashing down into Mizuki's chest and crashed him through the ground.

Mizuki: Dammit!

He said as he felt himself falling down below. He looked up as both boys jumped down and started running down the stairs with amazing speed. Naruto jumped in front of him and dived toward his chest.

Naruto: Byakugan!

He said his pupil disappeared and he focused his chakra into his fingers.

Naruto: _I don't know much about the hyuuga style taijutsu, but I know how to do this._

Naruto slammed his two fingers into Mizuki's chest and quickly repeated it as he spun down to the ground.Mizuki felt as if his chest was on fire as the fox chakra filled finger rapidly struck his chest. Naruto pulled his legs down and kicked Mizuki in the chest causing him to fall down further before he pulled back his right hand and formed a larged red chakra sphere.

Naruto: Concentrated vermillion rasengan!

Naruto quickly span downward and and launched the sphere into Mizuki. Mizuki cursed as he felt the ball tearing at his body, suddenly he found himself spinning down into the large space between the spiral staircase.

JJ flipped above him and shouted.

JJ: Naruto move!

Naruto looked up and spread open his arms to reduce his falling speed. Once the boy was over him JJ smiled as he called out.

JJ: Fourth form: Behemoth!

With his call the boy became a large shelled dragon that closed off all escape for Mizuki. Mizuki slightly opened his eyes after recovering from the attack Naruto had given him before finally looking upon th massive dragon coming down on him.

Mizuki: You've gotta be kidding me.

Was all he could say before the behemoth crashed down on him. With him safely under him the behemoth started to grind it's shell on the ground.

Naruto: That was different.

He said looking down at the bottom floor from the stairs around the tower. The behemoth smiled, but soon last it when it felt itself being lifted int the air. Mizuki rose from the dust and held up the giant with one arm before crashing his free fist into it's shell, shattering it. The attack sent JJ flying back into the air and made him drop his transformation. The boy held his stomach as blood flew from his mouth before he grabbed onto the ledge of the stairs above him. Naruto ran down the stairs and Mizuki quickly ascended them before slamming a fist into Naruto chest. Naruto flipped to his feet and looked at Mizuki, JJ flipped to the stairs and jumped over to Naruto as both quickly went into motion. Mizuki closed the distance between them, sending a quick right hook at Naruto that knocked him into the wall before swinging his left arm over and latched it onto JJ's throat. He smiled and slammed the boy into the wall, crushing through it and proudly displyed the struggling boy to all outside. Mizuki drove his fist into the boy's stomach repeatedly as Claire frowned up at him. JJ's eyes flew open and he knocked the next blow to the side before throwing his foot into his chest twice and pulling him down with him. JJ started to free fall down and he slammed his fist into Mizuki's face with rapid right hooks. The last blow had so much force behind it that it knocked Mizuki down below him. After having him where he wanted he continued to punch him. Naruto smiled and trailed them down before stretching his aura threw the wall and pulling Mizuki back before slamming his fist into his face with massive force. JJ watched and shouted.

JJ: Final form: Kaiser!

After the trasformation was complete he watched as Mizuki flew back toward him and he grabbed his neck before flying at amazing speeds back into the tower. Mizuki felt like his body was being ripped in half and the fight returned to the tower.

Ino:...That was extreme.

She said after a long silence, gaining a few nods with her comment. Naruto jumped down to the lower stairs and slashed Mizuki on his way down. Kaiser flew down after him and did the same. Both boys in flashes attacked their foe at such speeds that their were barely visible. Kaiser flew down to the final floor and looked down at himself.

Kaiser: _Damn, I'm changing back._

Kaiser looked up and his mouth opened from four sides before a beam formed. Because of his rapid transformation he couldn't focus all of his power into it. He fired and changed back at the same time before Naruto fell down on Mizuki and slammed his Rasengan into his stomach, knocking him into the beam. With both attacks crashing into his body Mizuki was thrown into the floor and the ground crushed around him, covering him in rubble. JJ looked down and then locked his eyes on Naruto who had returned to his pre-transformed state. JJ looked at Mizuki one last time and scanned for his aura, with had now faded. With comfirmation both boys made their way to the top of the tower.

One hour left.

Orochimaru sat back in his massive throne as he looked at the boys who had made their way into his room.

Orochimaru: I trust you have enjoyed your time here.

Naruto: So we finally meet face-to-face.

Orochimaru: Yes, I too have eagerly awaited this meeting Naruto-kun. You as well, Norugi-san.

JJ: Why did you do this?

Orchimaru: Well, as a reward for making it this far, I'll tell you. It all started years ago, when I discovered the village in which you were born Norugi-san.

Thirteen years ago

Inside the dark abyss of the void, Orochimaru felt his body being ripped away. Long since did he hear the silence coming from the child he had dragged with him. The thought made him smile, he couldn't handle the void, as he had thought. The tempation was too much for him to bear, he had to try and this was the result. He suddenly felt himself land on something. His half lidded eyes locked onto something, it was a giant cell, that seemed to contain something powerful. Eight pairs of eyes looked at him and jagged teeth smiled at him.

??: I'm shocked, humans have never been able to last this long in the void.

??: The last one who did was named Akuma, but he was anything, but normal.

??: I'm guessing you are as well.

Orochimaru: "Huff" "Huff".

??: Brother, I don't think this one will hold on much longer.

??: Aneha, have you taken a liking to this human?

Aneha: He seems different. I think that he is the one we were looking for. Aristam.

Aristam: You're right, he does.

??: That doesn't mean that we should trust him. Insuru, you are the eldest, what have you to say?

Insuru: I have a feeling about this one as well. Human, why have you come here?

Orochimaru: I...came...for power.

Aneha: Heh, just what we're looking for as well. I told you brother.

Aristam: That means nothing.

??: Queit, Aristam, Human, speak your name.

Orochimaru: Orochimaru.

All eyes focused on the man and smiles fell him.

Arsitam: This is indeed a sign.

Insuru: Yes. Human who shares our name. Remove the seal from this and we will grant you the power you seek.

Orochimaru smiled and weakly walked to the gate before removing the seal in one swipe with the last of the strength he had. The Orochi looked down at him and slammed against his body, enchanting it with it's own power. Orochimaru stood and looked down at his body in wonder, the force was no longer crushing him, and he could feel sheer power flowing through his vains.

Orochi: This is not enough. You can yet grow stronger. You will gain power, as such we will have revenge on the one who imprisoned us. Human speak your name.

Orochimaru: Orochimaru, the boundless!

He said shortly before erupting in laughter and vanishing from the void altogether and the rest is history.

Present.

Orochimaru: I had plans for you as well, but you were a scrapped project young Naruto-kun. As such, I have no further use for you. You however, Norugi-san were nothing more than a pawn from the beginning. I am intrugued by the changes you've made though, so I'll give you proposition. If you kill Naruto-kun now, I'll allow you to join my ranks.

JJ: Fuck you.

He said with a calm voice that made Orochimaru smile.

Orochimaru: You think you can really beat me? I know your greatest weakness. You cannot use your transformation for long periods of time because you were'nt born a dragon. Eventually you lose all power to control it and overusing it after that point causes you to weaken. Eventually the dragon gene will leave your body and your body will return to how it was before it was introduced to your body. In other words, you'll die.

Naruto looked over to JJ and he only frowned.

Orochimaru: And Naruto-kun, you avoid attacks while Yubiki is outside of your body, why is that?

Naruto shot a glare at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: While you can still recover wounds, it doesn't happen as rapidly as when Yubiki is with you. You can still be killed.

JJ looked over to Naruto who only looked down. Hanabi was in the back room repeatedly calling out to Naruto. She had been doing it so long that she wasn't even doing it conciously anymore. She was ready to give in, but the sound of Naruto and JJ caught her going, she continued to hold on.

Hanabi: Help me Naruto-kun.

Although her words couldn't be heard, Naruto frowned as he walked closer to Orochimaru.

Naruto: I'll make you pay for everything you've done.

JJ: Prepare yourself, even if I am vulnurable, I will not let you win.

Both boys charged and Orochimaru smiled while still sitting in his throne. Naruto reached him first and grew three tails before punching at the man. Orochimaru grabbed the boy's fist and slammed is own into Naruto's stomach before fiercely kicking him to the side, without ever once leaving his throne. Orochimaru, watched as JJ came at him as well and he leaned under a slash before quickly flipping over another slash. Orochimaru landed on top of the throne and JJ slashed the top of it off. Orochimaru flipped from the throne and kicked the severed part into JJ's throat, sending the boy sliding back across the ground. Naruto came back at him and slashed at him seven times, all of which Orochimaru dodged. Naruto stretched his aura into the air and it spread into five different pikes that slammed into the ground. Orochimaru stood in between them and smiled as Naruto sent five more pikes at him. Orochimaru slithered between them and closed the distance with Naruto. He slammed his fist into his face and punched him in the chest three times before grabbing the back of his head and slamming it into his knee. Orochimaru placed his fingers at Naruto's chest and four snakes slither from his arm and crashed into his chest, each one feeling like a bullet. JJ tried to attack, but the second he got close Orochimaru slammed the snake down on him and turned his arm into a giant snake. The snake charged and slammed JJ into the wall before he peeked back at Naruto, who was slowly picking himself up. Naruto's eyes locked on the snake and wavered.

Orochimaru: Are you shocked. This is one of the many products of merging fox and snake power.

When the snake pulled back it had scale covered ears and whicker marks on its face. Naruto took and step forward and slashed three times at Orochimaru, only to hit air. Naruto followed with a sweep kick that Orochimaru simply hopped over. Naruto smiled and turned with a punch at Orochimaru. The punch fell a few inches short of reaching his chest, but suddenly Naruto's aura lashed at Orochimaru and crashed into his chest. JJ stood up and flipped sideways before slamming his heel into Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru stopped himself and smiled.

Orochimaru: Nice trick.

JJ ran at him and dcked down before jumping up with an uppercut that knocked Orochimaru into the air and Naruto twisted the aura of his arms together and made what appeared to be a drill before aiming it at Orochimaru. When the attack reached Orochimaru he flipped up and landed on top of it and ran down at Naruto. Naruto opened his mouth and the aura around his mouth stretched out at Orochimaru and snapped at him rapidly. Orochimaru moved to the side and the mouth followed him constantly missing. JJ jumped up and kicked Orochimaru in the chest. With the opprotunity it needed the mouth slammed down on Orochimaru and charged toward the ground before finally splitting the man in half. Both boys smiled until snakes emerged from the sections of Orochimaru's body and form a new body for each half.

Naruto: No way.

Orochimaru looked at his clone and smiled before both charged at the boys Naruto made clones of his own and called them to his side, but when they ran at Orochimaru with a flurry of attacks, all missed. Orochimaru dodged with ease, and before he even had the chance to think Orochimaru was in his face. A similair thing happened when JJ tried to stop the clone's advance. Both clones stood in front of the boys and mirrored each other motions. Each one letting loose a flurry of punches into them before kicking both into each other. Orochimaru smiled and both clones lined up their fists before punching into both of their faces, slamming their heads against one another. Both fell to the ground and Orochimaru's clone walked into him. He kicked JJ across the ground and lifted Naruto up before making his snakes slam into the boy's stomach repeatedly. JJ looked up and pulled his sword. He charged at Orochimaru, who became wise to his pursuit and caused the clone to once again come from his body. JJ slashed it in half and kept going after Orochimaru. The clone soon became two, and they both charged at the boy once again.

JJ: Burn Ryu-o-jinn!

JJ turned and slashed through both clones at once, this time, they both burned to cinders. JJ jumped at Orochimaru and cut through the snakes holding Naruto and slammed his hand in a vice with Orochimaru. JJ slammed his hilt into Orochimaru's face and then stabbed into his chest before swinging him by his arm and slammed him in the ground. Naruto rose up and drove his fist into Orochimaru's stomach while he was on the ground. His aura stretched and slammed into Orochimaru once again. Naruto pulled his arm back and looked down at the man. Orochimaru's hurt face soon turned to a smiled and he grabbed Naruto by his throat. JJ stood, but held down by snakes coming from the ground. The snake sprung up and bit into his neck before quickly dragging him to the ground. Orochimaru turned back to Naruto and placed his hand over his stomach.

Orochimaru: black snake flash.

He whispered into Naruto's ear and a snake exploded from his hand and pierced through Naruto's stomach. Naruto's aura started to fade and he changed back to Normal. The snake wormed around and dived into JJ's back and the ground before finally returning to Orochimaru. Orochimaru dropped Naruto and smiled at him and JJ. JJ could've recovered if he hadn't overused his power and Naruto was gravely wounded by the attack, and without Yubiki, he wouldn't be able heal it soon enough. Both boys laid on the ground, spilling blood over the ground with ther life quickly fading.

Flash

Hinata's pupils shrunk and grabbed her chest. It felt as if her heart had just been ripped from her chest. She screamed to the heavens and collapsed to her knees. Yubiki's eyes went wide and tears filled them, she remembered far to well what Hinata was going through. Hinata's eyes leaked fiercely and she cried.

Kurenai: What's wrong with her. What's going on?

Yubiki: N-Naruto's-

Everyone took a step back and looked at the tower with despair. Claire wanted to cry, but she knew doing so would mean assuming the worst, she looked up and hoped.

Flash

Naruto: _So, this is it._

JJ: _This is how I end?_

Naruto: _I'm sorry mom, I couldn't stop him._

Both boys though as their eyes closed.

Hanabi: Naruto-kun, JJ-kun.

Both boys' eyes shot wide and they remembered. Naruto's aura returned and his wound began to heal. JJ stood up and did handsigns before he healed his wound.

Naruto: This isn't about me.

JJ: This isn't about revenge.

Naruto: This is about her. How could I forget that.

JJ stood to his feet and coughed up blood.

JJ: I can't just give up.

Naruto: Because if I die, so does she. And I don't want that.

Hinata's eyes went wide and the pain she felt slowly began to subside.

Yubiki: Don't scare me like that kid.

She said smiling at the tower. Naruto's tails returned, along with one extra. His entire body became covered with the fox cloak and his eyes turned yellow.

Naruto: I will save her!

JJ did another round of handsigns and a black aura shadowed his body.

JJ: Nores hidden aura: Black aura of pure hate.

A black cloak enveloped over JJ and he held his sword forward.

JJ: Infuse Ryu-o-jinn!

With his shout the aura came down and covered his sword. The sword dispersed and became two serpentine dragons that began to spiral around JJ's arms. His arms expanded and his fangs grew.

JJ: The form that needs no tranformation. Fifth form: Black dragon king!

JJ stood next to Naruto and both charged at the shocked Ororchimaru. With no time to react JJ slammed his fist into Orochimaru's stomach. The aura of the black dragon expanded and raged out, covered Orochimaru's entire torso, all the while feeling akin to flaming magma. Orochimaru stumbled back and Naruto appeared through the ground and slashed through his body. Orochimaru into two halves and once again made a clone of each side, but this time the boys were prepared. Naruto smiled and disappeared into the ground once again. His shadow appeared on the wall and flew forward; launching himself as a bullet through the clone of Orochimaru. JJ ran for the real one and clenthed his fist causing the shadow to appear over his fist as a dragon's head. He punched into Orochimaru and slammed him back into the wall Naruto now waited on. Naruto reached his arm from the wall and grabbed Orochimaru, dragging him into the dark world he now inhabited. All JJ could hear were the loud screams of a man once powerful. When re-emerged he stepped back and coughed up blood. Naruto slowly emerged from the wall, he smiled and zoom acrossed the floor while sending his tails out as missiles into Orochimaru's chest as JJ did the same with his dragon heads. Naruto rushed passed Orochimaru and JJ grabbed his hand. Once both touched their auras infused with each other Naruto's lower body became like his upper half and he held out extended claws. JJ swung him at the man and slashed him numerous times with one slash. JJ followed his attack with three more slashes before releasing him into a spin. Naruto landed on his feet and rushed at Orochimaru before launching an uppercut into his chin. Naruto watched happily as Orochimaru flew above him and he placed his tail in front of his mouth. Dark matter began to gather in front of him and he swallowed it. Naruto body expanded and he launched an extreme concentrated beam into Orohimaru, sealing him to the ceiling. JJ ran over to him and jumped with a spinning uppercut.

JJ: Shouryuken.

The dragon on his arm flew up and circled the beam before clashing into Orochimaru. Both combined attack slammed against the man and his body fell back toward the ground. Naruto reached up and spun before slamming his hand into him. Before the attack was over JJ jumped up and grabbed him before placing his hand on his stomach.

JJ: Dragon jet!

The dragons span fiercely on his chest and shot forth like a spring, throwing Orochimaru against the back wall. Naruto crotched down and prepared his final attack. He held his right hand to the side and his tails hovered over it. The dark matter once again spilled and formed a sphere in his hand. JJ dropped his form and walked over to him. He held his sword and shouted.

JJ: Shine Ryu-o-jinn! Kyrie!

He said waving his sword causing a beam of light to appear from it. Naruto looked over to him and smiled as unsaid words flew between them.

JJ: _I can't use light attacks well, it's the opposite of my affinity._

Naruto: _Then why did you use it?_

JJ: _Because, you can._

JJ reached his hands over Naruto dark matter ball and spun the light into it, forming a massive shining Rasengan. Orochimaru struggled to his feet and was stunned.

Naruto/JJ: This will be the final attack! Heaven's wrath Rasengan!

Both boys held their hands under the orb and charged forward with it before slamming it into Orochimaru's body. As added injury the rasengan shot beams of light through the man's body as it ripped it apart. The spectators outside show the light erupting into the sky and were almost blinded by its brillance. After the attack Orochimaru limb body fell to the ground and laid still. Naruto changed back and walked over to it. Suddenly a cloud of smoke erupted from the body and Orochimaru changed into what seemed to be a girl their age. She slowly rose to her feet and looked at them.

??: That really hurt.

Naruto: Who are you.

??: Hehe, sorry, but your enemy is in another castle fox boy. I still can't believe you beat me though.

JJ: Answer us, where is Orochimaru!?

??: He was here, but he's long gone. I was left here in his place. Did you really think you could handle Orochimaru-sama? Don't make me laugh.

Naruto stepped closer and the girl took a step back.

??: Sorry, but I don't intend to die today. Remember this, I am Aneha, the eighth head of the Orochi. I am also the youngest, meaning my brother's and sisters are far stronger than me. And you only got lucky. You will never be strong enough to defeat Orochimaru-sama.

Naruto: You bitch!

He said as both boys closed in on her and she vanished from their sight. All they heard was her voice echoing.

Aneha: Later, and oh yeah, how much longer do you think that girl has?

She finished with a chuckle.

3 minutes left.

Naruto and JJ rushed into the back room to find Hanabi collapsed on the floor, barely breathing. Naruto ran over to her and lifted her head. She looked onto him with barely concious eyes.

Hanabi: I knew you were coming.

Naruto: I promised you I would protect you. I'd never break a promise to my Himes.

Hanabi: I'm glad I got to see you again, before-

Naruto: Don't say that, nothing's going to happen to you.

Hanabi: I don't think I can fight it anymore.

JJ: How are you going to remove the seal.

Naruto: I can't.

JJ: Well, that's one hell of a plan flaw!

Naruto: I can get rid of it though.

JJ: How?

Naruto: By over powering it with a stronger seal.

Hanabi: What do you mean?

Naruto: I won't be able to give you the same mark as Hinata, but it's called the mark of the fox's right hand. It means that you'll be bound to me for the rest of your life. Do you want that?

Hanbi smiled at him and said.

Hanabi: I don't mind a life like that.

Naruto smiled back at her and bared his fangs before biting down over the curse seal. He whispered afterwards.

Naruto: The rest is up to you.

Hanabi's eyes shrunk and she found herself in her mind scape. She looked around and saw Naruto fighting Orochimaru. Naruto stepped back and looked over to Hanabi.

Naruto: Hanabi-hime.

Orochimaru: How nice of you to join us.

He lifted his arm and over shadowed everything around them in darkness. Hanabi looked around frrantically before she felt arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Orochimaru: Ignore him. He doesn't care about you. He let you be taken and then left you to suffer for so long, how can he possibly care for you.

Hanabi: But-

Naruto: Don't listen to him.

He said suddenly appearing in front of her.

Naruto: I came here to save you, you're one of the most important things to me.

Orochimaru: Yes, but always second to her.

He said causing an image of Hinata to appear at her side.

Orochimaru: She's the one holding you back. The one he chose over you. You dispise her don't you. The one you will someday be bound to serve for as long as you live.

Naruto: Hanabi-hime.

Hanabi: No!

She said breaking away from Orochimaru and walking back away from him.

Hanabi: That's where you're wrong, I do get jealous of my sister and I do wish that I was her sometimes, but I have never dispised her. She's always been there for me and she cares for me. Even if we do fight sometimes.

Naruto smiled at that, sometimes they came into his tomb while mad at each other, it made him laugh. He looked at her again as she continued.

Hanabi: I trust her and most of all, when she's around around I never feel like I don't have a mother.

Naruto smiled warmly at her as she held her heart. She snapped her head up and shouted.

Hanabi: You think everything falls into your little games, but I'm not a part of you game and I never will be. Get out of my mind!

At her command the image of Orochimaru vanished and Naruto grabbed her before pulling her free of the dark world.

Music que: Starlight by Muse. I thank Daianta for this one.

The mark on Hanabi's neck vanished and was replaced by the seal of the fox. Naruto smiled with tears in his eyes and Hanabi smiled back at him.

Hanabi: I won.

Naruto smiled and replied.

Naruto: I know.

With tear running down his face. Hanabi reached up and wiped it away before Naruto stood up with her in his arms. JJ smiled and looked up.

JJ: That sunset is beautiful, I don't think I've ever seen one so beautiful before.

Naruto: Me neither.

He walked in the main hall and JJ started doing handsigns.

Naruto: What are you doing?

JJ: Blowing this place.

He said as two aura balls appeared on his fingers.

JJ: Nores style blue aura: Aura bombs!

He said as he slammed his fingers into the ground and the entire entire began to explode around them Naruto smiled as the boy stood back up.

Flash

Everyone outside noticed the explosion of the tower and watched as sections of it began to collapse, but they saw no sign of Naruto or JJ. Once the tower had completely fallen the dust clouded everything around them. Hinata held her fist to her heart waiting to see something. Suddenly two sillouhettes appeared in the debris and walked slowly toward them. Naruto stepped from the dust with Hanabi wearing dazed eyes, looking up at him. JJ walked at his side with his right hand in his pocket. He smiled and closed his eyes and everyone quickly ran for them. Hinata stopped in front of Naruto and looked down at Hanabi, who slowly looked at her with barely concious eyes and said.

Hanabi: I'm okay mama. I'm okay...mama.

Before she passed out, shocking everyone on the feild. Hinata teared up and grabbed her sister from Naruto before crying and whispering thanks to both boys. Claire hugged JJ and he smiled as Mika and Ino both came to check on him. He looked to Naruto and both boys exchanged smiles before their wounds opened and both fell back in opposite directions. Both went down with smiles and their lives once again began to slip away from them. Claire ran to JJ and started doing handsigns to restore the boy as Yubiki ran over to Naruto and entered his seal, before charging him with the energy he needed. The boys could hear the shouts of those who cared for them and they both thought the same thing before their eyes closed.

Naruto/JJ: _I kept my word._

Before letting their eyes close and entering the world of slumber.

Flash

It had been hours since the battle had taken place and the boys were rushed back to the hospital in Konoha, but Aneha was still trying to make her way back, she collapsed to the ground and held her stomach while crying in pain. Her tears fell down without once slowing down. Dispite how she acted, the boys had nearly killed her, and as she was, she was going to die soon. But a light loomed over he and Orochimaru leaned down in front of her.

Orochimaru: Aneha, I told you not to overdo it.

He said with uncharacteristic concern. She looked up at him and smiled.

Aneha: I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama, I underestimated them.

Orochimaru placed his hand over her cheek and she blushed.

Orochimaru: Come to me and regain your health.

Aneha: Yes, Orochimaru-sama.

She said placing both hands over his and closing her eyes. She changed into a snake and slithered up his arm before he opened his mouth, allowing her to enter. Once the snake entered his throat he smiled and walked to the rubble of the tower.

Orochimaru: Oh?

The rubble had begun to move and Mizuki struggled from the stones and lookeed up at Orochimaru.

Mizuki: I'm sorry to have failed you Orochimaru-sama. I am prepared to end my own life to attone for it.

Orochimaru: Follow me.

Mizuki: Excuse me, sir?

Orochimaru: If you no longer value your life, then it has value to me. Come.

Mizuki: Yes, Orochimaru-sama.

He said as he rose and followed the snake sannin.

Flash

Claire: What were you thinking overusing yourself like that!

JJ: But, if I didn't we would have lost.

Claire: Shut up! I'm not in the mood for a completely logical explanation right now.

JJ: Yes, Claire-sensei.

He said in a hospital bed, after his power returned he was completely healed, but just in case the hospital decided that he would stay until they saw fit for him to leave. Claire frowned and looked over as the door opened and Mika walked in.

Mika: We have do something, Naruto keep roaring at people who come in Hanabi's room.

JJ: Can you blame him, someone he was supposed to trust kidnapped one of his precious people, he's gonna snap.

Claire: Yeah, he'll cool down eventually.

Mika: I guess.

She said folding her arms over her chest.

Flash

Hanabi looked down at her bed as Naruto sat beside her and Hinata.

Hanabi: Thank you again.

Naruto: I'm a knight remember. I sorry I wasn't there to stop it.

Hanabi: I heard Yu, coming after me when they took me, I owe her and her brother too.

Naruto: I'll have to thank them as well.

Hinata: It was Sasuke who chased them down and found the tape.

Naruto: From now on, There are three new people I know I can trust.

He said leaning back. Hanabi balled up her fist and started to cry.

Hanabi: I don't wanna be the helpless girl who needs to be saved.

Naruto and Hinata had noticed a while ago that Hanabi had wanted to say something.

Hanabi: I want to be able to fight and defend myself. I don't want to have to burden Naruto-kun, JJ-kun, Oneechan, or Father. I want to be able to fight.

Naruto placed his hand over hers and said with a warm smile.

Naruto: It's alright, learn how to fight, and I'll always be there to make sure that you never have to use it. I'll protect the warrior princesses, how does that sound?

Hinata smiled at him as her sister wiped her eyes and hugged him. Hinata leaned over and hugged them both. Yubiki peeked in and smiled before walking. Naruto knew that Orochimaru wasn't defeated and that it wasn't the end, but his Himes were safe. At the moment that's all that mattered.

Chapter 6 end.

Preveiw:

Naruto: It's been four months since the battle and peace returned to the village.

JJ: Hey looked they're preparing for a festival.

Yubiki: Really, hey, the date says your birthday Naruto.

Naruto: Really, then that means they celebrating my birthday like this.

Hinata: No, this is actually for a different reason.

Yubiki: Really? What?

Hinata: "Whisper".

Yubiki/Naruto: WHAT!?

Yubiki: How dare these humans celebrate my alleged death!

Naruto: And how dare they celebrate my birthday for thirteen years and never invite me!

Naruto: I'll kill them!

Hanabi: Wait calm down.

Konohamaru: I'm sure they have a good reason for this boss.

Naruto: Yeah, they wanna die!

Next time on eyes piercing the darkness:

The day of the kyuubi festival!

JJ: See ya there!

Wow, okay there are three things I want to say. The reason this took so long is because I took a break before I even wrote paragraph one, sorry. The second is I'm pretty sure you're all wondering wy I didn't explain who the jounin fought, well the reason is because I would have to include Claire, and I'm not ready to let everyone know exactly how she fights just yet. And also because I got lazy, yeah that was probably the biggest reason. Three, I would've had theis up hours earlier, but I kept changing the damned Orochimaru fight, so it took longer. Anyway, I finally finished and I hope everyone likes it.

Oh yeah, one last thing for all those out there who like Eureka seven, a friend of mine named **Miheran** has started his own story about it with an enteresting twist of his own. It's called **"Un-normal life of a Coralian."** If you like Eureka Seven, check it out. I'm also hoping this will make him get off his ass and write it faster. To everyone out there Shine Eternal.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I figured that it was time to get to work. I kind of dazed for a while anyway, here' s the references I made last chapter.

_**Kingdom Hearts 2:**_ I felt that I should mention this one first because I actually referenced it a few times in the chapter. First off was the giant vs. JJ. The Roxas vs. giant nobody fight inspired the beginning of that fight. Next was while fighting Orochimaru/Aneha. When Orochimaru captured Naruto and repeatedly pummeled him while JJ tried to make his way over to him was inspired by a moment in the final fight, which is the only time you control Riku during the game.

_**The end of Heartache:**_ Because of the fact that I couldn't find a way to link the song to the final fight and make it as long as I wanted it, I didn't list it, but this song actually inspired the final draft of the fight, because like I mentioned before, I kind of kept recreating it until I got what I felt was right.

Since I always talk before chapters anyway I might as well do it about this one this time. References, most may have noticed that I have that list every chapter. Well, mostly because I draw inspiration from everything I see, from a single blade of grass to my favorite shows and games. Also seeing as I wrote this, I really like to poke around with my favorite things as well. I know most people may not even get what most of the references I make are, but I ask that you not let that deter you from the story. I mostly just like adding cool characters into the mix, you don't need to understand every, or anything about them, because if it's important to the plot of the story, I'd explain the characters background anyway. I thank all those who helped me get this far into the story, because like I said in the first chapter, this was only an experiment. Like the many dozens of stories that I came up with, I didn't intend on writing this one, and truthfully I came up with it four months before I even started writing it. The only reason I decided to write this is because "The trial" got stuck in my head so hard that I even started reciting it. Finally I jumped up and said why not, so I started writing it. I'm glad I did now.

I started this about mid chapter, so this may seem random, but I have to say this so I ask that anyone reading this pay close attention to this part. I've been getting alot lately about people who don't like my script format for this story. Now let me give you a little depth behind that. First, truthfully as everyone else has a problem with this way of writing, I don't like the story book style. Much like most people don't like this I hate it not being clear who's speaking at what time, I really don't like that. Second, I used to write scripts for my friends who made amatuer comics. It's not like I started with this. It's just how I'm used to writing. Third, I thought about doing it in story book form when I wrote "Run TK Run" [My first posted story.], but then I thought. My name is Norsh. That name is strange anywhere. I hate that name because I was named after the father I hate. But if there was one thing about it, it was different. As such, I've never once in my life tried to be like someone else just so I could fit in. I wrote in this format so that I could set myself apart from everyone else. I'm me, not you and I'll never be anything, but me. I encourage everyone else to do this same.

Now one person asked why I wrote in this format, it's because I like it. Also I wanted to point out something, I really don't like hearing it all the time. I don't mind people's opinions, but it's starting to offend me and I'm hard to offend. The last thing I'm going to point out is that someone told me that the format made the story look choppy and that I should change it. To do that, I would have to write all six previous chapters which were all over 100 kilobytes, 25,000 words. Or start doing it from this chapter on, which would look even choppier. So I'm just going to say to that person, kiss my ass, I'm not changing my trademark. To everyone else who hates this format, but read anyway. I thank you so much for giving me a chance. If only everyone were as open-minded as you all.

Anyway let the chapter begin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the Kyuubi festival!

For what seemed like only hours, days had morphed into months that left swiftly like the wind on a summer day. Naruto sat against a tree watching diligently as Hinata trained, repeatedly attacking a large stump before her, letting the sweat drip from her brow, as Naruto smiled. It was early afternoon and Hanabi was once again at the academy. Naruto was cautious about letting her go alone, and even for a while he had attended with her, watching her teachers with pure hatred, the only one he really trusted was Iruka. Yubiki had told him on many occasions that Iruka would never do anything to hurt him or those close to him. With a promise, Iruka swore that nothing would ever happen to her on his watch, which Naruto placed trust in. Over the months he had started to trusted Iruka, he believed in him. Naruto had often joked that he was just trying the "go throough the kid to get to the mother tactic." and Iruka always denied it. Truthfully there was something cool about Iruka that drew him to him. If there was anyone he would trust Hanabi with, it would be him or Naki.

At the moment Naruto just smiled at the hime present. Her resilience shining through every motion she made. Her determination aimed at one goal, the upcoming chuunin exams. Everyone was preparing for it, except him and JJ. JJ had said that since he was a jounin in his village, training to become a chuunin would be demeaning. Naruto had just laughed at him when he said that, but others had truly been working hard to achieve the title, except Shikamaru.

Raizen, jumped at the chance to train with his old teammates and he had at many times been seen hanging out with two shadows that always seemed to vanish whenever people grew closer. Kiba trained with him and Akamaru, mostly to relieve built up frustration, even though he had stopped leaving during training, he still held resentment for Naruto. Shino had all, but rested since he heard about the exams. Mika started training with Claire, who seemed to have taken a liking to the girl, mostly because JJ did. Mika often came back exhausted and completely wiped of all energy. Whenever anybody asked why she would just groan and JJ would laugh at her. Choji, begrudging listened to his sensei's advice and began his own training, with only one reason in mind, to somehow manage to defeat JJ. Both JJ and Naruto were barred from using their powers in the exam unless their opponent possessed a similar power, mostly stated incase JJ and Naruto were paired against one another.

Choji, knowing this, felt he stood a chance against the boy and was willing to take a shot. Through his rivalry with him he never noticed that they really got along for the most part and at many times they'd sit back and talk as friends. Sakura had been seen hanging out with Ino in most of her free time, both somewhat reluctant in restoring the friendship once lost, but willing. Sakura however couldn't find the courage to try the same with Raizen. She even found herself avoiding him, not to his ignorance. He and Sasuke both noticed it, and Sasuke himself had been blind-sided when the young Kitsune came to him speaking of his respect for the boy. Naruto admitted to him that he trusted and respected him. Both boys hung out and even sometimes ate together, but never once did they have long conversations. Sometimes they never, spoke at all. They would see each other in the street and flash an arrogant smile before they broke out into a sparring match wherever they met. At times though they did talk, Sasuke told him about his sister, and breifly, his brother. Naruto thought, the way Sasuke felt about his sister was exactly the way he felt about his himes.

Lee had been training even more intensively than normal, quickly leaving his teammates behind in his efforts and proving to everyone is ninja way. Tenten often tried to keep up with him, but she found that there was no village that had the amount of energy Lee had. Neji silently trained alone, whenever he didn't have Ishi on his arm. She had become very busy herself, she was brought into interrogations and because of the danger she was given a teacher as well. Per Ishi's request, she was given a teacher to teach her ninjutsu, her teacher's name was Anko.

Hanabi had gained her powers and practically walked around with them active all the time. Yubiki had stopped hanging around the house as much and only came back to sleep and occasionally to train Naruto. A smile crept along his face, peace was relaxing, but boring in the long run. He was eager for the chuunin exams to begin. His musing was brought to an end as Hinata fell to the ground in exhaustion. Naruto stood up and walked closer to her.

Naruto: I think you should stop now.

He said with concern in his voice. She had been at it since sunrise, gradually getting better, but still overusing her energy. She breathed heavily and tried to regain her footing, to no avail. Hinata peeked back and blushed, no wanting to look bad in front of Naruto. A warm feeling rushed over her as Naruto gently grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his back before holding her up in piggy- back position, causing the girl to blush even deeper.

Naruto: That's enough okay.

Hinata: Uh-huh.

She said wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck as she snuggled into his neck and closing her eyes. She quickly grew comfortable in his grip and nuzzled deeper before falling into slumber. Naruto walked gently from the field and back into the streets of Konoha. All eyes fell upon the boy, as he seemed to ignore the world around him. Warm smiles graced the faces of the people watching him, yet Naruto failed to notice, only looking on toward the path in front of him.

It wasn't the first time Naruto been seen giving a blatant display of affection. Not long ago the teacher and the genin had managed to meet in the forest to discuss the exams, but because of his tiring training the previous night Naruto had fallen asleep against a tree. All sitting in the field looked over to the peacefully sleeping boy before returning to their talk. Once his name was said Naruto snapped from his sleep before looking groggily around the feild. No had intentionally called him to disturb his sleep, but his abrupt awakening caused everyone to look at him. Naruto finally stood up and stretched before he stuffed his hand in his pocket and walked across the field while all eyes followed him. Naruto sat next to Hinata and turned sideways before laying his head on her lap. Hinata blushed deeply as he nuzzled down and instantly fell back to sleep. All of the genin and jounin in the field looked at the boy with incredulous faces as Hinata created a new shade of red, her eyes wide open yet completely obvious that she had long since passed out. All that was heard after that was Ino whispering the word "bold" while staring at the couple.

Hanabi wasn't free from it either. He would often carry her as he walked and walk her home. She never really minded, neither did her sister, but they did mind how he did it. Naruto finally reached the Hyuuga complex and smiled as he opened the door. Hiashi watched him in and smiled at the sight as Naruto laid Hinata in her bed.

Naruto: I have to go Hiashi, make sure she rests.

Hiashi: It's not really necessary is it? She'll heal in a few hours anyway.

Naruto: Yeah, but she still shouldn't over do it, I'm out of here, see ya.

He said in an arrogant voice before walking off. Naruto once again found himself walking down the streets of Konoha, only this time alone. The academy must have been out, because the sight of children playing lied before him. He knew that he wasn't going to see Hanabi until later. She said that she was going to spend the day with Yu, someone he had spent a lot time with too. Him, Hanabi, Sasuke, and Yu had ate out once as Yu asked every question she had always wondered about him while he and Sasuke had silence between them. He slanted his eyes and looked back to a wall, where a good section of it was sideways and he sighed.

Naruto: You're doing it wrong.

He said before he began walking away. The section of the wall fell and Konohamaru smiled.

Konohamaru: You're good boss. Com'n teach me something.

Naruto: No.

Konohamaru: Please?

Naruto: No.

Konohamaru: Please?

Naruto: No.

Unfortunately this too, was something that Naruto had to deal with during his free months. Konohamaru seemed adamant about getting him to train him, and Naruto was starting to get fed up. Their "conversation" continued that way as Naruto walked through the village, eating ramen, relaxing in the park, and even during another impulse sparring match with Sasuke. Finally after both ninjas went their way Konohamaru jumped in front of him and pleaded.

Konohamaru: Please train me!

Naruto: No.

He said as he turned around. Konohamaru dropped to his knees and begged.

Konohamaru: Please, you're strongest, most powerful and handsome ninja in the village. If you could please dirty your mighty hand train me one mighty one.

Naruto stopped and Konohamaru smiled as he looked up slightly.

Konohamaru: _[It worked!]_

Naruto looked at him with a confused face and asked.

Naruto: What kind of vain asshole do you take me for?

Before he shook his head and walked away once again. Konohamaru's eyes went wide with shock and he ran after Naruto grabbing his leg. Naruto lifted his leg and struggled to shake the boy off.

Naruto: Stop it! Why are you being so damn annoying!?

Konohamaru: I haven't even begun to be annoying.

Konohamaru took a deep breath and shouted.

Konohamaru: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Fine!!!!!!

He said finally giving in to the boy's request. Naruto shook the boy from his leg and folded his arms.

Naruto: Fine. Meet me in the tenth training ground in an hour.

Konohamaru: Yes boss.

He said standing with a salute. Naruto peeked back and sighed before walking off. As instructed, Konohamaru waited in the feild of Naruto's choice, impatiently looking on for signs of Naruto's approach.

Konohamaru: He's not coming, I know it!

Naruto: Know what?

He asked from behind the boy, who nearly jumped from his skin before locking eyes onto Naruto. He quickly sat up and pointed his finger at him.

Konohamaru: What are you doing here!?

Naruto: Are you stupid or something kid?

Konohamaru: Wait, you really came.

Naruto: I said I would, so I did. Now what do you want to learn first?

Konohamaru: I want to learn the sexy jutsu!

He said stepping forward determinedly.

Naruto: Why that?

He asked lifting an eyebrow, causing Konohamaru to do a double-take.

Konohamaru: Why not? It's a strong technique, you used it to defeat Grandpa, and he's the hokage.

Naruto sweatdropped and sighed before he simply lifted a finger to explain.

Naruto: Alright, but there are rules to using it. First is that it's not an illusion, so if the thought of losing what makes you a man for a while scares you, don't do it.

Konohamaru looked at him with a moment's pause and thought hard before finally nodding.

Naruto: Second, change your entire personality while in the form. It makes it more believable.

Konohamaru: Uh-huh.

Naruto: Third...well I'll show you after you learn it. Now try this.

He said going through different seals before finally changing his entire body into the form of a beautiful woman, only this time still clothed. Konohamaru watched and tried to mimic the seals, but failed each time. Naruto sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

Naruto: You really suck at this kid.

Konohamaru: I do not, I'm just not good yet.

He said still struggling through the seals into finally he got it right. He formed the seal and transformed, only not as well as Naruto. He was still his same height, except now he looked like a female blob monster. Naruto looked away and chuckled before she looked back at the sight and erupted in laughter.

Naruto: What is that!?

She asked falling to her knees.

Naruto: That was pathetic!

Konohamaru frowned and dropped the jutsu.

Konohamaru: It's not like you got it on your first try.

Naruto: Yeah, but I did better than that.

She said standing with her hands on her hips.

Naruto: Now, if you're done making me laugh, we can continue.

Konohamaru: Can't you teach me some other way, like a hint or something.

Naruto: Mom would've slapped me for asking something like that.

She said mostly to herself before turning back to the boy with a grimace.

Naruto: Fine. First I want you to picture the most beautiful woman you can think of.

With eyes now aimed to the sky, Konohamaru did his best to picture what Naruto asked. Once he finally had someone in mind he nodded and Naruto finished by saying.

Naruto: Now picture her naked.

Konohamaru's eyes went wide as an almost unholy sight wrapped his innocent mind with it's wrongness. He fell to the ground and grabbed his head trying to make the thought fly from his mind.

Naruto: What did you picture?

She asked in curiousity.

Konohamaru: I pictured my mom.

He replied with tears flowing down his face. Naruto stared blankly him as a thought ran through her mind.

Naruto: _[Your mom is the most beautiful woman you could think of?]_

Breaking from her musing she looked at the boy and asked.

Naruto: What's so wrong with that?

She asked completely curious.

Konohamaru: No kid wants to see that! How would you feel if you saw YOUR mom naked.

Naruto: I have.

Konohamaru blankly stared at the girl for a second before she continued.

Naruto: I was locked in a tomb for most of my life. How do you think I learned this technique? Mom modeled for me.

Konohamaru stood still for a moment and then finally found a reply.

Konohamaru: But, she's not your real mom.

Naruto: True. What you need is practice. We need to find something to show you.

She said holding her chin in her hand before snapping her fingers.

Naruto: I know.

Konohamaru: What?

Naruto: We visit the hot springs.

She said with a devious smile.

[Flash]

Soon the two were walking down the roads of Konoha, Naruto catching more than a few stares from the men of the village, completely grateful that her form was still a new sight in the village.

Konohamaru: Couldn't you just change back?

Naruto: And risk being seen? That would be completely stupid.

She said never once missing a step. Once they finally reached their destination Konohamaru once again took on the guise of a "female". It was slightly better than the last time, but it still needed work, but then again, that's what they were there for. Once both were ready they stepped into the bath house and disrobed, before walking into the springs where many other women were waiting. Some heads turned to them and Konohamaru started to panic.

Konohamaru: _[They can tell, we're doomed.]_

Misa: Are you new around here?

Naruto: Yes we are. My name is Nira, We just met, but she says her name is Kana. Right, Kana?

Konohamaru: Y-Yes.

Said the newly chrisened Kana. Konohamaru slowly walked into the water at the side of Naruto, who seemed to be completely comfortable in the situation. Konohamaru found herself admiring her new teacher, he seemed unshakable, as if he could adjust to any situation. After her focus fell on the woman in the springs he started to wish she had the same quality to adapt as her teacher. He turned cherry red while looking at the vuluptuous women in the bath. Their massive mounds and shapely curves, leading down to luscious thighs that seemed to continue forever. The sight almost pushed the boy into early puberty.

Yuri: Want me to wash your back Nira?

Naruto: Alright, I'll wash yours next.

Konohamaru caught the sight in his mind and instantly his nose bled an he passed out before dropping his jutsu.

Unyi: It's a boy!

Yuri: Is that Konohamaru-sama?

Naruto peeked over slightly at the boy and shook her head.

Naruto:_ [Sorry, but I don't know you, kid.]_

She thought to herself before shreiking. Konohamaru was quickly kicked out of the hotsprings.

[Flash]

Konohamaru sat impatiently waiting for his sensei to exit the hotsprings, until he finally heard her voice laughing along with the other women. Konohamaru, wisely waited for the women to walked away and say their goodbyes to the girl before he approached her.

Konohamaru: How could you leave me out here!?

He shouted pointing a discriminating finger to her.

Naruto: Nobody told you to faint, you idiot.

She said slightly fluffing her bathrobes. She looked around and smiled.

Naruto: So did you see enough?

Konohamaru: Yeah.

He said with a devilish smile. After finding a good spot to return to his normal form, Naruto and Konohamaru once again left to the training grounds they had previously met at, but not before Naruto noticed that they were being followed. Naruto watched as Konohamaru struggled to get even the slightest detail right, and smiled as he finally perfected it by changing into a beautiful brunette that was rivaled only by Naruto's own sexy jutsu form.

Naruto: Are you satisfied now?

Konohamaru: Yeah, because now I can do it.

Naruto: And "it" is?

Konohamaru: I can beat Grandpa now. Now I can become hokage.

Naruto: Why do you want to be hokage?

Konohamaru: Because people never treat me like an actual person. They always call me Konohamaru-sama, only because I'm the hookage's grandson. I'm never treated like me. I'm not just the hokage's grandson, I'm Konohamaru. When I use this jutsu to beat grandpa, I'll be respected as me, not as the hokage's grandson anymore.

Naruto: Is that so? Okay, now I want you to try the sexy jutsu on me.

Konohamaru: Ha, prepare to lose!

Konohamaru placed together a handsign and called out his desired technique. Once he took the form of a beautiful woman, Naruto was holding his left shoulder with a sword placed at his throat.

Konohamaru: What?

Naruto: This is the last rule of the sexy jutsu. Never try to use it in combbat with a serious enemy. It may work on someone like Sarutobi, but if you were facing someone as serious as Orochimaru or Me, it would never work and you'd quite possibly get yourself killed.

He said with cold eyes as the boy changed back.

Konohamaru: Then why did you learn it?

Naruto: It's technique used to win battles without fighting, the most important part of knowing a technique is knowing how and when to use it. With only this jutsu you couldn't become the hokage of a cottonfield.

Konohamaru looked down and frowned.

Naruto: But, that's why I'm here.

Konohamaru looked back up to Naruto as he continued.

Naruto: As I promised, from now on, I am your teacher. I'm still learning myself, but I'll teach you what I can. One day you'll achieve that goal and become a hokage only second to me.

He said placing his hand atop the boy's head with a blank expression. In the trees a single man watched on, looking as his student smiled at his second teacher.

Ebisu: It looks like you're growing Konohamaru.

He said pushing his glasses up on his face before walking off.

Naruto: That's all for today. Go home and rest.

Konohamaru: Yes boss!

He said running off with a smile on his face. Naruto sighed and walked back into the village.

Naruto: Well, at least I won't be bored.

He said as he walked to his apartment, wondering why he hadn't seen his teammates. He quickly dispeled the thought and opened the door to his house. Two pairs of eyes looked at him and he smiled wide.

Hinata: Welcome home Naruto-kun.

Hanabi: How was your day?

Naruto: Tiring.

He said doing a complete 180 from his earlier attitude. The looks his himes gave him could instantly bring out his good side. His nose caught the pleasant aroma of home cooked food. He had come home like this often, most of the time it seemed as if the two girls lived with him. They were there most of the day, but occasionally they stopped back home for training and picking up clothes. Even still Hiashi had joked many times that his daughters had moved out of the complex. Naruto never minded, it meant that his precious ones were always where he could find them. Naruto walked up to them and smiled befoore sitting down on the couch in his living room.

Hanabi: Tiring how?

She asked sitting next to him as Hinata brought him a plate of the food she and Hanabi lovingly prepared for him.

Naruto: Long story. How did your day go?

Hanabi: I trained with Yu, nothing new, but Oneechan's day was interesting.

She said with a devilish smile. Naruto turned a curious expression to the now blushing girl.

Naruto: Why is that?

Hinata quickly turned around, she couldn't tell him that everyone, including Ino, wouldn't stop talking about how he carried her piggyback through the entire village while she slept on his back.

Hinata: N-Nothing.

Naruto: Huh?

Hanabi: You see-

Hinata: Shut up Hanabi!

Naruto smiled as the two girls started to argue and looked up to the ceiling. He wanted these times to last as long as possible.

Naruto: Maybe peace isn't so bad after all.

He said to himself, slightly loud enough for the girls to hear. They both stopped arguing and looked over to him as he began to eat. The night never felt so beautiful, mostly because the girls wanted tomorrow to come soon. It was going to be Naruto's first birthday free, and they wanted to make sure he never forgot.

[Flash]

????: Oniichan! Come play with me.

????: Not now Seria.

Seria: You always say that Oniichan.

????: Dad needs me for something. I'll play when I get back okay.

Seria: Promise?

????: Promise.

The young boy said as he walked off. The house he lived in was far from any villages, simply to escape the rush of life and power struggles that infested them. Secluded in the forest, their house hidden by the trees. The boy walked through the trees and finally came upon his father, standing strongly in the brush, illuminated by the sunlight reflecting from the many leaves above him.

????: It's about time you arrived, Raizen.

Raizen: I'm sorry, I needed time to prepare.

????: A good ninja is always prepared. Being on time can mean the difference between life and death.

Raizen: Yes, Father.

????: Catch.

He said throwing a long windmill shuriken to him. The boy stumbled to catch it and held it firmly at his chest.

????: That's yours now.

Raizen: But, Dad this is yours.

????: Raizen. Your mother's clan and mine. They hated one another.

Raizen lifted an eyebrow at the randomness of that statement.

????: When we met, we were just kids. She got hurt in the forest, and I saved her. It was love at first sight. When our parents found us, they ripped us apart. I was told never to deal with the enemy, but I knew that my heart belonged to her. The next time we saw each other, it was on a battlefield. Two people, caught on the opposite side of a war. It was as if we recognized each other instantly, because we couldn't even bring ourselves to attack one another. I was destined to be the leader of my clan, and her brother was born to be the leader of theirs. We were meant to lead our clans against one another.

He looked deep into his sons eyes.

????: But, we chose each other over our duties to our clans. Once the battle was over, we began to see each other in secret, but one day we were found out. Through the shouts and protests of our clans, we ran away together. Escaping both our bonds and duties, we eloped. Raizen, you and your sister are the proof that following your heart is always the best way to live life. Strength, Honor, fame, pride, it all means nothing if you have doubts in your heart. Follow that which you believe is right. As a testament to the sacrifice we made! With that shuriken become stronger than even me!

Raizen looked up at his father and bowed down to him.

Raizen: _[Heh, looking back on that day now, that sounded like a goodbye, as if he knew what would happen next.]_

[Flash]

Raizen walked with Seria holding tightly onto his left arm, cuddling up to his shoulder. Raizen sweatdropped and looked at her through the corner of his eye as travelers wandered by.

Raizen: Stop that, people think you're my girlfriend.

Seria: That doesn't sound bad to me.

Raizen: I'm not even going to mention all the things that was wrong with that sentence.

Raizen looked around once again and caught a glimpse of a man and a woman walking from the direction he figured was Konoha. The man had lines right beneath his eyes and his long black hair was pulled into a ponytail. Raizen had seen the man somewhere, but he could place it. The woman had slightly spiky blond hair and her eyes seemed to be fixated on the man in front of her, until her eyes caught sight of the two children. She smiled warmly and mouthed words that Raizen couldn't make out. Raizen stopped walking as the couple walked passed him and he quickly peered back. Much to his surprise, the two were nowhere to be found.

Seria: What's wrong Oniichan?

Raizen: ...Nothing.

He said turning himself and his sister back toward the house.

Seria: Look Oniichan!

She said running toward a patch of flowers in the road.

Seria: Aren't these flower beautiful?

Raizen: Yeah.

He replied not really paying any attention to her. He walked to the door and reached for the knob when he heard voices from inside.

????: Yuri, we need to do this.

Yuri: Mirono, the children don't need to be a part of this!

Mirono: I'm not involving them. Your clan sought us out and asked us to participate in the rebellion. If we help, then you can finally see your family again.

Yuri: That doesn't mean that things will change!

Mirono: We can change it. I just want you to be happy, the children will finally be able to live in a village, meet other children. All I want us for us to have a better life.

Raizen looked down and remembered the talk his father had given him and then he turned the doorknob, startling both of his parents. Seria looked up at him and quickly ran behind him.

Seria: Mama, Papa, what's wrong?

Mirono: Nothing. It's getting late, go to bed okay.

Raizen: Yeah.

He said leading his sister to her room.

Raizen: _[If I had known what would happen next, I would've said goodbye to them. I would've hugged them and told them how much I cared. But I didn't....I regret that now.]_

[Flash]

Raizen jumped from his bed and rolled to the ground as a loud noise came from the inner room of the house. Seria ran behind him and grabbed his shoulder as he lifted the Aname windmill onto his back. He threw open the door and caught the sight of his father locked in battle with a cloaked figure. Mirono tried desperately to dodge the attacks of the assailant, but his strikes were like flashes, quickly ripping through flesh before he could even catch wind of it coming at him. Yuri ran toward the man, but eyes looked onto her through the man's masked face. The glare paralyzed her in place and a hand quickly struck her in the face. The blow sent her flying into back wall and she collapsed to the ground.

Mirono, ran at the ninja and finally succeeded in dodging one of his attacks, but suddenly he found something cutting through the wind above him. He looked up and saw a clone of the man dropping from the ceiling with his kunai extended. Sparks flew from Mirono's arm and he threw his fist into the chest of the clone, sending electricity through it's entire body before it vanished. Mirono could feel a smile coming at him from behind the mask. Mirono's body charged with electricity coursing through every vein in his body.

Mirono: Sorry Yuri, but I'm gonna have to mess up the house alittle.

He said as he began doing handsigns. His eyes surged as if lightning were charging through it and he smiled.

Mirono: Aname style: Lightning god's wrath!

He shouted as he pumped his fist at the masked man. An extremely large ball of elecricity flew from his fist and blasted the ninja through the wall and against a tree waiting outside. Mirono jumped from the hole and punched sixteen more times at a lightning fast speed, all causing a ball of electricty to flew into the man. Before landing to the ground he placed both of his feet together and he pumped his feet at the man, sending the largest ball yet to emerge and blast the ninja through the tree he rested on and many others. Mirono landed on the ground with a smile, thinking he had dispatched the ninja that threatened him, but suddenly a tight grip latched onto his neck and with a short thrust, he was launched back into the house. Before the man could rise to his feet, he found something impaling him, sealing him to the ground. He looked over to his children and order them in a strong voice to run, only before the blade was pulled from his chest and quickly sent across his throat in one quick swipe.

Raizen stared in non-belief at his father as his body went limb. A scream came from the other side of the room and Yuri shot to her feet before charging at the ninja, who looked as if she posed no threat to her. He reached down and drew three kunai before he launched them at her. Yuri fluidly dodged, but the ninja's smile showed her that she should'nt have. In what felt like a second she quickly looked back as Raizen shielded his little sister from the approaching kunai. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact that never came. He looked back and saw that his mother, in a moment driven by pure adrenaline, had shielded them with her body. Raizen many times thought back to that extact moment, the act of protecting someone you care about, an act he repeated. His mother spoke to him one last time.

Yuri: Run Raizen, protect your sister.

Raizen lifted his sister and ran, despite his gut and Seria's protests. Yuri smiled on and held herself still.

Yuri: I never thought they'd send you. As the bearer of sins, deliver the final blow. I guess we'll meet in hell, my nephew.

She said as the blade descended down upon her. Rain had started to fall from above the two frightened children. Raizen ran as far as he could, but suddenly someone appeared in his path, someone different. This time it was a woman ninja, wearing the same kind of mask as the ninja before her. Raizen pushed Seria behind him and pulled his shuriken from his back. He opened it and stared at the woman's emotionless eyes.

????: Are you going to fight me?

Raizen: If I have to!

He shouted holding an arm behind for his sister to stay close. He threw the shuriken at the woman, who dodged with a single side-step.

Raizen: Instanteanous transport jutsu!

The woman peeked back as the siblings were suddenly behind her. Raizen started to run as the woman looked at them without even attempting to give chase. The reason was because her companion had already blocked their path. As Raizen finally stopped running the man stared down at him. Blink eyes looked down at him and his sister held tightly onto his shoulder once again.

????: This is where it ends.

Raizen: Like hell it is!

He said charging after the man, eyes quickly replaying the moment his parents died, the last words his mother spoke to him. His shuriken was quickly knocked from his hand and the sword that killed his parents was placed at his throat.

????: Pathetic.

The ninja pulled his sword to the side and kicked the boy into a tree next to his sister. Seria ran to Raizen and looked over to the ninja with eyes dripping hate. Raizen struggled to stand up to face the ninja approaching them, but quickly fell back down. Seria stand up and run for Raizen's weapon, but before she could reach it the ninja grabbed her. She struggled to get free, then she jumped up and locked her teeth onto the man's forearm. He stared at her once again with his blank stare and swung his arm with tremendous force. Seria went flying from his arm and landed on the back of her neck. She rolled to a stop with her eyes locked on her brother, eyes that made Raizen's tear up. Seria's eyes were blank and lifeless. The ninja's eyes wavered slightly when he noticed, but it quickly disappeared. He turned back to the boy and watched as he struggled to reach his sister. The assassin never tried to stop him, he simply watched. Raizen placed his hand on Seria's cheek and called out her name, but no response. His voice was drowned out by the rain. He slowly lowered Seria's head and stood up to face the two behind him.

????: Have you given up?

He asked to the slouching boy, face covered by went hair and eyes shaded by the darkness. The boy's face shot up, with eyes burning blood red. His sharingan blazing, he stared at the two as it slowly started to morph into something different. Black lightning bolts encircled he pupil and electricity surged through them.

Raizen: Lightning god sharingan!

He threw his hand to the side and a surge of electricity called his shuriken back to his palm. Words were beyond him, in his rage he charged at the man with speed unrivaled and slashed at the male ninja. His slash was stopped by a single kunai. Raizen pulled back and repeated slashed at the man as he lazily blocked each strike. Raizen screamed and eletricity surged from his body and through his shuriken. Using it as a lightning rod he set the surge through the ninja's kunai and into his body. Raizen noticed the ninja wince and make a false step and he tried to captilize on it, but the ninja simply switched tactics and started dodging. He slid back before his companion grew tired of watching sent a kick into the boy's face. The male ninja rushed at the boy and grabbed his collar, before placing his hands over his eyes. The boy struggled to get free and when the ninja removed his hand, he had somehow deactivated the boy's sharingan. Raizen reached for the man's face and pulled his mask off. The man was the same one he had seen earlier in the day, but that wasn't only thing he noticed. He had seen this man before in pictures his mother had shown him, from when he was younger. In dis-belief he called his name.

Raizen: Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi: So you know me, Raizen Uchiha.

????: Shall I kill him Itachi-sama?

Itachi: No, Isane. I'll deal with him myself.

Raizen placed both of his feet on Itachi's chest and pushed himself from his grip. When he hit the ground Itachi kicked him to the ground and ripped his sword from it's sheath. He walked closer to the boy and slashed downward across his face, right between the eyes. Raizen's face was forced in the opposite direction, and he spun to the ground. As he lifted himself Itachi slashed once again along his chest. Raizen fell down to his back and tried to crawl away, but suddenly he felt the blade slash across his back. Raizen turned and buried his back into the dirt, trying his best to stifle the pain in his back, shoaked to the bone from rain falling down on him. Itachi reached down and grabbed tthe boy's collar before draggin him to his face. His eyes flashed red and Raizen was suddenly thrown into a world of darkness. Fading colors and deep red were everywhere.

Seria: Oniichan!

Raizen turned as his sister threw herself onto his chest.

Raizen: You're alright.

Seria: No, Oniichan. I wanted to thank you.

Seria pulled back slightly and kissed Raizen before whispering.

Seria: Goodbye.

Before her body exploded in a hail of cinders. Raizen's eyes wavered and he stared at his sister's ash sway in the wind of the dark world.

Mirono: Son, you've grown strong. I'm sorry that I will be unable to see you grow.

Raizen turned to the voice, but was welcomed by his father's decaying body. Strips of skin and flesh falling from his body.

Mirono: I'm proud of you.

He said as his entire body melted into a puddle of red meat and bone. Raizen felt soft arms wrap around his neck from behind and his mother's voice came from in front of him.

Yuri: My brave little boy.

She said with a voice that came from below Raizen. Hesiatantly, he looked down, eyes caught the sight of his mother's face, cradled in her own hands. He looked back up and saw her headless body draped over him. In fear he screamed and she pulled her head to her chest as she asked.

Yuri: What's wrong my little one? Come to me, my son.

Raizen shook his head and ran, never looking back once. Suddenly he tripped and his mother stood in front of him once again. She reached into the neck of her head and continually digging until she somehow managed to pull her brain free of her skull. She dropped her skull and handed it to her son befoore her body fell limb to the ground. Raizen tried to close his eyes, but suddenly he once again heard his sister's voice. When he turned she repeated the exact same words as before, and once again she burned into cinders before the boy's eyes. Over, and over the events repeated themselves.

Raizen: Stop it!!!!!!!!!!!

He screamed to the top of his lungs. All of his family members gathered together and smiled.

Mirono: Fine, then let us end your misery Raizen.

With sharp fangs beared they descended onto the boy, viciously ripping his body apart. For 72 hours, he endured the pain of the mangekyou sharingan, before his eyes lost all life and his body went limp. Itachi dropped the boy to the ground and turned away.

Raizen: I swear.

Itachi and Isane turned back to the boy and stared at him as his lifeless eyes leaked onto the ground.

Raizen: I swear I'll kill you. I swear it on my life, I will kill you.

He said slightly before passing out.

Isane: He withstood it?

Itachi: Hm...

Itachi walked over to the boy and grabbed his collar.

[Flash]

The guards of Konoha patroled, looking dilegently for signs of Itachi Uchiha, the lone murderer of his own clan. One of the guards noticed something lying in front of the gates.

Seriga: Hey, there's a kid over here. Someone get the medic nins quick. It looks like he won't last very long.

The ninjas who heard her cries quickly alerted the medical ninja and Raizen was quickly rushed to hospital. All the while the sounds of the man's voice called out to him.

Itachi: [_If that is truly your wish, then grow strong. Hate me and let that hate consume you, little cousin.]_

Raizen shot up from his bed covered in sweat. He looked down to his shaking hands.

Raizen: Let hatred consume me.

He said to himself.

Raizen: It's been four years since that day, and I still have nightmares about it.

He looked down at his chest and dragged his hand across his scar.

Raizen: A constant reminder of my failure. My weakness. Upon these scars I lay my blame, my hatred. The symbol of the Raizen who could do nothing. I will never let hatred consume me, but someday I swear that my rage shall consume you.

He said speaking mostly to himself once again. He sat up from his bed and got dressed before walking out of his front door to find two visiters waiting on him. Sasuke looked up as his teammate finally emerged from his house. He looked down to Yukari silently waiting at her brother's side.

Raizen: Hey, what's up?

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei wanted us.

Yu: Yeah.

Raizen: You don't come here often, what's wrong?

Yu: I wanted to see you. I had a dream about you for some strange reason. There's something weird about you.

She said looking him over. Raizen sweat-dropped and walked toward Sasuke before saying.

Raizen: Well let's go.

With that said he ran off. Sasuke pushed himself from the wall, slowly following behind Raizen. Yu reached out and pulled her hand back with a grimace.

Yu: He's avoiding me.

She said with a sigh before walking off. Raizen slowed down when he noticed that Sasuke wasn't even trying to keep up.

Raizen: What did he want anyway?

Sasuke: Don't know.

Raizen walked alongside Sasuke and mimicked his stance, stuffing his hands in his pockets and slouching forward slightly. Sasuke looked over to him with an annoyed look.

Sasuke: What are you trying to do.

Raizen: Be emo.

Sasuke: What the hell is an emo?

Raizen: You don't wanna know.

Raizen lifted his head once he and Sasuke reached the training grounds. Sakura looked over and waved at the boys as they entered. Raizen lifted a hand and Sasuke only walked forward.

Sasuke: How long have you been waiting?

Sakura: About twenty minutes.

Raizen: So we only have one more hour until he shows up. Great.

He said, voice dripping of sarcasm. Sakura looked over to Raizen and looked down, the moment caused Raizen to look away as well. He didn't knw why but it felt ackward. Sasuke noticed the moment, but quickly shrugged it off. The quiet would probably be a good thing. Sakura was avoiding Raizen, and he could tell. He just figured that she was mad at him for some reason. They sat there for one hour and a half waiting for Kakashi to arrive. All stood quiet, growing patience for their teacher's tardiness over the months he had been their sensei. A swirl of leaves fell from the tree as Kakashi finally arrived.

Kakashi: Been waiting long?

Raizen: Yeah. So what's up.

Sasuke looked up at his teacher and Sakura stood next to him and Raizen.

Kakashi: Well, I just wanted to tell you that... you guys have the day off because of the festival. Enjoy it.

He said before disappearing, leaving the three standing with their mouths agape.

Raizen: Two hours just to tell us that he didn't need us! TWO HOURS!!!!!!!

Sakura: I can't believe this!

Raizen: I'm starting to think that he just likes messing with us.

Sasuke: He's a jounin I'm sure he better things to do than mess with us.

He said while walking away.

[Flash]

Kakashi walked through the streets of Konoha with his face buried in his book, thinking to himself.

Kakashi: _[Man, I love messing with those kids.]_

Kakashi's eye shot up to the sight of green and he sighed.

Gai: I've finally found you Kakashi!

Kakashi: What is it Gai?

Gai: I challenge you to a duel on the night of the Kyuubi festival.

Kakashi: Oh, really. I would'nt have guessed.

He said in a normal tone, even though he was being sarcastic. Gai caught this and frowned.

Kakashi: Has any of you even thought about why we're having this festival? The Kyuubi is free now, and everyone knows it. Why are we still celebrating it?

He said mostly to himself, still lost in the sea of words and pictures his book presented. Gai reached out and wrapped his arm around his rival's shoulder.

Gai: I don't think I need to answer that for you Kakashi. Look at the people.

Kakashi moved his eyes from his book and gazed at the smiling children and adults preparing for the festivites.

Gai: In those faces lie the answer to that question Kakashi. Remember to meet me later, or duel is still on.

He said leaving Kakashi to ponder the answer for himself. Kakashi dropped his head and sighed.

Kakashi: I must be losing it if Gai of all people is giving me advice.

Kakashi shook his head and looked around for himself. Naruto woke up relatively happy. He looked at Hinata and then Hanabi. He leaned down and kissed both on the forehead and they cuddled deeper into the cover. Naruto hopped from the bed and strecthed, today he was thirteen. He looked up the ceiling as Yubiki stepped from his seal and rubbed his head before walking from the house.

Naruto heard stirring behind him and turned to see the girls slowly raising from their sleep. They never really spelt long after Naruto got up, it was like an alarm clock to them. All he had to do was move and the absence of his presence would rouse them from their sleep. Both sat up and rubbed their eyes the exact same way, which caused Naruto to laugh at them.

Hanabi: What's so funny?

She asked grogily.

Naruto: Nothing.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, why does Yubiki-san still sleep in your seal.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow and shrugged before answering.

Naruto: When I released her she gained the ability to shift the area to her will. Trust me her room looks like a palace. Once I went there and she was sun-bathing on a "beach" as she called it.

Both girls looked at him curiously as they rose from the bed. Naruto smiled and opened the door. He looked over to see Mika streching on the balcony.

Naruto: Where the hell were you?

Mika: Oh, morning Naruto. Me and Norugi-kun were asked to help decorate for the festival. Happy birthday.

Naruto: Oh yeah, thanks.

Naruto said a non-interested tone. Mika just chalked it off, and continued.

Mika: Norugi-kun didn't even tell us when his birthday was until it had already passed.

Naruto: Speaking of which how did you know it was my birthday?

Mika: Hinata-chan told me.

Naruto peeked an eye back to Hinata who only looked away as if she hadn't heard them. Naruto turned back and asked.

Naruto: Where is JJ?

Mika: He's probably putting the finishing touches on it now. He didn't go home. He's such a night owl.

Naruto: I wonder if mom knows about the festival.

Hinata: Do you want to go Naruto-kun?

Naruto: I don't have any robes to wear. I guess I'm staying.

He said hoping she would drop the subject.

Hanabi: Dad has plenty of robes you could wear. We'll just ask him

Strike 1.

Naruto: No one would want me there anyway.

Hinata: People don't mind you that much. I'm sure they'll welcome you.

Striiiike 2.

Naruto: Mom wouldn't want to go.

Yubiki: Hey Naruto. They're setting up for a festival. I'm planning on going, wanna come?

Striiiiiiike 3, you're out!

Naruto hung his head as a sign appeared over his head that read "defeat".

[Flash]

Neji walked the streets, silently eager while awaiting Ishi's arrival.

Ishi: Neji-kun?

Neji: Ishi-hime.

He said turning to her.

Ishi: I told you not to call me that here.

Neji: I apologize Ishi-sama.

Ishi frowned at him.

Ishi: Can't you just call me Ishi.

Neji: How is training going?

Ishi: "Sigh" Fine.

She said with an annoyed tone of voice.

Ishi: I did learn something new.

Neji: That is?

Ishi smiled and closed her eyes. She focused on the cart in front of her and it started to levitate in the air. When she opened her eyes and moved her hand the cart followed.

Neji: Incredible.

He said to her, his words caused her to drop it.

Neji: What's wrong?

Ishi: I have to focus hard in order to do it. It's not as easy as using pyrokinesis.

Neji: I'm sure you'll be able to master it soon Ishi-sama.

Ishi: What, is it my fate to do so?

She said with a chuckle. Neji frowned and replied.

Neji: No, because you can do it. I have faith in you.

Ishi: Yeah, but you still can't drop the suffix at the end of my name.

Neji sat silently for a moment and whispered.

Neji: Ishi.

Ishi snapped up in non-belief and turned to him.

Ishi: What was that?

Neji: Nothing. Shall we get going?

Ishi: Alright.

She said reaching out and grabbing his hand. Neji held tighter as he walked through the streets beaming with life. Every year before the festival people gathered and celebrated happily with their families and for years he had been forced to accompany Hinata and Hanabi during the events. This was the first year that he had come of his own accord. He looked up to the sun and waited for it descend, the festival would finally begin after nightfall. He spotted his sensei and teammate walked down the road speaking passionately about something as they walked, he simply turned away and focused on his path.

Gai: Lee, tonight is the day that I defeat Kakashi.

Lee: Yes Gai-sensei. You'll definitely win.

Gai: I'm going to need some of your energy Lee. Today I face my most powerful rival.

Both cheered on gaining glances from passerbys and weird stares from children.

Lee: What will I do Gai-sensei.

Gai lifted his arm and slammed his hand down on the boy's shoulder.

Gai: I want you to enjoy the festival, don't concern yourself with your sensei's quarrels.

Lee: But Gai-sensei.

Gai: No buts. Have fun Lee, this is the prime of your youth. You shouldn't spend it with me. Maybe you look hard enough, you can find a flower of youth like Neji over there.

He said pointing to Neji and Ishi as they walked passed. Neji sweatdropped and Ishi turned over to look at them.

Neji: _[I was so close to getting away.]_

Ishi: Hi Gai-sensei, Lee-san!

Lee: Hello Ishi.

Gai: Keep Neji in check now, youthful Ishi-sama.

Ishi: Okay!

She said pumping her fist. People started to look even more now. Neji cursed his luck that Gai had taken a liking to the girl, and she would even participate in the youthful training. She had always said that it was easier than training under Anko, which made him wonder how hard her training really was. He grabbed the girl's hand and walked away from the others before they could say anymore. Gai smiled and turned to Lee. He noticed something in his eyes and he smiled.

Gai: What is it?

Lee: I'm happy for Neji, he seems so much happier now.

Gai: Yeah, he does.

Gai looked to the side and saw someone looking as if they were waiting for him to walk away. Gai smiled and said to Lee.

Gai: Well, it's time for me to prepare. You have fun now.

Gai walked off and Lee looked back at him before turning back to the constantly rising decorations.

????: What are you doing?

Lee: Oh, Tenten.

Tenten: You going to the festival with anyone?

Lee: No. I wish I could find someone. I think Sakura-san is busy.

Tenten: Uh, Lee.

Lee: Then again, she'd propably turn me down again.

Tenten: Lee!!

She shouted making him break from his inner thoughts. Lee turned to her and she blushed.

Tenten: I'm not doing anything.

Lee: Really? I was sure that you would've found someone by now.

Tenten: Yeah, well you know.

Lee: Would you like to go with me.

Tenten: Why not.

She said shrugging her shoulders, trying to hide her happiness. Lee smiled and grabbed her hand.

Lee: Come Tenten, let us prepare for the festival.

Tenten: Okay.

She said as he led her off, squeezing tightly onto his hand as they left.

[Flash]

Shikamaru sat back in the grass, lazily gazing at the clouds above. He turned back as his friend's unmistakable footsteps trailed behind him.

Choji: Com'n Shikamaru, you're gotta come this year.

Shikamaru: Festivals are troublesome.

Choji: You say that every year. I mean com'n, can't you at least go once?

Shikamaru: No.

Choji: Why?

Shikamaru: I just told you.

Choji: So you're just going to spend all day at home?

Shikamaru: No, Mom kicked me out the house for the day. So I'm gonna be right here for the rest oof the day.

Choji: That's all the more reason you should come.

Shikamaru: Why do you want me to go so bad?

Choji: Because this year is different.

Shikamaru looked at him for a second and gazed back the sky before closing his eyes with a smile.

Shikamaru: You're right. Okay, I'll go.

He said sitting up.

Shikamaru: But, first we need a way to get back in my house so I can get a robe.

Choji: That should be easy. All we have to do is go back to your house.

Shikamaru: Well, the thing about that is-

[Flash]

Choji looked in amazment at the ten different locks placed on the door, full with chains and a sign that read, "break this door and I'll kill you!".

Choji: What the hell!

Shikamaru: When my mom says she wants me out, she wants me out.

He said shrugging his shoulders. Choji slumped his and said.

Choji: This may take a while.

He said with a sigh. Ino walked down the streets accompanied by Sakura, who both laughed together like they had in days long past. Sakura looked over to the side and saw Raizen walking up the other side of the street. Sakura looked away from him and he did the same, matching the image he saw before him. Both crossed each other without a word. Raizen looked back once he passed her and looked back at his path.

Ino: What was that about? You two have a fight?

Sakura: No, but I think he's mad at me.

Ino: What happened?

Sakura: I overheard something. I-well, he was talking to Kiba in the hospital, you know before the attack on Orochimaru, and I heard that.

Ino: Heard what?

Sakura: Raizen likes me, I mean he's in love with me.

Ino instantly let the tension out of her shoulders and looked at Sakura as if she was stupid.

Ino: It took all that for you to notice, I mean, god the guy jumped in front of a shuriken that paralzed him because he wanted to protect you. I knew that when we were eight. You're late Sakura.

Sakura: Shut up! I didn't know okay.

Ino: Man, is that big forehead of yours just filled with air or something? It was kind of obvious to anyone who could've seen it. I bet even Sasuke knows.

Sakura: I hope not. [A/N: He does.]

Ino: So you he's mad at you because you ease-dropped on him?

Sakura: No. I don't think he knows. It's probably because I've been avoiding him.

Ino: Why?

Sakura: Because things are suddenly ackward.

Ino: Because he loves you?

She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Sakura: No. It's because....I think I like him back.

Ino slid back in non-belief and stared wide-eyed at the girl who threw her incredulious look.

Sakura: How'd you slide back that far in one thrust?

Ino: That doesn't matter right now. Does that mean you don't like Sasuke anymore?

She said with a snake-like smile.

Sakura: No.

Ino: You've been saying that alot.

Sakura: I've been avoiding him because I'm confused. Looking at Sasuke still gives me that fast heartbeat, but now so does Raizen.

Ino: Your mission must be interesting. Sasuke-kun, Raizen-kun, Sasuke-kun, Raizen-kun. Hahahahaha!

Sakura: I'm glad you're having fun tormenting me.

Ino: Say you don't deserve it.

She said breaking from her laughter. She shrugged at Sakura and said.

Ino: You're on the same team, you'll have to talk eventually.

Sakura: I guess. Move.

Ino: Wha?

She said in confusion at the last part, before Sakura grabbed her arm and pulled her the side just as JJ came crashing into the ground. Both girls leaned in to check him and he shot up from the ground.

JJ: I can't put up all these damned decorations!

He said throwing down the decor in his hands. He then proceeded to stomp them on the ground before taking notice of the girls at his side. JJ lifted a hand to them and smiled

JJ: Hey.

Sakura: What was that about?

JJ: I volunteered to do the decorations through the night, so I guess people assumed that I don't get tired or something. Which is bullshit!!!!

He said screaming the village.

Ino: Are you okay?

JJ: Yeah I'm just sleepy. Whenever I'm sleepy, let's just say that my mouth and body stop being censored. By the way Ino-chan, nice rack.

Ino: Hey.

She said covering herself and blushing with a slight smile.

JJ: Sleepy.

He said quickly as if giving blame to something else. He looked around and thought. He turned to the girls with an evil smile. He grabbed Ino's hands and asked her sweetly.

JJ: Ino-chan, can you do this for me? I promise I'll take a quick nap and be right back.

He said with a smile.

Sakura: That's not gonna work-

Ino: Of course, I will.

She said with dreamy eyes, Sakura fell over.

JJ: Thanks. If at anytime it gets to be too much just come get me. I promise I'll relieve you of duty.

He said running off into the distance. Ino snapped out and stared at her hands.

Ino: How did he do that. He used my own trick against me.

She said thinking back to the many times she had used it on him. Sakura jumped up and shouted.

Sakura: What was that!

Ino: He's a quick learner.

She said staring at his disappearing form.

Sakura: Do you like him?

Ino: Kinda, but he likes Mika. I can tell.

She said picking up the decor from the ground. Sakura squealed and jumped back as a shadow appeared over Ino.

JJ: You know what, nevermind. I can't make you do this. I'll finish, I can't do that to you. _[Damn you chivalry!]_

He said as he jumped back onto the roofs and started to decorate once again.

Sakura: That was weird.

Ino: He's nice, far too nice to use that trick.

She said smiling at him. Her mind drifted to three weeks ago, despite what everyone believe of her, she was training intensely in the trees in the forest. Unfortunately, she was trying too hard. As she leapt from a tree, and tried reaching out for a branch, but missed it by inches. She fell down and landed on her feet with a snap. She crumbled to the ground in pain trying to cradle her injured ankle. Cursing her own secrecy, no one would be out there to help her. She pushed back against a tree and let tears roll down her face before covering her own face with her arms.

????: Are you okay?

She looked up and wiped her eyes as the bronze skinned boy smiled down at her. He leaned down and checked her ankle.

JJ: It looks like it's twisted, you shouldn't push yourself so hard.

JJ reached back and grabbed a handkercheif from his pocket before he gently wrapped it on her ankle, tightly pulling it together. She winced at the pain and JJ turned around with his back bent down.

Ino: What are you-

JJ: Piggyback. You're not too shy are you?

Ino quietly shook her head and reached around his neck while blushing the whole way. JJ reached down and picked up her legs while being careful not to touch anywhere that would offend her. He walked through the large trees and stopped at the bench near the main road before setting her down. He silently smiled at her deep blush as he leaned down.

JJ: If you wait here someone will find you. Unless you wanted me to carry you all the way through the village like that.

Ino: Thank you.

JJ: It's alright.

He said as he started doing handsign and placed his hands on her ankle. They glowed green, and his touch felt warm, even warmer than usual. She pulled back after a few seconds and her wound was gone. She pulled up her ankle and rubbed it before asking.

Ino: What did you do?

JJ: I'm the student of a medic nin. Did you really think I didn't know any medical ninjutsu of my own.

He said as he walked off. Ino blushed again and screamed.

Ino: Then you could've just healed me when you found me.

JJ stopped and peeked back over his shoulder.

JJ: Yeah, but then I wouldn't have been able to carry you.

He said with a smile before continuing his stride. Ino blushed deeper and smiled slightly.

Ino stopped reminescing and walked over too him before she started helping on her own. He looked at her, but she didn't say anything. He turned back and Sakura slowly walked over and helped as well. None said anything, but they all worked together. As suddenly as the sun had arisen into the sky, it descended into the ground. JJ stood in Naruto's room as he prepared to get ready for the festival. Yubiki stood in her kimono and twirled in front of Hinata and Hanabi who were both waiting in their own kimonos. Mika waited with the other girls as the two guys in the room got ready.

JJ: Are you sure about going?

Naruto: I might as well.

JJ: Do you know what it's about?

Naruto: No, how would I?

JJ: Man are you going to be in for a surprise.

Naruto: What do you mean?

JJ: Nothing.

He said as he and Naruto finally walked out of the room. Naruto's eyes swept the room and he smiled at his himes and mother who seemed to be beaming. He had never seen her so happy, it looked like all her troubles had washed away, at least for the moment. He also noticed something that he wouldn't have said aloud to her, but when she smiled like that, she looked almost human. It made him wonder what was the difference between humans and demons, except for the obvious difference in power, of course. JJ cleared his throat and dismissed the conversation drifting throughout the room. The girls turned to them and Naruto peeked at Hinata before asking.

Naruto: JJ's acting weird, what's the catch about this festival.

Yubiki's ears grew long and fluttered above her head like a normal fox's and she placed her finger to her chin.

Yubiki: I don't know. Now that I think about it what is the reason for having a festival today?

She said also turning to Hinata. Hanabi stepped back leaving her sister to answer the question on her own and she looked down.

Hinata: Well, it's the Kyuubi day festival.

Yubiki: They named the festival after me. Why?

She said with a smile, Hinata looked away again and continued.

Hinata: It's a festival to celebrate the...the day the Kyuubi was defeated.

Yubiki's smile dropped and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Yubiki snapped to the side and said.

Yubiki: Can you repeat that for me.

Hinata: I-It's a celebration o-of your defeat.

Yubiki smiled.

Yubiki: Oh really?

She said lifting her arm, dripping of red chakra and eyes slit.

Yubiki: Well, I think I'll have a word with the villagers about that.

Naruto: Right behind you.

He said with his eyes also slit. Hanabi jumped in front of them waving wildly.

Hanabi: Wait, don't do that.

Both lifted an eyebrow at herand Yubiki leaned down at her with a wicked smile. Hanabi didn't know why, but Yubiki smile scared her in place. Even though she knew Yubiki wouldn't hurt her, she stood her ground and shouted.

Hanabi: Please.

Yubiki pulled back and crossed her arms with a huff.

Yubiki: Is that all you were going to do. Lame. Whatever, but if one of them looks at me cross-eyed after acting out such an offense, I don't know what I might do.

She said smiling wickedly once again. Hanabi ran and hid behind Naruto who was still upset. He sighed and said.

Naruto: Now I really don't wanna go.

Hinata: It'll be alright. Just come.

She said grabbing his hand as he reluctantly let her lead him. He walked outside and looked at all of the smiling people and it seemed to calm him and Yubiki down slightly. He walked down the stairs as the others followed. Yubiki walked ahead of him and led the others down the road. Sarutobi looked at her and almost swallowed his pipe. Others had similar reactions as they gazed at her. She stopped and said calmly.

Yubiki: What? It's not like I'm mad or anything. I'm just ere to enjoy the festival.

She said with a smile despite the fact that she was spilling red chakra through her pores. The people looked on and shivered.

Naki: We didn't really think this through did we?

Sarutobi: No, no we didn't.

Yubiki dispersed of her chakra and walked calmly through everyone. Slowly, but surely, the festival picked back up. Naruto walked around with the girls and Yubiki following him. Iruka spied her and walked over to her.

Iruka: Hello Yubiki-san.

Yubiki: What this about? You wanna pick another fight?

She said with an arrogant smile.

Iruka: No. I wanted to know if you were hungry.

Naruto looked at the guy with a smile then he silently grabbed the girls and walked away.

Yubiki: Sorry, but I'm just gonna-

She turned and noticed the absence of the children behind her. She grimaced and said.

Yubiki: Why not.

Iruka looked behind her and walked through the people crowding the festival. A child bumped into her and fell. The little girl looked up to her as if afraid she had angered her. Yubiki bent down and grabbed the small prize the girl had dropped before she placed it back in her hand and rubbed her head. She gave the girl and warm smile and helped her up. The girl smiled back and waved to her as she went on her way. Yubiki waved back and snapped head toward Iruka who was looking at her in disbelief.

Yubiki: What's wrong with you!?

Iruka: N-Nothing.

He said turning away with a blush.

[Flash]

Naruto walked with Hinata holding one hand and Hanabi holding the other. He noticed someone waiting at the end of the road and flashed an arrogant smile as Hanabi waved. Sasuke turned his head the Naruto and they both entered a battle of snorts. Hinata looked at them and turned to Hanabi as she greeted Yu.

Hanabi: That's a conversation for them.

Hinata: Oh.

Both boys turned around and began looking around the festival. Sasuke lifted his head and said.

Sasuke: So you're cool about this?

He asked finally returning his gaze to Naruto.

Naruto: As cool as I'm gonna be. I didn't think you'd actually come.

Sasuke: I'm here because she wanted to come.

He said looking at his sister.

Naruto: Same here.

????: Naruto-kun.

Naruto turned to Lee who walked with Tenten practically latched onto his hand. Lee stopped in front of him and smiled.

Lee: It is good to see you here. May I be the first to wish you a happy birthday.

Naruto: Nice to see you Lee. Wait, how did you know it was my birthday?

????: That's easy.

He turned to see Shikamaru walking up behind him.

Shikamaru: According to your story, you were born on the day of the Kyuubi's attack. This is a festival that celebrates the day of the Kyuubi's defeat. Both were the same day, it's not hard to put the two together.

Naruto looked away and frowned. Choji looked at him and spied the crowd.

Choji: Where is JJ?

Naruto looked back and shrugged.

Naruto: We split up when we got here.

Choji: He's probably avoiding me. He's not getting out of this that easily.

He said stomping off. Tenten lifted an eyebrow and stared.

Tenten: What was that about?

Shikamaru: Don't know.

He said shrugging and Naruto looked at him.

Naruto: Better question; why are you wearing that robe?

He asked Shikamaru, who's robe was about five sizes larger than him.

Shikamaru: Oh, my mom locked me out so I had to borrow one from Choji.

Yu: She locked you out?

Shikamaru: Yeah, and she bolted the windows.

They all stared at him for a moment in complete silence.

Hanabi: That's disturbing.

She said breaking the silence.

[Flash]

Yubiki picked up a the ramen between her chopsticks and placed it in her mouth. She swallowed and looked over to Iruka who was sitting next her, staring at his wallet.

Yubiki: What's wrong with these humans? How dare they do something this?

She said still eating. Iruka smiled and looked over to her.

Iruka: I think it's a good thing.

Yubiki stopped and placed her chopsticks down before narrowing her eyes toward him.

Yubiki: How so, oh wise one?

Iruka: Well, I think that the people actually forgot that you were free.

Yubiki: That's likely.

She said dripping with sarcasm.

Iruka: I think that this festival symbolizes the strength of our village, and the fact that they still set it up is proof enough. It means that they don't mind that you're the same fox that attacked us so long ago.

Yubiki: That's funny. Just a while ago you tried to fight me, and now you're telling me I'm forgiven. Don't mind me if I'm little sceptical.

She said eating once again.

Iruka: I don't blame you.

He said as he started eating too. Ichiraku looked down at them and smiled.

Ichiraku: Isn't it Naruto's birthday today?

Yubiki: Yeah, but as unlikely as it may sound, I don't think he's going to stop by. He didn't want people to know about it.

Ichiraku: Why don't you go have fun too, or are you going to hang out at my booth all night?

Yubiki: I don't feel like it.

Ayame: I'm sure Iruka will be happy to be your escort. Go and enjoy yourself Yubiki-san. The ramen will be on the house later.

Yubiki looked up, sighed, and finished her bowl before standing up. Iruka paid and stood up with her as she walked with her eyes drawn away from everyone else, as if trying to avoid stares. When she finally looked she noticed that no one was staring at her.

Iruka: See.

He said catching her gaze.

Iruka: Wanna try a game?

Yubiki: What game?

Iruka: There's plenty, just pick one.

Yubiki walked over to a tank of goldfish and bent down.

Yubiki: Is this one.

Yubiki asked Iruka who just nodded at her. The man running the game seemed to start sweating when she came. She looked at the man and asked.

Yubiki: So, what do I do?

Fuuga: Um, well you just catch a fish in the net and you get to keep the fish that you catch.

Yubiki: How much?

Fuuga: 20 Ryo.

Yubiki felt in the pockets of her Kimono and pulled out a coin piece she had "borrowed" from Naruto. She handed it to the man and he handed her a net. She rolled up her sleeve and dipped the net into the water manuvered it under the fish. Once she lifted the net under the fish it ripped apart. She dropped the man another coin piece and grabbed a new net. She went after the same fish and once she seized the moment the net ripped again. She narrowed her eyes and looked slowly over the Fuuga.

Yubiki: This game is rigged.

Fuuga jumped back with sweat dripping down his face as he waved his hands in front of himself.

Fuuga: No of course it isn't just keep trying. [_This game is so rigged, I just don't wanna die.]_

Yubiki tried once again to catch the fish, but once again the net ripped. A vein bulged in her head and she shouted.

Yubiki: That it!!!

She changed into the form of a nomal fox as the clothes she wore dripped over her body. She watched with unbinking eyes at the fish then she quickly swiped into the tank. The fish tried desperately to swin away with a tear dripping dow it's face in defeat. Yubiki smacked the fish from the tank and snapped her head toward Fuuga and shouted.

Yubiki: BAG IT!!!

Fuuga: Yes ma'am.

He said quickly getting to the task. Yubiki changed back and took a breath of relief, before she turned and noticed that everyone was staring at her. She looked down and noticed that because of her transformation, her kimono had come back on wrong when she changed back. She slowly lifted it back up and blushed.

Yubiki: Don't look at me like that, you're embarrassing me.

She said in an extremely sexy voice, causing all of the men to pass out in a nosebleed.

Yubiki: I still got it.

She said as she grabbed the unconcious Iruka and wrapped the bag containing the fish around her wrist.

[Flash]

Naruto jumped from the top of a roof, landing in front JJ who seemed to be staring into space.

Naruto: What's wrong with you?

JJ: Huh?

He said slowly turning to him. Naruto looked at what JJ seemed to be caught by. It was Mika, she was surrounded by boys, all vying for her attention.

Naruto: So that's it. Why don't you just go over there?

JJ: I don't know what to say....

JJ spaced out again and then started humming, which confused Naruto. Then he started singing.

JJ: Always talkin' bout what you got, always talkin' bout what you got, always talkin' bout what you got. Girl you know that you need to stop.

He sang while bobbing his head. Naruto lifted an eyebrow and called out to him, making him snap from his daydream and look at him.

Naruto: What was that about?

He asked in confusion.

JJ: Oh, um nothing.

Naruto had forgotten the entire reason he was looking for him until it came to them.

Choji: JJ!

JJ turned to Choji with wide eyes.

Choji: I challenge you to a BBQ eating contest. Be there in ten minutes annd don't even try to back out!

He shouted before he stomped off.

JJ: What the hell?

Naruto: Oh yeah, that's why I was looking for you.

JJ: Ha, he really wants to beat me. Guess I have to accept.

Mika looked over to him and waved to him before she politely bowed out of the crowd. She walked over to him and smiled.

Mika: You seem tired Norugi-kun.

JJ: Kind of.

Mika: Are you okay?

JJ: Yeah, I guess. Shouldn't you get back to your army of admirers?

Mika: What's wrong with you?

JJ: Nothing.

Naruto: Shouldn't you be getting ready for that BBQ eating contest?

JJ: Whatever.

He said standing tall and walking off, leaving Naruto and Mika staring on.

Mika: What's up his ass?

Naruto: I don't know.

JJ: There's nothing up my ass!!!!!

He shouted from down the road, causing people to stare at him, not that he really cared. Choji sat impatiently waiting for JJ to arrive, until he finally did.

JJ: What's this about?

Choji: Today, you go down.

JJ: Alright. Let's go then.

He said with a smile as they both walked onto the stage with the other contestants. Both took their seats and stared at each other.

Ruuga: Begin.

Both boys indulged in the plates before them and ate like their lives depended on it. Naruto walked passed and stared at them as other began to crowd around. After the fourth plate a competitor fell to the side in defeat while others began to surrender or quit. Ino stopped and stared at both boys before she began to chuckle. They both looked ridiculous, but at least the were having fun. After fifteen more bowls it was only two standing. Choji looked over to JJ who seemed like he hadn't even been eating at all. His face was normal and he simply looked over to him and smiled.

JJ: What's wrong Akimichi? Do you remeber what I am. I've been eating way more than this for a long time. And sometimes it only took one bite.

He said with a smile, but Choji just frowned. He was not going to lose, Shikamaru, Ino, and his parents were in the crowd. He couldn't be beaten. He reached down and forced down another plateful of meat before looking back at JJ who seemed to start sweating. He struggled to reach down and put up a piece of meat, then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out onto the floor. Ruuga walked over and grabbed Choji's hand before raising it into the air.

Ruuga: We have a winner!

The crowds's cheers filled the air as Choji stood triumphant. His parent showered him with praise as JJ was dragged from the stage. Naruto walked around as Hinata and Hanabi followed behind him. Naruto looked down JJ at and said with a plain face.

Naruto: You done?

JJ shot up and replied.

JJ: Yeah I'm done.

The girls jumped in surprise and stared at him.

Hanabi: I thought you were unconcious.

JJ: That's why it's called acting.

He said as he stood up and walked away slowly.

JJ: Let's let Choji have his pride.

He said as he flapped up his jacket and walked away from the booth. Choji saw him walking away and smiled before he umped down through the crowd and went toward him.

Choji: Ha, I finally beat you!

JJ: Yeah you beat me Choji, you won. What say we go out for BBQ to celebrate?

Choji: WOO, sounds like a plan to me.

Everyone gathered around them sweatdropped and began to ask a question before both boys walked off.

Kiba: I could go for some BBQ, what about you Akamaru?

Akamaru: Arf!

Kiba rubbed the dog's head and walked after Choji. Everyone else just shrugged and followed behind. Sasuke looked to the side and saw Raizen walking through the people quietly, as if trying to escape something. He was looking back and Sasuke turned as someone called you him.

Ino: Raizen!

Raizen jumped and turned around to them.

Raizen: [_Dammit!]_

Sakura looked down and Ino waved to him.

Ino: We're for BBQ, you wanna come?

Raizen quickly turned around and jumped when he saw Kiba in front of him. Kiba reached up and dropped his arm around Raizen's shoulder.

Kiba: So you gonna hide from her?

Raizen shook and looked at him with wide eyes.

Kiba: I'm not blind man. Why don't you practice what you preach.

He said pushing him forward and walking behind him.

Kiba: He said he''s coming.

Shino pushed his glasses up to his face and shook his head as everyone walked off. Raizen and Sakura both grew extremely quiet as they walked. Everyone noticed and looked at them, but their faces were toward the ground so they never noticed. Ishi leaned forward and asked.

Ishi: You two having a lover's tiff?

Both Raizen and Sakura's head shot up and they turned around completely red whiled everyone smiled at them. They both waved their hands in front of their faces while furiously denying it. Yu laughed at them and said.

Yu: When you deny it that hard it makes you look like you're lying.

Sasuke chuckled and made Sakura blush even redder. Naruto led everyone back to their path and stopped in front of the restuarant.

Naruto: We going in?

He asked with Hinata standing under him. Everyone turned away from Raizen and Sakura before walking into the restaurant.

Minutes later the entire place was bustling with conversation. Lee laughed with his friends, not looking at where he was reaching, he reached down for his cup, but unfortunately he grabbed the wrong one. Neji and Tenten felt a chill go up their spine and they looked at Lee with fear in their eyes. Tenten quickly pulled a shuriken and threw it into the cup, spilling it's contents all over Lee who quickly sat up.

Tenten: I'm sorry about that, com'n we need to get you cleaned up.

She said leading him off by the hand. Neji let out a deep exhale and everyone looked at him.

Ino: What was that about?

Neji: Lee, picked up sake.

Kiba: What's wrong with that? I mean, it is a party.

Neji: Let's just say Lee and sake don't mix. At all.

He said as if he was relieved.

[Flash]

Yubiki walked down the street eating her dango while smiling happily. Iruka was staring at her and she turned to him with her fox ears showing through her human form.

Yubiki: What?

Iruka just stared at her ears while slightly blushing.

Iruka: Nothing at all.

Iruka looked up to the sky and checked his watch.

Iruka: _[It's almost time.]_ We should get ready. The night is almost over and we have something to show you.

He said grabbing her hand and running off.

[Flash]

The group of genin walked from the restaurant and checked the sky. JJ smiled and said.

JJ: We have to go.

Everyone checked their watches and smiled. Naruto was the only one who didn't know what was happening, but Hinata and Hanabi grabbed his hand before leading the entire group towards the hill on the far side of the village. Raizen walked a different way and sat at a bench, before looking into the sky.

Sakura: Hey.

Raizen looked up as emerald green eyes gazed down at him from above. She slowly walked around the bench and sat down next to him.

[Flash]

Sasuke sat down at the hill next to Naruto and his group [Hinata, Hanabi, JJ, Mika.] with his little sister sitting close under his arm. Lee sat under a tree on the far side with Tenten sitting beside him. Neji sat below the others with Ishi holding hand. InoShikaCho, all sat next to each other staring at the sky with expectation. Shino looked over as Kiba sat next to him while slightly peeking his head over to Hinata who seemed to be happy beyond belief.

Shino: Are you okay?

Kiba: Yeah. As long as she's happy.

He said looking to the sky.

[Flash]

Naki: Just like we planned.

Genma: Yeah, I hope he can see it.

[Flash]

Naruto: What are we all doing here?

Hinata: You'll see.

She said right before a flare flew into the sky. Naruto jumped to his feet and prepared, but Hnata grabbed his arm.

Hinata: It's okay.

Hanabi: It's just fireworks.

Naruto: Fireworks?

JJ: Yeah, it's fire that flies into the air and explode to make shapes.

Hanabi: They're pretty.

Naruto sat back down and watched in amazment.

[Flash]

Sakura: I'm sorry if I offended you.

Raizen: It's alright. I'm kind of used to it.

Sakura: It's not okay. You're always there for me and well...thank you.

Raizen: So you did hear me talking to Kiba.

He said smacking his head.

Raizen: No wonder you're mad.

Sakura: I'm not mad. I didn't mean to hurt you I should've been more considerate of your feelings.

Raizen: I don't want you to feel like you owe me. That's why I never told you.

Sakura: Hehe. That's what I like about you. Raizen, I'm not giving up on Sasuke, but I think we should start over from the beginning.

Raizen: Sounds good.

He said shaking her hand. Sakura turned and her heart beat at seventy miles per hour. She felt like her chest would burst. Raizen looked at the fireworks and Sakura turned.

Sakura: Raizen.

Raizen turned to her and his eyes went wide as she kissed him. Time froze and his heart stopped. After what seemed like an eternity she pulled back and he stared at her with a furious blush.

Sakura: What, it's not like I haven't kissed you before.

Raizen's mind replayed to their childhood. It was his first kiss, she accompanied them with the words "Now that that's out of the way, we can be friends." However, it only deepened his feelings for her and gave him a blush that didn't fade for the entire day. He doubted that the blush on his face would fade today either. Sakura looked to the sky and satred at the lightshow before saying.

Sakura: It's beautiful.

Raizen: Yes, it is.

Sakura never looked down, or else she would have noticed that he wasn't looking at the fireworks, but his gaze was set on her. After a short while he finally looked to the sky.

[Flash]

Kakashi looked from the roof and gazed at the sky.

Kakashi: So, that's what you meant Gai. It's not about the Kyuubi's defeat, but the feeling of strength that the festival represents.

Gai: Now you get it. Now that that's done with, it's time for our duel.

Kakashi: Hm, were you saying something?

He asked lifting his face from his book.

Gai: Our duel Kakashi.

Kakashi: Oh, I had forgotten about that.

Gai: What!?

Kakashi placed his arm down on the table and opened his palm.

Kakashi: Arm wrestling.

Gai: Ha, why such a simple game.

Kakashi: Because I want to get book to my book, and you're interfering with that.

Gai: Fine, I accept. Get ready to lose Kakashi!

He said sitting down across from the man and latched his hand onto his opponent's. Both struggled, but Gai quickly gained the upperhand. Kakashi peeked his eye behind Gai and said.

Kakashi: Is that someone insulting the springtime of youth over there.

Gai: What!?

He shouted quickly looking to the side before his hand slammed the table. Kakashi pulled out his book and once again became lost in the words.

Kakashi: I guess I win.

Gai looked at his hand and dropped his head.

Gai: Damn you Kakashi.

Kakashi: Maybe you should pay more attention.

Gai dropped his head down on the table and Kakashi stood triumphant after winning his match with Gai before silently walking off.

[Flash]

The children sat on the hill staring at the sky in awe. Mika sat next to JJ and laid her head on his shoulder. He looked over to her and then back to the sky. Tenten scooted closer to Lee and grabbed his hand. Lee turned to her and smiled. Once he was finally in position she pressed her lips on his. Lee had no time to react, he barely even processed that it happened. Tenten quickly pulled back and looked away from him.

Lee: Tente-

Tenten: Shut up. I just felt like doing that okay. Don't read too much into it.

Lee: H-Hai.

He said quickly looking back to the sky, both ignoring the blushes on he other's face. Naruto turned his face away from them and chuckled.

[Music que: Shooting star by: Home Made Kazoku.]

He looked over to Sasuke and he snorted and nudged his head to the sky as something flew into it. The spark was larger than the others. Everyone turned to him and smiled as it flew into the dark sky. Once it exploded the sparks fromed something. It was a statement that read; "Happy 13th Naruto!". Naruto's eyes went wide and people cheered at the dazzling display. Naruto stared at it with his mouth open, blankly staring at it. The words seemed to illuminate the the entire sky.

Naruto turned around to the smiles of his friends and he looked back to the sky with a smile. Not his arrogant one, not his evil one, but the smile he only wore for his himes. He smiled, for the first time allowing the entire world to see his real smile. JJ placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and he caught himself, folding his arms before turning around with his eyes closed, but his smile wouldn't fade.

[Flash]

Everyone looked to the sky with smiles and Naki folded his arms at his work. Three people had come up with the idea to do that. It was he, Iruka and Hiashi. Once he presented it to the hokage he applauded them and openly accepted the idea, they still hadn't properly thanked him for the attack by the stone. This was all they could offer at the moment, but though he would never say it, for Naruto, it was enough.

Yubiki smiled at the words as Iruka held tightly onto her hand and she said silent enough for only Iruka to hear.

Yubiki: For a festival based on my death. This isn't so bad.

She said gazing into the night sky smiling at the stars lighting the night. Hiashi went to find his daughters, but found something that he hadn't expected. He found the children, all had fallen asleep in the field of grass. Hinata and Hanabi both clinging to Naruto as he slept stretched out along the ground. The other parents stared on as well smiling at the precious sight. Ino had found rest laying on Choji stomach as if it were a pillow. Shikamaru laid in behind them. Mika laid out across JJ chest as he slept soundly. Lee and Tenten slept leaning against one another on a tree. Yu laid under Sasuke who had somehow managed to sleep sitting up. Shino laid back on a tree as Kiba laid back up in the grass, snoring with Akamaru perched on his chest. Raizen slept with his head on Sakura's lap, which happened after they had fallen asleep. After a while of inner turmoil, the adults decided to let them rest. No kind of monster would even dream of disturbing such a precious scene.

[Flash] The next morning came and Sarutobi found himself busy with his duties once again. He was forced to spend the entire night with his grandson, whom wouldn't stop talking about Naruto being his new teacher. It was times like that that made him remember his own age.

That however, wasn't the reason he was busy, but an emmissary had come to him. Requesting a mission from a specific team.

Sarutobi: You require team fourteen? May I ask why?

????: I apololgize. My name is Yugo Yuzuka. I am from the hidden stone village.

Sarutobi's eyes shot into a glare.

Yugo: I am not here to begin conflict. I only wish to fix the damage done the last time our village visited. I would also like to meet the one who defeated the last general.

Sarutobi: Why should I agree to these terms.

Yugo: I wish to reestablish trades with the leaf. If this goes right, both of our countries will thrive. All I ask is that you allow a show of good faith. We have trouble, I ask that you assist us.

Sarutobi: I will send the team you asked, but only because I know they could handle themselves if you try something. I will assist you, but know that I do not trust you.

Yugo: I understand. I will go and greet them personally.

He said as he bowed and walked from the room.

[Flash]

Naruto walked down the street with JJ, Mika, and Hinata trailing behind him. All laughing and speaking of the events of the night before, except Naruto wo had reverted to his public personality. He looked up to a suspicious man and Mika dropped everything she had and shivered when she saw him. JJ looked up to the man as he stopped in front of them with a smile.

Yugo: Hello, Mika.

Mika shivered even more as she weakly said.

Mika: Oniichan.

Everyone looked to the man and narrowed their eyes. This guy was trouble, and something was going to happen. Peace was a fragile thing, it never seems to last long, because the weeds in the grass are always growing, no matter how many you pull the weeds will keep coming, and soon they will tarnish the beauty of the entire field.

Chapter 7 end

Preview:

JJ: I don't trust this guy.

Naruto: Neither do I.

Hinata: Are you okay Mika?

Mika: Yeah, I'm fine.

Claire: Keep yours wits about you, you four. As far as I'm concerned, we're in enemy territory.

JJ: Wait that guy seems strange. What!? Naruto that guy is a Jinchuuriki!

Naruto: What?

Gaara: So you are Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: Now we have two problems.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, that guy practically radiates killer intent.

Naruto: Damn.

Next time on Eyes piercing the darkness.

Mika's destiny: Journey into stone!

JJ: I will protect her!!!

Well, that took longer than I thought. Mostly because I have a very low attention span. I tend to get side-tracked while writing. I don't even know why. I try to fight it, but it's hard. And yes, there will be Gaara in the next chapter. Despite what it's says in the the preview, the chapter is not about Gaara and the main character only meet him breifly, but they do meet him for the first time as well as more of his brutality. What I really plan for the next chapter is character depth for Mika and the explaination of why she can do powerful jutsu without using handsigns.

Also, Isane is the last OC from RN:AC. Her story is that she was created to be Itachi's Sakura. That's honestly what I thought when I made her. But unlike Sakura, she's strong and she is a pychic like Ishi, only much stronger. She is only vicious and bloodthristy if it would benefit Itachi. Her loyalty to him is boundless, and she wouldn't heistate to kill people. Itachi brought her with him because she is a powerful asset. She only trusts Itachi, because he saved her life, therefore she is devoted to him. I had added everyone else from the story so I figured, why not.

Speaking of which. I made a silent promise to myself. If that story can get 200 views, I would update it. I was kind of hating it, because I like the story, but I refuse to waste time. Recently I got 200 views, so now bound by my word, I have to update it. As such the next chapter my take a little long, but don't worry, I can mutli-task...I think.

Also when JJ was singing to himself, it was a reference to a song called "What you got" by Colby O' Donis and Akon. I was planning to make a songfic at the end of the chapter, but I decided against it. I may add it later, but I don't know.

DON'T SKIP THIS!!!!!!! I want to know, while JJIno won't happen because I hate when people make original characters based off of someone they knew or themselves and pair them with actual charaters. Not knocking people who do it, I just don't. So, as such I'm not going to do it. But, I want to know from the people, do you think Raizen and Sakura make a good couple or do you want me to keep it SasuSaku. I will take opinions for this. Because I'm caught between the two.

P.S. before I go. The LeeTen kiss was a special request from the girl I love, so This is for you.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm kind of dry right now so I don't know what to talk about and I didn't really make any references last chapter. I think for once I'll just get straight to the story. In this one I'll explain more about as well as an appearance by Gaara. I'm also starting something new as well. I'll be making Omakes at the end of chapters. Only two per chapter though, giving me a chance to make fun of my own story a little. Anyway, let me begin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mika's destiny: Journey into Stone!

The world seemed like it was spining, trees melded into the ground and the sky became grew. Mika's entire world had come crashing down as if she had awakened from a wonderful dream into the amazing harshness of reality. Her brother's figure was standing in front of her, a lone reminder of the world she came from. Her vision became fuzzy, and she felt as if she was going to faint, but an emissary from the world she loved came back to her in the form of JJ's hand being placed on her shoulder.

JJ: Do you know him Mika?

Yugo: I'd believe she does.

Mika felt as if his touch was flooding strength into her.

Mika: He's my brother.

She said while looking down, JJ stared at him and frowned. Why did she seem so scared of him. Yugo smiled and stepped closer, the act made Mika flinch and someone stepped behind Yugo.

Claire: You must be the client.

Yugo peeked back and smiled while letting his eyes openly wonder the woman's body.

Yugo: Are you the leader of squad 14?

Claire: Yes, and I believe that you would look alot more proffessional if you could look me in the eyes.

Yugo: I apologize.

He said bowwing. Naruto walked up and Hinata trailed behind him.

Hinata: Hello, Claire-sensei.

Claire: Hinata, you're here. Good, I was informed that your teammates were placed on a mission earlier today, so you're coming with us.

Hinata: I'm going on a mission with you?

Claire: Yes.

Naruto: Where are we going?

Claire: The stone village.

Mika: WHY!?

She shouted directly at her brother.

Yugo: I need your help with something.

Mika: Why should I help you!

Yugo: Mika!!

He shouted making her shrink down. She seemed like a dog obeying it's owner. As if something inside her was afraid of death if she disobeyed him.

Yugo: I wish to reestablish trades with the leaf, but I need your help first.

He said as his eyes flew up to Naruto. Yugo walked over to him and smiled down.

Yugo: You must be the one who killed my father.

Naruto: You're right. He went down easy too. Like a coward.

Yugo's face twisted and he frowned down at the boy whose smile grew wide.

Claire: Naruto!

The boy turned to her and then huffed.

Naruto: Sorry, but my teammate doesn't seem to like him very much. And as far as I've known her, Mika's been a pretty good judge of character.

Yugo bit the bottom of his lip and caught himself.

Yugo: Please, rest up and we set out tomorrow. If you'll excuse me.

He said walking off, veins almost exploding in his head. Naruto lifted his head and turned to Mika whose face was still aimed at the dirt below her feet. Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and walked off in his own direction. JJ wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

JJ: It's alright, we'll be there with you. Don't worry.

Mika smiled, but she knew that something bad was about to happen. Yugo never even associated her before, and now he said that he needed her. Something was wrong, but the worst part was that he wasn't even trying to hide it well, and he knew they suspected him. Yugo smiled as he walked back to the house where he would be staying until the mission began. The villagers watched him closely and ninja were trailing him. Yugo smiled wider, knowing that he couldn't complain about it, that would compromise his objective.

[Flash]

Naruto sat at the park bench, watching the children play. Hinata smiled at him and sat closer.

Hinata: Is something wrong?

Naruto: Whatever he's planning, I'll stop it.

Hinata: Maybe he isn't trying anything.

Naruto: You're far too trusting.

Konohamaru: Boss!

Naruto looked up and saw Konohamaru running over to him with two others followig him.

Naruto: Oh my god, they're multiplying!

He said as he shot back. Konohamaru stopped in front of him and smiled.

Konohamaru: Boss, I'd like you to meet Udon, and Moegi.

Moegi: Hello.

She said slightly hiding behind Konohamaru.

Udon: Hi. "sniff"

He said staring blinkly at Naruto. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he sat forward.

Naruto: And why are you introducing me to them?

Konohamaru: Because they're now members of the Konohamaru ninja squad!

He said as they all fell into a pose. Naruto sweatdropped and Hinata giggled.

Hinata: Hello Konohamaru-kun.

Konohamaru: Hi, Hinata-sama.

He said bowing.

Hinata: Are you friends with Naruto-kun?

Konohamaru: Yeah, he's my new teacher. He already taught me the-

Naruto quickly covered his mouth and smiled.

Naruto: I'm teaching him taijutsu and the such.

He leaned in and whispered.

Naruto: Who all knows I taught you that?

Konohamaru: Jiff uf anf tha offa two membas. "just us and the other two members"

He said muffled through Naruto's hand.

Naruto: What other two members?

Konohamaru pulled back and said.

Konohamaru: They're on their way.

Naruto looked over Konohamaru's shoulder and gaped. The other two members were Hanabi Hyuuga and Yukari Uchiha. Hanabi walked over to Naruto and smiled before she whispered.

Hanabi: You're a pervert Naruto-kun.

Naruto frowned at Konohamaru and the boy just smiled at him.

Konohamaru: Now we're all your students boss.

Naruto hung his head in defeat and sighed. Yu smiled and sat down next to Hinata.

Yu: So what do we do first, fearless leader?

Naruto shrugged and replied.

Naruto: Nothing, I have a mission tomorrow. Konohamaru, you will be the leader, for right now.

Konohamaru: But boss.

Naruto: I'm the boss, you're the leader. Hinata is second in command under me and Hanabi is second in command under you. We have something to prepare for, so as of now you are in command, is that understood?

Hanabi and Hinata both smiled at him, he was really falling into the role, even though he didn't want to. Konohamaru snapped up and saluted before slowly dropping his hand as he noticed something. Naruto looked behind the bench and saw Iruka smiling at him.

Iruka: I'm glad you're having fun.

Naruto: What's up?

Iruka: I wanted to know if you had a moment to talk.

Naruto smiled and turned back to the kids.

Naruto: Change in plans, we're going to have a meal to celebrate the union of the Konohamaru corps, Iruka-sensei's treat.

All of the kids jumped up and cheered. Iruka sweated and protested.

Iruka: Wait I never said anything about-

Naruto walked over to him and said.

Naruto: Com'n you said you wanted to talk, where else do we talk?

Iruka: Y-Yeah but-

Naruto: Com'n can you say "no" to those faces?

He said as he pointed back to the five children who all made puppy dog eyes at him. Iruka dropped his head and sighed. Naruto looked back and smiled, maybe having an army of kids wasn't going to be all bad. Moments later the entire group sat at Ichiraku's, eating with many different conversations buzzing around them. Naruto and Hinata sat on opposite sides of Iruka and kept their conversation quiet, so that the others couldn't hear.

Iruka: Is it true about your mission tomorrow?

Naruto: You heard?

Iruka: Yeah, you're going to the stone village, both of you.

Dispite their efforts, the entire room became quiet and all heads turned to them.

Ayame: So that man we saw earlier?

Ichiraku: He was from stone?

Naruto shrugged and replied.

Naruto: Yeah, he's Mika's brother, as well as the "good" son of Ganzumaru.

Hanabi: In other words, he's our enemy.

Konohamaru: Boss, if you're going there, then you're going into enemy territory.

Hinata: It'll be alright.

Hanabi: No it won't Oneechan. Who knows how long you'll be there, and you'll have to sleep.

Yu: She's right, maybe I can talk the Hokage into letting Oniichan come with you.

Iruka: While that's a nice thought, I don't believe we can actually do that.

Naruto: Besides, did you forget why I'm the boss of the Konohamaru corps, it's because no one can beat me. Relax, everything will be fine.

He said with a blank expression. The words crept a smile onto the faces of everyone there.

Iruka: Well, Naruto I know you can do it.

He said as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Iruka: Good luck out there.

Naruto: Heh. Believe it.

He said with closed eyes and a firm smile. Soon after that conversation returned and all seemed normal, but the haunting feeling wouldn't leave, something was wrong and it was going to be the beginning of something horrible. Yubiki sat on the roof of the Hokage tower, restlessly looking out over the distance. Sarutobi slowly walked behind her and stood by her side.

Yubiki: It's been a while since we sat here like this.

Sarutobi: Yes, it truly has.

Yubiki: Are you sure about this? You're dealing with someone whose father Naruto killed. He's after something.

Sarutobi: I know. But the most disturbing part is that I think he wants us to suspect him. Either way, we have to figure out his game.

Yubiki: This may be another ploy of Orochimaru's.

Sarutobi: No, I know him. He isn't going to strike again yet. We'd expect that. He'll bide his time until the last minute, just to remind us that he's still out there. We still don't know his real goal.

Yubiki turned around and leaned back against the rails of the roof.

Yubiki: Maybe I should go too.

Sarutobi: No that won't be neccessary.

Yubiki: Huh?

Sarutobi: If you haven't noticed yet, Naruto and JJ are going to be there. If I learned anything four months ago, it's that those two can do anything. You worrry too much, maybe that's just a mother's quality.

Yubiki: Or maybe you've become too lax in your old age, young man.

Sarutobi: Heh, you always call me young. Unfortunately I don't feel that way anymore.

Yubiki: I just make age look good.

She said as she flipped back from the roof and landed gently onto the ground. Her steps became light and she folded her arms as her mind became engulfed by thought. Mika sat in her dark room as memories flooded to her mind, memories that seemed like so long ago flashed through her mind with renewed passion. She held her head as tears flowed from her eyes. She remembered her mind-set on the day she met Naruto, the will to die. Not because of the loneliness she felt, but because she decided on that day to stop. The cries of her victims rushed through like millions of tortured fingers dragging across her subconcious.

????: Mika?

Mika's head snapped up and she stared at JJ smiling at her. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and then the door.

Mika: How did you get in here?

JJ: I'm a ninja. It's my job to know how to get through locked doors without people noticing.

Mika: Well, could you keep sneaking into my room to a minimum?

JJ: Aww, but it's so fun to do at night.

Mika looked over to him and glared as he smiled at her.

JJ: Feel better?

Mika: Kind of.

JJ: Don't worry; even if you're going to stone again, I'll be there with you. I promise I won't let anything happen.

Mika looked down and gripped tightly onto the cover of her bed.

Mika: Everyone here thinks I'm nice. That's not true.

JJ: Huh?

Mika: I never killed anyone when I came here, but.... Ganzumaru made me do it before. A lot.

JJ: What's that mean?

Mika: I was raised to be a weapon. I'm the only one with my power, it's the only reason he didn't kill me I guess.

She said looking out the window. JJ looked at her with eyes filled with concern.

JJ: I'm not here to judge you. I just wanted to see how you were doing.

Mika: Huh?

JJ: Your past doesn't mean anything to me. I could honestly care less about what you did back then. You're not that way now, that's what matters.

Mika looked up at him with teary eyes.

Mika: Why are you so nice to me?

JJ: It's my nature; I just hate to see women cry.

He stood up and pointed to the sky outside the window.

JJ: Wherever there is a girl shedding a tear, I will be there to make her feel better.

Mika stared at him and giggled.

Mika: Thank you, oh and Norugi-kun.

JJ: Yeah?

Mika: Get out my room!!!!

She said as she began throwing stuff at him. JJ quickly ran through the door and slammed it behind him. He laid his back against it until he heard footsteps coming closer. He sprinted for the front door as Mika busted through. He jumped through the door and ran down the terrace. Mika looked out at him and smiled before locked the door behind him. Although once she was alone she wished she hadn't chased him away. Because the second he was gone, the demons tormenting her returned to her mind, she doubted that she would be getting any sleep.

[Flash]

For the first time in a while Hinata and Hanabi hadn't slept at Naruto's house, because of the mission she would need the early hours to prepare. She pulled her bag onto her back and walked out into the hallway as Neji waited by her door. Hanabi rounded the corner and saw the scene unfold as Hinata stared at him.

Neji: So you are going to the land of stone?

Hinata: Yes.

Months after the changes in her body, even Neji didn't receive the studder from Hinata anymore.

Neji: You know the dangers right?

Hinata: Yes.

She said facing the ground. Neji pushed himself from the wall and walked passed her before saying quietly.

Neji: Be careful, Hinata-sama.

With that said, Neji walked away from her without ever once looking back. Both Hinata and Hanabi stared at him as he walked away as if the very reality they had known disappeared at his words. They had noticed that he had become nicer, but he had never shown genuine concern for them, where they could see at least. Hinata smiled and bowed to him in respect.

Hinata: Thank you Oniisan.

She said as she walked around the corner. Hanabi quickly followed and Neji looked back once before turning back down the corner. He hadn't gotten rid of the bitterness he felt for the head branch, but it was a start.

Morning had finally come to Konoha. All stood at the gates, waiting for Naruto to arrive. Hinata and Hanabi walked at his side, he seemed as if he was disturbed by something.

JJ: What happened to you?

Naruto: Bad dream, really bad.

He said with a shutter. JJ tilted his head and shrugged it off before he looked over to his sensei. Claire looked over to Mika who had yet to remove her glare from Yugo's back. He looked back sometimes as if her hatred of him were amusing. He stepped closer to her as she flinched under his approach.

Yugo: Still flinchy as ever I see. Shall we get going?

Naruto recovered from his inner torment and looked over to the man. He prepared his backpack and checked Hinata's. Hanabi shot them a worried look and said sweetly.

Hanabi: Please be careful Naruto-kun. You too Oniichan.

Hinata: Right.

Naruto: As you wish.

Hanabi turned her gaze to the strange man in front of her and glared. Yugo smiled down at her and turned his head back to the road.

Yugo: Shall we get going?

JJ: Sure.

He said in a tone dripping with malice. Mika was afraid of him, there had to be a reason for it. Yugo was the first to walk down the road as the others followed. Yubiki sat atop the walls of the village gates and watched as her son walked away. She looked down at Hanabi who had yet to stop watching, before she herself looked back at the road. Naruto asked, in a non-interested tone.

Naruto: So what are we doing anyway?

Yugo: We've been running into a little trouble with ninja from the Suna region lately. We need your help to solve this problem.

JJ: Why can't your ninja handle it?

Yugo: Because, not too long ago our numbers were wittled down drastically.

He said turning his head to Naruto who lifted an eyebrow.

Naruto: So it's my fault that your ninja were killed because they trespassed where they weren't wanted?

He asked in mock tone. Yugo peeked back and said.

Yugo: Actually, yes. It is your responsibility to fix the problem you caused.

Naruto: Sorry if I'm not sympathetic.

Yugo: I don't blame you.

He said returning his face to the road ahead to hide his frown.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, please stop that.

Naruto shot her a look and then sighed.

Naruto: Alright, how long is this going to take though?

Mika: It's a while from Konoha. We'll be walking for a while.

JJ: I saw that one coming, we should set up camp once the sun goes down.

Naruto: Why don't we just keep walking?

JJ: Because, not everyone has your stamina. While most of us have special reason we can push on, Yugo and Mika don't, so we'll need to rest as much as possible.

Mika: It's okay, I can keep moving.

Yugo: No, he has a point, we'll have to rest. It's a long journey, don't you agree Claire-san.

Claire turned her head from the road and tuned into the conversation for the first time.

Claire: I don't care really, I'm not in a hurry. These types of missions don't really interest me, I just let JJ handle it.

She said turning her interest once again to the road. She never really took over during the kids' missions unless she had to. It was their chance to gain experience and learn how to handle themselves on big tasks. Because of the fact that JJ was the most experienced of the three, he was team leader, and she acted as more of a supervisor. Naruto looked at her and shrugged before focusing back on the road as well.

[Flash]

Yugo looked in shock, both angry and surprised. In a day's time they were already at the halfway point to the stone village. He silently wondered if he had underestimated the ninja he had requested. He sat in front of the fire they had set up in the middle of a circle of tents. JJ and Mika left to get fire wood, Claire went to scout the area and Naruto left with Hinata to set up traps around their camp, just in case someone tried anything in the middle of the night.

Yugo's head shot up as Mika walked out of the thicket. She saw him and prayed that JJ would emerge behind her. She looked away and walked down before dropping the wood in front of Yugo.

Mika: There.

She said before walking away. She felt Yugo's strong hand grab hold of her arm. He stood up and pulled her closer to him. She frowned at him and tried to look strong in his face, but her bottom lip quivered, giving away her fear.

Yugo: I'm starting to think you're avoiding me.

Mika: Please let go, you're hurting me.

Yugo: Oh, I'm sorry, traitor. You're pathetic Mika.

He said throwing her arm free. Mika rubbed her arm and looked away sullenly. JJ walked from behind the trees and looked at Mika standing still as Yugo threw wood onto the fire. JJ walked over to Mika with a smile as he dropped the wood in front of the fire as well. Claire watched from the trees as the entire scene unfolded and looked back as Naruto and Hinata laughingly came back to the camp.

The next day the party had once again set out for the land of stone. The village gates were an eyeshot from where they stood. Mika looked on with eyes filled with hatred. She suddenly recognized the surroundings. People glared at her as she passed and she looked down to the ground. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

Naruto: They don't seem to like us very much.

Yugo: They are just still torn over losing their leader.

Mika: You mean a tyrannical asshole who ruled by force, I doubt even the worms in the dirt his remains fertilized misses him.

Yugo's eyes went wide and he turned with his palm extended before he crashed it down into Mika's cheek. She looked to the ground and once again her bottom lip quivered.

Yugo: You will not speak of father like that do you understand! Or else you'll get way worse than that.

Mika: Yes.

She said buckling, before he could even pull back Claire was standing in front of him.

Claire: Yugo-san. I understand that what she said may have been out of line, but I'd like to ask that you keep your hands to yourself, if you expect us to do the same.

Yugo looked up and noticed that Claire didn't step in front of him to confront him, but JJ's fist was mere inches from his face. The only thing stopping him was Claire's left hand. The shaking of her hand showed the signs of the force he was still pushing into his fist.

Claire: I can understand if this is about some type of sibling arguement, but as of the day of your father's death, Mika has become a leaf shinobi. Another attack on her will be considered an act of war against the leaf. And I won't bother to stop any of them.

She said tilting her head to point out the angry faces glaring daggers into him. He stepped back and bowed.

Yugo: I apologize, I'm still upset about the death of my father. Please forgive my actions, it will not happen again.

Naruto: Make sure it doesn't. Or else you may make a surprise visit to meet Ganzumaru.

Yugo flinched and stood back to his feet.

Yugo: May we continue?

JJ felt Claire let go of his fist and he glared at the man as he reached back, clutching tightly onto his sword. He removed his hand from the hilt and walked over to Mika before grabbing her hand. The rest of the walk was uneventful and everyone seemed to have kept their distance from Yugo as if their trust in him fell from the already steep cliff it stood on. After reaching the gates the ninja were shown around the village and shown their lodgings for the duration of their stay, all of which were done while JJ still wore a glare, holding tightly onto Mika's hand.

Yugo: Your mission will officially start tommorrow. I ask that you get your rest before then. I assure you that no harm will befall you as you sleep.

Hinata: Thank you.

She said trying to sound as sincere as possible, but her voice let go a sign of her forced politeness. Yugo flinched and said.

Yugo: I apologize if I offended you lady Hyuuga. If you'll excuse me.

With a polite bow Yugo exited the room before he grinned evilly in the hallway. He closed his eyes as he left the building and turned toward an aged weathered woman waiting in the yard of the inn.

????: So that's the one who killed Ganzumaru?

Yugo: Yes, mother.

????: You also managed to bring back the Viria bitch's daughter. Have you prepared everything?

Yugo: Right now they're waiting for the chance to strike.

????: Then you play dumb about it.

Yugo: I don't see why, they already don't trust me.

????: That doesn't matter, just remember to inform them not to kill Mika. She has a use to us.

As the man conspired with the woman Claire sat on the roof of the inn watching down on the town. More specifically the two in front of the inn. She chuckled and walked away from the roof toward the stairs heading back down. Let them plan, she wasn't going to interfere, would the children handle it, it was more their mission than her's anyway. She let the children sleep as she kept a watchful eye on them. The next morning started slow, all of the genin reluctant to help Yugo. Slowly JJ stood up and stretched from his bed. He looked over to Claire who just smiled at him.

Claire: Sleep well?

JJ: I guess, why are you up so early.

Claire: Early? It's passed noon.

JJ: What?

He said jumping up to get dressed.

JJ: Why didn't you wake me up?

Claire: You're cute when you sleep.

She said with a giggle.

JJ: I'm fourteen Claire-sensei, I'm not cute anymore.

Claire: You are when you sleep.

She said giggling again. JJ sighed and opened the door. The first sight that came was Naruto leaning back against the wall.

Naruto: You sure sleep long don't you.

JJ: It's not my fault, I think.

????: It seems like you're all awake.

The group turned toward an old woman as she slowly walked toward them, accompanied by Yugo. She smiled an eerie smile as she advanced and reached her hand out to Claire.

????: You must be the leader of this little team.

Claire: Yes, but don't mind me much, I'm mostly just here to look after them.

She said as she shook the woman's hand.

????: I am Kallen Yuzuka. I'm Yugo's mother and I am the one who proposed we ask for assistance from the leaf.

Claire: Nice to meet you.

Kallen: It's nice to see you again too, Mika, I trust you've been well.

She said with a voice dripping of bitterness. Unlike Yugo, she felt no need to hide her distaste. Mika cast her gaze to the ground.

JJ: What's wrong with you.

Kallen: I requested that Mika come back because she is the most familair with this village. In addition her ability to control earth with very little effort is helpful in pushing back the Suna's advance. I am still not very fond of her, and I never will be. To me she will be nothing more than the daughter of the vile Viria clan. Please understand my reservations.

She replied with cold eyes. Claire stepped forward and said.

Claire: _[Viria clan? That explains alot.]_ I understand, I will accompany you to investigate the matter, but I need them to do something else.

JJ: We have another job?

Claire: Yes.

She said before turning back to Yugo.

Claire: I want you all to take a bath, you all stink.

All of the genins' eyes went wide and they smelled themselves before they blushed and put distance between themselves.

Claire: Once you're done with that come and join me.

All of the child looked at each other as Claire walked away.

Mika: There's a public bath near here. We could go there.

Hinata: Okay.

They all nodded without looking at each other. Claire walked from the building while silently scoping out the area, she spotted several people glaring at her as Yugo talked on about something she wasn't listening to. She smiled as the children left in a different direction from where they were heading.

Claire: I'll be waiting, do a good job.

She said quietly as not for Yugo to overhear. She focused back on the man speaking to her.

Yugo: Are you sure it's wise to let them wonder the village alone?

Claire: Mika's from here right, she'll be able to handle it.

Yugo: Perhaps you're right.

He said with a smile.

[Flash]

Naruto sat down into the hot spring water and sighed as the heat radiated through his body. JJ jumped in next to him and caused the water to splash on his companion. Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes as he giggled.

Naruto: Was that really neccessary?

JJ: No, but it was fun. It's not like it hurt or anything.

Naruto: Whatever. What do you gather about this place?

He said as he slid deeper into the water. JJ did the same and sighed.

JJ: They're seem like really bitter people, we should keep an eye out. Let's just hurry up and stop the sand so we can go back home and be done with it. This place is depressing.

Naruto: Yeah, and I don't like the people here either.

Hinata: Mika-san?

Naruto lifted his head up after he heard Hinata's voice coming from the other side of the wall. JJ looked up as well.

[Flash]

Hinata sat down in the water as the warm liquid flowed through her short hair. She looked over to Mika as she scrubbed her arm with closed eyes. Hinata pulled her head from the water and asked.

Hinata: Mika-san?

Mika: Huh?

Hinata: Why is it that everyone here seemed to hate you, and what is the Viria clan?

Mika: Well, the Viria clan is the clan my mother belonged to. They had the power to command the earth beneath their feet without the use of chakra, and at that they could control it better than even with jutsu. The legend says that it was because the clan was blessed by the earth goddess Gaia. Because of that our clan was honored, but time changes things. Soon people grew envious, and for some strange reason, they attacked the Viria clan, murdering everyone. Soon only my grandfather remained, and then my mother.

Hinata: And now you?

Mika: Yeah.

She said wearing a sad expression.

Mika: Ganzumaru, took me in, and I thought he wanted to take care of me because I was his daughter, but he made me use my power to....How's the water?

Hinata caught on to how quickly she changed the subject, but decided to let it go. It was probably something painful that she didn't want to talk about.

Hinata: Fine. It's really relaxing here. I've never been in a public hotspring before.

Mika smiled when she realized that Hinata wasn't going to pursue the subject. She smiled and thought.

Mika: [_She's really nice, no wonder Naruto fell for her. I've never had a friend like her. Wait a minute!]_

Hinata looked over to her and tilted her head in confusion.

Hinata: Is something wrong?

Mika: You've never been in a public hotspring before?

Hinata: No, me and Hanabi usually use our private hotspring.

Mika's head shot up.

Mika: You have a private hotspring!?

Hinata: Three, one is outside of the village on our other property.

Mika narrowed her eyes.

Mika: _[Note to self: If in need of money for any reason, ask Hinata.]_

Mika looked at Hinata then looked down slightly with a lifted eyebrow.

Hinata: Mika?

Mika: I never would've guessed that yours were so big. You always wear that jacket, it's almost bigger than mine.

Hinata: What do you mean?

Mika motioned her hands around her own breasts and Hinata blushed.

Hinata: I-I-I, don't say such weird things all of a sudden.

Naruto and JJ's eyes went wide and they listened closer to the conversation.

Mika: There's only one way to find out.

She said moving closer to Hinata.

Hinata: What are you-?

Mika: Bust check!

She said as she quickly reached around Hinata and grabbed a big handful of her chest. Naruto and JJ's eyes went wider as a mental picture zapped into their minds. Naruto tried his best not to use his byakugan, he focused his mind on something else, but then he heard.

Hinata: Ahh, Mika-san that's-

Mika: Wow, they really are big.

Naruto stood up and turned around.

Naruto: I'm out.

JJ: Right behind you.

They both said as they walked away with tents in their towels. Hinata pulled away from Mika and moved to the opposite side of the bath.

Hinata: Really Mika-san.

She said covering herself and blushing. Mika put her hands together with an apologetic look.

Mika: Sorry, sorry.

Hinata: What if the boys heard that?

Mika: I never thought about that.

Hinata picked up a towel and rubbed it gently on her arm before she looked up at something. Something moved above her head, she looked over to Mika who seemed to have her gaze locked in the same direction, it wasn't her imagination. She activated her byakugan and looked up at a ninja preparing to strike.

[Music que: Aerodynamic-by: Daft punk.]

Hinata placed her hands on the stones surrounding the bath and flipped out just as shuriken slammed in the grouned under the water. She quickly spun down and wrapped a large towel around herself. Mika jumped from the water and wrapped herself as well before she spun out of the way of a claw-weilding ninja. Seven ninja dropped down into the water in front of them and Mika slammed her hands on the ground, causing the earth around the water to create a shell around the ninja. She stomped on the ground and the shel slammed down to only 3 inches above the water, the ones who weren't crushed would surely drown.

After she displayed her abilities a pair of eyes from above locked onto her witth interest. The lone ninja turned and walked away from the battle field, leaving the battle to the others without him. Yet, his watchful gaze locked onto the girl from afar, watching her every move. Three more ninjas dropped down wearing long claws on their knuckles, prepared to slam them down into Hinata's skull, until she spun out of the way and swept at his feet. The ninja flipped back and found a large stone slammed into his back. His allies ran to his side and prepared for the next strike.

Mika: Fall back!

Hinata: Right.

Both girls quickly ran through the straw doors of the hotsprings and ducked as the large claws of the ninja ripped through it behind them. Holding tightly onto their towels they ran into the hallway, scrambling for the dressing room to reclaim their clothes. Mika felt a tug on her back and noticed that one of the ninja had grabbed the hem of her towel. He quickly pulled on it, both undressing her and sending her spinning to the ground. She landed on her back with a thud, her eyes met the ninja as he thrusted his claws down at her. Mika quickly overed her chest and kicked herself back along the ground. Hinata ran over to her and slammed her palm into the ninja's chest, blue chakra erupted from his back and hhe fell lifeless to the ground. Mika rolled to her feet and ran along side Hinata as they sprinted for the dressing room. When they reached the door two ninja emerged from it as the caretakers of the establishment ran for their lifes.

Hinata looked back and noticed the two ninja behind them. She backed up slightly and assessed the situation. She was half-naked, unarmed, and surrounded by four skilled hostile ninjas. The odds weren't in their favor. Until a shout came from the side of them.

Naruto: What hell is going on out here!?

Hinata: Naruto-kun!

Naruto and JJ rounded the corner and suddenly became enthralled by the sight in front of them, not the ninjas of course, but the exposed flesh that the ninjas were closing in on. Both's nose bled alittle and Mika ducked as a slash came for her head.

Mika: Dammit, stop gawking and help us!!

Naruto/JJ: Right!

Naruto charged forward and two of the ninja turned their attention to the boys. Naruto called two clones to his side and made them engage the ninja, his attention was locked on the ones attacking the girls. JJ spun under a slash and jumped over the next ninja coming after him. As soon as he avoided them Naruto's clones grabbed them and suddenly Naruto held his fingers up without once looking back, and said.

Naruto: Kamikaze clones.

With his word, the clones exploded, taking the ninjas with them. JJ pulled his sword and slammed it up into the claws of the sand ninja before they could sink into Mika's skin. Naruto jumped forward and kicked into the face of the ninja who dared attack his hime. It was bad enough that she was being attacked, but the fact that they attacked her while she was naked made it one hundred times worse.

JJ: Hurry and get dressed!

Mika nodded and ran into the room, Hinata ran in after her and both looked around the trashed room and their eyes were drawn to the shreds of clothing strewn around the room.

Mika: They shredded our clothes, what the hell!?

Hinata: Why would they do that?

The ninja outside chuckled as they heard the girl's screams.

JJ: Looks like they wanted to keep you guys distracted.

JJ leaned back and dodged another swipe of the ninja's claws before spinning down to the ground. He quickly scooped up two bath robes before throwing them through the door. JJ applied pressure into his right foot and tackled the ninja in front of him through the door to the lobby. Naruto threw his arms up to block a kick that came at him, but the force behind the attack knocked him back into the wall, these were no normal ninjas, they were elite. The ninja thrusted his claws at Naruto's head, but he rolled out of the way before punching into the ninja's stomach. Mika charged from the room and slammed her fist into the ninja's face as he stumbled back. Naruto smiled as Hinata ran to his side as well. Hinata spun back behind Naruto as more ninja dropped down into the room.

Naruto: Try to stay behind me.

Mika stomped on the ground and a stalagmite shot up under the ninja, all dodged it before one charged at her. Before he could get close to her the body of one of his comrades flew into him. JJ stepped back into the room with a smile.

JJ: You didn't forget me did you?

Naruto smiled and stopped a claw before it could reach him. He punched into the ninja's chest and sent another jab into his stomach. When the ninja stumbled Naruto ran under him and sent two hooks into his face before delivering a haymaker that sent him through the wall. He looked back as Hinata skillfully parried the enemy's attack before she grabbed his arm and slammed two finger's into his elbow. She pulled his arm forward and slammed two fingers into the back of his head before sending a chakra filled plam into the chest of a ninja descending on her. The ninja limply fell to the ground, and three ninja pounced on her at once. Naruto ran toward her, but she leaned forward and spun around, causing a chakra sphere to surround her, blasting all enemies in every direction. When she stopped Naruto smiled and looked around for JJ and Mika.

Mika tried her best to dodge the attacks, but it seemed like the ninjas were trying their best to seperate her from the others. There were five ninja coming at her at once, and JJ got caught up in his own fight. She fell back into a chair and looked back at the room fell of tables. She spun from the chair just in time to dodge a slash coming down at her. She kicked the chair into the ninja and he just knocked it away. Mika slid into the splits and slid under the table behind her. The ninja followed her quickly and she knocked two of the legs away before she flipped it over and slammed it into the ninja's chest. Mika screamed and ran foward before pinning the ninja against the wall. One of the ninja behind her stabbed his claws at her, but she sidestepped and the ninja's claws pierced the table, and his ally. Mika shot her elbow back into the ninja's jaw and crushed it. She moved form the table with a spin and in that fluid motion she also removed the dead ninja's claws.

Mika smiled and placed the claws on her hands. When she stood the wood below her blew up as dirt flew into the air, creating a cloud. The ninjas, now blind, struggled to see through the dirt, but the first thing on of them saw was Mika's smile as she slammed her claws into the man's neck. She chuckled and dragged the claws up through the ninja's neck. One of the other ninja's saw and tried to assist his ally, but he found claws loudged in his chest. Mika sawwed the claws until they ripped through the man's side. In one motion she swept toward the ground and sliced the next ninja's leg off. Once he fell to the ground she smiled widely and stabbed directly through his heart. She chuckled and repeated the same stab repeatedly, her smile growing wider with each stab. She pulled her claws free with a sinister smile gracing her face before she snapped back to herself and stared emptily at the bodies before her. She frowned and swiped her claws, clearing the blood that still remained on them before running back into the main hall.

Naruto saw JJ easily dispelling all ninja pouncing down at him before spinning back away from a swipe aimed at his chest. He looked down and saw his jacket slowly moving with his motions. He grabbed it and frowned.

JJ: You, you cut my jacket you son of a bitch!!!

JJ walked forward and Naruto cringed as the blow he laid upon the ninja sent him flying from the building and into the wall of another. The ninja tried to pick himself up, but suddenly someone was standing over him. JJ pulled back his foot and slammed it into the ninja's face, crushing it through the wall. He turned back and looked at Naruto as the girls joined him. JJ walked toward them and asked.

Hinata: That was the last of them.

JJ: Do you have any other clothes with you?

Hinata: Yes, they should be back at the inn.

JJ: Naruto, let's go get their clothes.

Naruto: Yeah, you two wait here.

Mika: Why do both of you have to go?

JJ: Because I wouldn't feel right going through Hinata's stuff.

Naruto: And it'd feel wrong for me to go through yours. Or do you want to go get it dressed like that?

Mika suddenly felt a breeze pass under her and she looked down.

Mika: Thank you.

Hinata: Hurry back.

Naruto: If anything else happens I'll be right back here before you even realize I was gone.

The pair of eyes watching over Mika became accompanied by a smile, before both vanished into nothing.

[Flash]

Claire had heard the ruckus caused by her team, but she decided not in interfere. Only moments ago she had found her way into the head house of the village leader. She expected to find gaurds all around the place, but it seemed like she had underestimated just how many of their numbers Naruto had cut. She practically walked into the most important part of their village with her eyes closed. She found documents left behind by Ganzumaru. It was in a hidden room, but unfortunately they weren't hidden good enough. She read over numerous pages and sat back into Ganzumaru's old chair. She chuckled and shook her head.

Claire: So, that's what this is about. How pitiful, some people just don't know when to quit. Oh well, let's see how long it'll take them to find out.

She said as she pulled a scroll form her pouch and set it beside the document she held. She focused her chakra and made a copy of the document before she put it back. She looked up as voices came from the other side of the door and she vanished from the room without a trace.

[Flash]

After the boys returned with girls' clothes they gathered the bodies of the fallen ninja and checked them closely, searching for any clue to their goal or ambition. However, none were found. Naruto stood up and checked around, suddenly Yugo came running toward them.

Yugo: Is everything alright?

Hinata: No injuries to speak of.

Naruto: You sure took your time getting here.

JJ slowly stood up and turned to Yugo with a frown.

JJ: Mind explaining why these ninja seemed to be coming after us specifically?

Yugo: What?

JJ: Don't play dumb with me. For ninja who aim to attack your village, that assualt seemed to be focused directly on us. They even went as far as to shred the girls' clothes. They weren't after your villagers, they were after us. Care to explain why?

Yugo: I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about that.

JJ: Of course you don't.

He said pushing passsed Yugo with a frown.

JJ: I'm going to find Claire-sensei.

Naruto chuckled as he walked behind JJ and Hinata followed. Mika's mind was last in another world. Among the bodies of the ninja were the ones she had killed. She looked at her newly acquired claws and frowned.

Mika: _[I can't be like that anymore.]_

Mika looked back at Yugo and then to her teammates before she quickly followed after them. Yugo clentched his fist and ground his teeth, these children were far stronger than he thought, but one of the ninja should have been able to handle them. He cursed and walked away from the bodies before he lit a torch and tossed it back on the pile of corpses.

Yugo: What were you idiots doing?

He asked the burning pile as if questioning them before walking away into the streets, fury burning in his eyes.

[Flash]

Claire had returned to the streets and walked aimlessly as if waiting for the children to find her. She looked up and smiled as the group finally approached her. JJ sighed once he say her face and asked.

JJ: You know what's going on don't you?

Claire: Yep.

JJ: You're not goning to tell us are you?

Claire: What fun would that be?

Hinata: Huh?

Naruto: It's complicated. So, what do we do now?

Claire: We wait. I want you all to take care of any sand ninja you come across, just like you did at the hotsprings. Everything will come to you eventually. Where's Mika?

Everyone turned around and searched the area, Mika was nowhere in sight.

JJ: She was here just a few minutes ago. I'll go look for her.

He said as he turned and ran down the road.

[Flash]

Mika stood in a small forest at the edge of the village. Since years ago, it was her haven, a place to come and think. She looked down at her clawed gloves and frowned, the rage that overtook her was something that she had supressed since joining the leaf, but only one day back in stone had made her revert back to her old self. Even so, the sand ninja just unintentionally given her a gift. With these, she could rip them to shreds, limb from limb, fill the streets with their screams.

Mika: No!!!

She screamed to herself as she gripped her head, dispelling the thoughts Ganzumaru had cursed her with.

Mika: I'm not a monster!!!

????: Yes, you are.

Mika's head shot up and she turned back to face the person speaking to her. She stepped back into the tree behind her and watched the boy as he walked closer.

????: And that is a beautiful thing.

He said with a devilish smile as he walked closer. His fiery red hair shone under the sunlight and his eyes were void of all emotion. He terrified her, she couldn't even move back anymore, but she tried still.

Mika: Who are you!?

????: A monster, just like you.

He moved slowly forward as if savoring the moment. The gourd on his back began to spill sand as he moved closer. Mika slammed her foot on the ground and a pike shot up toward the boy, but as soon as it grew close, it melted into sand. The sand behind the boy shot at Mika and she extended her hand causing it all to solidify and swirve away from her. Gaara smiled widely as turned to look at the stone as it flew back at him. Before it could collide with him it burst into particles of sand and flew passed his face.

Gaara: You power, it's just like mine. But, I am stronger still.

He said as he once again walked forward. He sood in front of Mika and slammed his hand on the tree behind her. Mika shivered, something about this boy was completely paralyzing. He had her pinned against the tree, there was no way she could get away from him. Suddenly he started inching his face closer and she closed her eyes tightly as the his face finally closed in on hers.

Mika: _[Norugi-kun.]_

JJ: Mika!!!!

Gaara's eyes shot open as the boy called out to Mika. He was still far away from them, but he was close enough to interfere with the moment. Gaara glared and silently said.

Gaara: We'll meet again soon. My beautiful monster.

He smiled evilly as his entire body melted into sand and vanished under the grass. JJ rounded the corner as Mika collapsed down the sitting position. He ran over to her and looked around.

JJ: Something wrong?

Mika looked up at him wondering if he had seen what happened, but she said nothing. She stood up and walked around him. She peeked behind her to the area where the boy stood, was it all a dream? Was he even there, JJ should have seen him, shouldn't he? These questions and more floated through her mind, completely enveloping her thoughts. All fell apart as JJ grabbed her hand and smiled at her, the warm smile he always gave to her when she was scared or hurting. With her memories of her past fresh in her head, she wondered, did she deserve someone like him?

Mika: Norugi-kun.

JJ: It's okay, let's go.

He said as he guided her through the woods, and back to their team, he made a promise, that nothing would happen to her while they were there. He intended to make good on it. However, even through his smile, a feeling twisted his gut, warning him that something was beginning.

[Flash]

Yugo waited patiently as the remaining ninja arrived, only three stood in front of him while others laid in wait, for the conversation to go sour. He lifted his head as the last member of their group finally arrived.

Yugo: You sure took your time Gaara no Subaku.

Gaara: I had more important matters than making deals with a weakling such as you.

Yugo clicked his teeth and frowned.

Yugo: Why didn't you attack, the demon of the sand could have taken down the ninja of the leaf.

Gaara: I will deal with Naruto Uzumaki as I see fit, and I am not your puppet.

Temari: More importantly, you left out information in your request. You said nothing about the girl being able to manipulate earth with the use of chakra.

Yugo: It didn't matter, The mission is to retrieve the girl and kill anyone who stands in your way.

Kankuro: Then why don't you do it?

Yugo: Because-

Gaara: You're not strong enough. You're afraid of being killed by the Uzumaki boy. Pathetic.

Baki chuckled as the man ground his teeth in frustration. Temari looked at Gaara, there was something he knew about the boy with the orange jacket that they didn't. Gaara turned his back to Yugo and said sternly.

Gaara: I quit, this mission no longer interests me.

Yugo's head shot up and he shouted.

Yugo: You can't quit!

Gaara: Are you telling me what I can and can't do!?

His eyes were burning, sand erupted from his gourd, daring Yugo to open his mouth once more. Yugo stepped back and looked down to his feet. Gaara huffed and turned his back to the man.

Gaara: Coward. I don't care what any of you do.

He said directed toward the other members of his team. Gaara continued walking and then paused for a second. He looked over to a tree on the far side of them and chuckled. Gaara pulled a flask from his jacket and tossed it back to Yugo.

Gaara: That will allow you to control that girl on your own.

Yugo caught it and looked at it with curiousity.

Gaara: Use it.

Yugo: Why give me this after you quit.

Gaara: Because, the song that girl caused was beautiful. I want to know what she's truly capable of. And, I look forward to watching you fail.

Gaara smiled wickedly before he walked from the area, leaving Yugo with the flask of purple liquid. Yugo looked up as Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand. Temari pulled her fan closer on her back and walked away as well.

Yugo: Where are you going?

Temari: Didn't you hear? We don't work for you anymore.

Yugo: I still require your assistance. I'll double the pay.

Kankuro: Don't matter, for once I actually agree with Gaara, but with someone like you behind the helm, this mission is gonna go down faster than a two ton boulder.

With those words said everyone began to work away. Yugo clutched the flask tighter and frowned.

Yugo: Fine, I'll work with what I have.

He looked down at it and smiled.

Yugo: You've just given me the tool of their and your own destruction.

In one of the few trees in behind Yugo, Claire stood watching down on him. The only one who had noticed her presence, was Gaara, and that fact worried her, for now she focused on the current enemy, she could have stopped him now, but it wasn't her mission. It was the children's and they needed to handle on their own. She jumped from the tree and sprinted back to the village. Once she emerged from the forest she leapt onto a roof and watched the children as they searched the village, Mika leading them all the way. Claire smiled, it was funny to her, she jumped down from the roof and walked over to JJ, causing him to jump in shock.

JJ: What the hell!?

Hinata: Claire-sensei, is something wrong?

Claire: No, it's been a long day, why don't we rest.

Naruto: We haven't been looking for very long. Shouldn't we-

Claire: Don't worry, I'm sure everything will become clear tomorrow.

JJ: What's going on.

Claire smiled and turned away from him.

Claire: Tomorrow.

Was the last thing she said before she walked away. All of the genin stared at her blankly before they looked at each other. Naruto shrugged it off and continued to search the village. Hinata followed after his lead and JJ split from the group to check a different area.

JJ: _[Claire-sensei must have found out what the sand village is planning. Maybe I should check the outskirts of the village.]_

Mika looked in both directions before finally chasing after JJ. Hours of searching proved fruitless. Finally deciding to put the search on hold, the children returned to the inn. Mika's head swam, filled with thoughts, the boy with the gourd, and him stealing her first kiss too. She dropped in the bed and looked up to the ceiling.

Mika: I should've resisted mor, but his presence was horrifying.

????: So you met Gaara? It must have been like looking in a mirror.

Mika shot up and looked to the side of her bed, finally catching notice of Yugo standing in the corner, waiting for her to notice.

Yugo: A monster for a monster, I need that monster at the moment, can I speak with her Mika?

Yugo jumped down on Mika and latched his hand over her throat and began to squeeze. As Mika gasped he opened the flask with his free hand and placed it at her mouth. Unwillingly, she drank the drug, her struggling stopped. Mika's eyes glazed back and she laid back against the bed, unmoving. Yugo checked her pulse and smiled when he felt it. She was still alive, now he just needed to wait for results.

The next morning JJ stirred in his bed, Claire was nowhere to be found. He rolled over and his eyes locked onto something above him. A sword was quickly descending down on him. He rolled from the bed and watched as the blade pierced straight through it. He looked up as three ninja dropped down in front of him. JJ reached for his sword, but noticed it was where he had left it. He looked over and saw one of the ninjas holding it. The ninja lifted it up and tried to slash down on JJ with it, but JJ didn't even move.

JJ: Return to me Ryu-o-jinn.

The sword in the man's hands forced itself free of his grip and returned to JJ hands. With a thrust JJ gave the sword back to the man, right through the chest.

JJ: You really thought you'd kill me with my own sword?

The other two ninja closed in on him and he rolled back along the ground. The ninja slammed his fist down after him and chased him along the ground. JJ smiled and pulled his right fist back while still croutched down.

JJ: Shouryuken!

He said jumping up with a flying uppercut. The ninja went flying back through the air before he fell back neck first and rolled to the ground. The second ninja grabbed the sword from the bed and closed in on JJ before he could land back on the ground. JJ continued his spin and slammed the heel of his foot into the man's face before he landed with a spin and swept the man's feet. Once the man hit the ground JJ slammed his sword into the man's chest. He pulled the sword free and examined the ninja before his eyes narrowed.

JJ: Stone ninja.

He stood up and quickly tossed on his clothes before running from his room. He charged into Mika's room with clear disregard of whether she was dressed or not. Luckily for him she had fallen asleep with her clothes on. He ran to the side of her bed and began to shake her gently, trying to rouse her from her slumber.

JJ: Mika we have tto get out of here, wake up.

Mika's eyes slowly opened and she smiled at him. Then her right arm shot up and latched tightly onto his neck. Her grip was crushing, almost over powering, with he hadn't used his dragon skin technique right before she did it, she would've killed him. Her eyes showed her annoyance from his surviving the attack and she pushed him back. Before he could recover she leapt from her bed and slammed her fist into his stomach. Blood trickled from JJ's mouth and Mika smiled. She dragged her fist up and slammed it into his chin before she brought her left hand into a hook. JJ went spinning back to the ground, he looked up and tried to access what was going on, but he couldn't find anything.

Mika: What's wrong Norugi-kun? Why haven't you hit me back yet?

The boy grimaced and cursed before he stood to is feet and activated his aura eye. Her aura was distorted, something was wrong with her. Mika ran forward and slammed her fist into his face before spinning a with a powerful tornado kick. JJ flew back into the wall and fell back into a sitting position. He tried to lift himself up, but he suddenly noticed Mika charging at him. She thrusted her open palm into his chest and blasted him back into the hallway. JJ flew back into the hallway wall and blacked out. Mika stepped from the hole and Naruto burst from his room's door.

Naruto: What the hell is going on!?

Mika stopped and looked over to him. Suddenly a voice sounded off in her head.

????: _[Kill Naruto.]_

Mika turned to him with a smile and said.

Mika: Naruto, thank you for protecting me. Let me repay the favor.

Naruto jumped back ducked under a punch Mika threw at him. Hinata woke up and rubbed her eyes, just in time to see the punch get thrown. Her eyes shot wide and she looked around the room. She cringed when she caught sight of the dead ninjas around her bed. JJ wasn't the only one who got attack when he woke up, Naruto was just careful not to woke Hinata when he killed them. She jumped from the bed and got dressed from her night clothes.

Mika: So you're not going to attack either?

She asked Naruto with a smile, he like JJ could tell that Mika was herself. If she wanted to kill him before, she had plenty of chances to do it, or at least try it. As her attacks flew at him, he skillfully dodged each one with a perfectly timed parry. He had to, Yubiki taught him that dodging and counter were some of the most effective ways of fighting, besides he had felt Mika's punch before, it hurt like hell. Naruto dodged another punch and jumped back to gain distance. Mika pointed her fingers to the wall and made a chunk emerge from the wall. She dragged her fingers back and the piece of wall collided with Naruto's face, knocking him off balance.

Mika smiled at her new opprotunity and uppercutted into Naruto's chin before following up with four quick punchs to his stomach. Mika sent a thrusting elbow into his chest and sent him rolling back along the ground. Naruto caught himself and rolled back to his feet. Mika closed the distance between them and slammed her knee into his face. Naruto slid back and flipped to his feet before wiping the blood from his face. Mika jumped at him with a flying kick. Naruto blocked it and Mika flipped back before landing low on the ground. She charged forward and punched at Naruto, who punched back. Mika caught his fist and smiled before punching into his chest three times and then sending a haymaker into his face. When Naruto stumbled back Mika locked her hand on his face and began running toward the end of the hall. Once she reached it, she slammed Naruto's head back through the window and sent him flying into the building across from them.

Naruto hit the wall hard and fell down to the dirt in the streets. Mika jumped from the window and descended on Naruto with her fist pulled back. Naruto tried to lift himself up, but his elbows buckled and Mika slammed her fist into his back. Naruto screamed out and fell flat to the ground. Mika reached down and grabbed his collar before lifting him to her face. She looked at Naruto's face and his red began to turn red. Naruto pulled back his fist and sent it into Mika's stomach, sending her flying back. Mika stopped herself and aimed her hand at the ground beneath Naruto. The ground shot up quickly and sent Naruto flying into the air. The same stone repeatedly collided with him before it slammed down into his back and crushed him back into the ground. Naruto crushed the stone and emerged from beneath the rubble with blood dripping down his arm. The street were empty, no one dared come outside, not because of the boy, but because they all feared Mika. The power the girl had reminded them of the times before.

Mika: What's wrong, am I too much for you?

Naruto frowned, holding back was became alot harder to do. Mika charged at him and he steeled his resolve. If he could at least knock her out then it would be easier to take her in. No more holding back, he could fight her, he just wouldn't kill her. Mika ran forward and Naruto cletched his fists, but before the girl could get closer, Hinata dropped in front of Naruto and thrusted her palm toward Mika's stomach, Mika leaned back and dropped down as another strike flew at he head. Mika placed her hand on the ground and spun into a high kick. Hinata simply spun out of the way and fluidly blocked all of the attacks that came after. Mika called stones to her side and they began to encircle her. Mika threw her arms forward and the many stones flew toward Hinata. Hinata smiled as she flipped back over one of the stones and landed on top of the next. The stone flew into the air with Hinata still on top, but Hinata simply jumped from it before it could collide with the ne next to it. On her way to the ground another large stone flew at her. Hinata placed her hand on top of it and quickly exerted force into her wrist before flipping herself back over it. Wind rippled through her clothes from the velocity of her fall. Suddenly the stones began to swarm her, Hinata swiftly timed her spins and flips, managing an aerial dance that avoided all of the stone coming after her. Mika's eyes went wide as Hinata finally reached her and pulled her palm back. Mika stomped the ground and caused a stone wall to appear in front of, and around her. Hinata's hand slammed into the wall and Mika smiled as she stopped the attack, but when she looked down blue chakra spilled through even the stone. The wall behind her fell to the ground and the dirt under her shot back, dragging her quickly across the ground.

Hinata: Mika-san!

Mika smiled as she looked at the girl.

Mika: Who knew you could get so loud?

Hinata: I don't know what they've done to you, but I'll help you regain your senses.

Mika: Hinata-san.....

Mika's eyes recovered slightly and she grabbed her head before she suddenly started laughing.

Mika: Sorry, I'm not waiting to be saved. Do you all honestly think that I'm that weak? I am not weaker than Naruto or Norugi-kun. I am-

Mika suddenly grabbed her head again and her eyes shrunk.

Mika: Viria is-

Yugo dropped down behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. JJ stood behind Naruto and glared.

JJ: You bastard what did you do to her!?

Naruto: When did you get here?

JJ: Does that matter now? Yugo, what have you done to Mika?

Yugo: I made her obedient. She is going to exact my revenge on you all! Isn't that right Mika?

Mika: Yes Yugo-sama.

Mika finally removed her hand from her head and stared at them with a vemonous smile. Her eyes were devoid of all emotion. Yugo leaned down and smiled as he plaed his face closer to his little sister's.

Yugo: Such beautiful anger, it reminds me of old times. You see things were always like this, Mika killed without a second thought, trained to be a walking weapon, only to kill those who opposed father. I never knew why he kept her around, but once he died I was tempted to leave her as your problem. Then I stumbled upon father's old documents, it ll became clear. There was something left behind by the long lost Viria clan, a powerful golem sleeps under this very village. It is rumored to rival even the bijuu. Because of its connection to the earth goddess, the Viria clan are the only ones that could activate it.

Yugo placed his hand on Mika's head and turned her toward them.

Yugo: The only problem was, there were only two left. After Mika's mother refused, he killed her and took the next best thing. There was a condition to activating it though; the one who does it has to be strong. Mika wasn't ready, so he thought her to kill. Men, women, children, she must have killed thousands of them without even the slightest emotion. I don't know why, but suddenly she decided that she didn't want to kill anymore. Father tried his best to shake her resolve, even relentless torture, but she refused to kill for him. This ruined all of father's plans; he was forced to throw away his plan.

Naruto: And he attacked the leaf without the golem.

Yugo: Yes, you know how that turned out. But, now we have the ingredients. I will take revenge on the leaf and the sand. Mika, awaken the golem.

Mika smiled and walked back before she turned into a complete sprint. The genin ran after her, but with a snap of his finger Yugo called hundreds of ninjas to his side. Claire walked from behind the children and smiled.

Claire: You are so pathetic. JJ, go after Mika.

JJ: What about you?

Claire: I'll handle them, you have to stop Mika, that golem takes the life of the one who awakens it.

JJ stepped forward and asked back.

JJ: You knew about this.

Claire: I did a little investigating.

Naruto: Why didn't you tell us?

Claire: I don't handle your missions for you. That's your job, I'm already doing more than I should.

JJ: Right, Naruto, Hinata, let's go!

Naruto flashed a cocky smile and he ran behind JJ as Hinata followed behind him. The ninjas stood in front of them and Naruto roared loud enough to intimadate them. All ninjas moved and the three children through the ninja and into the forest behind them.

JJ: Mission directive: Incapacitate Mika and return her at all costs.

Naruto: Right.

Hinata: Understood.

Yugo turned and frowned as he commanded his ninja to follow, but Claire stood in front of them.

Claire: Trust me, none of you are passing.

[Flash]

Mika ran through the trees and turned back to peek at the people following her. She smiled. After doing some handsigns she slammed her hands onto the ground.

Mika: Great wall jutsu!

The genin looked up as the massive wall emerged from the ground and Naruto placed his hands on the ground. He started running on all fours and a tail formed behind him. He reached back and punched his fist forward. A chakra hand shot forward and collided with the wall. Mika smiled as it came for her. Mika grabbed the hand and slammed her fist into the wall, sending a large piece of it flying into Naruto's face Hinata looked back and ran after him as he flew back through the many trees behind them. JJ punched through the wall and ran after Mika who was extremely far at that point. Naruto quickly recovered and jumped back to his feet before throwing Hinata on his back. Naruto charged behind JJ and leapt through the wall as well. JJ closed the distance with Mika, or more accurately, she let him catch up. She turned back and kicked him back across the ground. JJ placed his hands on the ground and flipped back to his feet. JJ ran at her and punched upward into her stomach trying to stun her, but his fist hit something hard. Mika smiled and punched down into his face. When he rolled back this time she lifted up her shirt and showed a stone slab on her stomach. It fell to pieces and she took off in the opposite direction.

JJ: Since when could she do that?

He asked as he stood up slowly, Mika seemed like she was skating across the ground, using the very earth below her to propel herself. JJ started into a sprint and looked back to Naruto leaping through the trees, quickly passing him up. Hinata hanging to his back for dear life, JJ slowed down and shouted.

JJ: First form: Dragon!

The resulting transformation turned him into a giant two-legged dragon. He charged through the forest quickly catching up to Naruto and Mika. The lone girl turned while still sliding back through the forest, dodging all trees around her. She smiled and leaned forward under a low branch before she turned back to the path she was heading down. JJ leapt in front of her and grabbed down for her. Mika ducked under his massive hand and slid back away from the next swipe he took for her. Mika spun under him and stood behind his back. She ran up his scales and lined her fist up to the back of his head. She slammed her fist into it and sent the dragon flipping forward. She jumped off of his back and dropped to the ground causing a pillar to shoot up right below his face. The impact slight knocked him back into the air and Mika flipped sideways before colliding her foot into the dragon's chest, blasting him through the same pillar that she had just made. Naruto looked back as the massive dragon flew back through the trees and he leapt into the air to avoid impact.

Mika: Ready?

Mika smiled and watched Naruto fall back through the trees. Hinata jumped from his back and Naruto stretched the chakra on his hand and spun to the ground as a buzzsaw. Mika stepped out of the way as Naruto landed behind her and slashed repeatedly for her. Mika slid back and flipped over the last slash before she peeked back to Hinata coming at her back. Mika thrust kicked Naruto back through the trees, before she quickly put up her hand to stop Hinata's hand from reaching her. Hinata spun low and tripped for Mika's feet, but the girl jumped over it and kicked down at Hinata, who only blocked it. Hinata was pushed back from the force of the kick and Mika shot the ground under her into the air and pulled masses of earth around her from the ground as well. All of it surrounded Hinata and threatened to crush her. Hinata stood low and waited for the all to close in before she spun quickly.

Hinata: Rotation!

All of the pieces of stone disintegrated into dust as it reached her. Hinata once again fell toward the ground and Mika frowned. Hinata seemed to be the most best suited to fight her, her fighting style as bloodline limit allow her to affectively dodge hits while also avoiding using massive power to attack. Mika shot the ground below her into the air and flew toward Hinata, before the airbourne girl could react Mika grabbed her throat and launched her back down to the forest. Mika made the same stone under her to launch her self down at Hinata. Mika pulled back her hand and punched fiercely into her stomach. Hinata fell back to the ground like a missile, making a large skid-mark with her back. Mika smiled and continued away from the forest. JJ changed back and Naruto went to check Hinata. Hinata slowly rose to her feet and looked at Naruto.

JJ: Is it just me or are we getting our asses kicked?

Naruto: I wasn't holding back.

JJ: Neither was I? I mean, I wasn't trying to kill her, but I wasn't pulling punches.

Hinata: Ugh, Mika-san is getting away.

Both boys looked down at the girl struggling back to her feet. Hinata was surprisingly fighting harder than even JJ. They all stood up and ran through the forest. Mika smiled as she finally reached her destination. She looked at the large platform in front of her. She quickly spreaded her arms and the dust covering the platform flew in all directions. She moved the massive platform with a single finger and smiled as she laid eyes on circular stone slab that sealed the entrance to the pit. She stomped her foot on the ground and the slab moved in different directions. Mika lifted her head and smiled devilishly.

Mika: You just don't give up do you?

She turned back to the three behind her and frowned.

Mika: Norugi-kun, Naruto, Hinata-san. I don't want to kill you, please leave.

JJ: You remember?

Mika: Yeah, but I can't stop myself anymore. I've always held back, because I thought if I went all out I'd revert back to my old self. Sorry, but I can't turn back now, my body isn't under my control. If you continue to come after me, I'll kill you.

[Music que: Locking up the sun-by poets of the fall.]

She said once again smiling widely. She opened her arms and fell backward into the deep pit. Without hesitation, three people followed her. Mika looked up and frowned at the other lights descending into the pit alongside her. She turned around and quickened her descent. Naruto looked at the walls of the circular pit and flipped down on them. He started to run downward.

Naruto: Go!

JJ shot down like a missile, speeding quickly after the girl. Hinata flew down only a few feet behind him. Naruto jumped from the wall and grabbed for Mika, but she span away from his grip. JJ dived down next to Naruto and grabbed his hand and threw him down Toward Mika. JJ dropped in front of her and she turned back in mid-air.

JJ: Mika!

He called out extending his hand to her. She reached out and grabbed his hand with a smile before she launched her fist into his face and kicked him in the side. JJ flew back into the wall of the pit and tumbled downward. Naruto jumped down at her and made two tails appear behind him before he slashed. Mika turned away from the attack and slammed both of her hands into each other, causing two stone pillars to emerge from the walls and slam into both Naruto's back and front. Naruto coughed up blood and fell down further into the pit. Mika grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall with multiple spikes emerged from behind his back. Naruto felt his back being ripped up, and he screamed out. Mika smiled and span away from the wall before throwing Naruto directly into the wall on the other side. Naruto slammed his claws into the wall and frowned before his back healed and he charged down the wall once again. Hinata dropped down further than him and dropped in front of Mika.

Hinata: Rotation.

Mika frowned as the giant orb of chakra slammed into her and knocked her futher down. Hinata dived down after her and Mika recovered from the blast. She punched upward into Hinata's face and grabbed her neck. Mika dragged her forward and kneed her in the stomach before she threw her down below her. Hinata spun out control and suddenly Mika dived down after her and slammed both of her feet into Hinata's stomach. Mika bent down and thrusted her feet down, launching Hinata further down. Mika smiled and dived once again before slamming her forearm into Hinata's throat. Hinata span back up through the pit.

Naruto: Hinata-hime!

Naruto jumped and caught Hinata as he dropped further into the seemingly endless pit. He looked over to JJ who was still dropping shouted.

Naruto: What are you waiting for!?

JJ looked over to him and all three dropped down faster. Hinata spread out and gained on Mika who started spiraling down into the pit. JJ reached her and wrapped his arms around her. Mika frowned and elbowed him twice in the chest before she donkey kicked him into the back wall and leaned back onto the opposite wall. She pounded her fist into the wall as she slid down and a large chunk of stone slammed JJ into her wall as she flipped out of the way. Naruto dropped down and slammed his hand into the stone and freed JJ who started falling backward as soon as he was free Naruto looked at Hinata as she took the charge once again. Mika looked back up at them and frowned as she commanded large stone to fly toward them. JJ regained himself and quickly dodged. He placed his feet on one stone and leaned forward before kicking back to propel himself downward. Hinata moved fluidly away from them as Naruto just crushed through. Mika turned back down as she saw the floor finally approaching. She dived down with a flip and slammed both fists into the ground. Spikes flew up around her and into the opening the pit. JJ turned to the side and Naruto flipped backwards. Hinata slid down on the spikes and all passed through the opening before it could be closed off. As soon as they landed the light from the outside world was extinguished. Mika walked forward and placed the clawed gloves over her hands before she ran after her teammates. Hinata dodged them and sent a palm back for Mika's chest, which she promptly missed. Naruto's three tails slammed at the girl, but Mika quickly ducked under them and charged at him. JJ stood in her path and she thrusted her claws into his chest as he pulled her loser and slammed his fist roughly into her stomach, knocking her unconscious. Mika passed out over his shoulder and he pulled her off of him before he started doing a serious of handsigns. With his hands coated in blue chakra he placed them over Mika and removed the trance over her. Naruto walked behind him and smiled.

Naruto: Mission accomplished.

JJ: Not yet, where is the golem?

????: It was never here.

All three turned up and stared at the woman at the far end of the watery trench.

JJ: Who are you?

As the woman walked closer she seemed to give off a warm glow.

????: My name is Gaia. I assume you've heard of me.

Hinata: The earth Goddess?

Gaia: I have been called that.

She said with a smile, her beautiful brown air flowing behind her. Her eyes were deep green and she raidiated purity.

Naruto: Why are you here?

Gaia: I came to see her. Our foolish little humans, they believe power is so easily attained, and they follow false information. The Viria clan destroyed the golem, they believed that it would someday lead to destruction if it fell into the wrong hands. which it probably would have. I guess no one figured it out because only those of the Viria clan can find it.

Hinata: Why did you come to see Mika-san.

Gaia: Because she is one of my many daughters.

Everyone lifted a lone eyebrow and stared at the woman.

Gaia: Not, my daughter directly, a long time ago, I was smitten with a human. Long before the treaty and the war. He was strong we had a child, our child had the blood of a god and a human, a demi-god if you would. Then because of the war and the treaty all high level demons and Gods were required to return to their domains, but my child had the blood of a human, she couldn't returned with me.

She said turning her back to the children.

Gaia: Unlike the union of human and demon, demi-gods keep their powers, but lose the ability to heal and immortality. Whre as you Naruto, will probably live forever.

Naruto: You know my name?

Gaia: You've turn alot of heads, even demons know your name. But don't get cocky, because that's not always a good thing. I am forbidden to meet with MIka directly, as are the other clans that are descended from gods, like the Aname. I want you to tell her, that her destiny is much more than being someone's weapon, please take care of her.

JJ: Yes.

He said with a smile. Gaia smiled back and turned around.

Gaia: Remember these words well, this is just the beginning, not only are you being pursue by humans, but also demons and rogue gods. If you dally, they will kill you.

Naruto: Right.

Gaia smiled and walked into the darkness again before she shot a pillar from the ground and returned the children to the surface. JJ carried Mika, and walked back through the massive forest to the town once again. Claire smiled as she waved to the children from the pile of bodies on the ground. Yugo sat up and looked at them as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Yugo: Damn, the little bitch failed, she can't even die correctly. I watsed my time even trying to use someone so worthless.

JJ: Shut up!

JJ laid Mika down and walked over to Yugo before he fiercely slammed his fist into his face.

JJ: This village is full of pathetic wimps, and I'm glad that the only one worthwhile was taken from here. You have no idea how lowly you are in front of her, and if I ever here you talk about the woman I love like that again. I'll make sure that this village is nothing but a descent memory. I don't know what high-horse you think you're standing on, but I'll make sure that you never speak again if you say one more word, now we're leaving, and if you open your mouth so much as to breathe, I'll kick your ass, send carrier pidgeon back to the village and request more ninja to come, then I'll sit back and watch THEM kick your ass!

JJ turned back and looked at a blushing Mika, who had happened to wake up during the entire talk. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand before he angrily walked from the village. Yugo stood up and screamed as he charged at Mika. JJ turned back and his eyes flashed golden before he punched him back through three houses and many trees on the way.

JJ: Be glad I don't kill you.

JJ turned around and walked through the gates as his allies followed. Mika dragging her feet behind him, repeatedly calling him. He simply ignored her and kept walking, until she finally yanked her hand free. He turned back to her and she stared at him with tears in her eyes.

Mika: Did you mean that?

JJ: Every word.

Claire smiled and led the other two away.

JJ: Don't cry.

Mika: But, I hurt you!

JJ: It's okay, I'll heal.

Mika: Why are you always so nice to me?

JJ: Because I love you, do I need anymore of a reason.

He said as he placed his hand on her cheek and smiled. Mika looked down, the last time she said the words, "I love you." Ganzumaru locked her in a dark room and tortured her for a month, after that she figured that it was wrong to say that to someone. JJ gently grabbed her hand and once again led her to the path back to Konoha. Gaara sat back on a cliff looking down on them and smiled before he looked down at the stone village. The headset alerted him with a request.

????: Kill them, until you are content.

Gaara smiled widely and the cork on his gourd popped. By nightfall, the small village in stone was no more. Gaara stood tall amidst the chaos and smiled widely, the chuunin exams were going to be fun. For the feeling that the leaf team were getting wasn't a warning for the stone's betrayal, but an omen screaming Gaara is coming, and hell was coming with him!

Chapter 8 end.

Naruto: It's finally time.

JJ: Yeah, whoop-dee-doo.

Mika: Can't you be alittle excited?

JJ: No.

Naruto: Either way, this will be the first step on the road to hokage, chuunin exams here I come.

Yubiki: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Next time on Eyes piercing the darkness: The beginning, chunin exams part one!

Naruto: Let the hunt begin!

Omake theater

Omake 1: Post-death parenting with Minato Namikaze.

Ever since Naruto's dream Minato had been showing up frequently/ Telling him things that he felt the boy should know, even sometimes his new friends would appear as well. He had met his real mother a few times in the past, but this was the day after his birthday and the moment before he set off for stone Minato appeared on the hokage monument sitting next to Naruto. Naruto looked over to him and Minato placed an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

Minato: Naruto, now that you're thirteen, it's time we had, "the talk"

Naruto: The talk about what?

Minato: The birds and the bees.

Naruto: Mom already told me about sex.

Minato: Not like this. You see, sometimes when you're around a girl you'll want to do things that seem kind of weird at first. Mostly because you're in the mood. You see for example, when your mother and I conceived you.

Naruto's eyes flew wide.

Minato: We were in that kind of mood, I won't go into details, but I will see that it involve me, Kushina, four clones each, sixteen riceballs, the chair desk window and ceiling of the hokage's office, a wall walker jutsu, three days worth of chakra, fourteen hundred ryo worth of carpet, ten pens, and a do not disturb sign.

Naruto sat back with wide eyes, listening to the conversation knowing that nothing good could come from a sentence that starts " when you were concieved."

Minato: Well, I guess, we did some weird things like when I used the riceballs to-

Naruto:_[Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!]_

He thought repeatedly in his head. Unforutunately for him, he woke up much later, full of knowledge best left unknown.

Omake 2: Why Kakashi is late.

Kakashi walked lesuirely down the street passing up many people smiling happily as they walked on their way. Kakashi buried his face further in his book and chukled silently as he passed a moment of extreme pervertedness. He looked up and realized that he was no longer in the street, but on split road over a feild of grass. The forked road split into two different roads each, then those four split into six, which split into eight. Kakashi looked at all of the roads and tried to figured which was his right path. However the many roads went in every direction. He looked at the beginning of the fork and saw a sign that read "Life" Kakashi looked around and sighed before he started down the road.

[Five hours later.]

Kakashi apeared on the training field and looked at his team who all liked like dried mummies as they slowly turned to him.

Raizen: Where the hell were you?

Kakashi's eye closed indicated that was smiling as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kakashi: I'm sorry, but you see I got lost on the road of life and-

Raizen: Ugh, that Lie again!!!!

Sakura: Can't you at least be original!!!!

Sasuke: Sad.

They all said as they walked away from their sensei. Kakashi looked at them with a pleading look.

Kakashi: But, I'm telling the truth this time.

He said hanging his head.

Theater closed!

Well, that's all, and sorry I took so long making this. I've been going through a lot of things and sorry, but the end was kind of rushed, I have my reasons, but I can't tell you! Anyway, the next chapter well be out as soon as I get done, and that may take a while. See you guys later and shine eternal.


	9. Chapter 9

So is everyone ready? I finally get around to starting the next chapter, and because this is the beginning of the chunin exams, I'll have to put my best foot forward from the jump. Also, for the Gaara fans out there, he finally gains an active role now, happy? Anyway here's the references I made last chapter.

_**Fruits basket:**_ The end when JJ confessed his love for Mika was inspired by the way Tohru's mother and father met. If you look at it Thinking back now, I probably got a lot of things from this series. I love Furuba. Kyo rules.

_**Avatar: The last airbender: **_To be truthful I kind of realized after coming up with Mika's power based on toph's powers from Avatar, but one of my friends said "Hey, she's kind of like Gaara." I stared at him for a second and then thought " Damn she is, might as well run with it." So I did, and truthfully I found out many ways to take advantage of it, one of them was what happened in the last chapter.

Wow, that was short. I don't really make references anymore, I think. Anyway, _**DON'T SKIP THIS **_ I want to share something with you guys, a little insight into me. I have many people who underestimate how much thought I put into coming up with this story. I have a friend, who is a big NaruSaku fan, I hate that pairing, but he loves it. He also reads this story and he said that I only put Naruto into the Hyuuga compound because I want to make this NaruHina. I replied.

"While that's true to a point I actually had more reasons than that. They could have chosen the hokage tower, but the tower is a symbol of the leadership in the village, therefore it would become a prime target during an attack from an enemy. If the tower were to fall and accidentally free the demon, it would be disasterous. Also, there is the Hokage monument, but sealing him inside such a structure would be a bad idea. If they underestimate him, as they did anyway, and he managed to escape, it would result in the mountain collapsing, which would destroy the village. That would make a very bad geographical location to house a demon. They could have sealed him outside of the village, but then it'd be hard for someone to feed him and if enemy ninja were to see someone going into the place and wonder what was inside. It'd be like handing a weapon to the enemy. At this point they decided to have someone look after him. In picking a clan they would need to choose someone they could trust to look after the boy. Since your Sakura doesn't neccessarily have a clan, it would be stupid to put the boy in the care of the Haruno's because they would also have the need to defend the area in case of an attack."

"Then there was the Uchiha clan, which I actually contemplated for a while, it would put a true bond between him and Sasuke if they grew up together. But, I didn't really see the Uchiha clan as trustworthy, and I give Masashi Kishimoto thanks for helping me out on that point. I didn't know it when I came up with the story originally, but now I know that the village heads suspected the Uchiha clan of starting the attack in the first place, giving them Naruto would be like saying 'Here you go, don't worry you'll get us next time.' So that was out of the question. The Hyuuga clan not only has enough space to house the demon, but they also have alot of secret passages, so it would be hard for someone to figure out exactly where to find Naruto, the only reason he was found during the stone attack was because Hinata and Hanabi led them to him. Also, with all of it's members it would not be easy for someone to just enter the complex and do whatever they like. Seeing as Hyuuga is one of the most prestigous and trusted clans in the village it would be a wise strategic move both for protection and concealment."

He walked away looking stupid, just for my friends and fans I spend alot of time daydreaming because it makes work go faster. Also because I've never really been able to shut my mind off, it just goes and goes, so I aim it. My aim has led me to come up with the stories I've wrote and some I haven't as well as my original stories that will never get on this site. I tell you all out there, ask me any question you want and I bet I'll be able to give you an extremely detailed explanation on why I did it. I want to make my own things like this one day, that's probably why you may notice how some things in this seem like a real anime. Except for maybe the little things that I do just to be funny. Anyway, here we are.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beginning, chuunin exams part one!

Time was building up for a single event that drew millions of young ninja into the leaf village. Preparation for the chuunin exams had begun. Naruto sat back in reflection of the many things that had happened upon his release from the sealed tomb. Two days ago his team had returned from stone, and they had stopped them from achieving their goal. It didn't take long for the news of the village's destruction to reach them, but Mika didn't seem to be fazed by it. She even started calling herself by her mother's last name after the story relayed to them by Gaia reached her ears. Naruto opened his eyes just in time to catch a training kunai flying for his face.

Konohamaru: Sorry about that, Boss.

Naruto: Keep working, make sure you hit your mark.

He said throwing the kunai back to his apprentice. Konohamaru caught it and looked at Naruto.

Konohamaru: Aren't you worried about the exams?

Naruto: Not really.

Konohamaru: But I've got a bad feeling about something.

Naruto lifted his eyebrow at the boy, if he was getting the feeling too then maybe it was obvious to everyone, so why was the hokage allowing it? Was it because it was already delayed due to the attack from stone, or was it because the ninjas had already began to arrive. Naruto closed his eyes once again as he began to focus on the next day. Konohamaru turned around despite himself and walked over to the other members of his crew. Hanabi looked over to Naruto and smiled before Konohamaru arrived in front of them.

Yu: Hey guys, what do you say we challenge teacher?

Moegi: You mean fight Naruto?

Yu: Yeah, we won't be able to train with him for a while why don't we make it fun.

Konohamaru: Yeah, good idea. Alright, Moegi, Udon follow me. Hanabi and Yu go around to his back.

All: Right.

Konohamaru walked up to Naruto once again and smiled at the older boy. Naruto cracked an eye open and looked at him.

Naruto: Something wrong?

Konohamaru: No, why do you ask?

He said watching the girls reaching their position. Yu stood in position and nodded to Konohamaru.

Konohamaru: Hey boss, I want you to tell me something.

Naruto: What is that?

Konohamaru: How did you train so hard in sealed room?

Hanabi and Yu smiled as they charged at Naruto.

Naruto: Well I had plenty of different means for training some of which were provided by mom. I could let you use some of them if you want.

Konohamaru: No thanks.

Naruto: I have a question for you too.

Konohamaru: What's that?

Naruto: Did you guys really think you could catch me off gaurd?

Naruto peeked back as both girls jumped at him with a flying kick and then he flipped backwards over them. Naruto smiled and motioned for them to come after him. All of the children looked at each other and charged forward. Udon punched for Naruto's chest three times, all of which Naruto blocked and countered with a sweep kick that knocked Udon flat on his face. Konohamaru ran passed him and looked down before he jumped at Naruto with his fist reared back. Konohamaru punched for his face, but Naruto caught it.

Naruto: Com'n that all you got?

Naruto placed his hand on the boy's chest whilst still holding him into the air before thrusting his arm forward. Konohamaru went flying back through the others as if he had been shot from a cannon. Moegi ran back to check on him and the other standing members of the team continued forward. Hanabi thrusted her palm forward and Naruto stepped away to dodge it. Yu ran behind him and punched for his back, Naruto grabbed her hand and Hanabi kicked at him, Naruto grabbed her as well. Hanabi smiled and lifted her other leg and Yu flipped sideways before both girls kicked at Naruto they both landed their hits, but not on Naruto. Naruto was standing behind them smiling as the log replacing him landed to the ground. Both girls landed on their hands and looked over to Naruto as Moegi and Konohamaru ran in front of him. Udon picked himself up and sniffed before all three ran after Naruto. They all threw a flurry of attacks at him and Naruto blocked everyone with amazing speed as he slowly walked back. Konohamaru jumped back and smiled as Hanabi and Yu ran behind Naruto once again. Both pulled back and punched at Naruto's back, but he smiled and split down to the ground and threw himself back. Yu and Hanabi stopped their hands right before they could hit their teammates and took a deep breath before they all turned to Naruto. He smiled at them and waved his hand in front of his face. Everyone slid back and Yu smiled as she tightened and glove on her hand and charged forward at Naruto.

Naruto: So it's only you this time?

Yu: Yeah, you better be ready Naruto-kun.

Naruto placed his foot back firmly on the ground and prepared. Yu was a year older than the others, and she had a presence to her that showed she was nothing to be underestimated. She was easily the strongest one in the group and the others knew that. Naruto smiled, they must have wanted to wear him down. Yu stopped in front of Naruto and wiggled her left hand before she took off toward him. She punched for his chest, but he blocked. Yu smiled and followed her attack with a quick roundhouse kick. Naruto ducked under it and the second Yu's foot hit the ground she flipped sideways and ripped her dagger from her sheath. On her spin she slammed the dagger down at Naruto, but he quickly blocked it with a kunai and pushed forward causing the girl to go flipping back. Yu quickly recovered and quickly placed hand seals effortlessly. She placed her fingers in front of her mouth and blew.

Yu: Fire style: fireball jutsu!

Three fireballs flew at the young genin and he repeatedly flipped back away from them as they crashed into the ground behind him. Naruto stopped himself in front of a raging flame and his eyes wdened as Yu ran from inside of it and slashed at him with her dagger drencthed in fire. Yu slashed at Naruto once again and he stopped it, but Yu only smiled as she placed her hand on the back of the blade.

Yu: Fire style: hell serpent.

Naruto looked down as the fire engulfing the blade shot forth and followed him. Naruto jumped back and did handsigns of his own.

Naruto: Water dragon jutsu!

Two water dragons emerged behind him and slammed into the fire serpent. The meeting of the two attacks created and large smoke screen around them. Yu smiled and ran after Naruto through the smoke with her sharingan in full blaze. She flipped forward and dived through to Naruto and punched him in the face.

Yu: Got you!

She shouted, but suddenly there was more smoke around her. Naruto grabbed her from behind and whispered.

Naruto: You've just been killed.

Yu: A clone, damn.

Naruto dropped Yu and looked back at the other children as they all charged at him. Naruto smiled and held up his hand to halt them.

Naruto: Sorry, but this is where we stop for today.

Konohamaru: Ah, really, but I was just about to show you my new move.

Naruto: I've gotta start getting ready for tommorow.

Hanabi: Should I help?

Naruto: If you want I don't mind. Konohamaru, train hard, next time I want it to be you who comes after me face to face.

Konohamaru: Right boss!

He said with a salute.

Naruto: Dismissed.

Everyone smiled and scattered in their own direction. Yu stopped and turned to Naruto.

Naruto: Something wrong?

Yu: Oniichan is going to be there with you. Try your best because I'm sure he's going to give it his all.

Naruto: Then he also has me to worry about.

Yu: Good.

She said confidently, wearing a huge smile on her face before she turned around and ran off.

Naruto: What was that about?

Hanabi: I don't know.

[Flash]

JJ had been watching Mika train for a while, she was so focused. He couldn't bring himself to do anything like that. It felt weak to him, the chuunin exams were gonna be easy as far as he was concerned.

JJ: Mika?

Mika quickly stopped and turned her attention to the boy.

Mika: Yes?

JJ: We've been here for a while right?

Mika: You mean in this spot or this village.

JJ: The village.

Mika: Yeah, I guess. What's this all of a sudden?

JJ: It's weird, it kind of feels like home now. Even though I am just a genin again. I'd sacrifice my rank, just to be able to live here.

Mika: Was the darkness village bad?

JJ looked up slightly and then laid back down.

JJ: No, but this place just feels.....right.

Mika: Yeah.

JJ: Did you look back?

Mika: No.

She said instantly, as if she knew what he was talking about.

Mika: I could care less if that village were burn to the ground. I hated everyone there anyway.

JJ: You can't really mean that.

Mika: If Orochimaru died, would you miss him?

JJ: Hell no!

Mika: Well that's how I felt about them. I didn't feel anything and I only regret I couldn't see it burn.

She said with the cold heartless eyes of a killer. Mika gasped and shook her head, seeing Yugo again had opened a flood gate. Now she had a tendency to revert back to her old self, despite her efforts not to. She turned away and looked back at the many trees in front of her.

JJ: I'll be there. Don't worry about going out of control, I'll be there okay.

He said with a smile that Mika could feel on her back. She looked down and slightly closed her eyes before she started training again.

[Flash]

Neji walked slowly in stride with Ishi close to his side. She was talking about something that he had already decided not to listen to. Ishi smiled and leaned down in front of him.

Ishi: Thinking about the chunin exams?

Neji: Yes.

Ishi: Don't worry, you'll do fine.

Neji: I'm not worried about that.

Ishi: Then what is it?

Neji simply became quiet. Ishi frowned and looked away from him. She had a vague idea of what was bothering him, but she couldn't read his mind without touching him, and that method wasn't very descreet. Ishi looked down the path and saw the Yamanaka flower shop. She locked her eyes on it and stopped walking. Neji, lost in his own thoughts, was slow to notice that she wasn't at his side anymore. He stopped his stirde and looked back at her with wonder. Ishi stared at the many flowers with a sad smile before Neji called out to her.

Neji: Ishi-sama?

Ishi: Oh.

Ishi jumped and looked back at him. She smiled widely, but Neji didn't need mind reading powers to see though it. Ishi caught back up to him, but she walked in silence. Neji looked back at the flower shop, but never stopped walking.

[Flash]

In a small village just outside of Konoha, Orochimaru smiled happily as he gazed out of the window in his room. The stirring of someone behind him caused a smile to grow wider on his face.

Orochimaru: You're finally awake?

Aneha sat up, holding the cover against her body as she yawned. She looked at him and frowned.

Aneha: Close that window.

Orochimaru chuckled and turned back to her.

Orochimaru: I figured you would be out longer. You seemed tired when you went to sleep.

Aneha: Maybe you're losing your touch, Orochimaru-sama.

She said as she stood from the bed, despite her appearance during her battle with the boys of team 14 she was in the form of an adult. Her green hair flowed down her back and her light hazel eyes glowed in the sunlight. She reached up and played in her frazzled hair with a smile.

Aneha: Where are we going anyway?

Orochimaru: To handle business, before we head to the leaf there is something I would like to take care of. Gaara and Kabuto are already there, so there's no need to rush.

Aneha: I won't let any harm befall you Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru: Hehe, be careful once we're there don't overdo it.

Aneha slowly put on her clothes and chuckled.

Aneha: Yeah, if I die you'll lose power.

Orochimaru's smile dropped.

Orochimaru: You underestimate your worth to me.

Aneha: No, I'm just careful not to overestimate my worth to you.

She replied as she finished dressing. Aneha smiled at Orochimaru, whose own smile still alluded his face.

Aneha: Now will you answer me, why are we here?

Orochimaru: You can enter my body, why don't you read my mind.

Aneha: You know that is beyond even my power.

Orochimaru: Then I guess you'll have to wait and see.

He said as he walked away from the window and toward the door.

Orochimaru: It looks like the show has finally begun. We'll have to hurry, I want to arrive in Konoha before the second phase of the chuunin exams.

Aneha: Fine.

She said as she followed behind the cryptic snake sennin. The monent they stepped from the hotel a roit among the people had caught their ears. Aneha turned to a small girl who seemed to be singled out by the other villagers. The young girl had deep black eyes, long red hair and two ears stucking from it, beyond just that she had a slim tail sticking from behind her. Her tail trembled, showing her fear as she laid back preparing for the attack the villagers would no doubt unleash upon her.

Aneha: Oh, I see. You're scheming again. That girl is a demon like you.

Orochimaru: No, she's a half-demon.

He said with a smile before he took a step forward.

Orochimaru: Excuse me, but you're in the way.

The man turned back to him and looked at the tall pale skinned man.

Hiroshi: Who the fuck are you!?

Orochimaru: I have business with that girl. And you are going to move.

Hiroshi: I have business with that monster to take a number.

Orochimaru: Well, that gives you all the more reason to move. Or you'll die.

Hiroshi turned around to the other villagers and informed them of the troublesome man behind them. Hiroshi smiled and reared back his blade. Orochimaru smiled as Aneha appeared in front of him and destroyed the sword with her own finger.

Orochimaru: Are you scared little girl? Allow me to help you.

The vilagers rallied around Orochimaru and he smiled before he started to regurgatate something. Everyone looked with wide eyes as he bent over and vomited out seven snakes. Orochimaru smiled and wiped his mouth before the largest snake shifted into the form of a man and leaned forward to the small woman at the head of the pack.

Orochimaru: Leave the man this man alive, but kill everyone else.

He said pointing to Hiroshi. Insuru grabbed the woman's head in a tight grip before he began to sqeeuze. He continued the agonizing act until her eyes rolled back, which he made sure took a while.

Insuru: Kill!

The other demons spread out into the village chasing people down to the their houses and viciously ripped them apart. Some were seen flying through windows, while others were crushed like bugs. All were killed with no discrimination, women, children, it didn't matter. Hiroshi laid shivering at Orochimaru's feet wondering why he was being spared, as Aneha walked behind him. She grabbed Hiroshi's neck and smiled at Orochimaru as she threw a weapon at the young girl who stood watching.

Orochimaru: Are you scared?

He asked an obvious question as he chuckled.

Orochimaru: There's no need to fear me, I won't harm you. It's him who wishes to bring harm to you. Pick up that sword.

The girl looked down and shakingly lifted the sword.

Orochimaru: Kill this man, and I will forever protect you.

????: What?

Orochimaru: Is it fair that you are always attacked? What have you done to these people?

????: I....

Orochimaru: I'm giving you the choice cat-girl. Come with me and realize your full potential or spare this man and live forever in this hell forced upon you.

Hiroshi: Please, Yura.

Yura stood up and looked down at the man as she gripped tighter onto the sword in her hands.

Yura: Please? How many times have I asked you that? How many times have I begged you Hiroshi?

She said walking closer. Her deep black eyes were indifferent until he decided to beg her. Her emotions welled up and she felt long building resent surface.

Yura: I always begged you, and you always attacked me or kicked me out of the village. If things were different, you woudn't think twice about killing me.

Yura walked over with a frown as she slowly lifted up the sword to the bound man.

Yura: And I think you'll be glad to know, neither did I.

She said as the man screamed out. Shortly afterward he was silenced as the weapon was loudged into his neck. Yura let go of the sword and let Hiroshi's body drop to the ground. Yura dropped her arms to her side and closed her eyes.

Yura: Whatever you're going to do to me, get it over with.

Orochimaru smiled and walked over to her. Yura could feel the presence of the other murderers surround her. An arm touched her shoulder and she opened her eyes. Orochimaru bent down in front of her and rubbed her cheek.

Orochimaru: Be proud, you're now much stronger than before. However, you can grow stronger still, away from the hell around you. Welcome to paradise.

He said as he stood tall with smiles falling down on the young girl from every direction.

[Flash]

Neji was walking the opposite direction of the chunin exams. He walked to Ishi's house and knocked on the door. When the door opened he noticed that she was preparing for something.

Neji: I have to get ready to go.

Ishi: What are you doing here?

She asked walking through the door as she repeatedly peeked to see what was behind him.

Neji: Well.

He said scarcthing the back of his neck. Neji turned away and held out flowers in front of her. Ishi's eyes went wide and she slowly reached out for them. Neji turned around as soon as she grabbed them an faced the opposite side of the road.

Neji: You were looking at them yesterday. It's nothing special.

Ishi: Neji-kun.

Ishi looked down and noticed a faint glow in the boutique. The flowers Neji had picked out were the same flowers that filled the large field she had showed him in her kingdom. The feild that wasn't there anymore, he said it was nothing special, but to her it was anything but. Ishi held the flowers close and smiled warmly at Neji's back.

Neji: Well, I should be going.

Ishi ran in front of Neji and quickly kissed him bofore he could say anything. Bypassers stopped and stared at the two. Neji's eyes went wide and Ishi pulled back before saying.

Ishi: Thank you.

Neji blushed and backed away.

Neji: What was that for!?

He shouted through lack of a better reaction. A combination of shock and embarrasment washed over him and he didn't know what else to do. Ishi smiled and walked away.

Ishi: I look forward to seeing you later today.

Neji walked on as she walk back to her house with a smile. He quickly wiped it away before anyone could see and pondered what she meant about seeing him later. Naruto walked slowly through the streets as JJ looked up and smiled before catching up with his stride. Mika walked from behind a fence and walked aligned with them as well. The building was now in sight, Naruto walked in front and opened the door with anticipation. Much to his surprise, there was no one there.

Naruto: I was kind of expecting someone to jumped out at me.

JJ: Don't expect too much, this is gonna be boring.

Naruto led the walk through the empty halls and looked around to all of the people gathered in front of a single door. Lee was sitting on the ground rubbing his face as two boys in front of the door screamed at him.

Lee: What are you doing?

Rando: You think it's gonna be that easy to get in here?

JJ: Oh for the love of- the door's fake!!!!!!!!!!

His shout grabbed the attention of everyone around and in front of the door. JJ turned around and walked away before saying in an exasperated tone.

JJ: Let's go look for the real door.

Some people looked around, while other still tried to force their way into the room. Those who knew better went looking elsewhere, if JJ said it was the wrong door, it was the wrong door. It didn't take long for them to track down the real room. JJ stood in front of it and frowned, something had hit him hard, it felt like a force, the power behind it was immense. Naruto walked forward and opened the door, hundreds of people waited behind it, all staring at the new arrivals. Mika walked in and her eyes quickly caught the sight of someone she recognized. A boy with cold deadly eyes. Before she could walk forward a voice called out to her.

Hinata: You made it.

Mika turned and caught sight of the entire rookie nine roster and team Gai behind them. Hinata stood next to Naruto as usual and Raizen looked around the room at all of the people. Sasuke huffed at Naruto and he huffed back, a greeting in their own way. Sakura looked nervously around at all of the people and Shikamaru sighed deeply.

Shikamaru: Everyone's staring at us.

Choji: Yeah, we showed out of nowhere.

Neji: Are you always so quick to become intimidated?

Naruto: Heh, I'm glad you're all looking.

He said taking a step forward.

Naruto: I've got an annoucement, so listen up. I'm going to become the Hokage, so I plan on crushing each and every one of you.

All eyes turned to frowns as the arrogant's boy's finger pointed to them. JJ and Raizen laughed while most of the others looked incredulously at Naruto.

Sakura: Are you trying to make everyone hate us?

Naruto: If they have a problem tell them to take it up with me.

Sakura's jaw dropped and JJ laughed louder. One person from the crowd walked out and rubbed the back of his head.

????: That was mighty gutsy of you.

Sasuke lifted his head and looked at the person in front of them.

Sasuke: And you are?

????: Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Kabuto. Nice to meet you.

JJ: Same to you.

He said scanning his aura, but he found nothing. Something was odd about Kabuto, but he couldn't track it.

JJ: [_Maybe I'm wrong.]_

Kabuto: I wouldn't take everyone here lightly my friend, I've had to take these exams three times now.

Ino: That must suck.

Kiba: Tell me about it.

Kabuto: Not really, because of it I was able to gather valuable infromation, on these.

He sad pulling a deck of cards from his pouch. He held them in front of his face and spread them out.

Sakura: What the heck are those?

Kabuto: My ninja info cards.

He said placing one of the cards face up. All of the leaf's young genin gathered around and gazed at them.

Kiba: There's nothing on it.

Kabuto: Yes, at first they appear blank, but if I seep my own chakra into it, I can display information of any ninja I've gather intel on.

Kabutos hand turned blue and the card displayed the face and statistics of the first ninja he saw.

Raizen: It's me.

Kabuto: I hope you'll forgive me friend, but I actually know alot about you. Not enough to determine your true power though.

Sakura: True power?

Sasuke: What does that mean?

Kabuto: Just that Raizen here is much stronger than he lets on.

Raizen's eyes went wide and he smiled before laughing loudly. Kabuto didn't know enough to determine his true secret, but he did know that he was holding back.

Raizen: Yeah right, like I have anything to hide.

Kabuto: Yes, maybe I'm presuming too much.

Shino: How many of us are in there?

Kabuto looked up with a smile and replied.

Kabuto: Not enough for you to be worried. I can gather intel, but I'm not a really good fighter.

Mika looked over into the crowd again and caught sight of the red-headed boy once again.

Mika: What do you know about him?

Sasuke: Yeah, I ran into him earlier, there's someting weird about him.

Kabuto: Him? Well let me check.

Kabuto pulled out a different card and laid it face up. Once again he seeped his chakr into it and read the card.

Kabuto: He's Gaara no Subaku, all I know about him is that he's dangerous.

JJ looked away, someone was moving oddly. The boy was wrapped in bandages , he smiled and pulled back his sleeve.

Dosu: Let's show these arrogant brats what real ninja can do.

Zaku: Alright, I'll go in first.

Both boys vanished into the crowd, slowly making their way to the group still standing near the door. Zaku jumped above the group and launched three kunai down at Kabuto, but Naruto pulled him out of the way. Dosu ran toward Naruto with a swing and JJ stepped in front of him, grabed his arm and wrapped it up in his own.

JJ: Sonic emitters? What good will those be if I break them? And your arm?

He said before exerting pressure into his own arm. Dosu smiled under his wraps and swung his other arm. JJ caught it and smiled, the others got ready to aid him, but he nodded his head.

Dosu: Now Kin!

A girl with long black hair jumped from the crowd and tossed four senbon needles at JJ's forehead, but he didn't even try to dodge. The needles collided with JJ's head and broke into pieces. The entire crowd stood up and stared at him.

Kankuro: What the hell just happened!?

Temari: I don't know.

Gaara looked on with a blank stare.

Gaara: _[His skin became tougher on the moment of impact, something a normal weapon can't pierce. Interesting.]_

He thought to himself. JJ released Dosu's arms and kicked him fiercely in the chest, then he looked at Kin.

JJ: Com'n girl, someone as cute as you shouldn't be playing with such dangerous weapons.

Kin frown at his mock tone and charged in. JJ stepped back and Mika stepped in front of him. Mika stomped the ground and a large pike shot through the floor. Kin jumped back and stared at her.

Kin: She didn't use seals?

Zaku: What the hell?

Mika ran up the pike and flipped off with the very tip of the pike connected to her foot.

Mika: Stone guillotine!

Kin narrowly dodged the attack and Mika's leg slammed into the ground. Each stone shattered and floated over Mika. She sent each on flying at Kin and the girl could do little more than dodge. Mika jumped back and slammed both of her fist together, causing the stones to form together into a clone of herself.

Mika: Terra clone!

Mika was about to command her clone, but she noticed something in the front of the room. Mika dropped the stones and looked down.

Ibiki: Good to see you had the consideration to stop such foolishness once you took notice. Naruto, I see you've already been making friends.

Everyone's attention turned to the front wall as a row of Jounin looked at the young students.

Ibiki: Mika, if you don't mind can you return the room to normal?

He asked with a frown that showed it was more of a command than a request. Mika bowed and moved everything back to it's original places. The walls and floor reform around them and Mika stood at attention.

Ibiki: Now that everyone's got the stupid out of them, you may take your seats.

Dosu's team sat down with bitterness in their hearts, but they supressed it for the moment. Naruto looked at his side and smiled as Hinata sat next to him. Mika's seat was next to Gaara, close enough for her to talk to him without anyone noticing. JJ sat in the middle of the room, as to get close enough to all three teammates in case they need to communicate.

Ibiki: Alright, you all may notice that there's a sheet in front of you. That is the first part of the exam. Your job is to decode and awswer all nine of these questions. If you are caught cheating five times, you and your team fail. If at any point you think you can't answer these questions raise your hand and say I give up, but that will result in your entire team will be forced to leave. Are there any who wish to quit here?

JJ raised his hand and Naruto and Mika looked at him.

Ibiki: I didn't expect to see your hand.

Dosu: Must not be as good as he thought.

JJ: Oh I don't quit, I just want to know something.

Ibiki: That is?

JJ: What do I do if I'm already done?

The entire room shook for a second.

Ibiki: What?

JJ: These questions are easy. Take question one for example. "You're surrounded by enemy ninja, you've exhausted your charka and you're wounded. You only have two kunai, a paperbomb, and ten feet of wire. How do you make it out?" Simple, lure the enemies close to you and wrap the paper bomb around the hilt of the right kunai. Cover the paper bomb in dirt, so it won't be easy to see.

He said demonstrating each motion with his own weapons.

JJ: Now tie the wire to the ring in each kunai and wait for the ninja to come into place. The wire is thin so it won't easily noticed, throw the kunai close together.

He said throwing the two kunai.

JJ: Because of the force from the throw the kunai will spin and eventually clash with one another, sending both flying in different directions.

Ibiki's eyes went wide and he ducked quickly under the speeding wire.

JJ: The force from the kunai sperating would stretch the wire and slash whoever it touches. Normally you'd aim for the torso, that way it'd be to low to duck under, yet too high to jump. That alone should rid you of many enemies, but once again the wire tearing through the enemy will draw the kunai closer together and toward the ground. And that's when.

He said holding two fingers.

JJ: Kai.

The paper bomb started to flare up and then it died down.

Ibiki: A dud.

JJ: Even if the attack doesn't dismiss your enemies, it will give you enough time to escape during the chaos, instant victory, There's many other ways, but that's the one I wrote.

Shikamaru: Simple, but effective.

Raizen: Genious.

Everyone stared for a moment, then pencils set fire to paper.

Ibiki: Stop giving answers!!!!!!

JJ: Alright.

Ibiki: Just sit there quietly.

JJ flopped back in his chair and yawned. He quickly cycled through seals and placed his hand over the back of his sheet.

JJ: Nores style: Blue aura display.

A blue liquid copied the words on his paper and then it sank down to the floor and spread across to teammates. Mika smiled as blue words appeared in her right eye. Naruto nodded and copied down the words before signaling for Hinata to copy everything he wrote with her byakugan. Akamaru perched on Kiba's head and whispered everything Hinata wrote. Hinata smiled back and looked over to Shino who only nodded silently to her as his bugs gathered information. Ino smiled and aimed her mind transfer at JJ. JJ smiled and laid down his head as soon as the attack got close to him. Ino missed and her mind was transfered into the person in front of JJ.

Ino: DAMMIT!!!!

She stood and shouted. The entire room turned to the body she inhabited and JJ smiled. She coughed into the boy's hand and sat back down.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Choji: Tell me about it.

Mika looked over to the side and whispered.

Mika: What were you doing in stone?

Gaara didn't answer or acknowledge her.

Mika: Why'd you kiss me?

Gaara: Heh.

Gaara smiled and looked over to her.

Gaara: You feel drawn to me don't you?

Mika: You destroyed it, the stone village I mean.

Gaara looked away with a chuckle and Mika looked away as well.

Mika: You're not going to answer me are you?

Gaara: No.

Mika frowned at him and held her head. All around them people were being removed and kicked from the room. Ibiki smiled and shouted loudly.

Ibiki: Pencils down!!!

Everyone looked at him.

Ibiki: There is one more question that I want you to answer. This question will be the most difficult of them all. If you miss this one you will fail. And you will never be able to take this exam again.

Naruto: What?

Ibiki: If you're too scared, you can always quit here.

Naruto looked around and frowned.

Naruto: Damn.

Hinata: Naruto-kun.

Hinata smiled warmly at him and grabbed his hand. Naruto stared at her and frowned, before nodding. With his resolve settled, Naruto stood up and shouted.

Naruto: So what if this question is hard! I don't care, give it your best shot, whatever it is can't scare me away. I am going to be Hokage, no matter what, even if I have to go straight from the genin rank!

Everyone looked up at him and smiled.

Naruto: I won't lose here, no matter what you have!

Sasuke: I agree, whatever it is, I can take it.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke and they both smiled, before sitting down with their pencils at the ready. Everyone else had smile creep across their face as well as they all looked on to Ibiki to issue the final question.

Ibiki:_ [AMAZING, that one outburst put courage into all of them. I doubt they'll quit now.]_ You all pass.

Naruto's shoulders dropped and JJ lifted an eyebrow.

Choji: Huh?

Ibiki: It's simple, being a ninja isn't all about fighting and using justu. You need guts, what I wanted to know was already answered. The tenth question was, do you have to guts it takes to be a ninja? So you all pass.

Raizen: Clever.

Ibiki: Now if you'll all-

Ibiki turned as the door to his right shot open and Anko jumped in accompanied by someone that made Neji's face drop.

Anko: My Name is Anko Mitarashi!

Ishi: And My name is Ishi Kusagani!

Anko: We are you your proctors for the second part of the exam.

Ishi was wearing the same outfit as Anko and she even had her hair pulled up like Anko's. A banner fell down behind them and Neji's face hit the desk in front of him. Some of the boys had their eyes locked on the white haired beauty in front of them, while others stared at the dark purple haired one. Either way, none of the boys were listening to a word they said after their names, except Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Gaara, and Shikamaru. Mika looked at JJ and thumped a rock into the back of his head.

Ibiki: Do you always have to jump the gun Anko? I wasn't even finished explaining yet.

Anko: Then maybe you should explain faster Ibiki.

Ibiki: Whatever, please turn your papers over to the left and follow Anko-sensei.

It was at this time that he finally took notice and turned to the person with Anko.

Ibiki: What are you doing here?

Ishi smiled widely with such innocence that it dragged in the other boys in the room.

Ishi: I'm a proctor.

Ibiki: That's not what I mean.

Ishi: Hello everyone, I hope you all do your best in the exams.

Rapid shouts and whistles flew from the crowd and Ishi smiled innoncently as Anko led her and the young genin to the next stage of the exam. Ibiki took a deep breath and sat back in his chair.

Ibiki: Something doesn't feel right.

Genma walked into the room and smiled.

Genma: So the first part's done huh?

Genma walked closer and gazed down at the papers on the table. He picked up some of them and sighed.

Genma: This many? What happened?

Ibiki: It seems Naruto has the power to inspire confidence. They stuck through till the end.

Genma: That's some kid, even without using his powers at all, he seems to radiate his influence.

Ibiki: Well, he's Anko's problem now, let her deal with it. By the way, what brought you here?

Genma: Oh, this may be nothing, but paranoia, but something seems to have snuck into the village a few hours ago, it couldn't have been anything that bad or else someone would have picked up on it. Still, I have a bad feeling something is wrong.

Ibiki: There's no need to disrupt the exams, we've already postponed it due to the attack by stone. You and I will look into the matter, no need making a big deal if we're going to find nothing.

Genma: Yeah.

Ibiki stood from his seat and walked away from the desk before giving one last glance to the papers resting on top of it.

[Flash]

Ishi lagged behind Anko just enough to talk to Neji without anyone noticing. Neji frowned at her and quietly shouted.

Neji: What are you doing here!?

Ishi: Oh, well I was supposed to train with Anko-sensei today, but she told me.

[Flashback]

Ishi: But you're supposed to train me.

Anko: I know, but I have to be a proctor.

Anko looked over to Ishi as she pouted and held her chin sagely before she snapped her fingers.

Anko: I know, I'll take you with me.

Ishi: Can you do that?

Anko: It'll be okay, maybe.

Ishi lifted an eyebrow at her teacher and asked.

Ishi: Are you sure Anko-sensei?

Anko: You probably have no need to worry.

She said patting the girl on the back.

[Flashforward]

Ishi: And that's what happened.

Neji: [_Is it okay for a jounin to be so carefree?]_

He thought with an disappointed look on his face. Neji looked at her once more and asked.

Neji: Why are you dressed like that?

Ishi: Anko-sensei said it would get a raise out of you. Do you think I look sexy Neji-kun?

Ishi pulled up her long hair and smiled seductively at Neji who quickly covered his nose as blood spurted from it.

Neji: That is no way for a princess to behave!!

Ishi: Sorry.

She said rubbing the back of her head. Ishi looked as they reached the forest and quickly caught back up to her teacher and stood by her side as the teams gathered in front of a massive fence that surrounded a vast forest.

Anko: Alright. Everyone this is the forest of death. Each of you will be given a scroll, one is the earth scroll and the other is the heavens scroll. Each group will be given a scroll on random, your job is to find someone with the opposite scroll of yours and take it from them.

Ishi: Once you have both scrolls you will be required to make your way to the tower deep in the forest. You are forbidden to open your scroll.

Anko: And we will know if you try, Trust me, you don't want to open it. Now step though this door and sign your name on the sheet, once inside you'll be given a scroll and you will return here. The best advice I can give you here is, JUST DON'T DIE!

The words Anko finished with intimidated some of the young genin, but others seemed unfazed and unafraid. Anko smiled at the reactions she recieved and asked.

Anko: Any questions?

JJ raised his hand and Anko looked over to him.

Anko: Yeah, what is it?

JJ: Do you realize that you look like Sheena Fujibayashi from Tales of Symphonia?

Anko took a step back and everyone gazed at her for a second.

Ishi: You do.

Raizen: Yeah, it's weird.

Anko: S-Shut up! I do not, and stop metioning things that don't exist in this universe.

JJ flinched a little and put his hand down.

Anko: Any other questions?

And with that JJ's hand raised again.

Anko: Anyone else?

Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged. Anko sighed and asked reluctantly.

Anko: What?

JJ: What do you eat to make your boobs so big?

Anko's eyebrow twitched and muffled snickers were heard among the crowd. Anko swiftly pulled and kunai from the holster on her leg and hurled it at JJ before anyone even saw her move. JJ lifted two fingers and stopped the kunai as if it were nothing. Blood trickled from his fingers and he curled the kunai into an under hand position before he once again raised his hand.

Anko: WHAT!?

JJ: My question still stands.

He said with a blank face that caused the crowd to be overcome with laughter. Anko slowly walked over to him and stared down into his eyes.

Anko: I don't LIKE you.

JJ: I love you too Anko-sensei.

Anko: Just go sign up you idiot!

JJ smiled and walked passed her before going into the booth to sign up for his team. Naruto walked in behind him and Mika followed.

Mika: Did you really have to mess with the proctor like that?

JJ: Yeah, it's fun.

Naruto: That might come back to bite you in the ass.

JJ: Ah, I don't think she's that mad.

[Flash]

Ishi: Anko-sensei?

She said worriedly at her teacher who was slamming nails into a small straw doll wearing a jacket.

Anko: A curse! A curse on him!!!!

[Flash]

JJ: Suddenly my chest hurts.

Naruto: It's just your imagination. Should we just go in or-

Mika: Did any of you read that form? It says that if we die, it's not the fault of the village. It covers, decapitation, disembowelment, incineration-

Naruto: That's easy, like she said "just don't die."

Mika: Well true, but it's still kind of scary to read it.

JJ: Alright, let's get ready.

He said as he walked from behind the curtain and watched as others began to enter the forest. The second that they entered, they scattered into the wind. All seeking to find ways to elminate the competition. Anko watched slowly as JJ walked passed her and smiled as he clentched his chest.

Anko: Something wrong?

JJ quickly removed his hand and said.

JJ: No I'm fine.

JJ walked through with his team and Anko chuckled. She turned her attention to Ishi who was being pestered by a few of the young hopefuls.

Jaico: So, after this is over, why don't we hang out, young sensei-chan.

Ishi: Sorry, but I can't.

Masi: Don't worry, it'll be fun. A cute girl like you shouldn't deal with the scrubs in this village.

Ishi peeked an eye back toward Neji who was staring daggers into the back of the boys surrounding her. Ishi sweatdropped and smiled.

Ishi: Sorry, but you should all get going.

She said pushing them toward the forest entrance. With a single step back she said.

Ishi: Be sure to run fast.

While waving to the boys and their teammate. It was the only warning they were going to get. Ishi looked over to where Neji was standing, but there was nothing there.

Anko: Looks like we got rid of them all.

Ishi: What now Anko-sensei?

Anko: Well, how about some training while we wait.

Ishi: Alright.

[Flash]

Naruto found himself walking cautiously through the forest alone. The entire group had split up after finding their second scroll.

_[JJ: Alright guys. You can do whatever you want, I'm going to take a nap._

_Mika: In the middle of a forest crawling with enemies!?_

_JJ: Yep, I'll keep the scrolls. You guys just have fun. I already know what you're going to do Naruto. If you want Mika you can sit here and watch me sleep._

_Mika: I'm going to look around._

_She said quickly walking away. Naruto shrugged his shouders and walked away as well. JJ strecthed his arms and leaned back on a tree before falling into dreamland.]_

Naruto the vortex of his mind and looked down at a pile of boys with distorted chakra.

Naruto: Looks lke Neji was here. Oh well, I guess I should get moving, who knows where Hinata-hime is right now.

The second he said that a scent caught his nose. The scent completely wiped his original objective and set a new one in it's place. Naruto took off runnning, preparing for a battle.

[Flash]

JJ laid back against th tree sleeping silently surrounded by four unconcious genin.

[Flash]

Sasuke sat in wait for Raizen to return from his "business" as Sakura curiously looked around in the trees. Sakura's eyes went wide as something seemed out of place, she didn't know if it was just her mind, but some of the bark on the tree had shifted.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun....

Sasuke: What is it?

Sakura: Something's up there.

Sasuke's eye locked onto the tree in question. With a single motion he hurled a kunai into the spot and something quckly shot from it toward him. Sasuke flipped back as something flew back at him. The attack barely missed, but it was enough to let Sasuke know that his enemy meant business. Sakura ran in behind him, but the presence Sasuke felt was emmense, something wasn't right.

Sasuke: Sakura, stay back.

Raizen finally finished his business and washed his hand in a small spring. He looked down and saw a reflection coming from something ooming over him. Raizen quickly slid out of the way as a giant snake snapped down at him. Surprisingly, the snake as amazingly fast for it's size. Raizen found himself repeatedly dodging it's attack with no opening to land his own. Raizen jumped up and started hand seals, but before he could finish the act, he was swallowed whole by the snake. Raizen had little time to think, but he didn't panic. He grabbed his massive shuriken and stabbed it into the snake stomache before cycling through another round of seals.

Raizen: Lightning scythe jutsu!

Raizen's shuriken shot open and flew around the snake's stomache in a spiral motion. Lightning shot from the snake's stomache with each slice until finally it's entire body ripped to shreds. Raizen flipped to the ground and grabbed the shuriken as it hovered in front of him.

Raizen: Sorry, but I'm not on the menu.

Suddenly Raizen felt a chill ride his spine, warning him to something worse than his own predicament. Raizen quickly placed his shuriken back in it's holster and made his way back to his teammates, when he arrived he found them both lying on the ground bleeding from various wounds. A single person looked over to him with a smile and said in a voice only above a whisper.

????: So you escaped my little pet.

Raizen quickly ran over to Sakura and checked her pulse, but found nothing. Sasuke tried to stand, but the wounds on his body bursted open and he fell lifeless to the ground. Raizen's eyes went wide and he looked up at his enemy with rage filling his eyes. His entire personality went out the window. His eyes rolled back and in a roar of concentrated anger he charged at his enemy.

????: A berserker!!!

Raizen punched the man in the chest sending him flying through five trees before hitting the ground hard. Raizen's rage built up and he drooled furiously. It was as if he turned into something else. Suddenly a voice called out to him.

Sakura: Raizen!

Raizen's eyes returned to normal and he turned around to his teammates. Sasuke and Sakura were looking at him with wide eyes. Raizen's muscles untensed and he walked over to them.

Raizen: Are you all right?

Sasuke: You broke the genjutsu.

Raizen: I was under a genjutsu? Thank god.

Sakura: What happened to you.

????: A berserker is someone who's experienced great anger. When they change they're given extraordinary physical capabilties. However, they lose the ability to distinguish friend from foe. Am I right?

He said walking from the rubble virtualy untouched.

Raizen: You play some sick games bastard.

Sakura: He's not even hurt.

????: I believe that you interfered with something.

Sasuke: He ate his scroll.

Raizen: I'm pretty pissed right now. I'll just take it out on him by cutting it out of his stomache.

The man smiled as he jumped up into the trees above them and smiled.

Raizen: You're not getting away.

Sasuke: Stop!!

Raizen and Sakura both looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

Sasuke: If I give you our scroll, you have to leave.

Raizen took a step back and stared emptily at Sasuke.

Raizen: What are you doing?

Sasuke: We can't beat this guy!

????: You sure can't.

All three members of team seven looked up into the trees and gazed at the new player joining the game.

Naruto: Isn't that right? Orochimaru!

He said with his eyes as red as burning flames.

Orochimaru: Oh you tracked me down. Not surprising.

Naruto: Yeah, I don't really care about subtle when you're involved.

Naruto smiled as he took a step forward.

Sakura: Orochimaru?

Raizen: Damn.

Orochimaru returned the smile and said with closed eyes.

Orochimaru: Sorry, but I'm not here for you. However I do have a friend who's dying to speak with you.

Naruto: Huh?

[Flash]

Gaara stopped in the middle of a small opening and closed his eyes, waiting for his hiding enemies to reveal themselves. Temari looked around and looked down at her little brother.

Temari: What is it Gaara?

Gaara: ........

Gaara never replied, instead his gourd's cork shot from the tip and flew across the feild. The sand erupted from hs gourd and stabbed down into the bushes laid in front of him. The sand pikes were covered in blood and he slowly lifted them into the air to reveal and display his felled foe. The boy coughed on his own blood struggled to speak as his teammates jumped up in shock. Gaara's sand lashed to the side and viciously ripped the second ninja limb from limb, throwing body parts everywhere. The final boy tried to run, but Gaara's sand wrapped around his neck and forcefully dragged him back. The sand slammed the young ninja into a tree and slowly started to crush at his throat. Gaara smiled as his sand shot into the boys's stomache and ripped his upper half slowly from the lower part. Gaara walked over to the fallen ninja's lower half and removed his scroll from it.

Gaara: Worthless.

He said throwing the scroll to Kankuro who caught it and looked down.

Kankuro: Why kill people if we already have both scrolls?

Gaara didn't answer, his eyes locked onto something in the bushes on the opposite side.

Gaara: It seems we have more company.

The three spectators flinched slightly as the boy turned in their direction.

Kiba: Damn, he found us.

Hinata: What do we do?

Shino: Stay calm, worse case scenario, we try to escape.

Kiba: Yeah and those guys sure did a damn good job when they tried that.

Suddenly something shot out of the bushes and reached for them. Hinata tried to shreik, but a hand covered her mouth.

????: Shhh.

Hinata: Mika-san?

Mika: Be quiet, I'll keep him busy, you guys get out of here.

Shino: What about you?

Mika: He won't kill me.

Kiba: How can you be so sure?

Mika: Because he can't kill me.

Mika stood from the bushes and walked forward, Kankuro sighed.

Kankuro: You should've just run.

Temari: Isn't that the stone girl from the exam room.

Temari looked over and noticed something else.

Temari: _[Gaara hasn't attacked yet? Why?]_

Mika: You sure make a mess of things.

Gaara: Remind you of someone?

He asked with a smile, something about Mika drew him closer.

Mika: I still have to repay you for when we were in stone.

Gaara: ........

Gaara frowned silently before he licked his lips. He slapped up a seal and his frown was replaced by a sinister smile.

Gaara: Care to dance?

Mika: Fine by me.

Mika stomped on the ground and a slab of stone flew in front of her. She kicked it forward and Gaara smiled and the stone disintegrated in a poof.

Temari: Tricks like that won't work on Gaara.

Gaara gathered the sand above him and formed a spike. He motioned his hand downward and it flew down at Mika. Hinata almost jumped up in fear and Kankuro turned away. Mika smiled and extended her hand. The sand spike suddenly changed into a stone rod and Mika grabbed it.

Mika: And his tricks won't work on me.

Everyone stared on with wide eyes. Gaara laughed and stood tall.

Gaara: You haven't changed at all. My beautiful monster.

Kankuro: What!?

Temari: Gaara likes her!?

Gaara: Show me the brutality you displayed in stone! Come and fulfill my lust for destruction!?

Gaara bent over again and prepared.

Gaara: I will make you sing the most beautiful song of all.

Mika: Sorry Gaara-kun, but I don't sing.

Shino: I see, they're jutsu are so similar.

Kiba: What does that mean?

Shino: They can't fight one another. It's like one big stallmate, no matter what they'll be able to shift the other's attack in their favor. Making it impossible for one to best the other.

Hinata didn't comment, her eyes were locked on the fight. Mika threw the rod into the air and kicked it forward, before it could reached Gaara it burst into sand particles and scattered around him. Once the sand moved from his vision he saw something in front of him. Mika charged forard under the cover of the sand and closed in with her fist drew back. Her punch landed close in front of Gaara, but unflinchingly, his sand blocked it. Mika turned the sand into stone and with it close to Gaara, she blasted it back. Mere inches before it could reach him, the wall scattered into the wind and as a torrent, flew down at Mika who smoothly dodged out away from the attack. Mika kicked herself into the air as Gaara's sand collided with the spot she was previously standing in. The sand followed her and she pointed her hand down to it, creating a small mountian. Mika sat at the tip and crossed her legs, smiling down at her opponent.

Gaara was filled with excitement, never before had he met an opponent he couldn't kill, at that, he never met anyone he couldn't kill if he wanted. he was special, something about her was enticing, he wanted to know what it was. Even if he had to rip her apart to find out. Gaara returned the smile in favor and sent his sand high into the air, he brought in down on Mika and collapsed he mountian. Mika seemed to have been crushed by the attack, but suddenly the ground under Gaara began to crumble, two jaws of stone emerged from the ground and slammed on Gaara's body, Mika jumped from the ground and slid back away from the jaws as sand began to leak from the cracks. The jaws exploded and formed around Gaara's body, he extended his arm and the sand flew over the Mika, encasing her completely in his sand.

Gaara: Sand coffin!

Gaara's shell dragged Mika into the air and he closed his hand quickly.

Gaara: Sand burial!

The sand closed around Mika and crushed her, she never screamed. Temari walked over to Gaara and stared on as the girl's head rolled from the mound of sand.

Temari: Guess that's that.

Gaara didn't say anything, there was something wrong, not only did she not sing, he didn't even see blood. He walked over to it and looked down, Mika's head looked at him and then crumbled to dirt. Mika emerged slowly from the dirt and punched at Gaara, only this tme his sand didn't block it, he did. Gaara's foot flew at Mika, who barely blocked the attack herself. Mika shoved his leg away and followed with a straight kick to the stomache. Gaara didn't even slide back, instead he ran forward and punched Mika across the ground. As she rolled along the ground, her bdy began to shattered into pieces until there was only small rocks along the ground. Mika flipped from the tree above Gaara and kicked hm back along the ground as he had done her. Gaara flipped back into landing position, but vanished before he could hit the ground. He reappeared behind Mika with sand flowing from his body. Mika turned around and faced the boy once again, but before it could go any further, there was a loud explosion. Both parties turned toward the noise and saw a large trail of lightnng coming at them. Gaara quickly retreated with his teammates and Mika made her way back where the others were.

Mika: Idiots, I told you to run!!!

She shouted as she made her way to them. She created a large slab of stone and forced it to carry them quickly away from the attack. Once the damage was done the blinding light finally disipatated and Mika looked on at the destruction it caused.

Hinata: What was that?

Mika: I don't know.

Kiba: That was Rai.

Akamaru: Arf!

Shino: Don't be ridiculous, do you know thw amount of chakra it would take to make an attack of that level.

Kiba: I don't get it either, but I know Rai's attacks. That was him. Even Akamaru can tell.

Hinata: Naruto-kun?

She said holding her heart.

Shino: Hinata?

Hinata: Something's wrong.

Mika: Where is Norugi at times like this?

[Flash]

JJ silently shifted his weight as he slept peacefully against the tree, surrounded by fourteen unconcious ninjas.

[Twenty minutes ago.]

Orochimaru: I have business to take care of, but I have a friend who will keep you company.

Orochimaru's jaws unhenged and he coughed out a small snake, which grew to be much bigger. Naruto walked passed it and ran for Orochimaru, but suddenly something grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him up higher into the trees.

Orochimaru: Now, where were we?

Naruto landed on a branch and gazed at his new opponent. It was a man with short green hair and dark hazel eyes, deep with a twisted feel to them. Naruto's entire body seemed to be held stuck by his very presence. For the first time in his life, Naruto had hesiatated.

????: Do you know who I am?

Naruto: No, but I can take a guess. You're a member of the Orochi.

????: Yes, my name is Insuru. The lead head and original. So, you're the one Yubiki chose, it's nice to finally meet you Naruto.

Naruto: How do you know Mom?

Insuru: I know more about her than anyone else, even how she looks when she sleeps.

Naruto: What are you to her!?

Insuru: Ask her. I want you to deliver a message, tell her that I've returned for her. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know that.

Naruto: Sorry, but you won't be able to see her at all, because I'm not oing to let you. Whoever you were to her, you're not getting passed me!

Insuru: Then I guess, I'll have to show you the power of a real demon.

Naruto frowned as he body became highlighted by red chakra and he charged toward Insuru, one punch flew into Naruto's stomache, and that one punch was enough to force him from his transformed state. Naruto took a step back and cursed as he cletched his stomache. Naruto looked down and checked himself, it wasn't a punch, it was some sort of justu.

Insuru: It's called the five-pronged seal. It completely seals chakra, or in your case distorts it.

Naruto felt his vision grow blurry.

Insuru: Remember to say hi to Yubiki for me.

Naruto's power drained fast, he couldn't even see straight anymore. Naruto stumbled and Insuru whisper to him.

Insuru: Don't die just yet.

[Flash]

Yubiki's ears flicked and she looked out toward the forest of death.

Yubiki: That scent, it can't be his?

Just as Yubiki had noticed the smell, it vanished, she looked away and shook her head, surely her nose was wrong.

[Flash]

Naruto stumbled once again and found himself plummeting toward the ground fifty feet below. With the last of his strength he reached out to a branch on one of the many trees surrounding him. The action snapped his arm and only helped to slow his descent to the ground. Sakura jumped over from seemingly no where and grabbed him before landing on one of the tree's large branches. Sasuke looked back and sighed that Naruto was safe, but now he had to worry about escaping the murderer in front of him. Naruto looked over to Sakura and whispered.

Naruto: Man do I owe you one.

Shortly before passing out into dreamland. Sakura looked ver to Raizen and he nodded back to her.

Raizen: Sasuke, we have to fight this guy.

Sasuke: Are you crazy? We don't stand a chance against him.

Raizen: Sasuke this is not the time to freak out. We have to fight, or die. I think about it, do you really think we can outrun him, he'd catch us in an instant.

Sasuke: That's why we should-

Raizen: I don't care! I won't back down, running in cowardice is something I'll never do again. I learned the first time. You can run all you want, but running never solves problems, it just covers them up until they catch up to you again. I will not lose here, and I refuse to die until I kill him.

Raizen reached around and grabbed his shuriken.

Raizen: If you want to hide in the shadow of fear whenever it's convienent, fine by me. Just make sure you don't get hurt, chicken.

Orochimaru looked up and opened his mouth as a small snake fell from the tree above. Orochimaru swallowed it and wiped his mouth.

Orochimaru: Are you finished with your little pep talk?

Raizen: Yeah, and I'm ready to fight. I don't know what you want, but you're not getting it.

He said preparing for battle. He eyes caught sight of someone to his side.

Raizen: So you're gonna fight?

Sasuke: Yeah, you have a habit of getting paralyzed if I don't.

Raizen: Low blow, you better keep up, or I'll leave you behind.

Raizen led the charge forward as Orochimaru eagerly awaited the attack to begin.

[Flash]

Anko: Too slow. Make sure to build up your speed before you try that attack.

Ishi: Yes Anko-sensei.

Anko: Is there something you want from me?

Anko turned her head toward the person approaching her. Ishi smiled and stood tall watching as the man closed the distance.

Naki: Anko-san. There's something we want you to see.

Anko: This had better be important.

Naki: Trust me, it is.

Anko followed quickly behind the man and Ishi trailed behind her. Once they reached there destination she gazed down upon three bodies litering the ground in front of three stone statues. Ishi covered her mouth and Anko frowned.

Anko: So we have an intruder?

Naki: Yeah, but it gets worse, look at this.

Naki walked over to one of the bodies and rolled it over.

Ishi: The face is missing.

Naki: Yeah, and we checked these kids out, they're participants in the exams. Why would someone steal they're faces?

Anko: To wear them.

Naki: Who would be sick enough to do that!?

Anko: I know someone, Naki I want you to go inform Hokage-sama about this.

Naki: What about you?

Anko: I'm going hunting.

Naki nodded and held up a seal before disappearing from sight.

Ishi: I'm going with you.

Anko: Don't be stupid.

Ishi: I'm not going to let you go alone.

Anko: And what will you do besides slow me down!?

Ishi: Something! I know you, you plan on doing something stupid!

Anko clicked her teeth and frowned back at the girl. In a flash Anko was standing in front of Ishi. Ishi vision went black and a whisper came to her.

Anko: Sorry about this princess.

Ishi passed out shortly after she heard those words. Anko smiled warmly down at her and charged off into the forest.

Anko: Orochimaru, I will have my revenge.

[Flash]

Raizen quickly closed in while waving from side to side. Orochimaru took a step back as the boy quickly closed the distance. Raizen threw two lightning fast hooks and followed with an uppercut, all of which were blocked. Orochimaru flicked Raizen's hand to the side and kicked him in the stomache. As Raizen slid back Sasuke ran forward and jumped into the air. Sasuke kicked down at Orochimaru, only to have his attack blocked. Before a counterattack could fly back at him Sasuke spiraled back away from Orochimaru, just narrowly avoiding a kick sent his way. Sasuke landed back over Raizen as he ran for his enemy. Raizen threw a straight punch at Orochimaru, but this hit landed. With a smile, Raizen continued his attack. He dragged his other fist forward and launched it into Orochimaru's stomache. Sasuke ran up Raizen 's back and leapt off with a kick that sent Orochimaru sprawling across the ground. Orochimaru ground the bark of the tree and flicked his arm to the side, before it could even be seen, he was slithering across the trees around them. Even Raizen couldn't track him, he looked over and saw Sasuke's eyes change to red.

Raizen: Where is he?

Sasuke: Below.

Sasuke and Raizen both jumped at the same time as Orochimaru slid under them. Orochimaru opened his mouth and his tongue wrapped around Raizen's leg. The tongue slammed Raizen into the branch of the tree and then toward Orochimaru's face, with anger Orochimaru slammed his fists into the boys stomache and then a last punch to his face that sent him rolling back along the massive tree branch. Raizen stopped himself and looked back at Sasuke. Both nodded and Raizen charged forward. He pulled back his fist and ducked as Orochimaru punched at him. Raizen countered with an upward scissor kick and knocked Orochimaru slightly off the ground. Sasuke ran under the airbourne man and jumped up before grabbing him upside down. Sasuke flipped Orochimaru over and dragged him down to a lower branch into a corkscrew pilediver. [A/N: Falcon drop!]

Raizen: I'll be right down!

Sasuke flipped away from his enemy whose head seemed to have been driven into the very bark of the tree. Raizen flipped down to Sasuke side and Orochimaru placed his leg on the ground, while still upside down. His feet pulled his upper half back up and he quickly made his way to both boys. Sasuke jumped back away from the flurry of punches, but failed to dodge the final backhand. Orochimaru pulled forward and kicked into Raizen's stomach before pulling the same leg into Raizen's face. Orochimaru then turned his full attention to Sasuke. He punched the boy twice in the stomach and sent a short jab to his face. Before Sasuke could stumble he grabbed his head and dragged into into his knee. Sasuke stumbled and Orochimaru gave him a quick hook to the face that sent him rolling back. Raizen stood to his feet and ran at Orochimaru, who swept quickly at his feet and slammed his fist downward into the boy's stomach. Before feeling could return to his body Raizen found himself lifted into the air. Orochimaru pulled back his free hand and punched into Raizen face before slamming him into the tree branch. He smiled and lifted the boy back up before throwing him from the branch. Raizen was falling fast, so he was forced to think the like. Raizen reached back and grabbed his shuriken before opening it. He quickly threw it at Orochimaru, who caught it in mid-air. Raizen smiled and started cycling through handsigns.

Raizen: Instantaenous transport jutsu!

Once the boy finished shouting his attack his hand appeared on the shuriken Orochimaru was holding. Raizen pulled back and punched into Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru lost his footing and tumbled back across the tree, but Raizen wasn't finished. He ran in a blur and caught up to Orochimaru in what seemed like a microsecond.

Raizen: Light speed assault.

Raizen charged forward while rapidly slamming his fists into Orochimaru's stomach in succession, reaching a speed that not even the great sennin could match. Raizen suddenly stopped and shouted.

Raizen: two-hundred, seventy-five hits!

Raizen smiled and picked back up his speed. He reached out for Sasuke's hand and dragged him along with him before he turned in a spin.

Raizen: Go!

Sasuke: Right.

Raizen threw Sasuke at mach-speed and Sasuke started forming seals. He placed two fingers in front of his mouth.

Sasuke: Fire style: Fireball jutsu!

Sasuke fire blew into front of him, but because of the speed he was moving at, it simply came back at him and covered his entire body in flames. Sasuke's eyes flared through the fireball and he shouted in unison with Raizen.

Sasuke/Raizen: Sonic missile!!!!

Sasuke slammed into Orochimaru and the fire surrounding him completely shifted from his body to Orochimaru, blasting him back into the body of the tree. Sasuke wasted no time, he quickly tied wire onto eight shuriken and threw it around the tree Orochimaru was resting on. The shuriken returned to him and he pulled tightly tying Orochimaru to the tree. Sasuke handed one of the wires to Raizen and both boy started doing handsigns. Once they finished Sasuke placed the wire between his teeth and Raizen held tight onto the wire.

Sasuke: Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu!

Raizen: Lightning style: Lightning rod justu!

Both attacks trailed down to Orochimaru's body and he screamed out in pain. The fire burned his body from the inside, while the electricty fried his insides. The power of the attacks knocked Orochimaru back through the tree and the area in the forest was brightened by the light of the flames. Sakura looked down and smiled.

Sakura: My teammates are amazing.

Raizen looked over to Sasuke and smiled, Sasuke only huffed a reply.

Orochimaru: Good to see that you're both so happy.

Both boys turned back with wide eyes and Orochimaru walked forward looking like his face was shedding. A layer of skin was peeling from his face, slightly revealing another face under it. Orochimaru quickly placed seals and blew hot fire at Raizen, that blasted him back along the tree with tremondous force. Raizen blacked out and fell into disillusion. Sakura jumped down to him and Sasuke closely watched his enemy begin another round of seals.

Orochimaru: Cursed seal jutsu!

Orochimaru's neck stretched out and he bit down into Sasuke's neck.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!!!

Sasuke tightly grabbed his neck and collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. Sakura ran over to him and Raizen quickly awakened after hearing Sakura's scream. His hearing slowly returned and gripped his head.

Orochimaru: Soon you will seek me out, you will desire more power. And I will grant it to you.

Sakura dropped Sasuke and stood in front of him with her arms spread wide as she cried with determination. Sasuke held his stomach and screamed before passing out from the pain. Orochimaru smiled at the young girl and took a step forward, but before he could go any further a boy stood in front of Sakura. Raizen frowned and said back.

Raizen: Sakura, remember what Kabuto said?

Sakura: Huh?

Raizen: I have been hiding something, but I need you to keep it secret. Don't tell anyone about this, promise me. Especially not Sasuke, no one can know what I'm about to do.

Sakura: Raizen?

Raizen: Promise me.

Sakura stared for a second and then nodded to Raizen. The boy smiled and turned to Orochimaru.

Raizen: I don't know what you did to my little cousin, but I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore.

Sakura: Little cousin?

Orochimaru: So you believe a nobody like you will stop me?

Raizen: I'm not a nobody. And I'm going to show you just how much I can do!

Raizen said as his eyes flared red. Sakura and Orochimaru both stared in shock, it couldn't be.

Orochimaru: There are no other Uchiha besides Itachi, Yukari, and Sasuke! How can you possess a sharingan!?

Raizen: I don't brag as much as Sasuke does about family ties.

Orochimaru stopped and calmed himself.

Orochimaru: Fine, but that makes you no different from Sasuke.

Raizen: Ha, I'm nothing like Sasuke, I'm stroger than him.

Raizen's eyes began to morph and he smiled widely as his eyes shaped lightning bolts.

Raizen: Lightning god sharingan!!!!

Raizen's eyes finally finished changing and he disappeared from sight. Before Orochimaru could even react Raizen slammed his fist into the sennin's stomach. The punch felt like a lightning strike, it coursed throughout his body and electricity shone around the boy's fist. Raizen sent a straight kick into Orochimaru's stomach and it was accompanied by a lightning bolt. Raizen took no chances, he had to end this quick. He launched his shuriken around Orochimaru and it circled him. Raizen appeared above it and held his hand out and shouted.

Raizen: Indignation!!!!!

The shuriken conducted the lightning into a cone that struck down on Orochimaru rapidly. The shock sent the man soaring into the air. Raizen laughed and zapped back to Sakura. He gently threw her into the air along with his shuriken and then jumped up into the air.

Raizen: Full power: Thor's hammer!!!!!!!!!!!

Raizen's hands locked together and he slammed them into the ground in front of Orochimaru. Lightning trailed through the entire forest and dragged Orochimaru along the ground, far away from those Raizen protected. The fight was over, Raizen held his hand up and shouted.

Raizen: Instantaenous transport jutsu!

Raizen teleported up to Sakura and lovingly held her in the cradled position as he brought her back the ground. Once he landed he smiled, his calculations were correct, he moved Sakura because she was in the way, the way he attacked avoided the two unconcious boys with them, he just felt bad for the people caught up by the attack. He looked around and frowned, he destroyed a good chunk of the forest with that one attack. He looked at Sakura, she was still in shock. Raizen rubbed her long pink hair and kissed her forehead. Sakura blushed and Raizen pulled back.

Raizen: Just I put too much into that, and sorry for throwing you. You weren't hurt were you, my sweet cherry blossom?

Sakura didn't answer, she didn't know if it was the shock, the fact that Raizen was an Uchiha, or the fact that right now he was being extremely affectionate. Raizen didn't wait for an answer, before he passed out. The use of that much charka made him dizzy, as well as the fact that he hadn't fully recovered from the attack Orochimaru gave him, but he passed out with the satisfaction that he got him back and his friends were safe, at least for now.

[Flash]

The attack had indeed reached far and destroyed much, but the destruction still wasn't enough to kill Orochimaru. He stood tall and dusted himself off.

Orochimaru: It's a good thing I didn't go all out, my aura consealment would have worn off.

With a large smile he thought back on the boy who attacked him, maybe it wouuld have been better to take him instead of Sasuke. The one problem being that the boy seemed high-set on his village and friends, he wouldn't be easy to manipulate.

????: Found you!!!!!

Orochimaru's ever present smile returned once again. He replied to the shout without turning.

Orochimaru: Anko, how long has it been?

Anko: Long enough! Now I'll finish you once and for all.

Orochimaru: Anko, we've been through this. You aren't strong enough to attempt such a feat. Are you still angry with me?

Anko: Angry doesn't begin to cover it.

Orochimaru: I'm sorry, but I've had a really stressful day, can we make this quick?

Anko: However you want it!!!!!

Anko ran toward the man, but this time he didn't try to hold back. He opened his mouth and revealed a large sword. The sword launched from his mouth toward Anko, who readied herself to dodge it. Orochimaru smiled and his eyes turned red, the sword was quickly accompanied by seventeen other chakra swords that Anko barely dodged. Even with her quick thinking the blades managed to cut her. Orochimaru quickly closed the distance with a single step. He tightly grasped her neck and slammed her into the tree behind her. His golden eyes flashed red, repeatedly.

Orochimaru: The same song and dance with you.

Anko: Damn you!!!!

Orochimaru: Oh, don't be angry Anko-chan. I'll haven't come here to bother you, or make you feel inferior again.

Anko: I'm not inferior! I don't know what you're after, but I'm going to finish you here.

Anko's body bursted apart into several different snakes, all of which rounded Orochimaru's body and converged into one. The snake slammed into Orochimaru's body and pinned him against the same tree he was holding Anko against. The snakes mouth opened and Anko emerged from it. She quickly placed her hand over Orochimaru's and slammed a kunai through both. With her free hand Anko firmly grabbed Orochimaru's and cycled through seals with him.

Anko: I'm going to kill you, and myself along with you.

Orochimaru: Really? So you'd sacrifice yourself to simply kill a clone of me?

Anko's eyes went wide and she turned around to Orochimaru standing right behind her.

Orochimaru: Do you really hate me that much?

Anko turned back to the clone and it melted into dirt and mud. Anko cursed and ripped the kunai from her hand.

Orochimaru: Oh, don't mind me, you can go ahead and finish if you want. I have no use for you anymore anyway.

Anko: You bastard.

Orochimaru: Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave of this place. Have fun Anko-chan.

Orochimaru slowly walked away and Anko stood still cursing her own powerlessness. She used dark charka to summon that jutsu, simply doing so left her in a dazed state. Orochimaru could have easily finished her off, he was toying with her. Tears fell from her and eyes and the curse seal pounded. Anko slowly walked after Orochimaru and found herself walking through the forest of death alone. Anko made her way out of the forest, but she quickly expanded all of her energy. She collapsed on a large stone and tried to regain her strength. With each breath she could feel herself losing conciousness. Growls cut her thinking short, she whipped her eyes around and found that she was surrounded by a pack of tigers, huge ones. Anko backed away slowly, but found her attempt stopped as she bumped into a large rock. She had no way of going on top of it with her waining conciousness. Suddenly someone walked throught into the opening and slowly advanced toward her.

Anko: Ishi-hime?

She said weakly as the said girl walked in front of the tigers. All turned to what looked like an easier meal, but Ishi's eyes were cool as steel. She glared at the tigers with eyes that shot fear straight into them. All backed down and scurried away from the area.

Anko: How did you?

Ishi didn't say anything, she simply walked over to the woman and placed her hand on her forehead. After a quick second she pulled the hand back and slapped Anko. Anko was quickly in shock, the shock caused her to forget completely that she was exhausted.

Ishi: What would I have done if you had actually gone through with that jutsu!?

She shouted with tears filling her eyes.

Ishi: You idiot!!!

Anko: I'm sorry.

She said looking down to the ground. Ishi put arm arm around her sensei and hugged her.

Ishi: I know it must hurt, but you still have a life to live, don't throw it away.

Anko: And if I actually let you come with me you'd have done the same thing.

Ishi: No, I have no intent on dying. And for that slap, I think I owed you one.

Anko chuckled and Ishi smiled widely, she was mad, something Neji had only seen once. Anko knew that Ishi wasn't always the innocent, naive girl people took her for. Now she knew that it could be aimed at her, she'd have to be more careful in the future.

[Flash]

JJ: I'm up now!!!! Are you happy!!!!!

He shouted out into the crowd of moaning ninja. All crying and clutching their various wounded body parts. JJ stood up with a large bag of scrolls and walked away from the scene. He pulled up the bag and prepared to toss it somewhere until he saw someone.

JJ: Ino-chan?

Ino jumped at his voice and Shikamaru sighed.

Shikamaru: Just our luck.

Choji: Hey what are you doing here?

JJ: You guys had an earth scroll right?

Ino: Please don't take our scroll.

She said holding her hands up, JJ shot a look at her and smiled before he reached into the bag and tossed them a heaven scroll.

JJ: See you guys in the next round. I hope you guys make it.

Choji looked at it as if it were a trap, but suddenly Ino blushed and smiled at JJ.

Shikamaru: Well that makes our job a whole lot easier.

Choji: What did he do that for?

Shikamaru: Who knows.

JJ locked onto Naruto's aura and stepped back as he saw it distorted. From the other aura in the area he figured that he was with Sasuke, Sakura, and Raizen, but all but Sakura seemed to be unconcious. He walked forward slowly and stopped as the destruction caused by some strong attack caught his eye.

JJ: What the hell did that? Did Naruto cut loose? Huh? No, this is different from anything Naruto does, I know he doesn't use lightning jutsu.

JJ looked up and saw a piece of stone floating in the air. With a large smile he jumped up on the trees and flipped onto the stone. Once on it he saw Mika, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino all asleep on it. JJ smiled and shook Akamaru.

Akamaru: Arf.

JJ: What happened here?

Akamaru: Woof.

JJ: So Mika asked you not to tell me? Was it something bad?

Akamaru: Woof.

JJ: Alright, it's okay, just wake everybody up, we need to be somewhere.

Akamaru: "Howl"

Kiba shot up and Shino simply lifted his head.

Kiba: What is it Akamaru!?

JJ: Hey.

Mika: Norugi-kun?

She asked as she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes.

JJ: Morning, how'd you guys sleep?

Kiba: Bad, what are you doing here?

JJ: Well I kind of saw one of my teammates hanging with you guys and I decided to drop in. What happened anyway?

Mika shot up and started thinking of something.

Mika: We decided to stick with each other because of the dangers of the forest.

JJ: Really? Well that's cool, anyway we have to go somewhere.

Shino: Why, we already have both scrolls.

JJ: Well, it seems like Naruto got into alittle trouble while we were gone.

Hinata: What?

JJ: Don't worry, if something really bad happened to him you would've felt it. But he does seem to be out of it. Care to join me?

Mika and Hinata stood up and grabbed their things. Shino stood up slowly and placed his hands in his pocket, while Kiba just growled.

Hinata: Kiba-kun.

Kiba: I'm coming.

He stood reluctantly standing up. JJ smiled as Mika crumbled away the slab of earth they were standing on. All landed on the ground and made off into the direction Naruto was resting in.

[Flash]

Sakura had been trying to recover from the events of the night before, the shock of learning Raizen's secret, Sasuke getting marked, facing the true Orochimaru. She wanted nothing more than to take a long rest, but with the circumstances, she had no time to rest. Her eyes fluttered closed and she quickly snapped back up as something came running toward her. A small squrriel made it's way her hideout. Sakura smiled looked onto it's back.

Sakura: A paperbomb?

The squrriel kept it's course to her. Sakura whipped a kunai in it's direction and it stopped int it's tracks. Sakura walked out and careful took steps to the small creature. She picked it up and gently ripped the tag from it's back.

Sakura: Who would do something so cruel?

Sakura placed the squrriel back on the ground and smiled as it scurried away.

Sakura: _[Someone's after me.]_

She thought to herself as she carefully scanned the area. Sakura pulled three shuriken and threw them into what looked like a random bush, but the second she did three shadows flew from it. One slammed into the ground at her side and swung at her. Sakura skillfully ducked under it and flipped back over five senbon needles. Sakura landed back to the ground and tried to evade the next attack, but was completely unprepared as a third person knocked her back across the ground. Sakura stopped herself along the ground and looked up at her new opponents. One was a boy with spiky black hair and an arrogant stare. The other was a girl with long black hair, while the third was a boy wrapped in bandages. Sakura wiped her mouth and stood to one knee. With a smile she took a step back, something snapped and a sound erupted from behind the three people. A large log tied to a tight rope fell toward her group of enemies. One boy turned around and opened his palms, a sonic boom thundrously shot from his hands. The log broke to pieces, but Sakura smiled again.

Dosu: what's so funny?

Sakura: You'll see.

She said diving into the hole of the tree where her friends rested. When Dosu looked around he noticed something that Zaku didn't. There were explosive tags placed on the log, with the pieces now scattered around them.

Kin: Dammit! Move!

Before they could move the tags exploded around them. Sakura pulled out three kunai and threw them into the smoke that was left behind. Each one hit a mark, Sakura had successfully protected her friends, or so she thought. All three stepped from the dust and laughed at Sakura's attemt to stop them. Sakura looked down and walked from the hollow tree to face them while protecting the others.

[Flash]

Orochimaru walked away from the forest and smiled as his guest arrived on the scene.

Kabuto: Well, it looks like you had a bit of trouble.

Orochimaru: Many unexpected things did happen. Have you met the boy with Sasuke?

Kabuto: Yes, his name is Raizen Aname, don't worry, he's not a threat.

Orochimaru: Is that really what you think?

Orochimaru pointed to the destruction around their position and Kabuto turned to it.

Kabuto: You mean the lightning strike? What about it?

Orochimaru smiled before answering.

Orochimaru: Do you remember seeing the sky dim for that lightning? Did you hear any lightning before or after that?

Kabuto: No.

Orochimaru: In order for lightning to strike there would have to be clouds gathering, do you see any?

Kabuto: Are you saying that Raizen kid did that!?

Orochimaru: His potential may be more than even Sasuke.

Kabuto: Are you saying that we should capture him? He doesn't have what we want, even if he can do this.

Orochimaru: I don't understand it, but he possesses a sharingan, he as well as Sasuke, is an Uchiha.

Kabuto: How can that be?

Orochimaru: I don't know, but he has willpower, that makes him dangerous. I want him dead.

Kabuto: Yes Orochimaru-sama.

Kabuto smiled and pushed his glasses back up to his face.

[Flash]

The battle continued, many had rushed to Sakura's aid, but all fell before the young sound ninjas. [_A/N: Because I hate rewriting things I don't change, I find it unneccessary.] _

Sakura's face was beaten and bloody, most of her long flowing hair had been cut by her own hand. She struggled to her feet as she pulled out a kunai, her breathing became ragged, her hands were unsteady. Tears rolled down her face as she cursed her weakness. Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji all came to save her from the three sound ninja, but she could bearly even fight own her own. If it were Raizen or Sasuke the fight wouldn't have even gone on this long. Even if she weren't on their team, even if it were just them, they would have still been as good as they are. The thought crushed her, what exactly did she do for them.

Zaku: Finally realized that you can't win?

Sakura: Shut up! I'll stop you all, I won't let you hurt them.

????: Atta girl.

A hand fell atop Sakura's head and she looked back up to JJ.

Sakura: JJ-san?

JJ: You must have been scared, yet you fought on, just to protect your friends. There's no reason to cry, you did a good job. Watch after your friends, I'll take it from here, just don't cry anymore.

JJ gave the girl a pat and walked forward.

JJ: Ino, return to your body, Choji come back me up. Shikamaru, I want you to look after Ino. Kiba, you scout the area. Hinata, check Sakura and Lee's wounds. Shino, I want you to watch and see if any one jumps in. Mika, gaurd the hole in that tree.

All: Got you.

JJ stood in front of the sound ninja and completely took charge of the situation. Choji stood by JJ's side and smiled.

Choji: Two on two, seems fair.

JJ: Yeah, even though I have no respect for people who jump a lone girl, but I like a good fight. Watch my back Choji.

Choji: Got ya.

Kin sat up from her forced unconciousness and looked at the area around her.

Zaku: All right, I've been waiting to find you again.

JJ: Sorry I made you wait so long, I mean I was sleep against a tree, it's not like I was hiding or anything. You guys must have sucked at hide and seek as kids.

Dosu pulled back his long sleeves and run after Choji, who smiled and ran forward after him.

Choji: Giant human boulder!!!

Dosu charged forward and prepared for to counter the boy once he got close enough, but suddenly, the ball stopped moving. Choji reached his arm out and grabbed tightly onto JJ's who smiled as he jumped into the air with the still spinning boy.

Choji: Team attack: Human wrecking ball!!!!!

JJ spun upward and slammed Choji's spinning body back into the ground on top of Dosu and many trees in the area. Zaku aimed his hands up and blasted at JJ, however Choji quickly flipped back into his normal self and swung JJ at the boy before he could react. Zaku's eyes went wide as a fist collided with his face. Zaku rolled back and stopped himself by pushing a loud sound wave from his hands. He shot back at JJ with a boom. JJ smiled and headbutted the kid as he rushed at him. Zaku's head gushed blood and he collapsed back to the ground.

JJ: I know that must have hurted you, but my skin is as tough as dragon skin.

Zaku sat up and wiped his head, Hinata looked over to something as it erupted from the tree stump Naruto and the others were resting in, in fact it caught the attention of everyone. Suddenly a gust of wind flew from the area and something that sounded akin to a swift slice through wind caught everyone ear. Sasuke had awoken. He was standing in front of JJ, holding the Zaku in the air by his throat, pushing all of his strength into crushing the very life from him.

Sasuke: Sakura, was it this one who did that to you?

Sakura was speechless, the only thing she could think about was the black marks along his body, and the dark raidiant chakra he was emitting. Zaku pulled his hand forward and placed it on Sasuke's face.

Zaku: Sonic blast!!

The rushing sound blast Sasuke in the face, but the boy didn't move. Sasuke grabbed tightly onto Zaku's hand and tightly sqouze until he heard a snap.

Sasuke: So your power is from your hands.

Sasuke slammed the boy to the ground and kept his hand on his arm. Sasuke placed his foot on Zaku's knee and and kicked it out of place.

Zaku: AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: I'm not done yet.

Sasuke slowly walked forward as the entire feild became still from his actions. Sasuke stomped down on Zaku's shoulder until a satisfying crunch came from the wound. At this point, from looking eyes, Zaku's arm looked like a lightning bolt, completely broken. Sasuke smiled wickedly and stomped on the other boys elbow. Sasuke slowly walked around the boy's battered body as he quivered in pain and fear. Sasuke was suddenly stopped though as a hand fell on his shoulder. JJ pulled him back and said sternly.

JJ: It's over, you've won.

Sasuke: Don't tell me when I'm done. Touch me again lizard, and I'll kill you.

Everyone's eye went wide at Sasuke's statement, but JJ took the threat seriously, his entire demeaner changed. He said in a cold voice that one, but Naruto had ever heard from him.

JJ: Try it.

Sasuke smiled and lifted his palm up.

Sasuke: Have it your way.

Sakura: Sasuke!

Sakura quickly stood to her feet and ran to her teammate and crush, once she reached him she completely threw herself onto him and wrapped her arms around his body. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and his eyes went wide.

Sakura: Please Sasuke, please stop.

Sasuke stood still and looked down before the marks on his body retracted. Sakura finally let go and Sasuke collapsed to the ground, holding the mark on his neck. Kiba wasn't watching them after Sakura hugged him, a few of them had noticed something. One of the people in the tree stump had woken up. Raizen stared at the moment, not understanding anything, but what he saw was something that made his heart stop. Kiba walked over to Raizen and lifted him up, Ino's eyes were stuck on both, she would have been lying to say she didn't still carry a torch for Sasuke, but Raizen was so nice, something about looking at him at that moment hit her right in her heart. Raizen quickly shook it off and put on a false smile.

Raizen: Looks like I missed something interesting.

His voice made Sakura jump almost out of her skin. Neji jumped down from a tree and Tenten quickly ran after Lee, who was still in a state of unconciousness. Dosu walked over to Zaku and helped him up before quickly retreating with Kin following close behind. Raizen wrote that off and checked Sakura and Sasuke.

Raizen: What happened to you guys, and your hair? Are you okay?

Sakura looked away and JJ leaned back to Choji before whispering.

JJ: Ackward.

Choji: Tell me about it. Maybe we should go.

JJ: Yeah, but we have to wake up Naruto.

Hinata: I'll do it.

She said with a smile, dispite the moment just a while ago. Hinata walked to the hole and said.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, dinner's ready.

Naruto: Dinner!?

He said shooting up into sitting position.

Naruto: Hey, there's no dinner, and the place looks like hell, what did I miss.

JJ: Alot, what happened to you?

Naruto looked around at all of the people in the area, they were doing their own thing, but he knew how easy it was to overhear certain things.

Naruto: I'll tell you later. First I need you to remove something.

JJ: What?

Naruto: Someone put a seal on me.

JJ: What kind?

Naruto: Five pronge seal.

JJ: Potent huh? Alright, stand back.

JJ started quickly cycling through seals and then he foucsed all of the chakra into his fingers.

JJ: Five pronge seal release!!!!

He said slamming his fingers into Naruto's stomache, Naruto coughed and placed his hand over his stomach.

Naruto: Ow.

JJ: Well, it's not like I can do it lightly.

Naruto: What's next?

JJ: We find the tower I guess.

JJ walked from the tree stumped and smiled at Raizen before throwing him two scrolls.

JJ: See you in the next exam.

Raizen: See you there.

Ino looked at JJ walk away and returned to the job of fixing Sakura's hair.

Ino: What were you doing?

Sakura: You're just mad, because I got to Sasuke first.

She said slanting her eyes. Ino roughly pulled Sakura's hair.

Sakura: Ow, you did that on purpose!

Ino: Damn straight I did. Why are you always so narrow sighted? I'm not going to tell you who to like, but could you keep that to a minimum? Maybe you didn't see Raizen's face, but I did. I'm guessing that's why Kiba stayed back for a while too.

She said looking at the two boys talking and smiling as Raizen helped Sasuke.

Ino: If it was on tape, you could probably freeze the exact moment his heart broke. He's good at playing it off, but that just makes it more difficult to watch, he's always nice to you, try to be nice to him. Done. You guys should get to work, we have a lot ahead of us.

She said as she put the finishing touches on Sakura's hair.

Ino: You might want to get that done over at the first chance you get, there's only so much I can do with a Kunai.

Sakura: Thanks Ino.

Ino: No need for that stupid, we're friends again aren't we?

Sakura smiled and nodded to Ino, despite how she felt months ago, it was good having her as a friend again. Sasuke stood up, still holding his neck. Raizen looked over to him and asked.

Raizen: Something happen to you?

Sasuke: No, my neck just hurts.

He said pulling his collar over his neck.

Sasuke: I think we should get going.

Raizen: Yeah, com'n Sakura.

Sakura walked slowly to her teammates, Sasuke asked her to keep the mark a secret. In the forest she found out a secret about both of her teammates, both secrets that should have been told. She looked up from the ground and ran to the two boys.

[Flash]

JJ sat in front of the massive tower and watched his team walked up to him.

Naruto: This place is bigger than I thought.

Mika: Tell me about it.

Naruto: What do we do now?

????: I guess we go in.

JJ looked up behind Naruto and smiled at the familiar face.

JJ: Kabuto, how come we didn't run into you in the forest?

Kabuto: I was rather busy.

JJ: Did you get two scrolls?

Kabuto: Yeah, I guess I'm going in with you guys.

Naruto: All right.

JJ turned around and opened the door in front of them. He smiled and the quickly dropped it when he saw into the empty room. All that seemed to be waiting for them was a large banner hanging from the wall at the far end of the room.

Naruto: Without......Heaven? What does that mean?

Mika: There's words missing.

JJ: Not quite, it's up to you to add the other parts. It's simple.

Naruto: Care to enlighten us?

JJ: Heaven is the concious mind, if you lack the ability to think, you must sharpen your mind, and earth is the human body, if you lack strength and stamina, you must work your own strength. You see without the mind the body is nothing, but a husk, but without the body, the mind is just an object that can't act out it's own will. Only once both are aligned can they become truly strong, it doesn't help if you have fast reflexes, but you can't think ahead, or if you can think fast, but your body can't keep up.

Kabuto: Nice.

JJ: That's what I figure anyway.

JJ pulled out both of their scrolls and opened them before flapping them down open on the floor. Once the scrolls opened a puff of smoke eerged from it.

Iruka: Well, I'd be a lair if I said I was surprised. So you guys made it here. I figured you'd be here sooner though.

Naruto: We had some problems. Has Mom ever told you about someone named Insuru?

Iruka: Not that I know of. I'd figure you'd know before me.

Naruto: I guess I'll have to ask her. Anyway, how do we get though?

Iruka stepped against the wall and pressed a small button on the wall and smiled as the wall opened up for the young genin. Once opened the room ahead was large and wide. There was a balcony above the first floor and on the far end of the room there were stone hands set up in the ram seal. Naruto smiled at the other people in the room. With a single step he could feel the intensity in the room fall down on him. His team lined up behind the other members of rookie nine. Lee smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Sabutori: I'm glad you all could make it.

Ishi: Good job Neji-kun!!!

Neji turned away and hid his face.

Neji: Ugh.

Sarutobi sweatdropped and looked away as well. He coughed into his fist and said loudly.

Sarutobi: I hope you're all ready because the next exam will be an elimination tournament. You will all face one another in a tournament and the winners of their matches will advance to the next round.

Everyone's eyes went wide and they all looked at one another. Anyone one of them could have been paired against each other. Sasuke smiled and looked over to Naruto, who in turn looked at him. Naruto looked at JJ and smiled as well.

Sarutobi: Now if everyone is ready, let's begin!

Chapter 9 end.

Naruto: It finally starts. I'll be the one to win it all.

JJ: But, what if you have to go against Hinata?

Naruto: Easy, I'll quit.

Mika: Wow, your sights are set so high.

Kiba: I don't care who it is, I'll crush 'em.

Shino: Don't celebrate so early, be prepared for anything.

Hinata: I'll try my best.

Naruto: Give it your all too.

Next time on Eyes piercing the darkness: Chuunin exams part two, genin face off!!!

Sarutobi: Let's begin.

Omake theater begin.

Omake 1: Gaara's torture.

Gaara smiled as he held up the young unsuspecting genin by the throat. Sand quickly took the boy from his hands and pulled him higher into the air.

Gaara: Wanna know how I became this way?

He asked with an evil smile.

Gaara: Well, my father was a Kazekage, and a fiend, he wanted to create a weapon of unparrelled power. So while my mother was giving birth to me, a seal was placed around her. A demon was placed inside me, because of that, there was complications in birth, and my father didn't like that. NOT ONE BIT. So he began to pump chakra into her stomach, causing me to burst from my mother's stomach. Father lifted me into the air and looked down at mom. As she laid there, dying, he told her "Die for me."....Then she died. Years later, I've been locked in a dark room many years now. My uncle comes into the room, drunk. He decides to go off crazier than usual, throwing kunai at me as I ran away. As I cowered he said "Die for me. No one could ever love you." Finally I snapped, I held him in the air, just like this, and I told him "Die for me." Right before I slowly disemboweled him.

Gaara smiled and turned back to the boy as the sand behind him rose into the air.

Gaara: Die for me.

The sand rushed at the boy and shortly after the screms of pain erupted into the forest of death. In short the message means, Gaara rules and so does "The Dark Knight".

Omake 2: Team 14's one failed mission.

Naruto walked out into the large feild of grass and stared out into the distance.

Naruto: So we just have to protect this grass?

JJ: I'm curious too, what's so special about it?

Nohu: This grass is special, without it I will lose all of my money.

Said the timid old man, Mika sighed and walked closer to the grass.

Mika: It smells funny.

Shikamaru: This is such a waste of time.

Claire: Don't complain, Asuma asked me to look after you so you're going to work too.

Shikamaru: What a drag.

Mika: Why are we gaurding grass?

JJ: Well this is a D-rank mission, I guess there's something important about it or else ninjas wouldn't though trouble of trying to steal it. Alright guys, I need you to set up a parameter around the grass, if something happens radio it in.

Shikamaru: Fine.

Two hours had passed, yet nothing worth mentioning had happened yet. The young ninja had began to doubt the credibility of the field's threat.

Naruto: Maybe the old man is just paranoid.

He said into his radioset.

Mika: Maybe he's right.

Shikamaru: Yeah, who would attack someone for grass anyway?

He said staring up into the sky.

JJ: Doesn't matter, we took this mission so look alive. Even if there is no threat we must do our job.

After JJ's words were said Shikamaru sat quiet for a moment and then asked.

Shikamaru: Is he always so stuck up like that?

Naruto: Only on missions, it gets old real fast.

Mika: Yeah, he's always shouting orders like that. You get used to it, even if it does work your nerves.

Naruto: Tell me about it.

JJ: You know, if you're going to talk crap about someone, make sure you turn of your radio first. I'd expect that from Naruto, but not you Mika.

Mika: Sorry, Norugi-kun.

She said with a smile. Shikamaru sat up as something wiz passed in front of him.

Shikamaru: Are any of you in my area?

Naruto: No. What's going on?

Shikamaru: I guess the old man wasn't paranoid after all.

He said sitting up.

Shikamaru: Come on out.

Ryo: So you noticed?

Shikamaru: Yeah you're not very quiet.

Shikamaru stepped out of the way as a kunai flew passed his face and he countered with a kunai of his own. The ninja easily dodged and closed the distance between them.

Shikamaru: Idiot, you fell for it.

Shikamaru smiled as he slapped together seals and his shadow crept up to the ninja and caught his shadow.

Shikamaru: Shadow possession jutsu.

After catching the ninja in his trap he walk him over to the kunai that he had thrown earlier and forced the ninja to pick it up. Once it was in his hand Shikamaru forced the ninja to slam the kunai into his own head.

Shikamaru: One down.

The second he said that the ninja exploded into a poof of smoke and jumped up from behind Shikamaru.

Ryo: I'm not that easy to kill.

Ryo pulled back his fist and Shikamaru ducked forward under it and flipped forward, kicking the ninja in the chin with his heel. Ryo rolled back and Shikamaru slid along the ground before turning back to Ryo as he stopped himself.

Ryo: You're good.

Shikamaru: You too.

JJ: Shikamaru, what's going on?

Shikamaru: We've got company.

JJ: I'll be right there.

JJ moved his headset away and looked around as something ran passed him. A smile crept onto his face and he turned around just in time to stop a high kick. The ninja cursed the boy's awareness and rapidly punched for him as JJ simply flipped back over them. Naruto came from nowhere and ran under JJ with a punch of his own. The ninja was sent sliding back and he slid back to his feet. He reached back and grabbed a large sphere shaped object.

Naruto: What the...?

JJ: Flash bomb!!!!!

JJ covered his and Naruto's eyes from the explosion, but the second it was over the ninja had closed in on them. Before he could try anything the sound of earth moving under his feet caught his attetion. He looked down and jumped high into the air. Mika smiled and sent the ground to the airbourne man. The stones missed as he swiftly spun in mid-air, but he countered with an attack of his own.

Kyo: Fire style: Flame wheel jutsu!!!!

The man spun his arm and a twisting fireball came flying down toward Mika. Mika stomped on the ground and a stone sheild covered her from the flames, but the grass wasn't so fortunate. Shikamaru fell back to their position and looked around as the fire overtook the entire feild.

JJ: Crap, hurry and put it ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..........

Before he could even finish his statement something had overcome him. In fact, it took over everyone. Ryo and Kyo both landed on the ground in front of the children. All's eyes went wide and dialated as the entire feild of grass was reduced to nothing, but smoke.

[Flash]

Claire had finished reporting the events of the mission to Sarutobi and Asuma who both stared curiously at her.

Sarutobi: So the feild was.....?

Claire: Yes.

Asuma: And the kids?

Claire: Well, JJ's been laughing in a corner to 3 hours, Naruto won't stop staring at his hands, and Mika won't stop eating everything she touches.

Asuma: And Shikamaru?

Claire: He's been the worst.

She said closing her eyes. Both leaf shinobi and hokage prepared for the worst.

Claire: He's been staring at the sky for the last 4 hours talking about clouds.

Asuma: ...........

Sarutobi: ..........

Asuma: So he's no different?

The next morning, none of the children had any recollection of the night before, and the mission ended in complete failure.

Omake 3: Anko and Sheena.

Anko: Hi everyone, dispite what JJ said in this chapter I just wanted to clear the air alittle.

Sheena: Yeah, the truth is that we look nothing alike at all. I mean, we don't even have the same hair color

JJ: Yes, you do, you even have the same hairstyle.

Both women looked at each other and frowned.

Anko: We not even the same height.

JJ: Yes you are, you're just as tall as each other. You even have the same profession.

Sheena: That doesn't mean anything.

JJ: You also have the same eye color.

Anko: I do not!!

Sheena: Yeah shut up!!!!!

JJ: You even have the same bust size.

He said shrugging his shoulders. Both women looked at each once again and frowned.

Anko: Stop copying me.

Sheena: You're the one copying me.

Both jumped back and grabbed their weapons.

Anko: I'll cut you down paper girl.

Sheena: Bring it on snake wench!!!

JJ stepped between the two and held them back.

JJ: Whoa, there's no need for that. Now we can settle this like two responible and very, very sexy kunoichis. Naruto.

He said whipping his face over to his friend who just happened to be innocently standing there.

JJ: I want you to get me a really large tub, Mika you make mud.

Then he lifted a finger.

JJ: I'll go sell tickets.

All of the other people looked at JJ walked away with sewat dripping down their faces.

Anko: Am I the only one who doesn't feel like fighting anymore?

Sheena: No, no you're not.

In short, I'd love to see these two mud wrestle. ^o^

Omake theater closed!

Well it took me forever to finish this and I feel bad about that. I wouldn't if it was because of something I couldn't control, but it's all my fault. I sort of got sidetracked all through the development of this chapter so I'd like to apologize. Also there was the Naruto manga chapter 437, it got me all disoreintated anyone else who read it would know why. I'm not going to leave a spoiler, but if what seemed like it happened, happened. Then I'll probably not be reading or watching Naruto anymore. I'll still write this story, but if at any point you start to think, "That's not how it happened." You'll know why. Anyway, I was trying to think up a way to make this chapter worth all the time it took. I was wondering how I'd do it, but I came up with a way, while reading a manga. Sometimes manga creators like to show their other works, before they started working on the story you're reading, or sometimes they'll just show stories that didn't quite make it. That's what I'm going to do, I want to show you all a story that almost beat this one out. I was almost going to write this before I wrote Eyes piercing the darkness.

Extra: Tournament of Dreams!

It was a simple name, but it was appropriate. When I came up with this it was to showcase one of my best qualities as a writer, it was plain and simple. Gather characters from other worlds, bait them with what they most desire and make them fight it out. JJ was the conducter of the entire thing, what only those who read RE: AC would know, is that JJ originally had different powers, he could write out words from his chakra and crush it in his hands, whatever he wrote would become reality, no matter what it was. There were no boundaries. I changed that in ETPD because that kind of mind him a god-like, so I changed it for this story. Originally I made him the other way because I wanted there to be a clever way of him being the author of the story inside the story. He basically had the same powers I do as the writer. Anyway, tournament of Dreams was a story where JJ gathered people from the universes of Naruto, King of fighters, Street fighter, Final fantasy, Inuyasha, Legend of Zelda, Mortal Kombat, Bleach, One piece, Blood +, Fullmetal alchemist, Tekken. And that's just the one I remember, there was probably more at the time. All except Dragonball Z characters. Because we all know they'd win. Well I'll let the story tell the rest. Also, I wrote this one in Narrative form, for all thos complainers out there, you know who you are.

The Tournament of Dreams!

Somehow, the table was long enough to fit all of the people in the room, there were many, all talking on how the happened to appear in this strange place, surrounded by people they'd never seen or met before. All strange in their own way, gathered together at a single table in a large hall, lit only by dim candles. All eyes wondered the table, soon the guest in the large hall found people the recognized, but with them being so far apart and being cautious of the situation they all chose to stay where they were. "It seems I have some explaining to do." The voice came from nowhere. All eyes wandered to the sound of footsteps slowly walking toward the hall from a small ledge above. A small shilouette walked from the darkness of the main hall. "You are all my guests, please eat. There is no reason to be suspicious."

"Are you the one who brought us here?" Asked a calm man with long white hair. The boy at the top of the hall smiled as he answered the question. "Yes, I guess I am." The entire room went into an uproar, all erupting into an angry riot. With a single wave of his hand the boy forced everyone back into their seats. His smle returned and he said calmly. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to react that way."

"What are we doing here?" Said a short blond haired boy with his hair pulled back into a pony-tail. "Easy Edward, I'll explain everything, but first I need you to calm down. The boy's eyes grew wide and he frowned before asking, "How do you know my name?" "I know everything about all of you, that's why I brought you here. I want to offer you the opprotunity to gain everything you've ever wanted." This statement caught the attention of the crowd, all turned up to the boy with interest. "Could you say that again." Called out a boy with sppike orange hair and a long sword hang from his back. "I will grant you anything you wish." He said with an innocent smile once again.

"You're full of it." Said a young boy with fiery blonde hair, and an orange suit with black on the shoulders. "Naruto, you have something to say?" The boy asked calmly and awaited a reply. "We're supposed to believe that you can grant wishes or something. What the hell are we doing here? And who the hell are you?" The boy frowned and thought. "I didn't introduce myself did I? My name Is Norugi Suzaku, most call me JJ. Like your self Naruto, I am a ninja. But I have a special ability, that makes me...different."

"How" Was a simple question asked by a spiky blonde haired man with a large broadsword. JJ smiled and answer the question in kind. "Because my word goes, no matter what." He said writing out something in his own chakra. The words read, "And I switched control to a simple snap of my fingers." JJ crushed the words in his hand and smiled wider. "That's better." He said happily. As he held his hand out once again. "Do you wish to hear more?" All grew silent until Edward slammed his hands into the table and shouted., "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"Callm down brother" Said a voice coming from a large suit of armor. "Whoa cool, talking armor. There's all sorts of weirdos here." Said a boy wearing a straw hat as he smiled widely, a man with green hair and three swords slammed his fist into the boy's head. "Quiet Luffy." JJ smiled once again and chuckled, "Seems I got an interesting group, well I've got some explaining to do. I'll begin like this."

He said snapping his finger and appearing down with the other people at the bottom of the hall. "I am a ninja, my special kekkai genkai, is the ability to re-write existence, I can do anything I so desire with simple writing. That, makes me extremely powerful, because the entire world can be changed at my whim. But I always tend to get bored, but watching the lives you all live, it entertains me. So, I decided to gather you all together for one reason, I want to grant you anything you wish, but I want you.....to earn it." Once again the boy's words caused an uproar. JJ finally lost his cool and shouted, "Shut up!!!" All voices became silent. "As you may have noticed there is a lot of people here, the reason is because I want you to participate in a tournament. If you can manage to win, I'll grant you everything you've ever desired."

"How can we be sure that you can even do that?" Asked Edward, still sceptical of the young boy's power. "I can do anything." Was the only response he got. JJ snapped his fingers and Ed's arm and leg turned back to flesh as well as Al's body returning to human. Both boy's stared at themselves in shock. "A great feeling isn't it. A reunion to flesh." JJ said as the boys returned back to their previous forms. JJ opened his hand and a young girl in a school uniform gasped. Small pieces of jewels started to fly toward JJ. The shards gathered together in his palm and formed a small sphere. "A jewel that grants incredible power." He said tossing the jewel the the silver haired man. His eyes blaze with the single touch of the jewel. "This power, is amazing." Suddenly the jewel shattered and returned to those who held them previous to the demonstration. "I can give you anything, so long as you're willing to fight for it."

"You're just trying to get kicks out of us." Shouted a girl with bright pink hair. "So." He answered the girl straight out with a frown. "I've watched you all for a long time now, You all fight right now anyway. Just to gain what you want you've had to endure hardships, hatred, pain, even losses. I'm just giving you a short cut. Besides, what is a goal you're not willing to fight to achieve? It's nothing." As much as they hated what he said most of them agreed with him. "I have no bonds, if your wish is to have the ultimate body. I will grant it." He said snapping his fingers, causing Orochimaru to completely form into Sasuke's body. Orochimaru smiled and laughed before he returned to normal and growled at the boy. JJ smiled and turned to a Boy with blue hair and black cold eyes. "If your wish is vengeance." He said turning to someone on the other side of the table. Sasuke frowned and growled at his brother. "Unrequited love." He said looking over to the same pink haired girl from earlier. Who looked over to the still growling Sasuke. "A great treasure and fame beyond your greatest dreams." He said looking over to the straw hat boy who gained a sly smile. "The courage to take what you want." He said eyeing a girl with long raven hair and pale eyes. " No matter what you want, I will give it to you, all I ask, is that you fight for it. Show me how much you want it."

Despite how everyone had felt earlier, there were smiles of eagerness on most of the competitors faces. "One catch." Once again eyes flew to JJ. "There is no penalty for killing your opponent in a match. And though it is in my power, I will not revive you." All eyes wavered after that was said, "But, isn't that what you do everyday? However, I will remove you from the fight if you stay down for ten seconds, give up, are knocked from the stage, or if you are knocked unconious, I will remove you instantly. I ask only one question, How much does your dream mean to you? Would you fight for it? Would you kill for it?" All around looked at the other people at the table and then at themselves before JJ finished the sentence. "Would you die for it?"

The last question seemed to stop the entire room, some seemed ready for such a risk, but others looked as if they were trying to come to grips with the thought. "If not, you're free to leave. That door there will return you to your home." He said pointing to the door covered by light. He waited for a second and suddenly a question flew to him. "What if we wanted money?" Asked an orange haired beauty with dark brown eyes. JJ smiled and answered, "Just make up any number, even if it's just an imaginary number, and I'll give it to you. The woman's eyes glew and she smiled widely. "Luffy, Zolo, Sanji, we're entering, you'd better not lose." Luffy chuckled and replied, "I was gonna enter anyway." JJ smiled and asked, "Anyone gonna leave? I also have something else to tell you. This is a pairs tournament, you and a partner will have to team up to win this." Friends smiled at each other and prepared to group up until, "But your teammate cannot be anyone you know, and I will choose your team member."

"What!? What kind of game are you playing here!?" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, pretty much saying the words on everyone's minds. JJ smiled and replied, "Don't worry, I'm going to team you all up with someone I know you'll work well with. I promise, once you've had time to talk with your team member there will be no doubts on how well you'll work together." Once again the room became quiet. JJ took the silence as a sign and continued, "I guess no one's leaving. Okay, right now, displayed on your retina is a room number, only you can see it. Once you find your room, enter it, whoever shows up there with you is your partner. You have one week to learn them inside and out. There is also a vast training room inside each room, you will practice there with your partner alone." He said once again giving an innocent smile. "Be careful, in a battle, if you or your partner are knocked out, the fight will continue, so you'll be alone with the two remaining members of the other team if you lose. If you can manage to sin, your team will move on. But if your partner is killed, your time is over, you will lose and be disqualified. So watch each others back. Also, no fighting outside of the matches. Or else."

With that said JJ walked away and the restrants on all of the competitors fell apart all stood up and looked around the room, growls and anger flew around, but all relaxed and made their way to their rooms.

[A few cut meetings later.]

"Glad to see you all ready, prepare for the first round. Team Cherry blossom, members Sakura Haruno and Sakura Kasugano versus Team Beast, members Reptile [A/N: Motral Kombat] and Blanka [A/N: Street fighter.] Prepare for the fights to begin. While there is a small detail I want to inform you of. Each fighter will take place on a stage, the first fight wil have a basic flat stage, but others will change as the fight continues. Sakura K. looked over to her partner and smiled. "Well I guess we better begin, eh." Sakura H. smiled back at her and cracked her knuckles. "Yeah."

JJ held up his hand said, "Oh yeah, I'll have music playing during every match." Sakura H. looked up to him and asked, "Why?" JJ rubbed the back of his head and replied. "Because I feel that music can draw out even the most primal emotions. A good song can make people's responses quicker and more fluid."

[Music que: Hurt by T.I. ft. Alfamega and busta rhymes.]

"Begin!"

All four fighters quickly closed the distance between each other and clashed in what sounded like a bolt of lightning. Blanka reached out and grabbed Sakura H. and threw her down to the ground before swinging his leg back into her partner's stomach. Sakura K. swung back from the attack and jumped into the air before sending her foot into Blakna's face. Once she landed after the attack she followed with a fierce roundhouse kick into Reptile's face. Sakura H. flipped back to her feet and punched into Reptile's stomach before following with lightning fast punches into his stomach as she dragged him allow the road with her, forcing him to absorb every attack she threw. She finished with an uppercut and Sakura K. jumped over her with a dive kick that knocked Reptile across the ground. Blanka jumped toward the two girls and curled into a ball before crashing into Sakura H.'s back. She rolled across the ground with incredible speed and Blanka reached over to Sakura K. and grabbed her by the neck before slamming her down to the ground. Once he finished he lifted her back up and punched her back across the feild. Sakura H. stood back to her feet and tried to run over to assisst her teammate, but something grabbed her leg. She looked down and a long tongue seemed to beholding onto her. Reptile's tongue whipped back and pulled Sakura H. into the air before slamming her into the ground. Before she could even recover the tongue whipped her back into opposite direction. After throwing her he ran forward, going after the other Sakura as she fought off Blanka. Blanka swiped at her, but she ducked under it and counter with a soaring uppercut. "Shoryuken!" She shouted as her attack landed right into the beast's chin, sending him soaring into the air as he landed into a roll. The second Sakura K. landed back on the grund Reptile's tongue whipped around her neck. Reptile began pulling her back as she struggled until finally she turned back to him and placed her hands together. "Hadoken!!!!!"

A large fireball flew right into Reptile's mouth and blasted him back. But beore he could lose his footing he stopped himself and growled at the girl, until he noticed a leg coming down on him. Sakura H.'s leg came crashing down into Reptile's face with tremendous force and slammed him down into the ground. She quickly ran over to the other Sakura and prepared for the next attack as they both shouted, "Senpuukyakku!!" Both girls jumped into an intersecting spin kick that landed on Blanka's face, repeatedly kicking him in different directions, until both finally landed to the ground. "Shoryuken!!!" They both once again shouted in unison as their attacks bth landed on their unfortunate enemy. Blanka landed on his back a loud thud. Reptile quickly re-emerged from what seemed to be nothing and grabbed Sakura H. by the neck before throwing her back, trying to seperate the two girls. Before he could do anything, however, Sakura K. jumped into the air and thrust her leg forward into his face before charging into battle after him. Sakura H. watched her partner run off and smiled as Blanka stood up, ready for a fight. He charged at her and swiped downward, after she dodged he followed his attack with a flipping thrust kick, once again the girl just dodged the attack. Blanka growled and charged with a downward swipe that connected with the girls face and sent her sparling along the ground. Sakura H. stopped herself along the ground, but the second she opened one of her eyes she noticed Blanka coming at her with his palm open, once he reached her he dragged his hand upward into her chin and sent her once again sliding across the ground. Sakura H. slid to a stop and looked up as Blank came down at her with his fist open, but she flipped back to her feet and avoided the attack. The second she landed she started doing handsigns, "Clone justu!" and once completed there were one hundred copies of her, all surrounding Blanka from every side. One charged at him and swung, but no damage was done. Blanka looked around as all of the clones started to attack him, but suddenly one of them landed an actual blow. The real Sakura was somewhere in the midst of the clones, skillfully moving and attacking while bending in with the copies. After ten blows Blanka stood up and sniffed. His nose led him to the real one. He slammed his hand over her face and bashed her head into the ground, before, with a quick turn the hurled her into her own teammate. Sakura K. lost her balance and fell prey to Reptile's acid spit. It ate through her clothes and singed her flesh before finally disolving. Sakura H. stood to her feet and started handsigns. As she finsihed her hand started to glow green. She placed her hands over her partner's wounds and they began to heal. As Sakura H. heal her wounds Sakura K. looked around and noticed that the enemies were closing in on them. Sakura K. placed her palms at Blanka and blasted a hadoken into his chest before she gathered more power into her palms and aimed in the other direction. "ShinkuHaduken!!!!" She shouted, sending out a much larger fireball into Reptile's chest, sending him soaring back like a bullet. Sakura H. finished healing her partner's wounds and wiped her brow, but her eye quickly locked on to something. Blanka somehow became engulfed in yellow electricity, Something he had yet to do in the fight. He curled into a ball and shot like a rocket toward Sakura K. who had yet to notice.

"Look out!" Sakura H. screamed as she pushed her partner out of the way. With her partner safe, Sakura H. was forced to take the brunt of the attack. The attack was crushing, the blow sent her rolling along the ground into unconciousness. JJ stepped forward and snapped his fingers, the second he did Sakura H. was removed from the stage and placed on the sidelines, completely healed. She sat up and cursed out loud as she watched the two enemies close in on her teammate. Sakura K. looked down to the ground and suddenly a dark chi began to spill from her body. When she finally looked back up her brown eyes turned red and she threw her hand down to the ground. A small hadoken shot from her hand and propelled her into the air. A that exact moment Blanka wizzed passed her. Reptile threw a smoke bomb on the ground and reappeared next to her. He quickly kicked at her, but she once again shot a hadoken downward, sending herself higher into the air. Attacks quickly flew at her from all sides, but each time she skillfully used a hadoken to evade it. Finally both of her enmies closed in on each side once again, but to avoid it she thrusted both of her hands toward the ground. A large hadoken flew out and sent her higher into the air. She turned and opened her arms like a plane and smiled as Reptile once again flew at her from the side. Blanka landed directly below her and launched at her in a ball once again. Sakura K. turned and slammed her foot into Reptile's side with such force that his body bent sideways. Reptile's tongue flew from his mouth and Sakura K. grabbed it before she spun around and slammed him directly down into Blanka. Both went falling back down to the ground as a result of the attack. Sakura K. smiled as she forcely thrusted her hands down, throwing hadokens at an alarming rate, all slamming into her opponents and drilling them deeper into the ground. Finally once she gathered enough chi she held her hands back and shouted. "ShinkuHadoken!!!!!!!!" The resulting explosive wave that came from her hands slammed into her enemies and crushed the ground under them, until finally the ground collapsed and blasted them down through the floor. Sakura flipped back and fell down to the hole her enemies had fallen through. Suddenly the stage reappeared under her feet. She landed clumsily and tried to gain her balance, once she did she folded her arms and smiled with her eyes closed as the winds blow her clothes.

JJ smiled and shouted out, "Team cherry blossom wins!" with a snap of his fingers the girl and her opponents were teleported from he feild.

[A few cut congratulations and team introductions later.]

"Next match is team king members Naruto Uzumaki and Monkey D. Luffy VERSUS Team fireblade members Scorpion [A/N: Mortal Kombat.] and Vega. [A/N: Street fighter] I hope you all enjoy this next battle, because this is just the first of many to display how the stage may change. Now-" he shouted, lifting his hand in the air.

Music que: My drink n' my 2 step by Cassidy.]

Both Naruto and Luffy smiled as they stared at their two enemies from across the plain feild. Both looked at each other and then to the hidden expression of their mask wearing opponents. Naruto chuckled and ran forward as his partner stood back. Naruto led with a punch that almost landed on Scorpion, but the ninja simply ducked under it and Vega ran toward him and slashed at him with his cat like claws. The claws ripped through air, but nothing else. Naruto slid back and rolled along the ground as Scorpion ripped a large broadsword from his back and slammed it down at Naruto, who flipped out of the way. Sakura looked down from the observer's seat and shouted, "Why isn't his partner helping him!?" A woman with orange hair walked over to her and smiled, "That look on Luffy's face means that they're planning something, this is gonna be good."

Naruto flipped back as Vega once again swept for him. In mid air he spread his legs and a fist came flying toward Vega's face. "Gumu Gumu no pistol!!!!" Luffy's fist crashed into Vega and sent him flying back along the ground, constantly popping up like a rock skipping on water. Scorpion quickly turned to the rubber man and threw out his hand. "Get over here!!" He shouted as a spear flew from his hand and stabbed into Luffy's chest, before he could pull on it Luffy grabbed it and smiled, "Okay." He said to Scorpion, replying to his earlier statement. Luffy stretched his head back and sent it forward, "Gumu Gumu no Bell!!!!!" Luffy head yanked back and collided with Scorpion's face. Just like his partner before him, he went skipping back along the ground. Scorpion stopped himself and backed into his partner, the second he did they vanished and reappeared above their adversaries. Vega opened his arms and swooped down at Naruto, Who just barely dodged the attack. Scorpion fell down in front of Luffy and kicked him back across the ground, Luffy rolled to his feet and smiled, no damage was done. Scorpion ripped off his own face and revealed nothing but a skull on his shoulders. Luffy jumped back, "Hey Brook, when did you join the tournament?" Scorpion ignored the question and breathed out hot fire at Luffy, that engulfed his entire body. Luffy was blown back by the flames and sent rolling back along the ground. Luffy smiled through it and said, "Fine then." Luffy pulled back both of his arms and thrusted them forward at such speed that it appeared as if there were hundreds of fists, "Gumu Gumu no Gatling gun!!!!" Luffy's fists collided with Scorpion's body and pummeled him along the entire stage before Naruto jumped over him. Luffy pulled back his arms and smiled as Naruto jumped over him with a bright blue sphere in his hands. "Rasengan!" He shouted as he slammed the sphere into Scorpion's chest. Luffy smiled, but failed to notice as Vega ran up behind him. Vega swiftly slashed across Luffy's back and then stabbed his claws into Naruto's stomach. Naruto coughed up blood and smiled as he erupted into a poof of smoke. Scorpion quickly tracked down where Naruto really was and kicked back into his stomach. Scorpion ducked down and uppercutted into the boy's chin and sent him flying into the air before falling flat on his back, what Scorpion failed to see however was that Naruto held up a handsign after his hit. Once Naruto hit the ground he split into many different copies. All of them charged at Scorpion and attacked. Fists flew from everywhere and slammed into Scorpion's body until one grabbed his waist and turned Scorpion around. Once he turned Naruto's clones all slid up under Scorpion and kicked upward, "Na-ru-to!". The unfortunate ninja was caught right in the middle of Naruto's attack, but he wasn't out of tricks. Naruto prepared to land the finishing blow, but Scorpion disappeared in a blaze of fire. Before Naruto could even react a fist crashed into the back of his neck. Naruto rolled to the ground in pain and Scorpion once again breathed fire down on his enemy. Naruto quickly dodged and JJ smiled.

"Time to switch things up a bit." He said as he snapped his fingers. The floor below the competitors disappeared and a roof appeared, nothing, but chains hanging from quickly as to not fall into the pit below, Scorpion latched his spear onto one of the chains and grabbed Vega on his way up to them. Luffy did the same, bringing Naruto up with him. Scorpion grabbed on tight and let loose his spear, he laughed as he started to spin it and slice the chains surrounding them. Luffy and Naruto looked up as their chains were sliced and sweatdropped. Naruto quickly casted the shadow clone justu and formed a chain of his own as the clone at the top formed the wallwalker jutsu. Scorpion cursed and tossed Vega up near them. Vega smiled under his mask and pulled his claws out as he swiped down into the chest of the clones, Naruto, and Luffy, but before he could fall into the abyss, Scorpion retrieved him. They repeated the attack, completely aware of their opponents' inabitlity to strike back. Luffy smiled and jumped from Naruto's hands. "Gumu Gumu no Fireworks!!!!" He shouted as his limbs shot from various parts of his body, all slamming only into the enemy. Luffy constantly grabbed onto something during the attack and pulled himself up, continuing the attack and saving himself. Naruto made the clones threw him over to the other team as Luffy attack finally finished and punched Vega in the face. Naruto flipped from the chain and and quickly turned down .

"Uzumaki barrage!!!!" He shouted as he delivered a heel kick to Vega's face, sending him spining down into the dark pit below. JJ smiled and snapped his fingers, bringing Vega back from the pit and returning him to the waiting area. Scorpion looked up and saw Luffy coming down at him as well. He tried to dodge, but the other chains were gone. Almost as if the fates were laughing at him, he had no choice, but to accept the attack that followed. " Gumu Gumu no bazooka!!!!!" Both of Luffy's fist collided with Scorpion's stomach and sent him into the pit below like a cannon ball. JJ snapped his fingers and both members of team king fell down to the mat. JJ smiled as his two winners stood up and thought to himself. '_This is gonna be one hell of a show.'_

Special Extra End!!!!

Well, that's it, maybe I'll do this again sometime. Anyway if the Sakura and Sakura team confused or angered you. Good, that's what I was aiming for. I like to mess with the fans sometimes. Getting to the chapter, The real big bad guy showed himself in this chapter, trust me, by the end of the chuunin exams I will make you hate him. As for Yura, she's going to be the Catwoman to someone's Batman, but I'm not telling who just yet. You'll have to wait and see. I know this took a while, but I'll get the next one out fast okay. Shine eternal!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 is under way and I can't wait to get started on this. I've always been waiting to do the chuunin exams, but first off let me tell you guys. Ahem, I will not be writing out the fights I do not change. I only have two reasons for that, either I don't want to change it or I feel that it doesn't need to be done. I think it's a watse of my and the readers' time so I will not bother. I'm just going for the short and sweet, but I will not do the whole.

????? vs ?????: ????? wins.

I won't do that, I hate it, I'm more clever than that, this chapter is all about the fights and like the normal chunin exams, it will set the stage for later events. So get ready because this is going to be a wild ride. I think. Let's begin.

________________________________________________________________________________

Chunin exams part two, Genin face off!!!!

Sarutobi smiled at all of the young hopefuls trying out for the exams. He looked up with and pointed his hand at the large screen behind him and shouted.

Sarutobi: This computer will randomly choose names from you all and decide who will be facing who in the exams. The elimination tournament will decide which of you will be going on to the next round. The losers will be allow to continue watching if they so chose, if you lift your hand and concede to your opponent, you wil lose. Also if you are knock unconcious or die, you lose. I wish you the best of luck in and implore you to try your best. Now I ask that all teams and their teachers go to the top floor and wait until their name is called.

All turned to each other and smiled, before they jumped up to the upper floor and waited for the matches to begin. Name started to randomly cycle on the computer. The names that stuck seemed to have been together by the very hands of fate themselves. A sickly lookin man stepped forward and coughed into his hand before he annouced the names of the first two contestants.

Hayate: The first match will be Kabuto Yakushi vs Raizen Aname. Would both combatants please come to the lower stage.

As asked both boys slowly walked down to the combat arena. Raizen smiled over to Kabuto and bowed.

Raizen: Don't hold back.

Kabuto: You either.

He replied with a sly smile. He eyes shot over to someone disguised as a teacher who smiled and nodded back. Naruto looked over to the man and squinted, there was something he didn't like about him.

Yubiki: What's wrong kid?

Naruto jumped and turned around with a confused look in his eyes.

Naruto: When did you get here?

Yubiki: I was always here, and if you couldn't sense that then you have a lot more training ahead of you.

Naruto: Mom, I want to talk to you about something.

Yubiki: Can it wait, I want to see how this match turns out. I kind of want to see how this Raizen boy holds his own in a fight.

Despite the severity of what Naruto wanted to say, he held his tongue. He looked down and turned back to the bottom floor of the arena. Raizen smiled and bowed before Kabuto who did the same.

Kabuto: I hope you're ready because I'm coming at you with all I've got.

Kabuto smiled kindly at the young boy who saw him as a friend and ally. Raizen had no idea that the person he was facing truly had no intent on holding back anything, even if it killed him. Hayate coughed into his hand and then lifted the same hand into the air, before bringing it back down with the word.

Hayate: Begin.

Raizen was the first to attack, with a quick push he had launched himself right in front of Kabuto. The punch was precise, extremely accurate and too fast for anyone to dodge, but somehow Kabuto had manged it and countered with a swift knee to the stomache.

Kabuto: What's wrong, I told you not to hold back.

Raizen held tightly onto his stomache and backed slowly away from Kabuto. His eyes had completely changed, Kabuto seemed like a different person in battle. Raizen clencthed his teeth and ran forward after Kabuto once again. Kabuto smiled and readied himself for another attack, but suddenly Raizen vanished before his eyes.

Kabuto: What?

Raizen: Behind you!

The second Kabuto's eyes whipped toward his opponent a jumping whip kick made contact with his face. Kabuto was thrown sideways and before he could even touch the ground Raizen was once again launched into a super sonic rush. Kabuto couldn't even stop himsel before Raizen was once again in front of him. Raizen thrusted his fist forward and connected with Kabuto's stomache. Kabuto grabbed tightly onto Raizen's fist after the hit landed and kicked forward into his face. Raizen slid back and slammed his hand on the ground.

Raizen: Good counter.

Kabuto: Thank you.

Kabuto smiled and went on the offensive. He quickly closed the distance between the two and threw his hand forward, it was glowing with bright green chakra. Raizen barely dodged, but somehow he still felt something. Kabuto's hand lightly knicked his neck and Raizen's vision started to grew fuzzy. Raizen right eye last its vision completely and Raizen spun out of the way before he covered his eye.

Kabuto: It seems you were able to dodge, but I was still able to sever the ocular vein in your neck. Your right side is now a completely open blind spot. Sorry, but I'm in this to win.

The second he was finished speaking he rushed at Raizen and turned to his new blind spot. Raizen clicked his teeth and rooled out of the way as Kabuto punched for his right side. He didn't know what was coming but he knew that he needed to move. Raizen turned back and tried to watch Kabuto's movements, but that was proving a harder task than he thought. Kabuto once again move for Raizen's blindspot and launched his fist into the boy's chest. Raizen took the blow and smiled.

Raizen: Your own tactic.

Kabuto frowned and looked down to his hand. Raizen had waiting for an attack to come his way so that, like Kabuto had done eariler, grab his hand. Raizen pulled Kabuto to the side and punched him in the stomach.

Raizen: I don't need depth perception to beat you. I'll make sure you don't recover from my next attack.

Raizen let go of Kabuto and punched up into his chin.

Raizen: Sonic rush!!

Raizen smiled and charged forward at Kabuto. He sent a straight punch into Kabuto's chest, which quickly turned into fifteen more lightning fast attacks. Raizen followed his attack with a side kick, and Kabuto stumbled back and Raizen quickly continued with a spinning back hand and a quick knee to Kabuto's stomach. With a smile Raizen cocked back his fist and launched it into Kabuto's face, the attack sent him rolling back along the ground. Raizen once again rushed forward and grabbed Kabuto before placing both feet on his chest and kicking him up into the air. Raizen smiled and jumped up to the the railing on the second floor and moonsaulted from it. Once he was above Kabuto's body he span around and sent a backhand into his face that cause him to go crashing down into the floor with tremendous force. Raizen flipped back to the ground and smiled.

Raizen: And that's how it's done.

Raizen looked on and took a very slow step back as Kabuto started to raise from the ground, looking completely unfazed by the attack.

Kabuto: I'll admit, that was pretty intense.

Sasuke: How is he still able too get up after that!?

Claire: Regeneration.

Sakura: What?

Claire: You mean none of you have noticed yet?

JJ: He's healing himself faster than wounds can be inflicted on him. Hitting him with normal attacks won't work. I doubt there are many ways to stop that aside from killing him.

Kabuto looked up and smiled.

Kabuto: Way to spoil the mystery, but I guess they're right. So how will you prepare your next attack Raizen, will you kill me or will you keep up this futile attempt to win without doing so.

Kabuto quickly moved across the feild toward Raizen who tried his best to avoid him, but Kabuto's hand began to glow once again. Kabuto watched as Raizen ran passed him and kabuto slammed his fingers into the young boy's neck. Raizen fell to the ground and life abandoned his left eye. Kabuto's attack could have very well killed the boy, but he chose against it, he was toying with him. Orochimaru frowned down on him, he ordered him to kill the boy, not toy with him. Raizen stood back to his feet and stared blankly into nothingness.

Sakura: Raizen!!!

Kiba: That's low!

Kiba growled out, Kakashi closed his eyes and said silently.

Kakashi: I think it would be best if we pulled him out.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei?

Sakura Looked down on Raizen with a sullen look.

Raizen: You think I give up because I don't have eyesight. I will not lose. I don't need to see you, and I finally see what you're doing, you're really playing to win. I'll do the same.

He said staring away from Kabuto completely. Kankuro laughed at the boy.

Kankuro: He can't even tell where he is and he's talking about winning.

Raizen smiled and Kabuto lightly walked toward him. His footsteps made no sound, it was deathly silent. Raizen waited queitly as Kabuto's fist came at him, and blocked it.

Kabuto: What!?

Raizen surprised? Now I know not to hit you with normal attacks. So let me give you a powerful jutsu.

Raizen punched Kabuto in the face and pulled the Shuriken from his back. Raizen opened the Aname windmill and launched it dead at Kabuto. Kabuto quickly dodged, but Raizen's move wasn't over.

Raizen: Lightning runner!!!

The entire path the Shuriken had run was traced by bolts of lightning. The lightning bolts slammed into Kabuto's body and crushed him into the ground, leaving a large imprint of his body in the cement. The sounds of pebbles and debris hitting the ground were all that came from the wreckage Raizen had caused. However, that didn't last long, Kabuto reached from the hole and lifted himself from it.

Kabuto: I see.

He said as he stood to his feet, finally injured by the previous attack.

Kabuto: Clone jutsu!

He shouted as four images of himself surrounded Raizen.

Kabuto: Tell me which one is the real me.

Raizen sweatdropped and stepped back.

Kabuto: I thought so. The Aname clan is adept at anything containing electricity, and the human body is surrounded by an electromagnetic pulse, some are weaker than other and some stronger. You knew where I was by simply feeling out my electromagnetic pulse. But while I can't make my clones mimic substance, I can make them mimic the body's electric feild. So, where am I really?

He said with a smile as all clones moved forward. All closed in and attacks flew from every direction. All of the clones vanished, but Kabuto's hit landed with tremendous force. Raizen fell to the ground and coughed before looking up at Kabuto through his sightless eyes. Raizen cursed and Kabuto leaned down to him, all his previous wounds gone.

Kabuto: Now I'll make sure that speed your so proud of is a thing of the past.

He said as he placed his glowing hand over Raizen's leg. Raizen screamed in pain and growled.

Kabuto: Sorry. This is going to take a while.

Raizen frowned and growled loudly into the air. Raizen's hands shot up and latched tightly onto Kabuto's neck. Breathing became near impossible feat through Raizen's grip. Kabuto tried to step back and ripped the boy's hands from his throat, but that too prove impossible. Raizen stood to his feet, despite the pain he felt wrapping his leg and growled out once again, there was something different about him, and everyone else had caught on. Kabuto had to think fast. He lifted his foot and slammed it into Raizen's face, That however just managed to anger his opponent. Raizen lifted Kabuto higher into the air and slammed him down with force that caused a crater to appear under them. Raizen started to laugh in an almost sinister way as he once again lifted Kabuto and forcefully threw him into the all behind him. Kabuto coughed up blood and fell roughly back to the ground below. Before he could even stand back up Raizen was already charging at him. Kabuto rolled out of the way as Raizen fist smashed through the wall. Kabuto slapped together a seal and called twelve clones to his side, all of which split into all directions.

Kabuto:_ [I need to get some distance, what just happened? How did he get so much stronger!? At least now he can't find me.]_

Suprisingly, Raizen looked back at Kabuto and smiled. The had found the real one out of all of the clones.

Kabuto: _[There's no way he could have found me.]_

Raizen laughed and charged forward through all of the clones and clotheslined the real Kabuto, causing the illusions to break away. Kabuto flipped from his feet into a spin and braced himself for impact with the ground, but he never touched down. Kabuto looked up and Raizen was holding tightly onto the front of his shirt. Raizen hurled Kabuto up to the ceiling. Kabuto was healing rapidly, but the pain still remained, it was intense, crushing. Raizen waited and grabbed Kabuto on his shoulders into a fierce backbreaker. Raizen flipped Kabuto from his shoulders and kicked into his back. Kabuto tried desperately to grab the ground, but failed miserably. Kiba growled, it was a while since he had seen Raizen like that.

Kiba: Damn, he snapped again.

Shino: Snapped?

He asked drawing the attention of the others around him as well as Raizen's own teammates.

Kakashi: Do you know something about this? I've never seen Raizen act like that.

Kiba: Rai has a habit of going off when he gets really mad, it takes alot to do it, but when it happens he gets stronger, beastlike. I don't think he's finding Kabuto because of his power anymore, he's running off pure instinct.

Everyone turned back to the two fighting and Kabuto was still trying to dodge the boy's attacks, Kiba noticed something however. Raizen's leg was wobbling.

Kiba: Rai wake up!!!!!

Raizen snapped back and stumbled to the ground as he began to breathe heavy.

Hinata: What happened?

Kiba: His leg is injured, he doesn't feel pain like that. I'm steppin' in.

Kiba tried to jump down to Raizen, but Shino's hand quickly grabbed his shoulder.

Kiba: What are you doing?

Shino: Not yet Kiba, if you interfere Raizen will lose. Even if he is hurt, I don't think he'd want to lose that way.

Raizen smiled to himself.

Raizen: Thanks Kiba.

He said forcing himself back up to his feet.

Raizen: I've lost all ability to use my legs before, you think I'll give up because you hurt my leg.

Raizen closed his eyes and started placing seals. Under his eyelids, his eyes had become red, his lightning god sharingan was now active. Raizen's entire body began to exude lightning and his body spark up. Raizen jumped into the air and shouted.

Raizen: Let's see you dodge this!!!!!

Raizen's lightning started to surround his body, and suddenly it filled the entire room with a powerful eletric feild.

Raizen: Over load!!!!!!

Naruto: Get down!!!!!!!!!

Naruto shouted as everyone hit the dirt, Gaara however didn't even move, he just covered his front with sand. Kabuto, however wasn't fortunate enough to dodge. The blast lasted for 45 seconds, the result Kabuto rolling around on the ground cringing in pain and the shocked looks of everyone around. By the time Raizen reopened his eyes his sharingan was gone. Raizen smiled and looked directly at Kabuto. Resignating lightning started to surround Raizen fists and ingoring the pain in his leg he ran forward with the last of his strength. Pulling back both fists he slammed them into Kabuto's chest with unmatched speed. Repeatedly hitting his mark with forty well placed eletrically charged strikes with the shout.

Raizen: Lightning storm!!!!

Kabuto felt pain this time, and the attacks were coming too fast and consistant for him to heal. Raizen stopped and pulled back both fists before shouting out.

Raizen: Blinding Blaze!!!!

Both fists slammed into Kabuto's chest and lightning recoil shot from Raizen's arm like a rocket, blasting Kabuto into the back wall with crushing force. Kabuto fell limp to the ground as Raizen finally collapsed to the ground from the pain in his leg. Raizen looked on and smiled, however, it didn't last long. Kabuto started to stand to his feet, growling beastlike as he fumbled from the pain obviously still racking his body Kabuto coughed up blood and started to growl even louder, letting loose something he shouldn't have.

????: Kabuto!!!

Shouted out his unnamed instructor. Kabuto regained himself and stumbled to his feet. He slowly and weakly raised his hand into the air.

Kabuto: I concede!

He said weakly, trying desperately to heal himself. Raizen stared at him, even through his sightless eyes.

Kabuto: You win, I withdraw.

He said walking passed Raizen toward the exit as everyone watched on, one more than others.

JJ_: [His aura, it changed.]_

He thought to himself. He watched Kabuto walk away as Hayate annouced Raizen as the winner of the match. JJ stared on in his own mind as another annoucement flew from behind him.

Hayate: Next match: Norugi Suzaku vs Yachi Kumino! Will the contestants please come down to the arena.

JJ looked up and Claire placed her hand on his back.

Claire: Don't worry, I'll heal Raizen, could you bring him to me before you begin your match?

JJ looked back at her, of course she knew that wasn't the reason for her student's dismay, but she wanted to calm him, whatever it was could wait. JJ nodded to her and jumped down to Raizen before lifting his arm over his shoulder, Raizen's teammates did the same as Sakura constantly asked if he was okay. Sasuke looked his teammate and said.

Sasuke: Good one.

Raizen: Thanks.

JJ jumped to the second floor and left Raizen under his teacher's care, before he waved off and left back to the arena. Claire bent forward and started to heal Raizen, but she noticed something.

Claire: _[What, that boy wasn't just disabling his leg, he was tearing veins, tendons, he even put a fracture in the bone. He was trying to tear his leg apart from the inside. That boy, he was trying to kill Raizen.]_

Raizen: Is something wrong Claire-san?

Claire: No, I'll work on your eyes next okay.

She said with a warm smile that Raizen could see without his eyes. Raizen smiled back and blushed.

Raizen: Thank you Claire-san.

Claire: No problem.

Sakura peered over to Raizen, frowning at the look he had on his face. Sakura huffed and turned, which caught Ino's attention.

Ino: Jealous?

She asked from right next to her once again best friend. Sakura jumped and shouted.

Sakura: No!!!!

Sasuke chuckled at her with an assuming grin and she quickly blushed.

Sakura: I'm really not Sasuke-kun, Ino doesn't know what she's talking about.

Sasuke: What, I didn't say anything.

He said looking away toward the bottom floor. JJ had finally gotten ready for his fight and Yachi was looking ready to go as well.

Yachi: I won't hold back Norugi-sempai.

JJ: Alright, come at me with everything you've got. _[Damn, he had to be nice didn't he. I'll try to hold back, I don't want to make him look bad.]_

JJ stepped forward and Yachi began the attack with a pre-emptive punch. JJ blocked it and knocked it away, before quickly doing a downward leg sweep, that Yachi jumped over. JJ rolled away as Yachi followed his previous attack with a windmill kick. JJ slid back to gain distance and smiled.

JJ: You're good.

Yachi: As are you Sempai.

JJ: I hope you can keep it up.

Yachi led the attack once again and swept downward for JJ's feet, but he simply jumped over it. Yachi quickly pulled back his foot and kicked high into JJ's face before he could land. Yachi spun his body around and punched into J's stomche before he could even move any further. JJ coughed and smiled as he grabbed tightly onto Yachi's fist and pushed himself away from the boy.

JJ: Nice. Now I'll stop playing too, ready?

Yachi: Come at me whenever you wish Sempai.

JJ took a step forward, but his motions suddenly became unpredicable, every step seemed to have no form. Even as he broke into a sprint there was no flaw in his motions. Yachi stepped back, but failed to dodge a straight punch into his chin. JJ flipped sideways and sent a downward spinning toe kick into Yachi's face, sending him sliding back across the ground. Yachi flipped to his feet and wiped his mouth with a smile before he started a round of handsigns.

Yachi: Water style: Water cannon jutsu!

JJ jumped into the air as a powerful spout of water blasted at him, and just barely managed to dodge it. JJ smiled as he noticed something to his side, Yachi had jumped up with him. Yachi spin sideways and kicked JJ in the chest, sending the older boy flipping back to the ground. JJ landed to his feet and slammed his hand on the ground to stop himself from sliding back.

JJ: Nice move.

Yachi: Thanks.

He said as he fell back to the ground. Yachi smiled and said.

Yachi: Sempai, why are you holding back so much?

JJ: Huh?

Yachi: I can tell you're stronger than this, stop playing around.

JJ: You sure?

Yachi: Yes, even if I lose, I don't want to have pity taken on me.

JJ: Heh, alright.

JJ stopped and step still, he looked down and then quickly snapped his head back up. The second he did, his eyes were dead cold. With a single thrust JJ had hurled himself at the boy, with a punch that the boy barely blocked. JJ followed the punch with a quick leg sweep that knocked Yachi from his feet, but before he could even hit the ground JJ spun around and launched a straight kick into his opponent's chest. Yachi tried his best to stop the attack, but he couldn't even keep his eyes on it. By the time Yachi had finally stopped himself JJ was already behind him.

JJ: Sorry kid, but this is gonna hurt, I just need you to rest for a while, don't worry though, I'll get my teacher to take care of your wounds.

JJ lifted back his hand and started doing a round of handseals. When opened his hands a strange black chakra appeared over them.

JJ: Darkness style: Shadow wave jutsu.

JJ's hands shot forth a black wave that blasted Yachi back across the ground into the wall. Yachi's eyes rolled over and he fell to the ground. JJ smiled down on him and turned around, but soon after he did a shout came from behind him.

JJ: Darkness style: Shadow wave jutsu!

JJ tried to block the attack, but the jutsu was thrown back at him in full force. Yachi had somehow managed to throw JJ's own chakra back at him. JJ was hurled back into the wall behind him, but he didn't fall to the ground.

JJ: You can reverse jutsus!?

Yachi: Sorry sempai, but I couldn't lose that easily.

JJ: Don't worry, you tricked me into using a jutsu on you so you could use it back on me. However I don't really need to use jutsu.

Yachi: I kind of guessed that.

The young boy said rubbing the back of his head.

JJ: However, I kind of want to defeat that power of yours. I doubt you took that jutsu without any damage.

Yachi then you'd be right, however I don't need to take your hit just to do it.

JJ: You just couldn't dodge fast enough. That's good to know.

JJ once again charged forward closing the distance between him and his young foe, but Yachi was prepared. With a couple of handsigns Yachi had activated JJ's own jutsu against him.

Yachi: Darkness style: Shadow wave jutsu!

As the black wave fired once again at JJ, he made no attempt to dodge, but instead he charged straight through it. Yachi's eyes shot wide as JJ ran at him with both arms crossed in front of his face.

JJ: Howling Tackle!!!!!

The black chakra from Yachi's own attack surrounded JJ and he used to force to his advantage. The wind behind JJ made a loud whistling sound as he quickly ran forward and slammed into Yachi, sending the boy flying high into the air, spinning with blood trailing around him. JJ slammed his hand onto the ground and stopped his slide as Yachi fell back to the ground unconscious.

JJ: But there's one big flaw to using the jutsu of someone else, if it's theirs they'll already know how to stop it.

He stated with a smile.

Hayate: The winner of round 2 is, Norugi Suzaku!

JJ looked up and grabbed the unconscious boy; with one quick burst he hurled the boy over his shoulder and carried him to the arena's second floor. This time instead of asking Claire, JJ healed the boy himself. Once he had successfully removed the wounds he himself had inflicted on the boy he sat back and waited for the next match to begin. As the screen once again cycled through the contenders everyone grabbed tightly onto the railing surrounding the upper level. Soon the names finally locked.

Hayate: The next match will be: Mika Viria vs Tamina Nodate.

Mika sighed and jumped down to the first floor, looking very uninterested. She had wanted a better opponent, she could tell just by looking that the girl in front of her wasn't a challenge. As Tamina finally walked down to the first floor she smiled and waited for Hayate's signal

Hayate: Begin!

With that shout Tamina burst out into a sprint and pulled back her fist.

Mika: I suggest you don't run at me.

Tamina: Don't worry; the first hit will be the last. I'll make sure that I end this quickly.

Mika sighed once again and waited. Once the girl was finally in range she kicked her heel forward into the ground and caused a small slab of stone to appear in front of the girl's feet. Tamina tripped over the stone and went rolling forward. Mika pulled her foot back and gently tapped the ground with the front of her shoes three times, each time a pillar shot up, slamming Tamina higher into the air, the last of which slammed her into the ceiling and dropped her back to the ground as Mika sighed once more. JJ looked down and shouted.

JJ: Com'n couldn't you have held back a little!?

Mika: Why?

She asked dripping of uninterested.

JJ: You could have at least given us a show.

Mika: And your definition of "a show" is?

JJ stopped and thought for a second before responding.

JJ: Well, at least a fight, maybe some jutsus, a little wrestling, shirts being torn off.

He said the last part with a shameless grin and a slight blush. Raizen and Kiba both joined him by making the same face.

Mika: You lost me at the wrestling.

Mika said looking at her opponent. Hayate checked the unconscious girl before he announced with a cough.

Hayate: This match's winner is MIka Viria.

Mika smiled and flipped back to the second floor beside her team. JJ wrapped his arms around her and screamed.

JJ: Yeah, my girl rules!!!

Mika blushed and shouted back.

Mika: Stop that!!!

JJ: You know you like it.

Mika blushed deeper and shouted.

Mika: Sh-shut up!!!!

JJ: Hey think it'd be okay if we healed that girl too?

Mika: Why do you have to heal everybody?

JJ: Cause, they're all here for the same reasons as us, no reason to be assholes to them. It's only right that we help them out.

JJ's voice carried around the arena, while some smiled at his philosophy, others laughed at it. Mika stomped on the ground and a pillar hurled Tamina up to the second floor. Tamina almost hit the wall until JJ caught her. He looked at Mika with an empty stare and said in a sarcastic way.

JJ: Nice.

Mika: Hehehe.

Hayate rolled his eyes and then finally activated the computer once again. Orochimaru's eyes went wide as his clone finally closed in on his student. His presence in the arena dimmed slightly and his focus became split between the two incarnations of himself.

[Flash]

Orochimaru: Kabuto.

Said boy slowly turned his head with a smile to his mentor and teacher.

Kabuto: Whatever is the problem Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru: Ask me such a stupid question again Kabuto and I'll kill you.

Kabuto: My apologies.

Orochimaru: I ordered you to kill the boy, not toy with him.

Kabuto: I'm sorry, but my curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to know what he was capable of.

Orochimaru looked away from his student and stated flatly.

Orochimaru: I want you to disappear for a while.

Kabuto: Excuse me sir?

Orochimaru: Kakashi is very thorough; he may have realized who you are during that battle. And also, for a second during that fight, near the end, you let loose, if only for a second your aura changed. No doubt Norugi-san noticed, no matter how brief it may have been.

Kabuto: Then what do you wish of me?

Orochimaru: Find Yura and keep her an eye on her, she hasn't been in our little group for very long, she may be having second thoughts. I want you to supervise her.

Kabuto: So I've been demoted to babysitting?

Orochimaru: Be glad it wasn't worse.

With that said Orochimaru's clone vanished form sight and his focus returned to the match ending in front of him. Kabuto stuff his hands into his pockets with a smile and turned away. No sooner did he turn he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He tried to stifle it, but the pain Raizen's attack had dealt was still racking his body.

Kabuto: Damn, I should have finished him when I had the chance.

He said aloud to himself before continuing his stride.

[Flash]

Yura's eyes wondered the village carefully, scoping and memorizing every single crevice in Konoha. She skillfully evaded notice or any actions that may have alerted the villagers to her presence. She slowly crawled a wire above a dark alley and walked onto a roof in crouching position.

Yura: Who's there!?

She said quickly drawing her weapon from her side. A short dagger, held tightly in her hand aimed at the figure behind her.

Kabuto: My, aren't we jumpy today.

Yura: I hate questions that sound like statements.

Kabuto: Heh, finally you speak.

Yura: Kabuto-niisan, is there something you wish of me?

Kabuto walked closer to the girl and smiled.

Kabuto: What does Orochimaru-sama see in you?

Yura: Maybe the demon blood?

Kabuto: There would have to be something more than that.

Yura: He also wants my ability.

Kabuto: That is?

Yura: My ability to detect and neutralize chakra based attacks.

Kabuto looked at the back and laughed loudly into the sky.

Kabuto: An ability like that is absurd. Someone with ability like that would be a threat to everyone who uses ninjutsu!

Kabuto finally killed his laughter and turned to the girl.

Kabuto: However, now you've got me curious.

He said forming seals. His hand began to glow with a bright green chakra. Kabuto quickly leaned in on the girl and lower his hand toward her left breast. He smiled as he prepared his chakra scalpel to cut the girl's heart in two, but as she mentioned, when she lifted her hand, the chakra vanished. Kabuto cast the girl a look of disbelief before saying.

Kabuto: Amazing.

Yura however, was in another realm, her eyes were wide, and she was breathing quickly. Kabuto took notice and pushed the girl to the ground, before positioning himself over her.

Kabuto: You're afraid of me aren't you?

Yura: Y-Yes.

She said shivering as if freezing.

Kabuto: Even with an ability like that you can feel fear. Do you fear Orochimaru-sama as well?

Yura: Yes.

Kabuto: Heh.

He snorted before rolling away from the girl.

Kabuto: Then why did you join our group?

Yura: Because I have nothing else.

Kabuto: Hahahaha, if that's the only reason, then there's no wonder Orochimaru-sama doubts you. Fine, I don't care as long as you can be a useful tool for the time being. But thanks to what you just showed me I know a weakness of yours cat-girl. Your power neutralizes your own chakra doesn't it?

Yura:....

Kabuto: No matter, it makes no difference.

He said standing to his feet.

Kabuto: What is your current mission?

Yura: Orochimaru-sama ordered me to overlook the exams and determine the true extent of the contestants' powers.

Kabuto: How?

Yura: By watching their chakra and detecting weaknesses.

Kabuto: And what have you found so far?

Yura: You're extremely arrogant.

Kabuto looked over to the girl with an evident glare, Yura didn't look back at him, but she could feel it on her back.

Yura: That boy you were fighting has an amazing power. But it's easy for him to expend it. Think of it like a battery, he can use a lot of power, but his chakra drains just as fast, that one move he used when he blasted the entire arena, it used up all of his chakra.

Kabuto looked at the girl with curiosity in his eyes, how hadn't he noticed that? That thought alone sparked another question.

Kabuto: If that's true, then how did he attack me with that last attack?

Yura: I told you, think of it like a battery, while it is a weakness, if he can drain electricity from something, in that case i was the residing chakra left behind by his own attack, he can drastically restore his own chakra.

Kabuto: So, he can restore chakra. That's improbable.

Yura: Well Kabuto-niisan About as improbable as a human who can restore his injuries faster than that of a demon.

Kabuto: Fair enough.

Yura turned toward the forest of death once again and focused on the chakra battling in the arena.

Yura: Like the people fighting now. That boy with the shadows can control shadows, but if the shadows were dispelled, it'd be completely useless. I think a darkness style justu would work the best. If you could manage to overtake him with darkness there's no way he can even cast a shadow. That girl is going to lose though; she's not smart enough to figure it out.

Kabuto: Heh, you really are useful. Keep up the good work; there are others who we wish to learn more of.

Kabuto looked around the village.

Kabuto: It' been so long since I've been home. It's nice to enjoy the sights, especially since they'll be gone soon enough.

Yura: Either way, it makes no difference to me.

Kabuto looked back at Yura and once again laughed into the sky.

[Flash]

Time had passed and much had happened in the arena, matches had run their course and winners had emerged. Sakura, had to face off against Ino in an emotionally driven battle, but alas, neither emerged victorious. Sasuke battled Yoroi of the sound, and in the battle not only did he win, but he also managed to control the curse seal on his neck. Shino entered into a very one-sided battle with Zaku of the sound three, of which he barely had a challenge. Kankuro was finally able to display his skills as a puppet master, the battle barely started before he managed to crush his opponent. And in the most recent match Shikamaru faced off against Kin, who despite her knowledge of his jutsu, was defeated in a rather humiliating way. The matches would resume and with the naming of the next contestants. Tenten looked up toward the computer screen and smiled as her name stopped on the display screen.

Hayate: The next match is, Tenten vs Temari. Will the to contestants please enter the arena.

Lee: Good luck Tenten.

Tenten: I won't need it.

She said as she jumped down from the second floor. Temari simply appeared down in a gust of wind, without even looking at her opponent.

Tenten: Heh, get ready to lose.

Temari: Two minutes, tops.

She said to herself rather than her opponent. Hayate coughed several times into his hand and then lifted the same hand into the air.

Hayate: If the contestants are ready, you may begin.

He said waving his hand down between the two girls. Tenten was the first to move, instead of going after the Temari, she decided to strife to her side. With a single fluid motion she pulled three kunai from her pouch and tossed them at temari, who dodged them without even giving a hint to moving.

Tenten: I missed!?

Temari smiled at her and closed her eyes, mocking Tenten's efforts.

Lee: There's no way Tenten never misses.

Neji: She didn't, that girl moved. Maybe you should watch more closely Lee.

Tenten frowned and once again pulled out as many weapons as she could. With a smiled she waved her arm horizontally, releasing her weapons all at different moments, trying to catch Temari once she moved, but despite, her efforts, none hit the mark and the large oblongish piece of steel Temari was holding had opened, revealing paper with a small blue moon on it.

Temari: This is the first moon, when you see all three, you will lose.

Tenten: Are you mocking me?

Temari: What good is a shinobi that can only use ninja tools?

She said flatly taunting the girl. Tenten frowned and pulled and two scrolls from her back and unlatched them.

Tenten: I'll show you what I can do.

Tenten bit into her thumb and quickly grabbed the hanging paper of the scrolls.

Tenten: Dodge this!!! Floating blade wall!!!!

She said as she flapped the scrolls open along the ground and weapons sprouted from the scrolls as they landed on the ground. Temari clicked her teeth and jumped back away from the scrolls, back it somehow seemed to be following her. A smile graced Temari's face as the weapons finally closed in on her and the final weapons, a large claymore, jumped from the scroll after her. Before the weapons could hit her Temarl flipped back and a vicious wind blew the scrolls away from her and passed Tenten, who dodged the weapons, even with her eyes closed. Once she opened her eyes once again she saw Temari standing right in front of her. Tenten took a step back and stared at Temari's fan.

Temari: The second moon has made it's appearance, that means you're starting to bore me. Remember the promise I made you.

Tntenn frowned once again and pulled out another pair of scrolls. This time she set them both to her sides. After a round of seals she spread her arms to her side and shouted.

Tenten: Flying twin dragons!!!!!

Smoke erupted from Tenten's side and she flew high into the air as the smoke formed two dragons around her. Tenten smiled and reached under the smoke, grabbing for something as the smoke faded away into the scrolls. Tenten grabbed large sword and hurled it at Temari, who dodged without even trying to. Suddenly thousands of weapons were flying at her in mere seconds. Temari quickly moved out of the way and avoided the onslaught, but once the weapons had past her, Tenten pulled them back toward Temari once again.

Temari: _[Strings?]_

Temari quickly move out of the way as Tenten somehow managed to pull the thousands of weapons back without even landing on the ground. Temari frowned, temporarily losing her cool. She dropped her fan open completely and revealed the third moon. Once it was open she waved it slightly and created a powerful gust of wind that blasted the weapons back at Tenten. Tenten dodged quickly and stood her ground from the wind attack, Temari however seemed to be missing from her sight. Tenten's eyes gazed up and Temari was riding her fan back down to the ground.

Temari: You lose.

She said as she dropped to the ground with her fan held out to her side.

Temari: Three moons, I guess that means it's my turn.

She said grabbing her fan tightly as Tenten braced her self for the next attack. Temari pulled her fan with force and shouted.

Temari: Wind scythe Jutsu!!!!

Once she finally waving the fan a tornado surrounded Tenten and carried her into the air. Invisible blades of air slashed randomly on the girl's body, ripping her apart. Temari smiled and closed her fan. With a quickly swing of her hand she hurled the fan straight up into Tenten's back. Not letting the time to even remotely recover from the attack Temari leapt up to his fan and with a swift spin slammedx it into Tenten's side, sending her falling back to the ground at break neck speed. Tenten hit the ground hard and rolled back until she came to a stop, but not naturally, Lee had quickly moved to stop her, before looking over to Temari.

Temari: I guess I win.

She said smiling with her fan at her side.

Lee: That is no way to treat an opponent who has tried her best!

Temari: If that was her best, then she's more pitiful than I thought.

Lee: Why you!

Tenten: Gah.

Lee's attention was turned back to his fallen teammate as he noticed her coughed up a large amount of blood. Claire's eyes went wide and she jumped down to the first floor. Once she turned Tenten around she noticed somthing, on her landing, one of her scythes had pierced through her back, and punctured her lungs. Tenten was fading fast.

Claire: Damn, I need to operate fast. Someone help me carry her!!!

Gai moved down to the first floor so fast he seemed like a moving blur. The second he arrived and checked the girl medic nins appeared on the scene and placed her on a sctrecher before taking her away. Claire left with her slowly and carefully operating on her as they moved. Lee's eyes went wide and Temari's wavered slightly before she closed them and looked away.

Lee: She was hurt.

Temari: Don't blame me, I'm not the idiot who spread weapons all over the ground.

Lee clencthed his teeth and growled before charging at the girl. Temari didn't even turn, she just lifted up her fan to stop a spin kick Lee sent for her. Lee however vanished from sight and appeared in front of Temari with his fist pulled back. His fist was quickly stopped by someone else who made a quick appearance in the arena without even being seen. Cold eyes locked onto Lee and stared through his soul. Gaara smiled and opened his hand, but liike he had done, someone else appeared on the feild. Naruto punched right at Gaara's face, but he dodged it, with very little effort.

Mika: _[He didn't use the sand?]_

Mika made her way down to the arena as well and pulled on Naruto's shoulder. Gaara shot a crooked smile at her and then to Naruto before saying.

Gaara: Don't worry, I'll deal with you soon enough. After all, you're the reason I came here in the first place.

Naruto: What?

Gaara: Temari we're leaving.

He said turning away, with an evil smile he gazed at Mika, who quickly pulled Naruto and Lee back.

Mika: We should go too.

Naruto finally turned and started to walk away until a voice called out to him.

Hayate: It'd be better if you stay where you are.

Naruto: Huh?

He asked coming to a complete stop.

Hayate: While you all, were 'cough' occupied, we went ahead and run the names for the next match.

Naruto looked up to the screen and looked at his name with a frown.

Naruto: I'm fighting him?

Hayate: Everyone, but Naruto please leave the arena. The next match wil be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka.

Hinata looked from both Naruto and Kiba, until suddenly she quickly cycled between the two.

Hinata: _[Who do I cheer for!?]_

She asked herself, confused on whether to cheer for her friend or her boyfriend. Kiba took a step forward and said.

Kiba: It's okay to root for him.

In a quiet voice before finally jumping down to the arena with Naruto. Hinata stared on, something in Kiba's voice sounded hurt when he said that. Naruto watched as Mika and Lee smiled back at him. JJ looked over to Mika once she landed and asked.

JJ: Do you know that guy?

Mika: _[You don't miss anything do you]_ None of your business.

JJ narrowed his eyes and looked back to the ground.

JJ: Whatever.

His tone somewhat made Mika feel bad, but he'd be mad if he'd known who he really was and how she knew him. Mika sighed and looked down as well. Naruto tightened up his headband and looked over his shoulder toward Gaara.

Naruto_: [He came here just to meet me?]_

Kiba frowned and shouted.

Kiba: You better keep your eyes on this match Naruto or else you might just lose to me.

Naruto: Oh how highly you think of yourself Kiba.

Kiba: Since you can't use you powers in this match I can beat you.

Naruto: Keep telling yourself that.

He said shaking his arms loose. Akamaru jumped down from Kiba's head to his shoulder and then to the floor. Naruto lifted an eyebrow and cocked a smile.

Naruto: So you're fighting too Akamaru?

Akamaru: Arf!

Naruto chuckled and looked at the boy and his dog with a dark smile.

Naruto: Then I won't hold back on either of you.

Kiba: Nobody asked you to.

Akamaru: Arf! Arf!

Hayate stood in between to two competitors and lifted his hand.

Hayate: You may now.....begin!

He shouted waving his hand down. Kiba crouched down and smiled wide as he slapped together a hand sign.

Kiba: Go Akamaru!

Akamaru quickly chaged at Naruto and dived for his chest. Naruto took one step and avoided the attack, but Kiba made his move after the attack. Naruto's evade made him lose his blance slightly and Kiba took advantage of it. Kiba slashed downward at Naruto's chest, but Naruto quickly span out of the way and dodged Kiba's attack, however, his opponent foresaw that. Akamaru jumped onto Naruto and shomped down hard on his arm. Naruto winced and Kiba moved in for the kill. Kiba opened his hand and slammed his palm upward into Naruto's chin, then quickly followed with a slash across his chest. Naruto leaned forward just in time to recieve Kiba's final attack, a shift spin kick to his jaw. Naruto went sliding back along the ground and came to a complete stop. Kankuro chuckled silently watching the display.

Kankuro: That's who you got all worked up about Gaara?

Gaara: Open your eyes fool.

Kankuro looked closer to the arena and Kiba smiled.

Kiba: How long you gonna hide over there?

With that said the Naruto on the ground disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the real Naruto dropped a false wall from around his body.

Naruto: So you knew that wasn't me?

Kiba: Of course I did, I can smell you. And your scent was coming form two different directions.

Naruto: Then why bother with the clone?

Kiba: Because there's no way I'll allow you to sneak up on me with some stupid clone.

Naruto: Is that so?

Kiba suddenly felt a chill, when he turned Naruto was holding up Akamaru while covering his mouth so he couldn't call out to Kiba.

Naruto: It's really easy to mask your scent, it's the first thing I learned in my training.

Kiba cursed aloud and threw three shuriken at the Naruto clone holding Akamaru. With a poof the clone vanished and Akamaru dropped down to his feet before shaking his head. Kiba's eyes went wide when he noticed dozens of Naruto's walking closer to him.

Naruto: It'll never end, I have enough Chakra to have clones fight you until the match is over, The real me doesn't even have to lift a finger.

Kiba was finally encircled by the array of Naruto clones and Akamaru stepped under him.

Naruto: I currently have 99 clones plus myself. If you can manage to find the real me among the clones, I'll only use this jutsu for one last attack, and I won't use this advantage anymore. But, can you manage to do that before I beat you?

Kiba frowned and pulled a small pill from his pocket.

Kiba: Akamaru.

He called out quietly to his familiar. Akamaru turned and looked up at Kiba before chomping down on the pill dropped in front of him. Shortly after ingesting the pill Akamaru's red became a dark red tint. Kiba smiled and popped another pill into his own mouth. Kiba leaned forward and slapped together a seal as Akamaru jumped onto his back and both growled.

Kiba: Ninja art of beast mimicry: Man-beast clone!!!!!!

Smoke surrounded Akamaru and Kiba himself. Once the dust had finally settled there were two Kibas standing in the center of the many Naruto clones.

Naruto: Nice idea Mr. Inuzuka, two of you probably would have better chances of winning.

He said as his clones slowly walked forward in a tattered formation.

Naruto: But you have no chance of defeating me.

Kiba and akamaru looked around and opened their hands as they signaled for Naruto to do his worst. Naruto's clones closed the nearly non-existant distance between them in no time at all. Kiba punched forward at one of the clones, but his hand was deflected, Naruto bashed his fist into Kiba's stomache and one of his clones jumped into the air and kicked him across the ground, splitting him away from Akamaru. Kiba stopped himself and rolled to a stop. Akamaru tried to run to him, but Naruto clones closed the away from each other. Kiba wiped his mouth and jumped into the air.

Kiba: Fang over fang!!

Kiba span his body into a large fang tornado and flew toward Naruto's clones, all jumped out of the way, dodging the attack with ease. Kiba stopped himself and smiled, his real objective was to get back to Akamaru, who now stood by his side.

Kiba: Ready boy?

Akamaru: Grrrr.

She growled with a smile. Akamaru and Kiba both croutched down and prepared. for their next attack. In a quick motion they both rushed forward, randomly attacking the Naruto clones, however, all that were hit vanished in a coud of smoke, none were the real one.

Naruto: That's ten down, but that still leaves ninty to go, Mr. Inuzaka.

Kiba: Stop making Matrix references!!!!!

Kiba shouted out at Naruto.

Naruto: Fine. Then I'll just get serious.

He said as his clones all moved in for the kill. Each clones moved in sequence, all following behind a single one. Kiba thought quickly and ran toward them.

Kiba: Fang over fang.

He shouted as him and his famiar charged after the mass of Naruto clones. The fang tornado the two formed only set them up for Naruto's trap. Naruto's clones broke formation and quickly merged back together as the two tornadoes flew passed them. Naruto started a cycle of handsigns and smiled as his clones followed suit.

Naruto: Wind style: Crushing gale jutsu!!!!

All clones shouted in unison, wind rushed from behind them and slammed into Kiba and Akamaru, blasting them back into the wall with a loud thud. It was a low level justu, but with so many clones doing it at once, it was multipled into something overwhelming. Kiba stumbled back to the grounds and stood to his feet along with Akamaru struggling to stand.

Kiba: _[Damn I need to think, which one is the real Naruto? Wait, he said he didn't even need to lift a finger. He must be hiding n the back. Heh, I got ya kid.]_

He thought with an arrogant smile, he glanced over to Akamaru and nodded. Following his master's lead Akamaru ran into the crowd of Narutos. Kiba leapt up and pulled his arm back as he aimed for the Naruto in the back of the crowd and Akamaru grabbed the boy by the collar.

Kiba: Now I'll lay you out.

Kiba launched his arm down and slashed downward on Naruto. The boy winced and stumbled back.

Kiba: Got ya.

He said as he landed down on the ground with his arm pulled back once again. Akamaru mimicked Kiba's movements and both opened ther hands as the howled and slash in an uppercut on Naruto's chest. Naruto fell to the ground and rolled back.

Kiba: Now what.

Naruto: Sorry, try again.

He said as surprisingly, Naruto vanished, Kiba was wrong. Naruto's clones rushed. All surrounded the two Kibas, preparing for something. One clones grabbed Kiba by his collar and pulled him back, before launching his fist into his face. Another clone slammed his knee into the unfortunate boy's stomach, Akamaru tried to come after Kiba, but the clones uppercutted him at the same time. One clone grabbed Akamaru's foot and swung him into the wall behind them. Before the Akamaru could even fall, one of Naruto's clones slammed his knee into his stomach.

Naruto: Sorry Akamaru.

Akamaru coughed hard and fell to the ground as Naruto's clones slowly turned back to Kiba. Kiba couldn't even try to keep up with all of the attacks flying at him. Kiba ducked down under a punch, but suddenly another fist came at him from below. Naruto uppercutted Kiba in the chin and lifted him off the ground, while another Naruto sent a spin kick into his back. Kiba rolled to the ground and turned over on his back. When he opened his eyes, he caught the sight of five Narutos coming down at him with their fist drawn back.

Akamaru: Rowwwrrrr!!!

Akamaru slammed into the clones and quickly dragged his claws through the bodies of the five Narutos before landing in front of Kiba as the five clones vanished in a cloud of smoke. Kiba stood up to his feet and said silently.

Kiba: Thanks Akamaru. _[Dammit, which is the real him? He has to be somewhere in there. He must be hiding back. Wait, I know.]_

Kiba thought to himself with a smile, with one unaimed nod, he signaled to Akamaru. Without even looking directly at Kiba, Akamaru knew what to do. Kiba ran into the crowd of clones and ddged the attack flying at him until he reached the one in the far back. Kiba pulled his arm back and lashed out before stopping his own hand mid flight.

Kiba: Now Akamaru!!!!!

Naruto's eyes flew wide when he turned around to Akamaru right in front of him, the real him. Akamaru slammed his fist into Naruto's face and then slashed across his chest. Kiba quickly circled around and entrapped Naruto between him and Akamaru. Both let their fists fly, unrelentlessly attacking Naruto, until Kiba shouted out.

Kiba: Wolf fang ripper!!!!!

Kiba and Akamaru both slammed their fists into Naruto and thrusted their faces forward, both locking thier jaws onto Naruto's body. Akamaru jaws laid locked on Naruto's chest, while Kiba's locked on Naruto's back. With a primal growl, both ran the direction opposite of each other, ripping their fangs from Naruto with enough force to send him spnning with a spiral trail of blood flowing around. Naruto landed on his hand tossed himself to the side in an attempt to lessen the damage Kiba had caused. Naruto's clones vanished and the boy smiled at his two opponents.

Naruto: How'd you know which one was me?

Kiba smiled back and laughed.

Kiba: At first I took to heart what you said about not needing to lift a finger to fight me. Then I remembered, you're a guy who faced down a legendary senin without even thinking twice about it. Why would you be too scared to fight me yourself, hell, more than that, you always led the charge. A normal enemy would fall for it, but I know you kid. You're not a chicken.

Naruto chucked as he finally stood back to his feet.

Naruto: Good, I also don't go back on my word, I'll only use the shadow clone jutsu for one last attack, that's the good news, the bad news is, I don't need the shadow clone jutsu, I have plenty more jutsu to use against you.

Naruto stood to his feet and slowly wiped the blood from his mouth. Kiba smiled, he had Naruto right where he wanted him.

Kiba: Ready Akamaru?

Akamaru: Grr.

He growled with a nod. Naruto prepared himself and watched as Kiba and Akamaru spun their bodies into a tornado once again, both movely at blinding speed toward Naruto. However, Naruto simply stepped out of the way without giving even a little effort.

Naruto: Is that all you've got Kiba, you've been using the same move since the beginning of the match. It's easy to tell what you're gonna do.

Kiba stopped himself and reached down in his holster. With a quick flick of his wrist he hurled three shuriken at Naruto, taking one step to dodge, Naruto easily avoided the attack, but however, he couldn't dodge the attack Akamaru through from behind him. A quick downward punch through Naruto off balance and gave Kiba the opprotunity he need. Kiba charged forward and grabbed Naruto collar before slamming him into the ground. Kiba clutched tightly onto his collar and ran along the ground, dragging Naruto with hm before throwing him into the air. Akamaru ran along the walls and then flipped off above Naruto as Kiba slid under him.

Kiba: Colliding fang drill!!!!!

Kiba and Akamaru both drilled into Naruto body until finally Kiba moved and allow Akamaru to slam Naruto into the ground below. Both Kiba and Akamaru stared down at Naruto from above with a smile as they finally seemed to have Naruto beaten, but suddenly Naruto's form vanished and was replaced by a small box.

Kiba: What?

Suddenly the box shot open and chains wrapped around the two boys and Naruto appeared behind them with a scroll in his mouth. Naruto slapped his hands together and formed several signs in a single second. Naruto opened the scroll and flapped it open completely.

Naruto: Wind style: Crushing wind scicle!!!!!!!

Naruto through the scroll into the air and a powerful blast of slammed down on the ground, controled completely by Naruto's own chakra. Naruto excellently controled it's every movement, crashing it down into Kiba and Akamaru with the wind slashing tthrough the ground and the two under the crushing wind. When held out his hand and quickly pulled it back, calling the wind back over to him. The gust surrounded Naruto and he folded his arms around himself before shouted.

Naruto: Howling gust!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With arms now spread wide he threw the wind completely around him, a sphere of wind shot forth and slammed Kiba and Akamaru against the wall. Kiba still and struggled to his feet. Akamaru stood and frowned, he had to act fast. Akamaru weakly ran forward and spun his body into a tornado nce again, going after Naruto alone.

Kiba: Akamaru don't!

Naruto smiled as the remaining wind gather into his hand and spun into a spiral.

Naruto: Rasengan!!!!!

He shouted as he slammed the ball into Akamaru, never before had anyone there, except JJ, seen a Rasengan that powerful. Akamaru struggled hard, but stood no chance in overcoming the might of Naruto's rasengan. A powerful funnel slammed Akamaru back into the wall with Kiba, but this time Akamaru didn't get up, with a puff of smoke, the jutsu dropped and Akamaru lied unconcious in his original form. Kiba reached over to the dog and frowned as he slowly turned back to Naruto. Both stared at each other with empty eyes, to them the fight thewy were having was all for the same reason, her. Both had their minds on her, the one who got her, and the one who wanted her. Both's eyes locked on one another.

Kiba: What makes you so great? What are you that makes you so much better than me.

He asked, openly mocking Naruto, who closed his eyes and calmly replied.

Naruto: My desire, My will to fight is stronger than yours, because I have something that I want to protect more than anything.

Kiba: Heh, I want to protect the same thing as you. So why? Why is your desire so much better than mine!?

Naruto: Simple, because it isn't enough to want something. You have to have the strength to take it with your own two hands.

While most of those who knew the two boys were completely lost on what they were talking about, there were some who were able to interpret their words. Naruto balled his fist and shouted.

Naruto: There's only one way to gain what you want back from me. And that way; is to kill me.

Kiba frowned through grit teeth as Naruto finished.

Naruto: And I don't think you have what it takes.

Kiba smiled and sat up slowly.

Kiba: You know , I really don't like when people question my grapes. If you think I don't have enough guts to throw a killing blow then you're dead wrong, kid.

Naruto: Then come on and stop talking.

Hinata gasped as Kiba bent forward into position and readied himself for a desperation attack, his final trump card. Kiba's eyes went wild and his teeth ground against each other, With only dust remaining where he once stood, Kiba launched forward, no trace remained, showing the signs of his training with Raizen. His reappearance however, was vicious, violent slashes across Naruto's body appeared as blood flew through the air. Kiba's attack ended and he reappeared at Naruto's side.

Kiba: Wolf fang spiral!!!!

He shouted as once again his body turned into and funnel and he ran passed Naruto, viciously ripping him apart while also dragging him into the air while spiraling around his body. Kiba broke away from Naruto and watch the boy free fall to the floor, but before he collided, Naruto flipped back to his feet and slid back along te ground. Kiba landed with a frown and growled.

Kiba: That should have finished you.

Naruto: It probably would've finsihed your average person, but I'm not average. I think it's about time I finished this, those wounds you left kind of hurt, but I'm not going to hold back any.

Naruto placed together a seal and prepared for the his final attack.

Naruto: Be glad, you'll be the first to test my new attack.

Kiba stood back and prepared for another attack, there was no way he was going to allow Naruto to finish whatever he was planning. Kiba reared back his fist and charged toward Naruto, only to be blasted back by a sudden gust of wind.

Kiba: What the-?

He thought aloud, Naruto had casted a jutsu while charging chakra for another jutsu. He hadn't seen anything like it before. Naruto smiled as he finally finished beginning his technique. Seven differentclones stepped from Naruto's body and surrounded Kiba.

Naruto: Get ready, for my newest attack.

Kiba waited, trying to figure out which clone would attack first, the one on his left stepped up to attack, but the second the clone got close, he jumped out of the way. Kiba's eyes went wide as the clone in front of him quickly launched his fist into his face. Another clone quickly followed behind that one.

Naruto: Na-

He shouted as he executed a straight kick into Kiba's stomach.

Naruto: Ru-

Another clond shouted as he sent a snapping spin kick into Kiba's face.

Naruto: To-

Shouted another clone that finished with a vicious upwards kick that sent Kiba flying into the air. The final four clones gathered around under Kiba and looked up. With a smile the first jumped up with a missile kick into Kiba's back, the second excuted a flip kick in his face, third jumped with an uppercut into Kiba's stomach, the last finished with a flying headbutt as they all shouted in unison.

Naruto: Uzumaki!!!!!!

The real Naruto flipped from one of his grounded clones during the last attack as another jumped up with him. Naruto reaced out and grabbed the hand of the clone and it began to spin him downward until he was no more than an orange blur, and released him at blindin speed down towards Kiba.

Naruto: Barrage!!!!!!

He shouted as he slammed his foot into the back of Kiba's head. The force of the kick made a crater in the ground with Kiba's body, leaving the boy unconcious and no longer able to continue the fight. In one quick combo, thrown together with no pratice, Naruto had finished the match. Hayate walked over to Kiba and checked his condition before standing with the annoucement.

Hayate: Kiba Inuzuka is no longer able to continue the fight, the winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto smiled as he stood tall and stuffed his hands into his pockets. JJ smiled as he watched his teammate look up to him.

JJ: Think that move was inspired by what Sasuke did earlier?

Mika: No doubt.

Yubiki: That's how I taught him, use whatever you see as another form of strength, even if you don't practice it.

Naruto looked down to Kiba one last time and whispered.

Naruto: At least I know I can trust you with my treasure if need be. You definitly can hold your own in a fight Kiba.

JJ jumped down to the floor and grabbed Kiba as Raizen came over to check on him.

JJ: He's fine don't worry.

Raizen: I'm not worried about the knucklehead, I'm just coming to make fun of him for losing his first match.

He said obviously lying. JJ started to heal Kiba as Hinata and Shino walked over.

Hinata: Kiba-kun.

Shino: Kiba how are you?

He asked as the boy finally started regaining conciousness.

Kiba: Where's Akamaru?

JJ: Don't worry, Mika moved him during the match. He's been fine for a while now.

Every looked over to Mika, who was holding the tiny dog in her arms with a smile.

Raizen: How the hell did you manage that without anyone noticing?

Mika: When you can control earth, there are many things you can do without people noticing, I just created a hole and brought him to me from under the ground, that way he wouldn't get hurt during the rest of the match.

Kiba: Heh, thanks, I owe you one.

He said laying back down as JJ healed his wounds. JJ looked seriously into Kiba's eyes and stood up.

JJ: I think that's enough for now.

He said walking back over to his team. Raizen followed suit as Shino and Mika followed behind them. Hinata bent forward and asked.

Hinata: Are you okay?

Kiba: Yeah.

He said looking away, He sat silently for a few seconds before he finally stated.

Kiba: It's okay that you cheered for him. You don't have to choose your teammate over your boyfriend. Just know that.

Hinata: I rooted for both of you.

Kiba's eyes flew up to Hinata who simply smiled her pure smile to him.

Hinata: You're my friend Kiba-kun, and nothing will change that. I know that I can count on your for anything. So, I rooted for you too.

Kiba smiled and looked away, before saying.

Kiba: Yeah, if yu ever needed me, I'd come running without even thinking twice.

Then he said with a sad smile.

Kiba: But Naruto would probably beat me there.

Hinata stood up and looked at him with confusion in her eyes, for the first time, she had caught a hint of his underlaying emotions. Kiba laid back and closed his eyes.

Kiba: Hinata, if you get put up against that kid with the red hair.

Hinata: I know.

Kiba: Good, also, if they place you against Neji, you know he won't hold back, don't give him the satisfaction.

Hinata looked down and a sad look gripped her face. Neji looked over to her and tilted his head to the screen. Hinata's eyes went wide as she gazed at the bold letters.

Hayate: The next match will be Hinata Hyuga, versus Neji Hyuga, will the contestants please come down to the arena.

Hinata's eyes wavered, Naruto stared at the screen and sighed, he was barred from interfering. Yubiki smiled at Hinata and winked, confusing Naruto who just stared on.

Neji: Are you coming, or is this as far as you go Hinata?

Hinata jumped slightly and looked over to Naruto. Naruto shot a worried look at her and she sullenly walked down to the lower floor. Neji chuckled, she actually walked down into the arena with him.

Hayate: Are you both ready?

Neji: Hinata, I know now that I may have been wrong for how I treated you, but I do not recede my opinion on your abilities. You as well as I know that cannot win this fight. Also, even if I willed it, my body won't allow me to hold back against you. You should quit while you're ahead.

Hinata weakly shook her head, without casting her eyes up to Neji.

Neji: Fool, even if I did hold back you wouldn't even stand a chance.

Ishi: Neji-kun.

She said quietly to herself. Hinata looked up to Neji and gasped, her determination slowly slipping away.

Neji: Your entire life all you've done is depend on others!

Neji shouted at the trembling girl, crushing her spirit, chipping away at her confidence. Naruto frowned down at Naruto and Hinata's eyes drifted to the upper floor.

Neji: Look!

He shouted causing the girl to jump slightly.

Neji: The second you became scared your eyes drifted to Naruto. You're too afraid to fight your own battles.

Hinata's eyes lew wide and she started to hypoventilate. Naruto gripped onto the rail, his hands rushing the metal between his fingers as he shouted.

Naruto: Hinata-hime!!!!

All eyes flew to him, Naruto said nothing afterwards, his expression dead serious. A smile slowly crept on his face as he looked at Hinata. All her worries washed away, her fears and doubts left her completely. She smiled back, no words were said, yet she had been revived.

Hinata: Yes.

She said turning to Neji.

Hinata: I won't run away, ever again.

She said activating her byakugan. Neji dropped into stance and activated his byakugan as well, before saying sternly.

Neji: Fine, but I won't go easy on you not at all. Just remember, I warned you.

He said as he slightly walked forward, His strike flew faster than sound, cutting through the wind, jabbing at Hinata's stomach with procession. He smiled as Hinata leaned forward, but he couldn't pull his hand back. Hinata clucthed onto his arm tightly and shot her palm forth for his chest, but Neji quickly evaded it with a smile. In a smooth motion he launched his hand into her stomach pushed her back several feet. Hinata fell to her knees and frowned, she wasn't going down that easily. With a push of her heel she ran for Neji with her hand pulled back, Neji prepared for her attack, but mid-sprint Hinata jumped into the air and kicked for Neji's head. Neji leaned back under it with ease, but Hinata had prepared for that as well, the moment she hit the ground she span into another kick, this time she aimed for Neji's side. Neji blocked it and held tightly onto her leg. Neji pulled back his hand and slammed his palm into her chest, chakra blasted from his hand like a rocket, completely crushing Hinata into the ground.

Neji: Heh.

Naruto's eyes went wide, not because of what Neji did, but what he had missed.

Naruto: When did-?

He started to ask before he looked over to his mother.

Naruto: Did you-?

Yubiki: Well.

Neji pulled his hand back and looked down at Hinata. She was gone, Neji's byakugan flared and his vision caught sight of Hinata coming from his side. She thrusted her palm at him, but he dodged before throwing three strikes for her heart, when the hits landed Hinata vanished and two more of her came from both sides. Neji took both down with precise strikes during a spin. As both vanished, Hinata emerged from the smoke of her fallen clones and slammed her palm into Neji's chest. With a slight cough Neji backed away, there wasn't much power behind Hinata's strike, but the damage his internels had been done. Neji flipped back away from Hinata and pulled three kunai from his side Hinata smiled and with a swift spin, she activated her rotation. Neji wanted that, in one quick motion he grabbed one of the kunai Hinata had deflected and slammed it into the ground in front of the large chakra sphere. Hinata dropped her rotation and charged for Nejji, with a smile he pulled a wire and the kunai came back toward him, or more accurately, Hinata, with a tag wrapped tightly on it. Hinata noticed at the last minute and made a last ditch effort to dodge it. However when it exploded, the shockwave sent Hinata flying into the back wall. As Hinata slowly lifted herself and opened her eyes, Neji had both his hands stretched for her chest. Neji then smiled and pulled his arms far apart as he bent forward.

Neji: You're in range Hinata.

Hinata's eyes flew wide as the first two strike hit her. Neji's eyes flared with the rage he had felt over the years as he continually slammed his fingers into Hinata's body, sealing sixty-four of her chakra points. A delayed attack sent her back into the wall, with chakra flying from her body. Neji smiled and threw his hand to the side as Hinata fell to the ground.

Neji: You knew it would end this way before you even stepped down to fight.

He said as began to walk away.

Hinata: Wait.

She said weakly raising herself from the floor. trying her best to make herself seem stronger. In her first effort she stumbled, Neji chuckled at the girl, his old feelings re-emerging.

Neji: Why don't you just give up, can't you see it's useless? I don't know what it is that makes you think you can even stand up to me, but if you continue on you will die.

Hinata: Shut up!!!!!!!

The shock that swept the room left everyone speechless, but none more so than Neji, never before had he even heard those words exit Hinata's mouth, but if he had, they definitely weren't aimed at him. After letting the shock settle, Naruto smiled, at the moment he had given her the mark, he had experienced some of Hinata's memories. He realized, it wasn't that Hinata didn't have negative emotions, it was hat she locked them away deep down inside herself, afraid of what would happen if she didn't. It seemed like she had finally started venting like she should have long ago.

Hinata: You don't know anything about me! You assume so much about me and then act like I've always had it better than you. But you have no idea.

She said standing firmly to her feet as she held her stomach, never once did she look up.

Hinata: I know what you're saying, do you think I've never felt that way, I have the pressure and an over-whelming fear of how my future will be.

When Hinata finally raised her head tears flowed down unceasingly. She spoke once again with voice now choked and strained.

Hinata: I never once thought that I'd be strong enough to lead the Hyuga clan. I'm afraid of that, I always have been....so weak. But even still I had to deal with Father's pushing, the mocking words of the side-branch members and most of all...you cutting me down every step of the way.

Neji looked away, he had seen her cry before, but this time, it hurt him. Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes and frowned.

Hinata: But I'm not weak, I won't run away anymore. I'm not a little princess who needs to be protected. I will not lose here, because I want to be like him.

Yubiki smiled wide as Hinata slapped hands together.

Yubiki: It's about time.

Naruto: Yeah.

Hinata strained, forcing her chakra to surface, even after Neji's assualt. Neji's eyes peered up to the girl, he huffed and turned away.

Neji: You're watsing your time. Not even the strongest shinobi would be able to use chakra at this point.

Hinata: Yes, that's true.

Hinata said as her eyes flashed red. Neji stared in shock as Hinata's chakra lashed out into a dark blue blur.

Hinata: However, I am more than just a normal shinobi.

Hinata's chakra points unlocked and her cheeks became traced with whisker marks. Her nails had become claws, her canines fangs. She stared across at Neji and blinked once, dropping her demonic form and returning to normal. However, her chakra stayed dark blue. Kurenai stared in amazement, then it hit her, something had changed, and she knew how.

Kurenai: Yubiki, have you been training Hinata?

Yubiki: Maybe.

Kurenai sighed and looked down at her student.

Kurenai: How much did you teach her?

Yubiki: A lot.

Kurenai: She could have come to me.

Yubiki: Don't take offense, Hinata's changed alot, there's things about her new self that you couldn't teach her. But there are things you teach her that I can't. In order to control her powers, she needed someone who uses them too.

Kurenai sighed and looked down to Hinata.

Kurenai: Can she win?

Yubiki: That's all up to her.

Hinata smiled and ran forward, her speed greatly increased from before. She striked for Neji's chest, and with a error in movement he actually managed to dodge it, but before he could even try to counterattack Hinata slammed her palm into his stomach. Neji slid back and winced in the pain. He sent a strike back at her, his speed was amazing, but not fast enough to hit Hinata who ducked under it into an all fours position. Hinata pushed herself up into a flip and kicked down into Neji's head. Neji's vision blurred on impact, but the second he recovered he narrowly dodged Hinata's kick for his stomach. Neji moved away from, trying to gain distance from the now powerful girl. Neji smiled, things were finally getting interesting. Hinata quickly ran after him, and Neji leaned back before sending a spin kick at her. Hinata instantly stopped herself and blocked the kick with her right arm. Using the momentum of the attack Hinata turned into a spin that soon turned into a kick , which planted itsef into Neji's jaw. Neji's fall looked to be in slow motion. Neji landed on his palm and flipped himself back to his feet, immediately after landing he span into a rotation and Hinata did the same shortly after The ground below them crumbled under the weight of their attacks.

Neji dropped his rotation and leaned forward, waiting for Hinata's to fall as well. Once Hinata dropped her's Neji smiiled, He had once again caught her in his 8 trigrams. Hinata frowned as Neji shouted, beginning his attack. However, Hinata dodged the first two strikes. Neji gritted his teeth and roared as he continually tried to land his attack, all in vain. None hit her, and once he had launched all 64 of his attacks, not a single one had landed on Hinata. Neji leaned forward once again and with a frown he shouted.

Neji: Let's continue!!!

With that he slightly moved his hands over and moved forward. Hinata hadn't expected this.

Neji: One-hundred and twenty-eight palms!!!

Hinata stepped backed, struggling to dodge the second round of attacks coming at her, but somehow managing to accomplish the feat. Neji roared as he throw the final attack, however Hinata smoothly ducked under it and ran up Neji's chest. Neji with a growl shot his fingers forth after Hinata who flipped from him after reaching his shoulders. Hinata flipped back and pulled her feet forward before launching them into Neji's face. The sound of the attack thundered through the entire arena. With a sickening thud, Neji fell to his back and held his face as Hinata landed on her back as well. A quick roll and she was back to her feet, Neji however still had to shake the cobwebs from his brain. Hinata went back into stance and Neji frowned as he finally stood to his feet. Neji closed his eyes and dropped into stance. Hinata shot her palm a him once again, but this time he managed to block it, Neji had calmed himself, at least for the moment. Now Hinata hits didn't land, but neither did Neji's. Neji opened his eyes and shot straight forth into Hinata's chest.

Neji: Got you.

Hinata coughed and jumped back, once again dropping to all fours. Hinata smiled and ran around the arena at blinding speeds, never once slowing down. Once she finally reached the side wall, she ran up it and jumped off after Neji. Neji quickly turned back to her and pulled his arm back, however, Hinata vanished and reappeared in behind Neji. Neji's eyes went wide, his byakugan saw what she was doing. She leaned forward with her arm spread apart as she smiled back at him.

Hinata: You're in range for my eight trigrams.

Neji turned back and launched his palm at her, but Hinata side stepped it with a spin and started her assualt.

Hinata: Twenty-five palms.

She said launhing her open palms flaring with chakra into Neji's chest.

Hinata: Fifty palms.

Neji coughed as the attacks slammed into him and Hinata smiled as she finshed.

Hinata: One-hundred power palms.

Hinata slammed her two plams into Neji's chest, but he only stumbled back. Neji smiled and said.

Neji: Is that all? You're still not strong enough.

Hinata smiled as she ran quickly to his side before his eyes could even follow her. Hinata jumped up and latched her right leg around his neck. Hinata spun herself around and landed low on the ground, her leg still tightly latched onto Neji's neck. Neji's eyes slowly opened and he looked at the girl who once again had her hands spread far apart. Like he did earlier, she moved them both slightly opening up for another attack as she said coldly.

Hinata: I never said I was done.

Hinata span under Neji while simultaenously removing her leg from him, she slammed her palm into his chest, three palms was all it took to send Neji hovering above her. Hinata repeatedly slammed her palms into his chest in such a fluid motion that it seemed as if she was dancing. With a ferocious slam into Neji's chest Hinata shouted.

Hinata: Eight trigrams two-hundred power palms.

Before her attack finished Hinata laced her fingers together above her head. Her chakra became sharp and gathered into her fingers. With her attack ready Hinata pulled both of her hand toward the ground and her chakra continually assaulted Neji while he fell to her.

Hinata: Guard!!!

Hinata's chakra slammed into Neji and sent him flying to the other side of the arena, lying cold on the floor, Neji could barely lift himself, let alond stand. Hayate walked over to check on Neji, who was still concious, yet unable to continue fighting. Hayate stood to his feet and shouted.

Hayate: The winner of this match is Hinat-

Neji: Wait!!!!

Neji screamed out as he struggled to stand. Anyone there could tell he was in no condition to fight anymore, but he still stood back in stance, his body shaking, trembling in pain.

Hinata: Neji-niisan, it-

Neji: Not you!

Hinata stepped back at his words and looked down.

Neji: Anyone but you, I'll except defeat by anyone, but you. There's no way, I'm gonna....lose to you.

Hinata stared at the ground as if it had spoken to her, Neji looked away as well as he said.

Neji: I've always hated you.

Hinata: I know.

Neji: What main branch stands for.

Hinata: I know.

Neji: I always thought that at least if I was stronger than you, I could prove why the main branch isn't pure, that they were unfit to rule the hyuuga clan.

Hinata: Neji.

Neji: I-I'm doomed to serve you for the rest of my life, curse to life and die as you please. Only because your father was born a minute before mine. He, was sacrificed because of you, one day, I'll just be another pawn, to be thrown away, for the head of the clan.

Hinata: I'd never-

Neji: Of course you wouldn't, you're just going to tell me, "I'm not like that." Ha, that what you say now, but you'll change. Power has a tendency to drive people insane. It happened to Hiashi, it'll happen to you too, you're no different. You'll change the second that you learn how to activate the seal on me. I know it.

Hinata looked up to Neji and asked he queitly.

Hinata: Do you truly think that?

Neji: Of course I do.

Hinata looked as if she were contenplating something in her mind, then suddenly she put a one handed seal in front of her, one Neji recognized.

Hinata: Caged bird seal: level one activate.

Neji's entire brain felt as if it were completely numb, then suddenly it thorbed in indescribable pain. Neji fell to his knees and held his head tightly, after only four seconds, the pain went away and he stared at Hinata in confusion. Only Naruto had known that Hinata could do that, and not because she had told him. But something he had found out while walking through her mind. Naruto stared down at Neji as he looked bewildered at Hinata, not knowing what to do or think.

Neji: W-What did you just-

Hinata: Years ago, on the day when I was kidnapped by the Oto ninja when I was just four...and uncle died, father feared that the side branch families would retaliate against us by coming after me, so he thought it would be neccessary if I learned how to control the seal as soon as possible. I successfully mastered this technique when I was seven.

Neji's eyes went wide in disbelief.

Neji: Lies, if you could've done that all this time, then why didn't you.

Hinata smiled at Neji and started walking closer.

Hinata: Just because I know how doesn't make it right to use it on people.

Neji: Stay back!

He said weakly stepping back away from her, however Hinata kept walking closer. With a warm smile she reached out to Neji and pulled him into a deep hug.

Hinata: I promise that I won't change when I become the head of this clan. I will lead the Hyuuga clan into a new era.

Neji's arm fell to his side and he looked down.

Hinata: But first-

She said untying his headband.

Hinata: I'll need to find a way to remove this, okay.

She said stepping back and giving a smile that completely overwhelmed Neji. Hinata turned and walked away from Neji who finally lost all wil to fight. Neji fell back into sitting position and closed his eyes as all that knew them smiled down at the scene. Hayate grinned before lifting his hand into the air to finish what hhe was saying earlier.

Hayate: The winner of this match is Hinata Hyuuga!!!

Neji sat still for a moment, trying his best to sort out everything running through his mind, but before he could Lee and JJ appeared at his side.

JJ: Plan on sitting here all day Neji?

Lee: It's time to go Neji.

They both said grabbing one arm. Neji simpply let them lead as they took him back to the second floor. When JJ set Neji down he prepared to heal his wounds, but he noticed someone else walking toward him. With a wide smile JJ walked away and let Ishi tend to Neji. Her smile gave away her true feelings and Neji said silently.

Neji: You seem happy.

Ishi: Do I?

Neji: Are you glad that I lost?

Ishi: Kind of.

She said applying salve to his cheeks.

Ishi: Maybe this is just what you needed to knock some sense into you.

Neji looked away from Ishi carefully hiding his face, Ishi leaned in closer and asked.

Ishi: Are you crying?

Neji: Of course not!

He shouted back, Ishi only chuckled at his response, no one failed to noticed the tear briming in his eyes.

Mika: You're not gonna heal him?

JJ: Nah.

He said turning away.

JJ: Any guy would much rather have his girlfriend tend to his wounds than his friend do it.

JJ turned over to Hinata and grinned.

JJ: You did good, guess you're going to the second rounds. Naruto, and I will be cheering for you.

Hinata: Thank you JJ-kun.

Yubiki walked up behind Hinata and patted her back.

Yubiki: You're good, maybe even better than Naruto.

Hinata: N-No there's no way I-

Naruto: Who knows, maybe you are.

He said with a wide grin. Hinata shyly smiled back, with a wide fox grin he gave her a thumbs.

Naruto: Congratulations.

Narut he said rigt before turning back to Lee, who had completely ruined the moment by celebrating for his name finally showing up on the computer. Naruto walked over to Lee and stated flatly.

Naruto: You can be obnoxious sometimes.

Lee: I am sorry, but I'm just excited that I finally get to show what I am made of!

Naruto: Heh, yeah, you'll definitely be able to give that guy a run for his money.

He said staring at Gaara, his eyes were fixed on him too. Both stared at one another until finally something re-emerged in Naruto mind, something that he avoided ever since arriving in the tower.

Naruto: Mom, I need to ask you something.

Yubiki took a deep breath and sighed.

Yubiki: Can't it wait?

Naruto: No, I have to ask you before I forget again.

By this time Naruto had managed to gain stares from all close to him. Yubiki hhuffed and turned away before asking.

Yubiki: Fine, what is it that's so important it can't wait?

Naruto: Do you someone named Insuru?

Yubiki's eyes flew wide open and the entire atmoshpere of the room had made such a drastic change everyone turned to her. Yubiki looked around and then locked her eyes down on Naruto.

Yubiki: Follow me.

She said as she began leading the boy away from the arena.

Lee: Naruto-kun, are you leaving?

Naruto: I'll be back in time to see your match Lee, there's just something I need to handle. Make sure you crush that guy though, I'll make sure to be back to see you win.

Lee: Right, I will not let you down.

Gai: Yes Lee, go show them all what you're made of.

Gaara moved down to the lower level using his sand and Lee jumped down shortly after him. Naruto took one last glance and whispered.

Naruto: Good luck Lee.

Before he followed after his mother into a small room, on the second floor. After making sure that no one was listening Yubiki asked Naruto flatly.

Yubiki: Where did you here that name?

Naruto: A man told me, he called himself Insuru.

Yubiki: So I did smell his scent. I thought he was dead. I saw him die, Naruto where did you see him.

Naruto: He was in the forest of death, with Orochimaru. He said that he's the original head of the Orochi.

Yubiki's eyes went wide once again as she stared down at her son.

Yubiki: What?

She asked in confusion.

Naruto: Who was he to you Mom?

Yubiki:.....A lot of things, but I guess the best word to use is ex-husband.

Naruto stared emptily at Yubiki for a moment before finally asking.

Naruto: Ex-husband? Then how come you didn't know he was a member of the Orochi?

Yubiki: He was cursed. He was forcefully sealed into his human form. I never saw his demonic form. Now I know why.

Naruto: That's means he must have had an agenda before he even met you. I mean he.......wait.

Naruto had finally thought of something, something that made it heart stop and his throat run dry, as a question ate away at his mind. Naruto opened his mouth, araid to even ask the question that plagued him, but he needed to know. In his own musing he barely even noticed the ground below him shake violently as if the very eath were quaking under the power of something big. Gathering all of his courage Naruto asked.

Naruto: If he was your ex-husband.....does that mean he was Neko-niichan's-

Yubiki: Father.

She said finishing for him. Silence fell over them for a while, nothing spoken between either of them. Naruto knew he couldn't begin to comprehend what Yubiki was going through. It was nearly impossible to even try.

Yubiki: You can say something you know.

Naruto: Huh?

Was all he could manage to sqeeuze out, his mind need to reset, and once it finally did he asked.

Naruto: Mom, he's in league with Orochimaru, that means he's our enemy.

Yubiki: Worse than that, it also means that all of the incidents that happened so long ago were all plotted out from the beginning. Orochimaru couldn't have known of taking a demon's powers through flesh, it was a well gaurded secret, only a demon would know of it. meaning he probably told Orochimaru of it.

Naruto: When we think of it like that, maybe that was his plan from the very beginning.

Yubiki: I trusted him....

Once again silence fell over the two and a long pause came over them, completely oblivious to the rumbling coming from beneath them.

Yubiki: I'll go to the hokage with this after the exams are over. I want you to pretend I never told you about this.

Naruto: How am I supposed to do that?

Yubiki: Just act normal, try your best to do that, please.

She asked with tears brimming in her eyes. She quickly wiped the tears away and Naruto looked down before slowly nodding at her. Naruto turned around and opened the door just in time to see Gaara soar into the ground. With eye wide open he stared at Lee with a smile.

Naruto: He's winning.

Naruto ran from the room over to the railing in front of his team members. Gaara landed hard into the ground and Naruto looked over to Lee as he landed on the ground as well, before finally re-sealing his gates. The damage on Gaara had been done, but the damage on himself was just as bad. Naruto, looking at Lee had managed to push back what he had heard earlier. Claire glared at Lee with anger running in her eyes as fire, and closed her eyes as Gaara's form emerged from the dust cloud surrounding him. His entire body covered in cracks, but a sickening smile showing through. Sand broke away from Gaara's face and sand erupted from below him. Lee's hidden lotus had barely hurt him. Gaara stepped forward and sand trail behind him as it grew large. Small hands formed in the sand and reached for Lee as he weakly tried to get away from it. Before he could escape, the sand wrapped tightly around his left arm and leg. Gaara tightly closed his fist and the sand covering Lee slammed on him a crushed his limbs brutally. Lee laid flat, no longer moving, however, Gaara wasn't finished. His sand moved in for the final move and suddenly burst in front of him. Two people had stepped in Gai scattered the sand and Naruto checked Lee to see if he was okay.

Gaara: What?

He asked as his entire body throbbed.

Gaara: What are you doing? He failed.

Gai stopped and looked back at Lee. Gai's eyes wondered back and gazed directly into Gaara's soulless eyes.

Gai: Because he is my student. And he is the most important person I have.

Temari gazed down at Gaara expecting the look that crept on his face to mean he was going to attack again, however much to her suprise, aara dropped his arms and said straight out.

Gaara: I quit.

In a deep voice. Naruto stared at him in wonder, Lee had already lost, what was the point of quitting now, like a child angry because he didn't get his way. Naruto turned ack to Lee, who forced himself to stand even though all the pain.

Naruto: Lee, you're-

He couldn't even bring himself to finish when he realized something, instead his hair shrouded his eyes as he growled through gritted teeth. Gai turned back to him and looked at Lee noble stand. Gai closed his eyes as he looked at his student with a smile.

Gai: Lee it's over, you've fought well, but-

Suddenly he noticed as well. Lee's eyes had no more fight in them, he was completely unconcious however he managed to stand up. no longer able to continue, yet he stood anyway driven by sheer willpower alone. Naruto glared at Gaara who looked back at him. Naruto couldn't even hear Gai's sobs, his eyes were locked on the person walked away as if he had done nothing. Even if Naruto did go all out, he didn't kill anyone just for the fun of it, but Gaara would've killed Lee, if Gai hadn't intervened.

Naruto: You'd better not lose.

He said to Gaara with his eyes burning rage.

Naruto: Because I want to crush you, got that Gaara.

Temari chuckled.

Temari: Gaara would crush him.

Kankuro: No lie, especially if he had problems with the dog boy.

Gaara didn't once take that threat as lightly as his siblings did.

Gaara: Then you'd better not hold back like you did earlier demon fox.

Naruto wasn't shocked at all as Gaara called out his type. He could demon chakra flowing from Gaara, and he knew Gaara could do the same, however when Gaara said this his siblings stared in confusion.

Temari: Wait then that means that boy is like Gaara.

Gaara smiled as Naruto balled his fist and red chakra began to envelop his body.

Naruto: And come at me with everything you have too stupid raccoon!

Gaara smiled, Naruto not only knew what he was, but what demon he had. Naruto's tail appeared behind him and at the moment he released his fist it vanished. Gaara walked away finally and Naruto looked back at Lee.

JJ: Claire-sensei, can you-

Claire: No!

She shouted as loudly as she could, everyone heard her.

Claire: I hate people who run only on pride, even if a loss is embarrassing, even if you feel shame in it, what good is a win if you send a your own sword through your chest just to defeat your enemy. If you destory yourself just to win one fight, what's the point. Some day I will heal him, but maybe feeling what it's like to dream of something he can never attain is just what he needs to get the stupid out of him.

Kakashi: _[Harsh.]_

Claire huffed and started walking away from the entire room.

JJ: Where are you going?

Claire: I'm no longer interested in the exams.

She said nothing else JJ watched her walk off.

Kakashi: That was interesting, what's wrong with her?

JJ:......A long time ago, when Claire-sensei's father was killed, her brother devoted his entire life to training and fighting, he at many times pushed himsef too far, and Claire was the only one who could heal him. She, at many times, pulled him away from death's door.

He said watching the form of his master walking away.

JJ: Whenever she asked him why he pushed himself so hard, he answer "Because I have to protect you and become strong enough to lead this village. So nothing like what happened before would ever happen again." Maybe the only reason Claire-sensei got so good at healing is because she always had to save her brother's life. Then one time, he came back so hurt, that she nearly didn't save him in time. She didn't stop crying, even when he woke up. She just yelled at him and asked, "What will you protect, what's the point of it, you'll never be able to protect anything if you die before you even get the chance." He just replied, "It's pride, my pride won't let me sit by and do nothing, I'll ever let anything like that happen again." After that Claire-sensei just slapped him and swore that she'd never heal him again.

Mika: What happened after that?

JJ: She kept her word. Never again did she heal him. He had to learn how to not get hurt and whenever he did she just said,"let your pride heal you." Be glad, she didn't say she wouldn't heal Lee, she just said she wouldn't do it now. Big difference. Trust me, just let her get over it. I've been the victim of that wrath a couple times too. She's just mad because she's worried.

JJ stopped and watched as Lee was carried away. Gai's eyes never once left his pupil, sorrow and regret washed over him. Naruto angrily made his way over to JJ as Kakashi went to talk to Gai.

JJ: So you knew that kid was a Jinchuriki from the beginning?

Naruto: No, I just kind of noticed it when we had that stare off earlier. His chakra is different. Like mine.

JJ: Small world huh?

He said with his eyes glancing over to Gaara.

JJ: You didn't see that entire fight so maybe you don't know this, but that kid is something else. He barely even needed to move to have a full-out battle. I doubt he'll be easy to beat, think you can win?

Naruto: I know I will.

JJ: Good response.

JJ turned to a noise that caught his ear, the computer had been started again.

JJ: I guess the final match is about to begin.

Naruto: Why go through the computer roll, it's only two people left.

JJ: Probably just for fun.

Once the computer finally stopped rolling through names it landed on Choji and Dosu, the final two contestants of the exams.

Choji: Oh man, I knew it was going t have to happen eventually.

Ino: Com'n Choji, you can beat that guy.

Choji looked over to Ino and sighed heavily, she sounded sure, but he wasn't. Sarutobi held his hand in the air and called out.

Sarutobi: Before we begin the final round, Mika Viria, could I borrow you for a moment?

Mika: Huh?

She said as she jumped down to the first floor with the third hokage. A short whisper and Mika jumped back in shock.

Sarutobi: You wouldn't mind would you?

He said with a smile. Mika sighed and turned to the crumbled arena and with one swift stomp on the ground she had completely rebuild the arena. Many stood in awe of the girl's effortless feat. Mika turned to Sarutobi and said weakly.

Mika: Can I go now?

Sarutobi: Yes you may.

Mika walked back up to the second floor and turned away as JJ stiffled his laughter. Choji reluctantly left to thhe lower arena and Dosu smiled under his bandages.

Dosu: This is gonna be easy.

Hayate: You may begin.

He shouted to the crowd with his hand held high. Choji was the first to make a move. His jutsu quickly activated and with his body formed into a solid sphere he shouted.

Choji: Giant human boulder!!!

With a single body motion he propelled himself forward lie a giant wheel at Dosu. A chuckle broke through the silence, Dosu waited, not even the slightest bit afraid of the ball coming right for him. Dosu placed his hands on the ground and readied himself for the boy's approach. Once oji finally got in range Dosu quickly swung his arms three times, each causing sonic booms. As each one slammed into Choji he swrived off track and slammed into the wall on the far right side of him. Choji didn't return to his normal form, he simply sat in the wall, waiting for the next attack to come.

Dosu: You really are a dedicated specialist aren't you? Or is that the only jutsu you know?

Choji: You're one to talk, all you ever use are those sonic emitters on your arms.

Dosu: Ony because this is all I need to defeat you.

He said as he slammed his arm into Choji's body.

Choji: Useless!!! Even if you attack me now you'll never get through.

Dosu: Yes, but did you know that sound can be amplified and carried along water. The human body is made up ninty percent of water, so.

Choji:.......Crap.

Dosu gently thumped his sonic emitter and a large sound wave ate away at Choji's body, leaving him in a heap on the ground. Dosu stopped and turned away from the boy with a mocking chuckle, and just as Hayate was about to announce the end of the match, JJ took a deep breath and yelled.

JJ: Hey fatass!!!!!!!!

Choji's eyes flew open and all eyes turned to him.

JJ: Man you must really suck if you're gonna let some mummy beat you!!!!!

Choji: Who are you calling a fatass Norugi!!!!!!

JJ: I'm talking to the guy who see his own feet. Hell for that matter you probably can't even see your own junk without having to trek through that blob you call a stomache. That is if it hasn't been absorbed into your stomache with the rest of your body.

Choji exploded, all of the anger of the laughter coming down on him washed over all the fear he had of fighting.

JJ: Heh, you mad?

Choji: Damn straight I am!!!

JJ: Then you need to use it on him, I don't want you losing here too okay. I know you can do better than that. Focus, don't let him get to you, besides if you can win, the barbecue is on me.

Choji looked up in wonder, JJ just insulted him to make him fight better. He smiled and turned back to Dosu.

Choji: I hear you, but I get to hit you good for that crack you made!

JJ: Fair enough.

Choji slapped his hands together and prepared for his next attack.

Choji: I'm ready now, prepare for the end!!!

Dosu: So your friend shouts insults and you decide you can win. You should have played dead, but I guess you're more of a method actor, huh.

Choji smiled wide as he shouted out.

Choji: Partial expansion jutsu!!!

Withh that shout his arms stretch out to both sides of the arena. Choji quickly dragged them both in the same direction and slammed them into each other, giving Dosu little time to dodge. Dosu managed to get back, but something else was coming.

Choji: I'll show you what a real sonic boom is!!!!

Like Choji a large sound wave slammed into Dosu and blasted him back into the wall. Choji smiled and repeated the same move three more times, each time causing a bigger dent with his opponents body. Choji reached over to Dosu and grabbed tightly onto both of his arms.

Choji: Now to finish this. Human boulder!!!!!!

He shouted as his body once again turned into a sphere. Dosu shouted, trying his best to break free of Choji's grip, but before he coud even give a good effort he found himself being ground into the wall. When Choji finally stopped and pulled back Dosu fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Not dead, but surely not fit to continue any further. Hayate looked at him and lifted his hand into the air.

Hayate: The winner of this match is Choji Akimichi.

Asuma smiled down on his student and the friend who motivated him by unconventional means. Choji celebrated and shouted to the top of his lungs.

Ino: Good job Choji, you rock.

Shikamaru: Yeah, I guess well meet in the next round.

Sarutobi: Speaking of which, all those who won your matches, could please join me down in front.

Dosu's body was carried off and Choji looked back before turning to JJ. JJ smiled and lifted a hand in congratulations. Choji answer this geisture with a punch to is face. JJ didn't even move, but Choji felt pain ran through his fist.

JJ: There you got your hit.

Choji: Using dragon skin isn't fair!!!!

He shouted gaining a chuckle from Ino. Sarutobi coughed into his hand and called attention.

Sarutobi: This is the pairings for the next round of the exams. Before I hear any complaints, know that they were chosen at random.

All of the contestants stared hard at the list before JJ pulled back.

JJ: Who the hell is Jinta?

Jinta: I am.

Spoke out a boy behind him.

JJ: Oh great I have to fight someone so unimportant that we didn't even show/mention his fight.

Jinta: Screw you kid, I'll tell you now that I wasn't impress with your fight. And that I'm gonn-

JJ: I should pull out, remember your promise Sarutobi.

Sarutobi: Yes, I remember.

Mika: What promise?

JJ: I'll tell you later.

He said strecthing, Naruto turned to him and shouted.

Naruto: No. You can't quit, not until we have our match.

JJ: Heh, you really wanna fight me Naruto. You won't win.

Naruto: We'll never know until we see.

JJ smiled and looked around, but all of his friends were staring at Hinata, who was staring wide-eyed at the list. He traced her eyes and saw why Sarutobi had taken the time to make it clear that the pairings were chosen at random.

JJ: Naruto.

Naruto: What is it?

JJ: Look.

He said pointing to the first match pairing for the second part of the exams. His eyes shot out in shock, the first match was, Naruto Uzumaki vs Hinata Hyuuga.

Chapter 10 end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ: Well it looks like we finally get to relax for a while. A month from now you'l be seen as the abusive boyfriend.

Naruto: Shut up this isn't funny!!!!

Mika: Yeah, think about what poor Hinata must be going through.

JJ: I hear she's training hard. She wants to win Naruto.

Naruto: So she wants to fight me?

JJ: It's deeper than that, maybe to her, this is a chance to prove herself. Guess you better get training too.

Naruto: I guess.

Mika: Com'n now we just find a teacher.

Hinata: Naruto-kuuuuunnnn.

Naruto: Um Hinata why are you dressed like that?

Hinata: Take me.

Naruto: What!!!!

JJ: Uh-oh.

Next time on Eyes piercing the darkness: A heated chase and the mysterious sennin.

Naruto: Hinata-hime, don't touch there. AAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Wow this took forever and I'm so sorry to all my fans. The file got corrupted and I had to start all the way over. Which sucked, because the last time something like that happened I stopped writing the story all together. It's a good thing I like this one. Anyway I will be getting started on the next chapter immediately after posting this. Once again I apologize and I will never take this long again I promise. Anyway what am I doing talking, it's time for-

Omake theater!!!!!

Training with Konohamaru:

Konohamaru: Boss!

Naruto What is it Konohamaru?

Konohamaru: I've found the secret weapon.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow at his young student and asked curiously, not really taking the boy serously.

Naruto: Yeah really? And what is that?

Konohamaru: The sexy justu.

He said with a large smile on his face as Hinata, JJ, Hanabi, and Mika looked on.

Naruto: I thought I already told you about that.

Konohamaru: No, I know about the sexy jutsu and harem justu having it's flaws, but I have the perfect way to use them effectively. If used right I could even beat you with it.

Naruto: Is that so?

He asked with an intimidating smile.

Naruto: If this doesn't work I'm going to crush you. Got it?

Konohamaru swallowed his spit and closed his eyes before shouting with resolve.

Konohamaru: I know I can win!!!

Naruto: Fine.

He said standing in front of the boy.

Naruto: Then show me.

Konohamaru jumped back away from Naruto and smiled as he placed together the handsign for his desired jutsu, but he suddenly started putting together more seals for it. Once the seals were made he shouted.

Konohamaru: Special sexy jutsu: Naruto's desire!!!!!

Naruto lifted an eyebrow as smoke surrounded the young boy, but suddenly e found his entire body grow stiff, he didn't take the normal form of a brown haired beauty, but instead he re-emerged as Hinata, fully decked out and surrounded by a thin veil of smoke. Naruto's nose erupted with blood, as well as JJ's and Mika's. JJ quickly turned to Mika and asked.

JJ: Why are you getting a nosebleed.

Mika: Because the author of this story is a pervert.

She shouted back covering her nose.

JJ: I am not! Okay maybe, but still miss Yuri.

Mika: Don't call me that, this is all your fault.

Hinata hwever was completely blank, and Hanabi only stared at her sister. Once Konohamaru finally dropped the jutsu Naruto walked over to him with his hand pulled back. Konohamaru flinched, but Naruto gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Naruto: You've grown strong Konohamaru.

He said with tears streaming down his face. Konohamaru hearing his first words of praise from his mentor, started to tear up as well as he said.

Konohamaru: I learned from the best.

Both boys closed their eyes as the tears fell and hugged each other as they cry.

Konohamaru: Boss!!!!

Naruto: Konohamaru!!!!

They shouted in unison as the sun set behind them and the ocean splashed on the rocks.

Hinata: Why would he do that?

She asked huddled over into a ball.

Hanabi: Don't worry, I'll kick his ass later Nee-chan, please don't cry.

Special Omake: Songifc 1-Naruto's peek into Hinata's mind.

A/N: FOR those wondering I like to make songfics and this one has been on my mind for a while. Note in this songfic Naruto is seeing Hinata's memories through her mind, a moment during the marking process, however thoughout the entire veiwing he is somewhat of a spectre, meaning he cannot be seen or heard.

[Music que: She don't want the world, by: 3 doors down.]

Naruto walked slowly through an unfamiliar hallway, leading out into a large courtyard. Sounds echoing slowly as if time had distorted around him. Naruto looked dead at a girl crumbled in the middle of the courtyard. She sat up holding her heart as she looked down.

Naruto: The open wound she hides, she just keeps it bundled up and never lets it show.

Hinata's gaze flew to the sky as tears fell from her eyes.

Naruto: She can't take much more of this but she can't let it go. But that's okay, cause she don't want the world.

The entire room around Naruto spun around and Hinata disappeared from the courtyard to standing in front of a room on the far right of her. Kurenai slowly walked from the room and turned to Hinata who had over heard something she would have been better off not hearing. Kurenai moved for her, but Hinata quickly turned away and ran down the hall. Naruto looked over to Hiashi who simply leaned an eye over to where his daughter stood.

Naruto: And all he things he says, but he's just laying there without someone to hear her cry.

He said reappearing in Hinata's room as she quietly sobbed into her pillow. Slowly the sobs died down and her eyes slowly closed.

Naruto: And she slips off into a dream about a place to hide, but that's okay, cause she don't want the world.

Naruto softly sat down next to her and placed his hand on her head, but suddenly something emerged from her body, a black fog, a mealstrom of dark emotions.

Naruto: This love she feels, everything she's ever known or ever thought was real, seems like it's been thrown away now, how's she gonna live? It's okay, she don't want the world.

Hinata quickly sat up as the mealstrom once again receded into her body and disappeared from the outside world, completely locked away in her heart. The only emotion that remained, was sadness.

The entire room fell to the ground, random moments in Hinata's life played out in front of him. Her fumbles, her small triumphs and her losses, everything that tormented her, repeatedly playing out all revovling around his head. Until finally, it stopped on a single moment, she walked down into his tomb slowly she walked over to him tears falling fresh down her face, she clung to him and cried out loud, but all he did was look away. Naruto clentched his fist and stared with regret.

Naruto: The words he never spoke, haunt her like the memories of all the times before.

He said as he was warped into a hallway Hinata stood down as Neji walked passed her. In a soft voice she called out to him, but his response was roughly pinning her against the wall and shouting into her face.

Naruto: She tried to show him love while he would only ask for more.

Neji turned and walked away from Hinata, a lone tear dropped from her eye and Naruto gently tried to brush it away.

Naruto: But it's okay, she don't want the world.

Naruto stood still from a moment and suddenly the wall fell back behind Hinata and she free fell into her own bed, Naruto hovering over her, slightly blushing, suddenly he noticed the gentle look on her face and he smiled.

Naruto: Softly in sleep.

The black emptiness around them began to become brightened by stars, slowly filling the room. Naruto rolled over to the side of Hinata and stared at the black abyss above him and images of Hinata and himself appeared above them.

Naruto: Pictures of the live she's longing for slowly appear. She's seen them all before but somehow never quite this clear.

Naruto reached his hand into the image ans placed it on Hinata cheek. The second he did the image changed, a soft smile garced her face.

Naruto: She just smiles, she don't want the world.

The stars feel from the sky like a beautiful star shower.

Naruto: The love she feels, everything she's ever know or ever thought was real, seems like it's been thrown away now, how she gonna llive?

It's okay, cause she's don't want the world.

Naruto sat up as the sun cut through the darkness through Hinata's cracked room.

Naruto: A brand new morning shines.

He said wincing at the light, as Hinata sat up and stretched.

Naruto: She wakes up alone again this time to face the day.

Hinata jumped from the bed and got ready. Before she left the room she pumped her fist and walked.

Naruto: She swears this time to make it as she simply walks away, but that's okay, cause she don't the world.

Hinata walked through the door and closed it behind her as Naruto sat on her bed with his head hung low in the darkness that was Hinata's world.

End!

Okay everyone, I'll admit to being kind of slow on this one, but it's something that I always planned to do and I want to do it right. This songfic is in no way connected to my story, but more to the storyline of the actual series. It was something I planned to put in my AMTV story, but I decided that I'd attach it to this first, because more people read this and it's something I really want to do. At first this was just something I wanted to do because I love this song, but now, it's a tribute to someone I've looked up to since childhood. Of course many people could guess who I'm talking about, but for the sake of mentioning it out loud, I mean the king of pop Michael Jackson, who passed recently. This song always got me to cry, no matter when I heard it, because I could always relate, and like I said before, if I can relate to anything I can relate it to Naruto, because we are so much alike. This song is beautiful and I've always wanted to do this so here it is.

Special Omake: Songfic 2-What is human nature?

Naruto sat alone in his small apartment, staring out into the nothing, completely lost in his own mind. remembering the events of earlier that day.

[Flashback]

Naruto: Opmfh.

The small boy said as he fell in the dirt, completely surrounded by people who only laughed at him. When he reached out his hand, a single boy reached back to him. With a large smile Naruto extended his hand to the boy, but the second his hand got close enough the boy knocked it away, before stuffing his hands in his pockets. With a mocking smile he walked away with a single whisper.

Naruto: Damn monster.

With that said he walked away as laughter flew from everywhere. With in minutes, he was left alone sitting in the same spot. Suddenly a shadow loomed under him that blocked the sun. Naruto looked up the vision of the person above him blurred by the blinding rays of the sun.

Iruka: You okay Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah.

He said finally picking himself up. Naruto put his hands into his pockets and tured away from his mentor.

Iruka: Naruto, can you come with me?

Naruto didn't answer, he just turned back and walked behind Iruka. Iruka led Naruto up to the top of the hokage monument and patted his back.

Iruka: You see that? Isn't that the most beautiful veiw?

Naruto was awe-struck, nothing he had ever seen before could begin to compare to the veiw from where he was.

Iruka: This will be our spot, whenever you need to think, you can just come up here and look down. It's gauranteed to clear your head.

He said with a smile that Naruto mimicked. However, the smile didn't last long, it just dropped and he looked back over the horizon.

Naruto: Why do they all hate me?

Iruka looked down at the boy and scratched the back of his head before finally sitting down with him.

Iruka: Because they're scared.

Naruto: Of me?

He asked with curiousity in his eyes.

Iruka: Yeah, they're scared of what your future my bring.

Naruto: Why?

Iruka: I.....guess there's no good reason. It's just human nature to fear what we don't understand.

Naruto stared at his teacher for a moment, but then he huffed and looked down. He said and asked nothing else.

[Present time]

Naruto: Human Nature?

I thought out loud as he looked out toward the window.

Naruto: Looking out across the night time, the city winks sleepless eye.

With his words the moon became suddenly eclipsed for a milli-second, exstinguishing all light around for that short time. Across the city a raven haired girl stared out into the night along with Naruto, her mind looked only on him. A sharp exhale escaped her lips and traveled through the night. Naruto's eyes went wide as his window rattled and smiled.

Naruto: Hear her voice, shake my window.

He said opening it, once he did the exhale of air gently carress his face.

Naruto: Sweet seduuucing sighs.

Naruto shot up and burst out of his front door, with his jacket only buttoned at the top, lleaving the rest open to display his white shirt underneath as the wind blew his jacket open.

Naruto: Get me out, into the night time. For walks will woe me toniiiiiight.

Naruto swiftly picked an apple from a random tree and jumped down from his terrace before walking slowly in front of the hokage monument.

Naruto: If this town, is just an apple.

He said looking down at the beautifully crisp apple that reflected the village above his, he sank his teeth in it and tossed it aside.

Naruto: Then let me take a bite. If I say why, why? They tell me that it's human nature.

Time suddenly began to speed up behind the boy who seemed to be caught in a time that stood still. Night turned to day and the sun burned down on those.

Naruto: Why? Why, do they do me that way?

Naruto turned around and the second his foot touched the ground, time stopped accelerating. With his hands in his pockets he walked through the massive crowd.

Naruto: If I say why? Why? They tell me that it's human nature. Why? Why, do they do me that way?

Naruto looked over and watched as a boy with dark blue hair skipped rocks across the water on a small wharf. Naruto grabbed the shoulder and he turned to him.

Naruto: Reaching out, touch a stranger. Electric eyes are everywheeeeeere.

Naruto said turning to the cold stares of the villagers as Sasuke now walked with him, but one look wasn't full of hatred, the same girl from the night before.

Naruto: See that girl, she knows watching.

He said as Hinata gently blushed and waved at him.

Naruto: She likes the way I stare.

He said as he waved back shortly before she was yanked away by her father. Naruto frowned and Sasuke looked over to him as he asked.

Sasuke: Why? Why?

Naruto: They tell that it's human nature. Why? Why, do they do me that way?

Across from him another younger boy sat gently rubbing a mark on his forehead. Naruto looked down at him as he asked.

Neji: Why? Why?

Naruto: They tell me that it's human nature. Why? Why, do they do me that way?

Neji sat up and followed Naruto along with Sasuke.

Naruto: If they say.

Sasuke: Why?

Neji: Why?

Naruto: They me that it's human nature, why? Why, do they do me this way? I like livin' this way, I like lovin' this way.

He said in standing in the center of the village with his two friends. Naruto spread out his arms and took in a deep breath.

Sasuke/Neji: That way.

Naruto: Oh whyyyyyyyyyyy, oh whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

At his shout time began to accelerate again, however Naruto and the other two boys remained untouched

Sasuke/Neji: That way.

Naruto: Oh whyyyyyyy, oh whyyyyyyyyy?

Naruto pulled his arms back and slammed his hands together. The second he did the next day had set, Naruto emerged from his house as Neji and Sasuke sat back leaning on each side of his door.

Naruto: Looking out, across the morning. The city's heart begins to beeeeeeat.

Sasuke/Neji: Bum bum ba bum bum.

They said as they walked over to him.

Naruto: Reaching out, I touch my shoulder, I'm dreaming of the street.

He said as he imagined himself standing tall among the villagers as their proud new hokage. However his gaze caught sight of a red haired boy staring emptily at the sky. Naruto walked over to him and looked at him.

Naruto: If they say.

Gaara: Why? Why?

Naruto: They tell me that it's human Nature.

He said gaining a stare from the boy.

Naruto: Why? Why, do they do me that way? If they say.

Sasuke: Why?

Gaara: Why?

Naruto: Oooooh tell them.

Neji: Why?

Naruto: Why, do they do me that way?

He sang leading them to the top of hokage mountian.

Naruto: If they say why?

Gaara: Why?

Neji: Why?

Sasuke: Why?

Naruto: Shashashashashashashashashasha, why, why do they do me that way? I like livin' this way.

He said once again closing his arms.

Naruto: Oooooooooooohhhhhh whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

When he threw them open again Time once again began to accelerate, but this time at a much faster rate. As he screamed those at his side vanished, and reappeared as time flew through the ages, others began to rush to his side as his allies slowly joined him. All, but Sasuke, who at one point turned around and left the entire group standing on the mountain.

Naruto: Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh why, Oooooooooooooooooooooh why?

He sang into the heavens as time finally settled on a point where the boy now stood as a man. Naruto stopped and looked out into the village, all of his friends and allies at his side as he gazed at the beautiful site his master had once showed him. As he looked on a single tears fell down his face and his eyes closed. All those standing next to him vanished, all but one.

End

If you want to know who the final person standing with Naruto was I'll tell you if you can guess it, but I'll let you know now, it's not who most of you might think it is. Anyway, this concludes the tenth chapter of EPTD. And I will be starting on the next immediately after posting this. To all out there, my your light shine forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Like I said, right on the job, even though it took me a long time to write the last chapter I'm going to get this one done much faster. Plus there will be two chapters that set up certain events before the final rounds of the chunin exams. As well as a new pairing that will arise for the story. Also a new story twist, that in my mind was funny as hell. Well before I start the chapter, let me at least list the references in the last chapter.

**Dragonball Z: **Well for those who either missed or never noticed, if so I don't blame you. But Raizen Sonic rush combo was taken from Ultimate Gohan's burst rush technique. I pretty much used the whole combo even down to the overhead spinning backhand.

**Matrix Reloaded: **It was a small reference and I also put it out into the spotlight by saying that I made a refenence to it, but when Naruto summons a lot of clones, and surrounds an enemy it always reminds me of that one scene in the matrix, it makes me wish someone would just do that circle pole run. Actually this isn't the first time I referenced the matrix in this story, just the first time I was blatant about it.

Now usually I fill this part up with something about myself or this story, and as much as I live to do that, I'll leave it until the end of the chapter, in the "Special Character information corner!!!!!" Finally I give you a chance to pick my brain and give you a detailed explanation on how characters are special or how they were created. As well as their own special stats as they all are interveiwed one by one. Also, because of the fact that I don't get many chapters to be, you know, peaceful. This chapter will be for the funny. Mostly because of the nature of the next chapter, you'll find out soo trust me. Now for the chapter to begin ready, set, read!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A heated chase and the mysterious sennin!

It had been barely a day since the children were released from the forest of death. All had returned home to rest or began their new training regimen, brushing up on new techniques or skills for the final rounds. Raizen walked through the halls of Konoha hospital trying his best to find Kakashi, who had all but vanished into nothing. As he walked he finally heard the silent and calm voice of his sensei, with a shout he called out to the silver haired jounin.

Raizen: Kakashi-sensei!!!

A quick round of hushes fell toward the boy, warning him to keep his voice down. Raizen bowed and said an apology before he finally ran over to Kakashi.

Kakashi: Oh hello Raizen, how are you?

Raizen: Sensei, I want you to train me. Can you teach me a new cool justu, I mean you do have a lot of them don't you?

Kakashi: Well, yes, but why is it that you want training?

Raizen: Well, I'm strong enough to take on the weaker opponents, but if I were to face someone like Naruto or JJ, and especially Mika, I wouldn't stand a chance. I'm only good with lightning based attacks, I need a new jutsu in my arsenal.

Kakashi looked down at Raizen and sighed.

Kakashi: Sorry, but I'm going to be busy for a while. I have something I need to take care of.

Raizen: You mean you're going to train Sasuke.

Kakashi: I'm sorry, Raizen, but the move I'm trying to teach him, probably wouldn't be of much help to you since you could probably recreate it with very little effort, I'll get someone trustworthy to teach you some techniques okay.

Raizen: Sure.

He said gazing down at the ground with a displeased look.

Kakashi: I'm really sorry Raizen.

Raizen: Go, make sure you teach Sasuke some really good moves, I don't want it to be too easy when I beat him in the next round.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and turned away from the boy.

Raizen: Besides....

Kakashi: Is there something else?

Raizen: Oh, no, nothing.

Kakashi: Okay, just rest up for today, I promise I'll find someone soon.

He said as he walked down the hall, leaving Raizen to think by himself.

Raizen: It's not like you really teach me anything anyway.

He whispered to himself, completing what he had stopped himself from saying earlier. Disappointment racked Raizen's face, he walked slowly trying to think.

Raizen: I need to find my own teacher, I want someone who I know is really good.

Raizen held his hand to his chin and closed his eyes as he pondered what to do next.

Raizen: I need someone who can teach me some strong water ninjutsu, or else when I face off against someone like Mika or JJ Lightning wouldn't really work. Plus I need something good if I want to beat Shino, his moves are sneaky, no matter how fast I move there's no way I could dodge every bug. Then there's Hinata I wasn't too worried about her at first, but she managed to beat Neji, she's leveled up lately. Lastly there's Naruto, he's quick on his feet and he accurately adjusts to any situation. I need a complete rehaul, one they wouldn't expect.

Raizen opened his eyes quickly as a revelation struck him.

Raizen: I know who I'll ask.

He said as he sped down the street. On the other side of town Naruto was having a similar dilemma. He sat against his wall trying to think, so many things had happened and they wouldn't leave his head.

[Flashback.]

Naruto: You must think this is funny old man.

He said screaming at Sarutobi, he had been doing it for at least ten minutes now. Hinata never once looked away from the list, but her expression had changed. Naruto screamed louder, demanding that the match be changed as Hinata's mind went blank. Suddenly she heard Naruto shout over to her.

Naruto: Right, Hinata-hime?

Hinata turned to him and looked down, before she quickly nodded and said.

Hinata: Don't hold back.

Naruto jumped back in shock as Hinata simply stared at him with determination in her eyes. Naruto stared emptily at her before asking.

Naruto: Are you serious?

Hinata: Please.

She said before running off through the village, leaving Naruto and else one he knew flabbergasted.

Naruto: Did she really mean that?

He asked looking back at JJ who just stared at him.

JJ: Dude, she wants to kick your ass.

Mika: Totally.

Naruto: What did I do?

He asked himself as he looked down to the ground.

[Flashforward]

Now Naruto was locked between two promises, whether to quit in his match against Hinata, or fight Gaara to avenge Lee like he had swore. He wondered if either would go against his word.

Naruto: What if I quit against Hinata and beat up Gaara after the exams.

Naruto held his hand to his chin and ruffled his hair in frustration.

Naruto: I can't think.

He shouted falling back onto his bed.

Naruto: I think for right now I should just focus on training for a while. But with who?

He thought out loud.

Naruto: JJ is doing who knows what, Claire-sensei is at the hospital, Mika's I don't know where, Mom is off doing something for the hokage, and Hinata wants to fight me. Argh, why is there never anyone around when I need them!?

Naruto, lost in his own mind never even noticed the door opening beside him.

Naruto: Maybe I could train with Konohamaru and Hanabi for a while. Then again I wouldn't be able to get any good training in unless Yukari was with them, and she's probably not.

Naruto looked over as something sat down next to him on the bed. What he saw was Hinata sitting shyly next to him with her eyes aimed at the ground.

Naruto: Hinata-hime?

He called out as he sat up. Naruto mimicked her and sat at her side.

Naruto: I didn't expect to see you so soon, are you mad at me?

Hinata only nodded before slowly looking up to him.

Hinata: I'm not mad.

Naruto sniffed and noticed a weird scent, it wasn't bad, but it was definitly weird. He wondered if it was coming from Hinata, he didn't notice it until she arrived, and why was he feeling weird now.

Hinata: Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Y-Yeah?

He replied breaking from his thoughts.

Hinata: I'm your girlfriend aren't I?

Naruto: Huh? Of course.

He answered with a smile. Hinata blushed deeply and covered her mouth with her fist before asking.

Hinata: T-Then why don't we k-kiss more.

This had completely caught Naruto off gaurd, Hinata may have opened up alot recently, but never that much. Naruto blushed back and asked.

Naruto: You want me to kiss you hime?

Hinata didn't speak a response, she just nodded. Naruto leaned in and locked his lips onto Hinata's both of whom suddenly became overcome with passion. Each kiss felt like flame as Naruto's senses lost them selves in the sensation, all he felt and thought was desire. Hinata pulled back and unzipped Naruto's jacket before reaching down and wrapping her arms around his waist and worming her hands under his shirt. Naruto pulled Hinata closer on top of him and wrapped his arms around her back as they once again went into a deep and passionate kiss. The feeling of her hands touching his back felt like being tickled by an angel's feather, as she skillfully carressed him. Naruto however, felt like he was losing this bout, Hinata seemed to be better than him at this, and he knew with how she was she had never done it before, so why did she seem so skilled? One more whif of the smell he caught earlier sent his mind back away from reasoning, leaving nothing, but the desire for more. Hinata leaned back without leaving Naruto's lap as he slowly unzipped her jacket, savoring the moment until finally reaching the bottom. Naruto opened Hinata's jacket wide as he gently kissed her neck. Hinata released a soft moan and Naruto felt every muscle in his body being pulled in one direction, begging for stimulation. Naruto once again caught the smell and then he stared down at Hinata's chest as she stared at him with eyes begging for more.

Naruto: _[No wonder JJ likes these things so much. They're round, soft, super attention-grabbers.]_

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as she pulled him closer to lie on top of her. Her fingers rubbed through his hair, making a big mess as she closed her lips on his. Naruto wanted so much to fiinish what he had started, but something in his mind said something was wrong. Naruto was pulled back into his mindscape as he heard the shout.

Naruto: Stop!!!!!!

Naruto: What the hell is wrong with you, dattebayo?

Naruto: Why'd you guys bring me here!!!????

He shouted to his inner mind. Naruto had no skill for genjutsu, so naturally, he was bad at stopping it too, in order to protect himself, Naruto created two clones in his mindscape, that way if he were locked into a genjutsu that was too powerful, he could simply replace the current mind holding dominion over the body. That way, he can still move about and fight while his main persona recovers from the genjutsu, an extremely advanced technique. However, his other personas have a habit of talking to him at certain times, and try to keep his head straight, however, it tends to backfire and make him over think things sometimes. Currently there are only two other personas.

Naruto: Naruto, get a hold of yourself, I mean you know Hinata-hime doesn't act this way. She's more of a lady, believe it.

Naruto: So what's wrong?

Naruto: That scent seems weird, the second we smelled it we lost control, why? Didn't Mom tell us something about this?

The third persona asked as they all put their hands to their chins, after a few seconds of think, it hit them. A memory displayed on the back wall as all three Naruto looked over to it in remembrance.

Yubiki: Okay Naruto, now that you've given Hinata the mark there's some thing you must know.

Naruto: What's that?

Yubiki: There is a time every three months that a female fox demon, wants.....action.....badly. This state causes her to furiously pursue the person she loves the most. Whomever this person may be, she will not rest until something happens. But only if she is in range of him, for about twenty-five feet. On this day she also releases a powerful pheromone that is almost irresistable to any male in the area.

Naruto: Meaning I'm not the only one who needs to watch out?

Yubiki: Maybe, but we are delicate women, meaning that if any other man besides the one we choose comes after us, we attack them and continue our pursuit on the man we love.

Naruto: So, she'll kick the asses of other guys that pursue her because of the pheromone, that makes my job easier.

Yubiki: But there to things to remember, at this time we are very fertile, and the second is.......

All of the Narutos' eyes shot open at the same time as they all shouted in unison.

Naruto/Naruto/Naruto: Oh my god. SHE'S IN HEAT!!!!!!!!

Naruto: This is not good, what do we do, dattebayo?

Naruto: I don't know, but we need to get away from her, we can't take advantage of her state, that'd be wrong, believe it.

Naruto: I know, first I'll have to calm her down, then I'll get away from her.

Naruto said with his eyes closed as both of his clones looked down.

Naruto: I think you may have to cool yourself down first dattebayo.

Naruto looked down at himself toward the less chivalrous part of his body before covering up and shouting.

Naruto: I can handle myself fine.

With that, Naruto's mind returned to it rightful place in his body as he pulled back from Hinata with a deep breath.

Naruto: Hinata-hime, maybe we shouldn't do this, I mean we're moving kind of fast aren't we?

Hinata: I'm okay with it Naruto-kun, why don't you take off that jacket?

Naruto: I'd better not.

He said backing away from his getting hotter by the moment, girlfriend.

Naruto: It's kind of cold in here.

Hinata: Don't worry, I'll keep you nice and warm.

Naruto's arm slipped, that line through him for a loop. He wanted to know how she was planning to keep him warm, even though he had a pretty good idea, he wanted so much to hear her say it. Naruto fell from the bed and rolled away from Hinata as he quickly zipped up his jacket.

Naruto: I know, why don't we go for a walk.

Hinata just looked at him curiously while still on his bed, on all fours, staring with eyes filled with longing.

Naruto: I mean, look at how beautiful it is out there.

He said opening the door.

Naruto:_ [Now I just have to-]_

Naruto had no time to finish that thought before Hinata made the firm decision to take matters into her own hands. She charged from the bed and tackled Naruto from the balcony of his apartment and landed on top of him on the hard ground below. Stunned, Naruto could only sit there as Hinata, in broad daylight started to forcefully pull open his jacket. Naruto recovered from the fall and quickly started to wrestle with Hinata, trying desperately to stop her assualt, completely ignoring the stares coming down on them from onlookers. Naruto hastily pushed Hinata from on top of him before bursting into a sprint, however, Hinata was close behind him.

Naruto: Shadow clones jutsu!!

He shouted as four clones emerged from his body and made off in all directions. Hinata didn't even almost fall for it, she knew which was the real one the second he used it, she always did. A swift kick back and Hinata was running at full speed.

Naruto: Wait we can't do this!!!

Hinata wasn't listening, her needs were more important than his "rational words" at the moment. Naruto quickly turned a corner and made his way through the many people around him, however, Hinata was close behind. Naruto hastened his movements and used a transformation jutsu mid sprint. He took the form of a middle aged man and started walking slowly as the men behind Hinata slowly began to be enticed by her scent.

Tenma: That smell is very provocative young lady!!!

He said as he and many other men pounced at her from the crowd. Hinata didn't even look back before she slammed her palm into all of their chest and continued looking for Naruto. Naruto himself had taken refuge in an old tavern surrounded by other men who look like him. With a quick glance around Naruto completely scanned the room and exhaled deeply when he realized Hinata wasn't around.

Hinata: You're not hard to find you know that?

Naruto's head snapped up as Hinata stared lovingly at him from across the table, where she seemed to have appeared at from out of nowhere. Naruto looked around as if trying to escape once again before Hinata spoke to him.

Hinata: I could tackle you from here you know?

She asked in an unbarably sweet voice.

Hinata: Wouldn't you rather not cause a scene?

Naruto: You wouldn't cause one would you?

Hinata: I think you already know the answer to that question.

Naruto sweatdropped and sat back down.

Hinata: You can't run from me you see, because I'm your mate, which means I can sense you within a 2 mile radious.

Naruto: Gah.

He had forgotten about that.

Hinata: Also, I have a keen sense of smell, which means I can catch your scent within a four mile radious.

Naruto: Gah, Gah.

He forgot that too.

Hinata: Also, I have the byakugan, which means I can see you within a six mile radious.

Naruto: Gah, Gah, Gah.

He somehow managed to forget that too. How he did that he had no idea, but he managed to forget it. Naruto had the ultimate tracker hunting him down for sex. He had to think fast, however that was really hard to do with Hinata's foot crawling up his leg, and even worse, she managed to gently slip her foot from her shoe before she did so.

Hinata: So why don't we act like two civilized people, and make our way back to your place. That way we can have fun.

She said as her foot finally reach it's destination, causing Naruto squeal and jump back. Hinata moved her foot when he jumped and Naruto finally came up with an idea.

Naruto: Um, no why don't we go to your house.

He said throwing out a situation she had no chance in. Hinata jumped back and looked down.

Naruto: _[Ha, I got her, if Hiashi and Neji are at her house she has no chance of being able to do anything. And all I have to do is keep refusing go back to my place, now I just to think up a reason why not and I'll have this in the ba-_

Hinata: Okay.

Naruto: Wha?

She threw him for a loop once again.

Naruto: Did you just say-

Hinata: Okay, if I place up a sound barrier in my room no one will be able to hear us, and then all I have to do is place a solid genjutsu around us and even if someone did come in they wouldn't be able to see us. Good plan, huh.

Naruto had no response, did she really want him that bad. What the hell was wrong with her, well besides the fact that she was just a ball of libido ready to burst. Naruto looked away and frowned.

Naruto: I'm sorry Hinata, but I can't do that either.

He said despite the fact that his entire body wanted it. Hinata frowned at Naruto and slipped her foot back into her shoe.

Hinata: That's it.

Naruto turned to her as she whispered those words.

Hinata: That's it!!!!

She shouted this time, Naruto had no time to react as she jumped over the table and glomped him, making him drop his henge and return to his normal appearance. When Hinata jumped on top of Naruto her pheromones began to release again, causing all of the men in the room to become aroused by her.

Hinata: I'm laying down the law.

Naruto screamed in defiance as Hinata picked him up and slammed him into the wall of the tavern.

Hinata: Don't think I won't take it by force.

Naruto: RAPE!!!!!

Naruto screamed out, yet none of the men looked like they wanted to help, better yet, they looked like they wanted some of what he was getting. Hinata peeked an eye back as once again she was rained down on by sweaty old men. She threw Naruto to the side and prepared to spin while weaving her chakra for something.

Hinata: 64 palms.

She said as the men grew close.

Hinata: Rotating guard!!!!

Hinata shouted, but instead of the normal rotation, there were lines of concentrated chakra running through every inch of it. As each thhe rotation blasted them, Chakra could be seen shooting from their backs. As all of the men shot into different directions Hinata took a deep breath and asked.

Hinata: Now where were we Naruto-kun?

Naruto, however was no where to be seen, Hinata quickly caught his trail and was once again chasing him down before he could leave the twenty-five foot range of her. At that same time JJ and Mika were walking from the hokage manor and they saw Naruto running passed them.

JJ: Yo, Naruto what's up-

Naruto didn't even stop to give an answer as he ran away from them. Mika looked back as Hinata was seen charging toward them and she lifted a hand.

Mika: Hey Hinata what's wrong with Naruto?

Hinata never stopped either, she just whizzed passed them.

JJ: The hell is going on with them?

Mika: Wanna find out?

JJ: Do you even have to ask?

He said before he started walking in the direction his two friends had run as Mika followed closely behind them. Meanwhile Naruto ran as fast as he could, trying his best to gain distance between Hinata and himself, however, he was failing miserably in doing so. Naruto quickly ran into a dead end and turned back to Hinata who was completely prepared to pounce him. Naruto looked at the wall behind him, it seemed to lead to either a river, pool, pond or hotspring, he couldn't tell which, he just knew that there was water beyond that wall. Naruto smiled and came up with a plan.

Hinata: It's just you and me now Naruto-kun.

With a quick turn Naruto ran up the wall and flipped upward as Hinata quickly followed him. Naruto smiled as he created two clones that dropped like led balls before grabbing tightly onto Hinata's legs, pulling her down into a small pool with them. Naruto quickly landed to the ground and made off in the opposite direction, Hinata looked at both of the clones and with a growl of sexual frustration she slammed her palms into both of their chests before running off after Naruto. Naruto didn't expect the clones to hold Hinata for long, just long enough for him to get out of her range. Hinata, however had other ideas, she quickly made her way after him by way of rooftop and before he could even get a safe distance Hinata was once again on his tail. Hinata made her way in front of Naruto and cut him off before he could get any further.

Hinata: You're a bad boy Naruto-kun, look at how wet you've gotten me.

Naruto, was once again thrown for a loop by Hinata's words, but he quickly caught himself as Hinata leaned forward on him, getting him wet too, and a little stiff. Either way Naruto was very uncomfortable, he needed a new plan.

Naruto: I got it.

Hinata: Yes you do.

Naruto: Oh, not that, I just meant I came up with a plan to.....wait.

Hinata: Huh?

Naruto just closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he once again made off in the opposite direction. Hinata once again chased after him, but she quickly realized that they were heading the direction of his house, Hinata thought Naruto had finally given in, and once again as they ran they never noticed that they passed up two of their closest friends. When Mika and JJ saw Naruto and Hinata run down the street they once again made a slow pursuit of them. JJ walked up the stairs to Naruto's apartment and grabbed Mika's hand as he helped her walk behind. Once they finally stood in front of Naruto's door, JJ reached for the knob.

Hinata: Naruto-kun what are you doing, ah, that hurts.

Naruto: Well it works just fine for me, so you'll have to bear with it.

JJ didn't pay any attention to what he just heard, so he absent-mindedly opened the door and said.

JJ: Hey Naruto, what's up with you guys running all aro-

His sentence was cut short and his face became dark red with a blush as Mika joined in shortly after. Naruto was sitting on the side of his bed, with his jacket and shirt off, the result of wrestling with Hinata, who in turn was tied down to the bed. Naruto looked at them, then at Hinata, then at himself, then he quickly cycled between all three before he cleared his face and looked at his teammates.

Naruto: I can explain this.

JJ: Hey man if this is what you guys are into I'm no one to judge, just let me leave and you can get back to whatever you were doing.

Mika didn't say anythiing, she just stood there blushing. JJ turned and tried to walk away before Naruto shouted out.

Naruto: No, wait I need your help!!!

Mika blushed deeper and JJ slowly turned back to Naruto before asking.

JJ: What kinda freaky shit....?

Naruto: Will you two stop assuming weird things and listen for a second!!!!!!!

One long and ackward explaination later.

JJ: Oh, so that's what it was, for a second I thought-.

Naruto: I know what you were thinking.

JJ: Oh yeah, but why do you need our help?

Naruto: Well, if I can get out of her range she'll return to normal and I can go on my way. But I need someone to look after her while I do.

Mika: So that you too don't run into each other by accident.

Naruto: Yeah and if I leave her here, who knows what might happen. And besides she's kind of wet right now, if I leave her like that she'll catch a cold. And I can't watch her because she'll stay like this all day.

JJ: How can you resist those pheromones?

Naruto: I can't, you have no idea how much willpower it takes to stop me from jumping on that bed right now.

JJ stared at the serious look on Naruto face and whispered.

JJ: I can imagine.

Naruto: The pheromone also affects other men so I can't be close to her outside and-

Suddenly for the first time he looked over to JJ as Mika did the same, looking at him as if expecting something.

JJ: What?

Naruto: You stay back.

JJ: Huh?

Mika: I know it, you're gonna do something stupid aren't you?

JJ lifted an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what they were talking about, but when it hit him he simply frowned at them.

JJ: You think I'm gonna get taken in by the pheromones?

Mika: Well, you are a guy.

JJ: Okay, class is in session, who here can tell me why dragons breathe fire?

Naruto: Oh, oh.

Naruto said raising his hand.

JJ: Yes Naruto?

Naruto: Is it because dragon's have a fire inside their bodies that never dies or runs out?

JJ: No, actually it's because our bodies produce a highly flammable gas that once breathed out would easily catch fire. While we can also breathe out oxygen like normal humans do, we can switch to this gas at any given time. Also there are bones on the back of our throats that, once ground together cause sparks that ignite the gas as it exits our mouths. This is why dragons can breathe fire, but because of the gas dragons have a dulled sense of smell. While we can still smell better than most humans, any type of harmful scent such as pheromones or poisonous gas are either extinguished or over powered by that gas already present inside our bodies. Also because dragons can already assume a human form much like demons, at the present I'm more dragon than human. That means that while I may look human my insides are still that of a dragon's, which is probably why I tend to sometimes show my draconic features even in human form. So in short, I'm not effected by Hinata's pheromones.

All three of the other people in the room stared in awe at JJ's lesson.

Hinata: Wow.

Mika: I didn't know that.

JJ: Well now you know.

Naruto: And knowing is half the battle.

All four of the children in the room prepared for something, but then they just stared at each other.

JJ: I feel like something else was supposed to go there.

Mika: Me too.

Naruto: Weird.

Hinata: I know.

And after a short pause, everything went back to the way it was with Hinata thrashing on the bed and Naruto looking seriously at her. JJ put a finger to his chin and asked innocently.

JJ: Naruto, if the quickest way for her to snap out of this is to, you know....give her release, then why don't you, you know.....give her some release.

Naruto turned over to him and then turned back after seeing the face JJ made at him. Naruto sighed and responded

Naruto: Two very good reasons, first is because first of all I'm not ready to take that step. Because her heated state Hinata is extremely fertile and I'm pretty sure neither of us are ready to be parents at the tender age of thirteen.

JJ: Damn good point.

Naruto: Plus one of the things mom told me is, that Hinata goes into a trance when shes like this, as if she's not herself. Because of that she attacks me, but when the day is over or if we...you know, when she wakes up she won't remember anything from the day before, so the only way she'll return to normal today is if I'm away from her.

JJ: Damn good point number two. I see, that's as bad as date rape, she wouldn't even remember that it happened. Nothing is worse than waking up at some moment not a virgin and pregnant. Alright, I guess I can be bothered to look after you for the rest of the day.

Mika: And I don't mind looking after Hinata.

Naruto: Thank you.

Yubiki: Awww, the fun ended sooner than I thought.

All four of the children looked up at Yubiki hanging in the window.

Yubiki: Yo.

Naruto: You were watching us?

Yubiki: Yep.

Naruto: Then why didn't you help us?

Yubiki: Because it was funny of course.

Naruto dropped his head as Mika and JJ chuckled at him. JJ turned to Yubiki with a question burning in his head.

JJ: Do you still get in heat too Yubiki-san?

Yubiki: Not that it's any of your business, but yes I do.

JJ: Who do you chase?

Yubiki: No one at present.

She said looking up.

JJ: _[It'd probably kill Iruka to hear that.]_

Naruto: What have you been doing for so long anyway?

Yubiki: I'm on a special mission for the hokage.

Naruto: I thought you said you wouldn't except any missions.

He stated in confusion.

Yubiki: I did, but this mission has a special significance with me.

Mika: You mean Orochimaru?

Yubiki: Sharp. He somehow managed to completely mask his scent, I can't even almost track it. He'll be hard to find, and we seem to only have one option.

Naruto: That being?

Yubiki: We wait till he decides to show himself. But by that time it'll be too late, so the Sarutobi-kun decided to have a team try and track him down. So I'm sorry Naruto, but you'll have to find someone else to train with. Is that okay?

Naruto: Yeah you just go and find that bastard mom.

He said with a smile.

Yubiki: Good luck. Oh, and Naruto.

Naruto: Yes?

Yubiki: Hinata was with me before she made her way back here. Whatever you do, don't drop out of the chunin exams. I don't think Hinata would like that very much.

Naruto frowned as Yubiki finally made her way through the window to resume her search.

Naruto: It must be true about that whole parents knowing what their kids are thinking thing.

JJ: Yeah, anyway, you ready to go?

Naruto: Yeah, Mika I'm counting on you.

Mika: No need to worry.

JJ opened the door and led Naruto out as he flashed a thumbs up at Mika before leaving. As seconds passed Mika watched Hinata slowly return to normal. Hinata blinked twice and looked around before she tried to stand, but found that she couldn't move her limbs. After a moment of emptily staring about Hinata finally asked in shock.

Hinata: Why am I tied to the bed?

Mika: Funny story, that, would you like to hear it?

She asked with a wide smile as untied Hinata from the bed.

[Flash]

Kiba walked sullenly through the street, he was the only member of his team who didn't make it through to the next part of the exams. He leaned back against a wall and smiled up toward the sky.

Kiba: Man, this sucks, I can't think of anything to do.

Kiba looked down as the sound of wimping came from below him. Kiba smiled at Akamaru and lifted him up to his face.

Kiba: Don't worry boy, I'm not gonna turn all emo on you or nothin'. I'm just a little bummed. I guess I lost, to Naruto in more ways than one. It'll take a while, but I'll get over it.

????: Damn I mis-steped. Nyaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Kiba: Nyaa?

He said as both he and Akamaru looked up. He couldn't even get a good look at the person falling before it laded on top of him. Akamaru rolled away from Kiba and looked at the two people while barking at Kiba. Kiba's first reaction was to get angry, but the second he tried to lift his head, his face was buried in something soft and squishy. Instantly realizing what he was face deep in, Kiba's nose began to bleed and he found all of his anger wash away.

????: Ow.

The girl said as she sat up and rubbed her head. When she looked at the boy she had crushed and noticed the blood on his nose, she traced where his eyes were locked on. Quickly putting two and two together the girl covered herself and shreiked loudly.

????: Pervert!!!

Kiba quickly stopping after hearing that comment and accurately assuming that there were people around to hear it, quickly retorted.

Kiba: Hey, you fell on me, therefore any accidental groping and/or feeling up of any kind are completely on you. I am in no way responsable for any parts that were touched and/or felt up, during this encounter.

Yura:....You do this alot don't you?

She asked with an incredulous look on her face.

Kiba: .....

Yura: I'll take that as a yes.

Kiba: Whatever, what the hell were you doing up there anyway!?

Yura stopped and looked up to the rooftops before she looked away and said.

Yura: Stuff.

Kiba took the to opprotunity to run his eyes over the girl's body while she wasn't looking. She had a red cap covering her head and her hair was tucked under the cap. Kiba looked lower, down to where he had plunged face deep earlier, his eyes began to run completely down the girl's body, leaving him unaware that she had returned her gaze to him.

Yura: Like what you see?

She asked in an annoyed tone of voice. Kiba snapped up and rubbed the back of his head.

Kiba: Sorry, I didn't mean to....

Yura: ....See ya.

Yura swiftly turned and began to walk away from the stunned boy, however Kiba felt drawn.

Kiba: Wait!

He shouted extended his hand to her. Yura turned back before Kiba could reach her and asked with a slight frown.

Yura: What?

Kiba: Look, I'm really sorry about that, um, are you new around here?

Yura: Yeah, I came here for the chunin exams, I didn't really get far though, one of my teammates quit during the test.

She said quickly speaking the lie Kabuto had formulated for her. Yura slightly looked over Kiba, his headband gave away his occupation, Yura backed away slowly and Kiba shouted once again.

Kiba: Wait, I'm not gonna do anything. Um, are you hungry?

Yura turned back once again, only this time she looked confused.

Yura: Huh?

Kiba: Look, I'm sorry about before, let me treat you out as an apology.

Yura: What? Are you crazy? You don't even know me.

Kiba: Yeah, but nobody knows anybody when they first meet them.

Yura lifted an eyebrow, and then quickly blushed as her stomach growled at the idea of something new to eat.

Kiba: I'll take that as a yes.

Yura: Yeah right, you're just trying to be slick aren't you?

Kiba: Well if you don't want to grab something to eat, be my guest.

Kiba turned around began walking away, Yura simply watched with a frown, until once again her stomach growled in defiance. Yura quickly grabbed her stomach and called out.

Yura: Wait.

Kiba stopped with a smug smile before finally turning around.

Yura: Since you want to so bad I guess I can go with you.

Kiba: Whatever you say.

He said running over to her and walking at her side as Akamaru tried to keep up with their pace. Kiba looked down at his small familiar and lifted him up onto his head. Yura for the first time took notice of the small dog and moved over slightly from Kiba, who quickly took notice.

Kiba: Are you scared of dogs?

Yura: N-No, but they don't like me very much.

She said with a blush, Kiba replied with a smiling chuckle.

Kiba: Don't worry, Akamaru doesn't bite, not unless I want him to.

Akamaru: Arf.

He barked in agreement as he happily wagged his tail. Yura stared at the two and looked forward at the road ahead of them.

Kiba: Hey, I forgot, what's your name?

Yura: Doesn't a gentleman introduce himself before asking someone for their name?

Kiba: Well I ain't no gentleman.

He stated proudly, which suprisingly gained a giggled from Yura.

Yura: I hate guys who claim they are. True gentlemen don't need to tell people they're gentlemen. The name's Yura, yours?

Kiba: Kiba, and this is Akamaru.

He said pointing to the small dog on his head, who barked a greeting at the girl who slightly flinched. As both walked side by side Kiba noticed someone he recognized down the street. Ishi looked down the street and noticed Kiba, without giving Neji a chance to stop her she called out to Kiba.

Ishi: Yo, Kiba what are you doing?

Kiba: Oh, no, not Neji.

Yura didn't notice what was happening she was just looking around for a place that looked good. Ishi, with Neji's hand tightly in hers trying to stop him from running away, made her way over to Kiba. When Neji finally turned to Kiba he noticed something next to him and he and Ishi both narrowed their eyes at him.

Neji/Ishi: You don't stay on the rebound long do you?

Finally Yura turned to them with confusion on her face.

Kiba: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Ishi: I mean after all, that you're already on a date.

Yura: Wait, what? No, No.

She said wearing a deep blush as she frantically pointed at Kiba.

Yura: This guy's treating me to something to eat as an apology because he buried his face in my chest.

Ishi and Neji both shot Kiba disgusted looks as Kiba sweated.

Kiba: Wait, she's leaving out important details, like the fact that she fell on me. I had no fault in that, I'm only apologizing because I was staring at her chest and.......um.

Ishi and Neji's look only got worse when Kiba said that. Eyes cast to the ground Kiba asked.

Kiba: I just made things worse didn't I?

Ishi: Yeah.

Neji: I would've left that part out.

Kiba: Anyway, it wasn't like that.

Ishi: What's your name, are you new around here?

Yura: Huh, oh I'm Yura and Yeah I haven't been here long.

Yura looked around and grabbed Kiba's arm before pointing at a restaurant at the end of the corner.

Yura: That place, I wanna eat there.

She shouted eagerly as she jumped around. Of course the restuarant she was pointing to was...

Kiba/Neji: Ichiraku ramen???

Yura: I've never had ramen before.

Ishi: Neji, why don't we go with them, we can make it a double date.

She said with a smile gaining a immediate response of...

Neji/Kiba: Hell no.

Ishi: Alright Neji-kun have it your way, but you know what happens if you don't right?

Neji's eyes went wide and he started sweating, slowly he turned around and said.

Neji: I'll go.

Kiba looked at Ishi with fear in his eyes. What the hell could Ishi have done that was so bad it put the fear of god in Neji of all people? Only minutes later they all sat gathered at the counter of Ichiraku's shop. The old man smiled at Kiba when they arrived, before giving the same response he'd gotten from Neji and Ishi earlier, then he accidentally gave the same reaction, and then got the same look. However at the moment they were all looking at Yura, who had managed to down five bowls of ramen, but not before letting them all cool down. A moment of carelessness caused her to burn her tongue, a gestuire that made Ishi joke about her having a cat's tongue. When the young girl finally noticed the looks she was getting she blushed and looked down.

Yura: Sorry, I just-

Ishi: We're sorry, we didn't mean to stare.

She said trying to ease the embarrassment of her new friend.

Kiba: Yeah, I mean, you're really scarfin' it down, I didn't even see you chew.

Kiba stated with his mouth agape as Ishi quickly slapped him on the back of his head. Neji looked away from Kiba and shook his head before he caught the sound of a familiar voice. Neji sighed and waited for what he had been avoiding since the day before.

Hinata: Did I really do that?

She asked in a shy and quiet voice as her and Mika walked down the street.

Mika: Yep, I think Naruto almost had a heartattack when you did that.

She said explaining the day's events to the girl, though Mika's version was greatly exaggerated to tease Hinata, who felt completely mortified. Mika walked passed Ichiraku and looked in, after gaining a good grip of the situation she smiled at Kiba and said.

Mika: Wow, you don't stay on the rebound long do you?

Kiba: Why does everyone keep saying that?

Hinata and Yura only gazed at Mika with a confused looks on their face. Yura, still eating her food quickly caught on before she swallowed and replied.

Yura: Wait we're not on a date, he's just treating me out because he-

Kiba: Don't you start!!!!

He shouted cutting Yura off before she could cause another scene. Yura flinched with a smile and Kiba sighed.

Kiba: What are you two doing here?

Mika: Having a free day. I have to look over Hinata for the rest of the day.

Neji: Why?

Hinata blushed and Mika chuckled.

Mika: Can't really say to other people, but let's just say she can't hang out with Naruto today.

Kiba: So, what are you doing today?

Hinata: Probably staying at the hyuuga complex.

Ishi: Wait so you're going to be staying at Hinata's house tonight?

Mika: I guess.

Ishi: I guess that means sleepover!

She said with glee in her eyes. Neji rolled his eyes and looked away.

Neji: Great now it'll never be quiet.

Ishi: Maybe I'll hang out with you too when everyone's asleep.

Neji blushed hard and looked down as everyone in the area inwardly chuckled at him. Neji blushing alone was a funny sight, but the way he was doing it made him look like Hinata.

Neji: Ishi-sama, you mustn't say things like that!

He shouted in defense.

Ishi: I know, I'm just kidding, but you looked like you liked the idea.

Neji: Whatever.

He said quickly with his head turned away from her.

Ishi: Why don't you come too?

She asked Yura who, slowly drank her ramen. Yura dropped her bowl and shook her head.

Yura: I can't, you don't really know me that well.

Ishi: Well then why don't we fix that?

She asked as she reached her hand for Yura's forehead. Neji quickly grabbed onto the girl's hand and stated flatly.

Neji: You can't go around doing that to people.

Ishi: BOOO.

Yura however looked over curiously, not knowing how her cover was almost blown.

Mika: Hinata, are you okay with this?

Hinata: I don't mind.

Ishi: Then, I'll go tell the other girls later.

Yura: Sorry, but I should get going.

All heads turned to the girls as she ubruptly stood from her stool and smiled.

Yura: Thank you for the meal.

She said bowwing and turning away from the group. As Yura began to walk down the road Kiba locked his eyes onto the food beneath him.

Neji: Kiba.

He called out to him, Kiba's eyes slowly drifted to Neji as he and Mr. Ichiraku pushed him from the chair and out into the open. Stumbling to his feet, Kiba shouted back.

Kiba What the hell!!!???

As the girls smiled on, both men pointed their heads in the direction that Yura had walked off to. It didn't take long for Kiba to catch on and when he did a massive blush darkened his face. Kiba scratched the back of his head and then ran off after Yura, who hadn't gotten very far away.

Kiba: Hey.

Yura: Hm?

Kiba looked away to hide the blush on his face as he stared down the road. Not at all noticing the heads suddenly sticking out from the Ichiraku ramen stand.

Kiba: You're still new around here right?

Yura: Yeah.

Kiba: Maybe, you know, I could show you around and stuff.

Yura: Huh?

Kiba looked at Yura as she blushed and then he quickly waved his hands around him.

Kiba: N-No, I don't mean, uh, I mean, yeah you know the village is normally cool, but there are all sorts of dangerous people from other villages here right now and it's not safe for a girl like you to be walking around alone.

Yura: Really?

Kiba exhaled deeply and looked back to the stand, where everyone quickly pulled their heads back and pretended they weren't watching.

Yura: Don't worry, I can handle myself.

She said turning away from Kiba who dropped his shoulders in defeat.

Yura: But, I guess I don't mind having a guide. Sure you can keep up dogboy?

Kiba: Sure I can, and don't call me dogboy. Com'n Akamaru.

Yura smiled over at Kiba and continued to walk down the path as her new "guide" followed behind. Neji chuckled with a slight smile on his face.

Hinata: I'm happy for him, maybe they'll make a good couple.

Mika: Yeah, maybe she'll go crazy and attack him.

She said with a sideways smile aimed at Hinata who blushed and playfully pounded on her. Ishi and Neji didn't even bother to find out what Mika meant, even though they were curious, they figured they'd rather not know.

[Flash]

Naruto: So, are you going to train me?

JJ: No, we're gonna find some other patsy to do that.

Naruto: Why not you?

JJ: Because I'm still learning. I really don't know how to teach other people.

Naruto: You mean you've had like, twelve teachers and you can't even copy one of them?

JJ: I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that I don't to. In a nutshell anyway.

Naruto frowned, both boys had been wondering aimlessly ever since they left Naruto's house. Circling the village, they ventured onward looking for someone who teach Naruto. Naruto's eyes drifted to the side, a strange looking man was sitting on a frog staring at a wooden wall. Naruto wandered away from JJ and walked up to the man as JJ watched on with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto: What are you doing?

He asked the white-haired old man. Without even turning to the boy he replied.

????: Research.

Naruto shot a confused look at the man and looked to the side of him before poking a hole through the wall to gaze at what the old man was seeing. JJ shrugged and began to walk away as Naruto asked.

Naruto: What are you researching exactly?

????: The bodies of naked women.

This coment stopped JJ in his tracks, with a quick spin on his heels he hatsily made his way over to the side of both men and poked a hole into the wall as well before gazing through.

JJ: Nice.

????: Isn't it?

He asked relating the young boy. Naruto stepped back and stated.

Naruto: I don't see what's so special.

JJ: Of course not Naruto, you're pretty much a unik for anyone, but Hinata anyway.

The name that the man heard grabbed his attention tighter than the harem of beauties on the other side of the wall.

????: What did you say your name was?

Naruto: Huh, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what of it?

Jiraiya: So the information was true.

He said looking to the ground, deep in thought, when his eyes gazed back up he looked the boy over carefully.

Naruto: What are you doing?

Jiraiya: You're definitely the same kid I'm thinking about.

Naruto: Do you know me?

JJ: I'm guessing he would.

JJ spoke out with his arms folded, a clear frown on his face.

JJ: Isn't that right, toad sage Jiraiya?

Jiraiya: So you know who I am? Well my name is known far and wide across the five great nations. I guess it's not too much to assume that people can reconize me. Sorry kid, but I don't do autographs.

JJ: I don't want it.

He spoke out with malice in his voice. Jiraiya lifted an eyebrow, but quickly shrugged it off before turning to Naruto:

Naruto: I think I've heard the name Jiraiya before, but where......! Grandpa!?

Jiraiya: What!?

He shouted in shock, Naruto's name for him had thrown him completely off guard.

Jiraiya: Look Naruto, I never had kids...that I know of....so I don't know who told you that, but I am not your grandpa.

Naruto: Well, Mom told me that Dad called you father many times in the past and you often responed to him when he did so, that means that whether legitamate or not you were his father in one way or another, making you my grandfather.

Jiraiya frowned at the boy's logic, not only because he was right, but because he knew things from days before his time. Jiraiya thought hard, thinking back on the rumors he had heard, if Naruto being free was true then the person he was refering to as "mom" being the kyuubi was probably true too. Instead of leaving his thoughts as mere speculation he decided to ask.

Jiraiya: Naruto, how do you know about me?

Naruto: Mom, she told me that you were a really big pervert and you always tried to spy on her in the hotsprings, one time she said she almost caught you, but you leapt on a frog and fled the village for a month.

Jiraiya: Yeah that brings back memories, I miss those days. So how is Yubiki doing?

He asked quickly linking the story to the person despite the numerous similar stories he had like it.

Naruto: She's fine, right JJ?

He said trying to add his friend into the conversation, since he seemed to become extremely distant ever since they found out who they were talking to.

JJ: Yeah, she's cool.

Jiraiya looked deeply at the quiet boy and asked.

Jiraiya: Can you tell me your name kid?

JJ: Norugi Suzaku the 2nd.

Jiraiya looked away, the story of what Orochimaru had done was a rumor that also reached his ears, even though it was a well kept secret, his information network went deep, well able to pull even the smallest bugs from beneath the cracks.

Jiraiya: I truly apologize for what my colleague put you through, I truly....

JJ: I'm not blaming you, just understand that I'm not particularly fond of the three great shinobi. I mean what.....

JJ stopped talking and smiled over at Jiraiya as he whispered.

JJ: Hey Naruto, did you know that sennin are pratically hokage level?

Naruto: Really?

JJ: I think we just found our patsy.

Jiraiya: Wait your what!!

He shouted out at the two boys in front of him.

JJ: You're gonna help us with Naruto's training, for the next round at least.

Jiraiya: And when did I agree to that? I have valuable work to be done.

Jiraiya turned around and faced the wall once again and Naruto frowned, before shouting out.

Naruto: What work, you mean staring through that hole at the naked women bathing on the other side!!!!!!!!!!

Jiraiya's eyes shot open wide as the women stiffened at Naruto's shout. All scattered away, screaming pervert into the sky as Jiraiya's face reeked of defeat.

Naruto: So are you gonna teach me?

Jiraiya: Yubiki raised you rotten.

Naruto: Well, she is a demon, and so am I.

Jiraiya sighed and tried to think, his mind ran a marathon, though he was happy to see Naruto doing so well, right now his mind was set on women and hanging out with a newly teenaged boy and his slightly older teenaged friend didn't have the same appeal. Jiraiya stood to his feet and dismissed his frog before pulling a bag over his shoulder and turning away from Naruto. Before he could even be noticed, he ran with the speed of a horse down the road. Jiraiya never once looked back, he just laughed as he hastily made away from the two boys, but despite his effort, the two happened to be right at his side.

Naruto: So where are we going?

Jiraiya's feet kicked faster, pumping him down the road with tremendous speed, however once again, he found himself caught between the two boys.

Naruto: You're trying to lose us aren't you?

He asked with an expressionless glance.

JJ: It's not gonna work, we're not that easy to lose. After all, I can always trace down your aura, so you won't be able to hide for long, and even if you did Naruto has the byakugan, if you run, we will find you.

Jiraiya pulled both of his legs back and quickly slammed them into the dirt, coming to a complete stop, both boys however, didn't do the same thing and they both went flying trying to stop themselves.

Jiraiya: Let me get this straight....

He said to the two as they both picked themselves up.

Jiraiya: You two intend to follow me until I agree to your terms?

Naruto: I sure do.

He replied with a smile.

JJ: I'm pretty sure you don't have anything better to do if you were just staring into the woman's bath house.

Jiraiya: I have an idea, if you can bring me something with a nice shape like this.

He said tracing out an hourglass figure and then slowly squeezed his palms together.

Jiraiya: And a licious set of lumps in the front. You know whatI mean?

Naruto: ......Yeah I think, I got it. If I find this you'll train me right?

Jiraiya: Sure, why not.

Naruto: Wait-

JJ: I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't try to run away, so you just take your time okay.

Jiraiya: _[Dammit.]_

He thought to himself. Naruto smiled widely and ran off down the road. JJ watched him off as Jiraiya slowly tried to walk away from the scene.

JJ: Don't even think about it, I can always just-

By the time JJ turned around he was talking to a stuff doll shaped completely like the white haired senin previously behind him.

JJ: So that's how you want to play it? You are shrewd old man, but not good enough to stop me.

Jiraiya laughed loudly, proud of being able to shake off JJ without giving much effort. However, before he could eve finish walking down the road the young brown skinned boy was waiting on him with his back pressed against a tree. JJ lifted his head to Jiraiya and smiled.

JJ: You know, I'm pretty sure considering that you're a sennin, you know of the hidden darkness village, right? Of course you do, all of the great shinobi like you have heard of it, and I'm also sure that whispers of my name and status in that village did not escape your informaton network, am I right Jiraiya-sama? I'd advise you not watse your time trying to lose me.

Jiraiya: It's good to see you caught up, but if I truly wanted to lose you, I would have done it by now.

JJ: No, you wouldn't. I can already tell that unlike Orochimaru, who probably gained the ability through forbidden means, you can't suppress your aura, and so long as I can see that, you could travel hundreds of miles away and I'd still find you.

He said pushing himself from the tree. Jiraiya smiled as he walked toward the boy.

Jiraiya: I see that the praises of young Norugi Suzaku was not mispoken. The youngest jounin to emerge from the darkness village.

JJ: So, you're going to try and run away from Naruto, just like you did so many years ago?

Jiraiya frowned at the young boy and asked flatly.

Jiraiya: What do you mean?

JJ: Naruto may be good and sometimes really smart, but just like I learned about myself, there are times when Naruto really is just a kid. He doesn't blame you, but you could've stopped the sealing if you wanted to. You had no problem leaving the village when it happened, what would've been the harm in taking him with you, instead of subjecting him to darkness. That's what I hate about you "three great shinobi". One ran away from his feelings, one betrayed all just to attain something he could never attain, and the last ran away from her responsibilties to wallow in sadness. Great my ass, I don't know what you're planning on doing, when you leave or if you even planned on coming back, but I will not let you leave Naruto after he finally met you for the first time.

Jiraiya smiled at JJ and slowly waved his finger from side to side.

Jiraiya: While I can't speak up for my teammates I can at least defend myself. You were right on a lot of points, but there were many times when I did try to run away with Naruto.

JJ looked at the sennin with shock in his eyes.

Jiraiya: It was about the seventh time that Sarutobi-sensei told me something. If I had managed to take Naruto away, I would have been classified as a missing nin, not only that, but any hunter nin who came after me would make Naruto their first target, while I don't mind putting my life on the line, doing the same for Naruto is something completely different. If they sealed him away, he may have been lonely, but at least he was safe.

Jiraiya stated with a smile. JJ stared for a while before smiling back at the white-haired sennin.

JJ: Heh, maybe you're not so bad old man.

Jiraiya: You were just trying to get answers out of me weren't you?

JJ: I was taught that the best way to ask a question, is to ask without asking. Anyway, you're going to stay here with us.

Jiraiya: Only if Naruto can keep up his part of the deal.

JJ: Hehe, don't worry this is Naruto we're talking about, he'll be back with the-

Naruto: I'm back!!!!

JJ: See.

JJ and Jiraiya turned as Naruto ran down the road with a hourglass shaped watermelon tight in his grip, causing both waiting for him to stare on with incredulous looks on their faces.

Naruto: I brought one Hentai-jiichan, now you'll train me right?

Jiraiya: Hentai-jiichan?

JJ: I'm guessing that's you.

Naruto dropped the melon in front of them and JJ stared and the two lumps in the front of the watermelon with questions flying through his head.

JJ: How the hell did you manage to find a watermelon with tits?

Naruto: It wasn't easy.

He said clearing the smile from his face and returned to his normal personality.

Naruto: I just figured that Hentai-jiichan had really specific tastes.

JJ:......This is the hottest watermelon I've ever seen.

He stated staring deeply at it.

Jiraiya: Hmm.

Jiraiya walked over to the melon and with a single hand motion he sliced it into many different parts. The display caused both boys watching to clap in awe, within moments the three were sitting next to each other eating the melon. Naruto chomped down a big bite and gathered all of the seeds into one part of his cheek before he turned to JJ, who quickly caught on to what he was about to do.

JJ: Don't even thiink it.

Naruto smiled and spit the seeds like a machine gun at JJ. who frowned and gathered the seeds in his mouth as well before spitting the back at Naruto. Both entered a bout of seed spitting at one another, neither trying to dodge to other's volley, too occupied with their own assualt. Jiraiya looked at them both and shook his head.

Jiraiya: How childish.

He said with a smile. Both boys looked at him and, then at each other, then at Jiraiya again. Before the sennin could even move or speak out in protest seeds were flying at him from all directions. Jiraiya tried his best to stop the volley, but failed miserably. Jiraiya grabbed all of the remaining pieces of melon and bit into them all. Jiraiya's cheeks grew large and he smiled half way at the boys as they both realized what was coming next. When he opened his mouth, a large mass of seeds showed inside his mouth as he launched them all at the boys, who could do little more than pray that they survive. When the shower landed Jiraiya wiped his mouth and turned away.

Jiraiya: But if you're going to be childish at least be the best at it.

He said as he preceded to walk away, Naruto emerged from the many seeds and shouted.

Naruto: Hentai-jiichan what about my training?

Jiraiya: You didn't keep your part of the deal.

Naruto: But I brought the melon.

Jiraiya: While I did want melons, I didn't want fruit.

Naruto however, didn't understand the coment Jiraiya had made. He simply tilted is head to the side and stared on.

JJ: He wanted a girl.

Naruto: Ohhh.

He said slamming his hand into his fist. Jiraiya sighed and turned back to the boy with a frown.

Jiraiya: Why the hell would you think I was talking about fruit?

Naruto: You should be more specific.

Jiraiya looked at aruto with confusion ecthed into his face.

JJ: Naruto is kind of oblivious on things like that. He can only think like that with his girlfriend.

Jiraiya: Really, you've got a girlfriend?

He asked, his interest in the boy suddenly revived.

Naruto: Yeah, why?

Jiraiya: Hehe, you don't look it, but you're a pretty sly one. Who is she, have I heard of her?

Naruto: Her name is Hinata, she's really cute and sweet, and...awesome.

He said with dreamy eyes.

JJ: You're thinking of what would've happened if I didn't help you earlier aren't you?

Naruto: Maybe.

He said wiping some stray saliva from his mouth.

Jiraiya: Wait, wait, wait, wait,..........wait. Do you mean little Hinata Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga's little girl? The bashful girl that was always hiding behind stuff. You mean you scored that little cutie? Good job. Way to stuff it in his craw.

He said with a large smile that gained a confused look from Naruto.

Naruto:: Huh?

Jiraiya: Nevermind, just know that that makes me proud of you. You do good kid.

Naruto: Thanks, I guess.

Naruto said with a sideways glance. Jiraiya looked over Naruto, his curiousity building higher.

Jiraiya: Look kid, I'll give you one more chance to win me over. If you can bring me a cute girl I'l train you okay.

Naruto smiled, but soon thought of what to do. When he thought of a beautiful woman he kept thinking of Hinata. It wasn't that he couldn't find other women beautiful, but because earlier that day Hinata had kind of attack him in a sexy craze. Her image wouldn't leave his head.

JJ: Naruto maybe I could help you.

Jiraiya: No, he has to do it himself.

Naruto: Really?

He said going back into thought, then it hit him. With a smile Naruto put together a sign that made JJ cringe.

JJ: Not that!

JJ quickly turned around and hid his eyes as Jiraiya stared in wonder.

Naruto: Sexy jutsu: Art of the twin goddesses!

Suddenly a cloud of smoke hid Naruto from sight. Jiraiya's eyes nearly shot from his head when two blonde beauties emerged from the smoke, completely nude save for some smoke still covering the naughty parts. Both girls blused and hugged each other as they smiled on.

Naruto: Hello, my name is Nira.

Naruto: And my name is Nera.

Nira/Nera: And we are all yours.

They said shile blowing a small kiss at Jiraiya. Blood dropped from Jiraiya's nose like a fountian, ceaselessly.

Nira: Now will-

Nera: you train us-

Nira/Nera: Jiraiya-sama?

They asked as Nira pulled Nera's head into her breasts. Which caused Jiraiya to lose far more blood than the body can handle. JJ however, managed to cover his ears so he couldn't hear what was happening behind him.

Jiraiya: Yes you pass!!!!!

Nira/Nera: Really?

They asked with glee.

Jiraiya: Yes, but you um, have to stay like that the whole time.

Nira/Nera: No deal.

They said both dropping all of the glee they had just exhibited. Jiraiya frowned and folded his arms.

Jiraiya: Okay, how about this, I'll teach you, and as tuition, you will use that jutsu, and do poses as I take pictures for my research.

Nira:........Okay, I guess-

Nera: You have to teach us some useful stuff.

JJ: I can't believe he agreed to that.

Jiraiya: All right then, let the training begin.

Naruto dropped his jutsu and smiled at JJ as they all follwed behind the old Sennin.

[Flash]

Konohamaru: Ow, hold back a little Yu.

Yu: It's your fault, you've been slacking again, you're supposed to be our leader.

Hanabi: Don't be so hard on him, you were trained by your brother.

Yukari looked back with a look of anger ecthed into her face.

Yu: That man is not my brother.

Hanabi: Right, sorry.

Yukari caught herself and shook her head.

Yu: My bad, I didn't mean to act that way, it's just-

Hanabi: I know.

Konohamaru stood to his feet and held his fists out.

Konohamaru: I'm ready.

Moegi: No Konohamaru-kun, you can't keep this up.

She stated bringing his many wounds to his attention. At the moment he was facing off against Yukari Uchiha, someone who at many times had been told that she had skils at only ten years old that would rank her as a chunin. Konohamaru had very little chance of beating the girl, but he was going to try, he had to.

Konohamaru: LET'S GO!!!!

He shouted as he ran into battle. Yukari's eyes flashed red, her sharingan blazing trough, however suddenly it changed, before Konohamaru could even finish stepping forward Yukari was at his back with her dagger held tightly at his throat as she whispered into his ear with a seductive tone.

Yu: You lose, leader-san.

She said releasing Konohamaru from her grip. Hanabi looked at her and asked.

Hanabi: Was that a new sharingan?

Yu: Yeah, I got it years ago, I just figured out how to use it though. If I can master this I'll be unstoppable.

Konohamaru: H-Hey, that's cheating!

Yu: It's not my felt you don't have a kekkai genkai. So, don't go around blame me, why do you want to challenge me anyway?

Konohamaru: Because I'm the leader of this group, so I have to be strongest.

He said with his eyes cast to the ground as all others stared down at him.

Konohamaru: Right now, that guy is probably hard at work, developing something amazing. That's why after he becomes hokage, I have to be strong, that way I won't get left behind.

Hanabi: You know, in order to be Hokage you'd have to one-up Naruto-kun.

Udon: Yeah and that's gonna be hard. 'sniff'

Konohamaru: Yes, but I will be stronger than even him.

Yu: Really, how can you do that when you can't even beat me?

Konohamaru: I'll beat you too Yukari.

He said standing to his feet as the wind behind him blew his scarf forward and the sunlight shone behind his back.

Yu: Is that so?

Konohamaru: Yes it's so, and I say it because it's true, and on that day when I become hokage, all kunoichi will be required to wear TINY MINISKIRTS!!!!!!!!!!

Udon looked around as all the girls, who there were more of than boys, looked at Konohamaru with anger at his final comment. Udon suddenly caught a visual of the girls before him wearing tight overly small skirts and something other than snot began to drip down his nose.

Hanabi: Suddenly I don't feel like training with him anymore.

Yu: Me either, let's go see what your sister is doing.

They said slightly before walking away. Konohamaru pulled his arms back and frowned.

Konohamaru: Man, can't they take a joke?

[Flash]

Zabuza: You want me to do what!?

Raizen: Train me, please.

Zabuza: Why the hell should I do that?

Raizen frowned and folded his arms ad he sat back in front of the waterfall. It had been the meeting place for him and his secret friends for a while. However, never did Raizen make such an unreasonable request as this before.

Haku: Raizen-kun, I know you really want this, but I don't think-

Raizen: Please, I beg you.

He said bowing down his head to the two. Haku stared back at Zabuza who sighed and asked.

Zabuza: Why not get Kakashi to do it, he's your teacher, not me.

Raizen: He's busy.

He said raising his head, showing his eyes to the two in front of him. Zabuza stared deeply into Raizen's eyes and stood to his feet.

Zabuza: You see that bouder over there?

Raizen: Huh?

Raizen asked as he turned to the object. A large boulder standing tall enough to block the mighty waterfall behind them.

Raizen: Yeah.

Zabuza: Break it.

Raizen: What, there's no way I can break that thing.

Zabuza stared down with disinterest in his eyes and turned away from Raizen.

Raizen: Wait where are you going?

Zabuza: I not wastin' my time teaching you.

Raizen: Wha?

Zabuza began walking away and Haku only shook her head at the boy. Raizen frowned ad stood to his feet with a quick charge, he punched fiercely into the boulder shattering his hand. Raizen fell to his knees in pain and Zabuza turned back to look at him.

Zabuza: Come with me.

Raizen: But I didn't break it.

Zabuza: I never expected you to, I just wanted you to try.

Raizen gave Zabuza a puzzled look and Zabuza pulled his sword from his back.

Zabuza: A strong man knows his limits, a stronger man breaks those limits until he reaches new ones. Then he breaks those too.

He said with a smile.

Zabuza: I only have one condition.

Raizen: Yeah?

Zabuza: You hide nothing from me, I want to know everything you're capable of if you want me to train you.

Raizen: But-

Haku: Don't worry, we're not exactly the type to spread secrets.

Raizen smiled and stood to his feet, with the two missing nin, he disappeared into the forest.

[Flash]

Kiba: I've been meaning to ask you something.

He spoke out to his companion who slowing turned to him with a popsickle in her mouth.

Kiba: Why are you wearing that hat? It's not really hot out today.

Yura: Because I want to.

She said turning away from him with a huff, only making Kiba more curious.

Kiba: Let me see.

Yura: No.

Kiba: Com'n.

He said moving closer, causing Yura to move away from him. Kiba's eyes went wide and Yura moved back further.

Kiba: Wait, look out.

Yura looked back and she stepped to the edge of a hill. Her reflexes failed her on the incline and she went tembling down. Kiba ran to her and jumped down just in time to stop her, however dug her claws into the dirt just in time to stop herself, but not before her hat could fall off. Kiba watched as Yura's hair slowly desended from the hat with a brillant glow. Yura slowly turned to Kiba and blushed at the look he was giving her. With her hair also her ears became known. Yura quickly covered her head and glared at Kiba.

Yura: _[Damn, he's seen them. If he tells anyone, it'll cause a frenzy. I have to kill him, it's the only way.]_

She thought to herself as Kiba stared at her, however Kiba smiled and said.

Kiba: So that's what you were hiding, here.

He said putting the hat back on Yura's head confusing the girl to no end.

Kiba: Suddenly you saying dogs "don't like you" makes a lot of sense.

Yura looked at Kiba as he stood to his feet and held his hand out to her.

Yura: You're not scared?

Kiba lifted an eyebrow and then laughed at the girl.

Kiba: Why the hell would be scared of you?

Yura: These ears aren't fakes.

She said to him as she sat up. Kiba sighed and replied.

Kiba: I kind of noticed that, you know.

Yura: You're weird.

She said covering her ears.

Kiba: Look, if you're so self-concious about it put your hat back on.

He said holding out the hat to her, without even a second to think she snatched it and slammed it back on her head.

Yura: Why are you so calm?

Kiba: Why shoudln't I be?

Yura: You know what my ears mean don't you?

Kiba: Yeah, you're not human. So?

Yura once again stared at Kiba with wonder in her eyes.

Kiba: I don't know if you've noticed, but you're not that out of place here. Three of my friends are demons, one of my freinds is a dragon, and I believe there's a double S class demon struting around like she owns the place somewhere around here.

Yura: I have noticed, but-

Kiba frowned and grabbed tightly onto Yura's hand as he dragged her up the hill as Akamaru quickly ran behind them. Once they reached the street Kiba pulled off Yura's hat and pushed her into the middle of the street. Yura froze, she wanted to run, but within minutes she was surrounded.

Yura: No.

She whispered as she shrunk down in fear. She closed her eyes and waited for the shouts to fly at her.

Nana: Cute.

Spoke out a little girl, the first from the crowd to speak. Yura turned to her and blushed, no one had ever called her cute before. The entire crowd closed in on her, throwing praises and compliments. Yura suddenly smiled as Kiba smiled on her. Moments later Yura had made her way away from the crowd and looked at Kiba.

Yura: Wait here a second.

Kiba: Huh?

He watched as Yura walked into a small booth and began shuffling around. Kiba stared as Akamaru barked at a small bug. Kiba looked down to Akamaru and shouted.

Kiba: Hey don't do that, what would Shino say?

Akamaru: 'whine'.

Suddenly Yura peeked her head from the booth and called out.

Yura: Promise you won't laugh.

Kiba: Kaaay.

He said in an ackward way. Yura blushed and stepped from the booth and Kiba blushed with her. Yura had cut a hole in her pants to allow her tail to slip through, also granting her a little more comfort as she moved around.

Kiba: Kawaii.

He said silently, but because of Yura's ears she still managed to hear it, which made her blush deeper.

Yura: This is only because it's more comfortable this way, not because I wanted you to oggle me.

She said shortly before walking passed him. Kiba smiled and made is way after her, completely oblivious to something watching over them both.

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama, is it wise to let her do as she wishes?

He asked a small orange-haired child.

Orochimaru: As long as Yura completes her mission I couldn't care less what she does in her free time.

The child said standing to his feet.

Orochimaru: Besides, she's still a child, let her enjoy this village before it meets its end.

Orochimaru in his henge turned away from Kabuto and walked away from the roof as Kabuto continued to look down on Yura.

Orochimaru: Kabuto, we have more pressing matters to attend to, follow me.

Kabuto: Yes, Orochimaru-sama.

He said as he followed behind his master.

[Flash]

Naruto: Summoning jutsu!!!

Naruto shouted as he slammed his hand on the ground. However, like many times before, the only results he attained were that of a small tadpole. Naruto frowned and growled in frustration.

Jiraiya: Ha, you really think you can beat me kid? You're years too young to even challenge me. now Red eyes Black Dragon, attack and destroy his life points.

JJ: Hold on, you're rushing in made you forget my trap card, and you've just activated it. I call of the haunted, just like you just did by taking my red eyes, I'll bring back one of your cards from your graveyard, and I choose your dark magician girl!

He said as the card flew to his hands.

JJ: Because of the dark magician I destroyed and the two in my graveyard, Magica gets a 900 point boost, bringing her to 2900 attack points.

Jiraiya: No way!!

JJ: And I'm not done yet, I also play axe of despair! By equipping this to Magica she jumps to 3600 attack points more than enough to take down your red eyes, but also enough to take down the rest of you life points. Now Magica, destroy his red eyes.

Jiraiya: Dammit!

Naruto's forehead twitched and he turned to them in anger.

Naruto: Will you guys quit play that stupid card game and help me!!!!

Both of Naruto's companions turned to him with a huff, their buzz thoroughly killed. JJ sighed before picking u his cards and waving too the dark magician girl, and the other illusions he and Jiraiya had made to bring realism to the game, before dropping his justu and putting away his cards.

Jiraiya: Way to kill the fun, kid.

JJ: Yeah.

Naruto: Why are you playing a game when you should be helping me train!?

Naruto shouted at the two. JJ scarcthed his ear and looked away from his younger teammate.

JJ: Dude you've been trying, unsuccessfullly, for the last two hours, Im not gonna sit here watching that all day.

Naruto: Then at least train with me.

JJ: I already know how to summon, I always have.

Naruto: Then teach me a way to do it.

JJ: No, I'm never teaching you anything again. Like, like remember when I tried to teach you how to walk on water?

_[Flashback]_

Naruto and JJ stood near the end of a river as JJ monitored Naruto's chakra flow into his feet.

Naruto: Now?

JJ: No, you need to focus a little more.

After a small pause Naruto grew impatient.

Naruto: Now?

JJ: No, you need to focus more.

Naruto: .............Now?

JJ: No!!!!

Naruto: .........................Now?

JJ: Goddammit Naruto, NOT NOW!!!!!

Naruto: Now, okay.

He said as he hopped onto the water. Naruto stood on it for about have a second before he plundged into the cold water. Naruto struggled to get his head above water as a small arrow appeared above his head with text that read "can't swim". JJ stared at Naruto with a blank stare as he coldly stated.

JJ: I'm not helping you because you won't learn anything if I do.

_[Flashforward]_

Jiraiya: .....You really didn't help him?

JJ: Damn straight I didn't.

Naruto: I almost drowned.

JJ: Yeah, but you learned how to walk on water didn't you?

Naruto frowned and looked over to Jiraiya.

Naruto: You should be more active, I've been summoning tadpoles for two hours, tell me what I'm doing wrong.

Jiraiya sighed and sat down in front of Naruto.

Jiraiya: Do you know how to activate your fox demon chakra without changing your form?

Naruto: Yeah, but it's hard to do.

Jiraiya: Why is that?

JJ: Let me guess. When you trained under Yubiki you were always in your pre-transformation state weren't you?

Naruto: Yeah, but how did you-?

JJ: You always resort to it in a fight, even before you go any further, it kind of seems like a default setting sometimes.

Jiraiya: So, you're used to having a lot of power, but not limiting it. Alright, this time Naruto I want you to use as much chakra as you can without forcing out too much, hmmm. Norugi, you said you could summon, right? Can you show him?

JJ lifted his head and nodded.

JJ: Only this once.

Spread his arms apart as before he began to form lightning fast seals. Once finished, he lifted his right hand into the air and slamed it into the ground.

JJ: Great summoning: Black wolf, Dingo!!!!

With his words a cloud of smoke appeared around him and accompanied by it a wolf standing twenty feet tall. The wolf's chakra went through the roof, it's sheer presence seemed to crush everything in the area. However JJ and Jiraiya seemed completly unfazed by the beast's presence.

Naruto: What is he?

Dingo: Norugi, did you summon me just to show off again?

He growled to his young summoner.

JJ: No, I did it so that I could help me teammate. I may be needing your help again soon though, can I count on you when that time comes.

Dingo: Of course, so long as I feel like it.

JJ: See, Naruto this is all you have to do.

He said as he dispeled Dingo. Naruto smiled and replied.

Naruto: So all I have to do is focus a lot of chakra and I can summon?

He said as he focused a blinding amount of chakra into his hands before cycling through a round of seals. Naruto slammed his hand into the ground with so much chakra in it that a large flash of red flew into the sky. What resulted from Naruto's attempt to summon however was nothing more than a thirty meter tadpole. The three shinobi in the area stared emptily at the giant tadpole in silence before JJ finally broke it by saying.

JJ: That's a big ass tadpole.

[FLASH]

Night had fallen on the peaceful village, embracing everything the moon touched with an illuminous glow that made even the simple leaves in the trees sparkle like a glow of starlight. Hinata stared out into the sky as the other girls around her talked on about random things. Hinata turned to them, convincing Tenten to leave Lee's bedside was quite a feat, but Ishi somehow managed to do it, she started to think, maybe Ishi didnt just read minds, but somehow also knew how the mind worked. Mika sat up and walked over to Hinata before sitting next to her.

Mika: What's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since we picked up everyone.

Hanabi looked over to her sister, she hadn't noticed that Hinata was acting weird. Hinata turned away from Mika and stared out the window once again.

Hinata: Mika-neechan.

Mika almost fell from her chair when she heard Hinata call her that. It was the first time that Hinata had ever called her that, but it was nothing next to the bombshell that Hinata dropped after that.

Hinata: W-What is sex like?

All conversation ceased and all faces in the room became completely red. Hinata continued to gaze out of the window, not really realizing she had asked the question out loud yet. Sakura almost choked on air when she heard that, from Hinata of all people. Mika was taken aback, all girls completely forgetting that there were two younger girls in the room. Hanabi and Yukari looked at each other and then placed headphones over their ears. That was a conversation the definitely didn't want to overhear.

Mika: What the hell makes you think I know!!!!!????

Hinata: B-Because you're older.

Hinata finally blushed after she realized what she had asked. Mika jumped back and shouted.

Mika: That's nice Hinata, just because I'm older than you, I know what sex is like? Is that it Hinata? Well Ishi's older than all of us.

Ishi lifted her head and blushed as an arrow appeared over her head with the text that read "15 years old."

Mika: Does that make her a slut?

Ishi: Hey, hey leave me out of this!!!! If you want to know about stuff that, ask Ino, she knows alot about it!

Ino: The hell I do, I probably know just as much as you. Ask Sakura, she seems willing for both of her teammates.

Sakura: Don't throw me in there, bitch. Leave me out of this entire thing. If you want to know ask Tenten, she around Lee enough.

Tenten: I knew it was gonna come to me, don't you dare try to insinuate that I've done it before.

All of the girls entered a long shout match as Hinata stared on at the chaos she had unintentionally caused. Hanabi nodded her head as the song heated up. Yukari looked over and pushed her and chuckled as Hanabi frowned at her.

Ishi: Wait!!!!!

She shoouted at the top of her voice.

Ishi: First off, Hinata, we'd all think you'd be the one of us who would know the most since you sleep in the same bed as you boyfriend.

Hinata blushed and opened her mouth to protest, but Ishi liffted her hand.

Ishi: Second, before we continue this, Hanabi, Yukari.

Both girls turned to Ishi and readied themselves to listen.

Ishi: Can you please excuse us for a while?

She said doing the adult thing. Both girls nodded as they stood to their feet, Ishi looked up and stopped the girls before she added.

Ishi: And Neji-kun, will you please stop easedropping?

There was no reply, all that came was the sound of footsteps speeding down the hall. Hanabi sweatdropped, completely mortified by her family at the moment. First Hinata's question, then Neji doing something so out of character that it seemed like she had stepped into an alternate world.

Yu: What are we going to do?

Hanabi: How about we play that card game again?

Yu: Sure, I call the dragon deck!

Hanabi: Hey, no fair!

They shouted as they ran down the hall. Hiashi looked up from his chair and smiled. It was so loud tonight, but without his daughters there, he had missed the sound of laughter. It seemed calming to him.

Hinata: I didn't mean it like that, I-I'm sorry, I just-

Mika: No problem, I guess I kind of over-reacted. With what happened today it's no wonder that you'd ask that.

Hinata and Mika stared in silence for a moment before Tenten finally asked in curiousity.

Tenten: Um.....what happened exactly?

Mika turned to her with a smile before she opened her mouth to answer, but Hinata quickly covered her mouth with a massive blush gracing her face.

Hinata: Nothing happened, nothing at all.

Ino:.....Did Naruto cop a feel or something?

Hinata: Nothing happened!

She shouted at her friends. Ishi wasn't even going to guess, she just walked over to Hinata and gently touched her forehead. Hinata blushed as she looked up at Ishi who returned her gaze with a devilish grin.

Ishi: Wow, I never knew you were like that Hinata.

Hinata blushed blood red and he other girls stared hard.

Sakura: What happened!?

She shouted, her curiousity completely taking her over. After a long and greatly embarrassing explanation Hinata buried her face in her pillow as the other girls blushingly looked at her.

Sakura:.......Wow.

Ino: I know........Dammit, why couldn't I have been there, that must have been priceless.

Hinata: How were you able to see that memory when I can't even remember it!!!!???

She shouted at Ishi. Ishi smiled back and answered.

Ishi: I can read memories that a person's experienced, not what they remember, however, I have to look for a specific thing or else I just wonder through the mind forever. But unfortunately for me, I also feel the same things as the person felt at that moment.

She said she walked away from her. Ishi folded her arms and asked loudly.

Ishi: Okay, anyone got any good advice for Hinata?

Ino: Not a thing.

Sakura: Nothing here either.

Tenten: I couldn't say.

Mika: I think-

She said gaining everyone's attention.

Mika: Hinata, if you asked me, then that must mean you don't want to ask an adult, right? It's not like you're saying you want to do it, you're just curious because of something that happened, right? So, I think that you should ask Norugi-kun.

Everyone stared at her for a second before Ino snapped her fingers.

Ino: Yeah, he seems to know alot, maybe he could give you some advice.

Sakura: But he's always hanging around Naruto, wouldn't he tell him about it?

Tenten: I don't think so, he doesn't seem like the type of guy who'd tell secrets.

Ino: And sometimes he seems more mature than even Sasuke and Neji. He'd be the best person to ask.

Hinata buried her face into her pillow again as she reminded herself never to ask questions like that to her friends again. At the moment she just wished they'd forget she even asked.

[Flash]

Naruto: Guys, Guys get up!

He shouted waking his two sleeping companions. JJ sat up and stretched, resisting the urge to twist Naruto's head off for waking him up. Jiraiya simply opened an eye and sighed.

Jiraiya: What is it kid?

Naruto: I finally know how to do it.

JJ: Naruto, so help me if you didn't, I promise I will eat you.

He said standing the his feet. Naruto shot him an arrogant smile and replied.

Naruto: Then I guess I'm not gonna get eaten today.

He said as he began cycling through seals. With hand filled with red chakra, he slapped the ground. The result was a large toad with a pipe in his mouth staring down at them.

Gamabunta: What is the meaning of this!!!!????

He shouted, his voice boomed as thunder crackling from the heavens, trees shook and the three looked at the giant toad as Jiraiya smiled at Naruto.

Jiraiya: Well, I'll be damned. He managed to do it in a day.

Gamabunta looked down at Naruto and frowned as he blow the smoke from his pip into the young child's face.

Naruto: 'Cough' 'cough!!!

Gamabunta looked down at Naruto's scroll and sighed.

Gamabunta: Don't tell that it was this whelp who managed to summon me.

Naruto: Yeah now you work for me!

He shouted with arrogance. Gamabunta's head twitched as he quickly pulled the sword from his back and slammed it down at Naruto, who quickly dodged te attack with little effort.

Gamabunta: How dare you tell me that I am to work for you. I work for no one. I'll bet you're the one whose been summon my children all day as well aren't you!?

He shouted down at the boy who sweatdropped.

Gamabunta: Even Gamazuchi and he took forever to get back to sleep. Do you have any idea how loud he cries!!!!!!!!???????

He shouted at Naruto who assumed that he was talking about the giant tadpole that he had summon earlier.

Gamabunta: I will not ally myself with you.

He said as he turned away from Naruto who became infuriated by the act.

Naruto: Goddammit, I am the son of Minato Namikaze and someday I will surpass him. I will not be talked to like this by you, you overgrown appetizer! If you refuse me then I'll make you recognize me as your master! Do you hear me you anphibious son of a bitch!!!!!

Gamabunta's face completely twisted and his eyes lockeed onto Naruto. Jiraiya's eyes went wide and JJ stared at Gamabunta.

JJ: Did he just pick a fight with a giant frog?

Jiraiya: RUN!!!!!

He souted as he grabbed JJ and headed as far away from Naruto as possible. JJ frowned and slammed his feet on th ground, if Naruto got in any trouble, he was ready to jump in.

Gamabunta: Is that so you little shit? Fine, if you can survive my onslaught or prove your worth to me. I'll be at your command, so show me what you've got!

He said to the small boy, before grabbing tightly onto his blade. Naruto smiled and prepared himself as well.

Naruto: I'll show you what I can do.

[Music que: The meaning of life-by The Offspring.]

Naruto flipped back and dodged a low slash Gamabunta aimed at him, and with that single dodged he landed on top of the sword and charged up to Gamabunta's face. Before he could get close Gamabunta took a deep breath and blew Naruto from his arm with a powerful gust of wind. Naruto rolled through the trees and slammed onto the ground with tremendous force. With a quick roll Naruto was back to his feet and running at the giant toad. Gamabunta frowned at Naruto's tenacity and puffed up his cheeks before spitting a massive ball of water at the small boy. Naruto leapt into the air and dodged the attack before he slammed together a quick round of seals.

Naruto: Wind style: Crushing Gale jutsu!!!

Naruto threw forward his arms and a powerful wind rushed from his arms and slammed into Gamabunta's head, pushing him slightly off balance. Naruto took advantage of the situation and created ten clones that grabbed his arm and spun him down toward the frog, who failed to regain his balance before the punch landed into his head. gamabunta slightly stumbled, completely shocked that the boy's hit actually managed to hurt him. Naruto flipped onto Gamabunta's head after the hit and ran down to his back as his clones scattered around the frog's body. Gamabunta jumped into the air and flipped back causing all of the Narutos to fly from him. The clones vanshed and Naruto flipped down to his feet before hitting the ground. Gamabunta landed only feet in front of the boy and the shockwave creating by Gamabunta's mighty form sent Naruto flying back. Naruto's eyes turned red as Gamabunta swung his hand at him. Naruto quickly created clone and it threw him under the fist just in time to dodge the attack. Naruto hit the ground and ran under Gamabunta face before he leapt into a spinning unppercut. Even with his fox power, Naruto only managed to move the mighty toad's head. Naruto grabbed onto Gamabunta's head and flipped himself higher into the air before he created fifty clones. All descended t the same time and slammed their fists into Gamabunta's body.

Naruto: Thundrous echo!!!!!

This attack however managed to bring the mighty behemoth to his knees. Naruto flipped back as his clones linked him into a whip and swung him down into a powerful kick that sent Gamabunta spinning through the trees. A the giant toad wiped his mouth and stood to his feet he gazed up at the boy hurling down at him a s a spiral sphere in his hands.

Gamabunta: The rasengan!?

Naruto prepared to slam the attack into Gamabunta, but his opponent prepared for his attack with an attack of his own. He launched another water bullet at the boy, this one wa too strong even for the rasengan to absorb. Naruto was pushed back into the air and Gamabunta flipped into the air with his hand held out. With a powerful slap he slammed Naruto into the ground. Naruto rolled unconcious to the ground and the toad landed next to him with a smile.

Gamabunta: Impressive.

Without even a second's delay JJ had made his way down to Naruto. Gamabunta smiled at him as well before saying.

Gamabunta: Don't worry the boy will live.

JJ: I know that, but you could've killed him.

Gamabunta: That too was nothing for you to worry about. If at any moment during our fight I felt that the boy couldn't dodge one of my slashes, I would've stopped. I have to admit, it wasn't a long battle, but he managed to land a couple of good hits on me. It wasn't until he used the rasengan that I realized he could actually have beaten me.

JJ: Really?

He asked checking over Naruto.

Gamabunta: Even demons pale when facing me. But this boy feels different, he isn't a demon, but not human either. He's something completely different.

JJ: What do you mean?

Gamabunta: You mean you haven't felt it honorable Fou-lu?

JJ: I did feel something, but it didnt seem that special.

Gamabunta: I see, so being in that boy's body has dulled your senses some. We with senses as ours could easily tell, this boy is going to became something we've never seen before.

He said as he looked over to the summoning scroll.

Gamabunta: And I think I want to be there when he finds that out for himself.

He said as he lifted the boy and placed him on his head.

JJ: What are you doing?

Gamabunta: I will take him to the hospital, and tell him that I will agree to be his ally, but since he lost, he works for me, not the other way around.

With those words left behind him Gamabunta hopped away. JJ smiled and then hun his head.

JJ: My friend, I have noticed, but I don't think Naruto is yet ready to know just how special he is.

JJ silently whispered as he walked back through the forest to where Jiraiya waited smiling on like a proud father watching his son set off into the world.

Jiraiya: Naruto, you truly are amazing.

[Flash]

Yura stretched as she finally woke up from her nap. Yura looked to her side, figuring that Kiba would have left by now, but to her surprise, like a watchful and loyal dog, he stayed by her side. Yura waking up suddenly caused Akamaru to stir, and in turn Kiba woke up as well.

Yura: When did I fall asleep?

She asked Kiba who just blushed as he recalled.

Kiba: Well first we came to the park then you left the bench and stretched out on the grass, before I even knew it, you curled into a ball and slept soundly on the ground.

Yura thought back and blushed too.

Kiba: It was probably the cutest thing I've ever seen.

He said looking away from her as Yura blushed deeper and silently said.

Yura: Forget you ever saw that please.

Yura looked to the sky and jumped.

Yura: _[He'll kill me]_

She thought as she burst into a sprint.

Kiba: Wait.

Yura spun on her heels toward Kiba and impatiently waited for him to speak.

Kiba: I'll be here tomorrow.

Yura: What makes you think I care?

She replied in a mock tone.

Kiba: I'll be waiting.

Was all he said with a smile. Yura blushed as she whispered.

Yura: Okay.

Before running off, Akamaru looked over to Kiba and barked lowly.

Akamaru: Arf. _[Smooth]_

Kiba called out to Akamaru and walked away from the park with a large smile on his face. Yura walked toward a far end of the village secluded in the forest. All around her bodies laid strown across the ground. Yura cleared her face and walked forward, in the darkest part of the forest sat a small boy, who seemed to be exuding the darkness from his very body.

Orochimaru: You're late Yura.

He said with a wicked smile on his face.

Yura: Please forgive me Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru: Did something good happen today?

He asked the girl who gazed around as she answered.

Yura: Well, it wasn't a bad day.

Orochimaru: Don't pay any mind to them. They were just shinobi who got too nosy.

Yura returned her attention to the boy.

Orochimaru: Speaking of which, did you enjoy your day with that boy?

He asked as Kabuto emerged behind her, Yura stiffened at her master's words. Kabuto placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

Kabuto: Having second thoughts?

Yura: No.

Orochimaru: Let her go, Kabuto.

Kabuto smilingly released the girl as he walked over to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: You've done your job well. You can spend the rest of your time however you wish until the plan is set in motion. I don't care what you do.

Yura looked down and walked passed him, but before she could get out of range he finished his sentence.

Orochimaru: But don't get too attached to that boy. He may not be alive when this is all over.

Yura paused and then replied.

Yura: Fine by me.

As she finally finished walking into the darkness.

[The next morning]

Hinata woke up slowly, gazing at the mass of other girls spread out on her bed. Hinata scooted from the bed and yawned. It had been kind of hard for her to sleep with Mika holding her like a teddy bear, but she managed to sleep soundly once she finally got her eyes closed. Ino and Sakura keep kicking each other until Sakura finally managed to kick Ino from the bed, which Hinata softly chuckled at. Tenten fell sleep at the far end and Ishi sqeeuzed herself into the middle with Hinata and Mika. Hinata sighed when she remembered the events of the night before, even after they managed to get off of the question she asked, they started picking on her about being rich. Something she never really thought about until then, but now that she looked at it, she did have a large closet full of clothes, a private refrigerator, and a bed big enough to hold six teenaged girls all for herself. Hinata held her hand to her chin and thought.

Hinata: Maybe I am rich.

She thought out loud before stretching. Hinata walked over to her window and and stared at the morning sky. Hinata blushed again as she smelled herself, she wasn't sure if she could smell her own pheromones, but she didn't feel weird anymore, so she had to be okay today.

Mika: Thinkin' about what we spoke on earlier?

Hinata blushed once again and turned back as the other girls somehow managed to be wide awake and staring right at her. Ino looked around before she shouted.

Ino: How the hell did I get on the floor!!!???

Everyone shrugged at her and turned back to Hinata.

Mika: Excluding that outburst, do you still want to find out?

Hinata: No I never really wanted to know so.

Sakura: People who aren't curiou don't ask questions.

Ishi: Yeah. So why don't we find out.

Hinata backed away from her friends as they slowly advanced toward her.

Ino: Tenten, if you will.

Tenten: Hehe.

She said as she pulled out a realy long rope. Hinata paled and screamed as she they tied her up and lifted her into the air. Hanabi and Yukari walked down the hall yawning as the six girls came running passed them. Hanabi and Yukari both sighed and said silently.

Hanabi: Let's promise to never be that stupid when we're older.

Yu: Agreed.

[Flash]

JJ walked down a small road covered in flowers with a wide smile on his face.

JJ: This is such a beautiful place, too bad I hate flowers. Huh?

JJ saw something running toward him at top speed untill finally Hinata flew at him with rope unfurling behind her.

JJ: What the?

JJ caught Hinata and looked down the road, whatever had thrown her wasn't there anymore.

Hinata: Fine!

She shouted back at th emptiness. Hinata pushed herself from JJ while silently thanking him for catching her.

JJ: What's this about?

Hinata: Um.

She said backng away and blushing. JJ smiled and said.

JJ: I understand.

Hinata looked up toward him.

JJ: But, I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings.

He said with his hand clentched while looking away from her.

JJ: After all, Naruto is my teammate and Mika is my girlfriend.

Hinata: That's nnot it at all!!!

JJ laughed at Hinata shout and shook his head.

JJ: I know. I was just joking. You're thinking about yesterday right? Thinkin' about making Naruto a man?

Once again Hinata fuiously denied and JJ once again laughed at the girl.

JJ: Okay, I'm done joking. Look sex is complicated, even though it's one of the most simple things in the world, it can cause huge problems. Right now you and Naruto have the perfect relationship, and things like sex could only destroy that, and/or make things ackward between you. I mean Naruto loved you enough to fight his way out of the situation instead of taking advantage of you, do you have any idea how many guys would have jumped at the first sign of something like that. I don't even know if I could hold back in a situation like that. Naruto really loves you, riht now that's all that matters, besides since you're both going to be immortal soon, you'll literally have an eternity to worry about stuff like sex. So right now, don't worry about it so much, I think at the moment Naruto is probably worried about something else, right now I think you should focus on that.

Hinata smiled and looked to JJ who in turn placed his hand on top of her head as he returned the smile.

JJ: Feel better?

Hinata: Yeah.

JJ: I think aruto's on his way here, maybe you should meet him.

He said as he pushed Hinata off. Hinata, with a big smile, waved at JJ as she ran the rest of the way to meet Naruto. JJ watched on then he dropped his smile and shouted..

JJ: How long you girls gonna hide back there!?

All of the other five girls stood up in unison with a deep blush on their faces.

JJ: So Mika, is there a reason you guys threw Hinata at me?

Ino: Well she kind of asked a weird question and-

JJ: You all decided to dump her on me? Couldn't one of you had said that?

All of the girls just stared at each other before they looked down.

JJ: So why me?

Tenten: Well you're kind of a horndog so......

JJ shot a dark glance at Tenten that prevented her from finishing her sentence.

Tenten: Well it's true.

JJ: I'm a guy, my sexual appetite is normal, I assure you that even Sasuke and Neji think about that type of stuff once in a while.. Anyway why did you watch me if you trusted me.

Mika: Repeat same answer as Tenten just said.

JJ: So you told her to ask me because you thought I would give her good advice, but you thought I was such a horndog that I'd give her bad advice?

Sakura: Kinda.

JJ: That logic is so screwed up.

He said walking away from the group of girls.

Ino: Well it was either you or her father.

JJ suddenly burst out laughing, Ino didn't expect him to hear her, but the thought of what Hiashi would've done was way too funny.

Naruto walked down the same path, trying to make his way to where JJ was, but When he finally arrived Hinata was waiting on him.

Naruto: Are you feeling better?

Hinata: Yes thank you.

Hinata turned to Naruto with a smile and then she looked down as they both stood in an uncomfortable silence.

Hinata: I want to fight you.

She said after a long pause. Naruto looked away and asked silently.

Naruto: Are you mad at me?

Hinata: No, of course not!

She shouted out at him.

Hinata: I love you Naruto-kun, but I think that, I depend on you too much. If ever I'm in trouble I know that you'll come running, but....I don't know if I can protect myself until then. I feel like, I'm not strong enough. It's not because I'm mad, but because I want to become stronger, and I can only do that if I face you. So our match, please don't hold back.

Naruto paused and looked away from Hinata before he smiled.

Naruto: Alright, but asking me to go all out is too much. I'll see how far you go and adjust to it. Deal?

Hinata: Yeah.

Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other before they walked toward one another.

[Music que: Natsukashii Umi by-Akino Arai]

Naruto: I'll be training hard.

Hinata: So will I.

She said as the two walked passed each other and kept going. Later down the road Naruto walked up to JJ with a smiled as both walked side by side down the path.

[Hinata]

Walked slowly down the road until she ran into Kurenai, who smiled at her as she quietly asked.

Kurenai: Are you ready?

Hinata: Yes.

She said as she ran to her teacer to begin her training.

[Naruto]

Jiraiya smiled down at the young boy as he cycled through mutliple seals. Naruto slammed his hand into the ground and summoned Gamabunta once again. As the giant toad emerged he looked down at Naruto who shouted.

Naruto: How about a rematch?

Gamabunta: Fine by me!

He shouted as he pulled is sword from his back and Naruto leapt at him.

[Mika]

Mika: Stop playing around!

JJ: Who's playing, you just can't hit me.

He said as he dodged every one of her attacks without much effort. Mika stomped on the ground and a large pillar shot from under JJ and almost slammed into his face before he flipped back out of it's range and charged at Mika. Before she could attack again he quickly closed the gap and flipped forward with a spinning heel kick that Mika barely managed to block. Both smiled at each other as they jumped back to gain distance. After a long stare off, both charged at each other with their hands drawn back.

[Kiba]

Kiba stood against a tree in the park, he had been there for an hour, waiting. With a frown he pushed himself away from the tree and began to walk away.

Yura: Why do you look so frustrated? We never said when we would meet here.

Kiba turned to Yura who stood smiling at him.

Yura: I still have alot I haven't seen. So what are you going to show me today, guide-san?

Kiba smiled then stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked toward her.

[Shino]

Shino stood watching patiently in a dark part of the forest a a buzzing sound grew closer. Shino opened his eyes just in time to dodge as his bugs closed in on him. Shino flipped back and fluidly dodged each turn the bugs managed to make as he landed on a tree branch. Shino looked up to his bugs and smiled as they descended on his position.

[Sasuke]

Lightning sparked from the mountians, roaring loudly like the mighty lion. Kakashi stepped back as Sasuke leapt into the air and slammed his chidori down onto a large boulder and shattered it into many small pieces. Sasuke stood from the rubble as debris flew into every direction and Kakashi smiled under his mask at his young pupil who turned back with a smile of his own.

[Raizen]

Zabuza didn't hold back a single punch. Raizen stumbled back and fell to his knees before he stood tall and ran circles around Zabuza. Before Zabuza could counter it Raizen slammed his knee into his master's back. Zabuza quickly reacted and kicked back into Raizen's stomache, sending him sliding back across the ground as Haku watched on. Raizen stood once again, but this time, his eyes burned red, his sharingan active he charged at Zabuza who smiled and prepared for the boy's next attack.

[Lee]

Tenten sat at his bedside, smiling at the boy's determination. Lee sat up, still talking to her as if his injury never happened. Lee's strength lied in something more than just his fists and legs, it was in his heart. She knew that once something was done about his wounds, he'd definitely be a force to reckon with.

[Neji]

Once again he was being dragged down the street by his energetic girlfriend. Neji smiled on something felt like it had been fixed, but soon his smile dropped when Ishi called out to Kiba and Yura, who this time openly admitted they were on a date, however thanks to Ishi, it became a double date once again. Neji's peace of mind had long since left him.

[Sakura]

Sakura and Ino secretly trained together. Next time neither of them intended to lose in their match. Sakura ducked under one of Ino's punches and countered with a high kick, but both stopped as they heard a shout come from above them. Wen they both looked up they saw Choji coming down in ball form as Shikamaru ran passed him.

Shikamaru: You might want to do what I'm doing.

Both girls just responded to him by taking his advice, but before they could get away Choji slammed into thee ground and rolled after them.

Choji: Sorry guys I can't stop!

He said as his body continued to follow the three.

[Konohamaru]

The young leader of the Konohamaru corps punched for Yu, who easily dodged it and countered with an attack of her own. Konohamaru fluidly dodged it, something he never did before. Konohamaru threw a counter of his own, but this time, also unlike the others. He almost connected with his hit. Yu and Hanabi stared at the young boy, he seemed to be growing. Konohamaru smiled as he once again went on the assualt.

All of the young children trained to their heart content, completely unaware of the eyes watching over them. Two weeks passed like nothing, leaving all ready for anyhing except.

Aneha: Orochimaru-sama, everything is in order.

Orochimaru: That good to know, tell ev-

He paused as something caught his eye. Something had managed to cross the village gates without being noticed by any of the villagers.

Aneha: That was a demon.

Orochimaru: Yes, I wonder if Yubiki noticed.

Insuru: No doubt she did, but I wonder how she'll handle it.

Orochimaru: Things are about to get very interesting. I can't to see what happens.

He with a wide smile gracing his face.

Chapter 11 End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview:

Sakura: Where are we?

JJ: This isn't good.

Lee: Neji!!!

????: Let's play a game. If you can escape alive you win, but don't expect to get out, because I'll make sure to catch all of you.

Next time on Eyes piercing the darkness: Chapter 12: To be hunted.

????: Let the hunt begin.

Well, now to tell you all, the next chapter will probably be hard to read. You'll know why, but it's neccessary to face one of my biggest weaknesses. Anyway, this will be the lightest chapter in the story because the next chap is going to be the darkest. Anyway I'm going to leave you all with that for a while and get this over with. A couple of Omake and a character introduction corner for everyone who even cares. Oh yeah, and if the Hinata and JJ talk seemed kind of strange, it was my way of saying that those two won't be doing it anytime soon. An also, I made Neji OOC in this chapter because it was funny. At least to me. One last thing I feel I have to say, and I'm sorry if this offends anyone, but I feel I must be the Kanye West of the Anime world. So hear it goes, Masashi Kishimoto only made Hinata confess as a publicity stunt to get more people to read. This is the conclusion I have solidly stepped to, and I stand by it. You can say I'm full of shit if you want, but hear me out, I had a gap where I lost interest in the series right after Gaara was revived and I stopped reading. I didn't even try to read again until Sasuke fought Itachi, the end of it. Then I read up to where they said that the Uchiha clan could control the fox. I screamed bullshit and once again I stopped reading. Do Not expect me to use that plot point because it was weak to me. I continued to not read until Ironically chapter 436. I didn't even read it, I just look at it for a second then I clicked off. Then I just clicked onto the next chapter the next week and boom! When Hinata survived do you know how many of the chapters I finished after that. The only gap I'm missing now is when they fight Kazuko or whatever and Hidan. I state now for the record, I will not be filling that gap, nor will I continue into the story. I am done with the official story of Naruto, because Masashi-san played me for a fool and that I am not. Not only does Naruto not even speak to Hinata after she confesses and risks her life for him, but he doesn't even look at her and then the story goes on like it never happened. Therefore I have decided to keep my fond memories of the show and not watch how it gets destroyed by it's creator any further. So, if there are any inconsistancies between this and the main story later on in this......you know why.

Omake theater!

Omake one : JJ's theory:

JJ: My sexual appettite is normal, I bet even guys like Sasuke and Neji have thoughts like this once and a while.

Sasuke looked at the sky after failing to do a chidori. He couldn't find the strength to lift himself. Sasuke watched the clouds and smiled, but suddenly they started to change form. Suddenly he was looking at a naked Sakura, which was suddenly accompanied by a naked Ino, both walked to each other and hugged each other.

Sakura/Ino: Sasuke-kun, don't you want to join us?

Then all of the stray clouds took the form of the other girls in the village.

ALL: And us too. Will you play with us?

Sasuke: No, goddammit!!!!!!

He said shooting up from thhe ground. Kakashi stared at him with question in his eye.

Kakashi: Are you-

Sasuke: Don't ask.

Neji walked down the street with Ishi tightly latched onto his arm. Suddenly Ishi ran down the road and started looking at jewelry, but unfortunately for Neji she bent over instead of squatting. Neji's eyes locked onto her butt and didn't move. When she stood back up, in Neji vision she was naked save for her body being covered in red ribbons.

Ishi: I've got a gift for you Neji-kun, why don't you come unwrap it.

Neji stared with his eyes half-lidded as blood trickled from his nose.

Ishi: What's wrong?

Neji: Nothing.

He said wiping his nose and walking away.

Shikamaru slowly walked down the road and sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He looked up and saw a blonde haired girl running right at him. He could've dodged, but dodging would've been troublesome. So instead he prepared for impact. The girl looked at him and jumped over his head. Shikamaru looked up as Temari leapt over his head and caught a quick glance up her skirt. Kankuro chased after her from the roofs as he shouted.

Kankuro: Hurry we have to find Gaara!

Temari didn't really think about when she did it, but Shikamaru definitely did as the image became stuck in his head. Blood dripped from his nose and his muttered.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Temari was a few meters away before she thought aloud.

Temari: I think that guy saw up my skirt!

Kankuro: Which one.

He asked as they both continued to run. Gaara walked slowly through the hospital looking for his escaped prey, Gaara looked to the side as a nurse in a tight outfit ran passed. Gaara stared at her as she ran down the hall and then receeded into his mind. What he pictured was the young nurse standing in front of him smiling as she unclothed....and the he crushed her with his sand. Gaara came back from his blissful thoughts and continued to walk down the hall. All normal guys think about sex, but Gaara is anything, but normal.

End

Omake two: Go to sleep!

Mika: Norugi-kun?

JJ: Yes, Mika what is it?

Mika: Why are you lying in my tent?

She asked to the boy lying on his back staring at the roof of her tent. Mika curled up facing the opposite direction of him before asking again.

Mika: What are you doing in her?

JJ: Well, I forgot mine and Naruto tosses around to much.

Mika: What about Claire-sensei?

JJ: She kicked me out.

Mika froze for a secon, wondering what he coul've done to get kicked out of Claire's tent.

JJ: So I decided to come in here.

He stated with a smile.

Mika: Oh I'm glad you decided that for me.

She shouted back at him before rolling back over.

Mika: Whatever, just go to sleep.

JJ: Alright.

Silence passed between the two and suddenly JJ called out.

JJ: Mika?

Mika: Yeah?

JJ: Can we cuddle?

Mika: No.

She said without a second to think. JJ once again grew silent before he asked again.

JJ: Mika?

Mika: What?

JJ: What does it feel like to control earth?

Miika: Well, sometimes it feels like you're unstoppable, because you can move the very ground without much effort.

JJ: Is it empowering?

Mika: Probably feels the same as when you turn into a dragon. Now go to sleep.

Once again a silence fell over them. Mika finally managed to close her eyes before once again.

JJ: Mika?

Mika: Norugi-kun, I swear to god I will cut you if you don't go to sleep.

JJ: But I have to ask.

Mika: What?

JJ: What was your mother like? You lived with her before she died right?

Mika:.......She was kind, she was a beautiful and pure hearted woman. She taught me so many things, but she died when I was young, or rather, my father killed her. What were your parents like?

JJ:....Well my father was a prick, I never really got to know him before he died.

Mika: What about your mom? Is she-

JJ: ....No, when I was a baby something happened in our village. A man named Akuma went on a rampage and broke into the void. That man doesn't have an equal, he's killed double-S class demons without even breaking a sweat. Before that guy got into the void he took out a lot of our villagers. My mother was one of those people, he idn't kill her, but the trauma caused her to lose her memory, after that she kind of left the village. I only met her once.

Mika: How did it turn out?

JJ: I didn't know who she was, but Claire-sensei told me. She doesn't remember me, and I didn't tell her. She doesn't even remember having a son.

Mika grew silent and turned away from JJ before she said.

Mika: Go to sleep.

Completely dodging the rest of the conversation. JJ laid down and then said.

JJ: Mika?

Mika: What!?

She shouted at him.

JJ: Can we cuddle?

Mika: No!

JJ grew silent for a while once again before he called.

JJ: Mika.

Mika: WHAT!!!!

JJ: When did your boobs get so big?

Mika: I don't know, one day they weren't there, then the next thing I knew I was bumping into them when I did stuff.

There was suddenly a long ackward pause before JJ said.

JJ: I don't believe you answered that.

Mika: I Don't either. Look Norugi-kun, I'm sleepy why won't you go to sleep?

JJ: I'm not sleepy.

Mika: Then go for a walk or something!

JJ: But I'm comfortable now.

Mika: Goddammit, then shut the hell up!!!!

JJ: Alright.

Nothing was said between the two for a while, but that soon ended when JJ said.

JJ: Mika?

Mika: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!

JJ: Can we cuddle?

Mika: Norugi-kun, I don't care anymore, if it'll help you sleep, fine.

JJ: Yays!

He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Mika's eyes shot wide as something poked her thigh.

Mika: That had better be a kunai you son of a bitch.

JJ: .....Can we pretend it is?

Mika: If you don't move that thing I'll break it.

Needless to say the feeling on Mika's leg vanished and she was finally able to get to sleep. The next morning, despite her protests Mika face was buried in JJ's chest. When she woke up she quickly moved away from him and smiled. Taking the moment she licked her lips and shouted.

Mika: Wake up Norugi-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ's eyes shot open and a large and crushing amount of killer intent fly at Mika. She had never been so scared in her life. JJ opened his mouth and a large row of sharp teeth greeted her as JJ roared loud enough for the entire area to hear. Mika ran from the tent and into Claire's arms as JJ rolled over to continue sleeping.

Mika: It's not fair.

She said as she cowered into Claire's arms.

Claire: Yeah, even I don't like facing him in the morning.

Omake end.

Sakura: Ahem. Welcome to Character introduction corner.

Ino: We're your hosts, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura we ask question to the orignal characters of the story to give you an in depth explanation about them.

Ino: And our first guest is, ahhhh, JJ-kun.

Sakura: Remember, just because we know things here doesn't mean it affects the story in any way.

Ino: Yes, this is just for the fans.

JJ: Right.

Sakura: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

Ino: When did you get here?

JJ: I was always here. Where do we start?

Ino: Stats, I think, right?

Sakura: Uh, yeah. On a scale of 1-10 being human and 11-20 being super human, rank your skills.

JJ: Okay.

Norugi Suzaku

Strength: 15

Endurance: 20

Speed: 10

Weapon skill: 17

Charka: 14

Ninjutsu: 19

Genjutsu: 20, I hate using genjutsu though

Taijutsu: 19

JJ: That's about it right.

Sakura: Yeah, That's amazing.

Ino: You wouldn't have anything over 7

Sakura: Neither would you Ino-pig.

Ino: Bitch!

Sakura: Skank!

JJ: Ahem.

Ino/Sakura: Oh, sorry.

Ino: Could you tell us about your weapon.

JJ: Oh, Ryu-o-jinn was forged by the great dragon king Fou-Lu, each king of the dragons have one, and each are formed from tehir own fang, giving it the elemental capabilities of the forger.

Sakura: No, your dragon forms.

JJ: Well, first is the Whelp. A baby dragon, I actually get weaker when I take that form.

Dragon: Is my second form, but listed as my first since I don't count whelp.

Taimat: Is the third form, When I take this form I become weaker than the dragon form, but extremely smarter. Also it allows me to use long range attacks and fly without straining my wings.

Warrior: This form makes me faster and stronger, but it tends to make me arrogant too. I don't take this form much because of that.

Behemoth: This form makes me stronger in both attack and defense, but it makes me dumber and slower. A big risk.

Kaiser: This form makes me exceedingly powerful and there are no downsides to it. This is my favorite.

Black dragon king: This form can only be taken by using my black aura, without it this form is unattainable. It' as strong as the Kaiser form, but it wears me out after ward.

JJ: There are other forms that I haven't attained yet, but I do hope to get them soon.

Sakura: Being a dragon and a member of the infamous Nores clan, can you tell the fans a little about that?

JJ: Sure, The Nores clan was a proud clan that fought only for the people they cared about. Their nindo was simple, for the sake of those who you care about, sometimes giving your life is the least you can do. For that reason most of the members of the clan died fighting off the king of dragons the great Omaki. Omaki killed everyone of them except one who managed to bring it to it's knees. Once he defeated it regained it's senses and offered his life to him. The man asked one thing, that the dragon protect his only son, the future of his clan. From that day, the one who proves himself worthy of the title of head of the Nores clan is directly protected by Omaki, who is Fou-lu and Ryuu-niichan's father. That baby grew to have a son of his own, who in turn had a son of his own. That boy is named Glen Nores, he's actually a distant relative. But he lives far away from here. I however can never be the head of the clan because my father threw away the name of our clan.

Ino: What about auras?

JJ: Well that is a bloodline limit of my clan. Many other ninja could probably learn how to control auras, but the Nores clan's prooficency with Aura ninjutsu is above the level of any other human. Normally our clan has normal eye colors, but once we activate our auras for the first time our eyes become permenatly light grey. My eye color never change because I'm a dragon. There are four combat auras and two aura's that are always active.

Aura of preservation: This aura is activate the second that the first aura jutsu is learn. This aura never turns off and it's purpose is to slow down the aging process. The longest recorded life of a Nores clan member was 235 years old. I'll probably break that record since I'm immortal and all.

Aura eye: The aura eye can see the aura of all living things., but not non-living things, so I'd be able to see humans, birds, trees, but not buildings. It sucks trust me.

Blue aura: This aura takes the form of a liquid, but it can be powerful enough to melt through flesh and bone.

Green aura: This aura takes the form of a solid, an aura formed with this color takes substance that can look like a goliath behind the caster's back or the form of a giant sphere.

Red aura: This aura governs explosions. This aura explodes on it's impact with anything it touches, a skillful Nores clan member can use this and the green aura in succession you can creat an attack that could smash through walls and explode on the inside. Hint; I used this trick in the tower after we fought Aneha.

Black aura: This aura was unheard of before I acheived it. It's extremely powerful and even I don't know how powerful is it yet, but I used it to created the form of the black dragon king. It's known as the aura of hatred, it can only be attain when one of our clan experiences pure hatred.

JJ: In closing when I was created their were there purposes. To be a role model/rival for Naruto, to be able to break the fourth wall, and as exposition. With the author placing himself in the story it makes it easier for him to know an explain things that other characters can't.

Sakura: Whoa.

Ino: And you forgot to be ultra cool.

JJ: I actually try not to make JJ cheesy, so I don't call him cool myself. My favorite OC is actually Raizen. But that's for a later day.

Ino: Thank you or being with us

Sakura: And thank you guys for reading, we'll see you in the next chapter guys.

She said as all three waved to the readers and the curtain closed on them.

That's it for now, and until next time shine enternal!


	12. Chapter 12

Ahh, it didin't take me long to start this chapter, mostly because I'm excited about it. I've actually been thinking about this chapter for a while now and I'm pretty sure you guys are gonna hate me for this one. But first for the many references I made.

**Family Guy:** I actually quoted this show alot during the last chapter, from Naruto screaming RAPE!! To JJ teaching Naruto to walk on water.

_**Yugioh:**_ Man this one was fun to do, JJ and Jiraiya playing Yugioh was a stroke of genious to me, and I loved it so much I made an effort to remeber it. Mostly because it was so out of place in this world that I felt like it needed to be done.

_**Bleach: **_I'm pretty sure any fan of the show may have noticed this one. Kind of because I didn't take any drastic steps when making this a reference so it was mostly the same. And what I'm taking about is when the first guy tried to jump Hinata. If you don't know what I'm talking about just look up when Rangiku first showed up to Ichigo's school.

I don't have much to comment about here and I don't have much to say, but I'm sorry. This is going to be a tough chapter, why? It's because it's to face one of my greatest weaknesses as a writer. I'm not going to tell you now, I'll just leave that to the end of the chapter, but by then you'll already know what it is. For now just read and please don't stop until it's over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: To be hunted.

JJ walked down the road with both hands tucked into his pockets as Naruto eyed the large group of shinobi preparing for something. As they all nodded in understanding they moved out in great numbers in the same direction.

Naruto: What do you think that was about?

JJ: I don't know, but it looks like somebody's got six stars.

Naruto: What does that mean?

He asked in curiousity.

JJ: Don't worry about it. We said we'd be meeting up with everyone out in the training feild right?

Naruto: Yeah, Lee was able to get out too, right?

JJ: Yeah, are Sasuke and Raizen coming?

Naruto: Dude, I don't even know where they are, how can I ask?

He said walking onto the training grounds where everyone awaited them. Much to their surprise however, Sasuke and Raizen were both sitting in the far back.

Sasuke: Sup'.

He said lifting one hand as everyone else stared at the two late arrivals.

Naruto: What are you doing here!!??

He shouted at he queit friend. Sasuke shrugged and replied.

Sasuke: Kakashi told me to come here, something about being a kid for once in my life.

Choji: What does that mean?

Raizen: Basically it means I'm taking a day off, go do something that doesn't involve me.

Sasuke: That's pretty much it.

He said crossing his arms. Raizen felt something creepy along him, it felt like he was being watched. He quickly made a glance over and caught Sakura staring at him.

Raizen: Is something wrong?

Sakura: Uh.

She uttered as she backed away with a blush.

Sakura: Nothing, it's just you seem a little different.

Sakura's comment brought attention to Raizen, who simply backed away.

Kiba: Yeah, you look bigger, not fat, but stronger.

JJ: Now that they mention it.

He said sitting down next to Mika as Naruto found himself a place next to Hinata and Hanabi.

JJ: Who have you been training with?

Raizen: Uh, that doesn't really matter does it?

JJ noticed the tone in Raizen's voice meant for it to be secret. Others were poised to press the issue, but JJ smiled and said.

JJ: No, I guess it doesn't.

His action quickly desolved the situation before it could start. Raizen sighed heavily, but before he could relax Yukari stared at his face. Raizen backed away, causing Yu to move closer.

Raizen: Um.

Yu: You know, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were an Uchiha.

Naruto, JJ and Sakura all jumped at that comment as Raizen quickly laughed it off as a joke.

Raizen: I'm guessing that's a compliment, but there's no way.

Yu: I know.

She said sitting back.

Yu: But there's something weird about you.

Ishi: Yukari-chan.

Yu: Huh?

She said turning to the older girl.

Ishi: Maybe you should stop pestering Raizen-kun, there are plenty more people to bother, let's leave him alone for now.

Yu: Alright then, where were you Oniichan!!

She said pointing her finger in his face.

Sasuke: Somewhere.

He replied coldly, most people would have been intimidated by that, but Yukari wasn't, she shouted.

Yu: BAKA!!!!!

Sasuke jumped back in shock and stared at his little sister as she stood above him.

Yu: How many times have I told you, no secrets!!!

Sasuke: You're not the boss of me.

He shouted back slowly losing his cool. All around him stared in confusion at the side of Sasuke they had never seen before. Yukari usually never had a reason to hang out with the older children, but because Hanabi was watching with a smile, she had seen it before. Yu had a deep attachment to her brothers, and since Sasuke was the only brother she had left she tended to mother him, and him disappearing from the hospital out of nowhere scared her.

Yu: Now apologize!

Sasuke: No.

He replied with a frown. Sasuke looked away from Yukari, who kept her eyes pointed at him. Sasuke peeked over and caught a glance at her before looking away once again, but alas his eyes once again went toward her and he began to sweat.

Sasuke: Sorry.

He said in a low tone of voice, but loud enough for her to hear. Yukari smiled and held her hands behind her back as she said.

Yu: You're forgiven.

Everyone sat on the verge of laughter, but held it back out of fear of insulting Sasuke Uchiha, but one spoke out.

Neji: The great Sasuke Uchiha, brought to his knees by a little girl. It's so ironic it's pathetic.

He spoke without fear as Sasuke stared at him with and upward glare before looking away and retorting with a smile.

Sasuke: What's ironic is that those words were spoken by the person who's more whipped than a trained stallion.

Lee, uncharacteristically tried not to laugh at his friend as Tenten held back laughter of her own, Neji blushed deeply and stood to his feet with a shout.

Neji: What was that Uchiha!?

Sasuke: You heard me.

Neji: I'll let you know, I wear the pants in my relationship!

Sasuke: Please, if you were any less the man in your relationship, you'd be wearing a tutu.

This time laughter erupted from everyone, but Hinata simply looked the other way and chuckled. Neji stepped back and activated his byakugan as Sasuke responded by activating his sharingan. Both boys dropped into their stance as they prepared for battle, suddenly two snakes emerged from nowhere and wrapped around the boys. Ishi stood between them with the snakes emerging from her sleeves as she looked at them both.

Ishi: Stop, today is supposed to be a day for us to relax, if you go any further, I'll be forced to step in, are you ready for that!!??

She asked with a glare that silenced the entire feild. As she spoke a flame began to slowly raise in front of them. Both boys deactivated their bloodline limits and Ishi removed her snakes.

Ishi: Good.

She said with a smile and walked away from them as the both suddenly collapsed and Sasuke said suddenly.

Sasuke: I don't blame you anymore.

Neji: She's not the delicate flower she pretends to be.

Everyone else was just overwhelmed by Ishi ability to bring the geniouses of konoha's famous clans to their knees, and how she barely even had a second before she activated her jutsu. Ishi may not have looked like it, but she was becoming a very powerful shinobi. Lee smiled as he set his crutch to the side and sat down, he wasn't able to train anymore, but he was determined to move, sitting around wasn't at all something he was used to, and he wasn't going to get comfortable with it anytime soon.

Lee: It feels nice out today.

He said looking at the sky gaining attention from everyone around him.

Kiba: Yeah it must suck being cramped in that hospital room.

Suddenly Lee's smile dropped and he slouched over, sulking under a tree. Kiba re-evaluated his words, mostly because of the stares coming at him from everyone else and he said silently.

Kiba: My bad.

JJ: Com'n Lee, Claire-sensei said she'd heal you eventually, you just have to tough it out for a while.

Lee: But how long is a while?

He asked looking back at JJ who sweated and looked away.

JJ: It.....varies.

And with that comment Lee went right back to sulking.

JJ: Okay so maybe that didn't help.

He said with a frown on his face. Raizen walked over to Kiba and whispered.

Raizen: Hey, who's the new girl in your life I keep hearing about?

Kiba smiled and turned to his friend.

Kiba: Her name's Yura, and she's hot. She's a half demon too.

Raizen: Really? What about-

He asked with a blush as he sqeeuzed the invisible breasts in front of him as Kiba stared back.

Kiba: C-cup.

He replied with a smile while holding one eye closed. Raizen stepped back and held out his fist to Kiba.

Raizen: Much respect, pound it.

Kiba knocked his fist into Raizen's and both burst out into laughter.

Sakura: Boys are such idiots.

Ino: Tell me about it.

Naruto smiled as he looked at his friends, they all seemed to be having so much fun.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, what's wrong?

Naruto looked at her as everyone else folowed suite and stared openly at Naruto, who replied.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei was right.

Sakura: What do you mean?

Naruto: Maybe it is good for us to be kids once in a while. We have the rest of our lives to be shinobi, but only a few more years to be kids.

JJ: Well, we all grow up eventually so I guess I never really take the time to think about it. They do say though, kids think about being adults while adults think of being kids. It's good to enjoy now, because you can always go forward, but you can never go back.

He stated with a smile. Naruto smiled back as suddenly he dropped his smile and looked back. Naruto stood to his feet and turned to walk into the forest.

Mika: Where are you going?

Naruto: I'm gonna go take a leak.

He said blatantly, causing most of the girls in the area to blush as JJ shouted.

JJ: Too much info.

Naruto chuckled as he walked further into the forest. The second he was out of sight his expression changed into a glare as he weaved through the trees and into a clearing.

Naruto: Show yourself!!!

He shouted into the opening. What greeted him afterwards was a black blur that quickly enveloped his entire being. Naruto's eyes lost focus and all he could see was a dark face with yellow eyes standing in front of him. Suddenly he felt as if his insides were being shifted around inside him. The pain wrapped his entire body in mind numbing agony. Naruto grabbed tightly onto his heart and suddenly the pain in that area went away, but sadly, everywhere else was still in intense pain JJ eyes snapped open quickly landing into a glare as he stood to his feet in a sprint. No one understood why he started running, but Mika recognized it, she called it the big brother instinct, JJ would instinctively know if Naruto was in trouble and run to his aid, but even before him were Hinata and Hanabi, all running like mad dogs. Without even asking what was happening everyone else followed behind them, even Lee who would've won the fastest man on crutches award for how fast he moved. Naruto fell to his knees and grabbed his heart, and the action suddenly caused the pain in that area to go away.

Naruto: What's happening to me?

JJ: Naruto!!!

He called out rounding the corner and staring down at him. Hinata and Hanabi quickly checked him as everyone else scanned the area.

Neji: There isn't anyone else here besides us.

Kiba: And if there is he's definitely good if he can get passed my nose.

Naruto: Get away from me.

Everyone turned to Naruto who growled at his friends.

Sasuke: What's wrong?

Naruto: Get away from me!!!!!!!!!!

He shouted as a suddenly light emitted from his body and overtook everyone in the area, causing all it touched to fall unconcious.

[Flash]

Neji awoke and rubbed his head as he slowly rose from the damp floor. He looked around and found that he was in the middle of the street and there were large buildings all around him. Instictively, he activated his byakugan and looked around, he could see everyone, but some were further than others. The closest however were his teammates and Ishi. Neji took a single step and suddenly his body became heavy and keeping his byakugan active became exceedingly painful. Neji deactivated it and walked down the road a little further.

Neji: Lee.

Lee stirred from his sleep and looked up at Neji before standing up. Neji's eyes went wide when Lee stood in front of him and Lee asked holding his head.

Lee: What's wrong?

Neji: How are you standing, your wounds...

Lee looked down and checked himself, his wounds were gone. He looked around and tried to find everyone else, but all he saw was Tenten. Lee walked over to her and tried to wake her up.

Neji: Lee, everyone else is within five meters from here, I don't know exactly where, but-

Suddenly something closed in on him within a flash. Neji's eyes dilated and suddenly he became racked with pain. Neji's body stopped hurting and he suddenly stood to his feet.

Lee: Neji, we have to find-

Tenten sat up and looked in the same direction as Lee, but no one was there. Lee helped Tenten to her feet and then he looked around.

[Flash]

Ishi rubbed her head as she slowly stood to her feet. Quickly looking around she tried to evaluate the situation, but suddenly her power began to go wild. She was reading someone's mind, but she didn't know who. All she saw was darkness wherever she looked, and suddenly two pairs of white eyes.

Ishi: What's going on?

She said holding her head in pain as she growled. Her eyes once again became her own and she looked down the road to someone staring at her.

Ishi: Neji-kun?

She asked as her vision finally came into focus. Neji's eyes were cast toward the ground and slowly he slouched to her. Ishi instantly noticed that something was wrong. Neji finally closed the distance and then he stared up at her. His eyes were maniacal, swaying from side to side as he breathed deeply and smiled at her.

Neji: Ishi-hime.....run.

He said despite his face. Ishi stepped back as Neji grabbed onto his head and smiled. Grizzly claws ripped through his fingertips and he turned his gaze back to Ishi as he swung his claws at her with intent to kill. Ishi barely dodged it.

Ishi: Neji-kun what are you doing?

Neji didn't answer, his body just started to attack her on it's own. Ishi leaned back and dodged another slash before it reached her. Neji reached after her and grabbed onto her neck, trying not to let the claws reach her just yet. Ishi frowned and cycled through a round of handsigns, but suddenly found that she couldn't produce chakra. Neji pulled his arm back and slammed his claws into Ishi chest. Ishi coughed blood and looked deeply into Neji's eyes. She placed her hand on his forehead just as he jammed his claws deeper into her chest.

Ishi: I see....

She said weakly. As she began to lose sight she used the last of her strength to give a solid push on Neji's mind, casting out the thing possessing him. Neji regained his senses and caught Ishi before she could fall.

Neji: ISHI-HIME!!!!!!

He called out, only to get no response. Neji held Ishi tightly in his arms as red hot tears flowed down his face. With a glare of pure fire he turned back to the creature Ishi had pushed from him.

????: Sorry, but she was a nuisance, she had to be eliminated in order for the game to play out.

Neji: I'll kill you.

The creature looked down at Neji, not in the least frightened by the fact that it was a ten foot tall mass of black chakra. It seemed to take a form, but the way the chakra flowed around it showed that it had no true form.

????: You may wait until the game begins, but if you insist on dying now I'll gladly send you to where that girl is.

Neji stood to his feet, oozing with malice as he glared daggers at the monster. No more words were said, Neji charged into battle fully prepared to kill the thing that had taken Ishi from him using his own hands.

[Flash]

Naruto slowly rose to his feet as his brain slowly recovered from the pain he had felt before falling unconcious. He looked around at all of his friends before scanning the area around him. Only a dim light illuminated the entire area, but it was enough for him to see the buildings and his friends.

Naruto: Hinata-hime?

He called out as he scanned the area further.

Naruto: Hanabi-hime?

His words caused both girls to stir from their slumber. Naruto looked over to them with a smile before he quickly made his way toward them.

Sasuke: Where are we?

He asked as he stood to his feet holding onto his head and Yukari lifted herself up beside him. Raizen stretched and gazed at the people in front of him as he answered Sasuke with a shrug. JJ walked over to everyone as he slowly dropped his aura eye and grimaced in pain.

JJ: I don't know where we are, but I can't feel my chakra, and I can't transform either. Wherever we are someone didn't want us to fight them.

All eyes aimed at JJ tried to test what he had said, and much to their dismay, they couldn't summon their Chakra and any form of bloodline limit activation caused unbarable pain.

Ino: What's going on, how did we get here!?

Sakura: All I remember is a light hitting me and then nothing.

Shikamaru: Same here.

Kiba: Guys, where is everyone else?

He asked as the group noticed that of all of them four were missing, Neji, Ishi, Lee, and Tenten.

Lee: Naruto-kun!!!

He screamed out as he and Tenten ran toward the larger group of people. Naruto and the others turned to him as the question ate away at them.

JJ: How are you walking?

He asked as Shino nodded to both of the new arrivals.

Tenten: We can wonder that later, have you seen Neji?

Choji: He isn't with you?

Lee shook his head and stated.

Lee: No, he was, but then he vanished suddenly.

????: Do you mean this person?

All eyes turned to the origin of the voice. A large black figure walked down the hall dragging something in his hand.

????: I'm sorry, but Neji won't be joining us.

JJ instantly caught on to what was happening, but everyone else seemed to be lost.

JJ: Is that Neji you're holding?

Shock gripped everyone at JJ's comment.

????: Maybe.

He said as he tossed Neji's mangled corpse to the group in front of him. Tears filled Hinata and Hanabi's eyes as they looked at their broken cousin's lifeless body as everyone else was filled with unspeakable rage.

Naruto: Who are you?

He growled as his eyes burned with anger.

????: Don't look at me like that, I simply wanted to play a game with you all.

Sasuke: What?

Hinata: Then why?

????: This game is simple, it's called "to be hunted".

He said gaining another look of shock from the young genin.

????: Neji broke the rules and attacked me before the game began, and all because I forced him to kill that pretty white-haired girl.

Massive amounts of killing intent fell upon the creature speaking to them.

????: Did she mean something to him.

All standing among the group prepared themselves for battle, but before the charge could be made JJ held his hand in front of them all.

JJ: What are the rules of this game?

He asked with a clear face as Naruto shouted.

Naruto: JJ!!!!

JJ: Will you answer me?

????: Of course, my name is Minatsuni, I am a demon, and I desire one thing, watching all of you suffer as you slowly die. So the rules are simple, I will allow you all the chance to run and I will hunt you, This entire area is filled with many rooms and corridors that lead to one place. However to make things interesting, even if hunted by the lion a rabbit can always escape to the rabbit hole, correct? so if you can make it to the exit of this place, you live. And there are also safe rooms spread along this entire area, if you enter them I will not chase you inside, but their is a limit to how long you can hide in there before I lost patience. So will you play?

JJ: Yes.

Mika: WHAT!!!!????

JJ: Grow up.

He said with veins of anger showing on his head, showing that like everyone else he was also pissed off about what he had seen, but as the most experienced shinobi among them he was responsible for their safety.

JJ: We can't summon chakra, we can't transform, and even our bloodline traits have been silenced. We have no chance of fighting this thing. Even if we used ninja tools we'd only stall it.

He said speaking with clarity in his voice.

Minatsuni: That's right, I have taken you all into the void, a place where demons rule and I intend to kill you all. So please make this fun for me.

JJ's eyebrow twitched and he shouted.

JJ: Bulllshit!

Minatsuni looked at the boy curiously and lifted a questioning eyebrow.

JJ: I grew up around the void, and I've gone inside it many times. I am the guardian of the void, and I know that I, Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi wouldn't be effected by the void's power because we aren't human. You're so full of shit.

Minatsuni stared at the boy with a glare as JJ slowly pulled his sword from his back.

JJ: Naruto, you guys, did you hear the rules? Good. Because I want you to start moving right now.

Shock swept over the entire group as they stared at JJ.

Ino: What're you talking about?

JJ: The game's started and I want you to win. Naruto, know this, I don't really get what this means, but when I was able to use my aura eye, I saw everyone's auras, but yours is all around us. No matter what you see, no matter what happens, you must live. Do you hear me? Now all of you run.

Mika: No!

Sasuke: I agree, I'll stay and fight.

Choji: There's no way, I'm going to leave you here.

JJ turned back to his friend and leveled a glare that oozed of rage. Never before had they feared JJ, not even when he first became a dragon, but right now, they were terrified.

JJ: I said run, if you're in so much of a rush to die, I'll kill you all myself.

Deep down they knew he didn't mean it, but the face he looked at them with said that he would. Raizen nodded and led everyone away from JJ who smiled as they finally left.

Minatsuni: A valiant sacrifice, wasted, you know I'll kill them all.

JJ: No, you won't, you seem to be so a little over confident.

Minatsuni's body began to emit a dark charka that began to reach into the sky.

Minatsuni: It's because I can afford to be.

Naruto's group ran up a fleight of stairs constantly looking back down to JJ as he fought the monster that planned to hunt them down like sheep. Minatsuni slammed his massive hand into JJ and knocked him into the building that the others were in, causing it to shake furiously. JJ slowly rose to his feet and charged into a tackle that slightly push Minatsuni back into the streets behind them. A chuckle escaped the demon's lips as he flung JJ across the street like he was nothing. Raizen looked down and frowned before he nodded his head.

Raizen: Sasuke.

He said gaining the gaze of everyone around him. Raizen turned with a smile before saying.

Raizen: I'm gonna go buy some time, protect Sakura for me. And Kiba look after Sasuke, he tends to overdo it.

Sakura: Raizen you can't.

Kiba: Rai, what are you doing man?

Sasuke tried to grab Raizen, but he freefell back down to the ground his hand could reach him. Raizen spun down and pulled free his shuriken before slashing down the back of the demon, who simply smiled in return as the wound healed like new.

JJ: I thought I told you to run.

Raizen: Well, I'm kind of my team's leader, so I'm not used to following other people's orders. Especially those who are only a few months older than me.

JJ smiled slightly as he said.

JJ: Then you'd better be ready.

Raizen: Yeah.

He said as both charged at Minatsuni. Raizen felt sluggish, his speed a demonished drastically, he couldn't run circles around the demon who seemed to find the late realization the boy had humorous. Raizen tried to move to it's side, but Minatsuni's eyes followed his every move. JJ jumped in behind it and slashed at it's neck, much to what he expected, it did very little damage to it at all. Minatsuni reached back and swatted JJ like an annoying bug, causing him to slam into the ground with such force that he created a crater. Raizen tried to back him up, but a swift punch to his stomache crushed him through the wall of the building behind him. JJ struggled to lift himself as he coughed up fountains of blood. A dark shadow loomed over him, giving him little time to recover. JJ turned upward with a slash that quickly got knocked away, as a massive hand grabbed tightly onto his neck and lifted him into the air.

Raizen: Dammit, I'll kill you!!!!

He shouted as he leapt for Minatsuni, who only smiled as spikes launched from his back and ripped through Raizen's body, sending him flying back into the wall. Impaled and lifeless, Raizen stared emptily through the dark world as Naruto's group stared on in complete shock. Sasuke tried his best to muffle Sakura as she tried to scream or at least call out to the boy, hoping to gain an answer, however he himself was trying not to react to what he had seen. There was a solid understanding though, it was already too late, nothing they did at that point could help Raizen. Kiba stared blankly as the others tried grudgingly to make him move.

Minatsuni: Well that's another down, not too far off for you either.

JJ smiled as he slammed his sword into the demon's neck, causing no damage, but enough to say what he couldn't. JJ's eyes peered up to his friends as he closed his eyes and prepared. Minatsuni, displeased by the boy's unwillingness to beg. A warm hand grabbed onto JJ's skull as he chuckled finally excepting what was about to happen. A squeeze and a crushing sound echoed throughout the entire city, all stared down at the demon as he dropped JJ's body to the ground and looked up at them. All heisatated to move, Minatsuni smiled at them and laughed into the sky at the fear he saw in their eyes.

[Ten minutes later]

Minatsuni didn't even try to chase them, it was what they saw as him trying to enjoy their torment. Waiting, they all sat in a safe house that they managed to retreat to three buildings further down. All sat in silence, save for the sobs coming from a few of their comrades. Sasuke looked over to Sakura, crying ceaselessly, then to Kiba who still seemed to be processing what happened. Naruto kept opened and closing his fist as he stared on with rage as both of his himes cried. Mika held her head in silence as she stared at the ground.

Choji: What now?

He asked breaking the silence.

Ino: I d-don't know.

She answered through her sobs. Lee stood up and shouted.

Lee: We must fight it!

Naruto: I agree.

He said in a growl causing all faces to turn to him.

Naruto: If we can kill it-

Mika: Shut up, Naruto.

She said matching his earlier growl. Naruto turned to her with his teeth grit ready for a fight to start.

Mika: Don't look at me like that, I'm just itching for a fight and if you're willing to scratch it then I'll gladly let you. Don't be stupid, JJ let himself get killed so that we wouldn't have to. Don't spit on his sacrifice.

Naruto stepped back, hating what she, but understanding what she meant.

Shikamaru: I agree.

He said breaking his silence.

Shikamaru: JJ was always smart and even though he joked around alot, he always knew what he was talking about. He seemed to believe that Naruto was the key, I don't know what that means, but I got the feeling from that, that he knew something we didn't, something he couldn't explain. I'll bet my life on him being right. JJ told me once, that there are many different types of demons, all broken into a class much like our missions. The classes are D, C, B, A, S, and SS. Yubiki is one from the double S class meaning she's one of the strongest, a ruler of her realm. However something is different between her and this demon do you know why?

Sasuke: Simple, from the stories we heard long ago, Yubiki fought the village herself, this demon resorted to using underhanded tricks. From what you're saying, there are no demons like that among the strong ones.

Shikamaru: Correct, meaning that Minatsuni knew something, if he didn't pull this-

Choji: We probably could've killed him.

Shikamaru: Naruto, you and JJ fought against a SS class demon didn't you. I think that this demon imitated the power of a stronger demon by making us weaker, unfortunately, this plan worked. That's the problem, JJ would'nt have died like that if he could've had a fighting chance, the problem is we don't have a fighting chance either. As much as I hate to say this, JJ was right about even the worst part, the only way we'll be able to live, is to play the game, be hunted, and escape through the rabbithole as he put it. Otherwise, we'll just die for no good reason. Plus there's one thing that gets me, he said he killed Ishi before she even knew what was going on, and that set off Neji, this means she was a threat to his game, like her power could have destroyed hs entire plan. However we don't have time to muse on this we have to do something.

As much as they hated hearing this, they knew Shikamaru was right, they were fighting a losing battle and the only hope of victory, was escape.

Tenten: What do we do?

She asked Shikamaru, finally lifting her head.

Shikamaru: First, we need to turn on the lights.

Sakura: We can't do that, if we turn on the lights it'll be able to find us.

Shikamaru: Look at it like this, that thing came straight to us in darkness that we could barely see where we were, It's safe to assume that that thing can see us no matter what we do. Even if the lights were on he'll find us, but we can't see in the dark and Naruto, can you activate your byakugan?

He asked instead of asking one of the hyuuga girls. Naruto nodded and attempted to use his byakugan before he succumbed to the pain and shook his head.

Shikamaru: Just like I thought. The thing is, we can't just go out as a group and turn on the lights, only one of us can do it.

Everyone looked at one another and thought on who should go out.

Naruto: I'll do it.

He said still holding onto his head. Shikamaru looked at him with a sullen gaze before he shook his head.

Shikamaru: It can't be you, we need you and we can't have you needlessly risking your life. Besides, in your current mindstate it'd be a bad idea to send you out there. I don't think you've ever lost someone close to you before and you might do something stupid.

Sasuke: I'll go.

He said bringing attention to himself.

Sasuke: I think I have a good grasp on the situation.

Yu: Oniichan, maybe you should-

Sasuke: I'm calm right now Yukari.

He said as he walked to the door and grabbed the knob.

Sasuke: If I'm not back in twenty minutes, you know the rest.

Shikamaru: Yeah.

Sasuke: When the lights come on, make your way to the next safehouse, if I find my way there I'll meet up with you.

Sakura: Let me come with you.

Sasuke: No, you stay here. Trust me, I won't let my emotions get the better of me. Because I'll kill it when we get out.

He said gaining looks of agreement from everyone else in the room. Sasuke turned the door knob and walked through into the hallway. It wasn't until Sasuke found himself outside that he realized that he didn't know where to turn on the lights. He knew there had to be a breaker somewhere and that was usually down in the basement, and if his horror movie knowledge was accurate, that was just the perfect place to get killed. Sasuke took a deep breath as he rolled along the ground, away from the jaws of the demon coming down for him. Minatsuni reacted his fangs and smiled at the young Uchiha as he slowly backed away from him.

Minatsuni: Hehe, I hope you're cream-filled.

He said as he slowly walked after Sasuke with delight on his face. With a quick flick of his wrist Sasuke launched a kunai into the demon's face with enough force to tear a chunk of his skull off. Minatsuni smiled as his face slowly regenerated and licked the blood from the side of his face as he looked back down the hall finding nothing, but darkness where Sasuke had once stood.

Minatsuni: Finally a prey who runs, it's so boring when they fight back.

He spoke as he stulked his way down the hall. Sasuke ran with everything he had, and then began to wonder if the demon had been changing the landscape of the building, he couldn't recognize anything. Sasuke came to a fork in the road and stopped briefly to catch his breath as he chose which route to take. The dilapidated walls above him creaked and moaned as dust fell around him. Sasuke's eyes wnt wide as he rolled away from the collapsing ceiling and the demon standing amongst the rubble. Minatsuni smiled through the cloud of dust and puched into Sasuke's chest, sending him flying down the right hallway. A loud crashing sound came from the hall as Sasuke collided with the wall at the far end.

Sasuke: Dammit.

he said as he lifted himself. Once again he rolled to the side just in time to dodge an attack sent his way by the vicious monster hunting him. In one swift motion Sasuke went from his roll into a sprint. Wasting no time Sasuke quickly made his way into every hallway he saw, not wanting to be an easy target, but this soon became his defeat as he ran into a dead end. Sasuke gazed back and saw Minatsuni slowly walking over to him.

Minatsuni: Seems this is game over for you.

Sasuke: Not quite.

He said as he pointed out an explosive tag under the demon's foot. The resulting explosion blasted a hole through the wall which Sasuke used to escape. Minatsuni stood in the explosion, smiling as the smoke cleared around him.

Minatsuni: I'm enjoying this game more than I thought I would.

He said as his body form a strange blob and flew down the hall. Sasuke made his way down the hall, wondering when it would end. One more footstep led him to the end of his path, nothing lay in front of him but a dark pit.

Sasuke looked back as Minatsuni changed back to his normal form and stalked over to him.

????: Look out!

Sasuke looked behind Minatsuni as Kiba dived into his back and knocked him into the pit. Sasuke watched as the monster fell and both boys nodded to each other as they, without a word between them, made their way down the hall. Their paces picked up as they heard something moving behind them at an alarming pace. Minatsuni had climbed back up and he had taken the form of a giant mouth with hundreds of legs spreading out to each of the walls around him as he ran down snapping wildly at the two boys Kiba reached down in his pocket frantically until finally he found what he was looking for.

Sasuke: What are you doing?

Kiba: I don't have chakra right now, but I'm guessing he does, so I'm gonna make that bastard OD!

He said as he launched the many food pills from his pocket into the demon's mouth causing it to quickly hit the ground in pain. Minatsuni writhed as Kiba grabbed Sasuke and led him to a path he had found looking for him. Sasuke ran down the stairs as Kiba looked behind them and then followed Sasuke down.

Sasuke: That was a nice plan.

Kiba: Tell me about it. It won't die from that, but that'll definitely buy us a few minutes. Do you know where you're headed?

Sasuke: Of course not, what are you doing here?

Kiba:......Rai asked me to look after you, I can at least do that for him.

Sasuke didn't answer, after both boys finished catching their breath they made their way down the fleight of stairs before them, much like Kiba had thought, it led into the basement. Pipes laid everywhere and light was scarce and the entire room screamed "you're gonna die down here!". With a solid understanding of this both boys walked forward as they searched seperately for the breaker switch. Each step gave a slight splash, leading the boys to believe that there was water under their feet.

Kiba: I found it.

Kiba whisper-shouted to Sasuke who nodded back to him as he walked over. Sasuke looked at all of the switches and exhaled deeply as he reached over to the breakers as Kiba did the same. Both lifted the switches and watched as the lights shot on, not only for the building, but for the streets outside as well. Naruto's group looked up and nodded at one another as they quickly formed behind the door and opened it, without delay they made their way into the hall and ran to the next building.

Sasuke: We did it.

Kiba: Now what?

Sasuke: I didn't think that far.

He said as he backed away from the breaker and gazed around the room. Sasuke's eyes shot wide as Kiba finally turned back to him. Kiba soon joined him in shock as he realized, they weren't walking around in water, it was blood. The entire room was covered in blood, even the breaker switch was covered in blood and now so were they. The blood suddenly started to flow and turn black as it all gathered to a single place on the floor. Kiba and Sasuke both moved away from the spot and stared at the rising puddle, that soon grew a mouth.

Minatsuni: You caught me off guard with those pills boy.

He growled as he slowly took his own form. Minatsuni's face showed that he was clearly not amused by Kiba's attack. Sasuke looked back to the stairs and nodded to Kiba who nodded back before both broke into a sprint. Minatsuni tried to move, but he was still being affected by the food pills he had eaten earlier, he crused as he fell to his knees and watched the boys make their way from the basement. No second was wasted, never once did they look back. If Minatsuni had recovered, they knew what would happen.

Kiba: Down there!

He shouted as he pointed down to the streets. Kiba and Sasuke both ran outside and not missing a beat Minatsuni crashed through the wall after them. For the first time since they started running, they looked back, and caught the horrifying sight of the enraged demon, still slowly recovering from the overflowing chakra going through his body. Minatsuni slid into the next building and roared at the two boys who once again put themselves in motion. Now that the lights were on they finally got a chance to see the area, the building around them were tall, but only a select few had doors on the ground level.

Naruto: Sasuke, Kiba!!!!

Hearing their names both boys looked up to the building at their right. Naruto was standing on the roof motioning for them to come to that building. Making a quick b-line, they ran for the building and charged through the door as Minatsuni slowly gained his balance back. The boys quickly weaved though the halls and ran up the stairs to reach the others. Sasuke heard the rest of the group calling to them and they followed the voices. As they ran down the hall Sasuke noticed that he had passed someone really close to him.

Sasuke: Yukari!

He shouted as he came to a stop, looking at the girl who stood fearlessly in front of the demon charged for her.

Yu: Oniichan, I'm going to use it.

Sasuke: No, get over here, you know what that does to you!

Yu: Yeah, but I'm going to hurt anyway, so why not. Com'n you bastard, try and kill me!

She shouted as she closed her eyes and Minatsuni closed in on her. When she opened them a sharingan was activated, a ring hung over her pupil lined with daggers that went over even into the white of her eyes. Minatsuni stopped and stared at her as she suddenly collapsed to her knees. The demons stared at her in wonder, she didn't do anything, why waste time, was she sacrificing herself? Shaking off the questions in his head, he walked forward.

Yu: I wouldn't come closer if I were you.

Ignoring her warning Minatsuni stepped forward and a wire snapped. A long wire tore from the wall and wrapped around Minatsuni's neck and daggers slammed into his throat before exploding, tearing his head from his shoulders. Sasuke smiled and lifted his little sister in his arms as she fought to stay concious.

Sasuke: Are you alright?

Yu: No, combined with the normal pain I feel from using that and being here, I'm in a world of hurt right now. I placed more traps, I'll to guide you trough them before I faint.

Sasuke nodded, understanding the extent his sister was going through to do this. Minatsuni recovered from his wounds and stared with anger at the fleeing trio, who all seemed to be doing alot of weird motions as they escaped each time he took a step another explosion went off, all intricate and unique in their design, even though he was enraged by it, he had to be impressed by whatever that girl had just pulled off. Shortly after she managed to guide them through the traps she had set Yukari passed out and Sasuke looked back to Kiba who seemed to be trying to pinpoint the location of the others. They had gained alot of distance, but surely enough Minatsuni was once again coming right after them once again.

Naruto: Over here!

Naruto said as he held his hand out to them from the end of the hallway. Sasuke and Kiba gave a burst of strength and charged for the door as Minatsuni quickly closed the gap. Sasuke dived through the door and Naruto grabbed onto Kiba before he pulled him through the door in one quick tug. Minatsuni's mouth almost went through the door before a shock went through his body. A loud roar pierced the ears of the young genin as Minatsuni slowly backed away.

Sakura: Are you alright?

Sasuke: Yeah.

He said as Hanabi quickly made her way over to Yukari.

Shino: I'm gald you made it back Kiba.

Hinata: You ran off without telling anyone.

Kiba: Sorry.

He whispered as he looked over to Sasuke, however one of their group had noticed something. Lee stared at the door and shouted back.

Lee: Guys, do you remember what he said about the rooms?

All turned to him in confusion.

Ino: What about it.

Lee: He bluffed us, it's not that he won't come after us in here, it's because he can't.

All eyes went wide at the new revelation.

Shikamaru: That makes sense, maybe his powers have limitations, things he can't do, like giving us a fair chance to get away from him. Maybe his powers have rules, like he can't keep us here if these rooms don't exist.

Naruto: But that still leaves a problem, all that's solved was that we can stay in these rooms as long as we want, but soon enough we'll get hungry and then we'll die anyway.

Naruto's input silenced the entire group.

Naruto: And even if we waited that long, do you want to run on an empty stomach. We need to escape and we can't do that here.

Shikamaru held his hand to his chin.

Shikamaru: The hallway outside, it split into three different directions right?

Tenten: Yeah.

Shikamaru: Then the plan is simple. We can't stay as a group anymore, we'll just be a bigger target. So, I suggest that we all split up from here.

It was something they all knew was coming, but it was still hard to accept.

Shikamaru: Three groups, we all choose who comes with us and each group will have a leader. I'll lead my group and I choose my team and Mika.

Naruto: I'll lead my group, I'll take Hinata and Hanabi-hime, Shino, and Kiba.

Sasuke: I'll lead my group and I choose Yukari, Sakura, Lee, and Tenten.

Everyone sat over with the person that chose them and nodded at one another.

Hinata: You guys are one short.

Shikamaru: Well, we don't have much choice right now. Listen, if you find the exit, wait for the others. If you even get the slightest inkling that Minatsuni is coming after you, don't hiesatate to leave, I mean it, assume everyone else is dead and go on your own.

All looked at one another and smiled to their friends.

Shikamaru: We'll start when Yu wakes up, everyone be ready. We may not see each other again.

[One hour later]

Everyone said goodbye to their friends and split off into all directions as Minatsuni watched from afar.

Minatsuni: So the roaches scatter.

A menacing smile came to his face as he sat up, Naruto's group was his first target. Akamaru struggled to keep up with Kiba, who quickly stopped to help his small friend.

Kiba: You okay?

He asked his dog as he slammed his feet into the ground and brought himself to a halt. Kiba jogged back to the small dog and reached down for him, however before he could grabbed him a black shadow latched onto Akamaru's leg before dragging him back as he barked loudly in objection. Kiba dived for Akamaru, but came inches within grabbing before failing to do so. Akamaru was dragged down the hall before he gave a final sickening whelp. Kiba stood in shock as he called out to Akamaru. All that greeted him however was a large shadow darkening the corridor , rushing after him, however as hard as he tried, he couldn't outrun the darkness, he didn't even have time to scream. Naruto looked back and gazed at his group before he asked.

Naruto: Where's Kiba?

Shino: He was right behind us a second ago.

He said as he scanned the area, suddenly a dark figure came running down the corridor. All prepared themselves for something bad to happen, but soon dropped their gaurd when they noticed that the person was someone they recognized.

Kiba: Sorry it took me so long, it, it got Akamaru.

Naruto looked down, something wasn't right about the situation.

Kiba: We have to keep moving okay, just, let's go.

Hanabi: I'm sorry about Akamaru.

Kiba: It's okay. Let's move.

He said once again as he cast his eyes to the ground and walked forward. Naruto shook off his worry and began walking once again, Kiba never brought his gaze up from the ground, causing Hinata to grow worried. Hinata placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder and said with reassurance.

Hinata: It'll be okay Kiba-kun. We'll find a way to get through this.

Kiba placed his hand on Hinata's and said silently.

Kiba: You were always there for me.

Kiba turned to Hinata.

Kiba: Thanks Hinata.

He said as he peeked back at the rest of the group. Kiba smiled at them and then ran back down the hall with Hinata's hand in his.

Naruto: Hey!

Shino:....

Naruto took off after Kiba as Shino simply pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes before he looked over to Hanabi who had also noticed something was wrong. Both cast their eyes to the ground before they chased after the two runaways.

Hinata: Kiba-kun, what are you doing?

Kiba stopped and turned to Hinata slowly before he pushed her back against the wall. Hinata tried to move, but Kiba held her there.

Kiba: Hinata, I love you.

Hinata blushed deeply and stared at Kiba.

Kiba: I've always loved you.

Hinata: K-Kiba-kun now isn't the time for this!

She shouted as she tried to push him away.

Kiba: What's wrong Hinata, why don't you give me a kiss?

He said as he opened his mouth and small black hands reached out for Hinata. Hinata screamed and pushed harder against Kiba until Naruto sent a punch directly into his face.

Naruto: What the hell is wrong with you!?

Kiba stumbled back and wiped his mouth as he asked.

Kiba: What's wrong Hinata? Is it how I look? I can change that for you, how is this?

Kiba opened his mouth and two hands appeared on each side. Both hands grabbed tightly onto Kiba's cheek and ripped his body in two as Minatsuni emerged from the corpse.

Minatsuni: Much better.

He said as the children stood motionless in shock. Naruto stepped in front of Hinata as he stared down at Kiba's body and growled at the murderous demon.

Minatsuni: Are you angry, didn't that friend of yours tell you not to fight me, you know, the one whose skull I crushed.

Naruto snapped, so many had died right in front of him, he wanted to fight, but Shino's hand tapped his shoulder. Shino grabbed tightly onto Naruto shoulder and tossed him back.

Shino: I am your opponent.

He said to Minatsuni with no emotion on his face.

Minatsuni: I can taste it, pure hatred! Your face hides your emotions, but you're really angry aren't you.

He said taking a step forward. Shino moved slightly, but managed to dodge a slash Minatusni took at him. As easily as Minatsuni took everyone out, he seemed to be playing with Shino. Shino stood tall as he reached into his pocket, all that could be seen was shuffling, but Hinata knew he had something planned. Minatsuni reached down and grabbed Shino who calmly waited until the beast opened it's mouth. Shino pulled a small flash bomb from his pocket and threw it into the ceiling, blinding the demon, before he launched a kunai straight through it's mouth. Minatsuni released his grip around Shino who hit the ground and swiftly rolled to his feet an prepared his next move. Another kunai flew throught the demon's body, Shino didn't leave even a second wasted. Minatsuni felt something thin connected to the kunai when it went through him and a distinct small, gasoline. Minatsuni stared down at Shino as he pushed his sunglasses up once again and slammed a kunai connect to the other end of the wire into the ground and lit it. As the flame went higher up the wire it finally reached the kunai Shino had carefully wrapped with an explosive tag. Minatsuni's eyes bulged as the explosion inside his body went off, spreading him everywhere as far as the eye could see.

Naruto: Shino, you-

Shino: No, he's still alive. You all should run.

Hinata: Shino-kun come with us.

Shino: It's already too late for me.

He said pointing down to a large shadow amassing under his feet without looking down to it himself. Naruto frowned and shouted.

Naruto: Shino, MOVE!!!!

Shino: I can't.

He said looking back at them slightly.

Shino: I've already tried that. I want you all to leave. Don't stay here and give him a chance to get to you. Naruto, I'm counting on you to look after them.

Naruto stepped back and nodded before he grabbed tightly onto both of the girls at his side and started running. Shino removed his sunglasses and closed his eyes.

Shino: After all these years of controling my emotions, I die because I let them get to me. Ironic.

He said with a smile as a large mouth opened under him and snapped upward on the entire left half of his body, leaving the rest to fall slowly to the ground. Minatsuni hit the ceiling and his legs slowly formed on them as he stared down at his handiwork.

Minatsuni: I kind of liked that kid.

He said as he wiped his mouth.

Minatsuni: He was delicious.

He said as he erupted into laughter, laughter that echoed throughout the entire area. Never once did his mind tell him to chase after Naruto, he wanted to have more fun first. He closed his eyes and sensed out the closest group.

[Shikamaru]

Laughter spread throughout every building in the area and it didn't take a genious to figure out who it was making the sound. Shikamaru cringed from the rooftop his team now stood on.

Mika: I think we should start moving.

Ino: Good idea.

Shikamaru peeked to the ground and signaled for everyone to follow him. Mika led the others behind him and checked every single direction before they jumped to the next roof. Minatsuni didn't even pretend to be stealthy. He just laughed as he slowly walked after them. Without even looking back, all gained an understanding of the situation, and with that understanding, they started running. Minatsuni quickly picked up his pace and charged after them with a rumbling laugh coming with his every step. Choji jumped to the next roof and rolle down as he looked for his group mates. Ino jumped down after him and found herself gripped tightly in his strong arms as he waited for Shikamaru and Mika to emerge. Once they did Choji lifted Ino higher and made off faster than any big guy had ever run before.

Ino: Choji?

Choji: I won't let you go, don't worry!

He shouted as leapt to another roof. Ino clutched tightly onto Choji as he jumped and Mika quickly pulled away a stray pipe from the ground and launched it into the window of the next building.

Mika: Jump!

Shikamaru didn't bother to question it, nor did anyone else, they all just jumped through the window as Minatsuni launched several pikes at them. Once they landed they realized that the room they stood in was different from the others they had seen, and for some strange reason they stood in a dining hall. Choji landed inside the building and fell to his knees. Ino looked back and saw that one of the pikes had hit his left shoulder.

Shikamaru: Dammit!

Choji let Ino go and urged the other to runaway without him. Mika quickly looked around and snatched a large piece of cloth from the wall before wrapping it around Choji's arm.

Mika: Let's go.

Ino grabbed onto Choji and held him up as Minatsuni came after them from higher up, crashing through the ceilings until he made his way to them. The fleeing team quickly made their way through the large dining hall they had landed in. Weaving passed tables and ducking slashes coming at them, all made it to the door. Minatsuni smiled as he crashed through it behind them. Shikamaru looked down the hall and smiled, another safe room sat right in front of them. Mika looked to the side and grabbed the leg of a table mid-sprint and launched it at Minatsuni, who just knocked it away as he croutched to the ground and took the form of a wild tiger. Very little time was left to them now.

Mika: Hurry up.

Choji stopped and turned back to Minatsuni as he pounced at them. Choji pulled back his right hand and slammed it into Minatsuni's face before he could catch them. Minatsuni slammed into the back wall and rolled to the ground. Choji may have lost all of his strength, but since Minatsuni had changed his size and mass, Choji could still throw his weight around, with amazing results. Choji took a few steps back and turned around as Minatsuni brought himself to his feet.

Minatsuni: When I kill you, I'll make sure to devour every morsel fatboy!

Choji: Screw you!

No one wasted any time taking advantage of the window Choji had opened for them. Minatsuni slowly stood to his feet and whispered something as they closed the door behind them. Not even a single sound came from Minatsuni as he vanished, not willng to wait any longer for that group when there were others he could hunt.

[Sasuke]

Lee watched the back at all times, never leaving a chance for Minatsuni to sneak up on them. Sasuke kept the front, making sure that they kept on the right path.

Sakura: Do you see anything?

Sasuke: Just more rooms.

He said to the scared girl behind him. Yukari kept her eyes on the situation around them. Her eyes were sharp, nothing could get by them, but something managed to. A shadow appeared under Yukari and Sasuke's eyes went wide in terror as he quickly grabbed his sister's arm and flung her back just as a large scythe swung from the shadow and slashed the entire hallway in front of them.

Sakura: No.

She said as she slowly backed away from the hand. Sasuke and Lee stepped to the front and readied themselves for anything, anything but what happened. The scythe turned into a hand and slammed into the ground, crushed the remaining area. The building began to shake, no doubt it and everything in it was about to come crashing down.

Sasuke: Get out now!!!

He shouted back to everyone who quickly made their way through the collapsing building, he hated it, but they were walking right into his trap, he wanted them to go down to the streets, and they had no choice in the matter. As they made it back to the stairs Minatsuni stood in front of them with an evil smile. Sasuke backed every one away, they couldn't go back, but going forward meant death. Lee quickly looked around and smiled.

Lee: Sasuke!

He called out to his friend. Tenten looked back to Lee and smiled with him, a window stood in one of the room beside them. With a quick turn Sasuke made his way for the window, leading his team behind him.

Sasuke: Jump!

He shouted to everyone as he watched back at Minatsuni who stared at him with interest. Sasuke waited for everyone else to jump before he got ready to, but Minatsuni finally started moving, he wanted Sasuke, the prey that had escaped him earlier. Sasuke didn't jump, he was thrown from the builing, into the building across the street. Sasuke bounced from the building and hit the ground hard. As he slowly stood to his feet Minatsuni made his way to the ground with the others. Sakura and Yu looked over Sasuke as Minatsuni looked to the side.

Minatsuni: You can thank your friends. They managed to piss me off, and then get away, now I need something to take it out on. Sasuke, I guess I could kill you first, but maybe I should start with the little one first.

Yukari flinched at his words as Lee stood in front of the group.

Tenten: Lee.

Minatsuni: Don't worry bowlcut, I'll kill you soon enough, right now I want the one with the weird eye that makes traps.

Yu: My eye doesn't make traps.

Minatsuni: I don't care, all I know is that your eye pisses me off. This is your sister isn't it boy?

Sasuke's face snapped up and he glared at Minatsuni with rage.

Minatsuni: I doubt you'll get far with that injury you just got, and seeing as you have good friends, I doubt they'll leave you here. How far do you think they can carry you?

Sasuke's rage continued to grow until he growled out in anger. A strange black mark stretched from his neck and spread around his body.

Sasuke: If you touch my sister I will show you a hell you've never even dreamed to be possible.

Minatsuni stepped back, something wasn't right, black chakra started to spill from the boy, but his chakra should have been sealed. On the other side of the city Naruto's eyes bulged as he collapsed to the ground, holding his head as black chakra began to spill from him too.

Hinata: Naruto-kun!

Hanabi: Naruto-kun, are you okay.

Sasuke's battered body all but forgotten he lifted his sister and made off in the opposite direction. Minatsuni didn't give chase he stood watching.

Minatsuni: These children are something else, it doesn't look like they've realized, but maybe I shouldn't play with that boy too much.

He said as he started to walk away, but suddenly he stopped. Minatsuni turned and waved his hand upward, sending a wave of dark chakra after the fleeing children, Tenten noticed and tackled Lee away from it, knocking them both into a building, ater which the doors shut behind them and locked them inside.

Sasuke: Lee! Tenten!!

Lee smiled at Tenten and shouted back to Sasuke.

Lee: Don't worry, we'll find a way out of here, keep moving!!!!

Sasuke nodded and made his way away from the watching demon, displeased that he would once again have to delay a kill. He could feel the spirits of the previous group and he smiled, now he could repay the boy for his attack.

[Naruto]

Naruto felt the pain of the black chakra subsiding. Hinata looked down at him as he slowly stood to his feet.

Hanabi: What just happened?

Naruto: I don't know, I just....started hurting.

Naruto shook his head and remembered everyone who died for him to get to where he was, his eyes turned cold and he started walking forward with the whisper.

Naruto: Let's keep moving.

Naruto walked forward as the corridor grew larger. Hinata stared to the side and turned with a glare. Naruto jumped in front of her and waited.

Tenten: Naruto, is that you?

Naruto released a breath as his friend grew closer and then Hanabi stepped back, Naruto soon figured out why.

Naruto: Prove that you're Tenten! If you can't, then don't come any closer.

Lee finally caught up to Tenten and stared down in confusion at their friends.

Lee: Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm glad to see that you all were youthful enough to get away.

Tenten looked over to Lee and Naruto's group all narrowed their eyes.

Naruto: N-Nevermind, what happened with you guys, where's Sasuke?

Tenten: We got split up when Minatsuni came after us.

Lee: Why'd you guys look at me like that?

Hinata: Um, because Lee-kun is the only one who would say such embarrassing things.

Lee: Embarassing?

He asked holding a finger to his chin. Tenten looked around and asked in curiousity.

Tenten: Where're Shino and Kiba.

Suddenly the faces of their newly found friends grew grim. None gave an answer, but the silence was enough.

Tenten: I'm sorry.

Naruto: Yeah, if you want you can come with us, but promise me you won't do anything stupid.

Lee: Hai.

Naruto smiled at his friends and turned away from them as he walked down the hall leading the others behind him.

[Shikamaru]

After confirming that Minatsuni had left the area, Shikamaru's team made their way from the safe house. It had been a few minutes and they felt the rumbling coming from the area for a minute, they prayed for their friends, but they had to keep moving. The found themselves in front of a sliding steel door and once inside the room they stood in an art room. Paintings and portriats of people hung on the walls around them. Mika cringed at the sight of the pictures as they walked passed them.

Mika: It's like they're watching us.

Ino: Tell me about it.

????: Maybe we are.

One of the paintings spoke to them suddenly all of the paintings started turning to the children.

????: We demand a sacrifice, someone who will please our stomaches.

All: And we choose.

All of the paintings started to blur until they took a solid form, all were Mika. Chills ran through the girl's body, and she didn't wait to see what was about to happen. Shikamaru looked around for a door, but there was only one aside from the one they came in, and it was at the far end of the room. Hands reached from the paintings and stretched after the young children. Shikamaru reached the door first and motioned for the others to hurry.

Ino: Com'n!!!

She shouted to Choji who was still nursing the wound on his shoulder. Mika saw the hands turn away from her and rushed after Choji and in an act of unselfishness, she pushed a kunai and slashed them away from him, falling right into Minatsuni's trap. Mika felt her jacket being tugged and she dropped it as she continued running. She was only minutes away from the door when the arms latched onto her legs. Shikamaru saw this and grabbed tightly onto Mika's hand as Choji and Ino did the same, together they managed to pull her through the door, but not away from Minatsuni's grasp. The tug of war over Mika lasted for about a minute before Mika shouted out in pain.

Mika: Just, just run, forget about me!!

Shikamaru: I'm not leaving you here.

Minatsuni smiled in all of the pictures before his face stretched in front of the children. He said in an evil voice.

Minatsuni: Fine, you can keep that half.

After hearing that Mika's eyes shot open and Minatsuni viciously shut the sliding steel door on the girl's torso, effectively spliting her in two.

Minatsuni: You've earned it, oh, and I'll be coming after you soon so you may not want to mourn too long.

All three stared at Mika's torso before Shikamaru growled and grudgingly tried to move his friends, to say that they were scared, would have been an understatment. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the long hallway as they ran with everything they had, but to no avail, they soon hit a dead end, all that laid in front of them was a single opening and a large chasm, they had reached the end, and nowhere in sight was the exit, they had gone the wrong way, Minatsuni had trapped them.

Shikamaru: We're going down.

He said shocking his two companions. Shikamaru didn't waste any time waiting for their opinion. He pulled a thick wire from the side of them and wrapped it around the ring of a kunai before he slammed it deep into the floor in front of him.

Shikamaru: Go!!

He shouted to Ino, they didn't have much time and their options were limited to say the least. Ino jumped at his shout and nodded before she made her way down the rope. A few seconds on her way down Ino shouted back.

Ino: There's an opening down here, we can get out from here.

Shikamaru: Good. You're next choji.

Choji: You should go first, I'm injured anyway, I'll slow you down.

Shikamaru: Choji, I'm the leader and we don't have much time, GO!!!!!

Choji frowned as he grabbed the rope and said silently.

Choji: Shika, you're coming right?

Shikamaru placed his hand on Choji's shoulder as he smiled and said.

Shikamaru: No.

With that said he pushed Choji from the ledge, with both his injury and his weight, Choji wouldn't be able to climb back up. Slightly before pushing him Choji could see Minatsuni standing behind Shikamaru. Shikamaru isolated himself from his friends and looked to the ceiling.

Minatsuni: You know what happens next right.

Shikamaru didn't turned, he just closed his eyes and smiled.

Shikamaru: What a drag.

He said as the footsteps behind him quickly closed in. Choji stopped himself in front of Ino and frowned as he looked back up. Ino stared at Choji's face as tears dripped from them and he said in a raspy voice.

Choji: Let's keep moving.

Ino's eyes filled with tears as she watched Choji walk on, she knew Shikamaru wasn't coming. Now around them was a surrounding covered in strange diamonds, they figured it was what the entire city was built upon, neither knew why, but they understood that slowing down would mean death.

Shikamaru: So, you guys weren't going to wait for me?

Choji and Ino stopped and turned with a smile, through the darkness they saw Shikamaru's face staring back at them, but nothing else. Fingers moved to Shikamaru's lips and moved them as the words came.

Minatsuni: What troublesome friends.

He said as he carried Shikamaru's head in front of him and tossed it at Choji. Choji reached out to Ino and tried to run, but Minatsuni quickly moved in front of him and slammed the back of his fist into Choji's face, sending the boy spinning back into the diamonds behind him. Minatsuni picked him up by his neck and slammed him into a spiny diamond and sealed him to the wall as Choji screamed out in pain. Ino wanted to run, but she didn't want to leave Choji behind.

Choji: Ino, RUN!!!!

At his word, she tried, but Minatsuni grabbed tightly onto her neck.

Minatsuni: Remember how I said I'd eat you, boy? I've changed my mind, I know something better.

He said as he started to run his hand over Ino's body. Choji growled at him and Minatsuni smiled at the boy's grief.

Minatsuni: You love this girl don't you?

Ino just looked at Choji as if waiting for the answer to that herself. Choji held out his hand and tried to reach Ino.

Choji: Please, I'll beg, just don't hurt her. You want me to suffer right, please leave her out of this.

Minatsuni: I didn't hear an answer.

He said as he sqeeuzed on Ino's neck. Choji looked away and smiled.

Choji: No, I don't, most times I can't even stand her. She's not important to me at all.

Minatsuni released his grip and Ino began coughing as she stared at Choji.

Choji: I don't care what you do to her, all she is to me is a team mate.

Ino loked away from Choji and Minatsuni loosened his grip. Choji looked away from Ino, he didn't like what he'd said about her, but he needed to. Minatsuni placed his finger at Ino's leg and roughly stabbed it into Ino's thigh, gaining a sharp yelp from the girl. Choji's head snapped up and his eyes went wide.

Minatsuni: It's not nice to lie. You just said you'd beg me to spare her, if she meant nothing to you, you wouldn't go that far would you.

He placed his finger at Ino's heart and smiled back at Choji.

Choji: Okay!!!

He shouted.

Minatsuni: So you're going to answer me, you said you were willing to beg right, well get started.

Choji looked up at Ino and then down to the ground.

Choji: Will you spare her?

Minatsuni: Sure.

Choji cast his eyes to Minatsuni.

Choji: Yes, I love her...she means everything to me. I'll die, I'll do anything, just please don't hurt her. Please, let Ino go.

Ino: Choji.

Minatsuni: How sweet. I'll make sure you see every moment of her death.

Both children's eyes shot wide.

Choji: But you said-

Minatsuni: I never said I'd keep my word did I? Right, Ino.

Ino frowned and looked away as Minatsuni slammed his finger into her shoulder. Ino didn't screamed this time, she just bit her lip and took the pain.

Minatsuni: What's this? You're not going to call out to him or scream for help.

Ino: I won't even whine. I-I'm not g-going to give you the satisfaction.

She said with defiant eyes. Choji tried to pull himself from the wall, even though it caused him great pain. Ino muffled another scream as Minatsuni stabbed his finger into her stomach, then her chest. He tortured her slowly, all with a straight face, he wanted to hear her scream, he wanted to hear her beg like the boy had done, so why didn't she? True to her word, even as he continually pierced her body, she never screamed out. Choji in his rage, managed to pull himself from the wall and charge at Minatsuni. Choji slammed into Minatsuni's back and knocked Ino from his grasp. Choji watched as she fell to the ground covered in blood and he ran to her. Choji used the last of his strength to make it to Ino, before his legs gave out. Choji lifted Ino and turned her to him, the pain was too much, she didn't scream, but she was crying. Choji wiped away her tears and lifted her up.

Ino: Choji?

She said reaching for his face.

Ino: Get out of here.

Choji: No, I can't even if I wanted to.

He said placing his hand over hers.

Choji: I won't leave you.

Ino: Choji, are we going to die?

Choji: Yeah.

He said being truthful, causing the injured girl to laugh.

Ino: I'm sorry.

Choji: No, if I die, I rather, it be with you.

Choji leaned down and Ino leaned up, both locking their lips together in one passionate final kiss before Minatsuni stretched his finger through Choji and Ino's hearts together.

Minatsuni: How boring, she really didn't scream. Whatever.

He said with a straight face before he walked away, giving only one more gaze to the couple. Shikamaru's team, had been exterminated.

[Sasuke]

After splitting up with Lee and Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, and Yukari managed to gain considerable distance into the labyrinth that was the city. Sasuke gazed at an old phone hanging on the wall. With a frown he picked up the reciever, only to gain nothing more than an empty hissing.

Minatsuni: I'm on my way. be ready for me.

Sasuke: Dammit!!

He dhouted out as he punched the the phone hanging on the wall, seeing his hand go through the false wall around him.

Yu: Oniichan?

Sasuke: There's another room over here.

On the other side of the wall was a path that led toward a large staircase.

Sakura: Do you think this is the way out?

Sasuke: We've been going around in circles anyway, we might as well try something different.

He said as he led his team up the stairs in front of them. He steadily made his way up the stairs and smiled as they arrived on a floor with a large ball room, at the very least they would have room to get away from Minatsuni. Silence gripped the entire room, something that was unsettling. They could hear the echo from even the slightest footstep, but something else came from behind them that made them even more unsettled, the sound of breathing, they were all ninja, they were trained to silence their breathing in intense situations, right now being one of them.

Sasuke: RUN!!!!

He shouted as all three of the children took off into a sprint, Minatsuni realized that he had startled his prey and took off after them. All followed behind Sasuke who was hoping for another burst from Orochimaru's seal, but nothing was happening, all he could do was run. Sasuke reached back and grabbed onto both girls tightly as he hastened his steps. He was no where near as fast as Raizen, but the adrenaline pumping through his body was making him far faster than he had ever been, even with chakra. Sasuke charged through the door to the ball room and threw both girls in front of him.

Sasuke: Start running!

Sakura: Where?

She said looking back, iin front of them was a large hole in the rest of the wall and nothing around. Across from the was another buidling and a window, but below them was a pit so deep that they couldn't see anything, but darkness below. Sasuke cursed aloud, they didn't have much time before Minatsuni caught up to them.

Sasuke: We have to go for it.

Sasuke lifted up Yukari and much to her displeasure, he threw her the rest of the way across the chasm as she screamed her head off. Yukari landed on the ledge and screamed at her brother as Sasuke said silently.

Sasuke: I wasn't sure if that would work.

Sakura: Huh?

Sasuke: Nevermind, Yukari, find something to throw back.

Yukari quickly scanned the area and found a long cloth that she wrapped around pole across from the older children across from her and Sakura jumped across as Sasuke looked back and wondered Why Minatsuni hadn't come through the door yet.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!!!

She shouted for him to follow her. Sasuke stopped his musing and jumped over to the cloth, which slowly started to rip under his weight. Sasuke pulled himself up and both girls started running, until the sound of something crashing through rock caught their ear, quickly followed by the sound of piercing flesh. Sasuke looked back and saw Minatsuni staring at the from the other building with his claws pertuding from the wall and also, through Sakura's chest. Sasuke ran for her, but Minatsuni quickly retracted his claws and pulled the girl into the darkness abyss below. Sasuke stared down in shock, still trying to reach for the girl, who was already gone. Minatsuni laughed at Sasuke before he quickly made a jumped for the other ledge, but once again he saw the strange look in the young girl's eyes. In a strange flash Yukari simply turned around and walked away with Sasuke walking slowly in behind her, and Minatsuni awoke with dozens of explosive tag wrapped Kunai in his body. The resulting explosion sent him crashing back into the building and spiraling down into the pit along with Sakura, even with his power to heal he felt completely winded by the little girl's attack. For a good moment, he did not move, he laid face down in the spot he had fallen down into, cursing the little girl and her infernal sharingan. Minatsuni stood to his feet with a primal roar that shook the entire city from it's very core, and shook five children even more.

Naruto: That was him.

Lee: Yeah, we should move.

Naruto's group had taken a route through the sewers. Yukari during her attack had inadvertently knocked Minatsuni right down with them. As the children sped up they found themselves in a large boiler room, with what seemed to be an elevator shaft on the other side. Not long after they started running, an enraged Minatsuni came crashing through the door behind them. Not even a pause came from him as he ran forward and sent a massive backhand into Lee's face, sending him flying back through the many pipes behind him. Minatsuni was going after someone in specific this time. He rushed at Naruto and grabbed tightly around his throat before lifting the boy and roughly slamming him into the ground. Naruto struggled to break from the monster's grip, but to no avail. Minatsuni never saw the other four children coming at him from the side with pipes in their hands. With one good collective swing they knocked Minatsuni from Naruto who sat up with a cough. Naruto grabbed a pipe as well as he walked toward Minatsuni. One good upward swung sent Minatsuni stumbling back, while Hinata jumped up to his head and thrusted the pipe into the demon's neck.

Minatsuni: Why?

He asked himself, somehow these children were able to fight him, even without their powers. Willpower was their single driving force, the will to live and for their friends to live with them, it was enough to help the fight. Lee held his pipe in the fire of the furnace and waited as his friends pounding on Minatsuni. Once he felt it heating up he threw it as a javelin through Minatsuni's chest, making the demon scream out in pain. All of the other children mimicked Lee action and laid nine steaming hot pipes into Minatsuni's body. Lee watched Minatsuni suffer and then looked back at Naruto.

Lee: We should get going.

Naruto nodded as he led Hinata and Hanabi toward the elevator. Tenten looked at Lee and tightly grabbed his hand, knowing full well what he was planning. As Naruto and his himes stood in the elevator he called out to Lee who quickly ran over and closed the door on his friends. With a smile he pressed the button and sent them up, ignoring their screams of protest. Tenten hid away, allowing the illusion that she had gone with them. Minatsuni stood from the pipes and smiled.

Minatsuni: Another fool sacrificing himself so loosely.

Lee: I will be your oponent.

Minatsuni: Is that so?

He asked as he charged after Lee before slamming his hand over the boy's throat. Lee quickly grabbed another pipe before he could be thrown and slammed it into Minatsuni's neck. Minatsuni showed his dislike of what Lee had done by slamming his back into the furnace behind him. Lee screamed out and continually slammed the pipe into Minatsuni's throat until finally the grip over him was loosened. Lee fell to the ground and growled as he quickly tackled Minatsuni into the furnace he had just been slammed onto. Minatsuni growled at the pain and held his hand over Lee's back preparing to pierce his body, but before he could Tenten dived at Lee and pulled him away from the finishing blow. Minatsuni stared in curiousity as the girl appeared from nowhere. Tenten lifted up an explosive tag and smiled, Minatsuni gazed around himself in shock, there was a tag on almost everything in the surrounding area. Tenten held up Lee as he grabbed her tag along with her and smiled.

Lee: I'm sorry I got you into this.

Tenten: What do you mean? We're a team right? We have to stick together. I won't leave you, not now, not ever.

Lee chuckled at Tenten words as Minatsuni made his way over to them. Both shot him a glare of pure malice before an explosion went off that sent Minatsuni crashing through ten walls before he finally stopped. Naruto quickly pulled the girls from the elevator before the explosion could reach them and he ran down the hallway while holding the girls down. As the shaking finally subsided Naruto stood to his feet and looked down before saying.

Naruto: We have to get out of here okay? We can't slow down now.

Both girls sullenly nodded to him as he started down the hall, then he stopped. Something was different about this hall, there was only one path, leading in one direction. Naruto ran down the hall with glee as he finally reached the end of the game. A the end of the hall was a gap crossing over to what he could see as a portal. The gap was slightly higher up from where Sakura had met her end, and now they were going to escape. Naruto smiled and turned back to the girls.

Naruto: We're almost there.

Hanabi: But that's pretty far, do you think we can make it?

She asked as she looked down into the deep pit. Naruto smiled and said with certainty.

Naruto: I know we can, I'll go first okay?

Both girls nodded and Naruto took a step back. After a deep breath Naruto ran with everything he had and gave a solid push he had sent himself flying through the air. Naruto landed to the other side with a roll before he smiled back at the girls.

Naruto: See, you can make it.

He said holding his hand out to them. Hinata and Hanabi both nodded before they, much like he did, got a running start and leapt from the ledge. Naruto smiled at them and then his smile dropped and time slowed down. Naruto stared at them with fear in his eyes and neither girl could figure out why.

Hinata: Naruto-kun.

She called out to him in slow motion, giant jaws had appeared above and below the two girls and before they could finish their jump, the jaws came crashing down on them.....repeatedly. Naruto could do little more than watch as Minatsuni pulled back and laughed at him before slowly walking away to find another way around to him. Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he screamed out into the sky, feeling an agony he never thought was possible. An hour had passed since that moment, Naruto sat in front of the portal, never once thinking of crossing into it. Naruto looked at the ground and blinked at the emptiness around him, in the time it took him to blink Minatsuni was standing in front of him.

Minatsuni: You're not going to escape?

Naruto: I don't care anymore. Just get it over with.

He said in defeat. Minatsuni reached down and grabbed tightly onto Naruto's neck.

Minatsuni: You think it's gonna be quick? After the humiliation my clan has had to suffer because of you!? No, you're going to feel this!

He said as he threw Naruto through the wall behind him. Naruto slowly picked himself up as he coughed up blood and Minatsuni slammed him against the wall before he roughly punched the boy through the wall. Naruto once again rolled to the ground and looked up the ceiling before casting his gaze to Minatsuni as he slowly walked toward him Minatsuni reached down and grabbed for Naruto before something flew at him from behind. Sasuke leapt onto Minatsuni's neck and repeatedly dug at his throat. Minatsuni tried to throw Sasuke off, but a dagger ripped through his leg. Sasuke frowned as he flipped from Minatsuni's back and shouted.

Sasuke: So that it? You give up!!!!???? What did everyone fight for!!!!???? You waste everyone's lives like they're nothing!!!!!! Naruto!!!!!

Naruto's eyes shot open and he sat up before he reaized he was laying in water, only about ankle high, but still enough to get him wet. Naruto looked around the room and his eyes shot wide. Everything suddenly made since, all of the moments fell into place from one single puzzle piece. Naruto's mind started to race.

_Shikamaru: That means somehow Ishi's power was a threat to him._

_JJ: I don't know what's going on, but your aura is all around us._

Naruto held his heart and then he remember when the light had first overtaken him, he held his heart and the pain in that area went away. Now Naruto was enraged, he stood to his feet dripping of chakra. Minatsuni turned to him in fear.

Naruto: You attacked me, and killed my friends...my himes. In my mindscape!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He screamed, you see, the room he now stood in was the same room Yubiki had cornered him in so many years ago. That room was in his heart along with the portal to freedom, Minatsuni's desire to make Naruto suffer was going to be his own downfall, for in his mindscape, Naruto was god, not a god, but THE god. Nine tails appeared behind Naruto, then ten and slowly it grew.

Naruto: Get out of here.

He said to the only two friends he had left. Both nodded and Yukari stood with pure evil in her eyes.

Yu: Prepare to be hunted.

Before she and her brother smiled and left through the portal.

Minatsuni: No, don't.

Naruto: Oh you think it's gonna be quick? You're gonna feel this!!

He shouted as thirty tails appeared behind him. He took a form of demon fox that had never been precieved as possible. He stood 100 meters tall his body was made of armor and his eyes were of fire. Naruto roared and slammed his hand down n Minatsuni with such force it caused a fissure in the ground around them. Naruto grabbed Minatsuni and threw him overheade before he launched a blast that would destroy the entire planet if it had been aimed toward the ground. Minatsuni fell flacidly to the ground and slowly called his dissipatng body back to one piece. Realizing that the roles had been reversed Minatsuni scattered to the portal behind Naruto, whose massive hand followed behind him. Minatsuni managed to get through the portal, but only slightly before Naruto hand locked around his neck.

[Outside of Naruto's Mindscape.]

The doctors were baffled, all of the children had suddenly collapsed in the forest and their seemed to be no real cause. However at some pont, they stopped breathing all together. Yubiki stood over Naruto and watched carefully as suddenly something emerged from his body and he hand lashed out to grip it's neck. Naruto's eyes shot open and he hurled the demon in his grip through the window to the side of him before he transformed into his four tailed state. Naruto quickly jumped from the window after the demon and slammed his hand into it before it could hit the ground. A crater resulted of the boy's terrifying attack and immediately after his first attack slammed his fist into the demon's face, sending him sailing into a back alley. Naruto rushed after him and corner Minatsuni before suddenly Yubiki appeared behind him and placed her hand on his head, canceling out his transformation. Naruto fell to his knees and looked at Minatsuni's real form, he was a three-tail fox, he was one of his own clan. Yubiki walked in front of the demon and said.

Yubiki: It's been a while Minatsuni.

Minatsuni: Lady Yubiki, I came here to free you of this human curse, please let us obliterate this human village and return to the void.

Yubiki sighed and turned away from the demon.

Yubiki: You attack someone I care about to help me, you dishonor my name Minatsuni. Was that your intent?

Minatsuni: I don't, please lady Yubiki, forgive me.

Without a single pause Yubiki walked over to Minatsuni and placed her hand over his head.

Yubiki: Death.

She said as she pushed forth a small amount of chakra and burst Minatsuni into every direction, with eyes cold as steel. Naruto frowned with a spiteful glare before he turned away from his mother and made of in the opposite direction.

Yubiki: Naruto.

She called out to him, but the boy didn't turn to her.

[One hour later]

Naruto wondered around aimlessly until he found him sitting on his father's head atop the hokage mountain. That spot had an amazing veiw of the village and for reasons he didn't know, he felt at peace sitting on top of his father head. At the moment he couldn't bring himself to peace, no matter how hard he tried, his friends, they were....

Naruto: Dammit!

He shouted to the ground.

Yubiki: They're awake you know.

Naruto's head snapped up and he turned to his mother.

Yubiki: According to what the Uchiha children told us, when everyone was sucked into your mindscape they all fell unconcious, and then all started dying at the exact point they died in your mind. JJ figured it out though, you see, if you died they would've died regardless of whether they survive in your mindscape or not. By surviving you carried their souls back out into the real world with you. However it seems the only ones who remember what happened are the two who made it out, and that psychic girl, but it's mostly because of her powers. Everyone else completely forgot.

Naruto turned back to the village trying his best to let the words his mother said sink in. Yubiki walked over and sat by Naruto's side, ignoring the fact that she could smell several scents around them, Naruto seemed as if he didn't notice, maybe it was his fragile mindstate.

Naruto: Mom, I saw them....die. Right in front of me, Kiba, Shino, JJ, Raizen, Lee, Tenten, Hinata and Hanabi too, they........Why did he attack me!? He was one of our clan, he hunted and killed everyone for no good reason. How could he attack us?

Yubiki:.....There are many holes in the treaty, many that can be exploited. Such as, I am not bound by the rule of not killing humans and neither is the Orochi. Because we are and were bound to a human, you are still human, so if I were to attack a human, it would be the will of the human I am bound to. However a demon attacking you isn't out of the question because you're also a demon, so you are free game for anyone who desires to attack you, in other words, you are not protected by the treaty.

Naruto: Huh?

Was all he could say before he started to look away.

Naruto: Then why did he get away with attacking the others?

Yubiki: Because he took them into your mindscape, think of it as an indirect attack, if you were to die, you would've killed them, not him.

Naruto taken aback by Yubiki's words, but he pressed on, however before he could ask his next question Yubiki stopped him.

Yubiki: You spoke to me Gaia's words remember. "You've turned alot of heads, not only by demons, but gods as well, and that's not always a good thing." This is probably the first of many encounters you'll have with enemies of this sort. Because, never before since Jinzuki Uzumaki has a demon and a human created a bond with the demons that you and I share. It is because of this bond, not the seal, that you continue to gain my powers. Minatsuni wanted to kill you because he detests the thought of a human gaining fox demon powers. And, something else.

Naruto: What do you mean?

He asked.

Yubiki: What am I to my people?

Naruto: Their leader.

Yubiki: In other words, I am what?

Naruto: Something of a queen.

Yubiki: If you are my son, then what does that make you?

Naruto: Prince.

Suddenly it stuck him, why he was such a big target, why Minatsuni wanted him dead, why the gods and demons were so interested in him.

Naruto: Mom, am I?

Yubiki: That's right, the second you started calling me mother, you unwittingly became the heir to my throne. Even if I were to have another child, you are my sole heir. Minatsuni and many others probably don't like the thought of a humanbourne child becoming the ruler of a high ranked demon family.

Naruto's eyes shot wide as he stood to his feet, it wasn't the fact that he was the heir that bothered him, but instead what it meant.

Naruto: But the successor must kill the previous ruler in order to take the throne.

Yubiki: Yes.

Naruto: NO! I won't do it! I don't want to lose anyone else ever again! I'll never do that!

Yubiki snapped up to her feet as well with a growl as she shouted to the boy.

Yubiki: This is a tradition that has carried on for millenia, you dare to insult me by refusing this honor, I had to do it too, are you saying you're better than me you little brat.

Naruto simply backed away, and casted his eyes down as the tears he'd been fighting back slowly started to fall. Yubiki caught herself and reached out to Naruto before pulling him into a gentle hug.

Yubiki: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. You've had a rough day and.....maybe I shoudn't have told you that right now. It's okay Naruto, I've seen it before, feel free to cry.

Naruto held back for a moment before his arms latched around his mother and let everything out. Naruto normally wouldn't cry, but he had seen things that day that wouldn't ever leave his mind, sometimes it was okay to cry. Never once did Naruto notice that his friends all gathered to see him. They had heard all, seen all and experienced the shock of seeing the proud Uzumaki, Kyuubi heir, cry for the first time.

JJ: Naruto.

He said as he leaned back against a tree casting his gaze to the sky as Sasuke closed his eyes. Hinata and Hanabi cried with Naruto, this was also the first time they had seen him cry so completely. All else just watched, Naruto cared enough about all of them to cry for them, yet at the moment, they could do nothing more than watch.

Chapter 12 end

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preveiw: Naruto: It's time, are you ready Hinata?

Hinata: Yes, please do your best.

Naruto: Easier said than done, especially with....

Hinata: Please.

Naruto: Alright, let's show the world what we can do.

Next time on eyes piercing the darkness: Don't hold back! Chunin exams final round.

Sarutobi: Let the final rounds begin!

I know, by now you know, but my greatest weakness as a writer is killing off my characters. I hate doing it, I never do either. If you're mad because your favorite character died in this chapter, well tough, because so did mine. I decided long back that I wouldn't play favorites in this chapter because it would be unfair to everyone else if I allowed my faves to live, but killed off everyone elses. And as far as why Hinata and Hanabi died at the end, that was because I'm pretty sure there were people who got deep into this chapter and thought I didn't have the guts to do it. And for those pissed because Sasuke and Yukari lived while no one else did, know I didn't pick them. While Yukari is one of my personal favorites, Sasuke isn't. I don't hate Sasuke, but I don't neccessarily like him either. I'm nuetral on him, and in order to choose to characters to live without being bias I asked my brother to randomly pick two names from the list, someone who hates anime and sees it as nothing more than perverted, mindless, meaningless banter that was drawn on paper and slapped up for geeks with no lives to whack off to, his words not mine. He choose those two names off random. So I used it, but how ironic is it that the two he picked were related. Everyone he didn't pick had to go. Truthfully, it killed me to do this and I hated the way some of the people died, but like I said before, I wanted to face something I can usually never do, therefore, most character death in this chapter had to be horrible. Or I wasn't really doing anything by doing this, originally though, this was intended to be it's own story instead of just a chapter of some other story, I came up with it a long time ago and then I wussed out and never did it. What brought it back? Well as much as I hate to admit this, it was disturbia by Rihanna. I heard the song and thought, "this reminds me of something I came up with a while back." Then I decided to throw it into this. If you read back you may notice a lot of tie-ins to the song.

So if you're mad at what happened in this chapter, don't blame me, Blame Friday the 13th, Blame Rihanna, blame anything but me because I'm not at fault. Okay I am, but dammit I needed to do this. Also this chapter kind of rekindled my Resident Naruto flame, so I will be rewriting Resident Naruto and posting it on . I'll change it to narrative format, but that will and I repeated WILL be the only story I do that on, cause truthfully I don't believe people have a right to tell me how to write my stories. It won't happen too soon, but it is happening. Look for it. The thing that reminded me most of Resident Naruto is what I called filler dialouge. When character's spoke just so that I could break up the paragraph or just to show that they aren't mindless drone set up just to die. Filler dialouge I only really use during action scenes and the like, which is because I usually don't put much thought into what people are going to say at times like that. And yes, I realize the irony of b=me making this chapter while halloween is just around the corner. For those of you who want, just think of this as the halloween special.

There will only be one Omake this time. Why? Because, this was a serious chapter and I doubt anyone wants to laugh after that, and I had to take myself out of the funny mood to write this chapter. So only one Omake is to be made and that's because it was the reason I did this in the first place.

Musical Omake: Disturbed!

In the solid darkness, nothing could be seen except an abyssmal black that enveloped the entire area and everything in it, until slowly a group of eyes opened in a single area. All stared deep into the darkness and smiled.

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Sakura: What's wrong with me?

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Ino: Why do I feel like this?

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Hinata: I'm goin' crazy now!

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Tenten: No more gas in the rig.

Ishi: Can't even get it started.

Yukari: Nothin' heard nothin' said.

Hanabi: Can't even speak about it.

Mika: Out my life, out my head.

Hinata: Don't wanna think about it.

Ino: Feels like I'm going insane.

Sakura: Yeeeeah.

Ishi: It's a theif in the night to come and grab you.

Neji looked around and sharply turned as a shadow enveloped his entire body.

Ishi: It can creep up inside you and consume you.

Neji gripped his head the pain overwhelmed him

Ishi: A disease of the mind, it can control you.

Neji's head snapped up as sharp talons ripped through his fingers and Ishi gripped her chest.

Ishi: It's too close for comfort.

Sasuke and Kiba stood in the very bottom of the city and threw up the breaker switch, exstingiushing the darkness around them. Wind blew from the streets and flew up to the roof where all of the girls stood waiting.

All: Throw on ya breaklights, we're in the city of wonder. Ain't gon' play nice, Watch out you might just fall under, better think twice! Your train of thought will be altered, so if you must falter, be wise!

Naruto head pulsed and images appeared behind the girls, displaying the falling moments of all of their comrades.

Ishi: Your mind's in disturbia.

She said as the lights flashed and showed the wounds on her body before quickly disappearing.

Ishi: It's like the darkness is the light.

Slightly after, behind her Neji's last moments played behind her.

Sakura: Disturbia, am I scarin' you tonight.

She said as Raizen's final moment's played out behind her.

Mika: Disturbia, ain't used to what you like.

She said as JJ's final moments played out behind her.

All: Disturbia, Disturbiaaaaaaa.

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

All of the girls closed their eyes and vanished, reappearing slightly after in the art room. Each picture showed of the boys in their group.

Tenten: Faded pictures on the wall.

At her words the boys reached out of the pictures and pulled themselves from the images on the wall.

Boys: It's like they're talkin' to me.

Sasuke picked up the reciever on the phone to the side of them and cursed.

Mika: Disconnection on the call.

Sasuke: The phone don't even ring.

He said punching the wall, revealing another room on the other side. He motioned for the others to follow him and with a nod, they did.

Ino: I gotta get out, or figure this shit out!

Hanabi: It's too close for comfort. Oooohhhhh.

Hinata turned as the darkness slowly closed in on them.

Hinata: It's a theif in the night to come and grab you.

She said as Kiba's body was enveloped by the dark ooze chasing him.

Hinata: It can creep up inside you, and consume you.

She said as the ooze flew down Kiba's throat.

Hinata: A disease of the mind, it can control you.

She said as he pinned her against the wall and repeated his actions before his death.

Hinata: I feel like the monster.

Hinata flicked on a switch behind her that shot on extremely bright lights that blinded Kiba long enough for her to get away.

All: Throw on your break lights, we're in the city of wonder.

all of the fleeing children managed to make it back down to the streets as they looked back at the possessed Kiba in pursuit.

All: Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just fall under. Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered, so if you must falter, be wise.

Hinata: Your mind's in disturbia!

She said as behind her, Kiba burst apart down the middle.

Hanabi: It's like the darkness is the light.

She said as a shadow devoured Shino's entire left side.

Mika: Am I scarin' you tonight?

She said the lights flash and revealed the giant split in her torso, before another flash hide it from the world.

Ino: Your mind's in disturbia.

She said as a scythe flew forward and split Shikamaru's head from his body.

Ino: Ain't used to what you like.

She said as a needle stabbed through her's and Choji's chests, Choji fell to the ground, Ino however kept running.

Mika: Disturbia.

Yukari: Disturbiaaaaaa.

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

All around the girls the entire world became enveloped in darkness, leaving the isolated from the rest of the world. They held theirs and closed their eyes as the boys began to be ripped apart around them.

Hinata: Release me from this curse I'm in.

Tenten: Try to maintain, but I'm strugglin'.

Sakura: And you can't go, go, goooohh.

Ino: I think I'm gonna oh, oh, ooooooh.

She said as the floor under her collapsed into nothing and they all began falling into a deep pit.

Ishi: Throw on ya' break lights!

She said as claw marks appeared through her body.

Hanabi: We're in the city of wonder!

Hinata: Ain't gon' play nice.

She said as teeth marks appeared on her and Hanabi.

Sakura: Watch out you might just go under.

She said as holes appeared in her chest.

Mika: Better think twice.

She said making a peace sign as her body split into two.

Ino: Your train of of think will be altered.

She said as stab wounds appeared all over her body.

Tenten: So if you must falter, be wise!

She said as the flesh began stripping from her bones. The light quickly left the entire pit, leaving nothing seen, but the eyes of the girls aligned in a perfect circle.

Mika: Your minds in disturbia!

Ino: Disturbia!

Hinata: Am I scarin' you tonight?

Tenten: Disturbia!

Hanabi: Ain't used to what you like!

Sakura: Disturbia!

Ishi: Disturbiaaaaaa!

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

All of the girls closed their eyes as a loud thud followed, shortly after the lights returned, showing nothing bodies strown across the floor as Minatsuni stood among them laughing loudly into the sky.

Omake theater end.

Bong bong bong bong.

Ino: Hello all out there.

Sakura: And welcome to character introduction corner!

Ino: I'm your host, Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura: An I'm your host Sakura Haruno.

JJ: And I'm your host, Norugi Suzaku.

Ino: And we're going to......wait since when!?

JJ: Since when what?

Sakura: Since when were you a host?

JJ: Well since, I'm the author I have to be here so I can introduce things about characters that you can't.

Sakura: Why?

JJ: Because I own the show.

Sakura: What? How?

JJ: Because I invest my money well. Now are you guys going to introduce our guest or are you going to ask questions all day?

Ino: Oh yeah, anyway, today our guest isthe one and only Yukari Uchiha.

She said as the curtain opened on the blushing girl.

Sakura: How are you?

Yu: I'm fine, thank you.

Ino: Can you tell us a little about yourself.

Yu: Okay, my name is Yukari Uchiha, I'm ten years old and I'm still in the academy for the time being.

JJ: Okay, now can you tell us your stats?

Yu: Yes.

Strength: 9

Endurance: 8

Speed: 14

Weapon skill: 20

Chakra: 9

Ninjutsu: 20

Genjutsu: 20

Taijustu: 17

Yu: That's about it.

She said with a blush.

JJ: That's pretty good for someone your age.

Yu: Thank you.

Sakura: You always carry that dagger, does it have any significance?

Yu: Yes, this was given to me by my eldest brother. He asked me a question before he left. He made me promise him that I'd always stay as innocent as I am. I promised him and the next morning when I woke up, he had this lying beside me. I don't keep it because I want Itachi to come back, but because it was a promise I made to him while I still considered him my brother.

Ino: Deep, what's your strongest justu?

Yu: It's called the phoenix blade jutsu and a link to the dragon rain jutsu. Phoenix blade engulfs my entire blade in flames and gives it the property to burn anything into cinders, but before that power can run out I hold my blade into the air and send the flames soaring high before they rain back down, burning everything with a hundred feet of me.

JJ: What about that special sharingan?

Yu: You noticed that?

She asked looking away.

JJ: Yeah, can you tell us about it?

Yu: Yeah, after Itachi left, I figured that if I wanted to defeat him I would have to overcome his mangekyo sharingan. So I decided to create one of my own, I just didn't know how. One day I heard of the nature of special sharingan, they're usually gained by sacrifcing something. So I activated my sharingan and stabbed myself through the chest. As the doctors tried to save me I made an effort to keep my sharingan active throughout the entire ordeal. When I woke up from it, everything around me stopped. My sharingan is called the demon's eye. It allows me to stop time around me and move at blazing speeds. However, because of the nature in which I made this sharingan, it has many drawbacks. Using it causes pain, and at the present, my limit is ten seconds, after that the pain becomes so overwhelming that I faint. That would be very inconvient in battle.

Sakura: You can say that again.

JJ: Yeah, but what about your other talent.

Yu: You know about that too? How do you know?

JJ: I know all!!!!!! Now answer.

Ino: Yeah what is it?

Sakura: Tell us.

Yukari blushed deeper and turned away before she whispered.

Yu: I can play guitar.

JJ: Well I might add.

He said as he placed in a tape and displayed Yukari playing.

Yu: How did you get this?

JJ: I see all!!!!!!!!!!!

Yukari turned away and hid her face as she heard herself play on screen. The entire time both of the older girls were intoxicated by the sound of the Uchiha rock goddess. Ten minutes later Yukari tried to face the older kids, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

Ino: You're a god!!!!!

She shouted to the younger girl.

Yu: Huh?

Ino: How did you do that? That last riff was amazing and at ten years old. You have to play for me sometime.

JJ pointed to Ino and mouthed the words, "She loves rock and roll."

Sakura: Does Sasuke-kun know about this?

Yu: I haven't told anyone, but Hanabi-chan. Can we talk about something else?

Ino: Oh yeah, what's your favorite hobby?

Yu: Playing guitar.

She said looking away again.

Ino: I don't think she likes talking about it.

Sakura: Don't worry, in this day and age it's good to have a talent because just being a ninja.

JJ: True, I sing.

All of the girls looked at him and paused before asking.

All: Can we hear?

JJ: Not on your life.

Yu: That's not fear!

Ino: Yeah!

Sakura: Meanie!

JJ: Hehe, now it's time to tell everyone a little more about Yukari.

Ino: How?

JJ: By using my amazing fourth wall breaking ability.

He said as he turned to the screen and coughed into his fist.

JJ: When I first came up with Yukari it was in Resident Naruto 4 and she wasn't originally in the story, I cam up with her in chapter 5, it was one of the rare moments when I gave in to my impulses. The reason was because I'm not gonna lie, I never really foresaw Sasuke coming back to the leaf, so in this story, I had a clear veiw, that later in the next story, Sasuke was going to die and so was Itachi, but I thought to myself, "wouldn't that extinct the Uchiha clan." I didn't want that, so I came up with Yukari. And Im not gonna lie, she quickly became one of my favorite characters. I had a clear intention for her, she was going to be the sweet little sister of the otherwise tough Uchiha boys. One of the biggest differences in this story is that Yukari, because of the time she spent with Sasuke's team, fell in love with Naruto, and was very open about it. Another thing that's different is that Yukari was also very happy-go-lucky in Resident Naruto, whereas in this she's more serious. She still has happy-go-lucky moments, but not as much as in that story. Yukari also, in this story as well, has a deep fear of being abandoned. She's crippled by it and it's the only fear she has. Mostly because, while she was close to both her brothers, she was closest to Itachi, who mentored and trained her. Itachi escorted her from the village so that she wouldn't see what he had to do, but alas, she returned at the moment before he left. Yukari among the young children is the strongest, so strong in fact that she can defeat even some of the older genin. In resident Naruto 4 she was older and much more powerful, whereas she wielded a blade given to her by Naruto after his return from the hidden darkness village, and she also held a deep hatred for Sasuke as well as Itachi and both became her most hated enemy.

Yu: Really?

JJ: Yep, you're a pretty messed up girl.

Yu: I am not!

She shouted back to the chuckling boy and playfully pounded him.

Ino: So, Yukari I guess that means you'll be involved in a lot from now on.

Yu: Wasn't I already?

Sakura: Not as much as you could've been.

She said causing Yukari to sulk.

Sakura: I didn't mean that in a bad way.

JJ: You're a big meanie.

Ino: Yeah.

Sakura: But I-

Ino: Anyway this has been Character introduction corner, I'm Ino Yamanaka.

JJ: I'm Norugi Suzaku and that person over there is Sakura Haruno.

Sakura: Wait.

Ino: I thank our guest Yukari Uchiha for coming.

JJ: And we're sorry that our rude host hurt her feelings.

Sakura: I'm not-

Ino/JJ: So good night everyone and shine eternal.

Sakura: No, you can't end it like this!

JJ: Too late we've closed. Just be glad it didn't end like the sopranos where it cut to black in mid sent-

Character introduction corner closed.


	13. Chapter 13

Phew, now that I've gotten all of the semi-fillers out of the way I'm going to get back on track, for those who don't know, I never like to stick to one genre. Just be gld I didn't put a songfic in the actually storyline like I did with almost all of my other stories.....yet.....just kidding. Anyway it's about time that I got back to the exams and this is the chapter where that begins. Are you all ready? I hope you are, because I'm about to show off my skills in one-on ones for the first time. As well as show off some of the things that I couldn't do before now. This is the first chapter in the leaf destruction arc, how many things are going to change? You'll have to read to find out, and there were no references in the last chapter except one.

**Grand Theft Auto:** JJ actually reference this at the beginning of the chapter, and for those who didn't notice it was actually the "6 stars" comment. A level on this game where if attained, your ass is pretty much dead. Unless you play like me.

* * *

Don't Hold back: Chunin exams final rounds.

Naruto stood staring at his ceiling for what seemed to be forever. Two weeks had passed, but the attack from Minatsuni wasn't far from his mind. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about it.

Naruto: That'll never happen again.

He said clentching his fist tightly.

JJ: What won't?

He asked appearing over Naruto from seemingly nowhere, causing Naruto to jump straight from his bed.

Naruto: When did you get here!?

He shouted pointing an accusing finger at his friend who just sighed and said.

JJ: I've been here for the last ten minutes, you were just so out of it that you didn't notice.

He replied with a shrug.

JJ: You do know it's almost time to go right?

He asked lifting an eyebrow. Naruto sighed and nodded to him with his head hung low.

Naruto: I don't think I want to anymore.

He said silently. JJ stared at him for a few seconds before he shouted.

JJ: Too bad!!!

Grabbing tightly onto the younger boy's shoulder he tossed him through the door and dragged him down the street.

Naruto: Do you really have to drag me?

JJ: Are you gonna walk?

Naruto: Well....

JJ: Then yes, I have to drag you.

Naruto sighed and looked around himself as the many people walked toward the large staduim he was being dragged to.

Naruto: What's up with all the people?

JJ: Oh, they're lords and kings of their lands. They come watch the chunnin exams to see new up and coming shinobi, just in case they want to enlist their aid at a later time Think of it as them shopping for something they may want to buy later.

Naruto: Oh.

He said as he finally stood to his feet.

Naruto: So the entire world is watching me?

JJ: Not all of it, but most.

Naruto: Why do we have to fight each other anyway?

He asked as he finally started walking forward on his own. JJ held a finger to his chin and thought hard before pounding his fist into his hand.

JJ: Because, a shinobi usually shows his greatest strength's and weaknesses when he's match against another shinobi. I mean, think about how hard you would have to fight against me. And then match that to a simple fetch quest.

Naruto nodded to his older friend and then looked down once again.

Naruto: I guess I get it.

JJ: Don't guess, know.

He said patting the younger boy's head as he gave him a brotherly smile.

JJ: Just remember, this is something Hinata wants to do too. You have to help her prove herself.

Naruto sighed and then nodded before he stood right in front of the exam fields.

[Flash]

Orochimaru: You know what to do, right?

Yura: Yes, my job is to protect Tayuya-neechan and the other sound four from the anbu long enough for Yubiki to arrive, then I destroy the anbu in order to hold off re-enforcements.

Kabuto: Do you actually think she would be able to do something like that?

Yura: Of course I could, cats make natural ninjas, after all we have the agility, balance and flexibillty it takes to do taijutsu. Not to mention my natural strength and my ability to neutrelize chakra. Even if I can't use it myself I can force anyone else to fight me on my terms. As far as I saw during the chunin exams there is only one person in the village with the potential to rival me in taijutsu, and he's been incapicitated by Gaara.

Kabuto: Quite confident aren't you?

Yura: I need to be.

Orochimaru: Good, I need you to find a good vantage point to oversee the exams.

Yura: That'll be easy.

She said as she walked away from her master.

Orochimaru: Why is that?

Yura: I have a date.

She said witha smile that was soon returned by Orochimaru as he watched the girl walk continue her stride.

[Flash]

Neji slowly walked through the stadium with a sigh, he wanted to be in the chunin exams at this point, but now he was going to be watching from the sidelines. However, he didn't feel bad about in the least, just anxious.

Ishi: Are you still moping?

Neji: I'm not moping.

Ishi: There's always next year y'know.

Neji: Yeah.

Ishi: I'll be in it with you then.

She said with a smile as she and Neji sat in there seats.

Neji: I guess.

He said looking away.

Ishi: We'll win then okay. For now let's just root for the people about to fight.

She said pointing to the children gathering in the middle of the feild.

Sakura: Where's Raizen and Sasuke?

She asked out of nowhere, startling the girl sitting next to Neji.

Ino: I don't see them. Maybe they're not here yet.

Naruto looked around himself as the many people began to fill the stands and then to the people around him.

Naruto: Hey Naki, where's Sasuke and Raizen?

He called out to the proctor with a Chunin standing in front of him.

Naki: Well, that Raizen kid is already here. He was here before the stadium even opened. As far as Sasuke goes, I have no clue.

Choji: Raizen's here? Where is he?

Naki: He said he didn't want to give that away until he had to fight.

Jinta: I don't care about all that, when do I get to fight big mouth over there?

He said pointing at JJ who looked back at him with disinterest.

Naki: You're guys are in the fourth round it seems.

Jinta: You're going down!

JJ leaned over to Naruto and pointed his thumb back at the arrogant boy before he asked.

JJ: Is he still talking to me?

Mika chuckled and Jinta growled at JJ's giesture. Naki clapped his hands and then proclaied with a single finger pointed to the children.

Naki: Listen up, all of you are being tested because you have the potential to become chunin, but you don't have to win to become one. You will be judged on your strategic and combative abilities, but be wary that just because you have skills doesn't make you a good ninja. It's your ability to use them and the wisdom on how you use them.

Naruto: Question.

Naki: Yeah?

Naruto: What if we die and you were gonna make us chunin?

Naki: Well then, I guess you're just-

JJ: No! No Naruto abridged reference.

Naki/Naruto: But-

JJ: NO!!!

Naki/Naruto: Awwww.

Naruto: You're no fun.

Naki: 'Sigh' whatever, Naruto and Hinata are our first contestants, everyone except for the two I mentioned must leave the arena.

JJ patted Naruto on his shoulder as Mika did the same with Hinata, silently wishing them both the best of luck, before they evacuated the arena, leaving the two lovers to stare ackwardly at each other. Naki shook his head sighed before he said.

Naki: You may begin.

Naruto at that moment suddenly became extremely interested in the dirt around his feet. Hinata, much like Naruto before her, suddenly found herself completely captivated by a small patch of grass. It seemed like forever they had been staring at the ground, and suddenly roars of anticipation flew from the crowd above. The crowd quickly and slowly grew more unruly.

Hanabi: What's wrong with these people?

She asked looking over to her father who only sighed. Yukari's forehead twitched and she stood to her feet. With a deep breath she shouted.

Yu: SHUT UP!!!!!

Into the crowd, immediately getting the reaction she desired, if not for the shock of what the girl said, it was the lack of a comeback that made them quiet. Yukari's shout seemed to drag the two in the arena from their distractions and back to each other.

Naruto: Hinata-

Hinata: I know.

Naruto: This is kind of weird, isn't it?

He asked looking away from her.

Hinata: Yeah.

She said with a chuckle. Kiba looked down and sighed, if he had beaten Naruto, he would've been the one fighting Hinata. Thank goodness he saved himself that trouble. Yura looked over to him and asked.

Yura: Isn't that the girl you used to like?

Kiba: Yeah, I actually find this hard to say, but I kind of feel bad for Naruto. I don't know if I could do it.

Naruto smiled and looked to the sky.

Hinata: Please don't hold back because of our relationship.

Naruto: I can't go all out, but I won't hold back.

Hinata: That's all I ask.

She said with a smile. Naruto rub the back of his head and said.

Naruto: How about a kiss first?

Hinata blushed at Naruto's words and nodded with her gaze cast down. Naruto slowly walked over and blushed as well before he closed his eyes and smiled. Hinata looked up and leaned to him as he leaned down, both meeting in the middle. A sudden wave of understanding swept over the crowd, who didn't know, now knew why they had to take such a long pause before starting the fight. Hiashi looked away and tried to fight the fatherly urges he felt, as Hanabi looked away to fight the jealousy she felt, both's actions gained a chuckle from Yukari. Naruto pulled back and flashed a fox grin and Hinata shyly looked away from him. A sweet moment, that quickly ended as both leveled a stern glare at each other and leapt fifteen feet back away from one another in croutching position. Both touched where their marks were and closed their eyes.

JJ: What are they doing?

Yubiki: They're focusing.

JJ jumped back as Yubiki suddenly appeared at his side. Gaara snorted at them and turned his attention to the arena.

JJ: Where did you come from?

Yubiki: Does it matter? Anyway, I met with both of them before the match and placed a small seal over their marks.

Choji: You nullified it?

He asked in curiousity.

Yubiki: No. I can't remove it, the only thing that can remove a mark is death. I simply, suppressed it so that they would be able to face each other. Because of the mark Hinata and Naruto can sense each other with minimal effort. That makes it hard for them to actually be able fight each other. It would be like fighting someone who can read your mind. It's temporary, but it should last long enough for them to test themselves.

JJ: Nice, I wonder, just how they'll fare against each other.

He said with a smile.

[Music que: Given up-by Linkin park]

Both Naruto and Hinata started to slowly walk around, circling one another as their eyes never parted. Hinata mouthed the words, "thank you." to Naruto as he simply nodded his head. With that out of the way both burst into a blinding speed. Neither slowed down until they met in the middle of the stadium and slmmed their forearms togather as both went for the first blow at the same time. The force from their sudden impact cause their wind to blow fiercly around them. Hinata shot her left hand forward after Naruto who spun under it and countered with a spinning sweep kick. Hinata easily dodged it and came back with a kick of her own, which once again, Naruto blocked. For what seemed to be forever, Naruto and Hinata simply had a match of who could counter who. Naruto sidestepped another of Hinata's palms and grabbed tightly onto her wrist. In one fluid motion Naruto spun in front of her and delivered a shoulder tackle into her chest that sent her stumbling back and freeing her from his grip. Naruto quickly went after her and sent a straight punch into her stomache, going for a stun rather than a punishing blow. Naruto quickly followed with three more lightning fast punches before he spun into a kick that collided with Hinata's side. Naruto used the momentum and sent himself spinning in the opposite direction. Naruto lowered himself and swept Hinata's feet, sending her spinning into the air. Naruto slammed his hand on the ground and once again span his body around until he sent a kick straight into Hinata's stomache that sent her flying across the arena. Hinata hit the ground and bounce back into the air before she regained herself. A single tap on the ground was enough to send herself back into the air. Hinata turned into a spin and launched three kunai at Naruto mid jump, all of which he caught and threw back at her. Hinata easily mimicked his technique and landed on the ground before flipping into the air and throwing the kunai at him once again. Naruto pulled five kunai from his pouch and jumped to the side just in time to dodge the kunai coming at him, with that he launched his weapons at Hinata before she could land. Hinata, still airbourne began to spin on her way down, executing an aerial rotation.

Hiashi: How did she manage to gain the speed to use a rotation in the air?

Naruto thought the same thing at that moment, only not out loud. Once the swirl of chakra vanished from around Hinata. She fell toward the ground with a smile on her face before vanishing in a poof of smoke. Naruto's eyes went wide as he shot his head to the side just in time to catch a straight palm to the chest. Hinata quickly followed with seven more quick strike before sending a downward palm into his face. Naruto leaned down and spun into a straight punch that Hinata grabbed. With a shout, she flipped Naruto up in front of her and slammed her palm roughly into his chest. Naruto slid across the ground before flipping to his feet sixteen feet away. Naruto stared back at Hinata, breathing heavily as a smile of anticipation graced his face. With only a push of his foot he was already half-way across to Hinata who also sought to close the distance between them. Naruto flipped forward and attacked with a falling axe kick that Hinata smoothly dodged. Quickly following his assualt Naruto used the force from the impact to send himself slightly back into the air where he followed with a sidekick that Hinata barely blocked. Using the force from the kick Hinata spun downward into a low sweep kick, Naruto spun away from. Hinata jumped at Naruto with a dive kick that he deflected and countered with an uppercut to her stomach strong enough to send the girl into the air. Following his first attack Naruto swung his foot around into Hinata's stomach, sending her spinning back to the ground. Before she could meet with an impact Hinata landed smoothly on all fours and ran at Naruto. There was no time to counter attack, before he could even react Hinata charged up his chest and flipped into a flip kick that collided with Naruto's chin. While still flipping Hinata threw two explosive tags on Naruto chest. Naruto cursed and braced for impact as the shockwave from the resulting explosion sent both flying back. Naruto slammed into the back wall and frowned as he focused chakra into his feet and flipped back onto the wall behind him before he began to run up it at lightning speed. Naruto flipped from the top of the stadium and put up the seal that he was famous for.

Naruto: Shadow clone justu!!!!

Naruto blocked the sun with the sheer number of clones he had summoned to life.

Naruto: Echo Chamber!!!!

Naruto and his clones shouted in unison as all joined together in a roar that caused a sonic shock wave to come crashing down on Hinata. As hard as she tried to resist the blast sent her falling back to the ground, just what Naruto wanted. Each of the clones reached over and grabbed the clone next to them before launching them down to the ground after Hinata. Each one slammed their fist into the ground, the first of which Hinata flipped away from. The next she dodged with a spin, each time more fell. Hinata dodged the next with a roll, that she recovered from in croutching position. She waited, but nothing more came, this drew her attenton to the sky. What she saw was all of the Naruto descending on her at once with a massive shout.

Naruto: THUNDROUS ECHO!!!!!!!

As they all slammed their fist into the entire arena, leaving not even enough space for a bug to get through. All at once they rose looked around for their opponent, who was no where to be found.

Naruto: Hey do you see her?

Naruto: No.

Naruto: Where did she go?

Naruto: Why are asking me?

All stopped arguing and activated their byakugans as they all realized and shouted simultaenously.

Naruto: BELOW!!!

At that moment Hinata shot from the ground and latched her plams into two of Naruto's clones, with four clones of herself doing the same. When Hinata emerged Naruto's clones descended on her and she slammed her plam back into one of their chests before she kicked forward into another face. Surprisingly, Hinata was managing on her own with only for clones by her side. However, suddenly four smoke clouds appeared around her letting her know that her clones were gone. One of Naruto's clones tackled Hinata, dragging her back through the crowd, before he hurled her into the air for another clone to deliver a straight kick to her stomach that sent her flying through the many clones on the ground. Hinata caught herself and prepared as once again the clones closed in on her. Hinata waited until one grew clone then she frog-hopped over his head. and ran along the backs of the clones laid out in front of her before she twisted into a triple axle that she used to create another aerial rotation. Once Hinata landed she turned and stood firm facing the many clones of her beloved before she spread her arms and shot hundred of sharp chakra beams into the crowd of Narutos, effectively weeding out the real one. Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked around and stared in shock at the fact that Hinata had just cleared the entire field of his clones.

Naruto: What the hell was that?

He asked himself as Hinata smiled at the look on his face. For a moment, the battle ceased. Naruto stared hard before he quickly pulled back his hand and opened his palm. A familiar sphere appeared in his hand and Hinata gasped. Naruto frowned and charged after Hinata. Hinata sidestepped the rasengan and prepared to counter attack, but suddenly Naruto vanished and stood behind her with another rasengan ready. Hinata turned around and acted on the only defense she had. Her hand lew in all directions and a strange barrier of sharp chakra appeared in front of her.

Hinata: Eight trigrams: Sixty four plams guard!!

She shouted out as Naruto's rasengan collided with the sheild. Naruto could feel the chkra from her attack lashing out at him dispite the fact that he wasn't touching it directly. Naruto was pushed back by Hinata's defense and he found solid foundation on the ground a few feet away from her.

Mika: What was he doing? The rasengan could've really hurt her.

JJ: He wasn't trying to hit her with it.

Choji: How can you tell.

Shikamaru: It's simple, he wanted to know what that technique was she used. The best way to find out what your enemy has in their sleeve is to force them to reveal it.

JJ: Right, but that's not enough.

Choji: How so?

JJ: She just used that attack to wipe out his clones, but she just used it as a defense, I'm guessing that was an attack that can be used in many different ways. Think about it, how many forms of the rasengan have you seen Naruto use, or how many different ways have you seen him use the shadow clone jutsu. Just because you know what the move is doesn't mean you know how it can be used in battle. Hinata can still surprise Naruto.

Both in the arena stood still, not yet ready to move.

Naruto: Nice move.

He said un-zipping his jacket, Hinata began to silently wonder what Naruto was doing until her eyes caught the sight of round weights wrapping his arms. Naruto unstrapped them and let them fall to the ground.

Naruto: I got this idea from watching Lee. JJ helped me do it though.

He said with a sideways smile.

Mika: I thought he was moving slower.

JJ: Yeah, it's not as much weight as Lee had on him, but it was enough to make a difference.

Naruto smiled, he expected a reaction from Hinata, but now she just stared at him.

Naruto: Hinata?

He called out to her as she just chuckled back. Then Hinata started to slowly remove her jacket as well. Hinata gained a different response from the crowd, well at least the boys. Hinata also had weights on, not that that's what everyone was looking at. Hinata wore a dark blue tanktop, that was so tight and fitting that it moved to her every curve, and there were a lot of them.

Hinata: I guess we had the same idea.

She said she unstrapped the weight from her body as well. Naruto stared at her subtle muscles that seemed to crawl up her beautifully toned body, suddenly he remembered why he didn't want to fight her.

Raizen: Damn.

He said from his hidden perch.

Raizen: If that's what you saw Kiba, I don't blame you anymore. Sakura may be cute, but she never showed up like that.

As if she said the words herself Sakura looked down and covered her chest, strangely now she felt very inadequete.

Yu: Your sister has a really good body.

Hanabi: I'll look like that one day too.

She said with a smile, completely ignoring the growls coming from her father. Kiba looked away from the sight and sighed as Yura blushed and thought aloud.

Yura: I, I think I lose.

Hinata started looked up to Naruto who stared at her with narrow eyes as blood dripped from his nose.

Hinata: What's wrong?

She asked, completely confused, she hadn't done anything, but remove her jacket, however, that was enough to take away Naruto's fighting spirit altogether. Naruto cleared his face and pulled back before saying with a smile.

Naruto: Why don't we leave our jackets on.

He said as he pulled his jacket back on his body. Hinata tilted her head and shrugged before doing the same, however, she didn't zip it up. Right now, she needed to have freedom of movement. Naruto sighed and put up his fists, right now, he had to go all out, it took a few minutes to remember that. Hinata dropped into her stance and gave Naruto all the time he need to get ready. Naruto smiled at her and both charged forward at the same time. Naruto punched forward and Hinata quickly ducked under it. A quick swing of her hand sent a focused line of chakra across Naruto's stomach. Naruto coughed and quickly spun away from her. Something was really wrong, whatever she was doing, it would probably be something he'd be better off dodging. Naruto suddenly lost sight of Hinata.

Naruto:Where'd-?

Hinata: Over here.

Naruto's eyes cast down as Hinata slammed her hands into Naruto's back and then swiped her hands across his back. Each motion was cutting deep into him, Naruto tried to turn, but before he could Hinata side-stepped to his front and pulled back both hands.

Hinata: Heaven's dance of hazy white!!

Came a mighty shout from Hinata before she slammed both palms into Naruto's chest. Just like thwe move's name suggested, a brilliant white light flashed from Hinata's hands and sent Naruto skipping across the ground like a rock on a pond. Naruto slid to a stop and placed his hand on the ground as he panted, staring at the girl who had just sent him on a trip. Hinata smiled at Naruto, she had held back some of the move's strength, but the look on his face showed that he was surprised, that made her happy. Naruto stood to his feet and almost stumbled to the ground again just on the way up.

Naruto: Dammit.

He said as he finally gained his footing. Hinata called out to him.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, are you alright?

She asked wondering if she had done too much. Naruto smiled and said back.

Naruto: Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy.

He said with a smile before he placed a handsign.

Naruto: I'll be sure to stop underestimating you from now on. He said as he charged forward to Hinata. A shadow clone appeared in front of him and grabbed his hand before hurling him at the girl.

Naruto: Echo pulse!!!

He shouted as he passed Hinata with a gust of wind flying behind him. Hinata had expected an attack, but none came, she looked back to Naruto as he slid to a stop on the ground, suddenly twenty clones laid in front of him. Hinata turned around just in time to catch a fierce punch to the stomach.

Naruto: Echo shock!!!

He shouted as each of his clones traced his attacks, completing an uppercut that sent Hinata into the air before the clones linked together and hurled each other into the air.

Naruto: Echo pulse!!!!

Each one slammed their fists into Hinata as they passed her and once into the air they all placed up the shadow clone sign, creating more clones while still airborn. All of the clones inhaled and shouted in the same direction toward Hinata.

Naruto: Echo chamber!!!!!

A solid sonic boom slammed into Hinata, locking her in the same spot as the force from the blast crushed her from all directions. Naruto's clones gathered in the sky and prepared for an attack as they grew in numbers.

Naruto: The final note! Thundrous Echo!!!!!

He shouted as all of the clones in the sky fell down on Hinata with vicious punches that created a loud explosive sound on impact with the ground.

Naruto: For the first time, Naruto Uzumaki's echo symphony!!!!!

Minutes passed before Naruto smiled back at Hinata as she laid motionless on the ground. He closed his eyes and and asked back.

Naruto: How long you plan on laying there?

At his words, Hinata started to lift herself up.

Hinata: That really did hurt, you know?

She said with a frown. Naruto looked down and said silently.

Naruto: Sorry, I actually created that to fight JJ.

JJ: Hey!

He shouted from the stands.

Naruto: You wanna keep going?

Hinata: Of course, I have to pay you back for that.

Hinata smiled through and Naruto chuckled, she laid stationary on the ground to buy time, she needed her wounds to heal, however that also gave him to time to heal his own as well, right now it was as if the fight had started over from the beginning. Naruto didn't mind though, it was a rush he had never felt before, Hinata proved herself more than a good opponent. Hinata flipped back and hurled three kunai at Naruto, all of which he dodged, but not before he made a clone at his side. Hinata placed up a single seal and an explosion went off behind Naruto, not close enough to hit him, but close enough to gain his attention. Hinata appeared to his side in an instant and slammed her plam into his chest. Naruto reacted by disappearing into smoke. Naruto kicked at Hinata and she flipped back away before landing into a sprint. Naruto had grown cautious, right now she couldn't tell which of him was a clone, and that made her cautious as well. Naruto made two clones appear beside him and he smiled at his determined girlfriend. Hinata suddenly turned and flipped toward Naruto, coming at him with a thrusting palm. Naruto reached up and blocked it, an action he soon came to regret. Hinata's chakra pushed through Naruto's arm, disabling it, and now with just a simple push her palm slammed into his face. Hinata landed at Naruto's side and brought herself up with four quick thrusts into Naruto's clones before turning to her boyfriend. Hinata sent two quick palms to his chest and then sent an upward windmill into his face that sent him soaring back into the air. Hinata smiled and leapt above Naruto as blue lines of chakra traced the palms of her hands. Once in range Hinata swiped her hands across Naruto chest countless times, leaving behind the image of a wall between them and with it in sight Hinata released chakra from her entire body and began to spin.

Hinata: Eight trigrams: Sixty-four palms gaurding rotation!!!!!!

A large sphere appeared around Hinata and slammed into Naruto as the attacks from her palms continued to wreck his body. Once the phere vanished Hinata pulled back her hands and drew the remaining chakra to the center of her hands, before slamming the into Naruto, dragging him down to the ground with her, creating a massive crater around them both. Hinata landed on Naruto and exhaled deeply before she realized she was sitting on him. Hinata quickly jumped from the more than delirious Naruto.

Naruto: Somebody stop that bus!

He shouted in dellusion, before he dropped his head back down to the ground, trying desperately to hold on to his conciousness. Hinata looked down at him and wondered if she had gone too far, but Naruto slowly started to look at her. Naruto sat up slowly, trying to let his head clear, the birds wouldn't stop flying around his head. After finally regaining his own frame of mind he stood staggering to his feet, before swayed like a leaf in the wind and nearly fell to his back before he snapped forward and shouted.

Naruto: Here we go!

With that shout three clones jumped from the ground and flipped to his side before all went running for Hinata.

Naruto: On the count of three!

He shouted as his clones closed in on their target.

Naruto: Three!!!!!

Naruto ran under Hinata and smoothly dodged to the side, giving his second clone the time it needed to attack. A fierce upward punch slammed into Hinata, dragging her into the air.

Naruto: NA!!!!

The second clone charged under her and flipped into a kick that knocked her higher.

Naruto: RU!!!!

The third stood under the girl grasping onto the hand of the clone next to him as he hurled him into a missile kick that connected with Hinata's body.

Naruto: TO!!!!

The clones on the ground placed the seal for the shadow clone jutsu with a smile as they launched their counterparts into the air. All slammed into Hinata with the shout.

Naruto: UZUMAKI!!!!!!

The final Naruto stood on the ground waiting as his clones grabbed both of his hands and launched him into the air above Hinata. Naruto smiled as he materialized two small rasengan into both of his hands and hurled down at Hinata from the skies.

Naruto: RASENGAN BARRAGE!!!!!!

He shouted as he slammed both of the weakened rasengan into Hinata's stomach. As Hinata plummeted back to the ground Naruto's clones and himself all gathered around her to soften her fall. A thundrous crash came down to the ground with the children as Naruto held tightly onto his fallen girlfriend.

Naruto: Hinata-hime.

He called out to the seemingly unconcious girl. Hinata looked up at Naruto with a glare that instinctively made him gain his distance. Hinata slowly staggered to her feet and growled. Her eyes, blood red, her nails sharp, her teeth fangs, Hinata had just reached her limit, she felt the will to win, by any means neccessary. Naruto held his position, waiting for the girl to make the first move, however, Hinata's expression grew into a dark smile and she stood tall, her dark blue chakra lashing around her.

Choji: Hey, isn't it against the rules to do that?

JJ: No, only if she was facing someone who can't do that too, such as you. Right now, Hinata can't change to her heart's content, Naruto just has to deal with it.

Mika: Doesn't she look kind of different?

Shikamaru: Yeah, she's looks.....hot.

He said gaining the stares of his friends, all giving disapproving look.

Shikamaru: What, Hinata's never worn that dark expression before, it looks kinda hot.

He said looking away from them as if giving a compliment. Naruto's clones all stood to their feet, watching the newly transformed girl, not knowing what to expect from her. Not even a second had passed and Naruto felt Hinata's presence at his side, before he could turn Hinata slammed her palm into the boy's back. Naruto skidding across the ground as if he were being pulled by a truck. Hinata smiled widely as Naruto's clones jumped at her. Hinata placed her left hand on her hip and snapped her fingers with her right, causing an instantaenous rotation to surround her body. Naruto's eyes shot wide, Hinata managed a rotation without turning.

Neji: What hell was that?

JJ: Hinata just released chakra from every pore in her body and focused it around herself, then she triggered the chakra into a sphere by snapping her fingers, which in itself released another flow of chakra into the surrounding area. This not only a technique I've never seen , it requires a massive amount of chakra control. The likes of which I have never even seen before.

He said with an all new interest brought forth by the match. JJ's eyes became more focused his smile growing wider with every second. Hinata managed to deflect Naruto's kunai without even so much as an effort, bringing the boy into shock and awe. Soon Hinata grew tired of his shocked face and once again moved on the offensive. Clouds to brown smoke fulled the entire arena with a single footstep from Hinata, blinding anyone who wasn't fortuneate enough to be a Hyuuga, or Naruto. With his byakugan fully activate he managed to turned back in time enough to block Hinata's strike, the force of which blasted away all of the dust surrounding the two. Hinata was still held into the air as Naruto held tightly onto her wrists, stopping the attack from reaching him. Hinata smiled at him and dragged her legs forward slamming them upward into Naruto's chin. Naruto lost his grip and his opprotunity to stop Hinata's onslaught. Hinata quickly turned her body and delivered a scythe kick to Naruto's face with such force that it caused a shudder to run through the entire audience. Naruto lost all ability to stop himself as he skidded across the ground, leaving a long a dusty trail flying into the air behind him. Naruto hit the wall hard, before falling to his knees and coughing, Hinata was not joking right now, she wanted him to go farther, she was pretty much forcing him. Naruto throw up his hands and slammed together a hand sign.

Naruto: Shadow clone justu!

He shouted as four clones appeared into existence at his side. Hinata smiled at her boyfriend as his clones all started doing a cycle of seals. Hinata decided not the wait for Naruto to finish and once again she made her way to him.

Naruto: Number 3, stall her!

Naruto: Right!

He shouted as he stopped doing seals and ran for Hinata. A quickly strike flew at the clone who dodged by flipping over Hinata's head and latching his legs tightly onto her stomach. The clone set his hands on the ground before he spun his lower body and hurled Hinata to the other side of the arena. Hinata quickly flipped to her feet and made after Naruto once again.

Naruto: Two, four, I'm almost done, I can finish on my own, go help three.

With only a nod Naruto clones took off into the arena after Hinata who quickly waved between them and ran for the main Naruto. Naruto's clones all pounced at Hinata and grabbed tightly onto her before they started pushing her back as if they were trying to stop her from taking the ball into the N-zone. Hinata's face was almost directly in fron of Naruto's as he gave her a blank stare, trying to finish his technique.

Naruto: Fire style: volcanic eruption justu!!!!!

Narutohand slammed into the ground and sent forth an explosion of molten magma that completely surrounded himself and everything else below the spectators seats. The heat was almost unbarable, blinding to anyone who saw it. Naruto jumped from the lava as if it had no effect on him and sighed, Hinata would no doubt come out of that unscathed too, he knew, he just needed to test something. And just as he thought, Hinata shouted to the sky.

Hinata: Water style: Aqua crush jutsu!!!

Naruto frowned as a the air in front of his own eyes began to form into mist and then into water, that dropped the to the ground below like a ton of boulders, all the while Hinata stood smiling at Naruto with her right hand on her hip, not even single burn resulted from Naruto's attack. Now Naruto was worried, Hinata wasn't joking around anymore. Hinata ran forward and flipped into the air toward Naruto who jumped at her at the same moment. Hinata punched at Naruto, who blocked it with a single palm, Hinata's eye shot wide and she smiled widely at her boyfriend, he had stopped playing too.

Hinata: Finally.

She said staring into his red eyes as both of the pushed each other away before they hit the ground. Both stood still, enjoying their distance and the rest that came with it for the moment.

Naruto: You're not going to make the first move are you?

Hinata smiled at Naruto and he sighed at her.

Naruto: Then I guess I'll have to came for you.

Naruto's feet dragged him across the ground at an alarming speed, but the second he reached Hinata she was holding a long blue rod to his throat.

Hinata: So like a boy to be impateint.

Naruto turned into a spin and sidestepped Hinata's newly created rod, making a move for her side, but suddenly something long slammed into his side. Naruto moved back and frowned at the girl, who was now holding another rod in her free hand.

Naruto: Deceptive.

Hinata: I like to call it steathy.

Naruto flipped back and ran toward Hinata, who swung the rod at him again, this time Naruto dodged by jumping over her head, but Hinata simply leaned forward kicking her leg back at air. However, when Hinata's leg kicked up another rod that shot for Naruto's face, leaving him little more than enough time to dodge sideway before he landed behind her.

Naruto: What the?

JJ: Is that weapon creation like what Naruto does?

Yubiki: Very perceptive.

JJ: Ah!!!

Mika: Cor blimy!!!

He shouted as he and Mika jumped away from the sudden appearance of Yubiki at their side.

Yubiki: Naruto can create blades and even blunt objects with his own chakra and they have alot of power, however they have a limit. Hinata's chakra control gives her the ability to make as many weapons as she want. That means that Naruto could try to get close to her, but it probably would just get him knocked out.

Shikamaru: Did you teach her that?

Yubiki: Maybe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Choji: She's so twisted.

JJ: Training one student to fight the other, that is preety messed up.

Yubiki: I like to think of it as giving her a fighting chance. Right now Hinata and Naruto are about even, but the difference is that Naruto doesn't know what she's capable of.

She said with a smile. Naruto ducked under another swing from Hinata's rod and kicked back into her stomach sending her sliding back slightly. Hinata smiled and created another rod above her head, with a fluid flip she kicked the rod down at Naruto, who dodged by sidestepping, however Hinata dropped from above him, standing on another rod that slammed into the ground slightly in front of Naruto, who dodged at the last minute. Hinata smiled and did a sideways spin before she kicked a rod that slammed into Naruto's chest. Naruto flipped back and slammed his claws into the ground. Naruto once again went in to close the distance and Hinata grabbed one of the rods from the air and stabbed it at Naruto, who flipped over it and landed a downward kick onto Hinata's shoulder. Forced into a spin, Hinata turned and grabbed another rod before she thrusted it at Naruto, who dodged by ducking under it and placed his hand on Hinata's stomach.

Naruto: Gale shot jutsu!!!!

He shouted as a focused gust shot from his hand and propelled Hinata back. Hinata skided across the ground and stopped herself by slamming one of her rods into the ground. Hinata stood tall and held out her hand as the rods around her returned to water and shot to her hand. A single hand motion merged the rods together. When Hinata moved her hand to the side and the rods formed into something that defied Hinata's entire personality, a scythe. However, Hinata's dark expression seemed to match her weapon. Naruto dropped his hands to the side and formed his two swords, with a sigh he slammed them both into each other and formed a single long sword. It had been a long time since Naruto had used his swords as one, but right now he felt like he needed it. A single flash lit up the area and the two lunged themselves at one another. Both slammed their weapons into each others' and brought themselves to a stalemate.

Naruto: Have I ever told you how hot you look making that evil face?

Hinata: No, but I like the compliment.

She said as she pushed him back and swung her scythe at him. Naruto smoothly dodged by flipping back over it. With a smile Naruto returned to his stance and waited for Hinata's next move. Hnata stood still and waited for Naruto, her stance had no holes, not even a small crack in it, however Naruto chose to attack anyway. Naruto swung his blade down at Hinata, but a loud clash came that knocked his blade back, Hinata had deflected his attack and returned to her stance in 0.1 seconds. Hinata smiled at Naruto who smiled back and continued to try the same attack, only for it to be deflected numerous other times. After finally confirming what he suspected Naruto slammed his blade into the ground and dragged it up, causing a five pronged wave to fly at Hinata, who quickly realised that she couldn't deflect the attack. Choosing the only course of action clear to her, Hinata jumped back into the air, opening a window for Naruto's attack. Naruto pulled back his sword and quickly waved it at Hinata.

Naruto: Blazing wind!!!!

He shouted as large wave of burning wind flew toward Hinata. Naruto saw it as the final blow, but Hinata saw it another way. Quickly disposng of her scythe she threw togother a hand sign and created a clone by her side.

Hinata: Echo pulse!

She souted mimicking Naruto's own technique and hurled herself into the air. Naruto looked up at her as she dropped down at him with her scythe now returned to her grasp. She roared as she slashed downward at him. Naruto narrowly dodged the attack as water splashed in front of his face. Naruto was blinded by the water and Hinata smiled behind she quickly ripped her scythe from the ground ground and swung it at Naruto, who quickly lifted his sword to deflect the scythe. The resulting collision sent Naruto spinning bacwards.

Naruto: Damn, she's good.

He said as he once again saw Hinata coming for him, each time she attack Naruto deflected it and Hinata's attacks calmed the flames on his blade.

Naruto: Dammit, if only I could get some distance.

Naruto stopped himself and readied for Hinata's next attack, once their hits collided Naruto placed his foot on Hinata's stomach and kicked her back. Using the moment he had, Naruto started to invoke the power of his blade, however Hinata waved her scythe at him as she fell bac and sent a wave of focused watr flying at him, Naruto ha no time to dodge, instead he was sent flying back by the hit. Hinata landed to her feet and focused the power in her own scythe. Dark blue began to focus around Hinata's entire body, and then into her blade. Hinata placed her left hand onto the bottom of her scythe and her right directly under the blade, before she leaned downward.

Hinata: Eight trigrams: One hundred twenty eight palms!!!!!!!

She shouted as she rushed for Naruto, who prepared for an impact that never came. Hinata slashed across the wide area around Naruto epeatedly, blurring around him with every single slash. Once she completed her attack Naruto stared at her from the center of the arena and she smiled as she finished the name of her attack.

Hinata: Entrapment.

Those words triggered something the slashed she made suddenly became visible all around him. One hundred and twenty-eight lines of focused and sharp charka surrounded Naruto. Hinata turned away from him as the lines suddenly started shooting at him. At first their was only one at a time, Naruto easily dodged it, then there was two, then four, then eight, each time doubling the number before it. Naruto barely managed to move from the attack and by thirty-two, they had hit him. Wounded, Naruto waited, thinking of the next number. Hinata opened and closed her hands.

Hinata: The final sixty-four!

Naruto looked up as the lines all closed in on him and then tried to jump through the gap between them, but suddenly they started to spin. Naruto created another echo pulse and sent himself back to the ground. He activated his byakugan and tried to look under, but somehow Hinata attack had gone under ground too. Naruto as had no way out, he was going to lose. At one moment the attack lined up and crushed him. Naruto screamed to the sky and once it finally ended, or more accurately when Hinata stopped, Naruto fell to his knees covered in blood. Then he vanished in a poof of smoke. Hinata turned away as a flash wall fell from the far end of the arena and Naruto revealed himself.

Shikamaru: Shadow clone replacement jutsu huh? Pretty nice.

He said as Naruto fell to the ground, clearly showing that he was wounded. He didn't replaced himself before the attack, but in the middle of it. He had still taken a lot of damage. Naruto held his arm, breathing heavily as he walked forward.

Hinata: You escaped, I wasn't expecting that, but I have other ways to take you down.

She said as she smoothly placed together seals that suddenly snapped Naruto into a trance.

Naruto: Genjutsu?

He said as the world around him began to blur, after realizing the truth of Hinata technique the replacement personas in his mind began to take over. However, suddenly they bacame overtaken as well. The clouds above fell down on Naruto, forming into jagged blades that fell roughly through Naruto's body. Naruto stared into the sky, leaned back slightly as his eyes went blank. A five layer genjutsu, Hinata had truly learned much from her teacher. Naruto reached up, holding tightly onto the sword in his chest, trying his best to remember that it was only a genjutsu, but it felt so real.

Naruto: Dammit!

He screamed out into his mind, trying to call upon his other personas, but they only looked at him with dazed eyes.

Naruto: Why can't I recover?

He thought to himself, suddenly he remembered something, he needed to act quick, before he lost conciousness, and at that the match.

Naruto: Guys....

He said weakly, calling out to the other hims, they didn't repond.

Naruto: We can't lose, not even to Hinata-hime. We have to.....focus our.....chakra. Please, focus with me.

He said as he began to spill chakra, trying to force Hinata's genjutsu from his mind, however alone this proved to be an extremely difficult task. Naruto's eyes bgan to close, slowly he lost conciousness, until suddenly his other selves began to leak chakra as well.

Naruto: I won't lose here, believe it!

He second clone shouted out.

Naruto: Same here dattebayo!!!

His third persona shouted as he grabbed the sword with chakra dripping from his hands. In reality, Naruto's hand slowly grasped onto his sword as he leaned back to his feet!

Hinata: He broke it!?

Yubiki: Impressive Naruto. He managed to break a reinforced genjutsu without outside help.

JJ: Now all he has to do is finish it.

Naruto stood to his feet and clutched his sword tightly before swirling fire started to engulf it.

Naruto: Blazing whirlwind!!!!!!!!!!!!

He shouted as he spin with his sword aimed out, sending a tornado of fire around himself and right into Hinata, blasting her far back into the wall of ther arena. The sound of her colliding with the wall echoed through out the stadium followed by her falling limply to the ground.

Hinata: _[No, I don't want to lose. Not even to you Naruto-kun_._]_

Naruto slowly walked over to Hinata as she laid still thinking that it was over, however, suddenly rain began to fall around them, each drop echoed something.

I won't lose I have to prove. That I'm worth something. I'm not a dead last, I deserve to be the head.

I can be a leader. I am strong. I'll prove it to everyone. I'll prove it to father. I'll prove it to Neji.

I'll show Naruto-kun that I'm worthy to be his bride.

I am not weak!

[Music que: Bring me to life by- Evanesence.]

Suddenly the rain began to form something on the ground, all merged to become a water clone of Hinata. Naruto stared on as the clones all began to walk to the downed girl, who slowly stood up as her canines grew longer. She smiled at Naruto and extended her hand as the clone reached out to it and Each one that walked over to her formed a cloak of chakra around her finally, there was one tail hanging behind her. She had forced herself to go futher than she should've been able to. Once the cloak finally settled Hinata sent a sweet smile to Naruto and vanished from sight. Her reappearance came in the form of her sending a vicious plam downward into Naruto's face, sending him sliding across the ground. Naruto had no time to think as Hinata quickly pumped her chakra into his chest as he slid, sending him flying into the back wall. Naruto tried to escape, but Hinata took a sharp intake of air and roared an echo at Naruto that almost pushed him through the very walll behind him. Barely able to form seals Naruto escaped the attack by using a replacement jutsu, smoothly positioning himself behind Hinata. Naruto grabbed onto her arm and spun her to him. before he delivered a thrusting palm into her stomach, barely even moving her.

Naruto: Dammit!

Shouted Naruto as he followed his previous attack with a spin kick to Hinata's chest, this tyime she was sent back, however, Hinata just smiled and vanished once again from sight. When she reappeared she had her hand placed on Naruto's chest, slowly pushing chakra through his body.

Hinata: It burns doesn't it?

She said pushing her chakra into his body once again, gaining another grunt of pain from the young boy. Hinata slowly turned Naruto to her with her hand still firmly placed on his chest.

Hinata: This is amazing, I've never felt so alive!

She said pushing Naruto all the way back into the stadium wall once again, this time giving him no time to recover. The sound of smashing rock and Naruto's screams echoed throughout the entire arena as Hinata repeatedly slammed her arm's chakra into Naruto, slowly being driven mad by her own power. Naruto leaned away from Hinata's last attack and flipped back onto the wall, his feet sticking to it as he ran along it, away from Hinata's onslaught. A smile crept onto Hinata's face as her chakra cloak extended and she slashed widely across the wall, each time it touched the wall behind Naruto large shards of ice appeared behind him, until finally Hinata's arm caught him, roughly dragging him through the ice she had just created before throwing him roughly into the wall recreating JJ's crystalline fissure. Naruto rolled o his knees and tried to stand, but something was holding his leg down. Shock wrapped Naruto entire face when he looked back to see that Hinata had frozen his leg to the ground. A eerie smile crossed Hinata's face as she continously shot icy cold chakra onto Naruto, sealing each of his body parts in the position they were hit in, the very last being his face. Hinata sighed at the the Naruto sculpture she had just made and turned her back on Naruto, before she felt the rising of a fiery chakra behind her. Naruto's eyes locked onto her and gazed across the glassy ice wall Hinata had made before he ripped through it with his own chakra cloak draped over his body.

Naruto: I can't believe you pushed me this far.

He said walking forward through the fallen ice. Hinata quickly turned back to him and said.

Hinata: I told you not to hold back.

Naruto: Yeah, that you did, but I plan to end this in the next move.

Hinata: Think you can?

Naruto: Of course.

Hinata: Then feel free to try.

With Hinata's words her chakra lashed out at barely missing the boy as he quickly made his way for her, dodging each of her attacks. Once e finally gained ground on her Naruto threw a punch for her, but Hinata quickly threw up her Eight trigarms guard, a move Naruto was waiting for. Naruto pulled his hand back and charged a rasengan into his palm, with once he felt it sufficient he slammed it into Hinata's sheild, sending chakra lashing out to both of them with the power of their attacks clashing. The attacks eventually cancelled out each other, giving Naruto his chance. Two of Naruto's clones appearance beside him and grabbed firmly onto Hinata's arms.

Naruto: Sorry about this, but this is going to hurt.

He said as he quickly formed a seal and roughly flipped up Hinata's tanktop, exposing her bare stomach to his attack.

Naruto: Five-pronge seal!

He shouted as he slammed his fingers into Hinata's stomach, completely canceling out her chakra. Hinata's chakra distorted around her body and finally she returned to her normal state before she fell down onto Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto: Are you calm again?

Hinata: What happened to me?

She asked weakly looking up to Naruto. Sarutobi smiled at Naruto as he thought to himself.

Sarutobi: _[Naruto, you held back on purpose. You could've turned it around at any point, but you wanted to win without hurting her, you even won without ever once landing a blow onto her face. A show of restraint worthy of a chunin.]_

Naruto placed his hand on the back of Hinata's and head smiled.

Naruto: You got a little ahead of yourself. But I'm surprised, who knew you had so much power hidden inside that small frame of yours. I think that there aren't many people here who could have overcome you. Everyone saw, they all know how hard you've been working, how strong you can be. Hinata, You're not a failure, I know that, and now so does everyone else. You don't have to push yourself like that anymore. Afterall, even if no one were to recognize you as you are. You will always be important to me, if not for you I would've wandered through the darkness forever, so I thank you my hime, if it weren't for you and Hanabi, I would've never found my "Hinata".

He said warmly with a smile that made almost all of the girls around him swoon. Hinata smiled at Naruto and rested her head on his shoulder before falling into dreamland. Naki smiled at them and lifted his hand into the air.

Naki: The winner of the first round is Naruto Uzumaki.

Cheers flew from the crowd as the boy slowly cradled his girlfriend and jumped up the waiting room.

Yubiki: Nice match.

Naruto: What happened to her, why did she go all.....you know.

Yubiki: Much like humans, female fox demons mature faster than males do. However, that somewhat makes our powers hard to control at first. In her state Hinata might have found herself going even futher, and then she would've lost herself. You handled it the best way Naruto, impressive.

Naruto: I know you hate that jutsu mom.

Yubiki: I wouldn't have taught it to you if I didn't want you to use it. You might need to remove it for her JJ.

JJ: All right, but who's next down there?

He asked looking down to the empty arena before he roughly slammed his fingers into Hinata's stomach, removing Naruto's jutsu from her and gaining a sharp yelp from the girl on her rough awakening.

Hinata: Ow.

JJ: You'll recieve my bill in the morning.

He said with a smile at the newly awakened girl.

Naki: Now that the first round is over, I need Raizen Aname and Sho Suno to report to the arena.

Sakura: But Raizen's not here.

She said in a low voice, mostly to herself. Sho made his way down to the first floor and stared at the empty arena.

Sho: You said that kid arrived early right, where is he?

Slowly a member of Anbu wearing a white fox mask stepped out from the spectator's seats and jumped down into the arena. One of the most confusing things about this ANBU member was that his mask had no eyes holes.

Ino: What is an ANBU doing down there?

Kiba: Huh?

He said as a scent flew to him, a smile crossed Kiba's face and he growled.

Kiba: That's what he's been hiding, ay?

Yura looked over to Kiba and then down to the newly arrived person in the arena.

Yura: _[That's one hell of a drastic change in only a month.]_

The ANBU member had a large executioner blade drapped across his back and a long sword placed sideways across his lower back.

Naki: Took you long enough.

????: Well I couldn't let them see me, or else some of my friends and competition would know what I can do.

Raizen said as he pulled the mask from his face. Raizen's hair was longer, long enough to fell down to his shoulders, spiky and black, his body, more toned and defined. Raizen's smile almost caused of the girls watching to swoon at his features. Raizen had never been one to try and stand out, but right now he wanted to show-off everything he had, Sho was in some serious trouble.

Sho: About time, I look forward to fighting you. After all, I can't afford to lose.

Raizen: Neither can I.

He said with another small smile, his attitude had obviously changed too.

Naki: If you're ready, you may begin.

Raki assessed the situation and quickly made a move.

Sho: I know you're fast, I bet that sword on your back throws down your speed. I have the advantage.

Raizen's eyes shot wide and he quickly ducked under Sho's attack.

[Flashback]

Zabuza: You're fast, but that's not enough. I need you to get stronger.

Raizen: So you want me to become strong like you?

Zabuza: Don't ahead of yourself, I want you to be able to fight. You're fast, but if your hits don't hurt it doesn't mean squat. Building your strenth will be the first thing we work on.

[Flashforward]

Raizen drew himself back up and slammed his fist into Sho's stomach, knocking him back slightly. Before the hit could land however a strange blue glow came form the boy, partially stopping Raizen's attack. Sho landed to his feet and smiled back at Raizen.

Sho: That almost hit, but my jutsu allows me to sheild myself from a certain amount of damage.

Raizen: _[A chakra sheild.]_

Sho: Now I'll show you what my chakra can do!

He shouted as he formed a visible sheild from his own chakra and extended it to completely cover his body.

Sho: Spiked sheild jutsu!

He shouted out as his sheild grew large spikes and he charged for Raizen. Raizen didn't move, he just placed the mask over his face once again.

Raizen: Release: 10%.

When Sho's sheild finally reached Raizen he simply pulled back his hand and slammed it through the sheild and into the boy's chest at once. Sho coughed up blood and once again he was sent rolling back along the ground. Sho looked at Raizen and frowned before shock gripped his face. Raizen's eyes had completely changed.

Ino: Did he?

Kiba: He's snapped again, but why so soon?

Sakura: Raizen, he'll kill that kid.

She said standing from her seat ready to stop the match, however Raizen looked straight at her with a smile.

Raizen: Man you guys are jumpy.

Those words shocked his friends to no end. He was in control of his own beresker strength.

[Flashback]

Raizen: Gah!

He said as he sharply awoke from his forced slumber. He reached up to feel the large lump placed on his head, before he looked over to his teacher.

Zabuza: I have a mind to kick you out of here.

He said with a frown.

Haku: He wouldn't really do it.

Haku said down-playing Zabuza's words, making him send her a sideways frown. Zabuza stood to his feet and walked over to Raizen.

Zabuza: Did I or did I not tell you to tell me everything you can do, and I wasn't only talking about your sharingan.

Raizen: What did I?

Haku: You kind of went all "HULK SMASH!!!" on us for a second there.

Raizen: Oh, crap....I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that I-

Zabuza: I want you to do that again.

Raizen: And I'll never- say wha?

Zabuza: Whatever you just did is the key to maing you stronger. Being a beresker is a big step to unlocking your full potential. Humans usually only have access to a certain amount of their body's true strength. However that Berserker mindstate of yours is a massive shortcut. If you can manage to harness that power, you'll become significantly stronger. So I want you to snap again.

He said with a smile.

[Flashforward]

Raizen: I may only be able to unlock it in small doses, but I still have a lot of strength just by doing this. Right now your sheild means nothing to me.

He said as he clentched his fist and raised it to the tip of his executioner blade's hilt.

Raizen: And there's something else I want you to understand. Never doubt my speed, even with this massive sword. There is no one-

He said bursting to Sho's side.

Raizen: In this village-

He said bursting to the far wall.

Raizen: In any village-

He said bursting to the middle of the feild.

Raizen: In this world or this universe-

He said bursting to the directly in front of Sho.

Raizen: Faster than ME!!!!

With that he pulled back and slammed his fists repeatedly into Sho's chest, each time breaking through the sheild as he tried desperately to reactivate it. Raizen finished his attack with a short uppercut and then quickly ripped his sword from his back, before he ripped through the wind with a slash that slammed into Sho's body. Many expected Sho to split in two, however he just slammed into the ground with a sickening thud.

Raizen: Heh, how'd you like that?

He said as he effortly lifted the massive sword and placed it on his shoulder as if it were just a simple stick. Sho sat up trying to catch his breath as he felt his breath shortening.

[Flashback]

Zabuza: Only a month isn't enough, you still need a lot more training, but when the exams are over, come back, and I'll continue my lesson.

Raizen: Alright.

He said with a bow. Before he could turn Zabuza handed him something.

Raizen: What is this.

Zabuza: It's my old blade, it's the one before I hold this one.

He said pointing to the sword on his back.

Zabuza: However, it's not sharp anymore, if you want I can always have it resharpened.

Raizen: No, it may be dull, but I can feel how strong this blade is. Besides, quick kills were never really my style. If yours is the sword that cleave the mountain in two.

He said taking a swung of his new sword.

Raizen: Then mine is the hammer that crushs it from it's very base!

Raizen fixed up a holster and place the blade firmly on his back before he walked down the road. For a moment he halted and turned to something. Raizen smiled and balled his fist before slamming it into a large boulder, causing a large chunk of it to break into pieces.

Raizen: Without even using my berserker strength.

He said turning back to the road, never once did he look back to see the smile on Zabuza's face.

[Flashforward]

Raizen: Sorry, but I'm don't intend to kill you. I'm just gonna rough you up a little. You still okay to fight, because I'm not going to hold back.

Sho: Heh, I was able to block a little of that before it landed, so I'll be fine. You've changed since the last round, and I want to see everything you've got, but one thing is clear to me.

Raizen: Huh?

Sho: I can't beat you, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go down without a fight.

Raizen: Well put.

He said placing his hands together as both boys started t place together handsigns. Raizen finished first and Sho smiled as his prized sheild changed into the form of a giant spear. Boys boys shouted out the name of their desired jutsu in unison.

Raizen/Sho: Water style: Water fall jutsu!/Earth Style: Gaia spear jutsu!

Both boys launched their attacks at the same time. Raizen's waterfall launched forth only to be completely repeled by Sho's attack, water was spread everywhere. Raizen dodged the boy's spear by smoothly spinning to the side at the last minute.

Sho: Chakra link!

He shouted out creating a link to his own spear. Sho dragged his hand back, causing his spear to fly back at Raizen who quickly ducked under it, barely managing to dodge it a second time and not willing to wait for a third. Raizen lifted his sword from his back and and then pulled his closed shuriken from his back into his second hand. With both of his weapons drawn he placed up a guard against the boy's spear, before deflecting it into a different direction before he snapped open his shuriken and flung it at Sho who instantly formed his sheild and blocked the shuriken before it could land on him, then he smoothjly side-stepped as Raizen appeared at his side and slashed at him. Sho snapped his fingers and the spear split into many different directions and flew everywhere across the arena. Much like Sho had expected, Raizen had completely dodged them all better the pike could land on him. However it did hit something, most didn't notice, but JJ's eyes eyes shot to it and he never once looked away from it. Raizen smiled at his opponent.

Raizen: It's time I ended this.

He said as he placed two fingers in front of his face and two other fingers above his head.

Raizen: Secret technique: Hidden mist jutsu!

He said summoning mist from the water he had just scattered around the feild, Sho had played into his hands. Raizen smiled as the mist completely covered the feild around the and gave him all the room he needed. Razien called back his shuriken and held it down in front of him as he pulled the exucutioner blade to his front along with it, holding them close together he semmoned the water to form around his blade before he sent a strong electrical current trough them both.

Raizen: Hydro electric blade!!

He shouted as he effortlessy found the boy in the dense mist. The sound of steel hitting flesh could be heard everywhere, until finally Raizen sent un upward slash into Sho that sent him flying into the air.

Raizen: Now charge!

He shouted as he hurled his shuriken into the air in front of Sho and opened his left palm.

Raizen: Instantaenous transport jutsu!!

That shout sent him into the air with Sho as he clutched onto his shuriken, with a swift turn he slash both of his blade across Sho's chest, both weapons being charged with lightning. He slashes came in the form of a cross and lightning followed each slash like a guided missile.

Raizen: Lightning grand cross!!!!

He said calling out the name of his new technique. Before the two could fall Raizen threw his shuriken around Sho and it drew the lightning to it before Raizen once again called himself to the shuriken. Draining the lightning from the blade Raizen tossed it and his exuctioner blade to the side before he charged down to Sho. Both fists charged with eletricity he barreled after the boy before slamming his left first into his stomach sending him crashing into the ground. Just then Raizen came crashing down onto him with his right fist sending a large exhaust of lightning shooting from his fist into the sky.

Raizen: Oni-Raizen!!!

He shouted before standing to his feet and looking down at the boy. Without casting his eyes up once, he grabbed both his shuriken and gullitine sword with both hands before slammed them into his holster and placing the mask back onto his face. With them all returned to him he turned back to the waiting room and crossed his arms.

Naki: The winner is Raizen Aname!

He said after checking the unconcious boy on the ground. Raizen turned back and removed his mask, revealing that his eyes were back to normal again. A smile crossed his face and he turned up to Sakura before in a flash he was sitting right next to her.

Raizen: Hey.

Was all he said sitting on the person's lap as she forwned and pushed at the boy. Raizen turned back to the girl with a dreamy expression before asking.

Raizen: Mind if I have this seat?

Heria: Not at all.

She said with a blush before moving quickly from the seat. Raizen sat down and turned to Sakura as the arena was prepared for the next fight.

Raizen: So where's Sasuke?

Sakura: Y-You disappear for so long, come back all cool and stuff and then act like nothing happened?

Raizen: Yeah.

He said with a straight face.

Raizen: You liked what you saw, huh?

Sakura blushed and turned away from the boy.

Sakura: D-Don't be stupid.

Ino: What up with the mask, there's no eye holes.

Raizen: Oh this is for my berserker state. I can unleash it if I use this. It's kind of like a catalyst, if I cover my eyes for a short while I can focus enough to release my true strength a little bit.

He said holding the mask in his hands. With a single turn he glance over to Kiba, who sent him a thumbs up, which he returned in favor.

Raizen: Excuse me.

He said to the girls before he stood to his feet and walked away, suddenly the girl he had seen before was looking at him with a blush. Raizen smiled softly at her and said.

Raizen: Please excuse my rudeness earlier, I hope you can forgive me.

Heria: N-No problem.

Raizen: Thank you and I apologize again.

He said before he walked away, leaving the girl to swoon on her own. Sakura frowned as Ino blushed with narrow eyes.

Ino: I don't know what happened to him while he was training, but I think his stock just shot up ten fold. You're gonna have a hard time Sakura.

Sakura: Like I care what girls think about him.

She said with a huff, quickly turning away from her friend. Raizen walked over to Kiba and sat down next to Yura before saying politely.

Raizen: Nice to meet you, my name is Raizen, Kiba's told me a lot about you.

Yura: Likewise.

She replied with a smile while scanning the boy's chakra.

Yura: _[His chakra has become unpredictable. He'll definitely be a problem later.]_

Kiba: Hey, nice show out there.

Raizen: Thanks, let's just say that I had a lot of hard times, but I like the results.

He said making a muscle Yura cast her eyes down to the arena and noticed the unrest running through the audience.

Yura: What's going on down there?

Raizen: Seems like their trying to figure out what to do about Sasuke's match, since he's still not here, they said they would continue on so I guess that makes JJ's match next. I'm kinda curious to see what he'll do here, will he still hold back or go all out.

Kiba: I don't think he would.

Claire walked over to to Sakura's seat and stared down at her student.

Claire: Hey, do you know where Sasuke is?

Sakura: No.

Claire: Well he better be glad that the hokage decided to postpone his match or else he'd never become a chunin.

Ino: But, now it's JJ-kun's match I kind of want to see him crush the big mouth down there.

She said pointing to Jinta, who was eagerly waiting in the center of the stage. JJ walked in front of him and waited for Naki's word. His jacket removed as if he expected to damage it during the fight.

Naki: Are you ready JJ?

Jinta: He'd better be, or else he's gonna get crushed.

JJ sighed and looked back to the thing that had caught his eye before the match started.

Naki: You may begin.

Jinta smiled and charged for JJ who slowly turned back to him before staring emptily at the boy. Jinata pulled back his hand readied to punch JJ before he said suddenly.

JJ: Hold on a sec'.

Jinta sharply stopped and looked at JJ with confusion in his eyes. JJ rubbed the back of his head and smiled at Jinta before saying.

JJ: Sorry about this, but there's something I need to take care of real quick.

Jinta: Wha?

He asked as JJ turned from him and started walking to a spot in the arena before bending down.

Jinta: You think I'm going to let you just walk away after you treated me like crap.

JJ formed a few handsigns and gained the attention of both Jinta and Naki.

Naki: A bird?

JJ: Yeah it got hurt by that spine attack that Sho used in the last match, do you mind if I heal him before I fight?

Naki: It's okay, just-

Jinta: No, I've been waiting a long time for this, an you're not going to ingore me for some stupid bird.

JJ: I'll fight you in a minute.

Jinta: You, you said the match started right?

Naki: Yes, but-

Jinta: Then I'm going to attack you.

JJ: Feel free.

Jinta growled at JJ's arrogance and pulled a kunai.

Jinta: If you're so worried about that bird, then let me just put it out of it's misery.

JJ snapped his head back as the boy lundged for the injured bird. JJ quickly moved his foot over to the boy's arm and pushed it to the side, knocking his attack off course. Jinta growled again and slahed for JJ's neck, making the boy lean back in an attempt to dodge without moving away from the injured bird. With a smirk Jinta stabbed his kunai into JJ's head, breaking his own weapon.

JJ: Things like that don't work on me.

He said with a small as he lifted the bird and turned away from Jinta.

Jinta: Where do you think you're going!?

He shouted as he cycled through a round of handsigns.

Jinta: Water senbon jutsu!!!

He shouted as pikes of water shot at JJ, slamming into his back, none penetrated his body, but they did knock him forward. JJ grunted as the attack slammed into him and rolled to the ground before he returned his attention to the bird.

JJ: I'll get you out of this.

Jinta made his way to the tree and rounded it, only to find a flash bomb waiting for him and JJ nowhere in sight.

Ino: Why is he doing that for a little bird.

Claire: Would you rather he let it die?

Ino: I didn't mean that, but he's going to get hurt doing that.

Claire: That's how he is, until it's safe, he won't fight.

Sakura: But he's putting his own life in danger.

Claire: If you could understand a mouse's plea for life, would you still be able to crush it?

Sakura: But he can't-

Claire: That's where you're wrong, I'm sure there's been moments when you've seen him talk to Akamaru right, JJ can understand the words of animals, it's a power that the dragons hold.

Suddenly understanding washed over the girls. Naruto watched on, the boy wanted blood, if he pushed JJ too far there would be hell to pay.

JJ: Alright.

He said as the birds wound vanished. He lifted the bird into the air and watched as if flew away.

JJ: Okay Jinta, now we can-

JJ stopped once his eyes caught sight of a kunai whizzing through the the sound of something being cut. JJ's eyes went wide as he watched the bird fall back to the ground. This time healing it wouldn't help.

Jinta: No more distractions now. Right JJ?

JJ stared in disbelief letting a wind of shock rush over his friends, especially Claire.

JJ: He....he said thank you.

Jinta: Heh, you sayin' you can understand animals or something?

JJ: Yeah.

Jinta stared for a moment then shook it off.

JJ: Why? He was going to live, he had a family waiting for him, why did you kill him.

Jinta: Because you made him a target. Besides, the world is run by the strong, if you're not strong enough to adapt, you get left behind. The weak are meant to be prey upon by the strong.

Claire stepped back and looked away as JJ growled, showing his fangs to the world, before hiding them again quickly.

Claire: That boy is going to die, and I have no sympathy for him.

She said slightly scaring the two girls in front of her.

Jinta: Go ahead and growl, am I supposed to be scared of a lazy guy who was going to quit last round?

JJ: Hehehehe.

He chuckled as he turned to Claire, who only nodded to him.

JJ: You want to know why I was going to quit? It's because these exams are a joke to me. You're a joke to me, and excluding my friends everyone who entered was a joke to me.

Everyone who was considered a friend of JJ who completely shocked, never before had they seen him so thoroughly pissed. However, his comment seem to only upset others.

Jinta: What did you say?

JJ: Wanna know why? Simple because I had a solid promise from the Hokage, as long as my name was signed onto the entrace form I'll be a chunin, whether I participate or not. The only reason I even went through the forest of death is because my teammates didn't have the same deal.

Jinta: What!?

Sakura: How fair is that?

Claire: Pretty fair considering.

Ino: Huh?

Choji: That's not right, why only him?

Mika: Listen.

Jinta growled at JJ and shouted.

Jinta: Why, what makes you so special!?

JJ: Simple, I was a jounin in my last village.

He said sending a wave of shock through the entire stadium.

JJ: In my village I was on the same team as my current sensei, we were equal. I became a jounin when I was twelve. And I came to this village when I was thirteen, too young to qualify as a jounin, so I was bumped back down. 189 D-rank missions, 156 C-rank missions, 125 B-rank missions, 98 A-rank missions, 56 S-rank missions, and 10 SS-rank missions, all successful. Two failed missions on my record. Truthfully if I were allowed my rank here, I would be in ANBU. You actually expect me to care about some childish assed test?

He said slowly losing himself. His eyes grew slits, slowly his jaw extended and his teeth became fangs. He was angrily fighting from losing his human form.

JJ: Humans, always assume they are dominant. You dare stand in front of me, the great king of dragons and speak of strong and weak. YOU AREN'T STRONG, YOU'RE A WORM WITH MORE POWER THAN MOST.

His words slowly began to be roars. JJ slowly breathed out and frowned.

JJ: Thou hath forced my hand, I no longer wish to continue this farce. Thou hath invoked the wrath of an endless. CLAIRE-SENSEI!!!!!

He called to his teacher who stepped forth and held out her thumb, before she slowly dragged it across her neck.

JJ: I thank thee. Mine hands have been aching to let off some steam. Thou ought learn the foley of overestimating thineself.

Ino: Why is he talking like that?

Claire: Fou lu's personality is seeping through.

JJ: I wished to hold back against thee, however, I now wish to embarrass you. And show thee humanity's true place in the food chain.

He said as he stepped on his shadow and it lashed out onto Jinta's neck before forming a black completely black clone of JJ.

JJ: Kage.

The shadow removed itself from Jinta and walked over to JJ.

Kage: Kid, you've made a mistake by pissing off my master.

JJ: Eat it.

He said as he tossed his sword into the air. Kage grabbed it with a sick smile and jammed it down it's own throat. After a short moment the shadow's head split in two and formed twin heads.

Kage: What a handsome devil.

Kage: You too.

They said smiled at each other before forming into the guise of a two headed dragon. JJ held out his arms and the two headed dragon split into two serpents before biting tightly onto JJ's fists and digging their tails into his arms. JJ's muscles grew to a frightening size an Naruto stared in shock, that form was completely different from the last time he saw it. The black aura swirled around JJ's arms making him hover slightly in the air.

JJ: Black dragon king: The form that needs no transformation!!

He shouted as he looked Jinta who slowly back away from the boy.

JJ: What's wrong? You were so eager to fight me.

JJ launched himself forward before slamming his palm nto the boy's chest, sending a dragon's head forth through his body, and the stadium wall. Each hit passed right through the boy however, from the look on his face everyone knew, though it caused no pyhsical damage, he felt like hell had just through his body. JJ frowned and sent a vicious backhand into the boy's cheek making him roll like he was falling down a steep hill.

JJ: Pathetic, are you going to fight back? You were talking about how strong you were.

JJ launched his dragon's fangs over to Jinta and dragged him back to him before fiercely launching his elbow into the boy's chest, knocking him back into the air. A swift draw back of his left fist and a quick thrust sent his dragon flying once again through the boy's body. No time was given for the boy to recover. Naruto was completely shocked, why was JJ so much stronger than he was against Orochimaru, and he still seemed to be holding so much back, as if he set a limiter so the boy didn't die. JJ's attack were scary, they ripped through the entire stadium without doing physical damage to Jinta. JJ leapt over the boy's body and placed both of his wrist together.

JJ: Hadoken!!!

He shouted as he launched boy of his dragon down into the boy's body at once, sending him crashing into the ground, creating a crater and a massive eruption of black chakra flying into the air around JJ before he landed to the ground in front of the boy. JJ held out his hand and the dragon around it formed into a spring.

JJ: Dragon jet.

The spring launched into the boy's body and sent JJ flying into the air. Jinta screamed out in pain and JJ's dragon fang latched onto him before throwing him into the air above JJ. With a roar, JJ slammed both hands into the boy's back sending his dragons through him.

JJ: Dragon rain!!!

He shouted out as the dragons plit into many different ways and fell to the ground by the hundreds. As they went through inta's body on the way down he screamed to the heavens once again. Once reaching the ground JJ's many dragon slammed their fangs into the ground and latched tightly onto the earth. JJ was held in the idled of the storm and with a powerful turn, the dragonheads formed into a tornado, fiercely ripping the the entire arena.

JJ: Dragon rage!!!

He shouted as Jinta screamed out at the bottom of the storm. As the storm claimed JJ called back his dragons and dropped his form in mid-air. Kage fored together and coughed up JJ's sword before landing to the ground as it's master's perfect shadow. JJ frowned at the unconcious, possibly dead for all he cared, boy.

JJ: You couldn't even fight back. If the strong are meant to prey upon the weak, then I was meant to prey upon you.

Naki walked over to Jinta, not to see if he was concious, that was pretty much obvious, but h wanted to know if the boy was still alive, there was a very high chance that he wasn't, after all, JJ's attack destroyed the entire arena, save for the spectators seats. Shock was the least that could be said about JJ's sudden display of power, but something had washed over them, the boy's story about being a jounin seemed a lot less like a lie now. After Naki confirmed that the boy was still breathing he turned to JJ and annouced.

Naki: The winner of this round is-

JJ lifted a hand to him and turned to Naruto.

JJ: Naruto, we'll have a sparring match after this okay.

Naki: What?

JJ: I quit. Send him through and let him know that there is no one here he can beat. I don't feel like doing this anymore. Mika, can you repair the stadium for me?

Mika: Sure.

She said doing so with a single footstep. JJ turned away from the crowd and jumped up to the waiting room with a single step before leveling a glare to everyone he saw. A growl and killing intent flew from him before he dropped against the wall and closed his eyes. Mika sat next to him and queitly comforted him.

Naki: The winner of this match is Jinta Manabe.

He said with very little enthusiasm, Ino looked over to Claire and asked.

Ino: Was he always that strong?

Claire: Of course, JJ transforms first because it makes his opponents and those around him think that's what makes him strong, but in our village his transformations were banned unless he was training, if not then he had to stay like that. He became a jounin on his own. It was a good way to evaluate his real strength.

Sakura: So, he just revealed his true hand all for a bird?

Claire: You haven't even begun to see his true hand. And as for the other thing, JJ hates humans.

Ino: Wha?

Claire: I can tell from that wave of killing intent that he probably needed to remind himself of who he is. Much like Naruto, JJ wasn't born a dragon, he became one when he was just a baby, and because Dragons can already take on a human form, JJ is more dragon than human right now. He just kind of keeps of the disguise, like how you saw him show is fangs earlier. When he was younger he would have random mood swings that would cause him to attack anyone too close to him, so when he was five, his father cast him out into the forest around our village.

Ino: What?

Sakura: How horrible.

Claire: I found him when he was nine, and when I did, he was a lot calmer than before, but those feelings were still there. When he was in the forest he was alone with nothing, but wildlife and being able to speak with them made that a whole lot easier to do. In the eyes of something higher up, humans and animals are no different. We humans, are able to build and create, and design things on a grand scale, making us more intelligent than animals, however, we are the only species tempted and secuded by power. The only species that would kill their own kind simply for enjoyment. We are an arrogant race who believes that this world and everything in it was handed to us just to be our toy, that's what JJ hates most. That boy just reminded him why he hates humans so much. Yet he took the time out to mention all those he considers friends, that means to him, you all are exceptions. Either way, it was probably best that he quit here, he probably needs the time to calm down.

She said as she walked away from the girls to her sulking student. Gaara stared back at the boy. Losing his composure for a simple bird, how would he react when he killed Naruto. Gaara hoped that his reactin would be have as good, another target had been added to his roster.

Naki: Kankuro and Shino Aburame, please report to the lower arena.

Kankuro: _[Dammit, how much longer is that Sasuke kid going to take?]_ I quit!

Naki: Huh?

The auidience was thrown into an uproar, first Sasuke not showing up and then the black boy frightening everyone, now people were quitting. Temari looked over to her brother and sighed, maybe he wanted to save his strength for what was about to happen, but she wasn't going to quit like he did. With out a single word she dropped down to the arena and stared up at Shikamaru.

Naki: What are you doing?

Temari: It's my match next right?

Naki: Uh, yeah.

Choji: Guess you're up next Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Aww man, I don't feel like this right now.

Shikamaru slumped over and Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder as Hinata smiled behind him.

Naruto: Good luck.

He said before pushing Shikamaru over the ledge. After a loud impact with the ground Shikamaru stared back up at Naruto and thought aloud to himself.

Shikamaru: I am so gonna kill him for that.

Shikamaru sighed and quickly reached into his pouch as the impatient girl charged for him. He patted the ground once and then pushed himself into the air as Temari slammed her fan down at him like a hammer, only managing to kick up dust.

Shikamaru: I can't stand impatient women.

He said with a tired expression as he stood on two kunai he had effortlessly slammed into the wall.

Shikamaru: You're really one to jump the gun aren't you?

Temari: Heh, why don't you come down here and find out.

Shikamaru smiled and looked down to the girl's feet, which she snorted a reply to.

Temari: Don't even think about it, I know all about your jutsu, and I don't intend to get close enough for you to use it.

Shikamaru: That's alright, you're fine where you are.

He said activating the flash bomb under the girl's feet, as the light below her began to engulf her Shikamaru formed his handsign, completely ready to finish off the girl. Temari cursed under the light and opened her fan before jumping into the air. With a quick swing of her fan she sent herself soaring back, away from Shikamaru's attack range. A sharp exhale of breath and a small grunt came from both competitors as they looked across to one another.

Temari: That was close.

Shikamaru: Why'd you have to move, I could've gotten this over with a been gone by now.

Temari: Then why don't you come over here and let me kill you.

She replied with a smile.

Shikamaru: Because being killed by a girl is more of a drag than having to fight one.

Temari: Then you can just stay there and die if you want.

She said pulling back her fan. Shikamaru jumped from the kunai he had placed in the wall and smiled as he dived behind a tree to dodge the girl wind attack.

Temari: Stop hiding!

Shikamaru: No thank you.

He said as he bent over and placed the tips of his fingers together in an underhand position. For while he sat there, unmoving as Temari's wind blew past him. Once his fingers seperated he turned and looked back to the girl with a serious expresion on his face. He slowly pulled a kunai form his puch and hurled it at Temari who quickly knocked it away with her fan causing the discarded weapon to become stuck in the dirt. Temari moved the fan from in front of her face and saw Shikamaru running straight for her with another kunai in his hand. Temari slammed her fan into Shikamaru's kunai and wrestled with him in a struggle, quickly finding that the boy was much stronger than he looked.

Shikamaru: You should really look down.

Temari hesiatated, he couldn't have made a handsign while they were both like this. However, she did notice something, he placed a tag under her. Shikamaru placed together the activation sign in front of Temari causing her to flinch and brace for impact, but it never came.

Shikamaru: Got ya.

Temari lost her struggle against Shikamaru and he deflected her fan before her placed his foot on her stomach and kicked her back. With a quick turn Shikamaru placed together his signature jutsu once again. Temari spun back and swung her fa at Shikamaru, blasting back the boy or so she thought. The second that the gust of wind hit Shikamaru he vanished in a blur, Temari flipped back to her feet and stared at the spot the boy had been standing in.

Temari: _[A substitute jutsu! He knew that I would counter him and he moved before I could even see him. But where is he?]_

Temari silenced herself and concentrated on where the boy could've gone, then she jumped back just in time to avoid his jutsu. Shikamaru cursed and tossed a kunai at the girl before she could get far and once again she deflected it, unknowingly playing right into the young genius's hands. Shikamaru quickly activated his jutsu and again and sent his shadow after the girl, this time using the shadow of the deflected kunai as a catalyst for his attack. Temari realizing the boy's attack quickly flipped back, slightly avoiding the attack. Shikamaru smiled and walked slowly to the next tree before he vanished. Each time he walked out his image vanished behind the tree.

Temari: I growing really tired of you.

Shikamaru: Good, that means I'm almost as tiring as you are. If you'd just give up now we could get this over with.

Temari: No on your life.

She said as she held her fan over head and flipped sideways.

Temari: Gust of wind dance!!!!

She shouted and she slammed her open fan downwards, sending forth six large blade of wind after Shikamaru. Shikmamaru smiled a he prepared to dodge the attack. A single step and Shikamaru found a hole in her attack. Temari looked on and cursed at the boy, completely missing that the boy had somehow rid himself of his jacket. Once she noticed a small shadow slowly creeping for her she looked up to a jacket floating like a parachute held by a single kunai above her. Shikamaru had used her own wind to propel his own jacket into the air, and with that ready he once again activated his jutsu. Temari, who had found herself on the recieving end of Naruto's attacks ever since the match started, was once again forced to fall back and mark her distance from the boy.

Shikamaru: Not done yet.

He shouted as a paper bomb wrapped around the kunai exploded in mid-air, opening his jacket, making his shadow grow even wider. Temari barely managed to dodge again, and as the shadow finally drifted away from Temari she exhaled and looked back at the boy with a smile before he smiled back and said.

Shikamaru: Checkmate.

Temari's eye went wide, not because the boy said what he did, ut because it came from behind her. He motions became restricted and she gulped hard. The Shikamaru in front of her was a very intricate clone jutsu, an illusion he made to keep her off his real trail. She had lost, there was nothing more she could do. Shikamaru turned the girl back to him and stared into her eyes.

Shikamaru: Guess I'd better get this over with.

He said reaching down to something, there was nothing next to him, but next to Temari was a kunai, stuck in the ground. The very first kunai Shikamaru had thrown. She was playing into his hand from the very first second of the match.

Shikamaru forced the struggling girl to lift the kunai and place the blade to her throat before he quickly flung the knai to the side and raised his hand.

Shikamaru: I give up.

He said bringing a shocked looked to all who watched. After a long silence someone from the crowd shouted "What!!!!?" completely exclaiming the thoughts of everyone else there. Seconds later Shikamaru's jutsu forcibly dropped and he looked away from the girl in front of him.

Shikamaru: I was almost out of chakra, and here I had a more than 400 more moves plan out in my head.

He said shrugging his shoulders and walking away from the bewildered girl.

Temari: _[I lost to a slacker like him?]_

Shikamaru slowly and impatiently walked away, not even waiting for the victory announcement before leaving.

Naki: Uhhhhhh.

He said with narrowed eyes before he turned back to Temari who also looked pretty confused.

Naki: Um......Temari wins I guess.

Temari: Yeah, it seems that way.

Both just stared for a moment before they looked at each other and walked their seperates ways. Shikamaru walked up to the second floor just in time to catch a stare from Naruto.

Naruto: Shikamaru, what the hell man? You had that in the bag.

Shikamaru: I ran out of chakra.

He said scratching his nose.

Naruto: You had enough chakra left to finish her off. I was watching.

Shikamaru: I didn't feel like it, if I had won, I would've had to keep fighting, and then eventually I would've had to go against you, which is just as bad if I had to fight the monster over there.

He said pointing his thumb to JJ before turning to look at him.

Shikamaru: .....Is he still sulking?

Naruto: Yeah.

They said not noticing that Temari had rejoined them on the second floor. Claire looked at JJ's eyes and noticed a small gleam came from them when his name was mentioned and then Mika walked over to him.

Mika: You're gonna get wrinkles if you don't stop all that frowning. Com'n is there anything I can do?

She asked bending in front of him. Claire looked away, she knew what was about to happen, but she figured it'd be funnier to let Mika find out on her own. JJ stared up at Mika with a puzzled face and then he scooted over a little before reached over and carressed her backside slowly gaining a blush from everyone watching and a shiver from the violated girl. Mika jumped back in shock as JJ took a deep breath and said with a smile.

JJ: Much better.

Mika placed her hands over her butt and shook before frowning and lunging forward at JJ, throwing a lghtining fast flurry of fists, which JJ dodged all while wearing a straight face.

Shikamaru: I have such troublesome friends.

He said rubbing the back of his head as Naruto and Hinata chuckled at the couple's actions. Gaara however seemed rather angry, quickly noticed by both of his siblings. Naruto stepped forward and said.

Naruto: Hey JJ, can you see Sasuke's aura yet?

JJ: Nah, I saw it earlier, but then it got detoured somewhere, who knows when he'll saw up.

He replied to the boy, before one of Mika's punches finally reached his face, only managing to make his head lean a little. With the girl's fist still on his face JJ looked over and asked.

JJ: Guess that means that yours and Mika's match is next Choji.

He said with a smile. Choji, stepped back and thought, he had completely forgot that Mika was his opponent.

Choji: Nooooo!!! Anyone, but her.

He said holding his head, gaining a confused look from the girl in question.

Mika: I'll go easy on you Choji, I promise I'll only use two jutsu to kill you.

She said wih a sickeningly sweet smile.

Choji: NOOOOOOO!

He shouted only his cheeks and distorting his face. Suddenly a ruckus came from the arena as a swirl of leaves appeared in the center of the stadium. Kakashi Hatake stood tall above the young Sasuke Uchiha, both casting their eyes down to the ground and slowly raising their eyes to the people in the stands.

Kakashi: We're not too late are we?

Naki: You're waaay too late, luckily the Hokage decided to postpone Sasuke match or else he would be sooooo screwed.

Naki replied with a straight face.

Naki: Why were you so late anyway?

Sasuke: Well you see, we got-

Before Sasuke could finish Kakashi placed his hand over the boy's and shook his head.

Kakashi: Don't even bother, they won't believe you.

He said shaking his head to his young student. Choji looked down at the scene and took a deep breath before he shouted.

Choji: SAFE!!

Gaining a tired sigh from Shikamaru.

Gai: So Kakashi finally decided to show.

He asked from behind Sakura and Ino who jumped at the enthuisastic man's voice. Neji looked back at his teacher and sighed.

Neji: You sure took your time getting here.

Gai: Well, I had to bring Lee with me and...

Lee: It's okay Gai-sensei.

He said walking down with a crutch in his hand. Tenten stood close at his side, making sure that he didn't fall over from pushing himself too much.

Tenten: What did we miss?

Ishi: JJ's a jounin, Naruto won against Hinata, Raizen looks way cooler and he kicks ass now. Then Shikamaru almost won, but then he quit.

She said with a smile.

Neji: That's the synopsis.

He said agreeing with his smiling girlfriend. Gai simply rubbed his head and sighed.

Gai: I find great shame that none of my students were able to make it to the second round.

He said holding his head down, causing said students to sweatdrop and look away. With renewed vigor Gai snapped his head back up and shouted.

Gai: So that's why I'm going to kick up your training ten fold.

All of Gai's student, save for Lee, looked like they had just gotten an execution letter.

Tenten: That won't be-

Gai: I insist, it's required for your youth to ignite into a powerful flame.

Tenten sweated and prayed that she would be able to survive Gai's new training regimine. Hoping that whatever he had planned was something that she could handle. Gaara smiled as his prey finally arrived onto the scene and quickly made his way down to the lower floor. There were sounds of someone moving around, yet he ignored it, there was a bigger fish waiting for him after he rid the world of Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki, Norugi Suzaku, Mika Viria, squad 14 was his grand target, he would crush them all with his own hands. and the two peons coming toward him were nothing more than distractions. However, he stopped and listened to them, hoping that they chose their words carefully, they didn't. Gaara's eyes snapped wide as a smile grew, his bloodlust completely piqued, Sasuke was going to face him as an agressor simply because of these two men. As a thank you for their help invoking his wrath, he painted a beautiful moral on the wall with their blood and composed a wonderful symphony with their screams. Surely to die in such a way was to be thankful for, Gaara, was fully awakened.

Sasuke: Here he comes.

He said as he stared at Gaara entering the stage with a bright sickening smile.

Gaara: I've been waiting for you.

Sasuke: Sorry about that, but I promise that I won't disappoint.

He said before dropping into battle stance, completely ready for Gaara's onslaught to begin. There was no annoucement, Naki wasn't able to say anything before Gaara's sand lashed out at Sasuke, who barely managed to dodge by a hair. Naki backed away, feeling no need to annouce the beginning anymore, he left the stadium. Gaara walked slowly forward, allowing his sand to fly at Sasuke as it pleased, however no hits were able to land. Sasuke fluidly dodged every attack that came his way before bursting into a sprint straight for Gaara. Gaara halted his advance and prepared waited for the boy to get closer, once in range the sand leapt from the ground, completely surrounding the boy, who only replied with a smile. A blur appeared in Sasuke's place and then nothing, soon after, he was standing at Gaara side with his hand drawn back.

Sasuke: Got you.

He said as he slammed his into Gaara's face, only managing to make the boy lean slightly, but as spontaenously as he appeared, Sasuke once again vanished amidst the brown sand. When he reappeared he once at Gaara's other side, this time he delivered a spinning back kick to the boy's chest. This time Gaara went sliding back along the ground, Sasuke took the chance to attack and leapt over Gaara before forming his favorite seals.

Sasuke: Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu!!!

The instant that Sasuke fireballs grew closer Gaara's sand encased his body and defended against it. Sasuke finished his flipped and landed on the other side of Gaara, waiting for him to emerge from the sand cocoon he had hid himself in, however when the sand melted away Gaara was nowhere inside it. Instead he appeared behind Sasuke, who smiled before fazing to the other side of the arena. No words were said, both knew what the other was planning, and they were antsy to see how they were planning to follow through. Sasuke was the first to make a move, shortly before Gaara's sand started to rise from the ground, both certain that their plans would succeed. Sasuke disappeared in front of Gaara's sand, mimicking Lee's attempt on him the month before, Gaara, however simply smiled. Sasuke's fist flew from Gaara's side, hoping to land on his cheek once again, however Gaara's hand rose to stop it. With a quick turn Gaara dragged his fist up into Sasuke's chin and spun around, making the surrounding sand form into a hammer on his hand before he slammed it into Sasuke's stomach with tremondous force, gaining a bloodly cough from the boy before he slammed into the back wall.

Sasuke: Gah.

A groan came forcibly from his mouth as his body crushed the wall behind him. Sasuke fell to the floor under a eap of rubble that followed him down as Gaara called his sand back to him. The sand formed clones of himself at his side before they flew like streams to Sasuke under the debris.

Sakura: No.

She said with shock as the sand copies of Gaara slammed into the pile of rubble, however all they managed to do was crush the ground below the rubble. Dust flew into the sky and Gaara turned his eye to the five shuriken flying toward him. His sand stopped it, he didn't even have to move. The sand slowly became a hand that tightly grasped onto the small weapons before forming into another Gaara clone. Sasuke appeared at the side of the arena and quickly made his way over to the stationary boy. Gaara folded his arms and readied for Sasuke's next attack and once again Sasuke vanished before he could reach him, reappearing in Gaara's face. Sasuke delivered a spinning back hand to Gaara's right cheek before spinning into a jump spin that. Gaara flipped back to his feet and smiled as he thrusted his hand forward, commanding his sand to lunge for his opponent, who quickly gained distance from the boy. To any watching, it seemed that Gaara was losing, but he was simply enjoying his elusive prey, Sasuke was landing a lot of hits, but like Lee before him, he didn't do any damage.

Sasuke: Heh, sorry, Yukari. I'm going to borrow your technique for a while.

He said as he jumped abck to the far wall and started forming together a long string of seals. Sasuke sprinted forward and jumped into the air over Gaara's sand and then shot down at him like a missile.

Sasuke: Fire style: Grand blaze jutsu!!!

He shouted as his body became engulfed in flames and he rammed down into Gaara's chest. Because of Gaara's sand Sasuke wasn't able to cut through his body, but he did manage to slam him back into the far world at such a speed that his sand wasn't even able to cushion it. Gaara hit the wall and shattered into tiny pieces of sand, never once did he show fatigue or damage from Sasuke's attack. As the sand rushed across the ground Sasuke flipped back to gain distance from it, however a hand formed that reached out and latched out Sasuke's neck before it slammed him into the wall he tried to escape to.

Gaara: Scream!

He shouted as the grains of sand grew tighter around Sasuke's neck. Slowly he began to lose sight, urging his body to push forward, he slowly formed together seals.

Sasuke: Water style: crushing wave jutsu!

He shouted out as the air particles around him formed into a large wave. The jutsu would have been stronger if there were more water around, but at the moment he had to settle for what he could like he had expected, the sand holding him melted under the water and forced Gaara to show himself, however, it didn't take long for him to dry back of enough to once again make his sand a deadly force. Sasuke dropped to his feet and breathed in heavily, his body trying it's best to make up the loss of oxygen. Gaara didn't come after him, instead he lick his lips and walked to the center of the arena before the sand covered him a cocoon. Sasuke could hear mumbles coming from the sand sphere that encased Gaara, but there was no signs of moment. Even with that knoweldge, Sasuke felt a strong sense of urgency, he needed to do something and he needed to do it fast. Without thinking Sasuke ran for the cocoon and slammed his fist into it, not really hoping to reach through or break it, but simply to test it's strength, a bad decision. Lances of sand emerged from the cocoon's outer walls and shot forth at Sasuke, scraping him, but barely managing to avoid a fatal blow. Sasuke shot back, not of his own will, but the force of the lance sent him soaring back across the arena as if he were light as a feather.

Sasuke: Dammit!

He shouted before he turned himself around and landed on the back wall. Sasuke stood to his feet on the wall as if gravity never existed and smiled down on Gaara. Sasuke croutched down and cycled through a quick round of seals and held his left wrist tightly with his left hand.

Sasuke: Chidori!!!

Came a shout from the boy's lips before he recklessly ran down the wall in an effort to pierce Gaara's cocoon. Gaara, sealed inside his cocoon had no knowledge of he attack coming his way, he just prepared as he numbled to himself with a smile on his face. Sasuke smoothly dodged as lances shot forth at him once again, and flipped over another, sending himself into the air. once again the lance began to launch at him as he danced away from them, never once unfocusing his chidori from Gaara's cocoon. With a fierce battlecry Sasuke fell down, thrusting his chidori through the sand, barely hitting Gaara, but still managing to land the hit.

Gaara: What? how did he? Urgh.

He said as he felt a sharp sting in his shoulder. Gaara slowly lifted his hand to the sting, his touch seemed to intensify the sensation, not only that, he felt a wet sticky substance on his shoulder. When he pulled his hand back and examined it he noticed that it was something he recognized, it was blood, however this blood was different from the sight he was used, after all, this blood was his. What was this feeling? He had never felt it before, never once had anyone managed to draw blood from Gaara.

Gaara: Bastard. BASTARD!!!!!!!

He shouted out to the world.

Gaara: I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!

Sasuke suddenly felt the weight of what he had just done, with a renewed sense of vigor Sasuke tried to pull his hand free from the gaping hold in Gaara's cocoon, but to no avail. Something was holding him, so tightly in fact that he couldn't bring his hand away, but when finally did, something monstrous came out with him, tightly latched onto his wrist, a long arm of sand with black claws and blue streaks running down it. The arm didn't let go, instead it lifted Sasuke into the air just in time for him to see the dark golden eyes turned to him. Gaara's face had changed, it was long and beastly, a bijuu, the first thought that hit Sasuke's mind. Gaara roared into Sasuke's face, simultaenously releasing his grip on the boy's wrist, making the strong blast of wind push Sasuke back into the wall with a thundrous boom. Gaara's sand melted from around his body and he held tightly onto his head.

Temari: Gaara!

Kankuro: Dammit!!

They shouted at the same time as Gaara's bloodlust hit a peak, it was now or never, the Kazekage's eyes slowly turned to Sarutobi, who in turn looked back to him, he could feel the rising killer intent. At that exact second a mass genjutsu fell through the entire stadium. JJ's eyes snapped open as Temari and Kankuro jumped down to Gaara and then shouted.

JJ: Everyone gather near me!

At his word all those he called friends huddled under him as he dispelled the genjutsu.

JJ: Kai!

With his efforts he managed to save those near him, but Sasuke was still in big trouble. Sasuke slowly pulled himself from the hole in the wall his body made. Once he dropped to his feet he saw Gaara being carried away by his siblings.

Sasuke: You're not getting away!

He shouted quickly gaining a grasp on the situation. Ignoring his own fatigue he ran after the fleeing trio.

Yu: Oniichan!

She shouted readying herself to follow him, however, something more pressing caught her attention, the sound of someone descending toward her.

Hanabi: Annoying.

She said with a glare, never turning to the enemies behind her. Hiashi stood to his feet and sighed.

Hiashi: You made a big mistake.

He said as without even moving his body a powerful blast of chakra sent one of the ninja flying back through the wall. One of the ninja jumped at Yukari, but without much effort a kunai somehow ludged itself into his throat. Hanabi smiled at her new opponents, no fear could be seen in the girl's eyes, she simply sidestepped the attack and slammed her palm into the ninja's chest instantl killing him. Yubiki's eyes flew up to the kazekage, a familiar scent came from him all of a sudden.

JJ: Dammit, Sasuke can't handle Gaara.

Naruto: Then it's time I returned a favor.

He said as he ran from under JJ and sprinted off after Sasuke, Raizen and Sakura doing the same.

JJ: Claire-sensei.

Claire: This is your mission JJ, what are your orders?

She asked her student suddenly dropping the guise they caught up.

Claire: The job of a regulator is to observe the village he is assigned to, it is completely up to that person whether he fights for that village or not. You are the regulator here, I am merely here to support you, so what are your orders?

Those who heard her, had no idea what she meant, but it caused JJ's eyes to slant slghtly. It only took a fraction of a second for him to make a decision.

JJ: Claire, support the forces on the ground fighting. Take care of anyone injured and protect anyone who isn't.

Claire: Right.

Once again people grew confused at JJ's speech, he was going his own sensei orders, and he didn't call her sensei.

JJ: Hinata, you gather everyone and support the evacuation effort. With your byakugan you'll be able to see enemies coming before they can even get close, as such you are also very skilled in combat, I have high expectations of you.

Hinata: Y,Yes.

JJ: Shikamaru, I don't need to give you any orders, follow your gut, do what you do best.

Shikamaru: Got ya.

He replied with a smile.

JJ: Choji, go and gather all of our allies still scattered around here and regroup with Hinata, once together all of you find shelter. I can see Shino already went on his own though.

He said looking at the aura of the Aburame heir heading in the direction of the escaping enemy ninja.

JJ: Mika, you and I will cahse down Naruto and assist him against Gaara.

Mika: Us?

JJ: Yeah, you know that boy and he seems to be drawn to you, as such I think we'll need your power to stop him.

Mika slightly backed away, how did he know, and how much did he know?

JJ: I'm not trying to milk you for answers or anything, I'm just stating a fact, right now our mission is to assist the leaf village and protect all who live here. Now, GO!

He shouted waving his hand to the side. At his word save for Mika all beside him became nothing more than a blur. In the forest Naruto charged after the fight he could already see signs of.

Naruto: Gaara, Sasuke, I'll stop both of you.

Gaara's expression before he left struck a nerve with the boy, he could feel his pain. Gaara was just like him. Right now he focused on helping his friend then he would worry about how he'd handle Gaara. His father's words ring into his head once again.

_[Minato: You must walk on the grass without crushing it.]_

Naruto: Fight, without having to take a life. That's what he meant, I don't know, but I'll fight with everything I've got.

At his side, suddenly JJ fell into place and caught up to Naruto's pace. On Naruto's other side Mika landed, causing the earth around her to stalagmite around her feet on impact. Quickly making the earth shatter away under her Mika also snycronizes her pacing with Naruto. Aquad fourteen moved as a unit into the next battle. The war had begun and there was going to be blood, lots of it.

Chapter 13 end

* * *

Naruto: Gaara!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: I've been waiting for you. You will make me feel alive!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ: He's gone mad, be careful.

Insuru: Long time no see Yubiki, what say I tell you a story, will you listen to my woes?

Yubiki: I'll kill you!

Insuru: Your angry face is so beautiful. Just like I remembered.

Next time on eyes piercing the darkness: Leaf destruction part 1: The decisive battle begins.

Naruto: I'll stop you, no matter what it takes!!!!!!

Man this took longer than I thought it would. Also, JJ's biggest role in the story has been revealed, it's also the reason why he has so much knowledge on the village and the people who live there. Also there was a lot going on at the time JJ was giving orders to everyone, and I'll make sure to tell you what in the next chapter. As well as me showing a little from about myself through JJ. The thing about him hating humans is kind of true about me as well, not saying I'm some type of saint or something, I just really don't understand people or even like them most of the time. I could explain in deeper detail, but at the moment I don't feel like it. If this doesn't make sense to you, just PM me and I'll explain. Sorry for the long wait, I had a job that took away my entire day, but thanks to it I now have a home computer. Which means that Chapters will be coming out a lot faster than before, because now I can write at my leisure. I still don't have much free time, but I proise that the next chapter will be out soon and also, progress on Resident Naruto 4 REvival, is going well and the first chapter to that will be up soon as well. I'll try to post both at the same time, but that will take a long time to do so I may post them seperately either way, they will be done. Before we begin let me tell you all that I well put canon before the omake that are part of the story. And now for the return oooooooooof-

Omake theater!

Omake 1: Raizen's greatest challenge.

Raizen zipped around his opponent as if he were nothing but an illusion, leaving not a second to be seen.

Raizen: There is no one.

He said disappearing from sight and reappearing to the side of the boy.

Raizen: In this village.

He said vanishing again.

Raizen: In any village.

He said once again vanishing from sight.

Raizen: In this world.

He said as he appeared above the boy before he suddenly blurred from vison once again.

Raizen: In this universe.

He said he appeared in front of the boy with his arms drawn back.

Raizen: Faster than me!!!!

He said as he readied himself for his attack making Sho instinctively go on the defensive.

????: Is that so?

Raizen screeched to a halt and tuned back to the voice, and much to his surprise the voice was coming from what seemed to be a blue hedgehog.

Sonic: I'd like to see you outrun me.

He said issuing a challenge. Raizen narrowed his eyes as Sonic did the same, with a moment's pause both streamed from the arena in a light speed foot race.

Naki: Wait, what about the match!?

Raizen at that point was beyond the range of Naki's voice, at that he wasn't even in the village anymore. He and the logic defying creature were already ten miles from the village in a 10 second time frame. As Sonic gained the lead he flipped over a large boulder and landed on a tree branch before he propelled himself futher ahead of the boy.

Sonic: You're too slow.

He said looking back at the boy while still running. Raizen smiled as he flipped into the air and tossed his shuriken in the ground far ahead of Sonic. In an instant the boy was ahead, running at mach speed. Sonic, impressed boy the boy's speed found himself laughing as he sped up to match the boy's speed, ignoring the fact that they were now in another village. Weaving through the people they pulled off hat's, clothes, and even dragged tables along with them as they broke the sound barrier. This was a new experience for Raizen, he had never been able to run as fast as he could, and the hedgehog was every bit as fast as he was. Soon they found them selves running across water, a large ocean under there feet, unable to drag them in because of their sheer speed.

Raizen: Looks like I'm going to win.

He said with a smile.

Sonic: Not so fast.

He said as he started juggling seven bright jewels above head that soon disappeared into his body. Suddenly the blue hedgehog turned golden and a bright yellow aura emitted from the small creature. In an instant he shot the through the sky like a rocket going mach 10 blasting the water back at Raizen and leaving him in utter defeat.

Raizen: CHEATER!!!!!

He shouted at his opponent, knowing full well he couldn't hear him Raizen returned to the stadium, he had been gone a full minute yet he had crossed half of the world.

Naki: What hap-

Raizen: Don't ask. Okay there's no one in this universe faster than me except that guy.

He said pointing back and sighing.

Raizen: Let's just get this over with.

He said with depressed tone before he dropped back into fighting stance.

Canon/Omake 2: Here we go again.

Sasuke walked eagerly awaiting the moment when he would face off against Gaara. Opening and closing his fist, he turned to his teacher with a smile.

Sasuke: I feel so much stronger, do you think that I'll be able to beat Gaara?

Kakashi: That all depends on you. Can you beat Gaara?

Sasuke: I'll definitely see.

Kakashi once again buried his face into the book his held tightly in his hands before he looked down at the end of the road with a calm face. He slowly put away his book and said stoicly.

Kakashi: So we meet again.

Sasuke turned and saw nothing more than a sign set up at a fork in the road.

Kakashi: You seem to have gotten bigger since last time.

Sasuke stared in shock as he stared on at the hundreds of pathways spreading from the fork before him and in the middle, the sign said "life.".

Sasuke: What the hell?

Kakashi: Now do you believe me?

Sasuke: Which way do we go?

Kakashi: There's only one way to figure that out.

Sasuke: How?

Kakashi: We start walking.

He said making his way down the road. Sasuke slightly drooped his shoulders and followed behind his teacher. Four epic battles later Sasuke found himself finally arriving in the chunin exams arena.

Naki: Why are you so late anyway?

Sasuke: Oh, you see we got-

Kakashi placed a hand over his student and shook his head.

Kakashi: Don't bother, they won't believe you.

He said dismissing the entire notion of telling the truth.

Canon/Omake 3: Yubiki's new favorite food.

Yubiki and Iruka sat on a bench at the side of road as Yubiki effortlessly scarfed down dango, smiling widely as she did so.

Iruka: You really like these don't you?

He asked turning to the giddy woman.

Yubiki: Yeah, I looove these. I wonder how I never ate them before.

She said with her voice slowly becoming higher. Iruka figured that her good mood was probably the best time to say what he was thinking. With a nod of determination he turned back to Yubiki with a blush bright on his face.

Iruka: Yubiki, I-

Yubiki: Hm?

She said turning back to him under the form of a child. Iruka facefell straight to the ground and Yubiki looked down at him with pure innocence in her bright red eyes.

Yubiki: Did you call me so that you could show me pyhsical comedy?

Iruka: No, why did you kid into a kid?

Yubiki smiled again and replied.

Yubiki: Fox demon transformations are tied to our emotions, I changed because I'm in a good mood. And it all thanks to these.

Iruka: I can tell, I'm glad I brought you some then.

Yubiki: Hehe.

She chuckled as her ears twitched slightly. She closed her eyes and smiled before taking a deep breath as if falling into her own world.

Yubiki: Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku. Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku.

Iruka turned with a blush to the demon as she suddenly started singing.

Yubiki: Yancha na yaki dango yasashii an-dango. Sokushi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango.

Suddenly people started to gather as they stared at the surprising innocence of the demon they once hated.

Yubiki: Osumashi goma-dango yotsu ko kushi dango. Minna minna owasete hyakunin kazoku. Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de. Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru.

She sang, completely unaware of the people gathering around her. Families stopped to watch the kitsune's out of character moment, or maybe she was always like this, but they had never seen this side of her.

Yubiki: Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki marui wa ni naru yo. Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo. Usagi mo sora de te o futta miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama. Ureshi koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumette.

She said finally her face to a sight purity before she finally opened her eyes and caught notice of the hundreds of faces in front of her, including the hokage, Naruto and his himes, all of rookie nine and Gai's team, with their senseis, and even the Ichiraku and Ayame. Yubiki blushed once she finally realized what she had done, as all looking blushed at her.

Yubiki: Um, I.

Iruka: Kawaii.

He said gaining a collective nod from the entire crowd. With that said Yubiki ran, it was going to take her forever to regain that sense of fear she still held over the villagers.

Canon/Omake 4: Raizen's cooking ability.

After a long mission team seven had gathered to rest in a wide grassy feild. Looking up at the sky Sakura smiled as she looked back at her teammates. Raizen was cooking the food, Kakashi was reading and Sasuke seemed to be thinking about something. Even if it was just for a moment, they were able to rest, and it was moments like this that made being on a time worthwhile.

Raizen: Lunch is on.

He said as he finished preparing the food. Kakashi closed his book and nodded to the other children to gather around the young chef. As Raizen handed out the food Sasuke stared at him.

Sasuke: You know to cook?

He said asking a little too late. Raizen smiled and replied.

Raizen: Yeah I learned when I was younger.

He replied to his secret cousin's question before Sasuke lifted a questioning eyebrow and tasted his food at the same time as the others. For a second there was shock and then they all began eating as if they had never eaten before. After downing his food yet somehow managing to never let his students see his face. Raizen mentally snapped his fingers and frowned, causing Kakashi to chuckle at him.

Kakashi: Wow, that was better than I expected Raizen. You'll make a great wife someday.

He said in mock tone making his students laugh at boy.

Raizen: Yuck it up, but you'll wish you could cook like me when you're hungry on a mission. And next time I won't cook for you.

Kakashi: I'm just messing with you, calm down.

Sasuke stared at the food with a warm smile on his face, once Sakura noticed she blushed and slightly leaned away from the boy, bringing attention to him.

Kakashi: What's wrong with you?

Sasuke: Huh? Oh, this food kind of reminds me of something, like I've eaten it somewhere before.

Raizen's eyes went wide and he turned away.

Raizen: Haha, yeah right. I've never cooked for you before. How could you have tasted this?

Sasuke: Yeah I guess you're right, but it definitly tasted familiar.

Sakura: What made you want to know how to cook.

Raizen stared for a moment and then smiled.

Raizen: Because my mom couldn't boil water, and my dad said that cooking wasn't manly. Yet, now that I think about it he never complained when I started cooking.

He said with a frown.

Raizen: He must have just used that as an excuse for not knowing how to cook.

Sasuke: None of your parents knew how to cook, what did you eat before then.

He asked, strangely interested.

Raizen: Well mom cooked, but then we would usually suffer for the rest of the day. Any other time we just went out to eat.

Kakashi stared at Raizen and sighed.

Kakashi: You poor, poor child.

He said shaking his head. Raizen sighed back at his sensei's reponse and replied.

Raizen: I know.

Sasuke: But really, I know I've tasted this before.

Raizen: NO YOU HAVEN'T!!!!

Omake 4 end.

Omake 5: Naruto's side effect.

Hinata sat on her bed staring up at her ceiling as the world went black. She thought back to the moment when she had seen Naruto last, her mind flying on every single second she had been near him. Naruto could feel it from inside his tomb. With a smile he cast his eyes down and said.

Naruto: I make them good girls go bad. I make them good girls go, good girls go bad!

The last part echoed throughout the walls of the hyuga complex and somehow only reached Hinata's ear. Hinata woke from her bed and ran to the pathway of Naruto's tomb, hearing another echo fly through as she did. Hinata hastily ran to the tomb and opened, leaving Naruto's red eyes to fly from the ground and gaze up at her.

Naruto: I know your type.

He said standing to his feet and walking over to Hinata. He grabbed her chin and pulled her closer.

Naruto: You're daddy's little girl. Come take a bite-

Echo: One bite.

Came a mysterious voice as Naruto bit into Hinata's neck and she did the same to him. Then he whispered in her ear.

Naruto: Let me shake up your world. Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong.

He said pulling Hinata back and gazing into her daze eyes before saying.

Naruto: I'm gonna make you lose control.

Hinata stared emptily as her mind fell back into a dark place.

Naruto: She was sooooo shy.

He said as an image of Hinata flew from the darkness, she had her eyes cast down and she twiddled her fingers.

Naruto: I droooove her wild.

At that second Hinata's image grew fangs and her eyes turned as she seductively ran her hand through her hair and materialized her scythe. Suddenly Naruto was in a club with mutli-colored lights flashing and lighting up the room.

Naruto: I make them good girls go bad!

He said with Neji, JJ, Raizen, Choji, and Lee, all dancing beside him.

Naruto: I make them good girls go bad!

He said pointing to Hinata.

Naruto: You were hangin' in the corner with your five best friends. You heard that I was trouble, but you could resist. I make them good girls go bad. I make them good girls go-

JJ: Good girls go-

Lee: Bad.

Neji: Bad.

Naruto: Good girls go-

Choji: Bad.

Raizen: Bad.

Naruto: Good girls go-

Hinata smiled over to Naruto with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Mika and Ishi standing behind her as she said.

Hinata: I know your type.

Girls: Your type.

Hinata: Boy you're dangerous, yeah you're that guy.

Girls: That guy.

Hinata: I'd be stupid to trust.

Hinata leaned in to Naruto and blushed.

Hinata: But, just one night couldn't be so wrong. You make me wanna lose control.

She said as her eyes began to flash red.

Naruto: So was soooooo shy.

He said as Hinata finched when he reached for her, then he pulled her closer and leaned her down.

Naruto: Till I drooooove her wild.

Naruto pulled Hinata's hand and made her spin away from him before she stopped herself in a suggestive pose.

Naruto: I make them good girls go bad. I make them good girls go bad.

Hinata: I was hangin' the corner with my five best friends, I heard that you were trouble, but I couldnt resist.

Naruto: I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go-

Raizen: Girls go bad-

Neji: Bad-

JJ: Bad-

Naruto: Good girls go bad-

Choji: Bad-

Lee: Bad-

Naruto: Good girls goooooooooooooooooooooooooooh.

He said as the other boys gathered at his side.

Boys: She got a way with the boys in the place, treat em like they don't stand a chance!

Hinata's friends gathered at her side as well as she continued.

Girls: And he got a way with the girls in the back acting like they're too hot to dance.

Boys: Yeah she's got a way with the boys in the place, treat em like they don't stand a chance.

Girls: And he's got a way with the girls in the place actin' like they're too hot to dance.

Naruto: I make them good girls go bad-

Boys: She's got a way with boys in the place treat em like they don't stand a chance.

Naruto/Hinata: I make them girls go, them good girls go baaaaaaaaaaad!

Suddenly the world snapped back to reality and JJ stood staring at Naruto with confusion written all over his face as Naruto stopped singing.

JJ: What the hell are you doing?

He asked with a question mark over his head. Naruto looked away and saw that he was standing on the second floor of the chunin exams arena and everyone of the people there with him were staring at him. Naruto away and said silently.

Naruto: Well I do.

He replied making Hinata blush at his comment, JJ looked back at Hinata and thought back to how she was mere moments ago before he shrugged and said.

JJ: Yeah I guess you're right, pound it.

He commanded as he held his fist out toward Naruto, then knocked his fist into JJ's with a smile.

Mika: Boys are so stupid.

She said as she consoled Hinata who had tears in her eyes as she whispered.

Hinata: I'm not a bad girl.

Omake 5 end.

Omake theater closed.

JJ: Well now that that's out of the way, it's time once again for-

Character introduction corner.

JJ: And our guest today is.

Sakura: Wait a minute!

She said as she slid on screen.

Sakura: Why do you get to do the introduction?

JJ: Well, I was here first. And where is Ino-chan?

Ino: Here, I was sleepy backstage until forehead girl came and started yelling like an idiot.

Sakura: Hey don't start with me!

JJ: And our guest today is Raizen Aname!

Sakura: See thanks to you he finished the introduction.

Ino: It's your fault for getting all riled up.

JJ: ...sigh...

Raizen: Are they always like that on set?

JJ: Pretty much. To start things off, tell us your stats.

Raizen: Alright.

Strength: Since I began training it's 17.

Endurance: 14.

Speed: Unmeasurable.

Weapon skill: 16.

Chakra: 20, since I can recharge it.

Ninjutsu: 18.

Genjutsu: 0.

Taijutsu: 17.

That's it.

Ino: Wow, you're pretty good then.

Raizen: Yeah and I'm not even counting the power of my Rai-kami sharingan.

Sakura: Yeah you're pretty cool I guess.

Ino: You're blushing.

Sakura: Shut up!!!!

JJ: Tell us about your weapons.

Raizen: These? Well this is my shuriken, it's a family heirloom. It's made from a metal that conducts and amplifies electricity based charka, which is perfect for members of the Aname clan. By reversing the polarity of my own electric signature, I can either bring it to me or drag me to it through simulated teleportation. It can open and be used as a Shuriken, but because it's roughly three feet long, when closed it can be used as a sword. Now this-

He said holding up a long broadsword with a smile on his face.

Raizen: This is an executioner blade like my master's, but this one is totally blunt and can't be used as a sword. Instead I use it like a hammer. Because of my training I can carry it with ease. However if I use some of my berserker strength it gets much lghter, like swinging a stick.

Sakura: Oh yeah, Raizen why don't you tell us about the berserker power.

Raizen: Oh, the first time I ever became a berserker it was because someone important to me after I came to the village was killed. And they tortured her first, before they left her for dead. I broke out of the village and hunted them down and when I found them I managed to kill three on my own, but I was quickly over powered. Then I blacked out, and when I awoke they were dead and I was covered in their blood. After that I came back own and tried to supress the urge to snap, but I wound up doing it again, which is why Kiba knew about it. I usually stopped myself from snapping, but Zabuza-sensei wanted me to control it. Therefore he made me snap and forced me to "keep my eyes open." After a hearty pummeling I finally managed to do it. However, I can only control it if I closed my eyes, my mask helps with that. However, I can only release it in moderation, I use percentages to measure it. At th moment I can only go to about 20%, any higher and I might lose control.

He said looking down at the fox mask with a smile.

Ino: You have really stong electrical powers. How far does that go?

Raizen: Well, I can discharge up to 1 million volts of power, but that's in my Rai-kami sharingan state. If I do discharge that much though it expends all of my chakra. However if there is any my residing chakra or electricity in the area after my attack I can completely recharge my chakra with no damage to my body at all.

Sakura: What about your sharingan?

Raizen: I don't train my normal sharingan that much, mostly because it reminds me of someone I hate. However, I do train my Rai-kami sharingan. If I use that sharingan I become stronger and my speed evelates to a unmatchable state. As well as giving me the ability to control lightning from even the heavens themselves.

JJ: Yeah now for the fourth wall breaking moment. When I came up with Raizen his biggest purpose was simply to be someone who filled Naruto's spot on team 7. Which is why he got hurt in the first chapter. That was supposed to be when Naruto was placed on team 7 and continued on in the story until Raizen was healed by Tsunade. However, that made it feel like I was halfassing it and being lazy. So gave him an actually ersonally, and I found that I like the results. One of the reason for the racing omake was for fun and to let everyone know that I am a big Sonic the hedgehog fan and that as unbelievable as it may be. Raizen was inspired by him. There are going to be more obvious shows of this later in the story, but not now. Raizen quickly became my favorite OC and that is the reason why his background is so much more detailed than most of the others. His growing strength and presence are much more defined than in the original draft, there have been many changes since then, but I won't go into them now.

Raizen: Whoa, I didn't even know that.

JJ: Well now you know.

Ino: And knowing half the battle.

Everyone opened their mouths for something then closed them and thought.

Ino: I feel like something is supposed to go there.

JJ: Me too.

Raizen: Ugh, now this is going to bug me for the rest of the day.

Sakura: Didn't we do that joke already?

Raizen: That's about it on me.

JJ: Everything else about Raizen will appear in the story later on.

Ino: So to all of you out there.

Sakura: The curtain closes once again.

Raizen: To all our fans.

JJ: Shine eternal!

They said as they bowed and the lights dimmed on them closing the introduction corner once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, time to get going and get ready for the next long chapter. This is going to be the first chapter in the leaf destruction arc, which will probably take about two chapters to finish, mostly because there are many different points that I want to get across during this arc, one of which being the story of the Orochi and Gaara's awakening. Also, Raizen isn't the only person who is going to go through a drastic change during the exams. There are is another person who will change heavily through all of it. Don't try guessing, you won't guess right. Now for the references.

_**Breath of fire 4: **_For those of you who played the game, you know that Fou-lu held a very strong detest for humanity. He hated them and tended to favor animals over them. One of the bonds he created after freeing a beast from a dark curse drove the beast to sacrifice it's own life to help him progress, which is where JJ's ability to speak with animals is derived from. Also, JJ started to speak in old english when he was pushed into Fou-lu's persona, another direct draw from Breath of fire. As well as the term "endless" which is what trhe dragon were refered to, pretty much considering them gods.

_**Sonic the hedgehog:**_ For those of you who read my omake, and the character introduction corner you would know this already, but if there are two things I could drag from my childhood with me at anytime, it's Sonic and Megaman. Two characters that I have the fondest memories of as a kid. Along with franchise above of course. Raizen is heavily inspired by Sonic and at many times I even have him use his speech, however Sonic is still faster.....for now.

_**Dragon quest 8: **_This was a rather small reference and I don't think that many people would've noticed it. On the game the king would have a strange habit of appearing out of nowhere, even when it doesn't make sense on how he got there, what with all the monsters in the dungeon and all. Whenever he does this Angus would always hop to the side and say "Cor blimy!" Which is what Mika did when Yubiki suddenly appeared at her side.

Now for something serious, I like writing stories and I love being able to have fun while doing so, however I know that there is a line to avoid and I try my best to avoid that line. However, sometimes I can misstep and if I ever crossed that line for anyone, know that I never meant it in ill will and I promise I'll do my best to not offend anyone. So, Thank you for reading and if any of you are bothered by something tell me and I promise I will fix it, unless it's the way I write because if so then go fuck yourself.

Now that that's out of the way, JJ once again goes out of his way to show everyone how much though he puts into his story and this is going to be a long chapter because of it. However, It will also be a revealing chapter as well, get ready for, Gaara vs team 14, Iruka vs Mizuki, yeah there was a reason I kept him alive, and many many more. Hold on to your seats, because this is going to be a dosey.

* * *

Leaf destruction part 1: A decisive battle begins.

Kiba: What the hell is going on?

Kiba asked standing to his feet in a rush, the feathers falling all around him were what seemed be a genjutsu.

Kiba: Yura, we have to move!

He shouted as Akamaru barked at his side to the girl, however Yura never budged, she sat still with her eyes cast to the ground. Suddenly Kiba began to wonder, why hadn't he been effected by the genjutsu? After staring for a while he noticed that the feathers dsintegrated before they could get near Yura.

Kiba: Yura, what are you-?

Yura: It's called chakra neutralization, I can completely suppress chakra within my range or even just to my choosing.

She said finally looking up at him, Kiba smiled and walked over to Yura.

Kiba: That's good, that means you can stop whatever is happening here.

Before Kiba could get any closer, Yura's hand flew past his face and after about two second, blood began to drip from a newly made scar. Yura smiled at Kiba as she slowly pulled her hand back.

Yura: Sorry Kiba-kun, but I'm not the one in danger here.

Kiba couldn't breath, it was as if time had stopped around him, however, Yura could still move. He didn't even notice that Yura's foot was coming for the side of his head. Once the hit connected Kiba was sent flying back over the stands, Yura's strength must have been monstrous. Akamaru struggled to keep up with his master, pumping his tiny legs as fast as they could go.

Yura: Are you already done?

She asked as she perched at the edge of one of the seats, staring down at Kiba as her eyes glowed like a cat's eyes in the dead of night. Kiba fought with himself as he pushed his arms to lift his body, but even that proved meaningless. Kiba frowned and cursed under his breath as Yura showed her fangs, some of which she had never shown.

Yura: Do you know anything of the woren clan?

She asked as if trying to give Kiba time to gain his stand once again.

Yura: They were a clan of demons that looked like humans with feline characteristics. However, their pyshical strength and natural balance drawfed that of a human's. They were natural ninja, however, they strayed away from that lifestyle. Do you know why?

Kiba didn't give an answer, he simply tried to pull himself up.

Yura: Because the humans were too scared to contract them, you see, a human under contract with a demon gives them right to slay humans, but if the demon does so on it's own, they will be struck down by the gods. Because the humans feared the worens, they were never given the leeway to attack humans as they pleased. However, human blood flows in my veins, so I remain unaffected by those laws.

A single kick sent the girl flying at Kiba, who still couldn't grasp what was going on, or truthfully he could, but he didn't want to believe it.

Kiba: Yura, you shouldn't be fighting me, their are enemy ninja around.

Even Kiba couldn't believe what he was saying, he knew what was coming next, but he didn't want to hear. He closed his eyes as Yura turned her back on him.

Yura: I am with those enemy ninja.

Kiba slowly opened his eyes, not fully, but just enough to see the ground.

Kiba: So I was a tool to you?

Yura: Yes.

She said looking away from him. Kiba growled and snapped up to his feet, Yura quickly turned around just in time to stop his claws from reaching her.

Kiba: So you were using me all along!

Yura: You got a problem with that?

She shouted back, pushing all of her weight back on Kiba, easily overpowering him. Kiba fell back and charged once again after the girl, sending a flurry of swipes at her that she fluidly managed to dodge. Kiba called after Akamaru, right now his taijutsu alone wasn't enough to take the girl. However, Kiba's chakra failed him, he couldn't summon it, let alone give enough for Akamaru to change.

Yura: Didn't you hear me earlier, fighting with me is a battle where jutsu aren't allowed. I can stop any type of chakra attack, and besides, I already know every weakness of you ninjutsu anyway.

She said before slamming her fist into Kiba's chest, knocking him back into a pillar. Kiba closed his eyes and slowly rose them back up just in time to see the girl's fist coming for him once again. Quickly rolling out of the way Kiba made his way down the isleways, trying to get out of the girl's range, however with her cat-like agility, she simply chased him by jumping from the top of the seats. Each time gaining on Kiba.

Kiba: Taijutsu's the only way to go, huh?

He asked mostly to himself before spinning around into a high kick. Yura smiled and flipped over it, effortlessly sending a reverse spin kick back at the boy, crashing the heel of her foot into his face. Kiba flew back through the seats and crashed against the back wall as Yura landed from her attack gracefully on the top of the seat behind her.

Yura: You must really suck at fighting when you can't use little Akamaru-kun to help you.

Kiba: Grrrrrr.

Yura: You're gonna growl, huh? Guess that means you're pretty mad.

Kiba: Why?

Yura: ......I was never your ally to begin with.

Kiba: Then why me?

Yura frowned and jumped from the seat before shouting.

Yura: You think I planned meeting you? I didn't even plan on being seen until I tripped, but then you forced your way into my life. You didn't even give me a chance to stop you. You brought this on yourself, if it hurts then you're to blame not me!

Kiba: Yura.

Yura: You don't know what it's like. I was always alone, I've never had anyone even care about me, I was ostrisized and attacked, the only way I could live was by leaving the village, but I had to eat and there weren't many wild animals where I lived. They let my mom die because of me, she died of a simple cold. Something that simple medicine could've helped with, but I couldn't lower her fever. When she wasn't there anymore they drove me from my home, even though we didn't even live in their village. They just wanted me gone. Orochimaru-sama freed me from them. He saved me from that life.

Kiba: Orochimaru?

Yura: Yeah, I work for a really scary man, and with my own eyes I saw what happened to people who don't do what he says. I'd rather be fighting thousands of your villagers than a pissed off Orochimaru.

Kiba was stunned once he saw the look in the girl's eyes.

Kiba: Are you afraid of him?

Yura: He's scary, but it sure beats the hell I used to live in. Have you ever felt that?

Kiba: I never needed to, You don't either, you don't have to work for him.

Yura: Hehe, I knew you'd say that. Maybe if I'd met you sooner, where were you when I was being attacked? I would've....been happy to be with you.

She said with a sad smile casting her eyes to the ground while speaking.

Yura: I might have even liked this place, I wouldn't have to feel this way. Kiba.....

She said looking away from the boy again, her words and Kiba's actions made Akamaru calm down, but he couldn't seem to understand what was happening, humans were complicated.

Yura: I shouldn't have fallen for you.

Kiba's eyes went wide, he wanted to stop her, but he couldn't, all he could do was watch her as she walked to the banister of the stadium.

Yura: Please don't die.

Was thing last thing she said, knocking Kiba from his stupor.

Kiba: Yura wait!

He shouted. Yura didn't budge, she flipped onto the roof and ran over to the red-headed girl in front on her.

Yura: Is the sheild in place Nee-chan?

Tayuya: How many times have I told you not to call me that you little shit. And don't ask me that like I don't know handle to handle my fucking job.

Yura: Right, sorry.

She said with a smile.

Tayuya: Remember that your job is to keep the anbu off of me!

Yura: I return your own words back to you.

She said with a smile as the ninja in front of her closed in.

Anbu: Hogake-sama!

He called out as he and his comrades closed in on the sheild. They leapt over Yura, seeing her as no threat, however, time seemingly stopped when they passed her. Their chakra had all, but vanished. One to her left, two to her right, numbers didn't matter at the moment, they had been stripped of their chakra and completely off guard thanks to the girl. Yura's foot flew into the face of the one on her left and then quickly over into the chest of the one to her right. In one swift movement she sent her leg back up into the stomach of the third ninja to her right. As time resumed all ninja were sent flying from the roof of the chunin exams stadium.

Yura: Sorry, but this is a closed arena, only the special guest can enter here.

She said with cold eyes, Tayuya whistled back at the girl's handiwork.

Tayuya: Not bad pip-squeak.

Yura: You haven't seen anything yet, and please don't call me pip-squeak nee-chan.

Tayuya: Don't call me nee-chan, brat!!

Kiba stared at the spot Yura was standing in as he watched Naruto start running after the two fighters who had left the stage, followed shortly after by JJ and Mika. Choji ran over to him and stopped once he saw the look on his face, not leaving the time to be troubled Choji called out to him.

Choji: Kiba, we have to move.

Kiba: I know!!!!!!!!!!

He growled as if using Choji to vent his frustrations. Kiba caught himself and looked back at the look of shock on Choji's face before saying.

Kiba: Sorry, you're right, we need to move.

He said as he ran up to Choji and cast one more look back at where the girl stood.

Kiba: Let's go Akamaru.

Akamaru: Arf.

His familiar barked to him before following at his pace.

[Neji]

Ishi: Wake up.

His girlfriend called out to him as she dispeled the genjutsu he had fallen under. Neji slowly opened his eyes just in time to see Naruto darting off from the stadium.

Neji: What's going on?

He asked as he sat up, completely unguarded. in an instant he completely assessed the situation and turned sharply to block a kunai flying for his head. After deflecting the kunai he locked on to the person who had thrown it and with only a flick of his wrist he managed to grab the kunai and hurl it back into it's owner's neck.

Neji: It seems we're under attack.

Ishi: Well we have been for the last few minutes while you were taking nap.

She said wearing a serious expression rare for the happy-go-lucky girl. Neji grabbed tightly onto her hand before making his way through the isles, ignoring the battle going on around them. Ishi looked around, there were so many people being thrown around yet, Neji seemed to be guiding him through effortlessly.

Ishi: Wait, where are we going?

She asked her the boy in front of her as he stopped and scanned the entire area before answering.

Neji: I need to get you somewhere safe.

Ishi snatched her hand from Neji and frowned.

Ishi: What are you talking about!?

She shouted to the boy who sharply turned back to her.

Neji: You are a princess, you can't be caught in a battle like this, once I find a safe place for you to hide I will return to the fight.

Ishi: Then hide with me.

Neji: I can't do that.

Ishi: My thoughts exactly. Neji, I love you and I know you feel the same way, but there's a difference between protecting and sheltering me. I am a princess, but right now I'm a shinobi of the leaf village. I fight with you, or else there's no point in me even being here. Or being worthy of the Hyuuga clan's genius. Right?

She said with a warm smile, Neji sighed and smiled back before he caught sight of something flying for Ishi. Neji ran for her, but failed to reach in time before a solid spear could pierce the girl's back.

Neji: Ishi-hime!

He shouted a blood curling scream. Ishi however just smiled as her body burst into hundreds of tiny snakes and they fell to the ground. In almost second the snakes closed the distance between themselves and the sound ninja that had thrown it. The snakes leapt from the floor and wrapped around the ninja's neck before they from back into Ishi, who span to the back of the ninja and slammed her feet into his back, knocking him into the air. Before the ninja could recover Ishi slammed a thick snake into his chest and forming a fracture with his back from the impact. Once the ninja dropped another jumped from behind her and much to his surprise a flame appeared between him and the girl. The flame burned, but not enough to kill him. Once his eyes reopened he saw a snake coming straight for his face, the collision sent him spinning back at which time Ishi slammed her snake into his back and cracked the ground under her, not only that, the impact managed to send the man through the floor.

Ishi: I'm not as weak as I once was.

She said causing another ninja to freeze at her side. She formed into the many tiny snakes again and latched her fangs onto the ninja's arms before flipping him backwards. Ishi let go and returned to her normal form before locking her eyes on the man and blasting him back through the stone support beams on the arena. Ishi turned around to Neji and said.

Ishi: Choji and Kiba are coming.

Neji couldn't even register what the girl had said, he was in shock and awe. By the time he could even think of something Kiba was right behind him.

Kiba: Neji, Ishi, you're alright, come on we have to get moving.

Neji: Yeah.

He replied not really paying attention to what his friend had said. Ishi however just walked up to Neji and pulled him toward the other boys before she asked Kiba.

Ishi: Hey, where is Yura?

Kiba stopped and frowned before he said.

Yura: She's up there.

Ishi: Then why aren't you helping her.

Kiba: .........Because helping her would mean killing you.

He said walking forward. It didn't take long for everyone to gather what that meant. With a heavy sigh they followed behind Kiba, none asking any questions as to the girl or what happened when he found out.

[Lee]

It had been a while since Tenten had woken Lee from his genjutsu induced slumber. She remembered Gai's words before he left off to fight.

_[Gai: Tenten, I need to to protect Lee for me, I cannot stay here to look after him, but he is the most important thing in this world to me. Please take good care of him.]_

Tenten held tightly onto Lee's arm as she carried him away from the stadium.

Tenten: _[I didn't need you to tell me that Sensei.]_

She said looking over to Lee as he struggled to keep up with her pace.

Lee: It is okay Tenten, I can walk on my own.

Tenten: You keep saying that, but why haven't I let go yet?

She said in a sarcastic tone that made Lee sigh, both extremely worried about the other. Lee noticed the shinobi quicky coming up on them and looked around. His arm and leg may have been hurt, but his senses hadn't dulled in the slightest.

Lee: Two ninja coming up fast.

Tenten: I know.

She replied as she let Lee down against the wall and awaited the aproaching enemies. Lee frowned at his state and stood back to his feet, if he was going to die then he wasn't going to die laying down. Tenten held off both ninja on her own, but one of the ninja slammed a blade down on her own, leaving her wide open for the other ninja's attack, once she noticed she tried to move, but the ninja she was cashing with simply pressed his weight down on her, stopping her in place. She could feel the blade behind her closing in on her back, and even worse, she could feel the bloodlust the ninja was radiating. She closed her eyes and readied for the strike, but instead of the sound of piercing flesh, came the sound of bones crunching. When she looked back she saw Lee's right foot crashing into the ninja's head, instantly killing him, afterward he placed his crutch firmly on the ground before pushing himself into the air, completely ignoring the pain, before he slammed his right foot into the face of the ninja in the clash with Tenten. Lee landed on the ground and turned back to Tenten as he smiled. Tenten stood in shock before Lee replied.

Lee: What? I'm crippled, not dead.

He said before he started to walk off. Tenten shook her head and smiled at the boy before quickly went over to hold him up again, all the while ignoring his protest. It didn't take long from them to be reunited with the other four of their friends still in the stands. Yubiki stared across on a roof far from the feild, as if waiting for something, not wanting to alert the enemy of her presence until they showed themself. She frowned and tried to hold back the urge to help the "young man" fighting with Orochimaru.

Yubiki: Where are you?

She thought out loud to herself, hoping that the one she sought would soon appear.

[Iruka]

Iruka: Quickly clear the building!

He shouted to the other teachers in the area as they guided the children to the outside. Cursing aloud he ran trough the halls of the academy in search of stragglers. Once he reached the outside he looked around and asked.

Iruka: Is anyone not here?

Natono: Ah, Iruka-sensei, Kana's not here.

The young boy called out to his teacher, without thinking Iruka made his way back into the school frantically looking through the classes once again, until finally he stopped at a door and looked in. A deep frown crossed his face and he slowly walked into the room. With venom he spit out the name of the person he saw.

Iruka: Hello Mizuki.

A smile crossed the face of the man as he held a small girl on his lap, crying as she gazed at her teacher.

Mizuki: It's been a while since I've seen you and this is how you greet me?

He asked with a sickeningly friendly smile as he held a kunai to the arch of the girl's neck.

Mizuki: I just wanted to catch up and ask you some questions, like about little Kana here, Orochimaru-sama has been looking for new hopefuls, do you think she'll do?

Iruka: Let her go Mizuki.

Mizuki: You know, I was never really one to look away when someone wronged me. And I still want to get those two brats back for what they did to me, but right now Gaara's probably doing that for me. I'll just have to settle for the next person on my list. Can you guess who that is?

He asked brining the kunai closer to the girl's neck, gaining a satisfying whelp from her.

Iruka: If this is what you want I won't back down, but let the girl go!

He shouted finally losing the cool mask he had been wearing. Mizuki cleared his face and removed his hand from the girl, giving her the freedom to run to her teacher. With her arms now latched around Iruka she looked back at Mizuki.

Iruka: Run along Kana, go outside and join the others.

Kana: But-

Iruka: This is no place to be right now, just go alright.

He said to the young girl without taking his gaze away from Mizuki. Kana looked at her teacher and nodded before she ran to the outside, looking back many times before she actually made it away.

Mizuki: Isn't that sweet, she was worried about you.

Iruka: It's a sign that you're good teacher, I'm guessing you wouldn't know it.

Mizuki: I guess not.

He said standing to his feet, seemingly growing bigger as he did.

Mizuki: I've waited a long time for this old friend. The day I get to crush that head of yours between my fingers.

Iruka heard a loud roar coming from smewhere further in the village, that must have meant that this wasn't the only big battle going on at the moment. Someone somewhere was having one hell of a battle, but at the moment he had to focus on his own. With each step Mizuki seemed to keep growing until he looked like a giant two legged tiger. As he stalked forth he began to speak.

Mizuki: I'll be sure to make this take as long as possible.

Iruka: Don't rush on my account.

He said as he readied himself for the 15-foot behemoth as he walked closer. Mizuki crashed his fist down for Iruka, who quickly rolled to the side in time to dodge the attack. He didn't know what he was going to do next, but he had to think fast. He quickly dug around in his pouch for something to use so he could buy time. After cycling through everything he had a smile cross his face, he had a plan, but it was going to take some time to set up, time Mizuki wasn't going to give him. Before Iruka could even finish Mizuki latched his hand onto his neck and slammed him up into the ceiling. After a satisifying grunt from the man he quickly span around and hurled him through the wall to the side of them. Iruka was blasted back into the wall of another building and slowly fell to the ground before casting his gaze at the quickly approaching Mizuki. With a smile the man swung his arm down at Iruka before it was deflected by someone's arm, he didn't know what was happening, but soon caught a rough awakening when the arm was accompanied by a foot going up into his chin. Mizuki stumbled back before a quick palm was thrusted into his chest, knocking him back ten feet before he collapsed to his knees. Mizuki looked forward and muc to his surprise there was a young girl standing in front of him.

Hinata: I thought you were dead.

She said with cold eyes. Suddenly she was joined by Kiba, Choji, Neji, Hanabi, Lee, Ishi, and Tenten. Hinata's glare was strange to everyone who saw it, the girl was kind hearted and forgiving, but kidnapping her little sister, throwing her into the hands of a man who wanted to kill her boyfriend and her big brother, which soon led to a race against time for her little sister's life was something that went far beyond the range of forgiveness. Hinata frowned at Mizuki as rage began to fill her, silently hooping that the man would run back after her, which he quickly did. Hinata readied herself as he friends did the same, however Iruka quickly ran past them and jumped to the side of Mizuki before he latched his hands on the side of his face, causing his body to loop around. Iruka gave a loud roar before he slammed his knee into the man's face. Mizuki coughed up blood and Iruka gave him no time to rest before he placed both legs on the man's chest and slammed his elbow down into his face. Before Mizuki could even stumble Iruka tightly closd his fist and punched fiercely down into Mizuki's face, knocking him down to the ground with a massive crash. Iruka flipped back away from Mizuki and cocked an eye back to the children behind him.

Iruka: I'd have to be the worst teacher ever to let me student do the fighting for me. I'm sorry guys, but you're going to have to leave this to me.

He said turning back to Mizuki. Hinata opened her mouth to object, but Iruka lifted a hand to her.

Iruka: Do you know what my most important job is as a teacher?

He asked back to all of his former students.

Iruka: It's to insure the future of Konoha's shinobi. You all may be ninja now, but you are still Konoha's future, this is my fight, but can you please make sure that these children get somewhere safe?

He asked as pointed back to the scared children behind him. Neji placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and nodded to Iruka.

Neji: We will make sure to do that for you.

Iruka: Thank you.

He replied with a smile. Neji led the team and the children from the school, but Hinata stayed behind before she said in the coldest of voices.

Hinata: If I leave this to you, will you promise me that he will no longer be breathing by the end of the day?

Iruka:......You have may word.

Hinata started to walk away before she said one more thing.

Hinata: You know, if you die Yubiki will kill you.

Iruka: I'm vaguely aware.

He said with a smile as he watched Mizuki rise to his feet.

Mizuki: Nice cheap shot.

He said wiping the blood from his mouth.

Iruka: There are no cheap shots in the world of shinobi.

He said preparing himself after making sure that Hinata had left the battlefeild, which she had. Mizuki charged for his former friend and pulled back his fist, a swift wind brushed passed Iruka face, but nothing made contact with him, Mizuki missed on purpose and Iruka could see 's fist was latched onto the wall behind him and with tremendous force Mizuki dragged the bottom half of his body toward Iruka, who couldn't even dodge before the leg slammed him through the wall. Iruka flew through desks and even another wall before finally coming to a stop. Iruka flipped back to his feet just in time to dodge the massive fist coming down on him. The pain in his chest quickly stinted his movement. At the moment Iruka didn't have the luxury of waiting for the pain to go away and to nurse his wound. A sharp step forward and he was rushing toward Mizuki once again, who pulled a large shuriken from his back and hastily threw it at Iruka. Iruka never slowed down, he just leaned back down to his knees and slid under the shuriken while still gaining distance. Once under the shuriken Iruka swiftly moved his right leg to his left side and sent him into a spin before leaping into the air with a spiral kick to Mizuki's face knocking the massive man down to the ground. Iuka smiled before slapping his hand against the wall.

Mizuki: Iruka!!!!

He shouted as he charged the smaller man and slammed him back into the wall. As he pinned him against the wall he whispered.

Mizuki: You were never anything special, you're just another faceless shinobi with a name.

He said as he reared back and jammed his massive fist into Iruka's stomach.

Mizuki: Tell me, what does imminent death look like?

Iruka looked up to Mizuki and smiled as bad dripped from his mouth.

Iruka: Ugly as all hell.

He said with a chuckle as he looked at Mizuki. Mizuki frowned and roared before he grabbed tightly onto Iruka's neck and slammed him back into the floor.

Mizuki: Why don't we redecorate a little.

He said before lifting and slamming Iruka into every solid thing he could see, walls, chairs, desks, the ceiling, everything in the room was shattered by Iruka's back and each time he hit something, he slapped his hand against it, never once did he stop planning, even when being pounded into the ground. Once his plan was ready Iruka slammed his foot into Mizuki's face and slashed kunai across his wrist, forcing the man to let go. Iruka then ran from the large hole in the wall Mizuki had made before he turned back and smiled.

Iruka: Sorry Mizuki, but this is where you end.

He said holding up and handsign. Mizuki only then noticed all of the explosive tags around then room, Iruka had tricked him into a giant blast chamber.

Mizuki: You son of a bitch!

He shouted as he ran for Iruka once again, and once again, falling for his trap. Iruka pulled a kunai with his left hand and revealed a final tag tied to the ring at the bottom. With a quick jump back he launched the kunai into Mizuki's chest knocking him back into the room. Once the tag on the kunai exploded the entire room was taken with it, then half of the entire building. With a sigh of releif Iruka turned around and began to walk away before quickly pulling his shuriken from his back and spinning it. Iruka turned back as Mizuki jumped from the rubble dripping with blood, from anyone looking the picture looked like a lion pouncing on a lone dragging his shuriken upward and ripped through Mizuki's chest. Mizuki roled back to the ground and looked up weakly before Iruka dragged his kunai down across his chest. Multiple swings, each landed on their mark as Iruka ripped Mizuki to shreds. As Mizuki gasped for air Iruka drew back his shuriken and launched it at Mizuki's chest.

Iruka: Chakra link! Slash ripper!

He shouted as chakra blades emerged from the shuriken and ripped deep into Mizuki's chest before blasting him back through into the rubble of the building. Mizuki's eyes gazed emptily at the sky above and cursed aloud, his body wouldn't move anymore, however, he could feel something standing over him.

Mizuki: To think I would lose to you. After everything that I went through, I lost to weakling Iruka.

Iruka: I was never as weak as you thought I was, maybe it was just some illusion that you made up that caused you to lose.

Mizuki: You and Yubiki, you know that it's a fleeting dream.

Iruka: Yeah I know, but I don't think that I want to let that thought go.

Mizuki: And that's what makes you seem so weak.

He said a chuckle that dragged pain through every part of his body.

Iruka: I don't think I hate her anymore, I've spent a lot of time with her, she can be scary, she's really strong, but I've also seen her happy, care-free, and kind. If I had known what happened to Neko back then, I probably would've reacted the same way as her.

Mizuki: So you forgive her?

He asked as if he wasn't dying, both of them waiting until the last moment to talk like friends.

Iruka: I won't forgive what she's done, but I don't hate her.

Mizuki laughed at Iruka again and sighed before saying.

Mizuki: I could'nt forgive her, even if I knew the cause, I had given up so much, that I couldn't just turn back. Maybe I'm weaker than you, the one who was able to forgive. I won't apologize for anything, just make sure that you follow the road you chose until you reach the end, just like I did.

He said before his eyes finally lost all life. Iruka walked away from Mizuki and sghed before he looked up to the sky.

????: It's been a while Yubiki.

Iruka turned back to the origin of the voice and stared in shock, the voice was being projected from everywhere in the village.

Iruka: What the hell is going on?

[Moments before Iruka's fight]

Sasuke stared at Gaara, eyes burning red at the young jinchuuriki. He knew that the others had been slowed down by something, but Gaara didn't care, his prey had walked right in front of him. An appetitizer for the main dish, he could tell that all three of his true goals were coming for him. He also felt the presence of two other coming at him at high speed.

Sasuke: Raizen's on his way. I'll finish this before he can make it.

[Msic que: Arms of sorrow by-Killswitch engage.]

Gaara mind flew around as he looked at Sasuke, quickly flying to his past. He smiled a sickening grin as he licked his lips. Sasuke pictured his older brother in his mind, he gripped tightly onto his left arm and charged his chidori, his curse mark slowly taking over his body. Both roared at one another before leaping at their opponent. Naruto ran through the forest, dodging the many trees, before JJ landed at his side and quickly caught up to his pace. Mika soon landed at his side and caused the ground to upheaval under her feet before quickly disintgrating into the wind. All three closed in on the battle, quickly noticing the changes since Sasuke had started to fight, Sasuke was doubled over in pain, Raizen was standing toe to toe with Gaara and Sakura was pressed against a tree, with and covering her body up to her neck.

Gaara: Hehe, about time!

Gaara quickly turned to his new prey and lifted his hand, catching them off guard, his sand blast them back into a large canyon in the forest (Where Jiraiya pushed Naruto in the actual story) As they fell down into the deep pit Naruto's became enveloped in the cloak of the fox. Naruto lashed out both of his arms and clawed into the gap between the fissure before he looked up at his teammates. JJ jumped from wall to wall before slamming his sword into it forcing himself to a stop before looking back up at Mika. Mika slammed both of her hand together and created a bridge below her, once she fell passed it she grabbed it with both hands and flipped herself onto it before looking up. What she saw was Gaara falling down after them, half taken over by the shukaku drool flying from the side of his mouth as he laughed after them.

Gaara: Make feel alive!

Gaara quickly descended down on Mika and lashed out the sand behind him, completely blocking out the sun from above. Mika tried to change it before it could hit her, but it came down to fast, instead she abandoned her perch and jumped away from Gaara as he crashed through her bridge and slammed his fist into her back before she could get away. Gaara's sand whiped forward after Mika as many long arms before JJ jumped up and threw her out of the way, leaving himself to be caught by the attack. Gaara laughed as he slammed his fist shut, causing the sand entraping the boy to suddenly compress him. However much to his surprise the boy re-emerged from the attack as a massive dragon and roared after Gaara before sending a flame up after him, which was stoped by Gaara's sand. JJ grabbed Mika before hurling her up into Gaara's sand, he second she hit she broke through as if it were a wall and slammed her fist into Gaara's face. Naruto tossed himself into the air and slammed his aura into Gaara's chest before sending a flurry of punches into his face. Gaara slammed his fist into Naruto face and pummelled him with tons of sand before JJ flew through it and crashed his massive fist into Gaara's face, knocking him from the canyon.

Mika: Now!

Naruto leapt up with Gaara and slammed his fist into his stomach, giving Mika the chance to attack. With a graceful spin, she sent an arc of stone from the ground all the way back down crashing into Gaara's chest. Even with all these attacks, Gaara seemed to smile as he fell back into the wide feild below. Gaara closed his eyes and the ground below turned to sand before bounding from the ground and swallowing Gaara. Before Gaara could land the sand took the form of a giant raccoon that stood taller than the entire forest. The Shukaku smiled before giving a massive roar that shook the entire area.

Shukaku: It feels so good to be free again!

He shouted as he sent a blast of wind at the three kids still in the air. JJ was blasted back throught the air once his wings caught the gust and Naruto dived down at Gaara before turning his cloak into a long sword, in some ways akin to Gamabunta's something he had learned during his training with the toad, before he slashed it through the Shukaku's chest, only managing to split the large demon in half, not managing to do any damage. It's large hand slammed down into Naruto and knocked him into the ground with such force that he bounced back up as if he were a basketball.

Mika: Raahhhh!

She screamed her battlecry as she summoned two massive pikes that pierced throught Shukaku's chest before it could regenerate the split Naruto had put in it. Both pikes quickly turned to sand and melted down to the ground before rushing at Mika, who formed it under her as a small slab of stone before surfing along the sand as if it were water. JJ returned with a loud roar as he flew down at the massive monster, this time in his most powerful form. JJ clutched his ryuu-o-jinn and it turned into a sword of light. JJ slashed vertically through the massive monster, but once again sword seemed to have no effect at causing damage that couldn't be remedied by simply healing or restoring sand to the spot. The Shukaku reached up and ripped JJ from the sky before blasting it's sand on him like a cannon, launching him once again through the sky. Naruto re-emerged from the forest behind the massive sand rodent before quickly running up his body as JJ recovered mid flight and reverted back to his normal form, and Mika slammed her fist on the ground, making a slab of rock shot up from under her, launching her onto the Shukaku's chest. JJ landed on the beast's arm and started to run for it's head as other two started doing the same. Sand clones of Gaara started t emerge from the behemoth's body and charge after the young children. Naruto slashed through seven with a single swing and dodged the many others falling down at him, finally understanding what it most fell like to fight himself. Mika stood on the stomach of the shukaku and smiled as Gaara's clones closed in, with a quick step down she formed the entire stomach into a large boulder before she punched down, shattering the entire section. Mika jumped onto one of the stones and shot herself up higher into the sky before landing on the Shukaku's neck. Both Naruto and JJ smiled before taking advantage of Mika's attack. Naruto leapt up and ran to meet up with JJ and Mika as they ran for the Shukaku's obvious weakspot, Gaara, unconcious on top of the monster's head. Before they could however, all three found themselves staring at the demon's face as it turned around by shifting the sand around. Once again it sent a massive roar that echoed throughout the forest and sent the children flying through the sky. JJ saw something coming after them and frowned before grabbing tightly onto Naruto's hand and launched him after the demon once again. After Naruto was out of the way the Shukaku's arm slammed into JJ crushing him into the ground, then it winded around and smacked Mika down into the forest at breakneck speed. Naruto frowned as both of his teammates had been disposed of. JJ could've dodged that attack, but he chose to place his faith in him, so would he. powewrful blasts of wind flew after the young boy, but a quick handsign and a clone appeared next to him before hurling him out of the way.

Naruto: Echo pulse!!!!

At his shout, the boy continued to repeat the process of making clones throw him, until he was flying to fast for the wind to stop, instead it seemed as if he was harnessing the gusts of wind to make himself move faster. Gaara's sand clones reached for him after he reached the top of the shukaku's head, but he blasted right through them.

Naruto: Wake the fuck up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He shouted before slamming a fist into the boy's face, giving him a rude awakening from his slumber. Naruto stopped himself as Gaara gazed back at him, madder than two cats in a shower with the water turned on. Naruto turned back with a smile and shouted before he lifted his leg into the air. Gaara reached up to block, but his arms caved under the strength of Naruto's kick. Because of Gamabunta, Naruto had experience fighting massive opponents, Gaara's eyes went wide as he felt the thunder cracking through his head. The Shukaku's body started to shatter and both boys fell through as the sand fell around them. Naruto free fell above Gaara before smiling at the boy, both looked into each other's eyes and reared back their fists. Gaara's fist crashed into Naruto stomach as Naruto's crashed into Gaara's face, both were thorwn into the ground as the sand covered the entire feild they were in. JJ stood to his feet and dusted himself off.

JJ: Thank god I used my dragon skin in time.

He said with a smile, even though there was blood on his clothes, showing signs that his dragonskin wasn't the perfect and impregnable armor he bluffed it to be. Mika walked back into the feild as well, cracking her arm back into place without showing the slightest inklng of pain.

JJ: Are you sure that didn't hurt?

Mika: I don't show pain like most people.

She said once again speaking of her past life, when she was an emotionless doll. Mika walked to JJ and gazed at Naruto and Gaara before both stood to their feet. At the moment they all stood in what looked to be a patch of desert. Gaara was in his element and they were at a clear disadvantage, however Gaara was still winded and the numerous wounds on his body showed the signs of his fatigue. JJ and Mika started walking up to Naruto before someone dropped in front of Gaara.

Temari: Stop hurting Gaara!!!!

She shouted with rage in her eyes, nearly on the verge of tears. She never thought she'd see the day when Gaara would be over-powered, but when she did, she couldn't handle it.

Gaara: Get out of my way.

He said with cold eyes, Temari shook, but didn't move, instead she pulled her fan from her back and readied herself for battle.

Naruto: Fine, I'll fight you alone from here on Gaara!

He shouted over to his opponent shocking his two teammates, the two people he considered siblings, right now he couldn't fight with them. He needed to be the one to beat Gaara, he needed to stop him. Temari stopped and looked back at Gaara as he placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her to the side before stepping forward.

Naruto: I can give you time to heal if you want, I don't want any excuses.

Gaara: I don't need any rest. I'll kill you right here and now.

JJ and Mika stepped back, understanding Naruto's motives, he wanted to face the boy just like him, but also, he had a promise to keep. He told Gaara that he would be the one to beat him when he hurt Lee, and he planned to make good on that.

????: It's been a while Yubiki.

The voice brought an abrupt stop to the entire area. Naruto looked away, the voice came from everywhere, even Gaara seemed to be distracted by the sudden outburst.

JJ: Sonic projection? Sounds like someone wants us to hear something.

He said as he looked into the sky.

[During the fight with Gaara.]

Ino: Dammit!

She shouted as she ran through the streets. JJ's jacket fluttered on her back, gripping tightly onto it she moved forward. She wondered why he had given it to her before he left, before at the moment she had to focus on what was happening, she needed to be somewhere. The enemy had engaged her many tmes on her trek, but somehow she managed to make it through. She dodged a hail of kunai and looked up toward the ninja staring down at her. With a click of her teeth she resumed her sprint, trying to lose the ninja behind her. She was so focused on running that she never noticed that the ninja had stopped chasing her. Their shadows were held tightly in place. All of the ninja faced the opposite way of the person binding them, with a quick flick of his wrist Shikamaru throw a single shuriken into the back of their heads, one by one, he picked them off as if he were playing target practice. Once he had elimanted all of his enemies he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

Shikamaru: Where is that troublesome woman going?

He asked himself before trying to go after her, but another group of ninja fell in front of him, his pursuit of Ino temporarily halted. The girl ran through the streets and almost tripped as she turned the corner.

Ino: Please tell me it's still there.

She thought aloud, until finally she made it through her family's flower shop. With a smile she stood in front of it and turned back to the ninja following her. A kunai tightly gripped in both hands, Ino prepared to fight of her enemies.

Ino: Stay back!

Harou: What makes you think I should listen to you?

He said walking slowly forward.

Harou: This place must be important to you. What do you boys think?

His comrades laughed, the girl was nothig more than a joke to them as she gripped onto her kunai.

Ino: _[Dad, where are you?]_

Ino took a step back and threw the kunai at the ninja. Harou moved out of the way and narrowly managed to stop the girl's foot flying for his face.

Harou: Nice, but your mistake was getting too close to me.

He said as he gripped onto her leg and sent a knee to her stomach, Ino coughed hard and lost balance in the leg supporting her, leaving Harou to lift her up by her other leg.

Harou: Now that I get a good look at you, you're kinda cute, maybe I'll take you home and train you.

Ino frowned and sent a quick right jab at Harou, despite the fact that she was upside down. Harou dodged it a smiled before slamming the slender girl into the ground as if she were a club. Harou looked down at Ino as she struggled to catch her breath and then looked back at his subordinates.

Harou: Burn it.

He said with cold eyes. Ino's head snapped up and she shouted at them, trying to lift herself, but Harou placed his foot on her head and held her down. Ino could do little more than watch as the place she held dear, slowly began to burn. The flames grew, rising to the sky as tears leaked from Ino's eyes.

Ino: Bastard. Bastard!!!!!!

Harou: Heh, what does it matter, we planned to burn this whole place to the ground anyway.

She shouted to him, only managing to invoke laughter from him as the other ninjas quickly join in.

????: You guys are sick!

A girls voice came from nowhere. suddenly one of the ninja's head flew off with a smooth cutting sound. Yukari landed on the ground and frowned up at the ninja with her sharingan blazing as strong as the flame behind her.

Yu: Get your foot off of her.

Harou: An Uchiha, Orochimaru-sama will be pleased if I take her back. Hey girl, drop your sharingan or I'll crush this girl's head.

Yukari didn't flinch, instead her sharingan flashed for a second and suddenly Harou was sent flying.

Yukari: 2 seconds, only eight left.

She said, keeping track of her demon eye limit. Ino slowly stood to her feet and looked at the fire with a sharp pain in her chest. None of the nnja understood what had happened, but they knew that it was the girl's doing. Yukari turned away from the man and brought her attention to the ninja lundging for her. With two quick swipes she slashed off the man's leg and then sent her dagger roughly through his back. Itachi had taught her well, never let the enemy live. She smiled, too bad she would have to use that on him one day. Another ninja came for the young girl, but not before Ino stepped in front of her. With a fluid motion she tossed a kunai into the air like a coin and spin into a kick that collided with the back of the kunai, slamming it into the man's head. Ino kept her leg in the air and quickly turned into a sweep kick that connected with the next enemy. When he tripped Ino brought back up the same leg and slammed it on the back of his head, holding him against the flame that was once her family's flower shop. Ino held him down with cold eyes as he screamed, burning and flailing, Ino never once pulled her foot away, not until the moving stopped. Once she removed her foot she turned back to Harou and pulled two kunai from her pouch, holding both in the underhand position in both hands before walking forward. Harou readied himself for the girl and grimaced before punching down at her, Ino effortlessly ducked under it with a spin. Harou brought back his fist and tried to slam it into Ino, however once again the girl managed to dodge it with little effort. Ino dragged both of her kunai across the man's wrist, and then stabbed one into the man's leg, bringing him down, with another spin she stabbed the other kunai into his kidney, once the man fell to his knees Ino quickly stood behind him and placed both kunai to his throat. Harou started to hypoventilate, but Ino kept a cold face, and said to him with no remorse of pity.

Ino: Your mistake was getting too close to me.

With his words thrown back at him Ino ripped roughly through his jugular and let them man fall to the ground as his blood flew to coat the entire area. Ino dropped her kunai and turned back to the crowd of ninja descending on her. It didn't take a second for them all to fall to the ground with as numerous parts of their bodies fell to the ground before the rest of it. Yukari stood behind Ino, gripping her eyes as she feel to her knees.

Yu: Are you okay Ino-neechan?

Ino: I should be asking you that.

She said lifting the girl, never once taking her eyes from her burning building.

Yu: Sorry.

Ino: No, it's their fault.

Konohamaru: YU!

Both girls turned back to the young boy as he ran over to them. Yukari frowned as he got closer and tried to move away, but her fatigue was too great, before she got to Ino she had been locked in many battles. She silently wondered why she decided not to go with Hanabi when she joined her sister.

Konohamaru: Are you hurt?

He asked reaching a hand for her, which the girl knocked away before shouting.

Yu: Don't touch me! I didn't forget what you did to me!

Konohamaru looked away and blushed before shaking it off and retorting.

Konohamaru: Now's not the time for that dammit, if you're tired we need to get you out of here.

Moegi: He's right, youre going to get hurt.

Yu: I can handle myself.

She said standing to her feet, before collapsing once again. Ino gently squeezed on the girl's neck, causing her to fall unconcious. Ino turned back to Konohamaru and sighed before saying.

Ino: I don't know what you did to her, but right now I need you to take her somewhere safe.

Konohamaru: Come with us!

Ino: Not yet, I, I don't want to run away yet.

Konohamaru: But-

Ino: Please.......

She said looking down to the ground, Konohamaru looked at the flame for the first time and heard something wet drop to the ground. He didn't turn back to Ino, but he knew what that sound was. Udon placed a hand on his back and nodded before all, carried Yukari away from the fight.

Ino: I couldn't do anything.

She said before looking up to the sky. Yubiki looked down at the girl, she knew that the girl was one of Naruto's friends, but at the moment she couldn't help her. If who she was waiting for arrived on the scene and she wasn't ready to fight, Sarutobi would be killed. She had to hold back her emotions, at least for now. Behind her a snake prepared to snap down on her, but without even turning back she grabbed onto it and sent forth her chakra, causing the snake to explode into small pieces, scatttering everywhere. After she was done, she once again folded her arms and looked onto Sarutobi's battle. Kakashi slammed his hand onto the neck of one ninja before flicking his wrist, snapping the man's neck with such force that he span around fourteen times, before finally hitting the ground. Behind an enemy pounced on him, thinking that he had the advantage, however, Kakashi didn't even move. Instead he smiled under his mask as Gai jump kicked the man from the building across from them, sending him flying across the roofs as a rock skipping across a pond.

Kakashi: You too your sweet time Gai.

Gai: Well remember our bet, whoever can take out the most enemy ninja wins.

Kakashi: Oh, were we doing that? I completely forgot.

Gai: Yes, we are and you're totally losing right now.

He said with a smile.

Kakashi: Am I now?

He asked not really paying attention to his rival. Gai sighed and then smiled as more ninja fell after them.

Kakashi: What do you say I handle this?

Gai: Oh no you don't, I'll take care of this Kakashi!

He said jumping into battle.

Kakashi: If you say so.

He said with a smile, Gai was so easy to trick. Kakashi turned back and pulled out a single kunai as the ninja began to attack.

Kakashi: I think I might just take you up on that bet though Gai, I'll be more than happy to remember how many of this scum I manage to take out.

He said as he dropped into stance. Not far from where they were Hiashi was fighting off the many ninja coming down on him. A single thrust of arm sent the ninja flying regardless of the distance between them. Hiashi seldom even needed to move, he just stood in one spot launching away after his enemies. One of the ninja however managed to gain a slight distance from the others, no difference, he could eliminate him as well, however before he could the man was engulfed in flames. When he hit the ground the flames died down, leaving the man breathing, but completely unable to continue the fight. The flames then spread out through the entire feild of ninja, taking out all of the ninja without killing them.

Hiashi: Ishi-hime, mercy is not something that should be shown in a battle like this.

He said as the girl stepped forward, finally showing herself.

shi: Sorry Hiashi-sama, but I don't kill. I can't.

She said with a smile.

Hiashi: Where is Neji?

He asked placing his back to the girl's, both blasting away at their enemies as they drew closer.

Ishi: He's not here, I told him that we should split up and help whoever we can find.

She said as she and Hiashi switched sides.

Hiashi: And he agreed to that?

He asked knowing full well of how protective Neji could be when it came to Ishi. Neji tried to act cool, but in some ways he was just Naruto when it came to his princess. Because of that Hiashi also wound up creating a bond with the girl, she didn't have many people in the village that disliked her, if any.

Ishi: I guess he trusts me.

She replied with a smile. A hissing sound reached their ears from behind and both slowly turned to the giant snake gazing down at them. Hiashi stepped in front of the girl, his fatherly nature, as rare as it was, was starting to kick, however the girl stepped back in front. With a stern gaze she looked at the snake and gave a sinister smile.

Ishi: You don't really wanna do that, do you?

She spoke as her darker personality began to show, one that had grown after so much training and bonding with Anko. he snake stopped, the girl's glare was more frightening than anything it had seen before, as if she could stare into it's soul.

Ishi: Come to me!

She shouted, gaining immediate obediacne from the massive beast. The snake flew down to her and surrounded her before submitting to her completely. With a smile she pulled a scroll and sealed the snake into it before saying.

Ishi: Looks like I got a new pet.

A smile wide on her face. Hiashi slowly backed away from the girl. Underneath that bubbly exterior lies a force to be reckoned with. Orochimaru smiled as Sarutobi pushed him back, never once taking the time to catch his breath. Orochimaru was about to release a seal before a voice called out inside him.

_[????: Save that for later, right now we have someone who's dying to meet me, what do you say we give her a show?]_

Orochimaru: Heh, it seems that it's time.

He said as he pulled back his sword, much to his former master's confusion. Orochimaru opened his mouth and eight snake crawled from his mouth, falling to the ground with a wet flop. After a few second the snakes began to take form. All stood in the guise of humans, smiling together. Yubiki's eyes snapped open and shouted as she made a mad dash for where Orochimaru was. Sarutobi became cautious, but he didn't panic at the moment he realized he was outnumbered, but his cool head let him know that they weren't interested in him, but what was coming for them at full speed.

Yura: Drop the jutsu or the shock will kill you.

Sakon: We know brat!

Tayuya: Move out of the way!

As the sound four dispeled their jutsu, Yubiki passed them in a giant blur, but not before Yura could cancel her chakra. As immense as it was Yura couldn't neutrelize it all and the effects were temporary at best, but it was enough for what they were planning. Once Yubiki realized what had happened a seal was placed on the ground under her, quickly draining her strength and sealing her in place, that however didn't stop her from thrashing around in rage.

Insuru: Activate the sonic projection jutsu, I want everyone to hear me. I know it'll drop the morale of their troops.

As his sibling started through a round of seals the sound on the roof became louder and more vivid. With a smile Insuru spoke to the bound woman.

Insuru: It's been a while Yubiki.

The voice seemed to draw the attention of the entire village, not only the villagers, but the opposing ninja as well.

Yubiki: This trick won't hold me forever!

Insuru: I know, and unfortunately since I too am a demon I'll be caught in it if I get to close, so you're in no danger.

Yubiki: I thought you were dead.

Insuru: I was.

He said with a plain face as he scratched the back of his neck.

Insuru: Oh I forgot to introduce you to my family. This is my brother Aristam.

Aristam: Charmed.

Insuru: My sister Kamina.

Kamina: Sup'.

Insuru: My sister Sinna.

Sinna: Nice to meet you.

Insuru: My brother Venice.

Venice: Whatever.

Insuru: My brother Kensou.

Kensou: Yo'.

Insuru: And the youngest two; my sister Aneha and my brother Karou.

Karou: Nice to meet you Nee-chan.

Aneha: I've already seen you so I don't see why I need to introduce myself.

Insuru: From oldest to youngest, we make the Orochi.

He said with a smile. Many of the people below recognized that name, a fearsome monster of legend.

Yubiki: What makes you think I give a shit about who they are?

Insuru jumped back and gave a feigned look of shock before replying.

Insuru: Well because I never got to introduce them to you before. And it is costumary for a man to introduce his family to his wife.

A wave of shock rode through their audience, none could understand what was going on.

Insuru: Then again, if I died then does that mean that till death do you part kicks in and I'd have to call you my ex-wife? But since I'm alive then that should mean that death didn't do us part. Oh so confusing.

Yubiki: Shut up!

Once again Insuru jumped back and feigned shock as his siblings laughed at him.

Kensou: Ha, you got yelled at.

Sinna: Trouble in paradise huh, bro?

Insuru: Oh, why are you all so mean to your Nii-chan?

He said falling to the side slowly in a dramatic fashion.

Yubiki: Tell me, Insuru.

She said gaining his attention once again as she cast her eyes to the ground.

Yubiki: Was it you who led Orochimaru to kill Neko?

Insuru blinked for a second before saying while rubbing his head.

Insuru: Well I may have suggested the idea, but it's vague on whether I did or not, I can't remember. Do I do that you guys?

Kensou: Yep.

Aristam: It was your idea.

Aneha: So your idea.

Karou: Try to remeber these things nii-chan.

Insuru: Oh, why are you all so mean to your niichan?

He asked slowly falling to the side in a dramatic fashion.

Yubiki: Why?

Once again Insuru stopped his play and looked back at the woman.

Yubiki: Why would you do that?

Insuru looked down with a displeased frown.

Yubiki: He was your son!!!!!!!!!

She shouted out at him, once again causing a wave of shock to fly through their audience. Sarutobi gripped tighter onto his staff as he moved closer to Yubiki. Insuru cast his eyes down and sighed before chuckling. Then slowly his chuckle became a full out laugh as his siblings joined in. Insuru replied with a smile.

Insuru: You say that like I care.

He said mockingly laughing at the woman. Finally everyone understood the type of demon they were dealing with. Insuru didn't stop, he and his siblings continued their mocking laughter.

Insuru: And she was so dramatic with it too.

Aristam: He was your son!!!

He said mimicking Yubiki's voice.

Insuru: Oooooh, do it again, it gives me goosebumps on my scales.

Kamina: He was your son!!!!!!!

He said mimicking her voice while making a silly face.

Insuru: Hahahahaha.

Sarutobi couldn't explain in words how enraged he felt at the moment, even more at the fact that when he looked down he saw something he couldn't even picture before then. Yubiki, was crying.

Yubiki: Why?

Her voice noticably cracking. The sound was something only Naruto had heard before, and at the moment his hands were bleeding under the pressure of his tightly clentched fist. JJ's chivalris nature began to go full blast.

JJ: Naruto.

Naruto: Could you please.

He said fully understanding what JJ was about to say. He was going back to the village. Mika stepped back stood with Naruto as JJ walked at a slow pace. For the moment the battle had stopped, there was no need to rush. Insuru was projecting their voices because he wanted them to hear something, and JJ wanted to hear it. He wanted the bastard to give him more reasons to kill him. Iruka cursed and slammed his hand into a wall, surprisingly shattering the cement as if it were nothing, at the moment however he didn't even notice.

Insuru: Why? Where do I begin? Maybe I shoud start from the beginning. Tell me Yubiki, will you listen to my woes?

He asked with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Insuru: We were once like you, fools who trusted and protected the humans. Even though they feared us. Then like all of the other demons, we forged a bond with Jinzuki Uzumaki. On the day when the humans turned on Jinzuki, we had a front row seat, trying or best to stop the execution. Before he died, Jinzuki smiled at all of the demons who had come to defend him. The human's killed Jinzuki because he loved demons as much as he did the gods. However there was a large gap in the real story.

He said with a smile.

Insuru: Jinzuki was killed because his wife was indeed a demon.

Yubiki's eyes went wide. She had never heard of that, Naruto looked down at his hands and frowned.

Insuru: His family would have been killed as well had we not stepped in and slaughtered that village. That boy you call son, has had demon blood flowng through his veins long before you came into the picture. Which is probably why he's been able to suck your fox demon powers into himself. Once we began, it was like a rush, all of the hostility we demons had felt for humans was unleashed in the most vicious of ways. We of the Orochi found, like many other demons, that we loved the feeling of putting the humans in their place. Then the kings of our worlds stepped in and called that stupid truce. And of the Orochi returned, dejectedly they sat on their throne, longing for the days of old when the humans were nothing more than their playthings. They were the first to exploit the many holes in the treaty, as long as humans sacrificed their own, demons were free to kill whoever they placed in front of them. It all fell down to human will. With a smile the Orochi returned to the human world and searched for a village that seemed peaceful enough, and they attacked, with their mighty visage, they needed nothing more than their words and growled to intimidate the humans. With a mighty booming voice the stated.

(Flashback)

Orochi: At the beginning of each month, an arrow will fall upon the house of a young virgin maiden. By the end of the week you will bring that woman to us, and she will be sacrifced for another month of safety for your village. Refuse us and we will kill everyone here. Do not even dream of defying us.

All heads spoke in unison, before with a mighty roar they destroyed the remaining houses in the village.

Orochi: We trust that you will make a wise decision.

The frightening beast said before leaving the villagers in utter shock. It was the most horrifying thing they had ever seen.

(Insuru: However, as foolish as humans are, they decided that it would be easier to simply send warriors after our head, that two was a simple enough task, all we had to do was wait for the human to cast the first blow, and then strike them down. After that, we mounted the human's head in front of the village as a show of how futile resisting could be. Soon they realized the foley of their actions and then, it was easy street. Watching them gravel was truly a sight to behold. However, within a year the virgins had run out. Pathetic really, is it too much to ask that a woman be able to keep her chastity over the age of seven?)

(Sinna: Bro even I found that one offensive.)

(Insuru: I meant humans, things like that don't matter to demons, just like any other thing we have the hymen can heal. But I mean seriously, how long do you think it'll be before those girls we saw in the exams are all bloated and full of baby? I'll give it a year, hahahahahahaha!!!!!)

As much as hs words offended people, the fear of the demon was overpowering, his influence seemed to be doing just as he planned. He was lowering the morale of the village, a pyhcological assualt.

(Karou: You mean if they live past today?)

(Insuru: Oh I don't plan on killing them, some of them will be useful later. However, I seem to have gotten off track. Where was I again?)

(Arista: At the part where the humans started running out.)

(Aneha: Try to remember these things Onii-chan.)

(Orochimaru: Yes and please stop getting distracted before the best parts.)

(Insuru: Not you too! Why are you all so mean to me?)

(He said falling back in a dramatic fashion once again before quickly regaining himself and folding his arms.)

(Insuru: The Orochi, bewildered at the humans started to demanded anything that the human had, even their children, and the humans complied. So afraid to die that they no longer cared about anyone else. Their fear was so beautiful. However we made a mistake, a drifting who swordsman found himself bound to the village challenged us to a fight, however, he never threw the first blow. Instead he stared at us and waited with a smile. The human had known of the treaty between the gods, he called our bluff and then exposed us to the village who soon dismissed us as a threat. Enraged, we ignored the treaty completely an slayed the swordsman, shutting his arrogant mouth for good. The rage of the gods, would be worth the exchange for shutting him up. So the Orochi waited, looking to the sky for the gods to descend, but nothing came. Amused the Orochimaru returned it's gaze to the village and slaughtered as many of them as they could before dropping an arrow on one last house.)

Orochi: If you value your lives, then the woman that lives in this house will be brought to us by the weeks end.

(Insuru: With a renewed fear, the humans agreed to the terms, except for one man with a double hilted sword. The woman to be sacrificed was his fiancee. Instead of heeding our words, the warrior set off the to fight against us, with a pure white wolf by his side. Nothing seemed odd to us at the time, but once we fought the warrior we realized, he was able to damage us, his attacks hurt. We lost, somehow he managed to defeat us, but before died we noticed something. The wolf was glowing red, it's power was what made the human strong.)

Orochi: Damned beast, what are you? Speak your name!!!!!!!!

The wolf smiled and then stood to it's hind legs, slowly changing into the form of a beautiful white haired woman. Before the Orochi could pass on the woman spoke.

????: I am the goddess of the sun, Amateuresu! Remember that name on your way to hell foul demon.

Cursing that name and the foolish decision they had made, the Orochi's life slipped away from them.

(Insuru: They died, but their essence spread through the land and infected eight powerful beasts, driving them mad. Soon after the beasts began to destroy anything in their path one of those beasts being the great dragon king Omaki. As they ravaged the land, Amatueresu realized her mistake and traveled the lands, defeating them all, except one. Omaki was somehow exorcised by the head of the Nores clan, before he died he enlisted him to serve under the Nores clan's head for the reminder of their clan's existance. After all of the beasts lost the essence inside of them, the darkness gathered together and revived us using the strength of the beasts we possessed. And once again Amateuresu stood before us and fought against us, however, even with our new found strength, we lost. This time, she didn't kill us. She dispeled our union and sealed away my siblings then she sealed my power, binding me into human form, as well as banishing my demon powers. I was sentenced to be nothing more than a strong human.)

Insuru: Damn you! You sick bitch, change me back!

Ammy: Or what? You'll nibble me? Be glad that you are allowed to live. As bothersome as you may be, you are no longer a threat, in that state even a human could kill you.

She said walking away with a mocking laugh at the man who once stood strong.

(Insuru: She left me in that pathetic state. I had nothing left, broken and beaten, I returned to the void, lost in the world of darkness. As the cold rain poured over me, an angel appeared over me with a sweet voice and asked.)

????: Are you okay?

The young woman called out to him in the rain, holding out her slender hand to the down fallen man.

(Insuru: Her beautiful voice lured me in and clear naivety in her eyes. That angel was you Yubiki. Inwardly I smiled, I knew what I could do to regain my strength, or more accurately, a new strength. I calcaulated every last step. Each part of the puzzle fell right back into place. You see, you were a pawn from the very beginning. If I could play my part, if I could act well enough, I could gain the powers of a fox demon. And all I had to do was make you fall in love with me, then fool myself into loving you. After ten long years, you finally opened your heart to me, and then you gave me the mark. However do you remember what happened after that?

(Yubiki: I marked you, but the second effect never took place.)

(Insuru: Right, now I was bonded to you, hopelessly in love and unable to betray you, but being the thorough bitch that she was, Amateuresu also sealed my ability to gain new demonic powers. My plan had failed miserably. Then a new piece into place soon after that.)

(Yubiki: ......Neko.....)

(Insuru: Correct, if I could eat him after his powers matured, I'd be able to gain the powers of a Kitsune-oni and regain my Hebi-oni powers at the same time. He too was a pawn from the very beginning.)

(His words that tme made Yubiki wince and bite her lip. Her anger was slowly rising to the boiling point.)

(Insuru: However, when he was born, being the thorough bitch that she is, Neko was born without my powers. Amateuresu had also sealed my ability to reproduce my powers. Once again, my plan had failed entirely, and even worse, there was nothing I could do about it. I was forced to carry out a normal life, as nothing more than a face at your side. Never to hold any true power, then sixty-seven years later. My siblings managed t break free from Amatueresu's seal, and they returned to the void looking for me, beginning a large-scale war. Amatueresu entered the void as well, remember?)

(Yubiki:.....Because the void drained her powers she sought me out to assist her.)

(Insuru: That's right, she is your sister after all isn't she? I paniced, if she had seen me, then she would have been able to identify me, my cover wouldn't be blown, so I flew, and because of my weakened state, I was killed on the battlefeild, and doing so drastically decreased the fighting strength of my siblings. Allowing you to defeat them.)

(Yubiki: That's when we sealed them away. That war went on two years after you died.)

(Insuru: Yeah, and after you sealed away siblings you fled for the human world. We had never been killed at seperate times before, always at once, I truly thought that I would stay dead. But as a year passed, I was revived along with my siblings.)

(Flashforward)

Yubiki's eyes flew wide.

Insuru: Do you undersand what that means. If we are killed all together, our essence will spread throughout the land until it infects a powerful beast, once it does, those beast will ravage the land until they die. Once they die, our essence will reunite and we will be reborn. However, if we die seperately our power will decrease, but withing the span of three years, the one of us who died will be revived through his siblings.

Insuru stood over Yubiki and smiled as his siblings and Orochimaru did the same. All completely engulfed in darkness, covering everything but their eyes.

Insuru: We are immortal!!!!!!

He shouted down to her. Those words struck a cord with everyone listening, once again crushing the morale of the konoha shinobi, how do you fight an enemy you can't kill? All shook under those words, except for one person wo continued to walk forward with a blank expression.

Insuru: I also found that when I was reborn, I no longer held your mark, however, my natural powers had returned to me. The only down side was that now I was sealed inside with them, cursed to live the rest of my days in confinement, then something unexpected happened. A man broke through to the void and full before our cage. After granting him our power, I had a loose end to tie up. I had grown fond of the feeling of weilding the Kitsune-oni's power.

Orochimaru: And what a wonderful power that is.

He said with the fox cloak suddenly draping his body.

Insuru: Then we waited, your storm to the village here, riled up the humans, and when they struck you, your rampae began, just like I had planned from the beginning, however, Minato knew. He saved you and the village at the same time, maybe it was the powers of the gods flowing in his veins.

Yubiki's eyes snapped up at those words and Sarutobi fought back the urge to draw on the subject.

Yubiki: What?

Insuru: You understand now? Why that boy is so popular? It's because, as weak as it may have been, Minato's bloodline held the gene of the god of wind. And because the Uzumaki clan had demon blood in their veins, the forbidden had happened, a god and a demon had merged blood. Because the demon blood tends to die down through generations, normally that wouldn't be a problem because the demon gene in that boy was recessive, but there was something that caused that gene to germinate.

He said with a smile. Yubiki cast her eyes down.

Yubiki: Me?

Insuru: That's right. Because of you Naruto is becoming something that has never existed before. When he gains his ninth tail, who knows what will happen. However, I'd rather not wait that long.

Yubiki snapped back up at Insuru and growled.

Yubiki: What are you planning!!??

Insuru: Oh, that's easy. I intend to eat your other son as well.

His smile suddenly grew darker. Those words sent a chill throughout the village and invoked the wrath of a few certain, however Naruto seemed to grew calm after hearing that, he was actually rather relieved to hear it. He would have to do it first, and he wasn't going to make that easy for him. Naruto smiled, Insuru had suddenly grown silent, meaning something new was happening, something he didn't plan on. JJ walked past Ino holding two of the sound ninja in each hand.

Ino: JJ-kun?

JJ's eye were slit and golden, his face looked somewhat jagged and his arms were wlarged than before. It was a mid-transformed. He was as close to changing as he could go without doing it.

JJ: Look after that jacket for me.

He said with his voice as more of a growl than normal.

Claire: So he decided to show his true hand.

(Music que: Karma [by-bump of chicken; Tales of the abyss OST)

Insuru turned to JJ with a wide and disturbing smile as the boy slowly walked forward, discarding the two bodies in his hands. After a started walk forward the boy burst into a sprint and flipped onto the roof of a house and then continually flipped higher onto other buildings.

Insuru: Kill Fou-lu!

He ordered out to all who followed him. The order confused many of the onlookers, yet the ninja assumed he meant the one boy charging forward to their position, with that understanding they all moved out. Three snakes closed in on JJ as he leapt high into the air.

Kakashi: JJ fall back!!!!

He shouted to the boy, but he gained no response. With a roar of determination he ripped his sword from his back and shouted.

JJ: Get the fuck out of my way!!!!!

The snake made move on him, but as massive as it was, he manage to take off it's head with one smooth slash before snapping his sword back, decapitating the second. With a skillful spin of his sword JJ lifted his sword above his head before slicing straiight down the middle of the final serpent. Once he landed on the ground he began to run forward once again, but dozens of sound ninja pounced at him.

JJ: Shadow fist eruption!

He shouted as he pumped his right fist into the air and sent a pillar of black light flying into all of the ninja, rendering them unconcious in a single blow in mid air. Before the ninja could fall back to the ground JJ used them as stepping stones to send himself back into the air. On the last one the boy did a backwards flip, leaving himself upside down in the air. He closed his eyes as another snake snapped at him and dodged at the last second. Quickly rounding back the snake made another snap at JJ which he once again dodged with a blank face. A sudden stop by the serpent and it snapped once again for JJ, who this time simply let it eat him. Not even half a second later he came bursting from the back of the snake as he once again jumped for the roof of the stadium.

JJ: Insuru!!!!

At his shout the man turned with a smile as Karou, Sinna, and Venice all smiled and jumped from the roof in a blur. JJ lifted his right hand, narrowly managing to block Karou's fist crashing down for him, the force of which pushed him down to the nearest roof, where Ishi and Hiashi waited. The landing caused a shockwave to shake the ground and the roof they stood on. Venice ran behind him forcing the boy to let go of Karou's fist and roll under the attack. Smoothly, JJ dodged and blocked the attacks coming after him, obviously they were holding back. Ishi and Haishi moved forward as if they were going to enter the fray, but something clear blasted them both away, they couldn't tell what it was, but they knew JJ was the one who used it. Sinna dropped down on the boy with her fist drawn back, fiercely dropping it into JJ's face knocking hims slightly off balance, seeing the new opprotunity, the other two closed in a unleashed a flurry of attacks on the boy, knocking him slightly from the ground.

Sinna: You're mine Fou-lu!!

She shouted as she kicked upward making her leg turned into a snake's tail which extended and wrapped tightly around JJ's throat. With a loud laugh and a quick spin, she dragged the boy through numerous buildings before letting go, throwing him through three whole buildings before he came to a stop. JJ laid still for a second then jumped into the sky with a mighty roar, completely covered in blood. On his descent he balled his fist and dropped it furiously down into Sinna's face, causing her to spin sideways sixteen times before falling flat to the ground. JJ pulled his fist back and crashed it into Karou's face before turning with a spin kick, coated in black chakra the flared up on impact. Venice closed in on the boy, but soon caught a lightning fast three hit to his chest before JJ grabbed his head and his shoulder, clamping his fangs tightly onto the man's neck and decapitating him. JJ grabbed tighter onto the man's shoulder and flipped his body down to the ground before lifting his head and kcking it into Karou's face. As Karou stumbled from the blow JJ closed the distance between them with a short uppercut into his stomach, then another with his fist burning black.

JJ: Shouryuken!!!!

He said as he went soaring into the air with a trail of black chakra flowing behind him. JJ smiled as all of the Orochi began to recover, even Venice's head simply grew back onto his body. JJ flipped back from Karou's chest and shouted back toward the roof.

JJ: Sarutobi!!!!!

The old man heard the boy's call and looked down into his hand. With clear understanding he lifted Enma and launched him to JJ while still in mid air. Enma changed from the form of a staff and grabbed onto JJ's hand.

Enma: It's been a long time Fou-lu.

JJ: Too long my friend.

Enma turned back into a staff and JJ held both hands up as his enemies closed, not to mention the other two that had followed Enma up to the boy.

JJ: Extend Enma!!!

He shouted, making the staff grew to the length of ten city blocks. JJ slapped his hand on the other side of the staff and made it spin in his hand, crushing the faces of all enemies pursuing him. With a smile he turned the staff down and spun it into Venice and Kamina, dragging them through two buildings before sending them flying back into the air, then JJ switched sides and did the same to Karou and Sinna. With his last spin he pulled the staff under his arm and slammed it down using the force of his shoulder, slamming it into Kensou, crushing the ground as he did so. The staff retracted and JJ pulled his sword from his back, tossing it slightly into the air above him. Enma's head extended from the end of the staff and bit into the hilt of the sword, dragging back down and merging it into the staff, making it a spear. Dragon's wings grew from the staff below the blade and JJ threw it under himself.

JJ: Don't underestimate me!

He shouted as he rode the staff like a surf board. Aneha smiled and launched herself from the roof after the boy, but before she could reach him he dropped to the side of the spear and grabbed onto it tightly before he spun around and slashed through the girl.

JJ: Freeze Saru-ryu!!!!

He shouted as ice covered the tip of the spear and then he rounded and stabbed it intoAnhea's chest, dragging her to the ground and shattering the ice while still insde her. With a sharp turn JJ hit th back of the staff into Venice's chest and then pushed down the front, slamming the back otf the spear into his chin. Then like a breeze he turned in a blur and slashed upward through the demon. In the same motion he dragged the spear back down into Karou's head and the force knock JJ into the air where he flipped back from a roof and extended the spear again, viciously slashing it across Insuru's face from that great distance. Insuru's face was ripped off, but it quickly restored and he smiled at the boy. JJ smiled back as he slammed the bottom of his spear down into Sinna's chest and extended it down to the ground, impaling both the woman and the cement. JJ stood at the top of the spear and readied himself as the six Orochi head turned into snakes and slithered up the staff. JJ called out is sword and grabbed it with the shout.

JJ: Burn ryu-o-jinn!

At his words the sword began to emit flames and he spiraled down the staff, leaving a trail of fire behind him, forcing the Orochi heads to fall from the heat. JJ landed on the ground and breathed in the flame, grabbing tightly onto Enma, he launched the staff into the air and spit the fire from his mouth, launching himself up like a rocket before landing on the speeding weapon. Aristam, the second eldest, grew tired of watching his siblings play and jumped from the roof onto the staff with JJ. He watsed no time going on the assualt, however, JJ managed to dodge every attack and send back few of his own. Aristam smiled, impressed by the boy's balance and ability fight and avoid his attacks, however, he grew tired of toying around and then he slammed his fist roughly into the boy's chest, forcing him to vomit torrents of blood and sending him flying from the staff. Enma returned to Sarutobi alone with his gaze drawn back to the falling from the sky as the seven Orochi heads moved in, crushing him with multiple attacks at once. Aneha flew over him and slammed her leg into him like a whip knocking hm faster from the sky. Kamina and Aristam closed in with their fist drawn back, ready to crush the boy. JJ recovered in mid air nd held out both his hands to catch the fists of his approaching enemies, but his hands didn't catch them, something else did. Both of them dark demons looked up at a massive green aura shaped like a horned demon hanging behind JJ.

JJ: Green aura: Aura expansion jutsu!!!!!

JJ's aura following the movements of his hands as he dragged back both demons and slammed them into each other before slamming both fist into their backs and tossing them to the side like garbage as he continued to fall JJ whispered the words.

JJ: Fourth form: Warrior.

As he descended his body began to change and he dropped into his aura. JJ turned into a small human sized dragon and shot an arrogant small as an image of himself appeared behind him, standing fifty feet tall. JJ held tightly onto his sword in his right hand, then he motioned as if throwing the sword to his left, then it split in two and he held both swords in front of himself, ready for a fight. Unfazed by the boy's transformation the rochi heads started to move for him, but with a swift motion JJ slasshed through all of them as his aura punched down into them crushing them into the ground below. JJ flew forward, cutting through the enemies in front of him while making his way to the chunin exams stadium where Insuru, Orochimaru, Yubiki, and Sarutobi waited. Once again as if he never attacked them in the first place all seven of the Orochi returned after him, however he never moved, his aura just slammed it's fist into them whenever they got close, sometimes punching them into mountains buildings, anything that the body could fly into, they hit it. JJ flew into the air and dodged the attack flying for him, then Aristam slammed his fangs on the boy's neck, slowing him down, soon the other joined in. JJ smiled as they all closed in on his aura waiting in the ring of the chnin exams arena. The aura reared back and punched into JJ leaving him unfazed, but blasting back everyone taking him for a ride. JJ flew over Insuru and changed back before slamming his ryu-o-jinn back into it's sheath. He landed croutching down, and slowly stood to his feet in front of Insuru. A gust of wind that JJ had dragged with him flew over the roof and blew through his clothes. Insruru stared at JJ's frown with a smiled as they walked closer to each other, both meeting each other's eyes. Seconds later Insuru's siblings joined him, all smiling down on him too. Insuru moved back and chuckled.

Hiashi: He broke through their line by himself?

Choji: JJ, amazing.

Insuru stepped back and started clapping.

Insuru: Amazing Fou-lu. I didn't think you'd make it here. It's been a while.

Ino: He called him Fou-lu again.

Shikamaru: Why does he call him that?

JJ scoffed at Insuru and turned away.

JJ: I can't honestly say that I missed you all that time. Especially not you Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: That saddens me, I missed you alot Norugi.

Insuru: It truly has been too long, brother.

Those words sent a chill down the spine of the villagers. Was JJ an agent of Orochimaru, their suspicision were put to rest when JJ replied.

JJ: You slimy bastard, I don't remeber giving you the right to call me that!

Insuru: But it's true. The dragon clan descended from the snake clan. Brother.

JJ: But, that does not makes us equal, we evolved from your clan. That does not make us related.

Aristam: Young Norugi, may we speak to Fou-lu? I have no interest in talking to a ghost.

He said making JJ growl, those words hit home and confused many of their listeners. Insuru smacked Aristams arm and turned back to JJ.

Insuru: Please excuse him, he doesn't have subtle bone in his body. Can you please speak to us yourself Fou-lu?

JJ closed his eyes and frowned before opening them again.

Fou-lu: I have no interest in speaking with thee.

Insuru: It's been a while, brother.

Fou-lu: Bite thine tongue, I have but one brother and you are not of my blood.

He spit back to the man.

Aneha: Well, aren't we hostile?

She said with sarcasm.

Fou-lu: Mine heart holds no love for your kind wench. Why should I use kind words for such trash?

He replied with a smile. Aneha frowned and dropped a large amount of chakra from her body. Insuru cut her off and asked.

Insuru: Would you not join our side Fou-lu?

Fou-lu: Thou asks an obivious question. However, this is not mine own vessel, if that is what Norugi desires, I will not disagree with his wishes.

He said as he dropped his persona and allowed JJ control of his body once again.

Kensou: Then I guess that means the decision is yours kid.

Sinna: I'm quite impressed with how you fight. Why don't you fight with us?

JJ: Why should I?

He asked with vemon.

Insuru: The real question is, why do you fight for the humans? You hate them don't you?

JJ: Huh?

Insuru: You hate them right?

JJ puased, that caused unrest in those he fought alongside him. With a smile JJ replied.

JJ: Yeah, I hate them.

Kamina: Right, and you have no real ties to ths village, why don't you join us at the top of the world. Humans don't deserve this world, and thanks to Orochimaru we don't have limits on how many we kill. Join us Norugi.

JJ smiled and said.

JJ: You're right, I'm not even from this place. I can't stand humanity. They're so weak yet, they think everything is their's. They have great knowledge, yet they use it to kill each. One of the very first human invent was a weapon, something they could use against one another, and even today they would create a new weapon sooner than they would find a cure for a disease and even when they do, they'd keep to themselves so that they could make profit. All that humans care about is money, power, and respect. There is no honor, no love, no chivalry, nothing. All they know have to do is hate and destroy. If their is one thing I respect about their species, it's that I believe that one day they will stand above the clouds and touch the sky. That's also what I hate about them, on the day when humanity stands above the clouds, it will be because he stands on the corpses of his brothren.

He said with a digusted smile. JJ looked at his hands and then up to Insuru.

JJ: I like the iidea of wiping them out.

He said with a chuckle that scared everyone listening, even Claire, she never heard him sound like that before.

JJ: So I'll give you an answer.

JJ looked up to them with a smile before he said.

JJ: Why don't you go fuck yourself?

He said turning his head and smiling in their face with a chuckle. JJ stuff his hands in his pockets and laughed at them.

Aristam: What was that?

JJ: You heard me, you, the MJ rip-off, N-Snyc, and the spice girls over there can all go fuck yourselves. You must be sniffing laundry detergient if you actually expected me to agree to that.

Sarutobi chuckled at the boy's words and smiled at him.

JJ: What kind of dumbass would here someone say "I ate my own son." and say "Wow, he sounds like an appealing guy, I wanna go grab a brew with that guy."

Once again the boy invoked the laughter of those who listened.

JJ: I may hate humans dude, but I don't think there's any way that I could hate them more than you.

Aristam: So you intend to fight us?

JJ: I guess.

He said scratching the back of his neck as Insuru chuckled at him.

Insuru: Boy you are hopelessly outmatched and outnumbered up here. What do you think you can do to us?

JJ: That's just it, I don't have to fight you by myself. Seeing the look on Yubiki's face right now, I can see that all I really have to do is break that seal that's holding her and she'll rip you to shreds herself. Which I can do seeing as I'm not a demon. Or I could always just let you kill me.

He said with a smile.

JJ: But when you do that the dragon gene will be released from my body, which will release Fou-lu. Do you really want to face him alongside Yubiki?

Insuru winced, this boy's words were pushing at him.

JJ: Then there's me, who gives you a flatout promise that even if you do kill me, I will make sure that one of you go with me. And according to your story, that will make you weaker, will it not?

Insuru smiled.

Insuru: That makes no difference.

JJ: No, I was just wondering if you could take Yubiki with only seven of you. I mean, you couldn't handle her sister with all eight and from the stories I heard from Amatueresu herself, she and her sister were never able to beat one another. Which means if you couldn't beat her, you definitely can't beat Yubiki. Even which her own fox powers, because since she rules them, she holds dominion over them to a certain degree. You were probably using tricks so that she couldn't figure that out. While Orochimaru can use it probably, you guys can't so long as she's near you.

Insuru scowled, who was this boy, why was he so sharp.

JJ: You never know what people can do when they pay close attention. And I was listening really hard, and don't think for a second, that I plan on dying here either. I still have something I need to do, and I have people that I want to do that with, so I going to fight.

Insuru: I don't understand. Why fight for these people, why do you risk your life for a species you hate. People that kill each other for sport. At least I did for power. I had a gain, these people will do it for nothing. What makes you fight for them!?

JJ stood tall and chuckled as his scratched his cheek.

JJ: Truthfully, no matter how corny this may sound, it was because you made Yubiki cry.

(Music que: I dare you to move! [by Switchfoot)

Yubiki's face shot up with slight blush, she didn't mean to cry, it just kind of happened.

JJ: I don't know where I developed it, but when women cry, I hate it. It just makes me want to protect them. The second I noticed, I was already on my way here. Besides, I fight this place because of the people here. I want to help them, I thought when I left my village that there would be no one here who would except me, I was going to stick out like a sore thumb and get nothing but cold stares. Yet, that never happened, instead I was welcomed with open arms.

Yura looked down at those words. Tayuya looked over to her and frowned, right now that boy had somehow reached her with his words. Yura walked through the village without hiding anything, she was comfortable there, more than she should have been.

JJ: So why do I fight? Because I saw Choji run almost as fast as Raizen to fight off your people. Because I saw Lee, with a broken arm and leg, fight with anything else he could use as a weapon. Because Tenten, fought with him, making sure that he never pushed himself too far. Because Sasuke chased after someone he knew he couldn't beat, just so that could protect his home. Because I saw Raizen break the sound barrier to go help him. Because even though Sakura lacks physical strength, she still stood before Gaara ready to fight. Because I saw the lazy Shikamaru show some enthusiam. Because Ino-chan fought on dispite losing something precious to her. Because this is Ishi's first real fight, yet she stands unafraid of anything coming at her. Because Neji fights elsewhere, yet he still keeps a sharp eye on her. Because Shino was able to take down Kankuro without even tryiing. Because Kiba's heartbroken, yet he's managed to take down almost fourty of your guys. Because I got to see this old man fight for the first time.

He said smiling back at Sarutobi, who quickly returned the geisture.

JJ: Because, right now, Claire-sensei, is protecting everyone, because Kakashi-sensei called out to me with worry when I started coming here, because Hiashi and Ishi tried to help on my way. Because I know when this is all done, Gai is gonna give me that goofy smile, and I'm gonna do it back. Because Kurenai-sensei has been protecting Hinata from the shadows every step of her way. Because Iruka finished what Naruto and I started. Because Naki would kill the very sun before he lefts anyone of you near his family. Because Asuma crushed everything Shikamaru's way, because Yukari fought until she fainted, because Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon fight as hard as they little bodies can. Because my little sisters are doing everything they can to look after the village's stragglers.

Hinata and Hanabi blushed as they turned back to where JJ's voice came from.

JJ: Because my little brother, is fighting someone who is a mirror image of what he could've become.

Naruto looked up and smiled at JJ's words.

JJ: Because even though she acts cold, my girlfriend's had a stone golem trailing since I left.

Mika blushed at him and looked away.

JJ: And because once this is all done, I want to eat with them all at Ichiraku's, and see Ichiraku-san and Ayame smile at us. That's way I fight. This may not be the village where I was raised, but I love this place, and everyone in it. I'm not afraid to die, those who are deny the most blatant fact of life. Fearing death will do nothing. That's why I will fight you even if I may die.

He said gaining a smile from every villager there, JJ dropped into stance and continued.

JJ: The immortal words of the Nores, I am a wall to never be crossed by those who breed death. I hold two things in both hands, a sheild, strong enough to protect anything behind me. In the other, a sword strong enough to cut through anything that stands in my way. I am a protecter! My life shall be the gate that bars you from those I love. If you plan to stand in my way, I will kill you!

Insuru growled as JJ smiled mockingly at him.

JJ: Konoha, did you hear me? How many of you will fight with me!?

There was no clear answer, only the battlecry of millions of people. From every corner, from every crack, from every tree, from the far off forest, and the distant feild, even right from behind him. The voices of the people shook the mountians. JJ turned to Insurur with a bright smile as he asked.

JJ: Which one of us was outnumbered and outmatched again?

Insuru's playful nature became a distant memory and the darker side of the monster showed itself, however this didn't shake the boy who stood in front of him.

Insuru: I don't fear Fou-lu. I'll prove that by killing you and eating your flesh.

JJ: Well then bring it bitch.

He said with a chuckle.

JJ: But you might want to move fast, your soldiers are losing.

Insuru gazed around in disbelief. Old, young, man, woman, shinobi, civilian, all had stopped trying to hide and rose up against the sound and sand shinobi. He realized his mistake, he wanted to break the spirit of the villagers, but the boy's words moved them to fight. Their fears washed away, the opposite had happened.

(Flash)

S. ninja: Stay down, or else!

Heni: Or what?

The woman said walking forward with a large broom in her hands, that wasn't why the ninja hesiatated, it was because there were fifty others behind her, all holding their owns weapons. Quickly the ninja was over taken, many more replaced him, and tried to quell the mob, but a large hand slammed down on them.

Choji: There's no way I'm gonna sit still after what I just heard. Everyone, follow me!!!!

He shouted as he led the charge. Kakashi stood on the roof smiling under his mask.

Kakashi: I don't know about you Gai, but I'm tired of being shown up by kids.

Gai: That just shows how brightly the next generation's youth burns.

He said standing behind the man.

Kakashi: I'm not ready to be obsolete just yet. What about you?

Gai: If today is the day I die, then that will be that. However, as that boy said, I don't plan on dying today.

He said looking up to the roof JJ now stood on.

Kakashi: What do you say we get moving?

Gai: Let's.

He said as they both began to move. Ino ran through the streets holding tightly onto JJ's jacket for dear life. She wanted to help him, she wouldn't back down no matter what. Mika smiled and looked over to Naruto.

Mika: Will you be okay?

Naruto: Yeah, go help out in the village. Besides, ever since that girl showed up over here Sasuke and Shino's been watching me. I know they'll watch my back.

Mika turned and readied herself to leave before turning back.

Mika: Don't kill him.

Naruto: I don't plan to.

He said to her as she ran off. Once she was gone he looked over to Gaara and smiled.

Naruto: Just you and me now.

Gaara turned back to Naruto and frowned. Naruto didn't attack on purpose, he was letting him heal. He'd make him regret that. JJ stood tall and balled his fist as the eight Orochi heads moved in on him. Sarutobi stepped to the boy's side and Orochimaru stepped in front of them. Yubiki slowly broke her binds and frowned, ready to join the fight. All stood ready, the village was rising, the decisive battle had battle.

Chapter fourteen end.

* * *

Naruto: It's just me and you Gaara!

Gaara: I'll rip you apart Uzumaki!

Konohamaru: They're all fighting, I'll fight too, no matter what happens.

JJ: Bring it, I'll take you down!

Yubiki: Stand back little one. He's mine.

Next time on Eyes piercing the darkness: Leaf destruction part 2: Konoha stands!

JJ: Divided we fall!

All: But united we kick your ass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is the fastest I finished a chapter in a long time. Being able to write at home rocks. Man, this one was kind of left on a cliffy, but not really, If I were to force everything into one chapter it'd be too long to read, seeing as I usually fit two chapters into one anyway. I know, not as bloody as I promised, but tat's all for the next chapter, after all, we can't have the main course for an appetizer. I had more stuff I wanted to say, but I can't remember right now so fuck it. Now for the Omake!

Omake theater, open!

Canon/Omake 1: Yukari's rage.

Konohamaru sat down at a bench during training. He held his hand to his chin and thought, gaining the attention of his followers.

Moegi: What's wrong?

Hanabi: You've been like that for a while, something must be big.

Konohamaru leaned up to them slightly and grimaced.

Konohamaru: It's because I want to do something, but I can't do it.

Yu: Why?

She asked as she walked over, wiping the sweat from her brow as her long black hair flow behind her. Konohamaru sighed and answered.

Konohamaru: Because I don't know what will happen if I do.

Udon: Is it bad? 'sniff'

Konohamaru: That depends.

He answered vaguely, trying to dodge the subject.

Hanabi: Well, maybe if it feels wrong you should'nt do it.

Konohamaru: That's what I thought too, but every time I think about my heart starts beating really fast.

Moegi: That bad huh?

Yukari smiled and stepped forward.

Yu: Then I think you should go for it. I don't know what it is, but you seem passionate about. Just give your best shot.

She said with a smile that brought another to Konohamaru's face. Konohamaru stood to his feet and held shut his fist before saying with determination.

Konohamaru: Yeah, I'm gonna go for it.

All behind him rooted for whatever he was going to do. Then he turned around Yukari and placed the palms of his hands together with the whisper.

Konohamaru: Sorry, please forgive me.

Yukari was going to ask him what he meant, but that soon became impossible as he grabbed her shoulders and slammed his lips on hers. Yukari's eyes shot wide as all of the other girls stared in shock and Udon blushed slightly. Yukari didn't fight back, she was too shocked to do anything. Konohamaru pulled and said to the stunned girl.

Konohamaru: That was every bit as sweet I thought it would be.

Yukari couldn't say anything, it wasn't that Konohamaru was a bad kisser, she had never been kissed before, so far be it from her to say what was good or bad, but at the moment every rational thought in her head was telling her to kill the boy still holding her shoulders. She wanted him to die. With her sharingan blazing she punched into the boy's face, accompanied by two other fists. Hanabi pulled Yukari back as she rubbed her lips and tears brimmed her eyes.

Moegi: BAKA!!!!!!

Konohamaru couldn't hear her over the ringing in his head. After a moment of boiling Yukari shouted with venom.

Yu: I'm telling my nii-chan.

With those words she stomped off. All others decided that they wanted to be as far away from Konohamaru as possible. One hour later Sasuke was burning the village looking for Konohamaru when he saw Naruto walking down the street.

Sasuke: Where is he!?

He shouted with rage in his eyes. Yukari stood next to him and Naruto stared for a second before saying.

Naruto: How the hell did she find you? I've been looking for you for weeks and haven't found where you went.

Yu: He told me.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke and lifted an eyebrow.

Naruto: So your little sister keeps you in check?

Sasuke: Shut up! Where is he?

Naruto: Who?

Sasuke: You know who I mean, I know he'd run to you first. Where is he?

Naruto: Look, I don't know where anyone- RUN KONOHAMARU!!!!!!

Konohamaru: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

The boy shouted as he ran from the bushes with his arms flailing, making Sasuke Yukari give chase. Naruto watched them leave and then turned to a box.

Naruto: You can come out now.

Konohamaru emerged from the box and looked down the road.

Konohamaru: That was close. How long do you think it'll take them to figure out that's a clone?

Naruto: A while, they seem pretty mad so they might be running on blind rage at the moment. What did you do?

Konohamaru: I kind of stole Yu's first kiss.

Naruto:.........Dude.

Konohamaru: Hey don't look at me like that, in all fairness, she told me to do it.

She said bringing up a solid point, even though she wasn't aware of what he meant.

Naruto: ......Cop a feel?

Konohamaru: Of course.

Naruto: That's my boy! Pound it.

He said as the two knocked their fists together.

Naruto: As soon as the six stars above your head disappear, we're going to Ichiraku's. Just be sure not to pull a stunt like this anymore okay?

Konohamaru: Of course.

He said as he followed Naruto down the dirt road before a loud shout of "Dammit!". Naruto smiled and left two more clones of himself and the boy behind to once again throw them off their path. Sasuke was going to have a long day.

Omake 2: Fou-lu's role.

Insuru: Give it up boy, there's no way you can defeat us.

He said to the yound boy croutched over in pain. JJ coughed up blood and frowned up to his enemy.

(_JJ: He's right, I'll have to use "that".)_

JJ smiled and stood to his feet, pulling out what appeared to be a silver weapon.

JJ: I'll just have to call him out.

JJ pointed the weapon at his own head and smiled at the Orochi.

JJ: I'll calling you Fou-lu.

JJ placed his index finger on what appeared to be a trigger and slowly squeezed it.

JJ: Persona!!

He shouted out as the weapon shot something through his head and a shattering sound rang through the village. A quake shook under the Orochi and suddenly a shadow appeared over the boy that soon took the form of a silver-haired man with dark skin. The man smiled before changing into a large dragon. Wind gathered under the dragon as he inhaled and with a powerful roar he shot out a burst of light that incinerated everything it touched. Once it was over JJ's persona vanished and he smiled.

JJ: Persona 3 pwns, bitch!

Omake 3: Shikamaru's dream.

Shikamaru laid on the stuff grass, gazing up at the sky as the colors slowly began to blur. Stars fell from the sky and landed next to him softly creating a rythm.

Shikamaru: 'Sigh'

He said shifting to the side.

Shikamaru: Day and nite,I toss and turn, I keep stressing my mind, mind.

Unable to find comfort, the young boy sat up and stared at the sky.

Shikamaru: I look for peace, but see I don't attain.

Shikamau extended his hand and reached for the sky, but suddenly his hand hit a wall and he found himself in a maze with small dots pepered everywhere.

Shikamaru: What I need for keeps, this silly game we play, we play.

Shikamaru looked back and saw a giant Choji head coming at him, gobbling up the small spheres as he came after him. Navigating through the maze Shikamaru found himself back in the village, surrounded by sound ninja and giant snakes.

Shikamaru: Now look at this.

Shikamaru dropped his shoulders and sighed as they pulled out a piece of metal that forcefully pulled him forward.

Shikamaru: Madness, the magnet keeps attractin' me, me.

Shikamaru turned around and started to sprint away from the force.

Shikamaru: I try to run, but see, I'm not that fast.

The enemies behind him quickly caught up to him and then passed him, all with numbers on their chests as the world around them became a race track.

Shikamaru: I think I'm first, but surely finish last, last.

Shikamaru dropped his arms and sighed. With a quick turn he found himself standing at the edge of a cliff, a long red scarf around his neck blowing smoothly in the wind.

Shikamaru: Cause day n nite-

He said pulling down his scarf before taking a puff of the cigarette, gazing up at the night sky.

Shikamaru: The lonely stoner, seems to free his mind tonight. He's all alone and through the day and night.

He turned his back o the cliff and spread his arms wide.

Shikamaru: The lonely loner, seems to free his mind tonight, eh, eh, eh night.

With his eyes closed, Shikamaru free fell from the cliff, the wind rushing below him blew his scarf before his face. Smiling, he took another drag of his cigarette.

Shikamaru: Day and night, the lonely stoner seems to free his mind tonight. He's all alone, some things will never change.

The sun began to creep up to the sky and Shikamaru put his hands behind his head as his descent slwed down and he softly landed on a large patch of grass.

Shikamaru: The lonely loner seems to free his mind to tonight, eh, eh, eh night.

Shikamaru sat up as something in his pocket started to vibrate, quickly pulling it, he placed it to his ear.

Shikamaru: Hold the phone, the lonely stoner, Mr. Solo doe low.

He stood to his feet and and starting walking as the scenery of the village fell around him.

Shikamaru: He's on the move, can't seem to shake the shade.

A strange shadow stood in front of him and replayed his own life to him.

Shikamaru: Inside his dreams he sees the life he made, made.

He said stepping inside the shadow.

Shikamaru: The pain is deep.

Once inside felt a something aching in his chest, gripping it, he fell to the ground unconious. His soul flew from his body and gazed down at itself.

Shikamaru: A silent sleeper, you won't hear a peep, peep.

Shikamaru's soul returned to his body and he slowly turned up, finding himself in the chunin exams arena, with Temari coming down at him with her fan ready to crush him.

Shikamaru: The girl he wants don't seem to want him too.

He said rolling to the side, avoiding the attack. However, the second that Temari's fan landed on the ground she fashed it open and fiercely waved it at him, sending a powerful gale crashing into him, pinning him against the wall.

Shikamaru: It seems the feelings that she had are through, through.

Suddenly the force of the winds pushed him through the wall as if it were a paper bag, sending Shikamaru drifting through the air like a loose piece of paper.

Shikamaru: Cause day and night, the lonely stoner seems to free his mind tonight.

He turned downward as he puffed his cigarette, staring down at the village he was soaring over.

Shikamaru: He's all alone and through the day and night. The lonely loner seems to free his mind tonight, eh, eh, eh night.

The sun in the sky descended down into the ocean and cated the world in darkness. Shikamaru rolled in mid air as he scarf on his neck wavered behind him, dipping into scean he now flew over.

Shikamaru: Day and night, the lonely stoner seems to free his mind tonight, he's all alone some, things will never change. The lonely loner seems to free his mind tonight.

Flipping backwards, Shikamaru regained control of his body and readied to land as land rushed to cover the ocean below him.

Shikamaru: Eh, eh, eh night.

Shikamaru landed softly to his feet and turned to the side.

Shikamaru: Slow mo-

He side making the world and people around him slow down under the force of the world.

Shikamaru: When the tempo slows up and creates that new, new-

He said turning to the side twice, making two shadow images of himself appear at his side.

Shikamaru: He seem alive, through he is feeling blue.

He said waving down both arms, turning the entire world azure.

Shikamaru: The sun is shining, man he's super cool, cool. The lonely nights-

He said as the sun began to rise into the sky.

Shikamaru: They fade away, he slips into his white nikes.

He said changing his ninja shoes for a fresh pair of "Air Kages" before standing up and finishing his cigarette.

Shikamaru: He smokes a clip and then he's on the way.

Shikamaru's head burst open and his brain began to float into the air.

Shikamaru: To free his mind in search of, to free his mind in search of, to free his mind in search of-

He said as his brain fell back into his skull, sending a shockwave through his body.

Shikamaru: Day and Night.

As his eyes regained focus he locked them onto a stairway of light, leading all the way up to the sky. Proceeding to walk up them he continued.

Shikamaru: The lonely stoner seems to free his mind tonight, He's all alone and through the day and night. The lonely loner seems to free his to night. Eh, eh, eh night. Day and night, the lonely stoner seems to free his mind tonight. He's all alone, some things will never change.

He said as he reached the top of the staircase, right in front of the sun. Shikamaru pulled out another cigarette and held it up to the massive star, igniting it as he took a poof.

Shikamaru: The lonely loner seems to free his mind tonight-

As he breathed in the staircase below disappeared and he fell down to the earth in slow motion.

Shikamaru: Eh, eh, eh, night.

He said landing gently into his bed, rolling over into a deep slumber.

Omake theater, closed!

Sakura: Hi, everyone, welcome again to character Introduction corner.

JJ: Hey, when did you get here?

Ino: She was here two hours ago, I guess you beating her here last time must have really hit home.

Sakura twitched and grimaced at her friend's words.

Sakura: That's not why, it's because today's episode is special.

JJ: I guess it is.

Ino: Well, shall I began?

JJ: Feel free.

Ino coughed into her fist and let down a banner.

Ino: This is an all character appearance show, which will be for talking and answering questions, instead of the usual singling out, many people will come in to answer questions.

Sakura: Shall we begin?

Ino: Let's.

Naruto: Alright, shot.

Sakura: JJ, how come it is that Fou-lu can speak through you?

Naruto: I've wondered that too, Mom can't speak through my body, yet Fou-lu can speak through yours.

JJ: Actually, it's because Fou-lu sealed his soul into my body, Yubiki and Naruto are two seperate entities, even in the canon storyline, the kyuubi couldn't control Naruto's body, it just manipulated him through suggestion, or clouded his distinction to make him behave as it does. It never truly takes him over. Fou-lu and I however, are of one body and mind. We are the same person, and I also inherited his memories, which is why I'm so knowledgable as well as gaining his jutsus.

Hinata: Wow, so do you remember things from years ago?

JJ: Yes, but Fou-lu distanced himself from the human world, so I have very limited knowledge of it.

He said with a smile.

Yubiki: I have a question, why is Insuru such a dick?

She said gazing at said man, who smiled back at her.

JJ: Well, speaking as the author.

"SMASH"

Kiba: That was the sound of the fourth wall breaking!

He said with a smile as Akamaru barked at his side.

JJ: Because I have expectations of bad guys, I don't like to have villians that have a massive build up and then they wound up not really being that bad or strong in the end. Such as Orochimaru in the canon storyline who just got beat like he was nothing, things like that feel half-assed to me. I like for my bad guys to kick kittens, catapult babies, eating pupies, be sexist, ravenous, pretty much, I just want you to hate them. If someone's going to be evil, he's going to be evil as hell GUNDAMMIT!!!!

Gai: Let your youth burn!

JJ: Yes, that's how I write fanfiction dammit, and in my original stories as well. Cause that's how I rolled.

Shikamaru: Hey, Day and night was about weed wasn't it, why did you use cigarettes.

JJ: Something about negative black stereotypes.

He said turning away.

JJ: I'd pretty much have people saying, oh so they all do love to smoke weed. I say for the record right now, that I do not smoke, and I've never been drunk......but I do rap.......Anyway.

Ino: What's the difference between half-demons and demi-gods?

JJ: Good question, I'll start with half demons.

He said pulling Yura in front of him, causing her to shreik a little.

JJ: Yura has distinct cat-like features that she inherited from her demon side, however, those characteristics can't be hidden or dsiguised without using clothing. Yubiki can hide her beast form easily by changing into the form of a human, however half demons like Yura are stuck n the middle.

He said pushing the girl into Kiba who caught her with a smile.

JJ: Can one of you without connections to another species tell me what Yubiki's most powerful form is?

Shino: It would be her beast form right?

He asked showing interest in the conversation.

JJ: Rght, yet can any of you tell me what Amateresu's most powerful form would be?

Tenten: The same right?

JJ: Wrong, Gods and Godesses are most powerful in the form of a human. The reason behind that because humans were created in the image of gods, however, their nature was created in the image of demons. In short, the appearance of humanity is that of the gods, but they tend to act like demons, which is why the fear them.

Sasuke: The old saying of people not liking something that reminds them of themself.

JJ: Exactly, because of this human genetics and the genes of the gods tend to mix well. The child will be born with a human body, meaning they'll be mortal, but they'll retain all of their godly powers. Because of their appearance, they can easily mix in with normal people. As generations pass, even in the event of continued breeding with humans, the power of the gods inside that child will grow. Mika and Raizen are such examples, however there are times when the powers will go unnoticed even by the descendant, such as Minato. However, Naruto's control over wind chakra is a dead give away. They all have different effects too, such as Mika only having to use an insgnifcant amount of chakra to move earth, and Raizen who can discharge amazing amounts of Lightning, but his chakra drains. It's like that.

He said as everyone gathered around him as if they were in class.

Insuru: Hey, sensei's a kid.

Aneha: Maybe he's a wizard too.

They said with mocking smiles before Yubiki smacked them both.

Yubiki: Queit, Sensei is teaching!

JJ: Thank you class rep-san. Anyway, now on to half demons, because their nature is akin to human and not appearance the genes don't mix as well. These children and permanately stuck in a middle form and can't blend into society, which makes them the target of many people who fear demons. Howver, don't attain their full demon power, but they do gain immortality, immense pyhsical strength and certain family traits. However, the reason why Yura can neutralize chakra is unknown, there have never been a case like that before. as time passes and continued breeding with humans, the demon blood begins to thin out and eventually becomes unnoticable, which is why Naruto is such a rare case. The breeding of a demon and a god is restrictly forbidden in law.

He said turning to the young boy.

JJ: However, Naruto is a human, a demon, and a god in the same body. Only for the veiwers, if you look back to the first chapter you'll notice Naruto's strange abilities, and this is something you'll need to remember. Naruto chakra was able to make trees grow and live underground. I'll give a cyber cookie to anyone who can figure it out.

JJ pulled on a cord and watched as a flyer unraveled in front of everyone. It read "HOTTEST GIRL IN ANIME POLL."

JJ: Now, that the chapter is over, I want you all to do something for me, my precious readers. I have a friend named KingKakashi, he's a pro and he rocks at writing fanfics, he's also one of my favorite authors. Right now he's holding a poll for the hottest, sexiest, and most beautiful girl in anime. Right now the poll is going strong, just search up his page a choose the top ten girls you like. Right now Hinata is winning.

Hinata: Wha?

Naruto: Hey!?

JJ: Well, she is hot, and at that she's also the beautiful girl on the inside too.

Naruto: Well, that true.

Hinata: Naruto-kun.

She said with a massive blush on her face.

Sakura: What about me, where do I rank?

JJ went wide eyed like a fish and stared at Sakura as everyone else did the same. After fifteen ackward seconds, everyon turned to the screen and smiled.

JJ: Anyway, that all for this episode, next time we'll be back to the single interveiw.

Sakura: Hey, answer me!

JJ: So to everyone out there.

ALL: Shine eternal!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Hey, answer me goddammit!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lower curtain!

For the Hottest girl in anime poll go to .net/u/1267156/


	15. Chapter 15

This won't take long because I want to get right into the chapter, so let's just get this out of the way now!

_**Okami: **_For those who know, congrats, you have layed one of the most original and artistic games to date, for those who don't, shame on you, you've must out on an extremely good game. The Orochi's story is almost completely derived from the backstory of this game, besides the meeting of Orochi and Kyuubi, there were many elements to this game touched on in the last chapter, including the Orochi's demand for sacrifices, and Amateresu, the sun goddess, being the one who stopped him, the only difference is that she never took the form of a human.

_**Breath of fire:**_ Another draw from this once again, the warrior form was the reason that I beat breath of fire 3, in this story it is also one of JJ' most powerful forms, seeing as the Nores clan's ability to control auras and the warrior form's most powerful move was "aura" it was a natural mix between Fou-lu and JJ. Even though it was Ryu's form originally.

_**Negima:**_ I am a huge fan of this series. Reason? Read it and find out. Anyway, Insuru and Aneha's joke about "teacher being a wizard" and JJ calling Yubiki "class rep-san" was a shout-out to this amazing series which to this very day is my favorite manga. And as if you couldn't guess, Nodoka is my favorite. I have a thing for the shy types.

_**Super robot wars Original generation:**_ I have a deep love for this game series and only regret that they don't bring more of them to the U.S. I played through the first game and am still playing the second because something happened to my last file and I had to start over, which took me a while to actually start doing. Iruka's "Slash ripper!" Is a direct move taken from the game's slash ripper and T-link ripper, both are only small moves that don't do much damage, but it'd be hard to take the Revolver Stake or Oxtonge Rifle into this story, the slash ripper resembles a shuriken anyway, so it was rather easy to place.

I layed down some pretty heavy stuff in the last chapter, but I don't intend to let up just yet. Naruto is going to become something that has never been imagined before. JJ is facing down Insuru, Sakura's still stuck to a tree, Naruto's gonna fight Gaara, and many surprises I dare not ruin here. Why, because I'm going to stick to the canon, but that doesn't mean that there won't be some DRASTIC changes done to the story as well. Now venture forth into the closing of the leaf destruction arc.

* * *

Leaf destruction part 2: Konoha stands!

Battles erupted from every corner of the leaf village, those who refused to sit and die stood to fight. Any who had the ability to protect their home chose to do so, however the battle at the head seemed to be the most fiery.

(Music que: Citizen soldier [by 3 doors down)

JJ's fist flew forward, narrowly missing his intended target, but before he could even continue his attack Karou came at him from behind. A flurry of fists flew for the boy as Sarutobi tried to make his way past Orochimaru to assist the boy. JJ ducked under the punches and flipped up into the air. Venice flipped above the boy with a downward arc kick, that JJ simply reversed and used as a stepping stone, before Insuru jumped above him and sent his fist forward into the boy's stomache, sending him flying through the village like a missile. The impact he made in the ground left a large crater with his body.

Choji: JJ!

He shouted as he and Kiba ran over to his side, however the boy just stood up on his own with a leer aimed back at the roof. They were trying to keep him from Yubiki. JJ roared as his fangs and claws became known, fire spewed from his mouth. With his intentions known, he ran through te village once again trying to make it to the roof. Because of the chaos around him, he didn't need to worry about breaking through the enemies line again, however, some the ninja did come after him, however a giant fist and a fang tornado at his side let him know that there was no need to worry about any ninja being let near him. As he arrived on one of the roofs the two friends peared at his side and three giant snakes appeared around the building. JJ pulled back his fist and thrusted it forward, sending a large wave of black chakra flying through the snake's body. Choji and Kiba prepared to back the boy up, but suddenly a swift slash cut through one of the snakes, along with a large amount of flower petals landing on the other one, bursting it into thousands of pieces.

Kurenai: Don't you think you should get moving?

A voice came to him from his right side.

Asuma: Why are you wasting time here?

Another from his left side. JJ didn't look over, he just smiled. Choji extended his hand and smiled.

Choji: Go free that demon of ours so this fight can get on the road. Besides, you made us all a promise, and I intend to make you keep it.

He said as his hand expanded and latched onto JJ. With a solid flick he hurled the boy through the air. JJ smiled and pulled back his fist, coated in black chakra. With a quick punch he sent a massive wave of black chakra crashing into Insuru's face, as well as sending a giant recoil flying back through the village. Insuru's jaw snapped to the side as he flew through the air as JJ had earlier. Sarutobi fell back to back with the boy, ready to face down his enemies with him. JJ pushed back and sent Sarutobi rolling under a falling spike, which he recovered from with amazing grace as he sent his staff flying into Venice's stomach. The woman was sent spinning back to the ground, but other than that she had no damage, that is until the staff extended and Sarutobi spun it to the side, roughly slamming it into the ground with the woman under it. Orochimaru closed in on the aged warrior only to catch JJ's foot to his face. After a forced spin Orochimaru turned back with a menacing smile as a cloak of fox chakra eveloped him. Orochimaru moved forward, skillfully slashing after the young boy who narrowly dodged each one, with a swift spin him sent him into the air with a twisting spiral kick.

JJ: Shinku Tatsumaki!!!!!

After four kicks to Orochimaru's face JJ finished with a flip kick that sent the man higher into the air. JJ turned around and enveloped his right leg in black chakra before sending down three swift kicks.

JJ: Black cresent wave!

Three cresent sided slashes flew down into Orochimaru and slammed him into the ground. Smoke flew up from the collison and JJ stared down for signs of the man, but instead of seeing him, he saw a giant snake with jagged fangs fly at him covered in red chakra. JJ dodged to the side at the last moment, but even with that he felt the blow come down on him. Falling back to the ground he stared at Orochimaru's pleased expression. JJ smiled back, he had accomplished what he wanted to do as all stood in shock. He fell right in front of Yubiki.

JJ: Hey, old man, what do you say we get moving?

Sarutobi: Agreed.

He said as he jumped to JJ's side.

JJ: Excuse me Yubiki-san.

He said politely cradling her in his arms, with a passing smile he jumped away from the roof, breaking the seal on Yubiki. Before he could get far however Aristam slammed his fist into the boys face sending both falling to the ground. Yubiki stopped herself in front of the village slowly walking forward as JJ continued to fight. With another punishing blow delivered to him, he crashed into Yubiki's chest. A single glance back and he could see the warm smile of the beautiful demon above him as she rubbed his head and stepped forward. Alll eight members of the Orochi stopped and waited for Yubiki draw closer until she stood face to face with them. Insuru smiled and stole a quick kiss from her, gaining only a crushing pressure coming down on him from above, destroying half of the buildings around her, and all she did was lift a finger. With a wave of her hand she sent five of the eight Orochi flying into the mountains, and Insuru smiled at her as he returned from his flight and fell down on the woman. With a fluid mid air spin she sent a kick down into his face that sent him crashing through the forest of death. After a quick recovery he once again flew for her, this time managing to dodge her attack. He landed on the ground in front of her and smiled and evil grin as he dragged his fist into her stomach, Yubiki didn't flinch. With simply placing a hand on his face she sent an impression of her palm flying through his face, bursting his head and destroying the area around them. Insuru healed and rolled back as his siblings came down on the woman.

????: Lightning blade!

Venice turned around just in time to recieve a lightning bolt cutting through her body down the middle.

????: Dynamic entry!!!!

Kaoru body split in two as Gai's foot ripped through him as if he were nothing. Aristam frowned, thoroughly annoyed by the new arrivals, however, when he turned he felt a presence behind him walking slowly. Sinna and Kensou both stood at his side, but within a second, all burst into pieces as an invisible blade cut through them and the buildings surrounding them. Claire walked forward with a smile, enraged Aneha. The woman didn't move, even though she face a powerful demon, even as she grew closer. Aneha punched for Claire's face, but suddenly she bust apart as if she had run through a series of lasers. Orochimaru moved to attack Claire, but before he could do anything JJ flipped over the woman and smashed his foot into Orochimaru's face, which was soon followed by a massive staff crushing down into him. As the enemies recovered JJ ran to Yubiki's side and held up his fists as Sarutobi stood beside him. Kakashi placed his hand over his handband and lifted it to his forehead as Gai dropped into his famous stance beside him. Claire walked beside Yubiki and slammed his palm into the ground, summoning a massive man in a green trenchcoat with grey skin.

Claire: Fuganu summoning style: T-102 Mr. X!

Yubiki stood in front and readied herself for the next attack. With a snigle kick forward, Yubiki sent everyone at her side in motion, beginning the battle. Kakashi's lightning blade sparked to life as Gai ran at his side. It didn't take much for the demons to dodge the attacks, but with a quick spin, both turned to their enemies with their hands drawn back.

Gai: Burning fist!!!

He shouted as he thrusted his hand forward wit such intensity that a flame ignited around it. Both roaring Gai and Kakashi slammed their hands into the Sinna's chest, blasting a giant hole through her chest. Sinna smiled as she flew back, crushing into a wall. Yubiki ran through the crowd and dodged the many others fighting around her, she had a solid goal, she wanted him. Insuru waited, hoping she would draw closer. Once they met Yubiki punched for him, only for him to grab her fist in his hand. With a smile Yubiki forced chakra through her hand and pushed him through five buildings and into a mountian. Claire walked through the battle like an untouchable entity, no attacks even grazed her, Mr. X's fist flew into anything that tried. Insuru flew back for Yubiki, the back of his body taking on the from of a snake. With a quick spin he lashed at her, but she simply grabbed onto his tail and pulled him down to her. Another punch flew for him, but this time he changed into a small snake and wrapped around her arm, then around her neck. With a quick sither he made his way down her shirt and then burst through her heart, escaping through her back. Yubiki looked down to the whole and turned back to Insuru as he changed back to human form. As her wound healed she smiled as JJ moved behind the snake demon and slammed his sword through his back.

JJ: Illuminate Ryu-o-jinn!

A powerful light shot from the blade and ate away at Insuru's body. Kakashi jumped over the beam and charged his lightning blade again.

JJ: All yours Kakashi-sensei!

He shouted as the man's attack absorbed the light and became a long blade of white lightning. JJ ripped his sword through Insuru's side and moved out of the way as the lightning blade slammed into Insuru's body, completely incinerating him. However, not long after that he returned to normal, kicking down into the masked jounin, sending him barreling down into the ground. Insuru smiled as the body of the man turned into a log and turned back to the waiting enemies behind him.

JJ: Nores style blue aura.

He shouted as a blue light surrounded his hand. JJ smiled before spinning it into a sphere and charging forward with the sphere in his hand.

JJ: Rasengan!!

He charged at the demon and smiled as he prepared for the impact, JJ feinted and flipped over the man's head, leaving him open to Mr. X's attack. His massive fist crashed into Insuru's face and crushed his jaw, sending him right into JJ's attack. Soon after all seven of the other Orochi appeared behind the boy grabbed tightly onto him.

Aristam: Black snake flash!

Seven snakes shot through JJ's body and slammed him rolling into the ground. With a single roll his body changed into a stuffed dragon toy. Yubiki slammed her hand into the ground and sent and massive red fist flying into the seven remaining Orochi, sending them flying from the very village they were fighting in. Once she land Yubiki lifted up her hand and smiled at Insuru.

Yubiki: No wonder Ammy never mentioned how strong you were. You're pathetic.

Insuru: Com'n Yubiki, you and I both know that we're alll holding back. However, I'm growing tired of these humans interfering. Orochimaru-sama, can you make sure that Sarutobi is no longer in our battle area?

Orochimaru: Not a problem.

He said charging forward, morphing into a large snake before grabbing tighty onto the man and dragging him through the air before throwing him onto the roof of the hokage tower.

Insuru: Now they're alone.

JJ: Claire, go assist Sarutobi-sama!

Claire: Right.

Insuru: Now for you two.

He said smiling at Kakashi and Gai, as both dropped into stance and readied for whatever he was planning to do, however neither could resist the flash his eyes sent at them. A powerful wave of killing intent flew through the area and after the flash Insuru sent a blindingly fast punch into Gai's stomach. The taijutsu master's couldn't even react fast enough to block it. Kakashi couldn't even move before a foot came crashing into his face, both jounin were sent flying from the area, greatly injured, by the powerful demon's attack, or at least they should have been. Once they crashed to the ground, barely concious, they saw red chakra crawl away from them, Yubiki had protected them from the brunt of Insuru's attack. Realizing this he turned back to her with a smile.

Insuru: You're too soft. You always have been.

Yubiki: You're just too blood thristy.

Insuru: You're going to protect these humans? Heh, is that why you haven't let loose, yet? You don't want to destroy their home again, truly you are soft. That's what I always loved about you.

JJ: A bastard like you can't feel love.

He said standing by Yubiki's side. Insuru chuckled and turned away from the boy.

Insuru: You were bragging about how cosely you were listening to me and then you say something so ignorant. In order to give me her mark, I needed to truly love her, or else the mark wouldn't take form. I may have wanted to betray her, but I do love her. I just love my ambitions more. And no matter how much she tries to deny it, she loved me too.

Yubiki: None of that matters now.

Insuru: True.

He said snapping his fingers, signalling something. Aneha walked forward and dropped a small boy in front of her brother.

Insuru: I have no problem with killing these humans, but tell me, how do you intend to protect the all when you're too afraid to change into your demonic form?

Both Yubiki and JJ made quickly across the ground as Insuru put his hand on the boy's face. Yubiki sped toward him and reached for the boy, but she wasn't going to make it. A glow appeared on the man's hand, but suddenly something pulled the boy away and took the demon's attack as if she were a shield.

JJ: Ino-chan!!!

He shouted to the girl rolling across the ground like a stone, keeping the boy hidden under her. Ino finally came to a stop as Yubiki grabbed her and dispeled the white flame around her. Strangely though, she seemed untouched by the flames heat. Yubiki looked back up only to recieve a powerful blast of white flame to her own face. JJ quickly kicked into Sinna's face, knocking her into he side wall before making a sprint for the hree flying people. Yubiki flipped back to her feet, never letting go of the two children.

Yubiki: Are you okay?

Ino: Never felt better.

She said with a smile, as JJ appeared at their side.

JJ: Their element is light? How ironic.

He said as he watched them come closer. Yubiki sighed and set the two children down.

Yubiki: I want you to take the boy and run, I'm about to be scary again, I don't think you want to stick around for it.

She said as stood and began dripping chakra.

Ino: I'm not running.

She said with determination.

Ino: I used to hate you when I heard the stories about you, but.....I don't find you scary anymore, I don't think I can.

She said setting down the boy who smiled at the taller woman.

Yubiki: JJ-kun, will you talk sense into her?

JJ: I'm in no position, I'm not backing down either. The best I can promise you is that I won't let her get hurt.

Yubiki sighed as the chakra finally settled around her and she smiled.

Yubiki: Then I'll take the battle from the village.

A robe draped around her body, with nine coattails swinging at the bottom. Yubiki pulled her hand to the side and formed weven clones from her chakra. All stood next to her and smiled as they pulled their right hands back.

Yubiki: Ironic, I'll be using the same jutsu as you Minato, and using it to protect the village you stopped me from destroying.

She said as her clones former a massive rasengan. With a lightning step she moved under the eight Orochi and slammed the attack into their stomachs, sending them flying into the air, once their she jumped into the air with them, dropping her human form. Yubiki had become the kyuubi once again, grabbing tightly onto the eight with a single massive hand. Her fearsome true form showed itself once again over the vilage, however, none of the village were afraid, maybe it was because of her singing in the village, maybe it was all the times they had seen her smile, whatever it was, they weren't afraid of her. Yubiki crushed the eight in her hand, however, she had taken their provokation to heart and fallen for their trap. All eight merged into one and expanded into their true form all too big for her to hold in her hand. Once they merged, they lashed out and pierced their heads through her chest, gaining a roar of pain from the mighty demon. Once their heads were through they revealed their fangs and snapped them down onto Yubiki, causing her to scream once again. A smile crept across her face as she erupted in a brilliant flame that completely burned off the the heads of the monsters. When their heads regenerated Yubiki pushed them back and laughed as Kaiser flew above her and charged a powerful golden sphere in it's mouth.

JJ: Kaiser breath!!!!!

He said launching the sphere into the Orochi's body, knocking them to a mountian behind the village, moving the battle away from the civilians. Kaiser grabbed Yubiki and hurled her above the Orochi's landing spot. Once she arrived overhead she fired a large wave of red chakra down on them, completely disintegrating them. Once Yubiki landed on the ground the Orochi once again recovered their form and all smiled at their enemies.

Orochi: You seem to be trying to lure us away from the village. Fine, we have no interest in it anyway, this is Orochimaru's vendetta.

JJ changed back to his original form, not trying to over use his powers and lose his draconic strength. He walked to Yubiki side as she moved forward. She took the form of a human again, keeping her robe across her back, showing that she didn't lose the nine-tailed form. The Orochi did the same as they walked forward, their eyes showing that they were still holding their most powerful form as well.

Insuru: However, there is one thing that I have to take care of first.

He said vanishing from in front of the woman, JJ's eye went wide as Insuru stood before him JJ pulled his sword and stabbed it into the man's chin as he slammed his hand onto JJ's chest.

Insuru: Flash crush!

He shouted, blasting a hole into JJ's chest launching him into the village, with a long trail of blood flowing with him.

Yubiki: JJ -kun!!!

She called out as the boy soared back through the air, in front of everyone. Ino watched with terror at his falling form, quickly determining where he would land she ran to him. Once JJ landed the ground crumbled around him, with a groan he rose to his feet.

JJ: Good thing I didn't lose my power, that would've killed me.

He said stumbling, then collapsing to the ground.

JJ: Damn, I should've been faster.

Ino: JJ-kun!

JJ: Huh?

He said looking up to the girl.

JJ: Ino-chan?

He called out before collapsing to the ground. Ino ran over to him and checked his wound, but he just smiled and said.

JJ: It'll heal, don't worry.

Ino: I'll go get help.

She said as she started to run off, however JJ quickly latched onto her arm and stopped her.

JJ: This may be seflish of me, but I need your help.

Ino: Yes?

JJ: I need you to use my sword.

Ino: Huh?

She said looking down to the dragon blade under the boy.

Ino: Only you can use ryu-o-jinn, I can't use it.

JJ: There is a way, if you form a pact with me.

Ino blushed and turned away from the boy.

JJ: I won't bind you to me, so I'll only use the minimum requirements needed to make one. If you don't want to then forget I ever-

Ino: I'll do it, what do I need to do?

JJ: I have a technique powerful enough to kill one of those bastards up there. However, it requires a large amount of chakra....and blood.

He said looking away from the from the girl.

JJ: If I use this, it'll take so much blood that it'll slow down my healing process. However, because of the pact I'll be able to borrow your chakra in order to make the attack. I'll take all the pain, and you'll be able to use my attack.

Ino: But, that'd leave you helpless.

JJ: That's why it's called a last resort. At that, it has a very narrow attack range, making it easy to avoid, but it's the only chance I've got at the moment. I won't for-

Ino: What do I have to do?

She asked with determination in her eyes.

JJ: All you have to do is drink my blood.

Ino: Wha?

She asked jumping back.

JJ: Be glad, the usual pact requires us to exchange hearts.

Ino looked down and slowly looked at the blood on her hands.

Ino: You owe me BIG!

JJ: Make sure to remind me later.

He said with a chuckle as Ino licked the blood, her eyes went wide and she could feel the blood merging with her own.

JJ: I, Fou-lu, hereby form a pact with the one, Ino Yamanaka, upon her I bestow my powers as the mighty dragon king. From this day forth my sword shall be hers, and hers, mine.

As he spoke, Ino felt a strange rush wash over her. Her mind went blank, her hand glew and for a split second, her eyes became golden. Once it was over she looked around, trying to find some physical difference, but failed to do so.

JJ: Now call my sword.

Ino looked at her hand and shouted.

Ino: Come to me Ryu-o-jinn!

At her command the sword flew to her. With a smile she turned back to JJ who returned it back to her.

JJ: Now, let's begin.

He said as he started forming seals. Ino stood to her feet and felt words flying through her mind.

Ino: Mighty blade that has tasted the blood of it's master, gorge yourself, drink to your hearts content.

She said as JJ's blood began to cover the blade. Ino held it up and continued.

Ino: However, in return I ask that you strike down the enemy that stands in my way. Call out the very humans and summon down the wrath of god upon my foe.

JJ: At the moment when the clouds parted the angels called out to the warrior. Cast in the name of god, ye not guilty.

Ino: Upon the un-guilty one they bestowed a mighty spear powerful to smite those who is deemed guilty by the one without sin.

Ino/JJ: The anceint jutsu, Light style: Spear of the dragon empeor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino launched the sword into the air and JJ reached for it, envoking it's true power. However, somehow it seemed more powerful than ever before.

JJ: Ino's elemental affinity is light.

He said looking at the girl, exhausted by the jutsu's power. JJ roared as he launched the spear forward, firing it into Karou's chest. Insuru stepped back in shock.

Insuru: Karou!

Aneha: Brother!

Karou: Brother, help me------------------------------

He called as his body vanished into dust that scattered in the wind. JJ had killed one of them, just like he promised.

JJ: Hehe, I kept my word.

Yubiki chuckled at the sight as the Orochi seemed to be more pissed off than anything else. Insuru cursed himself for not finishing the boy, however, after the attack JJ's presence vanished. Ino held him up and carried him through the village, trying to find a safe place for him to heal.

Ino: That was pretty cool.

She said with a smile.

JJ: Having access to Fou-lu's techniques really come in handy sometimes.

Ino: You did great.

JJ: Heh, don't fall for me now, I'm spoken for.

Ino: S-shut up, no one's falling for you anyway!

She shouted with a massive blush as she dragged him through the battlefield.

JJ: _(Seems Insuru can't find me. Is Ino hiding my presence somehow? And I stopped bleeding. Maybe it's a side effect of the pact.)_

He said as he let her carry him. Even though they couldn't be felt, seeing them was no problem it seemed as ninja descended on them from above. Suddenly a large stalagmite shot from the ground, crushing all who dared come close. Ino and JJ looked up to Mika who seemed to be glaring at him from above.

JJ: Before you get all worked up, it's not what it looks like.

He said as Ino furiously nodded beside him.

Mika: Idiot, you're so careless, you got beat up because you leapt before you looked.

JJ: You came all the way here to yell at me?

Mika: Yes!

She shouted at the injured boy, before giving him a warm smile.

Mika: I'm glad you're okay. Ino, please look after him.

Ino: Of course.

She said as JJ looked down with a frown.

JJ: I'm being treated like I'm helpless.

Mika: I'll watch your backs, so go.

She said fighting off the ninja pursuing them.

[Flash]

Nami: Get them daddy!

Naki: As you wish my princess.

He said slowly walking toward the many ninja approaching them. Without warning he ran forward and slammed a single punch into the face of one of the ninja. Before blow could reach him he flipped back over the man's fist and slammed his foot down into his head. After landing he sent a spin kick into the face of the other man. Three ninja dropped in a matter of seconds, none being able to get any farther into the house they saw as an easy target.

Naki: Do you mind if we take the rest of this dirty business outside? I don't want my daughter to see what I'm about to do to you.

He said dropping two short swords from his sleeves.

Sierra: Cover your eyes.

She said to her daughter as she tried her best to see her dad fight. His strength was the reason that Nami was determined to enter the academy. She wanted to see her father fight, but despite that Naki waved his swords and sent the ninja flying through the wall.

Nami: Awww.

She said hearing the sounds of combat outside, no doubt he was doing something cool again. Naki slammed his foot onto one of the ninja's chest and slammed his sword down into his chest before ripping to the side, managing to slash through another of the the ninja on his swing.

Naki: Wind style: Hurricane gale jutsu!

He said swinging his sword to the side, sending a razor sharp wind cutting through the ninja in front of him. One last one remained, and he tried to get him from behind, but Naki stabbed his sword back into the man's stomach before flipping forward, knocking the heel of his foot into the man's chin. Naki rolled to his feet and smiled at his own handiwork.

Naki: You think this is the first fight I've ever had to bust up? I work at the prison in this village, I have to be tougher than most of your cannon fodder.

He said placing his swords back at his sleeves and throwing them into his their sheaths. Naki opened his door and shouted.

Naki: We need to get moving.

Sierra nodded and lifted Nami up to her side.

Nami: I'm nine, mom. I can walk.

She said sullenly as her mom ignored her protests and continued to carry her. Naki turned to the side and saw Ino carrying JJ away from the battlefield with her.

Naki: Ino, JJ!!

He shouted, gaining their attention.

JJ: Naki?

Naki: Damn, I knew this would happen. Are you okay?

JJ: I'm fine. Since I didn't push my limits, I'll heal in about an hour or so.

Hinata: So that's where you are.

JJ turned to the roof as the girl called out to them with a smile. Hinata jumped from the roof and walked over to him.

Hinata: We need to get you somewhere safe.

JJ: Hey Hinata, did you see? I took one out.

Naki: You did?

Nami: Cool.

Hinata: I saw.

She said with a smile.

Hinata: But I also saw that you had to hurt yourself to do it. We'll get to the shelter and let you rest.

Naki: Can you take them with you?

He asked pointing to his family. Nami puffed and frowned at her father as Hinata nodded to him.

Hinata: I'll watch after them, I promise.

Naki: Thank you. JJ.

JJ: Yeah?

He replied as everyone smiled warmly at him and said.

Naki: Thank you.

JJ looked around to all of the smiling faces and returned it in kind.

JJ: Any time, but you should save your thanks for Yubiki. Right now, she's fighting to protect you all too. You're one lucky village.

He said closing his eyes. He said staring at the many flashes of red light on the mountian tthat he was thrown from. Naki ran off into the village ready to continue the fight, as his daughter and wife watched on.

Nami: Dad's so cool.

JJ: Yeah I guess.

He said with a smile. Hinata turned to the two new additions and said with a renewed sense of urgency.

Hinata: We have to get out of here. Follow me.

She said leading the others to the shelter.

(Flash)

Ayame: Let me go!

She shouted trying to free herself the rowdy sound ninja's grip.

Joshiro: Sorry, but you're going to have to entertain me nee-chan.

Then she sent him a wry smile as a large shadow fell over him. Before the man could even turn a large pot slammed onto his head with tremendous force, knocking him flat to the ground with a loud thud.

Teuchi: That makes the sixteenth one.

Ayame: Yeah, you'd think we'd run into one that was actually smart.

They said looking around at the mass of groaning and concussed ninjas on their floor. All had fallen for the same trap, the vulnerable looking civilian girl just waiting to be kidnapped. Then when their guard was down, the lights in their heads was suddenly turned off.

Teuchi: You think maybe we overdid it?

Ayame: I think we can get about five more of them before the real ninja show up.

She said with a devious smile.

Teuchi: That's my girl.

He said lifting the pot up once again and hiding in the shadows.

(Flash)

Jiraiya: Figures. The second I come back something mentally scarring happens.

He said sighing as he sat atop the head of his trusty toad.

Jiraiya: Orochimaru waits until I'm in the area to pull a stunt like this. Damn, oh well, what fun would it be if your home town doesn't get destroy or attacked every five months.

He said sarcastically as his leapt into the fray, leaving hundreds of enemy ninja in his wake.

Not long after the giant toad crossed over the village did one of the straggling ninja notice something limping away from them. Upon his close watch he saw them walk into the face of the mountian With a smile the ninja made his way after them.

(Flash)

Ino: Wait here.

She said setting JJ down, before she searched around.

Ino: Are there any medic nin here?

Konohamaru: No, they're all out there. Man I wish I was too.

He said slamming his fist into his palm.

Moegi: Konohamaru-kun, doing that would be bad.

Udon: Yeah, we can't fight like Naruto, 'sniff'.

Konohamaru growled and turned away from them.

Nami: Don't worry, Naruto-kun and Daddy are out there, that means that there's nothing to be afraid of.

Kuso: I wouldn't be so sure about that little girl.

All heads turned back to the srange voice coming from the entrance. A sound nin slowly made his way into the shelter, letting his eyes wonder around as he did.

Kuso: This is a nice spot you got here. I would've never thought to check here. The back of the mountain held in the air. Pretty smart these leaf ninja.

JJ slowly rose to his feet as the ninja grew closer and leveled a glare at him.

Kuso: You're really going to fight me with no chakra. Besides from the looks of you, you already have one foot in the grave anyway. Then again, I came here to kill you anyway, in the shape you're in it'll be rather easy to do.

JJ: I dare you to take that bet thinking that I can't kill a weakling like you.

Kuso: It's funny that you'd even say that after that long speech you gave and you wound up being beaten this bad.

Konohammaru growled as they people behind him watched on with fierce glares.

Hinata: I'll handle this Norugi nii-chan.

JJ: Heh, when did you start calling me by my real name?

Hinata: Around the time you called me your little sister.

She replied with a smile.

Kuso: Alright, it doesn't matter who I take down first. And bringing in the head of the kitsune-hime won't be anything to snuff at.

Hinata readied for a fight, but suddenly something came running in front of her. Konohamaru charged and dived into the ninja's stomach, knocking him roughly to the ground.

Konohamaru: Both of you stand back.

He said with a deathglare aimed at the raising ninja.

JJ: Konohamaru! Are you insane!!!!

He shouted in a brotherly tone showing his worry. Konohamaru smiled and turned back.

Konohamaru: JJ.....how strong were you at my age?

JJ: What?

Konohamaru: How strong were you?

JJ: At your age I was already a genin.

Konohamaru: Hinata-sama, how strong was Naruto when he was my age?

Hinata: I don't know for sure, but he always raidiated a powerful aura.

Konohamaru: That's my point, I'm being left behind. I have pick up the pace or I'll never be able to suceed Naruto. I'll be a joke of a Hokage. You took down a powerful demon, and Naruto's fighting that weird sand guy, yet all I've done is run and hide. If I wait until I'm older then how will I keep up with the people who came before me. I'm asking you, please let me handle this.

Hinata: Konohamaru-kun we-

JJ placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder and pulled her back.

JJ: So you're saying that you're ready to become a man?

Konohamaru: Yeah.

He said with determination in his eyes.

JJ: I won't stop you. Right now you have something to protect, I'll keep watch over you.

Konohamaru smiled as Kuso watched down on him and frowned.

Kuso: I'm starting to get angry. Do you think I'm a joke or something? You're sending a kid after me?

JJ: Technically, I'm a kid too.

He said with a smile. Kuso returned the smile and huffed.

Kuso: Yeah, but you're a monster.

JJ: What's wrong? Don't think you can handle little Kono, here?

Kuso: Like I said before, I don't care who goes first.

After the man turned his attention to the boy JJ frowned at inwardly beat himself up.

JJ: (Did I do the right thing?)

He asked himself as Konohamaru readied for his first real fight. Kuso walked forward and cracked his knuckles.

Kuso: So kid, what do you got?

Konohamaru: My opener!

He shouted as the man grew closer. Throwing together a single handsign he shouted.

Konohamaru: Sexy jutsu!

With his word he turned into a beautiful naked girl, which did nothing more than make everyone in the room sweatdrop.

Kuso: That it?

JJ: I thought Naruto taught him not to use that at a time like this.

Yu: Baka, I might just have to save his ass.

Kuso shook his head as Konohamaru panicked. With a sick smile he threw a punch at the girl, but Konohamaru wasn't clueless, the man had walked into his trap. Konohamaru side-stepped Kuso's fist before slamming her knee into the man's chin. Clothes suddenly appeared over her body and her fist pulled back and shot forward into Kuso's face. A collective gasp washed over the "girl's" audience.

Konohamaru: The sexy jutsu can be used as a weapon if the user wishes.

Said holding up two fingers in front of her face. JJ looked away and frowned.

JJ: (I see, he used it to match the enemies height. Bad idea Konohamaru, your height was your advantage, you only made yourself a bigger target. A giant can never crush an ant. But will you figure that out?)

He said as he turned back to the fight. Konohamaru waited for Kuso to stand back up, but he never did, instead he placed his hands on the ground and shot a wave through the ground. Feeling the temor under her feet Konohamaru fumbled to dodge, but she trapped over her own feet. Kuso moved quickly and readied his fist. Konohamaru attempted to move, but despite her efforts the attack still connected with her stomach. Kuso lifted his hand and slammed it back into Konohamaru's face with a thundrous thud. After hitting the ground Koonohamaru lost control of his jutsu and changed back.

Konohamaru: Dammit.

He said as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

JJ: Kid, that form makes you taller, but that also brings up your center of gravity. Trying to fight with such a disadvantage would only get you killed.

He said to him with his eyes closed. Konohamaru thought to hmself and clicked his teeth.

Konohamaru: Alright, then I'll fight like this.

Kuso: You're a hoot kid, I'm starting to like you. You've got guts, I'd really like to use them a little closer.

JJ's eyebrow twitched.

JJ: Kono, I'm counting on you to make him pay for that cliche he just had the nerve to utter.

Konohamaru: Got ya.

He said he stood back to his feet. Everyone stared at JJ, why was he allowing this? What was he trying to do?

Konohamaru: Here I come!

He shouted as he charged forward. Kuso easily dodged the young boy's attack, then sent a straight kick into his back. Forcing himself from te ground Konohamaru stood back to his feet. Kuso walked over to Konohamaru and picked him up by the back of his shirt. After lifting the boy into the air he punched for his stomach, but Konohamaru blocked it with his knee. Kuso smiled and pulled his hand back before slamming ii down into the boy's chest, crushing him into the ground.

Hinata: How long are we going to watch this?

She asked JJ as he calmly watched. He saw something the second that Konohamaru stood up.

JJ: If he even begins to throw a deathblow, I'll kill him without a seconds hesitation.

He said with steel cold eyes, never removing his gaze from Konohamaru. Hinata caught a hint of his voice and turned back to the fight, she began to understand. It was like when she fought Neji, she wanted to prove something, no matter how hurt she got. Konohamaru to stand up as more than just a child, he wanted to take his first step as a man, by protecting everyone he would someday protect, however, he wasn't doing so well. As he dragged himself from the ground, he held onto his ribs, trying to stifle the pain, after only one step he fell back to the ground.

Konohamaru: (After all that, I can't do it.)

He as he looked to the ground, Kuso drawing closer with every second.

JJ: Is that it? I thought you wanted be a man, did you even try?

He said lifting himself, showing that his wound had healed.

JJ: I can step in for you, and I guess I don't mind stepping in for you the rest of your life too. After all I am immortal, so I have plenty of ime to spare. But then you'll never become hokage.

Konohamaru's eyes shot wide and he stared up at JJ as he walked into the fight.

Konohamaru: Stay back!!!!

He shouted to the taller boy.

Konohamaru: I never said I was done.

JJ lifted an eyebrow and sat back down in the same spot in was standing in.

JJ: Fox vs lion.

He said with a smile. To most that may have been a confusing statement, but to Konohamaru it made perfect sense.

(Flashback)

Naruto: Konohamaru, why aren't you fighting with everything you have?

Konohamaru: Because if I do you'll kill me.

He said panting for breathe. Naruto frowned at him and sighed.

Naruto: Konohamaru, what would win in a fight between a fox and a lion?

Konohamaru: ..........demon fox or normal fox.

Naruto: Normal.

Konohamaru: The lion of course.

Naruto: Wrong, the correct answer is " it depends".

He said with a smile. Konohamaru leaned to the side and said in confusion.

Konohamaru: Huh?

Naruto: Foxes are clever, they can easily outwit something that can only count on it's fangs and claws to survive. It's easy, a fox can out run and a lion and because of it's size it's a smaller target and it can get away and hide from the lion. A brain can always even the odds of a fight, remember this.

(Flashforward)

Konohamaru smiled and stood to his feet. With a calm mind he thought about what to do, he could outwit this lion. Konohamaru chuckled and looked up to Kuso.

Konohamaru: That's why, I can't win by trying to match your strength. I have to use what I'm given and determined my own way to win.

He said as he pointed his fist toward Kuso.

Konohamaru: Sorry I let you down until now, I'll be sure to give you the ass kicking you deserve.

Kuso: Big words kid, what are you gonna do? Turn into a girl again?

Konohamaru: Nah, I'm past that idea, I'll show you what I can do.

This time Kuso made the first move, as Konohamaru calmly waited. Once his enemy was in range he ran forward and slid between his legs, but not before giving a solid punch to his most vulnerable spot. Every boy in the room cringed after seeing the hit, and Konohamaru smiled as stopped himself during his slide. As the man sat on his knees trying to stifle the pain in the loins Konohamaru walked up to his face and cracked his knuckles.

Konohamaru: BAM!!!

He shouted as he punched into the man's face wth all the strength he could muster. As if in slow motion Kuso fell to the ground with a long groan. With a quick wave of his hand the young boy waited for his oponent to gain control of himself once again. After a few seconds of rolling on the ground Kuso slammed a kunai into the young boy's chest smiling happily as blood start to leak from him, but soon afterward a poof of smoke surrounded the man and much to his surprise Konohamaru jumped in front of him and sent a vicious straight kick into his face, that sent both fighters rolling to the ground. Konohamaru rolled back to his feet and spun back to face the slowly raising man.

JJ: He knows the shadow clone jutsu?

He asked in shock at the boy's attack. Hinata smiled and turned back to Konohamaru.

(Flashback)

Naruto: Good job kid.

Konohamaru: But, I can only make one, and it only lasts for five seconds.

He said dropping his head. Naruto placed his hand on top of the boy's head and ruffled his hair.

Naruto: Five seconds is enough, don't worry too much about it. So long as you can create a clone, you're making good progress. Can you still make another one after the first?

Konohamaru: Yeah.

Naruto: Then you're good. So long as you make the time you have count.

Konohamaru looked up and smiled at his slightly older teacher.

(Flashforward)

Konohamaru dropped his smile as Kuso shot up with a vicious punch that connected with his stomach. Konohamaru slid across the ground and fell to one knee.

Kuso: I'm gonna make you pay kid!

Konohamaru: Bring it!

He shouted back as he shook off his fatigue and stood to his feet.

Konohamaru: I'm the grandson of the current Hokage, and the student of the next one! I'm going to be someone worthy to suceed Naruto-niisan. Because I made a promise! That if I'm going to suceed him, I have to be stronger than him. So I'll become a human who surpasses a demon!

He proclaimed with pride, gaining a smile from everyone around.

Konohamaru: That's why I wont lose to a joke like you.

He said as he ran forth, creating a clone at his side as he did. His clone grabbed his hand and threw him at Kuso. The man tried to knock the boy out of the air, but Konohamaru dodged his fist and delivered a spin kick to the man's face. Konohamaru forcibly turned Kuso around and landed behind him in croutching position. As his clone disappeared he made another and and placed both hands under it's foot, catapulting him into the air, where he slammed his knee into Kuso's face before spinning to the ground. As it vanished Konohamaru created another clone. Both nodded at each other and slammed their fists into Kuso's stomach, knocking him to the ground. Kuso landed hard and cycled through seals without even trying to lift himself first.

Kuso: Pulse wave!

He shot as a piercing sound wave flew at Konohamaru, stunning him. Kuso jumped to his feet and punched down into the boy's face, but once again, he only got a poof of smoke. Konohamaru's scarf wrapped around Kuso's neck and he quickly pulled down, never letting Kuso get the chance to overpower him. Once Kuso fell on his back Konohamaru jumped up and fell with both knees onto Kuso's face. Kono rolled away from the man and created another clone at his side.

Konohamaru: Time to finish this.

He said as he pulled a leaf from his pocket and started doing a round handsigns as his clone held back Kuso.

(Flashback)

Konohamaru fell to his knees and coughed as he fumed.

Konohamaru: How come I can't hit you!?

He shouted, scolding himself. Naruto chuckled and patted the boy's head.

Naruto: Of course not, do you know why?

Konohamaru turned back to his elder and frowned.

Konoamaru: Because you're stronger than me.

Naruto: Wrong, because you ony doing what I taught you. Most of the moves I used are things I taught myself. Mom only taught me the rasengan, not the many ways to use it and make it stronger. Nor dd she teach me the echo techniques, I made it myself using musical notes as a base. That's just two examples. It's a master's place to guide the student, but once the student becomes his own individual, only then does he truly start to grow from his master's teachings.

Konohamaru nodded, standing to his feet, he asked.

Konohamaru: So you want me to make my own techiniques?

Naruto: Exactly, even if you've never practiced them, just do something that your opponent won't expect.

Konohamaru: Have you ever been able to hit Yubiki-san?

Naruto: Hell no, I almost did once, but she adapts quickly. That's another strength, no matter what comes your way, you have to be able to flow like water and quickly evolve to suit the situation.

(Flashforward)

Konohamaru smiled as he remembered his teacher's words and waited for his clone to vanish.

Konohamaru: Something he wouldn't expect, something I came up with.

Konohamaru gently tossed the leaf into the air with his left hand and caught it with his right.

Konohamaru: Get ready!

He shouted as he threw the single leaf at Kuso, who only smiled at the young boy as he charged for him. Konohamaru ran for the leaf and grabbed it during a dive.

Konohamaru: Leaf style!

Suddenly his entire body began to break down into a mass of swirling leaves, all shooting forward, slashing every part of Kuso's body, never giving him the time to block.

Konohamaru: Breezing leaf cutter!

He shouted, materializing behind Kuso as he shouted in pain.

Konohamaru: I''m still not done!

He said creating a clone at his side, grabbing it hand he spun around and it slammed it's foot into Kuso's stomach, knocking him back. Once the clone vanished Konohamaru replaced it and it launched him headfirst into the sound nin's stomach.

Konohamaru: Soaring leaf cannon!!!!!

He shouted as he blasted Kuso back through the door, knocking both out off the mountian.

Konohamaru: Hehe, I did it.

He said as he resigned himself to the fall, revealing that he never thought through the whole falling part.

Kuso: To, a......child.

He whispered as he fell like a falling stone down to the ground. JJ quickly grabbed onto Konohamaru's shirt and pulled him back into the room, not noticing the people who saw what had happened. JJ placed Konohamaru on the ground and smiled.

Konohamaru: Did you see?

She asked with a smile that rivaled Naruto's.

JJ: We saw.

He said as all of his friends ran over to him.

Yu: You idiot, what would we have done if he killed you?

Moegi: Yeah, baka.

She asked crying, Konohamaru smiled and reached up to the ceiling.

Konohamaru: I'm the leader of this group, so I have to stand up first. Or else, I won't be able to protect anything. I wanted to protect everything that's precious to me, just like Naruto-niisan, grandpa, and JJ did. Besides, I can't die yet, I still have to become Hokage.

He said with a chuckle before he gave into his fatigue and fell unconcious, his four friends watching over him as he rested.

Nami: Cool.

She said, suddenly drawn in by the boy's strength.

Hanabi: Why now?

She said dropping her shoulders as more ninja walked into the room. JJ sighed and stood to his feet.

Hinata: Wait, you don't have any chakra left.

Ino: You have to recover!

JJ: I'll be fine.

He said as fire dripped from his mouth with every word. Without handsigns, without transforming, he turned back to the ninjas and blew enough fire to cover every inch of the entrance, scorching them all to death. As the fire died down, JJ walked over to the door and slammed it shut.

JJ: There, I don't think anyone else will be coming in here.

He said turning to all of the wide eyes staring at him.

JJ: What?

(About the time JJ freed Yubiki)

Naruto ran forward, charging Gaara without even the slightest warning. The sound of the air being sliced followed Gaara's face, crashing into his jaw with blunt force. Quickly reversing the situation Gaara slammed the bak of his fist down into Naruto's face, never giving him the opprotunity to follow up his attack.

Naruto: Damn you!

He shouted as he recovered from Gaara's strike with his hand drawn back, giving a quick feint Narut ducked to the side and slammed his elbow into Gaara's kidneys knocking him to the side.

Gaara: Bastard!

They clashed with each other once again, neither using their full strength, only their fists as if to evaluate the others' true strength. Gaara reached to the back of Naruto's neck and slammed his face into his knee, forcing Naruto's head to snap back from the force. With a chuckle Gaara slammed his fist into Naruto's face, forcing him into a spin, but Naruto simply used the momentum against Gaara and turned back with a fierce spin kick to his face sending him tumbling across the ground. Gaara stopped himself and placed his fingers into the sand before sharply dragging them up forming spikes that lundged at Naruto, but a with a fluid spin he managed to dodge the attack. Naruto closed the distance between him and Gaara once again, fiercely slamming his fist into the boy's stomach, knocking the wind from his lungs. Making sharp turn Naruto shot his foot up into Gaara's chin, knocking him back slightly. Gaara reached out and grabbed onto Naruto's leg before slamming his own foot into Naruto stomach.

Gaara: I'll crush you!!

Gaara pulled his foot, and Naruto, into the air, before crashing both back down into the ground, crushing Naruto under his foot.

Naruto: Gah.

Gaara raised his hand into the air and called the sand around them gather near Naruto's head, but before he could finish Naruto grabbed onto Gaara foot and turned his body to the side, with a quick kick he manged to knock Gaara away from him. Gaara fell to the ground and quickly pounced away from the blonde genin.

Naruto: You think I'm going to let you get the best of me? Don't expect to get an advantage like that again.

He said as he slammed his fist into the ground. A rumbling came from underfoot, bringing Gaara's gaze downward, but before he could react a clone of Naruto jumped from the dirt and pounded knocked it's fist into Gaara's chin with such force that it sent him flying into the air in an reverse arc.

Gaara: Bad move.

He said as he turned in mid air.

Gaara: Sand shurikens!

Gaara threw both arms to the side and sent forth three sand covered weapons toward Naruto, too fast for the boy to dodge. Naruto placed his arms in front of himself and guarded before the attack could reach his vitals, but they still managed to knock him across the ground. Gaara landed to the ground and started running across the sand covered feild to his downed opponent, dragging his fingers through the sand as he did so. As the sand gathered to his hands as blades he pulled them upward, ripping through the rest of the sand in the form of an "X", but his opponent was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto: Got ya!

He shouted from above Gaara, as Gaara turned to look Naruto's fist flew down into his face. Naruto landed below Gaara in a croutch and turned into a spin, sending a sweep kick into Gaara's feet, knocking him from the ground.

Naruto: Now!

He shouted as he dragged his body into a circle and brought the same leg back up into Gaara's face, sending him flipping into the air before roughly landing back to the ground. Naruto wiped his mouth and waited for Gaara to regain his footing.

Naruto: Heh.

He chuckled to himself as his opponent rose with a smile, neither of them were making headway on the other, but at the moment, they could care less. Raizen clicked his teeth and turned up the tree Sakura ha been bound to before turning sharply to Sasuke.

Raizen: Sasuke, keep a eye on him, I'm going to try and get Sakura down.

Sasuke: If we try anything that stuff will get tighter.

Raizen: Well, I doubt we have any time left. Be ready to back me up if anything happens.

Sasuke: Sure.

He said tying his best to keep his eyes on both Naruto and Raizen at the same time. Raizen jumped to the tree Sakura was sealed to, but the second he grew closer the sand lashed out at him, threatening to pierce him if he got any closer.

Raizen: Okay, bad idea.

He said as he landed atop a single branch in the forest, leaving only seconds to ponder on his plight. With a snap of his fingers he solidly developed a plan of action.

Raizen: Alright.

He declared out loud as he pulled the shuriken from his back. Charging it with his own chakra his hurled it into the sand, leaving it there he started doing a round of handsigns.

Raizen: Lightning style: Lightning rod jutsu!

He shouted out as a powerful bolt of lightning fell from the sky, crashing into the sand surrounding Sakura, for a moment it seemed to have freed her, but it quickly returned to it's previous state, gaining a sharp gasp from Sakura, trying to regain her breath. Raizen noticed and frowned, the sand was getting tighter. With a renewed sense of urgency he started cycling through more seals.

Raizen: Water style: Waterfall justu!

He shouted as a large wave of water rushed at Sakura's body. As it crushed into the girl Raizen controlled his chakra, trying not to make it harm Sakura. His timing had to be perfect, he waited and watched as the sand began to soften, then shortly after, tighten once again.

Raizen: Now!

He shouted as he jumped at the sand, ignoring it as it cut through his body to ward him away.

Raizen: I'm coming Sakura!

He said as he slammed his hands into the sand, grabbing tightly onto Sakura as his body was torn apart.

Raizen: You're alot of trouble you know that?

He asked the unconcious girl.

Raizen: At the risk of sounding like Shika, I don't know why I had to fall in love with such a troublesome girl.

He said as he pulled back his free and hand and smiled as it became engulfed in electricity.

Raizen: The final blow. Raizen-ken!!!!!

With a mighty roar, Raizen slammed his fist into the sand and the tree behind it, the sparks from which set the tree aflame, also freeing Sakura from the sand's grip. Raizen grabbed tightly onto Sakura and kicked back away from the tree, sending himself and the newly freed girl skidding across the ground. Raizen never looked down, instead he just chuckled at what he had done, once he did turn his gaze to Sakura, it was because Sasuke was acting strange.

Raizen: I saved her.

Sasuke: Rai, look.

He said pointing to the girl, dragging Raizen attention down to her. His heart almost stopped when he realized that when he set the tree ablaze, Sakura's hair was burn with it, not all the way, but at the moment her hair barely left her head. (i.e Eureka: from Eureka seven, short-hair version.)

Raizen: Oh, my god.

Sasuke: Dude I so don't want to be there when she kills you for doing that.

Raizen: I kinda wish I didn't have to be there either.

He said letting his head fall back.

Raizen: Well, at least she's safe, that's what matters, her hair will grow back, but her life won't.

He said with a warm smile as he left the girl to sleep on top of him. Shino looked over to them and then turned back to Naruto.

Shino: Naruto, there's no longer a time limit, take as much time as you wish.

Naruto: Thanks Shino.

He said smiling back at his friend, who seemed to have disappeared from sight after relaying the message, however Naruto could still sense his presence. Naruto focused his full attention back onto Gaara, looking carefully at his opponent.

Naruto: Man, that was quite a speech he gave, don't you think?

Gaara: I wasn't listening, and I can care less about the words of an idealistic fool.

Naruto: Sometimes, ideals are all we have.

Gaara: Ideals mean nothing to me.

Naruto: You're lying, I can see it in your eyes.

Gaara chuckled, looking away from Naruto with a grin on his face.

Gaara: Oh really?

Naruto: Yeah, you're just someone whose been alone, hurt and cast aside by those he once trusted.

Gaara growled and turned back to Naruto as he spit back with venom.

Gaara: What makes you think I ever cared about anything?

Naruto: Because of the way you do things. If you didn't care, you wouldn't have pushed your sister out of the way, I've seen real evil people. If you were really bad, you'd've killed her. I know how people like that work, the second they displease them, the threaten with force, not words.

Gaara: Then you're saying I should've just killed the bitch? If I knew that's all it took to get you to take me seriously I would've done it.

Naruto: No you wouldn't.

Gaara growled once again making the sand around Naruto lash at him. A single side step was all it took to avoid the attack.

Naruto: What are you fighting Gaara? Is it me, or you?

Gaara: Shut up!!!!

Naruto: You're not a bad person, you're just someone who's been pushed into a corner with no other choice but to fight. Once you got out of the corner, that was all you knew how to do anymore.

Gaara: What the hell makes you think you know me!!!!

Naruto: I lied.

Gaara: What?

Naruto: The truth is, that once I found out about why I had been sealed away, I did feel resentment for the people in the village. I truly hated them for stealing my life from me, for hurting my mother, for breeding the man who took my brother's life. However, I fought that feeling back, I found that I wanted to make them realize that I was much better than just a demon by becoming the person who rules them. But then I met those girls, even when I didn't like them, I couldn't bring myself to even imagine hurting them. I found that I'd do anything to protect them, before I even opened up to them. By the time I did, I'd forgotten about my first thoughts. I wanted to protect the village that raised those two angels, that opened their hearts to a demon that all the adults feared. I love them with everything I have, and everything I could ever gain. I came to love this place the same. Hatred, it only breeds more of the same, only those who find something beyond that can actually find happiness in life, only those who can find love.

Gaara chuckled down at Naruto shaking his head.

Gaara: Are you preaching to me?

Naruto: Heh, I guess I am.

He said rubbing the back of his head with a wide smile.

Gaara: You're not taking this seriously are you?

He said quickly replacing his grin with a stern glare. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a stoic expression as he said.

Naruto: No, I am serious, I just don't see a need to be so hostile anymore. What do you say after this we go grab some ramen.

Gaara: What?

Naruto: After all, we're alike right?

Gaara: I'm nothing like a fool who doesn't understand anything. Hatred is all I have, it's all I want, I'll burn this world to the ground and watch as it rots from it's very core. This world and everything in it can go to hell for all I care. You along with it.

Naruto: Then what do you say we see who's motivation is stronger. You hatred-

Gaara: Or your love.

Naruto: Whoever wins is right.

Gaara: Fine by me.

He said with a devilish smile.

(music que: His world by Ali Tabatabaee & Matty Lewis. From Sonic the Hedgehog OST [2006])

Naruto got into stance waiting for his opponent to make the first move. Gaara smiled, opening his mouth he roared at Naruto.

Gaara: UZUMAKI!!!!!

His shout blasted sand at Naruto who only lifted a hand to block the grains from his eyes. Naruto bent forward, as if preparing to run a race, listening to the wave of sand rushing behind him. Flashing a grin he charged across the massive sand covered plain, ready to meet Gaara in the middle. Quickly dodging the the side, Naruto managed the avoid the many erupting sand geysers Gaara had laid out for him. Naruto reached his enemy and slammed his fist at him, only managing to hit sand. Gaara smiled, but soon dropped it as Naruto's hand opened, summoning a small Rasengan, powerful enough to blast away Gaara's sand sheild. Naruto wasted no time closing the gap between them by launching his fist down into Gaara's face, knocking him off balance. With a fluid turn, Naruto shot his foot into Gaara's face, knocking him back across the ground.

Gaara: Damn you!

Not letting him gain the advantage Gaara rolled to his feet and thrusted his hands forward, making his sand slam into Naruto's chest, but the second the attack landed Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke. Gaara turned to the side a saw seven Narutos running right for him at amazing speeds.

Naruto: Echo beat!

All launched their own attacks at the boy, the sixth being a solid high kick, knocking Gaara to the side. The final Naruto grabbed onto Gaara's foot tightly.

Naruto: Is that all you got? I thought I told you to bring your best!

He roared as he launched Gaara across the ground. Gaara rolled along the ground before finally regaining his balance. As he slid he dragged his hand across the sand and formed a weapon on his fist, a giant scythe. Gaara waved the sand scythe at Naruto, killing his clones, but falling to hit the real one. Gaara smiled, sending forth a torrent of sand toward Naruto, soon making it form into himself. Gaara slammed his fist into Naruto's face and smiled as he blurred once again, forming into a giant fist that slammed Naruto into the air. After rolling the fist returned Gaara to his normal form. Gaara fell to the ground with his fist out, bashing the sand below him with everything he had, making all, but where he stood forming pikes, waiting for Naruto to land on them. Realizing the danger, Naruto called a clone to his side.

Naruto: Echo pulse!

A his word his clone grabbed his hand and threw him down to the ground in front of Gaara, avoiding every pike. Upon his landing Naruto crashed his fist into Gaara's stomach, making the pikes fall to the ground on impact. With a devestating spin kick, he knocked Gaara to the side, but before he could fall Gaara placed his hand at Naruto's stomach, gathering sand together. The sand exploded on Naruto's stomach, sending him flying back across the feild. Turning with a smile, Gaara landed on his feet gazing at Naruto's body, but before he could make another move, Naruto was rushing at him like a bat out of hell, with over fourty clones follwing close behind him. Gaara closed his fist, making the sand erupt around Naruto as he and his many clones rushed around the explosions. After managing to dodged single attack Naruto closed the distance and punched forward, breaking through Gaara's sand barrier as his many clones beat down the rest of it.

Naruto: GO!!!

At his command the clones closed in on Gaara all rushing him with different attacks as the real deal jumped above him and slammed his fist down into Gaara's face, knocking him back along the ground. Gaara stopped himself once again and smiled and he lifted himself. As Naruto's clones moved in on him again he sent a straight punch into the first's neck, before dragging his elbow back into the forehead of the other. Reaching back Gaara pulled another to his front and placed his hand on the clone's back.

Gaara: Sand bullets!!

He shouted as a mass of sand blasted through the clone's body and ripped through the clones in front of him. Gaara tossed the now useless clone to the side and gazed at the real Naruto who was charging at him with a half complete rasengan. Gaara couldn't dodge in time, instead the attack hit him head on, sending him soaring back across the ground. Mimicking what Mika had done against him, he shattered into sand against the friction of the ground below him. His head shattered with a smile as he sent a final gaze to Naruto. The ground began to tremble, Naruto could feel an attack coming after him, but he didn't know where to dodge. Several clones of Gaara shot from the ground, all flying at Naruto with amazing speed. Naruto kicking upward and slammed his foot into one, making it burst into nothing, but a cloud of sand. Naruto barely managed to fight off the many clones around him, not realizing that they were nothing more than a distraction. Naruto felt the ground move again as suddenly a mouth opened below him.

Gaara: Carnivirous sand worm jutsu!!!!

Naruto heard the shout, and he was willing to sit around and wait to see the attack come for him. Naruto jumped up into the air as like Gaara had said a giant sand worm emerged from the ground and snapped after him. As it went higher into the air, Naruto rolled, barely managing to dodge the attack.

Naruto: Even if people see me as something that shouldn't exist. If they think I'm a monster.

He said as he started running down the back of the gaint worm, but then another rounded the back of the first snake. Naruto clicked his teeth and flipped over the second before grabbing tightly onto it's back.

Naruto: I won't let anyone be the one to say what I am.

Naruto smiled as another worm flew from the sand. Naruto created a single clone that threw him high into the air above the worms. Naruto formed a Rasengan again and shot back down like a missile.

Naruto: I'll make my own fate, I'll craft my own destiny no matter what anyone else thinks or feels.

He shouted down to his hidden opponent, slamming his rasengan into the worm, blowing them away like mounds of dirt. Naruto landed on the ground and roared.

Naruto: Do you hear me Gaara?

Gaara emerged from the dirt once again, smiling wide as the feild he stood in. Gaara placed his hands on the ground and forced an earthquake, knocking Naruto off balance.

Gaara: I don't care about your world. I don't care about your fate. After all, your life ends here!!!!

He shouted as copies of himself shot from the ground and over took Naruto, all jumping from the ground like fish, sending their fists flying down into Naruto's face as a giant copy of Gaara started to raise from the ground. Gaara reached down and grabbed Naruto before slamming him into the ground. Naruto screamed in pain as Gaara pulled him back into the air and let go. As Naruto fell, Gaara' mighty fist slammed into him once again, but before he could go flying the sand on Gaara's fist wrapped around Naruto's body and then returned to the normal Gaara.

Gaara: I'll show you that love can't save anyone!

He shouted as he pulled his body into a spin and threw Naruto down to the ground. Gaara feel back to the ground, calling the sand to him once again. Gaara formed a massive hammer on his hands and crashed them down into Naruto on his descent. Naruto screamed in pain and Gaara smiled back at him.

Gaara: Ha, after all that talk, you sing just them same.

He said as he punched down into the ground and shot Naruto into the air. At Gaara whim, the sand wrapped around Naruto and held tightly onto him.

Gaara: Sand coffin!

Naruto heard Gaara's words and opened his palm, calling forth a small rasengan that managing to blow the sand away from his body, but not his legs.

Gaara: Sand burial!

He said forcing the sand to constrict on Naruto's legs, crushing them. Screaming in pain, Naruto fell back to the ground and laid still as Gaara sent a tidal wave of sand at him. Naruto tried to lift himself, but his legs wouldn't work.

????: So that's it?

Naruto's eyes shot up to someone standing above him. It was a boy with blood red hair and eyes. He looked just like Naruto, but his smile seemed different.

????: You can't lose here, after all, it's your job to look after our mom.

He said extending his hand to Naruto who smiled back as he grabbed it.

????: Now fly!

He shouted as he threw Naruto into the air, above Gaara's tidal wave.

Neko: It's up to you now little brother.

He said with a smile as he vanished into the wind. Gaara cursed at the boys as he flew toward him. Naruto threw up a hand sign with his hand covered in red chakra.

Naruto: Demon clone jutsu!

He shouted as two powerful clones appeared to his side.

Naruto: Ready?

Naruto: Damn right I am.

Naruto: Let's do this!

They all shouted as all three activated the byakugan and smiled.

Naruto: Water dragon jutsu!

Naruto: Fireball jutsu!

Naruto: Hurricane scythe jutsu!

They all shouted at once as their attacks collided. Both clones vanished as the real Naruto formed a rasengan and focused it, then slammed it into the three attacks, making the Rasengan massive, glowing with multiple colors. Gaara frowned and formed a giant sheild of sand around himself.

Naruto: Spectrum rasengan!!!!!!

He shouted as he slammed the attack into Gaara's sheild, sending sand flying back at himself, cutting him in various places. Gaara forced everything he had into the sheild, but he could feel Naruto getting through, until finally both of their attacks reached each other. Naruto slammed his rasengan into Gaara's chest, sending him flying back with multiple wounds on him as Naruto flew back from the sand flying into him. Both were sent flying in opposite directions until they finally came to a stop. Gaara fell flat on his back, left to gaze at the sky, motionlessly. Gaara looked up and tried to force his body to move, but it wouldn't listen, but then he heard a sound coming from his side. Gaara turned his head and stared in shock. Even with leg dripping of blood, Naruto was walking right toward him.

Gaara: Don't come any closer!

Naruto ignored Gaara and kept walking forward. Gaara closed his eyes and waited, soon the boy would free him of this world, there was nothing he could do, but except the inevitable end. Then he heard a loud thud that forced his eyes open. Gaara turned to Naruto, who had laid right at his side.

Naruto: Man, for a second there I thought you were going to get me.

Gaara: What?

Naruto: The sky is beautiful today isn't it?

Gaara: Huh?

Naruto: I told you, I was going to show you what the power to protect can do. I never said I wanted to kill you.

Gaara: Why?

Naruto:.......Because I was locked away too.

Gaara stared wide eyed at his ever confusing enemy.

Naruto: When ran away, you had the look of someone who had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. You look liked you wanted to die, just like Mika. I think that's why she wanted me to save you. Why I wanted to save you. Yu're just like me Gaara, all alone, cursed to be hated by everyone, but while I chose to protect, you chose to hurt. You're a solid embodiment of the path I didn't take, and I want to show you how to walk on the path I chose. You're not alone Gaara.

He said turning to Gaara.

Naruto: After all, I'm here.

Gaara: Why would you care about me?

Naruto: Us monsters have to stick together don't we?

He said with a smile.

Naruto: From this day forth, the next time we meet, I'll watch your back, if anyone pisses you off or hurts you, tell me and I'll break their teeth. After all, I kind of want to spar with you again.

Gaara: You'll help me.....?

Naruto: That's your choice, I'll want to be your friend Gaara, I'll be the first person to extend my hadn to you and tell you you're not alone, but if we meet again, and you're on the other side, still threatening those I love. I'll forget how much we're alike, I'll forget how much I want to help you, I'll forget about bein' your friend. And I will kill you!

He said with a said face.

Naruto: Please don't make me do that Gaara.

He said turning to the sky.

Naruto: You see the sky up there, we're all connected by that same sky, but still we reach for it on our own. Not realizing that by working together we can reach the sky. If we all think we don't need anyone else, we'll definitely end up like JJ said. But that kind of world, would be nothing if you're the only one in it. Right.

For the first time since Naruto starting talking, Gaara felt that he could understand, but why, why did Naruto's words make him feel warm. The leafs of the trees began to ruffle and someone dropped in front of them. Temari's fan was at Naruto's neck faster than anyone could see it happen. Kankuro pulled Crow's arm away and placed it at Naruto's head.

Temari: I'll fucking kill you!

Kankuro: How dare you! I'll rip you to shreds!

Before a move could be made a large gulliotine sword slammed into Temari's fan and knocked both siblings back as Sasuke, Raizen, and Shino stepped out of the woods.

Shino: I insist that you try.

He said pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. All five tried to fight, but Gaara called out before anyone could move.

Gaara: Temari, Kankuro, it's over.....we lost.

Both of the sand siblings stared at their little brother in shock before both grabbed onto his arms and pulled him up.

Naruto: Hey Gaara.

For a moment they stopped and turned back to the collapsed boy.

Naruto: You're not alone.

He said with a smile. Gaara looked down and frowned as his siblings carried him away through the trees. Gaara looked over to Kankuro and touched his false arm, then he dropped his face.

Gaara: Oniichan, Oneechan......I'm sorry.

He said shocking the two older children to no end. He hadn't called them that in years, and he had never said those other two words that thought they imagined him saying. Hiding his face, Gaara never looked back up to them, not wanting to see the expressions on their faces.

Temari: I alright Gaara.

Kankuro: Don't worry about it.

With those two statements, all three left the forest, confused on what had just happened. Naruto stared up at his three friends and asked with a smile.

Naruto: What took you guys so long?

Sasuke: Next time we won't help your ungrateful ass.

He replied with an arrogant smile as he helped Naruto to his feet.

Shino: You gonna be alight? Those wounds seem bad.

Naruto: I'm a demon remember, they'll heal.

Raizen: Yeah, just go ahead and brag about it.

He said cradling Sakura in his arms as she, brought upon by her slumber, lovingly draped her arms around his neck.

Naruto: Hey, we all have perks, I just have-Oh my god! What happened to her hair!?

He said causing everyone to be drawn to Sakura's surprise haircut. Shino looked down and shook his head.

Shino: It's not that bad, it's simply shorter.

Raizen: That's my fault, I kind of burned it when I saved her.

Shino/Naruto: She's gonna kill you, you know that right?

They both said at the same time. Raizen hung his head and said in defeat.

Raizen: Yeah.

Naruto smiled, but his mind returned to something more important.

Naruto: We have to go.

All realized what Naruto meant and with a nod they all turned back to the village.

(Flash)

Yubiki stood tall in the rubble of the mountian they had fought upon. The remaining seven Orochi stared at her with rage etched in their faces. Rage that couldn't be bound, however at the moment they were no match for the demon empress.

Yubiki: You look frazzled Insuru.

Insuru: Not as much as you, woman.

He said balling his fist with a dark smile. His hand became engulfed in a dark flame as he slowly walked closer. Extending his hand he lashed out at Yubiki, who stopped his attack by simply lifting a chakra sheild in front of herself.

Insuru: I'm starting to remember why I loved you so much Yubiki.

Yubiki: That's funny, because I'm starting to wonder why I ever loved you.

She said as she ran forward, each step crushing the very ground she walked on, dispite the fact that she was in her human form. Meeting in the middle Insuru slammed his hand into her chest as she ripped through his skull.

Insuru: You complain too much, what does it matter that we did what we did. In the end, once you become less convenient, the humans will cast you aside.

Yubiki: I don't give a damn what humans do. When that day comes, I'll take my son and leave.

Insuru: And you think he'll go with you? He'll abandon you too, just as I did.

He said ripping out Yubiki's heart and holding it in front of her.

Insuru: Just like this.

Yubiki smiled and placed her foot on Insuru's chest, kicking him back across the ground.

Yubiki: It's okay, I can grow another.

She said as the hole in her chest healed and the beating returned to her body. The heart Insuru held melted to the ground at his feet.

Insuru: You try to act strong, but in the end, you're just like the humans.

Yubiki: And you act heartless, but you cry when one of you dies.

Insuru: Losing a sibling is never easy.

He said as his siblings moved to his side, ready to fight. Yubiki cursed as she stepped back, her chakra burning like a flame. Yubiki opened her mouth and a large golden beam of light shot forth toward the seven siblings, but they all dodged by tunneling through the ground. After emerging from the earth they all flew after Yubiki. Yubiki smiled and slammed the back of her hand into Sinna's face, before caling out eghty-five small chakra foxes that ripped through Sinna's body and exploded on impact with the ground.

Yubiki: Then imagine losing a son!

She said charging after the sullen man.

Insuru: At the moment I really don't care.

He said waiting until she drew into his face with her fist pulled back. As if time had stopped, Insuru closed his eyes and snapped back his fist, crushing Yubiki's jaw and sending her flying back along the mighty mountains face. Yubiki flipped back to her feet and landed as if the attack he had delivered did nothing, but move her.

Yubiki: Your attitude is just as crappy as I remember.

Insuru: And you're still quick to get emotional. It always made you sloppy.

Yubiki: Then maybe you should pay more attention.

She said with a smile as something a dark pool of blood red chakra made itself known below Insuru. The blood shot forth as many long pikes that impaled him in every area. After stabbing through the man's body the pikes split into every direction and burned in a flame that filled the entire sky.

Yubiki: Descend, my fox flame.

She commanded, making the flame fall to the ground, scorching the entire area and the other Orochi that tried to attack her from behind. After a few second and coming to the realization that they were alive Yubiki snapped her fingers, dispeling the flame from sight.

Yubiki: You survived that, I'm surprised.

She said staring at the fifteen mile range of her attack. Her enemies walked out into the claering, showing clear signs that the attack did do damage.

Insuru: It's time.

Aristam: You're planning on leaving?

Aneha: We have no more time. This is a losing battle. If Orochimaru-sama were here, we'd have a chance, but right now, we're at a clear disadvantage.

Insuru: Then let's use that technique.

He said bringing a smile to the faces of his siblings. All split into different directions and surrounded Yubiki who in turned raised her guard to interpret the next move, however, it was something she didn't expect. When they placed their hands on the ground a massive pentagram appeared below her.

Insuru: Pillar of light!!!

At his shout the a large beam of light shot into the air and sealed Yubiki in the air, burning her with white hot flames.

Insuru: Let's move.

He said as he began to walk away, leaving Yubiki held in the air by their attack, but before they could get far Yubiki pulled up her hand and thrusted them down.

Yubiki: Rain of fire.

She said tossing down a flame that erupted into the air on contact with the ground, blowing away the pillar of light and catching the Orochi siblings inside. Yubiki fell slowly to the ground as if being cradled by an invisible force. Once she landed she snapped her fingers forming many small foxes in the flame.

Yubiki: Ascend.

She said, making the foxes fly into the air, soaring toward the bound demons, ripping them to shreds in midair before they exploded into a massive blaze. Yubiki watched uninterestly as her opponents fell back to the ground in a heap. Insuru stoo to his feet first and growled, but something else sent a feeling to him, letting him know that something was wrong. His view extended to something he could see in the village. With a smile he produced a sword of black chakra and hurled it into the village.

Insuru: Retrieve Orochimaru-sama.

Yubiki grabbed the blade, but it ate through her hand. With all of the strength she could summon, she slammed down into it making it vanish into smoke, but it returned and shot forth faster than before.

Yubiki: Dammit!

She shouted as she chased the weapon, at her side the remaining six lesser Orochi slithered passed her. Yubiki reached the top of hokage mountain just in time to see the blade's target, Sarutobi. Claire watched the blade close in and tried to stop it, but Anhea dived down at her. As the woman grew closer she burst into pieces, but her hand continued to move after her. Aneha's hand slammed onto Claire neck and forced her to the ground.

Aneha: It's too bad for you little witch.

She said as she lifted back her free hand, but something grabbed onto it. A massive fist cashed down into her face and knocked her away.

Claire: X, stop that blade!!!!

Following his orders, Mr. X hoofed it toward the escaping blade and grabbed onto the hilt, but suddenly a flame shot from the back and burned Mr. X away from it, destroying his disguise and revealing him for the monster he was. In a rage he slammed his long claws through the blade trying to stop it, but it wouldn't halt. All that could be heard was the sound of piercing flesh. Sarutobi stared down at the blade as he tussled with Orochimaru.

Sarutobi: So this is it?

He asked aloud as the blade began to corrode his body.

Orochimaru: Too bad old man, but then again you didn't have much time left anyway. And I doubt with that wound you can complete this justu.

Sarutobi: Then I will seal your arms, so that jutsu will forever be out of your reach.

Claire: Sarutobi!

Sarutobi: My only regret, Is that I could not take you with me, my former student.

The reaper behind the withered hokage slashed down into the souls of both him and Orochimaru. Orochimaru's arms dropped to his side, dead. Even with the demon's power, a human curse was something that couldn't be overcome with demon powers. Only human hands can heal a human's curse.

Orochimaru: Damn you old man. Damn you!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He screamed to the heavens as the old man fell to the ground, unable to hear his former student's cries. Claire moved to stand, but seven demons surrounded the man and vanished into nothing soon after.

Insuru: The battle is over, it is but a small victory, but a victory none the least, fall back!!!!!!

He commanded from nowhere. Understanding the call, all of the sound forces began to retreat from the area. Yura ran down the path trying to return to her comrades, but something stood in her way.

Yura: Kiba.

She said coming to a halt. The boy looked at her and frowned before stepping aside, realizing what he was doing, Yura walked forward trying to pass.

Yura: I'm-

Kiba: Don't say a word. Next time I see you, we'll be enemies right. I won't hold back then, by that time, I'll make sure to forget the time we spent together. I, I shouldn't have fallen for you either.

He said walking back into the village. Yura dropped her head, and tried to hide how much his words hurt, but at the moment she was in danger. She had to leave, but a the moment, she wanted nothing more than to cry.

(Flash)

The result of the battle was the village in shambles, nothing that couldn't be rebuilt. Because the villagers chose to fight instead of running the casualities weren't that bad. However, among the ones who died, one was the greatest ninja in the village. When his body was discovered, Yubiki had his head resting on her lap, she had drained the poison from his body, but it was too late to make a difference.

Yubiki: Humans always take what little time they have for granted.

She said stroking the old man's hair. Naruto sat across from her and stared down at Sarutobi before closing his eye.

(Music que: Shadow of the day by-linkin park.)

Rain fell on the village as all gathered on the hokage manor, a single picture rested on top of a coffin. Sarutobi's face displayed proudly in front of his subjects, all those he loved and gave his life to protect. Words had been said, flowers had been given, now it was simply a moment of reflection, a moment to realize and understand the loss. Many cried, many seemed to be at a loss for words, but Naruto's gaze feel upon the boy he considered his student. He was crying his eyes out, letting it alll out, Naruto looked toward the picture again and called out.

Naruto: Konohamaru.

The boy turned to him, still sobbing and coughing at his loss.

Naruto: Do you know why people die?

He asked confusing the young boy. Naruto looked down and continued.

Naruto: Because of my circumstances, it's unfair o me to say this, but people die so that others can remember that nothing is eternal, so that we all know how precious life can be. In the many years I live, I'll be forced to see many more events like this, and I'm sure that then I will be sad, but right now, I just can't be.

He said bending over looking back to the picture.

Naruto: Because I was there, and I saw him after the battle, and that old man, he was smiling.

He said smiling himself. Never once did he noticee that his speech had gained more attention than he intended. In his mind, only he and Konohamaru existed at that moment, nothing else was important. Naruto bent down in front of Konohmaru and smiled.

Naruto: He was able to smile knowing that he gave his life for the people, the village he loved. He was able to defend his grandson, and his mny other children here. That was what he lived for, and he died for all of us, he didn't have any regrets. Right now, even as we grieve, he's still here. Bonds that aren't broen by those who make them, stay with them forever.

He said tying an invisible string around Konohamaru's finger and then the other end around his own.

Naruto: Whether we're here, or even up there.

He said throwing the invisible string in the sky.

Naruto: No matter where we are, those we love never leave us.

He said standing back at the boy's side.

Naruto: I heard about what you did.

Konohamaru sniff and turned to Naruto.

Naruto: Even though you were scared, even though you were outmatched, even though you didn't think you could win. Yuo fought to protect everyone, you saved everyone there. You showed the same strength that made your grandfather great. So don't cry Konohamaru, smile, because if your grandfather is even half as proud of you as I am, he can rest easily knowing that he left ths village in good hands.

Konohamaru sniffed hard and wiped his tears as he looked back at his grandfather's picture allowing new tears to fall, but without the sobbing. Naruto placed his hand on Konohamaru's head and ruffled his hair as he looked on as well, never once did Naruto notice, that he didn't just lift the spirits of Konohamaru, but the everyone there with them. All smiled at Naruto, his skills as a leader was great, and his ability to inspire was nothing to be underestimated. All continued to grieve, but because of Naruto, no one was sad, not anymore. Once the crowd had dispersed Raizen joined Kakashi at the graveyard.

Kakashi: Why are you here?

Raizen: Someone very close to me is buried here.

He said walking over to a single grave that had the name Seriga Linami. Raizen set flowers down and placed his hand on top of the headstone.

Raizen: It's a sad day, but I don't feel sad. So don't worry about me Seriga.

Kakashi: Raizen.

He called out as the boy stood up.

Kakashi: Did you know her?

Raizen: She was a woman who found me at the gates four years ago. After that she kind of pestered me and looked after me. Her name was close to my sister's, but she died two year ago.

Kakashi: Raizen, you did a good job yesterday.

Raizen: Thank you Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: Now we rebuild, gather the others and we'll find something we can do.

Raizen nodded and left to look for his other teammates. Kakashi looked at the grave of Seriga and placed a singl flower at the headstone.

Kakashi: Thank you for looking after him.

He said with a smile under his mask as he walked away from the graveyard.

(Flash)

Konohamaru walked behind Naruto, which he had been doing ever since the funeral, and smiled as Hinata, Hanabi, and JJ waked up to them.

Naruto: You guys okay?

JJ: I was gonna ask you that.

Konohamaru: Your wound healed?

JJ: Yeah, it didn't take long, so I'm good now.

Hanabi: Huh?

She called out as she turned back to something coming at them fast.

Hinata: Nami-chan?

The girl stopped in front of them and tried to catch her breath.

Nami: Okay, Konohamaru-sama, will you let me join your group?

Konohamaru: Huh?

Nami: You're really cool, and I know that working with you will make me a good ninja. Please!

She asked giving him puppy dog eyes. Konohamaru looked back up to Naruto who just smiled down at him.

Konohamaru: Alright.

Nami: Yay!!!

She said jumping up and down.

????: Well it looks like you guy are feeling better.

Naruto turned up to the white haired senin who smiled down at him.

Jiraiya: Naruto, you're coming with me.

Naruto: Where?

Jiraiya: To find someone important.

Konohamaru: Someone important?

Jiraiya: Yep, so if you don't mind Naruto.

Hanabi: Can we come?

JJ: I wouldn't mind tagging along, and having me and these two along, tracking this person may be rather easy.

Jiraiya: Alright, just make sure that you all watch what you do okay?

Hinata: Yes.

Jiraiya: If you don't mind Konohamaru, we'll be leaving now.

Naruto: If you see mom, tell her where I went okay?

Konohamaru: Alright.

He said waving as the five walked down the road, preparing to set off away from Konoha in search of it's next hokage.

(Flash)

Exhausted both mentally and pyhsically, Yura collapsed to her bed, staring up to the ceiling, it was her first real battle, but no one had told her that it would be so hard. While she never took a life, she did do something that would be seen as unforgivable. Her mind flew around and then her mind locked on one thing. The look on Kiba's face when she left, she stared at the ceiling, but she felt the tickle of something on her face. She placed her hand at her cheek and felt something wet.

Yura: Wha?

She asked as she sat up, feeling more of the same sensation flowing down her face. She rolled to the corner of her bed, buried her face, and let the tears fall as she lost herself in a fit of sobs. Her chest hurt, she didn't know why, but it hurt bad.

Yura: Kiba.

She called out during her sobs, she wanted to see him, she wanted to go back, but she knew, it was too late for that. The sobs soon became louder as she cried out in her bed, but soon her senses were returned in the form of a hand slapping the back of her head. When she turned she saw a taller red head girl standing above her.

Tayuya: You're lucky it was me who caught you, if it was someone else they would've kicked your useless ass.

Yura: Oneechan.

Tayuya: I told you not to call me that, dammit!!

Yura: I-

Tayuya: What type of idiot falls in love with someone in a village they're planning a seige on?

Yura: I'm sorry.

Tayuya: I don't want to hear your half-assed apology. Get your shit together or else you may die next time.

She said as she turned away to leave.

Yura: Thank you nee-chan.

Tayuya: Whatever.

She said as she left the room, leaving the younger girl alone. Orochimaru sat in his throne, his arms wrapped in bandages he groaned at the pain and looked up to Kabuto.

Orochimaru: Kabuto, wake him up, I want you to go on an errand for me.

He said ordering the boy as the seven Orochi surrounded him.

Kabuto: Do you think you that he is necessary?

Orochimaru: I will waste no more time. Bring me Tsunade, give her no choice, I don't have time for a negotiation.

Kabuto: Yes sir.

He said as he turned and walked away to the back. Once he opened the he saw a white haired boy sitting in the room staring back at him.

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama has a job for you.

????: I do not work for Orochimaru, nor do I care what he wants, I joined your side because I had similar interests, not because I wished to become one of his minions.

Kabuto: Well, Chronos, what if I told you that there's a high chance that that which interests you is most likely there as well?

The boy's eyes shot up to Kabuto.

Chronos: What is this mission you wish of me?

He asked as a pure white aura enveloped his body.

Kabuto: Come with me and I will tell you, Chronos, the fallen angel.

He said calling out to the boy whose power seemed to be one with that of the gods. As you tend to the garden, weeds will show, but no matter how many you pull, they always grow back. However, weeds are not the only dangers that lie in wait in the garden, for sometimes there are snakes waiting for the right chance to strike.

(Flash)

????: The time has come, Kisame, Isane.

Kisame: Yeah, it must be nostalgic, being home after so long.

Isane: Are you sure that we he'll be ready Itachi-sama?

Itachi: At this point his powers have more than likely matured. Now is best, before he can grew even stronger. Get ready.

Isane: Right.

Kisame: You got it.

As the garden grews wider, the many dangers will become known to you, but don't fret, so long as you stand strong, you can keep your garden clear. But that strength cannot be gained so long as you stand alone. Fight on, my son.

Chapter 15 end

* * *

Naruto: Who the hell are you!?

Itachi: That is of no concern, you will come with me.

Sasuke: Itachi!

Raizen: Itachi!

Yu: Itachi!

Itachi: It's been a while, little ones.

Raizen: I've been dreaming about this day for a long time!

Isane: Then keeping dreaming, because this time, I'll be your opponent.

Ishi: Onee-chan?

Next time on eyes piercing the darkness: Reunion: The Uchiha blood fued!

JJ: See you then.

Naruto: What the hell is going on here!?

Okay, before you ask, no, the next chapter will not be based completely around the Uchiha family fued, but it will be a big part. Anyway, yes Isane Is Ishi older sister. I meant to bring that up sooner, but it never really seemed right. I could've finished this chapter much sooner, but I found myself exceedingly unsatisfied with most of the fights, so I went back many times to beef them up, and while I still don't feel that I accurately portayed Yubiki or the Orochi's true strength, I feel a little better about how they turned out than before. I didn't want to use the whole, they shoot beams thing, because I feel ripping Dragonball to much is too unoriginal. I mean, you know you've come up with something great when people rip you to make their characters seem stronger, gotta hand that to Akira. I also wanted to end the real fight with Naruto and Gaara, but I realized that would throw off the chronicology of the story's flow. Anyway, I want to finish this and get on with the next one so here are the omake!

Omake theater! Rise the curtain!

Said two small children, both holding keys as they bowed down in respect for the occasion. One's hair was blue, the other red. As the curtain rose a light flashed and the fighters stood in place.

JJ: WAIT!!! This is wrong!

He shouted breaking away the image of a stage with two girls on it preparing to fight to the death, or at least until on of the tiaras was broken. The white haired "child" Ruffled his hair and asked with a huge grin.

????: Well, then what do you say we open for him Pigeon?

Pigeon: Whatever you say, Crow.

The red haired girl replied without an expression.

Crow/Pigeon: Canon Omake #1: What did you do?

The said in unison with a bow.

(Flash)

Sakura: Thank you for saving me Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hm?

Sakura: It was you who got me away from that sand trap wasn't it? Thank you.

Sasuke: That wasn't me, it was Raizen who saved you.

Sakura looked back at Raizen who was smiling back at her, then she turned back to Sasuke.

Sakura: So it's him I have to thank. I apologize.

She said as she turned and walked over to Raizen who stood up at attention as he waited for her to say something.

Raizen: It was really nothing Sakura, I just.

Sakura: No, thank you for saving me, I'm very grateful, now I also thank you for what you did to my hair.

She said dropping a massive amount of killing intent, enough the choke both boys present at the moment.

Sakura: I really like it this way Raizen-kun.

She said looking up to him with sickeningly sweet smile.

Raizen: I didn't mean to, I just, it, um, help me out Sasuke!

He shouted to the side, only to find that the other member of there team was no longer present, however there was a Sasuke shaped dust cloud remaining in the area where he once stood.

Raizen: (She was just tryng to figure out who she had to hurt. Oh god, Sasuke knew that!)

He said slowly backing away from the girl who cracked her knuckles as she stalked forward. Raizen threw his hands up and shouted in fear.

Raizen: Not the face!

Moments later as Raizen laid unconcious on the ground, covered in blood, Sakura struggled to catch her breath after the massive amount of exercise she had just engaged in. After venting, she bent forward and gently kissed Raizen's cheek.

Sakura: Thank you.

She said sincerely as she turned to walk off. She was grateful for what he had done, but he needed to pay for burning her hair, and while it was rear, if it had been Sasuke's fault, she was mad enough to do the same to him. Hwever, her hair would grow back, besides the shortness of it was kind of cute.

Sakura: Boy do I feel better.

She said as she skipped the rest of the way home.

Crow: Omake #2: Joke of conveinence.

JJ: Man, these are awesome.

He said chewing a jar of mixed nuts. Naruto looked away from him and sighed.

JJ: What's wrong with you?

Naruto: Nothing.

JJ: Com'n something's wrong, I can tell.

Naruto: Sigh, well last night.

(Flashback)

Naruto laid comfortably with two girls on each side of him, but for some reason he had suddenly awakened. He sat up and wondered what was getting to him, but gave up on it soon after. Laying back down Naruto tried to get back to sleep, but a heavy breathing caught his attention.

Hinata: Not there Naruto-kun, that's-Mmm, more.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he turned to the girl in shock.

Naruto: What the?

Hanabi: Naruto-kun, no more, I can't take it. You're so bad.

Naruto: Huh?

He said almost jumping from his skin. He laid there, stuck between two girls having erotic dreams about him. He wanted to leave, but because of the fact that the grils would wake up if he did (conditioned reflex) he was forced the lay there and take it. Eyes wide open, Naruto laid in bed all night staring at the ceiling.

(Flashforward)

JJ: So you were up all night.

Naruto: Yeah.

JJ looked down and smiled.

JJ: You know what'll make you feel better?

Naruto: What?

JJ: If I let you have some of my nuts.

Naruto dropped his shoulders and turned away.

Naruto: I don't want any.

JJ: Com'n you know you want some of my nuts.

Naruto: No

He said growing angry.

Naruto: Com'n just grab a big ol' handful of my nuts.

Finally catching on, and growing angry Naruto turned back.

Naruto: You'd better shut up before I hit you in the jaw!

JJ: You'd better shut up before I hit you with des nuts!

Naruto dripped chakra from his body, growing angrier by the second.

JJ: To be fair, you walked right into that one.

He said as Naruto walked forth.

(Flash)

Hinata: You know, I had the strangest dream. Naruto-kun would stop feeding me cake, there was so much, I got fat, but I could stop eating it.

Hanabi: I had a dream that he played an awesome joke on the Anbu, maybe I should tell Konohamaru about and see if he wants to try it.

Omake end

Pidgeon: Omake # 3: Bonnie and clyde.

JJ set down his drink, sitting across from the beautiful blonde he had been traveling with for some time now. As she stared at him, wondering what exactly he planned to do next, her curiosity came to a boil.

Ino: Are you going to sit there drinking all night?

She asked with a smile as she leaned forward.

JJ: I didn't plan on it, we still have a few more places to hit, right?

He asked as he set down the bottle and stood up. Walking over to the door, he felt the eyes of his companion staring holes into his back.

JJ: Is something wrong?

Ino: Have you ever thought about, giving up on this?

JJ looked down at the door knob and shook his head.

JJ: Nope, after all, Fame, fortune, platnium records-

He said turning back to the woman who had started getting ready herself.

JJ: It's every boy's dream.

(Music que: Viva la white girl by- Gym class heroes.)

As their car sped down the road, wind blew hard against their faces as JJ accepted the soft breeze he turned over to Ino who looked back at him as her long hair blew in the wind. With an ubrupt stop JJ peeked behind him and popped the truck.

Once in side JJ flipped up a wide disk and turned.

JJ: The world is yours, so play the role. Blow this dust off this record and put the needle down slow.

He said placing the record into it's player after Ino gently blew the dust from it. After turning it on JJ pulled a 45. pistol from his side and pointed it at the clerk behind the desk.

JJ: Our veins are cold, but we'll never grew old.

Ino moved to his side and opened a bag, motioning for them to fill it up.

(Flash)

Both had moved directly from the bank to a high class restuarant, that they stuck up, waiting for the inevitable arrival of the cops.

JJ: Let's have a toast, and raise our drinks.

He said as he and his companion lifted their elegant wine glasses.

JJ: No hearts on our sleeves, just egos on our cufflinks.

He said pulling a small jewel from his cuff, aligning it's aquamarine shine with Ino's beautiful blue eyes.

JJ: It's such a rush, to know you love me so much.

He said throwing the jewel back behind him, setting off the brilliantly disguise flash grenade as they both vanished from sight.

JJ: We'll do whatever you want to, girl I'll make a movie star of you.

He said as he watched her dance through the eyes of a studio grade camera (They stole it)

JJ: You know that could, if you let me be your hollywood.

JJ smiled, but soon dropped it when his camera caught sight of the police speeding for them, Shikamaru ordered his team to close in and JJ chuckled as he and Ino both dropped everything, but the money and started running away.

JJ: We get high, and fly. We lust to the glamorous-

He said holding open the door of a cable car and pointing his gun at everyone, ordering them to get off. He threw the money on a the cable car started up. Ino threw her bags on and jumped for the moving cable car. JJ reached out for her as she leapt.

JJ: White girl!

He said grabbing tightly onto her hand and pulling her onto the car with a sigh of relief.

JJ: So fine. Goin' up on a downtown line.

Both held onto the handle bars as they went up. JJ looked out the window as the scenery blurred in front of him.

JJ: We'll get high and fly. We all lust to the glamorous white girl.

He said placing his hand on her butt, gaining a start from her. JJ chuckled and turned away from the girl. Then he jumped when she did the same to him. Ino chuckled and he looked down in shock.

JJ: So fine, goin up on a downtown line.

Both closed their eyes as the world disappeared and the music became visible.

JJ Take yo raza, broke down a liiine, put your nose to the speaker, and breathe in, breathe in.

At that moment both took a deep breath and opened their eyes as the cable car door opened. JJ wiped his nose and lifted the bags as he and Ino walked through the sea of people coming onto the car.

JJ: Clean up your nose, and face the crowd. Then kiss your mirrors-

He said as a wanted poster with his face on it fell in front of him. Picking it up with a smile Ino chuckled at it, giving it a small peck Ino walked forward.

JJ: Cause we're all stars now. Isn't it fun-

JJ dropped his bag and rubber a thumb across Ino's lips.

JJ: How music makes your lips, numb.

He said leaning forward to her ear.

JJ: We'll do whatever you want to. Girl I'll make a movie star of you.

With a quick motion he dipped her down as their body's aligned with a billboard saying "The getaway".

JJ: You know that I could, if you let me yo' hollywood.

Ino smiled up at the man and looked back, noticing Choji's troops closing in on the them. She reached down slowly and grabbed the bags of money as JJ lifted her up in a cradle before continuing to run.

JJ: We'll get high, and fly. We all lust to the glamorous-

Coming to a quick stop JJ jumped back on the railing of a station, completely cornered.

JJ: White girl!

JJ smiled and fell backwards over the edge. Choji ran to the edge and looked over only to see JJ and Ino laying on the top of an empty cable car waving back at him.

JJ: So fine, going up on a downtown line.

Both stood up and started to ballroom dance atop the slowly escaping cable car.

JJ: We'll get high and fly. We all lust, to the glamorous white girl. So fine, goin' up on a downtown line.

JJ finished by pulling Ino close and closing his eyes. Once again the music became visible around them.

JJ: Take yo' raza, break down a liiine, put yo nose to the speaker, and breathe in, breathe in.

Both opened their eyes, JJ seeing that above them awaited Shikamaru's squad, and Ino seeing that below awaited Choji's squad. They had been trapped in the middle. JJ stroked Ino's cheek and she grabbed the bags of money before wrapping her arms around him. JJ pull free a long knife and slashed the cable holding the car in one swift motion, letting them freefall into the forest below.

Choji: What!!

He shouted as they looked back up at the during their suicidal action.

JJ: We get high and fly. We all lust to the glamorous, white girl. So fine, goin' up on a downtown line.

Two hours later after they had managed to find the wreck, not a single body could be found or even at that a single dollar. They had gotten away. Hundreds of miles away a man and a woman stepped in a luxurious car before taking off their carefully crafted masks.

JJ: We get high, and fly. We all lust, for the glamorous white girl, so fine, going up on a downtown line.

(Six months later)

JJ sat in a long chair on the beach staring out into the vast blue ocean as the girl he had runaway with walked up behind him wearing a daring swimsuit that showed off every part of her. Leaning forward she handed him a drink, but before she could pull back he grabbed her hand and motioned for her to come closer. Ino smiled and leaned closer, but before they could meet each JJ turned to the screen with a smile, killing he making the world turn black.

Crow: Phew, it's over.

Pidgeon: It appears that way.

Crow: Then what do you say we end this.

Pidgeon: Yes.

Crow/Pidgeon: Omake theater, close the curtain.

Sakura: It's about time.

JJ: Yeah.....

He said staring at Sakura.

Sakura: What?

Ino: Is something wrong?

JJ: Huh? Uh, no.

He said blushing.

Sakura: Was there something on my face?

JJ: No.

He said still trying to fight off the blush on his face.

Sakura: Why are you blushing?

JJ I-I'm not blushing.

He said as an arrow appeared over his head that read, "likes girls with short hair." Reading the arrow, both girls got an understanding. Sakura smiled and turned to JJ.

Sakura: So that's it huh? You think I'm sexy?

She said making a provcative pose that forced an eruption of blood from JJ's nose. Ino growled and turned to Sakura.

Ino: Leave Norugi-kun alone!

Sakura: I'm just playing with him, chill out, besides isn't Mika his girlfriend, why are you so mad?

Ino: Um, not because if what you think if you're thinking that.

Sakura: Is that so?

She said making Ino blush too.

JJ: Just bring out the new introduction Mika Viria!

Mika: ......

She was already out, staring at JJ's face with an annoyed look.

JJ: Mika I swear, I didn't mean anyting by that, it's just.

Mika: I'm not mad, I'm not even mad that you made a pact with Ino, even though you never once told me about something like that.

Both Ino and JJ sweated hard.

JJ: That was because.

Mika: I told you I'm not mad.

She said with a smile that sent chills down everyone's spine. Seconds later JJ was buried in a JJ shaped hole in the ground.

JJ: You are mad aren't you.

He said not pulling himself out.

Ino: Is he okay?

Mika: Who cares?

She shouted with her voice dripping malice.

Sakura: Okay we believe you, tell us your stats.

Mika folded her arms and sighed.

Strength: 18

Endurance: 20

Speed: 8, if I use the earth to propel myself 13

Chakra: 12 yet unneccesary.

Weapon skill: 15

Taijutsu: 17

Genjustu: 5

Ninjutsu: 20

Mika: There.

Ino: What is your strongest jutsu?

Mika: I haven't been able to use it yet, but it's the L5 explosion, an earthquake powerful enough to lvel an entire vilage, then I cause the earth to explode from underneath the entire place. I've destroyed two villages that way.

Sakura: .......

Ino:........ What about your weakest?

Mika: I have no weakest.

She said with the smile of a fox.

Sakura: Why is Gaara attracted to you?

Mika: I don't know.

JJ: Because the Shukaku and Gaia were in love with one another.

He said appearing from the hole.

JJ: From the stories I heard, Gaia and Kushuka were attracted to each other as if their blood wished to be with one another. Amatueresu told me that she and Yubiki constantly teased them about it. However the union of a demon and god is strictly forbidden and even if they did unite, hey could never bear children. And seeing as they were high ranked in their realms, breaking their own roles would reflect badly on their houses. That's why I wasn't suprised that Mika and Gaara seemed to be drawn to one another, but he can suck it up because I'm not letting this girl go.

He said hugging Mika, making all three girls blush.

Mika: L-let me go, I'm still mad at you.

JJ: That's alright, I'm not mad at you.

Ino: Ahem.

She said coughing into her fist.

JJ: Oh yeah, fourth wall breaking moment. Of everyone in this story Mika is the only OC who was there and remained unchanged from the original draft of the story. Mika's power was directly borrowed from Toph, a character from Avatar the last Airbender. Mika's strength and power was meant to be unmatched by anyone who could use earth Ninjutsu. Mika is one of my favorite characters because she is so shy and bold. Her dark past kind of hit me while coming up with her, so I decided to make her my girlfriend in the story. My real grilfriend got mad at me for that "Who is this Mika bitch!?" I kind of avoided that one by just saying it's a story, but many things about Mika are based on her. Especially her bust. Mika is a character who will grow, and for those who liked her fights with Gaara, wait until they fight on the same side. That's something even I eagerly await.

Mika blushed and took JJ's hands off of her.

Mika: Don't do that in front of everyone.

Sakura: Do you guys ever have intimate moments?

Ino: Don't ask that!

JJ: Well there was this one time I grabbed her butt and she didn't mind.

Mika blushed and once again JJ found himself down in a him shaped hole in the ground.

Mika: And stay down there this time.

JJ: Yes ma'am.

Ino: Did that really happen?

Mika didn't answer, instead she just blushed showing that it was true. Ino frowned and shouted.

Ino: Well I can use his sword!

Mika: You know what, I don't care!!!

Both growled at each other and Sakura turned to the screen.

Sakura: Um, well this is it, to everyone out there reading right now.

JJ/Mika/Ino/Sakura: Shine eternal!!!!!!!

They all said as Mika and Ino were still staring each other down and JJ was still buried in a hole.

Disclaimer: I meant in no way shape or form to offend anyone with the sonfic, I just enjoying playing around with pairings in my stories, even if I don't plan on doing them. I have nothing against anyone of any other race and I don't advocate the singling out of races. The song is just awesome and I wanted to do something with it. That is all, nothing more. Dueces!


	16. Chapter 16

It took me a whole week to even get started on this because I had a rush of laziness. I just didn't feel like it, so I didn't even start, but now I feel motivated, so I'm going to go for it.. Now for me to get to the references.

_**Resident Evil 2:**_ For those who are fans of this series like I am, they would know that beating the game with a character and then saving the complete game you'll unlock a scenario 2 for the other character, in which you see what the other character did through the story while you played with the first. In this mode you are mercilessly stalked by Mr. X, who is almost unstoppable. Even when you take him down he reappears later on to remind you that he can kick your ass. And also his true form as the second tyrant is revealed at the end, which is what he turned into when Insuru's sword burn his coat. He is Claire's secret trump card, the first of many times she'll play it in the story. Every Fuganu summons a different tyrant and each is from their respective games. Chris: T-101, Claire: T-102 Mr.X, Jill by marriage: T-103 Nemesis.

_**Big O:**_ Another series I am a big fan of. Big O was a series that I didn't pay much attention to when it first came out, but then I kind of grew to love it, and I watched the whole series though about seven times. For other fans, you may have noticed this qoute during JJ's chant, "Cast in the name of God, Ye not guilty." That qoute was planned out a long time in advance.

_**Princess Waltz: **_I don't normally play games like this, but this one caught my attention and it didn't let go. Even placed on the scale of an actual game the storyline was well off enough to be an anime, which is exactly what makes me wonder why it didn't get one like Shuffle and Fate/stay night. Anyway, for those who don't know, Princess waltz is an eroge game in which you are a boy dragged into a face off between six princess in which the last one standing get to marry the crown prince. As the boy is dragged into the fight he starts to figure out the secrets of an unseen world and how these secrets effect him. It's diffently worth a playthrough for those who like great storylines and don't mind the occasional sex scene here and there. Anyway, Crow and Pidgeon were the two people who watched over the waltz as referees and they were a random addition in the omake theater last chapter, why, because I felt like it. o Dammit!

Because of the circumstances, this is season 2, I have decided to take a break for a short while, but now I'm back. And for the first time, I'm going to do something I had planned to do in the first season. For those who actually read the intros to my chapters the arms of sorrow by killswitch engage was the opening song to my first season, but because of the work it takes to make a song fic I never did it, why is it hard, because it's impossible to link the actions and the lyrics to the same moment. I have to put the narration and the lyrics after them, which takes away from the imaginative image if the lyrics and actions match. This annoys me because I hate with a passion when someone explains something in the narration and then has the character say it.

EX: He held it back, because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Placing a hand on her shoulder he closed his eyes and said silently, "I can't tell you, because I don't want to hurt your feelings."

It just seems unneccessary because the narration just told us why he didn't do it, if so, he should avoid the subject comepletely. If he was going to give that answer there was no reason for the narrator to explain, it feels like the author is repeating himself. I only like that when it's done in a comedic fashion. That's what making songfics feels like, mostly because I take every single lyric into a account before I even come up with one. Then at some point I said forget it and I added the songfics anyway, because I love music and I love my stories. When I write something or come up with something, I put all of my heart into it and music moves my heart so they always get mixed up together. So I'm going to begin the story with the 2nd season opening. Let the story begin. P.S. small spoilers.

* * *

[Music que: The sweetness by-Jimmy eat world.]

The world spiraled around rushing forward as the focus crossed the vast sea to reach the other side. Above the ocean appeared the words, shining beautifully under the sun and reflecting in the water. Naruto!: Eyes piercing the darkness. As the focus continued to rush forward it weaved through the leaf village and into the Hyuga complex. Once it arrived it rushed down through a hidden staircase and then into a secluded room. There a boy sat, his red eyes peering through into the darkness. With a toothy smile he shouted out.

Naruto: If you're listening! Whooooooooooooaaaa!!!

At that the boy rushed into the village throwing on his jacket and wrapping his bandana on his forehead as he leapt from house to house. With a spin he landed on the hokage tower and folded his arms as he looked into the sky at a moving shadow.

JJ: Sing it back! Whooooooooooaaaa!!!!

He shouted as fell from the sky pulling down his jacket, then strapping his sword onto his back. JJ landed beside Naruto and stood to his feet before popping the collar of his jacket to straighten it out. Down below Hinata and and Hanabi stood back to back with their index fingers interlocked.

Hinata: Strap from the teather unwinds-

Hanabi: Strap from the teather unwinds.

They said as they moved forward in different directions and leapt from the roofs to where Naruto and JJ stood. Both side as they hit the roof and stopped with a spin.

Hinata: Whoa-

Hanabi: Whoa-

Mika stomped on the ground and sent a pillar forth launching her and Claire into the air to where the others stood.

Mika: Up and outward to bind-

Claire: Up and outward to bind.

Both landed hard onto the roof with a smile as the placed one hand on both of JJ's shoulders.

Claire: Whoa-

Mika: Whoa-

Suddenly above them was two wide fang funnels flying toward the gates of the village.

_I was spinnin' free!_

Kiba/Akamaru: Whooooooaaaaaa!

Yubiki stepped from Naruto's seal and pointed forward as Claire closed her arms. All of the children ran to the edge of the roof and leapt out inside the village, joining the other rookie 12, Ishi, the Konohamaru corps, and Gai's team as the ran across a massive feild.

_With a little sweet and simple numbing me!_

As the children ran they passed the sand village where Gaara watched them from atop the village gates. Gaara smiled down as his body began to form into grains of sand that took off into the air.

Gaara: If you're listening! Whooooooooooaaaaa!!!!

At that second Gaara landed next to Mika and as his body slowly regenerated from the ground up. Mika opened and closed her hand forming together Gaara's body as stone before he shattered through it and continued running by her side. Below them came a sound of rustling and single person looked above.

Kankuro: Sing it back! Whooooooooaaaaa!!!!

He said connecting his chakra to Crow, making him form a drill that tunneled it's way through to the surface. Once he landed he pulled Crow to his back and ran along side the other children from the leaf. With a wide smile he looked up into the sky and gazed at a floating shadow above them. Temari hovered above head being carried by her fan as she drifted from side to side.

Temari: So tell me what I need!!!

_Tell me what do I need!!!_

Temari: Whooooooooaaaa!!!! Whoooooooooaaaaa!!!!!!!!

Temrai flipped from her fan and grabbed the back on her way down. Whilst rolling in mid-air she slammed her fan onto her back and landed next to Shikamaru who sent her a wry smile before they ran side by side. Ahead of them Orochimaru appeared in the distance and smiled waiting in front of them as seven shadows formed behind him and a white haired boy at his side.

Orochimaru: What was this the meaning!?

Aneha: What was this the meaning!?

Insuru: Whooooooaaaaa!!!

Chronos: Whoooooaaaaa!!!!

He said commanding a legion of ninja forth, who closed in on the group, throwing a giant swarm of kunai at them.

_I was spinnin' free!_

Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi jumped to the front and spun into a rotation, blocking the kunai from the rest of the group.

All: Whooooooooaaaaa!!!!!

The said as they staggered for a second before rushing into the forest after their enemies. Raizen rushed through and ripped a tree from the ground, flipping it into the air where Lee bashed it into fragments into the ninja before them.

_With a little sweet and simple numbing me._

JJ jumped forward and Chronos hovered in front of him, opening his palm he sent a strange flash of light into the boy's face.

Chronos: Yeah.

JJ was sent flying back through the forest and back into the forest.

_Stumble till you crawl!_

After recovering from his roll he turned and threw his jacket to Mika, who put it on during her sprint and JJ transformed into Kaiser before rushing forward in a barrelroll.

Kaiser: Whooooooooaaaa!!!!

Once he reached Chronos he repeatedly slammed his fists into his face and launched a large golden sphere at him before changing back at the edge of the forest right in front of a large crevice.

_Sink it into sweet uncertainty!!!_

JJ didn't even have time to turn before all of his friends slammed into his back one by one pushing him and themselves into the large crevice that he had stopped in front of.

Everyone started to freefall as JJ jumped back to grab Mika and Ino as he fell. Raizen garbbed Sakura and turned back just in time to notice that they were being followed down into the hole. Mika hastened her descent and reached the bottom, creating a ramp for her friends to slide down. Gaara was the first to join her as he landed atop a floating platform of sand that carried he and his siblings. Naruto landed next with his himes as he slid down in front of Mika who started pushing aside the earth in front of her to create a path. Kiba jumped from wall to wall and drilled through the ninja coming after them before joining the others at the bottom. Ino ripped JJ sword from his back and threw it into the air where Sasuke and Yukari both launched fireballs into it that reflected and destroyed the enemy forces following them and all that were left fell directly into the many explosive traps Shikamaru had set on the way down. As the other children landed they followed Mika who slid across the ground skillfully pushing away the earth and supporting the cave from collapsing on them. However behind them appeared the white haired boy again slowly advancing on them. Naruto, JJ, and Gaara moved behind to fight him.

_Are you listening? _

Naruto leapt into the air in front of Chronos as time seemed to slow down around them.

_Are you listening?_

Once time resumed Naruto landed behind Chronos who had vanished away from his attack whilst still floating in the air, moving forward facing the three that was now seperated from the others.

_If you're listening! Whoooooooaaaa!_

JJ jumped forward and punched for Chronos, barely missing as Gaara leapt into the air with his foot covered in sand shaped as a scythe. Chronos fired another flash of light without moving his body and knocked Gaara away.

_If you're listening, are you listening?_

Mika turned back and then continued to move around the earth focusing on the road in front of her as the battle behind them continued.

_Sing it back! Whoooooooooooooaaaa!!!_

_I'm still running away, I'm still running away! Whoa! Whoa!_

Suddenly in front of them a large beam cut through the ground and a large serpentine head rushed through the hole after them. Mika looked above where they were and created a hole in the ceiling.

_I won't play you're hide and seek game, your hide and seek game!_

Above them where Mika had created the hole a rush of water started to pour down.

Mika: Whoa!

JJ looked forward and transformed once again before grabbing the hands of both Gaara and Naruto and flying toward the others.

JJ: Whoa!

As JJ closed in everyone locked onto each other like a chain and the young dragon flew at top speed up to the surface.

All: Whoa!!!!

Once JJ reached the sky he changed back and everyone broke apart like a whip. Choji changed into a ball and fell down toward the fully formed Orochi.

_I was a spinnin' free!_

Choji: Whoooooooooooaaaaa!!!

He said as he landed on the head of the monster and flipped back into the air. Above him Tenten spun around with an opened scroll, summoning hundreds of weapons that Ishi locked on to and fixed her glasses before launching them down, slashing along the mighty beast as she descended.

_With a little sweet and simple numbing me!_

As one of the heads grew closer Sakura slammed her fist into it forcing it to snap to the other side. Shino's bugs clouded the entire area and hid away Raizen as he leapt above the mutli-headed serpent launching his fist forth, sending a massive lightning dragon flying into them, stunning the long enough for Naruto to get ready. Naruto fell down at the monster with a fully charged Rasengan, once the demon had taken notice, it fired mutliple beams of light at him.

_What a dizzy dance!_

Naruto spin out of the way, dodging every one of the beams and spread his arms to gain altitude above the last one. before continuing his descent.

Naruto: Whoooooooooaaaaaa!!!!!

He said as he fell down toward his friends, all line up on each side of him. once he passed them they all weaved their chakra into his sphere, making it as massive as the monster's very body. After it had been formed completely everyone placed their hands on the back of Naruto's and pushed forward..

Naruto: The sweetness will not be concerned with me!

The Orochi lifted it's hand to battle the giant sphere, but was failing miserably.

All: Whooooooooooooooooooaaaaaa!

Naruto: The sweetness will not be concerned with me!!!!

All: No, the sweetness, will not be concerned with meeeeeee!!!!!!

As the attack finally clashed with the demon it shattered into pieces and the children began to fall to the ground, all gathered behind Naruto as he folded his arms and the world went dark, leaving nothing visible except for 25 pairs of eyes piercing the darkness.

Reunion: Uchiha blood fued!!!

The village was all, but quiet. It was bustling with life, all thanks to the noble sacrifice of it's leader. Leaving the world in the most noble of ways is something that every warrior wished for. Naruto watched the villagers as he waited for his companions to prepare for the small journey they were about to embark on. JJ was the first to return, with his arms folded he leaned back against the wall that Naruto was now resting against.

Naruto: So, what's going on?

He asked without turning to his older friend.

JJ: Well, this is going to be a hoot, but those old farts on the council named Yubiki acting hokage for the time being.

Naruto chuckled at those words, turning to JJ he flashed a smile of amusement.

Naruto: How did she react to it?

JJ: Don't know, I hear she accepted so long as the title wasn't permenate.

Naruto: That sounds like Mom, I'm not going to be able to see the look on her face, but the picture is enough for now.

He said pushing himself away from the wall as the others came walking down the road.

JJ: Don't feel bad about it, I haven't been able to tell Claire either.

Hinata: Sorry we took so long.

Hanabi: Father wasn't exactly happy about the idea of walking right out of the village after an attack.

Jiraiya: It took a whole lot of doing, but I was able to convince him.

He said as he started down the road leading the other children, but as soon as they reached the gates they saw someone waiting on them. Mika slowly turned to the rest of the group and asked with a smile on her face.

Mika: You guys were planning on going somewhere without telling me?

Mika walked up to JJ and asked with a frown.

Mika: Where's your sword?

JJ: I......left it with Ino.

A sudden chill washed over everyone in the area and JJ sweated like he had just written his own death warrant.

Mika: Is that so?

JJ: I had to, she needs to get used to using it without me being around. I can't only let her use it during our training.........sessions.

Another, more violent chill washed over the area that made Jiraiya pity the young dragon boy. Mika moved all the way to JJ's face and he turned away sweating even harder than before.

Mika: Training sessions, ay?

JJ: Um, I.........Look I didn't get mad when that whole Gaara thing happened.

Mika: Is that so?

Another chill washed over them, this time there was a distinct intent to kill. Jiraiya coughed into his fist and dispelled the atmoshpere, relieving JJ of the crushing pressure coming down on him.

Jiraiya: Sorry to interupt, but we have to get going.

Mika looked over to the toad sannin and leaned away from JJ's face.

Mika: I guess it's a trip then, I'm coming with you.

JJ: But they need you to help rebuild the village.

He said hoping to convince her to stay, but after a few seconds of glaring at him, she smiled and slammed her hands on the ground. After a moment of concentrating Mika raised her hands and multiple houses sprouted from the ground, some of them tossing people to the side Mika turned to JJ and said with a disturbing smile.

Mika: Now there shouldn't be a problem with me going, should there Suzaku-san?

The way she said his name made him almost jumped from his skin. JJ dropped his bag and turned around before saying.

JJ: You know what guys, I'm gonna stay here.

Mika: START MOVING!!!!!!!

JJ: Yes Ma'am!

He said quickly lifting his bag and moving down the road to where Mika watched over him carefully. Everyone else in their group sweatdropped and Jiraiya chuckled.

Jiraiya: He just got leashed, ahh, youth. Com'n we'd better get going too.

Naruto: So do you know where we're going to start looking?

Jiraiya: Not exactly, but I know where to start looking. And on the way, what say we do a little training.

Naruto: You're gonna teach me something?

Jiraiya: Sure you two girls can train with him if you want.

Hinata: Yes please.

Hanabi: Is it cool?

Jiraiya: Sure it's cool. Every jutsu I use is cool, but you'll find that out soon enough.

He said as he led the other children out of the gates after the couple that had left before them.

[Flash]

After saying goodbye to Hanabi Yukari had decided to take a long hot bath, once done she walked into her room sporting her new all black outfit she finished wiping down her hair. While humming she danced around her room putting effort into making intricate steps before she finally reached her bed. As if in bliss she collapsed onto her bed and laid stationary with her eyes closed, facing the ceiling. Yukari, despite her age, was a very adept ninja, and she was very skilled and experienced in the art of war. That being the case, the presence her companion in the room had long since been noticed by the girl, however, until she could determine who it was exactly, she decided to act as if everything was normal. Once she finally locked on to who person was she called out to him.

Yu: You came here to watch me sleep? You've definitely picked up some disturbing pastimes, Oniisama.

She said turning to the red cloud robed man, forcing him to step from his hiding spot.

Itachi: You were able to detect me, impressive.

Yu: Of course I was, after all, I learned everything I know from YOU!!!!

She shouting quickly ripping her dagger from the side of her bed as she flipped toward the man. Itachi pulled a lone kunai and blocked the girl's attack as she slammed her dagger down at him. Abandoning her first attack, Yukari flipped back and made sure that she landed in a certain spot. Itachi's emotionless eyes gazed at the girl as she chose to keep her body low to the ground, completely ready to move in any direction. Yukari's sharingan blazed on as she smiled wide rushing at Itachi while still keeping her body low. Each slash she threw was blocked by Itachi and the sharks from the clashing metal lit up the otherwise dark room. Yukari gave one final push and flipped back as Itachi's attention was dragged down to a sound coming from below him. A snapping sound resounded in the room and then a tightly stretched wire flew at Itachi dosed in fire. Itachi effortlessly leaned back under it, but Yukari had expected that, without watsing a second she leapt forward and slashed for his face, barely missing her mark. While in mid-air Yukari turned her body and launched the heel of her foot into Itachi's face. Yukari landed and smiled as Itachi's clone vanished and he reappeared from above.

Yu: I know you better than that remember.

She said as she flipped back away from Itachi as he dived down at her. The second Itachi hit the ground, the floor creaked again and a hail of Kunai flew from the floor after him. Itachi effortlessly leaned between them and turned to the girl who smiled back at him from the wall she had landed on. Yukari's sharingan changed and she stared at her motionless brother.

Yu: Demon's eye sharingan.

She shouted as, with time halted, she ran around her room and then dropped her sharingan before the ten second mark could be reached. When time resumed Itachi saw multiple attacks flying his way, from wire traps, to flying shuriken, even fire traps. This time, Itachi had to put forth an effort. Dodging the girl's attacks wasn't an easy trick, yet had managed to do it. Itachi kept a cold exterior, but on the inside he was truly impressed and shocked. Her dancing was so that she could move around her room without activating her many traps. Yukari, after his massacre had become a very paranoid person, despite her pure personality she was scared of something like this happening.

Itachi: You've grown Yukari.

Yu: Maybe you're just getting old Itachi, it doesn't matter which one it is. I'm going to kill you anyway. Your head belongs to this clan.

She said pointing her dagger at him.

Itachi: Your poker face is pathetic.

He said gazing into her leaking eyes. Yukari growled as she wiped her tears without turning her attention away from the man in front of her.

Yu: This means nothing.

She said as she ripped another dagger from her wall. Itachi didn't recognize that one, but it had a strange feel to it, even from where he stood he could tell that it was dangerous.

Yu: You stopped moving, does that mean you realize the trouble that you're in? I'm going to leave my mark in your corpse so that they know who sent you down to hell.

She said as she purposely stepped on a few of her own traps then quickly moved away before they could activate. Itachi watched in awe as his little sister's second dagger caught fire and she rushed at him as if to land the final blow. Itachi locked his eyes on the young girl's, activating his mangekyo, but the second that he did the girl closed her eyes and flipped above him.

Yu: Fire style: Whirling blaze typhoon!!

Itachi turned back slashed through the blaze while simultaenously knocking away the rain of kunai coming at him.

Itachi: You've been training.

Yu: Of course I have. Do you think your stupid sharingan can stop me. I excel at Genjutsu!!!!

She said as she formed a round of handsigns and placing the final seal without opening her eyes. Itachi looked around himself asthe genjutsu began to form. Without showing even the slightest emotion he turned looked down at the rushing flame raising up from below him. The fire burned like the flames of hell, scrotching every inch of Itachi's body, but he never changed his expression, instead he just looked on. Yukari finally opened her eyes and stared at the stationary man in front of her.

Yu: A clone?

She said to herself as she jumped to the ceiling to avoid the explosion the doll had given off after the girl's trick. Itachi rushed at her like a shadow, completely engulfed in the darkness of the room, but Yukari dived under his attack punched the side wall. This time a round of longswords shot forth and lashed out into Itachi, sealing him to the wall, facing her. Yukari smiled and threw her daggers directly into his chest.

Yukari: The great Itachi Uchiha, killed by his younger sister. It's almost poetic.

She said as she placed her foot on Itachi's chest ripped her daggers out, placing them at his neck, once again her emotions gave in as she started crying.

Yukari: I'm sad right now, but I swear that I'll keep my promise to you Oniisama. I'll always stay innocent, as soon as you stop breathing.

She said as she slashed her dagger across his neck, but what spill instead of blood was straw. Yukari didn't turn around, instead all she could hear was the sound of wind being cut through. Itachi had activated all of her traps and now they were wizzing at her with amazing speed. Clicking her teeth the girl once again activated her demon's eye and vanished to reappear on her bed.

Itachi: Just as I thought, your sharingan can distort time'space and allow you to walk on the border between dimensions. An amazing feat, and more impressive is that you created this technique yourself.

Yukari sat on her bed breathing heavily as she waited for the inevitable loss of conciousness.

Itachi: However, that puts a strain on your body that impares your ability to fight. A great risk, and this blade.

He said picking up the girl's dagger.

Itachi: The Jinchuzuki, an Uchiha relic. You managed to use it in battle.

He said throwing the blade to the girl.

Yu: ....Kill...me..... th-that's why....you came.........

She said half looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

Itachi: I've done what I came here for.

He said walking away into the darkness.

Yu: What?

She asked growing angry.

Itachi: I merely came here to remind you that you still aren't strong enough to kill me.

With that statement, the man vanished into the darkness, leaving nothing behind but the sounds of a weeping girl.

[Flash]

Yubiki sat in the chair of the hokage's office, staring out the window. When she had bumped into Konohamaru earlier she had learned of Naruto departure with Jiraiya.

Yubiki: Idiot.

She said thinking about the boy, in her time she had not been able to sit on the revelations that she had had during her battle with Insuru. Her heart still hurt. Naruto was trying to give her space because she had been distant for the time they had been together after the attack, but at the moment, she needed her son. She needed something to cling to, and he was the only person she could think of.

Yubiki: Look at me, I sound mortal.

She said with a chuckle as she shook off the thoughts and returned to her responsibilties. After looking through some of the documents the previous hokage had left behind she smiled. He must have move them during the exams, the chunin list.

Yubiki: Norugi Suzaku, Shikamaru Nara, Raizen Aname, and Naruto Uzumaki are hereby promoted to the rank of chunin under the judgement of the Sandaime Hokage. Upon the conclusion of the chunin exams they will recieve their chunin jackets and be awarded the esteemed title of journeyman ninja, should they so accept. Good for you Naruto.

She said with a warm smile unfitting to a demon of her stature. Genma stared at her for a second, wondering if he should interupt her moment, mostly because her smile was making him blush. After a moment of inner musing, he coughed into his fist, dragging the temporary hokage from her thoughts.

Yubiki: Is there something you need?

She asked putting up a serious face that completely fit the role of her temporary postion.

Genma: You seem to have gotten used to this job.

Yubiki: I am a queen remember.

Genma: Actually Yubiki-sama I had forgotten about that.

He said in an apologetic manner. Yubiki sighed and replied.

Yubiki: Figured you all did.

As she did that Genma looked at the pile of papers the woman had already signed and approved, it was a giant stack to the left of her, covering the entire side of the room, yet she had only come into the office an hour ago.

Genma: How did you-

Yubiki: Even demon's have paperwork, I've been doing this for hundreds of years, it's very simple for me.

Genma stared for a few seconds and then asked.

Genma: You sure you don't want to keep this job?

Yubiki: I used to be a queen, but don't forget, I used to hate that job. This doesn't seem much different so I have to decline.

Genma: I figured you'd say that, oh well.

He said setting a new stack of papers on the desk. Yubiki turned and stared out of the window with a stern face.

Genma: Are you okay?

Yubiki: I must be really off my game if humans are starting to worry about me.

Genma: Anybody would Yubiki-sama.

Yubiki: Well don't, I'll be okay. You just worry about rebuilding. I'll do what I can until Naruto gets back.

Genma: Thank you.

He said bowing the red-haired woman. Once Genma turned to leave Yubiki saw other people peeking in through the door before quickly scurrying away. With a heavy sigh the woman looked back to the sky.

Yubiki: They're really worried about me, I don't know what to think about that.

She said sliding her head down onto the desk with discontent.

Yubiki: Neko.....

She said folding her arms around her face. At exactly that moment Naruto felt a twinge of pain in his heart.

Jiraiya: Something wrong kid?

Naruto: Yeah.

He said truthfully as he turned back to the village with worry.

Hinata: Yubiki-san.

Hanabi: She must be hurting.

They both said leading Naruto realize that they could feel it too. With a heavy heart, Naruto looked down and said.

Naruto: I threw him a pitch, he'd better not mess it up.

With those confusing words Naruto continued down the road. JJ smiled at the boy, understanding what he meant without having to decode it.

JJ: Well then, let's leave it to him, and if she's still like that when we come back, we'll both break his jaw. Iruka sneezed and looked around himself, someone must have been talking about him behind his back, and it must have been about something bad.

[Flash]

Raizen sped through the village happily looking around for his sensei.

Raizen: Training went well yesterday, I might be able to beat Kakashi-sensei now. Rght Zabuza-sensei.

He said as his lips pulled up to a mouse smile.

Raizen: I don't know why, but I'm in a good mood today.

He said coming to a stop, then with a bright smile he continued.

Raizen: Runnin' at the speed of sound. Other kids just kid around.

He sang as he rounded the corner, pulling other people with him as he ran a sonic speed.

Raizen: Gotta grasp the situation, stuck in a new location. Without any explainatioooon.

He said jumping to the rooftops.

Raizen: No time for relaxation.

Raizen continued his song as he ran toward the lake in the middle of the village. It seemed that there was no one there, but his eye caught sight of something on the water as he sang.

Raizen: Gotta go fast, gotta go fast, gotta go faster, faster, fasterfasterfaster, huh?

He quest had ended, he had found his sensei, along with Kurenai, and Asuma, but the other three grabbed his attention much tighter. Not even a second of hesitation. Raizen rushed across the water and grabbed Kakashi. The three enemy ninja stared in confusion as all of the ninja in front of them strangely disappeared in a blur.

Kisame: Can you tell who that is?

He asked with a smile on his face, confident that whatever was happening wasn't something he had to worry about. Once the ninja had been moved to the side the blur settled above Kakashi and pumped it's chakra into him, dispeling the genjutsu cursing him. Once Kakashi's eyes opened he found himself staring at a wolf ANBU mask.

Kurenai: Who is that?

Kakashi: Raizen?

Itachi: I see, you've grown since I've seen you last.

Isane: Itachi-sama, is this that boy?

Itachi: Yes.

Raizen: I've waited so long for this.

He said through his holeless mask. Hiding his eyes from the genjutsu master in front of him. Without even the slightest thought he lundged forth. However, before he could draw closer to Itachi, Kisame swung his sword at him. Raizen quickly reacted to the sound of wind swifting around him. In a single motion he rolled into the air and dodged the sword before landing back on the water.

Kisame: I didn't expect you to dodge that.

Raizen: My eyes may be covered, but I can see you just fine.

Isane: The Aname bloodline is frightening indeed. However, the royal blood that flows through my veins is much more frightening.

She said stepping forth.

Isane: I will handle this.

Itachi: Do as you wish.

Asuma was the first to stand, but the second he did he noticed that his body wouldn't move like he wanted it to. Kakashi was still fatigue from the genjutsu, but he hadn't fallen under the spell, so why.

Raizen: None of you will be moving anytime soon. I want you all to stay there. You're all hurt and you'll be in my way if you join us. So I made sure that I drugged you before I set you down.

All of the jounin stared at the boy with wide eyes, how was he able to do such a thing so easily? Raizen leaned down and ripped the massive sword from his back.

Raizen: Stepping up to the tee was a bad idea. I have a beef with you too, so I won't hold back because you're a woman.

He said emitting sparks from his body. Sensing danger all of the robe clad ninja jumped into the air, moving to land on solid ground. The boy's power over eletricity would be very unconvient were they to face him on top of water.

Kisame: I think I should stay out of this one. So I'll watch and see what the kid Zabuza saw fit to train, can do.

He said placing his sword onto his back. Raizen appeared in front of Isane with a spinning backhand, the second she blocked it he grabbed tightly onto her wrist and swung his sword for her head. With a swift lean she managed to duck under it, but the boy wasn't finished. Isane moved back away from the boy's next swing and opened her eyes wide, sending a flash at him, that sent him flying back onto the water.

Raizen: What the?

Isane placed her hands in her pockets and traced where Raizen stood, summoning a blaze in front of the boy. Raizen wizzed around the flame and avoided every single blast. Quickly closing the distance and controling his emotions to the best of his ability he moved in on the woman. The second Raizen grew close enough he jumped into the air and punched for the woman, but she knocked away his fist without trying. Raizen clicked his teeth and zoomed behind the woman without even landing to the ground first. Turning in a spin Raizen sent his foot back at her, yet once again she dodged. Matching his speed she zapped in front of him and latched tightly onto his neck, slamming him into the ground with amazing force.

Isane: Your speed means nothing, I can see every move you're going to make.

Raizen growled and flipped up, almost managing to connect his foot with the woman's chin, but not nearly enough to do so. Once he was back on his feet Raizen jumped in front of the woman and charged electricity into his fist.

Raizen: Raizen-ken!!!!

He shouted as rushed forth and slammed his fist into something that suddenly appeared in front of the woman. Raizen's eyes went wide in shock, what was he hitting?

Isane: You should try harder, or else, you'll never be able to do anything.

Raizen was hitting blue wall in front of the woman.

Raizen: You're like Ishi, you can read minds.

Isane: I don't know who this Ishi person is, but you seem to have the right idea.

Raizen: No wonder I can't hit you, you're a psychic.

He said jumping back, after a minute of focus he opened his eyes once again under his mask and released 20% of his power. With a clear mind he rushed at the woman, but her pulse kept vanishing, not because of some jutsu, but because she was teleporting away from his attacks, if her powers were like Ishi, then she was far more advanced. Raizen tried to close the distance, but trying to fight her without thinking was a nigh impossible task.

Raizen: Overload!!!

He shouted as he sent a powerful electric barrier flying through the area. Isane had to try hard to do so, but she managed to dodged the attack without incident. However, the second she landed Raizen was right behind her. With a smile she vanished and reappeared behind the boy as his fist slammed through the building in front of him. Isane lifted her foot and slammed it down into Raizen's shoulder. As the boy grunted she started a round of hand signs. With a downward spin she slammed her hand into Raizen 's back.

Isane: Thorn road jutsu.

A long vine shot from the woman's hand and wrapped around Raizen's body, piercing his skin with six inch thorn all over it. With a singl tug, Isane pulled the whip from the boy's body, making each thorn rip through his body. Raizen didn't scream, instead be fell to the ground in numbed pain. Raizen turned back and ripped his shuriken from it's sheath, in a single second he managed to rip apart her whip and then he slammed his fist into her stomach.

Isane: Impressive, you almost hit me.

She said bringing the boy's attention to the fact that her couldn't feel a body, instead he only felt something solid. She had blocked him.

Isane: You're getting used to fighting me.

Raizen felt something coming, and without needing to see what it was he ran to the side just in time to avoid a falling ark of telepathic power, that without much effort managed to crush the ground he was standing on. Raizen tried to close the distance once again, but something shot into his chest before he could get close. While he was above the water Isane smiled and lifted her hand, before thrusting down dramatically. Another ark descended and slammed Raizen face first into the water, pounding him into the bottom of the lake as if he had fallen from a building.

Kakashi: Raizen!!!!!

He shouted in worry for his young student. Isane smiled and turned, feeling the boy's mind shut off, but mere seconds later he re-emerged from the water in a raising lightning bolt. Lightning surged from every part of his body, and he charged down at the woman as a giant bolt. Isane turned back and placed up a sheild, ready to deflect the boy's attack, but his clear mind made him unpredictable. Raizen reached out his free hand to something and he suddenly brought Isane's attention to it.

Isane: What?

Raizen had dropped his shuriken when she knocked him away, and it was behind her. Without calling out the words Raizen teleported behind the woman, not giving her the time to teleport herself. All of the eletricity around Raizen gathered around his fist and formed into a dragon. Isane moved her left hand back and created a sheild to block it, but the dragon's massive power crushed into it and broke through.

Raizen: Raijin-ryu!!!!!

He shouted as he slammed his fist into the woman's face, sending her flying back across the lake and into a house. Shaking off the pain in his fist Raizen smiled and said.

Raizen: Thank JJ for that one.

Itachi took a single step forward, but a hand halted him. Isane stood barely fazed by the boy's attack.

Isane: I underestimated you, I apologize, but I promise I won't hold back anymore.

She said holding out her hand, pushing Raizen roughly back into the house behind him. Raizen tried in vain to broke free of her grip, but she had him. Before he knew it, he was being slammed into everything that would hurt him. Battered and bloody, Isane held him above her and fiercely thrusted her hand to the ground, forming a large crater with Raizen's body.

Isane: I don't like easy jobs, I'm glad you were compotent enough to show me a good time.

She said getting ready for the final push, but before she could Raizen lifted himself from the crater and grabbed her collar.

Raizen: Give her back.

He said in a pain voice.

Raizen: Give me back, my little sister.

He said shortly before losing all strength in his body. Isane closed her eyes and turned away from him, then with a smile she said.

Isane: I'll make this quick. Then you can be with her, right.

She said lifting her hand, the jounin tried desperately to lift themselves from the ground, but they couldn't. A sound came from Isane's side and she warped back to Itachi, just in time to avoid Gai's furious kick.

Gai: I'm sorry, but I can't allow this to go any further.

Isane stood straight and looked back to Itachi.

Itachi: We've drawn too much attention, let's move.

Isane: Yes, Itachi-sama.

She said as all three robed shinobi vanished from sight. As the ninja leapt through the trees Itachi reached over to Isane's face, gently stroking her cheek.

Itachi: You were careless.

He said in a monotone voice that sent shivers down the woman's spine. Isane gently removed his hand and looked forward to the road once again.

Isane: He deserved that much.

She said as she sped up down the path.

Isane: I know where the boy went.

She said as she led the way, both men accompanying her moved in formation to match her pace.

[Flash]

Raizen had regained conciousness not long after being taken to the hospital, beside him watched his teacher and the other three jounin. All curious of the boy's actions. Raizen sat silently, no wanting to give them the truth, so he answered nothing. When they asked of the reason he was so strongly effected by the appearance of those shinobi he just replied.

Raizen: I wanted to protect my senseis.

An obvious lie, while so of it was true, there was more behind it than just that, yet that was the only answer they got. Outside the door Sasuke reached out to the knob, trying to open it and visit his teacher and teammate, both of which he had heard were hurt facing an enemy ninja, but what he heard behind the door was something that brought him to a stop.

Itachi: Whatever he's here for, it seems to involve Naruto. Gai can you follow Itachi?

Sasuke's eyes went wide, his hand retracted and his intent to enter the room vanished. With eyes cold as steel he back away from the door and ran out into the hall. He wanted to find Naruto, to warn him, or at least that's what he excuse was going to be, for where Naruto waited, was his revenge.

[Flash]

Naruto: You said that we were going to be training, how come we haven't done anything yet?

Jiraiya: Quiet kid, how come you're the only person on this trip who isn't quiet?

Naruto frowned and looked at the area.

Naruto: Because JJ's being put in his place, Mika's doing the place putting, and Hinata and Hanabi are normally quiet when things are like this.

He said summarizing the situation as the two girls at his side gave him an ackward smile. Jiraiya sighed and called attention to himself by coughing into his fist. All of the children turned to him and waited for his sagely words.

Jiraiya: Looking at your style Naruto there is something that I think would match your abilities. It's called the kage-hochou.

JJ: I've heard of that technique, though I've never seen it in action, not even in my memories over the millenia.

Jiraiya: Of course not, this is a technique that was last in the many years. But one person was able to recreate it in his own way.

Hinata: Who?

Jiraiya: Minato.

He said bringing a halt to all of the children.

Jiraiya: The kage-hochou is a technique that allow a ninja to "warp" to another are instantaenously.

Hanabi: "Warp"?

JJ: The rumors say that it creates a link between the person to an area and allows them to drag themselves through space to reach that position.

Jiraiya: Right and in theory, it's an extremely simple technique. All it requires in that you focus chakra in the soles of your feet and project your chakra to a position you wish to move to, however this chakra as the to be detached from your own chakra. That link will shot you to your destination. It sounds simple, but if you think it is, I dare you to try it.

Naruto: But you sad that my father was able to do it.

Jiraiya: I said he recreated it in his own way, I never said that he did the technique. He had a special kunai, it's properties allowed him to teleport from one place to another, in a way it was greater than the kage-hochou, but it was also a weakness.

Mika: Because he couldn't use it if he didn't have that kunai.

Jiraiya: Correct.

JJ: Hehe, sound good, I want to learn trick of yours.

He said with golden eyes.

Hanabi: Is that Fou-lu-sama again?

Hinata: Seems like it.

She said with a nervous smile.

Jiraiya: Then what do you say we all give it a try.

He said as he watched all of the children line up at his side. All closed their eyes and focused. Creating a link was simple, severing the link while still holding the chakra in place was much harder. After severing the link all opened their eyes at the same time and moved forward, but the result was all of them flying across the ground tumbling like rocks. All roughly slammed into a wall and passed out with swirls in their eyes.

Jiraiya: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that that happens if you mess up. Oh well, we have plenty of time to practice.

He said walking over to the children. The rest of the was full of the same, and by the time they reached Tanzuku town they were covered in bruises and dirt.

Jiraiya: It's been a long and rather painful day, what say we take a break.

All of the children sighed and dragged themselves behind the old man in front of them. Jiraiya looked back with a smile and said.

Jiraiya: You guys look like hell.

All of them turned to him and groaned out a response due to lack of energy to do more. Jiraiya smiled and placed his hand on Naruto's back with a smile.

Jiraiya: I want you all to get some rest. Here's the hotel key.

He said placing the key in Naruto's hand.

Naruto: Where are you going?

Jiraiya: To go say hello the beautiful lady over there whose been eyeballin' me for the last ten minutes.

He said speeding down the road toward the waiting raven hair woman. The kids stared on as the wind howled passed them.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, is Jiraiya-sama-

Naruto: Yeah, he's one of those kinds of people.

JJ: So we're supposed to stay here while he gets his swerve on. That's bull.

Hanabi: Well I don't mind resting up a bit, I used a lot of chakra and I'm....kind of sweaty....

She said with a blush as the children all looked around and then smelled themselves. After a hearty blush they put distance between themselves and sighed.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, please don't smell me, I'm not decent.

Naruto: You can't smell any worse than me.

With an ackward silence between them they all walked to their hotel room, however upon arrival Naruto stopped to think.

Naruto: I'm holding one key aren't I?

Mika: Yeah......

JJ: Then we're sharing rooms, who gets the bathroom first.

He asked knowing the obvious answer, re-enforced by the sarcastic stares of the girls.

JJ: Of course.

Once the rooms had been entered and the girls filled the bathroom Naruto and JJ stared emptily at the door. With a sigh JJ stated.

JJ: Beyond that door lays paradise.

Naruto: Yeah.

JJ: Wait why are you agreeing with me? You can use the byakugan, can't you just look through.

Naruto: I did once, but Hinata had her byakugan active.

JJ: Caught red-handed huh?

Naruto: They didn't talk to me for the rest of the week.

JJ turned away with a huff and placed his chin in his palm.

JJ: Now I'm bored.

Naruto: Me too.

He said flopping back onto the bed. Suddenly a soft knock wrapped on the door. Just at that moment the girls came from the bathroom, still somewhat wet from the bath.

Hinata: Is Jiraiya-sama back.

Naruto: He must've struck out.

He said sitting up from the bed to answer the door.

Naruto: Hentai-jiichan, maybe you need to work on your game.

He said moving closer to the door, but suddenly something washed over him. Naruto halted and frowned, at that second, so did everyone else in the room as well. Outside the door, three people waited.

Itachi: Is he in there?

Isane: Yes, and he knows we're here.

Itachi: Then there's no more need for subtilty. Kisame if you would.

Kisame: Gladly.

He said slamming his sword into the door. Finally recieving the confirmation that they were in danger the children dodged the shards of the shattered door and landed in combat positions.

JJ: Trust me, this isn't the fight you want.

Isane: Norugi Suzaku, status: Dark village ninja: Jounin. Race: Dragon, True strength: immense. Intelligent, wielding a thousand years of knoweldge. Clan affliation: Nores, aura ninjutsu. Threat level, high.

All of the children were at a loss for words.

JJ: How do you know that?

He asked in a roar.

Isane: I asked your mind.

She replied with a sly smile. As if it were the simplest thing in the world, JJ understood that statement and what it meant, those in front of him were dangerous, and with the ability to read minds that woman was a big problem. Itachi walked forward, not going to children a chance to move. As if his power radiated, they all realized that they were at a disadvantage in the small room.

Itachi: Naruto, you will be coming with us.

Naruto frowned and closed his eyes, without opeing them a blade of red chakra appeared in his hand.

Naruto: I don't think so.

Kisame smiled at the boy's weapon and closed the distance between them while bringing down his sword for the young boy. Naruto brought up his sword to block the attack, but his sword completely vanished on impact with the thick bandage wrapped sword. I a second's motion JJ hurled Naruto away from the sword and blocked it with his own head. Kisame chuckled at the boy's move and said.

Kisame: Thick skinned huh? You're a bold one.

JJ: I can see your aura, you're no joke. Naruto, I'll handle this one, after all, I don't need to use chakra to fight.

Naruto: Alright, I'll take the one with the weird eyes.

Mika: Hinata and I will take mindreader girl over here.

Naruto reached out his hand and effortlessly recreated his blade.

Naruto: You won't be able to take me without a fight.

Then without warning the sound of birds chirping echoed in the hallway. Itachi stepped to the side as Sasuke dived at him with his Chidori ready to kill, however because of Itachi moving Sasuke was headed right toward Naruto. The boy dodged at the last second as Sasuke's attack crushed the floor below them, and the wall behind them.

Naruto: What the hell!!??

He shouted out to his friend, but Sasuke's eyes echoed with rage, sharingan in full blaze, something wasn't right.

Isane: Your little brother.

She said as she stepped away.

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Stay out of this, I won't allow him to get away this time.

He said with a smile on his face. Sasuke flipped into the air and kicked at Itachi who leapt back into the hallway to avoid the attack. Sasuke landed on the ground and flipped back, sending a falling toe kick down at Itachi, which he blocked with both arms. Sasuke hung down and quickly formed seals before firing a giant ball of fire at Itachi. With a flick of his wrist Itachi knocked away Sasuke and then slashed through the fireball in with a kunai. Most shocking was that he knocked both away in a split second, Sasuke was in his face when he fired it, how did he manage to stop it that fast. Both of the other members of the trio fell back into the hallway as well, realizing that this distraction could go down the wrong path if they weren't careful. Sasuke closed the distance again and punched for Itachi's face, but the man just grabbed his fist.

Itachi: Pathetic. The other two Uchiha I saw today to day were far more impressive.

Sasuke: What did you do to Yukari?

Itachi: Nothing that you need to concern yourself with, failure.

Sasuke growled and dripped black chakra. Taking notice of it Itachi let go of his grip on Sasuke's hand and slammed his face into the wall behind him. The shock forced Sasuke to retract the black marks on his body. While crotched forward Sasuke growled and cycled through a round of seals, and once he had summon the technique he disired he turned back to Itachi with fire dripping from his mouth. With a moment's pause Sasuke leapt into the air and blew the fire in front of him, diving down at Itachi as the fire enveloped his body.

Sasuke: Fire rocket!!

He shouted as he collided with Itachi, or so he thought. Itachi vanished to the side as Sasuke collided with something that looked like his brother. Realizing his mistake Sasuke jumped back just in time to dodge the resulting explosion of water the clone had released. Sasuke turned back to Itachi and fired another flaming sphere at him. Itachi prepared to stop the attack again, but before the fire could get closer Sasuke ran up to it and kicked into the flame, sending a flaming kick at his brother, but much to his surprise, Itachi stopped it with his own palm. Itachi reached down and gripped tightly onto Sasuke's collar, before hurled him down the other side of the hallway like discarded garbage. Slowly he walked down to his fallen brother, lifting him by his neck.

Itachi: You aren't strong enough to fight me. Why? Maybe you hold less hatred than they do.

Sasuke reached down to his pouch and pulled a kunai. After doing a round of single handed handsigns he dropped it to the ground, sparking an explosion that forced Itachi to fall back, but what didn't go according to his plan was that Itachi fell back while still holding him. Itachi slammed Sasuke's back into the side wall during his jump and activated his sharingan. Without even a single pause he locked his eyes onto Sasuke's, but before serious damage could be done Naruto jumped on the side wall and leapt off, kicking into Itachi's chest. The second Sasuke fell to the ground Hinata slammed her hand onto his chest and dispeled the genjutsu before it could go further than seven hours of torment. Kisame moved forward, ready to strike down the young boy, but suddenly in front of him appeared a slab of stone. Mika thrusted her arm forth, slamming into the blue man's face, causing very little damage, but it was enough to distract him from what was to come next. JJ jumped in front of him and slammed his palm down into his face and landed behind him. With a smooth kick back he knocked the man form his feet and then flipped him forward, where Mika sent a straight kick into his chest. Much like JJ's dragon skin, Kisame's skin could absorb damage, making their attacks little more than bee stings. Kisame flipped to his feet and threw his sword, hitting JJ in the chest with tremendous force, kncoking him back down the hall.

Hanabi: My turn.

She said as her eyes turned red. Spreading her arms she formed forty spears of light, launching them down the hall toward their enemies, who dodged by flipping away from the many weapons. Once they got far enough they prepared for a counterattck, but Isane mind told her other wise.

Isane: Kisame, duck.

Without taking the time to process what the woman had said Kisame hesitated, and a fist came down into his face at alarming speed, sending him rolling across the ground. Coming to a quick stop Kisame gazed back with a smile.

Jiraiya: I leave you kids alone for a second and you wreck the place.

Naruto: Just for the record Hentai-jiichan, that was not us.

Jiraiya: I can tell that already.

He said stepping forth with an unconcious woman on his shoulder. JJ chuckled and said with a smile.

JJ: You don't play around huh? Put her to sleep and everything.

Jiraiya: Oh, she was under a......You know what, let's just go with that. Anyway, who are these new friends of yours.

He asked already knowing the answer.

Mika: Oh, they just showed up out of nowhere talking about taking Naruto somewhere. Not knowing the trouble that came along with doing something like that.

She answered with a menacing grin as all of the children gathered around the three robed shinobi. Naruto began to drip chakra, four tails forming behind him as JJ started to grow taller, Hinata's chakra spilled as well and Hanabi flashed red under her byakugan. Mika pulled the cement around her and sealed them onto her limbs before cracking her neck. Jiraiya laid down the sleeping woman and gazed at all of the kids before he grinned widely.

Jiraiya: Look around you, are you sure this is a fight you want?

Kisame lifted his sword and rushed forward.

Isane: Look out.

She projected into his mind alerting him that something was coming his way, before the attack could reach him he lifted his sword to stop Gai's foot from colliding with his face. With a quick spin of his leg Gai sent a side kick into Kisame's stomach, somehow managing to hurt the thick skinned man. Kisame slid back with a tinge of anger ecthed into his face, but in a moment he wiped it away and stood to his feet.

Itachi: We're outnumbered.

Kisame: A bust, huh?

Isane: A retreat seems to be the best option.

Kisame: Yeah.

Stepping to the front, Itachi closed his eyes and when he opened them another form of the sharingan blazed wide. A black flamed shot from his eyes and JJ panicked.

JJ: Get back!!!

He shouted making everyone retreat from the burning black flames. Without the time to follow after their enemies, the three shinobi vanished from sight. The fire seemed to keep spreading, burning anything in it's way.

Jiraiya: Back away from it!

He shouted out to the children, alerting them to the danger of the dark fire. After feeling assured that they all were a safe distance from the flame Jiraiya spread out a scroll and started doing complex seals.

Jiraiya: Sealing jutsu!

He shouted as he slammed his hand on the scroll, summoning the fire to the scroll and binding it inside. Dispelling the flame Jiraiya rolled the scroll up once again and placed it in our pouch. Once the sense of danger had faded all of the children dropped the offensive positions and gathered around Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: As much of a detour this may be, I think we should head back to the village for now.

Naruto: Yeah, and we need to make sure Sasuke gets healed.

Jiraiya: Regrettably, we'll have to postpone our trip.

Gai: That won't be neccesary.

He said drawing attention to himself.

Gai: Your's is a most noble quest, it can't be delayed even a second. Entrust me with Sasuke and I will make sure that his flame burns brightly once again.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and sighed.

Jiraiya: So you still talk like that. Well, I'll really help if you could do that.

Naruto: Make sure to take him to Claire-sensei as soon as you get back.

Gai: You have my word, besides, I have to report this to Hokage-sama.

Naruto: Let her know that I'm okay while you're at it.

Witha small nod, Gai vanished from sight with Sasuke on his back. Jiraiya looked around at the collective faces that all semmed to be deep in thought. Giving a small clap to snap them out of it, after successfully gaining their attention he said with a sagely wisdom.

Jiraiya: Today we learn of a new enemy, and at the moment we don't know much about them, but right now we need to rest.

All of the young students stared hard at the wise old man before he continued his words.

Jiraiya: But before that, we might have to get out of here. I'm not too keen on being footed with this bill.

He said drawing their attention to the now wrecked hotel. Jiraiya bent forward and listened the wounds of footsteps fastly approaching them.

Jiraiya: Now I'm going to teach you all a new technique.

He said back as the children as they took the same pose as him. Before they could be seen the looked at the hole in the wall that Sasuke's chidori had created and in a split instant they jumped out.

Jiraiya: Skip the bill no jutsu!!!!!!

With that shout all disappeared into the vast sky.

[Flash]

Hours had passed, many things had been settled and many things had been left to think about.

Claire: Do you feel better?

She asked down at the young brooding boy, not excepting him to answer. Sasuke looked into Claire beautiful eyes and thought.

Sasuke: Why aren't I good enough?

Claire: It's to be expected, someone of his status and rank couldn't be overcome in so little time.

Sasuke's musing started once again and he reflected on something that Itachi had said.

Sasuke: The other two Uchiha were more impressive than me? There is only me and Yukari. What does that mean?

He asked with a frown, Claire withdrew slightly, but not enough to be noticable. Sasuke thought and suddenly his mind locked onto something.

Sasuke: Where is Kakashi-sensei?

Claire: He's in this hospital too. Do you want to see him?

Sasuke: No, who was with him again?

Claire: Well, Kurenai and Asuma were treated for minor injuries, but Raizen-kun was really hurt. He defended them.

Claire had unwittingly answered a question Sasuke avoided asking. Sasuke's eyes went dark and he looked down to the bed.

Sasuke: Can you leave me alone for a moment?

Claire: Sure.

She said standing up from her chair. Claire walked to the door and stopped before she could open it.

Claire: The truth is always harsher than fiction. But fantasy can be convient substitute, sometimes hiding behind it can be the only way to keep peace.

Sasuke looked at her, accurately assuming she knew what he had figured out. With that statement Claire walked through the door, leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts.

[Flash]

Neji wrapped softly on Ishi's door rousing the girl from her studies.

Ishi: Come in.

She called out to her boyfriend. Neji walked into the door and gasped at what he saw. Ishi was sitting in a chair at her desk holding a book, wearing little more than a camisole and her underwear.

Neji: I-I-Ishi-sama!

Ishi: So what did you want?

She asked with a sexy smile. Neji blushed red as the rising sun as he quickly turned away.

Neji: Why are you wearing that?

Ishi: The glasses? Well, I thought I'd look good with them.

Neji: N-not those!

He said blushing deeper at the image of her wearing that and the glasses.

Ishi: This is my room, is there something wrong with me getting comfortable?

Neji: No, but you should cover up before letting me in.

Ishi chuckled and asked in a seductive voice.

Ishi: Why? Does this turn you on?

Neji: Yes.

He answered truthfully. Ishi blushed in return and turned away, she liked teasing him, but not if he was going to be honest.

Ishi: I-I'll change.

She said as she jumped up and got dressed. When she returned Neji finally turned to her and avoided her gaze as she did the same.

Ishi: So what was it that you wanted?

Neji: I don't know anymore.

He said leading to a long silence. The everlasting silence was finally broken in the form of an Anbu member appearing before her.

ANBU: Ishi-hime, we ask that you accompany us to the hokage's office.

Ishi: Is it customary to enter a lady's room without knocking?

ANBU: I apologize, but we need to speak with you on an urgent matter.

After a second of thinking Ishi finally nodded and accompanied the Anbu member as he escorted her through the village, and much to the man's displeasure the watchful eye of the girl's boyfriend followed behind them with every step. Even his protests against the boy's secort were knocked away by Ishi's words. Once they finally reached the hokage's office they faced an oddly serious Yubiki. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma stood in front of the desk as Yubiki stared at them stern faced girl in front of her.

Yubiki: Is their some reason you seem to be on guard?

Ishi: I get the feeling that this is going to be an unpleasant conversation.

Yubiki: Very.

She said closing her eyes, when she reopened them she was gazing down at the desk. Sharply bringing her gaze to the girl she asked.

Yubiki: Have you ever heard of the name Isane?

Ishi's eyes opened wide and she stepped back in shock.

Yubiki: I'm guessing from your reaction that you do.

Ishi: How do you know that name?

Yubiki: Well as records here state she live in the leaf village for some years before defecting with one of our double S ranked missing nin. The problem with that is, that she just appeared along with the same missing nin and another from the mist. During their "visit" She fought with young Raizen, during this battle she exhibited skills not unlike yours, yet far more advanced.

Ishi stared down and frowned.

Yubiki: Everyone here in this room is aware of your status, so please inform us without holding back. We understand if you don't want to answer, but please keep in mind that doing so would compromise the security of our village and it's citizens. Something that I cannot allow.

Ishi: So you're saying that if I don't tell you, then the village will cease to harbor a princess from a fallen kingdom.

Yubiki: If it comes to that.

Yubiki said through closed eyes.

Neji: Yubiki-san, that is most uncalled for! You're overstepping your bounds.

At his shout a massive amount of killing intent washed over the room, almost enough to make the people inside collapse from fear, yet Yubiki had released this force without changing her calm expression.

Yubiki: I'd like to remind you little whelp to whom you speak. So let me say this, with Sarutobi gone there is no one here who remembers the reaper death seal, so if I were to let loose right now, I could destroy this entire village by night, so I'd watch my tongue if I were you. And if I were to do so, because of my bond wth Naruto there would be no retribution from the gods because of my actions. The only one here over stepping bounds is you.

She said relieving the room of her crushing pressure, allowing them to catch their breath.

Yubiki: I apologize, but please understand, I was informed that the three who arrived were targetting Naruto. As a mother whose already lost one son I will not hold back just because you are a princess. And as temporary hokage the protection of the village is paramount. The only question I'm asking is are you with us or against us?

She asked trying to sound as gently as possible. Ishi closed her eyes and lifted her head.

Ishi: All right......I've never met her personally, but I learned about her when I read my dying father's mind. She was the first born to the throne, my older sister.

Neji stared at Ishi with concern.

Ishi: She and I had different mother's and it was believed that she died when I was only one year old. I was never able to meet her, and I hear that she possess the same powers as me, but hers were secret where as I revealed mine when I was young without knowing what it would cause. I always thought that she was long gone, but.....

She said closing her eyes and allowed her tears to fall.

Kakashi: Ishi-hime....

Neji reached out for her, but Yubiki lifted her hand to stop him.

Yubiki: Ishi, come closer.

Slightly stiffling her sobs, she walked closer to the desk where Yubiki placed a hand on top of her head.

Yubiki: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or threaten you.

Ishi: But-

Yubiki: That was your assumption, I have no intent on kicking you out, and I realize how hard it must be to tell someone something like that about a sibling.

Giving the girl a warm smile she said.

Yubiki: Please relax, we can talk more over tea okay.

Ishi: Um hum.

She said wiping her tears, Yubiki's words made all of the others in the room realize something.

Asuma: .....You sure you don't want to keep this job?

Kurenai: You really seem to fall into this line of work.

Yubiki: I am a queen remember.

Everyone stared at the woman blankly for a moment, then when it hit them they said at once.

All: Actually we forgot about that.

Yubiki: Yeah, I kind of figured you did. Kakashi, do you have any idea why Isane would have defected with Itachi?

Kakashi: No.

Kurenai: I can answer that, I was rather close to Isane when she was here. When she arrived here she was a gravely injured and Itachi had saved her life. When she awoke she was always with him, her entire reason for being here was to be with him.

Yubiki: So her alliance was with him, not this place. Did you always know that she had those powers?

Kurenai: No, she learned be a ninja of her own skill. I guess she felt that because of the circumstances there's no reason to hide it.

Ishi: Do you think she'll remember me?

Neji: Probably, but I don't think it'd be a good idea to meet her.

Yubiki: Either way, we now know a little more about our enemy. Ishi, I also think it'd be best if you don't meet her, the people's she's with are dangerous, and interacting with them will compromise you own safety. Remember, she's a different person now.

Ishi: Yes.

Was all she said, her mind clouded with thoughts of the one remaining relative she still had left.

[Flash]

Because of their hasty retreat from the destroyed hotel, when the sun had fallen they were forcd to make camp in the forest on the outskirts of their destination. Naruto stared up at the many trees as everyone slept. Closing his eyes he linked his chakra to a single branch on the tree and then broke it from himself, leaving a trace on the branch.

Naruto: Now!

He said as he moved forward slightly and and vanished, reappearing on the branch, but his link snapped and threw himself farther into the forest, roughly slamming into another tree. Naruto fell to the ground and cursed, even if it took him all night, he was going to learn that technique. With that thought stern in his mind he lifted himself from the ground and tried again, as the hours rolled on Naruto never once stopped to sleep. When the morning rolled by and everyone had awakened they caught the sight of Naruto zipping along the three. Even though his technique was sloppy, through that one night he had managed to learned the kage-hochou. All of the smiles that gazed up at him watched in amazment at the boy's dedication. On the way to their destination Jiraiya wondered in confusion on how the boy had managed to complete a lost technique in only a day, but as he traveled down the road the other children started getting better at it as well, and before the managed to reach the the main street in Tanzaku town, the others had mastered it as well. Slightly annoyed by this Jiraiya and Mika stood with a frown as all of the other children happily wizzed around him while laughing.

Jiraiya: Cut it out!!!!!

He shouted out bringing the children to a screaming halt as they stared at him in wonder.

Jiraiya: Okay, I'm confused, why were you able to learn that so fast?

JJ: I have a very high level of experience in things like this.

Hinata: I excel at chakra control, so I just needed time to get used to it.

Hanabi: Same here.

Mika: I can't use it because I'm not good at using chakra.

Naruto: I just put in a little hard work.

Jiraiya sighed, and thought for a second.

Jiraiya: Okay then, now that you have that, I want you to do something else. This will be a much harder technique to learn.

With all of the children clinging to his every word they followed behind him.

Jiraiya: It's being able to control something else whilst using the kage-hochou, such as the rasengan. This will give you the advantage of a surprise attack that closes the distance between you and an enemy before they have the chance to dodge.

Naruto: That sounds easy.

Jiraiya: Then try it.

Naruto: Heh, just you watch.

Naruto said as he concentrated and summon the rasengan to his hand, with it charge he tried to focus the steps needed to attempt the kage-hochou, but he couldn't concentrate while holding the rasengan in his hand. Losing his calm Naruto forced through the final step and pushed forward, once he reached the end of his step the rasengan exploded and sent him flying back into a side wall, completely unconcious.

Hinata: Naruto-kun!

Hanabi: Naruto-kun!

They shouted as they ran over to him. Jiraiya continued walking forward, paying no mind to the passed out boy.

Jiraiya: We're almost there, so let's get going.

Hinata: But Naruto-kun is-

Naruto: Is what?

He asked suddenly wide awake as if he hadn't just blasted into a cement wall, causing both girls to jump in shock.

Jiraiya: Now that you're done with that we'll go in.

He said pointing to a single restaurant on the large street.

Naruto: You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna try one more time.

Jiraiya shrugged and walked into the restaurant with the rest of the children as Naruto focused.

Naruto: Okay, I can do this.

He said calming his mind. Inside a woman sat at a table, queitly sipping sake as her cautious apprentice watched.

Shizune: Lady Tsunade, I really think you should slow down.

She said to the older woman in front of her. With a giant sighed she slammed her cup down on the table and lifted a questioning eyebrow to her student.

Tsunade: Shizune, we just successfully dodged another bill collector, I think you should be drinking more.

She said as someone burst into the room, shooting a strange look straight at her. Tsunade turned away as the white haired woman stomped over to her with a frown on her face.

????: How could you leave me back there Tsunade-sensei?

Tsunade flashed an ackward smile and responded.

Tsunade: It was a split second decision, don't take it personally Kagura.

Kagura: And you Shizune, I'd expect that from her, but not you.

Shizune: Sorry.

She said flashing a sympathetic look.

Kagura: They bled me dry.

She said holding her empty wallet as tears fell from her eyes.

Tsunade: Well, remember to be faster next time.

Kagura: Then why don't you just pay your debts!?

Tsunade: Hehehe, because-

She said trailing off as her students eagerly awaited her answer.

Tsunade: That would be impossible.

With that statement, both younger women facefell to the table in disbelief.

Tsunade: You girls better get used to running and getting away, you are ninja after all, or else you'll never escape those debts.

She said taking a sip of her sake.

Shizune: But it was your fault that we were-

Her words trailed off as Tsunade's forehead began to tighten up and she made an eager expression, waiting to hear the rest of the woman's statement.

Tsunade: Care to finish that sentence Shizune?

Shizune: What do you mean, I wasn't saying anything Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: I didn't think you were.

She said pouring another cup of sake.

Tsunade: Stop being such a killjoy and relax. After all, it's gonna be a nice queit evening.

She said taking a drink, but before she could finish something came flying through the wall behind them. The shock forced her to swallow the drink and choke on it not long after. Coughing the woman turned back to the cause of the disruption only to see an orange jacket sticking up from the rubble. Kagura instinctively dropped into a fighting stance, but before any of the woman could move someone sat at their table.

JJ: Boy am I hungry.

Jiraiya: Then order something, you're paying for it though.

Mika: Hey, that's not fair, you're the adult.

Jiraiya: When you all decided to become ninja you stepped into the world of adults, which means you can pay for your own food.

Hinata: We're okay, we can afford to buy our own food.

Hanabi: Yeah, we took a lot when we left, Father said we would need it.

JJ/Mika: Being rich is convient isn't it.

Hinata of the young Hyuuga smiled at the comment and sat down at the table beside Kagura. Mika moved her hand toward the shattered wall and effortlessly rebuilt it before a problem could arise, then she smiled at Naruto who seemed to have magically appeared at the table table.

Naruto: Hey, do they have ramen here?

JJ: Wanna check?

After finally letting the moment settle in, Tsunade shouted loud enough for the entire restuarant to hear.

Tsunade: What the hell are you doing here!?

Jiraiya: Oh, I was in the neighborhood and I thought that maybe you'd like some company.

Tsunade: Even if I ever wanted company that involved you, why would I want to have a bunch of kids crowding me.

Kagura: Who are these kids anyway?

Tsunade: You become a preschool teacher during the time I hadn't seen you?

Jiraiya: Nah, these are the leaf's newly crowned heroes.

He said placing his hand on Naruto's head. When he did that, he managed to grab the Tsunade's attention.

Tsunade: Is that-

Jiraiya: He's not the only one here who has a reputation.

Tsunade: So the Kyuubi's release wasn't just a rumor. Then your name is Naruto Uzumaki is it?

Naruto: I heard about you too, Obaachan.

Tsunade audiably growled and then instantly supressed her urge to crush the boy under her foot as her students and former teammate backed away slightly.

Tsunade: Well, what would make you call me something like that.

Naruto: Because Hentai-jiichan is old, and if you were on his team then that means that you're around his age. That means that you're old too.

Tsunade: Do I look old to you brat!?

She said while stomping onto the table.

Naruto: Mom's over six hundreds years old, but she looks like she's twenty-two. Those with power can discover how to do incredible things.

Tsunade, feeling defeated, and a strange lack of any further interest, sat back down in her chair.

Tsunade: Whatever.

She said taking a sip of her sake she looked toward a pair of eyes that didn't turn from her since they had come in.

Tsunade: What's wrong with the black one?

JJ: You have only so many times I'm going to let you call me that.

Shizune sweatdropped and sighed as she turned to the boy.

Shizune: Is something wrong?

JJ: Yeah, I'm trying to be all "I hate the sennin", but those things right there.

He said pointing to the woman's breast.

JJ: Are so freaking distracting that I can't focus! Those things are like, double S cups, and I'm not even one hundred percent sure that that's a real cup size. And I'm starting to get pissed off!!! RAAAAGHGGHHH!!!

He said slamming his head into the table, slightly scaring everyone around him.

Kagura: What's that about?

Jiraiya: Oh yeah, remember how I said that everyone here has a reputation? Well, this one is the son Norugi Suzaku.

Tsunade:.....I see.

Jiraiya: I'm guessing that story reached your ears.

Tsunade: Yes, I returned to that village a while back and I was informed of the recent happenings. I can understand his dislike for us.

Kagura: Why?

Tsunade: You can't be told. A deadly secret.

Shizune: How deadly?

Tsunade: I'll have to kill you for telling, type secret. What about the other three?

Jiraiya: Well, these two are the heiresses to the Hyuuga clan, and that girl there is the monster of the stone village.

Tsunade stared at the three grils as they all bowed and smiled gently.

Tsunade: Are you sure these are those girls? I'd assume any girls raised by Hiashi would be so stuck up they'd have to be ten feet underground to see down the street.

Hinata: Huh?

Hanabi: Father's not that bad. He's just really, really stern.

Tsuande: And I heard that the girl who was a monster in the stone village never showed emotion.

Mika: I see that I left quite an impression, huh? Well I'm not like that anymore.

Tsunade: Cute, but I doubt you came all the way out here just to introduce me to your little class. Cut to the chase Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Okay, I will. I need you to come back with me.

Tsunade: Is this another marriage proposal, because you already know my answer.

Jiraiya: Nah, I was gonna ask that tomorrow, right now I have to ask you something far more important.

He asked with a serious expression.

Jiraiya: Will you come back to Konoha with me and take the seat as the fifth Hokage?

Tsunade: 'Snort', Hahahahaha, you're quit the comedian Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: I'm serious, Konoha is in a state of dismay right now, and they need someone to lead them.

Tsunade: And that's why the old man is there, let him take care of it.

Jiraiya: Sarutobi-sensei, is dead.

Tsunade's eyes went wide and she sent a sideways gaze over to Jiraiya, silently hoping that it was just a very tatseless joke on his part, however, the look in his eyes showed that he was dead serious.

Tsunade: So the old man kicked the bucket? A fool to the very end. That's the end that awaits all those who take on the name "kage".

Naruto shot his face up to the woman and frowned.

Naruto: What do you mean by that?

Tsunade: A kage is nothing more than someone who dies so everyone else doesn't have to, a sacrificial lamb. Being the hokage is nothing more than a fool's dream.

Whilst JJ was able to control his outrage at what the woman had said, Naruto wasn't. His hot tempor exploded, and despite Hinata and Hanabi's attempts to keep him from doing so, he stood on the table completely filled with rage.

Naruto: How dare someone like you say that!

Tsunade: What do you mean someone like me?

Naruto: The woman who left the village to sulk in her own misery has the nerve to insult those who gave their life to protect. It must be convient to be able to escape reality by dropping to the bottom of the bottle while everyone else fights for their home. You have no right to speak on everyone.

Tsunade's eyes gazed up at Naruto, dropping killing intent with every passing second.

Tsunade: And you speak so highly for such a little brat.

Naruto: I am a solid heir for the fox demon clan, and I will not bow down to such a powerless woman. Not only did you downplay the old man's sacrifice, but also the sacrifice that my father made. As well as my own dream, I can't let that slide you old biddy. I don't care if you're a woman, a sannin, or old, if you repeat those words I'll knock you silly. You hear me Baabaa?

JJ closed his eyes, everyone who knew Naruto had already realized what his response was going to be. But with an audiable chcukle Tsunade stood to her feet and smiled at the boy with a mark of anger on her forehead.

Tsunade: Why wait that long, why don't we just step outside right now.

Naruto: Follow me.

He said jumping from the table an leading the way outside.

Shizune: Shouldn't we stop this?

Kagura: We can't, that kid dug his own grave. Might as well be ready to bury whatever's left.

She said standing to her feet to follow, however Hinata stood up after them, dripping with dignity as she said.

Hinata: I don't think that Tsunade-sama is going to beat him. Naruto's far stronger than he looks.

Hanabi: Obaa-chan is going to have her work cut out for her.

Mika: That's putting it lightly.

Jiraiya sighed and walked outside with the other two who seemed to be sizing each other up.

Tsunade: What are you waiting for?

Naruto: I'm not stupid enough to charge in without thinking, unless there's no time of course. But I figure with your age, even if I stood here longer, you'd drop dead before I do.

He said with a smile, even though his comment did strike a cord with the blonde woman in front of him, she wasn't foolish enoguh to underestimate an opponent, even if he was a child. She'd heard the rumors of the Kyuubi being free, but she had also heard the rumors that went along with it, like how it defeated the entire stone army in a day, or how it fought against Orochimaru's army in the now collapsed tower that once stood high. This boy wasn't going to be easy to stop, but that didn't mean it was going to be hard. Naruto leaned forwad and unzipped his jacket, be need to have the wind blowing at his side. With his wind resistance loosened he charged forward at the woman.

Tsunade: So you made the first move anyway.

She said as she lifted a single finger into the air. Naruto looked at the chakra coming from her finger and kicked the ground, sending himself soaring into the air before she could slam it into the ground. His feeling was right, the second she touch the ground a fissure formed leading all the way down to where Naruto once stood. Without looking up, she waited for the boy's descent to draw him closer, and when he was close enough her foot went cutting through the air like a blade, slamming into the boy's side. Naruto crashed into the ground with a poof, confusing the older woman, but before she could react two more of the young boys came flying at her from the side.

Tsunade: Shadow clones, eh? Alright.

She said as she slammed her fist back into the face of the one at her right and dragged it in a full cricle to the one on her left, ridding herself of both in one full motion. Three more clones jumped out from the shadows and closed the distance with Tsunade, but before they got too close, they stopped and started wizzing around her in circles.

Tsunade: The Kage-hochou?

She asked in shock, how was this by able to master an attack of such a high level, and using clones with it was something completely amazing. Relealizing that they were getting too close she gently tapped her foot onto the ground, causing an upheavel under foot, knocking Naruto's three clones into the air. Once the clones disappeared another jumped in front of her and sent a spinning scythe kick down for her head. Tsunade easily blocked the attack and grabbed onto the clones foot, slamming it into the ground. Before the clone could vanish, she turned to the real Naruto, watching from a roof above her.

Naruto: Tch, she found me.

Cycling through a series of hand signs Naruto punched forth.

Naruto: Wind style: Air bullet jutsu!!!

A his shouted a funnel of wind shot forth at Tsunade, who barely put forth any effort to dodge. With a fluid spin she lifted Naruto's clone up into the air and hurled it at it's creator. Naruto flipped back and created a link on the area of the roof behind the speeding clone. With a spilt second between his move he stepped forth and warped behind the flying clone, leaving it to vanish into nothing. With a smile Naruto warped down to the side of a building and then to the next across the street.

Naruto: I'm done playing!

He shouted as he summoned a rasengan to his hand, bringing another rough shock to the woman before him. Naruto smiled and planned his next move, he couldn't get close enough to the powerhouse of a woman without getting crush, but if he could use that technique, he could finish it in an instant. Tsunade waited for the boy to close in, but instead he created a link behind her and warped through.

Naruto: Shadow step Rasengan!!!!

He shouted as he re-emerged from the kage-hochou, but the rasengan exploded in his hand and sent him spinning sideways in place.

Naruto: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsunade sweatdropped and sighed before slamming her index finger into his stomach. Blood erupted from the boy's mouth a dn sent him spinning back to the ground, but before long he simply stopped himself and gazed back at her.

Tsunade: Sorry, kid, but you won't be able to fight anymore.

She said with a smile, but not long after she finished Naruto stood to his feet and smiled.

Naruto: Heh, nice one Baabaa. But if I didn't mess up you would have lost.

He said wiping the blood from his mouth.

Tsunade: You can still stand?

Naruto: Long story, but short version is I don't go down that easy.

Kagura: Heh, I like this kid.

Tsunade smiled and turned to her old teammate.

Tsunade: Was it you who taught him the Rasengan?

Jiraiya: No, he already knew it when I met him.

Naruto: Mom taught it to me.

Tsunade: But, Kushina is dead.

Jiraiya: No, that's what he calls Yubiki.

Tsunade: Why her? I thought she disappeared thirteen years ago.

Jiraiya: She did, because she was sealed inside that kid.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya in confusion before it finally all settled in.

Tsunade: I see, I always thought there was something weird about that woman. Did you teach him the kage-hochou?

Jiraiya: Yeah, I'm guilty of that one.

Tsunade: You old fool, what makes you think a child can handle a technique of that level.

Naruto: Hey, I can handle far more than this, you underestimate me and you'll regret it.

Tsunade: Is that so?

She said said with an evil smile.

Tsunade: I like to bet, so what do you say we make a little wager kid?

Naruto: Wha?

Tsunade placed up her index finger and sent a sly smile toward Naruto.

Tsunade: One week, if you can manage to learn the "shadowstep rasengan" as you called it, in one week's time and learn to apply it in battle, I'll become the leaf village's hokage and I'll give you this necklace I'm wearing.

Naruto: What's the catch?

Tsunade: If you lose this bet of ours, you'll give up on that fool's dream of yours forever.

Naruto took a single step back and growled. With a sigh JJ stepped forward and added.

JJ: Don't you think that's a little light? Why don't I add onto this. If Naruto can't learn this within the next four days, you'll have yourself a new pet dragon.

Kagura: Pet what?

Shizune: Did he just say dragon?

Tsunade: You'd have so much faith in him that'd you'd bet your own life?

JJ: I guess the stories of you having bad luck at gambling is true, because when it comes to Naruto, my faith has no bounds. I know that he'll able to learn that technique when he needs to use it.

He said placing his hand atop Naruto's head.

JJ: Just make sure you have your inauguration speech ready Hokage-sama.

Tsunade: I'll gladly take that bet, and I'll be sure to buy a cute little leash for you.

Naruto: Like I'm gonna fail now, just you wait Baabaa.

He said thrusting his fist at her. As the moment froze a wave of intensity washed our them as a smile came across everyone's face, then without warning a loud growling noise resounded through the area. Naruto looked down and covered his stomach as JJ laughed loudly at his side, then another sound came from his stomach, caused the laughter to turn to him.

Mika: That kind of killed the intensity of the moment.

Hanabi: Tell me about it.

Hinata: Well, we never did get to eat..

She said with a gentle yet ackward smile. Naruto frowned and pointed his finger to the sky.

Naruto: Okay, first food, then we worry about the bet.

At his shout all of the children around him shouted and returned to the restuarant, but not before Mika could repair the road.

Jiraiya: That kid was right you know.

Tsunade: Which one?

Jiraiya: Norugi, you couldn't have made a worse bet if you tried.

Shizune: What makes you say that?

Jiraiya: The kage-hochou is a technique that requires a massive amount of chakra control. Being able to learn that is something that most ninja nowadays can't even manage, but that boy was able to learn it in a day. And him being able to do it was enough to make those other kids learn it. Not only can does he have the ability to learn anything he puts his mind to, but he also has the ability to inspire change in people. You just made one hell of a bad gamble.

He said shortly before following after the kids.

Shizune: Lady Tsunade?

Tsunade: I don't know, I kind of get that feeling too.

Kagura: Same here.

Tsunade: When they start training, I want you to watch them Kagura.

Kagura: Why?

Tsunade: I want to know how he does.

She said with a small smile as she walked into the restuarant behind Jiraiya.

Kagura: Do you ind of get the feeling that she's hoping he beats her?

Shizune: So I'm not the only one getting that feeling.

She said holding tightly onto her pet pig as they walked into the restuarant. One hour had passed and the table had gotten alot livelier after all of the tension had passed. However as the minutes passed something seemed different.

Naruto: Hinata-hime, um, is that sake you're drinking.

Hinata: Yeah, ish aweshome.

She said with a goofy smile in her drunken stupor. Naruto frowned and turned over to the blonde woman on the other side of the table.

Naruto: You did this didn't you?

Tsunade: I don't know what you're talking about.

She said looking away with an "I'm obviously guilty" expression on her face.

Naruto: Hinata-hime, you shouldn't be drinking, now hand me that.

Hinata: No, you're not the boss of me! Stop being such a prude Naruto-kun. Right Hanabi?

Hanabi: Yeah, Shop being shuch a killjoy.

Naruto: You too!?

Hanabi: We've had shake before.

Hinata: Yeah, father lets us drink shometimes.

At their words an arrow appeared over their heads that read "Father enjoys getting them drunk.".

Jiraiya: Yeah Naruto, after all there's nothing bad about it.

He said taking a sip of his own sake.

Naruto: But we're underage.

Jiraiya: Yeah, and you're also ninja, the second you all became ninja you stepped into the world of adults. On the battlefeild, would an adult hesitate to kill you because you're kids?

Naruto: No, but-

Jiraiya: Then no one should care if you drink.

He said taking another sip. Naruto sighed and turned to JJ.

Naruto: Help me out here.

JJ: I'm busy dealing with my own problem.

He sad pointing to a very drunk Mika at his side.

JJ: Mika, I think you should stop, that's like your seventh cup.

Mika: You don't tell me when I had enough.

JJ: Maybe you have a problem.

Mika: God, what are you, the fucking fun police? Huh? You the fun police Norugi?

She said poking his chest with her finger before she stopped to take another sip.

JJ: Mika you really need to stop.

Mika: Woooo, wooooo, wooooo, fun police on patrol!

She said sending him a sarcastic gaze. JJ frowned and snatched the cup from her once her grip loosened and Mika gave him a grin look. With the same speed she knocked her foot into the ground and shot forth a stone that bopped the cup back into her hand.

Mika: Oh yeah, you always pretend like you care, but you don't.

JJ: What are you talking about?

Mika sipped the last of her sake as tears rolled down her eyes and she dropped her afec down on the table.

Mika: How come you never look at me when we make love?

JJ: WHAT!!!!

He shouted, jumping dramatically to the side as all eyes turned to him, accompanied by lifted eyebrows.

JJ: Wait, she's just drunk, we never did that, and you'd know Naruto, I tell you everything.

Naruto: True.

He said instantly deflecting the accusing stares from JJ.

Hinata: Everythin'?

Naruto: We're guys, we talk about everything.

Tsunade: I-Is that true Jiraiya?

Jiraiya: Yep.

Tsunade: Then did you-?

Jiraiya: I've never had anybody to talk to though.

Tsunade exhaled sharply and leaned back, releasing the tension from her body. Jiraiya lifted an eyebrow and smiled, bringing the attention of the boys to him, making them miss the fact that Hinata randomly said "this is my song", behind them.

Jiraiya: Wait, were you afraid that I told somebody about those nights when you and I-

Before the white haired sannin could finish his sentence a cup went soaring into his forehead, making him scream in pain.

Tsunade: I'm sorry, were you saying something you old badger?

Jiraiya: No, I wasn't.

He said face falling to the table. Naruto chuckled at the display then turned to where Hinata was, or at least, where she should have been.

Naruto: Hey, where did the girls go?

(Music que: Uh huh by-B2K)

After hearing the music start up suddenly all of the people at the table turned to the bar, where three girls stood.

Mika: Yeah.

Hinata: Uh huh.

Hanabi: Red zone.

As the girls danced on top of the bar the older people in the group laughed, but Naruto and JJ's jaws were detached from the skull, falling down to the table.

Hinata: Boy you messed up when you let me in.

Mika: Told you best friend that you wanted me.

Hanabi: Then he called me up and hipped me to ya' steez.

Mika: Told me, you were looking for a girl like me.

Hinata/Hanabi: So I said hold on!

Mika: I don't it-

Hanabi: Unless boy you really wanna have some fun.

Hinata: And he said that you told him I was what you want.

Mika: When I call you don't try to front, uh huh.

Hinata: I'm the girl in your dreams-

Mika/Hanabi: That you had last night.

Hinata: I'm the I'm a brand new sword-

Mika/Hanabi: Come and take a slice.

Hinata: I'm the girl that you want-

Mika/Hanabi: That can treat you right.

Mika/Hanabi/Hinata: Got you hooked, cause I'm bringin' everything you like.

All three lined up to the side and snycronized their movements as the restuarant patrons began to cheer them on.

All: Uh-huh.

Hanabi: I know that you're wantin' this.

All: Uh-huh.

Mika: Tell me can you handle it.

All: Uh-huh.

Hinata: Show me how you work them hips.

All: And maybe you can roll wit' it.

After letting the madness carry out long enough Naruto slammed his hands on the table as JJ jumped up from his seat and shouted.

JJ: That's it!

Both ran at the girls and jumped into the air.

Naruto/JJ: Stage rush no jutsu!!!!

They shouted out as they snatched the girls, Naruto holding both Hyuuga girls and JJ holding Mika, all draped across the boys' backs.

Mika: Let me go, the song isn't over yet.

JJ: It is for you.

Hinata: Wooooo!!

She shouted as she leaned up to the applause behind her.

Naruto: Remind me to never let you drink again. EVER!!!!

With those words they all left the restaurant leaving the fairly amused adults behind. The next day training had started for the two boys, as the girls were left to stew in their hangovers. Three days passed after that without event, and Hinata awakened a from her slumber to find that her boyfriend and younger sister were no longer beside her. With a satisfying strecth she leaned out of bed and smiled as a beam of sunlight hit her face.

Hinata: Maybe I should get a little shopping done, Tsunade-sama said she like my cooking.

She said with a sweet smile. As she quickly showered and dressed herself she walked from the hotel room and promptly locked the door. Happily humming she activated her byakugan and walked out into the city.

Hinata: Training again.

She said deactivating her bloodline limit. However when she walked out into the city a chill washed over her, something was drawing her closer. Answering the call Hinata ran out into the streets and then out into a large field outside the village. There, she saw a white haired boy, about Hanabi's age staring up to six men, shouting thrreateningly down at him.

Don: You'd better speak up boy, before we break your neck.

Chronos: I have nothing to say to you.

Harima: That's a shame, because those fews words would have been able to save you kid.

Kenji: Oh well.

He said grabbing down on the boy's collar. Chronos lifted a hand to stop the men, but something grabbed onto Kenji's wrist.

Hinata: I don't know what this boy did, but I am certain that it didn't warrant such behavior.

Don: So you're going to defend this brat little girl?

Harima sighed and turned his back to the girl before her began walking away.

Harima: Hey, I ain't hittin' no girl, Tenma and Imouto-san would never look at me again if I did.

He said waving off the situation altogether.

Kenji: Hey, where you goin'.

Harima: Do what you want.

Don: Fine, then I'll handle this myself.

He said shaking Hinata's hand free, and punched for her face, but the girl easily dodged by flipping back across the ground. The second she hit her feet she zapped in front of the man with the palm of her hand buried deep into his stomach. Her hand went so far in that the man's body bent forward, enveloping her in his shadow. With a delayed reaction from force the man was thrown back across the ground. Kenji looked down at his friend as Harima shouted back.

Harima: Oh yeah, and judging by that hitae-ate around that girl's neck, she's a ninja. You might want to back off.

He said giving late warning to his friends. Kenji sweatdropped as Hinata's eyes locked onto him, bowing apologetically he picked up Don and ran off.

Hinata: Well, you're okay now.

She said with a smile before she turned back to the boy, but the second she did a blade was sticking through her stomach. With wide eyesHinata locked down, the blade was coming from the boy's hand, literally, his arm had formed a blade. Hinata reached for the boy, but he simply ripped his blade from her stomach and watched her fall.

Chronos: Thank you Nee-chan. I didn't expect you to help me.

Hinata looked up to him in pain. It was abnormal, something she had never felt, why did it hurt so much?

Chronos: I can see you noticed. A wound inflicted by a god, unto a demon takes longer to heal. While the wound I made won't kill you, you won't be getting up anytime soon.

He said turning away.

Chronos: Whilst I'd rather wait here until he shows up, I have rather unpleasant business to take care of first. Now by your leave.

He said as he vanished into nothing. Hinata laid there inconfusion, no matter what he said, he never showed expression.

Hinata: Naruto-kun.

She called out as blood leaked from her slowly healing wound.

[Before Hinata left]

Kagura watched from a random tree as the boys trained together.

JJ: Is that all you got?

He shouted as Naruto fell to the ground. The skills with the kage-hochou had drastically increased, while it normally required a solid landing point to teleport oneself, they had managed to make it so that the could move to water or even the air. Naruto teleported above JJ and prepared to attack, but the older boy's foot sliced through the air like a blade and knocked Naruto from the sky. Naruto coughed hard, but before he could raise, JJ was in front of him, slamming his fist into Naruto's face.

JJ: Can't you do better than that Naruto?

Naruto: Not even close!

He shouted as he rolled to his feet and blasted forward to JJ, who anticipated the point he would arrive to and block his attack before it could land. JJ dropped lower and sent a forceful uppercut into Naruto's chin.

JJ: Get ready.

He whispered as he held both hand together and control his aura into his palms.

JJ: I'm going to show you how it's done!

He shouted as he warped behind Naruto and slammed both hands into his back as a black ball launched from it, causing an explosion to erupt from Naruto.

JJ: Shadow step Hadoken.

Naruto coughed and rolled along the ground before finally coming to a stop. Slowly Naruto lifted himself from the ground and frowned.

Naruto: That's not fair, how come you're able to do it?

JJ: Because I used my aura, therefore I was able to drag it across without trouble. There's also the fact that while I didn't know how to use this technique, I did have knowledge of it. Naruto, I mastered my aura, which is why I'm able to do this, and there's something you mastered too, right?

Naruto: Huh?

JJ: It's simple, the rasengan is a technique that's difficult to use if you don't have excellent chakra control. So using that while using the kage-hochou is a difficult task, but there's a way you can use it.

Naruto:.....This is this first clue you've ever given me while training. Why?

JJ: I'm getting the feeling that about something. You know, like on Bleach: when Orihime was kidnapped by the Arrancars and I stared for ten seconds and said, " There is going to be soooooooo much hentai based on this.". And I was sooooo right too. It's one of those feelings.

At that moment Naruto's expression went grim and so did Hanabi's who had been watching from the side for a while.

JJ: What's wrong?

Naruto didn't answer, instead he and Hanabi just burst out running. Mika followed closely behind them as JJ ran at Naruto's side.

JJ: Kagura, you might want to come with us.

He said to the woman, alerting her that he'd been aware of her presence. Without questioning how, she followed, sensing the urgency of the situation. Once Naruto finally stopped running he was standing over Hinata, in a pool of her own blood. Hinata weakly looked up to him.

Hinata: Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Who did this?

He shouted as he leaned down for her, but JJ held out a hand to her.

JJ: This wound, it was caused by a god.

Mika: What do you mean? I thought the gods were good.

JJ: There were very many gods who fell from grace as well. In the stories of the war five hundred years ago, there were gods who fought alongside the demons. They are known as "The Fallen".

He said as he started to heal Hinata.

JJ: A wound caused by one of the the other side hurts more than one caused by one of the same side. He could've killed Hinata, but he didn't.

Naruto: What?

JJ: I know how much this is going to hurt, but I need you to leave Hinata to me. If he left her alive there's only one reason. A decoy.

Kagura: For what?

JJ: To keep us away from someone he needed to find.

Kagura: Tsunade-sama.

JJ: That's one possiblity. Naruto, I need you to find and kill that bastard.

Naruto: H-Hinata-hime.

Hinata smiled up to her worried boyfriend, on the brink of tears.

Hinata: He has white-hair, and brown eyes. You can stop him Naruto-kun, don't worry about me.

Naruto: I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.

Hinata: I'm sorry I let my gaurd down.

JJ: We'll join you when I'm done.

Hanabi: Can I stay here Norugi-niichan.

JJ: Sure.

She said as she grabbed her sister's hand. Naruto growled and ran off with rage in his eyes as Kagura and Mika followed, both just as mad.

[Flash]

Tsunade: I thought Kagura would have been back by now.

Shizune: Maybe somehing happened.

Tsunade: I doubt it, nothing ever happens around here.

She said through closed eyes, but when she opened them a man with pale skin stared at her from down the road.

Orochimaru: Hello Tsunade.

Tsunade froze in place, during her talk with Jiraiya she had learned about what happened to her old master, and what happened to Orochimaru. It didn't take her long to guess what he wanted, and at the ready she stared down at him.

Orochimaru: I'm guessing I don't need to explain. Heal my hands Tsunade, and I will let you go free.

Tsunade: Are you threatening me Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: That depends on your answer.

Tsunade: What if I say no?

????: My, my, that won't do.

A boy stepped from Orochimaru's shadow and turned to the blonde woman down the road.

Chronos: You see, we went through alot to find you. And we can't let you go around thinking that we're giving you a choice.

He said as he lifted his hand slowly and walked toward her with a blank expression.

Chronos: Come with me, or life will become exceedingly short for those close to you.

Shizune dropped into stance and prepared for battle as her sensei did the same. Before either woman could move Chronos slammed his fist into Shizune's stomach and sent her flying across the ground. Tsunade tried to hit the boy before he could move again, but he moved light a flash, as if he was stopping time. Shizune tried to lift her self up, but the boy grabbed the back of her head and slammed her facefirst into the ground. A loud grunt was all that could be heard from the young woman as Tsunade shivered. In another flash Chronos was holding Shizune's face up.

Chronos: Watch closely.

He said as his hand began to glow.

Chronos: I hear you have a fear of blood, well I'll tell you once. When I choose so, my hand will flash and her head will explode like a melon dropped from a tall building. So don't move, I don't want to hear anything but yes.

He said with emotionless eyes.

Chronos: I'll say this once more. Come with me, or life for those close to you will become exceedingly short.

Chapter 16 end

* * *

Naruto: You, youre the one who attacked Hinata-hime!

Chronos: Honestly I didn't expect you to get here so fast.

Naruto: I'm gonna rip you to shreds!!!!

Chronos: I encourage you to try.

Tsunade: Sorry Orochimaru, but I'll have to turn down your offer.

Orochimaru: A choice you will regret.

Jiraiya: Not so long as I'm here. As long as I breathe, you will never have your way Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: Fine then, I'll just have to kill you all!!!!!

Next time on Eyes piercing the darkness: Angels and demons, a fated clash!

Naruto: I will kill you!!!

Whoa, This took forever, mostly because I couldn't find the motivation to do it, but I'm pretty glad about how it turned out. I never really had a chapter that felt so long before. Either way, I'm stoked at finally being able to use the opening I had planned. Also, I'm going to put in a song I created for a friend using this story as inspiration in one of my omake. Now without further ado.

Omake theater open

Omake #1 Canon: Hinata's first drink.

Hinata sat quietly at her father's side. A formal meeting had been called by the Hyuuga elders, being the heiress to the clan, she was required to attend as well. As she listened to the long conversation that seemed to carry on forever.

Hiashi: Now a toast.

He said lifting his drink. Hinata stared up at her father's hand and turned to the many elders as she kept her head low in with a dignified air.

Hiashi: Hinata, please join the toast with us.

Hinata: F-Father, I cannot, it would be-

Hiashi: It would be disrespectful for you not to participate. It would your honor to join.

Sending a strange look to her father she turned away and took a deep breath before she grabbed the empty cup in front of her and poured the sweet sake into her cup. With a court bow Hinata took a drink at the same time as the older people in the room. What Hinata wasn't aware though, was that the sake she had just drank was from Hiashi's personal collection, and it was extreme potent. As the elders chuckled Hiashi signaled them to keep quiet.

Hiashi: Have another drink Hinata.

Hinata: Father, I don't think I should.

She said as her head wavered.

Hiashi: Nonesense, have another drink.

He said giving the girl more. Hinata hesiatantly gulped it down as hiccupped as her head swayed.

Hinata: Father.....

Hiashi: What is it Hinata?

Hinata: You're a prick.

She said as she slouched forward.

Hinata: You have a stick so far up your butt, that if sat down it'd choke you.

Hiashi: Is that so?

He asked with an amused smile on his face.

Hinata: Yeah, you always act all superior, but you don't know the first thing about me. And you don't even try.

Hiashi: Oh really?

Hinata: Yeah.

She said turning to the elders.

Hinata: And you guys are no better, with you saggy faces. Lookin' like used tea bags.

Uncharacteristically, Hiashi started laughing, his daughter's inebriatated state was the most amusing thing he had seen in a long time.

Hinata: Well you know what? Ahhsbbabbenabjebna.....

She said as she fell back with a goofy smile on her face. The next morning Hinata awoke feeling as if she had been hit in the head with a log. Hiashi walked out into the hall and turned to his daughter as she walked from her room, looking like hell.

Hiashi: How are you feeling?

Hinata: I'm alright Father.

Hiashi: Good, because training will be doubled today.

Hinata: Wha?

She asked in shock as Hiashi smiled.

Hiashi: I don't know why, but maybe it's because I'm choking on the stick in my butt.

Hinata blushed as her father walked off, she was hoping that it was all just a dream, but now she knew that it wasn't and she was mortified. Covering her face she walked back into her room and buried her face in her pillow. Unfortunately, that wasn't the last time that Hiashi found amusement in getting his daughter drunk.

Omake Canon #2: Naruto's song. (A/N DON'T SKIP THIS/ This is my own original song. I've been dying to use it.)

Hinata held her little sister's hand as she walked down the stairs into Naruto's tomb, hoping that he would be waiting for them, but before they could remove the seal they heard voices on the other side.

Yubiki: Go ahead, you said you'd sing if I got you the music.

Naruto: Only because I didn't really think you'd do it.

Yubiki: Well I did, so deal with it.

She said as she placed the cassette player down and pressed play.

Yubiki: I saw the lyrics, so I'll sing with you okay.

Naruto: Alright, but you can't tell anyone.

Yubiki: Of course not.

She said with a smile as she sat back next to the boy. Naruto waited for the song to begin and exhaled sharply.

Naruto ~_The world came crashing down~_

Yubiki: ~_Around me~_

Naruto: ~_And the loud and defening sound~_

Yubiki: ~_Surrounds me~_

Naruto: ~_And the chains of destiny-~_

He said lifting the binds on his arms.

Yubiki: ~_They bound me~_

Naruto: ~_To the world I left behiiiiiind, and the wind, it beats my skin~_

Yubiki: ~_Defeating~_

Naruto: ~_And my eyes can't focus in~_

Yubiki: ~_Percieving~_

Naruto: ~_On the truth that is not there_~

Yubiki: ~_Decieving~_

Naruto: ~_In the lies that's left behiiiiind, and if they only knew~_

Yubiki: _Never, Never._

Naruto: ~_That's what they said about me~_

Yubiki: _Never, never._

Naruto: ~_These words, they seem to bind me~_

Yubiki: _Forever, forever._

Naruto: ~_I'll always be a nothing, but I'll always fight~_

Yubiki: ~_And if they only knew~_

Naruto quickly exhaled and inhaled again as he prepared for the next verse.

Naruto: ~_That the heart that lies inside~_

Yubiki: ~_Is beating~_

Naruto: ~_While the shell it hides inside~_

Yubiki: ~_Misleading~_

Naruto: ~_Walks toward death with every step~_

Yubiki: ~_Conceding~_

Naruto: ~_From the hope I can not fiiiiiind. And the gust of howling wind~_

Yubiki: ~_It haunts me~_

Naruto: ~_And the words that lie within~_

Yubiki: ~_It taunts me~_

Naruto: ~_I find it hard to carry on~_

Yubiki: ~_It faults me~_

Naruto_: ~I think I might just lose my miiiind, and if they only knew~_

Yubiki: _Never, never._

Naruto: ~_That's what they said about me~_

Yubiki: _Never, never._

Naruto: ~_Those word they seem to bind me~_

Yubiki: _Forever, forever._

Naruto: ~_I'd always be a nothing. But I'll always fight-_

Yubiki: ~_And if they only knew~_

Yubiki smiled at her son, who seemed to learn all of his inhibitions behind when he started singing. As music blared on Naruto waited for it to grow quiet and then he opened his eyes.

Naruto: _~And the eyes, they fall my way~_

Yubiki: _~Accusing~_

Naruto: _~But they change with every day~_

Yubiki: _~Confuse me~_

Naruto: _~So my mind just runs away~_

Yubiki: _~Alluding~_

Naruto: _~From the fears I left behiiiiind. And the words I want to say~_

Yubiki: _~Escape me~_

Naruto: _~But a smile comes to my face~_

Yubiki: ~_Erasing~_

Naruto: _~All the pain I ever knew~_

Yubiki: _~It makes me~_

Naruto: _~Forget the trash I left behiiiind! And if they only knew~_

Yubiki: _Never, neveeeer~_

Naruto: _And if they only knew~_

Yubiki: _Never, neveeeer~_

Naruto: _~About meeeeeeeee~_

He said as he followed the fading music with his voice. Yubiki smiled and clapped at the boy as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

Yubiki: That was good Naruto.

She said as she entered his seal. Once she was inside she finished by saying.

Yubiki: And I think those girls enjoyed it too.

Naruto stared blankly at the door as he shouted out.

Naruto: Who's there!

At his shout, the door slowly opened

Hanabi: Hey.

She asked with a massive blush on her face.

Hinata: We didn't hear anything.

She said waving at him. Without even speaking, Naruto blushed at them and turned away. Neither of the people standing there could bring themselves rto say anything, instead all they gained from each other, was a long ackward silence.

Omake # 3: Anko's training.

Ishi collapsing, breathing heavily as she laid across Neji's bed, much to his displeasure.

Neji: Why do you always come here when you're done training?

Ishi: I...it's calmer.....here.

She replied in between breaths. Neji sighed and closed his book, trying his best not to gaze at Ishi's body, covered in sweat, breathing a suggestive way. God, he couldn't even think straight right now.

Neji: Ishi-hime, is there something you need?

Ishi: No, I'm kind of hiding, I ran off on training today.

Neji:.....You?

Ishi: Yeah, Anko-sensei will kill me later, but she was going to kill me even if I didn't do it. Why is it so gloomy around here?

Neji: Hiashi-sama's been kind of sulky ever since his daughters moved out.

He said with a cocky smile as he chuckled.

Neji: How did training go today, you know, before you ran off?

Ishi: Well.....

She thought back as her mind wandered and the world swirled around her.

(Flashback)

Ishi: What the hell is this!?

She screamed, suspended in the air, upside down, with all of her limbs chained to different trees, tightly. Anko smiled at her and released a snake from her coat. With out answering she lifted the snake and hurled it at the girl with the single shout of.

Anko: Dodge!

Ishi strained her body to move away from the serpent that flew at her with it's fangs beared. Then she stared in shock as more flew at her, then something else, that was more pointy and alot more dangerous.

Ishi: Was that a spear?

Anko: I don't know?

She asked as she looked away with pouted lips. Ishi sweated as more weapons flew at her in a dangerous speed.

Anko: This'll teach you to slap me, you little ingrate!!

Ishi: That's what this is about!?

Anko: No, this is about your training.

She said with a sadistic smile.

Ishi: Noooooo!!

She said as she moved away from the weapons and broke her binds with her telekinesis. When the girl hit the ground she broke into a sprint as Anko gave chase, hurling weapons at her.

Anko: You can't escape me you little brat.

Ishi: Well I'm still gonna try.

She said running away while simultaenously dodging the many weapons.

(Flashforward)

Neji stared at his royal girlfriend with a look of disbelief, never once even blinking.

Neji: Ishi-hime, that not training, that's torture.

Ishi: To Anko-sensei, there is no difference.

Neji: You poor girl.

Ishi: Hold me.

She said shivering.

Neji: As you wish.

Ishi leaned into Neji's arms, but not long before she did she felt a chill crawl down her neck.

Anko: Oh Ishi-hime......

Ishi's body stiffen as she slowly turned back to the door, seeing her teacher's glowly eye peeking in on her.

Anko: We're gonna play a little gaaaaame.

Ishi: Nooooo, not another Bleach reference.

She said as she ran from the room, dodging the many weapons being thrown at her.

Anko: Com'n, stand still. I'm not gonna kill ya, just mame ya a little.

Ishi: Do not want!

Neji stared as they continued out of the complex with Hiashi watching next to Neji's door, looking thoroughly amused.

Neji: Did you tell her that Ishi was here?

Hiashi: I have no idea what you're talking about.

He said looking away from his young nephew.

Hiashi: Entertaining as it is, I had nothing to do with this.

He said with a smile, and arrow appearing over his head that read "All his fault". Neji shot a disapproving look and then sighed.

Neji: Well, good luck Ishi-hime.

Hiashi: Speaking of which someone came here looking for you too.

Neji looked behind Hiashi and sweatdropped as Gai appeared from behind him.

Gai: Neji, it's time for your afternoon laps, I believe two hundred laps around the village will do.

Neji: But-

Gai never gave the boy room to finish as he latched his mighty fist onto the boy's collar and dragged him down the hall.

Neji: You're the devil.

Hiashi: Have fun Neji.

He said with a face dripping of elegance. Once the boy was gone Hiashi chuckled and turned around.

Hiashi: And I'm not sulking.

He said silently speaking of his real reason for the sudden attack.

Omake theater close!

Sakura: Hello again.

Ino: And welcome to-

JJ: Character introduction corner!

Sakura: I didn't get to appear in this chapter, I still loved it in the long run.

Ino: I got mentioned though.

JJ: Yeah, how is training going?

Ino: Alright I guess, but it'd be better if you could show me.

She said with a slght blush.

JJ: Alright, I'll hop right on that when we get back to the village, but first I have to do something about this Chronos kid.

Sakura: So who are we introducing today?

JJ: Well, she had a lot of involvement in this chapter so it's about time that we introduce......Ishi Kusanagi!

Ishi: Me? Wow thank you.

Ino: Well you did deserve to have one of these, so let's have a peek at your stats.

Ishi: Well here we go.

Strength: 6

Endurance: 16, result of training with a sadist

Speed: 7

Weapon: 18

Chakra: 17

Ninjutsu: 19

Taijutsu: 18

Genjutsu: 20, pychics are good at mind games.

Telepathy: 10

Ishi: Hehe, I got a special stat.

Ino: Well, it's a special circumstance.

Sakura: How did you learn snake ninjutsu so fast?

Ishi: I kind of read Anko-sensei's mind once, and when I dived, I looked for more than just what she was planning. Ever since that day, she sleeps at my apartment. She says it's for training, but I think it's because she wants to torture me and pay me back.

JJ: Name all of your powers.

Ishi: Well,

1st is telepathy, the power to read minds. Unlike my sister, I can't read minds without direct contact. Therefore I'm at a disadvantage.

2nd is pyrokinesis, It's the ability to create flames with your mind. Generating these flames is as easy as breathing, all I have to do is stare real hard and fire comes out as long as I want it to.

3rd is telekinesis, the power to move objects only using your mind. I can use this in moderation because it requires focus above all else. It's a hard tecnique to master and use during combat.

Sakura: I've wondered this for a while, but how do you always manage to release so much killing intent in a split second?

Ishi: It's because according to Anko-sensei said once, I have a powerful dark side. Because I had a troubling past and I hid away my pain by pretending to be happy. Those who supress their negative emotions for too long usually have them come back to the surface ten times stronger.

JJ: And on that note, it's time for another-

_Fourth wall breaking moment, dun!_

Ino:.....Since when did we have a chime?

JJ: Since now, I mean, I always add new extras in every chapter. Anyway, Ishi was created as an impulse character, I may have this entire story planned out, but I am still subject to impulse. Sometimes while writing I come up with ideas I like and just go with them. I call these EDWP, or events during writing process. When I came up with Ishi I simply thought, Neji a love interest for Neji since he won't be dating Tenten in this story. It'll have to be someone who's worthy of him and has a high standing. As well as have a personality that clashes with his, but not too much. In the end, Ishi became happy go lucky because Neji was a stiff. She, like Naruto to Hinata, was able to bring him out of his shell. They are also what I call the furtherest along couple, mostly because Ishi is very affectionate, but because of her status, princess or depending on how you look at it, queen, Ishi has a limit to how far she can go. Princesses have to be pure in the kingdom of flowers. Despite that, she enjoys teasing Neji. Ishi's powers, much like Yura's, was an attempt to do something different from the main series, because that's not a bridge they crossed in the canon storyline. Another that I only mentioned once in the story was what Loni said when he fought her. Ishi lacks the will to kill. Even during the leaf destruction arc, she never took a life. Ishi is one of my favorite OCs in the story, mostly because she was one of the fun to make. She is second to me only behind Raizen.

Ishi: Hehe, Father speaks too kindly.

Ino: That he does.

Sakura: Yeah, while you're always mean to me.

JJ: I don't like you very much.

Sakura: Yeah well I don't like you either.

JJ: I'm jokin' with you, you're cool in this story, I just hate you with a passion in the canon.

Sakura: That's not better.

Ishi: Um guys.

JJ/Sakura: Oh yeah.

JJ: That's all for today.

Ino: So be sure to drop in next time.

Sakura: And we'll be waiting for you in-

All: Character introduction corner!

JJ: But until then, shine eternal.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm going to hurry up and get into the chapter. Why? Because I left the last one on a cliffhanger, and while I hate those things, I am a very evil person who likes to subject others to the things I hate. In other words, feel my pain. Now on to the references!

_**Bleach: **_I made several references to this in the last chapter. The "Ishi-hime, we're gonna play a little game." and the Orihime kidnap scene, both in mention and in re-enacting. But before anyone mentions it, the kage-hochou was not one of the them. The Kage-hochou is a direct link from my first original story, named the shadow step. One of my characters had the ability to teleport and travel through the shadows of object and people, and even his own. Also, Chronos is not based on Ulliqura, he's loosely based on Fate Averuncus from the Negima series. Even their hair is the same color.

_**Sonic:**_ During his good mood, Raizen ran through the streets singing. But for those who don't like sonic, Raizen was singing the 4kids version of the opening theme song to Sonic X. Why? Because it was another point out to the fact that Raizen was inspired by Sonic the hedgehog.

_**Naruto: Clash of ninja revolution 2:**_ Once again, for those who don't know, Kagura, Tsunade's other student, is from the clash of ninja games. She's a white haired beauty who used to be in Anbu, but defected the village when Tsunade refused to take her on as a student. However, as I have with many other characters and will do again. I felt that she was someone to cool to let die. So in this story, that tall drink of water actually managed to become Tsunade's apprentice and travels with her. She will be playing a big role later on.

_**School rumble: **_ Fans of this series may have noticed the direct reference to this series, but I used the name Harima and Kenji, during Chronos' meeting with Hinata. Which is the name of the story's semi-main character. To make the reference more noticable I even had him mention the name Tenma, the girl he likes, and Imouto-san, which is what he calls Tenma's little sister Yakumo. And for those wondering I ship Harima x Yakumo, just in case anyone was wondering.

Many things happened in the last chapter, and in this one I will finish those things off, as well as begin the wave of descent that begins with it. Are you all ready? Because now ends the Tsunade retrieval arc and the beginning of the path to darkness arc. Now without further ado, let's get started.

Angels and demons: a fated clash!

Chronos stood triumphantly over Shizune, holding her hair roughly between his fingers as his hand's glow became brighter. Time was scarce, Tsunade was going to have to make a decision, and fast. With her resolve slowly fading Tsunade dropped her shoulders, but before she could give a response to the boy's question a kunai latched to a wire ripped through the boy's hand, severing it from his body. Shizune limply fell to thr ground and coughed in pain as the boy looked at his stomp of a hand without interest.

Chronos: Bothersome.

Naruto: Bastard!

He shouted as he warped in front of the boy fiercely slamming his fist into his face with enough force to crush the wall surround Tanzuku castle's gate behind them. As the rubble collapsed around the boy Kagura lifted her younger friend and stared at Orochimaru who only sighed at the situation's change.

Orochimaru: Always with the theatrics Naruto?

Naruto: You have the nerve to show your face to me? After I finish what I started with him you're next.

Chronos: Excuse me, but what did you start?

He asked standing behind Naruto with his hand placed at the back of his head. With a single flash he sent Naruto soaring through the buildings behind him.

Chronos: Humans always assume they're stronger than they are.

He said as he lifted his severed hand and placed it back on his wrist. With not even the slightest effort he reattached the limb as if it were detachable.

Chronos: I didn't expect you to show up so soon. You must not have cared enough for the girl to stay by her side.

He said slowly walking forward, Naruto tried to lift himself, dripping chakra from his with every passing second.

Tsunade: Shizune?

Shizune: I'm okay.

She said pushing herself from Kagura's grip.

Chronos: I believe that we had business Baabaa.

Tsunade: No, we don't.

Chronos:......Regrettable.

Came a solemn remark as the boy closed his eyes. Tsunade cracked her knuckles without revealing her emotions, then with a furios roar she slammed her palm into the side wall around Tanzuku castle.

Tsunade: You threaten the people I care about and give an offer like that. It'll be a snow day in hell before I let a brat like you start giving me orders.

Chronos: Heh, how rude. I'm actually hundreds of years older than you Baabaa. Either way, it seems that negotiations have broken down. Orochimaru, you don't mind if I kill the "forbidden one" do you?

Orochimaru: No, Keep him alive, I need him breathing in order to recieve his powers.

Chronos: So picky.

He said as he ducked under Naruto's fist and slammed his palm onto the boy's chest.

Chronos: Let's take this to a more suitable place.

At his words another flash covered the area, sending Naruto flying the through the town and into a massive feild. During his flight Naruto regained his balance and landed to his feet just in time for Chronos to appear in front of him.

Chronos: I'm ready, aren't you angry? Are you going to fight me with everything you have, or stand there all day?

Naruto growled and roared into the heavens as a cloak of red chakra spill from his body, slowly enveloping him until fours tails hang from his back.

Chronos: Are you going to fight me like that?

He said in amusement.

Naruto: I'll kill you!

Chronos: Feel free to try.

Naruto vanished from sight and reappeared at Chronos' side. At lightning speed he slashed at Chronos, but the boy vanished as well, not leaving a trail of chakra behind him.

Naruto: That's not the kage-hochou.

He thought aloud as he ducked under Chronos' fist. With a sigh of disappointment the boy launched his other fist up into Naruto's chest, creating a massive explosion behind it. Naruto's upper half vanished in smoke, but suddenly reappeared under his pelvis.

Naruto: RRRRAAAAARRRR!

He shouted as he slashed upward at the boy, but before his claws could land Chronos was standing behind him.

Chronos: I'm growing bored.

He said as he lifted his foot into the air and slammed it down into the back of Naruto's head.

Chronos: I expected more.

He said as he snapped his fingers, calling forth a large wave of white light that slammed down into Naruto's back. Even in the menacing form he now had, he screamed in pain under the force of the attack. Chronos stared down expressionlessly as Naruto was being crushed by the massive pillar. Naruto lifted himself, despite the massive amount of pressure and stood to his feet inside the pillar.

Naruto: DAMN YOU!

He screamed to the sky, dispeling the attack completely. The four tails behind Naruto formed an arc behind his back and spilled black matter in front of him. With a sideways glance, Naruto turned to Chronos before grabbing a hand full of the matter giving it a tight squeeze. Once he reopened his hand the matter had formed into a tiny black swirling ball.

Naruto: Try and dodge this.

He said with a slight chuckle as he crossed the ground without a second's hesiatation. Naruto reached Chronos and then stopped, much like he expected, the boy vanished from sight and reappeared behind him. Naruto smiled and his upper half turned around without moving his legs.

Naruto: Dark matter Rasengan!

Chronos smiled slightly and awaited the inevitable impact, or what should have been inevitable. Chronos was suddenly at his side holding Naruto's hand without taking a single step. Almost effortlesly, Chronos turned Naruto's hand back to his chest and used his own attack against him. A massive blast of yellow energy overtook Naruto's body as he screamed out in pain and went flying through the sky and the many trees behind it. No expression was given by the smaller boy, he kinew that the battle wasn't over, at that, he knew he hadn't really hit the raging demon. Naruto had been calmly watching him from the trees since they started.

Chronos: Your demon clone jutsu is impressive.

Naruto: You're just now noticing that it wasn't me?

He asked as he pushed himself from the tree and stared at the boy with crystal blue eyes.

Naruto: As absurd as this sounds, you're stopping time aren't you?

Chronos: You were calm enough to figure that out? Seems you're sharper than I thought.

He said staring to Naruto with expressionless eyes.

Naruto: That's still not enough to help you.

He said calmly as his clone returned from the forest, pissed as all hell. Slicing wind became an echoing sound as Chronos lifted his hand and sliced through the clone with a single swipe. A powerful wave appeared that reached high into the heavens and crashed through the forest behind Naruto. As the wave passed by, it moved mere inches from Naruto's face, yet he didn't even move an inch.

Tsunade: Naruto!

She shouted, not managing to avert the gaze he had locked on his opponent. Naruto stepped back in a single motion, dodging Orochimaru's sword as it rushed past him. Naruto leaned his eyes over to the new arrival in the battle, but made no move to retreat.

Orochimaru: I'm sorry, but your interference must stop here.

He said stepping forward, arms swinging like limp noodles at his side.

Naruto: (He must have moved in while I was fighting. What's more, he's not the only one here.)

He thought to himself as he jumped back away from a chakra coated slash. After failing to gain the initiative in the assualt, Kabuto landed in front of Naruto and smiled as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

Kabuto: I guess I jumped the gun a little too soon.

Chronos: I don't recall asking you to interfere.

He said to his companions who both smiled in return. Far down the feild Tsunade closed the distance between them and the awaiting battle, but Naruto could history by the time she reached them.

Tsunade: Kagura, buy some time!

Kagura: You got it!

She replied as she lifted her arms swiftly hurling wire-laced kunai through the very earth. Once the re-emerged they were all in front of Naruto, proudly displaying the explosive tags that were tied to the bottom. Because of her time watching Naruto train, she had extreme confidence that he would dodge the attack, which wasn't misplaced. The others however, were forced to scatter.

Chronos: Bothersome wench!

He said losing his infinite cool. Naruto wasn't going to waste any time, without delay he closed the distance between him and the young white haired boy in front of him. None of the others were important, merely bugs flying around his real battle. Chronos smiled at his approaching target with eager anticipation. His wait wasn't long, within half of a second Naruto had closed the distance between them with a straight punch through his kage-hochou.

Naruto: I didn't think that'd land.

He said looking at the flat palm holding his fist. Naruto smiled and flicked his left foot to the side, initiating his kage-hochou once again, only to move one inch forward, with his left foot soaring across the air, slamming into Chronos' face, the first hit he had landed on the boy. Chronos flew back across the ground then threw himself into the air, landing on nothingness. Chronos stood in mid air, looking down to Naruto without even one sign that Naruto punishing kick had done anything. A single upward gaze from the airbourne boy alerted Naruto to the approaching danger as Kabuto and Orochimaru closed in once again.

Naruto: Dammit!

He said quickly turning back to the two dangerous missing nin however, in his blood lust, Orochimaru failed to notice the massive fist coming for his face.

Tsunade: You let your guard down!

She shouted as she pounded the man's face, feeling the breaking bones under her fist. Orochimaru slid for two miles before coming to a stop, yet Kabuto never once turned from his advance, himself missing something coming up on him, until it was too late.

Hinata: 8 Trigrams: Single star point release!

She shouted as she slammed her right elbow and left palm into Kabuto's back simultaenously. As the the blow landed fifty orbs of chakra shot from Kabuto's body and covered the surrounding area. As if moving against time, Hinata fluidly twirled to Kabuto's front and pulled back both palms.

Hinata: 8 Trigrams: Heaven splitting palm!

Hinata's hands gathered the spheres of chakra to her palms and she slammed it through Kabuto's body before soaring into the heavens. The blood that erupted from Kabuto's mouth was enough to coat the entire area, leaving him little more than enough time to recover from the attack. As his body stewed in pain on the ground Hinata stood to her feet and spoke to Naruto without turning to him.

Hinata: I'm sorry I worried you. And I apologize Kabuto-san, but because of that boy Naruto is fighting right now, I'm in rather foul mood. Since I know my Naruto-kun can handle him, I'll just have to settle for you to relieve this built up hostility.

She said with eyes blazing red. Kabuto slowly lifted himself and wiped the blood from his mouth as his body slowly healed.

Kabuto: I didn't know that the Hyuuga favored sneak attacks.

Hinata: Such is the nature of a ninja, right. Besides, on my way here I saw you sneaking up on Naruto rather often, hypocritical Otaku.

Kabuto: Otaku?

He said with a chuckle as he stepped forward.

Kabuto: I'm going to enjoy this little girl. I want to try my style against someone else who can attack directly into the human body.

Hinata: Hehehe.

She said as she squeezed her hand onto the air, forming a scythe from the water in her tightly clencthed fist.

Hinata: You'll have to hit me first.

Naruto: I'll make him pay for what he did to you Hinata-hime.

Hinata: Alright.

She said back-to-back with boyfriend as both ran for their enemy. As Orochimaru finally stopped his own slide he came face to face with his former teammate. Her gaze cast downward at the crushed man she asked.

Tsunade: You saw it fit to sic your hounds on me to make me obey?

Orochimaru: If that's what it took.

He said lifting himself from the ground, completely unfazed by the woman's fierce punch. Orochimaru smiled as he closed his eyes to the blonde sannin.

Orochimaru: However, I figured you would be too stubborn to listen to my words. Force is the only other way.

He said as he re-opened his eyes, revealed a deep red glow in his pupils, laced with gold.

Orochimaru: If you will not help me, than you must vanish, along with everything associated with you.

Jiraiya: I dare you to try that.

The last of the three great shinobi stepped from the forest accompanied by Mika as they slowly walked into the middle of the fight.

Jiraiya: Sorry it took me so long to get here, I was gathering information, and I picked up a juicy little tidbit. But, I guess that'll have to wait.

He said cracking his knuckles.

Mika: Is JJ here yet?

Shizune: We haven't seen him.

Mika: Heh, then he's here.

She said as she dropped into stance.

Mika: I've been waiting for a chance to fight you.

Orochimaru dropped his smile and heaved a deep sigh before roaring out.

Orochimaru: Fine then, I'll kill you all together.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said back to her two students

Tsunade: I want you to go back to town and evacuate anyone in this area.

Kagura: But, what about you?

Tsunade: Right now I'll be able to manage, just make sure that all of the civilians stay away from this area.

Shizune: Alright, be careful lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: As careful as I can be.

She said as the presence of the two younger women vanished from beside her. JJ stepped out into the feild and frowned as he looked on with Hanabi at his side gazing up at him.

Hanabi: What do we do?

JJ: We watch, if things get too bad, someone needs to be able to jump in at a moment's notice.

Hanabi: Okay, I know they can handle this.

She said practically digging her own nails into her arms , trying to stiffle the urge to jump in. JJ placed his hand on he girl's head and said with determination.

JJ: If anything is even almost about to happen, I'll kill them all in order to save those we care about.

He said reassuring the small girl at his side. As much as he wanted to, there were people who had a better place in that fight rather than him, and even if things got bad, someone needed to be able to remove everyone from the field. Being as he was the strongest of the children and the fastest in the group, it would fall upon him to save everyone. However, overlapping his own logic was the knowledge that no matter how much he wanted to jump in, he wasn't needed. Instead he watched on with bated breath.

(Flash)

Hinata pushed back to taller boy as if he was nothing. No matter how many ways he came at her, much like she had said, he could land a blow. Hinata smiled at him and motioned for him to come at her again, but this time he remained cautious. That scythe wasn't for show, she could easily kill him if she wanted.

Hinata: Am I going to have to make the first move?

She asked taunting Kabuto with an arrogant smirk. With a roar of rage he rushed at Hinata once again, but quickly ducked under the scythe slash she made for hs head. During a roll he reached out his chakra covered hand for her leg, but the shadow quickly approaching him alerted him to the fact that he wouldn't have enough time to touch her. Aborting his plan, Kabuto kicked the ground and sent himself into another roll far away from the girl as her scythe slammed into the ground, right where his heart would have been.

Kabuto: (She's trying to kill me.)

He thought to himself as he stared at the normally kind hearted girl. At the moment, she was a shinobi, fighting an enemy who threatened something she wish to protect, that meant that mercy was a luxury that couldn't be afforded. Hinata lifted her scythe from the dirt and hung it over her shoulder as she smiled at the boy in front of her.

(Music que: Philistine by Nadia Gifford. No more heroes 2 OST)

Hinata: Come at me anytime you wish.

Se said once again taunting the older boy. Angered by the girl's insolence he rushed forward once again, eager to gain the advantage back from her. However, Hinata wasn't ready to give in to his attacks. Each moveent he made was counter by the small girl's natural flexibility. With a single thrust he managed to move his hand for her heart, but the second he was close enough Hinata slammed the hilt of her scythe down onto his hand and turned into a kick that slammed into his face, harnessing the momentum of her spin, Hinata lifted the scyte into the air and slashed across Kabuto's chest. If he hadn't managed to move slightly before the attack Hinata would have made him a two piece. Hinata landed to the ground in a crouch and smiled as she rushed for the boy as he spun to the ground. Each step move her several feet within seconds. Realizing the danger headed his way, Kabuto turned his body so that he would land on his back and then flipped in the opposite direction as Hinata slammed her scythe down for him.

Kabuto: I'll finish this now.

He said as he covered both hands in chakra and leapt back for Hinata, spinning sideways liked a buzzsaw. Hinata quickly held up her weapon and countered every attack by clashing with her own weapon. Hinata twisted her body and quickly dragged the scythe at her side, ready to rip through Kabuto's neck as he landed, but with the unmatched grace, Kabuto manage to lean back under it. Even with his movement, when he leaned back up, all he could see was the heel of a foot flying for his face. Hinata had kicked for him the second her scythe had moved. Kabuto once again found himself sliding across the ground, marveling at the girl's strength, but before he could even stop himself Hinata had sent water senbon flying for him, each ripping through his body without fail. As his body lay, impaled to the ground Hinata quickly closed the distance between them. Kabuto looked up, blood leaking from his mouth, he saw Hinata standing over him as the grim reaper ready to rend him of his soul. With quickly placed hand signs he managed to replace himself before the attack could reach him, but he also unwisely chose to do so as a means to atack Hinata from behind. As if she could read his mind, Hinata slammed her scythe into the ground and flipped into the air, simultaenously dragging her scythe upward through Kabuto's body. Once again the boy had managed to avoid the brunt of the blow, but the blow had left a massive wound on his shoulder. Hinata landed to her feet as Kabuto collasped and yawned in his face.

Hinata: I'm getting bored.

She said throwing her scythe onto her back. Kabuto waited for the wound on his shoulder to heal, and once again he ran after the girl. Hinata smoothly stepped to the side and leaned forward as she spun the scythe on her back, slashing after Kabuto's neck. The boy narrowly managed to escape it, then he turned around with a slah of his own, which Hinata swiftly turned away from. Hinata gripped tightly onto her scythe and swung it low toward Kabuto's feet, yet by a miracle, he managed to leap over it. Once again not sparing even a second, Hinata spun again and slashed across Kabuto's chest. Kabuto spun to the ground with a beautiful trail of blood streaming behind him, quickly making him realize, he was not going to beat this girl. Before he could hit the ground he flipped into landing position and tossed himself back to his feet, completely losing the range to counterattack. Even as he tried to escape the girl's attacks, more just flew at him from afar as Hinata swung her scythe, sending waves of ice flying at the fleeing boy. Kabuto placed his hand on the ground and tossed himself into the air, hastily throwing a kunai at Hinata as he ran, but the girl effortlessly knocking it away with her weapon before rushing across the feild after her opponent. Kicking the ground as hard as she could, Hinata sent herself into the air, her scythe pulled back, ready for the descent that would decide the fate of her victim. As she dropped she slammed her scythe down into the ground where Kabuto was only seconds before.

Hinata: Coward. Eight trigrams!

She shouted as she twirled her scythe in front of her.

Hinata: Fox hunt!

She shouted as she swung her scythe in Kabuto's direction, sending forth a massive fox formed from pure chakra. As the fox rushed forward it shattered into five blades that ripped Kabuto's body apart, but alas, he simply replaced himself and vanished from Hinata's range of attack.

Hinata: He got away? Heh.

She said pointing her scythe to ground. Hinata turned back and gazed at Naruto's battle.

(Naruto)

Clentching his fist, Naruto ran toward the white haired boy in front of him, ready to end his immortal life with his own hands, but no matter how many times he attacked, the boy just warped away from it.

Chronos: You're too slow.

He said in a voice barely above a whisper as he teleported behind Naruto, thrusting a massive blade at his back, but before the blade could reach, Naruto flipped the side and hurled a kunai at the boy.

Chronos: Useless.

Was all he said as he warped in front of the kunai. Once Naruto landed he found the boy staring right into his eyes. With a palm covered in light, Chrono's slammed his open hand into Naruto's chest. A brilliant flash covered the entire area as Naruto was blasted back along the ground. Managing to turn his body in mid-air Naruto returned his gaze to Chronos as he grew closer.

Naruto: Alright, come closer you little bastard.

He said to himself as Chronos warped across the ground until he stood under him. Shock appeared in boy's eyes as his opponent prepared another powerful charge of light, but a smile quickly crossed his face. Naruto dropped down and quickly left a trace of his chakra in front of Chronos before he could prepare for the attack. Naruto slammed his fist into the boy's face and commanded his clone to slam it's rasengan into the boy's back. After taking the blow Chronos leaned to the side and exhaled then within that same second he was on the other side of the feild. Naruto clone dodged at the last second to avoid colliding his attack with is master, but the main Naruto grabbed the clones free arm and hurled him at Chronos. Quickly adjusting to the change in tradjectory Naruto's clone charged after the white haired boy as if nothing could stop him, yet with a single swipe of his hand, a wave ripped through the clone, yet Naruto warped past the wave and slammed his fist down into Chronos' face.

Naruto: Got you!

He shouted as he followed up with a rising knee, but when Chronos saw the incoming attack he was suddenly standing at Naruto's side. At light speed he formed his hand into a blade and slashed for Naruto's side which the blonde hero barely managed to dodge. Grasping his side Naruto stared at his enemy with hatred in his eyes, yet within seconds he was being sliced to ribbons as Chronos warped around him, cutting gracefully, yet avoiding the vitals. Once Chronos finally finished his assualt he stopped at Naruto's side and held up his hand, licking the blood from it as Naruto's wound erupted with red fluid. As Naruto fell to his knees Chronos turned back to him and said.

Chronos: I'm disappointed.

Naruto: Don't be, I just figured you out.

He said as he stood to his feet.

Naruto: It took a while, but I was able to see it all. Mika once told me that, her powers have laws. She can only control earth if her feet have a direct link to it or if she can see it and link to it by moving her hands. If there was no stone underfoot or in sight, she would be helpless. I figured you had a law too.

He said with a smile. Lifting a single hand Naruto clentched it tightly and continued.

Naruto: Even when I hit you, you never rewound time, so that's beyond your abilities.

Chronos: No matter what the powers maybe, once history is written, it can't be changed. Whether that be even a second, or an hour, what has already happened, will not be reversed.

Naruto: That's what I figured, another thing I figured out was, each time you hit me, I saw it happen.

With a lifted eyebrow, Chronos pyhsically asked Naruto to continue what he was saying.

Naruto: In order for you to freeze time, you need to relax your body, which means that you can't exert force when doing that. If you even put forth to much of a force, say enough to cut someone, your power will cancel out.

Chronos gave Naruto a sideways smile and closed his eyes before giving him a round of applause.

Chronos: Good, you're absolutely right.

Bringing his hands to a stop he looked deep into Naruto's eyes.

Chronos: However, klnowing how something works and being able to stop it are two different things entirely.

He said taking a step forward, before Naruto could react Chronos was standing in front of him with his leg coming down for his head.

Chronos: Knowledge is nothing without skill.

As his leg descended, Naruto's arms snapped above his head and blocked the incoming kick as if it were nothing.

Naruto: Yeah, but that saying can also go the other way you know.

He said as he pushed his arms up and flipped the white haired boy into the air. With perfect timing Naruto turned into a spin and slammed his foot into Chronos' ace, sending him sliding across the ground like a skipping rock. With a single flipped Chronos hurled himself into the air and stopped his backward movement by releasing an explosion of light behind his back, making him slowly descend to the ground.

Chronos: Interesting.

He said wiping the blood from his mouth.

Chronos: You're able to see what I'm doing and react within the span of milli second intervals. Truly a worthy opponent.

He said once again walking forward as the blonde boy started doing handsigns. Chronos closed his eyes and suddenly appeared behind Naruto, surely he couldn't react to something that happened behind him. With his hand now formed into a sharp blade, he thrust at Naruto's back, but before the blow could land, Naruto flipped back over him and placed his hand on the boy's face.

Naruto: Wind style: Slicing gale justu!

At his shout, the howling wind and millions of blades shot from the boy's hand, slicing down the boy's body and then blasting him down into the gaurd. Just as Naruto dropped the deliver another blow Chronos was one again far away from him.

Chronos: How?

He asked as he panted for air, then he noticed something. Naruto's byakugan was blazing strong glowing with his eyes full of rage.

Chronos: I see, that's why you knew what I was going to do, but no matter. I have more tricks I have yet to show.

He said snapping his fingers, making what appeared to be a wormhole appear at his side. The sound of metal came from the boy's hand as it formed into a blade.

Chronos: Can you react in time now?

He asked as he stabbed his hand into the wormhole, which suddenly reappeared in front of Naruto. With very little time Naruto jumped away, barely managing the avoid the blade, but another came down from above. Through his eyes, he could see Chronos randomly stabbing through multiple wormholes each time anothe blade reappeared around Naruto, ruthlessly aiming for anything it could hit.

Naruto: Dammit!

He shout ed as he burst into a sprint, the only way he could stop that attack was if he could attack from close range.

Naruto: Demon clone jutsu!

He shouted as four clones appeared at his side and rushed for their opponent.

Naruto: Rip him to shreds!

He shouted as the clones opened their mouths to reveal jagged fangs, ready to feast on the white haired boy, but without even showing the slightest fear he stabbed through each of them without even taking a step forward, yet even with those wounds, the clones kept charging like mad-men.

Chronos: They didn't stop.

He said to himself in a whisper, with a shrug of disinterest he continued ripping away at the rushing clones, until finally, they dropped to the ground.

Naruto: Soooooorrryyyyyaaaaa!

He shouted as he fell down for Chronos, who simply pulled his hand free from the wormhole and slashed across Naruto's chest as he grew close.

Chronos: Pathetic.

Chronos hand latched onto Naruto's face and gripped tightly before growing into a flash that blasted Naruto back across the field.

Chronos: Hm, that should have killed you.

He said as he looked at Naruto, rising from the dirt, panting hard.

Naruto: I'm not that easy to kill.

Chronos: Good, I wouldn't want this to be too short.

He said as he opened another wormhole.

Chronos: Entertain me.

Even as Naruto lifted himself, he found that he was going to have one hell of a hard time fighting against this boy.

(Flash)

Mika narrowly dodged Orochimaru's jaws as they clamped down for her by placing a large stone club in front of her.

Mika: Bastard!

She shouted as she pushed back against the man, throwing him off of her. Orochimaru's two tails swayed behind him as if they were made of cloth as he smiled. With a single sick chuckle he whipped across the feild like a snake, but before he could move in on the girl again a fist slammed into his face.

Jiraiya: Back off!

Pushing more weight onto his fist, he pushed back the man, yet only slightly. Orochimaru quickly turned and launched his foot forward, yet only managed to put himself directly into Tsunade's grip. Without hesitation and ignoring the burning feeling, she lifted the man into the air, and slamming him down onto the ground, creating a massive crater that spread out a mile long and wide. Once she looked down into the hole, she saw the remains of a broken man, who was still breaking apart, forming something from the pieces.

Jiraiya: Get back!

He shouted as e grabbed the woman and retreated from the hole.

Mika: YAHH!

A loud crushing sound resounded through the area as Mika slammed her fist into the ground and resealed the hold below her, holding the man underneath the ground without even holes to breathe, but alas, under her feet hundreds of serpents emerged, covered in red chakra. As the ravenous snakes rushed forward, snapping wildly at the girl, Mika flipped back, barely managing to dodge them, even as she used the earth underfoot to smashed them, they size made it very easy to dodge her attacks.

Mika: Dammit!

She shoted as she slammed her foot onto the ground and sent herself into the air. With solid determination, the snakes didn't even falter when the girl took to the air, instead they just gathered together and wormed their way up to her. Mika's eyes went wide as she flipped back from her stone and avoided the many deadly snakes, but even that didn't deter the snake sannin. With almost impossible speed they turned from the stone and flew at the falling girl as if she were there only target, avoiding the many fangs was impossible, yet one of the other fighters was eager to remind his foe that he existed. Jiraiya moved himself to the girl's front hastily rushing through seals, he placed fingers around his mouth and blew a fierce flame into the snakes, torching them completely. As the flame blazed on something of a shape started to form inside it, and with a single blur the pale skinned man emerged, smashing his foot into his former teammates face, and without a single pause, he turned into a spin and slammed his foot into the young girl's face.

Tsunade: Jiraiya, Mika!

She shouted as she moved for them, but something behind her caught her attention. Sending her body into a spin she swung her fist back Kabuto leaned down into a split and avoided the attack before spinning around to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: What are you doing here? Was that girl too much for you to handle?

Kabuto: As ashamed as I am to admit it, yes. She's not as weak as she seems, not even close.

Orochimaru: Oh, well. We can always take care of the kitsune-hime later.

He said stepping forward, slowly stalking toward the three he had been facing before hand, but suddenly a chill overtook him, something was different.

Mika: Step back.

She said giving only one warning to those who fought with her, her eyes completely devoid of emotion. Upon hearing the icy tone in the girl's voice the two sannin at her side moved as far back as they could, leaving the girl to whatever she was planning. With her fingers held out like claws Mika slammed her hand onto the ground and stared at Orochimaru as her link to the earth became as strong as it could be. With her eyes locked on to her opponents

Mika: Ultimate stone jutsu: L5 Explosion!

Mika dragged up her hands and the earth under foot began to shake furiously before shooting up from underneath like those standing on it into the air, surrounded by what appeared to be magma, there was no escaping. Jiraiya and Tsunade stared on, grateful that they hadn't been on that massive slab of stone. Mika opened her hand and slapped her palms together, causing the massive slab to shatter, then when she pulled them apart the stone closed back together in a sphere buried in the magma. Mika spread her arms and formed a fist with her right hand before slamming it into the ground, making the 200 foot wide sphere explode in midair. Staring in wonder Tsunade began to realize how this girl had become the monster of stone, someone who had never had her name whispered, but was feared by all who opposed her.

Tsunade: Mika.

Mika: They survived.

Jiraiya: Who the hell could survive that?

Mika: Apparently them.

She said stepping back into stance, waiting for the two men to emerge from the floating rubble. When they did Orochimaru was covered in red chakra with seven tails draped behind him, covering Kabuto under his own cloak.

Orochimaru: Impressive.

He said dropping back to only three tails, giving Kabuto a side glance.

Kabuto: Understood.

Without another word he bit into his thumb and dragged it across his master's arm, then with a round of handsign s he slammed his palm into the slab of stone they stood on.

Kabuto: Summing Jutsu: Manda!

Once the seal below his palm appeared, Manda emerged from the bottom of the slab, soaring down through the sky to devour the girl. Jiraiya stared on, expecting the girl to move, but she didn't, something wasn't right.

Tsunade: Jiraiya, summon Gamabunta!

Jiraiya: Now?

Tsunade: That girl is unconcious!

With a wave of understanding and urgency washing over him, Jiraiya quickly moved through the seals and summon the mighty toad to his side. Without a moment's delay, Gamabunta moved to intercept the serpent's attack. However, the giant toad's speed wasn't something that he could boast about, he wasn't going to make it in time. However, just before the serpent's fangs could reached the girl, something snatched her out of the way with such speed that it couldn't be seen.

?: Silly girl, falling asleep while standing.

As Manda slammed into the ground he quickly lashed his tail at the new arrival on the battlefeild, but once again, his attack fell short. Yellow eyes turned the to the quick footed new arrival with malice as he smiled back at him.

Manda: You.

?: It's been a while Manda.

Spoke the strong black wolf holding up the young girl.

Manda: Dingo.

He called out in quiet rage, as the wolf handed the girl over to the two woman who had returned to the field.

Dingo: If I remember correctly, you're names are Kagura and Shizune, right?

Shizune: Yes.

Dingo: My summoner says for you to retreat to his position 200 yards east of this spot. Can you carry this girl with you.

Kagura: No problem. You take care of things from here.

Dingo: That was my intent.

He said as the women vanished from the feild.

Dingo: That whelp talks about how he wouldn't interfere, then he summons me to fight.

Tsunade: Is there some reason for that?

She asked stepping to the wolf's side as she started doing her own handsigns, watching Gamabunta prepare for the inevitable clash with Manda.

Dingo: If I know him, he's waiting for Orochimaru to leave himself open, he's planning to rid us of that problem in one blow, as well as killing off the "Fallen one" over there fighting the fox whelp. If what he's planning is what I think it is, it'll take at least ten more minutes to prepare. But there's another reason.

Jiraiya: That being?

Dingo: He wants to see if he has to.

He spoke, once again bringing up the boy's desire to see the events play out. His interference would stop something, he knew that. Something needed to happen, had to happen, something he wasn't supposed to interfere with, but even with that feeling, he was ready to jump in at any time.

Dingo: Why don't you handle your own problems so that that nosy whelp can relax and protect those who can't join in this fight.

With eyes cast upward, the two grounded sannin waited for the two sound nin to reach ground. With her palm open, Tsunade slammed down into the ground and shouted loudly.

Tsunade: Summoning jutsu: Katsuya!

As the seal under her hand flared to life a giant slug appeared in front of Manda's fangs. As the serpent snapped down on the massive slug it squeezed down, trying to crush the life from her, but once his jaws connected the Katsuya bursted into millions of tiny slugs, all spreading across the area and onto the serpent's body. As the snake's attention became focused on the snake a mighty fist plundged into his face, knocking him to the ground in a spiraling heap. Gaining a feeling for the situation Manda burrowed under the ground, just in time to avoid Dingo's falling kick, but with the power of the attack, the ground below began to crumble above the serpent, forcing him back to the surface, but when he did, it was something none of the powerful beasts had expected, Manda's fangs snapped tightly onto Gamabunta's throat, growing tighter with every second.

Gamabunta: Dammit.

He croaked out, barely able to draw breath, but not willing to allow the serpent to have it's way. With a swift movement, he ripped his blade from his side and waved it at the snake, but once again the beast proved it's resilience. With a quick pull, it whipped it's body into the air and wrapped around Gamabunta's neck and arm, gaining more of an advantage in the situation. However, the problem with his advantage was, that he was alone, whereas, Gamabunta wasn't. Katsuya's many bodies crawled along Manda's body, burning him as if acid were being painted onto him, and then another stood on Gamabunta's shoulder. With a single punch, Dingo shattered one of Manda's fangs andsent him flying from the tired toad's neck.

Gamabunta: You sure took your sweet time.

Dingo: You had it covered.

He said with an arrogant smile that matched his summoner's. Jiraiya turned his eyes from the massive beasts and then up to Orochimaru, who seemed to be laughing at them from up above.

Jiraiya: Why is he just waiting there?

Tsunade: He wants to see something end.

She said giving a quick glance back to Naruto and Chronos.

Jiraiya: Then why are those rocks still floating?

Tsunade: That girl passed out because she was trying to restrain that jutsu, from what I heard about her from long ago, that move she used was called the genicide technique, meant to kill masses, yet she suppressed it, I'd wager that she still has a firm link on it, even during her unconcious state, which is why it's still up there.

Jiraiya: So in a nutshell, that bastard is going to keep looking down at us like this until he feels like coming down.

Tsunade: Or until we go up there.

She said looking at her white haired cohort. Jiraiya smiled and shouted out across the field.

Jiraiya: Gamabunta!

Gamabunta: What is it, can't you see I'm busy?

Jiraiya: We're going to cut off the hydra's main head and put this to rest, we need you to give us a boost.

Gamabunta gazed up and gained a smile over his face.

Gamabunta: I see, hop on.

He said as he placed his hand down to the ground allowing the two sannin to stand in his palm.

Gamabunta: GO!

He shouted as he rocketed the two into the sky like missiles, Manda's gaze reached them as well, in an effort to stop them, he sprung himself in the air and opened his jaws, ready to clamp down on them, but before he could, Dingo's feet landed on his head and with a mighty push, he sent the snake spiraling down to the ground. On his way up, Dingo grabbed firmly onto the hands of the both sannin, then with a mighty roar, he threw them higher. As they flew each grabbed onto a different stone and stared at the two sound shinobi waiting for them.

Orochimaru: How upsetting, now I won't get to finish my show.

He said turning away from the two boys fighting to the new arrivals on his aerial utopia.

Orochimaru: Did you think you'd have the advantage up here?

He asked with his red tinted golden eyes looking dead at his enemies.

Tsunade: I don't need the advantage, just enough footing to get close to you.

She said patting her foot on the rock she stood upon as Orochimaru gazed at the scattered swarm of floating rocks.

Orochimaru: Alright, entertain me.

He said as he walked forward, the fox's cloak raging over his body. Kabuto stepped to his side and smile as he tightened the glove on his hand, this was going to be fun. With only a single step Orochimaru's body was thrown forward into a blur, smashing through the rock Tsunade stood on, but with the grace of an eagle, the woman leapt into the air and twisted down to another rock, where Kabuto was waiting. Without turning to the boy charging at her, Tsunade lifted her hand and slammed the back of it into the young boy's face, but as soon as she did he vanished into nothing and re-emerged at her side, with his hand glowing of his own chakra. Yet without even turning to face him, the woman's hands once again slammed back into him, crushing several of his bones into dust, and even with that, and the boy's body flying through several stones as a result of her attack, he had recovered before he could be thrown from the asteriod feild Mika had created. As he landed atop one of the floating rocks, he chuckled, pulling the shattered glasses from his face as he crushed them in his palm.

Kabuto: It seems I'm outmatched in this situation. Oh well, those two don't have long to live anyway.

He said dropping the glasses from the rock, leaving them to smash into the ground more than a hundred feet below. With wavering interest in the current situation, he decided to drop down to the ground, Orochimaru didn't need him there, and at present, he couldn't think of a reason to stay. As he landed to the ground his feet imprinted a large scar in the ground beneath him, yet his body remained unmarred.

Kabuto: Now you can cut loose, Orochimaru-sama.

He said as he began walking away from the feild, ignoring the battle that ensued around him. Orochimaru smiled, as if he could hear the boy's words from the ground, now there were no limits, he could fight without worrying about losing something that still had worth to him. And with eyes now filled with glee, he charged forward, opening his mouth wide, as if trying to swallow the entire asteriod feild.

Jiraiya: Move!

He shouted to his female companion as the red missile shot after them. Quickly they fled across the many rocks, trying to dodge the massive mouth with everything they had, but sure enough, it caught up. Jiraiya slammed his fist shut and turned back to it as he pushed the woman out of the way, but as soon as the jaws reached him, he was blasted back into one of the floating stones, trying his damnedest to stop the man from snapping down on him.

Jiraiya: Dammit!

He said as he pushed up, trying to fight the man's grip, but it was obvious that Orochimaru was stronger than him with the fox's power, but Orochimaru's focus had settled on one target, ignoring the second. As if the speed of sound had been ascended, a rock hurdled through the air toward Orochimaru, colliding with his face with bone crushing force, knocking him from his former comrade and sending him flying to the side. When his mind finally recovered Orochimaru was below the many stones, yet with a single movement of his tails he was crawling along them like a spider. Once he grew close enough he flipped up toward his former teammates with his middle tail extended, and the resulting attack split through the stone as if it were a massive sword, threatening to kill anything it touched, yet thanks to Jiraiya's quick movements, he managed to catch neither of his intended targets. Orochimaru stared down in wonder as both of his targets vanished from his sight, but somehow, he could still smell them. Using that to his advantage he was able to tell where they were, cloaking themselves by using the rocks as cover from his sight, but when they realized that he was on to them, those rocks changed from normal cover to speeding bullets. Orochimaru dodged both as they flew at him, but found himself caught off gaurd by the next barrage of boulders. Narrowly managing to dodge them he lost sight of what he was focusing on, and as the rocks closed in, he missed something important. Tsunade had hurled one of the rocks, with Jiraiya hiding under it. As the boulder passed Orochimaru, Jiraiya kicked himself from it and slammed his fist into his former teammate's back, making him bend like a backwards "C", then without even planning out what to do next, he slammed his palm down into Orochimaru's face, bashing him through the rock he stood on. As the pieces scattered Jiraiya flipped back into the air and smiled as Tsunade appeared under him, with her leg extended. There was no hope of avoiding it, Orochimaru could only block the woman's foot, but even that was impossible. As her leg bashed into his face, he found himself being launched down through seven stones before hitting the ground like a shooting star, but something lingered up with the other two, something long. Orochimaru's tongue latched onto Jiraiya's neck and threatened to pulled him down, a fall he would not survive. Tsunade gripped tightly onto it and tugged, pulling the fallen man back into the sky with her.

Jiraiya: Thanks.

Tsunade: Don't mention it.

She said as she pulled Orochimaru to her, but the second he reached in front of her his cloak lashed out and slammed into her, knocking her grip loose, yet the force she used when pulling him sent him soaring into the air, while still attached to Jiraiya's throat. With a grin of satisfaction, he lifted his old teammate into the air and spun him in a complete circle before slamming him into Tsunade, knocking both through the many stones behind them. Even as they landed, they could tell that Orochimaru wasn't done, something else was coming, and as their gaze went up six flashes lit up the sky and above them was Orochimaru draped in a nine tailed coat and with a mighy roar, he snt his aura crashing down into the stone's and the two genin, in what should have killed them, but the second that the flash happened, he revert and casted a gaze filled with confusion down to the scattered asteriod field. JJ stood there, draped in his Kaiser form, holding both unharmed sannin in his arms, but soon after another form of JJ's warrior form slammed down into Orochimaru's face from above. Then the dragon form rushed at him from below and slammed it's fist into the snake sannin's face, knocking him roughly into the ground.

Dingo: Call back your summons.

He said as he grabbed Jiraiya and Tsunade from the image of JJ's dragons.

Jiraiya: How is he-

Dingo: Image projection, he's using the aura clone jutsu. I'll wager that he's ready to use his technique. Call back your summons.

Like they had been asked, both sennin canceled out their summoned familiars as he carried them from the battlefeild, then after dropping them he turned back to the pale skinned sannin with a smile.

Dingo: Now it's time for me to set everything up.

He said cracking his knuckles, and with a satisfying crunch, he slammed his fist into the ground, summoning a wave of black chakra that came rushed into the sky in an arc, slamming into the airbourne Orochimaru, as the man screamed in pain, Dingo slammed his fist once more and then axe handled the ground, creating a wall of black chakra.

Dingo: All yours, whelp!

After relaying his message, he vanished from sight and then JJ slammed his hand together.

JJ: Hanabi!

Hanabi: Right!

She shouted as she leaned forward on the ground and locked her eyes to the snake sannin.

Hanabi: Eight trigrams! Hikari-Hanabi!

Light crackled from the girl's hands and shot out into the wall of black chakra. Eight lights held around Orochimaru's body and started to slowly shine.

Hanabi: It's taking everything I have to delay the explosion, Hurry up Norugi-niisan!

JJ: You got it!

He said as he pushed forward his final seal. The three dragon images he had created flew into the air, dragging the black chakra into the sky with them.

JJ: Ninpo: Dragon black eclipse!

At his shout the dragons fllew into the black wall and exploded and the black flame fell to the ground at an alarming rate, but inside it, the balls of light began to detonate one by one, flashing inside the illuminous ball. The contradiction of elements inside the dark light caused a clash of power inside the ball, but all of the result became a more painful experience for the person sealed inside. Then without warning, all dragons pulled from the sphere and opened their mouths, blasting a powerful wave of power onto Orochimaru. Yet when the sphere opening, he noticed that something wasn't right, though Orochimaru was greatly injured, he was still alive, because someone had sheilded him.

Kabuto: It's good that I decided to come back.

He said with his body smoking, stinking of melting flesh that slowly began to recover as if he weren't human.

Kabuto: That was entertaining Norugi, do you have another assassin jutsu? We've already survived two.

He said with a smile.

JJ: How the hell did he survive?

It was only then that he noticed something.

JJ: Insuru?

Kabuto: Oh, you're smarter than you look.

He said dropping into his true form.

Insuru: Kabuto came back to tell us that negotiations had broken down, and I didn't maybe it was time that I stepped in for him. You don't mind do you?

Orochimaru: No, it seems I don't have anymore time to waste.

JJ moved from his secure hiding spot and moved into battle mode, ready to fight to his death, but at the moment his strength was waining. He prepared for battle, but at the moment, something caught his attention, and everyone else's.

(Flash: During the aerial fight)

Naruto had been fighting with everything he had, but the new technique Chronos had rolled out was different, yet easy to counter, all he had to do was concentrate. With a body covered in wounds, boldly displaying his failed attempts to stop the fallen angel's attack. As another of the wormholes opened in front of him he attempted once again, but realized he had missed his chance, instead he settled with dodging back. Hinata had just finished fighting Kabuto and tried to assist Naruto but he simply answered.

(Naruto: What good is a man who can't defend the honor of the woman he loves!)

With only those words, he brought to a halt, but even with the sounds of the giant beasts fighting behind him, he had to focus on the boy slowly ripping him to shreds. It wasn't hard, he just needed to time it right, and another chance was coming. As Chronos' blade appeared from another wormhole Naruto's eyes snapped open, ready to attack. Naruto slammed his open palms on both sides of the blade, holding tightly to it, then with one tug, he pulled the white haired boy through, much to his displeasure. Naruto smiled as the boy appeared in front of him, and with a little slieght of hand, he quickly wrapped his hand onto Chronos' wrist, holding him in place.

Naruto: Break free now!

He shouted as he slammed his fist into the boy's face, crushing his jaw as he furiously struggled to break free. You see, Naruto had figured, that if the boy could move his hand through a hole in time/space, then he could move other objects, as well as himself, through to the other side as well, that meant, if Naruto could grab him, he would be able to bring the boy to him rather than running across the feild into another fight. In that same breath, as long as Naruto had a tight grip on the boy, he wouldn't be able to stop time, and even if he did, it would take a large amount of effort to break free of his grasp. Chronos had been trapped, and now, Naruto could wail on him all he wanted and the boy would be forced to fight him on equal ground. Chronos clicked his teeth, cursing the blonde boy's quick thinking and without waiting for the next attack he materialized a sword over his left hand, slashing for Naruto left, the one holding him. However, before he could sever the boy's arm Naruto lifted his sword up to stop him. With eyes now burning red and holding his complete sword, he slammed it into Chronos' stomach twice and slammed his hilt into the boy's face. Then while still holding his hand, Naruto rolled under his arm and slammed his elbow into Chrono's back.

Naruto: I'm not done yet!

He shouted as he released the boy's arm and quickly grabbed around his neck from behind and kneed into his back three times before pulling back his right hand.

Naruto: Rasengan!

He shouted as a sphere of swirling chakra appeared in his open palm, then without warning he slammed it into his back, sending the fallen angel sliding across the ground on his head. Covered in blood, the boy stopped himself, gazing at the slowly healing wounds Naruto had inflicted on him.

Chronos: Damn you.

He said losing his ever cool visage. With a single push, he threw his arm into another wormhole, almost reaching Naruto, but once again, Naruto managed to grab onto him. With a quick spin, Naruto forced his weight onto the top of the boy's arm and kicked into the wormhole, making the his fist crash into Chronos' face, and pulling himself to the other side. Naruto smiled and twisted his body upward, before pulling back down, slashing down across Chronos' chest. As Naruto landed he turned into a kick that slammed into Chrono's face, sending him sliding back across the ground again, except this time, something was waiting on him, two water dragons slammed into the boy's body and froze in place, inside the boy's chest. Naruto charged forward and jumped between both icicles and kicked both sides, knocking both away at the same time, ripping through the boy's body, forcing a terrifying scream from him. As both icicles moved from the boy's body, he gazed at them in wonder, that shouldn't have hurt him, so why did it. Chronos slowly stood to his feet and gazed at Naruto in wonder and amusement.

Chronos: I'm really enjoying this.

He said as he cleared his face and wiped the blood from his lips as he watched on at his red eyed opponent. Naruto was winning, and that was a thrilling thought to the boy, he had never been bested before, no one had ever survived long enough to even figure that he could stop time, yet Naruto stopped his attacks one by one, and countered him.

Chronos: I'm done with tricks.

He said as he walked forward, forming both of his arms into blades, no more stopping time, no more spactial distortions. He wanted to fight this boy with everything he had. With a step he was in front of Naruto, swinging down at the boy, yet his hit missed as Naruto ducked down to the ground and spun body, slashing after the boy who just blocked it with his own blade.

Chronos: I've waited so long for someone as strong as you!

He shouted as he collided his weapons with Naruto's, filling the area with the sound of clashing metal, overlaping anything else that could be heard.

Naruto: Well, I'm tired of bumping into people like you!

He shouted back as he deflected the boy's blade. Naruto pulled his sword to the side and changed it back into the basic form of chakra, then quickly changed it to a massive hammer. With a smooth swing, he slammed the hammer into Chronos' side, shattering his ribs into dust. As the boy rolled to the ground he stopped himself, feeling his body returning to normal. Naruto smiled on, confident that he was holding all of the cards in this fight, but a wet sensation on his shoulder brought his attention to something. He had been slashed several times along his body with him noticing it. Suddenly the pain on his body became known and he fell to his knees.

Chronos: Suprised? My blades are not unlike the ability of the Hyuuga clan. It sends forth a shockwave that blasts forth after being swung, so I don't need to hit you to do damage. Oh, but feel free to keep deflecting my attacks.

One moment, one single thought wash over the boy, leading him to a single decision. Naruto closed his eyes and thought back to the words of his older teammate.

Naruto: Something I mastered.

He thought to himself as he watched the white haired boy draw closer.

Naruto: It was that simple huh?

He asked to himself, rrasing to his feet with a smile.

Naruto: Shadow clone jutsu.

Naruto's hand barely made a sign, yet four clones appeared to his side. Each clone spread out as two more appeared at Naruto's side, giving his the advantage he needed to pull off what he was going to try. Both clones hovered their hands over Naruto's palm and weaved together a powerful rasengan, then with only a single look over to Chrono's, they all vanished, when the boy finally realized what had happened, Naruto was standing behind, holding the giant rasengan in his hand, thrusting it into the boy's back.

Naruto: Shadow step rasengan!

He shouted as the blackish blue orb twisted the boy's insides, yet Naruto quickly pulled back as more clones charged at Chronos, each holding another rasengan, dragging it through the kage-hochou as if they had been doing it their entire life. Twenty times, and counting, every second that the boy could breathe, another rasengan was being slammed into his body as he screamed to the heavens in pain.

Naruto: Naruto!

He shouted as he formed a rasengan in his palm and smiled as his clones summoned a wind, fire, and water style ninjutsu into his sphere. Then without fail, Naruto teleported into the sky, 50 feet high and dragged down his Rasengan as it grew with every second, never letting up on his unrelenting Rasengan assualt. Naruto dropped down on the boy, weilding his red and black tinted spectrum rasengan, and slammed it into Chronos' body with the shout.

Naruto: Uzumaki: Echo Rondo!

Chronos' screamed pierced the ears of all who heard it, gaining the gaze from everyone still present in the area, bringing the fight to a temporary end. The sound following the scream was something far more shocking, the sound of something piercing flesh and bone. Naruto coughed blood as five needles of ice pierced his body, then retracted.

Naruto: Wha?

He said gazing at the boy's destroyed body, smiling back at him, puking fountains of blood.

Chronos: I've never been to this point before.

He said as his eyes wavered, then in one movement, he killed the needles stabbing Naruto, allowing the boy to hit the ground.

Chronos: I'm dying.

He said as he stood to his feet losing deadly amounts of blood.

Chronos: I applaud you, however, I'm afraid I don't plan on dying today, so I'll withdraw, but in appreciation for this show you've given me, I'll tell you something.

He said as he stood over Naruto who gazed back up at the broken boy.

Chronos: My real name is Zikan Touketsu. And I hereby promise that I will never again attack anyone you care for. I will never attack your village, your friends or your woman, ever again. Because I only want to kill you.

He said with a sick smile.

Chronos: I annul my pact with Orochimaru, I will never hurt anything again, until I have the pleasure of killing you, do you understand? You have just made me your enemy.

Each time the boy spoke his mouth erupted with blood, staining the grass below. Without paying heed to the boy's words, Naruto smiled.

Naruto: Come at me anytime you want, whatever time you decide that you feel like dying, I'll be more than happy to send you on your way.

Chronos: We'll see.

He said down to the boy as Tsunade ran past him, not once giving a look to the young white haired boy. With panic in her eyes, Tsunade dropped in front of Naruto as JJ guarded both from the onlookers behind them.

Naruto: Baa-chan?

Tsunade: Don't talk.

She told the boy as she began healing his wounds, shaking the whole while. Chronos slowly walked past Orochimaru and Insuru as they moved in for the kill, but before they could, a large wall of ice appeared in front of them, seperating them from Naruto, Jiraiya stared in wonder as Chronos smiled.

Chronos: Leave this, nobody likes a sore loser Orochimaru. Pull back or else.

He said as he walked away, millions of icicles slowly appeared before him and the powerful snake demon.

Chronos: I will probably die if I use this, but you won't survive either.

He said with a smile, forcing the two to hold their positions.

Orochimaru: Tsunade, will you not reconsider?

He asked with a look of displeasure on his face to the woman whose back faced him. Without returning words, she removed her necklace and placed it on Naruto's neck.

Tsunade: I refuse, after all, I plan to live out the rest of my days as the leaf village's fifth hokage.

She replied as she finally turned back to the man behind the wall of ice. Chronos left the feild, going his own way from where his former partner was going to no doubt be headed.

Orochimaru: A foolish choice.

Tsunade: I'd rather be a fool, than be a monster like you.

She said to the man as he turned away.

Orochimaru: You will regret this decision.

Orochimaru began his walk away from the feild, but stopped breifly after hearing the words.

Tsunade: I will never regret this decision.

After a short pause Orochimaru peaked back to her and said only two words.

Orochimaru: We'll see.

And with that said, he vanished, leaving only the heroes behind in the massive plain.

Hinata: Well he be alright?

Tsunade: Yes, he just needs to rest, then he'll be good as new.

She replied with a smile as Jiraiya folded his arms at her side.

Jiraiya: Guess you lost your bet Tsunade.

Tsunade: Yeah....but I feel good about this loss.

She said as she rubbed Naruto's hair from his face.

Kagura: So, what now Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade:.......We go home.

She said with a wide smile on her face.

Shizune: It's about time.

She said starting at her teacher's side as JJ pulled Naruto onto his back and walked off, heading for somewhere to sleep off the day's fatigue.

(Flash)

Yubiki cursed her own efficiency. When she was doing the work, the things that had been said to her didn't seem to plague her mind, but she had finished her paperwork, she had nothing to do, but think, and the more she did, the more her own hurt began to surface. Rain had been falling for what felt like forever, and her mind had been racing for so long that she never noticed that she was walking outside in it.

Yubiki: How far gone am I?

She asked herself as she continued her stride, yet she wanted more than anything to forget, but she couldn't. Eventually she found herself in front of a door, the only one that had a familiar enough smell. She reached out and tried to knock, but then recended her hand. At exactly that moment, as if feeling the beckoning outside, the person opened the door. Yubiki stared in shock, not wanting to say anything, Iruka stared in embarrassment.

Yubiki: Were you leaving?

She asked as she cast her eyes to the side.

Iruka: No, I could have sworn I heard Naruto tell me to open the door.

He said as he looked down, blushing deep red as he did.

Iruka: You're soaked.

Yubiki: I noticed.

She said with a chuckle.

Iruka: Do you want to come in?

Yubiki: Don't mind if I do.

She said walking in as if she didn't need his invitation. After drying herself, Yubiki sat at Iruka's table, sipping tea as he stared at her from his bed.

(Iruka: Why can't I calm down?)

He thought as he nervously rubbed his knees.

(Iruka: No, I can't just assume things are going to turn out like that, if she knew what I was hoping for she'd kill me. Then again.)

He thought working his gaze to her.

(Iruka: After what happened, how can I even think that?)

He said inwardly scolding himself. When he focused back in on Yubiki he noticed that she was starting to blush.

Iruka: Yubiki-san?

He said as he stood to his feet, then he realized, she wasn't drinking tea anymore.

(Iruka: She found my sake.)

He thought as he walked over to her.

Iruka: Yubiki-san?

Yubiki: What kind of host are you? You should've offered this stuff in the first place!

She shouted to him, suddenly standing from her seat. Then she quickly sat back down and sighed.

Yubiki: You're a jerk. All men are jerks. Even Naruto's gonna be a jerk someday.

She said as she sat back down. Iruka stared at her and reached for her shoulder, but before he could reach she turned to him.

Yubiki: What're you waiting for? Sit down and drink with me.

Iruka: I don't think I should.

Yubiki: Yeah, what? You think you're better'n me?

She asked, leaking red chakra as she did. Iruka backed up slightly and waved his hands.

Iruka: No I wasn't saying that.

Yubiki noticed the fearful reaction from the man and she killed her aura before sitting back down with her head facing the table.

Yubiki: I'm a bad person.

She said, obviously being influence by the sake.

Yubiki: I...I'm a bad person.

Iruka: What makes you say that?

Yubiki: I killed my brothers.

Yubiki sunk down lower, speaking in a choked voice.

Yubiki: I killed my father. I deserved what happened.

Iruka: Yubiki?

Yubiki: I'm supposed to be a demon, so why does it hurt so much?

She asked, noticably crying.

Yubiki: Why, does it hurt?

Iruka: No matter what you are, something like that will hurt. He broke your heart, used you, and tore your son away from you. That's not something that can be turned away from so easily.

Yubiki: Why didn't I notice! I'm such an idiot, I-

Iruka: It's not you fault.

Yubiki: What do you know!

She shouted, throwing the glass she held past Iruka's head, somehow managing to create a hole in the wall with simple glass. Even with knowing that, Iruka never moved, he didn't even flinch.

Iruka: Is that how you feel? You're going to wallow in self-pity like some kind of child?

Yubiki: Shut up!

Iruka: Then get out of my house. You have the nerve to come here and throw the blame on yourself because you were hurt by someone else. What he did wasn't your fault, and if that's how you want to deal with it, do it somewhere else.

Quite taken aback by his words, Yubiki stood to her feet and looked dead into his eyes.

Yubiki: What should I do?

Iruka: Move on, and rebuild. Like this village has done, like I have done.

Yubiki: How?

Iruka: One day at a time I guess. If you let yourself hurt, he wins.

Yubiki: I know, but Neko was all I had.

She said walking closer making Iruka's heartbeat rise.

Yubiki: Why did he have to take him, if he wanted power, why not take mine?

She asked in between sobs as she laid her head in Iruka's chest.

Yubiki: I-I can't.....

Iruka looked down at Yubiki and softly gazed at her trembling shoulders, then he raised his arms, reaching for her. That was all it took to remind Yubiki of herself. With the realization she slowly backed away from Iruka and looked down.

Yubiki: I'm sorry, I don't even know why I came here.

She said wiping her eyes, and turning around. Iruka watched Yubiki turn and something struck him like a lightning bolt, causing him to realize something.

(Music que: Can you stand the rain, by Boyz 2 men)

Yubiki stopped, not because she wanted to, but something warm had wrapped around her, tightly grasping her from behind. The room became deathly silent, only the sound of rain pounding down on the house could be heard.

Yubiki: Iruka?

Iruka: You're just a woman.

Yubiki: What?

She asked with a blush. Yubiki's tears, her pain, it made him wonder, what was the big difference between humans and demons. She cries when she hurt, explodes when she's mad There was no difference. As he thought that for a while he just held her in his arms, enjoying her warmth.

Iruka: I always thought that when I saw the Kyuubi, I'd want to kill it. But, right now, I want nothing more to see you smile.

Yubiki: What are saying to me?

Iruka: When you're hurt, when I saw you cry, it was the most painful thing I'd ever seen.

He said holding her tighter.

Iruka: I've never been very good at this, and I've never been able to say this to anyone.

Yubiki: Shut up Iruka.

She said as more tears flowed down her face.

Iruka: I want to protect you from people like him, even if I know I can never be as strong as you, or him. I'd rather die than see you cry again.

Yubiki: If you don't shut up, I'll kill you.

Iruka: I'd gladly die at your hands, telling you this is worth it.

Yubiki looked down and closed her eyes.

Iruka: I love you Yubiki no youko.

Yubiki's eyes opened slightly and she looked away from him.

Iruka: I've always loved you, ever since I was a kid. I've never been able to love another woman, because I've only wanted you, I rated every woman I saw at an unreachable level that I held you.

Yubiki: But, I killed your parents, I....

Iruka:...........I forgive you.

Yubiki's eyes flew wide, even if everyone had accepted her, they never told her those words. It would have been a lie, the villagers forgot, but didn't forgive what she had done, or maybe they did and never said it.

Yubiki: Please don't say that to me.

Iruka: I understand, and I forgive you, my beautiful kitsune.

He said as he leaned his head on her back.

Iruka: No matter what you say, or what you did in the past. I will love you forever, until the day I pass.

Yubiki: Please stop.

Iruka: I want to be with you.

Yubiki looked down as tears flowed down her face.

Yubiki: I'm sorry-

She said reaching for his arm.

Yubiki: I didn't mean to kill them.

Iruka's eyes opened wide and Yubiki pulled free his grip before rushing out into the village streets, letting the cold rain sting her face. Iruka stood in shock. Yubiki said she would never apologize for that, no matter what. His love grew, the woman he saw was getting away, and even though he knew it wasn't true, he felt like if he let her get away, he'd lose her forever. With that thought, he grabbed a small backpack and ran out into the streets, forgetting to close the door behind him, he ran with everything he had. Once he reached the gates Genma and Naki smiled at him before pointing their heads in the direction Yubiki had fled. Without even a second to think, he set off after her.

(Flash)

It had only been a minute, but the flustered demon had managed to make her way deep into the forest, where no one would be able to catch up to her, or at least that's what she had hoped. Alone she sat, gazing into the sky, letting her mind wonder to the memory of what had happened earlier.

Yubiki: He said he loved me.

She thought as she buried her face in her arms, hoping that she could rid her mind of the man's kind words, but that's what she needed, it made her happy. Though it shouldn't have, her heart leapt when he held her.

Yubiki: Why? Why didn't I push him away?

Iruka: A better question is, why did you run?

Yubiki stiffened at his voice, how did he get there so fast?

Iruka: I'm guessing that you're really not on your game today. You didn't go very far you know.

Yubiki: But I must have-

Iruka: No, I was here for a while, you were running around in circles.

He said bringing up an image in his head of silently laughing at her as Yubiki blushed and turned away.

Yubiki: Man, I must be more gone than I thought.

She said holding her head.

Iruka: No, you seem pretty close to me.

Iruka's feet moved him, even through the pouring rain.

Iruka: I'm glad I didn't have to run farther.

He said with a smile as he reached for the woman's hand. Yubiki looked down at the extended hand with blood rushing to her face.

Yubiki: You're going to catch a cold out here.

Iruka: So will you.

Yubiki: I don't get colds.

Iruka: Sure you don't, then I don't either.

Iruka moved his hand down and placed it on the rock at Yubiki's side. Without waiting for her reaction, he lifted himself next to her and smiled at the rain pounding his face.

Iruka: You know, I always liked rainy days.

Yubiki: I did too a long time ago. But not anymore.

Iruka: Why is that?

Yubiki: I met him on a rainy day. I......You know what, screw him.

She said leaning back.

Yubiki: You're right, why should I be the only one crying? Next time I see him, I'll make him pay fo what he did, but I won't give him the satisfaction of thinking he beat me.....or you either.

Iruka chuckled at Yubiki's sudden declaration.

Yubiki: You think just because you said nice words, I'll be puddy in your hands.

Iruka: Are you still drunk?

Yubiki: Nope, the rain cleared that right up, and don't change the subject you buttmunch.

Iruka: Heheheh.

Yubiki sighed and then slowly joined Iruka in laughter as she laid back on the stone.

Iruka: You know, I've always wanted to do this.

He said as he closed his eyes, beckoning the attention of his companion.

Yubiki: Do what?

Iruka: This.

He said as he leaned over, locking his lips onto Yubiki's, much to her surprise. Iruka expected to die after what he had done, but all he recieved was a soft moan under him. When he pulled back Yubiki's eyes locked onto his and gazed on in deep emotion as her breath escaped her lips, softly carressing Iruka's cheek.

Iruka: I love you Yubiki. Do you feel the same?

Yubiki: Well, I feel comfortable enough with you.

She said casting her gaze to the side. Iruka chuckled, never removing his eyes from her.

Iruka: I have no idea what that means.

Yubiki: Neither do I.

She said chuckling back, then through closed eyes she responded.

Yubiki: I don't know if I know what love is anymore, but I don't hate you.

She said looking away once again.

Iruka: I'm not getting a better answer than that am I?

Yubiki: I wouldn't hold my breath.

Iruka: I can accept that.

He said as he leaned back down, softly kissing the lips of the woman he had long since loved. This time however, it wasn't a forced kiss, she openly accepted it, and returned it in kind. Time stopped, the world around them froze and nothing else mattered. The world only needed them, or at least, that's the way it felt. Iruka savored the moment, each kiss like tasting the sweetest fruit that ever existed. Pulling back, Iruka thought a mile a second. He was so tempted to go further, but this wasn't a normal woman he was dealing with, if she didn't want to, "no means no", would be more than a phrase, it'd be ecthed on his tombstone. Instead he took slow steps, trying to feel for what might happen next, slowly moving his lips to her cheeks, and then down to her neck, gently nipping on her collarbone, gaining a soft moan for his efforts.

Iruka: You're pretty passive right now, I always figured you as the aggressive type.

Yubiki: Shut up.

She said softly under the gentle sensation. Even in the cold rain, her body was burning hot, barely even aware that Iruka was slowly unzipping her soaked shirt.

Yubiki: Wait.

She called down to Iruka as he silently cursed under his breath.

(Iruka: She caught me.)

Iruka slowly lifted his head, gazing at the hot breath coming from the woman looking down at him.

Yubiki: Um...

Yubiki slowly sat up an reached to the back of her head, pulling free the tie holding her into a ponytail, allowing it to fall free down her back as she blushingly gazed at Iruka.

Yubiki: You had this planned from the start didn't you?

Iruka: No, it just kind of turned out this way somewhere down the road.

He said with a small smile as he crawled closer the woman, lovingly combing his hand through her beautiful fiery red hair until he reached the black tips a the bottom. If he were to compare her hair to anything, it was more like fur than hair, it's soft texture felt like rubbing a mink coat. With eyes that saw nothing more than passion, Iruka once again moved in for the woman's lips, this time, never once hiding his attempt to undress her, yet she accepted. Realizing that she wouldn't resist Iruka wormed his hand into her shirt, gently carressing her body as she did the same to him. Even as the rain fell, nothing could ease the feeling they had at that moment. Iruka's hand moved down, so did his lips, he was no longer going to relent, he wanted something, and he going to get it, nothing was going to stop him, even the powerful woman he was now embracing.

Iruka: I'm goin' for it.

Yubiki: Huh?

No time was given for resistance, he quickly placing his lips over her mound as his hand reached down to her lower lips, smoothly stroking as if to stiffle any resistance she could put up. All he recieved instead was a loud moan of shock from her as she gripped onto the back of his head.

Yubiki: Ah, Mmm, d-don't. Stop.

Her words were insincere, Iruka knew that, afterall, this was a demon leagues stronger than anything he could handle. No matter what he was doing, she would have been able to stop him, with very little effort. Hell, all it would have taken was the right amount of force with her finger and he wouldn't been sent flying all the way back into the village. She wanted him, and he was going to give her everything she wanted.

Iruka: You're body's honest.

He said as he continued stroking her slit, lovingly licking her breats as her breath became ragged and heavy.

Yubiki: S-shut up.

Yubiki's blush grew wider and she leaned against Iruka's shoulder moaning softly as he continued on, gently stroking her clit with his thumb as his fingers entered her, slowly pushing as his lover moaned sweetly from his skillful hands.

Iruka: Yubiki....

He called out passionately as he moved his head to her face, locking his lips on hers once again.

Iruka: I can't wait anymore.

He said as he furiously removed his clothes and leaned over the woman he loved.

Iruka: Is this okay?

Yubiki:......Yeah.

She said gazing into his eyes as he lined up his manhood to her slit, closing his lips on hers as he gave his first thrust. Yubiki moaned softly at the sensation as the man above her pushed in, slowly, as if he were dealing with someone of less experience, yet, it felt nice. Her eyes closed, blindly enjoying the man's slow thrusts forward, gripping tightly onto her, breathing heavy as if trying to enhale everything that she was, yet suddenly he stopped. Yubiki paused and gazed up at him, before her faced was overcome with shock, looking at his goofy twisted face. Iruka groaned as his body shivered and he collapsed onto her chest, struggling to breathe.

Yubiki: ............You didn't.

Iruka: Sorry, it just felt too good.

Yubiki: That was the ugliest orgasm face I have ever seen.

Iruka: Sorry.

Yubiki: Is that it?

She asked with disappointment written on her face.

Iruka: Of course not.

He replied as he sat up, giving another solid thrust, this time he was harder than before, as if in giving in, he had found his ground. This time, he had more spirit, pushing in as lewd sounds echoed in the rain. Leaning back down Iruka reached under Yubiki's body and wrapped his arms around her as he lifted her for more leverage, thrusting with everything he had, making Yubiki's moans form into screams. As her eyes shot open she gazed down at the man holding her and growled, pushing him down.

Yubiki: I'm taking charge after all.

She said as she began moving with all her strength.

Yubiki: I'm the dominant one here.

This time Iruka was the one moaning, Yubiki had switched their roles, grinding on him in short thrusts as her breath pushed from her lips. Iruka could do little more than enjoy the feeling, as she placed both hands on his chest and bucked on top of his as if riding a bull.

Yubiki: Mmm, uh, ah, deeper.

Iruka reached up to Yubiki's hips and pulled her down, reaching into her deepest part, as she moaned loudly above him.

Iruka: Now.

He said as he rolled her over, desperately trying to gain the top once again, but Yubiki caught him before he could, unfortunately this turn knocked both from the slab of stone into the wet grass below. Both looked at each other, and chuckled before once again locking their lips in a passionate embrace. Iruka's arms wrapped around Yubiki and he lifted her up before leaning her back against a tree, forcing all of his power into each thrust. Yubiki's hands flew back and latched onto the tree as she bit her lower lip muffling her own voice as if something would hear her. Arching her back Yubiki accepted everything Iruka could give as he pumped through the final strech.

Iruka: I'm gonna-

Yubiki: Mmm, G-go ahead.

She told him between moans as Iruka hastened his movements as he moved for the final push as he came. Yubiki's control over her moans loosened and she screamed into the sky as her grip snapped the tree behind her and her body trembled. Iruka held onto Yubiki's back and pulled her to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Even though his arms and lips felt like wet noodles Iruka carried the woman back to the rock as before he collapsed down beside her. Pulling a sheet from the backpack he carried with him when he left the village, he covered himself and Yubiki as the rain finally died down. Holding her in his arms with a smile, Iruka slipped in a blissful slumber.

(Flash)

All of our heroes had waited half a day for Naruto to wake up. Once he did the group decided to visit the restaurant once again before setting out for the leaf village once again. And just like before, excluding the druken girls, it was just as chaotic.

JJ: Man, Tonton looks good right now, it's been a while since I've had live food.

Tonton stiffened as the boy said that and turned to the young dragon boy as he licked his lips.

Tonton: Phee!

She shouted as she ran into Shizune's arms as she glared at the boy.

Shizune: What wrong with you, there's food on the table!

JJ: Yeah, but I don't eat pork. I don't like the taste, and it's bad for you, so I'll just settle for Tonton instead.

He said as he teeth became jagged, smiling down at the small piglet in Shizune's arms.

Shizune: That entire statement was contradictory.

JJ: Pork and pig are two different things.

Kagura: How exactly.

JJ: One 's living.

He said as his smile grew more menacingly.

Mika: What about that Barbecue contest you had with Choji?

JJ: All beef.

He said with a smile as Tonton shivered.

JJ: Sorry, I won't joke like that anymore. I won't talk about those delicous looking pork chops you have, and how scrumsious those ribs of yours most be.

He said once again licking his lips as Tonton scurried again.

Kagura: You're enjoying yourself aren't you?

JJ: Hey, humans are food to me too, don't push me too far.

He said with a smiled as both women sweatdropped. Naruto sighed as he looked over to his older friend, unconciously reaching for the last piece of meat. However, when he did this, the chopsticks collided with someone else's. Tsunade gazed at him from across the table and he gazed back before both threw a stern glare at one another. With that look, the chopstick fight began, a vicous struggle for the last piece of meat. Jiraiya laughed heartily at the display as the two girls at Naruto's side smiled uncomfortably.

Tsunade: Chance.

She said as Naruto left an opening. With a flick of her wrist she hurled her chopsticks at him and Naruto quickly caught them, but at that exact moment Tsunade was holding the last piece of meat over her mouth, and with a taunting smile, she dropped it. Wearing that same arrogant smile, Tsunade _slowly_ chewed it in front of Naruto as he quickly boiled over. Unable to watch any longer Naruto stood to his feet and shouted.

Naruto: You wanna take this outside old lady.

Tsunade: I thought you'd never ask.

She said standing up with him.

Kagura: Lady Tsunade, you're acting like a child.

Shizune: I agree.

They both said with tired looks, never once gaining the attention of their teacher.

Tsunade: Let's go Gaki.

Naruto: Don't blame me when you lose.

He said as he walked out into the street as the older woman followed, leading the others to follow them. Naruto kicked his foot against the ground and leapt into the air, forming a rasengan on the moment he reached the outside.

Naruto: Kage-hochou!

He shouted as he vanished from sight, reappearing at the side of the woman who carefully watched his every step, each time he warped away from her, she locked right on to him and moved her body in that direction. Using that, Naruto formed a pattern, making her believe that he was desperately trying to gain her back, and with each kage-hochou he succeed with the rasengan in his hand grew larger. Naruto chuckled as he finally dropped his facade and warpped right in front of Tsunade.

Naruto: Shadow step rasengan!

Naruto's right hand thrust forward, but much to his suprise, Tsunade shot forth her finger, no protection, no tricks, just her single index finger. Realizing this, Naruto clentched his fist, crushing the rasengan and despersing it into the air.

Tsunade: Just like I thought, you're too soft!

She said as she flicked the headband from his forehead., sending it flying into the air. Naruto cursed at his own carelessness and prepared for the envitable blow that would come with it. However, all that came after was a gently kiss on his forehead, forcing a blush to the boy's cheeks.

Tsunade: Good luck, and always give your best, I'll be waiting for you to take the hokage seat from me someday, Naruto.

Naruto stared up in embarrassment before flashing a foxy smile to the blonde sannin in front of him.

Naruto: I guarantee it Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade smiled back, realizing this would probably be the only time when the boy would ever refer to her formally. As both smiled at one another, Naruto's arms were tugged back against his will, and there at his side were Hinata and Hanabi, angerily glaring at Tsunade as they held onto the boy. Tsunade stepped back slightly and gave the girls an amused smile.

Tsunade: Don't worry, I'm not trying to steal him from you, just giving him a little encouragement.

Kagura: Looks like things are going to be a lot more lively from now on.

Shizune: Seems that way.

They both said smiling on at the bright smile gracing Tsunade's face. It had been a long time, since she seemed that at peace with herself.

(Flash)

The had started to rise into the sky, sending a beautiful flourescent orange through the world beneath it. Iruka's eyes slowly opened, gazing at the woman lying in his arms with love.

Yubiki: About time you woke up.

Iruka jumped as her words shot at him, the realization of what happened the night before.

Iruka: How long were you up?

Yubiki: For a while, I'm a morning person.

Yubiki's eyes turned to the sky, reflecting on the events that had transpired.

Iruka: If you were awake, why didn't you get me up?

Yubiki: You were holding onto me pretty tight, I just figured you were a cuddler, so I stayed here.

Iruka: Were you uncomfortable?

Yubiki: No, but it was boring.

She said closing her her eyes.

Iruka: Yubiki, will you marry me?

Yubiki: Eh!

She shouted urbruptly sitting up.

Yubiki: What the hell did you just ask me?

Iruka: I'm serious.

Yubiki: Wha?

She said as her excitement slowly died down, then she looked away, before replying.

Yubiki: You know I can't say yes to that.

Iruka: Why?

Yubiki: I think it'd be a bad idea, beside, we have vastly different lifespans.

Iruka: I know, then think about.

Yubiki: Even if I did, it wouldn't be anytime soon.

She said dropping her head in disbelief.

Iruka: Even still, I never imagined that my first time would be so wonderful.

Yubiki: Uh, you were a virgin?

Iruka: Uh, yeah.

Yubiki: Pfftt.... Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Yubiki erupted into laughter at Iruka's side as he leapt up in confusion and embarrassment.

Iruka: What?

Yubiki: You said you never loved another woman, but I didn't know you meant you'd never been with one at all, no wonder.

Iruka: That's funny to you?

Yubiki: Not funny, just said, Hahahahahaha.

Iruka frownd and then formed a smile as he leaned to Yubiki's ear.

Iruka: Well, this virgin made you cum.

Yubiki immediately froze, a massive blush on her face. Yubiki quickly pulled back and looked around with swirling eyes before shouting.

Yubiki: I-I faked it, I didn't want you to feel bad!

Iruka: I may not have much experience, but I'm sure that when you snap an entire tree in half in sexual pleasure, that's an orgasm.

Yubiki blushed deeper and gazed at said tree.

Yubiki: That was already like that.

Iruka: You're being Tsundere again.

Yubiki: What the hell does that mean?

Iruka: Nothing, Yubiki, will you stay with me, I mean, will you go out with me?

Yubiki:....................What is this, high school?

Iruka: Look, I don't now how to put, asking you to be my girlfriend seems even more childish, so will you be my lover.

Yubiki:....If I'm bored enough.

She responded looking away from the man beside her. Iruka pulled her into an embrace and said silently into her ear.

Iruka: I love you.

Yubiki:......Yeah.

Was the only resonse he recieved. After a few minutes passed, they found themselves at the village gates, looking at both Genma and Naki, both of which were smiling at them knowingly. Why? Because Yubiki couldn't look them in the eye and Iruka was wearing a big, "I just got laid" smile. They didn't speak, but they could tell what had happened in that dark forest, after all, both Iruka and Yubiki had messed up hair, hastily thrown on clothes and dirt covering their bodies, it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Yubiki: If either of you says a word, I'll kill you where you stand.

Genma: I didn't say anything, did you?

He said looking at Naki who shrugged his shoulders.

Naki: No, but I'm definitely thinking it strongly.

Yubiki: Don't even think that, nothing happened.

Genma: We believe you, don't we Naki?

Naki: My lips do, but my mind doesn't.

He said with an amused smile, pretty much asking for Yubiki to end his life. With a frown, she pushed passed them and quickly made her way to Naruto's apartment. She only had time to shower and change before Naruto had returned, smiling at the change in his mother's mood. Hinata's return home wasn't as bright, as Hiashi wasted no time noticing the blood soaked clothes she tried to get rid of. This was easily averted as Hinata told him what Naruto did to the boy, but was banned from leaving the village until he felt it neccessary. Hanabi happily returned to school with her friends, who were all staring at their widely smiling teacher.

Iruka: And that's how it's done.

He said finishing his lecture, until Yukari blurted out what everyone was thinking.

Yukari:.....Sensei, that smile is creepy as all hell.

Iruka: Well, I'm just that happy.

Hanabi stared at him for a second before she asked aloud.

Hanabi: Did you get laid?

Iruka froze and snapped his chalk, sweating like he had been thrown into a fire.

Iruka: Do you know what you just asked me?

Hanabi: No, but I know that when people get "laid" they're always happy.

Some of Hanabi's classmates started to blush, meaning that while she didn't know what it meant, some of the others did. Yukari tried to stop Hanabi from asking that question, but now there was nothing she could do about it and Nami held her fist up in front of her face as she stared on, curious to know what her Sensei would say.

Iruka: Maybe we should get back to the lecture.

He said turning back around as his students stared holes into his back.

Hanabi: ..........So you did?

Iruka snapped his chalk once again and turned back to his class.

Iruka: You know what, class is dismissed, go play outside or something.

It didn't take two seconds for the entire class to clear out. Iruka dropped his head with a sigh before walking down the long hallway into the light of day.

(Flash)

JJ: So how as it being hokage?

Yubiki: Pretty much what you'd expect, I'm just glad I get to go back to being just regular old me again.

She said as she stretched, bones cracking as she did so.

JJ: That doesn't sound good, did you sleep on a rock or something?

Yubiki: Uhhhhh.

She said shifting her eyes from side to side.

Naruto: Maybe you should've come with me, you could have always used the bed in my seal.

Iruka: Why are kids so smart nowadays?

He mumbled as he made his way up the street. Yubiki's feet stopped moving the second she saw him and Iruka's face brighten the second he saw her.

Iruka: Yubiki-san!

He shouted as he ran toward her, but the second he started moving for her, she took off in the opposite direction. Iruka stared at her and smiled on as he walked slowly after her.

JJ: Was she blushing?

Naruto: What was that about?

JJ stopped for a second and held his chin before he looked back up with a knowing smile.

JJ: I see.

Naruto: See what?

JJ: Nothing, weren't you supposed to be doing something?

Naruto: Oh, yeah. Hentai-jiichan told me to train in the forest with Gamabunta. See you later.

JJ: Yeah.

He said waving off as he ran his own way, then his face cleared

JJ: Now, I have to get miss runaway.

He said stuffing his hands in his pockets. It took a full ten minutes to gather everyone he was looking for, all standing in the hokage's office, waiting for him to begin what he had called them for. Hinata, Hanabi, Mika, Hiashi, Yubiki, Tsunade, Kagura, Claire, Shizune, and Jiraiya all stood staring at the boy in the middle of the room.

JJ: Let's begin with something simple first, when we were out, we ran into Orochimaru and Insuru. Two people we probably wouldn't have been able to handle on normal terms, but because of Orochimaru's lack of control over his entire body, that made him easier to handle. As of this moment, we have confirmed that Orochimaru isn't a threat. That being said, it is only matter of time before he can overcome the curse placed on him, that means if we must prepare for whatever happens, or find a way to off him before he can fix his little problem.

Tsunade: Impossible, the second he left it was like his presence disappeared.

JJ: I know, which means we can't take him out until he makes a move. However, because of the curse, he's desperate, meaning that at some point, he'll resurface, then we'll take him out. Then there's Zikan Touketsu or Chronos as we know him.

Yubiki: Zikan?

JJ: Yeah, from what I've heard, he's the son of the god of time and the goddess of ice. For some reason, Naruto was able to beat him before he could show off his true power, what he showed when he stopped Orochimaru. Zikan never went all out, because he underestimated Naruto, then he wound up not being able to at all because Naruto completely overtook him. Had he been going all out, Naruto probably still would've won.

He said folding his arms in a matter-of-factly way, causing everyone else to sweatdrop at his words.

JJ: Hey, it's a big brother's job to believe in his little brother. Even still, knowing that Naruto was unable to kill him means that he'll reappear somewhere down the road and create a problem. However, this problem has become Naruto's alone so we don't need to worry about that. Now on to what I gathered you all here for

Kagura: Don't tell me, it's something about the kid isn't it?

JJ: You guessed it. You see, every one of you are tightly tied to Naruto. Meaning that it's pivotal that you all know what I have to say. Jiraiya, can you begin?

Jiraiya: Gladly. Before I was told to head back to the giant plain everyone had decided to turn into a battle feild, I was out gathering information on the Akatsuki and what I found out was rather disturbing, yet confusing.

Hiashi: How so?

Jiraiya: They're trying to gain the powers of the bijuu, in order to do this, they need to gather the Jinchuuriki and extract the beasts from them by using a forbidden jutsu, however, using this will kill the person being exorcised.

Shizune: So they're power hungry, what's so confusing about that?

Jiraiya: They came after Naruto. And as we can all see, the Kyuubi is sitting right in front of us.

Hinata: Right, then they have no reason to pursue Naruto-kun.

Hanabi: Maybe they don't know that Yubiki-san is free.

Jiraiya: We're not dealing with amatuers here, they've no doubt done their research. They know Yubiki is free.

Tsunade: If that's their plan then they should be pursuing Yubiki right?

Yubiki: That would be a stupid and wasteful venture, no normal human, no matter their number can take me down so easily.

Hiashi: I see, using the method Orochimaru did with Neko, Naruto would be a sufficient substitute for Yubiki.

Jiraiya: That's what I thought too, until I spoke to Norugi about it, then we discovered something alarming.

Claire: That being?

Jiraiya closed his eyes and turned to JJ, the one who put the entire thing together.

JJ: Yubiki, is obsolete compared to Naruto.

Everyone except Jiraiya stared on in shock, confused beyond words.

Yubiki: What does that mean?

JJ: Naruto is known as the forbidden one, by all the transcendant beings. Even if a god and demon were to marry, no child can result from their union. Then there is the blood between that is needed.

Hanabi: The blood of a human?

JJ: Yes, in this way, a child with the blood of the gods and a demon can be born. Naruto is not the first case of this happening, but each time, the child has been purged from the world.

Hinata: They killed them?

JJ: In simpler words, yes.

JJ looked at the face filled with disapproval for that method, but nothing could be done about what happened in the past. Closing his eyes to them, JJ continued.

JJ: There are many reasons why Naruto wasn't purged like the others. After many years, the demon blood in the Uzumaki clan had died down. So there was nothing to worry about, but then there was Yubiki being sealed inside of him.

Yubiki: Killing Naruto, would've meant killing me.

JJ: That would be like asking for another war, Naruto couldn't be touched. And even then, his demon gene was reccessive at best.

Mika: Then he released her.

JJ: Yeah, and then that gene began to rapidly grow, making his demon blood more powerful. Freeing Yubiki would have made him open for attack, but something else happened.

Yubiki: He became my heir.

JJ: And so the problem returned. If the gods attacked Naruto at this point, that'd bring war from Yubiki's hand. Openly violating the treaty.

Hiashi: But this is something we already know.

JJ: Okay, then let me get to the point. Naruto once told me about the trees he planted in the room under the Hyuuga complex. How are those trees now?

Hiashi: They died when Naruto left.

JJ: My point being, Naruto kept those trees alive.

Hiashi: Yes.

JJ: That's impossible.

He said bringing the realization to everyone around him.

JJ: Even if chakra can heal or restore wounds or even bring those who have left us back to life. There is a need for life to already exist before hand. Trees are living things, they need water, soil, and sunlight to grew strong, yet this boy was able to use his chakra to substistute that. Naruto's unique chakra, can sustain life. Simply by using only his chakra he was able to make for the tree's lack of essential nutrients.

This revelation completely overtook all who listened, it was something they had never even heard of before.

JJ: He is something that has only been dreamed of before, a walking, breathing mystery. What we have gathered, is that Naruto is more valuable than Yubiki. If they are to gain Naruto and drain his chakra from him, Naruto will die, but something else will be born. Because of the human blood in his veins the being created will have a human vessel, but possess the strength of both sides. With their goal, do you know what that being would be?

Tsunade: The perfect Jinchuuriki.

JJ: Exactly, if they could control something of that magnitude, nothing would be able to stand against. Not the humans, the demons, or the gods. Everything in existence will be brought to their knees. I gathered you all here to learn this horrible truth, so that you all may know. Naruto, must not know of his destiny, yet even as he walks around blissfully unaware, Naruto Uzumaki holds the fate of the world on his shoulders.

Gamabunta swung down at Naruto who jumped out of the way and sneezed. That moment of distraction was all it took for Gamabunta to land a solid hit on him, knocking him roughly to the ground.

Gmabunta: You need to pay more attention!

He shouted in a mighty voice that shook the entire forest.

Naruto: I am paying attention dammit!

He shouted, throwing himself back to his feet.

Naruto: You won't get another hit like that.

Naruto leapt into the air toward the giant toad as his eyes flared red in mid-air.

(JJ: This is the most important mission we will likely ever take on. Naruto Uzumaki must live.)

(Music cue: Yellow moon (Akeboshi) by Saurus)

The next day the village square had been filled, all gathered to look up at the mighty figure standing atop the hokage tower, smiling down at the many people below her. The sunlight brilliantly shining behind her, casting her shadow on everything below. The sound of the wind hitting the mighty mountain behind the blonde hokage echoed in acceptance, making it known, that a new leader had been named, here and now, the lea village had once again, found peace. Once Tsunade removed the veil over her face all stood in awe of the blonde beauty above them, as her brown eyes, filled with purity, assured them, she would protect them to her dying breath. As Naruto stared up, completely unaware of the importance his name held, he smiled at Tsunade, happy that he was able to smile so completely, maybe this is what she had always wanted, but never knew it.

Chapter 17 end

Naruto: You want me to do what?

JJ: You're the only one who can, so stop bitching.

Naruto: Nah-Hah.

JJ: Yah-hah.

Naruto: Nah-hah.

JJ: Yah-hah.

Mika: What're you guys? Five?

Raizen: Hey don't hog all the screen time!

Sakura: Yeah some of us are going to be in the next chapter too.

JJ: Tough, we're the main characters.

Naruto: I'm still not doing it.

JJ: We'll see.

Next time on Eyes piercing the darkness: Before the storm: Espionage and treasure hunting.

Naruto: How did it end up like this!

JJ: Just go with it.

Naruto: NOOOOOOO!

Sorry this took so long, it was because I had been going back and re-reading my old chapters and updating them for reposting. Not chaing anything, just fix errors or paragraphs. Also I've been working on RN4: REvival. I'll be done with the first chapter to that soon. Besides that, I've been working on ways to beef up this chapter, but it took longer than expected. I'm mostly just glad it's done, because the storm begins after the next chapter. For those who follow the story, you know what the storm is, we all know anyway on to the omake.

Omake theater open!

Canon Omake #1: Iruka's dream.

Iruka's mind escaped into a world of bliss, his dream filled with flowers and beautiful rainbows, but suddenly the entire world grew dark and shook at the hail of lightning falling to the ground. Iruka stared out at the sudden change and gulped down as he felt a presence behind him.

Iruka: Who's there!

He shouted trying to sound as brave as he could, but once he saw the person's face, he froze. There was a long silence, lasting for about two whole minutes before the other person spoke.

Neko: DUDE!

Iruka: Uh, this, uh, um........This is exactly what it looks like.

Neko: Dude!

Iruka: I know, this a is a clear violation of the bro code.

Neko: This breaks the whole fucking handbook! You had your DICK, in my MOM!

Iruka: I know man, not cool, but you have to admit, your mom is a MILF.

Neko: DUDE!

He shouted once again as he stepped forward, forcing Iruka to slowly withdraw.

Neko: Stop moving, I have to break your jaw.

Iruka: Wait this is a dream, you can't break my jaw.

Neko: No, I was told that I get one reality shot, so if I were to break your legs here, they'll be broke when you wake up.

Iruka: Wait, how are you an adult now?

He asked finally taking note that his childhood friend was roughly six inches taller than him. Neko smiled and looked down at himself.

Neko: I was seventy years old when I died, I was always able to be this age. It just would've been weird if I showed up looking like this with mom looking like she was in her twenties, people would question it. So I altered my appearance to make it seem more natural. Wait....Don't change the subject.

Iruka: I wasn't really doing that. You know I love your mom, so don't worry.

Neko: That's not the problem.

Iruka: I know, but think about it, either way, if she's happy, shouldn't that be enough?

Neko: Look, the more you talk the more I want to kill you.

Iruka: Shutting up now.

Neko: Good.

He said as he placed his hand on Iruka's shoulder.

Neko: Never expect me to call you dad, don't force that on Naruto either, and if you ever break my mom's heart, I'll make sure that one hit I get is a deathblow.

Iruka: I understand.

Neko: I mean it, you can't even die.

Iruka: That's impossible.

Neko: Well make it possible, because if you die I'll kill you.

Iruka: That's even more impossible.

Neko: Dead people can die, don't you ever watch bleach?

Iruka: What's it like, being dead?

Neko: Fun, it's a whole lot funner than you'd think, but I still miss the days when we used to hang out.

Iruka: Yeah.

He said as the ground below them turn into a village. Both smiled at each other, now in the form of children. With eyes filled with wonder then ran off into the village in hopes of reviving the days long since past. When Iruka woke up, he stared at the beautiful woman at his side, remembering the promise he didn't need to make. Even if hell itself came down on him, he'd never do anything to hurt this woman.

Canon/Omake #2: Affection in a box.

JJ sat deathly still, staring down at a small box of food, wide open, yet only a small portion had been eaten. Naruto walked behind him and stared down, curious to his friend's blank state.

Naruto: What's wrong with you?

He asked as Kiba, Raizen, and Neji walked behind him.

JJ: Mika made me a bento.

He said with a sour look.

Kiba: Isn't that a good thing?

Akamaru walked forward and stepped toward the lunchbox then sniffed it.

Akamaru: Arp!

He shouted as he tripped over his own feet, yapping as if someone had poured scolding hot water on his nose. That one action was enough to send a wave on understanding over the others.

Neji: Why don't you throw it away and say you ate it?

Naruto: Because this probably the first time Mika's ever shown affection.

JJ slowly nodded to what Naruto said and frowned down at the food inside.

Kiba: Then maybe you should eat it, if you really love her then it shouldn't be a problem.

JJ turned back to Kiba and lifted the bento into his palm.

JJ: This is gonna take a lot of love to finish. I don't know if it's physically possible to have this much love.

Neji frowned at JJ's words and picked up a piece of rice from the bento and ate it. All stared at him, waiting for a reaction, but Neji froze in place, unmoving. Neji dropped his eyes and said with pure malice.

Neji: Throw that in the deepest hole you can find.

Naruto: That bad?

Neji: Worse, burn it.

JJ: Hey, this is my girlfriend's cooking you're talking about.

He said breaking up the bomb session. JJ stared at the box once again and then sighed.

JJ: First form: Dragon!

He shouted as he transformed into the ten foot behemoth, making Naruto stare on in disbelief. JJ lifted the bento over his head and dropped all of the food into his mouth.

Naruto: You needed to transform just to eat it?

JJ didn't answer, once he finished his food his eyes rolled back and he dropped to the ground as two letters appeared over his body "K.O.". Naruto tried his best to move his older brother, but he was out, and he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

Kiba: Akamaru remind me to learn how to cook for myself someday.

He said down at his young familiar as he nodded back up to him.

Canon/Omake #3: Impossible.

Neji stared up at Gai, barely listening to what the man was saying. It had about five minutes since Ishi had bumped into them and suggested tht they spend the day with them. From the tatters of dialogue he had heard, this was to celebrate him beating Kakashi and tying up their scores, probably because Kakashi cared less than he did at the moment. Now their score had been tied once again at 51-51 and it was only a matter of time, in Gai's words, before he overtook his eternal rival. In Neji's mind, all voices around him turned into a repeating sound of "Blah", from whoever was saying something, until at one moment, it all stopped. Curious to the random silence, Neji turned to Gai, who was staring at a single woman in an out door restaurant. Gai's face went red and his palms grew sweaty, with determination he said to the side.

Gai: I'm going to need all of the youth you can muster if I am to court that beautiful spring flower.

Lee: Go for it Gai-sensei. I know you can do it.

He said as he pumped his fist, cheering his sensei on.

Neji: This is gonna be good.

Tenten: Oh man, she's gonna shot him down faster than Lee with the weights off.

Lee: Don't jinx Gai-sensei, he can do this.

Neji: I don't know where your confidence comes from, but it's misplaced in this situation.

Tenten: Uh-huh.

Ishi: Come on guys, you're talking through the best part.

Kakashi: Yes, I wanna see what happens.

All of the children to turned to Kakashi with exaggerated shock at his sudden arrival. Not paying any mind to the children, Kakashi returned his gaze to his "rival" with an expecting smile.

Gai: Hello Miss, I'm sorry, but I became strangely enticed by your raidiant hair, and glowing with the light of a thousand suns. I wanted to know if you'd do me the honor of being my companion on this fine evening.

He said smiling, showing off his pure whites. The woman chuckled then turned around to him, giving him a clear look at her face.

Kagura: It's been a while, Maito.

Gai: Why Kagura, I had no idea you had returned.

Kagura: I knew it had to be you though, no one else would say something that cheesy.

Gai: Well, if that how you remember me, then I must have left an impression.

Kagura: Oh you left one all right. So what are you doing these days?

Gai took it upon himself to take a seat across from Kagura.

Gai: Well, I've become a squad leader, I teach my student the ways of youth.

Neji: Like hell you do!

Kagura: What was that?

Gai: That was just Neji, he can be rather unwilling at times, but he's a good kid.

Kagura: So you're a sensei, maybe I should become one, well at some point. You seem to be doing well, after all, you have a son now.

She said gazing over at Lee.

Gai: Lee, is my son, but he isn't.

Kagura: So he's like a son?

Gai: He's the one I chose to inherit the my ninja way.

Kagura: Then why is he hurt?

Gai: ....Long story.

Kagura: Oh well, maybe another time.

She said standing up from her seat.

Kagura: It's been fun, but I have to go.

Gai: Wait, maybe I could-

Kagura: Sorry, but I have to help Tsunade-sama get settled in.

Gai: Alright.

He said dropping his shoulders in defeat, making Neji and Kakashi sigh in pity.

Kagura: But-

She said bringing back hope into the situation.

Kagura: I'm not doing anything tomorrow, why don't we meet up then.

Gai's eyes sparkled and he stood tall in his good guy pose.

Gai: You have my word.

Kagura chuckled and said shortly before walking away.

Kagura: I can't wait to catch up with you, Maito-kun.

The world stopped, no one ever noticed that the entire restuarant, not just Tenten, Neji, and Kakashi, but most of the villagers had gathered around to see Gai get shot down, but instead, things went well. The impossible had happened, Maito Gai, had gotten a date.

Kakashi: It's the apocalypse!

Neji: Oh god, run for your lives!

At his words, everyone scattered, running home to be with their loved ones in their final moments. Gai stared on and asked silently.

Gai: What's wrong with them?

Ishi: Too little faith.

She said with a smile. Gai had just broken his tie, Gai-52 Kakashi-51.

Canon/Omake #4: The big question.

Iruka sat smiling in a small restuarant, slowly eating his food. In his blissful state, he never noticed that he was suddenly surrounded by other adult shinobi all wondering the same question.

Asuma: Hey, um, did you and Yubiki have sex?

He asked finally saying what was on everyone's mind. At that question the restuarant fell quiet, no one moved, no one breathed, all they did was stare at Iruka, waiting for his answer. Iruka choked, of course he wanted to brag, he had just had sex for the first time, and it was with a queen, a SS class demon, the most powerful woman in the village, an he had made her cum. He earned those bragging rights, but as a man, sometimes the bragging rights must be hidden away or else you come across as a douche. Knowing this, Iruka had to come up with something quick.

Iruka: No.

Naki: Really, then what happened out there?

Iruka: Well, Yubiki was distraught, so she decided to go hunting.

His explaination came with crudely drawn illustrations.

Iruka: Remember, she said that's how calmed down.

Kakashi: Right.

Iruka: So I went out there to check up on her. When I found out what she was doing, I decided to help her, and our target was a small rabbit. This rabbit was quick, and we wound up chasing it everywhere, and because of all the running, and occasional slip-up, we wound up sweaty and muddy.

Anko: Uh-huh.

Iruka: Then we cornered the rabbit, but before we could catch it, it jumped into a small hole. Yubiki refused to use her powers to catch it, so she reached down into the hole and grabbed for the rabbit, pulling it slowly up, but in the end it got deeper into the hole, so I came up with a plan and I dropped a smoke bomb down into the hole to force it out, and once the smoke rose from the hole, the rabbit limply came out. Triumphantly holding the rabbit, Yubiki smiled and then gently let it go. Then before we knew it, it was late and due to all of the exercise we had, we got tired and fell asleep on a nearby rock.

Iruka folded his arms after finishing his explaination as everyone around sweatdropped at him. After a moment of looking at each other Kurenai finally asked again.

Kurenai: So you had sex.

Iruka: Wha? No, we just chased the rabbit then collapsed, dog tired on a rock.

Once again, everyone looked at each other and then back to Iruka.

Genma: So you had sex.

He repeated. Iruka snapped and stood up from his table before shouting out.

Iruka: What's so sexual about wrestling with a rabbit in a tight hole, then forcing him out in a cloud of white smoke?

The way he explained that time sounded so inappropriate that it caused most of the listeners to chuckle. Iruka shook in rage and shouted.

Iruka: Grow up!

With that said, Iruka stormed from the restuarant, never paying for his meal.

Naki: They totally had sex.

All: Uh-huh.

They all said in unison, staring at the dor that Iruka had just left through.

Omake theater close!

JJ: It's been a long time coming, but welcome all to-

All: Character introduction corner.

Sakura: Man it feels so good to be at this part of the chapter.

Ino: Yeah it means we're almost done.

JJ: And we have another special guest today. My own teacher, Claire-sensei.

Claire: Well it's about time I was invited, I've been here long enough.

Ino: Well, tell us your stats to begin with Claire-sensei.

Claire: Alright.

Strength: 10

Endurance: 20

Speed: 11

Chakra: 14

Weapon skill: 16.

Taijutsu: 15

Genjutsu: 5

Ninjutsu: Beyond comprehension.

Ino:.......Um.

Sakura: Was one of your stats "Beyond comprehension?"

Claire: Yeah, why?

Ino: What kind of jutsu do you know exactly?

Claire: Well, there's the elavated level of medical ninjutsu I know. Because of my family's forbidden techniques, healing wounds is the very least of my prowess as a medical nin.

JJ: There's also that technique.

Sakura: What technique is that?

Claire: Because of my skill and talent as a medic nin, I've developed a technique I call the toumei battousai. It's a thin wire created from concentrated chakra formed literally hundreds of streams that can cut with the power of a samurai sword. Truly, I've never found and armor I couldn't cut through, not even JJ's dragon skin can withstand it. It only takes 0.1 seconds for me to release them and disperse them into the entire area. This also allows me to use them in taijutsu attacks as well. I named this techinque after a famed samurai from japan's meiji period. Even using the powerful technique doesn't have much of a cost to my own chakra. Because of this technique, I have never lost a fight. Besides that I also have my family's special summons.

Sakura: You mean the dogs and the guy in the coat?

Claire: There are others, but I won't get into that yet. And then there's also the fact that I can't be infected by any strain of sickness, be it poison or even a simple cold.

Ino: Is it true that you raised JJ?

Calire: When he was in the village yeah.

Sakura: What was he like as a kid?

Claire: The same, only a lot more perverted.

She said throwing the boy a sideways glare.

Claire: Because of the fact that I was raising him, I was often the victim of his little preverted escapades.

Ino: Well, boy's are normally perverted.

Claire: Yeah, some more than others.

JJ: Oh com'n you were just special, because you were always around.

He said in a matter-of-factly way.

Claire: Remember this girls, if you find a lost kid in the forest, let him rot.

Bing bong bing.

JJ: Time once again for 4th wall breaking moment.

Claire: Where the hell did that chime come from?

Sakura: I don't even know.

JJ: When I made RN4 I came up with JJ's persona during the writting process, but I always had Claire in mind to look after him, because she was the only person in Resident evil who ever showed motherhood skills, seeing as she looked after Sherry. When I first came up with this group, JJ's teammates were always the same. Trigger, Leon, Claire, JJ, that was always how I wanted it. It also let me invite along another character who was already in Konoha on RN:AC. Claire was added into this story to be kind of a deus ex machina, someone who no matter what happened, could heal the main characters' wounds. This is Tsunade, but her powers were limited, I needed someone who defied logic, seeing as the enemies were going to be drastically stronger than they were in the canon storyline. Claire is an important part of this story and she is also one of my favorite characters, mostl;y because she's so neutral on most things, like not helping her team. Claire is a fun character have around, and I want to make her far more active later in the story, after all, she is kinda like my mom.

Claire: Don't call me a mom!

Sakura: If you look at her like a mom, then why do you, act all perverted with her?

JJ: Because, at the end of the day, she's not, which means she's fair game.

Claire: And that's the answer I've always gotten.

Ino: Well, that's it for today.

JJ: And remember, if you have any questions, just PM me, and I'll answer them all.

Claire: And to all those readers out there-

All: Shine eternal!

Now that this is done, on to the next one, see you later everybody.


	18. Chapter 18

Forget the long drawn out intro this time, I'm jumping right into this bad boy, besides I don't have that much to talk about this time and I really didn't reference that much last chapter, only two things.

_**Radiata Stories:**_ The scene where Yubiki went over to Iruka's house was inspired by the pivotal scene in this game. After this scene you have to make a choice in which you decide the entire path of the story. One path will make you a knight above all others, and one will make you a man who chose the one he loves over his own dream. For those who have played the game, you know what I'm talking about. For those who haven't, you missed out on an awesome experience.

_**Soul eater:**_ Hinata's 8 trigrams single star point release, was homage to black star's signature move.

Well, that's it for references, so let's get on with the show.

Before the storm: Espionage and treasure hunting.

Monati: Give us everything old man!

Garato: But we don't have anything left, please forgive us.

Monati: Then we'll just have to take something else of yours then.

He said pushing into the small house as the other theifs pilaged the rest of the village. Once inside he laid eyes on a beautiful blonde haired girl, staring at him with fear in her eyes.

Monati: Yeah, she'll do nicely.

Catching a glimpse of the man's intent as his eyes wandered her body, the girl slid back away from him, cowering under his pressure. Monati snapped his fingers, calling some of his men to his side. One glance was all it took for them to realize what they were being told to do.

Garato: No-please-don't-take-my-daughter.

He said void of emotion as they lifted the girl to her feet.

Naruto: _Hey, do you think you could put forth a little more effort old man?_

The girl asked in a whisper only loud enough for Garato to hear. Garato nodded once and then leaned forward with tears dripping from his eyes, complete with twinkling stars around his face.

Garato: Please, take anything but my daughter, she's all I have left. I'd even sell my own soul for her, please don't do this.

Naruto sweatdropped and blankly stared at the old man as the men holding her did the same.

Naruto: _You goin' for an oscar old man?_

Garato: _What do you want me to do?_

Naruto: _Act more realistic._

Garato nodded once again and pulled back.

Garato: Just take the bitch.

Naruto: Hey!

Monati: Whatever, we were gonna do that anyway.

He said dragging Naruto off as she sighed in defeat.

Naruto: (_How did things end up this way?)_

She thought to herself as she feigned resistance to the men's pulling.

(Flashback)

After getting their respective promotions and their first missions as chunin, team fourteen set out to the land of rice, and a small village suffering at the hands of an infamous band of thieves. JJ stared led his team to a tall secluded cliff, staring down at the hideout of said thieves as he scanned the inside using his aura eye.

JJ: There's more of them in there than I thought.

Naruto: Yeah.

He said at his side doing the same with his byakugan. Naruto moved back and gazed toward JJ.

Naruto: So, what's the mission?

JJ: Well, we've been charged with the task of taking down the people in there, but there's certain rules.

Mika: That being?

She asked being the only one of the group not wearing a chunin jacket.

JJ: The villagers have been being terrorized by these men for a while now, and from what we've been told, recently they've also begun kidnapping the young woman of the village. Unlike normal, we can't just go in and start ripping off heads, because that'd get the girls killed.

Mika: So those girls are leverage?

JJ: More like insurance, a way to make sure they never try to get brave.

Naruto: So what do we do?

JJ: Time to act like ninjas. Our mission isn't to take down the gang one by one, but to cut off the head of the snake. According to our intel, the boss of this group never shows himself, his existance has been confirmed, but his identity and exact location are unknown. This being the case, the villagers have requested that we find their leader and bring him out by force if neccessary, however, only after the girls have been freed. The mission objectives are simple, sneak in as a decoy disguised as one of the village's girls, release the prisoners, and find/capture the leader of the pack.

Naruto: Sounds like you have your work cut out for you Mika.

Mika: Huh, I'm not going in there.

Naruto: But besides Claire-sensei, you're the only female here. And she's always saying, "I don't do your missions for you.".

Claire: And I'm standing by that.

Naruto: So only you can do it.

Mika: Naruto, your attention to detail sucks, take a good look at their base.

She aid pointing the boy to the thieve's hideout, covered completely in metal.

JJ: You know how Mika's powers work, if she were to go into a place made entirely of metal, her powers would shut off, putting her at a great disadvantage, meaning we can't send her in there.

Naruto: Then who are you sending?

JJ: Someone who has a jutsu created just for this kind of situation.

Naruto held his hand to his chin and lost himself in deep thought. Only after a few minutes did he come to a conclusion.

Naruto: You're kidding right?

JJ: No, with the sexy jutsu you could sneak in there without being suspected. Your mastery of that technique also makes it almost impossible to notice that you were normally a guy unless they had prior knowledge of it. Also, your byakugan makes your skills perfect for stealth missions as well as your shadow clone jutsu which makes it easy for you to even the odds if outnumbered. Naruto you're the perfect girl for the job.

Naruto:...No.

JJ: What'd'ya mean "no"?

Naruto: I'm not doing it. Being oogled is one thing, but being in a place like that with dirty grubby men who'd be touching me, that is a whoooole 'nother thing. As a man, I have my pride.

JJ: Now remember, you can't kill anyone, doing so would only put the captured girls in danger. So only use force if you can find a way to cover it up, remember, this is a clean and quiet operation.

Naruto: Don't go continuing the conversation by yourself, I said I'm not doing it!

He shouted to JJ as he pulled out the equipment required for the mission.

JJ: If you hide this communicator in your hair, you'll be able hear me contact you. It'll ring at a low enough frequency that only you can hear it, I'll guide you through the place by using my aura eye. The second that you release the girls, we'll move in and assist you.

Naruto: You're just going to keep ignoring me aren't you?

JJ: This is non-negotiable.

Naruto: I'm not doing it.

JJ: Oh yes you are.

Naruto: Nah-uh.

JJ: Yah-huh.

Naruto: You can't make me!

JJ sighed and then lifted his face back up with a smile.

(Flashforward)

Naruto:(_...Dammit.)_

She thought to herself as she was carted to the hideout like a freshly brought shipment of rice.

(Flash)

Raizen: Hey Sasuke, check it out, I'm a chunin now.

Sakura: Don't go bragging on about it, Sasuke would've been a chunin too if he could have finished his match.

Sasuke never once turned his gaze up to his teammates, instead he just wacthed their shadows move on the floor, completely withdrawn from everything else.

Raizen: Hey Sasuke, they said you can be discharged, so let's go, we have a mission.

Sasuke: I don't feel like it.

Raizen: Huh, but our client paid for a three man team.

Sasuke: Then work around it.

He said barely lifting his eyes to face the newly branded chunin in front of him. Raizen casted his eyes to the ground and said in a hushed voice.

Raizen: I understand, I mean, after what happened...I'll leave you to your thoughts. Let's go Sakura.

Sakura: Yeah, we'll be back soon Sasuke-kun.

As they left with a wave Sasuke glared at the door wih pure malice in his eyes.

Sasuke: Pretentious bastard.

He spat with vemon toward his departed teammate. Down the hall, Raizen's smile dropped, as if he had heard his teammate's words. For a second, he paused, Sasuke knew, either that, or he was close to figuring it out.

Sakura: What's wrong?

Raizen: Nothing, let's go.

He said, reviving his smile as he walked out into the streets. As sunlight bathed their faces, Raizen eyes turned to a group of ten men standing front waiting for them. Raizen walked toward the group's leader, a boy about three years older than him.

Josu: Where is your third member?

Raizen: I apologize, but we will have to suffice for now.

Josu: That wasn't part of the deal, you know.

Sakura: I promise that we won't let you down.

Josu: I trust you, after all, I've heard stories of Konoha's speed demon.

Sakura/Raizen: The wha?

Josu: You, Raizen Aname, have been on the tongues of many a lord. As well as the Norugi and Naruto boys. I requested your team personally because I believe your speed will be of great inport on our journey. Let me explain.

He said leading them to a horse drawn carriage set up in front of the village. Once everyone had gotten on, Josu began to tell his story as they rode away from the village.

Josu: I am Josu Manabe, I am the son of the late great Sojiro Manabe.

Sakura: I think I've heard of him before, he was a weapons manufactorer right?

Josu: Yes. Long ago he used to make weapons for use in war, but the greatest of his inventions was called the halbred.

Raizen: A spear?

Josu: No, the Halbred was a battleship. From what I understand from reading his notes, it was a weapon of unmatched strength. It flying fortress, capable of mass destruction if ever unleashed on the battlefield.

Sakura: So this thing is a threat?

Josu: Yes, however, after completing it, he grew to fear the monster he had created, this fear and his commander's orders to unleash this behemoth on the unsuspecting world, drove him to steal away into the halbred and hide it in a secure place.

Raizen: Hide it?

Sakura: Why didn't he just destroy it if it was so powerful?

Josu: Inventor's pride, the inability to destroy what your own hands have created. So he left me a note, asking that I do what he could not. If I can destroy the halbred, then I will be granting my deceased father's final wish.

Sakura: So, where did he hide it.

Josu: In a place called death crystal cave.

Raizen: Death crystal cavern?

He asked leaning slightly forward to look out the window.

Josu: Yes, this place is known for-

Raizen: I know, it's known for being the largest deposit of rare crystals in the world, yet they've never been mined to this day.

Sakura: Really, why is that?

Raizen: Because the crystals, create illusions, stepping in there is like walking into a genjutsu, all who have ever tried digging up the crystals in that place have fallen to their deaths or been impaled by the very crystals they were searching for, in the end, it was decided that this place was too dangerous to turn into a mine. Not only that, but it was known for being unstable, with the crystals luring you into your death and the floor collapsing under you, it's no wonder that place got it's name.

Sakura: Then, should we really be going there?

She asked with slight fear in her eyes.

Raizen: Don't worry, like Josu said, I'll be to the best tool in searching this place. I'm won't let anything happen to you.

He said leaning back from the window, before noticing the wondering eyes of Josu, who had a slight blush on his face.

Raizen: Ahem, where is this cave exactly?

He said breaking apart the boy's lecherous eyes as he feverishly tried to recover.

Josu: Uh, um, w-well, here.

He replied, clumsily trying to pull out a map. Once he did he pointed to a small area north of the village, except there was one large problem.

Sakura: That's about two hundred miles from where we are now. And at the rate we're going right now, we'll probably get there in about...six hours.

Josu: Uh, yes.

Raizen: ...Sakura.

Sakura: Got it.

She said as she opened the door of the still moving carriage and tossed herself into the front.

Raizen: Grab something.

He shouted back over the sound of hooves stomping and leapt from the door as well, only he landed on the ground. As he effortlessly fixed his body to the sudden change in motion, he sped to the front of the carriage and held his mask in front of his face.

Raizen: Lock release, 10%.

Once he removed his mask, his pupils had dilated.

Raizen: Sakura, hold the map.

Sakura: Alright.

She said pulling out the map no one had even seen her take. Raizen then lifted the horse from the front of the carriage and let them go before grabbing onto the holds himself. Without even a second's warning, he took off like a bullet, speeding at over two hundred miles per hour, leaving everyone in the back screaming for their lives.

Raizen: Which way do I go?

He asked back to Sakura, who was completely unaffected by the speed, seeing as this wasn't the first time tranportation was going to too slow from him.

Sakura: When you reach the river, turn east, then it'll be a straight shot north when you reach the mountains.

Raizen: You mean those mountains?

He asked pointing to said mountain that he had passed 2 seconds before she finished that sentence.

Sakura: Yeah! Only a few more yards aaaaaaaand we're there.

She said as Raizen slammed his feet into the ground sideways for deceleration, bringing them to a slow stop.

Raizen: We made it, everybody off.

He said opening the door for the screaming and crying people in the back as Sakura jumped off and stretched as if she had just gone for a leisurely stroll.

Josu: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He screamed in extreme lag due to Raizen's unearthly speed

Raizen: Oh, walk it off you Mary sue. Your bodies will readjust!

With his shout everyone came off the carriage, wiggling as if their bodies were made of jello. Raize stared up to the entrance of the cave as if it were an amusement park ride.

Raizen: So this is where he hid his ship? How did he get it in?

Raizen peeked back to Josu as he finally recovered his balance.

Josu: He flew it in from the top. He was able to blast a hole through the ceiling and lower it down.

Sakura: How, this place is supposed to be unstable right?

Josu: Yes, but from what I understand, this ship's body was able to substitute for the lack of foundation.

Sakura:/Raizen:...So you're saying when we blow this thing, this place is gonna fall on us?

Both asked in complete sync.

Josu: No, that's what Raizen-san is here for.

Raizen: I can't carry all of you out. It's impossible.

Josu: No, but there will be a way, I promise that you'll be able to get us all out. Just trust me.

Sakura: Why don't you just drop a bomb in from the hole your father made?

As she spoke the group started making their way toward the cave's mouth.

Josu: It seems that from the notes he left me, it can only be destroyed from the inside. He designed it so that no one could simply blow it up.

Raizen: Thorough wasn't he?

Josu: And going down from the top is out of the question. Even if it wasn't intentional, the ship's landing formed somewhat of a downward spiral of crystals, going down would be like descending into a shredder.

Sakura: So the entrance is best.

Sakura stopped shortly after that sentence to gaze at the many glimmering crystals above her.

Sakura: Beautiful.

Eyes full of awe stared at the beautiful cavern as they trekked in deeper. Crystal laid everywhere, luminating the otherwise dark cave. With every step the crystals glew with a brilliant light. Sakura was about to take another step until Raizen's hand flew in front of her, forcing her and everyone behind her to halt.

Josu: What's wrong?

He asked trying to move forward, but Raizen once again moved in front of him, without taking a single step forward. As if to illustrate a point, Raizen pulled a shuriken and dropped it on the ground in front of him, or what appeared to be the ground. Instead of the landing, the shuriken vanished into the ground finally created a sound, about ten second later.

Sakura: What the?

Raizen: There isn't a floor here, just an illusion created by the reflections of the many crystals around us. Welcome to death crystal cavern everyone.

He said looking back to his spooked companions.

(Flash)

Monati: And stay in there until we come back to get you.

He said as he pushed Naruto into a room filled with other girls. As Naruto lifted herself the grils around her quickly gathered, checking to see if she was okay.

Monati: You girls play nice now.

With only that, he turned and slammed the door. After he was gone Naruto sat up and started playing with her hair, never once leading on to the tiny communicator hidden in her locks.

Naruto: Excuse me.

She said without turning to to the girl.

Natsumi: Yes.

Naruto: Come to my front and pretend to talk to me.

Natsumi: Huh?

Naruto: The rest of you, act normal, okay.

A collective "huh?" came from the entire room until Natsumi started doing what Naruto had asked. As Natsumi pretended to talk to Naruto she pressed a button on the communicator in her hair.

Naruto: JJ, do you read me?

JJ: I'm here, are you with the girls or are you surrounded by the enemy?

Naruto: I'm with the girls.

JJ: Good, I've placed a few aura jutsu on you, all you have to do is press the action button and I'll activate them.

Naruto: The action button?

JJ: Uh, nevermind, just tell and I'll set them off for you.

Naruto: What's your name?

Natsumi: Natsumi Murakami.

Naruto: Natsumi, Are there cameras in this room?

Natsumi: Yes, they use them to make sure we don't try to escape.

Akira: And to watch us while we change.

Natsumi: That too.

JJ: Naruto, I'm going to place an aura vision on your eye, I need you to find where the cameras are.

Naruto: Natsumi, I'm going to need you to pretend that you're consoling me.

Natsumi: Huh?

Naruto: Just trust me.

Naruto's eye began to leak and she dropped her face into her hands, covering her own eyes. Once she did that Natsumi held her shoulder and began to act as if she were cheering her up, but under her hands, Naruto's eyes changed. Naruto's byakugan blazed on, carefully scanning the room as the aura on her eye sent the image to JJ at the mountain top.

JJ: I see, three cameras, one hidden under the seventh panel, one under the floor, and one hidden in the cement Okay Naruto you can stop.

Naruto lifted her head and turned off her byakugan, with it the aura slid across the floor, spreading into many different directions.

JJ: Aura style: Green aura illusion!

At his shout, the image JJ had seen of the room earlier enveloped each camera, creating a false image that played as JJ chose, freeing the girls from the bandits' watchful eye. Naruto stood to her feet and looked around before finally getting to the explaination.

Naruto: I am a shinobi from the leaf village, I have been sent here to free you, however, I need you all to stay calm.

Asuna: Stay calm, how? We're locked in here, and in case you haven't noticed, so are you!

Naruto: I'm here by choice. I could always get out, if I wanted to leave you here.

Asuna: No, that would be bad.

Natsumi: So you're really going to save us?

Naruto: Well I can't do it right away, you see I have other objectives too.

Kazumi: And that would be?

Naruto: Well I have to-

Naruto's eyes narrowed as she stared into the crowd of girls with a question flying through her head.

Naruto: Is that a ghost back there?

She asked, dumbfounded at the white haired, transparent girl in the far back. Kazumi sweatdropped as she gazed back at the girl, then waved off what Naruto had said.

Kazumi: You're seeing things.

She said quickly covering up for her deceased friend.

Naruto: Um, okay. Anyway, I need to know about the boss of this outfit. Has any of you ever seen him?

Chisame: The bastard won't let us see his face, I've never even heard him speak before.

Naruto: He's never shown himself? 'sigh' My job just keeps getting harder. So what do I do now?

She asked into her headset?

JJ: I'll leave it to you, after all, it looks like someone's making there way there anyway.

He responded as he scoped out the area. Just as he said that, two men burst through the door, eagerly looking looking for something, until their eyes fell upon it.

Corvus: So you're the new girl?

He asked walking toward Naruto. As both men surrounded her, carefully appraising her body, Corvus reached out and lifted Naruto's hair as she stood perfectly still. Naruto shot glare at the man and slipped a kunai from her sleeve into her hand making Natsumi slowly draw back, and forcing the girls realize that Naruto wasn't lying about her profession. Slowly Naruto started to raise her hand, aiming to kill the man who dared touch her.

JJ: Stop! You know that would make the others come swarming, and then it'd give their boss time to get away. Calm yourself.

Naruto frowned and threw the kunai back into her sleeve.

Hesan: Let's take her to meet the boys, you're gonna be our arm candy for a while.

Naruto: (_Oh god no!)_

She thought as they dragged her from the room. Naruto reluctantly withdrew her resistance and allowed the men to lead her as she carefully memorized the area.

JJ: Naruto, I see an aura directly under where you're standing. It's the only aura seperate from the others, what do you see?

Naruto: (_Only a wall, there's nothing else there.)_

JJ: Be sure to carefully scan that area later, that'll probably be where their boss is.

Corvus: Who are you talking to?

Naruto: I asked, where are you taking me?

She said without missing a single beat, not hiding her distaste for the men around her.

Hesan: We're taking you to meet the rest of the boys.

He said stopping front of a door, and then slowly opened it for her. The inside of the room was filled with smoke and the smell of dirty men. The were a few of the girls being held in there, treated as hosts. The men sat in betweem them watching the new girl as she walked in. Whistles flew from the crowd, all aimed at Naruto, making her uncomfortable in the worst way. Once in the room, Naruto made sure to remember every face he saw, especially of the girls as she was led to her seat.

Corvus: It's about time you settled down.

He said as he sat next to her, placing his arm on her shoulder.

Corvus: Pour me a drink.

Naruto: I'd rather not.

Clearly amused by what Naruto had said, Corvus placed a knife at her throat, as if to silently repeat himself. Naruto groaned at the man's attempt to threaten her, but did what he said anyway.

Corvus: Good girl.

He said as he lifted his glass, allowing Naruto to pour some sake for him, but his free hand quickly reached down for something else.

Corvus: These are nice, aren't they.

The second his hand grew close, the bottle of sake Naruto was holding became shards, using his face. Corvus rolled on the couch, holding his cut up face as if he were dying, which considering the force Naruto had used, he probably was.

Naruto: My hand slipped.

She said never once removing the frown from her face. Monati laughed loudly from his seat and walked over to his friend.

Monati: You were pretty careless there weren't you.

Corvus: Dammit.

He said in a growl, aimed at the young blonde girl.

Monati: But you were even more careless.

Monati leaned back up with a thunderous slap to Naruto's face, one she took willingly. Blocking it would have seemed suspicious, yet it still stung like hell.

Monati: Take her back.

He yelled to Corvus, still stewing in his own pain.

Monati: I'll deal with her later.

Naruto: I'll kill you last.

She said gently rubbing the mark on her face.

Monati: I'd like to see you try.

Corvus reached under the girl's arms and pulled her away before motioning for two other men to join him. Once in the hell, and after the door closed, he pushed her back against the wall.

Corvus: So you don't like being touched, huh? Well I'm gonna do much more than that.

Zeri: But, you know the boss doesn't like us soiling the girls.

Corvus: Shut up, or you won't get a turn.

JJ: ...Am I hearing what I think I am?

Naruto: Yeah. What do I do?

JJ: I'll tell you when you get there.

Naruto quietly accepted this and let the men drag her. Once again, scanning out the area until she noticed a door, one that had a complicated lock on it.

Naruto: Bingo.

She said quietly as they finally reached their destination. Corvus pushed her inside and spoke into a walkie talkie.

Corvus: Hey, can you disable the cameras to the west storage room? Thanks, I'll be sure to pay you back later.

After his conversation finished, the red light on the camera went dead and the three men started moving in.

Corvus: Hold her down.

Quickly the other two grabbed onto Naruto's arms and held her back.

JJ: They're just as stupid as I thought. Remember what I said before this mission?

Naruto: Yeah.

JJ: Forget that shit, kill them! Scum like them don't deserve to live. Just do it without leaving blood stains.

Naruto: With pleasure.

She said loud enough for the others to hear. Corvus lifted Naruto's leg over his shoulder and looked up at her questioning what she had just said.

Corvus: So you wanted this too, huh?

Naruto: No, that was just my superior telling me it's okay to kill you all.

Corvus: Wha?

JJ: Aura style, green flashbang!

Another aura leapt from Naruto's body, blinding all but the girl who closed her eyes. Naruto wasted no time. In what felt like a second, she threw her other leg onto Corvus' neck and twisted, effortlessly snapping his neck. After hearing the sickening snap the other two became alarmed, yet it was too late for them as well. Naruto pulled free her arm and grabbed onto Zeri's neck. Without pause, she punched his forehead while pulling his neck in the opposite direction, making short work of him too. The third tried to run, seeing what he saw let him know that this girl was out of his league, but he didn't get far before Naruto grabbed the back of his neck and slammed her knee into his back, bending him like the letter 'V'.

JJ: I see you're done.

He said as Naruto dropped the man's body to the ground.

Naruto: Yeah, pretty much.

JJ: Dispose of the bodies and get out of there.

Naruto: Alright. This won't take long.

Naruto lifted her hand into the air and dripped a small amount of red chakra from her palm, but before she could dispose of the bodies, she memorized their faces, down to the last detail. Picking up the small device Corvus had used to communicate with the surveillance room, she made three clones, all forming into the three dead men.

Naruto: Play along and pretend that you're these idiots. See what you can find out.

Only a nod came in response to her words. Knowing that they understood their roles, Naruto handed the headset to the clone of Corvus and told him to wait for her her to leave the room. With only a single touch, Naruto disintegrated the bodies of the fallen men and looked for another way out of the room.

Naruto: A vent.

Pointed out the Zeri clone. With a smile, Naruto opened the vent and crawled into it, only to quickly throw herself back down.

N. Corvus: What's wrong?

Naruto: They have cameras up in the vents too.

JJ: Do you want me to use one of the auras I gave to you?

Naruto: How many did you place on me?

JJ: Three. One on the cameras in the girls' room, one when I made the flash grenade, and one left.

Naruto: Save that one, I have an idea.

Naruto formed four more clones and with a smile, they all turned to rats. Naruto lifted them into the vents and let them loose, all hunting hunting down every camera and thoroughly chewing out every wire inside. Naruto smiled as she leapt into the vent and her clone signaled for the cameras to be returned to their normal state, mimicing Corvus' voice . Once inside the vents, Naruto crawled back to the room where the girls were being held, confirmed that there was no one else inside and then kicked the cover from the vent, gaining a healthy shreik from the girls inside. Naruto flipped from the vent and placed her feet on the ceiling, successfully hanging upside down as she pulled on a wire that yanked the cover back to her, then she placed it back, flipped to the ground and sat down amidst the other girls in seiza position.

Naruto: I was always here.

She said, gaining a nod from the other girls. Naruto sat still for a moment, ignoring the fact that all of the girls were staring at her, then she quickly turned.

Naruto: Did any of those guys ever...

Natsumi: No, it seems they were forbidden to.

Naruto: Well, they just tried with me.

Asuna: Wha, then they-

Naruto: No, I killed them before they could.

Suddenly a wave of fear shook the girls around Naruto, catching her attention.

Naruto: What?

Yuna: You kind of just said, "I killed them" like it was nothing.

Naruto: ...It was nothing. In my line of work, if you're not prepared to kill or at least fight like you're ready to kill, you'll get killed yourself. But don't be scared, I know discrestion. I'm not gonna start attacking you guys, just people who bring it on themselves.

Asuna: Huh, I guess I can relate to that.

Naruto: Good, because I'm probably gonna be doing it again before the mission is over.

She said with a straight face, once again forcing the girls around her to keep their distance.

(Flash)

Sakura: I feel like we've been walking around in circles.

Raizen: I think we have.

He said lifting an eyebrow to the girl at his side. No matter how long they had been moving, they never seemed to be making any progress. Afterall, they had been inside the cavern for what felt like two hours.

Raizen: I'm getting tired of wondering around in the dark, what I'm about to do, will probably save us, or kill us all.

Josu:...Then don't do it.

Raizen: Keep you fingers crossed.

He said as he turned to the side wall and slammed his fist into it, shattered the side wall, and causing a significant tremor in the cave.

Raizen: Move.

He shouted, ordering everyone to make haste down the pathway Raizen had made, even though it seemed like he had just crushed a random wall, the other side was hollow, leading him to believe there was more than just a wall there. As everyone moved away from the iminnient death in front of them, the shaking began to subside, staring back they looked back at the hole and exhaled in relief.

Josu: What was that about, you could've gotten us killed.

Raizen: Yeah, that's why I gave the warning beforehand.

He said walking down the path once again, leading the pack.

Josu: Is he always like that?

Sakura: He's actually more serious than normal.

Sakura said as she followed behind her team leader. Josu sighed and ordered the men behind him to follow as well. Raizen looked back and asked in wonder.

Raizen: What's with all those guys?

Josu: Insurance.

Raizen: In case the ninjas can't live up to your expectations?

Josu: No, in case I fail to destroy the ship. These guys are mercenaries, I'll have them finish the job if I can't.

Raizen: I see, you're pretty dedicated, aren't you?

Josu: I guess.

Raizen: So why don't they talk?

He asked looking over to the men who stood still like dolls.

Josu: I don't know, they haven't spoken to me since I hired them.

Raizen: Creepy.

Josu: Tell me about it.

Sakura turned back to Raizen, but a strange light blinded her, reflecting from the crystals in front of her, and in the display, a man appeared in front of her, brandishing an axe. Sakura stepped back right at the moment he brought it down, stepping back to ground that wasn't there. Sakura reached up as the illusion vanished, falling down into the black abyss with only the light of the crystals reflecting at the bottom, awaiting the girl's descent. Raizen, without even a word, handed his shuriken to Josu, then dived off after the girl, speeding like a bullet. Sakura reached for him, desperately trying to grab onto the Raizen. Raizen's hand latched onto the girl's and without even making a handsign he teleported himself and the girl with him to his shuriken in Josu's hand.

Josu: Gah!

He shouted in surprise at the sudden appearance of his hired ninja.

Raizen: That was a close one, are you okay?

Sakura: Yeah thanks.

She said removing herself from his grip. Sakura walked back to the ledge and looked down.

Sakura: I saw a man right before I fell.

Raizen: Yeah, it seems that the crystals' illusionary properties are far more powerful than we thought.

Sakura: Why do you say that?

Raizen: Because I saw him too.

Sakura: Great.

She said turning away from the boy.

Sakura: Now I know I'm not losing my mind and we really are being attacked by killer crystals.

Raizen: I believe I told you that this place is called death crystal cavern. You should have expected something like this.

Sakura: Can we just get this over with and leave?

Raizen: I would do just that if I had any clue where we're going.

Josu: You don't?

Raizen: Do you?

Josu: Not really.

Raizen sighed and placed his hand on the ground and closed his eyes.

Raizen: Focus.

He ordered himself as he thought to himself. When re-opened he had forced himself into berserker mode. His mindstate left him in a state of heightened awareness, rendering all illusions useless.

Raizen: Follow me.

Josu: You know where it is?

Raizen: No, but I know what's real and not.

He said placing his hand directly through a solid wall, showing that there was really nothing there at all.

Raizen: Hey Sakura, can you come here for a second?

Sakura: Why?

Raizen: It'll be funner if I don't tell you.

He said with a smile, despite the beastial pressure he was emitting. Sakura walked closer and placed her hand where the fake wall was.

Sakura: What is it.

Raizen: Here.

He said handing her his shuriken like he had done Josu earlier.

Raizen: Don't drop this.

Sakura: Huh?

Before could even form a reply, she found herself being lifted into the air, then without warning, or maybe with one if you consider he said "don't drop this.", he hurled Sakura across a wide canyon. Screaming bloody murder, Sakura twirled in midair as if she were a football. Through closed eyes Sakura landed roughly on the ground holding onto the Shuriken for dear life, as if it were the only thing keeping her sanity in check.

Raizen: Alright everyone, lock hands, and keep all of the immature jokes to yourself.

Josu: Okay.

Once they had done what he asked, Raizen set up a hand sign and dragged everyone with him across the gap he had sent Sakura over, and much like he had expected, gained a fierce slap from the frightened girl.

Sakura: What the hell is wrong with you!

Raizen: Sorry Sakura.

He said rubbing his cheek, even though he barely felt her attack in his current state.

Raizen: But you were the only one of us who was aerodynamic enough for that to work.

Sakura frowned at his words and sighed.

Sakura: I swear I'll never get used to this.

Raizen: You will, I'll make sure of that.

Sakura: Then next time I'll throw you.

Raizen: No, don't, I'm afraid of heights.

Sakura: Yeah right.

She said playfully hitting him in the arm as both chuckled. Josu watched on in wonder before asking in a rather loud voice.

Josu: Are you two a couple?

Both choked and blushed, then after a moment of silence they turned back to the road. Maybe they were giving the wrong impression, but they forgot themselves in the middle of a mission.

Raizen: Hey, Josu we should get moving.

Sakura: Yeah, what way?

Raizen: From here we just head down.

Sakura: Are there any other traps?

Raizen: Not that I can see right now, I'm sure something else will happen later though.

Josu stared down as the two ninja led on, wondering to himself.

Josu: Did I hit a sore spot?

His question directed to the man at his side, but much like he had said before, the merc stood stiller than a british guard.

Josu: If you start falling or something, you'd better have a whistle so we can hear you.

He said up to the man, who still gave no response to his words. Raizen went on first, scoping out the area Raizen's eyes saw through every illusion, leading them effortlessly through the once dreadful cavern, but suddenly something forced him to a stop.

Sakura: What is that?

She asked gazing at a towering four-legged behemoth. It was massive, large enough to block the entire pathway in front of them.

Josu: It must be an illusion. Let's go.

Raizen: Stop!

He shouted to them, forcing everyone to a halt. With a smile, the creature walked closer, inching forward slowly to them as Raizen said.

Raizen: That thing's real.

Those words finally gained a reaction from the stoic mercs behind them. All drew their weapons, completely prepared to face down the monster, covered in scales strong enough to render any form of attack useless.

Sakura: Is that thing a-

Raizen: Yeah, it appears we've run into a dragon.

Sakura: Of all times for JJ not to be around.

She said slowly backing away from the creature, one thing he had learned from JJ is that Dragons aren't exactly easy to take down. This one may not have been a king, but it was still a creature bordering on the level of an S class demon.

Josu: What do we do?

Raizen: Run like hell!

He shouted out, quickly turning back to a different path. Raizen only looked back once, quickly making sure the others were keeping up with him. After confirming that he wasn't going too fast he slid under a wall, ordering back for the others to do the same. Yet even the wall wasn't enough to stop the mighty dragon coming after them. bashing through the wall, it charged at them without missing a single step.

Josu: Why is it so pissed off.

Raizen: We're kind of stepping around in his house without permission. I'm guessing big papa back there is another reason this place was never excavated.

Sakura: We can talk this out later, run now!

Raizen: If I didn't have you guys, I'd be gone by now.

Sakura/Josu: Don't you dare!

They both shouted accompanied by a nod from the mercs behind them.

Raizen: Oh you won't talk but you'll agree with me dying with you guys.

Raizen leapt over a small gap, listening to the thundrous sounds of footsteps behind him, quickly storming to their position. With the foot steps and the massive tremors, the crystals above them began to fall, threatening to impale them.

Raizen: Don't pause, keep going no matter what!

There were no questions, no delay. All charged down the path, barely missing the falling jewels, and much like anything else in the dragon's way, it crushed through it. Raizen peeked back at small chunk of the broken large, barely as long or wide as his middle finger. With a though stuck in his mind, he stopped himself mid-sprint and turned back.

Sakura: Raizen!

Raizen: Keep going, I'll stall it!

Sakura: You'll what?

She said turning back to Raizen, but as if he could understand, Josu grabbed Sakura and dragged her along with him. Raizen weaved between the mighty dragon's attacks and grabbed the shard of crystal. Without losing his stride, he slid under the beast's body on his knees and flipped onto it's back.

Raizen: Okay big sexy, let's do this.

The dragon peeked back and slammed it's back into the ceiling, but not before Raizen could roll from it, tricking the dragon into slamming it's own back into the crystal above. Raizen slid back with a smile, thinking he had fooled the mighty reptile, but it's own smile sent him into a panic. A chuckle came from the dragon's mouth and it's front legs turned from feet to fists, and it stood to it's hind legs, it's back covered the tunnel behind it as if it were a vault door.

Raizen: Oh hell no!

He screamed as he turned back and began running from the dragon, that seemed to be moving faster now. This time, there was no leisure time, the dragon was punching after him. After only a minute Raizen suddenly remembered how fast he was and he left the dragon eating his dust, but not long after doing that, he passed the others and realized, they hadn't gotten very far.

Raizen: Dammit.

He said in an exasperated tune as he slowed down to join them.

Sakura: What happened?

Raizen: It's on two legs now.

Josu:...So things are worse?

Raizen: Yeah, I hope you all took you adrenaline shots, because we're gonna have to speed this up.

He said as he led the pack once again.

Sakura: What if we tell him we're friends of JJ's.

Raizen: Good idea, what was his real name again.

Sakura: Norugi Suzaku.

Raizen: No the other one, the one the Orochi called him by.

Sakura: Ummmm Kung Lao.

Raizen: No, that's not it, but it was something Chinese like that.

He said pausing for a moment to dodge a falling crystal.

Sakura: Wait, it was Fou-lu. Ino's calls him that sometimes.

Raizen: Yeah, that's it.

He said once again screeching to a halt, facing down the mighty dragon charging for them. Josu didn't understand, but he guessed they had a plan. Eager to see what happened next, he stopped to watch.

Raizen: Wait!

He shouted to the beats, gaining a short pause from it.

Raizen: We are friends of the mighty Fou-lu, dragon emperor. If you harm us, you will have to deal with him.

?: Is that so?

He asked bending over to Raizen's face.

?: Then tell me, what does he look like?

Sakura: He's 5'7, light brown with deep brown eyes.

?: Lair, Fou-lu's eyes are green.

He said walking forward to finish what he started.

Raizen: He's kind of a child right now, in our village, well I say child, but he's older than me. I don't know the whole story, but I'm positive that he is Fou-lu. His most powerful form is Kaiser, a white dragon with multi-colored wings, red horns, and his mouth opens at all sides when he fires his kaiser breath.

?: Hmm, I guess you do know him. My name is Teepo, I grew up with his brother.

He said turning into the form of a purple haired man. With an arrogant smile he walked forward, appraising the group.

Teepo: What are you here for?

Raizen: We've come to destroy the ship down somewhere in here.

Teepo: That thing will bring down this cavern with it, you know that right?

Raizen: Yes.

Teepo: Then you've come to destroy my home?

Raizen: No, but I cannot allow a weapon like that to exist.

Teepo: Pfft, whatever.

He said turning around.

Teepo: But you know, these aren't crystals.

Sakura: Huh?

Josu: They aren't?

Teepo: Leave it to humans to be so ignorant. The crystals you see are called crysm ore, they hold the power to generate significant amounts of energy and even amplify certain characteristics in one's own body.

Raizen: Crysm.

Raizen looked around at the jewel fragments on the ground and frowned, Teepo was trying to get something across, but what? With a smile on his face aimed at Raizen, Teepo turned and walked away from the group.

Teepo: Kid with the scar, you're pretty sharp. Crysm, is what's left behind when a dragon dies, in other words, you're standing in the tomb of my ancestors.

Shock went through all standing behind the young dragon.

Teepo: Back in the old days, humans would use crysm for war, mining our remains as if we belonged to them. So the spirits remaining in the crystals began fighting back. Raizen.

He said turning back, shocking said boy, he had never told him his name.

Teepo: Oh yeah, and if you're wondering how I knew your name, you're little girlfriend called out to you earlier.

Raizen slumped his shoulders and looked to the side in an "oh yeah" kind of way.

Teepo: That crystal you picked up earlier, it's a gift, keep it. I like your spunk. And it seems the spirit inside likes you too. Just make sure you take out this place, so that the humans can't use our remains for war. Just make sure that you don't let Fou-lu know, he can be rather spiteful.

He said with a toothy smile before walking away.

Teepo: The spirits have calmed, so it should be about an hour walk down, and you'll find the ship. See ya round.

With those words, he vanished, not leaving behind trace that he was ever there.

Raizen: It's...We're going to destroy such a place?

Sakura: It doesn't sit right with me.

Josu: These jewels, they're that powerful. Maybe we should take some.

Raizen: Touch even one and I'll sever your hand.

He said as both he and Sakura leveled a glare at him.

Josu: Touchy. I mean, you took one.

Raizen: Yeah, but I don't want it's power. And he said I could have it, I'm not louting this place for that power so you can mis-use it. A small amount like this won't do any damage.

Josu: If you just wanted it for yourself, just say so.

He said continuing down the path. For the first time since setting out, he questioned Josu. Looking away he turned around and followed.

(Flash)

Naruto had been sitting in the same spot for a what felt like forever, waiting for something else to happen, but it was all but fruitful.

Naruto: What do you guys do to pass the time?

Yuna: We've only been in here for a week and a half, so, we mostly just talk.

Naruto: Do you have any idea what they have planned?

Asuna: Nope, no idea at all.

Naruto: This is boring.

She said leaning back against the cold wall behind her.

JJ: Naruto, have you been able to find anything?

Naruto: No, not yet I just wish I didn't have-

Before she could finish her sentence the door went flying open. Corvus walked in and scoped out the area until he found Naruto, who smiled at the man. As the other girls shrunk away from him, Corvus made his way over to the waiting blonde girl.

Corvus: Come with me.

Naruto: Alright.

She said not putting up a fight in the slightest. Once they left the room, Corvus looked around for any sign of life around.

N. Corvus: I found out something.

Naruto: What is it.

N. Corvus: Deep inside this place there is a main lock, that lock is on the other side of the building though. Seems they have it for emergencies and the sort.

Naruto: What's the catch?

N. Corvus: Monati has the key on him at all times.

Naruto: In other words, if we get to this lock, we can release every lock in the building. Hear that JJ?

JJ: Yeah, if you can get there we can move out and save the girls and take down the head of this gang in one fell swoop. Naruto, it's time for you to move in, remember, you can't be seen. Find Monati and get the key from him.

Naruto: Alright, number two, order number three to watch over the girls.

N. Corvus: Right.

As the clone moved out Naruto smiled at the vents, her mice were stille taking out the cameras spread around and the one in front of her went out seconds before the clone had departed, no one would suspect a thing. Hastening her steps, Naruto reached the end of the corridor, peeking to the other side without letting anyone see her do it. No one was directly down the hall, but she could hear voices approaching. With a quick roll, she place herself on the opposite side. With a graceful turn, she threw hooks into place, sealing a flase wall around her so tight that not even the sharpest eye could tell she was there. The voices passed by, and soon after, became distant. Once Naruto was sure that the coast was clear, she removed the hooks and set out quickly down the hall. Each step quieter than the last, not even the slightest sound could be heard as she moved. Naruto leaned by the corner and peeked around, spotting a lone gaurd waiting for someone to slip by.

Naruto: Dammit, there had to be the one diligent guard waiting down the one hallway didn't it.

Naruto ripped the bottom of her kimono and fell loosely to the ground in front of the solitary guard.

Naruto: Oh, I tripped.

She said looking to the man with dreamy eyes. With a lecherous smile on his face, staring at the girl's exposed legs.

Heero: Let me help you.

He said walking closer, reaching down for the girl.

Naruto: Oh thank you.

She said sweetly as he picked her up, only then he began wondering why she was there unescorted. With only one smooth hand motion, she pressed roughly into one of the man's pressure points and knocked him unconcious. After confirming that the man wasn't going to get back up, she continued down the hallway.

Naruto: Here.

She said as she reached the door that Monati was behind. From what she could see, Monati was lying face down, possibly sleeping, or so she thought. After entering the room, she found that he was lying on a massage table.

Monati: About time you got here.

He shouted back, alerting the girl that he was aware of her presence.

Naruto: Uh, um.

Monati: Well get started.

Naruto: Started?

Monati: Yeah, with the massage you twit. Make it snappy.

Naruto's eyes went wide, looking around for some whay out, but doing so now would alert him to something being wrong. Naruto lowered her hands with fear in her eyes and slowly started rubbing the man's shoulders.

Monati: Oh yeah, you're good at this aren't you.

Naruto: Well you know.

Was all she said. Naruto had had experience doing massages before, he had to give them to Yubiki and even sometimes did it for Hinata and Hanabi whenever their days were long, but never had his skillful massaging hands touched the back of another male. It was something he wished would never happen, why was he doing this mission again?

Monati: Oh yeah, a little higher.

Naruto: O-okay.

She said trying to send her mind to a far off place, but the sound of laughter in her ear was making that very difficult.

Naruto: Are you laughing at me?

JJ: Pfft, no, o-of course not.

He said trying his best to stiffle his laughter.

Monati: Now spank me.

Naruto: ...What?

Monati: You heard me, woman, spank me.

Naruto: Uh, uh JJ?

JJ: Pfft.

Naruto: Why are you laughing?

JJ: Sorry, it's not funny. Sorry Naruto, but you need to keep up the disguise, just until you get the chance to knock him out. Once you have the key it'll be over. Just tough it for a while longer and we'll get you out of there.

And as if his mind had become a woman's as well, Naruto slowly backed away in a bashful manner looking at the man. Then with her eyes cast away, she did as she was asked.

Monati: Oh yeah, harder.

Naruto concentrated on sending her mind away once again. Slowly letting her rage build up, Naruto looked to the ceiling, cursing her luck.

Monati: Now tell me I'm a bad boy.

Naruto: That's it.

Unable to take anymore of the embarrassment, Naruto pinched the back of Monati's neck, sending him into dreamland. After confirming that the man was out, she looked through his clothes for the key she sought.

Naruto: Found it.

She said as she held the key high.

Naruto: JJ, I found the-

A quick freeze came to her as she finally focused in on the massively loud laughter on the other end of the reciever, this time, from everyone. Even Claire was laughing at her now, this just wasn't fair.

Naruto: I'm starting to hate you people.

JJ: Sorry, sorry. I'm not laughing at that, just your reaction to it, quick thinking.

Mika: Yea, I didn't mean to laugh.

Claire: Me either, but the "tell me I'm a bad boy" part was just too much.

Naruto: Hara, har har. What do I do now?

JJ: Sorry, you should pass that key over to one of your other clones and stake out in front of the door to the big boss. Once the key is turned, make your move.

Naruto: Got it.

She said as she quietly left the room, not leaving a single trace of her presence behind, well, except for the mark on Monati's neck. Once in the hallway Naruto passed her clone of Zeri and dropped the key into his hand, with sideways smirks. One silently telling the other the plan, one telling the other that they had removed the man in the hallway. Both saying that everything was going according to turned down the hall and waited, hiding under a false wall as the clone of Zeri released all locks, but something didn't feel right, it wasn't until the clone removed the locks that Naruto saw why. Everything was too easy, she could feel eyes staring at her as a sound went off, accompanied by a large explaination point over her head. Realizing her foley, she removed the false wall and stepped forth toward the many faces waiting for her.

Monati: And so the rat shows herself.

Naruto: How'd you know?

Monati: We didn't, but someone trying to open the locks automatically sends an alert to all of us, if none of us did it, then we know there's been an intruder. And no one's ever tried this until we brought you. Sorry girl, but you're busted. Who are you really?

He asked motioning for his men to move in. Naruto stood her ground and pressed a button, even if they knew why she was there, none the less, the locks had been released, meaning that part of her job was complete.

Naruto: My name is Nira Uzumaki. I am a shinobi, and one you have no chance against. If you try to oppose me, I will kill you.

Monati: So you really think you can do that alone?

Naruto: Oh, I'm not alone.

She said lifting her hand, motioning for the clone waiting with the girls to move out, and at that exact moment an explosion came from the opposite side of the building, shaking it from it's foundation. Just as the men in front of her lost balance, she moved in quickly weaved through the crowd with ease, never once looking back.

Monati: Dammit, grab her!

He ordered to his many minions, but none even came close to grabbing her. With a flick of her wrist, a kunai fell into her palms and with the grace of a gazelle, she slashed her way through the crowd until she reached the door. There was only enough time to run after the head boss, the others could handle the girls. Monati quickly gave chase, but the girl was too far ahead for him to stop her, and from what he could hear from above, her reinforcements had arrived. No doubt the hostages were long gone by now, but at the very least, he could stop the main rat who led the pack. Once Naruto finally reached the bottom, she saw a lone man waiting in the far back, watching everything play out from a single monitor.

Chamo: I've been expecting you.

He said turning around slowly in a revolving chair.

Chamo: I didn't think that I'd find another so worry to be my bride from that village.

Naruto: Why are you targeting that village?

Chamo: Huh, so the old man didn't tell you the whole story? I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I'll show him, no matter how many have to get it along the way.

Naruto: Why are you doing this?

Chamo: Yes, the almighty question, but you see.

Chamo took one step forward, extended his hand to Naruto.

Chamo: The answer to that lies within the question.

Naruto: Huh?

Chamo: What man doesn't dream of having his very own empire, with hundreds of men serving under him, with shitloads of money at his disposal and a harem of women at his arm. All pure and untainted by the hand of another man. Is that not the dream of all men?

JJ: He's a saint.

He said suddenly appearing at Naruto's side, wiping a tear from his eye.

Chamo: Yes, what you see above is my men training those girls to be my ultimate love harem.

JJ: I can so relate to that. That would be the best life ever.

Naruto: Whose side are you on?

Mika: Yeah, you big perv.

JJ: Let me finish. But, those girls were kidnapped and brought here against their will, forced to serve those men so that they could be your little dolls for the rest of their lives while you tormented their homes and the people they care about. That's not my idea of a perfect life. All's fair when you gain it in the right way, but to gain by force makes people like us come knocking at your door. The girls have already been released, so that dream of yours has already become nothing more than a fleeting delusion. Give up quietly and we won't have to break your bones.

Chamo: Oh, it's not over yet.

With a single snap of his fingers, Monati appeared from the back room, weilding what appeared to be a giant puppet in the shape of a dinosaur behind him, only this puppet was made of metal.

Monati: You're not the only one here who's a ninja, little girl.

He said as he moved his hands, moving the metal giant to his every whim.

JJ: Well, well.

Naruto: Not going to be as easy as I thought.

JJ: Yeah, but still pretty easy.

He said as he and Naruto both dropped into stance.

Mika: Oh well, guess it's better than nothing.

She said as she smashed into a large rock she had carried in with her. With a wave of her hand the stones began to orbit around her as if she were the sun.

Mika: Let's see what that doll of yours can do.

Monati: Alright then, bring it!

At his shout, the battle had began.

(Flash)

Josu: We've been walking forever, he said it was only an hour walk down, so why aren't we there yet.

Raizen: Because you're not factoring in the fact that he's a dragon, for him, it probably was just an hour walk. And you're also not factoring in the time you've spent whining.

Josu: But my legs hurt.

Raizen sighed, the girl next to him hadn't complained once, so why was this guy whining so much. With another heavy sigh Raizen sat down and shouted out.

Raizen: Take five.

Those two words were all it took for all eleven of the other men there to collapse to their knees. Sakura looked back at them and shook her head.

Sakura: I think I'm going to check out the rest of the area.

Raizen: Alright, be careful.

Sakura: Yeah.

With a nod, Sakura went on her way. Raizen leaned back and looked down at the piece of crysm he had attained earlier.

Raizen: (_If he had wanted, I would have dropped this. Why did he let me keep it, and what did he mean the spirit inside had accepted me? Did it approve of the reason I grabbed it? Yeah right.)_

He thought to himself as he gently rubbed the stone. With his mind set on his task, he pull out a long piece of string, tightly wrapping it around the small jewel. Even as he did it, he thought, it wasn't enough. It needed more than just that.

Josu: What are you doing?

Raizen: Wahh!

Raizen jumped in shock at the sudden sound from his side.

Raizen: Next time make yourself known before doing something like that.

Josu: Aren't you a ninja? You should have known I was there already. You're doing something interesting aren't you?

Raizen: None of your business.

Josu: Oh don't be that way.

He said sitting next to him.

Josu: Think you can answer me now?

Raizen: About what I'm making?

Josu: No, about Sakura, are you two dating?

Raizen's eyes fell to the ground, staring sullenly at the dirt beneath his feet.

Raizen: Nah, we're just teammates. She has no interest in me whatsoever.

Raizen said rubbing the jewel in his hand, which seemed to grew warmer as he spoke. Raizen gazed down at the now glowing ore with a smile.

Raizen: You trying to cheer me up? Don't worry, I'm used to it.

Josu: But you like her?

Raizen: That obvious?

Josu: You jumped into that pit faster than most people can take a running step just to save her. Oh well your loss. If you won't take her, then I'll steal her from you.

He said to Raizen while making an oddly omnious smile that sent a shiver down Raizen's spine. Playing off the strange feeling he had, he looked to the side and sighed.

Raizen: I'm not too worried about that either, it's not like you'd stand a chance. She's already sworn her life to someone else, but waste your time at your leisure. I mean, it'd be like trying to get a dog to drink poisoned water. Sometimes she's so obsessed with the guy that I wonder if her mind has any capacity for anything else.

As Raizen continued on Josu's eyes followed something, a looming shadow. Suddenly the jewel in Raizen's hand started to glow, burning slightly enough to warn him.

Raizen: ...She's right behind me isn't she?

All Raizen recieved from that question was a slight nod from the crowd in front of him. He never turned, he was too scared to, not at all calmed by the sound of knuckles cracking right by his ear.

Raizen: ...Not the face!

His pleas were useless, Sakura spared no expense giving him everything she had. As Raizen laid broken and mangled on the ground before her Sakura shouted down at him.

Sakura: You must think you're something to have the nerve to speak like that.

Raizen: Sorry.

He barely managed to gasp out.

Sakura: Whatever, it's not like I actually care what you think. Afterall you're just an understudy anyway, if Sasuke were here, there'd be no need for someone like you.

Raizen's eyes slowly opened at her words, each one stung, maybe she was just mad, but it still hurt.

Sakura: After all, you're nothing compared to Sasuke, and if you were half the man he is, you wouldn't have to worry about such trivial things.

That was the breaking point, even as Josu cringed at the words the girl had said, trying his best not to laugh at the grounded boy, Raizen slowly lifted himself, placed the jewel back into his pocket with a face void of emotion. It was only then that Sakura had thought about what she said, and immediately, she regreted it.

Raizen: Let's move.

His words were completely void of emotion as well, as if spoken by a machine.

Sakura: I didn't me-

Raizen: Save it.

He coldly cut her off, never once turning back to the girl.

Raizen: Don't worry, I'm going to get this overwith so that I don't have to bog you down with my presence. Just know, the next time you're in trouble because you lack the ability or skill to look out for yourself, you'd better hope and pray that Sasuke magically materalizes there, because I'm sick of saving your ass.

His words were frightening, cold, bitter, piercing as ice. Without words, Sakura stared on, wondering if what she had done pushed him over the edge. For the first time, she felt fear looking at Raizen, not because of what he said, but because when he spoke those words, he seemed so far away, out of her reach. If he had ever been that kind of angry before, it was never directed at her. Even feeling this, she still held fast to her stance and followed without words back to him.

Sakura: I never asked you to.

Stricken by the cold atmosphere, the entire group seemed to be moving faster. Raizen understood that he started the argument, but it was false words to deter Josu from the girl. However, at the moment, his Uchiha pride kept that from his mind, ignoring the fact. Sakura on the other hand felt guilty, she just let the words fly without thinking about it. Yeah Raizen was being a jerk, but he didn't insult her as a woman, or as a person. Just the truth, that she had shown him over the years. Yet, what he said afterward, it hurt her too, in not so many words, he called her incompotent, lacking. That was enough for her to not want to apologize to him. Both continued on locked in cold silence, avoiding each other's space. Until finally, they reached the ship they sought.

(Flash)

On the other side of the world, a fierce battle was being fought. No matter what they did the metal golem in front of them seemed to deflect it as if it were nothing. Winded and confused, all three of squad 14's children looked up at the metal puppet.

Naruto: Are you sure, that transformations have to be barred on this mission.

JJ: We can't let too many of our secrets get out. Just think for a second and we'll be able to break this guy's toy.

Without pause he jumped from the range of the puppet's massive hand. Naruto slammed her fist into the goliath's chest, only managing to shake the giant's body. Mika dived to the side, firing small rocks at Monati's body as she did, trying to take down the puppet handler, but before he could be taken down a giant hand blocked it, before waving down for her.

JJ: Dammit!

He shouted out as he slammed his fist into the puppet's palm, much like Naruto, he barely managed to create a tremble in it's body, but it was still enough to delay the hand from reaching Mika, yet this time it collided with him. JJ slid back across the ground, grinding to a slow stop merely feet away from the giant.

JJ: So much for taking this thing head on.

Naruto: I tell you, if I just transform I can.

JJ: No dammit.

Mika: We just have to take out the puppeteer and we're home free.

Monati: Just try it, there's no way you can take down REX!

He shouted ordering the metal monstrousity to go on the offensive once again. Naruto moved betweent it's legs and charged for Monati, but before she could make her way to him, pikes shot from REX's back, piercing through Naruto's body. One explosion of smoke later, Naruto was charging after Monati from all direction not stopping for a single moment.

Monati: Shadow clones. Even that won't get passed my REX.

He said making the arms of the giant swing in both directions, wiping out all of the clones closing in on him, but at the exact same moment, a rock shot forth aiming straight for Monati's face. In a panic Monati forced REX to cover him, falling right into their trap. JJ flipped into the air, directly above REX and launched his sword down toward Monati with intent to kill, but just before it could reach, REX blocked it of it's own accord, then slammed it's head into JJ, smashing him into the ceiling. Satisfied with it's attack, REX held it's place, but JJ proved to be stronger than he looked, single-handedly pushing the monster away from him, giving himself enough time to free himself from it's crushing grasp. JJ landed to the ground in front of Mika, who held him up until the real Naruto appeared next to them.

Naruto: Dammit, who the hell makes a puppet out of metal?

JJ: Exterior damage doesn't effect it, I knew I should have brought more gear.

Mika: Well, there has to be some way we can stop REX.

JJ: Yeah, there's gotta be, and for those out there reading, there was nothing strange about the last string of sentences, and if you think there is, you're reading too much into it.

Naruto: Yeah.

Mika: Totally.

JJ turned up towards the monster after shattering the fourth wall like paper, with a single thought.

JJ: It moved on it's own.

Mika: Do you think it's automated?

Naruto: It's gotta be, and I'm going to ignore the fact that I have no idea what that word meant.

JJ: Naruto, scan for a weak spot, there has to be some kind of kink in it's armor.

Naruto nodded to him as she dodged the many attacks that few her way. Carely scanning over the puppet's body she found something, a core, pulsating as if it were a heart, simply waiting to be exploited, only one problem lied with this.

Naruto: It's weakness is on the inside.

JJ: You're joking!

He shouted, emphasized by his timely evasion.

Naruto: Wait, I have an idea.

JJ: Go on.

Naruto: Mika, I need you to make me a platform.

Mika: Got it, but why?

Naruto never told them her plan, but with a single smirk, they knew what to do. Mika summoned all of the stones under her, forming a small slab. After Naruto jumped onto the slab, JJ jumped in front of REX keeping it's eyes trained on him. With a well place aerial roll, JJ evaded the giant's hand, giving Naruto the opprotunity she needed. With a grip tight as steel, Naruto rode Mika's stone carpet as if riding a bird. weaving around REX's body as pikes shot out after her. Each movement that the team made was perfectly synchronized, even as Mika shifted direction on the stone slab, Naruto adjusted to it as if he could read her mind, and JJ's well placed slashes deflected the the pikes before they could reach Naruto, and after Naruto finally reached the top, she flipped off over it's head waiting for the right moment.

Naruto: NOW!

She shouted down to JJ who smiled at the presented opprotunity.

JJ: Green aura: piercing spike.

JJ activated the last aura jutsu he had placed on Naruto, shooting forth like a bullet, threatening to pierce through the giant, and with no time to dodge it, it served it's purpose, stabbing through REX's core, and through Monati as well. As REX crumbled to the ground, Naruto landed in front of the fallen man, watching as he writhed in pain.

Naruto: Remember when I said I'd kill you last?

Monati: Huh?

Naruto: Well I was technically telling the truth.

She said producing a kunai from her sleeve and with a single wave of her hand, she sliced through Monati's neck, before turning to Chamo.

Naruto: And then there was one.

She said as her and her teammates closed in on the lone man.

Chamo: Yikes.

Chamo eyes rolled back in his skull and, wihtout warning, he dropped to the ground. All stood over him staring in disgust.

JJ: Did he just faint?

Mika: Better question, did he just say "Yikes"? Lame.

Naruto: Tell me about it. Well, let's just get this nutbag back to the village and get this stupid mission over with.

JJ Looked over to Naruto and smiled, he handled himself quite well, well she at the moment, or...look Naruto did a good job. Either way, the mission had been completed without incident and after a while of dragging and a village pacification due to too much kicking and screaming, they finally returned Chamo to the village to recieve his punishment.

Mika: We brought him, he's all yours now.

She said tossing the boy in front of the villagers and the many girls he had captured.

Asuna:: Chamo?

Natsumi: You mean it was you?

Kazumi: Oh, what a scoop we have here.

Naruto: You know him?

None of the girls answered, instead they just smiled at the children as Garato stepped in front of the grounded man.

Garato: Hello Garato.

Chamo: Hello...Father.

Naruto/JJ/Mika: Father!

Garato: Your mother was worried.

Chamo: Good, it's not like I care.

Claire: Interesting, care to explain Garato?

Garato: Yes, Chamo here is my son, and the next head of this village, but he still stays with us, reluctant to move out for some reason.

Kazumi: Yet even dispite that he's rather popular among the village girls.

Naruto: Then why did he-?

Garato: Let me finish. Even though he's such a popular man, he's kind of a jerk sometimes and he never does any work around the house. So one day I commanded him, "Chamo, wash the dishes." and he said, "No, I'll do anything but that.".

JJ: Ah, now it makes sense, no man likes washing the dishes.

Naruto: Tell me about it, it's the only time when I actually have fights with my himes.

Mika: So you think we like washing dishes?

JJ: No, but you probably don't hate as much as us.

Naruto: I mean, it's soooo tedious, and then you have to scrub and, look I'd rather catch that stupid cat ten more times.

Claire: If I recall, you did the dishes quite often JJ.

JJ: Yeah, because when you're living with a woman, you will have to compromise.

Naruto: Yeah eventually you'll have to do them, or face the wrath of a pissed off woman.

She said gaining stares from all of the unknowing villagers.

Garato: Aren't you a woman? Anyway, I told him after that, "Look here you useless bastard, your mother asked me to do the dishes and I don't feel like it, so you're going to do them. Or else you can get your broke ass out of my house."

All around stared at Garato in confusion, who wouldn't be pissed off by that.

Chamo: And I said, "Then I'll leave this broke down assed house, and I'll prove that I can make it on my own, then I'll show you whose really boss around here you wrinkly old bitch." So I left, made a gang and came back completly prepared to show him how much I didn't need him.

He said with a huff as he turned around.

Garato: I'm sorry son, I may have gone too far to push you away. Your mother and I missed you.

He said with a warm and sad smile that recieved another in kind from Chamo, which in turn caused all of the girls to smile at the heartwarming moment.

Garato: Now come back home with us. And wash those dishes.

And then the moment was over.

Chamo: No.

Garato: What did you say? Your mother asked me to do them, and I don't feel like it, so that means you have to do them. Or else you can get your useless ass out of my house.

Chamo: Screw that busted up assed house of yours you old fart, I'll pro-

Naruto: Wait!

She shouted bringing a halt to the moment.

Naruto: You mean I got traumatized for this.

She asked, genuinely crying.

Naruto: I wanna go home. I killed people in there, and it was only because he didn't want to do the dishes. I had to spank a man on the butt while he asked me to call him a bad boy, just because you didn't want to do the dishes.

The last part caused a fit of chuckles to run through the crowd.

Asuna: Really?

Naruto: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

She shouted, stifling all of the laughter. JJ walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on her shoulder.

JJ: You people made my little sister cry.

Naruto: You were laughing too.

JJ: Yeah, my bad, look, mission accomplished, let's go home. I promise we won't have to do any missions like this ever again.

Naruto: I just wanna go home, make out with my girlfriend and thank god that she never has to go on a mission like this. Then I'm repressing the hell out of this memory.

She said wiping her tears as she walked away, leaving everyone with an image burned into their mind of what her making out with her girlfriend might look like and with a slight nosebleed Chamo asked one final question.

Chamo: Can I watch?

Naruto: NO!

She roared as walked away.

Naruto: I hate you people.

With that last statment she and her team left the village for good, and for Naruto, never to return.

(Flash)

Raizen: Okay, how do we get inside?

Josu: That won't be a problem.

He said messing around with something on the side of the massive battleship. After finally finding what he was looking for he walked over to Raizen's back and placed two things on him. Becoming alerted by the sudden act Raizen peeked back at him. One of the things was a tazer, the other a cord. While the tazer only became absorbed by the boy's body, the feedback coming from it was being drained by the cord.

Raizen: Argh!

He screamed out as his entire body was being drained of all energy.

Sakura: Raizen!

She screamed out as she ran to him, but suddenly the mercenaries with Josu surrounded her. Sakura fumbled around in her pouch in a panic finally landing on what she sought, a single smoke bomb. With a single flick she dropped it to the ground, enveloping everyone around her in a cloud. From it Sakura emerged charging after Josu without a moment's delay, but as her fist reached him, a strange sheild emerged in front of him and blocked the attack effortlessly. Then with speed rivaling that of a ninja, he slammed the tazer into Sakura's stomach, stunning her. It wasnt enough to knock her out, but she couldn't move her body how she wanted, landed right in Josu's arms. Raizen collapsed to the ground, staring up at Josu, holding Sakura as if she were a prize.

Raiden: What are you-

Josu: Remember how I told you that you'd get us out of here. Well surprise!

Sakura: What?

She asked weakly.

Josu: You see, I was looking through my father's old notes, and I found that this ship runs on electricity, and you are a human sized generator Raizen, simply by draining your chakra, we were able to make this ship functional again.

Sakura: But you said your father wanted it destroyed.

Josu: No, he was as crazy as people thought he was. He hid his ship in fear that someone else would try to take it from him, and entrusted me with the location, but the problem in that was getting to it. Even father died down here after hiding his ship, so I needed someone to find it for me.

Raizen: That was your plan?

Josu: Not all of it, you, I had spies in the forest of death, scoping out the hopefuls, maybe one of them would be perfect for this. And then I found you, a boy with eyes that see through genjutsu, and then after further investigation, we found that you could generate electricity through your body, talk about a catch. You were perfect, however, that was all you were good for in my book. Less uses than I wanted from the perfect person, but little Sakura here can make up for that.

He said as his men began boarding the ship.

Josu: I was a little worried about it when I found out you cared for her, but after what you said earlier I doubt you care. Right Sakura?

He asked, licking the young girl's neck gaining disgusted shivers from the girl as her eyes fell to Raizen. Josu looked up at her eyes and smiled.

Josu: Have you ever noticed that whenever you're in trouble you look to Raizen. Maybe you really do love him, not that it matters anymore, because you're mine and Raizen won't help you this time. Right-

He asked turning to the boy, for the first time catching a glimpse of the massive amount of killing intent coming from him.

Raizen: Of all the ways to ask me to kill you, you had to choose the fastest. If you don't let her go now, I will snap you like a fucking slim jim!

Defying logic, Raizen stood to his feet on pure will, despite the massive amount of chakra he had lost. Josu frowned and snapped his fingers, and at his order, a cannonball shot forth from the ship into Raizen's chest. Raizen coughed blood in an amazing amount before he was sent flying back into the wall, Raizen fell back to the ground with blood leakng from his mouth.

Sakura: Raizen!

Josu: Man, how many ribs do you think that broke. Hey Raizen, do you know why the mercs didn't speak to you. It's because I told them not to talk to the expendables. They're efficient aren't they?

Raizen: Bastard.

Josu merely chuckled off Raizen's words and dragged Sakura onto the ship with him, ignoring the fact that Raizen was slowly standing to his feet.

Josu: Take off.

He ordered them as he broaded the ship. With a mighty roar the ship began to move.

(Music que: Dreams of an absolution by Lee Brotherton. Sonic the hedgehog 2006 OST.)

Raizen stood tall holding his side as he stared up at the rising ship, the world around him crumbling with every second.

Josu: Speed up the drop.

Once again a hail of cannon balls flew through the cave, crushing the walls. Raizen frowned looking up at the ascending ship.

Raizen: DAMMIT!

He shouted out into the cave.

Raizen: What do I do now?

His question was directed at nothingness, but he still asked out in hopelessness. Raizen's eyes stared ahead, catching sight of something, him being displayed by the many crysm crystals around him. With a smile, the illusion of himself turned around and stood in running position. Raizen stared emptily toward it then down at the crystal warmly glowing in his pocket.

Raizen: Heh, that simple huh?

With that his smile returned. Whenever something was too much, all he had to do was run, that was the only thing he had to do. With that in mind he run forward aligning his body with the image of himself in front of him. Each step he took, moved along the crumbling ground as if it was stable then when there was no more ground to run on, Raizen flipped into the air, latching his feet onto the pillar falling in front of him. Then without missing a beat, without thinking about the broken ribs he had, ignoring the fact he was lacking chakra, he ran to the top of the pillar and flipped onto another with his hand latched onto it from behind, giving him a clear view of the previous pillar falling down in the exact spot he as on. Raizen kicked back, sending himself into a flip above the reach of the pillar's descent. Then collision forced his foundation to spin downward, and quickly adapting to the situation, Raizen ran up to the top as it turned, then leapt to te ceiling of the cave above. With a fierce determination, he slammed his fist through the wall and emerged at the top, right below the massive airship. Josu cursed under his breath and motioned his hand for another assault, but this time, Raizen wasn't going to take it. he flipped over the first, then rolled in mid air around the second in a circle, however, this turn caused him to slammed back first on the top of the cave's surface. and thanks to the cannon balls, then foundation he had found started to crumble under him. Raizen plundged back down into the cavern, staring at the emptiness in which he fell. As he fell he snatched the shuriken from his back and slammed it into the wall at his side, using it to throw himself back up onto a pathway, but even before he could start running the roof above began to fall down on him, threatening to crush him, however, his feet moved him forward in defiance. Before he could reach the end, the roof closed in on him, and Raizen curled into a roll, completelyavoid the last stretch. After reaching the end of the falling rubble, Raizen placed his hand on the ground and lifted his body, placing his foot on the new wall behind him. And with a mighty roar, he kicked himself forward, into a blinding speed. And he ran through the tunnels, all crystals lighting a clear path for him to move along. Raizen flew by, quickly dodging from side to side as debris fell down for him.

Raizen: Dammit.

He uttered silently as he ran forward, quickly approaching a dead end, but just as he was about to fall into an empty pit, he hit a rubber tipped spring that sent him flying into the air. So many questions flew through Raizen's head at that moment, but he kept them to himself at the moment, drawing closer to a road, he latched his feet onto the wall and ran along the looping pathway, to make he way back onto the main road. Raizen ran quickly toward a shining light, sunlight coming from outside. With a rough stop, Raizen ran up the circular wall, but halfway up he saw a large chunk of rock falling down above him. Aborting his ascent, Raizen flipped back down, holding his shuriken tightly in hand, and with a quick spin, he hurled it into another opening, then without speaking, he transported himself to the soaring shuriken. As he continued his sprint, Raizen looked down at the shuriken in his hands and everything became clear, there was a way for him to get to the ship, but a sound from behind quickly gained his attention, the sound of the ground behind him crumbling away.

Raizen: Gah.

Realizing the danger he was in, Raizen ran at full speed toward the exit, a small light in the distance. He run at sonic speed, but the crumbling seemed to be keeping up with him. Raizen ran along four more loops and then ran up a ramp, grabbing tightly onto a falling pillar. Not allowing himself to be detered, he leapt from each pillar falling passed him in an upward spiral until he reached the end. With a smile he jumped from the cavern, soaring into the sky in pure bliss, an mind bathed in absolution. However, the moment passed quickly as Raizen caught sight of the airship above him. With a quick adjustment to his wall walker jutsu, Raizen landed on the water surface below and ran below the battleship.

Josu: Send another volley.

He ordered, sending a wave of kunai falling down on Raizen, who quickly placed his gulliotine sword in front of him, blocking th first volley. The second came swiftly, but not swift enough to scare Raizen off, without even blinking, he triwled the sword in front of him, blocking the second volley effortlessly. Raizen placed his sword back and pulled free his shuriken. With a blatant smile, he spun upward, cutting through the water's surface before hurling his shuriken into the air, then he teleported to it, and then again.

Josu: What!

He shouted in agrivation at the boy teleporting to his ship as if he were nightcrawler or something. Skillfully dodging everything thrown at him, Raizen reached the bottom of the airship in no time at all. Cannonballs, kunai, all that came missed their mark, Raizen avoided everything as if he were a ghost. Then after realizing that the boy was going to reach them, the mercenaries scattered to the main deck and awaited the boy's arrival. Raizen's shuriken slammed into the bottom of the main deck and soon after Raizen appeared holding it. With missing a beat, Raizen ran to the deck and readied himself for battle. Six of the ten came at him, all armed, but all paled in comparison to the boy's massive sword.

Raizen: Bring it!

He shouted out, invoking the charge. As they closed in he slammed the hilt of his sword back into the stomache of one man and then quickly dragged the blunt side of the blade into his chin, knocking him back across the floor. Then he spun around, slamming the blunted blade into the face of another, sending him spinning down the deck. With a smile on his face he latched the end of the blade onto one of the men's neck and the kicked him into the railing on the side of the ship, and slammed his side into the stomach of two more in one fluid motion. There was only one left and Raizen closed in on him with his sword drawn back, then he slammed it into his chest, knocking him through the door behind him. Raizen sped through the ship and caught sight of something on the wall, an intercom that seemed to lead to the bridge.

Raizen: Sakura, I'll be there to save you in a minute.

He said as he sped passed one, then she trwiled in front of another, moving his feet to keep his momentum going.

Raizen: And I'll never let this happen again, I'll be with you, no matter what.

Sakura blushed at Raizen's word as Josu cursed under his breath, angry at the boy's resilience. Raizen ran past a single room on his way, then he stopped in front of it with a smile as he pulled twelve tags from his pocket. In what felt like a gust, he sped through the room and closed in on a single man, and with twenty well placed hits, he sent him soaring into dreamland. Raizen flipped from the man's body and landed in a single room, darkened and long. Raizen gazed at the ceiling and then quickly moved as automated shuriken launcher fired on him. Thinking fast, Raizen grabbed one of them and aimed it at the other, destroying it, and with a quick punch he broke the one he held, and crawled to the door via the ceiling. One of the hired mercs passed under Raizen, unknowing of the boy's location and with this knowledge, Raizen grabbed the man's neck and lifted him up, slamming his head into the ceiling. After knocking out the man, Raizen landed on the ground, in the hallway, looking down at the last two. Raizen bent forward, dragged his foot across the ground two and roared as he ran down the hall at a speed that made him invisible to the naked eye, and when he reappeared in one of the side halls, he had walked three steps before the attacks caught up with the men's bodies and they went flying back down the hall. Raizen walked forward with leisure, but one of the panels on the ground made a funny sound and when he looked up, at the end of the hall, a hail of kunai were flying at him. Staring it down without fear, Raizen stomped the ground and the world seemed to slow down under him, as he slid under, flipped over, and swayed past the kunai as if it were normal, but shortly after he dodged them all, another click came from under him, sending kunai flying at him from all directions, impossible to dodge. Raizen bent forward and closed his eyes, activating his lightning god sharingan and in an instant, he was gone. When he reappeared, he was standing under Josu, with his back facing him, and with a blank face, then he looked back at him from over his shoulder. In a panic, Josu punched down at the boy, but Raizen flipped over him and ran to Sakura before his unch could even extend to where Raizen used to be. Raizen held Sakura close, at the edge of the railing, as Josu started to feel pains, and then he felt as if his body were bring pummeled.

Raizen: Raizen-ken.

With that delayed shouted a bullet of lightning shot forward, blasting Josu through the back wall as Raizen began falling with Sakura's arms tightly locked around his neck from the front.

Sakura: You're crazy!

She shouted into his ear, not gaining a response. Raizen held up a single sign, activating the tags he had placed on the engine, blowing the ship to an irreparable state. Josu's dream was going down in smoke. Raizen reached to Sakura's hands and pulled them free, releasing her grip on him. Sakura stared in fear, they were plundging hundreds of feet to the ground and he had let her go. Quickly pulling his weapons from his back, Raizen turned his back to Sakura and motioned for her to grab on, which she quickly did. Raizen then threw his shuriken to the ground, forcing his body into a turn, then after hearing a sound, Raizen teleported himself and Sakura to his shuriken lodged in a tree. With a grip tightly wrapped around the handle, Raizen dragged it down to the ground and landed perfectly onto the ground, sending leaves flying upon doing so. Then with Sakura riding piggy back he carried her off until he reached a cliff with a grassy slope, and he flipped into the air, tossing Sakura from his back in one fluid motion his slammed both his weapons into their holsters. Raizen landed on his feet and caught Sakura in his arms bridal style before taking off once again for the leaf, mission accomplished. Sakura stared up at Raizen longingly, he never noticed, she probably didn't even notice she was looking at him like that either, but at the moment, there was no way they couldn't be mistaken for lovers.

(Flashforward)

Two days had passed since the two teams returned from their missions. Raizen collapsed shortly after reaching the gates, understandably since he had done all of that with grave wounds, but thanks to Claire's work, he made a quick recovery. However, he also needed her help with something else, something she was glad to do. When Sakura visited him after that he gave her something. A beautiful necklace, crafted from the crysm piece he had taken from the cavern, glowing warmly at the boy's pure hearted geisture.

Raizen: The only one in the world.

He said with a warm smile, it was what he had planned from the beginning. Sakura pulled the thin string around her neck and tied it, before holding gently onto the jewel hanging in front of her chest. Then overcome with joy, she hugged Raizen, but all she recieved was a sad smile. Raizen placed his hands on her shoulder and gently pushed her to arms length.

Raizen: Let's go see Sasuke.

Hearing him say that, it made her heart hurt, she didn't know why, but the thought of him giving up on her, it hurt. Reluctantly, she followed Raizen to Sasuke's room, hoping that seeing Sasuke would raise her spirits, but the room instead was filled with hostility. Enough to choke someone if they approached unawares.

Raizen: Hey Sasuke, how are you?

Sasuke: Like you care.

Raizen: What?

Sakura: Sasuke, are you okay?

She asked reaching for the boy, but before she could Sasuke slapped her hand away, roughly, as if trying to hurt her.

Sakura: Ah.

She said trying to hide the fact that it hurt. Raizen growled and shouted down at Sasuke.

Raizen: What the hell is wrong with you?

Sasuke: Shut up.

He said casting a glare at Raizen. That glare was returned in kind and after a minute and a half, Raizen smiled.

Raizen: I understand, so where do you want to do this?

Sasuke jumped from the bed and stood in front of Raizen witha smile of his own.

Sasuke: Follow me.

He said as he led the way, leaving the room. Sakura watched the whole thing happen, but she didn't know what exactly they meant. Even still she was scared, she understood enough to know that whatever they were going to do, it wasn't good. With that fear held firmly in her heart, she rushed after them, eventually leading her to the roof. Where she saw the horrid sight.

Raizen: You hit like a girl!

He shouted as he blocked Sasuke's fist and returned one in kind, slamming it into Sasuke's stomach, knocking him across the floor. Sasuke rolled back and flipped to his feet before charging after his teammate once again this time, from the air. Raizen leaned under Sasuke's kick, but failed to move in time to dodge the follow up kick Sasuke threw back for him. Sasuke's foot collided with Raizen's face, sending him spinning back, but even with that Raizen countered with a spin kick that landed in Sasuke's stomach, sending him rolling across the ground once again. Raizen quickly closed in on him and Sasuke had to think fast, that's when his eyes fell on one of the many cloths on the ground. Sasuke grabbed the cloth and snapped it back at Raizen who dodged it, falling right into Sasuke's trap. Sasuke released the other end and it flew over Raizen's face, blinding him, not for long, but long enough to hide waht he was doing. By the time Raizen reached him, Sasuke had inhaled.

Sasuke: Fire style: Fireball jutsu.

Raizen had no time to dodge, instead he took the blast head on, and went flying back along the rooftop, slamming backfirst into the wall behind. Sasuke closed the distance and slammed his fist into Raizen's stomach, before following quickly with a jumping spin kick. Raizen flipped to the ground and landed directly on his feet before charging back after Sasuke, fist drawn back. At blinding speed, Raizen slammed his fist into Sasuke's stomach, and continued with four more lightning fast punches before sending a spin kick to Sasuke's face, knocking him back as he had done him before.

Sasuke: Dammit.

He said cycling through handsigns.

Raizen: You'd better get ready for this.

He said summoning eletricity to his fist.

Sakura: Stop it.

She couldn't summon the strength to speak out, so shocked was she, but she still tried. From opposite sides of the roof, both boys charged their attacks. Sasuke blew a massive flame forward and punched into it, controling the blaze on his his. Raizen whistled and completed the charge on his Raizen-ken, and with wide smiles, both charged at one another.

Sasuke: Karyu-no-tekken!

Raizen: Raizen-ken!

Both shouted as they rushed forward.

Sakura: STOP IT!

She shouted, finally finding the strength to speak. Without warning Sakura began to run in the middle of them in an effort to put a halt to the madness, but little did she know, this was only the beginning.

Chapter 18 End.

Naruto: What the hell is going on?

Kiba: Raizen!

Raizen: Stay back, this isn't your fight, I'll handle this.

Sasuke: You've been lying to me, lying to everyone. Isn't that right? Raizen Uchiha!

Next time on eyes piercing the darkness: Before the storm: Coming clean.

Raizen: I didn't mean for you to find out this way, but fine, I'll tell you everything.

Omake theater open!

Canon omake #1: Never to be spoken of again.

Mika and JJ walked down the street, reflecting on the events that had occured during the mission.

JJ: Maybe we should go see if Naruto is okay.

Mika: Yeah he had it rough didn't he, I mean, I probably couldn't have done something like that.

JJ: Yeah, well let's go-

JJ never finished that sentence, instead he was cut off by the sight of Hinata quickly running up to them. Hinata stopped right in front of them, flushed deep red, breathing like she was dying.

Hinata: D-Did something happen to Naruto-kun on his mission?

JJ: Why do you ask?

Hinata blushed deeper at JJ's words and thought back.

(Flashback)

Because of his pace, Naruto had arrived back at the village far sooner than the rest of his team. After dropping his jutsu in the outside forest he immediately began searching for Hinata's scent. Once he finally found it he marched through the village, ignoring all of the people in his way. With blatant disregard for the fact that he was only a guest there, he burst through the door of the hyuuga manor as if he owned the place. Neji and Ishi both watched on, wondering what was wrong with him, but the look on his face said he was a man on a mission. Curious to what was happening, both followed Naruto on his way, until his march led him to a meeting of the head clan and the hyuuga elders. All eyes turned to Naruto at the moment he entered and his eyes fell on Hinata like a man crazed.

Hiashi: Naruto, is there something wrong?

He asked, never getting an answer, to Naruto, there was only on thing in the world at that moment. He walked over to Hinata, ignoring her concerned words, and picked her up before slamming his lips on hers, in front of everyone. The blushes on everyone's face paled in comparison to Hinata's, she could've died at that moment from both bliss and embarrassment, at present she didn't know what to be.

Hiashi: Stop it!

He shouted, gaining no response. Hanabi blushed too, unable to move at the moment.

Neji: Naruto, what the hell!

He shouted out, ready to put an end to the madness, but Naruto's fox chakra lashed out, pushing everyone else, except Hanabi, back. Finally Naruto turned back to everyone else, acknowledging their presence as he shouted.

Naruto: I need this!

Then he resumed what he was doing before as Hinata kissed back, completely forgetting about everything else in the room. Suddenly Naruto pulled back and breathed toward the ceiling.

Naruto: Ah, memory repressed. I promise, I'll never let something like that happen to you, I'll kill the world before I let it.

Hinata: What happened exactly?

Naruto: I can't tell or else the memories will come back. Just know, I'll never let something like that happen to you.

He said pulling her tightly into a hug, putting the burning question into everyone's head. One of the elders coughed into his fist, bringing attention back to the matter at hand.

(Flashforward)

Hinata: Naruto-kun held me through the entire meeting. So tell me, what happened?

The only answer she recieved however, were two extremely puffed up faces, trying their very best not to laugh at her.

Hinata: Um?

JJ: Haha, I'm sorry, but, hahaha.

Mika: It's not, pfft, our place to...Hahahahaha.

JJ: Hahahahahaha.

They failed, both laughing to the top of their lungs, Hinata was left wondering, never once did she get an answer.

Canon/Omake #2: Reassurance.

Neji was sneaking through the vilage, following a single target, not realizing that Kakashi was doing the exact same thing at that time. Both of them needed to confirm something.

Naruto: What are you doing?

He said, spotting out both men, bringing their attention to one another. In one smooth motion they dragged Naruto down, not wanting to blow their cover.

Naruto: What the hell?

Kakashi: Quiet.

Neji: We're trying to be sneaky here.

Naruto: Well a lot of good you're doing if I found you.

Kakashi: Naruto, right now it doesn't matter who else sees us, as long as our targets don't.

Neji: They're moving.

He said drawing attention back to the two ahead of them, for you see, Gai was on a date with Kagura and both men were watching, ready for Gai to do something stupid to make Kagura lose interest. They needed it to happen, for their peace of mind. It needed to occur, there was no way that Maito Gai could keep a woman, none at all. With Naruto's voice silenced, they followed after the couple as they continued their date, landing themselves in the park.

Naruto: And why are you following them?

Kakashi: Gai has a date.

Naruto: Yeah?

Neji: With a real woman.

Naruto: What's so weird about that?

Neji/Kakashi: What isn't?

The both asked in unison before continuing their surveilance, never realizing that there was another person in the bushes looking at the couple in the park. Tenten watched from the oppostie side of the park, she also needed that peace of mind. Maybe Gai bribed her or something, maybe he was threatening her. There had to be a reason, there was no way a woman could find a guy like that attractive, then again she found Lee attractive and he was sorta like Gai, but that was beyond the point at the moment, this was the Maito Gai, the biggest goofball in the village. Far be it from her to call him the village idiot, but how could this woman actually like him.

Kagura: Ah, nothing like ice cream in the park on a hot day.

Gai: Yes, and the scenery, is quite fetching in the fading sunlight.

Kagura: That it is.

She said before casting her gaze to Gai.

Kagura: You have some vanilla on your face.

Gai: Really, well let me-

Kagura: I can get it.

She said pullng a handkercheif. With a gentle look on her face, she wiped the ice cream from Gai's face, as sparkles filled the direct area, accompanied by bubbles and flowers.

Kakashi: How can this madness be possible?

Neji: It just can't be, it has to be a nightmare.

Naruto: Com'n there's someone out there for everybody.

Neji/Kakashi: Not him!

Kakashi: And even if there were, she wouldn't be nearly THAT hot.

He said pointing over to Kagura as she sat back down and finally finished her own cone, ignoring the blush on Gai's face.

Kagura: What do you say we get going?

Gai: R-Right, let's.

Kakashi: Their moving again.

Neji: Com'n.

He said leading them away from the park after the other two, and accidentally bumping into Tenten. All it took was a small nod, and both understood the other's situation and why they were there. With that understanding, they joined together in following the date, along with Naruto who decided he had nothing better to do at the moment, once again, failing to realize that there were two others watching as well.

Kurenai: Kakashi was telling the truth.

Asuma: I don't believe it, it's so...wrong.

Kurenai: I know, but they do make a cute couple.

Asuma: Bull, it looks like beauty and the beast. She's far too hot for him.

Asuma's comment earned him a fresh lump on the head from his companion, that he gently rubbed with a downward glance.

Asuma: You know, I meant that in a good way.

Kurenai: Well I didn't like the way you said it.

Asuma: Troublesome.

He said mimicking his student. Returning his eyes to the street he saw something that nearly made him lose all faith in the universe. Kagura had tripped, almost falling to the ground, and having the reflexes of a superhero, Gai caught her mid-fall and held her up. The act of doing so caused their eyes to meet, and they stared at each other's orbs, for about thirty seconds before Kagura said listlessly.

Kagura: I could've stopped myself.

Gai: When a man, accompanies a woman, she should never have to fear a fall.

Both said this, never once turning from each other's eyes as the scene became surrounded by sparkles, bubbles, and budding flowers.

Kagura: Um.

Gai: Yes?

Kagura: Maybe we should go, people are looking.

She said refering to the people on the street, staring at them, not the people hiding among the various objects in the area.

Gai: Let them look.

He said in retort, unwilling to end the moment simply for a bunch of looky-loos. Kagura smiled slightly, graced with a small blush on her face as she pulled closer to Gai and wrapped her arm in his.

Kagura: So where next?

Gai: Wherever you wish my beautiful spring flower.

Kagura: Heh, Well let's go then.

She said as she led the way leaving Kakashi staring on with tears dripping down his eye while wearing a sad smile.

Naruto: Are you crying?

Kakashi: Because I just realized, that this is undenible proof that there is no god. There isn't one, not if I can see something like this.

Tenten: Or undeniable proof that there is one.

Naruto: Well, according to Mom, there's plenty of them.

JJ: Hey Naruto.

Naruto: Hey JJ.

JJ: What're you guys doing?

Once again, they mimicked the act of forced kidnapping. After filling JJ in on the situation, who gave about the same answer as Naruto, they continued following Gai and Kagura. Asuma and Kurenai tried to continue their pursuit as well, but wound up bumping into the other group. With a nod of understanding, they joined together and followed the couple. This continued for hours, randomly bumping into other people who as couldn't believe the idea of Maito Gai having a date and by the time they reached their final destination, a fancy restuarant at the edge of the village, the entire place was filled with people only trying to gain "peace of mind" at Gai's expense. Never once did they think that this time could be used, y'know, going on their own dates, or maybe doing something constructive like creating a new jutsu. At the moment, Gai striking out was more important. After hours of Gai dashing the hopes of the crowd, the date was at it's end and Gai had walked Kagura to her door.

Kagura: I had a good time.

Gai: As did I.

Kagura: Let's do it again okay.

Gai: Yes, after all, the burning flames of youth don't die out with the sun's fall, it will burn again.

Kagura: Then let's burn together when that time comes.

She said as she did something that forced the crowd to accept the truth. She kissed Gai, full on the lips, most women thought that would cause a chain reaction in the body that results in instant death, but Kagura lived, and she...she enjoyed it. That wasn't possible, it was flat out impossible.

Kagura: See you later, green beast.

Gai: When the moment calls spring flower.

And they were already at pet names! Dammit, it wasn't fair, Kakashi for the first time in his life, felt envy staring at Gai, Gai of all people.

Kakashi: That's it, I-I have to kill him.

JJ: Why?

Kakashi: It's the only way to calm this burning rage I feel. There is no other way, I must kill him.

Naruto: Good for you Gai.

He said being the only one, beside JJ, who never once doubted Gai, ignoring the sound of weapons clanging behind them. Maito Gai had never been happier in his life. Good luck in the future, Gai-sensei.

Canon/Omake#3: Why the...straight face?

Shino sat solitary, staring down the street with asingle thought on his mind. If it weren't him, but someone else, he would've sighed, but since it was him he didn't. Because of his thoughts, only slightly did he turn when Kiba, Hinata, JJ, and Naruto walked up to him.

Kiba: Hey Shino, what's up.

He asked walking over to his teammate, but stopped a few feet in front of him.

Kiba: Hey, are you okay?

Hinata: You look kind of down.

Naruto:/JJ: _(How the hell can you tell)_

They thought staring at Shino's unchanging face. His expression showed no sign of depression, yet they were somehow able to tell just by looking.

Shino: I was informed, that I must attend an omai.

JJ: What!

Kiba: Dude that sucks.

Naruto: What's an omai?

Hinata: An omai, is an arranged meeting of two heirs to a prestigous family.

Naruto: What's so bad about that?

JJ: Because the two people who meet at an omai, are there to be introduced to their arranged fiance.

Naruto: What, so it's like a forced engagment?

Kiba: Wow, I guess that does kind of sum it up in fewer words.

He said holding his hand to his chin.

Naruto: That's not right, why would your parents do that?

Shino: Normally it is done to insure the future of the clan.

Naruto: Even still it's not something they should force on people. You want me to bust it up for you Shino?

Shino: While I appreciate the offer Naruto, I can't run away from this.

Hinata: Shino-kun, are you going to be okay.

Shino: Yes, I can always call it off.

Naruto: Man, arranged engagments, good thing you never had to go to one of those Hinata.

At those words, Hinata stiffened and turned away from him, which brought a questioning eyebrow from everyone there.

Naruto: Did you?

Hinata: Um, not after you were freed.

Naruto: You mean you were engaged to be married?

Hinata: At one time, but I called it off, there was someone else. He, didn't take it so well.

Naruto: What does that mean?

Hinata: He kept saying things like, "Then I shall win your hand". B-But don't worry, I'm sure that he's given up by now.

Naruto: And you never told me this, why?

Hinata: Um.

JJ: Have an ackward fight on your own time. Right now we need to think about what to do for Shino.

Kiba: Yeah, Shino, just go to her straight and say, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I want to be able to choose my own partner in life.

Naruto: Dude, you sounded just like Shino.

Hinata: Amazing Kiba-kun.

Shino: Will it truly be that simple?

JJ: It'll be easy, just let her down gently and you'll be free to choose again.

Shino: Alright, thank you.

With only those words, Shino was on his way.

Naruto: Shino, Ganbare!

Shino lifted a hand back to him and then cntinued on down the path. The next day, after Shino's Omai, he was standing in the same spot, staring into the sky. He would have smiled, if it wasn't him, but since it was him, he didn't. So caught up was he in his thoughts, that he only slightly turned when his friends walked up to him.

JJ: Hey Shino.

Kiba: Heh, you seem to be in a good mood today.

Hinata: Did something good happen?

Naruto/JJ: _(How the hell can you tell?)_

They both thought, seeing as Shino's face was still stuck in the stoic state.

Shino: Her name was Sugara Umio.

Naruto: Really, so you called it off?

Shino:...No.

He said shocking all of his gathered friends.

JJ: What, then what was yesterday about?

Kiba: What made you change your mind?

Shino:...She was hot.

He said slightly tuning to the side, gaining an understanding from all of the males in the area.

JJ: That'd do it.

Naruto: Good then.

Kiba: So she was your type?

Shino: She's intelligent and funny. She made me laugh.

Kiba/JJ/Naruto: (_What! He laughs?)_

Shino: I'll be meeting her again tomorrow. I'd appreciate it if you continue to give me your support.

JJ: Well you've got it.

Naruto: Go for it Shino!

He said to his friend as he walked off.

Naruto: Now about ths guy you were arranged to marry.

Hinata: _(Oh, I'd hoped he'd forgotten about that.)_

JJ: ...Good luck Hinata.

She was going to have a hard time explaining that one. Well at least Shino was in good spirits.

Omake theater close!

JJ: Hey everybody, I know this took longer than most other chapters, but dammit I had a reason.

Sakura: And that was?

JJ: I just got a PS3, and dammit I was going to play it.

Ino: 'Sigh' boys will be boys I guess.

Sakura: Well now we're done, so who's our guest today?

JJ: On that we have an interesting one today. Come on down, Yura Inugami!

Yura: Me, why me?

JJ: Because Kiba looooooves you.

Yura: Uh, but he's not here.

Sakura: Isn't she an enemy.

JJ: C'mon you guys, you know this doesn't have anything to do with the main story, so she's not an enemy right now. So drop it.

Ino: I still don't like this.

Sakura: Fine as long as she doesn't try anything funny.

Yura: I don't plan to, and even if I did there's nothing you could do about it.

Sakura: What was that?

Yura: You heard me, while I haven't been able to show it off in the story yet, I'm nearly without peer in combat.

JJ: Enough bragging, now let's move this along.

Ino: Yeah, so let's start with your stats.

Yura: All right.

Strength: 17

Endurance: 18

Speed: 15

Chakra: Non-existant

Weapon skill: 20

Taijutsu: 20

Ninjutsu: Non-existant

Genjutsu:Non-existant

Sakura: So you're like Lee?

Yura: I guess you could say that, but my skills allowing me to force everyone to fight on my terms.

Ino: What do you mean?

Yura: I have the ability to detect and neutralize chakra in a certain area, I can either focus on an area far away or cancel a wide area all around me. Using this can instantly dispel all ninjutsu coming at me, or already in effect.

Sakura: Is it a omnipresent thing or just something you turn on?

Yura: I can turn it on, but it also acivates on it's own at times, like when my life is in danger. At present I don't have any idea why I was born with this ability. However because of it, jutsu are forever out of my reach.

Ino: You're a good fighter though right?

Yura: Yes, I used to train myself and sharpen my skills back when I was with my mother, but I was always too scared to use it. Humans frightened me, so I tended to avoid them, even though I knew I was much stronger than them. Because of my, um, "breeding" I'll say, my reflexes are quite sharp, my balance flexibility also make it easy for me to avoid attacks. I've never been touched in battle, except against Kabuto. And he hates me for some reason

JJ: You don't know why?

Yura: I can guess, it's because Orochimaru-sama treats me special, he's not strict or violent with me. Mostly because he needs me, but because of that, I usually live comfortably in his lair. So Kabuto calls me "The pet kitten."

Sakura: Have you been given the curse mark like everyone else?

Yura: No, my body sees the mark as a threat and automatically neutralizes the seal before it can even form, all that jutsu would do to me is leave a hickey.

She said rubbing her neck.

JJ: I'm guessing it really left one.

Yura: Yeah...

Sakura: Moving along, is chakra neutralization your only talent?

Yura: No, there's also the bloody curse.

Ino: What?

Yura: By drenching my claws in my own blood, I can strengthen them andalso create waves of power with a single slash. Then there's the weretiger state.

Sakura: The who?

Yura: It's a state much like your boyfriend's berserker state.

Sakura: He's not my boyfriend.

Yura: Whatever. Anyway it's a state of awakening in which a member of the woren clan greatly enhances their strength by isolating their beastial nature. This awakens the monster inside of them and drives them into a massive rage, turning them against anything in their way. But unlike the berserker, A weretiger can't be awakened from by the words of loved ones or a small trigger, we stay in that state until we are knocked out, or die. Making it something of a last resort.

Ding dong ding.

JJ: And that means it's time for the fourth wall breaking moment.

Yura: Was that a chime?

Ino: Yeah, don't ask.

JJ: First off, Yura's name, obviously, was taken from the song I used in the third chapter. When I created Yura, she was very much like Ishi, and character created during the writing process. Yet, even though, I came up with her many chapters before her actual appearance. Even still I have many things planned for her down the road. Intially she was created to be another of Orochimaru's henchmen, but in the end I gave her a backstory and a place in the actual story. Yura's place being Kiba's love interest. At the beginning she was reluctant to be around him, but ended up falling in love with him, only to reveal that she was his enemy. A plt that many people seemed to like, but to those people just know, their complicated relationship doesn't end after the leaf destruction arc, after all, there's more to come. As well as a little more detail into her life. As well as more on Kiba's love story. Yura's rank is three on my favorite OC list.

Yura: How do you know so damn much about me?

JJ: Because Yura, I am your father!

Yura: What that can't be true, it's impossible!

JJ: Search your feelings you know it to be true.

Yura: All right then, because my father owes me his head. So if what you say is true then you have to die, Papa.

JJ: I'm lying my ass off...Do you really hate your father that much?

Yura: Yes, he left me and mom to rot in that stupid village while he did who knows what.

JJ smiled and placed his hand on Yura's shoulder.

JJ: You and I have more in common than I thought. Come Yura Inugami, let us hate our fathers together.

Yura: Let's.

Sakura: Uhhhhhhhhh.

Ino: Anyway, this has been another character introduction corner. And to everyone out there reading.

All: Shine eternal!

Yura:/JJ: Damn you father!

Okay now that that's all down, I can say this off the record. I don't read/watch Naruto anymore, but I was waiting for a certain scene to happen in the anime. And I will say to all out there listening, Episode 166 of the anime made me fall in love with Hinata for the third time. The anime version was sooooo goddamn epic compared to the manga version. And now that I have said that I will continue to not watch/read anything pattaining to the canon. Good night, and blessed morning to all out there.


	19. Chapter 19

Well, this one is going to be a dosey, so let me get right into it from the jump. This is going to be a flashback chapter, but it's one you're not going to want to miss. It delves into the far, far darker side of Raizen. While he seems like a goody-goody, he's actually more like Sasuke than he lets on, and I'll let you all see that in the chapter. But first, here are the references I made last chapter.

_**Metal gear solid:**_ Okay, this one was boarder than the side of a barn. I didn't really try to hide it, and my sheer love for all things solid snake is what led to these references.

_**Negima:**_ Ah, this one was also a very obvious reference. While Non-Fans may not get it, all of the girls in the steel fortress were named after characters from Negima, as well as Chamo, whose name comes from the series' resident pervert, who happens to be an ermine.

_**Sonic the hedgehog:**_ Raizen's "escape from the collapsing cave" Was highly inspired by Sonic the hedgehog, I even through in the loops and and rubber springs, whoever didn't get this was blind as all hell.

_**Breath of fire 3:**_ Crysm ore was one of the game's most prominent power sources and it was used in mostly everything. Because of the war between the dragons and the gaurdians, which left the dragons nearly extinct, crysm ore was omnipresent in the world and mining it became one akin to the real world's oil. However, during one of the excavations, the mine workers, accidentally wakes one of the last remaining dragons, Ryu, from his crystalized slumber. Teepo is also a character from breath of fire 3, a spunky and rumbancious boy who often mouths off too much for his own good. After disappearing for the majority of the game, he returns as an adult and, due to mass "brain-washing", turns against you to protect the false goddess.

Now, for the revalation, Raizen's story, full and uncut. The Uchiha blood fued grows deeper.

Before the storm: Coming clean.

The rooftop of Konoha's hospital was enveloped in a dim flash, the sound of cracklng thunder and smoke of a raging fire were the only signs of the struggle that could be deciphered from below. However, to Sakura, it was all too clear, and deathly real, the two boys of her team were fighting, and they were serious. As both closed in on each other, Sakura threw herself into the middle of the battle, recklessly running between the two powerful attacks the boys had intended for one another. Unable to move or delay their attacks, they charged straight for her, fearing the damage she would take, however, another presence made itself known. The hands of Kakashi Hatake grabbed tightly onto the wrists of both boys, and with a fluid spin, he launched them both in different directions. Sasuke's fist, completely destroying the water tower he had only barely touched, Raizen's fist, blasting a hole through the very wall he collided with. As rubble and scolding hot water fell to the ground below them both Kakashi scolded them, hoping his words would bring an end to the quarrel, but Sasuke's rage hadn't calmed, and even the interference of the girl and the jounin, had done nothing to soften his anger. Raizen stood to his feet, staring straight at Sasuke as he ran for him, however the delay in his actions prevented him from stopping what he could already see coming.

Sasuke: I'm not done.

He said silently a he slammed Raizen back first into the chain fence behind him. The intial shock from Sasuke's actions hadn't just effected Raizen, but the other two as well, it had been only a flash and there was no time to stop it. Sasuke turned with a low kick that swept Raizen's, knocking him off his feet, and in a motion so fast that it looked like flowing water, Sasuke had formed the seal for one of his most famous technique.

Sasuke: Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu!

From point blank range, Sasuke fired into Raizen's face, blasting him through the chain fence and down to the long fall the awaited him as he descended to the ground.

Kiba: Man it's been a long day.

He said walking his small familiar, gazing toward the sky as he moved. A single scent crossed his nose, one he recognized, but something was off.

Kiba: What smells like burnt Raizen?

He thought aloud, mostly as a joke to himself, but soon that joke hit him as reality when his senses shouted those thoughts to be true. Kiba turned his eyes to the direction the scent had come from, locking his vision onto the sight of his falling friend, yet due to the rate of movement, their was nothing he could do to stop his descent.

Kiba: Rai!

He shouted out as his best friend collided with the ground. The landing sounded like a mock explosion, sending shockwaves through the surrounding area, and effectively managing to draw the attention of the people in the there.

Kiba: Who did this?

He asked in more of a growl than a voice, yet Raizen gave no answer, defying the pain any normal person would have felt, he started to lift himself, gazing into the distance at something everyone else had failed to see. Kiba was in the way, his back turned to the fast approaching enemy. Raizen clicked his teeth and pushed Kiba from the attack's range, lining himself up for the incoming attack instead. Raizen lifted his left arm, blocking Sasuke's flying kick with his own forearm just before it could land. The arrival of Raizen's unknown enemy was a shock to everyone, yet none more than Kiba, he was expecting an attack, but this was Raizen's own teammate. Raizen pushed force into his arm, launching Sasuke back down the street, but with only a graceful flip, he managed to land on his feet. Never stopping to take a breath, Sasuke quickly closed the distance, allowing for no defense. Sasuke, with his sharingan fully active, charged at Raizen with his right hand drawn back, and even as Raizen moved his hand to block it, Sasuke's left moved lower. Due to Raizen's reflexes, he was able to catch both of Sasuke's fist on the moment he attacked, leading them to a stalemate, both trying to over-power the other, but after only two seconds of the struggle, Sasuke grew bored of it and threw his hands to the side, leaving Raizen completely open, and with a wide smile, he flipped forward, slamming the front of his foot into Raizen's chin.

Raizen: Gah.

Sasuke: What's wrong, not fast enough to react?

He asked, flipping in mid-air, and quickly he turned, slamming the heel on his foot into Raizen's cheek, knocking him to the side. Sasuke let Raizen and everyone else see that he meant business. Sasuke's lips opened slightly, only enough to release an arrogant chuckle, but that was enough to rouse Raizen from his own stupor. As his eyes regained focus, he quickly leaned away from another fist and spun into a heel kick, aimed for Sasuke side, but due to his sharingan, Sasuke saw it coming and caught Raizen's leg mid flight and sent his leg forward, knocking Raizen's only support from under him, sending the boy spinning the air. Sasuke lifted his foot and brought it back down, slamming it into Raizen's stomach, smashing him into the ground. Raizen hadn't been putting up much of a fight, most thought it was because he was facing off against the Uchiha prodigy, however Sasuke knew the real reason. Raizen had been doing it since they were kids, he never went full out against him, and the fact was starting to piss him off.

Sasuke: What's wrong, coward?

He said as he lifted his fist and brought it down for Raizen, however, the boy flipped from the spot just in time to dodge, but not fast enough to avoid the spin kick Sasuke followed up with. Raizen's body was forced into a spin, slamming back first into the wall of a restuarant. Without giving his teammate time to recover, Sasuke closed in, viciously buffeting Raizen with fists, rising Kiba to the boiling point, ready to rip the Uchiha's face from his head. Then with a fist blazing with fire, Sasuke pulled back his left hand slamming it into Raizen's face.

Sasuke: Karyu-no-tekken!

He shouted the move he had created to mock Raizen's signature move. However weaker it was, Sasuke's attack was enough to send Raizen flying back along the ground, stumbling to his feet, but even before he could rise, Sasuke was in his face, two fingers before his lips.

Raizen: Fuck.

He said as he looked away cursing his luck, and in that moment, a massive fireball blasted into him, slamming him face first into another wall. Raizen pushed himself back and collapsed to the ground, unable to support his own fatigue any longer. Staring up at Sasuke, he thought to himself. With a smile, he conceded as Sasuke quickly came after him again, yet something had stopped the young Uchiha. Kiba's claws had slashed down for him, ready to end the Uchiha's life. Even if he was a fellow shinobi, he was attacking Raizen with the furiosity equal to an enemy ninja, so he was inclined to treat him like one. Despite this, Sasuke paid him little mind as he continued for Raizen, only to be interupted once again, this time by Sakura. For the second time, Sakura threw herself in front of the boys, arms spread wide, trying to end their fued. Sasuke finally lowered his offensive, gazing down at Raizen.

Sasuke: Pathetic.

Raizen: Whatever.

Sasuke: Saved by a woman, and you didn't even try to fight back. You're a sorry excuse for a shinobi.

Raizen: What?

Sasuke lowered his hand and turned his back to Raizen as Kiba joined Sakura in front of him.

Sasuke: Did you all see, this is our so called team leader, someone who hides behind a girl when the hammer comes down.

His word invoked mummers among the crowd, Raizen could deal with that, but what he said next sent shockwaves through the boy.

Sasuke: Someone like you can't protect anything.

Raizen: What?

Sasuke: There's no wonder you're alone.

Raizen's eyes went wide, staring at Sasuke with killing intent.

Sasuke: What's wrong Raizen, thinking about you truth make you angry? Someone who's too scared to fight, will lose everything.

Raizen: Tough words coming from someone who has nothing.

Sasuke: Yeah, but the difference is, I threw everything away, you consistantly reach for something you can never attain, like the girl standing in front of you.

Raizen's eyes began to change, Sasuke was crossing the line, even Sakura cringed at his last comment.

Ino: Sasuke, don't you think you're-

Sasuke: Stay out of this.

He said leveling a glare at the girl she had never seen before. Sasuke then peeked over his shoulder and gazed at Raizen.

Sasuke: People like you, deserve to be alone.

Raizen's face suddenly cleared and in a flash, he was holding onto Sasuke's shoulder.

Raizen: Simple plan, you want to piss me off so I'd go all out huh?

He said with a smirk.

Raizen: That's a gutsy idea, problem is though...It worked!

He shouted as a wave of electricty flew through him.

Raizen: You wanted me mad, you got it, you wanted me to hurt you, my pleasure, you wanted to die just say so.

Raizen released Sasuke's shoulder and placed his back on his, both facing different directions.

Raizen: This is your last chance to back out.

He said with an unchanging expression.

Sasuke: It doesn't matter, you're still no match for me.

Raizen: Fine, I'll give you all that I got.

Raizen stretched out both hands and suddenly, rippling through the village, came his shuriken and broadsword, returning to his hand as if they were JJ's sword.

Raizen: Don't regret this.

He said as he spun both weapons, slamming them roughly into their sheaths. Then with only a tap, he sent his executioner blade flying from his back into the air, then he grabbed onto the hilt and slammed it down for Sasuke with such force that it ripped through the cement. Sasuke had managed to dodge the attack, but the force from the attack was enough to knock him slightly off balance. Despite this, Sasuke also managed to dodge the next swing Raizen sent for him. With a flipping kick, Sasuke attacked Raizen, only to have his attack blocked by Raizen's massive blade. Unable to see any other effective way off of Raizen's blade, Sasuke pushed forth, sending his opponent back into a slide, however Raizen quickly used the momentum to flip back, from which he landed atop his sword, planted firmly into the ground. Raizen kicked from his blade with a smile, and the instant he landed on the ground, he became the wind. Sasuke's eyes traced Raizen, keeping track of his every move, and with confidence, he swung back to the right, however Raizen had seen this coming as well, and he leaned back under it and turned into a short spinning flip. Raizen broke from his spin and landed on his palm where he delivered rapid fire kicks to Sasuke's stomach. Giving no time for Sasuke to recover, Raizen pulled back his left leg and slammed it into Sasuke's chest, sending him flying back. Raizen threw himself forward with Sasuke, and brought his fist up into Sasuke's stomach, then dragged it up completely sending Sasuke back to his feet, then he dragged his other fist down into his face before lifting his body into the air, left leg first and slamming it down onto Sasuke's neck. Then without warning he moved to Sasuke's back and slammed his fist into his side, turning him to face him once again, then ravaging attacks, he repeatedly punched into Sasuke's body, lifting him into the air.

Raizen: Try and keep count!

He said with an arrogant smile rivaling Sasuke's as he repeatedly shot lightning fast punches into Sasuke, finishing with a single haymaker that sent Sasuke flying back.

Raizen: 208.

He said to himself as he once again became one with the wind, constantly disappearing and reappearing on buildings before finally settling over Sasuke punching him down into the ground with a resounding boom. Then without taking a breath, he grabbed onto Sasuke shirt and launched him forward. As if racing with Sasuke as he flew, Raizen quickly made back to his sword, tightly grasping the hilt as he dragged it through the ground and into Sasuke. Sasuke spun to the ground, barely able to breathe, but even then, Raizen was unrelenting. He swung his sword, latching the hook in the front onto Sasuke's neck, then with a spin he tossed him into a large power pole. Sasuke's back slammed into the pole and he bounced off, struggling to breathe as Raizen walked forward. And with godly speed, he stepped forward, slamming his left forearm onto Sasuke's neck pressing him to the pole.

Raizen: Not quite how you saw it happening is it? Trust me, even on my worst day you can't hold a candle to me!

He shouted as he slammed his Raizen-ken into Sasuke's face, knocking him through the pole, crushing it in the process. Raizen stalked through the wreckage picking up a powerline that had fallen due to his attack.

Raizen: Maybe you shouldn't let your little clan's strength go to your head. After all, you're not as strong as you think you are.

Raizen slammed his foot on Sasuke's chest, holding him up to another pole as he placed the powerline in his own teeth, draining the power from it. Then after gathering enough of it, he pushed against Sasuke's chest as hard as he could, once again sending him through the pole behind him.

Raizen: I'm gonna send you flying!

Raizen watched as Sasuke struggle to lift himself and with unmatched speed, he moved himself under Sasuke.

Raizen: Lightning storm!

He shouted out, slamming his fists into Sasuke's body at high speed, giving not even a second to breathe, and once finished he pulled back both hands and simultaenously slammed them into Sasuke's body.

Raizen: Blinding blaze!

Raizen's fists exploded with blue lightning and the recoil from his attack left an imprint in the ground behind him, but his attack wasn't over, all of the residing chakra he left behind gathered on his right fist.

Raizen: Let me show you my new jutsu. I've only been able to use it once in real combat, but I'm going to make this the second.

He said as he drifted his fist up and down, forming a stream behind him, and then he vanished, hopping from building to building in a blur, leaving behind only the trail of chakra behind him. Then he reappeared before Sasuke, forming the complete lightning dragon on his fist.

Raizen: Raijin-ryu!

He shouted out as the massive dragon slammed into Sasuke, and continued to move through him, roaring out as it moved. Then finally it slammed him into a roof and then bounced, sending Sasuke flying out into the village's plains. Due to the momentum of his attack, Raizen was sent spinning back to the ground. When he landed he slammed his fist into the ground, slowly standing up. All eyes stared in shock, he had just overpowered the mighty Sasuke, thought to be the strongest behind Naruto, JJ, and Mika, but they were monsters. How could Raizen have over powered Sasuke Uchiha so completely. As they pondered this, Raizen gathered his sword and said in a strong voice.

Raizen: Sorry about the mess, we'll take the rest out of the village.

Even though he said this, others watching had just seen something interesting, and they wanted to see what happened. Suddenly realizing that they had something to do out in the village plains, and just happening to be headed in the same direction as Raizen, the crowd had wound up following him out after Sasuke. As Sasuke collected himself, Raizen showed up behind him.

Raizen: Are we done?

Sasuke: Heh, not even close.

He said standing up to face his opponent, yet something else caught his eye. Raizen hadn't really been paying attention to the fact that he was being followed, even though he had known, and Sasuke was happy it had happened.

Sasuke: And so they gather. Now I can expose you to everyone!

He shouted out. Raizen was aware of what he meant, but he couldn't just give it away.

Raizen: What are you talking about?

Kakashi: Sasuke, what is this all about?

Sasuke: Ask the liar over here.

Kiba: What was that?

Sasuke: You heard me, he's been lying and decieving all of us!

He said turning a sideways glance over to Raizen.

Sasuke: Isn't that right, Raizen Aname, or is it, Raizen Uchiha?

Raizen's eyes barely moved, yet everyone else was stunned, that was a bold accusation, of all things, why an Uchiha?

Kiba: Is that what this is about? You must have lost your mind, I'd sooner believe Rai was a member of the Inuzuka clan than yours.

Kakashi: Sasuke, you know there's no way.

Yu: Yeah, Onii-chan you know that everyone of us was...

Sasuke: Yeah, every member of the Uchiha clan was killed, in this village. But Raizen isn't from this village is he? Is it so much to believe that there were Uchiha who didn't stick with the pack?

Shino: That's merely circumstantial, you're grasping at straws.

Sasuke: Oh, yeah I guess I would be if a puzzle piece wasn't thrown into my lap to fit this all together..

Yu: What do you mean?

Sasuke: When I met Itachi again he said something to me. He said, "The other two Uchiha I saw today were far more impressive."

Finally Raizen gave a reaction as his eyes gazed to the ground.

Sasuke: Where would he get the number "two" from? I was able to accurately guess that one was Yukari, which I'll make sure to pay him back for, but who was the other? Kakashi-sensei may have a Sharingan, but he's not a member of our clan, Itachi would know that. Then I heard that you fought him as well, you gave yourself away. It was at that moment that I realized how little I actually know about you. Where was your original village, what was your childhood like? What were your parents' names? All we really know about your past is that your family was killed.

As he went on, the spectators found themselves suddenly believing Sasuke's rant.

Sasuke: But then it made sense, the strange feeling I get around you, the fact that Yukari could even feel it. You're one of us aren't you?

He asked directly to Raizen, who at this point, realized that he couldn't hide it anymore

Kiba: That's still not enough to just make-

Raizen's hand shot up, stopping Kiba from finishing that sentence. Then through closed eyes he reached to the back of his head and sighed.

Raizen: So that's why you're mad, trust me Sasuke...I didn't want you to find out that way.

This comment sent a wave of shock through everyone who didn't know already. Sakura clutched her hands, as she gazed at the boys, scared of what might happen next.

Sasuke: It's true then?

Raizen: Yeah, you're completely right, even though I wanted it to go something like, "Hey Sasuke, guess what, I'm an Uchiha'. "What no way' "Yeah' Cool." or something like that.

He said trying to put a little humor into the situation, yet Kiba was still reluctant to believe it.

Kiba: Rai, you don't have to play along because Sasuke's gone nuts!

Raizen lowered his hand, ashamed that he hadn't at least told Kiba. There was no one on the planet he trusted more than him, and it was time to come clean. With a sullen look, he turned to Kiba and activated his sharingan. This expelled any doubt that anyone had left, Raizen was indeed an Uchiha. By doing so he was able to notice that he had also drawn the attention of his second teacher.

Raizen: I'm sorry Kiba.

Yu: Then you...When I asked you...

Raizen: Yeah, I was kind of ordered not to reveal it. And like Sasuke said before, I used to go by the name Raizen Uchiha.

Sasuke: So Aname is a fake name?

Raizen: No, if I wasn't a part of the Aname clan do you think I could use lightning jutsu the way I do? Aname was my father's last name, and on the day I came here I was told to go by that. And you want to hear something funny that's going to make Yukari hate me?

Sasuke: What?

Raizen: My mother was the second born child of the Uchiha leadership. So if she was still alive she would have been your aunt.

Sasuke: Wait then...

Raizen: Yeah, I'm not just related to you by clan, you're actually my first cousin.

As he revealed that he could feel the daggers Yukari was glaring into his back, making him sweat slightly.

Sasuke: And you knew this?

Raizen: Since the first time I heard your names. Sorry.

Sasuke: That won't cut it!

Raizen: I know, but...Want me to tell you?

Sasuke: Huh?

Raizen: You said you don't know much about me, so I'll tell you everything. It's a long story though.

Sasuke: Start talking.

Raizen: Alright...But first!

He shouted with a goofy smile that made everyone facefault.

Raizen: How about I tell you a little fairytale?

Sasuke: I'm not interested.

Raizen: Oh com'n it's my favorite bedtime story.

Sasuke: What are you, five?

Raizen: It'll be good I promise.

Sasuke: Just get it over with.

Raizen: Alright. Spark dance!

He shouted as he released a stream of lightning that danced in the air, creating an illustration.

Raizen: Long ago there existed two families. Both had no real home, but they had a tendency to be aggressive. As many of those who first began to settle, they found land, however, both had claimed this land for themselves, and unable to co-exist, the families began to war. This war lasted for many years, and the dark blood between them became as thick as the smoke. However, before their feud could be resolved, one of the families found a new land and settled there. Eventually the other family did the same. Even still, the bad blood between both families remained, even though they had no reason to fight anymore.

Raizen smiled as he gazed along the land, watching the faces of the people before him, listening in interest. Even Sasuke, who had been opposed to the idea, was showing interest in the story. Amused by this, Raizen decided to resume his story.

Raizen: Both had continued acts of aggression against the other and taught their children to hate each other without reservation. And to one family, was born a prince, said to be the most promising of all leaders before him. On his twelth birthday, he saw his first battle. Despite his lack of actual combat experience, he was pulled into the battle, but not long after, he found himself cornered. Then there was an explosion, this one thing managed to blast him from the battlefeild and into the dense forest below. However, when he awoke, he was alone, lost in a dark forest. All he could do was walk. After only going a short way, he heard the growls of hungry tigers. Doing the normal thing, he hid himself, thinking that the tigers were after him, but he was mistaken. Ahead of him, there was a wounded girl, unable to run from the ferocious beasts. The girl he saw, he had seen before, she was the other family's princess, and judging from what he could see, she had been blown away by the same blast as him.

Raizen stopped and lifted two fingers in front of himself.

Raizen: Led by his family's teachings, there were only two rational choices. 1: Fight off the tigers and kill the girl, taking back her head to show the other family or 2: Let the tigers kill her and repeat last sentence.

Raizen said with a smile before lowering his hand.

Raizen: He chose neither. The boy threw himself before the tigers and drew his sword, fighting with everything he had. After successfully fighting away the tigers, he collapsed from his injuries, with his back to the girl. He smiled in defeat, he could feel her standing over him. Because, led by her Family's teachings she only had one choice, cut him down and take his head back. However, like the boy had done, she chose her own way, and she ran away from the boy. The boy tried to lift himself, she had spared his life, he could at least get away.

?: Don't move!

Shouted the display, shocking everyone in the crowd, did Raizen's electricity mimic speech.

Raizen: I originally developed this for decoy missions.

He said speaking to the crowd.

Raizen: The girl had returned, bringing with her a med kit, and began tending to the boy's wounds. Both had done something that they had been taught was impossible. Together, they made their way through the forest, protecting one another, fighting as one. They realized, they had fallen in love, the boy wanted to protect the princess, and the girl wanted to stay by the side of the boy who saved her. Yet, when they returned from the forest, they were ripped away from each other. Unwilling to put the children in further danger, the families restrained from fighting as they departed. Only the boy and girl looked back. Even as they remained in their castles, far from each other, their thoughts always returned to each other. Years passed, and again they found themselves on the battlefeild, returned to battle, but the second they met, they recognized each other instantly. Yet they were unable to act out their feelings before their families, so instead, they feigned a battle with one another, and ended it with their disappearance. Once they were alone, they threw themselves into each other''s embrace. Two fools chasing a doomed love. But alas, the moment came when they had to seperate.

Raizen once again went into a pause to see if everyone was listening.

Raizen: Not long after that, they began meeting in secret, yet it was a love meant for disaster.

Princess: We can't keep this up.

She said sitting on a lone branch as her companion threw a twig from the tree, barely paying mind to her worries.

Princess: Will you listen to me!

Prince: Hey, I hear you, there's no reason to yell.

Princess: They're going to find out.

Prince: I know.

He said throwing another twig.

Prince: That one was louder than the other.

Princess: Are you being stupid on purpose or are you really just an idiot?

Prince: A little of both.

He replied with a smile, gaining a small one from the girl.

Princess: How can you be so calm?

Prince: I'm just not worried. I don't care what my family thinks, I'll just protect you no matter what.

Princess: Even from your family?

Prince: Especially from my family.

Princess: What if you can't?

Prince: Then, I'll take you as far away as I can, as fast as I can run. I'll run until our families can't see us, where they can't follow us. I'll run until I can't run anymore, and where I drop, we'll build our own life. When that time comes, will you come with me?

Princess: Of course.

The princess smiled at the pledge he made, sword pointed to the sky.

Raizen: She loved him, and she wanted to believe his words, but that was hard to do. Much like they thought, they were found out, and once again it led to a battle. The prince, accused of seducing the princess. The princess, accused of being a seductress witch, both sides ready to end their blood fued for good. The only thing that stood in their way, were the two lovers. The girl's doubt, being weighed upon by her brother's words, almost dropped her stance, in fear of pursuing a useless love, but the boy's love was undoubted. He grabbed tightly onto her hand and shouted.

Prince: Marry me.

Princess: Huh?

Prince: Forget these old fools, let them rot in their hatred for all I care.

Princess: But-

Prince: I denounce my right as this family's heir. I have no reason to live if I can't be with you.

His words, dispeled her every doubt, and with refound courage she stared into his eyes and said.

Princess: I denounce all ties to this family. I will not live in this world if I can't have you.

Raizen: In shock, both families shouted in outrage, ready to spill blood in their fury. And the prince shouted.

Prince: STOP!

Bringing a halt to the violence he asked one last question.

Prince: Do any of you fools even know what you're fighting for anymore!

With a glare leveled to all, he stepped back to his princess and said in a strong voice.

Prince: I want nothing to do with fools like you. You can all kill each other for all I care, but don't involve my hime in it any longer.

Raizen: With that last statement, he grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into his arms. Then he ran, he ran until the families, frozen in shock, could no longer see them. He ran until they couldn't follow him, and when he legs finally gave out under him. As he sat there, the princess placed her hand in his, and on that ground, they began their new lives, with one another.

He said finishing his story gaining "awwwws" from the crowd. Sasuke chuckled and said what everyone was thinking.

Sasuke: Cute fairy tale, but can you start the freaking story now?

Raizen: I thought I did.

Sasuke: No, you just told a unbelievably unrealistic story.

Raizen: No, that's where you're wrong. Stories like that can happen.

Sasuke: In what world? There's no way someone would throw away everything and so stupidly risk their lives just for something like that.

Raizen: So are you telling me it wouldn't. Naruto, how long would it took you to throw away everything for Hinata.

Naruto: Approximately 0 seconds.

Raizen: My point exactly. Beside I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet.

He said as he moved his fingers, dragging along features from the two faces displayed on his jutsu, and then placed it over his own face.

Raizen: Like I said Sasuke, I already started the story, from the very beginning.

Sasuke: Wait, then-

Raizen: Yep, the prince's name was Mirono Aname and the Princess was Yuri Uchiha. My favorite bedtime story was actually a story of how my parents met. Though I don't think there are many people who can say that their meeting was so romantic it can be told as a fairy tale.

He said with a smile as he continued.

Raizen: And to continue the story, well, when two people love each other very much, Raizen exists. It was always drilled into me, that I was the sheer embodiment of the sacrifice they made. Proof that when following your heart, there were never regrets. Then when I was three, the most important job in the world was given to me.

(Flashback)

Mirono stood over his proud wife as Raizen ran around, gathering whatever he could to make his mom happy. Mirono stopped Raizen and pointed him to the small child in Yuri's arms and said in a strong, proud voice.

Mirono: Raizen, do you see. This is Seria, your little sister. No matter what, as a big brother, your most important job is to protect her. Do you understand.

Raizen: Yes sir.

Mirono: Good answer.

(Raizen: That was a job I took to heart. Nothing was more important to me than her.)

1 year later.

Yuri: Raizen, come on I have to feed Seria.

Raizen: No, I have to protect her.

Yuri: You don't have to protect her from me.

Raizen: But it's my job, and no matter what, I'm going to do it.

He said reaching for Seria's bottle, gently feeding her as he rocked her to sleep.

Yuri: If you keep that up she's going to develop a big brother complex.

(Raizen: She sooooo did too.

He said, breaking away from the story.

Raizen: There were many times in my life where I actually found myself more concerned for Seria's well being than my own. She meant the world to me. There was even this one time we had a fight out in the forest behind our house, and she ran away. Because I was mad I waited at least twenty seconds to go look for her.

Kiba: That's no time at all.

Raizen: Time moved slower for us okay. When you move at hundred MPH on a simple jog, twenty seconds is just enough to get you farther than most people can walk in a day. Anyway, I found myself looking for her, and I discovered something shocking. I couldn't find her, no matter where I looked. So I wound up looking around everywhere in the forest, and she was no where to be found and before I even knew it, I had been out there for three days, running around in circles trying to find her. Then I went home, thinking maybe my dad could help me, then I found out, she had just went home and dad was out there looking for me. She just took another route there, and the second my hand touched that door she was on me tighter than a pit bull's jaws. I had been searching for nothing for three days, and I was hungry as all get out, but I didn't care, because she was okay. I guess, it's just naturally bred into me to be that way.

He said closing his eyes, allowing the image behind him to take over once again.)

(Flashback)

The streets once again became filled with the clammer of everyday life. Seria, walking alone, lazily moved forward as she enjoyed her ice cream cone, paying no mind the person walking in front of her. Due to the reflexes she had, she easily avoided the man, but he wasn't less quick on his feet than she was, and dispite her efforts, he collided with her, knocking the cone from her hand, and right onto him.

Seria: Ah, sorry.

She said, even knowing that it wasn't her fault. Disappointed at the loss of her ice cream, the girl turned and began walking away, but before she could, she felt the man behind her moving, and once again, due to her sharp reflexes, she was able to dodge the man's hand just in time.

Chaba: Where do you think you're going?

Seria: I'm going to see if my brother will buy me another cone.

Chara: What do you mean, you're not going to make up for spilling your shit all over me?

Seria: Um, what do you want me to do? I'm six, it's not like I can replace it. Besides mister, it was only vanilla, it'll wash right out.

Chaba: Really, then why don't you do it?

Seria: Because I don't know you.

She said, pulling away from the man once again.

Chaba: You're not getting away with it that easily.

He said, snapping his fingers, commanding shinobi with slashes across the headbands. Seeing as she was raised by shinobi, she knew what that meant. Much like her older brother, she was quicker than the average cheetah on a normal stroll, but she lacked the training to handle that speed. If things got worse, she could always run, but she knew that wasn't neccessary yet, and judging by the utters of the onlookers, they weren't going to be helping her.

Chara: I think you'll do well in the training program we have.

Seria: Um, sorry, but my father made it very clear that he doesn't want me being a shinobi.

Chara: I agree, you'll do much better as something else.

Seria slightly closed her eyes and stared at the man in digust.

Seria: I'm six, what kind of weirdo lolicon are you?

She asked, throwing Chaba for a loop.

Chaba: What kind of six year old knows those kind of words. Besides, I don't care one way or another, but I have a lot of costumers who would love to have a girl like you.

He said once again reaching for her, but this time, she didn't move, after all it'd be better if he extended his hand for what was coming. Yet one of the missing nin noticed and pulled back Chaba's arm just in time to avoid the windmill shuriken flying for his hand, then he deflected it with a kunai, but the second that the kunai flew into the air, Raizen appeared in front of the ninja, holding tightly onto his weapon, and in one full motion, he kicked fiercely into his face with everything he had. Completing his spin, Raizen landed on the ground in front of Seria.

Raizen: Com'n man, do you have nothing better to do than pick on kids.

Seria: Oniichan.

She said staring at him with dreamy eyes.

Chaba: You've got a lot of nerve kid. Beat it before something bad happens.

Raizen: And miss out on the fun? What kind of day would I have then, I'd be bored stiff.

Chaba leaned back to his men and whispered the words.

Chaba: I don't need the boy, kill him and take the girl.

Raizen: Tch, lay one finger on my sister, and I'll break your teeth.

Chaba listlessly turned to Raizen and chuckled as more ninja fell around them, finally the boy's cool facade began to slip.

Raizen: Uh, can we be civil about this?

There were no words, all of the ninja just continued to advance on them.

Raizen: I guess not. Seria, you up for a jog?

Seria: Yeah.

Raizen: Then move!

He shouted out as he led her away from the crowd, gaining a check lead over the much slower ninja, however, because of Seria, he was unable to run as fast as he could.

Seria: Oniichan, there's a house there!

Raizen: I know, get ready, we're goin' through.

Seria: Huh?

Raizen: Those guys are with the slave trade. I know it may seem scary, but it's either go through that house or spend the rest fo your life-

Seria: Let's go.

She said cutting him off before he could finish, much to his amusement. Then without pause he sped in front of his sister and dived through the house's window, making an entrace for the small girl behind him, who much like he had planned, jumped through behind him. Without evening turning to the startled family behind them, they continued through the the next window as Raizen jumped covering his face thoroughly.

(Music que: City Escape/ by tony harnell & Ted poley. Sonic Adventure 2 OST)

Raizen: WOO!

He shouted out in excitement as he made it through, made his way down the road, casting back a glance to his younger sister, who was easily keeping up to his pace. Raizen smiled wide, feeling the wind beat at his face. Even as he was being chased, nothing in the world felt better. Losing himself in the adrenaline, he skillfully dodged the pedestrians on the streets and flipped onto a cart, and spun onto the side of a house, moving as if graicty obeyed him. Without taking a breath he flipped back to the ground and made off down the street. He was in bliss, however he was forgetting one important thing, the girl who was following him.

Seria: Oniichan!

That one call was enough to drag back the boy's attention, bringing him back to earth. Realizing the girl couldn't keep up with him, he slowed down and reached back, grabbing tightly onto her arm, then without warning he threw her into the air. Raizen smiled back and turned into a spin, catching the girl on his back as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Then, like a bullet, he shot through the village, gainging a good lead ahead of them. Then with a single nodded he motioned for his sister to move, and with an understanding, she flipped from his back and activated her sharingan in mid-air. No more problem presented themselves as she charged through the village, turning back to her brother as he ran along the rooftops, keeping a sharp eye on her. However the ninja were faster than they though, albeit the fact that they were giving it everything they had. Dispite their speed, they managed to catch up to Seria, yet the had completely forgotten her overprotective brother. Raizen frowned a jumped from the rooftops, landing on the face of one of the unsuspecting ninja, and with the mimic of his frightening speed, he stomped on the man's face as if he were running track.

Raizen: I told you not to touch her!

He shouted as he flipped from the man's face, with an outstretched hand he called out to Seria and tightly held her hand as he moved up and building, and just before reaching the top he let go of Seria, slingshotting her to the roof. Seria landed without even the slightest problem and quickly adjusted her body to run again. Not even a second had passed and they were already passed three rooftops, but the ninja were fast approaching and Seria's lack of manuverablity was once again catching up to her, as were the shuriken that had been thrown. Raizen once again turned to his sister and pulled her close to his chest as he rolled under the shuriken, but the act also made them jumped short of the next roof, and Raizen's back collided with the building parrellel to them. Then once again he repeated the same as the collision pushed them back to the previous building, and then once again when they reached the ground.

Raizen: Ugh...

He said rolling in his pain, then his eyes finally regained focus and he saw the ninja looking down at him.

Raizen: Move.

No explantion was needed, Seria just moved away from Raizen and began looking for an exit as he flipped back and then bunnyhopped to avoided the next wave of shuriken, but while he was doing this, the ninja had time to close in on him. No matter where he looked, the were ninja, and with Seria still on ground level, he couldn't go to the roofs. Unafraid of the ninja in front of him, he balled his fists and readied for the assualt.

Seria: Oniichan!

She shouted, grabbing his attention. Seria was waiting behind an open door right down the alley. Their way out had been cleared and without a moment's delay, Raizen was through that door, running as fast as he could. Then there was a branching path, stairs leading up and a doorway in front.

Raizen: Go up!

He ordered and with a nodded she complied with his request. As she ran up those stairs she could hear the ninja keeping up with her, and not long after going trough she made it to the roof, trapped. Seria ran to the edge and looked back at the slowly approaching ninja. However, she didn't look scared, she just shrugged and jumped over the side, completely ready to fall, but her faith was rewarded in the form of Raizen, bursting through the third floor window with his arms out, as if he were expecting her to jump. He effortlessly caught the girl and slammed his feet in the building opposite of them. Raizen kicked back and started running along the side of the building without pausing, then jumped onto a rail sliding down all the way to ground level. Never once did he look back as he cradled his little sister to safety, but once again the path ahead had become obscured. Raizen leaned back on his knees, sliding under a horse drawn carriage and then span back to his feet, then Seria kicked from his chest and leapt over food stand as Raizen slid under it. Both moved in complete harmony, never once shifting ahead of the other, and once both had passed, Raizen caught Seria in his arms and continued running.

Raizen: Seria, get us outta here.

He shouted to her as he threw his shuriken into the air. The girl smiled as she flipped from her brother's shoulder and snatched down the shuriken in mid-air. With the weapon tight in her grip she held her free hand over it and closed her eyes, instantly teleporting herself far down the road, but unfortunately, she had done so right under a group of descending ninja. Yet, this once again became moot as Seria teleported again, this time to a safe distance.

Seria: Oniichan!

She shouted out, gaining her brother's attention and with a wide smile, he sped up, quickly reaching the waiting girl and right before he could pass her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and both warped into the forest behind the village. Seria looked around, trying to catch her brother's figure as she slid down the inverted hill, and then collided with something also sliding back. Raizen latched his arms around her and carried her down the hill with him.

Seria: What a rush!

Raizen: Tell me about it.

He responded as he reached the ground. Once they finally landed Seria latched onto Raizen's arm and smiled, walking side by side with him as he sweatdropped.

Raizen: Seria, cut that out, people will think you're my girlfriend.

Seria: I don't mind that.

Raizen: Seria, I'm not even going to mention all the things that were wrong with that sentence.

He said as he led them down the road, but his eyes caught the sight of two people walking down the road. A couple, with intentionally blurred out faces. The woman seemed to be telling the man something, and he was walking without turning his gaze from her and then without warning she turned to Raizen and said.

?: Cherish this moment.

Raizen stopped, and turned back, he hadn't been able to decipher the words then, but through recurring dreams and shinobi training, the lip motions gave away her words. Even though they had just passed him, by the time he had turned, they were gone.

Seris: What's wrong oniichan?

Raizen:...Nothing.

Raizen walked ahead and reached the door to their house, but the words he heard brought him to a halt. Even as he tried, the words never made sense and they came out jambled and distorted.. Giving not even seconds of thought to their words, he walked through the door and under his father's suggestion, he and his sister went to bed. Then suddenly Raizen's image stopped and he looked at Sasuke with a sullen gaze.

(Raizen: Heh, I've seen this moment in every dream I've had since that day. Don't look away, okay, because I was there for mine.)

Raizen awoke not long after lying down, shaken by the sounds of combat coming from downstairs. Even after quickly running down the stairs, he still couldn't shake the feeling he was getting and not much after he got up, Seria followed completely frozen with terror they watched. Yuri was sent flying into the back wall and their father was locked in battle.

(Music que: Valentine's day by-linkin park.)

Raizen stared in confusion, his father had never been defeated before, but here he was, lying on the ground due to the ninja's attack. Then without even a singe pause, he stood over Mirono and slashed across his neck in one fluid swing.

?: So slow.

He whispered as he hurled multiple shuriken at Seria, and due to her shock she never tried to dodge. Through his own fear, Raizen positioned himself in front of her and spread his arms, ready to sheild her from the attack. However, the shuriken never landed on him, instead something stood in front of him, smiling happily as she whispered silently.

Yuri: Run.

Even though he regreted doing so, he ran as fast as he could, carrying Seria with him, but unfortunately he looked back, just in time to see his mother's head roll to the ground. In shock, he ran forward until he reached another shinobi, a woman with short blonde hair. In an effort to escape he threw his shuriken past her and teleported to it, but the male shinobi was waiting, and after an extremely short battle, he was disarmed. Seria ran for his weapon, and through disoriented eyes, Raizen stared at the girl and tried to get to his feet, but this all became unneccessary as he saw her soaring through the air, and with a sickening snap, she landed to the ground staring at her brother through dead eyes. Raizen crawled as fast as he could, he needed to see, he needed to check, surely she wasn't dead, yet his fears were confirmed. Crying into the sky, Raizen had failed his most important mission. Settling on rage, and without even the slightest fear he grabbed his shuriken and and lashed out at the ninja, only to be blocked by the man's companion. Then the man lifted Raizen into the air by his neck and gazed into his eyes, and using what little strength he had, Raizen reached up and ripped the mask from the man's face, bringing a shocked gasp from his spectators. Then without pause the woman at his side walked forward and removed her mask to match, this face brought Ishi to her knees. Raizen kicked back, pushing himself from the man's grasp, but even after that the man just kicked him to the ground. Pulling his sword, he slashed down, once across the face, once across the chest, and as Raizen tried to get away, once across the back. As Raizen stewed in pain, Itachi stood over him and gazed down into his eyes with his mangekyou sharingan and sent him into a world with a blood red sky, were he watched his family die, over and over, it repeated.

Raizen: Stop it! Please, just make it stop...please...

He said in tears, but his words had changed the world's flow, instead of dying, his family gathered above him, and with disturbing smiles his father said.

Mirono: Fine, then let us put you out of your misery Raizen.

And with that trigger, they began ripping him apart, each hour, Raizen would revive just to be ripped apart again. Raizen stood before the image laughing as hard as he could, as everyone turned away or shook looking at the grissly images. Then after 72 hours of torture, Raizen fell to the ground limply, without an ounce of will left, but just as Itachi turned he said in defiance.

Raizen: I...swear...I'll kill you...I swear on my...life...I'll kill you.

And after those words were spoken, Raizen fell into unconciousness, then words crossed into his ear, words Raizen repeated over the image's playback.

Itachi/Raizen: If that is truly your wish, then grow strong. Hate me and let that hatred consume you, my little cousin.

And with those words, the image behind him vanished into nothing and he stared on with a darkness in his eyes that had never been seen before.

Raizen: Hatred? I hate him alright...Your brother took everything from me!

He shouted to Sasuke.

Raizen: Him and Isane, they snatched my life away.

His words made Ishi start crying, her sister had done such a thing...why?

Raizen: You know Sasuke, my parents used to take freelance missions in order to make a living. They would always tell me that one day they might not come back. I was ready for that...but Seria was never trained.

His eyes changed once again, they were calm, but frightening.

Raizen: She wasn't ninja, she only had certain talents that she inherited. She wasn't a threat!

He roared out in anger.

Raizen: There was no reason, for her to die! She wasn't a shinobi! He didn't...he didn't have to kill her...

At the end Raizen's eyes drifted to the ground. holding the entirity of his hurt to himself. After a short pause, not caring if he was recieveing sympathy or pity, he returned his eyes to Sasuke and whispered the words.

Raizen: Spark dance jutsu.

His words recreated the image he had lost during his thoughts.

Raizen laid back, staring at the ceiling of the pale white hospital room, nothing had ever haunted him so much. Pure white, mimicking the image of heaven, who the hell would take someone who was bordering on the edge between life and death to such a place. Even after awakening, he still thought himself dead until he heard the voices coming from outside.

(Raizen: So there I was laying in a hospital bed in a place I've never been before. I didn't know how I had got here, who brought me here or why they did it, but thinking back now. It was probably Itachi, why, I have no idea. His words were echoing in my mind stronger than anything I had ever felt, and for a while I obeyed. I hated everything, anything I saw pissed me off beyond any limit.)

Dr. Noma: It's amazing, through both physical and mental trauma at such a level, he managed to wake up in only three days.

Dr. Kinimi: I agree, truly this is a miracle.

Raizen peeked his eyes to the door and frowned.

(Raizen: _Miracle? Hah, honestly I wished they had let me die. There was nothing left for me in this world. I wanted nothing beyond killing that man, and I couldn't see how I was going to accomplish such feat. And no sooner when I able to stand, I was taken to the hokage's office, it was he who told me to go by my father's name. I thought of it as some way of trying to control me, as if marking me, but I didn't care. I no longer desire to go by the name "Uchiha" anyway. And shortly after that I heard of the Uchiha clan's fate...hehehehe, good._

He said shocking everyone, and gaining a growl of pure blood lust from Sasuke, yet Raizen's eyes showed that he wasn't scared of anything the young Uchiha could muster, and to prove this, he finished his words.

Raizen: _Any body who could raise a monster like that deserves whatever happens to them._

He said as his entire body became draped in shadow. He felt no remorse for the words he spoke, and taking them back at this point was completely out of the question.

Raizen: _And then I found out about you. Itachi's younger siblings, the only survivors of the massacre. What a mistake he made, how dare he kill my sister, and leave his siblings alive?_

Raizen words became scary once again, leading everyone to believe that this boy was much darker than he let on.

Raizen:_ So I thought, why don't I fix that for him?)_

Raizen's eyes went dark as he narrated the images they saw behind him.

Raizen: _I ripped up this village looking for you, hoping to find you and kill you both in the slowest most horrible way I could imagine. And when you're as pissed off as I was, you'll scare yourself with how many ways you can think of to kill someone. _

Raizen's eyes were terrifying, he wasn't the boy everyone had grown to know, he was something like a monster and his words were testament to their belief.

Raizen: _I ripped through this village looking for you both, wishing I could find you, hoping I would find you...and then I did._

And just as randomly as he changed, he was once again back to his old self.

Raizen: _I saw you both, and instantly I remembered what I was doing. You both...you looked like me. As if the world had been ripped from underneath you As if you had no clue how you were going to move on now. Then I realized how stupid I was being. Hurting others because someone hurt you, what good would that do, it'd just spark more hatred, keeping the cycle moving. Or maybe I was just a big brother for too long, because I suddenly started worrying about you. "When was the last time they ate, how long have they been like this, who's looking after them, who protects them now?" These thoughts haunted me like a ghost and there was nothing I could do about it, my mind had registered you as family, and no matter what, I couldn't hurt you._

He said with a somewhat sad expression on his face. Sasuke released all of his tension at that moment as well, no longer feeling threatened.

Raizen: _Suddenly, I felt a wave wash over me, and I finally cried. I let everything out, there was nothing else I could do, and as I did I finally saw why Sarutobi-sama told me to go by my father's name. This moment right here...The normal thing to do would be put us together since we were related, but in our fragile mindstates, we would have turned against each other. He was able to foresee something that took four years to actually happen. I think after I finished crying, I just fell asleep, and when I woke up there was a cover on me._

Sasuke: _Yeah, I saw you that day, you must have been really out of it because I sat right across from you without you ever noticing. I thought it was weird, why would some kid come all the way into our house just to cry? I didn't really think about it much then, so I put a cover on you and walked back to my room._

Raizen: _Really, I always thought that was Yukari who did that._

He said, shyly rubbing the back of his head.

Raizen: _Thanks I guess then. Anyway, continuing, when I woke up I was lost again, I just didn't know what to do. Then I settled on one thing, I was going to leave, aside from you guys, I had nothing for me here. And after what I planned on doing, I couldn't even face you. I wondered this village, no destination in mind, just nothing left for me in the world. So I just sat at a park bench, staring into the sky wondering my next move when..._

Raizen stared into the sky, completely lost into his own thoughts, nothing seemed to make sense, nothing was worth it anymore. Thn something came flying at him, though lost in his mind, he couldn't even notice it, until it forced his recognition by slamming right into him.

Raizen: Ahhh, what the hell!

He shouted out to nothing, then turned his eyes down to a small ball. Confused, Raizen reached down for it, holding it up like he had never seen a ball before.

Raizen: Where did this come from?

As Raizen appraised the small item he could feel something staring at him.

Raizen: Huh?

Raizen turned down, staring into the eyes of a small dog. Raizen stared emptily at the dog for a few minutes and then an unspeakable rage overtook him. His mind was lost, slowly, he reached out for the dog's neck, but once again, he regained his sanity just before he could grab it. Instead he extended his hand to gently rub the dog's head.

Raizen: Uhhhh, is this yours?

Genji: Arf.

Raizen: Well, um, are you alone?

Genji: Arr?

Raizen: Nevermind...What's your name?

The moment that the dog opened it's mouth the word "Genji" flew at Raizen, and much like most people who didn't know Kakashi, that was something that seemed impossible. Raizen jumped back and stared at the dog incredulously.

Raizen: Did you just talk?

?: Genji!

Raizen turned to a young brown-haired by, running toward him, or more accurately, the dog under him.

Kiba: Sorry, he kind of got away from me.

Raizen: No problem, keep a close eye on him.

He said with a little regret in his voice then he turned away. Kiba lifted Genji and sighed as he turned away, getting ready to leave, but something haunted him. Even as he tried to hush the nagging feeling, something kept telling him to turn back.

Kiba: Name's Kiba Inuzuka.

He said suddenly extending his hand to Raizen.

Raizen: Huh?

Kiba: Uh, this is the part where you say your name.

Raizen: Raizen Uch...Aname.

He said shaking Kiba's hand.

Kiba: Heh, for a second there I thought you were going to say Uchiha.

Raizen only looked away slightly on that comment.

Kiba: Well, I haven't seen you around here before, so you must be new right. What say I show you around?

Raizen: But you don't even know me.

Kiba: Don't worry about it, Genji's a good judge of character. If you were a bad guy, he wouldn't have sat with you. Stick with me and you'll fit in just fine. C'mon.

He said as he began walking away. Raizen looked back into the sky and sighed to himself.

Raizen: Why not.

With a grunt of fatigue, Raizen stood up and followed after Kiba, suddenly, he had a link to the place he'd been dumped into.

(Raizen: _That kid, had no idea how much he saved me that day._

He said only slightly gazing back to Kiba who seemed to enjoy the memory.

(Raizen: _Then, only a week after that, I made my second bond here.)_

Raizen lazily looked up into the sky as he walked down the beaten path. On one side, a pond, on the other, a small lope leading down into the park. With a sigh he looked down, thinking to himself.

?: Stop it!

Raizen looked down, gazing at a young pink haired girl, running from three boys. Obviously, she wasn't enjoying their little game, but they never yeilded. Raizen looked down with indifference, he couldn't care less what they were doing. With little emotion in his eyes he started walking away, but something beckoned him, the girl's yelp. The boys had caught her, Raizen gazed back, but once again he turned away.

Raizen: Not my problem.

He said walking away once again, this time, the girl was crying. Looking away, Raizen stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the slope.

Danoki: This is what you get, acting all high and mighty.

Sakura: Please stop.

Genzo: I know, let's make her eat this.

He said producing the longest worm Sakura had ever seen in her life. As Danoki forced open the girl's mouth Genzo walked closer, but before he could force feed her the worm, he was force fed a fist and Sakura looked up to the dark expressioned boy standing above her.

Raizen: Does it really take three boys to jump one girl?

Raizen extended his hand to Sakura and lifted her back to her feet.

Raizen: Stay behind me.

With only a nod, the girl moved to Raizen's back.

Danoki: Who the hell do you think you are?

Raizen: Doesn't matter, back off, or you'll regret ever meeting me.

Nokun: Oh yeah, well make us.

The boy replied, producing a kunai from his pocket, something he shouldn't have had outside of school training. With obvious diregard for what he was playing with and how it could hurt someone, he threw it at Raizen. Raizen could have dodged the attack with relative ease, but the girl behind him couldn't. In an instant, Raizen had thrown her onto his back and slid across the ground, far from the path the kunai had taken, but the sudden activity caused a ripping feeling in his chest, a very powerful feeling at that. Raizen set Sakura down and pushed her away from him just as one of the boys reached for him.

Nokun: I got him.

Danoki: Ha! Not so big now are you!

He shouted as he started punching into Raizen's chest. The boy wasn't strong, but due to Raizen's condition it felt like he was being pounded with a sledgehammer. Each blow winding him, crushing the already reopened wound on his chest, yet Danoki never noticed this, not at least until one of his punches felt wet. With the sticky warm feeling he pulled back, gazing at his own hand, coated in blood and shivered.

Genzo: Dude, what do you do!

Danoki: Nothing, I was just punching him.

Raizen's ragged breathing became known to all in the area, he looked like he was dying, and the blood dripping from him was becoming more serious. Raizen pulled away from them and glared, even through his pain he walked front of Sakura and slammed his fist into the dirt watching the boys. He stood like a gargoyle, watching over the girl a if she were something precious. Unmoving, he bled dangerous amounts of blood, glaring at the boys who could do nothing more than run away. After the danger was gone, Raizen collapsed in a mixture of dirt and his own blood. Sakura panicked, the boy had protected her, and now he was dying. In her fear, she screamed for help, not exactly sure what had happened, but he was hurt. Raizen closed his eyes, and when he finally reopened them he was laying in a hospital bed. Pushing himself up, he gazed around and felt a strange weight on the sheets atop him. Gazing to the source of the weight, he saw the girl he had helped earlier, soundly sleeping at his bedside.

Raizen: She stayed with me?

He said with a rare smile. For the first time, he looked at her face, and lost himself in it.

Raizen: Pretty.

He whispered to himself as he wondered to himself. He placed his hand on her forehead and pushed up her hair, and the sight slightly shocked.

Raizen: Man her forehead's huge! So that's why they were picking on her.

He said slightly shocked at the sheer size of it, then with a warm smile he continued.

Raizen: But it's kind of cute.

Raizen placed his hand on top of her head, staring at the girl with the kindness that had been stolen from him, but then she woke up, in one quick thrust she sat up completely, gazing at the boy, who was gazing at her.

Raizen: Wha, uh, um, I wasn't doing anything creepy...okay, I guess some people would consider that creepy, but I wasn't thinking anything creepy or out of the way.

He shouted, talking in circles, not even a trace of the cool and calm boy that had saved her.

Raizen: I mean, I'm not, I wasn't...

He never got to finish his already confusing explantion, as Sakura had already run away long before he got to. Raizen sat there, staring into space with only a single thought.

Raizen: I totally blew that one.

?: I'll say.

Raizen head snapped up, once again donning his cold persona at the sound of a new voice.

Raizen: Who are you?

He spoke in a growl.

?: My aren't we hostile?

Replied a young woman, stepping from the shadows.

?: Is that how you talk to the person who save your life?

Raizen: Really?

?: Yep twice too. My name Seriga Linami, rank jounin. Nice to me-

Raizen's eyes went wide when he heard the woman's name, she had taken noticed and stopped in confusion.

Seriga: Does my name offend you?

Raizen: N-No, it's just, it sounded like my sister's name.

Seriga: I know, I found that ironic too.

Raizen: So you already know?

Seriga: I've been charged with the task of looking after you. I know all there is to know about you.

Raizen: So I've been watched? Why?

Seriga: Because of what you did last week.

Raizen queited himself, of course the hokage would place someone on him to make sure he didn't go on a killing spree.

Raizen: How long have you been watching me?

Seriga: Let's just say that for the last week, my life's been the Raizen network, all Raizen, all the time.

Raizen: So I'm going to be watched all while I'm here?

Seriga: No, actually my official mission ended last week.

Raizen closed one eye and turned to the woman with a questioning gaze.

Raizen: Then why are you still following me?

Seriga: Because you're so cute, I just want to take you home with me.

She said blushing and holding her cheeks, spooking Raizen to no end.

Seriga: I'm just kidding. So don't look at me like that.

Raizen: I get the feeling you weren't. You're just like an older version of Seria.

Seriga: I'm looking out for you because, I think you're far nicer than you're trying to be.

Raizen: Then you know alot less about me than you think.

Seriga: Either way, don't do things like that anymore, but if you do, big sis Seriga will be there to help okay.

With that statement she vanished in a whirl of leaves.

Raizen: Weird...

He said to himself as he she left, then something in his hand caught his attention. When he looked down he noticed that he was holding an academy sign-in sheet.

Raizen: When the hell did this get here?

Raizen's eyes returned to the door and in only a second he deduced what had happened.

Raizen: She's better than she looks. The academy, huh?

He asked himself as wondering the woman's true intentions. After only a day, Raizen was released from the hospital, and walked alongside Kiba, scolding him as they went.

Kiba: Dude how the hell did you get put back in the hospital? And if you were going to fight someone, then why didn't you come get me?

Raizen: I didn't plan on fighting, and there wasn't much time.

Kiba: Bull! You know you could've gotten me and been back there before anything happened. And since when did you save people.

Raizen: Like I said, I didn't plan on it. It just kind of happened.

Kiba: And who was this girl anyway?

Raizen: Never asked her name.

He said in a stoic tone, even though Kiba was the only real person he talked to, he still tried to keep up the image of a touch guy. Bringing life to an old saying, the girl of subject was standing at the end of the road, seemingly waiting for something. Raizen hastened his steps and met with the girl, leaving Kiba to play catch up behind him, and much like he had assumed, she had been waiting for him. Shyly she turned away and shook slightly, without turning to him.

Sakura: Um, I'm really sorry for running away like that, and I'm grateful for what you did for me. No one's ever stood up for me beside Ino-chan before.

Raizen: Don't worry about it, my body just moved on it's own, it wasn't because I'm a nice guy or anything.

He said coldly, excluding room for argument. Though despite this Sakura still smiled at him.

Raizen: My name is Raizen Aname, and I'm going to be here for a while, so if you're ever in trouble again, my body will probably move on it's own again, so just come get me, and I'll protect you.

He said making the girl's smile wider and just as Kiba caught up Raizen wrapped his arm around his neck and said.

Raizen: This guy too.

Kiba: Wait, what?

Raizen: Yeah, you too.

Kiba: Me, what?

Sakura watching the exchange between friends, Sakura blushed and replied with a bow.

Sakura: My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'll be depending on you from now on Raizen-kun.

Raizen: Wha?

Even after what he had said, he didn't expect that, and with a blush he bowed in return.

Raizen: Uh, um, the same to you.

Kiba, completely lost on what was going on just bowed his head and introduced himself too, even though he was well aware of who the girl in front of him was, and atop her perch, Seriga watched down on Raizen, smiling at the kindness he tried so desperately to hide. The very next day, as Raizen laid in his bed, he awoke to the new day, stretching, he turned over to a face staring at him from the side of his bed. Raizen didn't give an immediate reaction, he just stared into the face of the woman in front of him.

Raizen: What are you doing here?

He asked, completely curious as to Seriga's presence.

Seriga: Watching you sleep.

Raizen: I gathered that, but why?

Seriga: I have to take you to the academy. I trust that you signed the form I gave you.

Raizen: Yeah, is it really that common for children to enroll themselves?

Seriga: Because of the great shinobi war and many events such as yours, it's rather common for there to be orphans around, so yes. So long as there is an adult to vouch for them at least.

Raizen: And in this case, that would be you?

Seriga: Correct.

She said with a thumbs up.

Raizen: I mean really, the line between you and my little sister is non-existent.

Seriga: Well I thought it was weird that you didn't react to seeing me there.

Raizen: Yeah Seria used to do that, but while we're on it, how did you get into my house?

Seriga looked at Raizen lifted a lifted brow, not even bothering to answer.

Raizen: Oh yeah, ninja.

Seriga: Right.

Raizen jumped from his bed and got dressed, showing complete disregard that Seriga was a member of the opposite sex, but calmly she left the room.

Raizen: Why do I even need to go to the academy?

Seriga: What is that supposed to mean?

Raizen: If you've been watching me then you know I have enough skill to skip the entire academy thing.

Seriga: True, but what you need is people skills, this'll teach you how to deal with other people.

Raizen: I can deal with other people just fine.

Seriga: Yeah, but are you comfortable enough around them?

Raizen: Heh, like I trust anybody else.

Seriga: My point being.

Raizen sighed and stepped through the door after he finished gettng dressed.

Raizen: Fine, I'll go, but I have to do something first.

Seriga: I see, I'll wait.

She said as she leaned back aganst the wall and smiled as Raizen began cooking. It seemed to be the only time when he seemed happy, and after he was done, he set down five bentos, all ready to be moved.

Raizen: Alright.

Seriga: Shall we go see them then.

Raizen: Lets.

He said he sped out of the house, suprised that the woman with him was able to keep up. Raizen flipped onto one of the rooftops and stared down across the street.

Raizen it's that time, no mistakes.

He said as he prepared himself and in one gust, he left two bentos in the Uchiha manor, then he vanished back onto the roof he was on previously.

Raizen: Mission accomplished.

Seriga: My, you've been doing this for a while. It's rather nice of you.

Raizen: Well, I have to look out for my family don't I?

He said as he watched Sasuke pick up the bento.

Sasuke: Someone left us something again.

Yukari: It never fails, I wonder why they just leave it, I want to thank them.

Sasuke: Hn, I don't care either way, take it and let's go.

Yukari: Right.

She said as she caught up to her brother's pace.

Sasuke stared wide eyed, remembering when he had tasted Raizen food during one of their missions. (_**Chapter 13: canon/omake 4**_)

Sasuke: So that was you?

Raizen: Yeah, sorry I lied about it, but just know, just because I pretended not to know who you were, doesn't mean I wasn't looking out for you.

After departing from the Uchiha manor, he followed Seriga all the way to the academy. With a frowned stoned on his face he wated for everything to be taen care of and then dropped the other two bento off to his other two friends, already in the academy.

5 months later.

Sakura: I don't know if I can do this.

Raizen: Sure you can, it's not that hard.

Sakura: But...

Raizen: Remember you asked me to help you with this, what would Ino-chan say if she saw you right now.

Those words alone were enough to stone her resolve. For you see, right now the girl was currently standing above a cliff, looking down at Raizen who promise to show her something amzing if she trusted him enough to jump. Yet, at the moment, the height of what she was about to jump was frighteningly steep, yet she trusted Raizen, and with closed eyes, she jumped. Scared out of her wits she held tightly onto him, not even realizing that he had aready caught her.

Raizen: You okay?

Sakura: Huh?

Raizen: Hold on tight okay.

Sakura: Wait, are we still-

Raizen: Yep.

He said with a smile, answering her unfinished question, "were they still falling?" Even as steep as the cliff may have been Raizen fell with his back toward the ground, carrying Sakura the in his arms as he did.

(Music que: Down by jay sean)

Sakura screamed for dear life, holding tightly around the boy's neck as he plunged backwards into the abyss, the flipped downward, landing on his feet before he could collide, as if the fall was nothing, he lundged forth in the massive forest, flipping from the tree branches. Raizen ran as if the wind were trying to kill hm, matching Sakura's shivers as if it were is own body, and once her eyes opened, for the first time she saw what Raizen saw, the world blurred at his whim. With renewed vigor, she laughed heartily staring off into the distance as Raizen moved. Efroftlessly he slid through the forest as if he were skating, each motion fluid and beautiful, but once again he reached the end of the forest and below now awaiting them was a large body of water.

Sakura: Hey!

Raizen: Going down!

Sakura: What, but we can't!

Raizen: Just do what I taught you!

He shouted as the rushing wind obscured hs words. Sakura closed her eyes as they reach the bottom but much like before , Raizen landed on the water as if it were solid ground, then beckoned for the girl to open her eyes. Once she did Raizen spun her onto the water, and like he did before, yet lacking in the same confidence, Sakura managed to stand on it like him. Thrill at her success, Sakura smiled at him, and instead of congratulations, he kicked forward, testing her ability to ride the waves. Sakura, not expect this, began to lose her concentration, but before she could plundge, Raizen caught her and apologized before kicking back, spinning his leg into an upward spiral, making the water do the same and as if it were the simplest thing in the world, he rode the spiraling water all the way to the top and flipped from it. With a flick of his wrist he threw his shuriken into the air and warped to it, then positioned it under himself, latching his feet to the weapon as they fell back down to the water. Raizen expertly landed on top and placed Sakura at the tip, and with a single kick back he began to surf across the water.

Sakura: Whoa!

Raizen: Hold on!

Raizen shouted as he slid from side to side, with the girl in front spreading out her arms as if she were flying.

Raizen: Get ready, here comes a big one!

Sakura: Right.

She said as they closed in on a large wave, but this time, no matter what, she wasn't scared. Raizen dipped his hand into the water and stirred himself into the wave then rode to the top, and flipped from the tip once again sending both into the air. Raizen flipped Sakura onto his back and rolled downward on his shuriken, continually spinning as if they were a drill. Raizen then flipped from the shuriken just before it slammed into a tree and then grabbed tightly onto it as he ran down the tree. Then with the shuriken firm in hand he jumped onto another cliff and quickly ran up it, never once pausing in fear of losing his footing. In order to counter such an event he twisted upward, and landed on the tip of the cliff, staring down as he let Sakura from his back.

Raizen: Now look down.

Sakura: Wha?

Once her eyes peeed over the the cliff, she saw a beautiful veiw of everything resting just past the the village, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. With wide smile she walked over to the edge and sat down next to Raizen.

Raizen: Well, what do you think?

Sakura: Amazing.

Raizen: Yeah, I thought you'd say that.

Sakura: I've never seen anytthing like this before.

Raizen: Well, I used to live in an area like this, so I know alot about views from these kind of areas.

He said moving to a stand.

Raizen: Well, take it in, because we're going to have to get back soon, y'know, before they realize we're gone.

Sakura: Wha? You mean you didn't have permission to do this?

Raizen turned to Sakura with an incredulous look, questioning if she had really asked that.

Sakura: Of course you didn't...And don't you look at me with that "Duh" face!

She said playfully hitting his arm. With a warm smile Raizen gazed over the horizon and sighed.

Raizen: Well, what do you say we get going.

Sakura: Sure, I just wish I could've taken a picture.

Raizen: Don't worry about that, if you ever wanna see it again, I'll just bring you back, alright c'mon.

He said extending his hand to the girl, and no sooner she grabbed it, they were speeding back through to the village. Without any lingering fear from before Sakura held onto Raizen and in only two minutes they were speeding through the village gates as nothing more than and black and pink blur. Sakura jumped from Raizen's back, stumbling through her dizziness as she tried to maintain her balance.

Raizen: You okay?

Sakura: N-not really.

Raizen: Ah, you'll adjust.

Sakura: I still don't think I'll get used to how fast you move.

Raizen: Oh don't worry, I'll make sure you do.

He said as he waved her off, as she fumbled around, only after he was gone did she notice that he slipped a bento into her pocket. Gazing back she wondered to herself.

Sakura: How did he do that?

Shrugging to herself she walked away. With a smile Raizen moved through the streets until he saw Seriga standing as if waiting for him. Almost instanty his smile dropped as he asked.

Raizen: So, to what do I owe the honor?

Seriga: You left the village again.

Raizen: Well I don't really belong here anyway.

He retorted with an arrogant smile, that forced a sigh from the older woman in front of him.

Seriga: What if something happens to you.

Raizen: Well, I need to run, and the last time I let loose in the village I got yelled at remember?

Seriga: Then at least let me go with you.

Raizen: I don't really do escorts when I run. So is there some reason you came to see me?

Seriga: Do I need a reason?

She asked with a smile as she draped herself around his back.

Raizen: Well, I guess you don't, but it seems strange that you'd just appear for no reason.

Seriga: Actually I do have a reason, but first, why is it that you always turn all grumpy when you see me?

Raizen: Do I, I never noticed.

He said once again donning his jerk smile.

Seriga: Yeah, you always do that, why?

Raizen: Because you know my secret, I don't have to hide anything in front of you.

Seriga: Are you trying to sound nice, because it's not working.

Raizen: I'm not nice.

Seriga: Yeah whatever, and how come you make a bento for everyone, but me, I've known you long enough too, it's not fair.

She said with tears streaming down her eyes. Raizen gazed back at her for a second, the reached into his pouch.

Raizen: Here.

Seriga: Huh?

Raizen had somehow produced another bento in front of her, and in her logical doubt, she asked.

Seriga: Are you sure it's okay to give me Kiba's?

Raizen: I already gave him his.

Seriga: Your cousins?

Raizen: Dropped theirs off this morning.

Seriga: Ino or Sakura's?

Raizen: I just gave Sakura hers and I gave Ino hers when I saw her earlier.

Seriga: Then this is for-

Raizen: I always made you one, I just never thought you wanted it, what with the bragging about the food you'd had earlier almost every day.

Seriga: I only said that stuff so you'd make me one.

She said openly sobbing in front of him, forcing a sigh from the younger boy.

Raizen: Can't you at least act like an adult?

Seriga: I'm only nineteen.

Raizen: Oh yeah, you are still a kid.

Seriga: I'm not a kid! You're the kid here.

Raizen: Oh, so you not a girl, not yet a woman. No wonder you can't get a man.

Seriga: I don't want one!

Raizen: Whoa, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, my bad.

Seriga: I don't swing that way!

She shouted out becoming exhausted shortly after.

Seriga: Okay, you win.

Raizen: I always win.

He said as he sat down, opening his own bento.

Seriga: Do you spend all of your expenses on food?

Raizen: I only need that a bed and running water, after that food is more important, and gas too I guess.

Seriga: So you like cooking?

Raizen: Of course, It was something I only started doing for the people I love, so no matter how much I cook, if one of the people important to me is eating it, I'll cook to my dying breath.

Raizen never even realized the warm smile he was wearing while he said that or the warm smile coming from Seriga.

Seriga: Then I'll make sure to get you lots to cook.

Raizen: What does that mean?

Seriga: Nothing.

She said as she started eating what Raizen had made for her, and with a smile raidiating pure happiness she quickly finished and grabbed Raizen's hand. However the gentle way she had done it quickly flustered the boy trailing behind.

Raizen: Wai- I'm not, I mean, um, I don't know if I'm ready for this. B-But if you insist, I guess I can.

Seriga: What are you talking about?

Raizen: Huh?

He said opeing his eyes to see that they were standing in what looked like a training ground.

Raizen: Uh, I'm sorry, being a guy and all, my mind went right into the gutter.

Seriga: Well get it outta there, I'm here to evaluate your skills as a shinobi.

Raizen: Well next time just say that before you drag me off in a very easy to misunderstand way.

Seriga: Yeah it's all my fault that you got all man headed.

Raizen: Eh...

Seriga: You lose.

Raizen: Yeah, but don't get used to it.

Seriga: Alright, I want you to come at me with all you got.

Raizen: You can't handle that much.

He said cracking his knuckles.

Seriga: You'll be surprised.

Raizen just smiled and in a blur, he vanished from sight. Seriga had seen him move before, but never at a rate such as this. With only a half second to react, she managed to block Raizen's straight punch, all seven of them. To say that Raizen was shock would be an understatement. Seriga's eyes were different, almost as if she were, someone else. Unaffected by his own thoughts, Raizen continued his assualt, never once landing a hit.

Raizen: (_She's good, but as the my father always said, if you can't hit something with a stab...)_

He said as he once again sent a hail of punches at Seriga, he pulled his body to the side and sent a fierce roundhouse kick at thwe woman, fast enough to slice the air.

Raizen: (_Then slice!)_

However once again, she somehow managed to move fast enough to dodge. With only a single back flip, she managed to completely avoid his attack, but even this had another reaction. Raizen had her right where he wanted her, with her body in the air, she didn't have a chance at dodging. Raizen's eyes changed, yet in the image being displayed, they became black. With a smile he raised his fist aimed at the ground he slammed down shouting.

Raizen: Rai-kanketsuken!

Seriga stared down as an eruption of blue lightning shot into the sky, leaving very little room for her to manuver, yet with timing that defied logic, she somehow managed to dodge without even breaking a sweat. And on her descent to the ground she formed handsigns effortlessly and aimed her palm at Raizen.

Seriga: Kurenai no Kiba!

A large fang of blazing red soared through the sky, with speed that rivaled the young boy's, but even that being true wasn't enough to catch him. Seriga landed with a smile, unable to contain her delight, this little boy was far more impressive than she had thought. Seriga's arm opened and she intercepted the boy's path of movement, but even then he just adjusted by flipping under it and pumping his fist at her.

Raizen: Raizen-ken!

Seriga had seen this move before, but at the moment something was different. There was no possible way she could dodge from so close up. All she could manage was to block the attack, and even that was cutting it close. By the time the attack had dispersed, she had been blown back thrity feet. Raizen quickly closed the distance between them.

Seriga: No such luck!

She shouted as her hands parted once again and fire shot from them.

Seriga: Crimson runner!

Raizen eyes went wide, staring at the sheer size of her jutsu, shooting at least fifty feet into the air, four pillars of burning fire.

Raizen: Shit.

Raizen turned to escape the massive pillars, but before he could, they had encircled him. As they quickly closed in, Raizen stared into the sky and hurled his shuriken above the attack's reach and teleported to it, without even taking a breath he launched it down at the waiting woman, who grabbed it with one hand, only for Raizen to appear right in front of her.

Raizen: Got you.

Seriga: So you do.

She said as she slammed her fist into Raizen's somehow making every move he made seem slow. After colliding for the fifteenth time, Raizen gained distance and smiled at the woman in front of him.

Raizen: Lightning runner!

Seriga's eye went wide as the boy completely mimicked her own move, and quite effectively at that, no matter where she looked there were pillars of lightning coming at her. However, this wasn't something she couldn't handle.

Seriga: Soaring blaze inferno.

She whispered commanding a powerful explosion that dispeled all of the lightning bolts around.

Raizen: Tch.

Quickly adjusting to the change, Raizen ran forward, trying his best to take down his opponent, but before he could reach her Seriga held up her hand.

Seriga: I've seen enough.

Raizen: Huh?

Seriga: You're going to be a Jounin at a young age. You're quite skilled in the art of combat, I'm impressed.

Raizen: But I can go longer.

Seriga: Good, a man should always say that.

She said with a smile that made Raizen sweatdrop.

Raizen: I get that, but I wish I didn't.

Seriga: After seeing what I saw, I can now say this with certainty, I'm going to start training you.

Raizen: Fine by me, but before that, tell me something. How were you keeping up with me?

Seriga: I wasn't me, my body just did what it wanted to.

Raizen: That's the same thing in essense.

Seriga: No, I simply allowed my body to control my movements through "combat high".

Raizen: What now?

Seriga: Combat high is a state in which a person gains an accelerated affinity for battle. It usually happens when someone has been engaging in combat for an extended amount of time. This is very much akin the pumping of adrenaline, once one starts they're almost perfect soldiers, as long as they can control it.

Raizen: What happens if you can't?

Seriga: These people lose themselves completely and become monsters of war, their called "berserkers". There is a reason why I showed you how I control combat high. You have the characteristics of a berserker.

Raizen: What makes you say that?

Seriga: That dog you met when you first became friends with Kiba, you were going to kill him weren't you.

Raizen:...You saw that?

Seriga: You were able to stop yourself, but at some point you'll snap, and then you'll be a murderous monster, unless someone close to you can snap you out of it.

Raizen: Speaking from experience?

Seriga: Not really, I've never had any traumatic experiences like you have. I've never had anyone too close to me. You on the other hand, only need one more good push and you'll snap, I'll make it my duty to make sure that doesn't happen, so starting tomorrow you'll begin training under me.

Raizen: Fine by me, just so long as you take it seriously.

Seriga: I'm always serious...sometimes.

Raizen: And that line right there killed it.

Seriga: I'll show you, just be ready!

She said pointing to the sarcastic boy below her.

Raizen: Yeah whatever.

He retorted, still skeptical of her ability to teach.

(One year later)

Breaking from his training regimen to hang out, Raizen stared into the sky, watching the clouds with Sakura, both lying down in the grassy field of Konoha.

Raizen: That one looks like a shuriken.

Sakura: That one looks like Mochi.

Raizen: Ha, it kinds of does. What about that one?

Sakura: A fireball jutsu.

Raizen: Fireball jutsu?

He asked in a chuckle, completely oblivious to the fact that he probably shouldn't have inquired.

Sakura: Yeah, you know, like what Sasuke does.

Raizen: Sasuke?

Sakura: Yeah, Isn't he dreamy, I don't think I've ever seen a guy so cool.

Raizen's eyes flew wide and he rolled over looking at the girl's as if she had just told him that two large eyes had appeared in the sky, looking down to subjugate the human race.

Raizen: Huh?

Sakura: Don't you think so too? He's just so awesome, I think I'm in love.

Raizen's heart almost burst and he quickly looked around, wondering how to respond.

Raizen: Um, I'm prety cool too you know.

Sakura: Yeah, but you're cool in a big brother kind of way.

Those words made Raizen almost shatter to pieces, he was in the friend zone, the most dreaded of all Guy-Girl relationships. With that thought, completely forgeting that Sakura was talking he had run away, looking for the one person, he could talk to about something like that.

Raizen: What do I do!

Seriga: Huh?

Raizen: What do you do if you're locked in a desperate battle and a new enemy appears?

Seriga: That's pretty random, um, I guess you just continue the fight, showing your back to more than one enemy could spell death. So long as you have the will to win, then keep fighting on.

Raizen: ...Okay, I will then.

Seriga: Now what are we talking about?

She asked with a goofy smile. Raizen turned back to her and said with a smile blush.

Raizen: N-Nothing, don't worry about it.

He said as he ran from the house, and quickly back to where Sakura was.

Sakura: Where did you go?

Raizen: No where, hey Sakura I want to talk to you about something.

Sakura: Sure.

Raizen: Sakura I wanted to, um, I kind of-

Raizen, having closed his eyes in fear of her reaction, had never noticed that Sasuke had walked past them and that Sakura had long since run after him.

Raizen: I love you.

He said opening his eyes, to see a very freaked out Kiba sitting right in front of him.

Kiba: Dude, I didn't know you-

Raizen: Wait you have it wrong, where did she go?

Kiba: Who?

Raizen: Nevermind. Well skip it, there's always tomorrow.

Kiba: Well good luck with that, so who were you confessing to?

Raizen: I'll tell you if it turns out well.

He said standing to his feet.

(The next day)

Raizen: Sakura, I have to-

Sakura: Ahh, I wonder what Sasuke's doing.

Day 2 failed.

(The next day)

Raizen: Sakura I have to-

Sakura: AAAAHHHH, It's Sasuke, wish me luck!

Raizen: But-

Day 3 failed.

(The next day)

Raizen: Sakura I have to-

Sakura: Guess what Raizen, Sasuke got the highest score on the test.

Raizen: I could've too.

Sakura: Yeah but he was so cool about it.

Raizen: How, it was a written test. They were only word questions.

Sakura: Yeah, but they were sexy words.

Day 4, yada, yada. Raizen collapsed on Seriga's floor staring up at the woman, who could only wonder to his depression.

Raizen: Have you ever felt like you were fighting a losing battle?

Seriga: Who hasn't.

Raizen: What do you do?

Seriga: You quit while you're ahead, or else you'll only hurt yourself. After all there's no way for someone see something when they're not willing to look.

Raizen: Huh?

Seriga: Now, what are we talking about?

Raizen: Nevermind.

He said dropping his face back onto the ground.

Raizen: I don't think I'm ready to just give up yet.

Seriga: While I don't know what you're talking about, I'm sure you'll regret that one Raizen.

She said with a sagely smile. Raizen stood to his feet and walked off on the woman, obviously disagreeing with her advice. Dispite this she still watched on with a smile, hoping for his success. The next day, Raizen waited on the road he and Sakura had agreed too meet on, holding a bouquet of roses in his hand, practicing just how he was going to ask her.

Raizen:: Okay, um Sakura will you...Too normal.

He said with a sigh.

Raizen: There has to be a easier way to do this.

He said opening his eyes, seeing the person he was waiting for running down the path toward him, waving happily, dressed to impress.

Raizen: Hey.

He said waving back as he hold out the flowers and smiled.

Raizen: Sakura I wanted to-

Without pause, she passed right by him, never even acknowledging that he even existed. Raizen lowered his hand and looked back swallowing hard as he realized the validity of Seriga's advice. Raizen looked down and frowned, then smiled at Sakura, once again pestering Sasuke, who seemed to want nothing to do with her. Raizen leaned forward and bowed politely before vanishing into the thicket of trees not far away. With his back against the trees he sighed into the sky only then catching sight of Ino sitting against another tree, covering her face.

Raizen: You got dumped too?

Ino: You don't have to put it that way. Too?

Raizen only chuckled as he moved to sit next to the girl, who'd obviously been crying. Out of consideration, Raizen chose to ignore that fact though and continued talking.

Raizen: Long day, anyway you look at it, it's gonna suck from here on out.

Ino: Probably.

Raizen: Here.

He said handing to flowers over to Ino who only lifted an eyebrow at him.

Ino: My family runs a flower shop.

Raizen: I know, where do you think I got these? But I was planning on giving them to a pretty girl, and that's where they're going.

Ino: Heh, fine, I'll take them then.

She said accepting Raizen's geisture with a smile, then with a dark expression, both turned away from each other.

Ino: I'm sorry, but...Can we not hang out after this?

Raizen paused with an ackward smile and then responded.

Raizen: Yeah. It'd be rather ackward wouldn't it.

Ino: Sorry.

Raizen: Don't worry about it.

Those were the last words said, both leaving behind nothing more than an ackward silence. After a few minutes had passed, the even more ackward departture took place. Raizen completely suppressed his negative feelings, leaving Sakura to follow after her heart. It had only been a day, realizing that he had nothing else to do, Raizen spent his tme hanging out with Seriga. Despite the fact that she had already known what happened, even without Raizen telling her, she ignored his obvious distraction. With a ragged and tired breath Raizen dropped to his knees signaling that he had lost the ability to continue on.

Seriga: What do you say we rest?

Raizen: Fine by me.

He said collapsing to the ground.

Seriga: Come on we'll go to my place, it's closer than yours anyway.

Raizen, grunt as he lifted his body from the ground and followed the woman in front of him. The road was long, after all, he was tired both mentally and physically. As they passed a few other woman, obviously ninja from what Raizen could tell. All smiled at Seriga and stopped her on the road.

Terra: Hey, Seriga, who's this guy?

Seriga then draped herself over Raizen's back and smiled.

Seriga: He's my boyfriend.

Raizen: Don't listen to her, she's just being stupid.

He said pointing back to the woman on him.

Cheris: Oh, he's so cute and cool looking, I'm jealous.

Seriga: Yeah, he's my little bronze knight.

Raizen: Oh god, they're like her.

After a little while of mocking Raizen the women went on their way as Seriga waved them off.

Raizen: I didn't know you had friends.

Seriga: I...don't.

She replied with a sad smile, and to end the conversation she quickly led Raizen away, hiding her true emotions behind her smile once again. Once they reached her house, Raizen immediately began scanning everything, as if to appraise it. One thing stood out though, a single mask laid on the table. Raizen lifted the mask and stared down into it.

Seriga: Ahhhhhhh!

Raizen: Huh?

Almost as if she were as fast as him, Seriga snatched the mask from Raizen and held it to her chest.

Seriga: I can't believe I left this out.

Raizen: What's so special about it?

Seriga: You know what this means don't you?

Raizen: You're in Anbu, but why is it missing eyeholes?

Seriga: That's not important right now, no one is supposed to know the identity of an anbu member.

Raizen: It's nothing special, I run out of the village alot, and one time I followed you on a mission. I've always known you were a member of anbu. Consider it payback for knowing so much about me.

Seriga: You were able to follow me?

Raizen: Yeah, now can you tell me why it has no eyeholes, that must be inconvient on missions.

Seriga: First off, any ninja worth their salts doesn't need to use their eyes. Second, well, do you know what I do when I wear this mask?

Raizen: Some of the coolest missions ever given.

Seriga: I hunt down the most dangerous scum to ever live, and then I kill them.

She said with a look of seriousness that was rare for her.

Seriga: I wear this mask so that I can look at the world with eyes unclouded by hate, and to blind myself to the evils I myself am commiting.

Raizen: That's pretty deep.

Seriga: Heh, maybe I'll let you use this yourself one day.

Raizen: You sure I could?

Seriga: Tell you what, when I feel you need it, I'll let you have it.

Raizen: Well, then on that day I'll take it.

Seriga smiled at Raizen then gave him a tight hug.

Raizen: What the?

Seriga: I've known you long enough to know when you're upset.

Raizen: Wha?

Seriga: It's okay, don't worry okay.

Raizen: ...Stupid.

A month had passed since that event, and lazily, Raizen searched for his teacher, who had failed to show for training that day. Not that he really cared, but something may have come up, not that he cared though. On his way he bumped into the two woman he had seen talking to Seriga, and not that he was worried or anything, but he decided to ask if she was okay.

Terra: Oh, you're Seriga's little boyfriend.

Cheris: Having a lover's spat?

Raizen: No, and please stop doing that. I haven't seen her today, I was wondering if she was sick or something.

Terra: Oh, last I saw her she was running around buying furniture and stuff, like she was redecorating or something.

Raizen: So she's just fine.

Cheris: Are you relieved?

Raizen: Not really, I'll go look for her.

Terra: Oh, he's going to confess to her before her mission tomorrow.

He said as he walked off, ignoring the blushing chuckles of the women behind him.

Raizen: Women.

Raizen ran through the village searching high and low for Seriga however, no matter where he looked, she was nowhere to be seen, with a sigh he walked home and developed a plan. The next morning Seriga walked towards the village gates, double-checking her weapons when she noticed that Raizen was waiting on a post.

Seriga: So you caught me.

Raizen: Where were you yesterday?

Seriga: I had some business to take care of.

Raizen: Is that so? See ya then.

He said as he starting away, knowing that Seriga would fall for his distant attitude, and just like he had planned.

Seriga: Wait.

Raizen: What is it?

Seriga: Would you like to come live with me?

That was something he wasn't expecting. Turning back, barely hiding the shock on his face he articulated his thoughts in the best way he could.

Raizen: Wha-huh-who?

That was all he could manage at the moment.

Seriga: Raizen, I want you to live with me from now on.

Raizen: W-Why?

Seriga: Why to have my own reverse Hikaru Genji project.

Raizen: Huh?

He thought as he placed his finger to his chin. Hikaru Genji project, a story about a man who raised a young girl to be his ideal woman. In reverse it would be a woman raising a young boy to be her ideal man. Raizen snapped up with a blush and jumped back.

Raizen: Wha?

Seriga: I'm joking. I've been alone as long as I can remember...my parents were dead before I ever had the chance to meet them. I've never really had anyone I was close to, and I think the only reason I even opened up to you, is because I felt like you needed me. I wanted to feel needed, even if I am strong, in the face of people like Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai, especially Anko, I'm nothing more than a grunt. You were the only person I've ever felt like didn't care whether or not I was so insignificant. Yet you're lonely too, two lonely people are better than one right?

She asked as Raizen lowered his head, taking this as a "No" Seriga smiled and turned away.

Seriga: Sorry for dropping this on you so suddenly.

With that said she walked from the village and made on her way.

Raizen: Then!

He said bringing the woman to a stop.

Raizen: When you get back home, I'll be here to say welcome home. So neither of us will have to be lonely anymore.

Seriga turned back, to see the smile that Raizen only showed to his friends. Seriga smiled and turned away ready to face the world, and Raizen stared on with a smile, but the background behind him slowly faded and he smile left. Now he sat in a hospital room, staring down at the same woman, fighting desperately for her life. For only a moment, she opened her eyes, turning to Raizen who greeted her with a smile. Clentching tightly onto her hand he spoke.

Raizen: Welcome home.

Those words brought a smile to Seriga's face, as she breathed her last breaths. Eyes now closed, Raizen gazed down at the woman as the world once again changed behind him, this time into a graveyard, in the rain, Raizen smiled gazing down at the tombstone of Seriga Linami.

Raizen: Surely, the gods laugh at me.

He whispered quietly.

Raizen: SHOW ME THE MISSION REPORT!

Sarutobi: Whilst I understand your stance, please understand that I cannot do that.

Raizen: If you truly understood my stance, you'd know that I'm not asking you old man!

Sarutobi felt no fear, yet he could see the boy's psyche slowly slipping away from him. A single chime brought the boy to his senses, a key had been placed in front of him.

Sarutobi: She left that to you. I think you already know what it's for.

Raizen picked it up with a sollen gaze and then peeked back at the hokage before bowing and walking from the room. By the time Raizen had reached his destination, Kiba was walking right beside him, worried for his friend's well being.

Kiba: I'll wait out here okay.

Raizen: Yeah.

He said with only a nod as he unlocked the door to Seriga's house. One step at a time, he walked through the door. The first thing he noticed was the cabinets, they had said that she was shopping alot the week before, but he hadn't seen the house since then. Opening them, he oticed that it was stuffed with food, so much so that it seemed like a chef's kitchen, the refrigorator was no different.

_(Seriga: Then I'll make sure to get you lots to cook.)_

Raizen walked away from the kitchen and down the hallway, yet the empty room was no longer hollow, something was placed on the door, the name "Raizen", in streaked letters hung on the door, split by a lightning bolt that resembled his scar. Once he opened the door, he saw into the room, completely made out as a young boy's room.

_(Terra: Oh, last I saw her she was running around buying furniture and stuff, like she was redecorating or something.)_

Raizen gazed around, until his eyes fell on a single thing, restiing on the bed. A mask, sealed all the way to the eyes. Raizen lifted it and gazed stared down.

_(Seriga: Tell you what, when I feel like you need it, I'll give it to you.)_

Raizen closed his eyes and walked out of the house, still holding the mask in his hands, and never removing his eyes from it. He walked right passed Kiba, who only watched on with sadness. Raizen soon found himself walking down the streets, and a single voice cut through his thoughts and without thinking, he reached out to the person's voice.

Sakura: Ow, what are you doing!

Raizen finally moved his gaze from the mask and realized that he grabbed onto Sakura's arm, rather tightly. Quickly, he let go and said in a hushed voice.

Raizen: Sorry.

Sakura: What the hell is wrong with you? If you keep acting like that you'll always be alone.

She said quickly turning away, never relealizing that she had just struck a cord. Raizen emotionlessly turned back to her, staring with soulless animousity. Then he turned back to the mask, and placed it on his face, then a laugh matching the mask, he soullessly chackled into the sky.

Raizen: Tonight.

He said in an evil venomous hiss. That night, he effortlessly broke into the hokage tower, searching hastily through the documents in the cabinets, memorizing every single detail of the room, to hide his tracks. Once he found the report, he read over it, recreating the scene in his mind. Seriga chased one person, yet fourty different traces could be seen in the area. Seriga Linami, in an effort to protect the others with her fought alone, however, the ninja with her have yet to return, or be recovered. They are believed to have been part of the ambush. Burn marks all around the area, and seven enemy bodies found, apparrently Seriga Linami put up as good a fight as she could before being defeated. Seriga Linami: Recovered alive, yet beyond the point of help, apparrently, she was left alive intentionally. Her final words, "Please don't let me die, I promised him." However, her panicked words beyond that were incohertent.

Raizen: Heh, Kakashi Hatake. Thank you for finding her, I'll take it from here.

He said placing the report back. The level in which he evaluted the report and recreated the scene were at the level of jounin. Just by the details in the report he was able to figure out were the renegade ninja were.

Raizen: Seriga was attacked near my old playgrounds. I near there was an old cave that was hidden underground and if those ninja had killed a leaf nin, they knew better than to be running around where people can see. They'd use that cave to hide out,at least until the heat died down. I could have told the shinobi that, but then I'd have to admit that I read the report, and they'd never find them as fast as me, and I need to be the one to end these bastards, they didn't even give her a quick death, they made her suffer, for that, I'll make them suffer too.

As the image played behind him, Raizen closed his eyes and placed the mask on his face. matching the image displayed. Raizen walked through the trees, hastily moving his body forward as he sought out the men who had hurt the person he cared about.

(Music que: Breaking the habit by: Linkin park.)

Raizen reached the hiding place he assumed belonged to the men. Raizen felt his mind rush with memories of Seriga, then of his family, those trhoughts fried his mind. Raizen walked through the hidden door and back at the village, Kiba, catching a whiff of Raizen's scent leaving the village, ran into Raizen's house, desperately looking for him, Raizen could feel Kiba's concern, even from that far away, but his mind was gone, with only the mocking taunts of the merciless men in front of him, smiling at the child that had come in wearing an anbu mask. Raizen couldn't see them, but could feel each one of them. One walked close and placed his hand on Raizen's head laughing at him as he snorted down insults, but in only a flash, his left arm went flying and as Raizen walked forward, everything else went flying too. In shock the rest of the ninja stood to their feet ready to fight. A single kunai cut the wind, flying at Raizen, but he caught it with very little effort and tossed it back with enough force to tear off 85% percent of the man's head. Raizen's feet never stopped moving, and without even a breath he threw his long shuriken into the chest of the closest ninja and then grabbed tightly onto it, in only a second time span. With a sickening laugh, he ripped it free and then slashed down the the body, each motion had only a milli-second interval between. Then he moved the the side of another ninja, and slowed down his swing, allowing the an to see it, and as he dodged, Raizen turned into another spin and slashed through the man's body along his spine, filleting him. Murderous intent crushed everyone in the room, and at this point fear had gripped them and wouldn't let go. This boy was a monster, in front of them was a demon. Raizen zipped around the room ripping apart everything in sight and only stopping to flip onto the shoulder of one of the ninja, repeatedly bashing down into his face until his body bent back, snapping in half like a twig. Raizen roared from under his mask, but his roar soon turned into a laugh of pure pleasure, he was enjoying it. Raizen leapt from the man's chest and pushed the face another to the side, then ripped off his leg as his body moved. Then he preceded to beat the man with it, until nothing was left of his face, and in the excitement the mask on Raizen's face fell off. His expression twisted, almost demonic. Raizen was crazed, this was the first time he had ever snapped. He turned laughingly to the men in front of him, all decided that they had no chance against this boy. As they fled Raizen stared on with wide eyes, hidden behind his mak as the traces of people began to fade away.

Raizen trailed after them stopping right in front of a a door, seemingly to a tunnel connected to the cave. He could hear breathing on the other side, and despite the fact that the door was metal, he slashed through it and the person behind it as if they were paper. Seeing this the other tried to run once again, but Raizen lashed out both arms, sending four pillars of lightning rippling through the ground. and surrounding more than six of them, and soon after they were nothing more than stains on the ceiling. The ninja who survived, few they were, recognized the technique the boy had just used. Raizen walked forward in speed that seemed as if he were skipping steps. He grabbed onto the leg and arm of a ninja and held him high off above his head and ripped to both sides before telporting away, right to the front of another of the men, slamming his fist into his body, drilling him through the stone behind him as his screaming laughter echoed through the halls. Raizen turned from the battered bodies and stalked over to the last five men, all muttering something. Seriga had used her Crimson runner against them, and they remembered it, this demon, it belonged to the girl they had killed. "I'm sorry." All muttered it as they stared up at the crazed boy who gazed down at them with a shocked expression, despite the fact that he hadn't regained his senses. Raizen stared down to the shuriken in his hand and then back to the men, all crying and begging forgiveness.

Raizen: I forgive you.

He said coherently as he lifted his shuriken in the air and brought it down like the hammer of Yemma. Hours had passed, all five remaining men had every limb removed, two stabs to the stomach, and five slashes across the chest. Despite this all wounds aside from the ones on their torsos had been treated. They weren't going to die quickly, they were going to suffer as Seriga had. Kakashi had been the one to find the bodies, whoever had left those men wanted to prolong ther suffering. Three died, the other two continued uttering that same apology for years, never once trying to speak of what had done that to them. Raizen returned home, coated in blood, sitting in his bed looking at the wall. Kiba stood in front of him worried for his friends well being, but before he could get closer Raizen said.

Raizen: It's not my blood. I killed them, and I may just kill you too if you don't leave.

Kiba: Rai...

Raizen: Please just leave.

He said closing his eyes. Raizen waited for a second and then the presence with him faded. Raizen looked down at his mask, trying desperately to stop himself from snapping again. Even as he tried, the thoughts came back, he couldn't stop it. His rage met a boil, and then he erupted crushing everything he could see, roaring loudly as he smashed almost everything, until a hand gripped his shoulder. Raizen instantly calmed down and turned back to Kiba. Thier were no words, Kiba simply pushed down on Raizen, forcing him to sit, then sat with is back pressed on Raizen's. A long silence passed before anything happened, then feeling the comfort his friend was giving him, Raizen did what he hadn't done, he cried, as Kiba sat listening he teared up well. After ten minutes Raizen gazed to the ceiling and said.

Raizen: Kiba.

Kiba: Yeah?

Raizen: No matter what you choose, no matter what path you head down, I'll always have your back. Even if you choose to become the king of every country, I'll makes sure it happens.

Kiba: Really, what I headed down the wrong path?

Raizen: Then I'd beat you back onto the right one.

Kiba: Heh, like a true friend, then right back at you man.

He said with a smile as he sat back to back with his best friend.

Kiba: You know, I think you should move.

Raizen: Huh?

Kiba: You trashed this place, and I think Seriga would like it if you stayed where she wanted you to be.

Raizen: Yeah...Thanks.

Kiba: Hey, what are friends for.

He replied with a smiled as he stood to his feet and pointed to the door.

Kiba: Then let's go.

Raizen: Right.

He said standing up as well.

Raizen: Now that I think about it, Kiba was the whole reason I was able to hide my beserker state for so long. I'm glad that I was able to make a friend like him. I also learned something important thanks to that night, revenge is stupid.

Those words disillusioned everyone listening, Raizen seemed to only re-enforce the fact that he wanted revenge.

Sasuke: How so?

Raizen: Those who spend their entire life carrying hatred usually wind up unhappy. Seriga wanted me to have this mask because she wanted me to see the world without hatred clouding my eyes. She wanted me to see the pointlessness of it, she wanted me to be happy despite everything what happened to me. Which is why she wanted to teach me to control the rage inside me. Yet, in order to avenge her, I became what she tried to stop and became a murderer. I spit on everything she had done for me, as if she meant nothing. She and Seria must have cried watching me.

He said with a truly sad expression. Sakura looked down, at that moment, when he grabbed her, he was looking for comfort and she pushed him away and made it worse, of course she didn't know what had happened, but he had no idea why those boys were picking on her, yet he still helped. She didn't know what most had thought about her after watching that, but she knew, she definitely wasn't her own favorite person at the moment.

Raizen: I had lost everything, but I gained something new, I won't sacrifice anything of what I have for the sake of revenge.

Sasuke: Then why did you attack Itachi.

Raizen: Because I will kill him, but not for revenge, but to stop a monster from creating more people like me and you.

Sasuke: It's the same thing, you're just playing on words.

Raizen: Yeah, well to us here the fourth hokage was a hero, yet to his enemies he was the most fearsome killer they had ever faced. A different point of view can change everything.

Sasuke: I don't care about any of that, I'll get revenge my own way.

Raizen: Then what Sasuke, do you get a fucking cookie? Does a magical portal to outworld open and you become king and gain the ability to bring the dead back to life? If so then by all means do it.

Sasuke stepped back at his words and clentched his teeth.

Raizen: The way to revenge is paved in death, and by the time you gain it you''ll lose what you are now. Then you replace a monster with an even worse one, then someone will kill you and become a bigger monster and so on. The cycle of hatred goes full circle and then repeats.

Sasuke: That's-

Raizen quickly pulled something from his pocket and displayed it before the whole world, a picture of him and his family all happily smiling.

Raizen: Soon after Seriga died, I began having recurring dreams of my family, so to put that dream to rest, I returned to my old house and took this, before I burned it to the ground, this was all I had to remember them by, yet I burned the house to destroy my own traces, contradictary right? This was a symbol of what I couldn't let go.

Raizen held the picture dearly, and then ripped it to pieces confusing all who watched.

Raizen: I've decided to let go of the past, I'll keep walking forward, because everyone who walked with me, is still here, right by my side. They've never left me, that's why I'll walk forward not as Raizen Uchiha, who gripped desperately to rage, but Raizen Aname, who learned to overcome it.

He said with an air of purity blowing passed him. Then with a chuckle he gazed at his cousin.

Raizen: But you know Sasuke, I always envied you.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow to his cousin in question.

Raizen: You were always surrounded by people, and you had your sister, you were never truly lonely. Even though I had friends, everytime they walked away, I could see the darkness coming back for me. Pathetic, huh?

He asked, leading to a long silence.

Sasuke: I was jealous of you too.

Those words had never even been imagined coming from the Uchiha's mouth. Widely, everyone stared on, confused as to Sasuke's reasoning for this.

Sasuke: You're right, I was surrounded by people, and that was what was truly lonely. All my life, I had always been in Itachi's shadow, I had never even been looked at when he was around, I was only Itachi's little brother. I never mattered...Then he defected, and suddenly I was the big star, suddenly people gave a shit about me. And I hated it, I still hate it. People wanting to be friends with me, girls confessing their love to me, most people would love that right? Then they would whisper, "If you become friends with the Uchiha, you'll never have to worry about anything", "If you marry the Uchiha, your children will be gifted." "Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha." I was so sick of it, I never mattered, all that mattered was that I was from the Uchiha clan. I was always Uchiha Sasuke, never Sasuke Uchiha. I was only a pawn people wanted so that they could advance their own life, when you know that truth, it's really hard to get along with people. I never even considered anyone close to me until I was placed on team seven and I never really considered anyone my friend until I met Naruto.

He said with a chuckle.

Sasuke: You know, despite what most people think, I actually have a pretty vivid vision of love, but it's hard to believe that a girl is really in love with you when they couldn't even tell you something as simple as what your favorite color is.

Sasuke's words cut hard, he had never before given a reason he was so distant from everyone before, but everything he said was really hard to argue with.

Sasuke: To me, life was like a fading picture where the face of the person displayed can no longer be indentified. Nothing seemed real to me, and while I was longing for a bond, I was surrounded by people who offered false ones. It was like being suffocated by air.

He said closing his eyes to the rest of the world.

Sasuke: Yet, I always saw you, surrounded by people who knew your name, people who were around you because they knew and accepted you. You may have been alone when you were at home, but I was alone any time I wasn't. Even if they were few, they bonds you made were real.

He said opening his eyes to Raizen as both stared at one another with a smile. Raizen's image changed once again as he remembered something.

Raizen: Hey Shika, kick it this way!

Shikamaru: I don't feel like it.

Raizen: Oh com'n Why are you on the feild then!

He shouted out across the soccer feild as Shikamaru only sighed in response and waited for Choji and Kiba to draw closer. Then despite his lackluster attitude, he kicked the ball across the feild right to Raizen.

Kiba: No way!

Choji: He tricked us.

As the boys adjusted their bodies to go after the ball Raizen turned to it a kicked it down into the net before the goalie blocked it. Raizen walked over to Shikamaru and patted his shoulder.

Raizen: You said you didn't want to, but you did anyway, that's a victory for us.

Shikamaru: Yeah whatever, next time just use your speed, then I won't have to work.

Raizen: Last time I did that they said I was cheating, so I can't run more than 14 mph or they won't let me play.

Shikamaru:...Now that I think about it that's a pretty good rule.

Choji: Next time we won't lose.

Kiba: Yeah, I can't lose to you anymore or else people will start thinking you're better than me.

Raizen: I am.

Kiba: Not.

Shikamaru: Well, it's about time to go.

He said gazing into the dimming sky.

Kiba: Yeah you're right. Well, see you tomorrow Rai.

He said he and the others waved him off, Raizen waved back, smiling the whole while and once they were out of sight, Raizen's smile turned sad. Stuffing his hands in his pockets Raizen turned away from the field and walked toward the place he now called home, staring down at the picture of his family.

Yukari: So how was your day Oniichan?

Sasuke: The same as always, I'm starting to get bored again.

Yukari: That's nothing new, you just need to loosen up more.

Sasuke: Whatever you say.

Without noticing, the three walked right passed each other, and after a few steps they stopped. Slowly they all turned back to face each other, and for ten seconds they stared at each other, then they smiled. Then after only a minute, they turned and went on their way, still smiling the whole way, yet for one side, neither knew why they smiled.

After that, the display vanished into the sky. Both boys stared smiling at each other as they both whispered.

Sasuke/Raizen: You and I, are so much alike.

With only that moment both cracked their knuckles.

Sasuke: And that's why!

Raizen: And that's why!

Both shouted as they dropped into stance ready to rip each other apart.

Sakura: Wait what are you doing!

Claire: I'll heal any wounds that you get, so long as you remember that I can't revive the dead to their normal state.

Raizen: Hnn.

He said with a nod.

Sakura: You're going to allow this? Kakashi-sensei stop them.

All that greeted Sakura from her sensei was a long silence.

Sakura: I can't believe this.

JJ: Sakura, the best way I can put this is, that men are stupid. Just like rams, sometimes we need to butt heads in order to clear out the cobwebs and keep moving. Right now is one of those times. As such none of us intend to stop them, not only because we can understand, but because they don't want to be stopped, as such, anyone who steps in might get attacked as well, then it'd be a much bigger fight. And even if we did manage to stop it, what's to stop it from happening later? It may be feuled by simple pride, but it's one we all can relate to, the least we can do is stop them before they kill each other. With my aura eye I can tell when someone's life is in danger, unless I move, you have nothing to worry about.

Sakura: How can you all be so calm about this?

Raizen: Sakura!

His shout brought the girl's attention to him and his younger cousin standing across from him. Raizen looked to the ground and then exhaled deeply after making up his mind.

Raizen: You already know this, and I know that. I never really denied it, but you found it out from listening to me talk to Kiba. I never told you myself and I'm sorry for that, so this time I'll say it to you in my own words. Sakura, I love you.

The straight face he wore saying that was completely overwhelming, it was as if there wasn't even the slightest doubt in those feelings. It was probably the boldest thing most of them had seen in a long time, embarrassing Sakura to no end.

Raizen: If it meant I could protect, I'd run through a falling cavern with seven broken ribs and take down a dreadnought class battleship.

Ino:...That was specific.

Sakura: Because it happened already.

She said with a blush, through closed eyes, Raizen continued.

Raizen: And I know how you feel about Sasuke, I always have, and trust me, if I could have gotten rid of those feelings I would have done it long ago. It would have made my life a lot easier.

Sakura growled at those words, without thinking, Raizen had said some pretty mean things.

Raizen: That's why I'll have to apologize for being selfish this time. But I can't let this one go.

Sasuke: This isn't some childish pride, it's because I've been holding in somethings that I have to let out, or else it'll eat away at me.

Raizen: This isn't like the time we fought of that riceball.

Sasuke: This isn't like the time when we fought because he wouldn't shut up about the time I tripped on that mission.

Raizen: That was funny though.

Sasuke: Shut up.

He said with a growl.

Raizen: But either way, we can't just let this go!

Sasuke: This is because two men-

Raizen: Who reach for the same goal-

Sasuke: Will eventually have to step on the head of the other-

Raizen: To attain it.

Sasuke: That's why, this time I'm asking you-

Raizen: I'm begging you-

Sasuke/Raizen: Don't interfere!

Both shouted, leveling a glare to the girl that sent shivers down her spine. Those words had a hidden message. There words were, "if you jump in again, we'll go through you." their words were a threat. At that moment she understood just how serious these two were. Both boys turned back to each other and stared on with bloodlust, they wanted to know, which of them was stronger. All watched on, determined to give their fight meaning, yet to one, the fight was already pointless even though it hadn't even started yet. Sakura's nightmare was just beginning.

Chapter 19 End.

Preview:

Sasuke: I don't care if you are an Uchiha, you're nothing compared to me!

Raizen: I am the reincarnation of Raijin, the god of lightning! You don't stand a chance, give up now while you can.

Next time on Eyes piercing the darkness: Before the storm: Battle for supremacy.

Sasuke/Raizen: You are nothing next to me!

Omakes will be omitted due to time restraints.

Sakura: Okay everyonem it's been a hard time getting here, but welcome to-

Character introduction corner!

Ino: And today is another special episode.

JJ: Yeah I guess you could call this one "Story introduction corner." I'm going to be answering questions once again about how the story works. So class is back in seesion!

He shouted down to the arguing people below him, sitting in their desks. Once the class became quiet he coughed into his hand and pointed to the board.

JJ: Alright, Norugi-sensei will answer any questions you guys have so fire away.

Tenten: Okay, I'll start, a while ago Claire-sensei called you the "regulator", what is that exactl?

JJ: A better question is were you even there for that conversation?

Tenten: This stuff isn't canon away so why worry about continuity?

JJ: Good point, anyway, a regulator is just that. Because of the standing and importance of the two secret villages (Darkness-Light) both guarding such important places, the rising of other villages and power in said villages became a threat. As such a jounin from each village is sent to each hidden ninja village as a sort of supervisor. This person not only has one of the highest standings in the village, but has access to all village records. In some cases the regulator has more authority than the kage of that village.

Naruto: Isn't that kind of like muscling in on someone else's territory?

JJ: I guess you can see it that way and not be wrong, but we don't get to directly interfere with any decisions the village makes and we have no control over the village's beliefs. There is also the fact that crossing certain lines makes the regulator unfit to perform duties, such as abusing such power. Then they are forcibily returned to the village.

Hinata: Why is it neccessary to have access to all records?

JJ: Well think of it like this, if you're at a job and the boss sends a messanger to collect the sales data, would you stop him?

Hinata: Well...

JJ: That's kind of how we work.

Sasuke: But, why do they get to do something like that?

JJ: Because if either of the secret villages becomes the enemy of a hidden village, that village could vanish in the night without a trace, and that's speaking in a current sense too. There is no combined village that stands a chance against the secret villages, speaking truthfully, I alone could annihilate the leaf village if I wanted.

He said with a clam expression.

JJ: We don't come to impose anything on any village and until we are given the release papers, we are to become one of the village's own shinobi. Regulators are also known as protectors. We are to protect the village under attack from those who commit high level crimes, like Orochimaru, or if we so choose from anything else as well. There are many regulators that don't join in battle, or ones like me who jumps up to defend if need be. Basically, we are here to monitor the progress of the hidden villages and protect their ways of life.

Kiba: But if your village is so powerful that it could annihilate any village, why regulate other ones?

JJ: Think about it this way, your village suddenly gained the protection of an SS class demon and two villagers became demons. As well as two demi-gods and the forbidden one. That is a drastic increase in power, left unchecked that could become a threat to the secret villages. Someone would need to check why that village has gained such might, and what they plan to do with it. Or it could always be, "Break into the void/heaven and gain more power", we are neccessary to discover true intentions, or more incidents like me may occur.

Mika: You mean when...

JJ: That's what happens when we let our gaurd down, unfortunately there are many people like that in the world. Until people like that don't exist, we'll have to assume that everyone is like that.

Orochimaru: Can I help it if my plans go so smoothly?

JJ: Yeah how'd getting your arms healed go for you.

Orochimaru: You'll see soon enough.

Ishi: Has there ever been a village that had to be destroyed?

JJ: Ever heard of the village hidden under the moon?

Ishi: No.

JJ exactly.

He replied with a smile.

JJ: I eagerly await that you asshole. Anyway, next question.

Neji: You once mentioned a man who broke into the void before Orochimaru, who is he?

JJ: That man is the reason my mother doesn't remember me. He's one...No, THE strongest man in the world and he's the only human being to be rated SSS class. That class has only been atained by the king of gods, and the king of demons. He was born in the village hidden in darkness and became so strong that he went mad from his own power. He broke into the void to test his own strength and came out only after killing seven SS class demons. Before he entered the void however, he took out fourteen of our villagers and severly injured fourty, one being me mother. Stories tell that when he came back he no longer felt human, as such, none approached him, they just watched him leave. Including his own son. That person's name was Akuma and it was decided that we'd let him die of old age, never to engage him in battle. It is only thanks to his warrior spirit that he doesn't attack indiscrimately, however if he feels the presence of another fighter whom he feels worthy, he will follow that person until they agree to fight him, and then he desimates them. If not, then he pursues them forever.

Sakura: Oh come on, that sounds like the story to the boogey man, how are we supposed to believe that?

Claire: He's not lying, that story was true. Akuma's son is the only person in the world who has fought him and survived. That man is a monster that is unmatched. He is the only human being to be universally classified, "AAAC"

Lee: What does that mean?

JJ: Avoid at all costs.

That phrase gained a collective gulp from the entire crowd surrounding the boy.

JJ: So be sure to thoroughly inspect your closets from now on.

That dispeled the tension in the room with a collective facefault.

Sakura: I knew that wasn't real.

JJ: No it's true, I just thought that would relieve everyone a little. Akuma doesn't normally show himself, but when he does, make sure you make yourself scarce. Next question?

He asked with a smile dispite the fact that everyone else was freaked out.

Raizen: Do you go into the void?

JJ: Yes.

Raizen: What is it like in there?

JJ: While that's a pretty dangerous question, I'll answer. While most is darker, it's not much different from this world, it's called the void because of how the doorway appears. The inside has many lush forests and cities, if you remember when Minatsuni attacked, he claimed that the city inside of Naruto was the void, that is because the void is mostly comprised of cities like that, which is probably why Naruto's mindscape appears to be one, believe of Yubiki's real home. Most wouldn't think of this, but it's always better to question than to just accept.

Ino: Dragons existed here for many years right? How come we've known about demons for so long, but never dragons?

JJ: Think about religion, in almost every one, there is a hell. Even if the god worshipped is different, there is always a hell. Demons are believed to be real, no matter what their form, people believe in them, so the search for them and their power is always present, however many believed that dragons are only fairy tail monsters, like elves and vampires. Also given our ability to maintain a human form for most of our life, we can easily blend in with humans and walk among them. Like I said earlier people never questioned, so they were only able to accept dragons as fiction.

Kakashi: There's something I've been wondering too, about Claire, would you care to explain the meaning of the Fuganu style's special abilities? I've been curious for a while now.

JJ: Ah, taking a shine to my teacher huh?

Kakashi: Huh, um, I assure you that's not the reason.

JJ: Sure it's not, I've noticed the passing glances.

He said with an evil snake smile as Kakashi sweatdropped.

Claire: Norugi, stop that.

JJ: 'Gasp' You called me Norugi! What did I do wrong?

He asked teary eyed.

Claire: Ignoring him, I'll be glad to answer your question. Long ago my great grandfather, regrettably became obsessed with the idea of a cure for one's mortality.

Orochimaru: Now this is my kind of conversation.

Claire: While that makes me reluctant to continue, I will anyway. He and two men created a serum that would, once injected, cure the individuals of the inevitable end to all life. However, all those they tested it on, died.

A collective gulp wished through all listening.

Sakura: Then it was a failure?

Claire: No, it was a smashing success, if you count that all those who died suddenly came back to life with an uncontrollable desire to feast on human flesh.

And then all turned pale.

Claire: I believe that most refer to them as zombies. However, for some the effects were different, one of the other scientists, William, he evolved into some monster, he's dead now though. Then there's Wesker, he got the good end of the deal, accelerated movement, advanced strength, and decelerated aging. He's still alive to this day. Then there's my grandfather, he was captured after the village was destroyed, ironically the same village that JJ mentioned earlier. Once he was brought back to the village, he was executed and then buried, but then he climbed out of his own grave and reverted back to the form of a child. Ever since he's been cursed to grow old and die, then repeat the process in a never ending cycle. He now knows what it's like to live forever, it sucks though. Because of that females of our bloodline are born with an innate ability to heal, and an immunity to foriegn diseases. While men gain incredible strength and unyeilding endurance, yet somehow my brother managed to push that limit. We also hold the power to summon and control the monsters created back then. Some say it's because all Fuganu are partially dead, so we can reach into the other side, and then when we turn fifty, we melt like plastic toys in the sun.

A collective screamed wished through everyone, only gaining a chuckled from the brown haired jounin.

Claire: I'm just kidding.

JJ: Hehe, you got them good.

Both laughed, pointing happily at the frowned crowd in front of them.

Ino: So that's where he gets it from.

Claire: Well, most of the story was true though, except the end.

Tenten: So the part about zombies?

Claire: All true, not to scare you though, but that wasn't just a story.

JJ: And moving on!

He said with a smile, ignoring the spooked faces of the people around him.

JJ: Are there anymore questions?

Raizen: I have one, since you use so many songs in the story, do you ever come up with theme songs for the characters?

JJ: Impressive breach of the fourth wall there.

Raizen: Thank you.

JJ: I actually do. I'll name only a few.

Naruto/JJ: Savin' me by nickelback.

Jiraiya/Tsunade: Neverland by Lyfe Jennings.

Raizen/Sakura: Everything you want by Vertical horizon

Naruto/Hinata: Any love song ever made.

Kiba/Yura: Final distance m. flo mix by Hikaru utada/M-flo

Mika: No more drama by Mary J blige.

JJ/Mika: Miss you by M-flo/Ryohei.

Neji/Ishi: My hands by Leona Lewis

Sasuke: Blurry by Puddle of mudd.

Raizen/Seriga: Tired of being sorry by Enrique Ingelias...shut up.

That's just to name a few.

JJ: I could go on, but I don't really feel like it so I'm going to stop there.

Ishi: Are there any characters or chapters that you created that you don't like?

JJ: As far as characters, no. There are a few that I can't really fit into dramatic story scenes, and that makes it feel like a watse to add them, but most of them are there because I was so fond of their idea. That alone is reason enough to make me keep them. As far as chapters, there are a lot of them that I didn't like the negative feedback and it made me want to delete them, but as I said before, I only add them because I grew fond of their idea. To be hunted was one of those chapters, many people didn't see the point in it in the long run because it's not often mentioned down the road. However, the strain of the event was very important to the story, as well as the fact that Naruto's memory of it will play a big part in the story later on. I keep everything I add, because it is critical to the storyline in some way or another, because I plant very important seeds in even the most miniscle of moments, so even if it seems small, you'd better pay attention, like for example, how many people actually thought twice about Naruto being able to support trees through chakra after about chapter five, yet that was a seed to one of the story's biggest reveals.

Yura: So pay attention or miss out.

JJ: And that's the moral of the story everyone, and with that last bit of information, we bid you adieu.

Kiba: From everyone one here-

Yura: And everyone reading.

ALL: SHINE ETERNAL!

And once again a curtain closes on a long and difficult chapter of this story, sorry it took so long, but life had my balls, now that I have them back, it's time to get back to work, so until next we meet, shine eternal everyone.


	20. Chapter 20

Here it is, I've been looking forward to this chapter for I don't know how long, I just know that it was a long time coming. This fight is going to absorb the entirety of the chapter, and it's not going to let go, It's so long, that I decided to cut it into sections, something I have done with no fight so far, no matter how long it was. It has four parts and all are going to be epic, either way, I wish you to enjoy, and oh yeah, I made no references in the last chapter.

Before the storm: Battle for supremacy.

(Music cue: P3 FES-by Lotus Juice and Yumi Kawamura)

Both stared at each other, long and hard as whispers flew from the crowd, neither cared what the onlookers said, all they could see was each other, one of them had to fall, it was the only way.

Raizen: Let's do this.

He said wearing the smile of an Uchiha. Then with a single kick back, both launched themselves at the other. The collision could be heard for miles, the roars of combat ripped through the night sky like crackling thunder. Each time one of the fierce combatants met with one another, the world was forced to acknowledge it, whether it wanted to or not. Each punch, each motion seemed to be thrown with vicious disregard for the other's well being, but never once did they doubt their resolve.

Sasuke: Rahhhhh!

He shouted out, once again throwing a punch that was quickly blocked by the person in front of him.

Raizen: Pathetic!

He said as he deflected the fist and returned one of his own in kind. With a single smooth turn, Sasuke managed to dodge that attack, and the several others hidden behind it. Sasuke turned into a kick and collided with Raizen's forearm, sweat flying from both limbs as the intensity of their fight grew. Raizen hopped forward, fist drawn back as he flew to the ground, aiming for Sasuke, who managed to flip back and avoid the attack before it could reach it's mark. Finally gaining his ground in the fight, Sasuke latched onto Raizen's arm and dragged him forward into his knee, forcing a grown from the older boy, but Raizen's arm dragged back, proving that physically, Raizen was stronger than Sasuke, with his power he pulled Sasuke into a head butt and then slammed his fist into his chin. Not wasting his chance to counter Sasuke used the force of Raizen's punch, by flipping back, kicking into his chin. Before he could land from his attack however, Raizen's hand became enveloped in sparks and with a smile, he slammed it into the ground and launched himself in the air, right above Sasuke. Sasuke prepared to dodge, but Raizen's arm shot back sparks like a rocket engine, sending him flying back down to the ground, right into Sasuke's face, knocking him into a sideways spin to the ground. Sasuke quickly recovered from the attack and placed his hands on the ground, throwing himself into a sidekick that slammed into Raizen's face.

Raizen: Shit.

Raizen turned back and punched into Sasuke's chest, forcing him back across the ground, and then kicked straight into his chest, sending him rolling back. Sasuke cursed and flipped himself back to his feet, smiling the whole while. Five shuriken whizzed from his hand and flew toward Raizen, only to be knocked from the air; however that was all the time Sasuke needed to close the distance between them. His hand crashed into Raizen's face and forced him into a stumble.

Sasuke: Got you!

He shouted out as he launched his knee into Raizen's stomach. Raizen leaned forward in cough, and then effortlessly pushed Sasuke back with amazing force, showing the results of his training with Zabuza, then in almost the same second, he rushed forward and punched into Sasuke's face, sending him sliding backwards across the ground. In almost no time Sasuke pushed himself back to his feet and skid to a stop as he swiftly formed the seals for the fireball jutsu. As the wall of fire launched at Raizen, he easily ran through it as if it were nothing, but failed to land a hit on Sasuke, who had moved into the air. Raizen gazed up to another ball of fire, but this time, Sasuke was right under it, with his foot raised high into the air. Sasuke's foot slammed down, catching onto the fire on its descent, yet Raizen raised his arms, blocking the brunt of the attack and with tremendous force, he pushed upward, dispersing the fire and knocking Sasuke back. Then with a roar he charged electricity to his hand, rushing after Sasuke once again, but Sasuke moved away from his downward punch and set fire to his own fist. Raizen did the same, and with a wide smile he gazed over to Sasuke, ready to lock horns with him once again, and as both collided they slammed their fists into each other's and in one final clash they pushed each other forty feet away from one another.

Sasuke: I'm getting tired of this warm up.

He said as he extinguished the flame covering his arm.

Raizen: Yeah, then let's stop playing.

(Round 1: Raizen versus Sasuke)

(Music cue: These days by 3 doors down.)

Raizen dropped into stance, ready to completely crush Sasuke, there was no more will to toy around with him, he had to prove something, he needed to rid himself of something and taking down the person in front of him was the only way to do it. Sasuke had never seen Raizen, move, but he could feel the presence of someone at his side, the second he turned to face him, Raizen's fists slammed into him at a speed matching that of the wind, slowly lifting him into the air, the last of which being a punch that sent Sasuke spinning. Before Sasuke could land, Raizen grabbed him from behind and leaned back, slamming Sasuke into the ground in a fierce German suplex. Immediately following his attack, Raizen gripped onto Sasuke's legs, and with a fierce snap, he dragged him upward, slamming him face first into the ground in front of them. Sasuke tried to lift himself, from the ground, but without even giving a moment to pause, Raizen grabbed onto the back of his head and threw him with all of his force down the plain, then launched his shuriken passed him.

Raizen: Destructive shuriken jutsu.

Sasuke flew over the shuriken, right at the moment the explosion went off, blasting him into the air like a rocket, but Raizen still wasn't done. With a chuckle, he appeared right next to his shuriken and threw it into the air above Sasuke, then reappeared with it.

Raizen: Raizen-ken!

He shouted out as lightning engulfed his fist and he shot down at Sasuke, slamming his fist into the boy's chest until they both reached the ground. Raizen stood tall, gazing down at Sasuke, lying in the hole he had buried him in. As Sasuke lay still, gazing up at Raizen through fatigued eyes, he caught a glimpse of something; his mind ran back, running down the cold lonely streets of Konoha, being chased by the cold murderous intent of his older brother. Then in front of him appeared a dark figure, a person standing in the shadows gazing at him, laughing at him, taunting him, it was...

Sasuke: Raizen.

He growled as he moved from the hole, quickly grabbing onto Raizen shirt as he drove his fist into his stomach, forcing a cough from his mouth, then another into his face, forcing him into a stumble.

Sasuke: Don't fuck with me!

He shouted as he closed the distance and flipped over Raizen, slamming his foot down into his face before quickly following with a fireball jutsu. Raizen barely had any time to dodge; even with his amazing speed he couldn't avoid the impact. After resulting explosion, Raizen was sent skidding back across the ground, yet he managed to stop himself only a few feet away from where Sasuke landed, however this was a bad move, Sasuke jumped to the side and hurled five shuriken at Raizen, who quickly dodged it, moving right where Sasuke had planned. Raizen took notice to the sound of something crunch under him, but it was too late to move.

Sasuke: Release.

He said activating the explosive tag under Raizen's feet, blasting him into the air, giving Sasuke just the opening he needed. Sasuke leapt into the air and aligned his body with Raizen's.

Sasuke: Lion's barrage!

He shouted out as he kicked into Raizen's side, then turned into furious backhand, followed by a straight punch and downward spinning kick to his chest, knocking him to the ground. Still airborne, Sasuke quickly formed seals, and aimed down at Raizen, He blew a massive fireball down at him.

Sasuke: Still not done yet!

Sasuke formed several more seals and held his left hand in front of him.

Sasuke: Chidori!

The sparking lightning in his hand posed no threat to his opponent on its own, but combined with the blazing fire below; it was a force to be reckoned with. Sasuke dived down, his chidori now blazing red and slammed it down into Raizen. Sasuke's speed extinguished the flames, but severely decreased the power of his chidori, however not by enough to make it not hurt like hell. Sasuke flipped from in front of Raizen and smiled back at his fallen opponent, groaning under the weight of the attack that had been used on him, his mind faded back, staring down to someone who could easily hold him up with one hand. Raizen ripped off the mask and gazed down to the face of the person holding him, laughing to his face. That person was...

Raizen: Sasuke.

He called out as he leapt back to his feet and latched tightly onto Sasuke shoulders before grinding his knee into his stomach. Then with the ferocity of a tiger, he punched down into his face, giving Sasuke no room to counter. Raizen lifted Sasuke by his collar and slammed him back first into the ground, but when Sasuke landed he quickly rolled to his feet and turned into a roundhouse kick that crashed into Raizen's jaws, knocking him off balance, and then followed with a kick that sent him sliding backwards. Sasuke dropped low to the ground and leapt forward with a kick for Raizen's head, but before it could land, Raizen vanished, reappearing behind Sasuke, but Sasuke did the same. Both repeated this act until they reappeared before each other with clashing fists. Sasuke was physically weaker than Raizen, so he'd use that to his advantage. In what looked like a flash, Sasuke jumped onto Raizen's fist and kicked into his face, then twisted into a corkscrew behind him, unleashing a triple fireball jutsu before he landed to the ground. Each hit landed, propelling Raizen across the field and passed the onlookers, right into a tree. Raizen gazed at the tree and pulled his shuriken from his back, stabbing it into the trunk, before ripping the tree from the very ground and holding it on his shoulder as if it were a small log. Then with a smile he launched it into the air like a missile.

Raizen: Instantaneous transport jutsu!

He shouted, pulling himself to the airborne tree. With unmatched speed he ran to the tree's roots and pushed down with his feet, firing the whole tree down at Sasuke, who panicked at the site. With no time to dodge, Sasuke shot a fireball jutsu into it, bursting into pieces, but Raizen was expecting that, through the fire and flames, he leapt from chunk to chunk until he reached the final piece and he shot for Sasuke, roaring loudly as he passed him. Raizen slid passed Sasuke and after half a second, Sasuke began reacting to the hundred punches Raizen had landed before he passed him. After all of the hits landed Sasuke stumbled back, never seeing the jumping back kick Raizen sent for his head. Sasuke went flying back, sliding right next to where Raizen's shuriken had landed in the ground.

Raizen: Nap time!

Echoed the boy's shout as he stood above Sasuke, bringing down his fist for the boy's face, hoping to knock him out, but Sasuke wasn't going down that easy. Placing both hands on the ground, Sasuke turned himself into a spin and kicked twice into Raizen's face before latching the hilt of Raizen's closed shuriken on his foot and slamming it down into his neck. As Raizen stumbled Sasuke flipped to his feet and threw the shuriken into his own hands. Raizen saw this and, in one second, teleported to the shuriken with his head drawn back, but the two had been on the same team for a long time, Sasuke knew what was going to happen. Both boys drew their heads back and at the same moment, they slammed them into one another, sending each other sliding back fifteen feet. Both stared at each, letting the blood trickle from their foreheads with a smile.

Raizen: I have to admit, I didn't expect you to still be standing after I got serious.

He arrogantly stated, leaving his original persona behind, showing his relation to the Uchiha. Raizen stood before Sasuke as the boy he was before he began to loosen up.

Sasuke: I'm surprised you were able to get up after that last hit.

Raizen: I'm not that easy to take down, or else your brother would have been able to do it. What do you say we stop with the whole equal footing thing? I want you to actually try to win from this point on.

Sasuke: Fine by me, let's do just that.

He said sliding his left foot back, and then cycling through the many seals needed to summon the fireball jutsu. The second he fired it, he leapt forward, slamming his right fist into it, dragging it along with him as he punched down at Raizen, who quickly managed to side step the attack, but Sasuke had expected this and using the momentum of his own punch he dragged down his left foot, through the same fire and slammed it down into Raizen's face, knocking him off balance. Sasuke landed in a crouch, not ready to let this advantage slip by, he turned back to Raizen with his fist drawn back.

Sasuke: Karyu no tekken Kai!

With mighty roar he slammed his flaming fist into Raizen's face, or what he thought was his face. The object Sasuke had hit burned to cinders and the haunting presence he felt behind him was enough to let him know that wasn't going to be able to dodge what was coming next.

Raizen: Rai-Kanketsuken!

He roared out as he slammed his hands into the ground, sending forth a powerful eruption of electrical energy that sent Sasuke flying across the field, yet Raizen wasn't finish. In a gust he slammed his fist through the residual electricity and dragged it after Sasuke, slamming his fist into the boy's stomach.

Raizen: Raizen-ken!

Raizen's attack was enough to send Sasuke flying across the field, but not enough to knock him out, Sasuke easily flipped himself back to his feet and turned to Raizen. Completely ready to take him down, but suddenly Raizen started doing something strange. For some reason he started to remove his shoes, and then shortly after, he took off his own shirt. Sasuke had realized, this was the first time he had ever seen the scars on Raizen's chest and back, they were deep and long, making him understand the boy's deep hatred for his brother, however, this made the young girls of the village realize something else, Raizen was extremely ripped. Most found themselves staring at the boy's well toned muscles.

Ino: W-Why is he stripping?

She asked out with a blush on her face. Sakura had no reaction, she had known why, and it only made her more frightful of the boys' fight.

JJ: He's fixing his wind resistance and traction control.

Ino: Huh?

JJ: He's about to blind us.

He replied with an arrogant smile. Raizen tied his shirt to his waist and started hopping in place, testing the wind against his body then while slouching, he shot off after Sasuke, significantly faster than he was before. Sasuke couldn't even think of attacking before the hits reached him, all he could feel was the unrelenting pound of Raizen's fists. As Sasuke stumbled back, Raizen stood tall behind him, smiling as he with the speed of a propeller turned back and kicked into Sasuke's stomach, knocking him along the ground. Sasuke tried his best to stop himself, but there was nothing he could do, Raizen stared on with a sad expression on his face as he walked forward and then ran after Sasuke as if he had been fired from a cannon.

Sasuke: Damn it!

He shouted out as finally regained his own footing, and then, with a fist covered in flames, he punched into the ground.

Sasuke: Fire wave!

Raizen stared at the approaching flames, three rushing waves, breaking through the ground after him.

Raizen: That's a new one.

He chuckled as he closed the distance between him and Sasuke, sliding from side to side through the flames until he reached Sasuke, who stood to his feet to greet the boy, trying his best to land a hit, but nothing got through. Raizen blocked every hit as if it were his job then grasped tightly onto Sasuke's fists before flipping back, kicking into Sasuke's chin, then he let go when his feet touched the ground and kicked straight into Sasuke's stomach, knocking him higher into the air. Then with him held up there Raizen flipped onto Sasuke's chest and ran up his body, each step harder than the last, until finally he stomped into his face. Sasuke's body was forced into a flip and when his legs reached high enough, Raizen reached back and grabbed onto his ankles before spinning down and hurling Sasuke back to the ground with as much force as he could muster.

Sasuke: Gah!

Raizen: Raizen-ken.

The sound of lightning crackling reached Sasuke's ears as his opponent drew closer, but before he could reach him Sasuke flipped back and jumped forward with his knee out, colliding with Raizen's face, and then he dropped down with his fist held out, enveloped in fire, crashing down into Raizen's face. Stumbling from the attack Raizen gazed back at Sasuke, who quickly positioned himself under the older boy.

Sasuke: Karyu no Tekken Kai.

He shouted as he sent two straight punches into Raizen's face, and then followed with a spinning back hand, each reaching their mark as sparks from the flame flew through the air. Clenching his teeth Raizen turned around and sped away from Sasuke, or so it seemed, shortly after he moved, he returned on Sasuke's blindside, then slammed his elbow into his back. As Sasuke stumbled Raizen flipped back and kicked back into Sasuke back three times before landing in a crouch.

Raizen: You're forgetting who you're dealing with Sasuke.

He said as he lifted himself sparking electricity on his arms. Sasuke smiled and turned back to him while forming seals.

Sasuke: Earth style: Binding stone jutsu!

Raizen: What?

The ground beneath Raizen slowly crept up and covered his hands, holding him to the ground. Raizen could've broken the rocks, but something was taking away his ability to focus, the endless rain of fists Sasuke was pummeling him with. Raizen pulled back with everything he had, but he wasn't going anywhere.

Sasuke: Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!

Sasuke flipped back into the air and fire hundreds of fireballs down into Raizen making the boy scream out in pain under the weight of the attack. Sasuke fell down to he ground and stared at Raizen who had collapsed to his knees, seemingly unconscious.

Sasuke: Hmph, after all that talk.

He said turning away, Kiba stared on at Raizen, never once doubting his friend, Raizen was stronger than Sasuke, and he was sure of it; Raizen was concentrating.

Raizen: 10% release.

He whispered under his breath. Raizen's head shot back up and he ripped the stone from the ground, quickly making his way over to Sasuke. Without stopping he slammed his stone covered left hand into Sasuke's stomach, shattering the stone, and then he brought the other down into his head.

Raizen: You think you're slick?

He asked to the spaced out Sasuke, still dazed from having that stone fist shattered over his head. Raizen pulled Sasuke closer, looking into his eyes with his berserker's gaze. Raizen smiled at Sasuke put his shuriken into Sasuke's shirt then threw him over fifty feet into the air.

Raizen: I'm ending this! Instantaneous transportation jutsu!

He said teleporting to where Sasuke was. He quickly pulled his shuriken from Sasuke and grabbed tightly onto his neck.

Raizen: Lightning Taijutsu: Thunder drop!

Raizen's hand began to release electricity from it and he spiraled down, dragging Sasuke with him, leaving a spiral trail of lightning behind him. Then when he slammed Sasuke into the ground he stood tall over him in the crater he had made.

Raizen: Still not done.

He said silently as he turned and slid up the lightning trail he had left. Once he reached the top he held he fist down with a smile.

Raizen: Raiden-no-Sakuya!

Raizen shot his fist forward and the sparks burst into small pedals, all shooting down into Sasuke, and each caused a massive electrical explosion. Raizen laughed loudly as he jumped between the pedals as if they were stones, following them down toward Sasuke. After the final pedal fell, the explosion had reached forty feet wide, but Raizen still wasn't done. With his arm drawn back, Raizen called down all of the lightning to his fist.

Raizen: My new technique, Raiden-Soken!

Raizen buried his fist into Sasuke's stomach and the resulting feedback was a massive pillar of lightning shooting into the sky. Raizen smiled down at his work and jumped back away from Sasuke.

(Round one: Raizen.)

Raizen turned down to Sasuke with a smile, holding the Aname windmill proudly on his

Raizen: So you could handle that huh?

He asked as Sasuke growled, picking himself up from the pit Raizen had buried him in. Sasuke gazed up to him slowly and stared at him through red eyes.

Raizen: So you wanna kick this up a notch huh?

He asked with a smile as he gazed at Sasuke, slowly lifting himself from the hole.

Sasuke: I hate to admit, but you got the better of me that time.

Raizen: Get used to it; because I'm gonna be kicking your ass all night.

Sasuke: I don't think so. After all, I'm going to be the one triumphant this time.

He said clenching his fist tightly. Raizen looked down with a chuckle and returned his face to Sasuke, now wearing his own Sharingan.

Raizen: Alright, I'll humor you.

(Round 2: Sharingan vs. Sharingan.)

(Music cue: How can I live by- Ill Nino)

Raizen dropped his shuriken to his side, beckoning Sasuke to come after him, and as he asked, Sasuke rushed for him. Both clashed in the middle, each other's fist reaching the other's open palm. Raizen pushed back and turned into a roundhouse kick that Sasuke smooth ducked under while sending a sweep kick for Raizen, who simply stepped back away from it. Each hit was as if it were in slow motion, nothing escaped their eye.

Sasuke: Karyu no tekken!

Raizen: Raizen-ken!

Both shouted as once again their attacks clashed causing an explosion that blasted both back, but Sasuke's recovery was quicker. With a smile he rushed after Raizen once again, holding five wires tied to five different shuriken. With a very precise throw he wrapped them around Raizen's body and pulled tight. Before the boy had the time to break free, he quickly formed seals, and then with a deep breath he streamed fire along the wire.

Sasuke: Dragon flame jutsu!

Raizen screamed out as the flames burned him, but with a smile he called out to his massive sword. Once in hand, he slashed through the wires with his shuriken and threw it into the air, swapping for his sword. Using the fire to his advantage still covered in flames he shot forward, slamming the tip of his dulled blade into Sasuke's stomach.

Raizen: Finishing strike!

He said with a smile, now focusing all of the flame onto his sword, he turned and spiraled up, bashing Sasuke into the air, with the flame still dragging behind him, he turned downward and twisted like a saw's blade.

Raizen: Final blast!

As Raizen landed to the ground, the still spinning Sasuke turned to the ground trying desperately to regain his balance, but before he could his opponent stood before him and with a vicious kick, he sent him sliding back across the ground. Once he finally came to a stop, he stared back at Raizen, who was slowly losing his grip on his released state. Slowly becoming more muscular, Raizen lifted his sword and stared down to Sasuke, who slowly rose to his feet and walked over to his sister. Shocked as she was, she had no time to stop him from removing her dagger and rushing back off into battle. Both boys ran at each other, staring straight into the other's eyes, slightly catching the image of themselves in it. Meeting in the middle of the field, Sasuke slashed at Raizen, only to have the smaller blade knocked off course by the larger one, what he had expected, with a fluid turn he slashed at Raizen, sending a wave of liquid fire flying at him. Raizen quickly dodged it and reappeared at Sasuke's back, slamming his weapon down for him, but Sasuke placed the dagger into the ring at the tip of the blade and twisted, deflecting the attack from him, then turned into a spinning kick over the blade, simultaneously ripping his dagger from the hold and flipping back, unleashing the flames from it at the same time. As the flame knocked Raizen back Sasuke chuckled, cycling through seals, but Raizen charged through the flame, arm extended, and slammed his forearm into Sasuke's throat, forcing into a triple axel all the way to the ground. The young Uchiha prodigy fell to the ground and once again came face to face with Raizen's crazed form. Raizen had given in to his combat high, and punched down for his younger cousin with enough force to shatter the ground under him, only missing Sasuke just barely. Sasuke rolled out of the way just before the hit could land and put all of his efforts into dodging, knowing what Raizen's punch would do in that state. He had to think fast, reaching back into his pouch, he grabbed the longest wire he could and ducked under Raizen's fist, rising up into a flip kick that barely moved Raizen's chin. Realizing that stunning him was out of the question he rolled under him and lassoed the wire around his neck before running up back and pulling as hard as he could. Raizen grabbed onto the wire and struggled with Sasuke, but in the position, he could summon all of his strength, not to mention his fading consciousness. Sasuke pushed as hard as he could, trying to choke out the boy as he thrashed around beneath him. Raizen then focused, gaining control over his body once again, and pulled roughly onto the wire, dragging Sasuke into his back, then with him closer, Raizen grabbed his arm and spun him over head before slamming him down into the ground.

Sasuke: Gahh.

Raizen: 'Huff'.

Raizen's vision went grey and shortly after slamming Sasuke, he fell to his knees. Their eyes had lost focus, but something more important came into one's. Sasuke saw Itachi standing above him slowly getting farther and farther from him as the bodies of their family piled up behind him. With that vision in his mind, Sasuke clicked his teeth and rose back up. Raizen's eyes focused in staring at Sasuke, whose image had become blurred due to his lack of oxygen. Sasuke stood before him, slowly growing taller with each step, and then he took the form of the person he most resembled. Raizen growled and shot to his feet, making his way to Sasuke who no longer wished to exchange blows with Raizen, he was going to finish this quick. Cycling through seals, he slammed his hands into the ground.

Sasuke: Leaf style: Sprouting thicket.

Raizen stopped himself, as all around him the ground began to shake, trusting his instincts, he managed to dodge some of the bamboo shoot coming up at him, but found himself caught behind hundreds, being dragged into the air, entrapped by hundreds of bamboo trees. As he struggled to get free, he saw red eyes staring at him from the deep within, Sasuke smiled at him and jumped back.

Sasuke: Fire style!

He shouted out as he pulled on four wires tied to each end of the thicket. Sasuke placed all of the wire in his mouth and streamed fire down to where Raizen was. Once it reached him the thicket exploded and all caught fire as Raizen screamed out into the night. Sasuke fell to the ground and smiled.

Sasuke: Ceremonial cremation.

(Round 2: Sasuke.)

All were tempted to stop the fight there, especially when Raizen fell limply from the thicket once the attack ended, but suddenly he started to static and faded from sight.

Sasuke: What?

Raizen: Honestly, I wasn't expecting that, you got me good.

Sasuke turned to the side, staring at a wounded Raizen.

Sasuke: How did you?

Raizen: I've never been pushed this far in a normal fight.

Sasuke stared at Raizen; his head was aimed at the ground during their entire talk.

Raizen: I never thought you would push me this far.

Sasuke: You've last, what makes you think you can continue with injuries like that.

Raizen stared at his wounds and placed his hands on them, using the sparks from his own body to heal them. No one had ever seen him do that before.

Raizen: I didn't even know I could do that until I started training. Of course this only works on external wounds.

Raizen said, still aiming his eyes at the ground, no one but Sakura knew what was happening, and she was afraid, the fight was going too far.

Raizen: I'm going to rip you apart for that one, it hurt you know. It's about time I showed you how superior to you I am, with my other Sharingan.

Those words were like a tidal wave, everyone reacted to it, no one had known that Yukari developed another Sharingan except Sasuke, and Raizen had told everyone why he couldn't possibly have one.

Sasuke: Nice try, but the mix of genetics would make that impossible for you. Your Uchiha blood was mix with another clan with a strong bloodline; you're not able to develop another Sharingan.

Raizen: Heh, you're right, I can't develop one.

Sasuke smiled at his own words, dismissing what Raizen had said.

Raizen: But that has nothing to do with the Mangekyo I already have.

He retorted, finally bringing his eyes up to Sasuke, showing the lightning god Sharingan to the world. Sakura tightly grabbed her fist and shouted out.

Sakura: Raizen stop, this is going too far. You can't use something like that in a fight like this.

Those words suddenly turned all attention to her, her good intentions had just given away something Raizen had avoided saying. Sasuke stared at her with a glare, asking her the question that only Kakashi, could bring himself to ask.

Kakashi: Sakura, did you know?

With a sudden realization of what she had just said and then the notice of all the eyes on her, Sakura, nodded her head.

Sasuke: So you-

Before he could lash out at her, Raizen held out his hand in front of him.

Raizen: 'Sigh', Sakura, I thought I told you to stay out of this, and don't blame her, I made her swear that she wouldn't tell anybody.

Sasuke: Why would you tell her, but not your own family?

Raizen: Well a secret is supposed to bring people closer.

He said with a smile that made Sasuke angrier. Raizen sighed; gazing at Sasuke he lowered his head continued.

Raizen: Besides, I didn't have a choice. I was staring down the most insane member of the three legendary ninja and you were down, Naruto was unconscious and Sakura was in danger, if I didn't do it, who knows what would have happened.

Those words once again, sent shock through everyone. Did Raizen just say that he beat Orochimaru with that Sharingan?

Kiba: I knew it; you were the one who caused that big thunder crash in the forest of death weren't you?

Raizen: You said it was me from the beginning huh? Well, I guess I did, I didn't mean to though, but my friends were in danger so I did whatever I could. I never trained my original Sharingan, but this one I've been training for years, and I got a boost in that when I start training before the finals of the chunin exams. I'm sure you've noticed certain things, like how I used to need my shuriken to use the Raizen-ken. Now I can do it by just clenching my fist.

Raizen looked away from Sasuke and smiled.

Raizen: You know, my parents named this Sharingan, because of what they said they saw in me. They said that I was the reincarnation of Raiden, the lightning god. When I was a kid, I didn't get that claim, but now. I think it's true.

Sasuke: So you're gonna start calling yourself a god just because you have a stupid new Sharingan? You're losing it.

He shouted as he charged at Raizen.

Sasuke: You're nothing compared to me, I don't care what you have.

He said punching at Raizen, but his hit veered off course and slammed into the ground. Sasuke stared in surprise, and then tried again, but once again he missed. With a growl he repeatedly attacked Raizen, but his attacks kept flying away from him, and soon his could see why. Sasuke threw a punch with all his force holding it in place, but Raizen caught it, much like he expected.

Sasuke: So that's it, your Sharingan makes you faster? That's all? I'm disappointed, after all that the solution is as simple as stopping you from moving.

He said with a shake of his head, Raizen chuckled and shifted his hand, grabbing tightly onto Sasuke's wrist.

Raizen: You've made a stupid move Sasuke, in two different ways. First, is that you forgot, I'm physically stronger than you.

He said, flinging his arm to the side, dragging Sasuke with it. Sasuke punched with his free hand, but before he could reach, Raizen grabbed onto his other hand.

Raizen: The second mistake was that you assumed too much. Never run into battle recklessly once your opponent changes tactics, that's one of the things my father always told me. Yours should have done the same.

Sasuke stared into Raizen's deep red eyes, slightly catching a glimpse of sparks.

Sasuke: What the?

Raizen: I see you've noticed. Then why don't I stop playing with you.

He said as his entire body began to spark and lightning shot from his mouth, then through to his hands. Raizen's body channel electricity all the way into Sasuke, then the feedback began to shot from everywhere between the two. Sasuke screamed out, desperately trying to pull himself free from Raizen's grip, but that was proving harder than it seemed, especially with the large amount of juice flowing into his body. Finally Raizen let go, leaving Sasuke to writhe in the pain of his attack. After a minute Sasuke regained himself and stared at Raizen with slight fear in his eyes.

Raizen: Your arrogance is the flaw of the Uchiha clan. You completely dismissed me as a threat before you even knew what I was capable of.

He said as he began walking forward.

Raizen: Do you know what makes the normal Sharingan special? It's the supreme focus that makes the world seem to slow down in front of you. By doing so, it allows you to copy techniques by studying even the slightest motion that the opponent makes.

Raizen smiled at Sasuke and then vanished from sight.

Raizen: But-

He said, suddenly standing on the other side of the field.

Raizen: Then there is the Aname's ability to harness the power of electricity, and their unnatural speed. However, there was always one flaw they had. Their bodies can only channel, absorb, and expel electricity, but I surpassed that flaw.

He said once again vanishing to the other side of the field.

Raizen: The supreme focus of the Sharingan was able to draw out the hidden strength of the Aname bloodline, in other words, simply activating my Sharingan was enough to make this one appear, and only two people can ever gain it, me and Seria. That means that only I can ever have this Sharingan, or maybe the children I have some day.

He said once again appearing in front of Sasuke.

Raizen: Do you know why I surpassed the one flaw, because I can convert my body into pure electricity.

He said changing his arm into static.

Raizen: This power allows me to completely harness the electricity in the area, as well as magnetize anything I choose, that's how I was able to call my weapons back to me. I didn't know that I was going to be able to do it without this Sharingan though. My speed is actually just a plus. You know why my parents called me the god of lightning? Because the said there was nothing else they could think of when I was born. "Raizen" was actually derived from Raiden's name. However, this Sharingan gives me the power to do much more.

He said walking forward, snapping his fingers, making the very clouds above thunder, lightning shot to the ground around Raizen and then gained forms; one a tiger, the other a wolf. The wolf sat in front of Raizen, staring down at Sasuke with a glare as Sasuke placed his hand on its head.

Raizen: You say I was being foolish, but I only spoke truth, with a single snap of my finger the heavens will rain down lightning, or I can banish those very lightning with a single wave of my hand.

He said doing so, making the lightning stop and the beasts disappear. Like Mika, Raizen had learned complete control over his element, but his control was almost scary. Mika needed to harness the earth around her to use it, but Raizen could call his to him.

Raizen: With this Sharingan, I am the god of lightning!

He said in a voice that made the sky rumble.

Raizen: Now, let's begin.

Raizen finally dropped into stance and smiled.

(Round 3: Struggle.)

(Music cue: Immortal by- Adema.)

Raizen's smile went wide as he stalked closer to Sasuke, slowly closing the large gap between them, and then with a mighty roar, he screamed into the heavens, summoning a lightning storm around him, each flash made his body form into something different, he looked like a monster and soon Sasuke saw why. He had missed it before, but now it was all too clear. Raizen's was using his berserker state to amplify his powers, that's how his training had changed his sharingan. After the storm in the sky calmed Raizen took a single step forward, and then in a flash he was standing right in front of Sasuke.

Raizen: What's wrong?

He asked down to his kneeling cousin with an arrogant smile. Sasuke clicked his teeth and punched at Raizen, who was now at his side.

Raizen: That hit was sloppy, if I didn't know any better-

He said as Sasuke turned with a spinning backhand had didn't connect.

Raizen: I'd think you were scared of me Sasuke. Am I right?

Sasuke growled at those words and kicked back for Raizen who simply stopped it with a finger, and then walked right passed Sasuke who stared idly for a second then felt the top of his head, a wet sensation was dripping down, he was bleeding. As if time needed to catch up, Sasuke began reacting to the attacks Raizen had landed on him. Raizen smiled at Sasuke's side and slid under him, suddenly releasing a volley of untraceable attacks on him. Even as Sasuke's body was being dragged by the punches Raizen only appeared to be walking forward, and then laughingly he walked to the both sides then behind Sasuke, at the same time, Raizen moving so fast that he appeared to be in four places at once. Then finally he landed in front of Sasuke, pushing him back with a single finger. Sasuke, angered by this, roared out, punching for Raizen who had simply sidestepped to dodge. Raizen flipped into the air with a spark and slammed his fists together, generating an electric storm on his hands.

Raizen: Thor's hammer!

He shouted out as he descended to the ground, hurling Sasuke into a panic. With quickly formed seals, Sasuke vanished just before the attack could reach him. Raizen landed to the ground, dragging with him a massive explosion of electrical power. Raizen gazed around and roared out for Sasuke, who had somehow managed to avoid his attack, but then after realizing where he was, he created and giant pillar of lightning and slammed it into the ground, dragging Sasuke out. Raizen laughed as loud as he could; pushing back on Sasuke's hand, forcing him down the field. Sasuke gazed back, looking at the large lightning bolt Raizen had made, then Raizen suddenly lined his face up to it, making half of it form on the lightning, and then he pushed his hands through forming them as giant arms on the lightning bolt. Raizen smiled at Sasuke, stepping through the bolt, forming into a massive lightning giant over forty feet tall.

Sasuke: You've gotta be fucking kidding me!

As Raizen roared down at Sasuke he wisely chose to avoid the attack at all costs, fleeing into the forest behind them as the giant gave chase. Raizen slammed his arms into the ground, ripping through the dirt as he followed Sasuke, his formless body rushed through the forest then grabbed onto Sasuke as he leapt away. With a chuckle of mockery he tossed Sasuke back toward the field and landed on the ground, finally revealing the true form of the this technique, a mighty wolf with a single lightning bolt going down it's face.

Raizen: Rai-getsuuga!

Raizen shot forth, slamming into Sasuke, dragging him back down into the ground with tremendous force. Above Sasuke, Raizen dispelled his form and hovered over him; reaching into his pouch he grabbed three scrolls and hurled them into the air, quickly wiping his blood across them. A mass of blunt weapons shot from the scrolls and Raizen charged them all with electricity before flipping away from Sasuke.

Raizen: You better move if you wanna live.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he flipped away from the attack as all of the weapons moved after him.

Tenten: Wait, is that my-

Raizen: Floating blade wall!

He shouted as all of the weapons changed direction and slammed into Sasuke repeatedly crashing into him until they held him ten feet in the air. Raizen hook them all on one finger and said with a smile.

Raizen: Watch out for the rain of steel.

He said as he dragged his finger down, forcing all of the weapons to fall down into Sasuke. Sasuke slammed into the ground and the force made him bounce back into the air, where Raizen vanished under him with both fist pulled down.

Raizen: My father's strongest jutsu!

He shouted as he repeatedly punched up sending spark balls flying up into Sasuke, forcing him higher into the air. After fifteen hits he flipped up and thrusted his legs up, sending a wall of electricity up into Sasuke, knocking him high into the air. Raizen stared at him then over to his teacher as he charged electricity to his right hand. With a smile he whispered.

Raizen: I'll to both of you the power I have.

Raizen pumped his fist into the air, creating something that was no doubt a call out to his own teacher.

Raizen: True lightning blade.

The speed of which he threw the blade would have been enough to cut down an entire army before they even realized there was a fight. Raizen wasn't playing around, he wanted to win. Once the blade reached Sasuke it exploded into sparks that lit up the entire sky. Raizen stared at the sparks and flared up electricity in his left eye. A final attack; the sparks broke apart and formed into tiny birds making up one thousand in total. Raizen turned away from Sasuke and snapped his fingers.

Raizen: Chidori.

As Raizen commanded the many birds flew into Sasuke, forcing a scream from him that echoed throughout the entire field. The lightning lit up the sky like glorious fireworks, dancing around Sasuke's body before releasing him to freefall to the ground.

(Round 3: Raizen)

Raizen: Claire-sensei. I didn't kill him, but I doubt he can continue after that hit.

He said to the woman with a clear face, void of the fury it had once shown. Everyone had been left in shock, not only did Raizen win, he had overwhelmed Sasuke completely. That wasn't even a fight, it was and onslaught. Raizen turned back once again, Sasuke was lifting himself, despite the pain he felt, the overwhelming shot he had taken to his pride, he wanted to continue. Looking at Raizen with pure rage he shouted out.

(Music cue: Heartful cry-Persona 3 FES OST)

Sasuke: I won't accept this! I won't lose like this, not to you.

Raizen: You've already lost.

Sasuke: No, I'll never accept that, you're not better than me. Admitting defeat now, is the same as giving up my goal to you. That's why, I'll stop you here.

Raizen: Feel free to keep trying, but it's going to end the same way.

He softly said to Sasuke urge him to come at him. Sasuke stepped forward the kicked back, throwing himself into a sprint. Raizen barely even moved, he could easily read Sasuke's attacks at this point. Sasuke punched at Raizen, gaining only a solid impact with Raizen's palm. Raizen stepped forward and gripped Sasuke wrist, then with a solid push to his stomach, he had sent him flipping into the air. Sasuke landed on his face, growling he shot back up snapping at Raizen who stood over him with a sad gaze.

Sasuke: You think you're better than me!

He shot as he leaned to the side, sending three high spin kicks at Raizen who did little more than roll his head under them. After dodging, Raizen hopped back three times, each one teleporting him ten feet away. Sasuke ran after Raizen again, this time throwing any type of hit that he thought would land.

Kiba: Rai's slower.

He said out loud as the sound of battle flew in front of him, never taking his eyes from the battle.

JJ: So you noticed. Well I guess we should expect that from his best friend.

Mika: Demi-gods have a law that they must abide by. This law separates them from the god they descended from. My law disables me from using earth when it's not directly present.

Naruto: Raizen's law is that he must serve as a sort of battery. He can absorb and expel lightning, as the Aname could, but his Sharingan gives him the ability to even transform his body to lightning. However, his first law still exists, use too much of a battery's power and you drain it, but it's also easy to recharge one. If he were to absorb his residual chakra or use the power of anything harnessing electricity he could regain his chakra.

Mika: But stifling that power causes a massive strain on the body. Raizen's last two attacks could have killed Sasuke, but he suppressed it. Over 65% percent of his attack missed its mark so his residual chakra spread into the air.

JJ: And because of that he's no longer ball of unbridled energy. He's still far stronger than that kid, but he's only about 40% what he was before.

Raizen dodged another of Sasuke's hit, slowly backing away from him as if he wasn't even a threat anymore; this fact alone was enough to drive Sasuke crazy.

Sasuke: Fire style: Fireball jutsu!

He shouted out firing a massive ball of flame at Raizen, but before it could reach him, Sasuke twisted his body, kicking into the flame recreating a mock of JJ's hurricane kick. Raizen smiled, no longer utilizing his speed, he flipped back along the attack and grabbed onto Sasuke's leg, dragging him into a giant swing, extinguishing his flame before letting go and hurling him all the way across the ground, right under where his sister stood. Sasuke lifted himself, pushing away the hands of his worried sister and began walking forward. Raizen ducked under Sasuke's high then grabbed onto his leg, quickly sweeping the support leg into the air. As Sasuke hovered in front of Raizen, he placed his hand on the boy's chest and shouted.

Raizen: Spark shotgun!

The blast exploded in front of Sasuke, sending him tumbling across the ground, but the impact was weak. Sasuke rolled back to his feet and rushed at Raizen. He wanted to show him something, hatred couldn't help anyone, due to his one-sightedness he was unable to focus anymore. He was just flailing around like an angry child. Sasuke's attacks had no form anymore; he was doing little more than letting out a heartful cry. Raizen, in an effort to show him his own foolishness placed his hand over Sasuke's face and pushed with all his might; that alone was enough to send him rolling back fifty feet. When Sasuke stopped, he looked into the sky, that last hit was more like he had been dismissed as a threat completely. Sasuke stared at his hand and suddenly felt something he hadn't felt in years, the feeling of something wet dripping down his face.

Sasuke: (Why?)

He asked as he covered his face, not allowing anyone else to see him.

Sasuke: (Why? I can't lose here, I can't give in. If I can't beat him, then how will I…..)

Sasuke wiped his eyes suddenly deathly calm he closed them.

Sasuke: More, I need more.

Raizen gazed at Sasuke, now standing to his feet he formed hand signs and extended his left hand, clutching tightly onto it with his right.

Sasuke: More, more, more, more, more!

He repeatedly said to himself as he formed the chidori in his palm.

Raizen: What are you doing, you know I can just absorb that and-

Raizen stopped himself mid sentence, something wasn't right here. Raizen moved just barely avoiding a fatal wound, but still catching the tail-end of the attack on his side. Though the wound wasn't deep, he now had claw marks on his side as if a tiger had attacked him.

Raizen: Black chakra?

Sasuke: You know, honestly, I had forgotten about this. Suddenly I don't feel so weak anymore.

Raizen turned back to Sasuke, gazing into his eyes, the left being a golden Sharingan complete with black marks streaming from his neck.

Sasuke: What's wrong? You were winning weren't you?

Raizen: Good, you're done acting like a little pansy, huh? Let's finish this in style.

Realizing how far this was going, once again the adults began moving in, but the glares from the boys showed that they weren't going to have it. Sasuke would be easy to catch, but Raizen was impossible. If he got away he could always finish this later. There was nothing they could do but let them get it all out.

(Round 4: Lightning wolf vs black phoenix.)

(Music cue: SPARKING by Tom Leonard and Jeff Pescetto. Tekken 5 OST)

_~I'm here now~_

Raizen rushed at Sasuke, much like he had before, but this time Sasuke could trace him, without much effort, he reached out and grabbed onto Raizen's neck, revealing a newfound strength. Raizen could barely react before Sasuke slammed his free hand into his stomach and slammed him into the ground with enough force to cause a fissure.

_~I'm doing the best I can~_

Without even flinching under the weight of the attack, Raizen peeked down at Sasuke and kicked his left leg up, knocking Sasuke away from him. Both now wore smiles on their faces, there was no more fear, no more hate, no more rage, only the urge to crush the person in front of them remained. The intensity was enough to drive out the combat urges of mostly all males in the area, it was the real way fighting should be, no intent to kill, just the will to overcome your opponent.

_~Where are you nooooooow~_

Sasuke ducked under one of Raizen's swings and placed his foot on his stomach, kicking him clear across the field. Raizen pulled himself to a stop and stood tall before his cousin.

_~Did your dreams come true~_

Raizen: This is what I'm talking about, if you had this trick up your sleeve you should have pulled it out long ago!

_~Here we go~_

He said releasing sparks from his mouth, rushing to the side and vanishing into the air. Sasuke's eyes could trace where Raizen had been, but not keep up with his every movement, while he had lost a lot of speed, he was still the fastest thing in existence. As if giving everyone something to mark his speed; Raizen snatched up his sword, and then his shuriken, before anyone could lay eyes on him, he reappeared at Sasuke's side dragging down his sword at a speed that couldn't be intercepted.

~_What does the word peace mean? It should only be a smilin' face~ _

Raizen dropped down his sword on Sasuke's face, and then turned upward, slamming it into his chest. Before Sasuke could recover Raizen pulled forth his shuriken and slashed across the boy's chest, sending him sliding back along the ground. Sasuke smiled as he lifted his head gazing at the older boy coming at him, and then lifted his fist up into his stomach, grabbing his hand at the same time.

~_Answer me reticent god~_

Raizen reacted quickly and ripped his hand away from Sasuke, quickly turned into an aerial triple spin kick, and finishing with a downward toe kick, all landing right on it's mark.

_~Then the sun rises again, when will that time return~_

Sasuke lifted himself once again and snapped onto Raizen's arm like a vice, dragging him in front of him, he grabbed the other and stomped his foot on his back threatening to rip his arms from their sockets.

_~Swear you won't give up~_

Raizen smiled under the pain and shifted his body, throwing Sasuke off balance. This one advantage changed the entire situation in Raizen's favor and with a quick jump he pumped his feet into Sasuke's face, expelling electricity as he did, blasting Sasuke back along the ground.

~_Break out: Anything, day by day~_

Raizen turned with a smile and shot into the air, releasing enough energy to cover everything in the immediate area around him.

Raizen: Overload!

~_Freak out: Anything step by step~_

Sasuke quickly dodged each current as if it were nothing and positioned himself right under Raizen, dripping black flames from his hands.

Sasuke: Rising storm!

He shouted out as he slammed his hands into the ground causing an explosion that knocked Raizen from the air.

~_Now, live the sin and let me know, live the sinner~_

Once Raizen reached the ground Sasuke punched down for him, but due to Raizen's speed he was left hitting the ground; leaving a massive crater in it.

Raizen reappeared behind Sasuke with his hand drawn back, but Sasuke, much like Raizen had before him, vanished from sight. Sasuke suddenly reappeared at Raizen side, but Raizen once again moved before the attack could hit.

~_Break down: Make my story. Get down: What they call history, my heartbeat, gonna beat faster~_

Raizen and Sasuke's attacks never landed on one another, but the shockwaves from their collisions could be felt everywhere. As suddenly as they had vanished, they reappeared in front of each other, fists reared back coated in their own element.

_~Shout, shout, shout, shout, shout~_

Each threw four punches, neither reaching the other, but the final punch land on the other's face sending both shooting down in skids.

_~Destiny or deadly; I don't care which one's walking this way~_

Raizen lifted himself just in time to see Sasuke's flying kick coming for him. Leaning back, Raizen managed top dodge it, but Sasuke wasn't done, he kicked upward, slamming into Raizen's back, knocking him into the air, and then repeatedly punched into his stomach, holding him in a constant hover.

_~They're nothing together~_

Raizen gripped onto Sasuke's hand and dragged himself back to the ground, at the same time, slamming his elbow into Sasuke's face, and then with a smooth turn he charged lightning to his fist under Sasuke.

_~What if I go back to zero~_

Raizen lifted his fist, slamming a Raijin-Ryu into his chest with enough force to blast him into the air.

_~Hit power above infinity; all men, together make one man~_

Sasuke recovered in mid-air and gazed down at his wound; slowly he sucked the blood from it and started forming seals.

Sasuke: Fire style: Bloody inferno!

The fireball gathering above head was massive, at the same moment, Raizen called both of his weapons to his hands. Locking the hilts together he twirled the weapons in a full circle, charging electricity into it. After the blades had been formed Raizen held them to his side and called out the name of his double bladed spear.

Raizen: Gungnir.

_~In this time of important decision, please don't lose your vision~_

Sasuke plunged head first into the blazing fireball, dropping from it in what seemed like ashes, but soon the ashes began to form and the flame covered his body. Diving down with his arms crossed in front of his chest, Sasuke quickly tossed his arms to the side, forming blazing wings behind him as the burning red flame turn deep black. Sasuke's eyes glared from the black fire bird.

_~You're the one, show me only your dance, be earnest~_

Raizen smiled ripping apart the combined weapons in his hands and tossed them behind him, making them hover directly behind his shoulder blades. As a result of which, the electricity on his blades began to surge, making the weapons spin on his back.

Raizen: Raizen-no-okami!

Raizen roared out as the electricity began to coat his body and soon he looked once again like an electric wolf. Raizen dug his claws into the ground and forced his body into a spin hurling him into the air.

Raizen: Lightning fang over fang!

Raizen brought himself up to where Sasuke was and broke free from his spin, meeting Sasuke in the middle.

~Even if; wrapped in the darkness, light is beyond where you are~

Raizen: Myollnir!

Sasuke: Burning black phoenix!

Both attacks collided with one another, creating a sphere. Deep inside, both boys could be seen fighting one another, but they didn't look human. They slashed, ripped and from what they could tell even bit at each other, Raizen had completely adopted Kiba's fighting style, finally both pulled back, kicking at one another, both reaching each other in the end.

~_SPARKING!~_

This collision was all it took to bring the unbridled power to a boil and with and explosive echo, both boy s were sent flying from the imploding attacks. Both hit the ground hard, crushing the ground beneath them before coming to a complete stop.

(Round 4: Draw)

Kiba rushed to Raizen, hoping that he was still okay, but shockingly, he lifted himself, as did Sasuke, once again stepping away from the arms of his younger sister. Both walked toward each other, stumbling, limping, they walked forward. Once they reached the middle, barely retaining any chakra, they smiled. There was no more tricks, no more jutsu, no more Sharingan, just fist against fist. Raizen reached out to Sasuke and Sasuke reached back, both shaking hands.

Sasuke: I'll do things my way. I don't need the ideals of a fool.

Raizen: And the one who speaks on a whim like that is usually the one who falls on his own sword.

Sasuke: Hmph, you and I, are so much alike.

Raizen: And at the same time, we couldn't be any more different.

Sasuke/Raizen: But this isn't over until one of us falls. I'll prove that you're wrong!

(Final round: Desperation)

(Music cue: It ends tonight by-All American Rejects)

Both boys pulled apart, glaring at each other as the clenched their fists tightly. Raizen was the first to throw a punch, but with the fatigue both boys felt, neither had the strength to dodge the other's attack. Sasuke took it full force, leaning down under the weight, but he wasn't going down, with a grunt, he turned back up and slammed his fist into Raizen's chin, knocking him back slightly. Each attack was thrown with no style, no grace, just the urge to knock the other off his feet. Raizen recovered from the last blow and punched at Sasuke, missing his attack and falling into his own opponent. Sasuke tried to push him away, but he lacked the strength to do so, this was the first moment that everyone realized the true extent of their injuries. Finally gaining the strength to push him back, Sasuke punched down into Raizen's face again continually, pushing him back, but with lack of ability to do much else, Raizen slammed his head into Sasuke's fist, stopping his assault. Taking advantage of the situation, Raizen punched into Sasuke's stomach and then dropped his fist down into his face, knocking him to the ground. As Raizen pulled back his fist ready to throw another blow, but Sasuke shot up; head butting Raizen in the chin. Raizen stumbled back and grabbed onto Sasuke's head, dragging it down into his knee. Sasuke could do little more than cough under the pressure. Raizen pulled his head back and punched into his face with all his might knocking him back into a stumble that soon resulted in him falling on his backside.

Sakura: Why?

She asked, now shivering. They weren't even matching each other anymore, they were destroying themselves. Sasuke gazed up to Raizen and frowned, quickly rising to his feet.

Sasuke: RAAAAHHHH!

He shouted out as he tackled Raizen, spinning on his waist until they both fell to the ground. Sasuke perched on top of Raizen and repeatedly punched down into his face. The brutality was too much, and the sight finally made Sakura break down, her tears fell without pause. Raizen stopped Sasuke's hand and slammed his forehead into his cousin's forcing him away from him. As the boy stumbled back, Raizen quickly ran over to him and slammed his knee into his face knocking him back into a roll.

Raizen: Get up!

He shouted to Sasuke, holding his own mouth to stifle the blood dripping from it. Both leveled each other with a glare, cutting eyes piercing into each other. Sasuke rose to his feet and charged at Raizen who met him at full force. Locked in a grapple, they could do nothing more than try to overpower the other. Raizen discarded this notion and pushed down to the side; knocking Sasuke off balance, and then he slammed both fists down into his back, bringing him to his knees. Sasuke dropped down and grabbed the dirt in his hands, then turned back, throwing it into Raizen's eyes. Sasuke smiled and slammed his fist into the stomach of the blinded boy, knocking him back. Raizen, too tired to focus on his senses, took a wild swing at Sasuke, who caught his left hand and punched roughly into his armpit, dislocating his shoulder. Raizen roared out in pain, letting his arm fall limply to his side, but thanks to that he could feel Sasuke's leg coming at him. Raizen dodged smoothly and lifted his knee while dropping his right elbow, connecting both on Sasuke's leg, crushing his bone. Sasuke screamed out in similar pain, but Raizen didn't let him rest, with the sound of thunder, he slammed the back of his fist into Sasuke's face, sending him spinning to the ground. Rain fell on the boys as they battled, yet they paid it no mind. Sasuke slowly lifted himself, forcing himself to stand on his broken leg. Sasuke and Raizen, slowly losing consciousness, stood in front of each other, throwing a loose punch, they knocked each to the side. Quickly recovering they did the same again gaining the same reaction. Clicking their teeth; they pulled back punching into each other's face with all their might, sending each other flying. Bones cracking under the strain of movement, both pushed themselves back up, forcing chakra into their fists; Raizen covered his knuckles in electricity and Sasuke's in fire.

Raizen: This ends now!

Sasuke: It ends when I say it does!

Both shouted out as they pushed themselves into a sprint. Time slowed down for both boys, all else around them vanished, there was nothing else but them. Once they met in the middle, they pushed their fists forward, nicking each other's hand, knocking their attacks off course. As their fist veered away, they scraped the other's cheek, rendering them unconscious. Both boys stared on with empty eyes, and then fell onto the other's shoulder as the rain poured on them. As the wind blew, they fell to different sides, Raizen caught by Zabuza and Haku, Sasuke caught by Kakashi. Most stared at Zabuza, remembering that he was a missing nin, but at the moment he could care less what they thought, his pride was overflowing as he looked down at Raizen, the boy had shown himself, and bared all in that battle. As the fight finished Sakura ran off, no longer able to contain her tears as both teachers vanished from sight.

Naruto: So who won?

JJ: Well as far as lasting, neither. They both passed out at the same moment, but the winner was obvious.

He said turning away from the field, Claire was going to have her hands full with the aftermath.

flash

One hour had passed since the fight, Kakashi walked out in the forest, joining Zabuza and Haku who had made them scarce after dropping off Raizen.

Kakashi: I didn't expect you to show in person.

Zabuza: I wasn't going to let him fall, like you were.

He said turning back to Kakashi.

Kakashi: I was going to catch him.

Zabuza: Sure you were.

He said turning away from the man as he sat down beside him.

Kakashi: Did you know about all of that?

Zabuza: Yeah, I made him tell me everything. That kid was holding in far too much for it to be healthy for him.

He said as he leaned back.

Haku: Raizen-kun had a lot on his mind; there are a lot of things that he still chose to hide.

Kakashi: Is that so?

Zabuza: For example; Kakashi, did you know that Raizen doesn't like you?

Kakashi: I was able to gather that much from that "True lightning blade" technique he used. Do you know why?

Haku: As I'm pretty sure you could from his story, his parents had instilled strong values in him, like being on time, or looking carefully after the people under you.

Zabuza: And as he showed before he went on that rampage, he knew you were on the team to recover Seriga, he said he always felt grateful to you for finding her, but once he started training under you, that changed.

Kakashi: Why?

Zabuza: Constant tardiness, learning of something like that, is pretty bad when you know that this person had someone you cared about depending on him. That kind of thing would stick to the back of you mind, "what if he was this late saving her?"

Kakashi lowered his head.

Kakashi: I wasn't late for that.

Zabuza: He knows that, but the thought alone is infuriating. You know, when he came to train under me, I always wondered why he never asked you. He told me, that your priority was Sasuke, that maybe if you had spent as much time training that pink haired girl as you did Sasuke, maybe she wouldn't have lost in the first rounds.

Kakashi: Why didn't he ever tell me this?

Kakashi asked, completely lost on everything being said.

Haku: His parents also taught him respect for one who teaches. If ever you felt like he was unruly, it was probably because of that first reason.

Zabuza: Aside from that, I'd keep an eye on that Sasuke kid, no matter what the end result looked like, Raizen won that fight. He used his own strength to overcome that boy, but he used something else, borrowed power. You know that right?

Kakashi: Yes. I'm aware.

Haku: Then if that's all, we'll be on our way.

She said, turning to Zabuza who had lifted himself. Kakashi stared down and asked one last question.

Kakashi: Why did he feel that he could tell you and not me?

Zabuza: Because I'm already on the wrong side of the law, who was I going to tell, that and…because I'm his teacher.

He said walking away from the area.

Kakashi: Ouch.

He whispered, sitting alone staring at the sky.

Kakashi: I guess I have a lot of making up to do.

Flash

The next day Raizen woke up in a hospital bed, holding his head. Even though was healed, his head was pounding like a drum. Cursing, he lifted himself immediately turning to the side. Sasuke was there on a different bed next to him, gazing down at the covers on top of him, as if he was avoiding something. Raizen traced back where Sasuke was trying not to look and the second he saw it his gaze became locked on his covers as well. Right between their beds was Sakura and Yukari staring directly at them. The pressure he felt was crushing, almost instantly the guilt had began to wash over him. Once he looked down he twitched at the sound of one of the chairs grinding against the ground, and judging from the sound of the footsteps he could tell it was Sakura. Soon he could feel her standing next to him; it took a while for him to finally gain the courage to look up and say something, but he never got to, because Sakura slapped him with all of the strength she could muster. Raizen leaned to the side; he could taste something like iron in his mouth, no doubt the blood from her hit. That was enough to stop him from speaking and draw Sasuke's attention. Without really thinking about it, he turned to Raizen. Sakura peeked back to him and then walked over to his bed, much to his surprise, and slapped him just as hard, if not harder. Sasuke stared to the side in shock at what had just happened, but soon settled on understanding, he deserved it, and even he knew that.

Sakura: You're both idiots!

She shouted tearfully as she ran from the room, leaving the boys to suffer with their guilt.

Yu: I'm not going to lie and say that I'm far from doing that same thing myself, expect I'm not going to use my palm. I'm going to ask you a few questions, but be warned right now that if you answer wrong, I will hit you. Am I understood?

Without looking to the girl both nodded their heads.

Yu: Raizen, you are my cousin, am I correct?

Raizen: Yes.

Yu: You knew this from the beginning?

Raizen: Yes.

Yu: And the first thing you thought of when you heard of us was to kill us?

Raizen: …Yes.

Yu: While I don't blame you for that thought, once you dropped it, why didn't you tell us who you were?

Raizen: I was ordered not to.

He said silently, which was soon followed by the sound of cracking knuckles, that sound gave Raizen shivers and he rebutted his words.

Raizen: I was afraid to.

Yu: Better answer. Onii-chan, you were able to figure this out, right?

Sasuke: Yes.

Yu: And you told me nothing?

Sasuke: Yukari there was-

Yu: Answer me!

She shouted breaking him from his words.

Sasuke: Yes.

Yu: Then you decided it would be best to fight him, knowing that we were no longer alone, you opted to attack him?

Sasuke: Yes.

Yu: I'm not even going to pretend that I understand all that male pride stuff. But I do understand that there are some things that can't be solved by words, so I'm not going to hit you.

She said standing to her feet.

Yu: But I want this to be the end of all this. I'll talk to you both later; okay Onii-chan, Onii-san?

The final part brought a blush to Raizen's face, and with a down cast face he whispered.

Raizen: I'm sorry.

Yu: You had your reasons.

With her pieces said she walked away from the room and closed it behind her, leaving the two boys alone in the room. A long silence overtook them before Raizen said.

Raizen: That thing on your neck, Orochimaru did that didn't he?

Sasuke didn't answer; instead he just turned away from Raizen.

Raizen: Hypocrite.

He said turning to the opposite direction. The next day Raizen requested a solo mission to keep himself from the village. With his status as a chunin, he had that right. No one expected the wounds from the battle to heal so quickly, but it was the fact that they weren't trying to fix them, and another day passed before Raizen returned, only so he could leave again right after. Sakura's team had fallen apart, much like she thought it would, even if they just needed time, she felt like something bad was going to happen, besides that was the feelings of shame she felt. Seeing herself through someone else's eyes was a powerful blow to her. Sitting against a bench, she stared into the sky, wondering to herself. Before she knew it, she was walking toward a place she had never even been before. Sakura knocked on the door, waiting for the person inside to answer.

Kagura: Huh?

She questioned looking down at the girl standing in front of her door.

Sakura: You were out?

Kagura: Yeah, you have good timing though. You want something?

Sakura: Can I talk to you?

Kagura: Sure.

She said walking up to the door, unlocking it while balancing the bag in her hand. With a shoulder push she welcomed Sakura in and shut the door behind her.

Kagura: So what's this about?

She asked as she offered Sakura a seat and some tea. After promptly accepting both Sakura looked away and asked.

Sakura: I know I haven't really talked to you that much, so this must be weird.

Kagura: Kind of.

She replied as she sipped her own tea.

Sakura: You were there when my teammates….

Kagura: Yes, under order of Tsunade-sama I was to make sure that their spat didn't reach back to the village.

Sakura: So you saw everything right?

Kagura: Yes.

Sakura: What do you think of me?

Kagura: Heh, what an odd question. We were all young once, to judge you solely based on those choices would be biased and unfair.

Sakura: Please, just tell me.

Giving a heavy sigh Kagura lowered her head and spoke.

Kagura: Honestly, I think you're self-centered and foolish. In truth, most spend their entire life looking for someone like that boy, but often miss it because they wanted something else. People often chase what they want so blindly that they lose what they had. There were moments during that, that I honestly didn't like what I saw, especially the end.

Sakura: I know. I….didn't like seeing that either. I'm a horrible person aren't I?

Kagura: Yes.

She said as she sipped her tea, as if she hadn't said something horrible.

Sakura: You're pretty blunt aren't you?

Kagura: That's how I was raised. However like I said, you're young, the fact that you realize it was wrong is testament to your maturity. I've known plenty of people who'd see themselves like that and say "So what."

She said with a smile aimed at the girl.

Kagura: But that's not what you came for is it? Can you ask your real question now?

Sakura: …How could he still love me after that?

Kagura: Just as I expected, that's a whopper right there. Before I answer, may I ask why you chose me?

Sakura: Because you're dating Maito Gai.

She said through squinted eyes as Kagura sweat dropped, this wasn't the first time people acted that way about it.

Sakura: I figured if you could manage to love him, then you must know everything there is to know about love.

Kagura leaned to the side and sighed to herself.

Kagura: Gai may be a goof but he's a nice guy.

Sakura: On what planet?

Kagura: There's your problem.

Sakura: Huh?

Kagura: Sakura, why do you love Sasuke?

Sakura: Because he's cool, handsome, strong, dashing-

Kagura: That's not love, it's a crush.

Sakura: What do you mean by that?

Kagura: Sakura, look at this.

She said as she leaned back and grabbed an album, inside were photos of her, looking sullen and grumpy.

Sakura: Whoa, you're angry in every picture.

Kagura: Back then I hated the world; everyone was an enemy to me, so I withdrew from the world, but look at this one.

She said singling out a single picture, the only one of her smiling, laughing.

Kagura: Maito-kun took that, he kept pestering me, doing idiotic things. It made me angry at first, but then he slipped up and landed on his head, though I tried to fight it back, I laughed at him, and then I saw a flash. After that I tried to take the picture from him, but he started playing keep away with me and I couldn't get it.

She said with a chuckle.

Kagura: Then he handed it to me and said in a deep voice, "Now you'll never forget what your smile looks like." with a silly thumbs up.

She said with a smile looking down at that picture. Sakura stared in shock, Gai could be that cool? It was like hearing that Orochimaru does the safety dance in his spare time.

Kagura: After that I hit him and walked away, but I never let go of this picture. Each time I saw him after that he tried to make me laugh, and before I knew it, I looked forward to seeing him. He renewed my faith in the world, and because of that I got Tsunade-sama to accept me.

She said putting the back down, showing a picture of her and Gai doing the good guy pose. Sakura chuckled at it and smiled back up to the woman.

Kagura: Now do you understand? Your love for Sasuke is based on vanity; you liked what you saw, so you chased it. Raizen based his entire life around protecting his sister, it was his reason for living, when he lost that he felt empty. But when he met you, his protective instinct kicked back in, and like his sister, he wanted to protect you; but as they say; people can't see something good when they stand right in front of it.

She said placing her hand on the younger girl's head.

Kagura: Sakura, you brought meaning back into his life, but do you know what proved his love for you more than anything?

Sakura: What?

Kagura: The moment he took a bow, he loved you so much that he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for you to gain yours. Love isn't something as simple as, "he looks good or he's strong." Even if I took Gai's strength, his goofiness, his passion, or his kindness, I'd still love him. If love were so easy to explain, it would be simple to just turn it off. If you truly want to know who you love, take away all of the things that you like about them, and see where that takes you. That will be your homework for today.

Kagura stood from her seat and smiled.

Kagura: You know, you're not that bad, just impulsive. You need to think more, if you do that you'll like yourself more.

Sakura stood up in kind and bowed to the woman, thanking her before going on her way. Yet at the moment she had entered Kagura's house, Sasuke had had a revelation of his own. After meeting with four shadows he walked quietly through the halls of the Uchiha complex, all of the things he needed packed, all that was left was to quietly slip out, but fate wouldn't have it that way. Yukari groggily walked out into the hallway, catching a glimpse of her brother.

Yu: Onii-chan, what are you still doing up?

She asked walking toward him, but the second that she saw the pack draped over his back, all became clear.

Yu: …..I see, so you're going to abandon me too?

Sasuke: Go back to your room Yukari.

Yu: Alright I will, I won't make any attempt to stop you. But know, the second you leave, you'll be the same as Itachi to me.

Sasuke froze, it hurt him to do so, but he couldn't think twice anymore, there was nothing left for him to learn here. Without turning back or saying anything, he began walking away.

Yu: Goodbye, Sasuke.

Sasuke hid the hurt he felt, his sister had never called him by his real name before. Freezing his heart he leaned back and said in a cold voice.

Sasuke: Goodbye Yukari.

With those last words, he walked away from the girl, ignoring her sobs behind him. Walking through the street, Sasuke felt the presence of someone else waiting for him. Sakura had a bad feeling after leaving Kagura's house, and following that feeling seemed to be a good idea. Sasuke never acknowledged her, he just kept walking.

Sakura: Where are you going?

Sasuke: That's none of your business.

Sakura: Please, you don't have to do this. If you want revenge, I'll help you, I'll do anything you want…..but if you're really going to leave….take me with you.

Sasuke: ….Why?

Sakura: Because I love you.

Sasuke: Heh, still spouting that nonsense? I don't want to hear that from you. You're lying, you love Raizen, I can tell. I could always tell.

Sakura: Bu, that's not-

Sasuke: How could you even say those words while wearing something he made for you?

He said pointing to her necklace.

Sasuke: I'll strike a deal; I'll take you with me if you can prove that you love me. Throw away that necklace.

Sakura looked down and grabbed onto the jewel on her chest and pulled back, ripping the strap from her neck, then as she prepared to throw it, she felt a strong urge to cry. That feeling made her mind race, settling on the homework Kagura had given her. In her mind were the images of Raizen and Sasuke, her mind picked at Raizen first, taking away his muscles, the bravery inside him, even making him fat and slow. Her first impulse was to laugh, but suddenly her inner self, appeared rushing to Raizen who responded by standing in front of her as an enemy ninja closed in. Even without his courage, he protected her, but without his strength he was quickly knocked away, despite that he stood again and held his ground in front of her. Inspired by his courage, her inner self slammed her fist into the ninja's face and blasted him away, then with a smile she wrapped her arms around Raizen; hugging him tightly, which he returned, slowly reverting back to his real self, it was only then that Sakura realized that she had become her inner self. Once Sakura backed away Raizen stood to his feet and smiled before vanishing in front of her.

Once Raizen was gone she turned to Sasuke, trying her best to pick at him, but no matter how much she pulled at him, his form never changed, the truth had been revealed to her.

Inner Sakura: It's about time you got it stupid!

She shouted as she grabbed onto Sakura's hand, holding the crysm jewel with all her might. Once she broke from her thoughts she pulled back the jewel and cradled it as if it were as precious as it was.

Sakura: I'm sorry. I must have been so annoying. I hate that part of myself; I won't say that to you anymore, because you're right.

She said revealing the tears dripping from her eyes.

Sakura: I love Raizen.

Sasuke chuckled and turned away from the girl.

Sakura: And that's why I won't let you leave.

Those words made him stop, what was she saying?

Sakura: If you leave now, he'll be crushed, he'll blame himself, I won't let you put that on him. If you do I'll stop you myself.

Sasuke smiled, completely amused by the girl's words.

Sasuke: Interesting, so how do you plan to stop me Sakura?

He asked with a look of pure evil in his eyes, however Sakura stood strong.

Sakura: I may not be able to fight you, but I can make it so you can't leave.

She said, focusing her chakra into the jewel in her hands, the moment she did, her body split, the inner Sakura had been released. Its body grew and it slammed its fist down for Sasuke, slamming into him without making a solid impact with the ground. Sasuke could feel it though, and it hurt like hell, he needed to end this fast. Sakura opened her mouth and prepared to scream, calling out to the other ninja of the village, but before she could he was behind her, holding her mouth shut. Sasuke placed his hand over hers and dispelled her chakra banishing the inner form from sight.

Sasuke: That was a nice trick, I honestly didn't expect it. And I'm sorry, but I don't plan on staying here anymore.

He said as he quickly jabbed into her back.

Sasuke: Thank you, of all the girls who mindlessly harped after me, at least you tried to know me.

With those words said, Sakura lost consciousness. Sasuke placed her gently on the side bench and tied the necklace back onto her neck.

Sasuke: Don't ever take that off again.

He said as he walked away, nothing else stood in his way. Atop the hill above the village, Sasuke stared down to the village one last time.

Sasuke: Let's go.

He said over to the four waiting on him as all turned and began walking away. Naruto's eyes shot wide, suddenly sitting up he stirred the girls next to him from their sleep.

Hinata: Naruto-kun?

Hanabi: What's wrong?

Naruto stared toward the window, finding that he was no longer sleepy, he said.

Naruto: I don't know why, but I get the feeling that tomorrow is going to suck.

With a foreboding feeling Naruto stared out into the sky hoping vainly that he fears would not be confirmed.

Chapter 20 End

Cut

Naruto: Man I knew today was going to suck.

Shikamaru: Is this everybody?

Kiba: Yeah, the little jerk chose the perfect time to slip out.

Neji: Doesn't matter, we're all we need.

Choji: Right, when we're done those guys won't know what hit 'em.

Naruto: Alright then, let's do this, I have a debt to repay and I intend to pay it in full.

Next time on Eyes Piercing The Darkness!: Storm.

Naruto: Bond by two promises, I will not fail. Even if I have to break your legs, I will bring you back Sasuke.

Well it's that time again for Omake Theater.

Omake #1: Who's faster now!

Raizen stared at Sasuke, walking slowly forward then quickly vanished to his side.

Raizen: With this Sharingan I am the god of lightning. There is nothing faster than me!

He stated with a smile, and then suddenly caught the feeling of something different in the air.

Raizen: I was hoping you'd show.

Raizen turned away from Sasuke, who was confused beyond reason when out of the crowd stepped a strange blue hedgehog staring straight at Raizen.

Sonic: So you're faster now huh? What do you say we see who's actually faster?

He said pointing to the boy who cracked his knuckles and stepped forward.

Sasuke: Wait what about our fight!

Raizen: It can wait for now, this'll only take about a minute, it'll give you time to recover from that ass whopping I was giving you.

He replied with a chuckle that earned a growl from Sasuke. Raizen stood a good distance from Sonic and lowered himself to the ground, readying himself for the take off, Sonic did the same, positioning himself to become sound, and with a single falling leaf, both shot off into the distance. There was nothing in existence that could have measure how fast they were moving, Sonic quickly found that he could barely keep up with the boy now, and much sooner than he expected he had to reveal his trump card. As super Sonic blasted to Raizen's side, soaring through the air, Raizen streaked down lightning propelling him faster than he was already moving. It had only been twenty seconds yet they had already looped back to the village twice, each time dropping something on one of the villagers to mark that they had returned.

After ten more seconds of equal footing they realized that they couldn't keep things they way they were, one of them needed to gain ground. Sonic closed his eyes, picturing something that would motivate him to move quicker, and then it hit him, a serene picture, Amy sitting next to him, leaning on his shoulder. Then without warning as if to ruin the beautiful moment she said.

Amy: Sonic, let's get married.

Sonic's eyes went wide as saucers as he stood to his feet and dashed off shouting out of his own daydream.

Sonic: I'm not ready for a commitment!

That thought alone was enough to make him speed far ahead of Raizen, who stared at him with confusion written all over his face. Snapping from his disillusion; Raizen closed his eyes and did the same, except in his vision he was resting peacefully in the forest remembering a single incident, for you see while he was sleepy, Kiba just happened to be training in the forest with Akamaru.

Kiba: Alright Akamaru, Dynamic marking!

Akamaru twirled in the air and released, completely unaware that Raizen was below him, and slowly the liquid made its descent. Sonic chuckled to himself, knowing for sure that he had won until Raizen shot passed him screaming.

Raizen: Don't pee on me!

Sonic could only stare at him with a look of pity.

Sonic: Man and I thought I had problems.

He said to himself as he pictured his image once again and quickly aligned himself with Raizen. Both pushing their speed as fast as they could go, never once stopping to notice that the world was rumbling around them, yet once they did they were staring at dinosaurs. For you see, they had together, achieved the speed of light and ripped through the space/time continuum.

Raizen: Are we in the past?

Sonic: I don't think I wanna know.

Raizen: Okay, we just have to make sure that we don't mess up anything and cause and butterfly effect. Let's just back away and try to figure out a way out of this.

Despite his warning, under foot, both felt and heard the sound of a crunch. Afraid to look down they gazed into the sky and closed their eyes.

Raizen/Sonic: Cra-

Before they could finish their own curses the world began to blur around them again.

?: ….-nic, Sonic?

The blue blur shot up from the sound of his name being called. Slowly he turned, gazing into the eyes of the person next to him.

Amy: You were trashing around in your sleep, are you alright?

Sonic: Argh, my head is killing me. Amy what are you doing here?

Amy: I'm always there when you need me Sonic.

She replied with a warm smile. Without any other response Sonic just smiled, that is until his eyes fell down to his left hand, a ring; a wedding ring to be precise. Through his own fear he gazed to the side, looking over to Amy's hand, and just like his there was a ring on it. Now shivering from his own fear he looked around, wedding photos and, and, pictures of their kids! Sonic looked over to Amy smiling happily at him, not that Sonic didn't like the idea of having a family someday, but at the moment, he liked living in the fast lane, and a family cramped his style. What had he done?

Manik: Hey Dad, Sally won't let me watch T.V.?

Sally: He's lying; he just wants me off so that he can watch those stupid music videos.

As the two children argued in front of him, Sonic began to quake, and then he screamed into the sky. Raizen however woke up leaning back on the park bench, eyes aimed to the sky.

Raizen: Man, I was racing Sonic and then, what the hell happened after that?

He said holding his head.

Kiba: Man you sleep in the weirdest places.

He said down to his friend, Raizen smiled to himself and leaned down, never taking note to Kiba's baritone voice.

Raizen: Dude I must have been out of it.

He said reaching up to Kiba, but then he froze, face frozen in an idyllic expression. Kiba for some reason had Itachi's face.

Kiba: What's wrong with you all of a sudden?

Akamaru: Arf.

The small dog barked up to Raizen, wearing Itachi's face and voice as well. Raizen jumped back from his seat and turned away, however no matter where he looked, everyone had Itachi's face. Slowly he backed away, bumping into someone, yet he was too afraid to turn around to what he felt what was behind him, yet became intrigued, by the feel of it.

Sakura: What's wrong with you? We just started dating, what makes you think you can grab me like that!

She shouted as she pushed him away. Raizen stumbled and thanked the gods that Sakura's voice wasn't Itachi's, but when he turned to her, she did have his face, yet for some reason a bigger bust, it was the most grotesque thing he had ever seen in his life.

Sakura: Huh? Is there something on my face?

Raizen crawled backwards as his friends began to show up out of nowhere, Naruto, JJ, Mika, Hinata, Hanabi, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Ino, Konohamaru, Moegi, Yukari, Udon, Nami, all of them had Itachi's face.

Sasuke: Stop acting all weird, idiot.

He said down to him, surprisingly he still had his own face. After staring at him for ten seconds, Raizen punched him in the face and screamed into the sky. As both screams converged the racers awoke above the sea where the caused the distortion, both staring at each other with frowns.

Raizen: What do you say we call this one a draw?

Sonic: Sounds good to me, let's do this again some time.

Raizen: Sure.

They said as they both flew off in their own directions. Raizen dropped in front of Sasuke and dusted himself off. All eyes fell on him, all asking the same questions.

Kiba: So, did you win?

Raizen: Due to the freakiest thing I have ever seen in my life, it was called off.

Kakashi: Huh?

Raizen: I don't want to talk about it.

He said, never removing the creepy smile on his face, looking as if he were on the verge of tears.

Canon/Omake #2: Gap.

As Raizen displayed the image behind him, showing the day he met Sakura, but for some strange reason there was a big gap between then and when he was taking her on the trip outside the village. That gap was five months long, and as most were thinking, Sasuke vocalized.

Sasuke: Isn't there a big piece missing there?

Raizen: Huh?

Sasuke: Did something happen after that, it seemed like an obscure place for a skip.

Raizen rubbed the back of his head and thought back.

4 years ago.

Raizen: Okay, so what's out here? Is there something you wanted to show me Sakura?

Sakura: Well not anything in particular.

She said as she blushed and turned away from him. Raizen lifted an eyebrow and gazed around, there was no one there but them, why would she take him to a place like this?

Raizen: Did you want to tell me something?

Sakura: We're going to be friends right?

Raizen: Sure I guess, that's what I intended.

Sakura: Well Ino-chan says that when boys and girls become friends, things always get weird somewhere down the road because of….things so-

She said abruptly spinning on her heels and kissing Raizen full on the lips. Raizen's eyes became microscopic and he backed away with a massive blush, there were no words for how hot is body felt at that moment. He couldn't speak; all that he could do was stare.

Sakura: Well, now that that's out of the way, we can be friends right? Com'n let's go to the park.

She said as she ran off, leaving the frozen boy to stare off into the distance.

Present day.

Raizen for no reason burst out laughing, hysterically at that. He laughed so hard he began to choke and then after wiping a tear from his eyes he said.

Raizen: She'd kill me if I showed that.

Sasuke: Huh?

Raizen: Don't worry about it.

He said dodging the subject completely, never leaving room for the story to be told.

Omake #3: The vow.

Raizen sat back to back with Kiba, after giving a solid vow to him.

Kiba: Hey I think that you should move, you kind of trashed this place. Beside, I think she'd like that.

Raizen: Yeah.

(Music cue: Together Forever. From Pokemon OST!)

He said as he and Kiba began packing his things. As they reached the door Raizen smiled and said in earnest.

Raizen: You know Kiba.

Kiba turned back to him with a smile.

Raizen: _You've been such a good friend~_

Kiba: Heh, _I've known you since I don't know when_~

Raizen/Kiba: _We've got lots of friends, but they-_

Looking up as they walked down the street, Sakura and Ino ran passed them from different sides.

Raizen/Kiba:_ Come and go~_

They said smiling on as they walked, carrying the shoulder bags on their backs, ignoring the people going about their daily lives behind them.

Raizen/Kiba: _And even though we've never said it. There's something that the two of us both knoooooow~_

With that note, they dropped their bags and the people in the background dropped what they were dropping, somehow lining up in sync with the boys dancing as they all sang.

All: _Together forever, no matter how long, from now until the end of time. We'll be together, and you can be sure, that forever and a day, that's how long we'll stay, together and forever more~_

As the final note ended, the boys picked back up their bags and the villagers flawlessly fell back into what they were doing.

Kiba: _Always gone that extra mile~_

Raizen: _Depended on you all the while~_

Kiba: _That even in the good and bad times, you will see~ _

_Raizen/Kiba: From now until our journeys end, you know you can always count on meeeee~_

They sang climbing up to the catwalk above the village street, and without fail, once again the villagers jumped from their mundane life to join in the number.

All: _Together forever, no matter how long, now until the end of time. We'll be together and you can be sure, that forever and a day, that's how long we'll stay, together and forever more~_

Raizen stepped forward strolling down the catwalk as the people below followed them, all humming to the word.

Raizen/Kiba: _No matter where our destiny leads~_

Raizen hopped onto the railing as Kiba walked leisurely at his side.

Kiba/Raizen: _I'll be there for you, always come through; for that you can believe!_

Raizen stepped from the rail and dropped down next to Kiba as they walked toward their destination, but then suddenly caught sight of something below them, a boy wearing red and white cap on his head ran through the village shouting.

Ash: Come on guys, I've gotta get another badge!

Misty: You better figure out how to repay me for my broken bike Ash Catchem!

Screamed out a redhead chasing the boy, shortly afterward walked a boy sighing deeply.

Brock: Oh no, not this again.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Said what looked to be a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail. After watching them depart Raizen and Kiba looked back at each other and then shrugged as they once again began to dance.

All: _Together forever, no matter how long, from now until the end of time, we'll be together and you can be sure, that forever and a day, that's how long we'll stay. Together and forever more~_

Both boys sang as they walked, shoulder in shoulder into the house.

Kiba: Bullshit, I ain't sing no musical number!

Raizen: Aww, but wouldn't it have been cool if we did?

Kiba: Hell no!

JJ: I think it would.

Naruto: Me too, the song was kind of catchy.

JJ/Naruto: Together forever-

Hinata/Hanabi: No matter how long-

Lee/Ishi: Now until the end of time.

Raizen: See they liked it.

Sasuke: You're not taking this seriously anymore are you?

He asked, incredibly perturbed by Raizen's attempt at humor in this situation.

Omake Theater close!

Sakura: Hello everyone, and welcome once again to-

All: Character introduction corner!

JJ: It's been a long time coming, but one of us here has finally come into her feelings.

Ino: Yeah, wait till Raizen hears about this, you'd better tell him before someone else snags him from you.

Sakura: Big words coming from someone who likes another person's guy.

JJ: Huh? Who're we talking about?

He asked with a completely oblivious smile.

Ino: N-No one, Sakura just being stupid.

JJ: Oh, anyway, we have someone here who I never wanted to introduce. His name is Chronos, or Zikan Touketsu depending on what you want to call him.

Chronos: A pleasure to be here, I'm looking forward to meeting you all again.

JJ: Don't count on it douche.

Ino: Um, while you're here, why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself.

Chronos: Fine, I am Chronos, and my stats are….

Strength: 12

Endurance: 10

Speed: Unnecessary

Chakra: 20

Weapon skill: immeasurable

Taijutsu: 10

Genjutsu: 20

Ninjutsu: 12

Special skill: 14

Ino: What's with the special skill thing?

Chronos: Well, while I don't find pleasure in exposing my strength's until the moment I kill, I will answer your question. My name is Zikan Touketsu, it quite literally means "time freeze." As such, I am able to manipulate both time and ice, however for gods who fall from grace, their powers are made to stop from progressing, so as far as my skills go in that aspect, they will never grow stronger. However, that is like saying that Olympus Mons will grow no larger.

Ino: Where?

Sakura: The largest mountain in the solar system.

Ino: Oh.

JJ: So what is your strongest technique?

Chronos: I was unable to use it against Naruto, however, it is called "sub-zero", using it I can instantly lower the temperature in the human body, as well as the entire area surrounding me, this would create an environment similar to that of Antarctica. Most would have to be able to recreate an atmosphere of fire inside themselves and around them within the span of a second in order to survive the attack. However, that is one of many techniques I was unable to use.

JJ: Being smug hurts doesn't it prick.

Chronos: Not as much as being an over evolved snake.

JJ: Oh you wanna go! Cause we can do this right now!

Ino: Um, Fou-lu-sama, no fighting on the set.

JJ: Right, sorry, and don't call me that okay?

Ino: Sorry, it's a habit.

She replied with a sheepish smile.

Chronos: May we continue?

JJ: Feel free.

Chronos: When I descended from heaven I willingly gave away my right to be a god and became a fallen angel. Much as such, I a treated as a demon, the attacking and/or killing of a human would lead me to be purged, however, if under the contract of a human, my actions are justified.

Sakura: Which is why you were with Orochimaru?

Chronos: I was unable to find a use for him beyond that, so I waited, not long after my patience bore fruit. Naruto Uzumaki was created, and his death has become my purpose.

JJ: Why, do you have ultimate gain from it?

Chronos: No, I just want to kill the world's greatest mystery. I have no pity goals; I just want to watch the world burn.

He said gaining a faint smile.

Ding dong~

Chronos: Was that a chime?

Ino: Yeah.

Chronos: …..Where did it come from?

Sakura: Don't ask, no one knows.

JJ: Once again, it's time for the forth wall breaking moment. When I came up with Chronos I had one simple thought, "There are no Naruto villains who are young." Naruto never really had any rivals that were his age except for Sasuke, and he was on his side for most of the original series. And even now I still don't consider him a real villain. Though I don't know what's been happening lately, because I keep my word. So I decided to create an enemy that at least looks young. I opted to do the same with Aneha, but decided to give make her older. Chronos is going to be a recurring character from now on as well, his role as a villain is going to be maintained, but I'll leave the rest of the surprises for his appearances. When he first showed I needed a way to make people hate him from the beginning, so I figured, what's more evil than hurting the two kindest people in Naruto? Like I stated before, I like for my villain to be true evil, even though, there will be changes to Chronos over time. His powers were a stretch like Yura's and Ishi's, I needed more characters that could do something that I hadn't seen, and as powerful as he became I still think I could make him stronger, so look forward to his next fight.

Chronos: You honor me.

JJ: I didn't mean to.

Chronos: Oh, so you're back in character now?

JJ: Well…..yeah…..so take that.

Ino: Well, it looks like we're out of time.

Sakura: So from everyone here-

Chronos: To everyone reading-

All: Shine eternal!

Whew, I got soooooo lazy near the end, mostly because I have a problem with going on if I feel like I didn't do something right, so I spent a whole week beefing up this chapter, plus the time that I'm taking out to do Resident Naruto 4: REvival. I'm taking so long with that one because I try to be articulate with it, I don't waste time on this one doing that, it's too long to try and think up every word. Then again I do that a lot so never mind. Whatever, The next chap will be up soon, and it's finally down to the Sasuke retrieval mission, as well as finally ending the before the storm chapters, but anyone could figure out what the storm was. Still I going to have fun with this one, look forward to it.


	21. Chapter 21

It took me about two minutes to start on this chapter, mostly because I'm rather excited about this arc of the story. I'm going to be upfront and tell everyone that there will only be a Story introduction corner at the end of the one. I feel that there are still things that I need to explain further. Also, I'm running out of OCs to interrogate. Also I'd like for everyone to **NOT SKIP THIS!** Including this chapter, there are only going to be six more chapters of this story before it ends. Eight if you include that I will be adding two mini-chapters to end this completely. Most may wonder "Why?" That is because I am going to create a different link for the rest. After I finish this, I will begin on, Eyes Piercing the Heavens. As most can already guess, that is going to be the Shippuden for this universe, and the mini-chapters are going to be a bridge to the time skip after the end. Now that I have gotten that out of the way, I'm going to name the references I made last chapter.

_**S-cry-ed:**_ Raizen versus Sasuke was inspired and scaled by the final fight in this series, which was probably the most epic part of the show, the only real problem with it is that it had the same animation as Gundam Seed, the series I hate for defiling my love for gundam.

_**Fatal fury: **_I haven't seen one of these in a while, but much like street fighter, it left an impression with me that last a long time. Sasuke's new Karyu-no-tekken was taken from Terry bogard's Burning knuckle, as well as the fire wave-power wave. The final one being the Rising storm, which I borrowed from Geese Howard, only this one wasn't disguised under a different name.

_**Valkyrie Profile:**_ I loved this series, mostly because it taught me everything I know about Norse Mythology. Raizen used the attack, "Final Blast", which was Arngrim's soul crusher attack. As well as Raizen's use of the Gungnir and Myollnir, which are the legendary weapons of Odin and Thor.

Last chapter, one of the things I lacked the ability to point out during the fight was JJ's revelation; the wolf at the forefront when Raizen summoned the lightning creatures was this story's version of Raiden's animal form, something that no human in this generation had seen. JJ then revealed that Raizen's knowledge of that must have meant something that is because Raizen is the reincarnation of Raiden, which is why he is so powerful. Now I'll leave anymore explanations to the story introduction corner. Let's begin.

Storm

The air had been heavy since the night before, no more heavy in the office of the village's current Hokage. Tsunade stared toward Genma in heavy thought.

Tsunade: So Sasuke Uchiha has decided to leave us has he?

Genma: Yes.

Tsunade: I'd be lying if I said I didn't see something like this coming. The problem is what to do about it.

Genma: Ma'am?

Tsunade: It's not so easy to make a choice like this, we have a lot of our numbers spread out right now, it's not going to be as easy as saying gather the troops…Genma, how can you send a message for me? I'm going to put that slacker to work.

She said as she handed him a message, with a nod Genma vanished from the room in a blur.

(Nara Residence.)

Shikamaru had woken up, or threatened into waking, staring groggily at the food set before him. It had been a law in his house not to speak out against his mother, despite the fact that they had had this meal three times this week. Yet wisely enough, he knew to keep his mouth shut on such matters, instead he uttered the word.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

To himself, however, after many years of marriage and 13 years of parenthood, Yoshino was able to translate these words without trouble. With a stern frown she spun toward her son.

Yoshino: Oh, so you don't like my cooking huh?

Shikamaru: Wha?

Yoshino: You have something you wanna say boy?

Shikamaru: What are you talking about, I didn't even do anything.

Yoshino: Really, well you know, if you and you lazy father would do more than act like sloths all day; I'd be able to cook more than this.

Shikaku: Complain, complain, and complain, you always bitch at me but I don't see you doing anything to put food on the table.

Shikamaru: Dad NO!

It was only at that moment that Shikaku realized what he had done, for you see, he didn't wear the pants in his marriage, meaning that outbursts like that was a punishable offense. With a sudden feeling of dread he slowly turned over to his wife, who seemed to be more of a demon than a woman at the moment. Shikamaru stepped away from the table and prayed for his father's life, and with how she looked at the moment, his soul as well. At that moment Genma was walking up the stairs to the Nara household and just as he was about to knock on the door, Shikaku's head slammed through the side window with hands tightly wrapped around his neck. Through the vicious assault he could do little more than drool and gurgle.

Yoshino: Who do you think you are talking to me like that!

Shikaku: I….Sor-

Yoshino: Shut up!

She said as she dragged him back into the house. Shikamaru, through his senses, could feel the presence of someone at the door. With a shake of his head, he walked to the door and answered it, only to see Genma staring at the window his father had burst through. Slowly the man turned to the young boy and stared through half-closed eyes.

Shikamaru: Yeah, it's as awkward as it looks. Is there something you need?

Genma: A-Actually, the hokage needs you for-

Shikamaru: No need to finish, I'm going.

He said walking away and shutting the door behind him, he didn't care what was happening, as long as he was far away from the one-sided brawl going on behind him, or at least before his mother's wrath could turn to him. It had only been minutes since he left and now he stood before the village's hokage, trying to piece together what she had just told him.

Tsunade: You understand right?

Shikamaru: Yeah, I can't say I'm surprised though, that guy never seemed to be the most stable to me.

Tsunade: While I feel that we have far more to deal with than the rebellions of a child, there is a more pressing reason I've decided to send someone after him.

Shikamaru: Orochimaru's little trick, if he takes Sasuke's body, he'll gain the Sharingan, making him a bigger threat than he already is.

Tsunade: Right. We have to stop that at all costs, meaning that I am giving your team permission to carry out this mission by all means, even if it means taking out our little runaway.

Shikamaru: Man, that's a little harsh don't you think?

Tsunade: I don't have time to coddle a brat having a tantrum.

Shikamaru: Alright, but why me, I'm still fresh to the whole chunin thing.

Tsunade: You've a brilliant mind, and right now, we can't send out our best or-

Shikamaru: We'd leave ourselves open for another attack.

Tsunade: Right, if this is somehow a trick, Orochimaru could easily sneak in here and do as he pleases with our defenses weakened. And to repeat, I have no intent on coddling a brat throwing a tantrum. So how fast can you put a team together?

Shikamaru: Depends on what I have to work with.

Naruto: Well count me in.

Both shinobi turned to the new arrival waiting at the door.

Tsunade: How long have you been there?

Naruto: Should the hokage really ask that? If you need to know I was here for a majority of the conversation.

Tsunade: So you know what's happening.

Naruto: Actually, I knew a long time before now, it's actually the reason I'm here. A little earlier, a crying girl showed up at my house, Yukari told me everything. I was coming to ask if I could go after that idiot.

Shikamaru: So Yu asked for help?

He asked with a smile that Naruto failed to return.

Naruto: No, she actually asked that I let that bastard do what he wants. She doesn't want him back. And I think she means it, if there is a reason for doing this, it's more selfish than that. I owe him, and I plan on making good on my debts.

Shikamaru: So we're going out to stop Sasuke, who else can we get right now? What about JJ?

Naruto held up his arms in a cross.

Naruto: He's on a mission back to his old village, it's rather important so he won't be back until later.

Shikamaru: Okay, what about Raizen, I mean this is his family we're talking about.

This time it was Tsunade's turn to make an 'X'.

Shikamaru: Great, what now?

Tsunade: He kept requesting missions of me and it just so happened that I had one of importance come in that would greatly benefit from his speed.

Shikamaru: And Mika?

This time both held up their arms, which made Shikamaru sweat drop.

Shikamaru: Yeah?

Tsunade: She was dispatched with Raizen; the person that he was to find on his mission requested that she come. It's rather important that we have them where they are. If memory serves, they're due to arrive later today.

Shikamaru: Oh well, I guess having one of the village monsters out of four is enough. Then again, there is Hinata-

Naruto: She wanted to come, but Hiashi just frowned at her and held up the coat from the last time she left the village, so that's not happening.

Shikamaru: Great, so who do we take?

Tsunade: That is your job to find out. I'm leaving this in your hands Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Yeah, yeah, what a drag.

He said as he turned his back to the woman and walked through the door. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto: What do you think of this?

Tsunade: As of now, I am leaving all of the decision making to you two. As the only two chunin in your class that's here right now, I trust your judgment. Deal with this as you see fit.

Naruto: Is it absolutely necessary that we kill Sasuke?

Tsunade: If it must be done, do you understand?

Naruto: Yeah we're clear. If I feel at any point that he can't be helped, I will save him from himself, that's what a real friend would do, but understand this, I will do everything in my power to stop it from coming to that, I'm playing for keeps; I don't intend to fail this mission.

Tsunade: As I said, I trust your judgment, but before hearing that from me, I want you to make sure you trust it yourself.

Naruto chuckled at those words and walked from the room himself. Now all they had to do was find someone else to join their team, yet thanks to Naruto's nose, that was rather easy to do. With their first targets now known, they made their way toward the training grounds.

Flash

Tenten: Is that all you got Lee?

She asked as she closed in on the newly recovered boy. Each punch she threw came dangerously close to his face, yet because of his long period of inactivativity he couldn't tell if it was because she had improved or because he was rusty. Neji watched from the sidelines, smiling at his teammates with Ishi and Claire standing next to him. Lee lowered himself and rolled to the side just in time to avoid Tenten's giant mace, yet was unable to avoid the back kick she followed with, using the momentum from her massive weapon. Lee managed to block the brunt of the attack, but the impact still transferred to his body. Without missing a beat, the girl opened a scroll and flapped it at Lee, summoning hundreds of weapons his way, yet somehow Lee jumped through the one hole in the middle of it. However, being on someone's team as long as he had been on hers let him know that he wasn't going to escape the attack that easily.

With a new sense of urgency, he ran for the wide open girl as her weapons quickly honed in on him. Lee closed his eyes and with a hop, he made his way through a hole in the weapons without even turning to look at them. With this opening he launched his foot at Tenten, but the girl managed to dodge with very little trouble, then she grabbed one of the poles and twirled it around, slamming it into Lee's chest, then she pinned him onto the ground as her weapons fell behind her.

Tenten: Man you must really be off your game; I never thought I'd have beaten the ever powerful Rock Lee.

Lee: You have gotten better Tenten.

Tenten: Well with you gone and Neji with Ishi, Gai-sensei had to torture, I mean, train somebody.

Lee: I can see, you've become a lot more youthful Ten-chan.

With the exchange, both chuckled at each other until the sound of clapping came from behind them.

Claire: Okay, break it up you lovebirds.

Those words made the two shyly move away from each other.

Claire: Okay, that's enough for today. What did you think Neji?

Neji: I believe that you should rest more Lee, you still haven't fully recovered yet, that match was a clear display of that.

Ishi: I agree, but even so, one thing is clear, you'll be able to do a lot more soon.

Claire: So doctor's orders are that you rest up or else.

Lee: I understand.

He said as he sat up. Tenten stood with him and pounded her fist.

Tenten: You must be thirsty; I'll go get something for us to drink. Be right back.

She said as she sped off, but right at that moment she passed the two men on a mission, who just barely missed her as she left. Continuing their stride, they walked over to the three still in the field.

Naruto: Sup.

Neji: To what do we owe the honor?

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other and nodded before they explained the situation. After the initial shock had settled, all looked up to the two boys.

Neji: So you came to see if I'll join?

Naruto: More than that, with Lee feeling better, I was hoping maybe you both could come.

Claire: Sorry, no can do. Lee's not fully healed yet, he's not ready for a fight like this.

Lee: But-

Claire: You heard me, and as the one who fixed him up, he's my responsibility, so I can't go with you. I'm sorry.

Shikamaru: That's alright, what about you Neji?

Neji: Count me in, I may not be friends with Sasuke, but I am not willing to see Orochimaru become any viler than he already is when I had the chance to stop it.

Ishi: Then I wanna go too.

Neji: No, until further notice, you are not a shinobi. Even with your training and skill, there is no need for you to undertake missions.

Ishi: But I'm already a member of the Konoha interrogation squad. Why can't I undertake missions?

Neji: Because I won't allow it.

Ishi: Neji-

Neji: Say what you want, but I assure you, that I will not bend on this one.

With a final sigh, she said with resignation.

Ishi: Then please do be careful. Promise me that you'll come back.

Neji: I promise.

Shikamaru: Okay, now that that's settled, shall we get going?

Naruto: Yeah.

Neji: Lead the way.

With that said, they all walked away to look for their next target as all left behind watched them go. It was only then that Tenten returned with the drinks.

Tenten: Alright, so what does every…Did I miss something?

She asked to all, wearing stern faces as they stared toward the direction that the others had gone in. Tenten had just missed a very important conversation.

Flash

Kiba leaned back against a one of the village's many trees, staring up into the sky as Akamaru chased around a butterfly, barking at the small insect without a single care in the world. Kiba's mind flew back to earlier.

Flashback

Raizen: Kiba.

He called out to him from the other side of a field.

Raizen: I'm sorry, I should have-

Kiba: A year ago, Akamaru got fleas, and brought them back home. By the time we found out about it, they had infected everything. We tried to wash the dogs, but there were just too many of them, before we knew it, we were overrun. So we took drastic action, we bombed them, raided them, even started grinding them, but those damn things were so stubborn that we couldn't get rid of them. I even tried getting Shino to talk to them, but it turns out that they were part of the bug yakuza. Soon enough we were so fed up that we boiled a whole lot of water and walked into our house dumping it on everything they usually were. They were running from us like we were Godzilla or something. After four hours of fierce bombing we finally seized victory over the invading flea threat.

Raizen: Pffrt, really?

Kiba: Yeah, now you know the story of the great Inuzuka war, a story that was never to be told.

Raizen: That was a nice story and all, but what does that have to do with anything?

Kiba: Friends don't have to tell each other everything; we just have to look out for each other, that's all. It doesn't matter if you're Uchiha or if your father was the president of France, you're you, that's all that matters.

Raizen: Heh, what's wrong with me, I'm taking advice from you of all people.

He said as he fell back against a tree.

Kiba: But you know, there are going to be changes now that it's out. Better be careful.

Raizen: Yeah, I'm already starting to see people treating me differently.

Kiba: You know though, I don't understand one thing.

Raizen: That being?

Kiba: How could you still like Sakura after all that? After watching that I could barely look at her and you still managed to love her?

Raizen cleared his face and gazed into the sky.

Raizen: Before I answer, let me just say that I didn't plan on showing that part at first. But it was important so I left it. And as for your question, I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it. But thinking now, I can give you a reason, but I have to think about it, I got it.

Kiba: That was fast.

Raizen: When I first met Sakura, she was a small and fragile girl, really scared and lonely. She was always getting bullied or picked on by everyone because of her faults. Even before me or Ino stood up for her, that had been going on for a while. When I saw her, she looked just like Seria, fragile. Sometimes when I saw her, she looked like she might break if I handled her wrong, so I want to carry that fragile person, delicately in my arms forever so that nothing could ever harm her. I want to protect her.

He said motioning his arms into a cradle.

Raizen: She had always been alone around people who pointed out her flaws, so they convinced her that she wasn't good enough. She became afraid of that, and soon enough she began to fear that someone would never love her the way she was. So she changed herself, on the outside, instead of hiding from her fear she was driven to fight it aggressively. She pursued love instead of hoping for it.

Kiba: So because she was afraid of ending up alone, she pursued the most popular guy in the village.

Raizen: Fear has driven humanity to do amazing things. The fear of death can drive us to kill; the fear of weakness can drive us to climb mountains. Sakura wanted to prove that she was good enough, and Sasuke was the perfect person to prove that.

Kiba: When you put it that way it sounds kind of selfish doesn't it?

Raizen: Well, I want to protect her from everything else because I love her. That's a pretty selfish reason too you know. Then again I guess it's my fault too, I never told her how I felt, and so I never combated her fear with her, so she sought someone else.

Kiba: I still don't get it.

Raizen: That Yura girl, do you still love her?

Kiba: She's the enemy.

Raizen: That's not what I asked.

Kiba: …..I don't know. Look, that doesn't matter, she and I could never happen.

Raizen: Maybe not, but you've been acting differently lately, I think you want it to happen.

Kiba: I can hope as much as I want, but that don't change things. She used me; she attacked me and helped Orochimaru.

Raizen: She also, slept in front of you, showed you her greatest fear, told you truth about her life, revealed who she was and what she could do, and she said that she loved you with teary eyes.

Kiba narrowed his eyes toward the sky; he had been trying to ignore those things.

Raizen: I think she may have done those things on her own, because she trusted you.

Kiba: I know that, but that's what makes it complicated.

Raizen: You could always try to steal your girl away from Orochimaru.

Kiba: That's insane.

Raizen: Remember our vow Kiba; I'll travel to hell with you if you said you wanted to know what it looks like. I'll die for you man, just don't ask me to do it twice.

Both chuckled at those words and smiled to the sky.

Kiba: Alright then, when the time comes, maybe I'll take you up on that.

Raizen: Feel free.

Flashforward

Kiba flinched as the sunlight above him suddenly became shadowed by something. Once he opened his eyes, he stared up toward the four three boys hovering over him.

Kiba: Come on, can't a guy stare into the sky dramatically so he can think.

Shikamaru: We need to talk to you about something.

Kiba narrowed his eyes once he saw the urgency in their eyes and nodded to them. After they explained Kiba leaned back with a heavy sigh.

Kiba: Alright. Let's get going then.

Naruto: You aren't going to listen to the whole thing?

Kiba: Don't need to, Sasuke left, we're going to get him. I don't really like the guy, but he's Raizen's family. That's all the reason I need, so let's get going.

He said standing up as Akamaru quit playing and joined him.

Shikamaru: Now we only have one more.

Naruto: I'll meet you at the gates, there's one more thing I want to get.

Neji: Alright, let's meet there.

Kiba: We'll be waiting.

Naruto nodded and hastily made his way back through the village. Once he reached his apartment and said goodbye to Yukari and Hanabi, he gathered what he was missing and walked through the door. Once outside he felt the presence of someone else. Sakura was leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him no doubt. Naruto walked down the stairs and stood in front of her.

Naruto: To what do I owe the visit?

He asked with a smile.

Sakura: You're going on the mission to get Sasuke right?

Naruto: Yeah.

Sakura: Can you promise me that you'll him back?

Naruto: I have no doubt that I'll succeed.

Sakura: Heh, I trust those words.

Sakura chuckled and turned to Naruto.

Sakura: I've done a lot of things I regret, I won't ask anyone to forgive me for that, but Sasuke's making a big mistake, I couldn't stop him, but I know you can.

Naruto: So you want him back?

Sakura: Yes, but not for the reason you think.

Naruto: Huh?

Sakura: I want my team back together; I want us all to be together again. Can you make that happen?

Naruto: You know who you're talking to right? I give you my word Sakura, that I will bring him back, just make sure you tell Raizen what you discovered about yourself.

Sakura: Huh?

Naruto: I'm rather good at reading signs. No matter what you were like, we're friends right. So I'll keep this promise, because I never go back on my word.

He said with a wave as he walked passed Sakura who smiled at him.

Sakura: Hinata, you picked a winner.

With those words she went on her way as well. Naruto arrived at the gates and walked passed Neji, who pushed himself from the wall and followed behind him. Choji, crumbled his bag of barbecue chips and tossed them aside as he picked up the stride of the first two, then Kiba as they walked to the side of Kiba, he lifted Akamaru and stood to his feet next to them and Naruto placed his arm on the kneeling Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Heh, looks like the gang's all here.

He said with a smile.

Shikamaru: I gathered you all together because this is an important mission, and I trust you four with my life. We are part of Konoha's finest, and there is no room for failure. The result of which will be handing over a powerful weapon to our greatest enemy. So to my friends gathered with me, let's go get back our idiot!

With a rallied battlecry all vanished into the forest in formation, not any one of them planned to fail on this mission.

Flash

Deep in the forest, satisfied by the lead they had gained over the leaf ninja, Sasuke's companions stopped the rest, keeping guard over the large coffin he was writhing inside.

Tayuya: This is starting to piss me off!

Jirobo: Why is that?

Tayuya: If he wanted to send someone after this brat, why didn't he just send one of the heads? Instead we're forced to baby sit some little shit that's going to be our superior once he gets out.

Ukon: That's a dangerous tone you're taking. Are you sure it's wise to question such things?

Tayuya: Only an idiot follows orders blindly, I have no doubts in Orochimaru-sama, but I don't get this shit.

Jirobo: You're barely a woman sometimes, you know that?

Tayuya: Fuck you!

Kidomaru: Well if you have to know, it's because of his body, we're here to bring this kid to him; the heads can't leave him right now. Either way, we get the job done, just like he asked, that's all that matters. Or are you just upset that you have to be away from your little sister?

He asked mockingly, urging the same from the others around them. Just as he finished, he leaned to the side, dodging a kunai flying past his head.

Tayuya: Are you sure it's a good idea to mock me you sonnuva bitch?

Kidomaru: And what are you going to do about it you one trick pony?

Tayuya: One trick is all I need to handle you.

She said slowly raising to her feet.

Jirobo: Well you two stop that, someone's coming.

Those words alerted them to a disturbance in the forest. Sensing the ensuing battle, the birds had begun to fly away.

Ukon: How could they catch up to us that fast?

Kidomaru: Don't worry about it, they're probably just cannon fodder, the traps'll take care of 'em.

He said rising to his feet watching out into the direction that the ninja were no doubt coming from.

Shikamaru: What do you see?

Naruto: There's four of them.

Neji: There's also a coffin behind them, if my guess is correct, that's where Sasuke is.

Choji: Did they kill him?

Naruto: No there's chakra coming from it, he has to be alive, but that just leaves the question of why he's in there.

Shikamaru: Whatever it is, I doubt it's good.

Neji: We have trouble.

He said bringing the team to a halt.

Choji: What's up?

Naruto: They know we're out here.

Shikamaru held out his arm and sighed, this was going to be troublesome.

Shikamaru: Have they moved?

Neji: No.

Shikamaru: Alright then.

He said lifting a rock. Wistfully he threw a single pebble ahead of them, successfully setting off one of the bombs lying ahead of them, no one seems surprised, and instead they just heaved a heavy sigh.

Kiba: So they were expecting us to kill ourselves.

Shikamaru: No, it's too obvious, that's not what they were aiming for. Have they moved?

Neji: No.

Shikamaru: Like I thought, they're not stupid. There's some reason they can't move.

Choji: Maybe they can't move that coffin thingy.

Naruto: None of that matters, we see what we have to do, let's do it.

Neji: Naruto has a point, but how do we do this?

Shikamaru: Naruto, since you're so eager, we're going to let you lead the charge.

Naruto: Now that's what I'm talkin' about.

Naruto smiled to himself as he put together the handsign he was most famous for. Back at the camp, the four sound ninja stared deep into the forest, waiting for their enemies to show themselves.

Jirobo: That explosion just now, do you think got 'em?

Tayuya: Yeah right fatass. If everything was that simple we wouldn't even have to do this.

Kidomaru: Yeah, they're just out there waiting for us, or maybe it's the other way around, either way, we'd better get ready to move the kid.

Ukon: Right, as soon as they show themselves we'll take them out and start moving.

At his command all lowered themselves and waited the new arrivals. At that moment Naruto leapt from the woods, followed by the other four on his team, but the second that they arrive, they were impaled by hooks, holding them in the air.

Kidomaru: Heh, that was fast.

He snorted with a smile, yet Tayuya's eyes were stuck on something else; the blonde-haired boy in front of them.

Tayuya: That's the fox brat!

Ukon: What do you mean?

Naruto: Heh, I guess playing dead won't work when you're someone as big as me huh?

He said as all of the clones vanished, it was a decoy. At that moment the ground underfoot could be felt rumbling, all those standing in the area knew instantly that it wasn't wise to stay where they were. Instinctively, they moved themselves, avoiding Kiba as he drilled through the ground right under them, barely missing his mark, yet thanks to his attack, they had fallen into another of the leaf ninja's traps. As Shikamaru had expected, they all jumped away from the attack to the exact position he had laid a few of his tags during the confusion. Sensing the movement above, the tags went off, blowing away all hovering over them.

Shikamaru: Now Choji!

With the clearing, Choji moved in for the coffin. Nothing stood in his way; it was a clear shot for the thing in front of him, so why did it feel so impossible to reach it? With that thought, his ears caught the sound of an instrument, a flute. Soon enough, he got the answer to that question, the feeling of dread. Choji quickly jumped away from the coffin, standing his ground as Neji appeared behind him.

Neji: What's wrong?

Choji: Something's not right.

Shikamaru stared back, looking for the bodies of the ninja he had blown away, but there were one. Something wasn't right about this whole situation. Naruto jumped from the bushes and closed his eyes, suddenly another of his personas took over, what he saw when he reopened them were his friends staring into space as if something had just descended to the earth.

Naruto: Dammit, they played us!

He shouted to himself. With a click of his teeth he moved toward the others and pumped chakra into them, releasing them from the genjutsu.

Choji: Wha?

Shikamaru: What happened?

Naruto: We were under a genjutsu, and they started moving again, we have to go fast.

Kiba: Damn, how could I fall for something like that so easily?

Neji: We have to start moving, fast!

Naruto: I'm gonna make them pay for this, believe it.

He said as he slammed his hand into his fist and returned to his dominant persona. Once again on the move, the sound four looked back, hoping that their trick would allow them more time, but nothing could be further from the truth. Ahead of them was a familiar orange-clad shinobi. Naruto leapt from the branch stood on and slammed his fist into Ukon's face, knocking him from the air as the others, far behind the blonde boy began to catch up.

Naruto: You must think you're clever huh?

He growled as he walked forward, slowly making his way to the four ninja.

Naruto: However, I don't let up that easy.

Naruto stopped moving forward as his allies slowly surround the sound ninja. With an extended hand, Naruto asked politely.

Naruto: Can you hand over Sasuke please?

Tayuya: Heh? And why should we?

Neji: Do you really want us to answer that, because you may not like the answer.

Shikamaru: Look, struggling will only make this more troublesome than it already is.

Kidomaru: Well what that sounds good to me, I can handle a little trouble.

Naruto: No, you can't. This is a whole lot more trouble than you've ever seen before. I'm going to kick your ass if you don't hand that over, I'm not asking again.

Jirobo placed down the coffin concealing Sasuke and all sound ninja stood in front of it.

Choji: 'Sigh' Alright then.

Shikamaru: Why do they always have to choose the hard way?

Things being as they were, even with the determination to fight, the reality was that the team standing in front of the sound four was one man more than they were. Even with there greatest efforts, they could take on all of them and protect the coffin concealing Sasuke at the same time. They needed a plan. Much like the shinobi from the leaf, they were accustomed to fighting alongside each other, meaning that they could form a plan without the use of words. With unspoken understanding, Kidomaru was the first to step forward. With a smile he rolled his hand into an intricate web of seals, yet he did nothing, Neji charged at him, completely confident in his ability to detain the man in front of him, however once he was close enough the brown skinned man before him puffed up his cheeks, spitting out what appeared to be webs at Neji, as the web closed in Neji smiled, holding up a sign for one of the simplest jutsu taught to them. Naruto appeared above Neji, and both yelled out.

Neji: Substitution jutsu!

As both boys swapped places and Naruto vanished from sight after being caught in the web, a cleverly placed clone. Realizing his mistake Kidomaru jumped back just in time to dodge the descending palm Neji had come at him with, but he had already the battle, Neji had closed the distance between them. With the grace of a gazelle, Neji swung his body back up and slammed his palm into Kidomaru's chest, forcing a cough from him. As he worked, the others quickly closed in, destination right in front of them. Tayuya clicked her teeth, rearing back her fist to crush Shikamaru as he drew closer, but this proved futile as the young strategist weaved under her punch, leisurely placing a tag on her fist as he rushed away, the resulting explosion, sent her flying back, right into Jirobo's arms, leaving him completely open for Choji's fist. With three temporarily incapacitated Kiba rolled under Ukon and flipped up for the coffin; however before he could reach it, a web slammed into him, latching him onto the tree on the far side of them.

Kiba: Dammit.

He cursed aloud as he tried to struggle free, to no avail.

Naruto: Kiba!

Naruto burst into a sprint, placing the safety of his teammate before the mission. This was all it took to create an opening in their offensive. Taking advantage of the confusion, Jirobo pushed away the coffin and placed his hands together signaling for his teammates to scatter away from the area.

Jirobo: Earth release barrier: Earth prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness!

Just as planned, once Kiba had been freed, the earth below them began to shake, and then it rose above head, sealing them in a prison of his own design.

Jirobo: Heh, that was easy enough.

He chuckled to himself as he turned back to the others.

Jirobo: You all go ahead, I'll keep them here. Then when there's not even a drop of chakra left in them, I'll crush em.

Ukon: Good job, we'll leave it to you then.

He said as he lifted the coffin into his arms and jumped into the trees. Now alone, enjoying the feast of five separate sources of chakra, Jirobo smiled.

Jirobo: It's just a matter of time before this trash is gone; they're probably panicking right now.

Contrary to his words, in side the dome the five were sitting on the ground, discussing something to themselves.

Naruto: Com'n you don't think that the gas prices are incredible now. The last time I opened my bill I almost ripped my house in half.

Shikamaru: My parents take care of that stuff; I don't even look at the bill.

Neji: The Hyuga are well-to-do, so I don't need to think about things like that.

Naruto: Oh yeah, brag about your parents and well earned-by-someone else, money. But I have to work my ass off to keep those lights on; I tell you the economy is going to hell.

Choji: Well I have noticed that lately, One day, I bought a big bag of chips, and I was stoked to eat them and everything, but when I finally opened them, the chips were all the way at the bottom; their new slogan should be "Now with forty percent more air." Talk about being ripped off.

Kiba: I can understand that I guess.

Naruto: See that's what I'm talking about.

He said pointing over to Choji. Shikamaru stood to his feet and sighed, cracking his neck.

Shikamaru: Alright, not that this conversation isn't intellectually stimulating or anything, but we should start trying to get out of here.

Naruto: Yeah I guess.

Kiba: How did we get on that topic anyway?

Neji: We were planning our course of action and the conversation just started to string along.

Naruto: Yeah, but it's not like we're in a rush or anything, once we get out of here, this mission is as good as over.

Shikamaru: Now for the getting out of here part. What can you guys see?

Naruto and Neji gazed at each other and then activated their byakugan, staring through the wall before them.

Naruto: Well, Fatso is still out there, so part one is still in motion.

Neji: The wall around us seems to be coated in chakra, as well as drawing chakra from us.

Kiba: Whoa, you mean all this time he's been taking our chakra?

Naruto: Don't worry, I've been sending my chakra through, I was able to stop him from draining you guys the second I noticed, which is why you didn't.

Choji: But isn't that bad for you?

Naruto: I have plenty of chakra to spare.

Shikamaru: If my guess is correct, that chakra covering the dome must be like a barrier.

Kiba: So before we can do anything, we're going to have to disrupt that chakra right?

Shikamaru: Right, Neji, Naruto, if you don't mind.

Neji: Not at all.

Naruto: Leave it to us.

Both replied as they charged Chakra into their palms, doing their best to battle against the chakra draining dome surrounding them. With a roar of determination, they slammed their palms into the wall, bursting away the chakra around it.

Naruto: All yours!

Kiba: Right, com'n Akamaru.

Akamaru: Arf.

Akamaru flipped onto Kiba's back, rolling off in the image of his master, and with a fierce roar they turned into a spin.

Kiba: Man-beast ultimate Taijutsu: Wolf drilling fang!

All moved away as Kiba's attack slammed into the wall, yet as powerful as the attack was, Kiba and Akamaru were hurled back away from the wall. After crashing rather roughly back into the ground all stared at the wall as the chakra began to return, they could feel Jirobo laughing at them from the other side. Naruto stared at the wall and clicked his teeth, he was going to have to get out of their soon, and he knew just how.

Naruto: Alright, a change in tactics.

He said with a sigh.

Naruto: This thing is stronger than we thought; still nothing compared to Mika's but strong none the less.

Neji: Mika uses this ninjutsu?

Naruto: Not with the whole draining chakra thing, but she creates a dome and layers it over seven times.

Those words made Naruto's allies drip in a cold sweat.

Kiba: Um?

Naruto: Yeah, the last one she made is now named the tomb of Mutou.

Choji: Where did Mutou come from?

Naruto: Oh, that's the name of the guy she sealed in there.

And that just made the sweat grow colder.

Naruto: And that's why she's called the monster of stone. Anyway this guy's is nothing compared to hers. I can get out, but I need to be able to seep my chakra through and then I'll be able to use my new technique.

Kiba: New technique?

Shikamaru: Every time we see you you've got a new one.

Naruto: Trust me; you still haven't even seen all the ones that I already had. Truthfully, I didn't want you guys to see this one; I might've had to use it on you one day.

He said with a smile that dragged one from the others.

Choji: That's alright; we have stuff we wanted to use on you too.

Neji: Don't think you're the only one with new tricks.

Naruto: Then I guess I should be wary of you guys huh? Neji, I need you to blast this with as much chakra as you can, enough to make a big enough hole in his defense, then I'm counting on Kiba and Choji to slim down the wall a little. Then Shika, the second that this wall goes down, you move out into the next phase of the plan.

Shikamaru: Right, this time we follow your lead; just remember to move fast once we're out.

All: Got it!

Neji walked over to the wall surrounding the dome. Charging chakra to both of his palms, then with a shift in his left foot, he slammed both of his palms together and made the chakra on his left palm grow fiercely.

Neji: Gentle fist technique: Earth splitting palm.

Naruto: That's Hinata's technique.

He thought aloud to himself as Neji slammed his hand into the wall, blasting away not only the chakra surrounding it, but a chunk of the rock as well. After landing his attack he jumped back as Choji lifted Kiba and hurled him at the wall.

Kiba: Wolf drilling fang!

He shouted as he turned his body into a spin, a more focused funnel appeared than the previous one. After finally making a crack in the wall, Naruto's focus went at full force.

Naruto: Kage-hochou.

He whispered, and with eyes blazing red he formed a rasengan and vanished from the dome. Jirobo had no time to dodge; he couldn't even see what had happened. By the time he realized that the boy was attacking him, the dark blue rasengan had already hit his chest. With Naruto's effective tactic, the others were freed from the dome around them.

Shikamaru: Now!

He shouted as he dropped a smokescreen onto the ground, clouding the entire area, and as he did, Jirobo recovered from the attack, greatly hurt though he was, he still had enough in him to stand and brush it off, commendable to say the least.

Jirobo: That was clever, but don't think that I'm going to let you get away.

Quickly scrambling to his feet, Jirobo rushed through the smoke, thinking that his enemies were trying to leave, and he would've been right, if only he wasn't missing one part, the massive fist that was coming down for him.

Jirobo: So they didn't leave?

He questioned to himself before jumping away from the massive hand. Once the smoke cleared Choji stared at him from across the field, all alone.

Jirobo: Only you?

Choji: I'm all we need to take you out.

Deeper in the forest, Shikamaru led his team through the trees in formation, and thanks to Naruto's clones, they were making record time after the fleeing trio, realizing this Kidomaru turned back, smiling as he prepared to fire another web at them. Pleased with the position they were in he fired into the opening between the trees, trying to seal the boys in, but before they could be caught in it, Neji slammed his hand into it and ripped a hole between the web and slammed his palm into Kidomaru's shoulder, sending him spinning to the ground.

Kidomaru: Dammit.

He said as he rose back to his feet, but the first thing he noticed was that while Neji had stopped, the other three didn't pause for a second.

Kidomaru: What the?

Neji smiled as he walked forward.

Neji: I'm sorry, but this is where you end.

Kidomaru: That so? Alright, I think I'm getting what's going on here.

He said as she walked forward, completely filled with arrogance.

Kidomaru: Forget them; I don't care what happens anymore anyway. Com'n let's start the game.

He said as he dropped into stance.

Flashback

Inside the dome.

Shikamaru: Alright, listen up, do you know why we keep getting deterred?

Neji: My guess is that we're going about this as a team.

Shikamaru: Right. We can't keep going like this, so in short we'll have to split up, strategically speaking, it would be best if we decide now on how we're going to do this.

Choji: So this guy just gave us time to think.

Kiba: So how are we going to decide who takes who?

Shikamaru: What have you gathered from them so far?

Naruto: That web stuff the guy with four arms made, it was reinforced much like this dome. I had to use chakra to cut it.

Shikamaru: That makes things simpler. Neji.

Neji: Right, leave him to me.

Kiba: That guy out there, he had one hell of a punch, he shattered the ground like it was nothing, but I know someone else who hit that hard, right Choji.

Choji: Yeah, I'll take care of him.

He said with a clenched fist, until something hit him.

Choji: Wait, before we fell under the genjutsu, someone was whistling. Something like a flute, it must be what caused it.

Shikamaru: Sense disorientation cause by sound manipulation. I think that girl had one, it must have been her.

Naruto: Then I'll handle her.

Shikamaru: No I will, as much of a drag as it seems, I'll have to do it.

Naruto: What? Why?

Kiba: Then there's the other guy, I could sense two separate heartbeats from that guy. I don't know what that means, but whatever it is, Akamaru and I can sniff it out.

Shikamaru: Alright then, it's decided.

Naruto: Wait, then what do I do?

Kiba: Do you really need to ask that?

Choji: Yeah, I think it's pretty obvious.

Naruto: Huh?

Shikamaru: You're the joker, our wild card. We know that Sasuke did this of his own will, so that means he's not going to come back without a fight.

Neji: You are the only one we can count on to bring him to his senses. Your eyes are the most pure of us all, you can see through the darkness Sasuke is in right now, and only you can bring him out of it. We leave it all to you.

He said bringing a round of smiles down on the blonde boy.

Naruto: Uh right, Leave it to me, I promise that I'll bring Sasuke back, one way or another.

He said with his hand held to his chest.

Naruto: This guy is yours Choji, we're counting on you too.

Choji: Yeah.

He spoke out quietly, gazing down to the ground.

Kiba: Hey, don't worry, like Rai told me, fear can lead humanity to kill and climb mountains and crap. If you're scared just turn it into strength.

Naruto: You can do this, we all know you can, we have faith in you.

Choji: Right. He won't get any further on my watch.

Naruto: You don't have to tell me that.

Shikamaru: Yeah, we know what you're capable of. You'll do fine.

Choji nodded with determination and gazed at his friends. When he opened his eyes he was staring down the man they had trusted him to defeat.

Jirobo: Heh, so they left trash like you here to fight me? They're quite naive aren't they, to think that you can handle me.

Choji: Trust me, I'm far more than you can handle.

He said as he leaned forward, readying himself for the impending battle. Jirobo smiled and stepped forward, knowing for sure that the child in front of him was nothing of a threat to him, but his arrogance was his greatest weakness.

Jirobo: Let's do this then.

He said as he slammed his hand into the ground and tugged himself forward, launching after the young boy, but Choji was ready, with exceptional timing, he moved to the side and slammed his fist into Jirobo's face, crushing his bones in one blow, or at least what it felt like. Jirobo rolled to the ground and chuckled launching himself back at the boy who once again watched with earnest. With a furious roar, ripped a slab of stone from the ground and held it in front of himself, threatening to crash into Choji as he rushed forward, but Choji didn't move, instead he waited patiently for the attack to reach. Once in range, Choji planted his left foot on the ground and launched his right fist directly into the stone, crushing through it as if it were nothing, and then into Jirobo's face once again.

Jirobo: Wha-

He groaned out as his body was launched backwards across the ground.

Choji: That was nothing-

He said still holding his position, wearing a glare of solid resolve.

Choji: That was nothing compared to Mika's jutsu. She's much stronger than you.

Jirobo lifted himself from the ground and coughed, completely enraged by the boy's words. He wasn't going to accept it. With an intense roar, he rushed over to Choji, throwing precise punches, but the plump boy moved away from the as if they were nothing.

Jirobo: What.

Choji stared forward remembering the past events.

Flashback

JJ: Com'n Choji, I even used your teacher's fighting style.

He said holding up his fist in front of his face, swaying back and forth in a rhythm. Choji wiped his mouth and stood to his feet, despite the wounds and fatigue taxing his body.

Choji: How do you know boxing anyway?

JJ: I know a lot of styles, Tiger is my strongest though. I could use that if you want.

Choji: Don't!

JJ: Com'n it's not much of a sparring match if you can't keep up. You're bigger, so for that reason, most people will assume you're slow. That and that they'll aim for your face, because they think that attacking the body is pointless, as long as you can move your face away from a punch you're fine.

Choji: I know that!

JJ: Then come at me.

Flashforward

Choji dodged each hit as if it were the simplest thing he had ever done and then, without even pausing, he slammed his fist upward into Jirobo's chin.

Choji: Your speed is nothing compared to JJ's, don't you dare try to fight me when you're so damn slow!

Taking advantage of the opening he had created, Choji pulled back his free fist and slammed it into Jirobo's stomach, forcing a cough from his mouth, and then, as if defying the appearance he had, he turned into and spinning high kick that knocked him sideways.

Choji: You won't get passed me!

He shouted as he slammed his foot on the ground with tremendous force and punched directly into Jirobo's gut, knocking him into a backwards roll along the ground. Jirobo came to a stop and tried to lift himself but before he could he heard the sound on something coming at him.

Choji: Human boulder!

He shouted out, rolling over Jirobo, crushing him into the ground, or so he thought, with a powerful push, he managed to force the boy into the air above him.

Jirobo: So you think I'm a joke huh?

Jirobo flipped to his feet and smiled, digging his fingers into the ground below him, and then with a smile he pulled a large slab and launched it up into Choji, sending the boy spinning back to the ground.

Choji: Damn.

He cursed as he rolled back down to the ground and stopped on his back. Jirobo dropped down to Choji, rearing back his fist to crush the boy, but with very little effort, Choji managed to block it, but failed to grab the next one. The impact was devastating; he was sent flying back through four trees before finally resting against one. With a huff of displeasure, Jirobo turned around, as much as he wanted to finish off the boy, the demon fox child was a problem that his teammates weren't going to be able to handle, he couldn't let the mission fail, failure meant death. With this set in his mind he jumped for the tree, but something was holding onto his leg.

Choji: You think I'm that easy to take out?

He yelled, arm stretching over 25 feet long, holding him firmly in its grasp. Choji quickly pulled before the older boy could gain anymore leverage and turned, slammed him into every tree to the side of him, then releasing to throw him back into the forest, the opposite direction in which the others were.

Choji: I told you before; you're not getting passed me!

Choji stomped down to the ground and reached into his pouch, pulling out a case holding three different pills. Opening it, he placed the green pill into his mouth a crushed it in between his teeth. To the untrained eye it would have seemed like nothing had happened, but for a shinobi of Jirobo's caliber it was all too apparent the boy's sudden increase in chakra. With a look of distain, he moved through seals faster than the eye could see and then rolled his body into a ball once again. Not intending to take the same chance as before he leapt into the trees, making a hasty escape along the branches, however, the boy on the ground was plowing them down as if they were nothing as he pursued the boy above. Choji frowned in his orb and pulled his arms out of the ball, and as he turned, he slammed his hands into the ground, launching himself into the air. With a chuckle, Choji latched his free arm onto a tree and hurled himself at Jirobo who, sensing the impending doom, turned back to the boy and pressed all of his weight against the ball, holding it still as he slammed into the ground. However, Choji had him right where he wanted him; his hands extended from the ball and came together on Jirobo, crushing him like a bothersome fly. Stunned by the attack, Jirobo stumbled, losing his grip, giving Choji the chance he needed, rolling over him like he was nothing. Choji once again pulled out his arm, grabbing onto the now grounded boy, with a spinning turn, he slammed him into the trees as he had before and released.

Choji: Alright, Ninpo!

He shouted as he broke from his jutsu and grabbed onto one of the trees with his massive hand, then jumped sideways, forming into a boulder once again.

Choji: Human wrecking ball!

He shouted, swinging out as he crushed through everything and then slammed into Jirobo on his way round. Forced by the sheer pressure of the attack, Jirobo was thrown sixty-five feet away, skidding to a stop as he stared into the sky, cursing the boy who had crushed him, however, this fight was far from over. Choji stared into the distance, unable to see exactly where he had knocked the heavier boy, but completely positive that he had dealt a blow that he wouldn't stand from. Yet despite what he had thought, the sound of quickly approaching footsteps caught his ear and before he could prepare a defense, a massive bicep slammed into his throat, sending him down into the ground so forcefully that he bounced of the ground on impact.

Jirobo: You're quite bothersome, so I'm done playing around with you boy.

He said as he lifted his fist up into Choji's back, knocking him into the air, forcing blood from his mouth. With smile he opened his palm and slammed it down into Choji's stomach, crushing him back down into the ground below.

Jirobo: Heh, just like everything else, you fall under the might of my Arhat fist.

He said with a chuckle as he punched down for Choji who quickly rolled out of the way just in time to dodge, but not fast enough to dodge the rising knee that followed. Choji rolled to his feet and held his hand to his mouth, stopping the blood from leaking out of his freshly made wound, and stared at his enemy, now understanding what had changed about him, his body was covered in fiery marks much like the ones on Sasuke when he fought Raizen, cursing he reached back and grabbed a string of kunai, wrapping them around his shoulders he placed up a seal and formed into ball once again, rolling after Jirobo, but this time, there was no avoidance, he planted his foot and punched into the ball grinding his fist into Choji's stomach, breaking the jutsu and managing to send him flying. Choji's eyes opened just as he slammed into a tree, also just in time for him to see, the large tree flying at him at high speed, Choji managed to quickly move to the side and avoid it, but when it should have fallen on collision with the tree he slammed against, it suddenly hovered and then slammed into him in a wide swing. Forced into a backward tumble Choji huffed down to the ground, trying his best to gather the strength to stand. Cursing at the boy in front of him he could do little to resist when he reached down and grabbed the front of his collar.

Jirobo: Chakra absorption jutsu!

Choji groaned under the weight of this new attack, growling as he wrestled to break free from Jirobo's grip.

Jirobo: struggling is nothing more than a waste of time.

Choji smirked lifting his foot and jammed it down into Jirobo's face, knocking him off balance. Choji extended his right foot on impact with the ground and punched up into Jirobo's face, knocking him away from him. It didn't do much, but it was enough for what Choji was planning.

Choji: I didn't intend to go this far but-

He said holding the same case as before, this time he removed the yellow pill and placed it in his mouth. With a crunch, another wave of power was sent flying from the boy, enough power to make Jirobo sliding back from the shockwave. Once the power finally settled Choji glared at Jirobo, slowly walking forward as he expanded his hands, with evident killing intent coming from him. Choji threw his hand forward and grabbed Jirobo before he could flee and held him tightly in his grasp, then sent an overwhelming punch into his face with his massive fist. For most people that would have been a death blow, but Jirobo somehow managed to survive it. Obviously displeased by this, Choji lifted his hand into the air and brought it back down, throwing Jirobo into the ground with force that he appeared to be a bouncing ball, then the reinforce this image, Choji slammed his hand down into him, three times, dribbling him on the ground repeatedly. After the third bounce Choji ran under Jirobo and lifted his right leg, extending it long enough to slam into Jirobo's back forcing him higher into the air. With a smile, Choji pulled back down his leg, once again at normal length and slammed both of his hands into the ground, sending himself flying into the air with the older boy, with a headbutt that slammed into his back. However, Choji still wasn't done, before Jirobo could soar out of his reach, Choji turned his body, cupping his left hand so that it slammed down into Jirobo, knocking him back to the ground, and as he fell, Choji brought down his right fist and punched downward into his opponent, sending him to the ground like a comet.

Choji: I'm gonna finish you with this last blow.

He shouted as he descended to the ground.

Choji: Full expansion jutsu!

With his mighty roar, his entire body grew to that of a sixty foot giant and with that intimidating form, he fell onto Jirobo and the many trees below him. Choji smiled, feeling the weight crush the person under him, surely he wouldn't get up from that, but something below him was slowly lifting him into the air, despite his sheer mass. Jirobo lifted Choji into the air and tossed him to the side, leaving the giant boy to do nothing more than watch as he was descended upon. With his fist drawn back, Jirobo punched into Choji's stomach, knocking him back along the trees as he coughed alarming amounts of blood from his mouth. Choji was forcibly knocked from his transformation and then forcibly knocked further into the forest; somehow Jirobo was faster than before. Before he could do anymore than lift his head, a large fist slammed into his face, then what felt to be a club. Desperately trying to defend himself; Choji threw punches in the direction in which he could feel the presence of someone else, but that proved to be his undoing. The club he had guessed to earlier, slammed into his hand and shattered his fist, yet he was unable to feel the pain over the shattering blow he took to the head shortly after. The sound of pounding flesh, the overwhelming flow of blood dripping down his face, and the blurry image of what appeared to be an oni standing above him, these were the only things Choji was aware of. Limp and lifeless, Choji stared into the sky, hearing the approaching sounds of Jirobo as he stalked forward.

Jirobo: I didn't think that trash like you would be able to push me to go this far.

He said quietly as he pushed his knee upward into Choji's stomach, only to club him once again while he was in the air. Choji laid on the ground, motionless, trying his best to stay conscious; if he passed out, his life would end.

Choji: _(What good am I? I couldn't even keep my word.)_

He thought to himself as he looked over to the feet growing ever closer.

Jirobo: I actually feel bad for you, to die in such a pitiable way. Discarded by your allies, but can you blame them? Someone as weak as you would only slow them down. Then again, they aren't much to speak on either.

He said as he slammed his club into Choji's side, knocking him against a tree. Choji stared at him, beyond the point in which he could even feel the pain.

Jirobo: After all, among someone who only depends on the demon blood inside him to get by, or the dragon boy with the big mouth, even the so-called leader who can do nothing. You and every one of them-

He said as he lifted the club once again, preparing to bring it down on Choji once again this time knocking the hitae-ate from his head.

Jirobo: Are truly trash, disposable.

With those words he brought down the club once again, but this time, it didn't make impact. Jirobo stared down at Choji, holding onto the head of the club with the same hand that had shattered.

Choji: What did you just say?

He asked as he gazed up to Jirobo with pure hatred in his eyes.

Choji: Say what you want about me, but you don't say anything bad about my friends, you keep their names out of your mouth. You're nothing compared to any of them, they could crush you without even the slightest trouble, any one of them would have left you face down in a puddle of your own blood by now. You have no right to talk about them like that.

Choji's hand clutched onto the club and shattered it, as he stared on, glaring daggers at Jirobo.

Choji: You know, you say that JJ has a big mouth, you're right, he really does, but never once has he ever said something I couldn't agree with, he's smart and strong, but on the day when he faced the Orochi, when I helped him, in the moment when he stood in my hand, I could feel him shaking. JJ was scared, yet when the moment came, he didn't hesitate for a second to throw that punch. Naruto, I used to think that he was a fool who feared nothing, the most blessed of all shinobi, but he told me, that he was afraid when he faced that Orochi girl in the south tower, when I asked why, he said as if it was the simplest thing, "I get scared too, bravery isn't walking without fear, it's walking on, despite feeling it. If you can walk on, though what stands in front of you is frightening, then you are brave, those who don't feel fear are fools."

Choji smiled as he gazed down to his hand, Jirobo could feel victory in his reach, all he had to do was finish the boy off, but at the moment, even as he was being lectured he could feel fear, something about the boy in front of him at the moment let him know, he had already lost this fight.

Choji: Then there's Shika, I've never had a friend like him, he's the best friend a guy could ask for. He's been there for me as long as I can remember. He's smart, dependable, and strong, he could do anything if he only applied himself more. Where does a guy like me measure up among people like that?

He asked mostly to himself as he closed his fist. Choji reached into his pouch one last time and grabbed onto the case, the final pill right below him. Jirobo knew that he had to do something to stop the boy, but the crippling fear he felt, it was disabling his legs. Choji pulled out the red pill and struggled to lift it to his mouth under his fatigue.

_Naruto: We all know that I'm a fox, so we'll skip me, c'mon, just say what kind of animal you think you are._

_Sasuke: This is stupid, why should we do this, what will it prove?_

_JJ: Things like this are good; it builds rapport with your fellow ninja, I'll go next, I'm a dragon._

_Kiba: Dragons don't count as animals._

_JJ: Well, if you think about it, humans are animals too, so we all fall into a category in some way or another. Why don't you go next bigmouth?_

_Kiba: Fine, I'm a dog, just like Akamaru here._

_Raizen: And I'm a wolf._

_He said as he draped his arm around the back of Kiba's neck._

_Raizen: Kiba's a part of my pack._

_Kiba: Why can't it be my pack?_

_Raizen: Because you're a dog._

_Naruto: What about you Hinata-hime?_

_Hinata: A-a bunny._

_She said with a small blush that made Naruto smile._

_Naruto: Well, I guess I can see that._

_JJ: It fits you at least._

_Naruto held up his arms above Hinata as he teasingly prepared to pounce on her._

_Naruto: I'm gonna eat you up._

_Hinata: Kyaa, no don't._

_She said laughing at him._

_JJ: Moving on, what about you Mika._

_Mika: Huh, um a mole I guess._

_JJ looked up and pictured what Mika would look like as a mole and then laughed, leading everyone else to laugh as well._

_Mika: Hey what's so funny?_

_Sakura: If I had to pick one, it'd be a-_

_Kiba: Gorrilla?_

_That word made everyone laugh, yet, much like expected after something like that Kiba found his head buried in the dirt._

_Sakura: No, I'd pick a swan._

_Neji: Why that?_

_Sakura: I don't wanna talk about it._

_Ino: I'd be a mink._

_JJ: Whoa, nice choice._

_Mika: Yeah if you wanna be a coat._

_Naruto: Neji it's your turn now, what would you be?_

_Neji: An eagle._

_He said through closed eyes, many could guess why._

_Shino: I would be an insect, it doesn't matter what kind._

_All: Yeah, we saw that coming that's why we didn't ask you._

_They all said in unison._

_Sasuke: I'd be a raven._

_Naruto: Whoa, look at mister, "I'm not into this", getting into this._

_Sasuke: Shut up, If we have to do this, then I might as well add on._

_Naruto: Yeah right, you know it just looked fun._

_Sasuke huffed and turned away not willing to continue any further._

_Choji: I-_

_He said gaining everyone's attention._

_Choji: Then I'd want to be a caterpillar. _

_He said confusing everyone listening, beckoning them to ask a single question._

_Ino: Why?_

_Choji: Because they can shed off their ugly selves and become something beautiful. Even after living their entire life as the ugly caterpillar, they can become the beautiful butterfly._

_He said with his eyes closed._

_JJ: Then you can't be a caterpillar._

_Naruto: Nope._

_Choji: What? Why not?_

_Ino: You a caterpillar? Please._

_Neji: That would be wrong._

_Sasuke: Hmph, it's impossible._

_Choji: Are guys making fun of me?_

_He asked standing to his feet in outrage._

_Raizen: No, you just can't be a caterpillar._

_Choji: I don't get what you're saying._

_Shikamaru: It's simple Choji, there's no such thing as backwards progression._

_Ino: Yeah, you idiot, you can't be the Caterpillar, because you're already the butterfly._

_She said making Choji step back a little._

_JJ: Who says that you have to change a single thing about yourself to be beautiful?_

_He asked with a smile that rounded over to everyone else there. Choji sat back down and wiped the peeking tears from his face._

_You guys said that I was the butterfly already, that I didn't need to change anything about who I am. Why? How did I get such good friends? Every one of you, are the greatest friends a guy could ask for. I'm so grateful to have you all, even you Sasuke, were smiling at that moment. Does that mean you're my friend too? Then, I'll fight for you too; I'll become the beautiful butterfly that you all see when you look at me. That way, I'll have no regrets._

Choji gathered his strength and placed the pill between his teeth and chomped with all of the strength he could muster. And as his eyes opened a power surged through him that let Jirobo know why he couldn't bring himself from his fear.

Choji: I will crush you, I made a promise, you won't get passed me!

His chakra was releasing in an amazing and frightening rate, so much so that it became visible, hovering behind him in the image a butterfly's wings. Choji lifted himself up, somehow feeling a whole lot lighter than before, in fact his entire body had drastically slimmed down, the pain he had been feeling disappeared, but was soon replaced by a new pain, Choji knew, there was only so long he could take to finish this. Jirobo stared on in fear, yet despite what he felt he stepped forward gaining the strength to approach the younger boy.

Jirobo: I'm not going to lose to trash like you no matter what you do!

He said as he charged at Choji and slammed his fist down into the boy's face, with a smile now gracing his face, realizing that he could land a blow on the boy, he brought up his knee for Choji's stomach but his attack was stopped short.

Choji: You don't have a choice.

He said as he turned his face to his opponent while holding his leg under his arm. With a quick turn, and an impressive amount of force, he shattered the bone in Jirobo's leg, forcing a numbing scream from him. Obviously disturbed by the scream Choji pulled back his fist and slammed it down into Jirobo's face, silencing the wailing. With a quick turn, Choji hurled Jirobo high into the air, and quickly followed him with an impressive jump, as he lined himself up with the boy's body he pulled back both fists and punched forward at a speed that rivaled Raizen's, all Jirobo could do was block, but much to his surprise, none landed. When Jirobo opened his eyes, he could see what looked to be millions of fists lying under him, waiting for impact as Choji reared back and then, much like he had expected before, came the impact. It felt like the entire earth had been slammed into him, and as much as he wished it to be, this was no exaggeration. And as fast as Choji had managed to make him soar through the air, it took little more than an explosion of chakra from Choji to move himself to Jirobo's back, and with only a downward backhand, he had sent the boy plummeting back down to the earth.

Choji: This is all it'll take. No matter the cost, no matter what I have to lose.

He said as he fell down to the earth, radiating chakra with every inch he descending.

Choji: I will not break this promise!

As Choji, Jirobo stared up completely aware of what was coming. He chuckled as he gazed at the ball of explosive chakra and smiled.

Jirobo: No matter what you can pull off how many promises you keep, trash will always be trash.

With those final words said, he closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable. As Choji fell, he shouted out the words.

Choji: Chou-bakudan!

And then, the flash left behind engulfed the entire area, ascending into the heavens as the beautiful wings that had previously been on Choji's back. Choji looked down onto Jirobo, completely destroyed, Choji had kept his promise and stopped the enemy advance, yet the cost was starting to weigh on him. With every breath he took, he could feel himself slipping away, yet he never once regretted his decision. Any one of his friends would have done the same to protect him. That thought alone was enough to keep his head up despite himself. Choji sluggishly walked away from the body of his fallen enemy and leaned down, picking up his fallen headband, but in the process, under the strain from his injuries and the pill he had taken, lifting his body once again was problematic. Falling into a stumble, he tripped and slammed into a tree. With an exasperated expression he settled on the tree as rest and turned to lay his back against it.

Choji: Heh, so this is it?

He asked as he gazed into the sky.

Choji: Fear, has driven humanity to do great things. Some climb mountains, some kill, that's what Raizen said right Kiba?

He asked to the silence as he gazed down to his headband with a smile.

Choji: Some are even driven by this fear to do things that seem impossible, yet none are stronger than the fear of losing something important. That's what you guys taught me, you're all so afraid to lose the things you love, that you'd destroy yourself to keep them safe. You guys even defy the simplest human instinct; you'll always put yourself after others. That's what I admire most about you guys.

He said with a smile as he closed his eyes.

Choji: If I was even a little bit like you guys, then I have no regrets.

As he spoke those words an image of a girl appeared before him. Her beautiful flowing golden hair made his heart race with its shine.

Choji: Then again, I guess I could've at least told her how I feel. I guess it's too late for that now.

He said with a smile.

Choji: When a butterfly flaps its wings for the first time, it must feel like breaking away from the laws that bound it, doing something no other creature can do, by becoming something the complete opposite of what it was, and flying free.

Choji opened his eyes and smiled into the sky.

Choji: I wonder, when I became a butterfly, why was I so afraid to spread my wings and fly. Or maybe, I was never the butterfly at all. Then again maybe I was, but was too scared too accept it, afraid that if I flew away, my wings might break. I guess all it took, was for me to know that there were people who'd catch me if I fell.

Through Choji's fading vision, he saw his friends standing in front of him, smiling as Shikamaru held his hand out to him. Their smiles were comforting, even as he lay, standing at death's door, the faces he saw, made him feel happier than anything else he had ever experienced. In a state of pure bliss, he extended his hand, grabbing onto Shikamaru's as the vision faded, and his hand dropped to the ground, and a cold wind brushed over the motionless boy.

Flash

Neji stepped forward, fixing the wrappings on his arms. With every step that took him closer to the enemy before him he thought back to the plan they had laid out. Neji smiled, knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about the people he had left with, they were his allies after all, they'd be fine. Wearing that smirk, he stood before Kidomaru and dropped into his stance, waiting for the perfect chance to land a strike.

Kidomaru: So your friends are going to leave you here to face me?

Neji: I am all it will take to finish someone like you; they have more important things to take care of.

Kidomaru: Fine, but I think you'll find that this game's difficulty is higher than you can handle.

He said as he flipped back onto a higher branch of the tree they stood on and fired out four separate webs at Neji, who managed to slash through all of them in one single turn.

Kidomaru: I see, getting close to someone like you is dangerous. I'll just hang back here then.

He said as he chewed away at the web forming in his mouth.

Neji: What makes you think that I'll let you?

Neji once again lowered his body and charged across the branch, and then leapt into the air, moving for the branch that Kidomaru rested on, but while he was in the air three more webs flew at him, all of which Neji managed to destroy in a single turn, slicing his hand through them all, however there was one hidden under the others, a more focused strand than the others. The straight web latched onto Neji's leg, however Neji was smart, he expected something like this and managed to cut through the web, but not the other four that latched onto all of his limbs in one shot.

Neji: Dammit!

He cursed aloud as with one pull, Kidomaru tugged him back and slammed him into the tree.

Kidomaru: Let's go for a ride shall we?

Never giving Neji the chance to recover, he threw him to the side, into a much larger web awaiting him between the tree trunks, and then fired four more webs over it.

Kidomaru: Well, look who's caught in the spider's nest.

He said as he jumped down to the tree trunk and stared right into Neji's eyes.

Kidomaru: You don't look so good kid, guess you should've stocked more potions, huh?

He asked as he slammed his fist into Neji's face, breaking his concentration from what he was focusing on.

Kidomaru: Whatever you're trying to do must require a lot of focus huh? How well can you focus when you're being beaten?

He asked as he punched into him again, except this time Neji ignored it.

Kidomaru: What's this, you're trying to tune me out huh? Well look around you kid.

He didn't need tell him, through his byakugan he could see the tiny spiders surrounding him, however, losing focus over something like that would only help his opponent.

Kidomaru: That's alright, soon enough you'll be sucked dry, and there's no continues in this game.

He said as he punched into Neji's face once again, however, with unbreakable focus he managed to accomplish his goal, and with a single flew he broke through the web and dropped toward the ground, and in the same motion, threw a lone kunai up, slashing across Kidmoaru's face, who smiled at the slight sensation of pain.

Kidomaru: Get em.

He ordered to the many spiders surrounding, making all drop after Neji who was still falling for the ground, but wisely he made no move and focused on the landing he was going to inevitably make. With a smile, he landed to the ground in a spin and lowered himself, positioning his arms in opposite directions.

Neji: 8 trigrams, sixty four palms!

He shouted as he slammed his fingers into the descending spiders, slicing through them as if they were paper. Neji could feel himself slowly approaching the end of his attack, but in order, yet there were more above him than he had thought, after reaching the final strike, he lowered himself quickly and whispered.

Neji: Let's continue: One Hundred-Twenty-Eight Palms.

Turning back upward, Neji continued his assault and ripped through the falling spider right until he reached the final one, but this one happened to be at least as big as he was and as wide as cow. Stunned by the sheer size of it, Neji couldn't react quickly enough to stop it from falling on him, but he regained himself before it had the chance to do more. Neji placed his feet onto the belly of the beast and kicked up as hard as he could, knocking it away from him, then he gracefully rolled himself four feet away from Kidomaru's falling fist. Kidomaru had made the mistake of coming close to Neji; he was going to make him regret that. Closing the already tight gap between them, Neji slammed two strikes into Kidomaru's chest, and then raised his hand upward, crushing his palm, into his chin, and with his opponent now airborne, he turned his body, swiftly forming a sphere of chakra around himself; blasting Kidomaru into one of the surrounding trees. From the side of his eye Neji caught the sight of the giant spider coming at him again, with a flip to the side he ripped out a kunai and landed on the spider's back, preparing to rip into it with the weapon now in his hand. However, he quickly abandoned his plan in order the dodge the web flying at him, yet that made the second attack all the harder to avoid. Kidomaru's feet slammed into his chest as he swing from one of the trees, dragging Neji with him as he soared through the trees. Then as he finally moved his feet away from Neji he spit out a thin web with a giant mass at the far end.

Kidomaru: Try and stop this!

He shouted as the spun in the air and slammed the mace into Neji's back, slammed him down into the ground below. Neji hit hard, yet despite this, he flipped to his feet and dodged to the side, avoiding the spider once again. As both of his opponents closed in on him he leaned forward once again and twisted his body in a circle, spilling chakra.

Neji: Rotation!

Both coming at him were sent flying, but the brunt of the attack landed on the spider, Kidomaru however was able to recover on a tree branch not far above them, yet it left him oblivious to Neji's approach as he leapt at him from the ground shouting.

Neji: Eight trigrams!

Once Neji landed he lowered himself and activated his rotation faster than he had ever done before, hastily turned himself to close the distance between him and his opponent.

Neji: Two palms!

He shouted as he slammed two lightning fast strikes into Kidomaru's chest, and then continued all the way until he reached the 32nd strike. Kidomaru lashed out, throwing his hand upper left fist at Neji, but Neji caught it with no trouble and then grabbed his lower left arm, holding both tightly with his left arm as his right slammed into Kidomaru from under his arm. Once reached the 48th strike he slammed his palm upward into Kidomaru's chin and slammed his right foot into his chest, knocking him away toward the base of the tree, where Neji delivered the final sixteen strikes, blasting Kidomaru through the tree and toward the ground, however Neji wasn't done with him yet. With a swift kick back, he pushed himself forward and flipped through the hole with the older boy and lined his body up with him.

Neji: I'll finish you with this!

Neji slammed his fingers into Kidomaru's body as he spun toward the ground and on impact the slammed a palm into his stomach on the 94th strike. Neji then quickly lifted from the ground and tossed him to his front, where he delivered 30 more blows.

Neji: The last two!

With his hand drawn back, he held his other in front of it and slammed them both together. Neji's right hand was now coated in chakra, so much so that it became visible, and without a moment's pause, he slammed he open hand into Kidomaru's stomach, and followed with an equally as powerful left palm, rocketing Kidomaru into the forest behind them. Neji, never being one to let down his guard stared off into the distance, waiting for the feeling of unrest to settle inside him, yet it never did. His fears came at him full force in the form of a flying arrow. Neji, seeing it coming from a mile away, was able to easily dodge the attack, but became curious to the purpose of the web attached to it. It didn't take long for the meaning to become known though, after all, an arrow changing course mid flight and coming back for you isn't exactly normal. Neji leaned down under the arrow as it flew for his head and then flipped back over it as it veered for his legs. Neji quickly realized the purpose of such an attack, he was being pushed back, he had already lost fifteen feet from his opponent's position and was gaining to twenty. Abandoning his plan to dodge the attacks, Neji began running forward, keeping his all-seeing eye trained on the arrow behind him.

Using the method Lee had used against Tenten earlier in the day, he managed to dodge the attacks with little trouble, not just depending on his eyes, but on his senses as well, finally after managing this feat, he closed in on Kidomaru, who smiled at Neji airborne and helpless. Neji assumed the smile was because his opponent underestimated his ability to dodge the arrow following him, he had guessed wrong. The smile was actually because he had correctly underestimated Neji's ability to dodge the twenty other arrows in the area, Neji wondered how he had managed to miss it, but that thought was replaced by the soon of his own screams, as he was ripped apart by the golden arrows.

Kidomaru: Whoa, to think that you were able to avoid taking a fatal blow. Are you using a cheat?

He asked as he watched Neji fall to the ground and bounce back, barely able to stand as his left arm had been disabled. Neji staring at the arrows around him had somehow lost sight of them once again.

Kidomaru: Did you forget kid? Orochimaru-sama and his friends created this.

He said pointing to a talisman on the trees surround Kidomaru.

Kidomaru: That talisman can dispel the Hyuuga's little eye trick and while it's all around me, that means the closer you get the less you can see. And while you're far away from me you don't stand a chance of getting me.

Neji's eyes went wide and he wisely chose to fall back, but the second his back was turned Kidomaru smiled again, producing over seventy arrows in a second.

Kidomaru: Like I said, this game is too easy.

He said releasing the volley with enough forced to rip through the trees behind Neji, thankfully though he was able to retreat from the barrier's range just in time to spot every arrow.

Neji: Rotation!

He shouted spinning his chakra into a sphere that repelled all of the arrows. As they all scattered and Neji's rotation ended, much to his surprise, they were still hovering above him, and the second he stopped spinning, they slammed down on him.

Kidomaru: Hehe, it's not so easy to get passed my attacks.

He said with a smile. Neji lifted himself from the ground, sure he had dodged all of them, but the pull on his body suddenly became strained, he had never felt it, but one of the arrows had pierced through his abdomen. After realizing this Neji's vision became gray and he stumbled to the ground, slowly losing his sight. Neji's left arm limply to the ground as his eyes stared of into the distance, slowly becoming unable to see anything before him.

Neji: Not like this.

He said silently as the sound of wind being cut through absorbed into his ears.

Neji: I overcame the Hyuuga blind spot so that nothing could overcome my sight, that wasn't enough to dispel Orochimaru's trick?

He asked out as time began to slow down around him. Neji held down his head and frowned in disillusion.

Neji: So this is the end?

Neji struggled to move his body, but it became all he could do to keep himself standing. Neji's eyes unfocused and suddenly settled on an illusion in front of him.

_Ishi: Why can't I come?_

_Neji: I will not bend on this._

_Ishi: Fine then, be careful okay. Promise me that you'll come back._

Neji's eyes reopened and then focused on something else.

_Hinata: Neji-niisan, you're going with Naruto-kun right?_

_Neji: So it seems._

_Hinata: Since I beat you, you have to acknowledge me as the next head right._

_Neji: Yes._

_He said with a slight frown._

_Hinata: Then this is my first order to you._

_She said dropping into a stance of authority, one that almost made Neji laugh._

_Hinata: You are to come back. Under no circumstances are you or Naruto-kun to fall out there. Am I understood?_

_Neji smiled, looking up at his little sister, a girl who not too long ago would have shivered at the sight of his shadow, now she was giving him orders and not only that, demanding his obedience. Despite all that, she was still the kind hearted girl who cared for everyone; she had changed so much, yet somehow, changed so little at the same time._

_Neji: As you command._

_He playfully responded with a bow. Raising with a smile, he turned back away from her and walked toward the gates where his allies were waiting._

Neji's eyes snapped opened and with a single step to the side, he dodged all twenty five arrows and slashed through the threads holding them, and then grabbed tightly onto one of them tightly.

Neji: Heh, what can I do, after all, it's an order from two princesses.

Neji pulled out the arrow piercing him with little more than a grunt and used the broken threads to tie them to his back.

Neji: I'm sorry, but it seems that I'm not allowed to die here.

Neji smiled and once again took a page from Lee's book, by deactivated his byakugan and closing his eyes. He had depended on his eyes too much; a ninja who can only use his eyes is useless. With this thought he ran forward dodging the raining arrows coming at him as if they were nothing and effortlessly flipping through the openings in the volleys.

Kidomaru: No way, there's no way this is happening!

He shouted, jumping away from his perch while firing at Neji, still none landed, and the distance he was gaining meant nothing in the long run. Neji was closing faster than he could get away, and before he knew it, Neji was only 30 feet away from him. Neji jumped into the air, and twisted around the arrows flying for him.

Neji: Gentle fist technique: soul-rending palm!

Neji landed right in front of Kidomaru and shot his palm forth with such force that it blasted away the arrows following him, yet it did little to the opponent in front of him.

Kidomaru: Ha, you think it's that easy kid?

He asked as he revealed the hard substance under his shirt, stopping Neji's attack, however Neji just smiled.

Neji: No, that's why I brought these.

Neji ripped the two arrows from his back and slammed them into Kidomaru's stomach.

Kidomaru: Wha, y-you're c-cheating.

Neji: How, there are no rules in this game. Speaking of which, this is game over.

Neji placed his hand on Kidomaru's chest and kicked him back, launching him from the tree branch, and then leaping after him.

Neji: Gentle fist technique: Eight gates assault!

He shouted as he descended on Kidomaru and landed eight extremely precise strikes on his body, sending him spinning on his head as he landed to the ground writhing in pain. As Kidomaru slowly died on the ground Neji's body suddenly felt heavy again, with one gaze down he could see why.

Neji: I guess dodging them all was too much to ask for.

Neji chuckled, gazing down at the two arrows that had pierced his stomach, but through the adrenaline of the moment he had never felt them. Neji ripped them from his body and screamed in pain before calming himself and gazing back at Kidomaru who now lay motionless, there was no doubt that he was dead. Neji walked forward, ignoring the pain he felt, the blood spilling from his wounds, he continued moving forward.

Neji: I have to catch up, the mission isn't over yet.

He said to himself, still walking forward, now he was limping.

Neji: I can't fall here, I still have to return, I can't die, not until I see them again.

Neji looked forward with the sight of all the people he held dear.

Neji: Those who look at me with such warm smiles. I have to make it back to them.

Even as he tried, Neji's feet would no longer move; his body had lost all strength.

Neji: I still haven't...apologized yet.

He thought, focusing on two faces in the crowd.

Neji: Then again, you wouldn't want one would you, you never asked for one. After all, you never hated me did you? That's why, I have to make up for all the things I did. Besides I can't leave her, she'll never forgive me.

Neji's vision faded once again and with complete disregard for his own health and well being he defied all logic and moved into another step as finally the wind had its way, and with a thud, the boy fell to the ground wearing a distant and sad smile.

Flash

There were many reasons that JJ had been called big brotherly, the main reason was because of his protective nature with Naruto, but one of the scarcely explored reasons for this was his overwhelming sense of duty for those who stood under him. His entire village life had been spent training and watching over the void, but beside that there was the massive amount of time he spent watching over the young children of the village, all those younger than him. These traits translated into his transition to the leaf village as well. The meaning behind his big brotherly nature was brought to life by his need to protect. The reason behind mentioning this is because of the fact that not only did he feel a need to look after Naruto, but all those he worked with in the leaf village and in order to do this, he left something special for all of them, something they had no knowledge of. On all those he considered friends, he had left a small piece of his aura on their left breast, for those who can't look deep enough, this may seem perverted, but for those who look deeper, it is clear that under the left breast lies the heart. For you see, through the vibrations of a heartbeat, one can tell the state of another person, such as if they're excited, nervous, or at the highest, in danger. In close range, JJ could monitor where his friends were, yet never hear or see what they're doing. Even at the most powerful he could shift his aura into a different technique in order to alert or communicate with them. The reason for this being stated was that at the moment, he was rushing through the fire nation's border like a bat out of hell, because the heartbeat of two of his friends had nearly vanished.

Not many had ever seen JJ at his best and even still he had never used his strongest techniques nor had he ever used his strongest fighting style, he even found it necessary to hide his top speed, which at the moment was over 300 mph. His worry had soon turned to rage, if even one of those hearts stopped beating while he was gone, there was going to be hell to pay for any and everyone involved with the person behind it. With a rushed breath he stopped just short of the valley of the end, pausing to focus, so blind was he in his panic that he never noticed the auras of others in the area. Yet even as he ran, not far from the village came a conversation.

Raizen: Hehe, mama.

Mika: Look just shut up about it okay.

Raizen however still couldn't stop from chuckling, leading their companions to chuckle as well.

Mika: Don't you guys start.

Temari: Com'n when you said you wanted to stop somewhere before we came here that was the last thing we were expecting.

Kankuro: Let alone two, and they looked about ten, you most have been one wild kid.

Mika: What kind of stuff are you saying? It's not even physically possible to get pregnant at three!

Raizen: Still though, who would have guessed that you had kids, explains why you always frequently left the village. At least you're not a spy...Mama.

Mika: Don't make me kill you.

Gaara, as expected, never said anything on the subject, he could guess why, yet he didn't want to interject in something like this.

Mika: I...I killed their real parents.

Mika's words silenced the chuckles and brought a dark atmosphere to the crowd.

Mika: They were the reason I stopped doing what my fa- Ganzumaru said. When I refused to kill them he beat me unconscious and when I woke up I found out that he didn't kill them himself, so I started taking care of them.

And then came the long awkward silence that usually follows a story like that.

Raizen: Man why'd you have to say that, now it's not funny anymore!

Kankuro: Yeah way to drag everyone down.

Temari: Killjoy.

Mika: It was never funny to begin with.

She said with a slight frown.

Mika: Just remember, I trust you not to tell Norugi about this.

Raizen: Yeah, yeah I'll keep my word; he won't hear it from me.

Mika: You guys too.

Temari: Do we have a reason to tell him.

Kankuro: It would be a good ice-breaker though. We could just walk up to him and say, "Hey sorry about the whole trying-to-destroy-your-village thing, let's be friends okay. Why don't we go get something to drink while I tell you all about how your girlfriend has kids?"

Then it was funny again, or so everyone, except Gaara who seemed to be a little peeved at the moment, began to laugh at the now fuming girl.

Mika: You guys are going to get along just fine.

Gaara: Stop this meaningless conversation, before I make you stop.

Kankuro: Oh, yeah. We'd better stop before Gaara gets jealous.

Mika: Huh?

She asked turning back to the red-headed boy's older brother who seemed to have ruffled a few of his feathers.

Temari: Um, Kankuro, that's a sensitive subject.

Kankuro: Right; my bad.

He said sending an apologetic look back to Gaara who was now moving slower than the others.

Raizen: Hey, guys we're here.

He said back with a smile. However no sooner he reached the gates he saw the sight of a very familiar girl, one he had been avoiding ever since his fight with Sasuke, yet this avoidance was brought to an end by Sakura throwing herself at him.

Sakura: Raizen.

She called out softly making the others around him blush.

Mika: Uh, we'll go on ahead.

She said as she led away the now more awkward feeling people away from the scene Raizen looked down with a blush of his own and asked quietly.

Raizen: What happened?

Sakura gazed up into his eyes and looked away; it had been ten minutes since they sat on the lone bench before the village gates. Raizen stared up into the sky and sighed.

Raizen: That idiot, what is he thinking? Damn it.

Raizen stood to his feet and turned away.

Raizen: Naruto said that he'd bring him back, so I'll leave that to him.

Raizen turned to the village gates and began walking.

Raizen: But there must be something else I can do out there, so I'm heading back out, do me a favor and tell Tsunade-sama for me okay.

He said holding up a hand, a hand in which Sakura grabbed, holding tightly onto.

Raizen: Huh, don't worry, he won't get hurt. Naruto'll get the job done so-

Sakura: That's not it!

She shouted breaking Raizen's sentence.

Sakura: Raizen…I want more than anything for you to be careful, who knows what's out there and…

Sakura looked up to Raizen and smiled gazing at his face, now covered by his hair, swaying in the wind, shadowing his eyes.

Sakura: I-

Raizen: What did you say to Sasuke before he left?

He asked, interrupting her as she had done him; stunned by this Sakura let go of his hand and stepped back slightly.

Raizen: I'm not sure what you're trying to say, and I may be presumptuous, but I'm still an Uchiha, so I have a very prideful spirit.

He stepping back away from Sakura as Mika and the sand siblings walked passed them, heading toward the village gates with serious expressions.

Raizen: I can't settle for second place, I've never lost a race in my life; I don't plan to start now. And I'd never forgive myself if I got your heart because Sasuke turned you down.

He said still walking away from her.

Sakura: That's not what happened, I turned him down, I know now, I know what I want.

Raizen: Because you saw what you did way back when?

Sakura: No, that's not-

Raizen: I won't accept love through pity either.

Sakura: Please listen and-

Raizen: We'll talk later okay, when you find out for sure what you want and why you want it.

He said finally turning around to the gates, joining the team of waiting shinobi, all looking at him with slightly displeased stares.

Mika: Don't you think you're being a little too hard on her.

Raizen: I've waited a long time to hear that, but not if it's something she's forcing. I want her to tell me in real words, ones that I can't doubt.

He said closing his eyes to them.

Raizen: Besides, there's something more important going on right now.

Mika nodded and stomped on the ground, creating a footing for the other children and Raizen placed his hands on the bottom then opened his eyes.

Raizen: Hold on tight, because I'm not holding back anything!

He shouted as he shot off into the forest ahead, leaving Sakura alone staring at the dust he left behind in his wake. Through closed eyes she clutched the crysm around he neck and smiled sadly.

Sakura: I knew he wouldn't believe me.

Hinata: He's just scared.

Sakura jumped to the side, completely surprised by the arrival of the Hyuuga princess.

Hinata: I'm sorry, but I saw the whole thing.

Sakura: Heh, I must have looked pathetic huh?

Hinata: No, you looked brave. He cares about you, don't doubt that, he's just afraid that…

Sakura: I might hurt him again.

Hinata: …Yes. He's going to fight, just like Naruto-kun, so will you pray with me. That everyone will come back safely?

Sakura: ….Yeah.

Tears brimming her eyes, Sakura sat down at he bench and prayed, right now there were many things they could do, while she sat back doing nothing, she felt useless, at the very least, they could pray for the safety of those who went out to fight, because the storm was only just beginning.

Chapter 21 end.

Naruto: Two down, three to go, I'll that care of Sasuke you guys be careful.

Shikamaru: Got ya,

Kiba: Don't worry about us.

Kimimaro: I will not let you halt Orochimaru-sama's plans.

Naruto: Who the hell are you?

Kimimaro: The one who will end your life.

Naruto: I've heard that before and nobody's been able to do it so far, what makes you think you're any different?

Next time on Eye piercing the darkness: Eye of the storm!

Sasuke: Naruto!

Naruto: Sasuke!

JJ: Hello everyone and welcome again to Character introduction corner!

Sasuke: Wrong.

JJ: Right, right, story introduction corner. Thanks for correcting me.

Sasuke: No prob.

JJ: Wait a minute aren't you stuff in a coffin right now?

Sasuke: This stuff isn't canon remember?

JJ: Yeah it isn't, but still. Anyway, let's get the questions answered so that we can end this chapter of our lives.

Gaara: Why am I here?

JJ: Dunno, everyone's here, so I guess you get to ask a question. Ask away.

Gaara: Sigh, why don't I get to do anything this chapter?

JJ: Because you're going to be in the next one, but that's not really the type of question I was hoping for.

Gaara: I don't care enough to ask more.

JJ: Com'n, just think of something.

Gaara: Fine, what are the relations between the village of light and dark and does the light village send out regulators as well?

Everyone stared at Gaara with incredulous looks.

Naruto: Dude, that's an awesome question.

Mika: Nice one Gaara-kun.

JJ: I agree, that's a good question, so I'll answer. The villages of light and dark are the villages that preserve the balance in this world, so they have to make frequent visits to each other in order to keep up with one another. The land of darkness is stronger than the land of light, but that is because gods are very difficult to sway, and anyone who breaks into the gate of heaven are very likely to lose their life. Mortals are forbidden to step into the gates of heaven so the soul must be rend from the body in order to enter. In other words going into heaven is suicide; there is a zero percent chance of coming back out. For that reason it is very unnecessary to guard such a place. However do not make the mistake of thinking that the people there are weak, they are very powerful in their own rite. And yes, they send out regulators as well, many of them are spend into the large villages. However, a regulator of light and dark cannot regulate the same place so we are spend out, if I remember correctly there is a regulator from the light in the sand and cloud villages.

Kankuro: Wait, what did you say, there's one of those people in our village? Who is it?

JJ: I can't tell you that. You'll find out soon enough though so don't worry.

Kiba: Are all regulators kids?

JJ: Yes, the strongest young shinobi in the village is sent out to become a regulator, the reason behind this has a second meaning as well.

Shino: That being?

JJ: They are candidates to become the village's next kage. In order to be the kage they must have knowledge of the world, so they are sent out to the villages to learn as well as monitor.

Mika: Have you ever been to the village hidden in the light?

JJ: I have once, it wasn't a long visit, but Chris-niichan took me so I could see the job of a kage.

Yubiki: Is that where you met Amatueresu?

JJ: That was on another trip with Chris-niichan. I attended a meeting at the kage summit. That was also the place where I first met Sarutobi-sama. After the meeting was over Amatueresu-sama talked to me about lot of things, it was also where it was decided that I'd be sent here when Naruto was freed.

Naruto: How long ago was that?

JJ: About three years now.

Zabuza: This Chris person must be strong huh?

JJ: Very, but he's not the strongest person in our village.

All: EH!

Raizen: If he's not the strongest than why is he the Yamikage?

JJ: Because he's the second strongest. Originally they were going to ask Ryu-sensei to be the Yamikage, seeing as he's the strongest person on this planet.

Sasuke: Isn't that a bit wide?

JJ: No, behind Akuma he is unmatched in combat. He has never been equaled, never. There is nothing he can't defeat; he even defeated Amatueresu in a fight. He's that strong.

A collective gulp wished over the entire crowd.

JJ: Anyway, when he was asked to be the Yamikage, he declined, you see, he likes to challenge himself, so he travels and fights in order to better himself, he likes the freedom to do so and becoming the kage would have chained him down so he didn't take the seat. So I vowed to myself that I wouldn't take the kage seat until I defeat him.

Claire: And like I said before that's very easy coming from someone who's immortal.

JJ: I'll do it before he dies.

He said with a pouted frown.

Mika: Speaking of which, is there a thing like the demon fox mark for dragons?

JJ: No.

He stated flatly.

JJ: Even making a pact does not grant one immortality.

Ino: Then I'm still going to get old?

JJ: Sorry, a pact isn't some deus ex machina.

Ino: Then what is it good for?

JJ: I'll show you later okay.

Tenten: If the gateways are such a problem, why didn't the "transcendent beings" close them when they left?

Once again everyone stared with incredulous looks that soon shifted to JJ.

JJ: That's one hell of a question. I guess it's because of the fact that no matter what they couldn't stay too far away from humans. If I remember correctly it was because they couldn't close the gates, they're kept here through human will, no matter whether they feared demons, there are those who desire their power, and no matter who far they go, human's will always reach for the gods. This longing made humanity infinitely bind them to this world whether they want to leave or not. In the end it's all broken down to humanity's greed, and virtue.

Hinata: Norugi-niichan, does that mean that the village of light is also governed by the gods. If Amatueresu was able to go to another place as an emmisary?

JJ: Yeah they do that alot, much like demons do they sometimes walk among us, so while some people are saying their prayers to the gods, they may just be walking down the street at the moment. However the thing I don't understand most is the people who feel that god has to take care of everything that happens this on this planet like it's god's fault that humans are stupid.

Naruto: Did a little bit of your real feelings just slip through again?

JJ: Whoa, yeah, I need to stop doing that.

Lee: Since breaking the fourth wall anyway, what regilion do you believe in?

JJ: That's a touchy subject, but I'm actually christian. I'm not one of the faceless crap eaters like everyone else, but I have udoubted faith in it. But as the saying goes, "Only a pig eats all of the shit that shoveled in front of him." I have undoubted faith in god, but I don't like being told how to believe or what to believe or what makes that wrong or right. In short, I like to believe in my own way.

He said through closed eyes with a frown.

JJ: So I don't like to push my religion on other people, so I don't mention it much. I believe in letting people believe whatever they want, I mean what makes people happy is the right way, I believe this with everything that doesn't hurt people.

Sakura: ...Even-

JJ: Yes even that. As long as it doesn't bug me directly why worry yourself with other people's choices. Anyway, I'm putting back up the wall. Next question.

Hanabi: You're a jounin right, does that mean that your village has it's own form of the chunin exams?

JJ: Man what is it with you people and the good questions today? The answer is yes, but it requires more of the you know, risking your life in impossible tasks. very impossible, I nearly die out there.

Sasuke: What do you have to do?

JJ: Travel into the void and acquire something from the oni throne room. Fight there is like asking for death, it tests everything that you've learned. And you're ability to live in high presure situations. So it's just like yours, except that you have to fight enemies that could very easily kill you if they chose.

Shino: Why is it that the void kills those who enter?

JJ: It's mostly because of the presence of so many powerful entities, the clashing of power can crush a normal person, only those with demon blood can withstand such harsh conditions.

Naruto: Mom, didn't you say that Aunt Ammy entered the void, how was she able to withstand it?

Yubiki: She's a powerful person, a human and a god entering the void does cause damage to them, but just as certain humans can survive, so can those who possess great strength. Ammy has amazing powers so she could enter the void, though it did weaken her.

Tsunade: Why are you called sisters anyway?

Yubiki: Because the first time I met her we were in our beast forms, she was a wolf an I was a fox. After that we started playing together and we just kind of got along ever since. We were so close that our fathers started calling us sisters and it just kind of stuck. Before I knew it, we were calling ourselves that.

Sakura: What does she look like?

Yubiki: Well, she has the same hair color as Ishi and ironically we have about the same figure, now that I think about that's kind of weird.

She said holding a finger to her chin.

Yubiki: Now that I think about it I do have picture of her.

Yubiki reached into her breast pocket and retrieved a wide shot picture of Amatueresu and her standing side by side, and almost instantly everyone looking at it sweatdropped, you see, she didn't look a little like Yubiki, there was almost no difference between them aside from hair and eye color.

JJ: Are you sure you don't have the same mother or something?

Yubiki: Of course I am, in order for that to happen we'd need to merge the blood between god and demon, that's impossible remember.

Tsunade: That likeness is too much of a coincidence.

Neji: Is it normal for demons and gods to get along so well?

Yubiki: No, but there are those that have mutual respect for each other, or feel a strange sense of love like Kushuka and Gaia. We were different.

Mika: Hey, Fou-Lu said that Dragon descended from snake demons, so are dragons demons?

JJ: No, if a human grew wings and started flying around would you still call it human? Dragons are highly evolved creatures and as such we are considered our own species, actually were closer to gods than demons. They say that dragons are snakes that ascended and became gods. That is why we are called the endless, so no we're not considered demons.

JJ: Okay we have time for one more question, so fire away.

Kakashi: You always change certain things in this world from how they are, so why do so many things stay the same?

JJ: Good one, there is actually a lot of basis on this story based on fate and changes. Such as this entire story is based on realistic changes on the scale of the alternate universe theory.

Hanabi: The what?

JJ: The belief that there are dimensions that are directly adjacent to each other, where in this one you turn left and in the other you turn right, that one choice could drastically effect your life. So in this story there was a moment when different choices were made and it effect the flow of the world, can anyone tell what that choice was?

Hinata: When Naruto-kun was sealed away?

JJ: Nope. It was when the gods and demons decided to live with humans, it dates that far back. Because of them being here the clans descended from gods and half demons existed. Then there's the war, because of that even though most humans are unaware of the war today, because of the war humans have a greater fear of demons, which resulted in Naruto being sealed away. Or let me put it this way, because the gods inhabited the earth the village of light and darkness were created, and the Aname clan was born, because they were born, they had a war with the Uchiha, which resulted in a long lived blood fued, ending with the union of Yuri and Mirono creating Raizen. After the long lived war ended Sasuke's father, curious to his sister's reasoning unconciously desired to find what she did, leading to the creation of the Uchiha siblings.

Those words made Sasuke slowly lean back, as Yukari blushed and Itachi lifted a curious eyebrow.

JJ: Because of the hidden darkness village and the knowledge of the void, Orochimaru was able to gain the power of the Orochi, because of that Yubiki attacked the village and was sealed into Naruto was then sealed away. Because of Naruto being sealed away he wasn't able to become a member of team 7 and Raizen became his replacement. Everything in this story is born from a single seed that grew into a tree with many branches, nothing in this story doesn't directly result from that. And now that I got that whopper out of the way it's time to end this thing.

Naruto: That was rather sudden.

JJ: I said I was ending it didn't I? Besides I can't keep going on forever or the chapter will never get done.

Naruto: I guess.

JJ: So to everyone out there and everyone reading-

All: Shine eternal!


	22. Chapter 22

It hasn't been that long since I finished the last chapter, but what the hell, I'm starting on this one now! I don't even care I don't have anything better to do and I've been itching to finish this arc up anyway. I really don't like feeling like I didn't finish what I started when I leave a chapter so this one is going to be a long ride, like last time because of the length that is planned for this one there will be no omake, hell I don't even know if I'm going to do a character introduction corner for this one, well I'll find out when I come to that bridge if I plan to cross it or not. Anyway, I made no references in the last chapter and I probably won't in this one either, so instead of talking about it let me take you into the world of ETPD once again. In part 2 of the final 8. Let's do this!

Eye of the storm!

JJ stared down on Choji's body, trying his best to calm the furious chakra raging through his body, yet at the moment it was all he could do the stop it from ripping him apart from the inside. Not far from where he was lay Neji, only having not bled out thanks to the aura jutsu JJ had used just in time to save him.

JJ: Dammit!

He cursed at himself, he may have known some medical ninjutsu, but he was far from a medic, at his best the most he could do was heal light wounds, but the ones in front of him were anything but. He couldn't do anything, he was going to lose them if things continued the way it was, but suddenly a ray of hope entered into his range. Without delay he opened his eyes and shifted his technique into a new form, bringing Raizen to a sharp stop that almost launched those he carried into the forest ahead. Mika frowned back, being the only person there not able to adjust to the sharp halt the boy had made, for she was the one controlling the slab of earth they stood on.

Mika: What the hell Raizen! Why did you stop?

Raizen: Does JJ do weird things to us while we're not looking?

Mika: Huh? Do you mean the aura he leaves to monitor everyone's hearts? What about it?

Raizen: Your boyfriend just sent me a message, so I'm going to have to head back to the village for a moment; I need you to go on without me.

Temari: Did something happen?

Raizen: Yeah, something really bad, and as things stand he can't move. I'll catch up with you guys later.

With a nod from Mika all hopped from the slab of stone and charged into the forest, and with a slow turn back, Raizen became the wind, rushing back into the village as if he were a hurricane.

Flash

Claire: Dammit! I turn my back for a minute and that idiot takes off!

She shouted as she looked around the room and frowned at another thing that seemed to be missing from the room.

Claire: And he took my moonshine!

With a sigh she flopped back down into her chair with Ishi not far away from her, gazing down to the ground.

Claire: Well, I guess I can't blame him this time.

Her gaze falling to Ishi who still couldn't seem to bring her gaze from the many floor tiles beneath her feet. She was trying to find the words to say to console the girl, but her mouth couldn't open for it. There had been other fights, many times in which Neji had walked into danger, and it more than likely wasn't going to be the last, but this was Orochimaru's troops they were dealing with, the man who had destroyed her kingdom, the one who killed Sarutobi. He was no enemy to take lightly, the most dangerous enemy they had so far. Hoping to hide her own fear she opened her mouth to speak to Claire sitting in front of her, but in that instant someone appeared before them gazing down at Claire.

Claire: So the blue blur returns. How are you Raizen-kun?

Raizen: As much as it pleases me to see you in good health Claire-san, I have a very important reason I came here to see you.

Claire's eyes slanted and she asked with worry.

Claire: Where are they?

Raizen: I can take you there, but we have to be fast.

Ishi: What happened? Is Neji-kun okay?

Raizen wanted to answer truthfully, but his words got caught in his throat, in only that second that it took him to speak, Ishi could already see the truth.

Ishi: Take me to him, please.

With those words, though he felt imposed upon, Raizen couldn't say no. With a nod he grabbed onto the hands of both women and rushed off through the hospital doors.

Tenten: I'm back, so how's Lee-

Before her sentence could finish she saw the state of the room and sighed.

Tenten: Where is everybody?

Once again, she had missed a very important conversation.

Flash

Though they could feel the end of the battles behind them, and their teammates' distress, neither would have wished for the pursuing team to head back, which would nullify the entire point of their battles. Quieting the worry in their hearts they pressed forward. Kiba smiled; rushing ahead he cut off Ukon and held stopped his advance, splitting him from Tayuya, the last remaining member of the four. Realizing her disadvantage, she quickly moved along the trees, understanding that there was only so long that she could continue to avoid them.

Tayuya: Shit.

She cursed aloud, pumping everything she had left into her feet, however something slightly ahead of her snuck into her senses, and with a smile, she stopped moving.

Naruto: Shika, stop!

Following the instruction from his friend, Shikamaru stopped and pressed his back against one of the tree bases, avoiding the many small weapons flying at him.

Shikamaru: What was that?

Naruto: Someone else is here.

He answered, peeking around from his own cover.

Tayuya: Why did Orochimaru send you?

The girl asked rudely to the pale skinned man at her side.

Kimomaro: I came of my own accord; I was wondering what was taking so long. Orochimaru-sama is not pleased.

Tayuya: Well, things aren't exactly going as we expected.

Kimimaro: Alright, then allow me to assist you.

Stepping to the side while keeping his eyes trained on the hiding spots the two leaf ninja had taken behind, he lifted the coffin concealing Sasuke and lifted it in his arms.

Kimimaro: I would advise that you advance no further, lest you wish to lose your life.

Naruto: Sorry, but I'm not too good with the whole, taking wise advice thing.

Naruto stepped from behind his cover and smiled, quietly assessing his new opponent.

Naruto: Now let me give you some advice buddy, hand over Sasuke now or I will drop you and leave your corpse here in the forest for the worms to feed on.

Kimimaro: I apologize, but so long as Orochimaru-sama wishes to have this boy, I will make sure that he makes it to him.

Naruto: Alright then, Shikamaru, I'm going to kick this guy's ass, you okay with that?

Shikamaru: Yeah so long as you don't forget your mission.

Naruto: I leave the girl to you.

Shikamaru: Alright, leave it to me.

Naruto pulled the weapons pouch from his hip and right leg, throwing them to his friend.

Naruto: You'll probably make more use of that than me.

Shikamaru: Thanks.

Naruto: Remember Shika, we're all going back.

Shikamaru: Got it.

Kimimaro turned away from the group in front of him and continued what Tayuya had been doing before he arrived, however as Naruto started after him, said girl stood in his way.

Tayuya: What makes you think that I'm going to let you pass so easily?

Naruto: Because you know what will happen if you don't.

He said with a smile leaking of killing intent, returning it Tayuya moved away from him and turned her sights to Shikamaru once again.

Tayuya: Good point, I don't pick fights I can't win, just know, that's exactly what you're doing.

Naruto: By the end of the day, we'll know who exactly is picking the wrong battle.

With his path unobstructed Naruto hopped along the trees following after the man holding his friend, there were no more obstacles, all he needed to do was take care of the man in front of him and the mission would be as good as done, or at least that's what he hoped for.

Shikamaru: Well, now that they're out of the way, why don't we finish this up quickly?

Tayuya: Heh, that's just what I had in mind you arrogant little bastard.

Shikamaru: Alright then, ladies first.

He said with a polite bow and a smile. Quick to make the first move, Tayuya quickly pulled her flute into one hand and three shuriken in the other, hurling them at Shikamaru who only stepped back from the branch he stood. Falling to avoid the weapons flying at him Shikamaru latched a single hand onto the lower branch and smiled, this wasn't going to be easy, but this time he had a reason to fight, so no matter whether his opponent was a girl or not, he was going to go all out.

Shikamaru: My move.

He spoke in a low wearing a smile.

Flash

Kiba flipped back, barely managing to dodge a punch thrown by boy standing front of him, yet despite the fact that he had dodged it, something still slammed down into his back, knocking him into a slide across the ground. Once he regained his balance he threw himself to his feet and growled.

Kiba: How the hell is this guy doing that?

He asked in confusion, yet without the cool-head and patience to wait it out he charged forward flicking back a small pill to his familiar, who quickly gulped it down and moved in unison with Kiba's own motions. During his sprint Akamaru leapt onto his back and flipped from him, taking on his form in mid-air, never once losing their pace. Both reached Ukon with a slash, both slightly missing as well, but with fierce determination they attacked after him, all being dodged as he danced away from their attacks as if it was nothing. Flipping back onto a low hanging tree branch, he smiled down at both boys mocking them with his gaze, disturbed by this both moved in different directions at the same moment, dodging the boy's gaze and moving to his blindside anddirectly in front of him at the same time, surely he would expect such an attack, but that didn't mean that he'd be able to avoid it.

Kiba: Akamaru, Let's do this!

He shouted in a growl as he leapt into the air, cornering Ukon in a single spot, ready to collide and crash him, but as Akamaru gained on his back, the weird shaped thing hanging right behind Ukon began to move and then eyes peered at him. Shocked by the new development Akamaru was unable to avoid the incoming attack and was knocked from the air.

Kiba: Akamaru!

Distracted by the unexpected fall of his familiar Kiba moved his eyes away from his target, yet unlike before he was able to adjust himself only enough to dodge the attack coming for him and drop to the ground after him.

Kiba: What happened Akamaru?

He asked down to the dog emulating his image, only recieving a smile from him. Akamaru had figured out what was going on, and still wearing that same smile he turned to Kiba who understood it's meaning in an instant.

Kiba: You want me to follow your lead huh? Alright, it's your show now.

Barking his satisfaction; Akamaru hopped to his feet and held out his hands in front of his face.

Kiba: I'll back you up!

Akamaru leapt to the side, grabbing tightly onto one of the trees as if he were a cat and ran up it only jumping off once he reached an altittude equal to his opponent's and moved after him without delay. After aligning himself with his opponent, he smiled as once again smoothly dodging under Ukon's punch, successfully dodging all that hid under it as well; gaining Ukon's back. With single swpie he went for the throat of the second head, but just before he could reach Ukon kicked his foot back right into Akamaru's waiting hands.

Ukon: What!

He wasn't suprised that the dog had managed to grab his leg, but more to the fact that Kiba had somehow hidden under Akamaru's shadow until the moment he made his move.

Kiba: So that's what you were trying to show me, eh?

He shouted out as he punched into the back head, knocking Sakon slightly from his hiding place and managing to free Ukon from Akamaru's clamping grasp, this however wasn't a good thing for him. As soon as Akamaru was free to move, he leapt over Ukon and slammed his fist down into his stomach knocking him through the tree branch they were fighting on and down to the ground.

Kiba: Let's show these bastards what we can do Akamaru!

Akamaru: Arf!

He barked back as he and his owner leapt down ward aligning their bodies with their falling enemy.

Kiba: Let's rip 'em apart.

He ordered as he slashed down onto the twin brothers, moving in unison with his familiar who completely mimicked his actions, each ripping into the falling boys, slowly gaining momentum for his next attack.

Kiba: Fang over fang!

He shouted as he and his doppelganger spun into two fang tornadoes and slammed the conjoined twins down into the ground, and then after impact tossed themselves back to their feet with a smile.

Kiba: Heh, good job Akamaru, so there were two of 'em. Nice little trick, what do you say we make this two on two then?

He called out to the boys who were now lifting themselves from the ground grunting under the fatigue of the attack.

Sakon: I told you we should have just finished them off.

Ukon: And what fun would that be? Don't worry; we can still take them out whenever we choose.

He said with a smile half pointed at Kiba from across the clearing.

Ukon: I'm surprise they were able to figure it out. And it was the dog that did it no less; he must be the brains of the two.

He said wearing a condescending smile that only helped in angering Kiba, yet despite this he managed to smile at the slowly approaching boy.

Kiba: It doesn't matter; Akamaru and I are a team. And so long as he's by my side there's nothing you could do to defeat me.

Sakon: An arrogant one. Those types are always the most trouble.

Ukon: You mean the most fun right?

He asked, finally stopping in front of Kiba who cracked down on his knuckles as moved forward himself, standing face to face with his opponent, Akamaru doing the same with Sakon.

Ukon: Well then, let's end this little game shall we.

Kiba: Heh, I hate statements that sound like questions. Oh well, let's get it on!

He shouted falling low into a stance before the two enemies standing in his way, drawing back, he rushed forward, slashing down for Ukon's head, who only leaned back, avoiding the attack as if it were nothing, and kicking upward into Kiba's chin as he flipped back, then ducked under Akamaru's attack as well, leaving room for Sakon to fill his blind spot. Both hit the ground with a growl and immediately returned to the offensive, yet this time they changed their tactics. Kiba slashed down once again, but as it was dodged by Sakon, Akamaru leapt onto Kiba's back and slammed his foot into Sakon's face knocking him back first into a tree. Quickly adjusting to the change in situation Akamaru rolled from Kiba's back and gave him the leeway to swing up, slamming his fist into Sakon's chin with supreme force. The second he hit the ground Akamaru moved to Kiba's side and assisted him in his assault, endlessly pounding and slashing into Sakon's chest, then as they had him in the perfect position, they locked their teeth into his chest and back both ripping to the side, sending him flying with a trail of blood following behind him.

Kiba: Heh, only Naruto has ever taken that one, what do you say we keep this going!

He shouted out leaping forward, forming into a fang drill that slammed into Sakon, knocking him back into the unknown, but as Ukon closed in on Akamaru Kiba slammed back into the ground like a meteorite, blocking his path.

Kiba: I almost forgot about you.

Ukon: Dammit.

He muttered, cursing the fast approaching enemy. Kiba lifted himself quickly, dragging up the palm of his hand into Ukon's chin, then a fist down into is head smiling back as Akamaru closed in, kicking down into the side of his face, effectively knocking him to the ground.

Kiba: I'm not done yet!

He shouted as he rolled over Ukon's body, grabbing onto the back of his jacket pulling him up into the air before slamming him back down with enough force to cause him to rebound off the ground.

Kiba: All yours!

Akamaru: Grr.

He growled out as he grabbed onto Ukon's neck and charged him into a tree, forcing a cough from his mouth. Kiba dug his claws into the ground and hurled himself into a fang tornado and slammed into Ukon's body, blowing him back along the trees, and into what appeared to be a waterfall, they had just exited the forest and entered into a rocky mountain area at the edge of the leaf village. Without pausing for a second, Akamaru leapt above the waterfall and drilled down into Ukon's body, being propelled by the flow of the water coming down after him. After colliding with the water, only Akamaru emerged from the stream and walked over to Kiba, shaking off the excess water on his body as any dog would.

Kiba: Hey do you have to do that near me?

Akamaru: 'whine'

Kiba: Nevermind, stay on your toes.

Akamaru nodded to Kiba who turned his focus back to the river, and what was no longer in it.

Ukon: That was good.

He said with a cough and blood dripping between the drops of water.

Sakon: I'm starting to get sick of this game, let's just killed them and get it over with.

Ukon: Fine by me, I got tired of this a long time ago.

Kiba: If you think killing me is going to be that easy, you've got another thing coming.

He said cracking his knuckled at the same time as his familiar.

Kiba: Alright what do you say we kick this up a notch?

Kiba slammed his claws into the ground and growled, ripping back along the stones leaving his own claw marks in the dirt.

Kiba: Ninpo: Beast style assimilation!

Kiba's face began to stretch out, elongating like that of a wolf's and soon his entire upper body began to look like one.

Kiba: Alright, I wanted to use this one on Naruto, but it looks like I won't be able to hold back against you guys.

He growled out as he ripped the jacket from his chest, revealing his more bestial form to the two brothers before him. Both chuckled at the dog and master, slowly spreading the curse mark along their bodies as they walked forward.

Ukon: Finally things are starting to get interesting.

Sakon: C'mon, show me what you got!

Both stood together as Kiba and Akamaru dropped down into their stances. As if sizing up the other's new abilities, both side stared on, waiting for the other to move and as if in unison, both grew tired of waiting and rushed the other clashing right in front of the waterfall. As Kiba and Ukon reached a stalemate, Akamaru instead unleashed a flurry of slashes after Sakon, who smoothly dodged under them before slamming his foot into the humanoid dog's stomach. After pushing him back a considerable distance he charged after Kiba, who pulled back, yanking Ukon into his knee before slamming a backhand into Sakon's face, knocking him roughly into the ground. With a smile, Kiba latched onto Sakon's leg and lifted him with ease, slamming him down into his brother before throwing him into the large stalactite at his side Akamaru charged up behind Kiba, slamming his fist down into Ukon's face before dropping down and slamming his foot down into the back of his head. With a growl of frustration Sakon lifted himself from the ground and charged at Kiba, slamming his fist into the boy's face, barely gaining a response from him, Kiba smiled at the attack and licked his lips, punching into his face so hard that his feet went into the air, and then he dragged him down into the ground.

Kiba: All yours boy!

Akamaru dropped down from above spinning around above Sakon with enough force to bury him twenty feet below surface level. Ukon, angered by this, lifted himself from the ground and closed the distance between Kiba and the quickly rising Akamaru, but before either could prepare for the attack, he placed his palms on both of their chests.

Ukon: Sonic pulse jutsu!

A single chime went off in their ears, but the force behind this was immense, not only before of the powerful blast that knocked them back over forty feet, but because of the overwhelming low frequency of the noise, and the sensitive state of the their ears.

Ukon: That worked better than I thought it would.

Sakon: Then why didn't you try it sooner?

Ukon: Don't get so upset, look at him, did you really expect him to give us this much trouble? Heh, I guess making yourself like a dog can backfire pretty hard can't it. Do you know what happens next?

He asked as he walked closer to the still paralyzed Kiba, struggling to return to his feet, however, unaccustomed to such an attack, he still failed to regain his bearings. Ukon grabbed tightly onto Kiba's neck, squeezing with all of his strength.

Ukon: What do you say we try that again then?

He asked as he moved his hand toward Kiba's face, but before he could do anything his hand, rather tightly at that, almost enough to break his hand.

Akamaru: D-Don't…..touch….Kiba.

Silently whispered the dog as he locked eyes with Ukon, both humans shocked at the words that he had managed to utter, Akamaru reached back sharply slashing down into Ukon's side and throat, managing to tear a chunk out of both, then without pause he slammed his open palm down into his face, long since freeing Kiba from his grasp.

Sakon: Dammit!

He shouted as he rushed over to aid his brother, but the second he reached within ten feet of Akamaru he twisted his body and spun into the getsuuga slamming into his chest. After ending his attack Akamaru turned his leg up and slammed it down into the back of his head. Kiba, staring after Akamaru slowly lifted himself from the attack and growled, Akamaru was fighting alone right now, all because of him. Forcing himself to stand, Kiba walked forward, then burst into a sprint latching his claws down into the ground.

Kiba: Berserker's rage!

Shouted Kiba as he ripped his claws from the ground and slashed upward along Sakon's body, sending him sliding back across the ground. Ukon slowly rose from the ground and ran to his brother cursing himself for not being able to avoid Akamaru's attacks.

Ukon: Dammit, how are you holding up?

Sakon: Better…than you.

He said as he pushed himself from the ground with a grunt.

Ukon: Sorry, but-

Sakon: Yeah, com'n.

Ukon nodded, walking into his brother's body to recover as Sakon stared on at the duo in front of him.

Sakon: My brother may be an idiot, but he's still my blood. You'll pay for this.

He said gripping onto the mark on his neck, smiling at the two.

Sakon: I'm going to end you.

Slowly the mark started to cover his body and then it completely encased his body in what appeared to be armor, and his face took the form of an oni mask. Holding onto his face as he rose higher, his smile fell onto Kiba and Akamaru.

Sakon: Are you ready for this, because I'm going to give you everything I have.

He shouted as he ran toward Kiba, dodging Akamaru as he whizzed passed him, he only had one target, if the master was taken out, then the dog would stop fighting. As the charge came toward him Kiba braced himself for impact, throwing his fist forward before his opponent could reach, but the second he did, his fist hit Sakon's but, suddenly seventeen punches reached him. Kiba stumbled back and bit down hard, planting his foot down on the ground as he launched his fist forward for Sakon's face, but once again his attack was intercepted. Akamaru closed in on him from behind, but a whisper came to him, warning him of the beast's approach. Without turning back he lifted his fist back into Akamaru's face, and even though it was only one hit, it felt like six, knocking the Akamaru to the side then, with a quick spin he landed a kick down into Kiba's face knocking him to the ground as well.

Sakon: Sonic eruption jutsu!

He shouted as he slammed his palm down into the ground and blasted Kiba back across the ground. Chuckling he lifted himself back to standing position and punched into Akamaru's stomach, holding tightly into his jacket he turned his hand slightly to the left and caused a strange pulse that sent him flying. With a growl both looked over to Sakon with a furious glare. Nodding to each other, Kiba and Akamaru hurled them selves at Sakon, the fang tornado far fiercer than before, but a chuckle came from Sakon who slowly lowered himself to the ground.

Sakon: Summoning technique: Double Rashamon gate.

He whispered as he slammed his hands into the ground, creating to massive gates at his side, blocking the attacks from both boys, even as they struggled to get through the gates never budged, and suddenly something began to happen. Sakon placed his hand on the back of the door and pushed to both sides at the same time, forcing them to shoot across the area and into the wall before finally disappearing into nothing. Kiba and Akamaru collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood under the pressure of the attack they had been hit by.

Kiba: Dammit.

He cursed, barely able to lift himself from the ground.

Sakon: Are you going to keep lying there? I don't care if you do, it'll make it easier to kill you.

Kiba: You wish it was that easy.

He said as he lifted himself from the ground, gazing over to Akamaru who slowly wiped the blood from his mouth.

Kiba: Hey Akamaru!

He shouted over to his familiar who just nodded at him, for a while now Sakon had been standing in the same spot as if he were a fortress, the fact that he thought he didn't even need to move to fight was beginning to irk Kiba, and he was going to show him just how much he had pissed him off. Both Kiba and Akamaru repeated their last attack, but before Sakon could prepare for a counter attack, they veered away from him and landed right in front of the waterfall.

Kiba: I hope you're ready for this!

Kiba held his hand together, motioning for Akamaru to come closer, which he did. With a smile match by both boys Kiba opened his eyes and whispered.

Kiba: Ninpo!

The sight before Sakon was frightening. Some covered the area around the two leaf shinobi and inside could be seen a strange mass growing in the cover of the fog. Once the fog lifted the sight before the sound shinobi was more than terrifying, he stared up to a massive two headed wolf, no doubt Kiba's trump card, played out at the last moment.

Kiba: Ultimate man-beast Taijutsu: Two headed wolf.

There was no time after that to prepare for the incoming attack; all that came was the wolf's hand, slamming down into Sakon's side, knocking him into the far wall with a tremendous boom.

Kiba: Now to end this!

He shouted, both heads speaking at once. With a running start he threw himself forward, using his own claws to rip through the ground before reaching his opponent.

Kiba: Wolf fang over fang!

Sakon, staring up at the massive beast coming down at him cursed under his breath trying to rise from the devastating blow he had been delivered.

Sakon: Summoning technique: Double Rashamon gate!

Unlike before, the two gates appeared in front of Sakon, blocking him from the mighty wolf's attack, but no matter how strong the gates were, Kiba's attack was breaking through and soon he had all but obliterated the shields Sakon had made and then, not long after, Sakon himself. The screams coming from him were enough to reach the heavens. After landing the blow Kiba began grinding Sakon into the mountain behind them and then, eventually split his body in two. As both halves split apart, flying in opposite directions Kiba dropped his jutsu, and placed his feet on the wall behind them, he had been fighting those two for a while now, and he was no fool. With a single nod to Akamaru, both flew from the cliff's base and launched themselves into a whirling fang tornado, ripping into the two brothers separately. Blasting both back down into the ground. After finishing their attack, both Kiba and Akamaru jumped back, staring down at the two fallen ninja until they themselves fell from the fatigue of their own attack. Unable to move Ukon stared into the sky, slowly turning his gaze to his brother, who seemed to be in worse shape than him.

Ukon: Sakon, can you hear me? We have to….

He said as he lifted himself, crawling over to his brother.

Sakon: Ukon, we have to…

Ukon: Yeah, that was a good move, but there's no way we're going to lose to this trash.

He said as he picked up his brother, both phasing into each other in an almost impossible fashion.

Ukon: Now let's do this.

Sakon: Yeah, we'll finish this and go, home…

Ukon: Right.

He said as he started walking forward, but suddenly, he felt something shift inside him. There was no longer a connection, like part of his heart had stopped functioning. With pain in his eyes he hesitantly looked to the side, his brother's head slouched.

Ukon: Sakon?

He called out, never getting a response, and then limply Sakon fell to the ground, giving life to Ukon's fears. He had lived his entire life with his brother, seeing him in that state was something of a shock. As the wind blew, he stepped forward, overwhelmed by the feeling of emptiness he felt, he slowly advanced forward.

Ukon: Wretches!

He shouted as he moved in of the still recovering pair, grabbing onto Akamaru's neck as he slammed his foot into Kiba's face, sending him sliding back across the ground. Akamaru, under the weight of Ukon's grip, lost the strand of control he still had over his transformed state and struggled to free himself from his grip. Amused by this Sakon gazed back to Kiba.

Ukon: Now, know how it feels to lose your other half.

He said as he threw Akamaru against the cliff's face with overwhelming force, gaining a sickening whelp from him. In disbelief Kiba stared on, gritting his teeth as he rushed forward in unbridled rage. In his current state he could barely run, let alone throw a decent punch, but that wasn't his goal. Calming himself he reached into his pouch and dropped flung a smoke bomb in front of them. Using his sharpened senses he was able to find Akamaru in the smoke and retreat from the area.

Ukon: Fleeing?

He pondered aloud to himself, face completely void of emotion. With a single gaze back to his brother his briskly walked forward toward the path the two were no doubt on. Kiba ran with all of his might, there was no way he could continue the fight after using his final trump card, he had all but rid himself of his charka, and somehow managed to piss off one of them beyond the point of no return. Holding Akamaru close, he walked trough the river, leaving no tracks behind as to where he was headed, surely without the sense of smell the two had, he wouldn't be able to catch up, but that wasn't true, Kiba was a ninja too, he could already feel the presence of his enemy drawing closer, as if his efforts meant nothing. Kiba lifted himself from the river, discarding the useless notion of using it to escape, and set Akamaru in a small opening in the bass of a tree, covering him lovingly with his jacket.

Ukon: You done?

He asked in a mock tone. With a sigh Kiba looked to the ground and stood to face his enemy, but nothing was there.

Kiba: Wha?

Ukon: What's wrong dog boy?

Kiba once again looked around for the sound of the voice.

Ukon: What is it, can't find me? Maybe I'm all in your head.

This time Kiba could feel the breath of someone hitting his cheek, Kiba finally stopping turning his body, and turned his head; staring directly into Ukon's face.

Ukon: Boo.

He said throwing Kiba into a panic, for on his left shoulder was the head of the enemy he had been fighting before.

Ukon: Are you surprised, well let me give you another.

He said as he began pummeling Kiba with his own left hand. Unable to react to this Kiba could do little more than take the hits.

Ukon: Why are you hitting yourself? Com'n cut it out.

He jokingly bantered as he gave Kiba the works. With one final blow he managed to knock Kiba to one knee.

Ukon: That had to hurt. You know, this is pretty fun. But I had a funny thought on my way here, what if to repay you for making me an only child, I make you kill your friend with your own hands?

He said as he reached Kiba's left arm to the tree housing Akamaru, but unwilling to see this happen Kiba began to fight against Ukon's control, struggling with everything he had.

Kiba: I'll never let you!

Ukon: You don't have a choice. Surrender and I promise I'll only make him suffer for two hours.

Kiba: You bastard, get out of my body!

Ukon: You can't force me out, eventually you'll get tired and then I'll kill you both and with so little chakra, how much longer can you last?

Suddenly as if to put an end to the words, a hand latched onto Ukon's head.

?: Is that so, well I can't have that now can I? I'd be a sucky best friend if let my friend die. So I'm gonna need you to back off.

Kiba: Rai?

Raizen: Yeah, hold on cause this might hurt a little.

Raizen warned as he placed his hand on Kiba's back and ripped Ukon out with the other, completely removing him from Kiba's boy in one good thrust.

Kiba: Ow!

Raizen: Alright we'll take care of him from here.

Kiba: Huh? We?

Raizen: Yeah, I was able to catch up with someone on the way here.

He said as he lifted Kiba to his feet and walked over to Akamaru's resting spot.

Raizen: Then again, I don't think he'll need my help, right Kankuro?

Kankuro: Heh, just leave to me.

He said walking from behind the trees with a smile on his face.

Kankuro: Looks like we're allies this time round. It's not enough to make up for what we did, but it's a start.

Ukon, realizing that the odds weren't in his favor quickly began to assess the situation. Raizen had begun to make a name for himself after the falling of the dreadnaught. Not because of the fact that he had stopped its operator, but because destroy the entire thing while in the air and made it to the ground alive, that was no feat to scoff at. And then there was Kankuro, the feared puppet master of the sand, this didn't bode well for him, hell, truth be told, he was likely going to die With that thought firm in his mind, he ran with all his might, only to come face to face with a hail of kunai. Barely managing to dodge, he lowered himself to the ground, staring on to the shadow coming at him from the darkness of the forest. Kankuro crow walked closer as if it had a will of it's own, staring into Ukon's eyes with it's own lifeless ones.

Kankuro: Yeah, sorry but you're not going to be able to run from this one. Even if you manage to get away from me, I'll just ask lightning boy over there to do it. And trust me; you're not getting away from him.

Cursing under his breath, Ukon changed tactics and ran over to Kankuro in a flash. Entering into his body as he had done Kiba's. With a smile lift Kankuro's left arm to his neck.

Ukon: Back off or I kill him! Do it now!

Raizen: Taking a hostage? How lame.

Ukon: Lame or not, I now hold the upper hand, back off or I kill him.

He said to the smiling faces of Kiba and Raizen.

Kiba: With a stub?

Confused by this statement Ukon looked down as Kankuro calmly removed his other arm without touching it, forming it into a blade aimed at Ukon's face.

Kankuro: Go ahead and stay in there, I don't mind havin' two hearts.

Hearing this, Ukon dropped from Kankuro's body and rolled to the ground as Kankuro's arm returned to its rightful place.

Kankuro: You see, my little bro happened to ripped off this arm when we were kids, so the one I have now is a fake. However, with the ability that I have you'd never notice that, so I don't blame you. But just so you know, I'm not gonna let you get away with insulting me like you just did.

He said as his left arm became a blade once again. He slashed down after Ukon, who rolled out of the way, but failed to dodge as Kankuro moved Crow above himself, firing down a low grade explosive down into Ukon's chest, making him roll once again. Ukon recovered from the attack and began avoiding the flawless transition Kankuro made between controlling Crow and using melee attacks. However he lacked the time to realize what was happening. Behind him rested Kankuro newest puppet Black Ant, open and waiting for Ukon to fall inside it.

Ukon: Heh, you'll need more than that to beat me.

Kankuro: Well how about this?

He said as he finally revealed his hand and opened a secret compartment inside Crow's body, firing dozens of small bombs into Ukon's chest, blasting him back into the Black Ant's chest.

Ukon: What, what is this, let me out!

Kankuro: No can do; see I was always taught not to have mercy on people who threatened to kill me if my allies didn't surrender.

He said as he broke apart Crow, revealing the blades lying inside his joints.

Kankuro: And this is game over. Puppet master style: Bloody Mary!

He shouted as he slammed the blades into Black Ant's body, impaling Ukon in almost every part of his body, yet never once giving a fatal blow. As Ukon stew stewed in his own pain Kankuro walked forward and stood before the Black Ant's body.

Kankuro: Sorry, but this was bound to happen when you face me. The puppet master pulls all the strings, and I've been pullin' yours since this fight started.

He said with a smile as he slammed in the final spike, his own arm, stabbing through Ukon heart.

Kankuro: Sorry…..Nothin' personal.

A whisper came as Kankuro slowly closed his eyes.

_Flash

Not long before Kiba's battle was reaching it's peak, Shikamaru found himself facing down the fiery red-head of the sound four. However it wasn't long into the battle that his genius intellect warned him that facing her in a normal battle as if he were Naruto or Lee would have been and exceedingly bad idea. With the power of her flute and the sound waves she was sending after him, it was in his best interest to outsmart her, which he had managed to do in seconds.

Shikamaru: It's a good thing Naruto left these with me; I'd be dead by now if it wasn't for these.

He mused aloud to himself staring at the cleverly disguised traps he had managed to lay in the area, one of which being his trump card. If he could just keep baiting her a little longer, he wouldn't even have to lift a finger to win this fight.

Tayuya: Damn it! Come out here so I can kill you!

Shikamaru: Nah, I'm good, dying sounds way too troublesome. And I just found a nice comfortable patch of tree where I am, so I think I'm going to relax here.

And that task seemed a lot easier than it looked. For over ten minutes, Shikamaru had been goading her into walking right into his traps, after all she had a temper that could rival Sakura's, people like that were easy to bait. Tayuya, locking in on the sound of Shikamaru's voice, turned to the tree that he was no doubt hiding behind and blew into her flute, blowing away the tree's body with her sound waves, however Shikamaru wasn't there, the only thing waiting for her was a massive tree stump tied to a rope that swung after her. Tayuya smiled at the stump and lifted her hand, stopping it in its tracks, however her arrogant smile only lasted for as long as it took for the paper bomb on the stump took to go off, blasting her back into one of the many trees behind her, yet even then the sound of burning paper once again caught her ear. Another explosion went off from the tree and sent her falling down to the ground. Shikamaru had calculated her every step, every motion she would make, even the trajectory of her flight after the first explosion, she was dancing in the palm his hand, and it was a slow dance. Tayuya landed from the attack and lifted herself as if nothing had ever happened, however her anger was slowly reaching a boil.

Tayuya: What is this guy a ventriloquist or something!

She screamed out, she was sure that he was behind that tree, but she couldn't have been more wrong. In a fit, she screamed out to the sky.

Tayuya: I swear when I find you, I'm gonna rip off your dick and shove it down your throat!

Shikamaru: Whoa, that's far more troublesome than your last offer. I like that thing being right where it is thank you. Now I'm really not coming out, I think I'll take a nap or something.

Tayuya: AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!

She yelled out as she jumped into the trees once again. Shikamaru laid back in his safe place thinking to himself; surely Naruto had caught up to that new guy by now. Much like he thought, Naruto at that moment had slammed his fist into Kimimaro's face, barely managing to shake his resolve seeing as he was able to push Sasuke's coffin sixty-two feet back right before landing on the ground.

Naruto: You're really starting to piss me off. Hand over Sasuke now.

Kimimaro:…

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

Naruto: Look personally I have no beef with you; I just want my friend back. I've seen eyes like yours before, so I know you're not evil, but I won't hold back if you choose to make me your enemy.

Kimimaro: The second you became Orochimaru-sama's enemy you became mine as well. There is no peaceful resolution here that doesn't involve your surrender.

Naruto: I see, then I'll treat you as such. You have five second to give me that coffin before I go ham on your ass.

He said holding out his hand in front of Kimimaro as he began counting, dropping a corresponding finger for each number he called out, but after looking into Kimimaro eyes and seeing the unmoving posture he took. Upon reaching three Naruto closed his hand and declared.

Naruto: Fuck it.

As he slammed together his most famous seal and called his clones to his side. With eyes burning red, Naruto stared into Kimimaro's eyes and whispered.

Naruto: You'll regret this.

Kimimaro was staring down into the hundreds of Naruto clones in front of him, never giving even the slightest reaction to the numbers before, only pulling out his own bone to fight, only it as if it were a sword. The many clones only smiled at this, generating a blade of pure chakra to their hands.

Naruto: It's been a while since I fought with swords united, but I don't think that I'm going to have the time to play with you.

He said barely above a whisper as he walked slowly toward the opponent before him.

Naruto: Charge.

That command ordered the clones into combat, making them rush at Kimimaro without pause. As Naruto slowly moved on his way to Kimimaro he saw his clones being knocked away and even killed in Kimimaro murderous dance, but that was the plan, in the time it took him to slowly walk toward his opponent, he had studied the way that he fought, yet much to his displeasure, known of the clones had been able to land a hit, that was a problem. Growing impatient, Naruto rushed into the conflict himself, gaining the advantage over Kimimaro, quickly slashing his sword through the air and into Kimimaro's abdomen, yet despite this, the sword was halted in its tracks.

Naruto: What?

Kimimaro: Too slow.

He said as he stabbed his bone-make sword at Naruto, who barely managed to lean away from the attack and gain his life. Naruto flipped away from the other slashes and landed to his feet, quickly wiping away the blood brimming from the newly made scar on his face.

Naruto: That was close, but how did-

Kimimaro: This is my Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto: I see, so you made your bones extend and harden right before the moment of impact.

Naruto extended his hand and dispelled his sword.

Naruto: Alright, I'll have to use other tactics to beat you.

Naruto dropped into the crane fighting stance.

Naruto: I'm gonna wreck you.

With only those words, Naruto quickly made his way over the distance he himself had put between them, dodging the digit bullets he fired away at him, not even once did Naruto pause on his pursuit, not until he had close the gap completely. Once in his face, Naruto lowered himself under Kimimaro's sword and lifted his fist up into his chin, knocking him back, but managing to do no more than that. Then with a smile he placed his palm on Kimimaro's chest and gave a short burst thrust that felt as if something sharp had pierced straight through his body. Gasping for air, Kimimaro leapt back, clutching his chest as he struggled for air. Naruto smiled and returned to his stance as a now more cautious Kimimaro stared on, holding his chest.

Naruto: _Thanks for teaching me that one JJ._

Flashback

Naruto: JJ, teach me a way to fight someone with hard skin.

JJ: Wha? You want me to teach you how to beat me? Are you high?

Naruto: Com'n, you know it won't matter.

JJ: Just use the gentle fist technique.

Naruto: I tried that before remember?

JJ only smiled in response to that, the last time someone tried using the gentle fist on him, they found that the chakra was also shielded by his dragon skin.

JJ: You know, I have to thank Neji for that one; I didn't even know I could do that. I guess it's gotten stronger since I came here.

Naruto: Back on subject.

JJ: I'm gonna tell you something Naruto, my dragon skin technique can only be used for a fraction of a second, I can't keep it active for very long.

Naruto: That's a lie; I've seen you use it for hundreds of hits at a time.

JJ: No, I just practiced so much that I can time it for even the quickest hit, in order to do it, I need to tense my entire body, which is why I can't just use it so freely or even when I hit someone. I just simply reactivate it so fast that no one would notice the intervals between. Alright, I think I have a technique for you. Come at me.

He said as he dropped into a strange stance that Naruto didn't recognize. Disregarding the strange stance, Naruto ran forward closing in on JJ who quickly ducked under Naruto's fist and gently placed his palm on Naruto's chest, then thrust forward sending a sharp and piercing pain through Naruto's chest. Naruto rolled back and held his chest, coughing at the ground.

Naruto: Damn that hurt, what the hell did you do?

JJ: I put all of my strength into a single thrust, pushing you back.

Naruto: No, I mean why it hurt so much.

JJ: I don't know I only pushed you. I did nothing more than that, everything else was all in your head.

Naruto: What?

JJ: Yeah, I only gave a thrust that knocked you back across the ground, nothing else.

Naruto: Then what's the point of it?

JJ: What you're doing know.

He said pointing to Naruto right hand which was now rubbing the spot on his chest that JJ had hit. Realizing this, Naruto removed his hand, but still felt the sharp pain in his chest.

JJ: Despite the fact that I just told you that I didn't do anything, your body still feels the pain as if you really took a hit. That's because I used my own force to attack your mind with a precise strike to the body, in other words, I made your mind think that I gave you terrible blow, and what the mind thinks is real, so does the body. However, by the time you master this, I'll have thought up a way to counter it, so let's begin.

Naruto: Right.

Present day

Naruto: _And he did too._

Naruto thought to himself as he studied Kimimaro's motion, indicating that he was still feeling it. Naruto stepped forward, vanishing from sight, reappearing behind Kimimaro, who despite the pain he felt, was able to trace Naruto's Kage-hochou.

Kimimaro: Spine wake.

He said silently calling a dozen bones to shoot out at Naruto, who managed to squeeze his hand in between them, locking them on Kimimaro's back.

Naruto: Rasengan!

He shouted, forming a weaker rasengan than normal, but still enough to blast Kimimaro across the empty field. After landing Naruto appeared over his body and slammed his rasengan into Kimimaro's body, making a spiral imprint in the ground around him. Naruto flipped away from the hole and gazed down at the man,yet due to his heightened senses, he knew there was nothing he could do at the moment but retreat. And thanks to the trust he has in his instincts, he was able to avoid the bone spikes that emerged from the ground where he was standing.

Naruto: That was close. Shadow clone jutsu.

His command summoned seventeen clones to his side, all staring down at Kimimaro as he lifted himself from the hole he was buried in.

Naruto: Guess that's not going to work huh. Alright, we're gonna jack him up, let's do this.

Clones: Right.

They shouted in obedience to Naruto's order as all ran in different directions, yet due to Kimimaro's calm demeanor, he was able to determine the point each one was going to close in, but this alone proved to be insufficient. Each clone managed to gain ground on the sound nin and without much trouble, they also managed to land mind crushing blows on his body, the assault caused very little physical pain, but his mind felt each blow as if it were killing him. Unable to recover from the blows being dealt to him Kimimaro stumbled back, right into the real Naruto, holding a fully charged rasengan in his hand, he ran onto Kimimaro's shoulders and slammed it into his face, this time the rasengan seemed to do significant damage. Naruto landed to his feet and stared down his opponent, however calm he seemed, yet something else gained his attention, movement in the coffin behind them. Naruto had noticed that no matter what he did during the fight, Kimimaro never, not even after taking the rasengan, left the coffin for even an instant, and now his efforts were paying off, Sasuke had awakened. A malevolent purple glow exploded from the coffin, destroying it in the process. What emerged from the coffin looked nothing like the person Naruto had grown to know, it was something dark, evil. Sasuke's monstrous form retracted, returning him to his normal self, yet the smile on his face showed his satisfaction from what he felt, and with a sinister laugh to the sky he turned to Naruto and ran into the forest, heading into the same direction that the sound four had been taking him. Kimimaro stood in Naruto's way once again, but the expression on his face was no longer the arrogant fox he had been fighting before.

Naruto: Move or I'll kill you.

Kimimaro tried his best to remain calm, but the sweat being forced from his face relayed his true feelings, Naruto's intent to kill was so massive that it was visible, there was nothing in the world that was going to stand in his way, especially not him, despite the fact he was holding his stand, he knew that as soon as the slowly advancing Naruto reached him, he was going to die. Naruto's chakra began to leak, coating his body in the cloak of the fox and slowly the tails began to count up until they reached four, but something wasn't right, Naruto's power was still rising, he was going further, yet his limit as Kimimaro understood was the fourth. His pondering was brought to an end as a hand latched onto Naruto's shoulder ripping him from his own rage.

Lee: Please keep yourself calm, you are our final trump, so we need you to do your best.

Naruto: Lee? What are you doing here?

Lee: We will talk later; I will finish this battle for you. You are needed elsewhere.

Naruto: Thanks. And Kimimaro, I respect your path, but your loyalty is misplaced. You deserve a more honorable death than I was going to give you. As an enemy of the leaf, you will fall today, I'm sorry.

He said as he calmly walked away from the field, passing right by Kimimaro, who much like he expected gave a blow for him as he passed, but the spinning kick that landed on his face complements of the handsome green beast, left enough room for Naruto pass by unhindered. Entrusting the task to Lee, Naruto ran forward chasing the fleeting shadow of Sasuke. Naruto was no longer any way that Kimimaro would have been able to keep up with him.

Lee: I am your opponent. I'd advise against impeding Naruto-kun's path, he is not an opponent that you can handle right now. However, I welcome you to try your hand against me.

He said calmly as he lowered, forming the stance he was most well known for. Kimimaro said nothing, he simply lifted his bone dagger and pointed it at Lee, even he realized the futility of chasing after Naruto at this point, he could do little more than give the little time he had remaining purpose. With only a single kick back, Lee managed to launch himself forty feet toward Kimimaro's position, swinging his right leg like a blade for Kimimaro's head, yet the force he used for it, would very likely had taken off his head as any blade would, but the hit didn't land. Kimimaro only slightly managed to dodge the attack, but before he counter or move away from the attack, Lee's left foot shot forward landing the blow he had missed earlier, knocking Kimimaro into a roll twenty feet away from his original position.

Kimimaro: Impressive.

Lee: I am still not at my best, but I will give no quarter.

Kimimaro: Fine then let me see your resolve.

Lee lowered himself, staring down his now fully aware opponent. There was very little chance that he'd catch him off guard again, but so long as he had a clear head, and the power of the medicine Claire had left behind that he was now holding, by his side, there was no way he was going to lose this battle. Wisely deciding to take the medicine before continuing into the battle, after feeling his bones ache after landing the first blow, he was now prepared to eat this chicken raw…what?

Lee: Whoa, why are they seventeen of you?

He asked, feeling suddenly elated, it was like he had just stepped onto a cloud, taking him to nirvana or something. For some strange reason, Lee felt as if he were dancing, or at he should have been according to what the flailing raptors next to him were advising. With a sudden hiccup, he finally gave in to their advice and joined in on their wonderful dance.

Kimimaro: What madness is this?

Lee: Hey, why aren't you dancing too?

He asked with a wide smile on his face, yet Kimimaro was understandably confused by what was going on.

Kimimaro: Are you mocking me?

Lee: I don't know what you're talking about, are you too good to dance; is that it?

He asked as he wobbled closer to the weird guy mocking his dancing, as the raptors, now turned birds were cheering him on.

Lee: Hey, you tryin'a pick a fight?

Kimimaro, growing bored the foolishness being displayed in front of him, took a wild swing at Lee, who easily leaned under it in one drunken sway. As he pulled himself back up, directly into Kimimaro's face he frowned and shouted.

Lee: Oh a wise guy eh.

With the newly dubbed "wise guy" in his sights, Lee gripped onto Kimimaro's shirt and leaned back, slamming his forehead into his opponent's, somehow managing to hurt the thick boned Kimimaro. Retaliating from the attack, Kimimaro launched his left hand forward, releasing a bone spike that threatened to pierce through Lee, but the inebriated boy simply leaned back, managing to avoid the attack and grabbed onto the arm that had shot at him.

Lee: Who the hell are you anyway!

He asked in a rather loud and angry voice as he slammed his elbow into Kimimaro's stomach and then lifted the back of his fist into his face. Without pause, or solid form for that matter, Lee wrapped his arm around Kimimaro's neck and pulled him forward as he lifted his foot into his stomach. With an angry face, Lee kicked back into Kimimaro's stomach three times and leaned down sweeping him off his feet.

Lee: And now for the finisher!

He shouted out with a hiccup as he pushed down his fist for the strangely calm Kimimaro.

Kimimaro: Bone spike.

Kimimaro's ribs elongated and threatened to pierce through Lee's body, and it would have too, if he hadn't fallen asleep on Kimimaro's chest right between the spikes.

Lee: Gate of rest open.

He muttered to himself as he ripped his arms to the side, snapping apart the seemingly unbreakable bones, causing great pain to Kimimaro, as it should. Lee, despite doing this had no knowledge of what had just happened; instead he continued his march like a horror movie monster.

Lee: RAAARRR! 'Hic'

He hiccupped as he finally returned his eyes to Kimimaro, staring death at Lee who had managed to gain his full attention. Charging back into battle, Kimimaro swung with all of his strength at the rapidly retreating Lee, who seemed to be slouching or rolling away from his attacks as if they were the sloppiest form he had ever seen. Lee may have looked like a fool while he was moving, but there was no mistake that this was skill being displayed. After Lee managed to gain a certain amount of distance on his opponent, he kicked up into his stomach and rolled under him, gripping his arm around Kimimaro's head, bringing his chin to his shoulder.

Lee: Burning youth stunner!

He slurred out as he dropped down to his backside, sending all of the force of the blow to Kimimaro's head, causing him to pop back. In celebration, Lee rolled on the ground, then lifted himself holding two more bottles of "medicine".

Lee: Rock 3:16, means I just kicked your ass!

Pounding both bottles together until they cracked, Lee held them above his head and guzzled them down, Kimimaro, frowned at the boy, whatever power he was gaining was coming from that bottle, but what was it? However, still unaware of what he had just drank, Lee smiled with eyes wide as saucers, shaking like he were full of sugar, he ran for Kimimaro and pulled back his hand. As Kimimaro prepared for the attack, Lee…..fell on his face and passed out into dreamland. With a sweat drop of disappointment, Kimimaro decided to quench his curiosity before finishing the fight. Grabbing one of the bottles he sniffed inside, gaining a whiff of sake, and not any kind of sake, it was probably the strongest he had ever smelled in his life, and Orochimaru horded the stuff.

Kimimaro: So that's why, he's drunk.

He mused to himself as he lifted his bone-make saber over Lee's head as he slumbered.

Kimimaro: Then I will free you from your madness.

Lee's life would surely end after this hit, had it landed, but Lee tossed to the side in his sleep, avoiding the blade, and then the next stab and the one after that. Growing frustrated, Kimimaro produced another sword and stabbed both down at Lee, but he somehow managed to position himself right between both, then he sat up, or more accurately, head butted Kimimaro as he lifted himself from the ground.

Lee: What the hell, I'm tryin' to sleep here.

Lee flipped himself onto his hands and slowly carried himself back as he wildly kicked for Kimimaro, who barely managed to avoid the brunt of the attacks, but the final kick however, managed to reach his face, knocking him back into a soar across the ground.

Lee: I see that you fell for it. I was only pretending to sleep.

He said aloud although it was clear that not even he knew what he was doing, lifting himself into his confusing stance once again. Kimimaro lifted himself and wiped his mouth growing more irritated by the moment at the boy's actions. Lee's bandages unrevealed and he quickly ran across the ground, dodging the weird spines coming from the ground as Kimimaro stabbed it watching him come closer, but Lee's unpredictable movements led him to Kimimaro's front where he delivered a fierce upward kick into his chin, launching him into the air. Lee, complete with a goofy smile, threw himself into the air and hit Kimimaro with a corkscrew head butt, only barely managing to knock Kimimaro slightly above himself.

Lee: Leaf burning sky!

He shouted as he sent a flaming kick down into Kimimaro's body, sending him flying back down to the ground.

Lee: I am not done!

He shouted, throwing down his bandages, wrapping them around Kimimaro, as he and began to the fall spinning in mid air dragging Kimimaro along like a mace.

Lee: Leaf falling heavens!

He shouted as he slammed Kimimaro into the ground and then rather ungracefully, landed with him with the celebratory shout.

Lee: Touchdown!

With that said Lee flopped to the ground and began snoring into dreamland once again. Kimimaro however found himself growing more and more irritated by the boy's insolence. Even with bones of steel he could still feel the bone crushing impact of Lee's attacks, and the humorous nature of the blows were humiliating to even be landed upon. Giving an exhale to calm himself down, Kimimaro rose to his feet, staring down at the slumbering boy who had just managed to drive him into the ground despite being completely drunk. Wisely choosing to take caution before going closer like last time he opened a hole in the tip of his fingers, preparing to fire his digits at Lee, but the second he fired, Lee rolled back, quickly avoiding the incoming attack. Surprised, yet strangely impressed, Kimimaro continued to fire away at the boy who managed to dodge each time as if he were watching the digits being fired. However impressed he was, his patience was at its limits. Kimimaro drew closer to Lee, who much like he had expected, leapt from the ground in a spinning kick, barely missing Kimimaro's face.

Lee: Haha, you fell for it again!

He shouted as he ran forward throwing awkward blows that landed with more power than they should have, but this was no longer a problem for Kimimaro, who waited for one of the blows to grow closer before he released the bones in his chest as a spine, gripping onto Lee's arm.

Kimimaro: It seems that you've fallen for my trap.

He said calmly as he watched Lee struggle and without the slightest hesitation he pulled back his right hand and released the bones inside as claws on his wrist and punched forth, only managing to scratch the boy in front of him, but the next punch, landed in Lee's chest, knocking him back along the ground streaming with blood behind him. Lee lifted himself from the ground and held his chest, completely sane now.

Kimimaro: It seems you've awoken from your stupor.

Lee: What's going on?

He asked, placing his hand to his head, then to the pounding pain in his chest.

Lee: I can't believe I let something like this happen.

He said standing to his feet.

Lee: You gave destroyed the suit Gai-sensei gave to me.

He said as if his injury were nothing to worry about at all.

Lee: I am going to make you pay for that. As soon as I am finish drinking some more of Claire-san medical tonic.

He said as he produced another bottle of the rather strong "medicine". Kimimaro, aware of how dangerous the boy was while in inebriated, released a few of his digit bullets into the bottle before Lee could drink it.

Lee: Wha?

Kimimaro: How many of those do you have?

Lee: That was the last one.

Kimimaro: Good.

He said as he began walking forward, yet only a few feet from Lee, the boy yanked out yet another bottle of "medicine" and declared with a smile.

Lee: Oh, my bad, it seems I did have another.

This time Kimimaro wasn't subtle in his attempts to destroy the bottle in Lee's hands much to Lee's displeasure.

Lee: What is wrong with you? That was Claire-san's precious medicine!

Kimimaro: What could one woman possibly need with so much alchohol?

He asked to himself as he stared down at the shards of the broken bottle. Returning his eyes to Lee, he paused, waiting to see if the boy would magically produce anymore bottles before continuing his advance. After gaining the reassurance that he indeed did not have anymore bottles of sake, he walked forward, waiting for the boy to return to his guard, which he quickly did once he realized that his opponent was drawing closer. He would have to fight without the help of Claire's wonderful tasting medicine.

Lee: I don't know why you're so adamant, about destroy the medicine, but I will still give you no quarter, whether I am injured or not.

He said with determination unfaltering, however even as he drew closer, preparing his next attack, Kimimaro found him far more predictable. As Lee's punch flew at him, he rolled back and shot a bone spike from his palm during his flip barely missing Lee's jugular. Lee rolled back, holding the wound on his neck. He had nearly taken a mortal wound, he had slowed down considerably since awakening from his drunken state, but this was not going to stop him from taking down the enemy in front of him.

Lee: Here I come!

He shouted as once again he went on the offense, sending blow after blow at Kimimaro, only to receive narrowly avoided deathblows thrown back at him. Lee wisely chose to gain distance between them before going back into battle, but it was clear to him now, that in his current state, he couldn't win this fight, so he would have to go further.

Lee: Gates of li-

Before Lee could finish his own attack and small lump of rock hit him in the back of the head, causing him to sharply turn to his back.

Mika: Isn't doing what you were about to do what got you this situation?

Gaara and Mika stared down at the fallen boy.

Lee: Aren't you-

He began to ask as Gaara walked forward staring down at the boy's still present injuries.

Mika: Yeah, Gaara-kun is sorry about that, right.

Gaara: …

Mika: Say you're sorry.

Gaara: Whatever. Stand back, I'll deal with this one.

Lee: So you are on our side now?

Gaara: As of now the leaf and sand are allies.

Lee: I see, then I will accept your hand, but I will not back down from this fight.

Lee stood back to his feet and charged back into battle, but before he could leave he found himself held to the ground by what appeared to be stalagmites.

Mika: Sorry, but you need to rest.

She said as she placed her elbow on Gaara's shoulder and said with a smile.

Mika: What do you say we show him what we can do Gaara-kun?

Gaara: Hm.

Kimimaro: It doesn't matter how many of you there are.

He said aiming his bone-make sword at Mika who only smiled back, there wasn't a single doubt in her mind that as long a Gaara stood at her side there, wasn't an opponent she couldn't beat.

Gaara: The power of Shukaku.

Mika: And the powers of Gaia were meant to be used this way. Behold the ultimate earth combination.

At these words, even Gaara came to a smirk, just as confident as Mika was that there was no way that anyone would be able to defeat them the way they were.

Mika: Let's do this Gaara-kun. You start for me okay?

Gaara: Sure.

Suddenly the gourd on Gaara's back melted to the ground, making a strange puddle of sand that seemed to grow with every second. Gaara held out his arms and formed the sand around it as Mika, with a smile, waved her hand over each one making a spear around the boy's arms. Now, wielding both spears, Gaara charged forward clashing with Kimimaro into the middle of the field, despite not being a fighter prone for Taijutsu, Gaara's movements were flawless. Kimimaro had to work at his best simply to gain an advantage over Gaara and even after doing so, all he could manage was to gain his back. Gaara peeked back with a smile, the second Kimimaro's blade got close, it was blocked by the very sand surrounding him, but it didn't end there, emerging from the very same sand was the girl he had seen before, gripping onto his blade and then onto the sand behind her.

Mika: Sorry, but this is as close as you get.

She said as she formed a giant mallet from the sand, now turned stone, and swung it with all of her might into Kimimaro's face, sending him flying back across the field.

Mika: Well, I guess it's about time I stepped in as well. Sorry, but we don't intend to lose this battle.

Gaara: Whilst I don't actually like the thought of using someone else's help to win a battle, I'll admit, that I'm curious to the extent of our combined power. Sorry, but you're going to be my test subject.

Kimimaro: Don't feel obligated to explain it to me, I don't care much what you do.

He said as he lifted himself, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Kimimaro: What little time I have left, would be better spent in battle.

Mika: What little time you have left?

Kimimaro: My life is fading, there is nothing that can be done about it.

Mika's eyes waxered slightly at those words, becoming lost in Kimimaro's eyes.

Mika: That may not be true, I know of a wonderful doctor that could probably help you. I don't see any malice in your eyes, why don't you just let us help you.

Kimimaro: I refuse to accept help from the enemies of my master.

Gaara: Then you are a fool.

Mika: Your loyalty is misplaced. Orochimaru is only using you.

Kimimaro: So I've been told.

He said pointing his sword at Mika once again.

Kimimaro: That means nothing to me, I am his to use and dispose of as he see's fit. From the day he found me to the day I stop breathing, no matter how breif this life may be, I will never turn my back on Orochimaru-sama.

Mika: Then nothing's changed, I won't hold back on you.

Mika lifted the mallet in her hands and reared back, as if to swing at Kimimaro, but instead she slammed it into the ground, causing a quake that disrupted the ground around Kimimaro's feet and formed tremors that followed the ground all the way to him. After gaining ground, the tremors erupted, shooting after Kimimaro relentlessly. Managing to barely avoid the attacks as they shot into the air instead of his body, he stared at the girl, sure that he had avoided the brunt of the attack, however, he was wrong. The sky above him became suspiciously darker, and with a glance to assess the reason, he discovered why. The pikes Mika had shot at him gathered in the sky and formed into a mass of sand upon reaching it's destination. Then as if molded from clay, the sand formed stone jaws, more like a spikes walled hovering in the sky. The slab, large enough to block the sun, would have been simple enough to dodge, if it weren't for the fact that while he was distracted by the jaws in the sky, he never noticed that there were jaws around him as well.

Kimimaro: When did-

Gaara: Terra style-

Mika: Bloody mary.

With hands now placed on the ground, the wall in the sky began to descend at such a speed that not even Raizen would have been able to escape, and soon the wall feel upon Kimimaro, crushing him beneath.

Mika: My, my, it seems that wasn't enough, what do you way we make sure you don't get back up?

Gaara: Hm.

With bodies aligned, both dragged the mass to the side until it formed into a ball, and once it did.

Gaara/Mika: Crush!

With a smile, Mika led the next attack, lifting the sphere into the air as they once again, repeated their attack. Once again, the earth around Kimimaro began to mold into a large mass, until it slammed into the ground, solidifying itself on the ground as nothing more than a hill.

Mika: That was awesome.

Gaara: He's still alive.

Mika: I know that, but we still make an awesome team.

Gaara returned his gaze to Kimimaro, who slowly emerged from the ground as if nothing had ever happened to him, staring daggers into the two earth-users with a venomous gaze.

Kimimaro: Are you simply going to play with me, because if so, then I have already won this match.

Mika: This match was lost for you a long time ago. I'm only going to offer once more; please concede and we'll help you.

Kimimaro: I decline.

Gaara: Mika, talking to such a puppet is useless, don't waste your breath.

Mika: I understand Gaara-kun.

She said turning her eyes to Kimimaro.

Mika: Then let's end the words between us. Speak no more, for I do not wish to hear the words of someone I intend to kill.

Kimimaro: I feel the same.

Kimimaro lowered his body, allowing the black mark on his neck to spread onto his body.

Gaara: Are you ready?

Mika: Yes.

Kimimaro drew closer, and then charged like a man out for blood, choosing Mika as his first target, her response however was a quickly formed wall that blocked his attack, but before she could even get way, he was through it. Mika clicked her teeth and jumped back, but not even that put her out of Kimimaro's range, holding his arms at both sides, dozens of long bone-make spikes came flying from them. Unable to dodge, Gaara placed himself in front of Mika, holding up his hand to the spikes, stopping them with his own sand. Gaara pulled his free hand to the side and dragged it up, forcing the masses of sand underfoot into Kimimaro's face, knocking him back along the ground, yet never forcing him off of his feet. Gaara relentlessly pushed forward with his attack, never giving even a second for Kimimaro to breathe, and with the newfound advantage, Mika ran forward, digging his fingers into the ground with a roar, she shouted.

Mika: Earth style: Feasting stone dragon!

At her command a massive rock dragon emerged from the sand, roaring at Kimimaro who tried futile to avoid it. Once inside the beast's jaws, the dragon fly into the air, where it rolled into a ball and then into sand under Gaara's control.

Gaara: Giant sand burial.

The crunch in the sky was more than thunderous, it sounded like an explosion, but even then, among the monstrous sound, Kimimaro emerged, falling down to the ground with the sword in his hand extended.

Mika: Bracken dance.

He whispered as he landed beside Mika and Gaara, slashing down Gaara's chest, then stabbing the next into Mika's stomach, tearing to the side. Seamlessly, he maneuvered between the two, slashing through them until finally he held out his arms to both sides and impaled them with the many bones spinning from his body, impaling both of the earth users at once; however something wasn't right about the two.

Mika: Terra clone.

Kimimaro's eyes flew wide as the two began to melt and then slammed onto his body. Mika emerged from the sand below with Gaara as both slammed their hands together.

Gaara/Mika: Terra crush!

After finally pulling themselves completely from the sand underfoot, they lifted their hands in unison, bringing them back down to the ground

Gaara/Mika: Earth style: Grand palace!

Kimimaro emerged from the enclosed sand and stone only to catch sight of the raising stone palace around him; it had completely surrounded the area, even around Lee, who had been watching from afar the whole time. Kimimaro rose to his feet, gazing around the newly constructed palace around him, and then to the two who had created it.

Mika: You're in our world now.

Gaara: This will be your grave.

Kimimaro marveled at the control and power the two displayed at being able to even make half of what he was staring at, but it wasn't the time to be impressed, the advantage had just stepped into the hands of his enemies.

Mika: Stone golems.

Kimimaro turned to the side, as pillars four golems stood under the very roof, walking from their foundation only to be replaced bar a massive stone bar. All wielded weapons of different variety, all prepared to kill the one who intruded on the land of their masters. Kimimaro barely managed to dodge one of the swinging axes, but failed to avoid the stone hammer coming down on him. After meeting with the ground rather roughly, one of the golems lifted him into the air and hurled him into one of the many pillars surrounding them.

Kimimaro: Dammit.

He murmured as he lifted himself from the ground, slowly gaining notice of the golem at his back, but be was too slow to avoid the impact coming for him before it could bash him into the ground. Relatively unscathed by the attack, Kimimaro rolled away from the towering giant and scanned the room quickly, he was at an amazing disadvantage, luckily though, he was facing enemies who specialized in crushing bones and body alike, something that he was very accustomed to. However, mush to his displeasure, there was a limit to how long he could continue to fight such opponents, they weren't even fighting him anymore; they were just watching him struggle through their attacks. Through his desperate sight he was able to notice something, the girl of the two opponents wavered, something was wrong with her, though he couldn't tell what, it was something wrong.

Kimimaro: _I see, the girl is the one sustaining this jutsu. The strain is making her weaker, so how are these golems being controlled?_

He thought to himself as he gazed around, assessing the gigantic monstrosities continuously walking closer to him. Whilst avoiding the golem's attacks, he watched their movements, the sound of grinding was absent, instead of moving by the outer layer of stone they were enclosed in, the sand inside was what moved the bodies along. The girl's control was astonishing, but it wasn't in the least a perfect practice, after all, she had just created a mountain and tried to maintain it. Knowing of the girl's waning control, he stopped dodging the golems' attacks and instead attacked on his own, stabbing into the knee joints of the largest golem.

Kimimaro: Fall to ash.

He whispered as with a single step back he launched several digit bullets into the golem's body. The precision of which caused it to shatter to the ground. Mika whistled at this and forced the golem to regenerate, once again passing the immediate control over to Gaara.

Gaara: Submit, or this will only serve to tire you out.

Kimimaro peeked back to the approaching golems, and with a single wave of his hand he launched digit bullets into them, destroying them as if they were nothing. He had found the Achilles heel of the two.

Kimimaro: How long do you intend to continue this performance?

Mika: Oh, look he beat them. Guess that means it's time to move on then.

Mika slammed his hands into the ground and smiled as Gaara did them same.

Mika/Gaara: Earth style: Cataclysm.

Kimimaro could feel the ground beneath his feet begin to shake and soon the entire palace began to shake.

Mika: You know, I'm actually pretty good at picking up signs, and I know why you think you've gained a chance at victory. I wavered for a moment, you didn't give any signs that you noticed, but you did start acting freely after it happened. I want you to know though, I don't strain myself by using my powers excessively, it's from suppressing it.

Kimimaro tried his best not to show alarm, but he was failing, Mika dropped the entire palace and formed it around Kimimaro's body until it looked like a giant rock tube sticking into the sky.

Gaara: This placed shall be your grave.

Kimimaro found himself stuck to the ground with nothing more than the sunlight beaming down from above, but before he could make the moves to free himself, he felt the tube, shoot down into the ground as the sunlight became dimmer. Once again feeling a sense of peril, he began trying to free himself, but something was falling on him with a hushed clatter. Staring up now, all he could see was what remained of the palace, now turned sand, dripping down on him, pouring in ever so slowly until the hole had been filled completely. Mika and Gaara stood on opposite sides of the hole and placed their hands to the ground with the shout.

Mika/Gaara: Terra burial!

Both's eyes devoid of emotion, they erupted the ground as a volcano, then immediately froze it in place, restoring the ground to the way it was, aside from the random stone spikes sticking from the ground. Mika immediately held her head, trying to shake off the dizziness she felt after such an attack. The palace she made begged to be erupted, but more so the battle with herself that taxed her mind.

Gaara: Are you alright?

Mika: Yeah.

Lee: That was amazing.

Mika leaned back through her fatigue and gave Lee the good guy pose, which he returned in kind. However the moment of victory was short lived. Mika could feel the earth tremble underfoot; something was happening.

Kimimaro: Clematis drill.

He shouted, now completely lost in his own rage, his life was running out, and he had been played with by these kids for too long, there was nothing he could do to stop Naruto, but there was no way he was going to fail at this. Drilling through the ground around him, he reached the girl, barely inches away from her face, but before he could land a hit something obstructed his path, a giant wall of sand, but that was nothing compared to his drill, however it did allow enough time for Mika to escape the attack.

Mika: I'm so tired of this.

She whispered as hers and Gaara's eyes became crazed.

Mika: I'm ending this game.

Kimimaro took a single step back, producing another drill on his free arm, ready to pierce through all who stood before him. Mika formed a fist from the ground below and as Kimimaro moved for her, it shot forth, growing larger with every second. Kimimaro made no efforts to dodge it; instead he slammed his drill into it, then the other, until it shattered to the side.

Mika: Stone claymores.

She whispered, closing her fist, forcing all of the scattered stones to launch at Kimimaro with the force of a missile, knocking him back ten feet, but before he could recover Mika charged at him with the stone fist now around her own. Without missing a second she slammed her fist into his face, knocking him along the ground once again. However before he could lose himself in the roll, he threw one of the drills into Mika's stomach, thanks to her stone cover; the blow was dulled, however not by much. Blood erupted from her mouth and she was sent rolling back as Gaara quickly took her place, dragging his fingers through the sand below, forming a sand storm around them that soon began to look as a meteor storm.

Gaara: Asteroid belt!

Kimimaro showed no fear of the attack, nor the large stones being thrown at him from the sandstorm, forming another drill to replace the one he had thrown, he hurled himself at the two earth users, repeatedly drilling through the stone flying for him. However the next opened as a mouth and swallowed him.

Gaara: Sand burial!

He shouted as he crushed down on Kimimaro. Even though the move had shown no significant damage, the fatigue of their assault was beginning to show. As testament to their belief, Kimimaro no longer destroyed the stones, instead he dodged them as the danger they were, quickly reaching their front where a massive wall began to slowly form from the sand storm and stones.

Mika: Great wall jutsu.

She whispered as the monumental wall formed in front of them and Kimimaro, rather wisely, decided to back away from it, though futile it may have been in the end.

Mika: All yours.

Gaara: Right. Sand Tsunami!

Gaara opened his fist and the wall before him burst into miles of sand, spilling to the ground in front of Kimimaro who tried to avoid it with all of his strength, but in the end, it overtook him. Covering the entire land around him as a massive blanket, and with a step forward, Gaara stomped on the hill causing a massive implosion of sand.

Gaara: Mass sand burial.

After the powerful and thunderous attack, Mika returned the sand to earth, leaving Kimimaro buried under the ground.

Kimimaro: Bone graveyard!

Under the ground razor sharp bone spikes erupted from the ground, threatening to pierce through the three waiting on the other side of the field, but Gaara lifted the sand below them, suspending them above the spikes' reach, however more frightening was the sight of Kimimaro lifting himself from the ground, staring at them from afar and then he quickly ran across the ground. Mika held her head and frowned, the strain was beginning to wear on her.

Mika: I'm sorry, I know this is underhanded, but it seemed to be the only way to win.

Gaara: You've lost, after all, how many pints of sand do you think entered you body during all those attacks?

Kimimaro frowned, what was he hearing?

Mika: Even if you can spread your bones everywhere in your body, your organs can't be impenetrable. And by this time, it must be in your heart as well as anything else you may need to function.

She said as she and Gaara lifted their hands to Kimimaro as he rushed for them, hoping that he could reach them before they finished their attack.

Mika: Don't worry, death will be instantaneous.

Finally, both closed their hands and spike formed in Kimimaro's body, liquefying every organ in his body, ironically right before his drill could penetrate Mika and Gaara's chests. Yet despite this, both showed no fear for the enemy before them, watching the blood drip from his mouth they knew the battle was over.

Lee: Amazing.

Mika: I offered, things didn't have to end this way.

Gaara: Not everyone wishes to find a light at the end of the tunnel, some just want to live and die in the dark.

He said comforting the girl who seemed as though she was ready to cry, both she and Gaara had been Naruto's enemies at one point, and he had proven that even this wasn't a reason to turn your back on someone. Suddenly feeling faint, Mika's head dropped; however soon found rest on Gaara's shoulder, which led her to chuckle.

Mika: Norugi-kun would get mad if he saw this.

Gaara: Hmph.

He uttered, never once motioning to move the girl or himself. Mika leaned a little to Lee who seemed to still be staring at Kimimaro's body with discontent.

Gaara: Were you able to find Uzumaki?

Lee: He left after Sasuke before I started fighting.

Mika: Then we don't have to worry, my nosy boyfriend is already watching them, and I bet he's pissed. Even if, which I highly doubt, Naruto loses, Sasuke's not going anywhere.

She said with a smile, Lee smiled back, never once did Mika realize that this was probably the first time she had called JJ her boyfriend, much to Gaara disliking.

Flash

Shikamaru lowered his breathing, hoping that the girl's new toys wouldn't be able track him down from his hiding spot, after all, many things had changed since his traps had been laid, and in a fit of rage, the girl overstepped his expectations, however despite his efforts, something darkened his front, the sight of a massive ogre leaping right for him blocked out the sun. Shikamaru barely managed to flip from the branch before it could be run through. Clicking his teeth he grabbed onto one of the branches behind him. Even with these new elements, he was still several steps ahead of the girl.

Tayuya: Found you!

She shouted as she held out her flute blowing into it, a tune loud enough to blow away everything within a fifty foot radius. Shikamaru tried to hold his ground, but soon found himself flying backwards along with the rest of the tree he stood on. Bashing his back into the tree parallel to him, he bounced off falling to the ground as the third ogre slammed down into his back, knocking him roughly into the tree branch below. Shikamaru coughed blood and forced himself to recover; whipping a wire around the very branch he had dropped on and swung himself toward the branch Tayuya stood on with a kunai wrapped with an explosive tag in his hand. The girl watched with panic as he drew closer and threw it right in front of her, yet before it could reach its intended target, it exploded. Under the light of the explosion and the distraction it had caused Shikamaru was able to form the seal for his family's jutsu.

Shikamaru: Seems like I win.

He said, having seized control of Tayuya's body, if he played his cards right he could end this now before he had to use his trump card. Tayuya futilely tried to free herself from his shadow possession, but much like Shikamaru had planned, there was nothing she could do, instead he just smiled, she had walked right into his trap, of course he had to take a few lumps to get her there, but the end result was the same.

Shikamaru: Let's go.

She said to her as he turned around, forcing her to mimic his motions, making her finally gain notice of the several tags he had laid on that said of the tree, however in her eagerness to end the battle, she lost all sense of perception, a fatal mistake, and eager to make her realize her error, Shikamaru turned her back to the tree's base and started walking, moving forward until she was right in front of it, and then came the hug.

Shikamaru: Sorry, but I don't have time to keep playing here.

Tayuya: Neither do I.

She whispered as with an inhale, she shrieked at the tree, causing a shockwave to fly out that blew away the entirety of the tree's base, causing it to fall toward them, eclipsing the shadow linking her to Shikamaru. Now free, she quickly moved before the impact of the tree could land on her, Shikamaru doing the same. He hadn't planned on something like this, but it wasn't in any way, against his calculations. Escaping the falling tree, Tayuya twirled her flute aligning it to her mouth as she commanded her ogres to move in on Shikamaru before he could find footing, but this was something he had expected. As the ogres grew closer, Shikamaru finally played his trump card.

Shikamaru: Ultimate shadow jutsu!

He shouted as he fell toward the ground with a smile throwing back single kunai, knocking into another planted into a tree, the impact caused a spark that lit a fuse, that led up to several flash bombs that ignited in unison, engulfing the entire area in a flash of light, and shadow.

Shikamaru: Absolute shadow!

All under his command, every shadow cast in the area flew to Shikamaru stabbing through the ogres before they could reach him, and without another handsign Shikamaru activated the final part of his attack.

Shikamaru: Devouring shadow gate jutsu!

As he shouted the shadows began to swirl around and then everything within one mile, vanished from existence, the tree, even some of the ground under foot.

Shikamaru landed to the ground with a pant, hoping that he had finished the battle in that one swift attack, but the sound of moving behind him caught his attention. The second he began to turn a fist crashed down into his face.

Tayuya: That was impressive; I almost got caught up in that. So I guess it's about time I tried to finish this too.

Shikamaru lifted himself, staring up at the girl in front of him in panic, he had planned out everything, yet she managed to avoid even his trump card. Tayuya stood tall holding her flute before her lips with a smile, and then began playing a tune. Shikamaru's senses disorientated, throwing him into a world of pinkish color and repeated stabs into his body, however, calm as always, Shikamaru's mind allowed him to think of a way out focusing on the pain of a finger he himself had broken and a final card he played shortly before her attack; he waited, playing dead under the girls jutsu, he waited for her to draw closer.

Tayuya: And now to put you out of your misery you little shit!

Once she finally reached the desired spot, holding a kunai tight in her hand, Shikamaru smiled.

Shikamaru: Ninja art: Shadow strangle jutsu.

Finally realizing the trouble she was in, Tayuya's body froze, grabbed by the shadow beneath her feet.

Shikamaru: Heh, it's about time.

He said as he lifted himself back to his feet, forcing his shadow to snake up the girl's body until it reached her neck. Everything was about to end, but unlike Shikamaru had planned, his shadow had begun to struggle, Tayuya's will was enough to fight off his shadow and as it reached her chest he forced it back, struggling against the girl, the battle became little more than a battle of wills.

Tayuya: The little bastard, the second that your stupid jutsu stops feelin' me up, I'm gonna keep that promise I made to you earlier.

She said as she strained to push down on the shadow, however, Shikamaru, who remembered the promise she made, began trying to reach her neck with a strongly renewed vigor, and realizing this, Tayuya began doing the same. Despite his struggles though, Shikamaru's chakra was beginning to run out, and no matter how hard he tried, his shadow begun to fade, leaving him at the mercy of the enraged girl in front of him.

Tayuya: You know, you're really smart, and I'm impressed with how quickly you were able to outthink me, but as the old saying goes.

She said as she began walking forward, holding onto the kunai in her hand.

Tayuya: Everybody has a plan until they take the first hit.

With her kunai now raised over her head she prepared to finish Shikamaru who panted heavily, completely prepared for what was about to happen, however reluctant he was., but the sound of rushing wind caught his ear, and less quickly Tayuya's as well. Turning to the sound, Tayuya noticed only short of impact that the wind was rushing solely at her.

Temari: Oh come on, where is that skill from when we fought.

Shikamaru turned, gazing up at the girl speaking down to him with surprise.

Shikamaru: What're you-

Temari: I came to bail you out stupid, so where's my thank you?

Shikamaru: Eh? Why?

Temari: We owe you guys a debt, and we're fully intent on repaying it. So leave this one to me, alright?

She said with a smile that completely dumbfounded Shikamaru. Clearing her smile, she turned back to Tayuya, who was still lifting herself after the last attack, slow regaining her bearings, as Temari prepared, tossing her fan into the air , opening it in the process as she formed lightning fast seals and wiped her blood onto the fan's paper before grabbing it with her right hand.

Temari: Summoning jutsu: Kamaitachi!

As Temari waved her fan a small scythe wielding weasel appeared from it and smiled waving the scythe inside Temari's tornado, creating blades that engulfed the entire area ripping apart the trees as it closed in on its way to the frightened girl. Tayuya could feel the wind growing closer until the flute at her side split to pieces and soon she could feel it on her body; however a sudden shadow fell before her dispelling everything headed towards her. Reopening her eyes, Tayuya stared down at the person in front of her.

Yura: Alright, you win, so that's it. But I'm afraid I can't let you kill my Nee-chan.

Shikamaru: What the hell was that?

Kamaitachi: Temari, that's the girl from before right?

Temari: Yeah.

Kamaitachi: This isn't good, something about her is extremely wrong.

Temari nodded back to her summoned familiar trying to grasp what the girl before them had just done. It was only there that she realized the look in Shikamaru's eyes.

Temari: Did you see what happened?

Shikamaru: Yes. But it was so absurd that I'm not sure if I can even say something so asinine.

Yura, not as absurd as you may think, so I'm going to tell you in all earnest, that you cannot win against my Onikiri.

Tayuya rose to her feet with a frown, grinding her teeth.

Tayuya: What the hell are you doing here? I don't need you fucking help.

Yura: I don't remember asking if you did.

She said turning back to the girl, holding together her stern glare, never once shaking Tayuya.

Tayuya: Fuck you, stay out of my way!

She said, ready to step back into battle, knowing how futile it was, she just felt ashamed that he had to be saved by such an unreliable person. Yura cleared her face and held tightly onto Tayuya's shoulder and then drove her fist into her stomach knocking her immediately unconscious. After the girl passed out, Yura caught her in one arm and turned back to the two enemy ninja standing in front of her.

Yura: Are you going to pursue me?

Temari: We can't simply let you walk away.

Yura: I'm going to be blunt Temari, if we fight, you're going to die.

Temari: How can you be so sure?

Shikamaru: Temari.

Said girl turned to Shikamaru, who gave her a head shake, indicating not to pursue the battle. Yura smiled at them and closed her eyes.

Yura: I'm sorry, and I understand what you feel, but Tayuya-neechan was the only one who was nice to me, I can't just look away as you cut her down. I have no love for the others of the sound four, and you'll probably be glad to know that they have all been felled. However, your team isn't in such a good state either.

She warned to Shikamaru who winced at the words.

Yura: However, dragon boy was able to help the ones who fell, but their lives are still in danger, and your fox boy is fighting the Uchiha. Your attention is better focused elsewhere.

She said as she slowly departed from the area, leaving all behind her as a distant memory. With the battle done, Kamaitachi vanished in a cloud of smoke as Temari turned in confusion.

Temari: What had you so convinced that I couldn't beat her?

She asked calmly.

Shikamaru: She killed your chakra.

Those words however managed to shake her calm.

Temari: What was that?

Shikamaru: She completely neutralized your chakra before it could hit that girl, you may not have noticed, but if it was anything like mine at that moment, you must have felt your chakra vanish right.

Temari: I thought it did, but since Kamaitachi didn't vanish, I figured I imagined it.

Shikamaru: We had little chance of winning, so I figured it was a better idea to leave it, besides, she didn't look like she came here to fight.

Shikamaru lifted himself from the ground and walked over to Temari.

Shikamaru: It's troublesome, but thanks for bailin' me out.

He said only shortly before walking away, never waiting for her response or reaction to his words, after all as Yura said, more important things to worry about.

Flash

JJ stared with pure rage in his eyes, after meeting up with Claire he was able to learn the reason behind the mission, and needless to say, he was pissed, but right now, Naruto and Sasuke were the ones who had to settle this and thanks to a promise he made Naruto, along with Kakashi and Raizen, they would not interfere, win or lose, Naruto wanted to handle this, there was to be no inference no matter what. The roar of battle shook the area, eclipse the sound of even thought, but that was too expected when two of such caliber faced off.

Sasuke: Naruto!

He roared out over the sound of thunder.

Naruto: Sasuke!

He growled over the rush of the wind. Both boys leaving everything they had, would the valley of end be the sever to their bond, or would it be a place for new beginnings.

Chapter 22 end.

Sasuke: Everything began on that day. I remember, even now, I'll never forget.

Naruto: Even if you try to leave I'll do everything to stop you.

Sasuke: So long as I remember, I can never look away. I can never live peacefully.

Naruto: I don't intend to lose this fight, I will bring you back, I made a promise, to protect all those important to me, that includes you.

Sasuke: And if this bond is what standing in my way, then I'll just have to sever it.

Naruto: I will not fail.

Next time on Eye Piercing the Darkness: The calming storm.

Naruto: This will end it all, because, I'm your friend.

The return of Omake Theater.

Canon/Omake #1: Yura's definition of nice.

Head hung low, Yura walked through the hallowed halls of Orochimaru's lair, making small glances to the many eyes that fell on her as she walked.

Anzu: Hey look guys, there's a new one.

He said as he blocked Yura's path, giving her a look she had never seen before.

Anzu: And she looks pretty ripe, heh, aside from Tayuya, there haven't been many girls here to play with.

He said, wearing the same creepy smile as others began to join him, walking into his pace.

Hajime: Yeah, and since she's such a prude no man would dare go near her, unless they wanted to lose their head. But you look like you're all ready to play with us.

Yura backed away slowly, it wasn't exactly far from her ability to drop each and every one of them in a matter of seconds, after all, she was naturally adept at Taijutsu, but that wasn't the problem, she feared humans, and whenever so much as three gathered around her, it meant pain. Right now there were five men surrounding her, meaning that she was pretty much paralyzed. However, before anything could be done to her, a fist came down onto the head of Anzu, knocking him flat to the ground.

Tayuya: You know, I can hear all this shit you're talkin' about me in here.

She said with a stern frown, making all of the men back away slowly.

Tayuya: Listen, this little bitch here is property of Orochimaru-sama, and since you're so low on the totem pole you wouldn't know, so let me fill you in. This girl is not to be touched, any who bring harm to Yura Inugami, is to be purged. Those were his words; do you know what that means?

Looking at the girl in fear all scattered to the wind, as Tayuya sighed looking at the slower girl before her.

Tayuya: Seriously, "Send Tayuya to find her, she's a girl after all." They're so full of it.

Tayuya peeked her eye back and frowned in disgust.

Tayuya: Come with me.

Yura stared at her with star filled eyes, and started running down the list of things that just happened: This girl had just stood up for her, talked to her directly in a non-threatening, purposely ignored that she called her a bitch for the sake of the moment.

Yura: Will you be my friend?

Tayuya: What? Hell no!

Yura: Then I'll call you Oneechan since we have the same hair color.

Tayuya: What kind of fucked up reason is that? Look, back off, you're not my friend got it you little prick?

Despite what she had just said, Yura continued to look at her with a smile filled with happiness, giving Tayuya the shivers.

Tayuya: Fuck this; I'm gettin' someone else to look after your sorry ass.

Now completely enraged, Tayuya stormed off as Yura followed behind her with everything she had.

Yura: Hey Oneechan, wait up.

After seeing the state of things and Yura's fondness of Tayuya, she was ordered to look after Yura, never once did she have a choice.

Omake #2: Reasoning.

Kimimaro stared down at Lee, who kept repeatedly producing new bottle of the best medicine in the world, for it will always cure what ails you, in disgust. Why did he have so many of those things and what type of woman keeps that much sake with her, in a hospital no less.

Kimimaro: What kind of woman needs that much sake?

At that moment, somewhere deep in the forest, Claire was healing the fallen boys as she waited for the medical nin squad to arrive, when suddenly her ears began to burn.

Claire: It's not my fault I can't get drunk!

Her shout, for reason unknown to her or the medic nin who had just arrived on the scene. After all, all forms of poison are expelled from her body, even the most harmless kind.

Teru: Uhh-

Claire: Don't ask.

Canon/Omake #3: Relationship after.

Yubiki stared across the village, looking through a solitary window at the man she had officially been going out with for some time now, she had yet to tell Naruto about it, for fear of how he may react, but from what he had shown the day before, he probably already knew. He did hang out with one of the most perceptive young shinobi in the village.

Naruto: Mom.

He called out to her from below, beckoning her from her perch atop the roof. However, instead of waiting for a reaction from her, he could tell that her eyes instead called him up.

Naruto: I've been looking for you Mom.

Yubiki: Did you need me?

Naruto: Nothing like that, I just thought that you seemed kind of distant lately.

Yubiki: Have I?

Naruto: Yeah, you kind of look like you're in love.

Giving a slight twitch, she turned away from Naruto hoping that he hadn't noticed.

Naruto: Are you happy Mom?

Yubiki: Why does that matter?

Naruto: You mean a lot to me, You're the only mother I've ever known, well, aside from when Mother visits me in dreams, but your happiness is important to me too, so please, do what makes you happy and I'll be happy for you, besides, he's good guy.

He said with a smile that made Yubiki blush slightly.

Yubiki: So you knew?

Naruto: We've only had each other for a long time; it's easy for me to see what you're thinking. Do you remember the promise I made when I started training?

Yubiki: That you'd become hokage.

Naruto: That would mean nothing if you aren't smiling when it happens. I want to stay with you forever, because you are my mother, blood or not.

He said with a smile that brought a smile to Yubiki as well.

Yubiki: Thank you Naruto.

Naruto: Don't thank me, just do what feels right.

Both mother and son leaned back, bathing in the beautiful glow of the sun. The next day, Yubiki woke up early waiting in front of the academy gates waiting for Iruka to arrive, and once he did, surrounded by the shouts of the academy's children. Once he noticed Yubiki, who blushed at his arrival as Sasuke stared on with Yukari and the Konohamaru corps.

Iruka: What brings you here?

He asked with hope in his voice. Yubiki blushed and walked closer, coughing into her fist she spoke.

Yubiki: Um, I kind of, um, well…

Iruka: Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?

Yubiki turned away and blushed, lining her self back up with the road leading away from Iruka.

Yubiki: Well since you asked I guess I don't have anything better to do today, why not.

Iruka: Then I'll see you at eight.

Yubiki: Sure, see you then.

With that said, Yubiki walked down the road, leaving Iruka with a smile as his humorously curious students stared on.

Sasuke: Man, I wonder if Naruto knows about this.

Yukari: I bet he does, but more than that, is this going to be in the lecture today sensei?

She asked to a now blushing and embarrassed Iruka, who turned to his now eager to be in class students.

Iruka: No, and please keep all those questions to yourself.

He said leading all into the class as Sasuke waved goodbye to his little sister, however, Iruka's request seemed to be too much for the young and eager to learn about something other than what they were there for kids. Needless to say, Iruka wasn't able to get a single lecture done that day, but that night was something different entirely, after all, he had finally been able to go on a date with the love of his life, who seemed a lot less reluctant to be seen with him, little did he know, he had Naruto to thank for this. Kakashi stared deep into his book, leaning back against one of the many guard rails on the roof tops of the Konoha, however the sound of giggles coming from one of the most unlikely voices made him turn to the village streets, seeing Iruka and Yubiki walking down the street together now obviously acting like a couple, and right down the street from the them were Gai and Kagura, walking arm in arm. Kakashi noticed that he wasn't the only one watching these two couples with jealously in their eyes, but that did nothing to calm the anger he felt inside.

Kakashi: I need to get a girlfriend.

He said tossing his book to the side, and from the roof, soon after, he realized what he had done and dived for the book with everything he had.

JJ: That was really mature of you Naruto.

He said looking down at his younger brother who smiled at his mother.

Naruto: She looked like she was trying to hold back, so I let her free. Besides-

He said with a warm smile that soon turned sinister.

Naruto: Now my Himes and I get the house to ourselves.

He said with an equally as sinister chuckle.

JJ: So you had ulterior motives?

Naruto: You have to; if you want to be able to tell a guy he can have your mom.

JJ: I guess, heh, you're probably right.

He said with a smile, watching on as Yubiki walked away, maybe this was just what she needed, after all, with how happy they looked, how could it be wrong?

Canon/Omake #4: Something's wrong.

It had been a long time coming, but finally team 14 had been able to pull Claire away from the hospital long enough for her to beat them up, I mean train them. It had been a lot of time since their last training session, but it was once again proven that she was in a league of her own, she was still reading through the hospital roster as she fought them and they were already near the point of exhaustion.

Claire: Are we done here?

JJ/Mika/Naruto: Hell no!

They shouted as they ran for her, so rare was it that the four trained together that the other teams and teachers gathered together to watch, after all, Claire rarely fought at all, since the invasion. Claire grew bored and sighed into the piece of paper she held before, so she summons Mr. X to fight for her. Making the children sweat drop, why were they so much weaker than her. JJ growing tired of her arrogance quickly ran for Claire, avoiding Mr. X on his way to her, but before he could reach her X slammed his fist into the back of his head, knocking him into Claire's chest, in which she shivered and blushed.

Claire: Dammit JJ, now isn't the time to be doing something like this!

She said pushing away at him, or more accurately, at air, for JJ was already charging at X.

JJ: Who the hell do you think you're hittin'!

He had been so focused on fighting X that he never noticed that all eyes were on him like he were some kind of monster, well, more of a monster. Claire dropped her notepad and cancelled the summoning on X right before JJ could land a hit.

JJ: Huh, what the-

Claire: Training is cancelled, JJ come here.

JJ: Huh, why what's wrong?

Claire: You're sick.

JJ: I-I am?

Naruto: Dude did you eat something funny?

Neji: You're obviously not well.

Kakashi: Tell me, how many fingers am I holding up.

JJ: Uh, three.

Kakashi: He hasn't lost his sight yet.

Lee: Still there must be something wrong.

JJ: What, what happened? What's going on, you guys are scaring me.

Tenten: You didn't notice?

JJ: Huh?

Claire: You fell in my breasts, but you didn't do anything.

JJ's tension instantly released and he frowned at everyone.

JJ: Is that it? You guys are making a big deal out of nothing. I just didn't want to.

Those words were even more of a shock to everyone.

Kurenai: It's worse than I thought.

Kiba: At this rate there's nothing we can do.

Sasuke: It's unfortunate, but that might be true.

Hinata: Norugi-niisan.

Hanabi: Please don't die.

They begged, genuinely crying in front of him; however that only served to make JJ depressed.

JJ: Am I really so much of a pervert that when I'm not being perverted people are worried for my health.

Jiraiya: Kid we heard everything on the way over, is it true that you're dying?

JJ: No!

Tsunade: Don't worry kid, the funeral will be beautiful, it'll be paid for out of your pocket though.

JJ: I'm not dying, Mika say something, tell them I'm not sick.

Mika however only held her hands with worry, looking away from him as well.

JJ: You too?

He asked with a deep sigh, completely overwhelmed by the reactions of the people around him. However Tsunade and Jiraiya quickly noticed what was wrong.

Tsunade: I know, I've heard of a remedy to this kind of sickness. Mika come here for a sec.

Mika: Is there something I can help with?

She asked, worried as everyone else as Tsunade smiled at her.

Tsunade: JJ, look right at her.

JJ: Why should I participate in this malicious slander?

Tsunade: Just do it.

With a sigh, he did as asked, however right before he could ask why, Tsunade pushed him into Mika's chest. At that moment JJ's brains fried and Mika shivered under the touch, after about two seconds JJ snuggled closer and closed his eyes which caused the embarrassed Mika to push him away as he smiled dodging her rapid fire punches aimed for his face. Giving up on her repeated failure to land a blow, she turned to Tsunade ready to question her logic until she noticed the relieved faces, aside from Ino who seemed upset by the revelation.

Mika: What was that about?

Claire: He's not sick after all, the little pervert just switch his focus to another person. Hahahahahahaha.

She laughed into the sky in relief.

Neji: Oh I see.

Ishi: its love right.

Anko: Seems that way.

They all said as if they were investigating an unnatural phenomenon, ignoring the fact that they all made Mika blush deep red.

JJ: I knew that from the beginning.

He said looking to the side with a frown. However, Mika being the victim in all this frowned and with no one else to focus it on started chasing JJ.

Mika: This is all your fault!

JJ: It was you guys who jumped to the weird conclusions!

Claire however only stopped laughing once JJ was out of an earshot, wiping away a sad tear that brought the attention of all the other adults.

Claire: Haha, that…..actually makes me feel kind of lonely.

Asuma: Did you like it when he did that?

He asked obliviously, gaining himself a slap on the back of the head from Kurenai.

Claire: Of course I didn't, but it kind of feels like I've been left behind. It shows that he's growing up, and then soon enough he'll probably forget all about me.

Tsunade: That's a feeling that comes with raising children.

Kakashi: Speaking from experience my lady?

He asked, gaining a small shiver from her and Jiraiya.

Tsunade: Of course not, but we have had to look after kids too you know.

Jiraiya: _That was a close one_.

Claire: I suppose it should make me happy, but it actually makes me kind of sad.

Gai: I can relate, maybe someday, they will move on, but so long as we do our job, they will never forget us or what we taught them.

Kurenai: I'm surprised though, that was actually quite a motherly thing to worry about.

Claire: Wha, I'm not old enough to have a kid his age!

She shouted in outrage that only made the older adults around her smile. However much she tried to deny it, she indeed thought of him as a son, she just didn't want to accept it. After that the teachers simply began to watch as the children all split into teams of two and began training on their own.

Naruto: Sasuke, let's show 'em what we can do.

Sasuke: Yeah.

JJ: Alright Ino let's show off the strength of the pact.

Ino: You got it.

Neji: Lee.

Lee: No need to go any further.

Mika: Heh, let's make this one quick Hinata.

Hinata: Okay.

Someday all of the children in front of them would make their own path to follow, and someday it would take precedence over even their bonds with their teachers, but the lessons they learned and the time they spent with the ones who came before.

Omake Theater closed.

JJ welcome once again to character introduction corner.

Sakura: It's been a while since the last one.

Ino: Yeah why is that?

JJ: I had some things that I needed to explain, it will be returning to story introduction corner next time as well, but hey, that's business for another time.

Sakura: Right now we're introducing someone who's going to finally get some more page time next chapter.

JJ: Her name, Isane Uchiha, formerly Kusanagi.

Isane: You're making me blush.

Ino: Why Uchiha?

Isane: I took up Itachi's last name after I left the leaf village, simply because I knew that I'd be traced down by the royal family if I didn't however I had no knowledge that my father was already dead. However there was a reason I left the name behind in the first place so I didn't take it back.

Ino: Okay now can you tell us your stats?

Isane: Well-

Strength: 11

Endurance: 12

Speed: 15

Chakra: 17

Weapon skill: 10

Taijutsu: 8

Ninjutsu: 16

Genjutsu: Beyond measure.

Special: beyond measure.

Isane: My level of telepathy is far beyond anything my younger sister has ever been able to achieve, she may be able to reach my level someday, but that won't be any time soon.

Ino: Wait, so you do remember Ishi, you said that you didn't.

Isane: I don't remember you being there for that.

JJ: This has nothing to do with the canon storyline.

Isane: Well of course I remember her, If you think about the time it took for me to leave she was already alive, but she was still young, I erased her memories of me.

Sakura: Why?

Isane: We'll tackle that next time.

She said with a wink.

JJ: Alright, can you list the powers you have?

Isane: Well,

**Telepathy:** The ability to read and probe minds, even sway people of weak will into your influence.

**Telekinesis:** The ability to move and control objects or even beings with only a thought, supremely more developed than my younger sister's.

**Teleportation:** Using my own thoughts I can move myself from one place to another without much effort, however this skill has limits, I can carry others with me, but not objects directly on the body, such as I can carry clothes, but not weapons, because nobody wants to send themselves somewhere else completely naked.

**Mental shield: **This allows me to create a shield in front of my body through sheer force of will, however it is not perfect as you saw in the battle with that Raizen boy, it can be broken through. But it also holds the ability to drain force from the blow before it disappears, in other words, it can greatly weaken the attack.

**Pyrokinesis: **This allows me to control and generate flames to an almost epic scale, there's no comparison to my younger sister.

Isane: However as you all may have seen I also hold the ability to use many various jutsu; just what I use is a story for another day.

Sakura: Just what do you see in Itachi?

Isane: The same thing you see in Raizen, for me Itachi-sama is everything, I'd anything for him.

Ino: So you really love him?

Isane: Of course I do, after all, I have good reason to.

JJ: Alright, it's that time once again for the fourth wall breaking moment.

Ding-dong.

Isane: What was that?

Ino: Don't ask.

JJ: Isane's first appearance was in Resident Naruto Akatsuki Chronicles and while I didn't get to go as far into the story as I may have liked, I actually had many things planned for it. Isane however was a character I originally created only to be Itachi's Sakura. For those who don't know, in the RN series, the Uchiha massacre didn't take place until much later in the characters lives. Sasuke was already thirteen when it happened and the time of peace was able to lead the way to many things. Isane was always the same character, she was always a lost princess, she always had a little sister, and she was always dedicated to Itachi, however none but one was going to be relevant to the storyline. As in this, Isane is a really sweet girl who's dark persona only exists because she chose to bear the sin Itachi instead of leaving him to carry it alone. Only whilst in RN: AC where Itachi only dragged her along because her powers were useful, as displayed in this, he truly cares for her, which is why he was reluctant to let her follow him, however, before I go much further, I'm going to stop, because the Uchiha backstory is going to be in the next chapter, along with the final conclusion to the storm arc of this story, how it ends, well, you'll see soon enough.

Isane: I'm shocked that you know that much about me.

JJ: There's nothing in this world I don't know, I know everything about you down from your leaders name all the way down to your bra size.

Isane jumped back and covered herself.

Isane: How would you-

JJ: Maybe I should tell everyone about that too while I'm at it.

He said entering dirty old man mode, never noticing that a pair of blood red eyes activated behind him with the sound of crackling flames. Turning back to them he noticed Itachi slowly walking toward him with anger in his eyes.

Isane: Itachi-sama!

She shouted in reverence as her hero walked closer burning the area around JJ.

JJ: hehe, you think you scare me, let's go then devil boy.

He said with a smile as he ran forward beginning an epic battle that you'll never get to see.

Ino: Whoa did you see that?

Sakura: Whoa, I can't believe he dodged that.

Isane: Itachi-sama would never fall too an attack like that.

Ino: And Fou-lu-sama would never be hit by an attack like that.

Sakura: Hey aren't we supposed to be ending this?

Ino: Oh yeah. That's all from us here at EPTD.

Isane: So to all of our fans and readers.

Itachi/JJ: Shine eternal!

They shouted as they met with an epic clash of attacks that exploded, causing all the cameras on set to die out.


	23. Chapter 23

I got right into this one, mostly just because I wanted it done, and I'm not going to lie, last time I kind of lost all motivation to keep writing, I have that problem sometimes, but I wrote this story because I love the idea, I'm not going to stop just because no one's reading it. I love this story and I'm going to write it until my fingers stop working. As for the end that was coming, I've been thinking of extending it a chapter, mostly because there's something I wanted to do and I planned to end the storm arc last chapter, but I got a little into it once I got going. Well this is going to be the true end of the storm saga, and the dive into the Uchiha's past as well as the past of origin of Isane. I made no reference last chapter so I'm going to jump right in and get this done.

The calming storm

Naruto had just left behind to finish what he had started with Kimimaro, and knowing all too well the condition he was in, it pained him to do so, but right now there was no time to hesitate, he couldn't afford to lose even a second or Sasuke would be gone, lost forever to Orochimaru's grip. He had been chasing him for what seemed like forever, despite the fact that it was only mere minutes since departed, but the beating in his chest alerted him to the extent in which he was pushing his body. Truth be told, he had done more before, and gave more effort, but the anxiety he felt was more than taxing, he didn't want to lose an ally, a friend to his worst enemy.

Naruto: Sasuke!

He called out to him, positive that he could be heard yet gaining no response. The chase soon led them into a dark tunnel moving Naruto into state he knew all too well. His eyes were accustomed to the dark, there was nothing he couldn't see in even the darkest of nights, yet Sasuke seemed to be navigating it just as well. Never missing even a single step, Naruto gained on Sasuke, reaching the light peeking from the other side of the tunnel, and finally, Sasuke came to a halt, standing on the head of the first hokage.

Naruto: It's about time you stopped, what the hell is wro-

Naruto's question was cut short after catching sight of the marks on Sasuke's face, his right eye pure golden, the same as Orochimaru's.

Naruto: What have you done?

Sasuke: I did what was necessary.

He said gazing down into his own hand, and then back up to Naruto.

Sasuke: What's wrong Naruto, don't like what you see? Are you intimidated by the new me?

Sasuke's smiled turned wicked, something Naruto had never seen before. With a face clear of discontent Naruto replied to him.

Naruto: No, quite frankly, I'm disgusted.

Sasuke: Why? I only wanted to become stronger, can't you relate to that?

Naruto: And then you go and sell your soul to the devil to do it?

Sasuke: Coming from one who turned himself into a demon.

Naruto chuckled, scuffing to the side at Sasuke's comment.

Naruto: Heh, you mean like the demon that raised me, taught me how to fight and protect the people I care about. If that's a demon then I'd rather be one of them than a human any day.

Sasuke: The same here, I've seen the lowest point of humanity, I've walked that line and come back, and then into the bowels of hell. Only so that I could gain the strength I need to kill him.

Naruto: So you turned hatred into strength, that's not going to get you anywhere.

Sasuke: Oh, and why is that?

Naruto: Because, when turning weakness into strength, strength will surely become weakness.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and turned away from him, gazing down into the waterfall below.

Sasuke: Do you truly believe that?

Naruto: With everything I have.

Sasuke: Then what if I said to me the friendship we harbor is one of those weaknesses of yours. Or that the will to protect would do nothing but drag you down in the end.

Naruto: Then I'll make the right judgment when moment comes. I made a promise to save you, and that's what I intend to do.

Sasuke: Even if you have to kill me?

Naruto: If it comes to that, however I have no intent on going that far. Because I stand before you, confident that you won't be able to beat me.

Sasuke: Alright then, let's make a wager, if you lose, I'm going to kill you and gain a new Sharingan.

Naruto: And if I win, you're coming back with me, one way or another, because I promised I'd bring you back.

Naruto looked back and smiled.

Naruto: Did you hear that Onii-san, Kakashi, Raizen, I don't want any of you interfering in this no matter the outcome. If he wins, you let him walk away, because I never go back on my word.

Naruto's words calmed the three watching, there was going to be no interference, Naruto and Sasuke were going to settle everything their own way and with these thoughts fresh in mind, both rushed forward. Each clashing with the other, never gaining ground with their attacks, however as Naruto fell back, Sasuke stared forward, his mind was elsewhere.

Sasuke:_ It all started then didn't it?_

He thought to himself as he stared down into his hand, the monster he had become, it was all because of him; the person hates yet admires most in the world.

Sasuke: Oniichan.

He called out to his older brother, preparing to leave the house on yet another day of training.

Sasuke: You're going out again aren't you?

Itachi: Yes, Father would be rather disappointed if my skills began to weaken.

Sasuke: Then take me too; I want to see how you do it Oniichan.

Itachi smiled back at his younger brother and waved him closer, and eager to answer the call, Sasuke ran for his brother only to receive a two finger poke to the head.

Itachi: Not this time Ototo.

Sasuke: Argh, you know you could've told me that without poking me in the head first.

Itachi: Yes, I could've.

He said standing to his feet with the same smile.

Itachi: Your job is to look after Yukari in my absence.

Sasuke: Yeah because everyone knows that you cater to her. Then again Father did say he wanted her to be the Uchiha princess, so no training for her, right?

Itachi: That's what he said.

He repeated with a slightly disagreeable frown on his face, Yukari was only five yet she already showed great potential as a shinobi.

Itachi: I'll be back soon alright.

Sasuke: Yeah, then you have to teach me something.

Itachi: Yeah.

Itachi finally walked through the door, leaving the house and his younger brother behind.

Yu: Did Onii-sama leave already?

Sasuke: Yeah you just missed him.

He said to her with a pat on the head.

Yu: Ohh, I wanted to say good bye.

Sasuke: Don't worry about it; he said he'll be back soon. I'm sure he'll keep his word, so let's make sure that you're ready for when he gets back.

He said playfully squeezing on the girl's cheeks, causing her to chuckle in response, staring at her older brother in admiration as he also prepared to leave for the day.

Yu: My brothers are cool.

She chuckled out with a playful smile which drew Sasuke's in return.

Sasuke: You're pretty cool too, little hime.

Sasuke strapped on his shoes and walked through the door, running through the streets of Konoha with youthful vigor, he was only seven years old, but he was still a proud and growing Uchiha, life for him was guaranteed. Itachi however, was heading toward the hospital in the center of town; it had been four years since the girl he rescued had been sleeping there. His sleeping beauty, never known why she was there or when she'd awake, or so the doctors said, something of the girl's own power was stopping her from awakening, nothing more, yet for six years she failed to open her eyes. Even Itachi, in all earnest, had no idea why he was visiting her. He said not a word, he simply sat there staring down at her as if she'd wake up if he did, yet she never did. The only true explanation he could give is that it was as if she were calling to him, in a voice he couldn't hear.

?: I've been trying to grasp something.

The girl said as she leaned up from her bed, turning to him, yet never once did Itachi's expression change, no shock or surprise showed on his face.

?: How are you special, what makes you so different from everyone else?

Itachi: I fail to understand what you mean?

?: You're just like them, just like everyone else, yet you think yourself special, what is it you fear?

Itachi: I have no fears.

?: Only a fool would utter those words, you're afraid of something, if you think you fear nothing, then that means you've just yet to encounter your greatest fear. Soon you'll discover what you fear most.

The shadow s behind the girl spread, reaching out to Itachi, latching onto him with vicious force, finally gaining a response from the stoic boy as he realized that control over his body was no longer his own.

?: I'll stay by your side, even after you discover your fear, I'll hold you tight, and never let go, after all, you are my shining prince.

Just as the shadows engulfed Itachi, his rose his head, covered in cold sweat, looking down to the girl who had moved not an inch since he had arrived. Itachi hadn't understood what his dream meant, but he it wasn't as if he cared either. Itachi looked over to the window; reacting from such a thing was beneath him. Firmly deciding in his mind that he needed some fresh air, he opened the window, allowing the cool breeze to wash over his face as he returned his eyes to the sleeping girl.

Itachi: Is it truly so, that you do not wish to awaken?

He questioned mostly to himself, maybe that question was the reason he frequented her room. He wanted to know why someone with such power would choose to keep themselves in a weakened state such as that. Finally growing bored of his visit he walked toward the door and reached for the knob until the sound of stirring roused his interest. The looking toward the bed he noticed the girl moving, as if trying to gain a more comfortable to position to lie in. As her breathing returned to normal and she began sleeping soundly, making Itachi curious. Did people normally wake from a coma by going to sleep? With this question Itachi walked closer to her, gently shaking her shoulder as if to test if she were in a sound state of mind, and surely, her eyes opened.

?: Huh?

She questioned, gazing up to the boy before her.

?: Hello.

The girl before him rose to sit stretching as if her body hadn't been in inaction for four years. It was only after she was done stretching that she gave a shocked reaction, but not for the fact that her movements were limited, but because of Itachi, her eyes went wide, staring dead into Itachi's eyes.

Itachi: Have I offended you in some way?

?: No, I just don't understand you.

She said as if it were the simplest thing in the world to understand.

Itachi: Do you remember your name?

Isane: It's Isane, and don't bother asking any other questions, I'm not so weak as to forget things about myself.

Itachi: Very well, my name is-

Isane: Itachi Uchiha, one of the Uchiha leadership's children, I'm in Konoha hospital and I've been in a "coma" to four years.

As anyone would, Itachi became suspicious of the girl, barely hiding it in his gaze. Isane smiled at him looking right into his eyes.

Isane: Don't be so scary, I was merely in a state of mental sleep, I could still accurately hear everything that was going on around me.

Itachi: "Mental sleep"?

Isane: I removed my conscious thought from my body so I wouldn't feel the pain, I figured I was dead though, until I started hearing voices. So I stayed asleep when I found that I had reached a safe place and then I decided to hone my abilities.

Itachi: Abilities?

Isane: I'd love to tell you, but I don't know you well enough yet.

She smilingly replied to the boy, who was growing ever more intrigued by the girl with every second. However time had been an issue and he had already been there long enough. Standing to leave, Itachi turned his back to the girl who seemed quite disheartened at the sight.

Isane: So you're going to leave, I thought we were having a good talk here.

Itachi: I'll return some other time, for now I have to go. I'll inform the doctor.

Isane: Alright, don't break your word now.

She said waving him off as a smile slowly crept onto his face. Sasuke stared up at his brother in awe, following his every word as he leisurely talked to him and his younger sister.

Sasuke: So she finally woke up, maybe it was because you were there Oniichan.

Yu: I know that must be it; after all, Onii-sama can do anything.

Itachi: I'm not nearly as amazing as you make me sound.

Sasuke: Yeah right, everyone knows how strong you are and you're the village star child. There's nothing you can't do, even wake a girl from a four year sleep.

Itachi stared at Sasuke with discontent.

Sasuke: _I'm sure he understood, I wasn't very good at hiding it. Maybe I was just jealous when I said that, but even if I was, I admired him, I hung to his every word._

Sasuke: Yahhhhh!

Sasuke shouted, pushing his fist forward into Naruto's face, knocking him to the head of the second hokage, then pursued him down into his descent aiming to gain a further advantage over him, but not even before he could gain ground, Naruto's fist flew into his chest, knocking him into second hokage's hip, leading him into a freefall toward the ground. Sasuke managed to regain himself in mid-air, just in time to land on his feet, gazing over to Naruto, who stared at him from only a few feet away.

Naruto: Did you forget who I am? I'm not going to lose to you.

Sasuke: You're not the only one who's special.

Hoping to his feet, Sasuke charged for Naruto, barely missing a straight punch for his face as Naruto prepared to counter, however, before he could Sasuke's elbow flew back into his head knocking him slightly off balance, right as Sasuke right hand lifted, bashing down into Naruto's neck, crashing him down into the ground.

Sasuke: Karyu-no-tekken!

He shouted, slamming his fiery left hand down into Naruto's back, blowing a crater into the ground around his body. Yet, Sasuke quick thinking allowed him to realize that the smoke coming from Naruto's body wasn't from the flame engulfing his body. Naruto emerged from the ground only a few feet from Sasuke's position and slammed his fist into Sasuke's chin knocking him into a stumble and after landing Naruto launched a straight kick into his face, quickly shifting his balance to his other foot launching another kick into Sasuke's face as he hunched forward from the first hit. Sasuke body skipped across the ground as if he were a rock, sliding into a sitting position as he fell back into a rock. Eyes now gazing at the blonde shinobi coming at him with everything he had, Sasuke reached down, pulling on a wire that emerged from the gravel as a web, wrapping itself around Naruto's body.

Naruto: What the?

Sasuke: Dragon flame jutsu!

He shouted, holding his lips to the tip of the wire, igniting it until the flame led all the way down to Naruto, this time though he was sure that it wasn't a clone he was fighting. Sasuke stared into the flame with eyes cast elsewhere once again, letting his mind wander from the fight.

Sasuke: You're going again?

Itachi: Yeah.

Sasuke: Fine, it's not like you're ever around anymore any way.

He said with a hint of sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Itachi: I promise, I'll be able to train with you tomorrow.

Sasuke: Yeah, okay, I'll hold you to that.

Itachi smiled back to his younger brother and departed heading toward the hospital once again, and after a brisk walk and a few sign in sheets later, he had finally reached his destination. Not long after he walked through the door, the girl took notice, gazing at him as she ate her ice cream.

Itachi: You seem to be enjoying yourself.

Calmly smiling and swallow her food, Isane looked back at Itachi.

Isane: I'm used to being pampered.

Brushing her hair to the side she welcomed Itachi to come closer, and like she asked, he did so.

Isane: Why do you come here? Have you fallen for me?

Even though she said it as a joke, Itachi could read the hint of actual curiosity in her voice. Closing his eyes, Itachi began to think to himself, to be honest he had never really bothered with girls, and it didn't really feel like this girl was anymore than intrigue, however wrong that thought may have been, it was what he believed.

Itachi: That's not the case; I'm simply looking after you since I found you, nothing more.

Isane: Is that so, you're pretty boring you know that?

She said, flopping back down onto her bed with a huff,

Isane: Well, I'm attracted to you.

She said, rather bluntly, gaining little more than a lifted eyebrow from Itachi.

Isane: Why did you save me?

Itachi: Because I felt like it.

Isane: Ha, is that all? You're a strange one.

Itachi: You more so, how did you manage to remember things from when you were in a coma?

Isane: I told you, I was in mental sleep.

Itachi: And that is?

Isane: It's something psychics can do.

Itachi: Yeah.

He said, suddenly disinterested in what the girl was talking about, proving so by returning to peeling the apple in front of him.

Isane: You don't believe me?

Itachi: No.

Isane: Really?

She asked, moving the apple in Itachi's hand to hers, and then rather eerily rearranging the room around them.

Isane: Do you still not believe me?

She asked with a smile on her face, however Itachi's had never changed from his signature scowl, grabbing the leg of his chair; he grabbed himself a seat and watched the girl from it as she returned the room to its original decor.

Itachi: So, do all psychics play around with their powers like children?

Isane: Boo, you're no fun at all. I really just wanted to show you, and besides I wanted you to believe me.

Itachi: Fine.

Isane: So, do you think it's cool?

Itachi:...

Isane slumped her shoulders and sighed, she wasn't gaining anything from him.

Itachi: From what I hear, psychics can read minds, so why don't you tell me what I think?

Isane: Because I can't read your mind.

Itachi lifted a questioning eyebrow to the girl, inquiring further into the matter.

Isane: Don't look at me like that, I don't even know why I can't, I've tried, but it's like there's some kind of mental barrier around your mind, so I can't see into it.

Itachi: Fine, then I'll tell you in exchange for information about you.

Isane: Alright, shoot away.

Itachi: Where did you come from?

Isane: You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Besides I don't really want to talk about it. What's your family like?

Itachi:...

Isane: Not going to answer?

Itachi: You didn't answer my question either.

Isane: Fine, ask something else first then.

Itachi: You said that you put yourself in "mental sleep" what does that mean?

Isane: I closed off my mind so that I wouldn't feel the pain.

Itachi: Why?

Isane: Now you have to answer my first question.

Itachi: I have a younger brother and sister, my wise and kind mother and a strict yet proud father.

Isane: Sounds nice.

She said with a warm smile.

Itachi: Will you answer now?

Isane: Because I knew what was going to happen to me.

Isane's smile suddenly turned unto depression gazing down into the bed sheets atop her.

Itachi: Care to explain?

Isane: Heh, so you're going to press me huh? What I'm going to tell you must never leave this room.

Itachi simply lifted an eyebrow, signifying that he cared little for gossip.

Isane: My full name is Isane Kusanagi, have you heard of it?

Itachi: I believe so, but I doubt we're talking about the same person.

Isane: We are, trust me. I am the first born daughter of the royal family in the kingdom of flowers. My mother was the previous queen, yet she died shortly after giving birth to me. And six years later, my little sister was born of my step-mother. My father really wanted a son, I could always read it on his mind, you see, it's a kingdom, so the person I eventually married would seize control over the country, yet even his second child was a girl. Knowing that your father was thinking things like this, it's rather taxing on the mind.

Isane looked to the ceiling and closed her eyes.

Isane: In fact knowing what everyone was thinking at once, it's very unfortunate, knowing of those who like you and don't, and those with dirty and dark thoughts, you can hear them all. Then as my little sister grew she became close to me and her thoughts were always so pure, but I could tell, she was gaining the same powers as me, I pitied her for that, perhaps pity I should have saved for myself.

Itachi:…

Isane: I became aware of my step-mother's thoughts, she wanted for her daughter to become the next heir, and as such, she despised me. Then the dark hand began to run its course, she wanted me gone.

Itachi: And you knew of this, couldn't you have stopped it?

Isane: I guess what I'd used to describe it would be that I didn't care enough to, then when I was eleven she formed a plan, I was to be transported to my betrothed's palace, my step mother arranged for me to be murdered on the road beforehand, yet I guess the word you could use for what I did was that I "accepted" it, I just didn't feel the need to fight it, after all, life was going to be a dark and depressing road, if I could see everything that people wanted of me. My little sister would be plagued by her memories of me, and the loss, so I erased her memories of me and sealed her powers.

Itachi: Is such a thing possible?

Isane: No, I merely pulled a blanket over it, if she wills it enough her memories will come back, so I gave her the tools she needed to live her life. Once the time had come, I played along as planned and waited for the moment to arrive, but soon after, I met the ones who were to kill me, and I read their minds, in order to make it look as if I were truly met with brigands, they intended to ravage me first. I, for the first time, became scared, completely terrified by the fate about to befall me. So I tried to run, and I can hear in my step mother's mind, she began to regret her decision, but before she could do anything about it, I tripped, and fell to my death from the cliff. As I fell, I began to dream, and I locked my mind away so that I'd never wake from that dream...and then I heard your voice.

Isane smiled pulling her knees up to her chin, resting it on them as she continued on.

Isane: It was only then that I knew I was alive, so I stayed locked away, slowly honing my abilities until I awoke.

Itachi: Do you want to go back?

Isane: No, it'd only cause trouble for my little Ishi if I did. She was so warm and sweet; it made me want to squeeze her every time she spoke.

Itachi: I can relate.

He said looking to the side, thinking of his own younger sister.

Isane: Besides, I kind of want to stay here.

Itachi: Is that so?

Isane: I want to pretend that I don't remember anything and live here with you.

Itachi: Me?

Isane: Itachi-sama, I'm very happy I was able to meet you; it's very relieving to meet someone whose mind I can't read. I like this feeling, I want to stay near it, will you allow me to?

She asked with a pure smile that almost drew a blush from Itachi, however as he had been accustomed to doing, he managed to stifle it.

Itachi: Do as you wish.

Isane: Thank you; I...don't really have anywhere else to go. Thank you for looking after me Itachi-sama.

This was finally all it took to put a small and barely noticeably blush on Itachi's face, no one would be able to tell, but it was there, maybe that was the true reason he found the girl so interesting, she held something that he had never seen before, a power not many other people had, the power to touch his heart.

Sasuke: _That was the day that girl started hanging around Itachi, I thought she was nice, but maybe she was what triggered everything. Then again maybe it was that..._

It had been three weeks since Isane had been released from the hospital and she remained omnipresent at Itachi's side, and while his father was wary of her, his mother seemed to accept her completely. It was the first time in a long time that Itachi was actually free long enough to train with Sasuke, staring up at them was his parents and younger sister as Isane watched from the side, smiling at the dueling boys.

Yu: Which one do I root for?

She asked over to her mother, who only smiled a response to her.

Mikoto: Why don't you root for both, I'm sure your brothers will be happy to have your support.

With a nod of determination Yukari pumped his fist into the air.

Yu: Go Oniichan, Oniisama!

With their little sister's support now fueling them, they rushed forward, Sasuke quickly losing the advantage, however Itachi's slow retreat allowed Sasuke an opening to fill, this was not something he was able to do however as Itachi quickly slammed the bottom of his fist down into his head.

Itachi: Never assume that an enemy's retreat means that they concede.

Sasuke: Tch.

He clicked his teeth, throwing himself back in the battle

Shisui: They're really going at it huh?

Fugaku: What brings you here?

He asked to the boy who had just arrived, with smile he stated.

Shisui: I just came to see what Itachi was doing, besides if I don't show up Yukari-chan is gonna get worried.

He said rubbing the head of the small girl as she happily chuckled.

Shisui: Speaking of girls missing me, how are you doing today Isane? I bet you couldn't get me off your mind while I was gone.

Isane: You were gone, I hadn't noticed, and how many times must I spurn your advances before you get it.

Shisui backed away with a sigh, shrugging his shoulders.

Shisui: Yeah I know, you only have eyes for Itachi; if you ask me it's a waste of time, that guy doesn't worry about things like that.

Yu: Huh? Are you Oniisama's girlfriend Isane-san?

Isane jumped a little, she could read Yukari's mind and she knew that she had thought about it quite a lot, however the girl tended to speak on emotions, a very difficult habit since she didn't really process the thought, but felt it.

Shisui: Yeah, those two have done this and that and some more of that too.

Yu: Really?

Isane: No!

She shouted with a deep blush, only being stopped by Fugaku's coughing into his fist.

Fugaku: Please refrain from teaching my daughter weird things.

Shisui: Yeah, yeah.

Yu: Papa, can I train with them?

She asked, changing the subject on an emotion once again, which gained a chuckle from her father who only smiled as he placed his hand on her head.

Fugaku: No, that's okay; you leave those kinds of things to your brothers.

Fagaku had a habit of being strict, knowing this, Isane adopted her new personality to match his, hoping to be accepted, but there was one thing that always broke through that wall, Yukari's innocent smile, Isane noted, that smile was the reason he wanted her to avoid becoming a ninja, to avoid tainting her innocence. However Yukari hated this, her mother was a ninja and so were her brothers, why was she treated as such a baby?

Yu: Papa, I'm not a baby anymore, I can be a good ninja too.

Mikoto: Is that so?

She said, speaking to Yukari as one would a child, only making her even more depressed.

Yu: Com'n Mama, I'm good enough to be a ninja too, look.

She said lifting her self from the porch and closing her eyes. When she reopened them, they were blood red bringing a round of shock to all but Isane, so shocked was Itachi, that he wasn't able to see the punch Sasuke blindsided him with, yet he didn't really react to it either.

Sasuke: Hah, I got you.

He said finally noticing what his brother was staring at, and he as well, froze in surprise.

Yu: See now I'm just like Oniisama and Oniichan right?

Asked the girl, completely oblivious to the chaos she had just caused.

Itachi: Do you realized what this means?

He asked in a rushed voice, beckoning to his father who had long since put Yukari to bed after firmly planting his opinion on her request.

Fugaku: My question is what you mean with that?

Itachi: This alone shows Yukari's potential, she has the ability to pass even me.

Fugaku: Is that what you truly think?

Itachi: She was able to achieve the sharingan at such a young age simply because she wanted to, if she could aim that willpower she could possibly grow become the most powerful Uchiha.

Fugaku: Do you hear yourself? I'm not so foolish as to allow such a thing.

Sasuke: Father-

Fugaku: Silence, I will listen to no more of this, leave me now!

Mikoto: I'm sorry, but I agree with your father, please rest and calm yourselves.

Sasuke, barely saying anything the entire time, stood to his feet, leaving downtrodden.

Itachi: You seem to allow your own foolish feelings over losing your sister to allow you to lose sight of your good judgment.

Itachi said standing to his face, earning the full wrath of his father as he almost lost control and rushed over to him, as Itachi budged not even an inch. Fugaku stopped as Mikoto stood in his way, both arms extended in front of him.

Itachi: You haven't changed since then, which is why she chose to throw you away so easily.

Itachi's eyes turned cold, continually gadding his father into a confrontation partly because of the way he reacted when he saw Yukari's eyes, partly because he refused her wish, but mostly because he wanted to see how the girl could grow, but this action was met in the form of a firm slap to the face from his mother.

Mikoto: Itachi, that's enough. Good night!

She said sternly ordering her eldest child who bowed apologetically to her and walked from the room with a frown.

Mikoto: Sasuke, please leave.

Sasuke: Yes mother.

He said as he left the room, suddenly uneasy, he had never heard of his father's sister before, and the way Itachi acted, he seemed, almost frightening.

Sasuke: _That was the first time I began to notice the changes._

Sasuke watched Naruto fall to the ground in cinders, but this wasn't the first time he had faced him in battle, he knew all too well what he was capable of, and much like he had expected, Naruto jumped at him from behind throwing his right fist at the back of Sasuke's head, but before it could land Sasuke leaned forward, throwing his foot up into Naruto's chin, knocking him back into the air and with a smooth turn, he slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach.

Sasuke: Heh, you're so predictable.

Naruto soared back across the ground and flipped back to his feet smiling as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Naruto: Then how about I show you something new, kage-hochou.

Naruto slightly moved his foot back, but the second he did, he was in Sasuke's face, not even leaving a second between his appearances, he slammed his elbow into Sasuke's chest. Then brought his right palm into Sasuke's chin, knocking him off his feet and into the air, and then as he prepared to throw another blow, he appeared behind Sasuke and launched his right foot into his back knocking him face first into a large boulder, and then right before he could gain his bearings, Naruto appeared before him again this time slamming his fist into his face with such force that the rock exploded behind Sasuke and he was thrown into the mountain's mighty face once again. Just as Naruto was about to land another blow Sasuke flipped back, attaching his feet the mountain, narrowly avoiding Naruto's assault.

Sasuke: Dammit, what are you doing?

Naruto: Wouldn't you like to know, just rest assured that I can crush you-

He said teleporting to Sasuke's back once again.

Naruto: Anytime I like!

Sasuke's eyes flew to his back, yet not in time to stop Naruto's furious punch, knocking him down into the ground directly below. The explosive boom that resounded around the area shock the trees and even the water behind them, however the moment Naruto pulled his hand back he found a log in the place of Sasuke resting down in the hold he had made.

Naruto: Wha?

Before Naruto could process what had happened, he was caught in the enticing sound of birds chirping.

Sasuke: Chidori!

Naruto frowned, the attack coming at him had the power to kill him in one blow, and he didn't intend to take it full on, instead he teleported to the other side and allowed Sasuke to destroy the mountain face, however Sasuke wasn't done, using a jutsu he had learned from Kakashi he called the stones together.

Sasuke: Earth style: Collapsing stone prison!

At his command the rocks around Naruto fell to his body, enclosing him in rock tomb, but that wasn't enough to hold Naruto, Sasuke knew this, which is why he was prepared for the next step. Controlling the flame seeping from his body, he focused it onto his hands; creating two orbs of fire. One, he threw above Naruto, the other he charged until it reached and suitable size and then he threw it into the other, causing a massive explosion that blasted Naruto back through the left leg of the second hokage, and into the water beneath the waterfall. Naruto had managed to avoid the brunt of the attack, but it still took him some time to shake off the cobwebs in his head. As Naruto laid face up in the water, he slowly turned to Sasuke who had walked up to him from the small outlet.

Sasuke opened his eyes, laying in his bed he felt a strange chill, as if something was wrong, following this feeling led him to Itachi staring off into the night.

Sasuke: Couldn't sleep?

Itachi: I guess not.

Sasuke: Oniichan, does Father have a sister.

Itachi:...She died a long time ago, pay it no mind.

Sasuke looked down to the ground with a frown and asked begrudgingly.

Sasuke: Do you really think that Yukari will become stronger than us?

Itachi: Yes. That's why I'm going to take it upon myself to make sure that she does.

Sasuke: Huh?

He questioned, turning to his brother as he now were a much more serious expression.

Sasuke: But Father-

Itachi: Can I trust you Sasuke?

Sasuke only took a second to understand what Itachi was trying to say, and with a lump in his throat, he nodded.

Itachi: Thank you, I know I can count on you Sasuke.

He said placing his hand on Sasuke's head before finally going back to his room.

Sasuke: _It bothered me, maybe I was jealous, Itachi never took time out to train me, but he was completely enthralled with the thought of training Yukari. Did that mean, he thought I wasn't worth training?_

Sasuke looked down to the ground and frowned. The next day was uneventful, if Itachi had started training with Yukari in secret the next day, it would have been too obvious so instead he waited as Sasuke counted the days, days that he had to endure the ever-present tension between Itachi and his Father. Yet one week, after things had cooled down, Itachi called out to Yukari in the halls of the manor.

Yukari: Hi Oniisama. Is something wrong, you look serious?

Itachi: I want you to come with me.

Yukari: Huh, should I tell Mama and Papa.

Itachi: Don't bothoer, just come with me.

Yukari: Okay.

She said without the smallest amount of suspicion, she believed in her brother's no matter what. With her fingers now wrapped in Itachi's, she followed her brother's lead with a happy smile, it had been a while since he took her somewhere, yet instead of the usual places he took her, she found herself in the middle of what appeared to be a training field. Even before training, Yukari's senses were quite sharp, so the silence behind her made her feel as if the world, aside from the area in which she and Itachi stood was now closed off from the rest of the world, and as much as that sounded ridiculous to her, she could feel it.

Yukari: Oniisama?

She called out to Itachi as he walked away from her, coldly ignoring her call. Itachi turned back to her with the eyes of a killer and pulled a kunai. Yukari stared hard at it, the gleam she saw at the tip let her know that it wasn't a practice kunai. Now confused by what was happening, Yukari stepped back trying to grasp the situation, but before she could, she found the kunai flying at her. Without even a second's thought, she calmly activated her Sharingan and turned to the side, easily dodging the attack as if it was nothing.

Yu: Phew, that was a close one.

She said as she locked her eyes on the flying kunai now latched into a tree.

Itachi: It's as I thought, how did you manage to dodge that?

Yu: I didn't need to do much, the most it would have done even if I didn't would be to scratch my face.

She said with complete confidence, absolutely sure that her brother would bring her no real harm.

Itachi: I've decided Yukari, as of today, you are going to train under me.

Yu: Huh, but father said I couldn't he even yelled at me.

Itachi: I know, that's why we're not going to let them find out.

He said turning to the girl with a rare smile as Isane walked from the brush, reactivating her field, cloaking the entire area in a psychic genjutsu.

Isane: This should last for a while so go on ahead.

Itachi: Everything has been taken care of, are you willing to trust me Yukari?

Yu: Yes.

She said with a smile as she walked closer to her brother, as time passed Itachi stared down at his now sleeping sister, astonished by the amount of potential she showed, as he watched her he could see something, a fleeting shadow.

Itachi: Isane, can you implant techniques into her mind?

Isane: It's possible, but that could cause problems for her.

Itachi: Is it anything life-threatening or mentally crippling?

Isane: No, but it may cause her to confuse her memories with dreams, she may even develop emotional dependency.

Itachi: Then there is no reason to worry, I know Yukari is stronger than that.

Isane: If you're sure, then I'll do it.

She said with a slightly worried expression as she placed her hand on Yukari's face, then gave a nod to Itachi as he began tto speak directly into Yukari's mind, continuing to train and teach her even in her dreams. Yukari shivered under the pressure, but the sight of her brother in her dreams instantly calmed her down.

Isane: Are we going to kept doing this?

Itachi: I need her to become stronger, and I feel as if I'm rushed.

Isane: Why is that?

Itachi:...

Itachi culdn't bring himself to answer, instead his eyes turned to the sky. It had been little over a year since Itachi began training Yukari, and she had become extremely skilled at hiding the progress she had made. The only tell-tell sign of her training was the strange lean she made towards Itachi ever once in a while, she had started sitting next to him when they ate, calling out to him in her sleep, and even staring at him for long periods of time. Today she found herself alone with Sasuke, who as of late began feeling left out, staring at Yukari who had looked at him very little as of late, Sasuke continued to eat, paying no mind to it.

Yu: Oniichan?

Sasuke: Huh?

He replied loosely, barely able to respond to her in his surprise.

Yu: Do you want to train with me tomorrow?

Sasuke: You shouldn't say things like that so openly or else Mother and Father will hear you.

Yu: Sorry, but I haven't been able to talk to you lately Oniichan, you've seemed...unapproachable.

She admitted, subtly hinting that she could feel his hostility. Sasuke instantly understood what she meant and quickly wiped it from his mind, trying clear the feelings he felt, it wasn't Yukari's fault.

Sasuke: Yeah, sure I will.

Sasuke said with a smile, then it dropped when he caught sight of a bee buzzing behind Yukari, it seemed as if it were looking for a place to land on her, in worry Sasuke called out to her, nearly jumping onto the table to grab the bee, but before he could, Yukari leaned to the side, shot back her right hand and grabbed the bee with a raher thin pair of chopsticks, and then in one fluid twist of her wrist she applied pressure to the sticks, xrushing the bee between, then threw the chop sticks holding the bee in the garbage. She had done all this in not only one motion, but she never turned to look at either of her taragets. Yukari happily tore apar another set of chopsticks and resumed eating as she looked at Sasuke, who seemed to have been staring at her for a while.

Yu: Aren't you going to eat?

Sasuke: Are you mocking me?

Yu: Huh?

Sasuke: Don't you dare look down on me.

He said in a growl, aimed down at Yukari who, for her part, was completely confused.

Yu: I'm not mocking you Oniichan.

Sasuke:...

Sasuke stood from the table and walked away, leaving Yukari on the brink of tears confused as to what she had done to incur Sasuke's wrath. Later on that day, Sasuke managed to catch Itachi, right before he could leave, watching as he tied his shoes, he stared at him with distain.

Sasuke: Hey Oniichan, can we train today?

He asked out, gaining Itachi's focus as he turned back to him, waving for him to come closer. Sasuke, now more enthusiastic, ran over to Itachi who dashed his hopes, by giving him a two finger poke to the forehead.

Itachi: Not this time Sasuke.

He said with a gentle smile as he resumed putting on his shoes, paying no mind to Sasuke who quickly began to boil over.

Sasuke: After all, I'm not special like Yukari.

Itachi finally stopped preparing to leave and turned to Sasuke in confusion, sharp as he was, Itachi was able to gather that Sasuke was feeling that way.

Sasuke: I'm no worth the problem of actually training, that's it right. Why bother with the failure right.

Itachi: Sasuke…..Do you truly believe that?

Sasuke:….

Sasuke said nothing, yet the frown on his face remained. Itachi looked down and closed his eyes.

Itachi: I see.

With only those words, Itachi finished putting on his shoes and walked through the door, never once turning back to Sasuke who was too prideful to care. He had known, Yukari had never been trained, and she was being taught in secret, that required a lot of time and effort to pull off, there was also another thing he felt. Itachi truly believed that his younger siblings would surpass him, but Sasuke needed less assistance than Yukari did, she needed to be nurtured, but Sasuke would grow strong on his own. Sasuke was aware of all this, yet the feeling of abandonment never escaped his mind. Suddenly dragged from his own thoughts were the sounds coming from outside, the sounds of shouting. Running to the door, Sasuke gazed at Itachi surrounded by three of the other clansmen, shouting things that could be summed up in one word, "murderer".

Sasuke: What are you talking about?

Juso: Admit it Itachi, you're the one who was seen with him last, we knew you did it.

Itachi: And what proof do you have?

Kinai: This is getting us nowhere, why don't we just make him confess?

He said stepping to Itachi side, suddenly finding that Isane was beside him, none had seen her appear, she didn't even walk or run there, it was as if she teleported.

Isane: I'm not a member of your clan, but if you don't stand aside I'll have to eliminate you.

Shago: Heh, so your little skank actually thinks she can take us?

He said, burning with pride as he charged for Itachi, without much effort Isane pushed down his hand and gave a practically powerless push that somehow managed to send Shago flying through a brick wall.

Isane: I have met no one other than Itachi-sama who can best me, and you all are no exception.

She said with cold eyes, gazing at the remaining two. Juso clicked his teeth and charged forward however this time Itachi stepped forward, only to be stepped by his little sister, slamming her feet into Juso's face with a vicious upward kick.

Yu: Saiken!

She shouted, forming a circular blast in her palm that knocked Juso across the ground.

Yu: You're out of line making such accusations against my brother, such a thing is a grave offense to my family, and I'll see to it that you are punished if this continues.

Kinai: Yukari-sama….I apologize.

He said bowing his head to the young girl.

Kinai: But my beliefs are true, I want to challenge Itachi, will you allow that, since this has begun he hasn't lifted his hand to us himself; instead he hid behind others like a coward.

Yu: If you wish.

She said, stepping to the side, allowing Kinai to run at her brother, but no sooner he did, he was sent falling to the ground n a heap, holding everything that hurt, which was pretty much everything.

Itachi: Such arrogance; that is the problem with this clan.

Itachi turned to the side and threw a kunai into the symbol of the Uchiha on the brick wall to the side.

Itachi: Soon, very soon, this clan will see its end.

Fugaku: Itachi!

He shouted bringing his son to attention and with a bow; Itachi returned his father's call. Never had he noticed the look on Sasuke on Yukari's face when he said what he did, and to Sasuke he turned, revealing a strange Sharingan the boy had never seen. Sasuke tried his best to piece together what he had seen, but even as the days passed, he seemed to find no answer for what he saw. With taxing his mind, he couldn't even bring himself to care when Itachi took Yukari away for training. For her part, Yukari's infallible faith in Itachi had managed to overshadow the previous events, leaving her with little more than to focus on the two water dragons she had managed to summon. As they collided with one another, managing to hold their form even after the attack had reached its mark, she finally conceded to the power of her own attack as it fell apart above her, drenching her from head to toe.

Yu: Ah.

She shivered under the freezing sensation, losing herself to the chilling cold of the water she had used.

Itachi: Yukari.

He called out to her, as she sprinted over to him, cuddling into his chest as if trying to warm herself, wetting Itachi in the process as he ignored the feeling.

Itachi: Yukari, the other day when you interfered.

Yu: Sorry about that, I almost got you in trouble didn't I?

Itachi: That's not the problem.

He said as Isane came to sit next to them.

Isane: Yukari, you're special.

Yu: Huh?

Itachi: You have an innocence that should never be tainted, I fear that you are becoming like me, I don't want that.

Yu: What's wrong with that?

Itachi: Stay you; forever remain the girl you are now. Can you promise me that Yukari?

With a smile Yukari nodded as she was forcefully sent into dreamland shortly after. Itachi placed a dagger next to her and stood to his feet.

Itachi: Isane-

Isane: I will never leave your side, no matter what demon you become.

With those words, Itachi stepped forward, Isane following not far behind. That evening Sasuke had returned from the academy to find that the entire Uchiha manor was strangely silent, completely void of the rigors of daily life. Thinking to himself that it was nothing more than his imagination, he walked into the house confused by the peering darkness, and soon he reached the door to the living room, and an odd burning rose in his chest, burning into his mind like the flame of a volcano, the feeling screamed to walk away and never peeked into this house again for as long as he live, so strange was this feeling of dread, that he couldn't seem to find the strength to push open the simple sliding door in front of him and soon he collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily.

Sasuke: What the hell is this?

He asked himself as he tried to regain the will to move on, but his weak knees creaked under him giving out under the weight of his body. Steeling his mind, Sasuke lifted himself, pushing the door to the side instantly making him wish that he had obeyed that feeling he felt. Standing before him was the sight of his parents covered in blood laying beneath the person he least expected, his own brother.

Sasuke: Oniichan, what's going on here? Who did this?

Itachi: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Oniichan, tell me you just fought off the person who did this, tell me you killed them or something, please.

He begged, receiving an answer in the form of a kunai flying past his face.

Itachi: I had forgotten that you came home around this time. Your misfortune it seems.

Sasuke: What are you talking about?

Itachi: So you're still unwilling to see the truth. Then let me show you Sasuke.

Stepping forward, Itachi's eyes began to change once again into the strange Sharingan that Sasuke didn't recognize, yet this time, when he looked into the eyes of his older brother he was hurled into a world of dim red, a soulless world covered in darkness, yet light from the gray moon fell toward him in eternal twilight. Sasuke's eyes removed themselves from the sky, gazing into the distance as screams came to his ear, allowing him to hear the wails of the people in front of him, but the more the people came at him, the more he started to recognize those who had fallen. As each body fall to the ground in a bloody gurgle, Sasuke began to feel the tears roll down his face, he knew them all. At the end of his journey through the slaughtered masses were his parents, sitting together in a daze as Itachi heartlessly brought his sword down on them and replayed it, over and over. After finally releasing Sasuke of his jutsu, the young boy fell to the ground on his face, growling in the rage he felt, cursing the name of his brother as run toward him, but in no means was he a match for him, only receiving a punch to the stomach for his efforts. Realizing the fact that he was out of his league, Sasuke's mind fell into fear. The sound of Itachi walking toward him gave him a start, making him jump to his feet. Sasuke turned away from his brother in tears running in fear screaming to the top of his lungs.

?: Oniichan.

Sasuke's eyes fell on his little sister, who had awoken from her unconscious state to find a dagger to her side inscribed with the word "promise". As she happily returned home, she stared at her older brother, worried to the tears she saw on his face, but that was eclipsed by the sense of danger she felt as she gazed back, looking up to her eldest brother as his shadow loomed over her.

Itachi: It seems that you woke up ahead of schedule Yukari, how unfortunate.

He said as he walked closer to her, Yukari stepped back, something she had never done looking at Itachi before, but she felt the overwhelming intent to kill coming from him, it almost forced her to collapse to the ground, but instead she held her ground.

Yu: Oniisama?

She called out, hoping to gain a pleasant response as she used to, but Itachi's aura was screaming death and soon, Yukari felt completely terrified.

Sasuke: Yukari, get away from him, he killed everyone, Mother, Father, Aunt, everyone, he killed them all!

Yukari would have denied it, but she couldn't do it in the face of such pressure.

Yu: Oniisama, that's not true right, please tell me-

Itachi: You should have kept sleeping Yukari.

He said as he pulled his sword and placed it to Yukari's chest and held the back of her neck whispering something into her ear before pushing forward through her heart. Yukari coughed hard and collapsed to her knees, realizing that what she had just seen was a premonition of her own death she moved away from Itachi in fear as he walked forward, but before he could reach her a fireball flew at him making him retreat.

Sasuke: Stay away from her.

Itachi easily dodged the attack and grabbed Sasuke by the neck readying his sharingan, he prepared to send Sasuke into the world of twilight once again, however before that could happen Yukari's new blade nearly removed Itachi's arm, attacking at him with the intent to kill that matched his own. Sasuke dropped in front of Yukari and coughed holding his neck, as the youngest of the three stood in front of Itachi glaring at him with the heat of a thousands suns as tears rolled down her face.

Yu: Who are you?

She asked out, still unwilling to believe that her brother would do such a thing, but Itachi's hand reached out to her, touching her face as he silently said.

Itachi: If you're going to make that face, then use that feeling and grow stronger through it as I have. Cast aside the inhibitions as I did to gain my mangekyou.

Sasuke:….Then you did kill Shisui?

Itachi: Yes, in order to gain this Sharingan, I took his life and in order to test it's limits, I killed others wielding the Sharingan, but I'm not content with this, no one was able to withstand me or even present a challenge, so I'll let you both live, after all neither of you is worth killing. Once the time comes, you will grow stronger and at that time, I'll be waiting for you.

Itachi lifted himself and walked away as Isane who had been patiently waiting at the side, yet until now went unnoticed, walked into his pace and joined him, leaving the village and the two weeping children behind. One week after, listening to the selfish words of the adults around them Sasuke felt as if he had lost his mind, so many people "willing" to "care" for the Uchiha children, but Sasuke refused every attempt, he had his sister, that was all he needed. Yukari seemed to be a husk, she was crushed, partially due to Itachi's betrayal, but partly because of the dreams she had, Itachi had cursed her to adore him even more than she already did, and then stabbed her in the heart. Her cheery personality long-gone, she stared up at the wall, then over to Sasuke who stood in front of her.

Sasuke: Yukari, it's time to go.

Yu: Father will get mad if I go the academy. He'll yell at me if I do. Then he'll argue with Oniisama again, I can't do that Oniichan.

Sasuke: Yukari, Father's dead.

Yu: What are you talking about, he's in the living room with Mother, ah, I forgot to tell them good morning. I have to go greet them.

She said with eyes devoid of life, reflecting her twisted view of reality.

Yu: Then I'll go see if Hanabi-chan can come play. She's been crying every time she saw me lately; I have to cheer her up.

Sasuke's eyes brimmed with a tear, he had never seen someone so broken, he must have look the same, he pitied himself and as if to chastise himself as well he pulled Yukari's arm and slapped her.

Sasuke: Goddamnit Yukari! Everyone is dead, Mom, Dad, they're all dead, Itachi killed them all! It's only us now, we're all we've got, so don't break on me, please don't break on me.

He said breaking into tears himself. Yukari's eyes returned to normal and she looked up to the ceiling as she cried to herself.

Yu: It hurts Oniichan, it hurts so much, please just make it go away. I don't want this, please make it stop.

She said weakly in between sobs.

Sasuke: I can't do that, but I will make sure he pays for what he did.

Sasuke pulled Yukari into a hug as she finally gave a good cry on his shoulder, he had forced her from her denial, coerced her into facing the truth she wanted no part of.

Sasuke: He'll pay; I'm going to kill him with my own hands.

As he held his sister, she silently whispered into his ear between her sobs.

Yu: Yes we will, I swear Oniichan.

Sasuke gently stroked his sister's long hair, comparable to their mother's, he turned to the sky. The next day Yukari was to attend her first day the academy, and she turned to Hanabi who had been walking with her quietly.

Hanabi: If you need, we can stay home today and forget about all this, we can hang out at my house.

Yu: No, I'm okay, really.

She said as she walked forward briskly, smiling ahead of her.

Yu: Hanabi-chan, can you promise me something?

Hanabi: Anything.

Yu: Don't leave me, stay with me forever okay.

She said with eyes that looked slightly crazed, showing obvious signs that she wasn't feeling any better.

Hanabi: Yuka….

Yu: Don't look like that, I'm still upset, but I'll get better if you stay with me.

Hanabi: I promise, I'll never abandon you.

Yu: Thank you, I'll probably need someone to cry to when the day comes; when Oniichan and I make good on our promise.

At that moment Sasuke stared into the sky, watching the clouds moved as the wind brushed against him, melding his form into the one Naruto was now looking at as he lifted himself into a stand on the water.

Naruto: You seem as if you're finally done thinking.

Sasuke: You were able to tell?

Naruto: Of course I was; I'm your best friend after all.

Sasuke: Heh, that's why you're the perfect one.

Sasuke said as he turned his gaze to the sky.

Sasuke: You're the perfect person for me to gain my mangekyou.

Naruto: And there you go again, assuming that you can take me.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto and frowned.

Naruto: Do you really think this is going to help? What the hell good will come from this?

Sasuke: None, I just need to remind myself.

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: I need to escape from there. Maybe you never realized, but things were changing, I first noticed when Minatsuni attacked.

Naruto: We agreed not to talk about that.

Sasuke: That's what I mean.

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: I agreed not to, because it hurt to. You never noticed because you were locked away, but you're the glue that holds us all together. Until you arrived, we were all separate teams and allies, but not friends. Few of us even knew each other and those that we did weren't on a friendly level. You changed all that, it was because of you that Hinata came out of her shell, because of you that JJ was so open, because of you that Lee started training harder, because of you that Neji realized his own faults, because of you I started talking to all of them. You united us all, and before I knew it, I was…happy.

Sasuke looked down into the water, staring at his own reflection.

Sasuke: I noticed this, and the more I did, the further away my goal went. I can't lose sight of this, I have to kill him, I need to give up everything and everyone in order to do it.

Naruto: Even Yukari?

Sasuke:…Yes.

Naruto: Then I'm what's making you weak, we're what's making you weak, is that what you're saying?

Sasuke: Exactly.

Naruto: Then tell me, what makes a man strong, solitude, hatred, fear?

Sasuke: Will.

Naruto: Then maybe your view on willpower is twisted, because there is nothing stronger than a man fighting to protect something.

Sasuke: And what are you fighting to protect right now?

Naruto: You, my best friend.

Sasuke: I don't need protecting.

He said dropping into stance, preparing to throw himself at Naruto.

Naruto: That's where you're wrong.

Naruto whispered; doing the same. Both flew at each other and summoned their strongest attacks. Clashing the middle of the water both's attack exploded with tremendous force sending them sliding back across the water until they came to a stop. Naruto was the first to recover, throwing himself across the water before leaping into and falling punch into Sasuke's face, knocking him to the side.

Naruto: I'll make you understand what true strength is.

He shouted as he lifted is foot into the air and kicked back into Sasuke's face forcing him into a rolled as while doing so he rolled through a round of seals launched a fireball at Naruto, who punched fiercely down into the water, creating a wall that extinguished the fire before it could reach. Naruto charged through the water and right before reaching Sasuke, he teleported to his back and brought his knee up into it.

Naruto: You must be forgetting who I am!

He shouted as he threw Sasuke back across the water and reappeared above him, dropping with his fist reared back, slamming it down into Sasuke's stomach, submerging him into the water below.

Naruto: Is this the best you got?

Naruto's answer was two feet wrapping around his back, tossing him to the side. Naruto barely had time to recover, before he could even get far Sasuke activated his Sharingan and lined himself up with Naruto's stomach, all done in the span of a millisecond. Sasuke inhaled deep and launched a fireball into Naruto's chest, then punched into it three times, releasing consecutive Karyu-no-tekken into him, blowing him back into the mountain to the side of them. Sasuke eager to continue his attack ran after Naruto while he was pinned on the wall, however, this was a mistake, for the second he drew close, Naruto kicked away from the wall and grabbed onto Sasuke's neck, pulling him down toward the water before kicking upward, launching Sasuke into the air, and then with the speed of a cheetah he returned to his feet and grabbed onto Sasuke's leg send downward, slapping Sasuke face first into the water three times before slamming his back into the very wall he had hit before.

Naruto: Take this!

He shouted as he pulled back his fist and punched fiercely into Sasuke's stomach, driving him into the side of the mountain and then through it. Sasuke rolled to the ground and positioned himself for the next attack.

Sasuke: I'm not going to lose to you!

He shouted taking as deep a breath as he could, preparing for the rapidly advancing Naruto grow closer.

Sasuke: Got you.

He said to himself as he summoned the chidori to his hands and shot a fireball at Naruto, using both to his advantage. Much like Sasuke had expected Naruto teleported away from the fireball and gained Sasuke's back, but missed the true intent of the attack. Sasuke absorbed the fireball into his chidori and brought the entire attack down into the ground causing an eruption that completely wiped away the chunk of land they stood on into the river around them and Naruto, having taken the hit full-on was sent rolling back into the water once again, falling down into the deep, barely conscious. Yet through his own will he released the air in his mouth and opened his eyes, finally catching sight of the water serpents swimming around him. As they swam for him Naruto looped around them until he finally reached the top of the water and with eyes now burning red, he ripped his sword through the bodies of the water dragons; destroying them as if they were nothing and then he threw himself into the sky creating two shadow clones that all lined themselves up with Sasuke, preparing for the incoming serpents. Naruto slammed both of his swords together and threw them down into the dragons, destroying a good third of them, as his second clone launched explosive tags into the five other while twisting in the air on his way down the third grabbed the blades thrown by the first and slashed down the final remaining water dragons as all reunited falling down for Sasuke who chuckled under his breath as he slammed his hands down into the water, sending an explosive water wall into them, knocking all back away from him. Naruto landed on the water to his feet turning over to Sasuke the wind from his attack blew past Naruto's face, shortly after being summoned to the boy's hand in the form of his strongest attack. Naruto's clones emerged from the darkness, surrounding the original as he waited for his attack to reach it's peak.

Naruto: Get him.

He said commanding the clones around him to attack Sasuke; however the Uchiha was well prepared for the attack. Sasuke ducked under the first punch and slammed his fist into the clone's stomach, bending him forward, and then grabbed onto the back of his jacket, tossing him into the next clone, stopping both in their tracks. Sasuke chuckled, throwing his foot up into the both of the clone's faces, knocking them both into non-existence with one hit. Sasuke braced himself for the next attack and thrusted his fist forward, crushing into the throat of one of the clones, knocking him into the water without much effort. Sasuke ripped his attention away from the fallen clone and back to the horde coming at him. Ripping a kunai from her pouch he slashed along the throat of the next clones and stabbed down into the one he had grounded. Sasuke ripped his kunai from the back of the downed clone filling the area with a plume of smoke that worked more to his advantage than the clones who decided to use it. Sasuke rounded through seals and aimed his head to the sky, exhaling a plume of fire into the descending clones, before reaching into the flame and aiming his fist at Naruto who only smiled at him.

Naruto: Heh, you actually think that attack can stop this?

He asked, wielding a large focused Rasengan in his hand. What he now held was probably enough to annihilate an entire building and thanks to the byakugan he could focus the chakra completely without much trouble. With his hand reared back as well he charged at Sasuke, who had expected Naruto to meet him in the middle, but the second that they reached one another Naruto teleport behind Sasuke and slammed his rasengan into the water below, causing a hurricane that extinguished Sasuke's burning fist and sent him flying into the air. As Sasuke reached the middle of the aqua tornado Naruto surfed up as if it were little more than a giant wave and performed a cycle of seals.

Naruto: Overwhelming water shark jutsu!

At his command the water morphed into dozens of sharks that shot from side to side ripping away at Sasuke who helplessly screamed from the middle of the tornado. Naruto finally reached the top of the hurricane and smiled as he licked his lips, holding his hands down he took control over the wind and compressed the water down on Sasuke pressing him all the way down into the deep. Even after an attack like that Sasuke was given no respite, instead he found himself being dragged back from the water by what appeared to be a chain of Naruto. Linked by the arms and leg of one another the many clones of Naruto pulled Sasuke from the water and into the air they spun Sasuke around in mid air, and then slammed him into the side of the mountain with an amazing boom. An overwhelming silence overlapped the area and soon after came a shout from the hole Naruto had created.

Sasuke: Fire style: Fireball jutsu!

The true Naruto at the bottom of the chain stared n in horror as his clones caught fire and leapt onto the back of the one directly ahead in the links. Naruto ran along the backs of the clones and jumped from the final one, directly into the flames of Sasuke's attack. With a roar, Naruto cut through the attack and punched down into Sasuke's cheek, knocking his fireball to the side, melting away the very earth around them. Finally giving in to the pain of the attack he had endured Naruto collapsed to one knee and stared into Sasuke's face.

Naruto: Were things really so bad? Were you really so unhappy with the way things were?

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: You said you were happy, why couldn't you just accept that?

Sasuke: Shut up.

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: You would never understand, you've never had true parents, you never got to see their faces, you can't even begin to understand what it's like to lose a family.

He shouted as he grabbed onto Naruto's collar and threw him from the hole. As Naruto descended from the opening Sasuke leapt out after him and wrapped his arms and legs around Naruto's body driving him down into the ground below. Naruto's head felt look it had been rocked, and he dropped limply to the ground in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke: You'll never understand my pain.

After a few moments of silence Naruto chuckled mockingly at Sasuke's words as if they meant nothing.

Sasuke: What the hell are you laughing at?

Naruto: You're so full of it?

He said as he shook his head and sat on the water he had dripped into as if it were solid.

Naruto: Tell me Sasuke, do you remember what it was like when they talked to you? When they held you? Do you remember the knowledge they imported on you, when they scolded you for doing something wrong, or praised you for doing something right? You do don't you, you have those memories right? I don't even have that. The only memories I have of my real parents are when they came to me in dreams, and I didn't have mom until I was seven, that's five long years in cold isolation and deep darkness. So tell me, what do you know about true loneliness? Compared to me, you're just a baby crying because he lost his bottle. So don't give me that bullshit Sasuke, because I'm sick of hearing it! Even if you were alone, so many reached out their hands to you that you have no excuse, your loneliness is only in your head, as a matter of fact you're looking for it. So stop whining like a bitch alright!

Sasuke: You think I'm looking for a reason to be lonely?

Naruto: Yeah, after all you just told me you left because you were happy, that's a suck-ass reason Sasuke; you just want to wallow in your own self pity.

Sasuke: You're wrong, that's what's making me weak!

Naruto: No, What's making you weak is your own inability to accept and grow.

Sasuke: You're really startin' to piss me off Uzumaki!

Naruto: The same goes for you Uchiha, what do you plan to do about though, are you really sure you can take me?

Sasuke: Of course I do!

Sasuke curled his fist and rushed at Naruto, who snapped up from his sit and kicked down into Sasuke's foot knocking him off balance and continued with a spinning back kick into Sasuke's side. Naruto held his hand up and teleported to Sasuke's fling form and punched down into his stomach as he formed the red chakra blades in his hand.

Naruto: Blood red eruption.

Naruto threw his swords into the air above Sasuke and an ark of red chakra flew from both swords and slammed down into Sasuke, crushing him down into the water. Sasuke floated into balance as Naruto had been earlier, trying his best to regain himself after Naruto's crushing attack, but there was very little he could to stop Naruto. With the black marks slowly crawling on his body Sasuke right eye turned golden and the feeling of monstrous power began to seduce his mind. Sasuke rushed back up to the surface and uppercutted Naruto in the chin, knocking him back and in the vulnerable state, Sasuke placed his hand on the water's surface and spun his lower body, kicking into Naruto's feet, sweeping him off of his feet, he lifted himself into a stand and smiled eerily as he slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach, grinding with enough force to make it feel as if he had punctured something. Naruto coughed up blood and skid across the water like a dart, barely able to open his eyes before the boy was right next to him, holding him up by the neck. Naruto stared down into Sasuke's golden sharingan as a cruel smile crossed his face, and then he began to squeeze with one hand as his free hand invoked the chidori, then with a smile, he slammed it through Naruto's chest, tainted the pure water below them red with blood.

Sasuke: Heh.

He chuckled as Naruto's body went limp, bleeding profusely from the gaping hole in his right breast.

Sasuke: And with that, it's game over.

He chuckled to himself, slightly feeling tinge of guilt and then an overwhelming pain in his heart. Had he really killed the first person he ever truly trusted. He could have willing given Naruto his back and counted on him to watch it without fail, but his heart soon turned stone, he had no more need of such things.

Naruto: The game don't end until I press the power button, dammit!

He shouted, slamming his rasengan into Sasuke's face, a ruthless attack in both impact and intent, if Naruto hadn't killed the attack short, it would have killed Sasuke, but it's hard to hold back from killing someone who just put a hold through your chest. Naruto dropped to his feet and watched Sasuke spin away with the strange feeling that his face had just been rearranged. Wiping away the blood on his mouth, Naruto stood tall and focused on healing the wound in his chest and not long after giving such an effort, he had restored his body once more. From the strain Naruto had used he shortly after lost his breath, watching carefully trying to assess Sasuke current state.

Naruto: You asked for that one.

Sasuke looked up, holding his face with a frown as he lifted himself cursing under his breath.

Sasuke: That was more like it, just like I thought; you're prepared to discard me too.

Naruto: If need be.

Sasuke: SO what makes you so different from me?

Naruto: That I didn't kill you, or try, because if I wanted you dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation.

Naruto cracked his neck and dripped blood red chakra down his body, catching on to the way Sasuke's curse mark was moving. Sasuke wanted t end things, and so did he, the fight was going nowhere fast and they were both expected somewhere.

Naruto: Do you really think that turning yourself into a winged lipstick monster is going to make you stronger than me?

Sasuke: Heh, you don't know anything, like I said, you're not the only one who's special.

Naruto: No, but I'm the only one who actually gained their strength.

Sasuke: Well, As long as I grow stronger, I don't care how I get it.

He said he stared into his hand, back now adorned with webbed wings, closely resembling a hand. He hair and teeth had grown longer, much like Naruto had said, Sasuke no longer looked like a human, but then again neither did he. Naruto's blood red chakra had formed around his body in the form of a fox, but that again was something he was used to, Naruto never considered himself to be human anyway. Naruto clenched his fist and punched at Sasuke, shooting forth a massive chakra fist that Sasuke quickly dodging flying toward Naruto, who had a hard time keeping up with him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and swung him around , before repeatedly slamming his feet down into Naruto's then finished with a spinning kick to Naruto's face, sending him sliding back across the water, but Naruto's smile alerted Sasuke to something, He hadn't gained the advantage yet. Naruto chakra linked to the spot behind Sasuke and within a second he was standing behind him, and a fierce kick flew into Sasuke left cheek with such tremendous force that he was thrown into the side of the mountain. Naruto smiled and threw his cloak forward, latched the arms around Sasuke and with the hand around him, he squeezed tightly and slammed him into the mountain twice before lifting him up and slamming him down onto the water with an amazing explosion of water before him. Sasuke growled, swimming back up the surface, grabbing Naruto by the throat as he inhaled, ready to release the flames in his mouth on his "friend". Naruto had no time to dodge as the black flames overtook him, blasting him back into the sky. Naruto recovered from the attack and spun the cloak on his arms into a drill, and grabbed onto Sasuke tattered shirt, and then spun himself down into Sasuke with his fangs bared. Naruto's cloak overtook Sasuke and both spun down to the ground like a missile. Naruto lifted himself above Sasuke and charged his rasengan, but the attack soon became canceled in the form of powerful kick to the face that sent him flying back into the first hokage's head, shattering it into pieces. Naruto instantly rebounded and looked over to Sasuke as he rose to his feet.

Sasuke: You're not so tough after all.

Naruto: If that's what you think then come get some.

Both smiled at each other, jumping across the gap as the clashed with fists, punching for the other with everything they had , known reaching the other until the final punch, which sent the other flipping onto a different hokage. Instantly recovering they roared out, charging their most powerful attacks as they met the resonance coming from them sent shockwaves through the entire area and the power from the attack formed a sphere the engulfed everything around it, blowing away the forcing between them, yet inside, as if joining their minds they could see each other's true self, and as they looked at one another a smile crossed their faces. And then came the explosion, which shook even the trees atop the mountain.

Sakura stared down at the table in front of her with a look of discontent.

Hinata: Here.

Hinata said as she placed a cup of tea in front of Sakura.

Sakura: Are you sure Naruto won't mind that I'm here?

Hinata: No, we pretty much stay here too, so he won't mind.

Sakura: It's a lot cleaner than I expected.

Hinata: That's mostly in part to us, Naruto-kun cleans, but he's not good at it.

She said as she pulled up a seat and sipped her own tea across from Sakura who did the same.

Hinata: You're still worried?

Sakura: Yeah.

Hinata: For whom, I wonder?

Sakura: Well after seeing what he's truly capable of, not Raizen, but everyone else and Sasuke, what if he actually leaves?

Hanabi: Naruto-kun made a promise; he's going to see it through, because that's who he is.

Hanabi for her side was sitting on the sofa, stroking Yukari's hair as she slept on her lap after crying herself to sleep. Hanabi looked down to her and closed her eyes.

Hanabi: We believe in him because we love him. So we know he'll come back and bring back your team with him.

Sakura: I'm sure that'd make Raizen happy.

Sakura smiled down into her tea and looked over to Hinata.

Sakura: I know that he'll keep his word, that's his nindo right.

Hanabi: Of course.

Hinata: So let's wait until they get back, besides you have a lot of making up to do.

Hinata said as she sipped her tea once again, ignoring Sakura's blush.

Sakura: Wha?

Hanabi: After all, all those years of turning him down aren't going to be so easy to get over. Raizen may just turn you down.

Sakura: I know; that's why I'm going to make it up to him.

Hanabi: ….Are you going to get him laid?

Both older girls spit out their tea and coughed rather ungracefully, as they turned back to Hanabi.

Sakura: Do you know what you just said?

Hanabi: Yes.

She said with an enlightened smile as Yukari started to laugh under her, waking from her sleep.

Yukari: Yeah and as things stand you might just have to.

Sakura: Ah, y-you really think so?

She asked, initiating a round of laughter through everyone.

Hinata: Well, there's no need to worry, Naruto-kun will fix everything.

Hanabi: Yeah, he's never let us down yet.

They both said with a smile. Yet elsewhere the wind from the water and the falling rain washed over the two dueling boys as Sasuke stared down at the unconscious Naruto, then over the to head band that had fallen from his head. Sasuke tried to lift his hand and finish the job, but then he dropped his hand and gazed down into Naruto's face as he slowly began to walk away. He could feel the presence of the others in the area, but as they had promised, none of them moved, because there was no need to. The second that Sasuke began to walk away, Naruto was sitting up behind him.

Naruto: How long have known each other? What makes you think I go down that easy, especially when you hold back?

Sasuke: How are you-

Naruto: You should've tried to kill me, because I have no intent on failing this mission, even if it means going further than this. I'm not going to hold back anymore Sasuke.

He said, standing to his feet as the air around him began to rush, chakra pouring through every pore of his body until soon his skin began to peel off of his face, and after it finished Naruto's body was completely covered in red, holding his chakra in place over him as even his human appearance had been overlapped by the fox's cloak. Sasuke turned back to Naruto and changed his form as well, reaching his cursed state once again. Sasuke rushed at Naruto and grabbed onto his neck lifting him into the air, but before he could do anything to Naruto, his lower and upper body switched places, making it so that Sasuke was only holding his leg. Naruto smiled and lifted his body up, grabbing onto Sasuke's shoulders before slamming his forehead down into the back of Sasuke's head. Sasuke cringed under the blow and released Naruto leg, as he slammed Sasuke into the ground and then dragged him across the ground and then threw him through the trees. Sasuke flipped to his feet and then suddenly collapsed to his knees, Naruto really was trying to take him down now; he could feel it. Sasuke clawed at his left hand and stared down at the blood and then he sucked it up into his mouth. Head aimed to the sky, Sasuke cycled through a round of seals and blow a massive fireball into the sky and with his attack now ready, he flew into the air and merged with the fireball, turned it black as the darkest night.

Sasuke: Black phoenix descent!

Naruto stared up at the attack as it came down for him, he could tell that it was different from the previous time, as if there was more control and power than before. Despite realizing this, Naruto felt no fear, instead he positioned his tails behind him and leaked black matter into his palm and began to spin it. With an amused smile, Naruto crushed the sphere and voided light began to fly everywhere, destroying the forest around him and the soaring black phoenix coming down on him, knocking Sasuke from the air and down to the ground in a heap. Sasuke tried to lift himself, but the pressure from the attack he was hit with was more taxing than he thought, quickly forcing him back to the ground.

Naruto: You're way out of your league.

Naruto said walking over to Sasuke through the trees, slowly Sasuke's eye began to regain focus, but the Sharingan couldn't keep up with Naruto, there was nothing he could do unless he was somehow able to level the playing field. Sasuke charged as much chakra as he could into his left hand and rushed at Naruto with blinding Speed, Naruto couldn't keep up with it and soon it slammed into his face. Sasuke smiled as Naruto's body was pushed back, but only the upper half did, the lower sprouted another Naruto, who grabbed onto Sasuke's leg and slammed him into the ground and then dragged him forward, unleashing a powerful blast of energy that sent Sasuke soaring backwards through the forest. Naruto walked forward and smiled once again, he completely controlled the flow of this battle. Sasuke stood to his feet, he knew that there was no way that he could confront Naruto as he was. The fight would be decided if he could at least keep a little distance between them. Sasuke opened his mouth seeping forth flames with an evil smile as he blow the massive fireballs at Naruto who took them head on, walking on as if nothing had ever touched him, but the power behind the next one was enough to send him flying back into a tree. With an ominous glare Naruto lifted himself and slammed his hand into the ground, pointing his fingers through the earth Sasuke had no idea what he was trying to do, but his plan was working, if he could ear down Naruto and prepared to fire and another fireball at Naruto, but the second he finished the preparations he felt the ground tremble beneath his feet, and soon he learned what Naruto had done.

Naruto: Let's see you get away from this.

Five fingers shot from the ground after Sasuke, but he managed to dodge them all with very little effort, thanks to the wings on his back, but suddenly the five fingers became hands, which spread out and became twenty-five more fingers, which spread out again becoming hands. Sasuke flew wildly dodging the many hands as they began to multiply over and over. Soon Sasuke was surrounded by thousands of hands and it became like dodging something that already had you, even Sasuke cut them apart, fifty more sprouted from the stems of the fallen arm, as it became impossible to dodge, Sasuke found himself bound by the many arms as the wrapped around his body and then formed around him in a forty layer sphere. Naruto smiled and ripped his fingers from the ground, holding the massive seventy foot sphere in front of him as with a smile he whispered.

Naruto: Rasengan!

The hands in the middle, holding onto Sasuke began to rotate, as the outer layers melted into chakra and spun with vicious force, pushing Sasuke to the outside of the sphere as he screamed out in unbearable pain. Sasuke was hurled from the sphere at over two hundred miles per hour, flying through the forest and back toward the water on the valley of the end. Sasuke was still conscious, he still had all of his limbs, but he could tell, that was only due too Naruto's mercy, despite the massive amounts of pain he felt running through his body, there was little more he could do. Through sheer force of will and a mysterious rush of adrenaline, Sasuke stood tall, looking up to Naruto who looked back down at him, hoping that Sasuke would stay down, but that was asking too much. Sasuke now knew the only chance he truly had, there was only one chance left, if it failed, there was no way he'd be able to beat Naruto. Sasuke struggled to move his wings, it was the most crucial part of his plan, after finding that they still worked he flipped down hard, throwing himself up toward Naruto as he pumped as much chakra as he could into his chidori, after reaching Naruto who didn't expect Sasuke to rise from the attack, Sasuke slammed the chidori into Naruto as the black flare engulfed the area. Sasuke knew this wasn't the way he was going to win, but it was enough to buy him time as he flew higher into the sky. Sasuke pumped as much strength as he could into his wings, focusing only on flight he pushed up until the air became freezing, cooling off Naruto and forcing him to lose his form. Sasuke dropped his arm and allowed Naruto to fall back to the ground from over two-thousand feet. Naruto free fell to the ground, slipping in and out of consciousness as he slowly grew closer to the ground below. In a single moment, Naruto's eyes fluttered and then opened wide as he gazed at the state he was in. Before he could gain his bearings though, Sasuke flew down, slamming his fist down into Naruto's face and then repeated until Naruto once again slipped briefly into dreamland. As his eyes opened, Sasuke blew a fireball down into Naruto, knocking him into a spin that made him lose his sense of direction, but once again he found himself, morphing into the four tailed state once again. Naruto expanded his hand and reached down for Sasuke who easily dodged through the fingers and flew up to Naruto's face, slamming a flaming fist into his jaw.

Sasuke: Now I'm holding the best hand Naruto.

Naruto's face rebounded and slammed into Sasuke, knocking him back into a flip like he had done Naruto before, and with his hands locked together Naruto spun his hands around and slammed them down into Sasuke, sending him plummeting down to the ground like a missile.

Naruto: I ask you once again; who the hell do you think I am?

Sasuke: I'm not going to lose to you!

He shouted as he Sasuke bit into his lip and launched a massive fireball at Naruto, but before Naruto could counter, Sasuke flew into it with his chidori merging both into the phoenix once again. Naruto could only watch in horror as Sasuke slammed into him.

Sasuke: Sparking phoenix!

He shouted out, landing his fist into Naruto stomach, the impact was enough to silence even the rushing of the wind as they fell. Sasuke held up Naruto, wildly flipping his wings as he released, leaving Naruto to drop as his form slowly reverted. However, Naruto looked up to him eyes blood red, he smiled as he fell, they he vanished, appearing behind Sasuke.

Sasuke: How?

Naruto: I don't need to change to face one who seeks false power.

Naruto materialized his swords and stabbed down into Sasuke's wings, ripping through to the side as the raven haired boy screamed out in pain.

Naruto: I'll end this here.

With the descent now resumed, Naruto fell down toward Sasuke and created two clones on each side of him, spinning the chakra in each hand until it formed a swirling red sphere in his palms.

Naruto: I'll show you what the power to protect can do!

Naruto slammed both of the Rasengan together and created a swirling vortex on his right hand, the power was evident, clearly shown on Naruto's arm as it was ripped apart by the force of his own attack. Naruto ignored the pain and reared back as he and Sasuke approached the flowing river of the valley.

Naruto: Rasengan!

Naruto shouted as he pushed his ailing arm forward and with a strange silence, Naruto slammed his attack into Sasuke's chest.

Naruto: Storm!

Sasuke screamed to the heavens as the attack landed, the power of which was enough to completely void the river of water and the backlash destroyed the proud monuments that stood behind them. After the wind calmed and the power faded, Naruto stood above Sasuke, right hand shivering as he reached down and grabbed onto the collar of his friend. Naruto pulled Sasuke from the shattered area and dropped him on the side right before the forest. Sasuke, broken yet still conscious, looked over to Naruto as he sat near him.

Naruto: I know what the darkness looks like.

He started as Sasuke quietly listened.

Naruto: I know it all too well; I've been living in it for so long. I lived in a world covered in endless darkness, eclipsing, and soulless. But I was given a choice, when two came to me, offering an end, stretching out their hands, welcoming me into the light. I don't know about others, or what choices they would make, but me; I grabbed tightly, firmly, onto those outstretched hands.

He said turning down to Sasuke.

Naruto I feared that even as I was welcomed by those two, I'd never be accepted by others, but before I knew it, the hands of others around me reached out, lifting me from the abyss. That's why I fight, So that I will never have to let go of those hands. You were one those hands Sasuke. That's why, I wasn't playing to lose.

Naruto returned his gaze to the sky and in a flash; he was draped with a long robe with nine coattails. Sasuke stared in disbelief and then smiled.

Sasuke: There….was no way I was going to win.

Naruto: I asked mom to come with me before I left, but I wanted to win on my own, and that's exactly what I did. But if need be, I would have, I'm not looking to lose a friend, that's why I'm going to do something, and you'd better appreciate it, because this is the last time I can do this.

Naruto lifted Sasuke and grabbed his neck, leaning to the side, but before he finished he said flatly.

Naruto: No homo.

Sasuke: Wha?

With that out in the open, Naruto bit down into Sasuke neck, and with fierce convulsions, Sasuke fell to the ground and his eyes fell dead.

Naruto: The rest is up to you, make your choice.

He said down to his unconscious friend. Sasuke mind was racing, inside his head, he could see the world flashing around him, and suddenly he found himself staring down at the earth.

Orochimaru: Detestable isn't it?

Sasuke: What?

Orochimaru: A planet with so much life, yet so many lives is snatched away in the blink of an eye. Every day, we fade further and further into the abyss, yet all we truly seek is a way to use the little time we have. With each passing second your goal fades away from you, what you truly want is growing further and further from your grasp. Why waste so many valuable moments, with those fools?

Naruto: Fools? Is that what you think Orochimaru? Do you believe that Sasuke?

Sasuke: It's those things that hold me back.

Naruto: Then why is Raizen so strong?

Sasuke: Geh.

He said cringing at those words as the images of his fight with Raizen played behind him.

Sasuke: I don't want to see this.

Naruto: What do you gain from throwing everything away?

Sasuke: Everything!

Orochimaru: Without those distractions you can grow much stronger than even the one in front of you.

Naruto: If you cling to hatred you will never beat me. You know that more than anyone. There is nothing stronger than the one who has something to protect.

Sasuke's eyes flew wide, memories of Naruto's battles, JJ's fights, the wars his friends had fought.

Naruto: You were there; you know what we were fighting for.

Orochimaru: Your life is your own, only you can make yourself stronger.

Naruto: Then if that's true then he doesn't need you.

Orochimaru growled at Naruto's words and turned back to Sasuke.

Orochimaru: What has allying yourself with such sentimental fools done for you? All they'll do is hold you back.

Naruto: Do you really think that Sasuke?

He asked, Sasuke now chained to the walls of the room Naruto was sealed in.

Sasuke: I don't need sentiment.

Naruto: Is that so, then what do you need, power, vengeance. What purpose does that serve, when you have nothing after it? Let me ask you, what do you plan to do after killing Itachi?

Sasuke looked down and said silently.

Sasuke: Nothing.

Naruto: So life just ends there for you.

Sasuke: I don't need anything else.

Naruto: Is that so?

Orochimaru: Of course it is, there is no need for anything beyond our goals.

Naruto: Then what about Yukari? Is she just a distraction?

Sasuke: She doesn't need me.

Naruto: Then why did she cry?

Sasuke: She's young, she'll get over it.

Sasuke's world once again vanished from behind him, leaving him standing before Naruto at the valley of the end.

Sasuke: She's a strong girl; in fact, I believe that she'll be stronger than me someday.

Naruto: But she's a girl, and she needs you.

Orochimaru: That's not your call to make.

Orochimaru said as he appeared between both boys, walking closer to Sasuke, the darkness growing ever closer, Sasuke being consumed by Orochimaru's influence.

Sasuke: I need none of that.

He said as the darkness began to envelope him.

Naruto: What's so wrong with being happy?

That question brought the world to a pause.

Naruto: In fact, if you have to lose your life and happiness in order to defeat someone who hurt you, then you'll always be the loser.

Sasuke: What was that?

Naruto victory without spoils is nothing more than empty battle.

Sasuke: What would you know?

Naruto: The person standing front of you took away my life. Because of his grand scheme I was left with nothing, but a dark room and a lonely life, but ask me if I'd throw away everything just to fight him. That asshole could kick rocks for all I care. My world, my happiness, is worth no prize, no amount of revenge is worth throwing that away.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and Orochimaru began to panic, Naruto's words were getting through.

Naruto: Were you truly alone? Were you really so disappointed in your progress, if so, then I'd have helped you, that's why we're friends.

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: There was so many people around that would have helped you if you only asked. Hell, do you know how much stronger you'd have gotten if you just asked JJ, Mika, or me for just one sparring session? We wouldn't have said no.

Sasuke: You would have helped me?

Naruto: We weren't able to realize how much you were hurting, but we knew you were unhappy, that's why we reached out. We only wanted you to open up, just to trust us.

Sasuke: How can I trust anyone after what Itachi did?

Naruto: One step at a time.

Sasuke took a step forward and then receded from Naruto.

Sasuke: It's too late now, there's no going back.

Naruto: It's never too late and even if no one acknowledges you, I'm always there; I'll watch your back no matter what.

Orochimaru: Don't listen to it; you can't fall for such lies.

Naruto: Do you really think you can trust someone like him? I'll always be by your side man, and I never go back on my word, so please take my hand.

Sasuke looked to the ground and then over to Orochimaru.

Sasuke: You know, I never really felt quite right, I didn't know why, but I knew something was wrong, but every time I looked at you, you seemed so alive.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto with a smile.

Sasuke: Tell me how you do it, walk me through it, I'll in every footstep.

Orochimaru: WHAT!

Naruto smiled over to as he walked toward him.

Sasuke: I know I say a lot of things sometimes, but it doesn't come out right, and I act like I don't know why. I guess a reaction's all I was looking for.

Naruto: Yeah?

Sasuke: But you look through me, you really knew me like no one has ever looked before.

Naruto: Well, let's take it day by day and take a cautious step. He wants you to give it up, but all I want, is for you to shine.

He said, extending his hand to Sasuke, the light filling the world around them from behind Naruto as Sasuke took his hand, completely disintegrating Orochimaru as he screamed in defiance.

Naruto: Let's go home, Sasuke.

Outside of Sasuke's mind Naruto weakly smiled as the fox mark began to take form on Sasuke's neck.

Naruto: Heh.

He chuckled to himself as he lifted Sasuke and began walking away limping from his own pain as Yubiki exited his body and smiled.

JJ: Hey, good job man.

He said alongside Mika, Gaara and Lee who gave him a thumbs up. Naruto smiled and continued walking before finally collapsing onto JJ who turned around and lifted him onto his back as Kakashi caught Sasuke standing beside Raizen who sighed in relief at his cousin.

Raizen: Man you're one headstrong jerk.

Raizen smiled over to the young blonde fox. And with eyes now closed he rushed back to the village to ask for more medical preparations to be made. Learning of this the others gathered at the gate, seeing Naruto come back injured was almost enough to send the Hyuuga girls into shock, but his smile showed them that he was okay. The vacancy behind JJ was stunning, there was no sign of anyone else coming, until suddenly Kakashi emerged from the forest with Sasuke on his back, this wasn't just a victory for the leaf; it was a defeat for Orochimaru. Naruto, had kept his word completely.

Shikamaru: Why do things go like this when I take the lead? Dammit!

He said slamming his fist into the wall.

Temari: Will you calm down?

Shikamaru: How can you even ask me that?

He screamed back to the girl who didn't even flinch under his words.

Shikamaru: Choji, Neji, they-

Temari: Yeah I know, but what you're doing right now isn't helping things.

Shikamaru: If there was someone better than me leading them.

Shikaku: Then what, things would have went better, they wouldn't have run into those ninja?

Shikamaru: I let them down.

Shikaku: You're a shinobi and so are they, even if you weren't there, it'd still be danger, there'll still be enemy ninja, and they'll still get hurt. So grow up and-

Suddenly feeling the leveling gaze of his wife Shikaku stopped his sentence. Yoshino walked over to Shikamaru and stomped on the ground making him straighten up.

Yoshino: Shika, there is danger on every mission, whether you were the leader or not, there will always be a risk on missions. You're great leader and I'm proud of you, after all, you were the head of your first successful mission as a chunin.

Shikamaru stared up to his mother with wide eyes, being where he was in the hospital, he wasn't able to hear the news of Naruto's return, and after wards he turned to his father who gave him a confirming nod. From behind him, he could hear the doctors scrambling trying relieved that they had managed to pull both of his injured teammate away from death's door, and in relief, his tears fell, and his mother pulled him into her arms.

Yoshino: See Shika, you did well.

Shikaku: Any other time you're strict as hell, and when he needs a good straightening out, you baby him. Women are so troublesome.

Yoshino: What was that dear?

She asked back to Shikaku, making a strange hanyuu mask appear at the side of his head, gazing down at him.

Shikaku: No I didn't say anything at all.

Temari: I think I just found a role model.

She said gazing over to Yoshino.

Tayuya slowly opened her eyes, gazing around the dripping ceiling, she could that she was inside some kind of cave, but she didn't know exactly where. Leaning up to a sit she turned over to the side, noticing Yura sitting next to her.

Yura: Morning.

In a rage Tayuya grabbed onto Yura's neck and squeezed with as much strength as she could muster pushing the girl down the ground with a growl.

Tayuya: What the fuck have you done!

Yura frowned and pulled back, punching into Tayuya's face as hard as she could, which was more than enough to send her flying into the cave's far wall.

Yura: I saved your life.

Tayuya: I 'cough' didn't ask you to.

Yura: You don't get that choice; I don't want you to die.

Tayuya: You're not the person who chooses that, you bitch.

Yura: Well I did, live with it! You don't get to come in someone's life and make them care, then just check out.

Tayuya: I didn't make you care, I hated you.

Yura: Then why did you protect me, I knew, I always knew. Orochimaru relieved you of your duty to me, but you still looked out for me. I love you Oneechan, you're all I have now.

She said breaking down into tears.

Tayuya: It's no use anymore, after a failure like that; Orochimaru-sama is going to kill me anyway.

Yura: No, I wasn't able to remove the seal from your neck, but I was able to suppress it. As far as he knows, you're already dead. You have a chance to start a new life, take it.

She said as she stood to her feet and walked toward the exit of the cave.

Tayuya: Where are you going?

Yura: If I don't come back, he'll come looking for me. Goodbye Tayuya.

Yura walked away leaving the girl in he cave with nothing but her life, but as things stood that was the one thing she had never had before.

Sasuke stared around the room, the clean white of the room around him was much like Raizen described it, he felt as if he had passed on. It was only the bustling of the hospital room and the beeping of the machine next to him that let him know that he still drew breath.

Claire: About time you woke up.

Sasuke turned to the side of the bed and stared at the woman who was, uncharacteristically, dressed in a doctor's robes.

Sasuke: How long was I out?

Claire: Three days.

She said over to him, eyeing the chart in her hand which she tended to do when bored. Finally turning her gaze to Sasuke she frowned and stated flatly.

Claire: You're so lucky that Naruto stood up for you because if he didn't I'd have let your bones stay in that jacked up state he put it in.

Sasuke: Thank you.

He said turning his sights down to the sheets atop him.

Sasuke: Where is Mast- Naruto?

Claire: Well, I thought he was joking when he said that?

Sasuke: What?

Claire: Nevermind, at least I know now that he wasn't just defending you when he talked to Tsunade-sama. And to answer your question, he's right there.

Sasuke turned to the separating cover and caught sight of Naruto staring into a hand mirror as Hanabi and Hinata smiled at him.

Sasuke: What are you doing?

Naruto: Oh, you up? Check this out. Sharingan, byakugan, Sharingan, byakugan, sharingyakugan.

Naruto was cycling between the bloodline limits of the Uchiha and Hyuuga as if it was nothing and then effortlessly merged them into one, and then with a dissatisfied frown he looked away and said.

Naruto: Nah, that name's too wordy; I'll name it, Mugen.

He finished with a smile as he turned back to Sasuke who seemed to be in disbelief.

Sasuke: How did you?

Naruto: I get the kekkei genkai of the people I mark.

Sasuke: Mark?

Naruto: Yeah, you're now a member of the fox demon clan Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed the mirror from Naruto and aimed it at his neck, staring down at the mark, then he closed his eyes.

Sasuke: So what happens now?

JJ: What are you talking about?

JJ asked as he walked through the door, locking it behind him.

Sasuke: About my punishment?

JJ: That, ell your punishment is…..To repair the damage to the end valley. That is all.

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: Yeah, let's just say that I was able to pull a few strings. I have friends in high places here.

Sasuke: Why?

JJ: Why should we punish the person who bravely ordered himself to lure out Orochimaru? Although, it was regrettable that they figured out before you could reach him, however, thanks to Naruto's efforts we were able to recover you in time.

Sasuke: What are you-?

Naruto: That's what the official record says, if you have any punishment at, it's to keep that lie going for the rest of your life.

Sasuke: But I can't promise that I won't try this again?

Naruto: That's where you're wrong, that mark is the mark of the fox's left hand. Because of that, you are now my subordinate. You can't betray me, if I was going to say anything, I'd say it's no longer in your programming.

Sasuke: So now I'm your servant?

Naruto: No, you're my friend, although you may have some urges to say weird things like master on occasions.

As much as he wanted to, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to get mad when Naruto said that, instead he just smiled toward the ground and said.

Sasuke: You win, Naruto-sama.

Naruto: Don't call me that, just refer to me as you used to, after all, we're friends, Sasuke.

He said extending his hand to Sasuke from across the bed.

Naruto: Look forward to working with you partner.

Sasuke: Same here.

As both met in the middle, the boys were met with smiles Naruto, had brought an end to the storm.

Chapter 23 end.

Sasuke: I guess asking everyone to just forgive me was too much, I can't stay idle.

Tsunade: Are you sure you handle this?

Sasuke: Assassination? Sure, leave it to me.

Kiba: And so we get another bullcrap mission.

Raizen: Eh don't worry about it, we'll….hey isn't that?

Kiba: Yura!

Yura: Uh no, you've got the wrong girl!

Kiba: How many cat-girls do you know of?

Raizen: And there he goes.

Next time on Eyes piercing the darkness: Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath/Picking up the pieces.

Raizen: See you again soon.

Okay now that the chapter is over let me give a little after word. First, if anyone thought that Sasuke was still going to win, they haven't been reading this story too well. Second: People probably caught onto this if they paid attention to when Naruto saved Hanabi, I openly showed that the curse mark could be over taken for this reason alone. Third: I do not write, nor read yaoi, so don't read too much into the whole neck biting thing, fourth: Don't think Sasuke just gets off with coming back or that I'm being too lenient, because his path is going to be anything but smooth just because Naruto brought him home. Fifth: Sakura/Raizen is now canon; Sasuke no longer plays a part in that. Sixth: Naruto doesn't consider JJ his friend, he consider him his brother, which is much higher on the scale. And the next chapter is going to be the beginning of the end. The climax draws ever closer.

Canon/Omake #1: Bad influence.

JJ: Man is it good to relax once in a while.

He said as he leaned back in the hot springs of the leaf village soaking his bones after a long mission, looking over he gazed at his companions as they slowly moved to join him.

Naruto: Cannonball!

The resulting explosion of water hit JJ's face like a tidal wave, making him frown as he turned over to his friend.

JJ: Was that really necessary?

Naruto: No, but it was fun.

He said with a cocky smile as JJ lifted an eyebrow and leaned back in revelation.

JJ: Oh yeah, I did that didn't I? When we were in stone, right?

Neji sighed at the display and walked over to them, shortly after being joined by Raizen and Choji.

Neji: It does the body good to soak in the hot springs every now and then.

Naruto: Yeah, nothing like hot water to loosen up the stick out your butt huh?

Raizen: Heh, nice one.

Neji: No better than to tame the wild attack dog.

Choji: Nice comeback.

Naruto: You know what, I'm so relaxed right now, I'm not even going to argue with you.

Neji: Yeah same here.

Choji: 'sigh', this is nice.

Jiraiya: Isn't it?

Those words received a start from all of the younger bathing customers.

JJ: Where did you come from?

Neji: I didn't even sense him.

Jiraiya: I came here to do some research.

Choji: Research what?

Naruto: Don't listen, this guy only researches dumb stuff.

Raizen: Like what?

Jiraiya: The bodies of naked women.

Aside from Neji and Naruto, those words gained a reaction from all the boys there.

Raizen: Is that so?

Jiraiya: Yes, maybe you all can help me with this.

JJ: I would be honored.

Raizen: How do I help?

Jiraiya: Just follow me.

Choji: Look this is enticing and all, but I don't think we should.

Neji: It's a waste of time, don't listen to him.

Jiraiya: Oh really, well my sources let me know that the girls are all having a little bonding time on the other side of that wall.

Neji: Should that matter?

Jiraiya: Your girl's in there too.

This was enough to gain Neji attention as he turned to the wall trying his best to fight his urges, but slowly the byakugan started to form, until Jiraiya stopped him.

Jiraiya: There are tags around here designed to alert if the byakugan is used.

Neji: I wasn't-

Raizen: No need to hide it dude, we all saw.

Naruto: Then it looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way.

Choji: Why are you suddenly into this?

Naruto: Those tags mean that if I'm careful Hinata-hime and Hanabi-hime won't catch me.

He said with a smile as JJ grinned at him.

JJ: Yeah, he's one of us. Let's do this.

He said as all of them formulated a plan and gained access to the top of the wall, gazing down at the girls below.

JJ: Okay, remember the rule, only look at your girl.

All: Agreed.

With that said, they waited for the fog to clear, so that they could gaze upon their spoils, they could hear the voices of all the girls but the damned fog just wouldn't fade. Then a sound happened upon JJ's ear.

JJ: Did you guys here a crack?

All of the men looked at each other and then down to the wood wall they now hung on, and sure enough, it was cracking.

JJ: What the- It shouldn't be….

After a long pause as they could feel the wood breaking below them, they all turned to Choji.

Choji: What?

Jiraiya: Next time, let's try this when we're not hanging with the heavy guy.

Choji: Hey don't see any of you guys skipping meals.

And with those words, the wooden wall snapped, making the men fall and the alerting the girls, who all shrieked in shock. However, thankfully not all of the fog had been blown away by their landing.

JJ: Crap guys we have to-

When he turned to the group, he found that only Neji, Naruto and Choji next to him, for Raizen and Jiraiya had already ditched them.

Choji: Where'd they go?

JJ: I don't know, but they had the right idea. Run!

All: .

As all ran for dear life, they realized someone was missing and a single gaze back showed them that Neji was no longer with them, for he had seen the promised land, and it left him too stunned to move.

Naruto: Neji!

JJ: No, there's nothing we can do for him now.

He said holding Naruto back as they moved away from sight, Choji however never stopped running until he got home. Later that night, they all gathered on the roof of the hokage's manor and stared at the hot springs.

Jiraiya: Let us use this moment to remember our fallen comrade.

Jiraiya said with head hung low as they saluted the image of Neji in the sky, Neji for his part though was sitting in the Hyuuga manor, getting the mother of all lectures as he silently cursed those same men honoring his name.

Canon/Omake #2: Resolve.

Ishi sat silently as the rushing waterfall fell upon her, the chilling waters did little to clear her mind as Anko had advised, but she need to try. Strange memories had been returning to her as of late and her mind was losing itself in the confusion. So distracted was she that she hadn't realized that Neji had joined her under the rushing torrents.

Neji: That expression is odd for you.

He said finally gaining her attention.

Ishi: I've had lot on my mind lately.

She responded, still holding up her ice cold demeanor.

Neji: Care to relieve some of that stress?

Ishi: I don't think I can. My sister, I think I've met her before, but I somehow forgot it. But how could I forget someone like that, someone who used to watch over me?

As if simply asking that question was a curse, her scrambled memories began to flood forth once again casing her to flinch.

Ishi: This isn't helping at all!

She shouted in a rage, her kind hearted nature being lost in her disillusioned state. She growled, almost past the point of tears as she tried to compose her, yet she failed miserably.

Neji: You're doing it wrong.

Neji said, ever calm in the situation, paying no mind that the girl; in her confused state had almost snapped on him, before she found herself.

Neji: You have to relax, if you hold on to the tension consuming you, then you'll lose focus. You must let your mind wonder, but hold it in place as not to stray toward distractions.

Ishi stared at Neji as if he were saying the craziest thing ever, and then she resumed her training, just as Neji had said. With a deep exhale she closed her eyes and focused only on Neji, her mind relinquishing all other thought beside the ones of the person next to her, as she did her memories began to flow back into her. The fond memories of her sister came back and formed together in a tangible stream. Ishi opened her eyes and said in a hushed voice.

Ishi: Neji, I have to meet her.

Neji: I know.

He responded without turning to the girl at his side.

Ishi: I don't know what's wrong with her, or why she's with the people from that group. But I have to know what she's thinking.

Neji: When that time comes Ishi-hime, you will not have to face it alone. I will stand by your side, no matter what you face, I will protect you.

Ishi closed her eyes without removing her serious expression.

Ishi: I love you.

Neji: I'm aware.

He said closing his eyes as well which gained a chuckle from Ishi.

Ishi: Will it kill you to say it back just once?

Neji: No. You know how I feel, so it's easier for me not to say it.

Ishi chuckled once again and turned away from the boy.

Ishi: I'll be glad to have you by my side when it happens Neji-kun.

Ishi leaned over to the side, resting her head on Neji's shoulder, but the action quickly made it harder for her to withstand the rush of water and she was blown into the river below.

Neji: Ishi-hime!

He shouted diving in after the girl as she struggled to regain herself. After Neji managed to recover her Ishi looked to the side and sighed to herself.

Ishi: I think that before that I should learn how to swim.

Neji: One would normally do that before the sit under a waterfall above a river in the first place.

Neji stated looking down to the girl who despite almost drowning had never once returned to her carefree mindset. Ishi's resolve was burning like a flame, she didn't know what she was going to do or say when she saw her sister, but it was something that she couldn't avoid, it would be dangerous, but she could find solace in knowing that she wouldn't be alone when it happened.

Welcome all, to Story introduction corner.

Sakura: We have an intro now?

She asked gazing at the popping confetti and high production opening sequence.

JJ: Yeah, let's just say that I came into some money.

Naruto: How?

JJ: Don't ask questions.

He replied with an eerie smile.

JJ: Now what say we get this party started? Alright now who has the first question?

Choji: What is the difference between the marks Naruto gives?

Naruto: Well, let me put it like this, the fox demons of royalty are the only ones ho can give the mark of the fox's right and left hand, but any fox can give the mark of the fox's mate. As the latter says, it a way of showing affection and making the one's who love each other eternally bound. Then there's the mark of the fox's right and left hand; this allows them to mark someone they trust to be their immediate subordinates, or course this is by choice. Once the mark takes place it amplifies the feelings that one has toward the person who mark them, such as in Sasuke's case was friendship and trust, which boils down into loyalty.

JJ: And for only the fans out there; in Hanabi's case, the feeling amplified was love, for her regrettably it's literally impossible for her to fall in love with someone else.

Neji: Are there other demon clans or gods that can do this?

Yubiki: Yes, it's like how JJ was able to make a pact with Ino, they are essentially the same, but different in certain ways.

Shikamaru: Speaking of which, what does that entail, I mean what are the perks of the pact?

Ino: There are many, such as being able to use his sword or having access to draconic powers. Besides that we can link minds almost instantaneously and merge our strengths together.

Ishi: Can you give an example?

Ino: No.

She said flatly.

JJ: You'll find that out later. Now that I think about it, this is probably the only thing that really needed to be answer.

Naruto: Wow, that was a really short episode.

JJ: Yeah, well with the story going to way it is I don't really know of any more things that really need to be explained that won't ruin the rest of the story.

Sakura: True.

JJ: Well, I guess that's it for us today, so to all my friends and fans.

All: Shine eternal!.


	24. Chapter 24

ysMan is this one of the chapters I've been waiting for, for like ever. I've given a whole lot of thought to this one, and I want to go at it as hard as I've always planned, why, because it's probably one of the most important chapters in the story and it's named after one of my favorite plotlines, so I'm going to flood into this one let's begin.

Naruto vs. Sasuke: The aftermath/Picking up the pieces

It was a lazy afternoon, about two weeks had passed since Naruto had returned with Sasuke and Naruto was taking a well earned rest with both of his princesses at his side, but during one of his tosses to cuddle one of the princesses on each side he caught a scent in his semi-awakened state. Realizing that he recognized the scent, Naruto sat up and stretched, ultimately rising from his spot to gain away from the bed. Almost immediately after moving from his spot in the bed, the girls began to stir, rousing from their slumber without the warmth of Naruto to tide them over.

Naruto: So it didn't work today either?

He asked himself if they just recognized his distinct heat signature or if it had to do with his scent, for he had even moved them toward each other once to help them sleep after he had awakened, but it didn't work at all. Heaving a heavy sigh, Naruto walked toward the front door and opened it, and like he had guessed, to the left side of the door frame lay Sasuke, sleeping soundly against the wall as if it were the most comfortable bed he had ever laid upon. Sensing that someone was at his side Sasuke peered left gazing up to Naruto.

Sasuke: Sup?

He asked, rubbing his eyes as he yawned loudly.

Hinata: I'll make some tea.

She said politely, still somewhat groggy.

Sasuke: Hey, did I wake you guys?

Naruto: Nah, I was probably about to get up anyway. Why are you here though?

Sasuke: I was walking around last night and this spot was just kind of calling to me, I don't get it much either.

Naruto: Um, did something happen?

Sasuke: Why do you ask?

Naruto pointed over to Sasuke's eye, now swollen and black, it wasn't enough to mess his face, but it was enough to be noticed.

Sasuke: Oh, I walked into a door.

Naruto: That door must have been a jounin then because it fucked you up.

Sasuke: Yeah, it was a really vengeful door.

He said with a hint of sadness as Hanabi looked down.

Mika: Well, if you guys are gonna have this conversation outside; can you at least do it quietly?

She asked suddenly emerging from her room right next to Naruto's

Hinata: Oh, it seems I have to put on more tea.

She said, still half asleep.

Mika: Whoa, that door really did mess you up, hold still alright.

Mika said as she cycled through a round of seals and leaned forward, healing the wound on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke: You're good at this.

Mika: Yeah, it seems I have good chakra control when it's something like this. Sensei said that it must be a hidden aptitude that I have.

Mika leaned away after she was done and Sasuke lifted himself from the ground.

Sasuke: Thank you.

Hinata: Tea's done.

She called out to the others outside, inviting them all into the house. Sasuke stared down into his tea and closed his eyes.

Hanabi: Are you not thirsty?

Sasuke: No, it's just that, I'm not used to this.

Mika: Well let it grow on you!

She shouted patting Sasuke roughly on the back.

Sasuke: Thank you.

Naruto: You're leaving again aren't you?

Sasuke: Yeah, I took another mission.

He said showing the mission directive scroll to Naruto who looked at it while drinking his tea, which he quickly spit out upon reading.

Naruto: What the hell, do you know this is an A-Rank mission?

Sasuke: I'm aware.

Hinata: An assassination?

Hanabi: Are you sure?

Sasuke: Yeah.

He said with a weak smile.

Naruto: Look man, I know you feel guilty, but you don't have to destroy yourself.

Sasuke: Don't worry; I'm not planning to destroy myself. I just feel like I don't deserve to have all this.

Sasuke stood to his feet and walked away from the table, never once did he touch his tea, once Sasuke reached the door, Naruto called out to him and held out his hand.

Naruto: Take this.

Sasuke: An earpiece?

Naruto: Yeah, these are special; they can hold a frequency to over five hundred miles.

Sasuke: Why?

Naruto: I'll be able to keep up with you, so I'll hit you up while you're on the mission and keep track of how it's going, and don't hesitate to ask for back up.

Sasuke: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.

He said with a wave as he walked away with a brisk step.

Hanabi: Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Yeah, I can already guess.

He said with a sad smile. Sasuke walked through the streets and those who were still ignorant of what he had done, a vast majority of the villagers, still fawned over him, but now he seemed to be able to ignore it better, it was easy to numb it out now; he had more taxing things on his mind.

The day before Sasuke had been staring at his sister who had literally no contact with him since his return. Hanabi had been keeping her company, but she could sense the air, it was hostile. Yukari hopped away from the table and ran through the hallway, headed toward her room to find the object she and her friend, were speaking on which surprised Hanabi to no end, for she had to pass right by Sasuke to do it. After all that time, she hadn't given him a good or bad reaction, she hadn't even looked at him, this time was no different.

Sasuke: Yukari.

He called out as she passed him by, his words brought her to a stop and she asked back with a smile.

Yu: Did you say something?

The smile was pure and innocent, making Sasuke believe that maybe there was a chance for him to apologize, but the second he opened his mouth, he found a fist in his left eye, driven forward with enough impact to knock him head first into the floor. Sasuke slowly lifted himself holding his eye without turning up to the girl who now stood above him as Hanabi quickly intervened.

Yu: How dare you speak to me! How dare you call out to me Sasuke? What makes you think you have that right?

She asked, Sasuke could hear the strain in her voice as she sobbed between her words, Sasuke could hear the tears falling to the ground, so in wise choice, he said nothing.

Yu: I don't want to talk to you; I don't even want to look at you. You-

Yukari reared back, and did something that hurt more than a thousand punches ever could, she stopped. Yukari pulled away from Sasuke and wiped her tears, turning to walk away from him without a word, she completely denied him. As Yukari walked off Hanabi looked down to Sasuke and whispered.

Hanabi: I'm sorry.

With tears in her eyes, Sasuke's eyes dropped to the ground and slowly a single tear fell from his eye. That night, he could her shuffling, no doubt it was Yukari moving her things to the other side of the complex, he could tell without looking, she didn't want to be near him, she didn't even mean to react to him, but her body reacted before she could think. Sasuke finally lifted himself from the floor and walked out into the open silently wondering around outside until a familiar and welcoming scent caught his newly upgraded senses. Walking toward the scent Sasuke leaned against the outside of Naruto's door and fell into a sit, and soon after he was finally able to sleep.

Sasuke stopped in front of the gate and stared up, gazing at doors around as he walked through, this time, for good or bad, fully intent on coming back. Sakura found herself staring at the completely exposed back of Raizen as he lifted a massive tree as if it was nothing, assisting in the reconstruction of the southern hot springs and what she swore was him teasing her as his perfect and sweaty muscles gleamed in the warm sun. Trying to stifle this belief she locked it away in her mind, that is until Raizen grabbed a bottle of water and began to drop from it sloppily, allowing the water to drip down the side of his mouth and then down his chest.

Sakura: Okay, now I know he's messing with me.

Raizen lowered his bottle and wiped the sweat from his brow before getting back to work, however during said venture, he was completely surrounded by girls. After finishing the job was no different, even as he walked the streets, even as he ate, he was followed by all sorts of girls, and to a lesser extent, Sakura.

Ino: You know, hiding behind that pole makes you look really desperate.

Sakura: How long have you been there?

She asked turning back to her friend.

Ino: Long enough to know that you're a weirdo. You've been staring at him long eyed for the last twenty minutes, I'm pretty sure that everyone's noticed.

Sakura: So you just sat back watching me?

Ino: No, I have way better things to do, but I did check in periodically. Why don't you just go say something?

Sakura: Because he's surrounded by his little fan club.

Ino: Well then maybe you understand what he had to go through, you see where he is right now, that's not where you were. Instead, you were one of the people in the crowd; try thinking of what you would feel if the person you loved was one of those people?

Sakura: You were right there with me.

Ino closed her eyes with a smile and looked away.

Ino: I don't deny that, but I was at least able to stay friends with the people who were there for me. I may have been long eyed, but at least I wasn't staring like a fish.

Sakura looked to the ground and asked with a sigh.

Sakura: Do you really have to kick me when I'm down?

Ino: I'm sorry if that's what it seemed like I was doing, but I'm only telling you this so that you can understand why he's so reluctant. Sakura you're staying away from him because you're scared, but if he didn't love you he wouldn't have said it, but you need to be able to convince him that you love him back, beyond a doubt, you have to prove it. And I think you should probably move fast, because I doubt he's going to wait forever.

Ino smiled sadly and turned her back to Sakura walking away as her friend watched her back. And then with a heavy sigh she stood from her seat and walked over to Raizen, grabbing his hand through the crowd and dragging him away from the screaming girls as Raizen followed her, completely confused as to what was going on, for he had never noticed that she was watching him.

Raizen: Uh, Sakura, what are you-

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei wanted to meet us in the training grounds.

Raizen: Can I grab my shirt first?

Sakura: Fine.

Sakura released Raizen's hand and in only a blur he had gone and returned with his shirt, dressing himself as he walked along side his teammate. After reaching the training field both leaned against a tree, staring off into the distance since they knew that Kakashi wouldn't be showing up any time soon, and they had arrived ten minutes early anyway. For five of those minutes they were completely silent.

Sakura: Raizen.

Raizen: Yeah?

Sakura: I want to talk to you.

Raizen: Yeah?

He asked, neither turning to the other throughout the entire conversation.

Sakura: Raizen, I love you.

Raizen: Sure.

He said drifting his eyes to the side in doubt.

Raizen: Look, I'm not going to just-

Sakura: Don't speak.

Raizen stopped with a sigh a lifted an eyebrow.

Sakura: You were as blind as I was you know?

Raizen: How so?

Sakura: I liked you too back then.

These words finally gained a response from Raizen as he turned back to Sakura in confusion.

Raizen: Wha?

Sakura: I just wasn't sure if you liked me back, I was scared that if I tried to confess to you, and you turned me down, we wouldn't be able to be friends any more.

Raizen: Why would you think that?

Sakura: I even thought a few times that you did like me back, I was even sure of it at certain points, but there was always a creeping feeling that stopped me, the thought always came back, "What if I'm wrong".

She said as she turned her eyes to the ground, Raizen had that same feeling.

Sakura: And then I did something so much worse and I hurt you. I'm so sorry Raizen.

Raizen: Water under the bridge; don't worry about it. Besides, I handled it pretty well.

Raizen leaned back against the tree and sighed gazing into the sky.

Raizen: I'm not worried about it so you don't need to worry either.

Sakura: Raizen, is it too late? You don't love me anymore?

Raizen: Sakura, I'm not interested in accepting love through pity, I told you that didn't I?

Sakura: I don't pity you, I really mean it, I'm not lying; I'm not forcing myself. I want you; I only want you, no one else.

Raizen: How can I believe that?

He asked, turning over to Sakura who had been obviously crying the whole time, bringing a frown to Raizen's face.

Sakura: I know, I hurt you so bad; I kicked you when you were down, and I abandoned you, treated you badly, and even ignored your feelings, but I'm begging you to please forgive me. I mean it when I say this Raizen. I love you.

She holding onto the crysm in her hands, making it glow pure red, glowing warmly in a beautiful dance.

Raizen: I don't…

Sakura: Please don't say anything, you were right, I was stupid and I chased after Sasuke because he was the gold medal.

Raizen closed his eyes with a smile.

Sakura: But all that time, all I had to do was reach out, and I could've grabbed tightly onto the platinum medal right next to me. I've never been so sure that I was in love before as I am now.

She said with a pure smile. Raizen turned away from her and lifted himself from the ground.

Raizen: I don't believe you.

He said turning over to Sakura whose smile turned sad, this was something she could understand.

Raizen: So, I'm going to need to confirm it.

He said reaching over, pulling Sakura into his chest as she blushed furiously and then rested her head on his biceps.

Sakura: I love you Raizen.

Raizen: One more time?

Sakura: I love you.

Raizen: I couldn't hear you that time.

Sakura: I love-

Before could finish her words that time she was interrupted by Raizen's kiss. Tender and soft, he kissed her gaining the same reaction from her as she gave in to the ravenously powerful sensation she felt. For a brief moment they pulled away from each other, but the powerful shivers they had pulled them back together. Raizen's hand slowly snaked down Sakura's back and down to her butt, holding gently onto it Raizen heard her moan under his kiss, he knew that they should have probably stopped soon, but his senses were now gone with the wind, and she wasn't trying to stop him, since she was in the same boat, so he felt inclined to continue, that is until the sound of someone coughing interrupted them, put a start into both as they pulled away and turned back to the sound, realizing that Kakashi was standing right behind them.

Kakashi: Well, well, I don't really know what I should say.

Raizen: How long were you standing there?

He asked out loud, he could tell that Kakashi was smiling under his mask.

Kakashi: Oh, I came in somewhere around the "I'm not interested in love through pity" part.

His words brought a deep blush to their faces, mostly because that was pretty much the beginning.

Sakura: Why didn't you say anything?

Kakashi lifted a questioning eyebrow and then turned back into his book.

Kakashi: At first I thought that it would be bad to interrupt such a moment, but then I decided to. For if I didn't step in when I did it would have been too late to.

Those words once again brought the two into a blush.

Raizen: Why are you on time today!

Kakashi: Well, I was scolded recently by someone about my tardiness, so that's something I'm going to start working on.

Sakura: By who?

Kakashi: Someone Raizen knows very well.

Raizen: Huh, you mean?

Kakashi: Now if you like, we can move on to a less awkward topic.

Sakura: Yes please.

Raizen: Why were you on time today anyway?

Kakashi: I was scolded recently about my tardiness by someone we both know.

Raizen: Huh?

Kakashi: Never mind. As I'm pretty sure you're aware, Sasuke will not be joining us today, he's off on another mission.

Sakura lowered her head, of course just having him back wasn't going to bring her team back together.

Raizen: He's still feeling guilty huh?

Kakashi: Yes, but unfortunately that's something we're going to need to leave to Naruto.

Sakura: So what was this about sensei?

Kakashi: Well let me start by saying that I wasn't arranging a make-out session.

He said turning back into his book, silently chuckling at the two blushing madly behind him.

Kakashi: However, I did have a special job for the both of you. Raizen, you are to be the chunin of a new mission.

Raizen: What is the job and who am I working with?

Kakashi: Your job is to track down a certain person who's seemed to have fallen off of the grid in the last few months. This man is to be returned to the leaf at all costs or we face a diplomatic problem.

Raizen: So this person is one our criminals yet he's causing problems for other countries? Isn't that a job for the Anbu?

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama is quite convinced that you can handle it, all of us are.

Raizen: And the person accompanying me?

Kakashi: One, Kiba Inuzuka. He will be your backup on this mission after all you both seem to work well together and he'll be crucial to track this man down.

Sakura: What about me?

Kakashi: You are to report to Tsunade-sama, she has a special job for you. No making out on the way there.

He said as he slowly walked away from the two as they once again began to blush like mad.

Sakura: Did we let the wrong person catch us?

Raizen: Well at least we know he won't tell anybody.

(Music cue: Backside of the TV- Persona4 Ost)

Sasuke walked into a strange bar on the edge of the fire's borders just far enough to be another country's territory, but not enough to be out of the leaf's influence. It had been a full day's trip and while making his way to the bar he contacted Naruto.

Naruto: Hey what's up?

Sasuke: I made it to my destination, but I don't think the person I'm looking for is here.

Naruto: Yeah, I was able to get JJ to check the mission specs; it seems the person you're looking for is in the bingo books. Trafficking, murder, extortion, you name it, this guy is in it, I'm guessing that's just one of his bases so just look for him, maybe you'll find some clues.

Sasuke: Alright, Sasuke out.

As he walked through the bar he could see all sorts of people sitting around, one guy was at the side cupping onto the breasts of two different girls; yeah he had just walked into one of those kinds of places. Ignoring the women dancing around him, he walked forward, obviously suspicious, but less conspicuous than the guy at the far end, with what appeared to be a basket over his head and a sword at his side. Sasuke guessed that he was the hired help and kept walking until he reached the bar.

Hiyoshi: Hey kid, you know you're not supposed to be in here right?

Sasuke: Yeah under normal circumstances I probably shouldn't, but I'm not here for what ever's happening here, I'm looking for someone named Takahiro.

At his words the whole room became full of killing intent as the barkeep, holding onto one of the bottles of sake soon switched to holding the neck.

Hiyoshi: I think you need to leave before you get hurt.

Sasuke: I'm going to be just fine, it's you I'm worried about, now answer me, where is Takahiro?

Sasuke didn't receive an answer; instead the man sitting next to him pulled a knife from his jacket and quickly lundged his left hand at Sasuke, expecting to kill him quickly and quietly, instead, Sasuke leaned back, avoiding the blade completely and latched his hands onto both the man's arm and head, slamming both into the bar's counter with enough force to knock him unconscious. Without turning away from the fallen man Sasuke rounded through hand seals and launched a fireball behind the counter, knocking the bartender into the wall of bottles behind him. Screams flew from the women in the club and the men of club began to stand up, one drawing closer to him. Sasuke hopped on one of the bar stools and leapt back slamming his knee into the man's chest three times and landed on top of him on a table. Sasuke had never really been in a fight since he was given the mark, yet he felt his senses warn him of every moving person, like the person behind him, throwing his hand down to grab onto Sasuke, who slammed his fists down into the other side of the table, knocking it up into the man's chin before he could even finish reaching down. Sasuke rolled to the ground and leapt up latching his left leg around the man's neck, using his free leg to push the man back, positioning him over Sasuke just in time to avoid the sword coming down for his back, instead making it land into the back of his meat shield.

Sasuke: Fire style: Fireball jutsu!

The body above Sasuke went flying upward, knocking into the man holding the sword, and with the new emergence Sasuke inhaled deeply and launched three fireballs to each side, knocking away the other men coming at him. However the one he missed, or avoided hitting depending on how you look at it, he moved under and slammed his elbow into his chest, then lifted his palm up into the man's chin, dragging him head first down into a table. Sasuke looked back and noticed that even despite the power he had displayed, none of the men even the ones who were picking themselves up, never once tried to run. Sasuke closed his eyes and grabbed onto something behind him, right above his hip and slowly into vision came a long sword made of blood red chakra. When Sasuke opened his eyes they were blood red, with marks on his cheeks, and newly shown fangs, Sasuke looked up to the men. Everything seemed to slow down in his extreme focus; he scanned the room, down the simplest detail.

Sasuke: Are you sure you want to do this?

He asked, hoping they would keep coming. Sasuke was finally able to test his powers against someone who meant nothing to him, and that was very relieving feeling. Sasuke pulled the sword from it's long sheath and watched the men come closer and he kicked the table next to him into the men and in one swipe he cut through both. The men began to realize exactly what they were dealing with and started coming at him with weapons as well. Sasuke leaned down under a swinging blade and stabbed down into leg of the man holding it, then ripped it out, slashing through the man's torso in one swing, yet it was finally brought into his senses that the man with the straw basket over his head had finally stood to his feet and started walking toward him, even with his keen senses, Sasuke could barely sense the man's presence. Focusing on the people around him first Sasuke spun to the side of the man next to him and cut through his back and then right above his shoulders cutting off his head. By the time Sasuke noticed that man with the basket was right behind him swinging his sword down with so much speed that not even Sasuke would've been able to stop it, but the sword wasn't aimed at him, instead it ripped through the man parallel to him. Sasuke turned back to the man in surprise.

?: Watch your back or it'll get cut through.

Sasuke peeked back, then back to the enemy behind his new ally. Sasuke pulled back his sword and stabbed into the man's stomach, saving the basket wearing samurai.

Sasuke: You should take your own advice.

?: No I just trusted you to get him.

He said as he placed his back against Sasuke's.

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha.

?: Naoto Shuma.

Sasuke: Why did you help me?

Naoto: Is this really a good time to be talking about this.

Sasuke: Do I really look like I'm worried about these guys?

He asked, all while cutting down the people coming after him, Sasuke slashed down, cutting off one of the men's legs as Naoto slashed his head right off his shoulders. Sasuke readied his sword and aimed it at the final man and shouted.

Sasuke: Tell me where Takahiro is!

The man never answered, instead he lunged forth and slashed up at Naoto, however his attack missed, only managing to rip through the basket on his head, finally revealing his face to his new partner.

Naoto: Bad move.

He said briefly before removing the man's head in one blinding swipe, the blade as far as Sasuke could see had never been removed from its sheath.

Sasuke: Did you have to kill him; I needed to get information from him.

Naoto: Of course, I already know where Takahiro is?

Sasuke stared on as Naoto walked away, long hair standing into an upstanding ponytail, which still somehow managed to drape down his back.

Naoto: Are you coming?

He called back in a fairly light voice, and his face could only be described as girly, but his posture and tone all screamed man. Sasuke dismissed his blade and walked to Naoto's side.

Sasuke: How am I supposed to believe you?

Naoto: You don't have to.

Sasuke: Then can you answer my question from earlier?

Naoto: I helped you because you have the same goal as me.

Sasuke: You mean Takahiro?

Naoto: Yes but more than just that.

Sasuke: Huh?

Naoto: Don't worry about it. This one simply believes that you will be of help.

Sasuke: "This one"?

Naoto: Sorry, it's a bad habit. Anyway, I know where Takahiro is and I'm looking for him like you are, so I propose a temporary partnership.

Sasuke: How do you know you can trust me?

Naoto: Something in your eyes tells me that you are someone who can help.

With that said Naoto moved onto the road and led the way, Sasuke following closely behind.

Sasuke: I've never seen that stance before, where did you learn it?

Naoto: It was my father's style; he taught me how to wield a sword. So what do you say we get going?

He said with a smile, completely overtaking Sasuke, it was almost overwhelming, bringing a blush to his face.

Naoto: Uh, are you okay?

Sasuke: Yeah, I'm fine let's go.

He said stuffing his hands into his pockets, walking forward down the beaten path.

Raizen: Man this mission sucked.

Kiba: Tell me about it. The guy didn't even put up a fight.

Both boys released a heavy sigh, sitting on the back of the man they had been sent to catch, as he wiggled and screamed beneath them. As the loud sound of people laughing and chattering came from outside, no doubt because of the festival happening in town.

Raizen: Shut up.

Raizen quickly flung his hand back and slapped into the man's face, knocking his face to the side.

Kiba: Hey this guy isn't goin' anywhere, wanna go check out the town?

He asked with a smile as Akamaru barked in agreement. Raizen thought to himself for a moment and shrugged his shoulders.

Raizen: Why not, let's go.

He said sitting up from the man's back, Kiba doing the same. Raizen reached down to the man's stomach and lifted him into the air with a single hand, throwing him onto the bed as nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

Raizen: There's a bowl of food and water on the floor in case you get hungry while we're out. Oh, and don't think about leaving, because you won't get far.

He said down to the weeping man who had until then thought himself to be skilled.

Raizen: So what do you wanna do first?

Kiba: I don't know, maybe we should talk about what happened with you earlier.

Raizen: What do you mean?

Kiba: Maybe I mean the time you spent with Sakura.

He said with a knowing smile that Akamaru soon mimicked in his own way. Raizen jumped back in shock, completely embarrassed.

Raizen: How do you know about that?

Kiba: Her scent's all over you man, you must've been going heavy at it huh?

Raizen: Um, that's, well….She kind of made me believe her.

He said with a blush as he turned away.

Kiba: ….How far did you go?

Raizen: Not far, Kakashi-sensei caught us, but I don't know how far we were headed. I lost my head, that's pretty low of me. I need more training.

Kiba: Hey, good for you man, I still don't think she deserves you, but if she's really changed, then I wish you luck.

Raizen: Thanks man.

Akamaru suddenly began to fidget in Kiba's jacket, bringing Kiba's attention down to him.

Kiba: Huh? You want out, boy?

He asked as he opened his jacket and placed Akamaru down to the ground.

Kiba: Man, I'm kinda jealous dude.

Raizen: Really, don't forget our vow man.

Kiba: Yeah.

Kiba turned his eyes to the ground and noticed that Akamaru had been sniffing the air for quite a while.

Kiba: What's wrong?

Akamaru turned up to him and barked, then turned to a random store across the street with his tail wagging.

Yura: Man, they didn't have anything in there, what kind of festival is this?

She said walking out with her left hand tightly gripping her stomach. It was at that point that she heard the dog's barking, spooking her until she noticed that she had heard the voice before.

Yura: Wait that's-

(Music cue: K2G by Puffy AmiYumi)

Yura turned up to Kiba and Raizen staring right at her, and time froze. Yura's ears stood on end and she quickly turned away and started running as Kiba quickly gave chase. Raizen stared at them and then down to Akamaru, who he placed on his head and started walking after the two runaways.

Yura: Why are you chasing me?

Kiba: Why are you running!

Yura quickly sprinted down the road and slid to the side holding onto the ground to control her drift as she turned into an alley with Kiba following close behind. Yura ran onto another main street and climbed up the first power pole she saw, quickly reaching the top as she hissed back down at Kiba with her tail fully extended as Kiba hopped around at the bottom barking up at her. Raizen stood behind them and squinted his eyes with Akamaru before saying.

Raizen: Dude?

As if it was a sanity trigger, Kiba looked up to Yura with confusion written on his face as she did the same. Yura then burst out running along the wires as Kiba ran up the pole after her, his balance nothing compared to hers. Quickly eyeing out an escape, Yura dived into an open window on the third floor of an apartment with unmatched grace, and after staring in disbelief and awe for a few minutes Kiba dived in with her, yet much less graceful. Yura smiled and threw a punch at Kiba, nearly making it for his face, but the second before it could land he dodged and threw a punch of his own, which Yura simply knocked away. Yura chuckled during the exchange smoothly dodging everything Kiba could throw at her before finally bringing it to an end by kicking him back through the window he had come in and out into the back wall of the next building.

Yura: Too slow!

She said running out through the door as Kiba bounced back into the massive hole in the wall his body had made and gave chase after the fleeing girl. Yura slid across the ground, gracefully maneuvering through the many people in the hotel complex, which Kiba just found much easier to charge through as they screamed back at him. Yura found herself at a dead-end in the hallway, aside from the many doors at both sides. Swinging open the door Yura threw herself into one of them just as Kiba came around them corner, and in a hurry he ran in behind her, only to come out another door on the other side as Yura came out of the door next to the one she went in, as the chase continued Raizen finally caught up to them after walking slowly his way there, watching the spectacle he looked up to Akamaru who just nodded and jumped from his head as both walked through a door and began entering and exiting them at random with the other two. After over fifteen loops Kiba and Raizen appeared in front of each other with a frown and started knocking open the doors on both sides until they reached the final door, Yura gazing at Raizen as he motion for Kiba to go after her. Realizing that she was screwed Yura charged down the hallway as Raizen picked up Akamaru once again and slowly followed them. Yura flipped from the window on the far side and latched her nails into the wall of the next building, quickly throwing herself to the top.

Kiba: Stop running!

He shouted after her only succeeding in making her run faster, much to his displeasure. Kiba hopped on the roof with the girl and chased after her along the many buildings on the side, but before she could make one of the jumps she was intercepted by a bird and fell down to the ground. Kiba, worried for her safety forgot the reason he was chasing her and instead dived down to save her. Yura stared up at Kiba and reached for his hand, but right before making impact with the ground she hovered above the surface for a good two seconds and switched to a safe landing position before resuming her sprint away from Kiba.

Kiba: What the fu-

He shouted out before landing right on his face which Yura laughed heartily at. Kiba rose from the ground and spit out the dirt in his mouth before giving chase once again to the fleeing cat-girl.

Yura: Why are you chasing me!

Kiba: For the same reason you're running away!

Yura groaned to herself and lowered herself to all fours, running under a large dining table which Kiba opted to run on top of. Noticing that he was able to keep up with her pace Yura moved to the side emerging from under the table and running back into the city streets, Kiba followed suit and found himself only mere inches from her, when both noticed a flash. Turning to the photographer they walked to him and grabbed the picture as Raizen finally caught up and stared down into it too. With a smile all three laugh and Yura aimed Kiba at one of the games, which he played and mastered quickly, winning a large tiger doll that he handed to his date as Raizen returned with cotton candy. As all walked, enjoying their treats and Yura's new gift they stared down that the picture, suddenly remembering that they were just chasing each other. Now looking to the people next to them Yura ran into the streets, throwing to the side everything she was holding, as she dashed for the village's gates, only shortly after being swiped at by Kiba, causing her to fall down a steep slope. Even with her reflexes there was no way she was going to be able to recover before she fell from the cliff below. Cursing his blunder Kiba dived for Yura and pulled her into his chest, now along for the ride down the slopes, never once thinking beyond that. On his way down Kiba roughly crashed into the rocks below, shocking Yura at the resilience he had seen in order to protect her, but the cliff below would be more than he could handle, no doubt he would die from the drop. Raizen pulled Akamaru from his head and placed him in his shirt, speeding off after the falling pair. Ripping the shuriken from his holster he launched it down to the bottom of the cliff and grabbed onto Kiba and Yura in one swift pull and lifted them onto his shoulder, reaching out his free hand to pull himself to the shuriken that had finally reached the bottom of the steep fall.

Raizen: Man that was close.

He said to himself as Akamaru sighed in relief, Yura however had been completely focused on Kiba and the blood dripping from his head during the impacts that she never even paid much mind to Raizen. Leaning down, she gently licked the blood on Kiba's forehead and was shortly after forcibly put to sleep by Raizen as he gently set both unconscious shinobi down.

Raizen: You guys sure have a weird way of flirting with one another.

Raizen gazed down to Yura and frowned, he hated to do it, but it was something that couldn't be overlooked at the moment, with a heavy heart he placed cuffs on her arms and legs; knowing that when she woke up, there would be no way that she was going to get away from them. Only an hour had passed before the girl began to stir, finding herself in a stone cave along with Kiba, who seemed to be alone save for Akamaru sitting next to him gazing at the cat-girl in their custody. Suddenly understating the trouble she was in, she pulled her hands up, only to find that she had been bound.

Yura: What the-

Kiba: Don't try to break them, Yubiki gave us those, they can seal off demonic power in low level demons.

Yura: That'd explain why I feel weaker.

She said turning away from the boy, before gaining an idea. With a smile she looked over to Kiba and sent a wave at him, seeing him wince was enough to know.

Yura: Well at least now I know that the Onikiri, isn't from my father's side of the family.

She said with a smile before dispelling her technique, assuming that it was useless at this point.

Yura: Where did your friend go?

Kiba: We agreed that he would go on ahead while I transport you, besides; we had a mission to complete.

Yura: I'm not going to tell you anything, so don't waste your breath trying to make me.

Kiba: I'm just taking you back, I'm not the one you're going to be talking to.

Yura: It doesn't matter who it is, I'm not telling them anything.

Kiba: That's where you're wrong, remember that girl Ishi you met the village?

Yura: Yeah, the nice airhead.

Kiba: Ishi can read minds; she can probe deeper into your mind than even you could. We'll figure out everything we need to when we get there.

Yura's cool mask melted away when she heard that, staring wide-eyed at Kiba who seemed to enjoy her frightened face.

Yura: What are you going to do when you find out?

Her voice trembling and weak, she asked out to Kiba whose faces seemed to grow sad when he realized just how scared she was.

Kiba: That depends on what you tell us. If you talk before we're forced to take drastic action you may just be locked away.

Yura: I'm not going to talk.

Kiba: Then you're on your own.

He said as he rolled over and tried to gain a comfortable position, ignoring Yura's sobs behind him, unwilling to tell her the truth. If the truth of her involvement in the attack on the leaf came out, if she weren't put to death by the village, she'd surely die in prison. He wasn't able to tell her that, but he could tell through the sobs she gave, that she had already known.

(Three days later)

Naruto rolled over, suddenly disturbed by the feeling he kept getting, it wasn't like it was the first time he had awoken with the male morning affliction, but this time it felt like something was making it happen, it was then that he realized something, a single whiff of the sweet smell let him know what was happening, with eyes now wide open he stared up to Hinata sitting atop him.

Naruto: H-Hinata-hime?

Hinata: You're not going to get away this time Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Hinata-hime, wait you can't do this-

Hinata: I'm not going to fall for that, I want it, and I'm gonna get it.

Hanabi slowly turned at Naruto's side and the extra motion on the bed roused her up. Rising from her sleep she rubbed her eyes and mumbled a greeting to the two next to her, until she caught sight of Hinata sitting on Naruto's lap, holding his arms down and saying her sister would never say. Now completely awake Hanabi scooted from the bed and walked into the kitchen never once being noticed by the two on the bed.

Naruto: Hinata-hime, I can't, you have to move.

Hinata: Don't worry, I'll be gentle Naruto-ku-

A loud thud echoed through the room and above Naruto as Hinata's face ran blank, suddenly falling down on Naruto with a massive lump on her head. Hanabi stared down at her sister with a blank stare as Naruto shot up to hug her.

Naruto: Thank you, you just saved my life!

He shouted with tears running down his face, then he pulled back and asked to the younger girl.

Naruto: But how did you know Hinata was in heat?

Hanabi: What's that….yeah sure.

Hanabi's eyes drifted to the side, avoiding Naruto's, now she had known the extent of her own jealousy.

Hanabi: What do we do now?

Yubiki: 'Sigh' I was so looking forward to seeing them chase each other again. Alright, Naruto, come with me, I'll carry Hinata.

She said reaching down for the and carrying her in a very undignified manner.

Naruto: Where are we going?

Yubiki: You'll see.

She said forcing him to come along, Hanabi following close behind. One hour later after Hinata had woken up she found herself sitting across from Naruto in a wide open field with Yubiki standing behind her and JJ standing behind Naruto.

Hinata: What-

Yubiki: We're going to be training you to resist your impulses, normally a demon wouldn't be overtaken by these urges so easily, however you were born human so I shouldn't expect as much, if either one of you stands to go after the other, you will be knocked to the ground, without holding back.

Hinata began to sweat profusely, the person standing behind her was Yubiki noYouko the queen of fox demon and the aura she was catching from her was letting her know, she really wasn't going to hold back.

Naruto: So how long do we have to sit here?

Yubiki: All day of course.

Naruto: What!

JJ: Responsible for your own death, you are.

He said holding massive log in his hands, waiting for Naruto to stand up, causing him to sweat.

Hanabi: May your deaths be painless.

Naruto/Hinata: Why?

Sasuke ad been walking for what seemed like forever before he and Naoto set up camp, but as the sun's rays buffeted them it rose with it and continued on the their trek.

Sasuke: _He didn't attempt my life, so I guess I can trust him, or maybe it was because he was too busy sleeping like a log to try._

Sasuke wondered remembering how hard his companion was sleeping, however each time he tried to wake him up a blade swiped at his face, barely managing to avoid decapitating him.

Sasuke: _But I guess when you're that aware you can afford to sleep like that._

Sasuke sighed, watching Naoto put away the supplies and turned to the forest.

Sasuke: I'll go scout the area.

Naoto: That would be much appreciated.

He said barely turning to Sasuke before returning to his task. Sasuke walked out into the forest keeping a sharp eye on everything happening around, this allowed him to hear the faint cries of a girl lost somewhere in the forest around him. Sasuke frown, pushing his feet forward as fast as he could, still amazed by the extent to which his abilities had been enhanced. His speed was almost too much for him, he was almost too fast to hold himself up. Finally catching sight of what he was looking for and happy that the girl had been able to hold out until he arrived, throw himself in front of her, cutting off the hungry bear staring down at her, forcing its attention to turn to him.

Sasuke: You don't want to make me mad, leave!

He commanded, to the animal who was reluctant to give in to his threat until it noticed the glare he had thrown it and with it the power he radiated, it was almost crushing. Realizing the danger the beast wisely chose to search for food elsewhere, leaving Sasuke and the girl behind him alone. With a sharp exhale Sasuke turned to the girl and asked with a grin.

Sasuke: You okay?

The girl froze; the sunlight dripping through the trees seemed to accentuate the boy's features, leaving her in a deep blush.

Sasuke: Can you tell me your name?

?: K-Karin.

Sasuke: Good, where do you live? I can take you back if you want.

Suddenly flustered the girl waved her hands at him, trying to downplay her own feelings.

Karin: Don't worry about it, I could have fought off that bear y'know.

Sasuke: But you were screaming.

Karin: Uh-

Sasuke: And your legs were shaking, in fact they still are.

He said bringing attention to the girl's chattering knees.

Karin: They always do that.

She said whispering to the side in a thinly veiled lie.

Sasuke: Heh, alright then, I'll trust you, you can head back on your own right. Then I guess-

Sasuke turned back in the direction of the camp and peeked back to the girl.

Sasuke: I'll see you later.

Those words grabbed the girl with an unbreakable grip, holding her in place, staring at the spot the boy was in even after he was long gone. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked back to camp, knowing from the scent that Naoto had begun to look for him.

Naoto: You were gone for quite a while, this one was beginning to wonder if had gotten into trouble.

Sasuke: I had no trouble at all, just a little snag, are you sure you know where this guy is?

Naoto: Yes, I know of everything he does.

Naoto walked into the clearing and readied his sword.

Naoto: We are going to be reaching the village soon, this one is going to require your assistance.

Sasuke: If helping allows me to complete my mission then sure.

Naoto: Thank you.

There was that smile again, a smile that seemed almost unnatural and Sasuke wonder if he was…funny. Shaking those thoughts from his head he walked at Naoto's pace making sure that he was able to jump in at a moment's notice. Arriving at the village's gates Sasuke pulled out his headset and honed in on Naruto's frequency.

Sasuke: Hey Naruto.

Naruto: Huh? Do you need help?

Sasuke: No, I'm good.

Naruto: Dammit, I was hoping you'd say yes, I'm in kind of a weird situation right now.

Sasuke: Really, what happened?

Naruto: I'll tell you later, anyway how are things going?

Sasuke: Well-

He paused to turned to Naoto, who seemed to be minding his own business at the moment or more to be watching the people around them.

Sasuke: Well, I'm not alone anymore, seems I found someone who might be able to help me.

Naruto: You sure he's not just trying to lure you into a trap?

Sasuke: There's an aura of mystery around him, but I trust him, something about him feels honest.

Naruto: Alright, but be careful. Oh yeah, are you near the Shirotsuki village's borders?

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned back, gazing at a large sign that said Shirotsuki. With a sigh Sasuke asked into the receiver.

Sasuke: How do you know these things?

Naruto: I wasn't sure, but I thought I'd ask, Claire-sensei told me to ask you to look for a flower around there, something that can help with a "miracle cure" she wants to make.

Sasuke: How am I supposed to know what that is?

Naruto: She said it's called the moon flower, It's red and white, she said that it resembles the sun.

Sasuke: Then why do they call it a moon flower?

Naruto: Because sunflower was taken. Anyway, can you look for it?

Sasuke: Yeah sure, I have to go.

He said turning off his receiver as he came closer to what appeared to be a mansion of a restaurant.

Naoto: Who were you talking to?

Sasuke: My boss, it's kind of complicated so I'll tell you some other time. Is this the place?

Naoto: This is our destination.

He said pushing open the door, holding his sword at attention as the people inside swarmed it.

Casem: You must be Naoto Shuma.

He said holding out his blade at Naoto's neck.

Sasuke: They seem to have known we were coming.

Naoto: Yeah, I'm pretty famous around here.

He said as he quickly unsheathed his sword and in one smooth motion cut cleanly through every section of Casem's body. The men to the side moved in on Naoto, but Sasuke quick movement cut them off, slamming his palm into one man's stomach he disheveled him, knocking him into the next two. Sasuke spun on his heels and threw his right leg up, jamming it into the mouth of the man to his left side. Sasuke then flipped to the side, dodging an attack from one of the Casem's men, grabbing onto the man's collar he dragged him down head first into the ground and jumped to the side, delivering a double scissor kick to another's chin, which Naoto followed up by slashing down through his side. Sasuke smiled, this person was good enough to mere with his moves, it was almost as if he could remember Sasuke's motions. The sound of air whistling alerted Sasuke to the danger long before the blade could reach him, and without even turning back he ducked down, allowing Naoto to block it with his blade, he placed his free hand on the blunt side of his blade and pushed forward, sending the blade forward with enough force to cut through both steel and bone, not only that, the slash seemed to carry throughout the entire room slashing through tables and even the wall. Sasuke was surprised by the attack, it didn't seem to be chakra, but it wasn't a natural force that Naoto had used.

Naoto: Get down.

Sasuke ducked low to the ground and narrowly avoided an attack from one of the enemies, but the second he rose back up his foot slammed into the man's neck. Sasuke grabbed onto the man's neck and twisted with as much strength as he could, as them man twisted to the ground Naoto slammed his sword into his body and ripped upward, sending forth another wave of energy

Naoto: Demon wave!

Naoto's sword began to glow and with a single slash in the air behind him, he managed to send a rushing arc through the many men to his side.

Sasuke: Are you sure you even needed my help?

Naoto: I am sure.

He said with a smile as he turned back to the men in front.

Sasuke: I'll take charge.

Naoto: As you wish.

He said moving to the back. Sasuke stood on the first step leading up the many stairs in the building and waited for the men to come down at him, and like he had expected, they did. With out pause they all rushed at Sasuke, however the hit of the first man was deflected, and Sasuke managed to twist him in front of the next attack with very little effort, with chuckle Naoto watched the man tumble down the stairs as he switched to the front an swung his sword up through the next man's body. Without ending his motion, he turned back behind Sasuke, who grabbed the swinging arm of the man in front of him and kicked into his face, knocking him from the side guardrail.

Naoto: Leave the rest to me.

Sasuke: You got it.

He said stepping back allowing Naoto to rush forward, slashing from each side, ripping through the bodies of the many men trying to stop him, and as he reached the middle of the stairs he leapt into the air, pulling his sword to the side as the powerful glow once again enveloped it.

Naoto: Crescent blade.

In a skillful slash, Naoto moved his sword at a blinding speed, the air around the blade was severed completely, rushing with the blade own motion, it was able to cut through even the steel on the other side of the room as well as the three men waiting at the top. Sasuke, following in the wake of destruction Naoto had left behind, leapt up above Naoto's head and blew a fireball in mid-spin, twisting like a dragon he sent it forward burning through all of the opposition, only to have it slashed through by a single man wielding a blade much like the make Naoto was wielding.

Mineno: I see you came, just like he said you would.

He said slowly walking out into the open from what appeared to be the kitchen.

Naoto: So you're here, I heard he'd hired you, but I didn't think that it was true. I thought you had more honor than to work for a guy like him.

Mineno: I don't care about the money or him, but you on the other hand.

He said aiming his sword to Naoto.

Mineno: Are something else entirely.

Naoto lifted his sword and lowered his stance preparing for the fight to begin, but a glimmer in the back went noticed only by Sasuke. Naoto stepped forward and slashed down for Mireno's leg, but a single step back was all it took for him to avoid it, and send a hastened slash down for him, but it was caught mid-swing by Naoto's blade and deflected to the side. Naoto lifted his elbow and slammed it into Mineno's nose, and in his stunned state he slashed for his neck, aiming to decapitate him, but Mineno was able to back barely out of the blade's range, and kicked into Naoto's face, knocking him back along the ground.

Mineno: Hunting wolf.

He shouted releasing a wave light around his body as Naoto had been doing and rushing forward in a blinding flash, slashing for Naoto who had barely managed to avoid the attack in time.

Naoto: Rising dragon!

Naoto slashed upward, knocking away Mineno's blade, and spun around a second time, releasing amazing amounts of light as he placed his hand on the blunt end of his blade and slashed upward again, slashing right through Mineno's sword altogether.

Mineno: Nice.

He muttered to himself now staring at the shards of his prized blade flying into the air. Naoto lowered himself and thrusted his blade forth with the same light as Mineno had earlier.

Naoto: Hunting wolf!

With a shout of the exact move and exact motion Mineno had used Naoto rushed forward in a blinding flash, but before the attack could land Sasuke moved in and grabbed him, swinging him away from the hidden blade Mineno had in his kimono's leggings, but that was unintentional, what Sasuke was really trying to avoid was the several poisonous darts flying at Naoto. Mineno effortlessly knocking away all of the darts before they could reach him and stood tall with a smile.

Mineno: As expected of a ninja, you saw those long before the fight even started.

Naoto: Coward.

Mineno: Hey, they weren't my idea, Takahiro, just really doesn't want you to find him, but he's decided to abandon this place, so I don't see any reason to stay here, and you broke my blade so I really don't feel like fighting anymore. I'll see you later, when you decide to go after him for real.

Mineno turned away from the two and walked down the stairs, laughing at the fallen men he had to pass on his way down.

Sasuke: So Takahiro isn't here? What are we doing here then?

He asked with an angry tone of voice aimed at Naoto, who chose to ignore his call and walked toward the kitchen.

Sasuke: You're not going to answer me?

Naoto: Come with me.

Sasuke frowned, stuffing his hands in his pockets he walked forward. Naoto disposed of the weapon that had been used to ambush him and continued to the back room. Sasuke's eyes opened wide at what he saw, staring at Naoto as he slowly tried to open the cages filled with girls, probable from the neighboring villages. All connected to the cages by chains and crying pleading with Naoto to hurry. As Naoto opened the cages and freed the girls they all rushed him, crying as he assured them they would be safe and led them to an exit that avoided returning to where the bodies of the men lie. One girl turned back to Naoto just before escaping and gave him a kiss, which brought a warm smile to his face as he watched her run off.

Naoto: Those girls were going to be sold into prostitution and slavery. This is what we were here for, not so that we could find him, but in order to remove the evil he has already laid. What good is killing someone when you leave their influence to destroy everything they touched?

Sasuke watched on as Naoto began to walk away, leading them down the road.

Naoto: Besides, living like that is a woman's greatest fear.

Sasuke: I see.

Sasuke said as he followed with his eyes to the sky.

Sasuke: So, where do we hit next?

Naoto smiled back and said.

Naoto: I know just the place.

Kiba stared back, leading his prisoner down to the road, much to her displeasure. Yura at many times stopped walking, but never once tried to escape, this was one of those times.

Kiba: Are you going to keep doing this the whole way?

Yura: I don't wanna go.

Kiba: Too bad, you're going to tell us where Orochimaru is.

Yura: Not happening.

She said again, being stubborn simply out of fear.

Kiba: This is why I don't like cats, they never listen!

Yura: Better than being a stupid lapdog.

Kiba: Just keep talking.

He said leading the girl down the road once again, but this time he seemed to have doubts. The closer they grew to the leaf village, the more he began to question his choice. He would have the time to choose his path soon enough, judging from the taste of moisture in the air. Kiba turned back to Yura and threw her onto his shoulder, much to her surprise. As she vainly struggled above him Kiba walked toward an old hollowed out tree trunk and placed the girl down as she looked away with a huff. Both sat in complete silence for a few minutes before finally gaining the strength to speak.

Kiba: Yura?

Yura: Yeah?

Kiba: Will you talk to me? Please, I don't want things to end like this.

Yura: Then let me go, I can't answer the questions you want to ask, either way if I tell you now or later, I'll be soon as a liability. Either way it goes, I die.

She said turning away from Kiba once again, casting her eyes to the dirt around her.

Yura: Hey Kiba, do you know what Orochimaru-sama is like?

Kiba: I know enough, he's a monster.

Yura: Exactly, you know that he is a fearsome and powerful man. Yet he treats me well, I am not to be harmed, I may go anywhere I wish, I may do anything I wish, but there is only one rule.

Kiba: That being?

Yura:….

Yura closed her eyes and laid down on the floor.

Yura: What was your life like Kiba?

Kiba: Wha?

Yura: Did you have to fight for food; did you have to steal everything you ate? Did you have to watch your back so that no one killed you while you slept, or be kicked into the forest despite having a place to live in the village?

Kiba looked down to Yura with pity, Akamaru standing next to Yura licking away her tears.

Yura: Hey Kiba, did you know that on the day before Orochimaru arrived, the villagers invited me in, only the boys though, and I thought it was weird, but I was so happy that they were kind to me. Then they drugged me…..And tried to rape me.

Kiba looked to the ground in rage clenching his fist so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Yura: I resisted, having demon qualities made it harder for me to be knocked out by a simple drug, but I remembered how disgusted I felt, I was too demonic to keep around them, but human enough for them to enjoy. I ran and screamed for help, but those who saw either encouraged it or ignored it, so I punched one of the boys in the face. In my weakened state I'm sure the punch didn't hurt, but it was what they were waiting for, the monster to "go wild". So they all swarmed from their houses, and they attacked me, until I felt my heart stop. Four hours later, I just woke up, completely healed, but dazed and slowly I walked away from the village as they watched, just as surprised as I was that I had gotten up. The last thing I remember about that day was crying in the streets as they stared at me with eyes of pure evil.

She said with tears flowing ceaselessly down her face.

Yura: The next day, I had decided to kill them myself, I was so tired of it, I just wanted them dead. So I went to do it, but I was so scared that I collapsed, and Orochimaru-sama appeared, they killed everyone but the village leader, I killed him. So I ask you Kiba, what is a monster? Are all monster so easy to point out as Orochimaru-sama? Anyone you've ever known could be a monster if given the right incentive. That's why I hate humans so much, I loathe them so intensely that can barely see straight around them, I just wish they would all-

Kiba grabbed onto Yura's hand tightly and gazed outside into the falling rain.

Kiba: What was your mother's name?

Yura: Why are you asking me-

Kiba: Your mother's name, what was it?

He asked again, Yura turned to Kiba and finally looked into his eyes, he had been crying with her, instead of allowing her to dwell on the pain he asked her something else. Yura turned away and let the tears fall.

Yura: I hate you too.

Kiba: Yeah.

Yura: I hate all humans, especially ones like you who pretend to care.

Kiba: Yeah.

Yura: You're no different from those boys back then.

Kiba: Yeah.

Kiba reached down, rubbing Yura's head as she shivered beneath him.

Kiba: Go ahead, I'll take it all okay. Just yell at me all you want.

Yura buried her face in the ground and muttered.

Yura: Her name was Momo Inugami.

Kiba: I see.

Yura: …..Can you listen to me until the rain stops?

Kiba: Sure, why not.

He said through half lidded eyes, holding tightly onto the hand of the girl as the rain battered the tree they rested in.

Naoto: Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean we could always get the flower later.

He shouted put I Sasuke who was currently climbing up the side of a cliff, trying to get the flower Naruto had specified earlier in the day. Sasuke wasn't completely sure that it was the flower in was talking about, but it was the only one he had seen fitting the description, though they didn't have much time to look what with the four establishments they had busted up before the day was even over. The rain falling down on them made traversing the mountain tougher than it needed to be, but Sasuke was impressed with Naoto's advancement. It was obvious that he couldn't use chakra, but somehow he was climbing up the cliff with ease.

Sasuke: Just a little more and we can go. I've already gotten two, one more can't hurt.

Naoto: But this rain is freezing cold.

He said barely above a whisper, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke: Well, I'll be done soon.

Sasuke retorted, turning over to Naoto for the first time since reaching that high on the mountain, it was only then that he got a good look at him, the rain had fallen over Naoto's body, making his clothes stick to him like wet things tended to do, that wasn't the problem. Naoto had a beautiful figure, and for a while Sasuke found himself once again questioning if he was…..funny.

Naoto: Are you okay?

Sasuke: Huh? Uhh, yeah.

Sasuke finally reached the top of the cliff and grabbed onto the flower. After plucking it and placing into the small puddle in the cave on top of the cliff he turned back and helped Naoto up.

Naoto: Did you always know this was up here?

Sasuke: No, but I did notice it on the way up, so I figured it was a win-win.

He said as he gathered a few of the sticks around the cave and made a fire.

Sasuke: This should do.

He said removing his shirt causing Naoto to blush behind him.

Naoto: W-W-W-Why are you undressing?

Sasuke: So that I don't catch a cold, you should too.

Naoto: N-N-N-No, I'm good, I don't catch colds.

Sasuke: Look dude, you don't have anything I wanna see so, don't worry about it okay.

He said walking over to Naoto and tugging on his shirt

Sasuke: Now com'n.

Naoto: No, wait don't!

Sasuke: Stop being stubborn. I won't be able to figure out where Takahiro is if you get sick.

After managing to lift enough of Naoto's shirt Sasuke noticed the medical wrap on Naoto's chest, and being wet like everything else on him, the medical wrap began to slip away. Falling off, giving Sasuke his first look at live breasts. Naoto, being frozen by the moment, didn't know how to react after being exposed and Sasuke, being a guy, was frozen because he was only mere feet from a girl's chest. This moment of shock had only last several seconds, but to them it was an eternity. Sasuke stared in wonder, how exactly did she manage to hide those things? Sure she had used medical wrap, but her chests were D cups, maybe it grew like that because she tied them down. But now at least Sasuke knew that he wasn't….funny, it was just his natural male instincts telling him that he was traveling with a woman. With that revelation Sasuke leaned back with a sigh saying.

Sasuke: Oh thank god!

Those words managed to drag Naoto from her shock, and with a solid punch to the face she shouted out at Sasuke.

Naoto: What kind of pervert are you!

Sasuke: Wait I didn't mean it that way.

Naoto: What was that, how else could you mean it?

Sasuke: I don't know how to explain it, but it was relieving to know that you're a girl.

Naoto stared at Sasuke and sighed, pulling back down her shirt and turning away from him.

Sasuke: I understand now, so I won't look, I promise.

Naoto peeked back at Sasuke and began undressing slowly, feeling warmer with every strip of clothing she removed, despite the cold rain still on her body. Sasuke quickly pulled a towel from his bag and tossed it back to her, allowing her to cover her body with something else.

Naoto: T-Thank you.

She said nervously as she wrapped the towel around her body and turned back to Sasuke.

Naoto: You can look now.

Sasuke: Okay.

Sasuke turned back and suddenly noticed why she had chosen to wear such baggy clothes, simply so that they wouldn't conform to the amazingly feminine figure she had and despite the way she had acted earlier, she didn't seem to mind much anymore that Sasuke was staring right at her body.

Naoto: Is something wrong Sasuke?

Sasuke: No, I'm just coming to grips with things.

Naoto: I see.

She said turning away from abashed boy on the other side of the cave.

Naoto: So why are you looking for Takahiro?

Sasuke: Nothing special, I just have to kill him, that's all.

Naoto: Hmm, so he's not the one.

Sasuke: Huh?

Naoto: Don't worry about it.

Sasuke: Is Naoto your real name?

Naoto: No, it's Mimiru Shingawa.

Sasuke turned away and started laughing, holding his mouth in a failed attempt to stifle his chuckles.

Mimiru: Is something funny about Mimiru's name?

Sasuke: No, it's just, it's surprisingly girly.

Mimiru: Mimiru is a girl.

She said with a frown.

Sasuke: You call yourself by your first name?

Mimiru: Sorry, it's a bad habit that I never broke.

Sasuke: Is that why you called yourself, "this one"?

Mimiru: Yes, it was in order to break that habit, but unfortunately it's a hard one to break. I can remember not to do it, but it still comes out.

Sasuke: Hey, since you asked me, why are you looking for Takahiro?

He asked as he scooted closer to the girl, trying to gauge whether or not she truly minded. The look in her eyes let him know that she had no problem with him coming closer; she seemed to have loosened up a lot since he discovered that she was a girl.

Mimiru: It's a long story.

Sasuke: Well I'm not sleepy yet so why not.

Mimiru: Well, before Mimiru was born, my father and Takahiro were close friends. They grew up together and were even trained together, but there is always one way to split up two of the closest men.

Sasuke: A woman.

Mimiru: Correct, my mother was this woman, and though both men feel in love with her, she chose my father. Takahiro accepted this and became happy for father, but my mother was always sickly, and when I was born, I was given life at the expense of hers. Takahiro blamed my father, he always brought it up, and even as I was growing up, there were things I never liked about him. Uncle Takahiro always brought a different auntie, or he always smelled like sake, or he was always angry. But he was always nice to me, that is until six years ago.

Six years ago.

Takahiro: Com'n Sagashi, you haven't gotten rusty over all the years of being a father have you?

Sagashi: Not more rusty than a drunk like you.

He said in a playful manner, making Takahiro laugh in a gruff voice as he grabbed the wooden sword placed on the wall. Mimiru sat behind them studying every motion they took as they moved around the dojo, with the sound of colliding wood filled the room. Sagashi quickly gained the advantage over Takahiro and held his sword to his neck.

Sagashi: This is my match Taka.

Takahiro: Yeah, you got me.

He said up with a smile, suddenly releasing an amazing amount of killing intent as he ripped free a hidden short sword from his kimono leg and sliced off Sagashi's arm in one fluid slash, and then showing his blatant skill with a blade he lifted himself up, slicing through Sagashi's neck with grace befitting a samurai. Sagashi dropped to one knee, holding rightly onto the wound on his neck as his heart broke into hundreds of pieces.

Sagashi: Why?

He choked out in a barely audible gurgle as he dropped to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Takahiro: I guess, I just got tired of all the bullshit. Every time I look at your smug face, I feel empty inside, I couldn't take it anymore, rest easy old friend.

He said straightening the neck of his kimono as he turned to the frightened little girl staring at her father's body.

Takahiro: Shit, I forgot you were here. Did uncle scare you Mimiru-chan? I promise I didn't mean to.

He said as he walked toward the cowering girl as she tried her hardest to get away from him. Finally gaining the strength to run, she reached for the sword next to her father and turned to Takahiro, but not before he could grab her hand and held her to where she couldn't fight.

Takahiro: Don't be that way, uncle just wants to play with you little.

Takahiro pinned Mimiru against the wall and crushed her hand, forcing her to drop the sword she was holding with a yelp.

Mimiru: Please don't.

Takahiro: Don't worry, I just want to look at you a little.

He said rubbing on the girl's cheek. Before she would've smiled at such a show of affection from her uncle, but now it terrified her, she had no idea what to expect from him anymore, and the amount of killing intent he was releasing was so overwhelming that even the untrained girl could feel the pressure.

Takahiro: I always thought you were so beautiful Mimiru-chan, you look so much like your mother.

Mimiru: Uncle, please.

She begged, but after seeing him reach for the sword on the ground next to her she knew that begging would do no good.

Takahiro: But you have his eyes.

He said with a growl as he mercilessly pushed the long sword into her stomach, slowly he pushed further and further as the girl screamed and cried in pain. At many times, she could see a small slimmer of humanity in his eyes as he did it, hoping that he would stop, but even with tears flowing down his face, he continued to push harder.

Takahiro: You know, there was a time, when hearing you cry like that would've filled me with enough anger to kill an army, but I just don't care anymore. No matter how many woman I sleep with, no matter how many people I kill, no matter how much money I get or how much I drink. I can't fill the hole that she left in me.

He said as he finally finished pushing the sword all the way to the hilt into the girl, his training allowed him to avoid hitting any of her vital organs. Takahiro turned away from the girl as she cried out in unbelievable pain, but instead of finishing what he had started he walked away and left the house and the girl as they were. After two days had passed people finally noticed the smell of death coming from the house, and upon investigation they found the girl, who had managed to pulled the sword from her stomach and crawl all the way to the door before finally giving in to the pain and passing out. Most had thought her dead, but the faint heartbeat led them to believe otherwise, through sheer force of will she survive those two days on the verge of death, only for one thing, vengeance.

Mimiru: When I awoke, I was in the care of an elderly couple. They had been looking after me during my experience, but I only saw ahead of me, looking for the right moment to go after Takahiro, it had never presented itself until now.

Sasuke: Then how did you learn to use the sword?

Mimiru: I have photographic memory: I was able to remember everything about how my father fought and apply it in combat. I picked up how to use chi on my own.

Sasuke: Chi?

Mimiru: It is the life force of all things, you don't know this?

Sasuke: You mean chakra?

Mimiru: No…..Nevermind.

She said with a smile, turning to Sasuke once again.

Mimiru: Look.

Sasuke turned back, only then noticing the large and disfiguring scar on the girl's back. He had noticed the scar on her front too, but it was way less attentive to his interests than the other things he was looking at.

Mimiru: He pinned me to a wall, he left me for dead. This scar is probably much worse because I had pulled out the sword on my own, but I didn't know what else to do. But Mimiru decided that she would not rest until she got revenge on him. When she is done with him, he will beg her for death.

Sasuke: So you want revenge on him? Then why are you working with someone who wants to kill him before you?

Mimiru: Because you have the same eyes. The eyes of someone who has been hurt by someone they once trusted, someone who wants to exact vengeance on the person who hurt them.

Sasuke's eyes went wide, looking at the girl as she once again covered herself.

Mimiru: I hid that I was a woman in order to fool him and to save myself from the fate those girls today would have suffered.

Sasuke: I see, so you're afraid of that.

Mimiru: I want to have an honorable death should I fail to defeat him, but he would not allow me so, for I am a woman.

Sasuke: You know it would be a lot more believable if you cut your hair.

Mimiru: My father said that a samurai only cuts his hair when he has shamed himself.

Sasuke: I've never heard of that one.

Mimiru: Is it untrue?

Sasuke: I don't know, don't worry about it. So we go after him tomorrow, what do you plan to do after that?

Mimiru: Nothing.

She said in a low tone of voice.

Sasuke: What do you mean?

Mimiru: Once Mimiru has achieved her goal, she will commit Seppuku. I have no other need for this world.

Sasuke slowly turned up to the girl in shock as she continued to speak, interrupting her Sasuke spoke out.

Sasuke: You're going to kill yourself?

Mimiru: Yes.

Sasuke: Why?

Mimiru: Because life for me is empty, I have nothing for me in this world. I don't have any desires and nothing interests me, once I finish my business I will leave this world.

Sasuke frowned, grabbing onto the girl's shoulder and pushing her down to the ground, knocking away the towel as he positioned himself over her.

Sasuke: That'd be a shame.

He said with a smile, waiting for the girl under him to give a reaction that never came.

Mimiru: Go ahead.

She said, not even trying to push away. She stared into Sasuke's eyes with no emotion simply staring, waiting for him to finish what he started.

Sasuke: You're not going to resist?

Mimiru: Tomorrow is my last day in this world. I wouldn't mind knowing a man's touch.

Sasuke's face shrunk and in a split second he was on the other side of the cave stoking the fire.

Mimiru: …You wanted me to struggle, are you a sadist or something?

Sasuke: I was only half serious anyway.

Mimiru: That's still half serious.

Sasuke: Were you serious, you barely know me.

Mimiru: Well, you've seen me anyway, there's no reason for me to be shy, besides I kind of trust you. Inside your eyes there is sadness, just like mine.

Sasuke: The person who betrayed me was my brother.

He said suddenly starting a story Mimiru wasn't prepared for.

Sasuke: I wanted to be just like him, he was everything I wasn't. And out of nowhere he just…..killed everyone. In order to become strong enough to kill him, I betrayed my little sister, all of my friends and my entire village. But when I left they came after me, my best friend brought me back. He helped me, took me in, looked out for me, even when I thought everyone there was a hindrance, he was there for me. Now I'm just sad, because I know that no matter what I do, I can never make it up for what I did. Sometimes I wonder if I even deserve to be alive after what I did, but even still they all smile at me, holding out their hands to me.

Mimiru: Because they care about you. It probably hurts your friend to know that you have such a self-destructive stance on it. If you truly want to pay him back, then live, and be happy.

She said with a smile aimed at Sasuke which made him laugh.

Sasuke: This coming from the person who wants to kill herself.

Mimiru: No one will miss me.

Sasuke: I would.

Mimiru blushed and back away slightly aiming her face to the ground and away from Sasuke.

Mimiru: You don't know me.

Sasuke: Maybe, but something about what you said, really hurt me.

Mimiru finally looked back to Sasuke as he spoke to her.

Sasuke: What if I said, I wanted you to stay with me?

Mimiru blushed deep red and opened her mouth to question his words, but before she could Sasuke laid down whispering the words.

Sasuke: Good night.

Mimiru locked her eyes onto the boy's back and sighed lying down on the other side of the cave. She wanted to inquire further into what he had said, but she no longer wanted to have attachments to this world, that would make leaving it harder than it needed to be, so instead she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Sasuke: Hey Naruto.

Naruto: I was sleeping man.

Sasuke: I figured, but I need to talk to you.

Naruto: Yeah?

Sasuke: First I think I found the flowers, but that's not the problem.

Naruto: Okay then get to it.

Sasuke: I was wondering, what is it like to be in love?

Sasuke's words brought pause to Naruto as he could hear him suddenly walking around and then came the sound of a door opening. Sasuke stared at the wall blankly for a while as Naruto seemed to be walking further than just outside and then what sounded like rocks falling, as if Naruto was climbing up something. After the six minutes of silence that it took Naruto to reach hokage mountain Naruto finally screamed.

Naruto: WHAT!

Sasuke's ear stung from the sheer volume in which Naruto had shouted and he was hearing him through an earpiece.

Sasuke: Well that seemed unnecessary.

Naruto: No it was very necessary, so the guy you were traveling with-

Sasuke: No, it turned out he was a girl.

Naruto: …Did you check, y'know there are surgeries for things like that.

Sasuke: No, she's a girl, I kind of knew from the beginning in some way or the other.

Naruto: So what's the problem, she doesn't like you or something because from what I've seen you don't have problems getting girls.

Sasuke: First off, girls throw themselves at me; I have no idea how to get one on my own. Second, that's not it, there's something that she feels she needs to do, and then nothing else.

Naruto: I see.

Sasuke: How did you understand that?

Naruto: I'm pretty good at reading between the lines. Why do you think you love her?

Sasuke: She's different, first off it's refreshing to know that she understands me, but more than that. She was able to understand me better than any of the girls in the village. She read me, and she never judged me for it. Instead, I think that she joined me on the journey, because she knew how lonely I was, and she wanted to be with me.

Sasuke said with a sad smile, never taking notice that Mimiru had woken up during his talk and silently listened to his words.

Sasuke: I guess it's like with you, she's lost and alone, so I want to save her, but I found one thing that bothered me during this entire thing. Is it possible to fall in love with a smile?

Naruto: Man you've changed, of course it is, and if that's what you want to do, go for it. Just jump up and say, "Baby, you're my forever girl."

Sasuke: I'm not so sure about that, but I'll take you up on that. Talk to you later.

Naruto: See ya, my himes are probably freaking out right now.

Naruto dropped the communication and Sasuke smiled turning back to Mimiru who still lied motionless. Sasuke laid down with a smile and Mimiru let loose the tears in her eyes, she didn't want to get close to him, but for the five days they had been together were some of the most comforting times she had had in a long time. She had liked Sasuke, but she life was painful for her, dreadful memories that would never fade into darkness. With her heart now made stone, she closed her eyes, knowing what she had to do. As morning rolled through Sasuke stirred on the cold damp floor of the cave. Lifting himself to a sit he instantly noticed the lack of company that had been there the night before. Sasuke stared at the spot Mimiru had been in before and sighed, she was going to make this hard for him, but at least now he knew where he needed to go. Sasuke quickly hopped to his feet and dressed himself then ran out into the open following the scent the girl had left behind.

Mimiru: This must be the place.

She said staring up at the large building, once again under the guise of a man, this time however she covered her face walking to the gates with her sword at the ready, and much like she expected, the guards began to spill out, all brandishing swords of a particular make.

Mimiru: _That bastard made replicas of the Kageinuichi?_

She though to herself in disgust as she pulled her sword, now wielding a sheathed sword at her right side she walked forward.

Mimiru: I am Naoto Shuma, and I have come for Takahiro, call the coward out that we may cross blades.

She shouted in a masculine voice. The reply to her call however was nothing more than a swift charge for her, but it was a response she had expected. With eyes now closed she waited for the men to close in, the first rushing with the wind. Reading the gust coming at her she lifted her sword, blocking the attack with the grip of her blade and slashing down through the man's chest while simultaneously deflecting the blade to a safe distance away from her body. The next man approached her from behind, but her instincts warned her to the attack allowing her to safely and smooth dodge away to the side while stabbing her sword back into his stomach. Mimiru lowered her stance and pulled the sword to the side, ripping through the man's body, spinning to the side quick enough to completely split the next man in half.

Mimiru: Reverse lotus.

Raising up from the ground using the momentum of her spin she released another wave of chi, sending forth blades of air that tore asunder all who approached her. Without pause she ran for the door leading into the mansion before her and rolled to a low guarding stance, waiting for any surprised that may have come at her upon entering, but nothing ever did. Sliding her sword into it's sheath she walked forward, slowly approaching the mansion's main room Each corridor, despite the greeting she had met on her way in was desolate, completely silent, but she could feel that in beyond the door she now stood before, there was life. Mimiru placed her hand on the door and slowly pushed it open, releasing a strong glow of light in the otherwise darkened house.

?: My, I didn't think it'd take this long for you to come after me Naoto.

Said a large middle aged man, no doubt the person she had been looking for.

Takahiro: Do you care for some sake?

Mimiru: No, I have come for you, I care little for the false pleasantries you offer.

Takahiro: I see. I was wondering at first if I could hire you onto my payroll, but that's something I don't see happening after finally meeting you. I believe that we have a bit of business with one another to take care of.

Mimiru: That's right, I'm going to end your destruction once right here.

Takahiro: Yeah about that.

Takahiro sat down in the chair parallel to Mimiru and picked up a glass, with a snap of his fingers Mimiru was finally able to understand why the inside of the mansion was so empty.

Mineno: I can't believe that you came here alone. What happened to the other boy that was with you?

Mimiru: He has nothing to do with this.

She said holding onto the grip of her sword with her left hand, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

Mineno: You do realize that you are outnumbered right?

Mimiru: I've noticed, but that has never stopped me before.

Takahiro: Such fire aimed at me, it makes me proud. Well Mineno, why don't we see what he can do first hand.

Takahiro snapped his fingers and the samurai around the girl began to charge, but with only sliding her right foot back and lowering her stance all charging froze.

Takahiro: Impressive.

He said with a clap as his men fell to pieces making all others back away from the masked samurai with caution.

Takahiro: It's been a long time since I took up the blade, so don't expect too much okay?

He said as he walked away from his chair and drew the blade at his side. Mimiru took this as her golden chance and focused all of her chi into the blade in her hand. Trying to use the same technique she had just used she slashed for Takahiro's neck, but in a single motion he brought up his blade and blocked it, sending the girl's chi fluttering to the side in a blur. Takahiro stepped forward in a single stroke and slammed the hilt of his sword into Mimiru's stomach, knocking the wind from her. Casting aside the pain she felt, she grabbed onto the hilt of her blade with her free hand and dragged it into the air, barely missing her intended target. With a cackle Takahiro turned his body and twisted with a vicious backhand slash that completely threw the girl off balance. Mimiru smiled despite herself and used the power behind Takahiro's attack against him. Rounding her blade she dragged it up through the ground and directly in front of Takahiro's face, sending forward a wave of chi that was impossible to block at such close range.

Mimiru: Roaring dragon!

She shouted with force as she sent Takahiro flying back into the back wall, and with the face of a fox he stared at her across the room. Standing to his feet he snapped his fingers ordering his samurai to move in once again. Mimiru turned back and met their blades with hers, but the moment she did a blade slashed across her sword arm, if it hadn't been for her quick reflexes she would have last the whole thing.

Mimiru: Coward!

She shouted out in rage as she backed away from the samurai in front of her, only to be slashed at from behind Mineno. Mimiru barely avoided taking a fatal blow, yet before she could recover from the attack Takahiro was at her throat with the blade in hand.

Takahiro: You lose.

Mimiru: Where is your honor?

Takahiro: Sorry, I guess it got lost in the shuffle with everything else I left in my old life.

Takahiro smiled and pushed the blade closer to her neck. Mimiru closed her eyes and thought back, it was foolish to go there without Sasuke, but he made her feel safe.

Mimiru: _Maybe I should've at least said goodbye to him. I was just scared, that if I fell for him, I'd want to live, but living with these memories is painful. I'm sorry Sasuke; at least, I'll have an honorable death._

She thought to herself as Takahiro's blade moved closer, but instead of beheading her, his sword slashed down through her clothes, causing her to quickly open her eyes and stared in shock.

Takahiro: But it seems that ghost of the past have come to visit me.

Mimiru: Wha-

Takahiro: Hello Mimiru-chan.

He said with a smile on his face Mineno stared in wonder quickly bringing the girl's attention to her exposed body which she instinctually chose to cover.

Mimiru: You knew?

She asked, suddenly afraid of her fate.

Takahiro: Of course I did. You're fifteen now right? I was truly surprised that you were alive, but I would never forget those eyes.

He said walking closer to rub the girl's face. Mimiru's cool visage melted away at his touch, he had done it before, right before he tried to kill her. Trembling under his touch she tried to back away.

Takahiro: Don't crawl away from me Mimiru-chan, I'm really sorry about what I did back then, so I'll make it all better okay. You've grown very beautiful Mimiru-chan, I'm actually amazed.

Mineno: Man, I can't believe that the person I was so geeked to fight was a girl, and she's a knock-out. Mind if I take a go?

Takahiro: Sure, but it's coming out of your pay. Find her a room, and try not to leave marks, and cut the veins in her arms so that she can't hold a blade. We don't need her escaping now do we?

Two of the samurai at her side pulled up her arms and readied their blades. With tears in her eyes she began to run through her memories, memories that had plagued her and otherwise been useless, but she needed to think up a way out, but nothing came, instead was the face of a boy that had been with her until just that morning.

Mimiru: _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…Help me._

?: Fire style: Fireball jutsu!

All holding onto the girl's arm and those around could do little more than scream as the fireballs engulfed and slowly incinerated them into cinders. From the flames of his own design Sasuke emerged, walking through the blaze with rage filled eyes.

Sasuke: Who the hell do you think you are?

He said stepping closer to Mimiru and handing her his shirt. Mimiru grabbed onto the shirt with one hand and carefully placed it over herself, making sure not to reveal to much of her body to the men in front of her

Mimiru: Sasuke.

Sasuke: You left me in a dank cave, what were you thinking?

Mimiru: Sorry.

Sasuke: Don't worry about it, I make sure to yell at you about it later. For now I have a mission to complete.

Mineno: So you finally decided to show? You know you're going to die here right?

Sasuke: If that's what you think, I'm not going to argue with you. Just don't be counting on it being easy.

Mineno: Is that so, then I'll make sure not to underestimate you too much.

He said with a smile, pulling his sword from his side with a smile. Sasuke grabbed onto the air behind him and activated his Sharingan materializing a single katana from thin air.

Mineno: You intend to take on a samurai in a sword battle ninja?

Sasuke: Don't worry, you might just win. I'm giving you the advantage for now, just come with me, and leave the rest of the unpleasant business here to them.

Sasuke charged forward and swung his sword upward in the underhand position, knocking Mineno back through the thin wall behind him, but before the samurai could recover from the blow three fireballs flew at him from the room ahead. Smiling at the quick assault, Mineno slashed through the fireballs before even reaching the ground and touched down with a sliding roll, never removing his sight from the direction the fireballs had come from, and to reward his faith Sasuke leapt from it with his sword drawn back, but before he could make a move Mineno swung his sword through his body, making the shadow image fade at his touch.

Mineno: What the?

Gazing down, he noticed Sasuke positioned under him with two fingers placed to his lips. The erupting flame from Sasuke's mouth sent the man flying back into the wall far behind him with a massive thud. Mineno fell to his feet and lifted his blade, slashing at Sasuke with a wave of chi that he barely managed to block, however it did manage to knock him off balance, an opening that Mineno filled by stabbing his sword into Sasuke's stomach Sasuke stared down at the blade with shock, leaving Mineno to believe that he had finished the fight once and for all, but the smile that soon appeared on the boy's face led him to believe otherwise. Sasuke's blood began to flow around him and with a smile he snapped his fingers, igniting the blood into flames that quickly covered the area around them.

Mineno: What the hell is this?

Sasuke: Burn in the flames of hell.

Mineno: You'll die too!

Sasuke: Is that so?

He said reaching out his hand, pulling all of the flames to his arms. Sasuke pulled back and slammed both of his hands on Mineno's head, causing an explosion that completely incinerated the man in front of him.

Sasuke: Karyu-bakudan.

Sasuke turned away from the charred corpse of the man he had been fighting just minutes before and walked away from the flames, blowing the smoke away from his fist.

Sasuke: Now to get back.

Mimiru rolled along the ground, smoothly dodging away from the blade her uncle had sent at her. She was relatively unhurt, but the swings were getting closer and closer to taking her out. With a single hop she avoided the next barrage of wind slashes aimed for her, but she was quickly being pushed into a corner. Reaching to her right side she pulled the cover adjourning her second blade and revealed it's beautiful black sheath and hilt to Takahiro, which brought him to a pause.

Takahiro: The Kageinuichi. I never would've thought that you had it, but it does explain where his sword went. He never kept it in his house, guess he was paranoid about things like that. Mimiru, hand me that sword.

Mimiru: No, This is the sword that will destroy your life.

Takahiro: Is that so? Alright, then I'll pry it from your hands. Try not to resist too much, I don't want to kill you, people like you have other uses.

Mimiru drew her sword, the beautiful polished black steel gleamed in the sunlight. As she waved it, black chi spilled from the sharpened blade, erupting on impact with the ground, sending Takahiro flying. With a laugh, he threw his blade down at the girl only to have it deflected to the side by her skillful parry. Now unarmed, Takahiro landed to the ground with a smile and turned away from her, running down into the hallways of the mansion, leading Mimiru to give chase, but once she caught up she learned why he had lead her, in the far room, was an armory littered with different swords on the ground. With a chuckled Takahiro grabbed one and threw it at the girl which she once again parried, but this time, Takahiro grabbed another and slashed for the girl's legs, yet thank to her quick action she managed to avoid it by leaping above Takahiro's head and swinging her sword down for him. Takahiro rolled back, swinging his sword up through Mimiru's shoulder, knocking the girl back into a slide along the ground.

Takahiro: Sorry Mimiru, but you're not going to be walking away from this one.

The girl lifted her hand and stood back into position, holding her sword drawn back. Mimiru swung her sword to the side, trying to behead Takahiro in a single slash, but thanks to his reflexes he was able to dodge, but not avoid the following slash that Mimiru sent upward, slashing across the man's chest. Mimiru smiled and threw herself to the side, slamming her knee into Takahiro's chest, sending him sliding back across the ground. Recovering with a roll Takahiro grabbed for two of the swords and launched them both at the girl at the same time, but instead of deflecting them this time Mimiru evaded them, giving Takahiro the opportunity he needed. Focusing all of the chi in his body he rushed past the girl in a blur. Reaching out, he grabbed onto the swords and swung back, slashing along the girl's chest, and then picking up a third, slashing down her body. Mimiru fell to the ground and coughed blood, backing away from the man above her.

Takahiro: What's wrong Mimiru-chan? You're not scared are you?

He said walking up the girl as she looked behind him, Sasuke was standing there with a smile, waiting for her to win. With that in mind she twisted her body and kicked one of the blades from the ground, knocking it above her she reached up to it and slashed down through Takahiro's arm, forcing him to drop his blade. Mimiru sheathed her black blade and grabbed onto the hilts of various swords in the room, throwing them into the air above her. With each walking step she grabbed one of the swords and slashed across Takahiro's body, never once stopping to pause, each one imbued with her chi, slowly pushing the man back she pulled free the sword from her right side and lifted it into the air.

Mimiru: Fury of the fallen king!

She shouted out, slamming the sword down across Takahiro's chest, engulfing him in a massive flash of white light, he was hurled into the back wall, where with the same blade Mimiru charged across the ground, slamming the blade into Takahiro stomach as he had done her so many years before. As he screamed out in pain she pushed further, slowly inching the blade into his stomach. In his pain Takahiro finally noticed the blade being pushed into him was the one he had used on the girl, the irony made him laugh despite himself. Mimiru smiled as she released the blade lifting another from the ground next to her foot. She raised Takahiro's left hand and stabbed the sword into his fore arm, then repeated with the right arm ignoring the man's pained screams she continued, stepping away slightly to grab another sword. Mimiru glanced into Takahiro's eyes and lowered herself to his legs, slashing through his Achilles tendon. As he screamed in pain she rose and placed the sword to his neck.

Takahiro: Finally going to finish it huh? You've probably been dreaming of me for a long time right Mimiru? Hahaha, I have that affect on women. This isn't going to help you know, I'm still going to haunt you even after I'm gone. So go ahead and kill me.

Mimiru chuckled at Takahiro and reached down to something far below the wound she had given him, to something of great importance to any man. With a smile at the sudden fear in Takahiro's eyes she pulled her sword back and Sasuke turned away unwilling to see what happened next. A sense numbing scream crossed his ears, letting him know that what he had thought was going to happen had just happened. Sasuke finally turned back, watching Takahiro writhe in pain screaming and crying as he stared into the emotionless eyes of the girl before him. With a chuckle he whispered to her.

Takahiro: Finish it you little bitch, this is what you wanted right, kill me and be done with it.

Mimiru: Who ever said I wanted to kill you?

She asked slowly backing away from the man leaving both he and Sasuke confused.

Takahiro: What?

Mimiru: I destroyed everything you ever touched; I killed all those who followed you. Your empire has crumbled to the ground and all you've ever gained over the years is gone. And thanks after I removed your "appendage" you will never again be able to enjoy the company of a woman, and with the muscles I cut in your arms you'll never again be able to wield a blade. No one will ever again fear you, you will be nothing. Mimiru is satisfied.

She said with a smile, she had cursed him, even if he lived he would never have a happy life after everything that she had done.

Takahiro: What are you saying? Kill me! Kill me you sick cunt!

Mimiru: No, killing you now, would be a mercy. If you want to die, kill yourself.

With tears in his eyes Takahiro screamed at the girl, ordering to her retreating back to finish what she had started, but his cries were ignored. Sasuke stared at the man, lost in misery and remembered Mimiru's words, "I will make him beg for death."

Sasuke: I wonder if I should do that to Itachi.

He said to himself, picturing it in his head.

Sasuke: Not even I'm that cruel.

He whispered silently as he followed behind the girl, he didn't need to complete a mission that was already taken care of.

Sasuke awoke alone once again, except this time there was no scent to follow. Now in a panic he frantically questioned around town as to the whereabouts of the girl he was with, but he was unable to figure out where she had gone. Knowing what she planned to do he bashed the wall to his side, cursing himself for being so careless, yet in a temple not far from the village he was in, in the dim light of the candles and the gleam of the blade in front of her, Mimiru lifted her blade prepared to finish her mission, but each time her blade grew close to her, her mind settled on one irreplaceable memory.

Sasuke: _What if I said I wanted you to stay with me?_

Mimiru dropped her blade in tears, crying loudly, the easy way out was no longer an option. Stoning her heart she lifted the blade again and reared back, giving a clean slice.

Sasuke stared at the flowers in his hand, they had been kept alive so far, but it was only a matter of time before they perished in the small vase he had. Trying to focus only on the flowers he was able to keep Mimiru from his mind, at least for the moment, but the sweet smell she emitted caught his senses and ahead of him he was able to see her, standing at the gates with noticeably shorter hair than before. Sasuke smiled walking closer to her as she finally noticed his presence she looked at him and then gazed down.

Mimiru: I wasn't able to do it.

She said silently, turning away from Sasuke.

Mimiru: Mimiru really didn't have any plans after this. And it's all your fault.

She said linking her eyes to Sasuke's.

Mimiru: You'll take responsibility right? From now on, my life belongs to you; my blade will defend your life even at the expense of my own.

Sasuke smiled with his heart for the first time in years, staring into Mimiru's eyes.

Sasuke: Do what you want, but no sacrificing yourself, got it.

Sasuke continued his walk out of the village to head home, except this time, he wasn't going alone.

Kiba awoke holding onto Yura as she slept soundly under him, breathing quietly under his grip she leaned closer into his embrace. Kiba never said it, but he wished the moment could've gone on forever. However at the moment they were walking toward the leaf village with their hands hung low, even Akamaru could feel the heavy air around them.

Kiba: Yura.

Yura: Yeah?

Kiba: Why don't you stay in the village with me?

Yura: I can't.

Kiba: Why not, you know what will hap-

Yura: Will you hold my hand when they do it?

Kiba: What?

Yura: I don't want to die alone; can you do that for me?

Kiba: Yura, if you just tell us.

Yura: I can't, don't you understand, if I do he'll kill me!

Kiba: We'll protect you!

Yura: I'm supposed to believe that a village that couldn't even protect it's own kage is supposed to protect me?

Kiba winced under her words and Yura stopped looking down to the ground.

Yura: I'm sorry.

Kiba: ….

Yura: Kiba I didn't-

Kiba: Why can't you trust me?

Yura: Kiba, it's not that I don't, but I can't go there. I can't stay. I'm sorry.

Kiba stared ahead, finally seeing the leaf gates in sight, and at that very sight he froze. Yura stared at him for a minute as he seemed to contemplate something and with a turn he released the girl's binds and turned away.

Yura: Wha-

Kiba: Go.

Yura: But-

Kiba: Do what you want Yura.

Kiba never turned back to the girl, but he could feel her getting closer, and soon she stood in front of him. Leaning up, she locked her lips onto his and leaned against his chest.

Yura: I love you Kiba.

Kiba: Then why do you insist on going back?

Yura: Because if I stay here, he'll attack you.

Kiba's eyes went wide as saucers, staring down at the girl in his arms.

Yura: If I died here, he wouldn't care, but if I were to stay he'd go through great lengths to get me back, even if he had to rip through your village and drag me back by force.

Kiba: What do you-

Yura: Do you think he didn't notice that you had captured me, no doubt he'd been following us from the beginning.

Kiba: What makes you think he cares about you that much, you're fooling yourself.

Yura: Kiba, remember how I told you about that one rule he has for me? It's why Kabuto call's me the "pet cat". I'm treated well, I don't get hurt, I'm not used in experiments and I may go as I please should my more wild instincts demand it. But there is one rule, I must always come back. I may never stray to his enemies, and I must return within a week, or he'll come looking for me, and he'll kill everyone near me.

Kiba closed his eyes and held on tighter to the girl, finally understanding everything. Yura couldn't leave, she was just a prisoner without a cage.

Kiba: Why you?

Yura: Do you know how rare my power is? I'm a powerful tool for him to get what he wants.

Yura finally released Kiba and stared deep into his eyes.

Yura: One month from now, Itachi Uchiha will be in a small village named Arukechi on the borders of the tea country. Orochimaru-sama intends to capture him and hold him prisoner until he is able to transfer his soul into his body.

Kiba: What? How could he even do that? Itachi Uchiha is too strong!

Yura: Yeah, unless you have someone like me.

Kiba took a single step back, eyes wavering in shock.

Yura: Because he was unable to gain Sasuke and now he's forever out of his reach he must get Itachi before the Akatsuki becomes active. With the Orochi with him he could easily kill Isane and Kisame, but Itachi would need to be taken down with being killed; only my power could weaken him to a state where he'd be helpless in battle. If we were able to capture him, I could hold my power over a single area for six months, and then repeat. Itachi would be ours.

Kiba: So we just made him an even bigger threat than before.

Yura: Tell everyone if you wish, but that will only make Arukechi a war zone.

Yura turned away from Kiba and said with an ice cold tone.

Yura: And if we meet there, we'll be enemies. So don't hold back.

With those words and a heavy heart, Yura departed, leaving a stunned Kiba standing without a single clue as to what to do.

Kiba: How much of a risk did you take telling me that?

He asked himself, lifting Akamaru to his shoulder and walking with the dog to the village gates where Raizen was waiting for him.

Raizen: You came alone?

Kiba: Yeah, that's gonna be hell explaining to Tsunade-sama right?

Raizen: It would be, if I told her.

Kiba: You didn't?

Raizen: I know you better, so why do I get the feeling that things still suck?

Kiba:….Prepare for war.

He said in a cold voice alerting Raizen to the severity of the situation. The final battle was drawing closer with every passing second.

JJ: Is that a harmonizer?

Naruto: A what?

Ino: Isn't that the thing you said dragon hunters use?

JJ: Dammit, I guess there's some dirty business I have to handle first, guys come with me. It's time I settled things.

Next time on Eyes piercing the Darkness: A race against time: Bitter feelings unleashed.

Mika/Ino: We won't let you win!

Omake theater open.

Canon Omake #1: Reality.

Sakura: And then I did something much worse and I hurt you. I'm really sorry Raizen.

Raizen: Don't worry about it, it's water under the bridge. Besides I handled it pretty well.

(Three years ago)

Raizen sat in his dark room, gorging himself on apples as his radio blared in the background, completely nullifying all sound around him.

Raizen: You left me out in the rain; when you just walked away. This song is a, story of true love tragedy, I gave up my heart, I tried to give you all of me. It's come to the ending some how, I don't know what to do, but I don't want to forget now, I love you baby, I still love you. Rain you know exactly how I feel. Your songs always make me feel better, but it doesn't heal my aching heart .

He said falling limply to the ground, humming to the proceedings of Rain's love story.

(Present day)

Raizen: Yeah, I handled it really well, hehehehehehe.

Sakura: …I'm sorry.

Canon/Omake #2: Waiting.

Hinata stared at Naruto with crazed eyes, but the last time she tried to stand up she had been put down to the ground with the most excruciatingly painful blow to the head she had ever taken. It had taken Claire coming to heal her in order for her to regain her senses, but after telling Naruto something she couldn't hear due to her still ringing ears, Claire had departed, it wasn't going to be so easy next time.

Yubiki: Don't worry, after today you'll be able to instinctually resist it as long as you are able to resist today.

Naruto: How long do we have to sit here?

Yubiki: Until the day is over.

Naruto: Then maybe we could take a break once in while?

JJ: Don't worry; we are taking a few breaks.

Hinata: Really?

JJ: Yep, me and Mika are alternating.

He said walking over to the girl and tagging her in as she preferred to make her own mallet instead of taking JJ's. However hers was much bigger than the boy's before.

Naruto: Why are you doing this to me? This is torture, you know that right.

Mika: We're having just as much of a hard time as you are.

Naruto: No you're not, you're enjoying this.

JJ: Hey, there's nothing enjoyable about tormenting your friends like this.

Mika: But if you have to torment them, you might as well enjoy it.

She said throwing the mallet onto her shoulder.

Mika: Now make sure to be really still.

Hinata: 'Sob' My legs hurt.

Needless to say, the day was very long and painful for the two foxes, but thankfully for them, they would never have to experience it ever again.

Canon/Omake #3: Hanging out.

Naruto: Com'n you have to try it.

He said slapping the back of his new friend grateful for the decision he had made.

Gaara: Are you sure? I've never had anything like this before.

Naruto: Trust me, you're gonna love this, it's called "Ramen" and I think you guys destroyed the stand during the invasion.

Gaara: Did you really have to mention that?

Naruto: Well, it'll be a good chance for you to make amends, by donating to their fine establishment. Besides, you're the one who said you wanted to talk.

He said ordering for both of them as Gaara stared down at the counter in front of him sullenly.

Gaara: Why were you willing to help me?

Naruto turned back to Gaara as if he had asked the most obvious question in the world, with a smile he turned to Gaara and responded.

Naruto: Because you're a good guy, you've just been pushed too far. Besides you seem like all you really need is someone you can trust, and Mom always said, there's no one you can trust more than someone you can eat with.

He said as Teuchi handed them their bowls with a smile.

Gaara: Is it really that simple?

Naruto: Well it's not complicated. All you need to do is find someone you can count on won't poison the food you eat, if they can give you a heart filled smile while they eat, then they're your allies, someone you can depend on.

Gaara: Then you can depend on me?

Naruto: We're talking right, and you came to help me when you heard I was in trouble. That means we're friends.

Naruto smiled at Gaara as he stared down into his bowl and after thinking long and hard over whether or not they'd poison him, he took a bite, instantly smiling into the bowl.

Gaara: Delicious.

Naruto: I know right?

(Back in the sand)

Temari and Kankuro stared at Gaara with renewed fear, for he had invited them to eat with him, yet he had the creepiest "I'm going to kill you!" smile on his face. Though he had only been trying to take Naruto's advice, smiling wasn't exactly something he had grown used to over the years. Looking up to his siblings he asked in curiosity.

Gaara: Why aren't you eating?

Wearing the same smile, it was then that they began to wonder if their lives were in danger.

Kankuro: You know, I just ate a big breakfast before we left so, I think I'll excuse myself.

Temari: Same here, besides I have to be up early tomorrow, y'know, missions and whatnot.

They said nearly falling trying to get away from the table leaving Gaara sitting there with the cold wind blowing past him.

(Two days later)

Gaara: I don' think they're going to trust me so quickly.

Naruto: Huh, well those things take time; then again maybe they're just weird.

He said with his hand to his chin sagely.

Naruto: Eh, I don't think you have to worry, they don't seem unwilling to be around you right? Because they're family, they'll look out for you.

Gaara: Maybe you're right.

However, for his brother and sister, the smile he had made that day, would haunt their dreams for eternity.

Canon/Omake #4: Upon his return.

Mimiru sat against the wall of the Uchiha complex, waiting for her new boyfriend to finish whatever he was doing inside. Yet whenever she let her guard down she could feel eyes on her. She wasn't a ninja, and she didn't dress to look so, but the new outfit Sasuke had given her seemed to show off more than she was used to, so it was evident to her that the eyes falling on her were mostly men. She had managed to avoid the gazes, but it was notably more obvious than before. Opening her eyes she slowly reached for her sword, but quickly receded when she realized that they were young men, no older than nineteen, approaching her with the eyes of playboys.

Ureshi: Hey, you new here?

Mimiru: Yeah.

She said turning her attention to the road to her left, trying her best to show them that she wasn't interested, they didn't catch the hint.

Ureshi: I could tell, there's no way a girl like you could've lived here long and I not notice.

Bonta: Why don't you hang out with us and we'll show you around?

Mimiru: Get lost.

She said with authority, never showing her face to the men or turning her head to them.

Ureshi: Eh, excuse me?

Mimiru: I'm not going with you, and I'm not particularly fond of being hit on either.

Bonta: Oh is that what it looked like to you, I assure you we're not trying to. We just want to make you feel more at home.

He said reaching for her arm, but the second he did everything he was wearing went flying to shreds in the air.

Mimiru: Now, imagine if I was aiming for your vitals, your shirt could be your heart you know, care to keep bothering me?

The men before her weren't normal men, they were ninja just like most of the village's population, but they hadn't even seen her draw her sword, or move at that. Covering his most sacred part Bonta and his friend ran, yelling empty threats about coming back for her as she sighed in boredom.

Sasuke: I see you're making friends already.

Mimiru: Well, that's what happens when you make me wear such revealing clothes and hide in your house-oh my dear lord!

She screamed jumping to the side when she saw Sasuke's face.

Sasuke: I tried apologizing to my sister again. She started punching me and then there were fireballs…..let's just say I had it coming for pushing the issue.

Mimiru: She hamburgered your face good.

Sasuke: Yeah, well at least she did something.

He said walking through the village with a mask over his face.

Naruto: Hey Sasuke what brings you back here so-oh my god!

He screamed as Sasuke removed his mask during his sentence.

Sasuke: Can you do something about this?

Naruto: You want the address of a good plastic surgeon?

Mika: So this must be Mimiru?

She said as she walked over, focusing her chakra to heal Sasuke's face.

Mika: It's nice to finally meet you. Did you meet with the hokage yet?

Mimiru: Yes, she said I should wear something that stands out less.

Hinata: Yeah, you're rather….full.

Hanabi: Yeah.

Naruto: How the hell did you pass for a guy?

Mimiru: Mimiru had to do a lot of work to pull it off.

JJ: Hey Naruto I wanted to know if I could borrow your-DAMN!

All attention turned to JJ as he stared at Mimiru with wide eyes and instantly cleared his face.

JJ: Sorry, I just wasn't prepared for that this early in the morning. My name's Norugi.

He said extending his hand to Mimiru who shook it with trust.

JJ: Take care of this little idiot for us, he tends to go stupid when he's moody.

Sasuke: Hey!

Mika: Done. You're all set.

She said with a smile, allowing Sasuke to move once again.

Hinata: So what do you have planned for today?

Sasuke: Well it's time that I did something I've been avoiding, if you'll excuse me.

He said with a polite bow before walking away, it was only then that Mimiru noticed the smiles on everyone's faces, seeing it, brought a smile to her. After following Sasuke all the way to the training grounds he came face-to-face with his teammates, all embroiled in deep discussion Raizen was the first to turn and after noticing what was following Sasuke he dropped the scroll he had been reading just before he arrived.

Raizen: …..Wow.

Sakura: What's wrong, huh?

Kakashi: Nice going, seems you've snagged one too, huh?

Sasuke finally reached the spot in front of his team and with a sharp exhale he bowed before them shouting.

Sasuke: I'm sorry.

Staring at Sasuke all closed their eyes and waited for him to speak once again.

Sasuke: I know that I-

Before he could finish Raizen slapped his back with a smile and said.

Raizen: Welcome back man, you're gonna have to tell me all about how you met the model over there.

Mimiru: Model?

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you. Naruto's already told us everything so you don't have to worry.

Mimiru: You know about me?

Kakashi: Quite, now that you've finally arrived Sasuke, we can begin the mission. You're going to be coming with us on this one.

Sasuke: But-

He began, but one look at the faces in front of him and the forgiveness shining in their eyes, he shut his mouth.

Sasuke: So what's the mission?

He asked catching up to the stride of those in front of him. As they chattered Mimiru watched on, smiling at the friends Sasuke had been blessed with. His life was far more exuberant than he had let himself believe. If she had a life nearly this wonderful, maybe she would have been able to forget about Takahiro. Closing her eyes, she prayed that her life with these people would be a bright one.

Sasuke: Mimiru!

The girl opened her eyes at the call of her name.

Raizen: You're coming too right?

Kakashi: I have to admit, I'm rather curious to hear of the strength Samurai possess.

Sakura: You're more than welcome to come along.

Mimiru aimed her head to the sky and closed her eyes, catching a glance of her father through her closed lids.

Mimiru: _Papa, it's okay for me to be happy right? I want to live my life here, with Sasuke and his friends. So please watch over Mimiru, wherever you are_.

Opening her eyes, Mimiru ran to the pace of the others, embarking on the first mission in a long time that team seven had been reunited.

Omake theater end!

JJ: Hey everybody and welcome again to-

All: Character introduction corner!

After their shout the world behind them began to blur and they were overtaken by the show's new high-res intro. Once it ended Sakura and Ino stood staring wide-eyed at JJ who seemed to be smiling at the sight.

JJ: Money well spent.

Sakura: How do you always get these things?

JJ: By selling your clothes in online auctions.

Sakura: Wait….what?

JJ: Ino-chan will you do the honors of introducing our next guest?

Ino: Sure.

Sakura: You were just joking right?

Ino: Today's guest is Mimiru Shingawa.

Mimiru: Mimiru is pleased to be here.

She said with a polite bow.

Sakura: You're Sasuke's girlfriend right?

Mimiru: I don't know if I'd use that term, I'm more of his bodyguard.

JJ: I don't know if I'd use that either, you're more like a confidant, who sometimes gets far closer to you than any friend ever should.

Ino: That's what we call a girlfriend right?

JJ: Yep.

Mimiru: Please, can we just leave it at that?

Sakura: Sure, we didn't bring you here to embarrass you. Can you tell us your stats?

Mimiru: Alright.

Strength: 12

Endurance: 14

Speed: 15

Chi: 20

Weapon skill: 20

Taijutsu: 12

Ninjutsu: None.

Genjutsu: None.

Sakura: So what is chi?

Mimiru: It is a power drawn from the inner confines of the body. Pulling it out is simple enough and using it can effect the body and amplify one's strength. In certain instances it can be projected, but if used carelessly it can physically exhaust the one using it.

Ino: So it's like chakra?

JJ: No, chi is a power that can never be expended, it is also something it is mostly used by samurai and martial artists. While it can't be applied in battle in the same way as chakra, it is in many ways more powerful, such Mimiru being able to focus it in such a fashion as to destroy an entire room with a single slash. Since it doesn't diminish like chakra does, it can be used endlessly by someone of strong mind. Chi is like the counter-balance of chakra, for someone who uses one can never use the other. Think of it as a road with three paths, during your journey down the path in front of you, and at any point you can switch to the left or right, but you can never move back to the straight path or the one on the other side. Chi is something that can only be harnessed using the body, or expelled from it.

He said with a smile before bringing up an image.

JJ: Think of it being like chi users are warrior class, and these with chakra are wizards. While not as accessible as chakra the strongest human to ever live uses chi, that's actually saying a lot.

Mimiru: Chi is a force whereas Chakra is more of an energy.

JJ: Yeah if you want to make it simple.

Ino: What is your strongest attack?

Mimiru: It's called million blades, I wasn't able to use it in my battle with Takahiro, but I believe it's on the same level as Sasuke's phoenix descent.

JJ: That makes me curious to actually see what you can do.

Mimiru: Mimiru will be happy to take you on any time Norugi-san.

Sakura: Called you tell us a little about the kageinuichi?

Mimiru: This blade what's forged from an unidentified black steel. It was my father's but he hid it away long before his death. He had shown me how to find it before then, so I easily remembered where to go and how to get it. It's able to amplify chi and it's exceptionally light for it's strength. I wasn't actually able to find out why it works the way it does, but from what I hear it has many different powers that has yet to be discovered.

JJ: And now it's time for.

The fourth wall breaking moment~

JJ: Now-

Sakura: We have a song now?

JJ: Yep, turns out there are a lot of people who want your clothes.

Sakura: You are just joking about that aren't you?

Ignoring that JJ returned to the business at hand.

JJ: Mimiru was one of the characters that was always intended from the beginning, since I along with ninjas also have a particular fondness of samurai. However while her story has always been the same, she had many different appearances and names, one of which being the character that inspired her. Her sword style was also inspired by many samurai that I've come to admire over the years, the main one being the legendary Mushashi, the other's being anime characters such as Kenshin, Setsuna from Negima, and Haohmaru from samurai showdown. Many of these characters traits have been passed on into Mimiru's persona, the strongest of which being Kenshin, like her referring to herself in the third person.

With a breath JJ continued.

JJ: It was one of the things that bothered me though, for example, she's going to be a hugely important person in the story from now on, but she appears so late in the story for example, it's pretty much at the endgame arc of the story before she is even talked about. Mimiru in the original draft was intended to be Raizen's girlfriend, but after the developments between him and Sakura it was decided that she would meet Sasuke instead. She was also a much better fit for him, since seeing himself in someone else would be great reasons for them to fall in love, whereas Raizen has never let his lust for revenge conquer his life. Mimiru shares a tattered past with Sasuke and it often becomes the glue that holds them together. I hope people like her and she grows into the character I always wanted her to be.

Mimiru: Mimiru is grateful for your support.

JJ: Don't worry about it.

Ino: Isn't it about time we end this too?

JJ: Yeah, it is.

Sakura: JJ, you were joking about all that right?

JJ: About what?

Sakura: About selling my clothes?

JJ: So to everyone out there and everyone reading.

Ino/JJ/Mimiru: Shine eternal!

Sakura: Wait, you're just joking right!

Without the question ever being answer he screen faded to black.


	25. Chapter 25

Once again I'm jumping into this chapter with very little reserve, and I've also started a new story while I was at it, but I won't get into that right now, it's reaching the endgame that this story so desperately has been trying to reach and I'm going to end it in a bang, but before all that it's time for the exposition and some final development before the final battle. Let's go!

A race against time: Bitter feelings unleashed

JJJ leaned back in the stinging hot water he had drawn only moments before, staring into the ceiling as if it could help ease his forlorn thoughts. However, no matter how much he tried his mind was stoned on the single moment only days ago. Reflecting on those thoughts he drew his mind into a cycle.

(Two days ago)

Tsunade: And that's the gist of it.

Kurenai: Kiba, are you sure that this girl's words could be trusted?

Kiba: I have no reason to disbelieve it, besides doesn't this sound like something Orochimaru would do?

Shino: What I don't understand is why he didn't do this in the first place?

JJ: Even with those commodities he's come into in the last few months, trying to tame Itachi wouldn't exactly be the easiest thing to do.

Sasuke: So this is just him backed into a corner, he has no other choice?

Naruto: I wouldn't say that, it's more like, he doesn't want to waste anymore time.

Kakashi: If he's desperate than that means he's going to come at him with full force, how do we fight against that?

Yubiki: I'm going to be taking part in this mission so you don't have to worry about that.

JJ: That's not necessarily true, we've never seen the Orochi and Orochimaru fight as one, we don't know how powerful they can become together.

Yubiki: Tch, and if they unite they'll be able to use fox demon powers, even against me.

Raizen: Then there's also the fact that Itachi is going to be there.

Ishi: And Isane.

Neji: This isn't going to be easy, we'll have a three-way war if the Akatsuki decides to send more people in for them.

JJ: That won't be pretty either, the Akatsuki are people specifically gathered to be able to fight Jinchuuriki, then again we also have a new alliance with one of them and his nation, if we could enlist the sand's help then we could eliminate both threats at once.

Shikamaru: But that alliance is still fresh, we don't know if we can count on them to join us in a war so soon.

JJ: Then we simply ask Gaara, he'll come for sure, and that's one more powerhouse on our side, especially if he and Mika work together. At the very least we'll add another man that's worth one hundred. In fact, I don't even think that it'd be required to make it into a war if we can somehow limit it down to just those who are special, if we could hold a defensive line and somehow engage Orochimaru in battle while simultaneously weeding out the rest with those who couldn't face him then we'd be able to stop him from reaching Itachi.

He said holding his chin with his eyes closed in contemplation, completely missing all of the stares falling on him, Tsunade had been quiet throughout the entire talk, she had been observing and waiting for everyone else to notice something, which they finally did. Opening his eyes JJ asked out to the blonde woman in front of the crowd.

JJ: So what do we do Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: I don't know, that's your call.

JJ: Huh?

Tsunade: I had already decided this before you all arrived, but I now know for sure that it was the right decision. Norugi, you will be in charge of leading this mission.

JJ: What!

Tsunade: You are the only one here you has faced the Orochi in battle and held your own besides Yubiki and she already informed me that she will be staying with Naruto on this. Also, you've already exhibited leadership qualities simply in this short conversation. As well as the quick thinking one would require of a leader.

JJ: But there are plenty of people here more qualified than me.

Tsunade: Maybe so, but do you realize your own potential? I read through the report on the invasion numerous times, and your name appeared more frequently than anyone else's.

JJ: I've been through the report, but-

Tsunade: You battled the Orochi, defeated one of them, protected straggling villager's fought off an entire Armada in a blind rush, took immediate control over the leaf forces at the beginning of the attack, and moved the entire village's population into battle, and that's not only including our shinobi. Do you know what that says for a shinobi born of another village, you are a much respected person here, and a lot of people adore and admire you here. If you need any proof, have you heard anyone complain about my decision yet?

Her question brought JJ's attention to the other's who now stood at attention facing him, even the more veteran shinobi, his peers, all stood willing to follow his lead.

JJ: You all, accept me?

Neji: Do you really need to ask that?

Gai: So what is the plan o' youthful one?

JJ closed his eyes and smiled.

JJ: Shikamaru, Asuma, you're with me, we'll discuss the strategy, Raizen, I want you to head to Arukechi and survey the area, make me the most detailed map you've ever seen and once you return we'll all converge for a plan, until then I want everyone else on standby, waiting for the day to come. Until then, dismissed!

With a smile all saluted and departed from the room leaving JJ, Shikamaru, and Asuma to think along with Tsunade.

(present day)

JJ frowned and gazed to the water in front him.

JJ: I'm responsible for so many lives.

He said barely above an audible whisper.

JJ: Yeah I'm going to put you in charge of the entire militia to lead them into the final battle with one of our worst enemies, no pressure.

He said sarcastically as he leaned further back into the tub.

JJ: I don't really know if I can handle it.

As JJ thought two people walked through the village gates, dressed as normal travelers, yet something about them had caught the attention of the village's most seasoned shinobi. Kakashi silently tailed them on their way into the village, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were aware of his presence, tossing aside caution, he discarded the attempt to follow them and instead tried to approach them directly, however before he could question them, they had reached their destination. Dropping various chain swords from their clothing they aimed their sights at a single house, showing blatant disregard for the fact that the ninja of the village were closing in on them.

Shira: I guess this really will be a one way trip.

Temo: Yeah, let's make this quick.

(Music cue: Freestyler by-Boomfunk MC)

Lifting his arm the man of the two waved his blade through the air, slamming it through the building's side just barely missing JJ who had long since dressed himself after sensing the presences outside. Leaping from the window to the outside JJ faced the two warriors holding his hand back to his allies, halting their advance he smiled at the people sending enormous amounts of killing intent his way. The village's shinobi slowly backed away, allowing JJ to handle the two sword wielding enemies in front of him, as he smilingly dodged their attacks. JJ then pulled his own sword, bringing caution to the two before him, but never once did he try to attack them, instead he seemed to be waiting for something and then with the same smile he threw the sword into the air, bringing attention to the person whose presence had been unfelt until just that moment. Ino grabbed onto the sword as she dived down to the ground and slammed it against Shira's sword and then across Temo's knocking both back.

JJ: Took you long enough.

Ino: I had to make myself pretty for the fight.

JJ smiled and shook his head as the two hunters surrounded them. Ino and JJ stood back to back and the smiling blonde reached slammed the sword into the ground and whispered something back that was only audible to JJ, gaining a small nod in response. JJ stared ahead at Shira and then stretched turning back to Ino and slapping his hand against hers as if to tag her in and in the moment she rushed forward at an untraceable speed. When Ino reappeared in front of Shira she launched her left elbow into her stomach, knocking her body forward, immediately following with an open palm thrust up into her chin. After forcing her into a stumble Ino jumped forward, punching into the woman's chest and opened her right palm, slamming into her face, just at that moment Temo moved in only to have JJ send a powerful back kick into his stomach. Ino lined herself up with JJ and both launched lightning fast punches into the man's chest simultaneously until finally finishing with a thrusting punch that sent him rolling back along the ground. Shira leapt forward, slashing downward for the two shinobi, only to be blocked by JJ's blade which Ino had skillfully grabbed from the ground just before she moved in. JJ, with his back facing toward the girl kicked back into Shira's chest, knocking her away from his partner, Ino leaned back, lying her back and JJ's while simultaneously slamming the sword into the sheath resting on JJ's back as he shot up, flipping Ino over Temo's head before he could reach them. Confused by the move, he was unable to notice that both upon landing had closed in on him, slamming the fists into each side of him, before finally kicking him to the side.

Shira: Dammit!

She shouted moving in with her sword once again in its serpent form, swinging it around trying her best to slash them as in perfect sync both Ino and JJ flipped away from it. JJ flipped back once and spread his legs, leaving an opening for Ino to move in, filling Shira's opening with a solid uppercut. JJ landed to the ground, thrusting his back into Temo's front, knocking him back along the ground before turning back to Ino allowing her to run up his body and flip into the air after Shira, latching her leg onto the woman's neck she spun down toward the ground and slammed her head first into the cement. This would have been enough to lay out any opponent, but the contrapment on the warrior's arms seemed to heal every wound they came into. Seeing this, Ino flipped back towards JJ and switched sides with him, both facing the others opponent. With a single glance back JJ was able to ascertain the reason behind the twosome's quick regeneration.

JJ: Follow my lead

Ino: You got it.

JJ punched downward into Temo's face, allowing Ino to hit him full force with a flipping back kick, slamming down her heel into Shira's face on her way down, whereas JJ spun back with a fierce backhand into the woman's chest. Ino pressed her back against JJ's once again and both lifted the opposite hand, slapping them against one another, locking their fingers.

JJ: Let's go.

Both turned to each other pulled forward, using the force from the other to propel their attacks, both launched the knees forward into the stomachs of their opponents and then pulled back again, this time JJ used more force and spun Ino into a spin kick that slammed into the faces of both. JJ released Ino and she slid to the ground, amazed at the resilience of her already recovered enemy, and she ran back to JJ, running away from Temo as he gave chase, but as she reached her pact-holder she ran up his body and flipped over Temo's head, distracting him from the fierce headbutt JJ was about to deliver and on impact the man was sent straight into the girl's spinning back kick. Ino landed to the ground in a crouch and smiled as both opponents seemed to figure her as the first kill, closing in on her with intent to kill. JJ turned his back to her and closed his eyes, leaving the illusion that he had abandoned her, but it too was a part of their strategy. Ino danced through the sloppy attacks her enemies threw at her, but they believed her to be cornered, that is until she flipped back, back a punch sent her way by Shira and using it to close in with JJ. With the delusion that they had the advantage they rushed after her, but Ino just smiled and spread her arms, landing directly onto JJ's back and with the feeling in an instant, he spun around, switching spots with her blocking and dodging both's attacks as he was slowly pushed back, with Ino walking forward behind him with her left hand on her hip. JJ locked both his arms around one each opponent's and slammed their heads together, then rounding both with a single punch.

JJ: Heh

As he two warriors recovered from the attack, JJ smiled, stuffing his hands in his pocket as Ino grabbed tightly onto the collar of his jacket, pulling him away from the incoming attack, but instead of letting her pull him back, he kept his feet planted, leaning his upper half back and held himself in a backwards crab position, shocking both his pursuers. Ino flipped onto JJ's chest and kicked over into Temo's face, crushing his jaw in a single move, then rounded over to another kick into Shira's chest, cycling through both in a dance before finally twisting into a spinning kick to Temo's side, leaving JJ enough room to lift himself into an overwhelming headbutt down into Shira's forehead, knocking her down into the ground. Once again the glowing on her wrist returned her body to normal and she rose from the ground with her blade drawn. Anticipating the attack before it could land JJ flipped back grabbing onto Ino during his flip he moved her back away from the wildly swinging woman and ripped out his sword, clashing with her and pushed back.

Ino: Link.

JJ: Link.

Both uttered quietly as their enemies closed in on both sides. JJ threw his elbow back, at the same moment Ino flowed under his body and slammed directly into Shira's stomach with her fist. Ino grabbed back onto JJ's arm and flipped around, slamming her foot down into Temo's head and then JJ punched forward into Shira's chest, dragging back Ino who flowed with the momentum, slamming her knee into the woman's face and in retort JJ flipped forward, kicking upward into Temo's face, knocking him to the side. JJ lifted his sword and placed his back to Ino's once again, slashing against his left palm he chanted.

JJ: Through this blood.

Tossing he blade into the air for Ino to catch he smiled at his enemy as the girl did the same.

Ino: Through this blood.

She chanted as she slammed the sword into the ground and allowed the blood on it to meld together on the blade. Both closed their eyes and chanted together holding up their torn hands, slowly healing as if nothing had happened.

JJ/Ino: I swear loyalty in my pact.

When their eyes opened both showed distinct draconic features in their pupils. Ino reached down to the sword at her side and lifted it quickly from the ground, forming a soaring black dragon that rushed toward Shira, who barely managed to avoid taking it full force, but failed to notice that Ino had moved directly under her. Slamming up her sword against the woman above her, Ino jumped up, kicking into Shira's chest with uncanny strength, sending her rolling at least forty feet from where she originally stood. JJ swiped away Temo's sword and kicked to the side, sending him skidding into the far wall, and then slammed his knee into his stomach.

JJ: You picked the wrong day; I was trying to find a way to relieve some stress.

He said shortly before grabbing onto Temo's shirt and slamming him into the ground. With a strong pull JJ lifted him from the ground and tossed Temo down the street right where Ino was. Without looking back Ino lowered herself into a phoenix stance and spun herself under Temo's body and launched her palm, into his stomach with a fierce dragon's fist appearing right over her attack, knocking both warriors together. Ino smiled and placed both of her hands on the ground, sticking her legs right between the two in front of her and with unbelievable grace she split her legs apart, tripping both of them into each other and lifting her legs into the air above her, allowing room for JJ who dropped from the sky with both palms open, slamming them down into the back of the warriors' heads. JJ landed to the ground before Ino and dropped his head down, allowing her to finish their attack with a graceful spin kick that leveled both into the far wall. Ino threw herself to her feet and stared at their fallen enemies with a smile.

JJ: Man that went better than I thought.

Ino: Those things on their arms should we remove them?

JJ: Yeah or else they might just stand up and start fighting again.

He said walking over to Ino and allowing her to place his sword back in its sheath as he began to inspect the two fallen adversaries never once staring back to the people who had been gazing at them, silently wondering as to the nature of their relationship.

Ibiki: I will take care of them from here.

JJ: No need my violent friend, I know why they're here.

He said tossing over the gauntlet the girl had been wearing to Ibiki.

Ibiki: What is this?

JJ: It's a Harmonizer. Long ago there existed a species of creature called Akrid, they survived by absorbing thermal energy, and they did so at an alarming rate, needless to say, they were a problem that needed to be taken care of. The people back then had technology far more advanced than it is now, and to combat the menace, they developed a device that would allow them to absorb thermal energy themselves, however the device allowed them to drastically heal their wounds by doing so.

Those words sent Ibiki and half of the people standing around with him stare at the strange apparatus with interest.

JJ: In other words, that thing is instant demon vitality.

Shira: Yeah, now give it back!

JJ: Oh you're awake?

Ibiki: Where did you find these!

He shouted down at the girl, who shrieked under his venomous glare.

Temo: Hey, stop scaring my sister!

Ibiki: Tell me or don't either way, we'll get it out of you.

Temo: Eep.

JJ: That won't be necessary. I know where these things are found and I can tell you that there aren't many more.

Ino: So why do they have them?

Naki: And why come here to use them?

JJ: Easy, because they came to kill me.

It was at that moment that all in front of them grew angry, at that moment Shira became sure that they were going to die.

Ibiki: Why you?

JJ: That special gauntlet is used to absorb heat from a dragon's fire breath and their blades are coated with the pollen of the infamous black lily. It's dragon's bane. Any guess as to why people would walk around with stuff like that.

Naki: They're dragonslayers?

JJ: Precisely. That's exactly why I don't intend to kill them.

Ibiki: I see, you're far too kind for your own good.

Temo: I don't understand how you can look at a monster like that and actually talk to it.

Ino: Shut up!

Mika: So, what exactly is this all about anyway?

JJ: Dragonslayers became active about four-hundred years ago, and they managed to slay a good amount of my kin, but if you remember the Orochi's story.

Ino: It lines up with the time the dragon king Omaki was possessed by the Orochi's essence and went on a rampage.

Ibiki: In other words, the hatred these people feel towards dragons is sound, but founded on a grave misunderstanding.

He said hanging his head low.

JJ: Can you tell me where your leader is?

Shira: Why would I tell you something like that?

JJ: Ishi can I borrow you for a second?

Ishi: Sure.

Said the girl as she happily trotted over to the bound hunters and placed her hands on their heads.

Ishi: They're about seven hundred miles west of here, hidden in the mountains of Kusuni, are you planning to head there alone?

Shira: What did you just do?

JJ: Nah, I'm going to need some people to come with me on this one. Mika you don't mind coming along do you?

Mika: Whatever.

She practically growled walking away from the gathered crowd, leaving JJ staring curiously at her disappearing back.

JJ: Did she sound mad to you?

Ibiki: Don't ask me, I'm no expert on women.

JJ: Well, Ino, can you go find Naruto for me, I'll go get Claire-sensei and then we'll all set out.

Ino: Sure.

Temo: Wait you're going to kill our families aren't you, do you think I'll let that happen?

JJ: Dude just sit down and chill, I don't plan to kill your people.

Temo: Liar!

JJ: And then JJ saw the futility of explaining. I'll see you guys later, and can you look after them for me Ibiki, show them around the village or something. Anything they want will be on me.

Ibiki: You got it.

Temo cursed under his breath and tried his best to break his bonds, but soon after he found them slightly less constricting then before.

Shira: You're letting us go?

Ibiki: No, but I'm not keeping you prisoner.

Temo: What kind of trick is this?

Naki: You know, here we don't think of him as a monster. That boy has protected and fought for us more times than I can count. He'd lay his life on the line for us humans. In fact he just spared your life. You have nothing to worry about, he's not a bad kid, trust us.

Shira: How can you have faith in that thing?

Ishi: If you see it that way, how can you have faith in anything? Trust is earned, and he's more than earned ours.

Ibiki: And now, though I'm not particularly fond of the idea, I'll be watching over you until he gets back.

He said down to the hunters staring to the side in doubt.

Temo: Can we at least have our harmonizers back?

Ibiki: No.

He stated flatly. After meeting with Tsunade and gaining official permission to disembark JJ waited at the gates for his team to assemble, and only four minutes later they had all arrived.

JJ: Ino, catch.

Ino: Huh?

She uttered in confusion as JJ tossed her his sword.

JJ: You hold on to that, I won't be needing it.

Claire: Are you sure about that? We're going to be heading into hostile territory.

JJ: I'm not going there to pick a fight, I'm going to talk.

Naruto: Yeah, if we walk in there armed to the teeth they won't even listen to a single thing we say.

Mika: Heh, with your luck they'll strike you down anyway. So, we leaving or are we going to sit here bullshitting all day?

Naruto:….Are you mad or something?

Mika: I'm fine, let's go alright.

She said walking ahead of the others who stared at her back questioningly.

Claire: Have you done something to offend her?

JJ: I didn't do anything, she's just being weird. Maybe she's in a bad mood or something, either way, there's no one I'd trust more while traveling on mountains so she has to come along, do you think I was being selfish or something.

Claire: Nevermind, we should get going.

Ino stared at Mika, walking ahead of the pack with silent anger.

Ino: Do you know where we're going?

With that question Mika froze, blushing bashfully at her own irrationality.

Ino: Didn't think so.

Claire: Follow me okay.

Claire said moving to the head of the pack without casting judgmental eyes on Mika who silently adjusted to following behind the older woman. For hours they walked, the girls moving in quiet as JJ and Naruto made conversation about something the women found themselves unwilling to listen to. It hadn't been long since setting out that night fell and JJ found himself staring down into the campfire by himself, once again contemplating the coming events. Facing off against people that wanted to wipe out his entire species was nothing compared to having to deal with Orochimaru and the Orochi. Poking at the fire with a grimace he looked toward the sky with resolve.

JJ: This is just the first step.

He whispered into the sky. Before he knew it dawn had come and he hadn't even slept a wink. Deciding the optimize the time they had left JJ went into Mika's tent and gently nudged her, but no sooner she realized it was him, she lashed out, slapping across his face ferociously .

Mika: Don't touch me.

JJ:….Sorry.

He whispered, surprised to the sudden attack JJ lifted himself and walked out of her tent, confused, and the stinging in his face didn't help much, it had been a while since he had been slapped that hard. Mika lowered her hand, staring emptily into her stinging palm she cursed herself for acting so rashly, but in her semi-awakened state, her body acted sub-consciously. Now back on the beaten path all returned to their journey into the mountains.

Naruto: Hey man, what happened to your face?

JJ: Oh, I dosed off watching the fire and fell. Just think if I had fallen in the fire. I might've been scarred for at least two hours.

Naruto: Dude you need to be more careful.

JJ Yeah I guess so.

Naruto wasn't as naïve as he seemed and JJ knew that, the words he had given to his little brother figure had a hidden meaning, "I'll tell you later when everyone else isn't listening." And Naruto's words meant, "Okay." After all, men could say things to each other without having to say it; a single nod could speak paragraphs. However for a woman, understanding what a man had just said was a simple thing, but men are simple and even the strongest code could be deciphered by female intuition.

Ino: So how much farther is this place?

Claire: Only a little ways off, we'll be there soon like in about two more days walk.

Ino: What!

She screamed, not surprising, she had just been told that their hike was going to be a two day walk, of course anyone who tended to pride themselves in beauty over combat would shutter at those words. Despite being a shinobi, Ino was a girl, and she wasn't exactly the type to take mile hikes for fun.

JJ: Well if things get bad enough, maybe I could fly a little bit I guess.

Ino: Really?

JJ: Sure, I can't do it when we're close though.

Ino: Of course, it'd be like running around a battlefield asking to get attacked.

Naruto: I'm fast enough on a normal to keep up so why don't we do that now, it's not like we really have the luxury of time.

Claire: Alright, you guys start and I'll match your pace.

JJ closed his eyes and morphed into his Kaiser form, allowing Ino to climb on his back, and with a smile he reached back to Mika, glaring at him with the furious eyes of a jilted lover. Turning away from the boy's hand she formed the dirt under her feet and shot off into the distance, leading the others to quickly do the same, however JJ for his part was once again totally confused. In only ten minutes they had managed to cover three quarters of the way and solidly decided to do this rest on foot. Naruto had joined JJ at the campfire that night as the women of their group slept to discuss the events of the previous morning.

Naruto: She slapped you?

JJ: Yeah, damnedest thing you know. I was shocked; maybe she's mad at me for something.

Naruto: Did you do something perverted again?

JJ: No, and even when I do she never gets "mad" mad at me. She just kind of blushes and tried to hit me.

Naruto: Yeah, it kind of gives you the impression that she doesn't really hate it. Then did you say anything careless to her, like about her gaining weight? I did that once and I'll never do it again. Damn that was a lonely week.

JJ: No, I'm not that dumb. No offense.

Naruto: None taken. Hey there was that thing you know when you were talking with Ino.

JJ: Hey, she did start acting weird after we fought together.

Naruto: Then when you threw her the sword.

JJ/ Naruto: You don't think she's jealous do you?

They asked each other at the same time and then eked out a long silence, staring into each other before laughing and dismissing it all together.

JJ/Naruto: Nah.

After resolving that that definitely wasn't the case, the boys resumed their perplexing conversation only to realize the next morning that understanding women was way harder than it sounded. Once the girls had woken up, bitter that despite being up all night the two guys seemed to be extremely well rested while they felt like they had been sleeping on rocks. Hell, they probably were. Not to mention that Ino felt like Mika's glare was on her every time she looked away.

JJ: It's not far now, we'll be there in a short while, so if you want to rest a while we won't lose any time.

He said once again mostly to Ino, the most delicate one of the five, yet this time she simply shook it off, declining his kindness.

Ino: I'll be fine, we don't have much time to waste right?

Mika: We don't so let's get this over with.

She said pushing past JJ on her way up, never once did she notice the glancing eyes coming from almost every direction on the mountain. JJ finally growing tired of the games ran after Mika, never once paying any mind to the wooden bridge they had found themselves on.

JJ: Mika, did I do something to make you mad?

Claire: Come on, have your awkward couple fights some other time!

Naruto chuckled at Claire's words and followed her and Ino to the front of the bridge. Mika audibly growled, pulling away from JJ once again as she had done so many times on the trip.

JJ: How am I supposed to apologize if I don't know what I did?

He asked, completely sure that whatever she was mad about was all his fault, Mika turned up to him with the most "are you stupid" face he had ever seen in his life. It was only through her kindness that she had agreed to come along on the trip, but was growing tired of his inconsiderateness.

Mika: Don't touch me.

She shouted again, once again slapping him across the face in a resounding boom that echoed throughout the ridge they stood over. This time however JJ didn't drop his face as he had done before, he seemed kind of sad. Mika turned away from him and Naruto's group cursed once again for being caught in such an awkward moment, but the sound of clanging metal caught JJ's ear and in a quick motion he pushed Mika away, locking himself in the dancing sword's path trying his best to avoid it's edges as all quickly closed in. JJ cursed to himself, he could have noticed if it weren't for his stupid prodding at Mika. Ino throw the ryu-o-jinn into the spiraling blade and knocked it's course away from JJ, but the boy barely moved. A lone man stepped from the brush and smiled, cutting the connecting foundation to the bridge. Realizing the plan the man had, all abandoned the falling bridge, all except JJ, who fell toward the deep with it. Without even the slightest regard for herself, Ino leapt from the bridge and grasping the situation, all followed. Naruto was the fastest and thanks to the many clones he made on the way down he was able to stop JJ before he could plunge into the jagged rocks below. After catching all of the remaining base-jumpers Naruto stared up with rage in his eyes at the man above them, walking slowly away as if he had all the time in the world.

Mika: Why didn't he stop himself?

She asked in a panic, gaining a glare from Ino to rival the one she had given JJ earlier. Fueled by this glare she had noticed the mark on JJ's face, he had been cut, and judging from the heavy wheezing coming from him and the high fever he had, he was poisoned and it was running through his body faster than Raizen on LSD.

Claire: We need to find him somewhere to rest quick!

She shouted in a hurried tone and this time thanks to Mika's panicking they were able to find the refuge they needed. Claire, hurriedly laid JJ down, holding her hands over his body in a panic, trying her best to focus on pushing the poison away from his heart, but it wasn't doing any good.

Naruto: Can you remove it?

Claire: No, this is called dragon's bane for a reason, it spreads through the body at an almost unstoppable rate and multiples repeatedly until it spreads to the heart, if not treated with an antidote, it will kill him.

Naruto: Do you have an antidote?

Claire: No, it's not so easy to find a black lily specimen in our village. Someone has to either make it back to the village and receive some of it more the dragon hunters in our village, or go further into the mountains and get some from the indigenous people. You know, the one's who poisoned him in the first place.

Mika: Is there a way to stall it? Can't you use your bond to slow it Ino?

Ino: Even if I did, it'd only delay it for about ten minutes, that's not enough time.

Claire frowned and turned to Naruto who seemed to be nothing more than a ball of panic, and it made her realize something.

Claire: So that's why, JJ knew this was going to happen.

Mika: Wha?

Claire: Dammit, Naruto, I need you to pump as much of your chakra as you can into him, if you release it in a solid stream you can stall it from reaching his heart.

Naruto: Got it.

He shouted, placing his hands over JJ's chest, pumping as much chakra as he could into prolong the poison from killing him. It wasn't a permanent solution, but with Naruto's nearly endless supply of chakra he could easily hold this for a good long while.

Naruto: I'll hold out as long as I can.

Claire: And since I can't leave this cave and go myself I'm counting on you two to decide the best course of action. Either go home, or push forward, it's up to you, assuming you can get over yourself long enough to do it.

She said with a glare aimed at Mika, one that quickly rounded over everyone, making it clear, this was her fault. Feeling the guilt to her core, she lowered her head and tried to squeeze out an apology, but the look on Claire's face told her that there wasn't any time to waste. With a sullen nod Mika walked from the cave, gazing back to JJ several times on her way out as Ino quickly charged out behind her. Despite the feelings she had for Ino Mika was able to choke it down in the severity of the situation. Creating a foot hold for them was easy and so was shooting them both up and out of the cliff's crevice, but deciding which venture would be easiest was the hard part, but not for Ino, her path was clear and without even the slightest thought she charged further into the mountains, the fastest way to find a cure. Realizing that there wasn't much choice Mika followed behind her, rushing in head first for enemy territory.

?: They're coming in closer, just like you thought they would, but why, that dragon should be long dead by now.

He spoke to the man standing high on the mountain, holding the same sword that had poisoned JJ.

?: That girl is bonded with him, can't you tell. That's a dragon blade on her back, if she continues to come for us, then that means the dragon isn't dead yet. Let's be sure to greet them warmly.

He said turning his back to his bowed subordinate, and with a nod, his master's will be done. Lifting himself from the ground with an exhale he swung his arm to the side and ordered a drop on those below. However, in the massively focused state they were in, the two girls quickly noticed the people coming for them. Lifting her hands to the side, Mika caused an upheaval of the ground around them, slamming into all interlopers before them, allowing for Ino to advance further by propelling her over the new trench she had created, turning back for a moment, Ino waited for signs of Mika appearing from the outer walls and with a forceful shove, she pushed through and lined herself with the eager to move on girl accompanying her. It wasn't a surprise that there were many of the new warriors coming down on them, but that had to be ignored at the moment, none of them were wielding swords, and even when they did have weapons they didn't have the same purplish color of the poison that they were looking for. Mika jumped in front of Ino as a hail of arrows flew down at them and forced the ground up in front of them, creating tunnel under the ground, she motioned for them to go under, leaving no where for the quickly approaching enemies to come after them.

?: Heh, I have to admit, that's rather impressive.

After Ino entered into the hole, Mika closed it off and created holes in the surrounding area to allowing air in, as they continued their trek through the new tunnel Mika had created.

?: What do you want us to master Magaki?

Magaki: We'll prepared to meet them in the town, they're more than likely to come there looking for antidote. When they get there, we'll be waiting for them.

He said turning his back, calling his forces to attention, ordering them to follow him back to the village. Meanwhile Mika navigated the cave with Ino following close behind.

Ino: Are you sure this is the right way?

Mika: I was able to feel the tremors in the ground resonating with their footsteps, I know where they were coming from. Besides that I was able to see the village of theirs when I launched us up I know where I'm going.

She said holding her head to the ground, making it more than obvious that she didn't really want to talk to Ino, who quickly caught on and was more than happy to end the conversation there. Mika turned through the many twists and turns in the cavern, tracing the tremors of the retreating army above to confirm her thoughts before and as sure as she was, she was right.

Mika: Can you still feel Norugi?

She asked back to the blonde with the fierce look in her eyes.

Ino: He's holding out, most likely due to Naruto's help. He told me that Naruto will be able to hold out for at least another day.

Mika: So you can speak to him too?

Ino: Yeah, we have a psychic link to one another through the pact.

She said pushing past Mika who stopped in her tracks, holding her eyes down to the ground.

Mika: Is that so?

Ino: Yeah.

She said bringing herself to a stop after deciphering the tone of Mika's voice.

Ino: You wanna make something of it?

She asked in a voice, leaking with venom, she had felt it all through the trip, and it wasn't exactly the most comforting thing to take with you on a journey.

Mika: No, I don't care anymore.

Ino: Look, I get that you don't like me, it's clear and I understand, but that's not important now.

Mika: Right and once we do this; you two can do whatever you want. And I won't have to put up with either of you anymore.

Ino shook, trying her best to keep calm, but she was failing to, and after a few seconds, all reason had flown from her. She charged into Mika and pinned her against the wall of the cave, growling with the rage of the dragon clan in her eyes. Mika calmly stared into those eyes, even Ino knew that Mika was stronger than her, she had innate physical strength, but at the moment she didn't care.

Ino: You know what you incredibly insensitive bitch, I've tried to keep my cool this whole time, but you're starting to grate on my nerves.

Mika: Take your hands off me or I'll kill you.

She said in such a calm voice that it would've sent shivers through anyone, but Ino felt no fear from her words.

Ino: I'd love to see you try. What is your fucking problem!

Mika: Nothing, I don't care what you and he do, I don't care if you hang out, fuck, whatever, it's not my problem anymore, now let me go.

Ino stared in Mika's eyes with pure shock, and then came a dry laughter, that managed to piss off Mika to no end.

Ino: You are so stupid, you're such an unbelievable bitch. I thought Sakura was bad, but your insecurity level is far beyond the scope of comprehension.

Mika: You're starting to piss me off.

Ino: All this time, you've just been jealous. I thought that's what it was, but I kept giving you the benefit of the doubt.

Mika: Keeping talking and I'll off you.

She said in a rumble, causing the walls around them to creak in anger befitting her mood.

Ino: You think there's something going on between us. Well then I'll tell you a story, it happened about month ago.

JJ: Com' you have to swing faster than that.

He said to Ino as he effortlessly knocked away her wooden sword. In order to use his sword he needed to teach her to swordfight, and for her it wasn't the easiest thing in the world to grasp, but JJ could see great progress in her swing, and even in it he could she the grace of her original fighting style, each swing was as a dance step, however she had never even come close to landing a blow on her teacher. Ino fell to the ground, breathing heavily as JJ leaned out a hand for her which she happily accepted.

JJ: Alright, what do you say we take a rest?

Ino stared into his eyes and smiled, then with a heartbeat running a marathon she clutched tighter to his hand. He was going to be going back to his village in a week, it wasn't going to be a long visit, but it'd be a while before she saw him again, and seeing how Sakura had lost Raizen so long ago, she felt strong resolve.

Ino: Norugi-kun, can I…

She stumbled as JJ slowly turned back.

JJ: Sure you can call me that if you want.

He said with a smile, which radiated in the sunlight. Ino smiled back and lowered her head.

Ino: Norugi-kun.

JJ: Yeah?

He responded with a toothy smile that caused Ino's heartbeat to speed up even faster.

JJ: Alright, what do you say we go get something to eat?

Ino: Wait, um Norugi-kun, I…um.

She said stumbling over her words, this wasn't her, she had never had to react this way, she was normally more straightforward than this, but something felt overwhelming about this moment and it was only at that moment that JJ began to understand what was happening.

Ino: I love you, and I-I want to be with you.

With smile of a maiden she looked into his eyes, sad, guilt filled eyes and gripped tighter onto his hand.

Ino: I-

JJ: I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt Mika. I love her and, she needs me. I'm so sorry.

He said with tormented eyes as Ino smiled, slowly releasing his hand. She had expected that.

Ino: I know.

She said slightly muffling a sob.

Ino: I knew that, but…

She trailed off wiping the tears from her eyes as continued to sob.

Ino: I just couldn't…..

JJ reached out, pulling Ino closer, holding her in his arms continuously apologizing to her as she sobbed in his chest. After letting out everything she sat down next to him and listened to him talk as with swollen eyes he continued to comfort her. However, even though she had been turned down, Ino never once blamed JJ, or felt bad, because he was sweet enough to stay with her, despite what had happened.

Ino: Happy now, is your over inflated ego satisfied now!

Mika: Stop.

Ino: He chose you! And do you know that he sometimes wonders if you went out with him because he confessed to you! He doesn't even know if you love him back.

Mika: Stop.

Ino: He never once thought you were jealous because he reaffirms the fact that he loves you so much that he didn't think you doubted it enough to get jealous you selfish bitch. He has trauma too, he had suffered too, but he's never once done anything to hurt you. And now he's slowly dying from that poison in his system because you couldn't fucking get over yourself!

Mika: Please stop.

She begged, sobbing against the wall behind her, shivering wildly in her tears, finally getting through to Ino.

Ino: He doesn't know if you love him back, but apparently if you can get jealous for him, then you must feel something. If you're so jealous tell him that!

She said pushing Mika back and walking further down the path, no doubt to release tears of her own as Mika slid down, sobbing into her arms.

Claire walked to Naruto, gazing at the sweat on his brow. She placed her hand on his shoulder and said.

Claire: I'll take it from here.

Naruto looked up, shaking his head furiously as he focused even further than before; he wasn't going to back down from this one. In his focus, his eyes began to change and soon his Mugen had become activate. In shock he stared down at his friend and smiled.

Mika woke up in a start, she should've fallen to sleep, but she hadn't slept well on the trip, and in her distraught state she must have relaxed too much. Pushing herself away from the rock wall she walked deeper into the cave, finding Ino sitting with her back aimed to Mika. Without turning she stated.

Ino: I'm sorry I yelled at you.

In a furious tone that shouted that she only apologized because she felt bad, but not because she was sorry. Mika wiped her eyes and walked closer.

Mika: I'm sorry about the things I said too.

Ino: Don't be, I would've stolen him from you if I could've. Not like you deserve him.

She said bluntly, however this time she didn't shake Mika.

Mika: You're right. I'm just still not used to expressing myself, it's not that I don't care about him, I'm just scared that if I said it aloud he'd turn on me. It's how I was raised, it's inbred into me, in my bones. But when I thought that he was going to be taken from me, I got frightened and I snapped.

Ino: Do you love him?

Mika: Yes.

She admitted for the first time.

Mika: I'm sorry.

Ino: Don't turn into a softy on me. We still have to go.

Mika: How long was I sleeping?

Ino: About an hour. Come on, we can still make it.

Mika stood to tall and opened a path in at the top of the tunnel.

Ino: What are you doing, I thought we were going through the tunnel?

Mika: Well, I'm done wasting time, I'm going straight to them, besides I only did it because they were above me, unless they have the patience of a sniper they're probably gone by now. Are you coming?

She asked, holding her hand to Ino, who sighed and reached out in return.

Ino: Heh, yeah, let's go.

Magaki waited at the front of his fort with the guard on high alert, but after waiting an hour for the shinobi haunting his mountain to arrive in vain he sighed and stood to his feet. However not long after turning away from the gates they burst open, jetting the doors off their hinges to soar past his head. Smiling Magaki stood welcoming the two girls into his fortress.

Magaki: You girls kept me waiting. Where have you been?

Mika: We need that sword of yours.

Magaki: I'm sorry, but I don't intend to give it to you. Right now, the ilk of the black lily coated on this blade is doing what it was intended to do, and I am fully intent on watching every one of those foul beast fall.

Mika: Do you realize what you have done? The person you just poisoned is the dragon king, if he dies because of something you did, this village will be gone within days.

Magaki: Then it seems I've dealt a more powerful blow then I imagined.

He said with a smile, unfazed by the girl's threat, in fact he seemed to like the idea.

Ino: Give me that blade!

Magaki: You want it?

He asked, motioning for his army to move in, awaiting the order.

Magaki: Take it from me.

With a single gesture he ordered the troops behind him to descend on the girls. Mika lowered her head, if she killed any of the villagers JJ would never forgive her, Ino knew this too, so into battle they stepped, reluctant to go any further than a stunning blow, Magaki, a seasoned warrior, could see this in there eyes, he could tell, and he would take advantage of it. Mika was the first to move, lifting her hand to the crowd storming at them, creating a wall of the earth before her, she pushed against it, breaking through the ranks of the soldiers, but it wasn't enough to stop them all, some leapt from the rooftops, coming down at the girls in a rush, this was Ino's turn. Stepping in front of Mika she sent her foot into the stomach of the closest one to the ground and slashed in a crescent, shattering the blades of the others. As the men warriors grew closer Mika charged forward, they didn't have time to waste with the cannon fodder. However Magaki had expected this, detaching his sword from it's lock, he returned it to it's serpent blade form and sent it flying between the formation of his people and right toward Ino, who deflected it with the sword in her hand, a big mistake. The ryu-o-jinn cried out in distress, pained by the poison on the blade it had collided with, more the worse, Ino could feel it. Dropping to one knee she stared across the way and tried to force herself to her feet before the blade could drive into her, but Mika's quick action allowed her to move the blonde kunoichi out of the way.

Mika: What just happened?

Ino: The ryu-o-jinn, was yielded to the poison.

Magaki: So that was a dragon blade after all, I wasn't exactly sure to be honest.

He said walking closer to the pair as Ino growled at him with fangs Mika had only now noticed.

Magaki: Girl, are you a dragon as well?

He asked to Ino, their weapons had the ability to sense a dragon, but the young girl didn't start a reaction from it. Sensing the situation moving from her favor Mika stood in front of Ino and held up her stance.

Magaki: Why do you intend to take this sword?

He asked, motioning for his people to close in on him.

Mika: Because the boy you hurt is important to me.

Magaki: It didn't seem that way from what I saw.

He said hinting to his presence before finally striking.

Magaki: You seemed rather disgusted by his presence; I figured I'd be doing you a favor.

Mika: Things aren't that simple, if you truly thought that you wouldn't have been so ready to attack us.

Magaki: True. I don't really care either way, those abominations are nothing more than a nuisance and I feel no remorse for striking one of them down. And I don't mind dirtying my hands with human blood either.

He said lashing out his word for Mika, failing to land it on her with through the wall she had created in front of her, but quickly it swung around the wall and prepared to impale her from behind. Thinking quickly, Mika swing under the sword and lifted her arm, knocking away the blade with another slab of stone. Smiling Magaki pulled back on the sword, altering it's path to Ino, who blocked with the ryu-o-jinn once again, unable to dodge, however the wailing of the sword in her hands brought her once again to her knees, weakening her in the process. Ino panted, lowing her stance even further than before, staring into the cold eyes of the man in front of her.

Ino: Dammit.

She uttered trying to stand tall, she wouldn't fall in such an easy way, holding her blade study she exhaled, trying her best not to waver under the pressure, however in a single moment she could feel the blade closing in on her again, but before it could reach a solid dome of stone closed around her and shot away from the blade's path. Mika winced, the awakening power inside of her once again began to strike her, begging to completely overflow, yet she held it under staring back at Magaki as Ino screamed for her to remove the dome and allow her to fight. Mika ignored it, she didn't want to explain in to JJ later. However before she could move in the strike the blade slammed into her back from the ground, stabbing right through her shoulder. Mika didn't even wince, she numbed the sting in her mind and ripped the blade from her body. However, though she could ignore the pain in her thoughts, her body could not ignore the pain, and soon she fell to her knees.

Magaki: You have skill, but you're rushing things. You're too unfocused to face someone like me, and if you intend to defend a foul creature like the one I injured, then you are no more than monsters yourself.

He said, ordering the wave of warriors above him to close in.

Naruto: Rasengan!

Mika's eyes shot wide at the shot of her younger teammate, barreling through the opposition like a tractor. Suddenly realizing what exactly that meant she called out to him.

Mika: Naruto! What are you doing here, what happened with Norugi-kun?

Naruto didn't answer, instead he smiled and turned back, gazing at the stone barrier Mika had made for Ino, and who was standing next to it. With a single barreling fist, JJ crushed the rock wall and freed Ino from the confines as she smiled and turned to Mika who stood in reverence. JJ wore no undershirt, only the jacket he was known for, draped off his shoulders yet still held in place by his arms, resting in the sleeves. JJ walked closer, his normally spiky hair covering his face.

JJ: I'll take it from here.

He said as he walked closer to Mika sending her a smile as he strode toward Magaki.

Magaki: How are you still alive?

JJ smiled up at him and cracked his fingers into a clawed shape.

JJ: You hurt my girl. So I'm not going to hold back.

He said dropping into the "Tiger" stance, his best fighting style and one he barely used at all.

JJ: You seem pretty good at sneak attacks; think you can handle me while I'm right in front of you?

He asked out gesturing for the man to come closer, urging him to pursue the battle he had started, and with a smile he threw a punch, but JJ quickly swiped away his hand and slammed his open palm into his chest, closing his hands to grip onto the hem off his shirt he pulled him down, throwing him off balance and leaving him open for the downward swipe he sent for his face before kicking upward, throwing himself into a flip with his foot. The kick connected, knocking Magaki into the air with a single blow and shortly after landing JJ thrust his elbow into Magaki's stomach, sending him flying into the far wall. The explosive boom coming from the impact was all that needed be heard to judge how crushing the blow was, but Magaki still stood up, pressing a single button on the apparatus latched to his hand, that however meant nothing, one moment later JJ was once again in his face.

Magaki: What the hell?

JJ: You do know that in your line of work an enemy isn't bound by common sense. So why are you so shocked?

He asked as he intercepted Magaki's blade on the way down and with a chuckle, he slammed his fist into the flat of the blade, shattering it into pieces. Magaki stared at the scattering shards of metal in surprise, but was quickly brought back to his senses in the form of a headbutt from JJ. Magaki's entire head went white, leaving him completely open for what was coming. JJ lifted his right arm and leg while holding his left palm open, waiting at his abdomen, and in one burst, he slammed the bottom of his fist into his waiting palm and his foot into the ground, and then, in almost godly speed, the fists started flying. So fast were they that even the harmonizer couldn't heal them in time, and after what felt like an eternity, JJ sent a straight punch forward, blasting Magaki through the stone wall and through four other houses before he finally rolled to a stop. Barely being able to move, Magaki held onto the button before quickly running out of thermal energy just short of being able to sit.

Magaki: I've never fought a dragon that used martial arts.

He said pointing out the rarity of JJ's situation.

JJ: Yea, many of my people are still stuck in the old ways, believing that the only way to strike fear into humans is by showing what we are. Not knowing that what humans fear most come from their own means.

He said stepping through the shattered buildings with flowing blonde hair hanging over his face. Magaki looked at him once and he could feel the overwhelming power coming from him.

JJ: But being what I am is still scary as hell.

Magaki: Kill me, like you killed my siblings.

He said looking to the ground, suddenly eyeing the woman and child to the side trying their best not to run to the fallen man.

JJ: Is that your family.

Magaki: You leave them alone! I will not allow a foul beast to harm them.

JJ: Well, you know what. You attacked me at my home, poisoned me, and news flash jackass, you stabbed my girlfriend!

He shouted pointing to Mika.

JJ: That's enough to kill everyone here.

He spoke in venom, angered by the man's arrogance.

JJ: But I didn't come here for that.

Magaki: What?

JJ: I didn't kill your siblings either, right now they should probably be having fun in the village. I simply came here to talk to you and ask that you pick them up personally and assure that the leaf will not be seeing anymore attacks like that.

Magaki: What's the catch?

JJ: Why would I need one?

He asked walking away from Magaki, flipping his jacket back onto his back.

JJ: When the massacre happened so long ago, the dragon king had been possessed by the spirit of a foul demon. Right now, that demon is a threat to us all. It's name is Orochi, under it's influence no creature can resist the urge to kill. That is your true enemy, one we share in common, whether you choose to believe me or not, I intend you no harm. That is on my honor as the heralded king of the dragon clan.

JJ bowed to Magaki and snapped his fingers, summoning several dragons from who knows where.

JJ: Stand down, this village is not to come under harm, is that clear?

With a united growled, the dragons dispersed and left the village in peace.

Magaki: How long were they there?

JJ: They have been in hiding for a while, waiting to destroy your village. After all, you've killed a few of us. Take this as a show of good will.

With a final smile that threw the entire village for a loop JJ departed walking at the side of his teammates.

JJ: You okay Mika?

Mika: Yeah.

She said silently with her head aimed toward the ground.

Mika: How did you fight off the poison?

JJ: I owe that one to Naruto.

Naruto: Using my new Mugen, I was able to see every single vein in his body. Every single drop of flowing blood and every once of poison in him, and before I knew it, the chakra I was pumping became focused and thin. So using my chakra, I was able to push the poison toward his sweat glands.

Mika: So you were sweating out the poison as you fought?

JJ: Yep.

Ino: No wonder your shirt was off.

JJ and Naruto chuckled as Claire simply exhaled in relief. Mika held her head toward the ground again, hiding her shame from the three traveling companions; that is until resolve came to her in the form of a slap to the back by Ino.

Mika: Wha?

Ino: Hm.

She said aiming her head at JJ, and with a sigh she stopped walking.

Mika: Norugi-kun.

JJ: Yeah? Oh right you were mad at me right, I'm really sorry for making you mad-

Mika: No, it was my fault, I…I was jealous…I thought that you and Ino were-

It was at that point that Mika noticed the extremely wide eyes of Naruto and JJ at that moment.

Naruto: You were jealous….Of this guy?

He asked incredulously, pointing at JJ.

Mika: …..Yes.

Naruto: The guy who pretty much confesses to you for a greeting, that guy?

Mika: I know, I was being stupid okay. Whenever someone pretended to care about me, they always hurt me. So I do believe you, but part of me still has doubts, and whenever I saw you with Ino I thought you'd turn your back on me.

Claire: Wow, that's a pretty normal fear for the unfeeling monster of the stone.

She said with a chuckle, leading Naruto and Ino away.

JJ: I'd never cheat on you, especially not with Ino. She, you, and Claire-sensei are the most important women in my life, but I know a guy I'd never be able to look in the eye again if I did that. Even if not, my heart is yours, just try to believe that okay.

JJ reached out his hand to the blushing girl with a smile, which she happily returned as she took his hand and walked slowly with him at a brisk pace, far behind the group they had traveled with. Shortly after reaching back to the village JJ passed out on his bed in bliss, not waking up until the following morning. Raising his head from the pillow he gazed into the large closet to his left and promptly got dressed, realizing on that trip, coming so close to death, exactly what he was fighting for, something he needed to remember.

JJ: Alright.

He said to himself, smacking his face aggressively before stepping out into the world, keeping sight of the crowd at Konoha's mighty gates.

Shira: Onii-chan!

Magaki: Shira, I was so worried about you.

He said happily returning the hug to his younger sister as Temo bashfully scratched his cheek.

Magaki: I'm so sorry, I knew this would happen but-

Temo: Don't worry, they treated us well, we actually had fun. They told us stories too.

Magaki: Is that so?

Shira: Um, Onii-chan, I may be being naïve, but these people seem to trust the dragon, and I don't think he's such a bad guy.

Magaki: Yeah, you've been brain-washed.

He said with a smile patting his sister's head.

Magaki: Then again, so have I.

Magaki gazed over to Ibiki and bowed his head.

Magaki: I thank you again for sparing my siblings and I promise that this will never happen again.

Ibiki: Don't thank me, thank the kid, he's the one who stood up for them, but no problem I guess.

He said with a gruff smile, feeling a strange sense of respect for the man before him. Shira gazed back once again and moved away from her brother, standing in front of Ibiki, weaving her foot through the dirt.

Shira: Um, is it alright if I come back some time? You know, just so that I can hang out and stuff?

Ibiki: As long as you don't start trouble again, I don't think it'll be a problem.

Shira: And I'm still not familiar with the village, so do you think you could show me around?

She asked, sporting a deep blush that sent a violent shock through her brothers. Ibiki shyly looking away from the young woman before him, scratched his cheek, trying to preserve his masculine image.

Ibiki: If I'm not busy on that day.

Shira: Ehehe, Thank you Ibiki-san.

She said with an innocent smile that would have caused monks to dread their vow of celibacy. As she walked off waving back to the still stunned man her brothers tugged her back on the road, gaining an ear full that they didn't care much for.

JJ: And there they go. I had no idea you were such a ladykiller.

He said, nudging his elbow into Ibiki's side, making him even more uncomfortable amidst the prying eyes.

Ibiki: Does it matter, I may not be coming back after the mission anyway.

He said with a stern face, showing his belief to the young boy. Any shinobi who stepped onto the battlefield believing that his life was safe was a fool, and he would be stepping into battle as well. It was only at that moment that JJ realized the faces of the village's people, his mood most have worn off on them, or maybe, they just felt the same way he did, fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, uncles, aunt, cousins, lovers, all would stepping onto the battlefield with him, their lives would be in his hands. However, he now knew what was important, the pressure had been lifted with the poison in his veins.

Naruto: Hey, JJ.

Turning to the newly arrived young boy at his side he smiled softly.

JJ: Yeah?

Naruto: I got an idea.

He said looking at all of the gloomy faces in the crowd and after whispering them into the ear of his big brother a smile crossed both their faces.

JJ: I like it.

Later that evening a large sign appeared on the wall on green tea street, "Squad 14, accepting all challengers! Bring it on, if you have the grapes!." And the aforementioned team waited on the vast training grounds, staring boldly with a single whistle among them at the crowd that appeared before them.

(Music cue: U can do it by Domino.)

As the three stood up, staring into the deep crowd a smile crossed their faces and in preparation they began to stretch readying themselves for the incoming horde, but JJ stopped in the middle, staring at Mika who had been leaning down, stretching her legs in short pulls. Noticing, Naruto laughed at him, which caused Mika to notice as well. Giving a small shove, Mika pushed JJ away as all laughed earnestly at the moment. Walking forward they smiled, dropping into stance awaiting the first team to step forward, team Gai. Lee stepped forward, thrusting his fist at Mika, who nimbly dodged it and the ones that followed it, and countered with a vicious high being easily avoided by Lee who spun out of the way, following with a flip kick that Mika blocked, spinning under it she kicked into the ground, sending a stone staff flying over Lee's head and right into JJ's hands, which he used to counter Tenten's staff. Smiling he slammed it against hers, pushing her back slightly as she smiled sending the length of her staff for JJ who sidestepped it, spinning his staff down into it to knock it away. With a chuckle, JJ flipped forward sending his staff down into Tenten's as she constantly spun hers forcing JJ into a retreat. Naruto flashed forward, byakugan flaring in his eyes as he blocked and evaded Neji's strikes, sending back some of his own in the blink of an eye. Effortlessly rolling under the final strike Naruto kicked forward at Neji who caught Naruto's foot with his hand and then the tip of a staff with the other, gazing to it questioningly he was caught off guard as JJ slammed the middle of it into Tenten's stomach and Lee's at the same time as his other two teammates put their feet on it and pushed back, sending themselves into a flip.

Team Kurenai quickly moved in, announcing their entry with a hail of water staves falling from the air, which the trio only managed to dodge by continuing their gymnast routine. After making it through the hail JJ ran through the staves and made his way to Hinata, throwing a hail of fists that she easily countered with her smooth movements and reprised with a single chakra filled palm which JJ leaned under, lowered himself close to the ground and then lower, ducking under the fang tornado and horde of insects coming his way. With a smile he flipped to the side, clashing his fist into a wall of insects as Mika locked fists with Kiba and Naruto slammed his sword into Hinata's scythe. Mika lifted the stone from the ground, blocking the assault Kiba led alongside Akamaru, but even in the fang over fang they managed to swerve around the stone wall, and Mika leaned down as the two collided with one another. Smiling Mika spun on the ground, creating an earth tornado that forced both Kiba and his familiar to fall back at the same time Hinata spun her scythe, knocking away Naruto's swords. JJ quickly backed away, exhaling fire to push back Shino's bugs, but that only forced the boy to move in closer. At that moment all pairs clashed with one another not managing to gain any ground, but as Kiba was pushed back and Naruto and Hinata kissed and JJ smiled, he jumped back away from Shino and slammed his sword into the ground making way for the next team.

Team Asuma gave not even a warning. Ino simply dashed in, grabbed onto the ryu-o-jinn and swung in wide swipes, pushing back the entire team as they dance away from the attacks. After evading the four slashes, team Claire walked forward in a strut, closing in on their intended targets. Mika clashed fists with Chouji and despite being much smaller than him, her punch managed to stop his fist, however once it expanded was a different matter. As the massive fist came her way, Mika flipped upward, rolling on Chouji's arm and then broke out into a sprint, lifting two side slabs from the ground she flipped over Chouji's head aiming the two slabs just for that as well. Realizing her intent Chouji blocked with both arms and smiled as the stones broke away and Mika landed on the ground in front of him smiling as she ran back into battle. JJ dodged each one of Ino's slashes, and once he finally gained an opening he shifted free of his jacket and wrapped it around Ino's arms, but before he could take advantage of it she rolled under his foot and threw the jacket into the air, then entered her right arm into the sleeve by stabbing perfectly through the opening and right at JJ who dodged with a smile oozing of respect. At his side Naruto pushed back Shikamaru who smooth leaned under his attacks in a lazed and laid back manner, but before throwing himself back he tossed two kunai that Naruto avoided by leaning to the side and then leaning low to dodge the shuriken that threw his way, but the smell of burning paper quickly brought a sense of urgency into him and with a smile he lifted himself up and used the force of the exploding tag to hurl himself at Shikamaru with his fist drawn back. As he swung at the boy Shikamaru leaned back under it and turned on his hand, kicking at Naruto three times, each being blocked, before throwing himself back and exiting the fray as Ino tossed JJ back his sword.

With a smile the trio turned back to team Kakashi, and in a flash of light Raizen charged in at JJ throwing as many punches as he could , but somehow the older boy managed to keep up with the speed of his hits, and soon after a flash of red came down on him, taking a step back he evaded the flying drop kick Sakura sent at him, and smoothly dodged the barrage of pink flashes that seemed to be coming from Sakura's necklace as she held it tightly in her right fist. With a chuckle JJ slid back, dodging the giant fist of Sakura's inner self as Raizen switch his attention to Mika, running circles around the earth user, his bane as if that weren't so. With a smile Mika pushed back the dirt below his feet, sending him sprawling forward, but with the grace of a gazelle Raizen landed on his hand and tossed himself back to his feet closing the distance between them landing rapid fire punches into Mika's stone wall, collapsing it in front of her and once he grew closer she shot the ground forth forcing him to dance around her attack and fall short of a fist to the face. Naruto chuckled flipping back away from Sasuke's fox chakra blade and with sharingan blaring in both their eyes they clashed with one another slamming their blades together at lightning speed as with one final clash Sasuke flipped himself back and flew through the seals for his most famed jutsu, however after the fireball was launched and slashed through by Naruto he realized that team seven was no longer before them.

Temari walked calmly through the smoke, holding her closed fan at her side as she strode toward Mika, who dropped into stance waiting for the wind user to come closer and once she did, Mika's fist shot forth, barely missing Temari as she swung around to Mika's back and brought down her fan, which was caught by the girl beneath her as she counter by placing her foot on Temari's stomach and pushing forth. Using the slide to her advantage Temari flipped back and opened her fan, swinging it at Mika, who brought up a wall to block the razor sharp wind and in retort she slammed her fist into the wall three times sending stones flying at mach speed toward the sand princess. No more than a chuckle came from Temari in response and with the grace of a goddess she closed her fan and turned it to the side slamming into all of the stones before they could reach her. Roaring loudly she came back to the ground slamming her fan down for Mika who countered with a stone-make club. Pushing up Mika gained ground on Temari and then quickly closed it by clashing her club into Temari's fan until finally the reached a stand still, smiling Mika looked over to JJ.

JJ ducked under the many tools being launched by Crow and then spun under the bombs immediately bringing his foot up at Kankuro who blocked it and the four kicks that followed. It wasn't hard to recognize the feeling of something approaching from behind and listening to this feeling he flipped back onto the top of black ant then into the air above the many explosions that came from Crow's arsenal. JJ dived down from the air, both weaving through and knocking away the many weapons that flew up after him as he made his descent and then drew his blade leading Kankuro to release his false arm and revealed the blade inside. JJ slammed his sword into Kankuro's and spun down, swinging the sword across his blade and pushed back, smiling to the side at Naruto.

Naruto threw four hooks, the last of which being the only one that landed and once it did Gaara's side burst into sand and his body reformed to him holding firmly on Naruto's fist. Gaara's pushed back and rushed across the ground, throwing a punch for Naruto's face that fell short as he leaned under it, spinning low to gain ground turning into a spin kick that Gaara smoothly dodged dragging up sand as he did. With each attack sand flew from behind it, giving Naruto more incentive to avoid his attacks and even as he hit back the sand only formed a wall to block him. Laughing Gaara pushed harder in his assault and leapt into the air sending a twisting heel kick at Naruto who flipped back away from it and the arc of sand that followed. Eyes now blazing red Naruto ran back for Gaara, each one's hit mirroring the other. In a final climactic clash Naruto formed the Rasengan at the same time as Gaara summoned a sphere of sand to his hand, mimicking his friend's attack and once they slammed into each other, both were sent flying back.

Naruto flipped back to JJ and braced himself for the incoming assault from the sand siblings. Kankuro charged ahead, breaking apart Crow's body to glint the blades within at Naruto who leaned away as they rushed toward him and at that moment Mika gained control over Gaara's sand and sent it back at him as he countered by doing the same, each one reversing the other in a non-stop fire fight that made JJ sweatdrop. Before he could focus himself Temari charged for him, leaping to his shoulders and from them while shifting open her fan. In a flash she swung it down at him, both sending down a rain of wind blades for JJ and sending herself further into the air. JJ stood under the barrage holding his arms above his head with a smile as the sickles were knocked away by his hard skin and then leapt in the air after Temari as swung her fan under her, using it to carry herself away from the now airborne boy, but the stone spike Mika made, was just big enough for him to land on, launching him at Temari and before collision could meet he landed on the fan with her, engaging in a flurry of attacks that was either knocked away or blocked before she jumped back, grabbing onto the handle of the fan and flipping JJ from it, wiping her blood onto the mural as she swung down, creating a massive tornado that was soon joined by Gaara's sand, and then disjointed Crow's as explosives flew from every direction. With a loud roar Naruto dropped down from above, wielding his chakra coated blade, he slashed down the tornado, forcing it to burst in all directions. However once it disappeared what lied beyond the crumbling storm wasn't the sand siblings, but the jounin captains of all four teams.

Kakashi lunged forth, barely failing to catch JJ with a right hook, and then the following kick only barely missing JJ's face, once both regained their stance Kakashi's right hand became engulfed in blue lightning, resounding with the echo of birds crying and not to be outdone, JJ's hand was eclipsed in a black mist and in whistle of wind they collided with one another. Mika jumped back, barely avoiding the passionate fist of Maito Gai and with a broad smile she struck back, having her fist knocking away in a strong flurry of youth. Stumbling back to her left foot both swung their leg at one another, colliding in the middle and then throwing themselves back to gain distance. Almost as if they had synchronized their motions both leapt into the air, striking at each other with a dynamic entry that clashed, yet never did any damage to the other person. Landing on the opposite side of each other Mika and Gai smiled at each other, flashing the good guy pose before returning to the fight slamming the fists together in and amazing clash. Naruto dodged back along the many pink petals falling down for him, dashing back along the ground with his kage-hochou, however one stay petal landed on him, launching him into a world of translucent light and surrounded by hundreds of Kurenai clones, closing in as he struggled on a tree, but with a smile his other persona flashed in slicing through the shadow Kurenai and the tree Naruto was bound, however Kurenai's hand kept reaching for him. It was at that moment that JJ's hand latched onto Kurenai's and swung to the right, dispelling the genjutsu Naruto had been placed under. With a smile he spun around just in time to slam his fist against Asuma's bladed knuckles, matching his speed as well as his stance he finished with an uppercut that Asuma countered with his own, swaying to the side the reveal the newest opponents for the team.

Konohamaru stepped forward proudly; leading his team of five others he pointed boldly at the three and then pointed his thumb toward the ground, announcing his plan for victory. However the older children were amused at the eager youngsters and with a smile they all removed a single piece of clothing, JJ's being his muscle shirt, Mika's being he vest, and Naruto's being his black T-shirt. This action gained a slight blush from the children, but a single nod from Konohamaru brought their attention back to the battle at hand. Splitting into pairs the group charged after the three on their own. Moegi and Nami charged at the oldest member of the group, who stopped their attacks just short of reaching him, but despite this Nami took another swing, one JJ smoothly leaned away from it, lowering himself into a leg sweep that nearly caught the girl, but her quick movements allowed her to avoid it, leaving an opening for Moegi to move in, dropping for JJ with a with a flipping heel kick, one he easily rolled away from, however the relentless and synchronized movements the girls used to close in on him was a testament to their training under Naruto, because even as young as they were, they had managed to push him back, and with a smile displaying his pleasure, he lifted both forearms, blocking their hits in one quick stance. Mika got the shining stars, the two leaf clan girls, both of which moving as if their hearts beat as one, impressive, however as with Naruto, they couldn't land a hit/ Hanabi's strikes were precise and Yukari's hits were smooth, but each attack was simply knocked away by the older girl as she moved forward knocking both's attacks away as if they were nothing. Then in one quick movement she caught Hanabi's strike and threw her foot back at Yukari, who caught it in her hand, and then she spun, throwing both girls to the side far away from her, but due to their infinite grace, they landed to the their feet and returned to the charge aimed at the smiling girl. Naruto's opponent's were far more troublesome though, as he stared down the two clones of Konohamaru rushing at him and quickly dispatched them with a spin kick, he had to lifted his arm to block the downward heel kick from Udon. Gazing to his front, he could see Konohamaru closing in on him with a punch that was aimed suspiciously low. Naruto flipped upward, spinning to Udon's side and pushing away, from Konohamaru's unborn child killing punch, and then blocked punches from both and then the other two at his side, he flipped away from all four of the children in front of him and waited for two of them to vanish before jumping in again, sending his foot down for Konohamaru's head and back of Udon's both missing their mark intentionally, but that leniency proved to be a mistake because the second he missed the two attack in perfectly aligned hits that forced Naruto avoid in a awkward way, but easily he managed to correct his posture. Naruto smiled and prepared for the next attack, but Konohamaru just shook his head pointing up into the sky, leading Naruto gaze at the shadow growing ever closer to him, and in shock he jumped back, avoiding the massive frog coming down at him with the force to shake the ground. Jiraiya smiled and Naruto returned it, sidestepping the toad's tongue and zooming up to it's head with his kage-hochou. Meeting with Jiraiya on the toad's back they squared off, sending punches flying for one another at amazing speed however they could gain no ground on the other that is until the frog shot it's head forward sending Naruto flying from its head where Jiraiya released a fireball jutsu, igniting and growing stronger from the frog oil the toad spewed, but Naruto's quick thinking allowed him to change and slash through the fireball and it's fuel before it could reach him. The diverted fireball landed right between Mika and Tsunade, the latter of which lifted a single finger, jamming it into the ground, causing a fierce seismic wave that shattered the ground around Mika and sent it flying around her, it was a challenge. Mika swung out her hands and "grabbed" onto the stones at her side and threw them at Tsunade who thumped them, shattering each one to pieces, but that only made it harder to dodge the girl's attacks. JJ closed in on Claire, trying everything he could to avoid her many thin chakra wires, and after all the years of training under her he had become pretty good at doing it. Falling to his back and pulling his legs down under the wires he tossed himself back to his feet and slashed through Claire's army of reanimated corpses, making his way to her last line of defense, besides she herself, he came face to face with X, and with his fist balled up he charged forth, ready to face the new challenger.

Naruto flipped back away from Jiraiya's toad and then bumped into something. In shock Naruto looked up and saw very familiar eyes staring down at him. With a smile Naruto sent a straight right at Yubiki, followed by two high kicks, all of which missed gloriously, but the final one landed him in Yubiki's grasp, tightly she held onto Naruto's foot and then launched him into the air. About 100 hundred feet above the ground Naruto rebounded and prepared himself for his now complete monster form mother. Yubiki swung for Naruto with her massive arm, but Naruto's control in the air allowed him to spin around it, dodging and slashing through the many mouths and fangs that came after him until he reached Yubiki's head and pulled back his blades. Before he could reach Yubiki though she transformed back and formed a seven foot katana, clashing with Naruto in mid-air she pushed him back down toward the ground and he landed on his feet as if the distance he had fallen was nothing, and in an amazing feat of power he coated the chakra from his two blades on his hands and formed a seal, summoning a massive fireball, that could better be describe as a comet, and launched it at Yubiki who stopped it with a single hand and slashed through it with her blade, landing to the ground in front of Naruto she placed her sword on her shoulder and smiled, pointing at Naruto and his teammates, and then led all of their opponents and the new arrivals toward the trio. It was going to be a long day, but they had accomplished their goal, because at that moment, their fears and anxiety were as far from their minds as it could get.

Chapter 15 end

Naruto: This is it.

He whispered to himself as moments from the last year began to flash before his eyes.

Naruto: Everything we've fought for, everything we've done or strove for comes to life in this one moment.

As Naruto spoke the images became more rapid and violent.

Naruto: This is where it all begins!

Next time on eyes piercing the darkness: Endgame part 1.

Naruto: And where it all ends.

Omake theater.

Canon omake #1: Talking to the king.

Ino had been in JJ's mind many times, it helped her come to grips with JJ's personality and of course doing so meant that she knew his secrets and where he came from, that much was something she could keep secret, besides, it really explained why he was so strong in the first place. Even on her visits she had met Fou-lu and different persona of JJ's or as it seemed the true JJ. During the times she met him she learned that one day JJ would take on his form, and at some pointed they'd stop being separate persona and become completely one, when JJ grew strong enough. Right now she was staring down both of them and truly the differences between them were few.

JJ: Are you going to answer her?

He asked to Fou as he stared to the ground. Moments before Ino had asked him why he hated humans so much, and despite his deep rooted emotions he didn't want to answer.

Fou-lu: Wilst thou ask another question?

Ino: I'm firm on this one.

She said folding her arms over her chest, standing in a posture that let the dragon king know that she wasn't going to bend.

Fou-lu: As you wish.

He said dropping his old English speech. Ino laughed, JJ had rubbed off on him so much that he started speaking like him on occasion. English wasn't something that Ino heard often, but inside his mind she could understand it, didn't make it any less weird sounding though.

Fou-lu: Long ago dragons were worshipped with the gods because of our omnipotent power, we were thought as guides to the world and many even built statues in our names or churches. And one impovished country, destroyed by war begged one of the kings of the dragon clan to bless their land. I gave all of my power to save that city under the pretext that after I awoke from my slumber forced upon me due to exhaustion, I would assume the role of emperor of the land. The humans understood this, however centuries later when I awoke they had all but forgotten this promise, and upon my revival, they had sent assassins to slay me before my power could settle.

Ino: How horrible.

Fou-lu: If only that were all.

JJ: Fou tried to escape from his pursuers and was struck down, landing himself in a village and was recovered by a girl from it.

Fou-lu: Her name was Mami. She protected me and nursed me back to health. Watched over me, and pitied me.

JJ: She became his honey.

He said shortening Fou's description.

Ino: Oh, so what happened?

JJ: They came and kidnapped her.

Ino: Huh?

JJ: Yeah it went like this.

He said producing an image in the background, a girl slowly backed away from a group of thugs and for some strange reason and old man about three feet tall. Once they closed in on her one of the thugs punched her in the stomach and heaved her unconscious body over his shoulder before walking off down the street, however only moments after their departure a garage door opened, revealing Fou-lu, dressed in a red vest and red jeans stepped out of it, accompanied by Ryu-o, dressed in a blue vest and jeans. Angrily they stepped from the garage and greeted the thugs awaiting them on the street. Ryu-o walked forward, punching three times into the face of one man and finished with an uppercut as Fou moved to his side grabbing onto the head of another and feeding his knee to the man's face before giving him a shoulder toss onto his back. Returning to their trek up the street meeting many goons along the way and leveling them into the ground, but as soon as they crossed to the left side of a brick building the wall began to crumble and a heavily muscled man walked out into the opening.

JJ: And then-

Fou-lu: Please don't sully my memories in such a way.

Ino: It didn't happen like that?

JJ: No, but that's the less depressing way to look at it.

Fou-lu sighed and darkened his expression.

Fou-lu: After we spent some time together the empire found me, however I was still weakened and unable to fight them. Mami she helped me escape, however despite my wishes she stayed behind and they captured her. I thought she'd be safe if I weren't there, but not long after I was attacked by a weapon called the carronade, a cannon that fires a life using pure malice to crush everything it hits. Even after years of it hitting it still layers the area in overwhelming malice. Before I lost consciousness, I caught sight of a ring, Mami's ring. They used her to fire the weapon; they'd killed her to attack me once.

Ino: Oh god.

Fou-lu: Angered beyond reason I laughed into the sky and then I stormed the empire and destroyed it. Killing all who stood before me, until the one standing before me was my brother. It was he who returned me to my senses and after calming down, I returned to the throne and then to the void. I isolated myself from the human world for centuries That is until it came to me, I never cared much for humans after that, however I pitied the child I found, ripped from life before he could experience it.

Ino: And you saved him, despite your prejudice.

Fou-lu: Yes.

JJ: And I am grateful.

Ino: Mami, was she beautiful?

Fou-lu: Yes, she-she looked like Mika.

He said with a sad smile. Ino smiled in response and said with reassurance.

Ino: Humanity heads down a path to nowhere real often, but we are making progress, please don't give up on us Fou-lu-sama.

Fou smiled at Ino and brought his eyes to hers.

Fou-lu: I am aware.

Standing to his tallest he placed his hand on her head and once she closed her eyes she found herself outside of JJ's mind once again.

Ino: What a rush.

She said to herself as she looked to the sky. JJ placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

JJ: What do you say we get something to eat?

Ino: Sure, your treat.

JJ: Of course, but let's invite someone else too so that Mika doesn't get mad at me again.

Ino: Yeah we can't have that again can we?

She said playfully punching JJ's arm, a moment of leisure that they may not be able to afford again anytime soon.

Canon Omake #2: Once upon a time.

The lights had been dim, only light enough to glow in the room where a proud mother lay, staring down at the baby in her arms, it had only been a moment ago that he was crying his eyes out and now he was sleeping peacefully.

Insuru: Man why is he so pink?

Yubiki: He was just born you jerk.

She said up to him with a frown bringing a sigh to him.

Insuru: I'm new to this and I've never really had to care for a newborn before.

Yubiki sighed cradling the baby in her arms and then she turned back up to his father, who seemed to be frowning grimly.

Yubiki: Is something wrong?

Insuru: Huh, no of course not, I just noticed that he didn't have a trait from my clan. This curse is more powerful than I thought.

Yubiki: Oh, never mind that, he has your eyes though.

Insuru: And your hair.

He said leaning in to stroke the baby's cheek.

Insuru: So have you decided what to name him?

Yubiki: You ask like you have no choice in the matter.

Insuru: Well it's not like you were going to let me name him anyway.

Yubiki: I had a name but now that I see him don't think it'd match him.

Insuru: Heh, then what do you want to call him?

?: Mew.

Both stared at each other in shock as the new sound caught their ear, the child in Yubiki's arms coddled her repeating the silent snore.

Insuru: Did he just say Mew?

Yubiki: Neko.

Insuru: Huh?

Yubiki: That'll be his name.

Insuru: Well there's no use arguing with you.

He said, placing his hands over Neko and Yubiki's with a smile, a disguise that he held well.

Yubiki: Even when he was older he still said mew when he snored. He was so adorable.

She said holding herself before Neko's grave, as Naruto pray in front of it and Iruka stood at Yubiki's side staring down at the grave of his childhood friend.

Iruka: It's not fair. Betrayed by his own father in such a way, I can't believe….

Naruto: It's alright, once operation Endgame is over we'll have killed the people responsible for it, and stopped Orochimaru from using the power he stole from my brother.

Naruto said strongly, standing to his feet and dropping a flower onto the grave before turning to his mother and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Iruka: I promise, we'll make sure to pay them back for what they did Neko.

He said sending a prayer up for his fallen friend and with Yubiki they departed from the area being watched carefully by the eyes of a translucent being that smiled with folded arms.

Neko: I don't think any of that matters, so long as you're all happy.

A strange gust over took the group and with a strong feeling they turned to the grave once more. By the time they turned, there was nothing back there and Naruto's face turned to a smile and he bowed.

Naruto: We will.

Iruka: Huh?

Naruto: Don't worry about it.

He said leading the two confused adults back on the path.

Naruto: If you don't hurry we'll be late for the briefing.

He said running off down the road, Naruto knew all to well, even if you defeat the person who brought you grief, if you're unhappy afterwards, you always lose.

Omake theater closed.

JJ: Happy and welcome to another episode of

CHARACTER INTRODUCTION CORNER!

The opening played on, even more well developed than before, now with it's own theme song.

Sakura: Seriously where do you get all this money?

JJ: From the pictures of you in the shower.

Sakura: Com'n those jokes aren't funny anymore.

JJ: …Jokes?

Sakura: Yeah those jokes!

JJ: …Yeah, jokes…..Anyway, time to introduce another OC, many may remember her as the tragic heroine of Raizen's back story. Seriga Linami!

Seriga: Hey, how did I get here?

Sakura: Isn't she dead?

Ino: I have to admit I pretty confused too.

JJ: It's from my genjutsu called omnipotence. With that genjutsu I have the power to control the world in which we live.

Seriga: What kind of power is that?

JJ: It's the power of the author; after all I am the novel shinobi.

He said with a devious smile.

JJ: Tell us your stats please.

Seriga: Um sure.

Strength: 10

Endurance: 13

Speed: 15

Chakra: 16

Ninjutsu: 17

Taijutsu: 16

Genjutsu: 7

Ino: Those were some pretty amazing stats.

Seriga: Well I was in ANBU you know so I'm shocked that you're shocked. Speaking of shock, you've grown up well little Ino-chan.

Ino: Heh, thank you.

Sakura: What about me?

Seriga: Hmmmm, you could use a little more in the chest area.

Sakura: What?

Seriga: Raizen likes um big you know.

She said groping her ample chest.

JJ: …That's really nice and all but we have more important things to do.

Seriga: Oh yeah.

She said releasing her breasts, which bounced like crazy before finally settling on her chest, putting Sakura into a slump.

JJ: What is you strongest jutsu?

Seriga: Well it was the fire runner, however Raizen was able to copy it and in my opinion make it better, so there's not much to that.

JJ: What is your biggest regret?

Seriga: Not being able to keep my promise.

She said gazing to the side sadly.

Ino: What is the afterlife like?

Seriga: I can't tell you that or else you'll die.

Ino: I'll pass then.

JJ: Now it's time for a-

Fourth wall breaking moment~

Seriga: Awesome.

JJ: I know right.

Sakura: They're big enough…..

She said to herself, kneading the ground with her index finger.

JJ: Seriga and Seria are the perfect examples of why I hate killing off heroes in my stories, because most of the time I come to love them and sending them away for good is a very hard decision to make. Because honestly by the time I had to kill off Seriga in Raizen's story I was hesitant to write it, but it also showed how much emotion a death can bring to the story. One of the things I had planned to do was bring back Seria after a while, saying that she managed to survive the fall and in his panicked state Raizen couldn't tell that she wasn't dead, but I decided that would be cheesy and scrapped it. It was those two deaths that brought Raizen's personality to a what it is, and bringing either one of them back would destroy that. I had even planned to do something special, During the story you'll notice that Seriga never shows up while Raizen is with his friends, even though I scrapped this idea I left it like that. Seriga was originally a figment of Raizen's shattered mind, and his friends, despite Raizen's memory of her being around them, never knew who she was or ever saw her, because she didn't exist. However I changed it and the reason she never makes appearance around his friends is because the most bonding moments Raizen had with her were ones of them being alone. Even with the changes Seriga was one character I wanted to keep and sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I didn't kill her.

Seriga: You say that now, when you have me deader than a burger. Talk about hindsight.

Raizen: Seriga?

He called out with teary eyes, running to the woman and squeezing her tightly, lifting her four feet off the ground without her consent.

Sakura: When did you get here?

Seriga: Raizen, I can't breathe.

Raizen: Sorry.

He uttered in apology, allowing the woman to stand on her own once again. Once on her feet she finally gazed at Raizen with a smile.

Seriga: You've grown as masculine as I always thought you would. You look so cool now Raizen.

Raizen: I try.

He said in a quiet voice that was anything but cool, more like strained. Seriga hugged him warmly and brought the warm fuzzy feeling to all those watching and once she pulled away finally getting a good look at Raizen she smiled.

Seriga: Since you turned out this cool I might just have to keep my promise.

Raizen: Promise?

Seriga: Don't play dumb, you know what I mean don't you?

Raizen held his chin and then shot a furious blush that made him look like a steamed crab, oh he remembered. It was Seriga's promise to turn him into her ideal man, and at the moment, he was definitely on that path.

Seriga: You don't mind do you?

Raizen: I, uh, um-

Sakura: Hey back off.

She shouted, throwing herself between him and Seriga.

Sakura: Keep your hands to yourself.

Seriga: Oh really?

She asked with a smirk.

Seriga: You're so protective Sakura-chan, even though you broke his heart.

Sakura: Gah.

Seriga: Forgot all about him.

Sakura: Gah..

Seriga: Constantly compared him to the guy you wanted.

Sakura: Gah….

Seriga: And then kicked while he was down after I died.

Sakura: GAH!

She shouted as the final arrow pierced her heart and she fell to the ground dramatically.

JJ: Flawless victory.

Ino: Yeah, that was merciless.

Sakura: I said I was sorry about all that.

She said weeping uncontrollably on the ground.

Raizen: Seriga does this mean you're back for good?

Seriga: No, I have to go after this, but I'm always with you Raizen.

She said kissing him tenderly on the lips before whispering in his ear.

Seriga: I will never leave you.

Raizen smiled sadly and as everyone gathered around to watch Seriga depart JJ whispered silently.

JJ: And to all my friends and fans out there.

Seriga: Shine eternal.

Happily uttered, Seriga began to fade into mist leaving the four staring at her as the background faded to black.


	26. Chapter 26

The start of the final fight, let's start the end where the story began, for all those who have read to this point and waited patiently for me to get back to writing, I thank you, and in gratitude, I shall pay you in spades.

Finally.

Endgame

Silence had loomed over the leaf village and a grim atmosphere had overcome it's inhabitants, those who weren't going to war, had loved ones who were and they were headed to face a man who could have killed them all not too long ago. Despite the air and grim feelings, there was also calm, down in a dark room far below the hyuga complex Naruto leaned his back against the cold stone wall, eyes closed he thought, this was where it had all began, where he had first began to change, when he had met Yubiki, where the girls had found him, and where his story had started, his first kill was in this room, his life was depict by these four walls.

Naruto: Thinking back now, It wasn't so bad.

He said to himself looking up to the ceiling.

Naruto: Back then I never had to worry about people trying to kill me, the world coming to an end, or the looming change that everything was going to face. But the world around me is no longer dark.

Naruto lifted his hand before his face and marveled at the blackness in front of him, even his hand was eclipsed from his eyes.

Naruto: But my life in the light is a pleasant one. That's why, I'm going to fight to protect my light, and step away from the darkness, forever.

Naruto shot to his feet and grabbed onto the jacket lying on the floor next to him.

Naruto: Goodbye.

He whispered back as he rolled the jacket on and walked calmly from the room after reaching the stairs Hinata moved away from the wall and caught up to his pace, walking up the stairs Neji waited in the courtyard holding his chin in his hands before throwing himself to his feet walking alongside the two fox demons and through the front gates where Ishi waited on the side of the door and pushed herself from the wall just as the three emerged, being joined by Anko and many members of the hyuuga clan that had been slated to join the battle. As Naruto walked forward Sasuke walked from the back alley of the side street and joined ranks moving alongside the Kitsune prince. With every step Naruto took another of his allies formed in next to him, until the streets were allowed no room, even for those seeing off their loved ones, the war was going to be massive, no doubt Orochimaru would see an armada of this size coming from Konoha, but no one cared, let him know, this battle was coming to him this time. Thinking this Naruto turned to Ino, smelling one of the flowers in front of her newly rebuilt house before stepping back into the mob with her father and his two teammates, As well as the masters of the academy graduating class and Naki, but once Naruto reached the end of green tea street there was no more calm, the entire cluster of people took off into a sprint shortly after being joined by Shino and Kiba, who had been waiting with Raizen in the village streets and once Sakura dropped from the roof onto Raizen's back he gestured back and took off like a rocket for the destination to prepare. After all joining had poured in to the mob Naruto aimed for the gates, where JJ and Shikamaru waited, and with a smile, both boys seamlessly melded in with the others. Then the final additions waited ahead, the sand siblings, staring into the rushing mob and as Naruto passed Gaara, they became a part of Konoha's ranks. Yubiki stood smiling at her son as he approached her, going into the most dangerous battle he had faced, yet he boldly moved in unafraid of what would come next. Yubiki placed her hand on Naruto's stomach and became one with him, rushing winds blew past and Naruto's eyes were forced shut, but once they opened they were burning blood red, operation: Endgame, had began.

Itachi had just awoken groggily from his sleep, something he never had a habit of doing, but something in his mind had told him not to get out of bed, like Yura had told them, he was indeed in Arukechi village, but he wasn't going to be staying much longer than that night and his intuition was telling him to get Isane and Kisame and depart for the next village as soon as possible, but the importance of the item he'd been sent to find was crucial to their plans and leaving at night would have only served to tired them out, as powerful as they may have been they were still only human. Isane stirred next to him, softly purring in her sleep as if enjoying the warm next to her; and just as Itachi reached to brush aside a strand of hair on her face she awoke in a start. It didn't take long for Itachi to sense the same thing she had, maybe not as clearly, but he could feel the air was different somehow.

Isane: I don't hear any thoughts.

She said as she leaned up from the bed, hopping to her feet and changing from her nightgown. Itachi knew what that meant, Isane could always hear thoughts, and if she couldn't hear them, then that meant that no one was around, in a village that was full of people the previous night. That was far from normal in any sense of the word. Itachi slowly gained away from the bed and dressed himself as well, calmly stepping out into the hallway where Kisame waited with his back against the wall.

Kisame: It's about time you got up, you slept in, that's not like you.

Itachi: I agree.

Isane: Something is happening; it was probably your body telling you that you're going to need your strength.

Itachi: Do you know what's happening Kisame?

Kisame: Nah, but I get the feeling someone wants us to stay here, and I'm not going to waste any energy trying to get out, besides, if they want a fight, who am I to deny 'em, right.

He said grabbing the hilt of his sword and calmly all three stepped out into the now deserted village and closed their eyes, the moment that they had stepped out into the open the ground below began to shift and then a wall shot up around the village covering them in a dome with several holes at the top to allow air and sunlight. It was a futile defense, any of the three could have easily freed them from that prison, however, it was easy to tell by the holes at the top that their goal wasn't to imprison them, but to contain them for something more. Itachi peered back barely managing to avoid the sparking strike his little brother had unleashed on him, and as Sasuke landed to the ground with a spin he smiled as from above Raizen dropped with his sword held back and his eyes blazing red, however once again Itachi made even the speed of the attack seem miniscule. Isane walked forward aligning herself with Raizen, yet she seemed unsettled by the fact that she had read neither mind of either boy before they appeared, and even now their thoughts came across muddled.

Kisame: So you came for a rematch, eh kid, I'll take you on this time.

He said brandishing his sword in an attempt to intimidate Raizen, but before either could do anything another sword slammed against Kisame's.

Zabuza: Back off, the kid's with me.

Kisame: Heh, so you're here too; interesting, now I'll finally get to rip you apart.

Haku: I wouldn't count on it.

She said holding three senbon needles between her finger aimed for Kisame's throat, however with a push he managed to free himself from the encirclement.

Kisame: Alright, fine by me.

Isane: Kisame!

She shouted, however right before could move, she sensed danger and it moved her back, avoiding the strike of a very poisonous snake.

Anko: Remember me?

She asked walking toward the blonde psychic with the stride of a model.

Anko: I'm sure you do, after all the times we used to spar.

Isane: Anko, I have no business with you, explain what's happening here.

Anko: Settlin' an old score that's all.

Itachi turned back slightly, catching sight of the lightning spark coming for his head, and in haste he locked eyes with the person coming at him, but not long after it vanished and the lightning blade was at his side prepared to flank him. Itachi ducked paying no mind to the attack that nearly killed him as he spoke the man cursing his luck.

Itachi: Kakashi, it was foolish of you to come here.

Kakashi: Perhaps, but this is something that has to be done, we're going to end this all today.

Itachi gazed back to Isane, who seemed to be extremely shaken by the happenings around her.

Itachi: Isane.

Isane: I can't read their minds.

Kisame: Who cares, just take them out.

Isane: That's not it, the only way someone could block my telepathy is-

Neji: If they have it too right?

Neji stepped from inside one of the houses and stared at the woman who once stood as the heir to Ishi's throne. And from behind him Ishi stepped, staring at the one she had once called sister.

Ishi: Isane-onee-chan.

Isane: Ishi….

She called out, as if longing however instantly with the understanding of her power waning she calmed herself and froze her heart. As the two stared off Neji thought back to the briefing.

JJ: That's the strategy as a broad, but there will be individual jobs that will be required of certain members.

Kakashi: Such as?

JJ: I'm going to need team Asuma to handle the charges on the mountain. Everything else will be taken care of on the field, however there is one special mission that must be done before that. Mika, you will not join the immediate assault team.

Mika: What, why? If this is about those times when I slapped you I thought you'd-

JJ: Note: serious face right now.

He said pointing to his expression.

JJ: You will be handling the side project of ours; Isane, Itachi, and Kisame will be in the village, so I'm going to need you Raizen, to evacuate the villagers before the battle can start, do this quietly as not to alarm the three I just mentioned, It'll take every skill you have as a shinobi to pull this off.

Raizen: You know I can do it.

JJ: Yeah I do, after he's done that Sasuke, Raizen and Ishi will remain in the village as assault team alpha, for the sole purpose of eliminating the Akatsuki before Orochimaru can reach them.

Those words caused an uproar, however none so loud as Neji's.

Neji: You mean to place Ishi in there with three of the most dangerous criminals in the world? Are you insane!?

JJ: I'd expect better from you Neji. Are telling me you can't protect your girl?

He asked with a smile that made Neji back off slightly.

JJ: I said they were going to be assault team alpha, You, Anko, and Kakashi will be delta, and Zabuza, because I know you're listening in on us, you and Haku will be sigma.

Zabuza chuckled stepping in to the room with his arms folded as if subtly joining the conversation as Haku humbly apologized to everyone there.

Mika: Then why do you need me?

JJ: Your job will be to create a barrier that will contain the battle as the main fight rages, you'll encase the entire village in a stone cage and hold them in so that they can't escape, at the same time, I need you to create a single fault line in the seal, and tell it only to Ishi.

Mika: Why?

JJ: With her psychic powers she can easily block telepathy from another. The fault line will be placed at a specific location and if things go sour, Ishi can attack it, if that exact area is attacked, Mika, you will drop the barrier and quickly remove the teams from the village, depending on their status afterwards they will either return to or retreat from the main battle.

Sasuke: So we get to fight the people we want to face, why?

JJ: I'll be honest, I don't expect you to win, Kisame's sword skills are much more developed, than Raizen's and Itachi can throw someone into a genjustu just by moving a finger, Isane will have her telepathy blocked, but her skills as a psychic are far beyond Ishi's own. At best I'll say you'll probably be able to tire them out, but if they get serious, or manage to kill one of you the morale of the others will drop and it's all downhill from there.

Zabuza: Heh, that's some confidence you have there kid.

JJ: I'm a realist.

Anko: Then why send us at all.

JJ: That's easy; it's so that those three can realize what it is they're fighting for.

The intensity in his words caused the entire crowd to stiffen and with his eyes now closed he continued.

JJ: If we allow those three to escape, you'll keep thinking about it, until your brains hurt, and then you will be of no use in battle except to build to the mortality rate. That's why I need you to face them, stare down your demons and join the battle with clear minds. I need you all to fight with everything you have, so that you can walk away from this fight with your lives.

He said opening his eyes in a smile. Ibiki returned the smile and asked, though he knew there was no need to question.

Ibiki: And where are you going to be during this battle, you've told us everything, but what you intend to do.

JJ dropped his smile and stared down at the map with shogi pieces spread along it, picking up the piece he had carefully written his name on he slammed in right in front of the pieces that represented the enemy forces.

JJ: I will be on the front lines, any and all who pass after phase one, will have to go through me. Recently, I remembered what was important to me, the smiling faces of the people I see here, and the job entrusted to me, that job is to make sure that all who set out with me come home, and those who don't are only slain, after I cease to draw breath.

Naruto finally unfolded his arms and picked up the piece with his name on it, placing it right next to JJ's, and soon as did all those with their roles on the front lines.

Naki: Hell would have to freeze over before I let a kid die for me.

Naruto: There's no way I'm going to let you fight alone.

Hinata: We all fight as one

Shikamaru: This time, we take the fight to him.

JJ smiled again and Neji blinked, returning his mind to the battle at hand, there was no way he was going to lose this battle, not with everything that came along with it. Failure was not an option. Allowing Ishi to walked forward he watched carefully at her every step, right until she aligned herself with Anko.

Isane: What are your goals; by standing with them what do you intend to accomplish Ishi?

Ishi: I intend to gain the strength needed to restore the kingdom of flowers to it's original beauty, now I return that question to you Oneechan, what do you stand to gain from your current dealings?

Isane: Nothing, I have no true intents or goals, I simply desire satisfaction.

Ishi: And you find it in destruction?

Isane: Why don't you read my mind and find that out? Or do you still need touch to read thoughts?

She asked out, making Ishi withdraw slightly.

Isane: It seems that I guessed correctly, let me change my question then, if your guess is right, what would you do?

Ishi: I'd do everything in my power to stop you before you could hurt anyone else.

Isane: Interesting, I'm curious to see what you can do, little Ishi.

Isane opened her hand and a thorny vine crawled down from her robe, much like Ishi's snakes had done moments before when she'd made her threat and as if it were a signal, all around began to prepare for battle. Each second stretched out as an eternity as battle sense filled the air, and the intensity grew as a cancer in the throats of all present. As a casted shadow passed the white haired girl, she vanished with the peering light and unsurprisingly the blow she had thrown was treated as a child tantrum by her older sister, dodging the attack as if air had been thrown at her. Twisting her body downward Isane swung her foot at Ishi who blocked it with the many snakes in her sleeve, being blown back behind Anko who had placed herself in the small gap between them, launching her venomous vipers at the blonde before her. This attack however registered as a threat, and dodging every snake would have been a problem; however her shield made doing so unnecessary.

Isane: Orochimaru's style? Poor taste Ishi.

Ishi: It's may be a style he came up with, but it's all my own now.

She replied with a smile, as all of the snakes landed on the ground, morphing themselves into thorny whips, lashing out at Isane from all sides, barely allowing her time to place a barrier. Isane chuckled, warping herself behind Ishi with her left hand drawn back, but before she could land a blow a hand shot for her and in a hurry, she cancelled her attack and flipped back.

Neji: That's as close as you're gonna get.

The proud hyuga prodigy leaned down into his family's famous stance and prepared himself for the psychic's next move.

Anko: You must be slipping if you can't even handle the kids here.

Isane: No, perhaps I am going soft for not getting serious the second my power was disrupted. I'm sorry little Ishi-chan, but Onee-chan is going to have to get rough with you.

The moment she smiled Neji was able to tell that she was definitely Ishi's sister, the wave of killing intent she had released was enough to choke and army. Neji's eyes slammed shut as a powerful gust blew toward him, but before his body could react, a fist was driven into his sternum, even the byakugan had failed to alert him to the woman's attack. Isane other hand shot forth, yet as it drew near a small circle appeared directly in front of her attack. The tiny small was no bigger than the size of Isane's fist, but it was enough to stop it in it's tracks.

Isane: So you can make barriers too? Impressive.

Isane looked back to her younger sister as she smiled, however movement at her side had taken precedence over all else. Anko's leg shot between her and Neji, then onto Isane's chest, kicking her back along the ground twenty feet, however the smile on her face let Anko know that pushing her was all she had done. Isane stepped forward.

Isane: This is going to be fun, the only time I'm actually given a challenge is when I spar with Itachi-sama. I guess Madara is going to have to wait a little while longer.

Anko: What did you just say?

Isane: Nothing you need to worry about, simply a ghost awaiting ascension. Shall we continue, I'm far too excited to hold back anymore?

When Isane stepped forward thousands of thorny vines sprouted from the ground, dancing as if the breeze were stroking them, however that wasn't what seemed threatening, it was the fact that they were sixty feet into the sky peeking down at them like hungry lions.

Neji: Okay, now I see what JJ meant.

Neji finally regained himself and stood next to the two women at his side. Sasuke flipped back, barely managing to evade Itachi's attack, it was only thanks to Kakashi's interference that he managed to get that far away from it, but exploding clones, it seemed like something Naruto would do, but the magnitude of that attack was almost unreal. Sasuke was full of rage the last time he'd fought Itachi, but this time his head was unusually calm. Sasuke dipped his hand into his pouch and pulled two kunai and a shuriken, with that he could close the distance on his brother while Kakashi kept him distracted. Sasuke turned away from the wall and hurled the three weapons at Itachi, who spared his attention to block them, and in that moment, exactly below him Sasuke appeared, fist reared back in preparation to fill the blind spot below his brother's gaze, but that proved futile as effortlessly Itachi leaned back away from it and sent his foot flying for Sasuke's face, but thanks to the boy's quick reflexes he was able to flip away from it before it landed. Itachi peeked back, ducking under Raizen's wide swing, and calmed under the cold breeze such a fierce attack had brought along with it.

Raizen: Sparking sky!

He shouted out, as crackling flew from his blade, sending a electrical current flowing through his blade and down toward the ground below. Itachi put forth more of an effort to avoid this attack, but as Raizen sped towards him at blinding speed it became apparent that dodging wouldn't be that easy, but there was no need to, once he gained on Itachi a sword slammed up into his, knocking his attack off the mark.

Kisame: You don't think you're just going to keep swinging a sword in my face and expect me not to take you up on the challenge?

He asked, pushing back against Raizen's blade as if the boy's strength were little more than a joke. Raizen stopped himself, kicking up an impressive dust cloud in his wake, but kept his eyes locked on Kisame, who seemed to be amused by the boy's gaze.

Zabuza: I could say the same to you.

He said ripping the sword from his back so fast that the wraps on it flew off in a brilliant dance into the sky above.

Raizen: Don't worry though Kisame, your head's just as good as the others. So I'll play with you too.

Raizen ripped his sword to the side and stood next to Zabuza.

Zabuza: You sure about this kid?

Raizen: Don't worry about me, I'll just finish this one off and go back to Itachi when I'm done.

Zabuza: That's what I like to hear.

Kisame smiled, slamming his sword onto his shoulder. Kicking back roughly, he flew forward, swinging to tear Raizen's head from his shoulders, but the boy didn't move an inch mostly because Zabuza's sword slammed into his, and in the time it took to blink, Raizen was standing behind Kisame, swinging down for his shoulder.

Kisame: Not bad kid.

He whispered as he reached back, catching the sword firmly in his left hand, but Raizen quickly threw his body upward, kicking for Kisame's face as Zabuza swung his right fist for the scale covered face of the man before him. Kisame smiled, leaning his body back to avoid the two attacks coming for his face, and then spun upward, swinging his leg back into Raizen's chest. Removing his hand from his sword, Kisame cycled through seals and gathered the moisture in the air.

Kisame: Water style: Water shark bomb jutsu!

At his call, a massive water shark flew at Zabuza, a move he barely managed to block, and the explosive impact sent his sliding back across the ground. After the explosion Zabuza placed his sword on his back just as Kisame had grabbed his.

Zabuza: Water style: Water dragon jutsu!

He shouted as twin serpents emerged from the water Kisame had gathered and shot back at him, but as they grew closer, Kisame slashed them in half, drenching himself in water, it was at that moment that Raizen rushed in, placing his hand on Kisame's chest.

Raizen: Spark wave!

His endless torrents of electricity rushed through Kisame's body ceaselessly, and though it was a weak attack, the pain that Kisame felt was overwhelming, however the difference between a normal shinobi and a strong one is, that a normal one would have died from that, but a strong one such as Kisame managed to push the boy back despite the pain. Kisame shivered and coughed, but managed to not only lift his sword to his shoulders, but take a step forward into battle once more.

Kisame: Heh, nice one. Guess I'll have to stop treating you like a joke kid.

As Kisame walked forward the ground shook beneath him, this wasn't going to be an easy fight, not by a long shot.

(-)

JJ Alone stood at the edge of the battlefield, staring into the massive numbers heading his way; of course Orochimaru would send that many at them like it was nothing, but then again this was a battle for his future, to gain something he had otherwise lost. It wasn't that there were so many ninjas flooding toward him that arrested his attention; it was the fact that Orochimaru seemed to be nowhere in sight, even his aura was absent from sight. He ground his teeth, Orochimaru could be in the village already, and if he was, what were they supposed to do to take him out, with Ishi blocking Isane's telepathy there was a chance that he could get in, and no one would notice, however that wouldn't be easy for him to pull off with so many other shinobi in there. As he mused his worries were put to rest as the dark purple aura appeared far back behind the crowd, there was no mistake.

JJ: This is it.

He said as he motioned for the cloaked shinobi behind him to move forward and as the enemy ranks closed in he lifted his arm and waved to his army, and once the cloaks came off, it revealed the thousands of Naruto clones lying in wait. A they charged, the real Naruto, riding on top of one of his clones running on all fours like a horse, formed a sword in his hand and aimed it forward.

Naruto: For SPARTA!

He screamed, leading the assault on the still confused sound shinobi. As the battle began JJ whistled, Naruto was his own army if he needed to be, but at the moment he needed to activate the next phase of his plan. JJ activated an aura spark that signaled Shikamaru's group and once they noticed the boy responded with a sigh.

Shikamaru: Why did they have to have the same idea to use the mountains?

He asked, turning his head to his allies as they fought off various sound shinobi trying to overtake them.

Ino: Asuma-sensei; that was the signal!

Asuma: I noticed.

He said back as the slammed his fist into the chest of an attacking shinobi.

Asuma: I'll handle thing here, Shikamaru, Temari, you know what to do!

Temari: Yeah, yeah, ready slowpoke.

Shikamaru: Whatever.

He said, as he and Choji pushed a several small crates from the ledge and once they began to fall Temari jumped down with them and waved her fan, blowing the connected parachutes open, sending them soaring over the battle field. Seeing this JJ whistled, signaling for Naruto to fall back and once he did JJ slammed his palms together triggering an explosion on all of the crates, launching down thousands of Kunai laced with his green aura tethered together by wire. The wire itself powered by the force of the explosion was enough to knock off plenty of the shinobi heading toward them, but it wasn't the kunai that was the trap. JJ lowered himself and cycled through a wide array of seals.

JJ: Pentagram formed. Nores aura ninjutsu; green aura: Heaven's elemental gate!

After his activation the entire field lit up in a beautiful pillar of green light that enveloped all standing within the formation. Then by forming another seal JJ changed the color of the pillar to red, which exploded shortly after, sending a massive shockwave throughout the land. Kabuto chortled, looking down at the massive losses their side had just suffered from that one attack.

Kabuto: So do we join the fight Orochimaru-sama, or…

Orochimaru: Long ago soldiers would often release rabbits onto the battlefield before them, do you know why?

Kabuto: So we're going to let them exhaust the enemies trapped for us.

Orochimaru: Let the fodder fulfill their role to completion. After they fall, they will fill our ranks once again more beautifully.

Kabuto: I see, leave it to me Orochimaru-sama.

He said with a smile as Yura, at their side, scanned the battlefield.

Yura: I can see their next move.

Orochimaru: Then let them spring it, I'm quite entertained at the moment.

With a small nod the girl returned her gaze down to the battlefield as the scattered sound forces struggled to regain their formation, but that seemed to be taking a lot longer than it should, especially with JJ and Naruto heading off the charge, however that wasn't the last trick the boy had up his sleeve, at the moment the attack had landed the ground below began to shift and in an eruption, the leaf army sprung from the ground from all directions, when dealing with superior numbers you fight with your head. JJ smiled as the battle flared to a new level with the addition of the others, and bravely he lifted his hand into the air and charged onto the battlefield.

JJ: Shino, it's your show now!

Shino: Right, Arubame clan, it's our turn.

With his family's secret technique the earth once again began to quake, and the insects in their bodies emerged swarming together overhead in a massive ball that draped the battlefield in darkness for a moment before the accumulated insects dropped to the ground in large clumps that ate away at anything they touched on their way down, and though the attacks seemed random, they never even came close to hitting their comrades, the focus of the Aburame clan was unrivaled.

JJ: Nice one. Naruto, it's time for us to move for the king!

Naruto: That'll lead us through the heart of the battle right?

JJ: Yep.

Naruto: Then what are we waiting for?

He said speeding up over the boy next to him, however a single cry brought them to a stop, turning back JJ saw one of the leaf shinobi fall to an enemy blade, and then another.

JJ: How could they regain composure so fast?

He asked out loud, trying to keep his cool, but in a quick moment the heads of the sound ninja responsible were cleaved from their shoulders. Hinata stepped forward and gazed over to JJ.

Hinata: Norugi-niichan, their numbers are growing.

Naruto: What?

Hinata: This.

She said pointing down to the heads of the two men she had just killed, but they appeared to have many more wounds than just what Hinata had done, fatal wounds that no one could continue fighting with

JJ: No way, this is-

Kabuto: Forbidden art: Dance of the dead!

Just as Kabuto shouted those who had fallen in battle returned to fighting form, yet slightly less, "alive" than before. JJ had never even noticed, the aura eye could only detect the living, so "dead" soldiers were invisible to it. Cursing at this he deactivated his Kekkai Genkai and calmly said back.

JJ: Naruto, Orochimaru will have to wait, Hinata, how many of them do you see?

Hinata focused closing his blood red eyes and said in an eerily calm voice.

Hinata: Over four thousand.

Naruto: Not. Good.

JJ: Dismember them, it seems like Kabuto doesn't use the ones that aren't in one piece, so let's make a mess. Naruto, can you pass that message along to the rest of the army?

Naruto: Yeah, but do you have a plan for this?

JJ: Yeah, we hold out for reinforcements.

He said with a frown. JJ cracked his neck and headed back into the battle.

Gaara: Sand burial!

Gaara shouted, crushing over twenty of the soldiers in a torrent of sand, but it still wasn't enough to quell the unruly mob before him. However, it'd take more than that to move him. Lowering himself, Gaara placed a single seal in front of his face and whispered, closing his eyes during the process, and once they opened the below the mob softened, swallowing up all standing on it as they struggled in futility to get out, letting him know that there were more than just "Dead" soldiers fighting against them. Gaara gazed at Kankuro, motioning for him to come join him and Gaara calmly advanced on the sand as if it were solid and once he reached the middle, it became so, crushing all lying inside as blood leaked back up to the surface.

Kankuro: This is startin' to get ugly, have you seen Temari?

Gaara: No.

He said, folding his arms across his chest as he stepped patiently forward to greet the next wave of enemy shinobi, numbers that seemed to flow as endless as an ocean charged forward, fearless and overwhelming. Gaara lifted his hand and prepared to strike them down, but came to a stop when a massive stream of flames descended from the heavens. Gaara stared up in confusion, as did the rest of the leaf shinobi.

JJ: And the reinforcements arrive.

He said with a smile as ten dragon kin dropped to the ground before him.

Olera: Your highness, we have appeared as requested, are you certain that you do not require more to bolster our numbers?

JJ: No, I hate to have to overuse my authority as it is.

Teepo: Imagine my surprise when you asked. Fou… No, Norugi, lead the way.

JJ: Sure, I invoke my right as King of the dragon clan and command my clansmen to battle!

He shouted, pointing forward at Orochimaru's looming forces, and at his war cry, the fierce battle resumed. JJ smiled at the powerful presence his kin had brought to the battle, stepping forward proudly he clenched his fist.

Naruto: Those are the reinforcements?

JJ: Only the first, the next should be ready to spring any moment now.

?:Archers, fire on my mark!

Emerging from the Side Mountains came a voice, booming down to the valley in powerful volumes.

?: Now!

It resumed sparking a hail of arrows to fly down to the land in a quantity large enough to blot out the sun. After a sizable enough number of enemies had been felled, the man leading the charged slid down the mountain. Screaming to the heavens as they made their way into battle, locking eyes with the boy heading off the ninja army the man smiled.

Magaki: And so we meet again king of dragons.

JJ: I bet you never saw this day coming, one where your dragonslayers fought alongside the dragons you hated so much.

Magaki: No, not in my wildest dreams, but I owe that village of yours a debt, so we'll fight by your side, so long as you don't decide to flake out on us.

JJ: No, we dragons live with honor, we will not break our truce.

Magaki: Heh, I can't believe I actually trust those words. Alright, my men are in your hands, I'll follow you, so don't let us down.

JJ: I shall fall myself before I allow my men to. Let's start this pact off right Magaki.

After exchanging a smile, the two stepped back into battle with a confused Naruto standing at his back.

Naruto: What type of magic did you use to pull this one off?

JJ: Good old fashioned kindness and consideration. What do you say we take another step into finishing this thing?

Naruto: Heh, guess that's one more addition to this fight, let's go, we've got the end in sight now. Hope Sasuke's group is doing okay, though.

JJ: Don't worry, none of them will die before they figure out what I meant.

He said with a smile, complete confidence in his own words.

(-)

Sasuke rolled back, charging chakra into his left hand as he leapt back into the fight, barely managing to dodge Itachi's punch as he thrust the sparking attack into his brother's chest, smiling to himself Sasuke pushed forward, crushing through to Itachi's back, but soon after the man hanging over him smiled, and began the vanish. Kakashi quickly pulled Sasuke away from Itachi and threw him to the side completely prepared to take the resulting explosion from Itachi's clone, but in a blur of blue and black Raizen pulled him away before the blast could rip through him.

Raizen: That was rather careless of you Sasuke.

Sasuke: Bite me!

Raizen's eyes blade shot upwards, clashing with Kisame's sword on it's descent.

Kisame: Nice reflexes kid, but that won't get you anywhere fighting with me.

Raizen closed his eyes and reopened them more focused than before, trained on his enemy's throat. Raizen quickly moved his left arm back, grabbing onto his shuriken and slashed up, hoping the decapitate the sharkskinned warrior above him, but that move failed to meet it's mark, as Kisame lifted his blade to block it. Wearing a mocking smile he kicked down into Raizen's chest, sending him sprawling back along the ground and turned in time to stop Zabuza's massive blade form splitting him in two.

Kisame: That kid of yours really fights a lot like you, but that's the problem here, I know every trick in your arsenal.

Zabuza: That so, I never realized I was so predictable, tell me, have you seen this one?

Kisame lifted an eyebrow smirking as he struggled to overpower Zabuza's blade, but suddenly he didn't feel any pressure pushing against him, the reason, because Zabuza had dropped it, stepping forward under both blades Zabuza brought up his fist into Kisame's chin, and spun with a straight kick into his chest, as Kisame slid back struggling to regain his composure Zabuza grabbed the hilt of his falling sword and launched it at Kisame. Sensing danger Kisame raised his sword, deflecting the blade coming straight toward him, but in a split second the sword, once airborne, was now held still by Zabuza's firm grip. Zabuza placed his left foot to Kisame's side, and swung the sword with as much strength as he could, though Kisame managed to block it, the force behind the blow sent him flying headfirst into one of the buildings behind him.

Zabuza: Training that kid was good for me too, long story short you greasy bastard, this old dog's got some new tricks.

Kisame: So you do.

He said pulling himself from the rubble of the collapsed building, brushing off his shoulders.

Kisame: I'm still not impressed.

Placing his sword on his back Kisame held his hands in front of him and formed several seals faster than the eye could see.

Kisame: Water style: Water Shark bomb jutsu!

Zabuza smiled lifting his sword in preparation for the attack, but once it got closer the shark's body was pierced by several senbon shortly before Zabuza and Raizen slashed through it, causing it to burst, however the senbon flew through the air straight toward Kisame. With a chuckle he lifted his sword the to stop the projectiles, but his senses alerted him to the danger, albeit too late.

Haku: Crystal ice spears!

The water formed on the senbon expanded and froze in mid air at frightening speed. Kisame's sword was knocked away by the first collision and the second and third pounded into his chest and face, propelling him back to the far wall. Before the others could reach him Itachi stepped in front of him and inhaled.

Itachi: Fire style: Fireball jutsu!

The resulting attack ate away at the incoming attacks as if they were nothing and continued on it's path to the two down the road. Zabuza gripped his sword, but Raizen stepped in front of him and held up his sword, closing his eyes. As the heat grew closer Raizen focused, opening his eyes only at the right moment and slashed down through the blast, extinguishing the flame in one blow. However this feat was quickly overshadowed as Itachi reached his hand through the smoke and grabbed tightly onto Raizen's throat and tossed him into the back wall, giving another fireball to accompany him on his way, the explosion sent him full force through the entire house.

Sasuke: Raizen!

He screamed out toward his cousin before turning his gaze back to Itachi; however Kakashi found this strange, Sasuke, in his previous encounter with Itachi, and for a moment even had to stop himself from stop himself from going to check on him. While he hadn't consciously noticed, Sasuke had realized JJ's prediction, and now there was only for them all to understand.

(Flash)

Ishi desperately dodged the onslaught of thorny vines flying toward her, and in a attempt to gain ground on her, but as far as Anko could tell, the three akatsuki, were just playing around, Ishi tried to force her way through, but with every step she was stopped by one of the vines crashing into the ground, however a single flash broke through the line with relative ease.

Neji: I'll clear the way.

Neji's 360 degree vision helped him preempt every incoming attack as if it weren't even coming toward him; however that soon became null as something even beyond his scope of vision came flying at him, a building flying roof first toward him. Isane smiled, showing off just how much power she could use, and in the worst it wasn't even a true effort. Neji panicked slightly, but something in his head pushed him forward. Neji leapt through the roof's door and with his feet laced in chakra he navigated through the hallways, until he reached the stairs, but soon that path was blocked off by the vines crushing through the walls, however, Ishi's words managed to reach him, unspoken words played directly to his mind, a power she had never displayed before. Guided by her words, Neji leapt through the hole above head and barreled through the passageways as the building collapsed around him under the weight of both the vines and the impact with the ground. Once all had crumbled Isane stood smiling at the boy's resilience, even more so when he came flying from the smoke and rubble toward her with his hand drawn back, but accompanied by that was Ishi charging from under him, quickly weaving through the vines, under the direction of Neji through their links minds. Once both reached her, their hands slammed into her chest and stunned her, leaving enough time for them to lean back.

Neji/Ishi: 8 Trigrams!

Neji and Ishi moved in simultaneously, slamming the their strikes into Isane's chest, but while Neji's were filled with chakra, Ishi's mock was little more than snakes striking from her sleeve in seconds, yet in surprise, she never broke from Neji's pace once, making Anko proud of the way she had trained the young girl. On his 62nd strike, Neji paused as Ishi spun to her sister's back and finished her 62nd attack, and at the right moment both reared back and pushed forward with both palms.

Neji/Ishi: Sixty-four palms/ Striking vipers!

Isane was crushed under the weight of their attacks and it felt as they had completely defeated her, but in that moment they could tell, the cloak they attacked was empty and Isane, waiting at their side, pulled back her hand and prepared to Strike down Neji, but in only a second Anko had grabbed her hand and pulled her back, wrapping several snakes around her throat, but in an instant thorn vines had wrapped around Anko's neck as well, pulling both toward one another. Isane stabbed her foot into the ground and prepared to pull back as Anko's snakes revealed their fangs, ready to pump their powerful venom into the woman's neck, but Isane's body burst into several vines and shot toward Anko, as the ones already holding her erupted in flames. Having, ignored the entanglement before this, Anko now saw the danger in withstanding the attack and pulled them from her with all the strength she had before the flames could reach her. Isane sighed turning away from Anko as if dismissing her as a treat, but Anko was wise to her true game, Ishi plagued her mid, there were little else reason for her even staying inside these walls save for that. Seeing the power the woman had displayed in lifting an entire building with her mind, it'd be a simple enough task for her to break a hole in the wall, so to her understanding, the only thing keeping these three inside, was intrigue.

Itachi stepped forward, gazing into the eyes of his rage filled little brother, but not even single flicker came into his own, instead he stared, with unwavering fortitude, calmly waiting for whatever came his way, and in boredom he sighed, peering over to Isane as she calmly passed over Ishi and walked toward him, gliding across the town as if her feet didn't even touch the ground she stood before him and smiled, only turning to the voice of her sister calling to her.

Sasuke: Are you running away!?

Raizen: This isn't over yet!

He screamed, speeding toward Itachi with the grace of a god, but as his sword came down, Itachi caught it with a single hand and with it, flung him to the side as one would a toy. Raizen quickly rolled to his feet and pulled the shuriken from his back, keeping it locked in close combat mode.

Raizen: I won't let you get away.

Itachi: How can you possibly hope to defeat me, when your mind wavers so?

He asked, as if peering into Raizen's soul, there was something that haunted him, yet he himself had yet to discern the cause. Raizen rose to his feet and clicked is teeth, preparing to move forth, but Ishi's cry stopped him, a soulful scream to her sister.

Ishi: Why are doing this? Don't you know what these people intend to do?

Isane: I have no idea what you mean.

She replied, with an expression clearly showing her lie.

Ishi: You're on the wrong side.

Isane: And those in kingdom of flowers were? Like Loni who tried to kill you?

Ishi's eyes flew wide and stepped back, kicking up dust that could easily symbolize her wavering resolve.

Isane: Or more like the father that hated you, or the vassals that feared you? Good or bad can easily change depending on which side of the looking glass you stand.

Ishi: How did you?

Isane: You blocked my telepathy, a nice move, but instead you locked me in your own mind. This whole fight, I've been wondering through your memories, but for some reason I couldn't see recent ones, meaning you have something to hide right? Like why this wall is up?

Ishi flinched and backed away from her sister, but Isane never stopped talking in the face of her sister's rising fear.

Isane: You want to know why your mother killed herself.

At that comment, Ishi froze wide-eyed she stared on.

Isane: Because she thought she killed me.

Ishi shook nearly losing her footing.

Ishi: What?

She asked weakly.

Isane: She wanted you to rule the kingdom, so she set out to kill me; went through the trouble of hiring people to do it, set me up and then scared me off a cliff. She just knew what would happen if someone found out, and then add a kid that can read minds and boom, backed into a corner. She was trapped, and unable to confess her sin, she chose to end it all. It was all your fault Ishi, if you hadn't been born, things wouldn't have wound up this way.

Ishi collapsed in tears as memories flowed back, and some not her own, Isane was projecting into her mind, linking together the sights she didn't want to see, and as the tears began to flow Anko called out to her, but before she herself could do what she intended, Neji stepped forward, lifting her from the ground and with a firm glare, he slapped her as hard as he could surprising friend and foe alike.

Neji: What does the past matter? All that has happened has been done, there's no going back. Being born is not a sin; no one should feel that way, that's what a friend once told me. I understand how much it hurts to know the truth, but crying and blaming yourself won't change it, neither will petty revenge or hatred. Don't hate what made you what you are, because if it had never happened, you never would have been given to me, and I never would have become a better person through it.

Ishi blushed in Neji's grasped and with a smile she nodded. Neji smiled at her and walked forward before the enemies they had come to fight.

Neji: We'll definitely settle things with you all, but now isn't the time. Ishi, contact Mika, we're leaving.

Raizen: What are you talking about?

Neji: Sakura and Kiba are out there.

Raizen: Ah.

With just those words, Raizen realized what had been haunting his mind, sheathing his sword he walked over to the far wall and smiled.

Raizen: Heh, you know, I don't even feel bad about this.

Neji: Sasuke-

Sasuke: I know.

Sasuke turned away and with a smile he turned back to Itachi and pointed his chakra forged blade to his throat. Then with a chuckle he lowered it and walked away with a smile, how much he had changed. He wasn't alone anymore, and now fighting for those he trusted, was far more important than Itachi.

Sasuke: Orochimaru has some kind of secret weapon that he plans to use against you. Our allies are out there fighting him, so he doesn't have a chance in hell of reaching you, leave while you can. One day your head will be mine, so stay alive until then.

The teachers looked on with pride, while the children had been too distracted to notice, JJ's message was always clear to them.

Kisame: Screw this, you think I'm gonna just let you walk away!

He asked lifting his massive sword with intent to kill, but the eyes of Ishi paralyze for a brief moment, her intent to kill was so immense he could taste it, and while it didn't strike fear in him, it did make him hesitate.

Itachi: Kisame leave them, we've delayed long enough.

Kisame: Heh, you're right, whatever. Hey girl, the next time we meet, I wanna go a round with you. It takes a lot of guts to look at me with those eyes.

He said turning to walked away. As the wall around them crumbled Ishi and Isane locked eyes, staring at one another, through one another Ishi said.

Ishi: We're enemies now right?

Isane: Yeah, we are… Are you happy w, with the ways things are?

Ishi: More than I've ever been before. I'll rebuild my kingdom, far better than it ever was, with Neji-kun.

Isane: The next time we meet, we'll have to fight again, grow strong Ishi, surpass me. I love you.

Ishi smiled at her sister once as she returned to smile before both quickly departed heading in opposite directions from the battlefield.

Kisame: You wanna see how things turn out?

He asked Itachi with a smirk, sensing that both he and Isane wanted to stay, although his reasoning behind it was different from theirs.

Itachi: No. We've no business left here.

With a curt nod Isane followed suit and the three akatsuki vanished from the battlefield altogether.

(Flash)

Kiba pushed forward, ripping through the ranks of sound undead and alive alike, but the more he moved forward the more there seemed to be. He'd been separated from his clan, since the beginning of the battle he'd held close to his mother and sister, but with the changing tide of battle, he'd had to draw them away as he battled through the many hordes of undead soldiers, marching forward without fear of death.

Kiba: Just how much chakra does that bastard have anyway!?

He asked aloud, gaining only a groan from the dog standing at his side in his human guise. Before he could step into battle once again with the scores of enemies coming their way a single footstep grabbed his attention, Mimiru gracefully walked onto the battlefield before him, drawing her blade with the delicate form of a master and in an instant she stood on the other side of the field with the limbs of her foes soaring through the air behind her. Lowering herself to the ground she sheathed her blade, drawing instead the black sword hanging at her left hip in a single stroke, felling over fourteen enemies in one swing, the blow could not be seen, but the wind rushing over the grassy plain was more than enough to display it's power. Kiba moved in closer, noting the many sound shinobi closing in on the young woman, but soon enough he was surrounded himself. Grating his teeth he slowly backed away, walking into the many waiting droves, and above their advance he could hear Mimiru hacking through them toward his direction.

Kiba: I could drill a hole, but with all this dead scent, I can't tell where that girl is?

He said to himself as he surrendered to his fate, screaming to the heavens as if announcing his plight, but as far as he could tell, no one answered. Turning his head to the ground, Kiba closed his eyes as Akamaru wearily moved to his left leg, but before the enemies could finish the job, Kiba threw his hand onto the neck of the closest one.

Kiba: Like hell I'm going down that easy!

He shouted in defiance, and as if to praise he resilience the sound of the wind rushing past him met his ears, accompanied by the sound of severed flesh. Before he could check for the origin of the sound, a massive blade slammed down on the man in his grip, crushing him.

Kiba: Wha-

Raizen: I see you can't hold your own out here, good thing I came back.

Kiba: Rai?

Raizen: Yo'.

He said as he stepped forward, brandishing the mighty blade in his grip.

Kiba: Did you get him?

Raizen: Nah, there'll be other chances, but before we do that, there's more important things to take care of like making sure that you don't die on me.

Kiba: Whatever, I wasn't gonna die here anyway, not until I stop that idiot.

Raizen: Right, we still gotta get your girl.

He said, pulling the shuriken from his back dripping in the blood of the dead.

Raizen: Let's do this.

Raizen pointed his shuriken at the waiting horde as a harsh wind, carrying the heat of flames, brushed passed him. Fiery death rained upon the sound soldiers as they rushed heedlessly toward the leaf shinobi. Sasuke walked leisurely forward, staring with a prideful expression as he gazed into the masses of enemies surround Kiba and Mimiru, who seemed to be elated at the sight of the raven haired boy.

Mimiru: You made it back.

Sasuke I had to come back, their was no way I'd leave you out here all alone, and Kiba, look who I found on the way back.

Tsume: Kiba!

Kiba's mother shouted as her mighty hound pounded across toward him with her daughter at her side. Kiba sighed in relief, finally things were starting to look up.

Hana: You had us worried there for a second.

Kiba: There's no way I'd go down that easy.

Kiba announced proudly, as he surveyed the field. Any who'd known him long enough could easily tell what he was looking for. The girl who's life had been wrested from her, he had to find her, however his eyes soon became latched onto Naruto and JJ standing in the middle of the field, they seemed to be watching the general of the other side with interest, never once letting their gaze stray, not even when the enemy came close, for each time they did, heads rolled following the glimmer of Hinata's beautiful scythe, or the earth would move to crush any who dared step closer. Even without that, any warrior worth his salt could tell that there wasn't a single opening in their stance, not even a fly could touch them as they were now.

Mimiru: They're waiting for the enemy's true hand to show.

Mimiru whispered, surprisingly calm despite the situation she was in.

Neji: They won't be waiting long.

Neji followed, walking slowly toward the center of the battlefield; however it was Kiba who beat the fastest sprint toward them, followed closely behind by his family and friends. His haste had purpose, for flowing across the battlefield with the grace of a goddess was a single girl, striding forward with unmatched zeal, her eyes held confidence, her movements resembled water, and with every step she took, enemy, dead or alive, left her path. It was as if she were royalty, but in the present situation, it only meant that she was one of the most fearsome enemies they were going to face. For many on the leaf side, simply gazing at her in this light was like a blow to the gut, others felt insulted that Orochimaru would send a lone girl to face an army, regardless of talent, for Kiba, it was like having his heart ripped out. Naruto was the first to move, stepping toward the girl with intent in his eyes, but Kiba's feet led him ahead of the blonde hero, with Raizen following closely on his heels.

Kiba: YURA!

Kiba screamed out, hoping to halt her advance, and to his credit, he had, but only received a sarcastic snicker shortly after.

Yura: Here we go again.

She muttered as if exhausted, with cold eyes leveled to Kiba she shouted.

Yura: I told you didn't I? That the next time we met it'd be as enemies.

Kiba: Don't give me that bull, you know you don't want to fight us.

Yura: You don't know me, stop pretending that you do, I was always an agent of Orochimaru, when I got close to you, when I hung out with you, it was all planned.

Kiba: Stop lying, I know it all, you told-

Yura: Forget. All the things we said, the things we thought we meant, it means nothing now. All that matters is that I'm an assassin sent to wipe you out and help Orochimaru-sama achieve his goal. I wish I could say I'd be sad to see you go, but I'm not.

Temari: Heh, Orochimaru must be stupid if he sent only you.

Yura: Oh, Temari, I thought I made it clear last time how easy it'd be for me to kill you.

Temari: Just try it.

Kiba: Wait, don't-

Kiba's words fell short, with a stride, Naruto stepped forward once again.

Kiba: Naruto you-

Naruto: I'll knock her out, you take it from there.

Kiba: That's not what I-

Once again Kiba's words only caught air as Naruto's pace hastened, quickly closing in on the girl. Effortlessly Naruto called three clones to his side; all falling in line with his pace, but as the gap closed, Yura's hand lifted, and the clones were quickly dispersed, all stared caught in confusion, but Naruto's confusion was a critical error. Yura lifted her leg, launching it into Naruto's chin, and before anyone could see her move, she'd grabbed onto the back of his collar and slammed him head first into the ground, following with a smooth spin kick that sent him spinning across the ground on his head. JJ caught him in his mid drift and peered down at the girl, or where she should have been, for at the moment her knee was soaring right for his face, and despite the fact that he had activated his dragon skin, the attack still broke through. In one a fluid motion she twisted in the air and landed in the middle of the leaf forces, a bad idea for many, but for Yura, it was simply strategic placement. A single brief flash overwhelmed the sights of the shinobi for a moment, but after it faded all charged in, but with no knowledge of what had just happened. Neji was the first to close in, jamming two strikes into the girl's stomach, but there wasn't even the slightest reaction from it, in surprise, Neji launched forward again, this time catching her chest, but once again, not even a flinch. Yura smiled, kicking into his shin. Once he stumbled from the blow that was far more painful than it looked, she shot her elbow back into Choji's stomach as he ran for her and kicked down into Neji's face with the grace of an angel, this entire scuffle was only three seconds.

Naki: Sorry to have to do this, but...!

He shouted, cycling through seals as quickly as he could, but for some reason he couldn't feel the charka flowing.

Naki: Oh shit.

Yura chuckled, flipped away from one of Lee's blows, latched her tail onto the Naki's neck, tossing him to the side as if he were nothing. Hinata followed, holding her middle form, yet advancing with non-lethal force, dodging through Yura's counters, but for some reason she couldn't see Yura's chakra points, and even with her transformation her hits seemed to lack punch, this was confirmed when Yura countered her palm strike with her own, grasping onto her hand like a vice. Hinata realized right then, somehow, she wasn't exuding chakra, however the knee to the stomach, soon blocked all thought from her mind and the feeling flying soon followed. Naruto caught her and glared at Yura as Hinata struggled to regain herself, but the girl showed no fear even in the mob of people around her, why was she so confident? Soon all was rushing at her, the girl needed to be restrained and lethal force was started to look very tempting. Buzzing caught Yura's ear and with a single glance they disperse from the clump they'd formed and Yura blocked the backhand Shino sent down for her, no doubt intending to knock her out. Cursing his luck he prepared for the Kick Yura sent for him, but it stopped half way when his father grabbed the girl's leg, no doubt this was the best chance they had to restrain her, and with the opportunity, all moved in, but with unreal strength Yura perched on her tail and kicked onto the faces of both men, sending them flying across the field, and at the center she stood, holding her weight on her tail as if floating. With legs across and her hands resting on them as if lounging, she chuckled, mocking the unwitting shinobi, and goading them into another reckless attack, and it worked. Yura flipped back, barely dodging one of Raizen's wide swings, but she managed to determine his next attack and preempted him with a kick to the stomach, following by a quick flip kick that connected with his jaw.

Yura: Is this really your best.

Yura landed to the ground in a crouch, sliding away from Sasuke downward punch, and rolling to the side to avoid Kakashi's reach. Rising to a stand she quickly launching her foot and tail into each's stomach simultaneously, then flipped over Kakashi's head, kicking him into Sasuke. Yura was toying with them, and they knew it, something wasn't right. Temari opened her fan, smiling at the girl who seemed to be unaware of her incoming attack, and nodded to all those around her, warming them to dodge at her signal, and when she waved her fan, they all did. Yura turned back to incoming gust attack and charged it head first, somehow not only managing to dodge every single blade in the wind, but close in on Temari in a second. Temari closed her fan, blocking the incoming punch with the hard steel and counter by using it was a blunt object, swinging it down for her, but Yura rolled over it, launching her foot into the girl's chest, and after landing she jammed her elbow into her stomach.

Yura: That's for Tayuya.

She whispered, placing her feet on Temari's chest she kicked back, both launching Temari and sending herself into a roll under Kankuro's blade. With a chuckle Yura donkey kicked into his chin, but before she could finish Gaara held out his hand, drawing all of the sand from his gourd and it shot forth, going for the girl relentlessly, but Yura stood defiant looking into the sand cloud even as it opened like a mouth hungering for her, but when it reached her, she just closed her eyes and let the sand gently brush over her. Gaara's eyes flew wide in shock and in that moment she'd shot over to him, gripping tightly on his face she reared back and prepared for the next blow, but something grabbed her. When she looked there was nothing there, but she could feel it, Ishi. The young princess focused as hard as she could, but Yura broke away, locking eyes with Ishi who awaited retaliation, and as Yura charged for her, she closed her eyes, only to feel the wind brush past her as she went for Neji as he moved in to protect. It was then that JJ released all tension, he looked over to Shikamaru, who'd managed to come to the same conclusion as him and Shikamaru formed his family's famous seal. He'd been waiting for the right moment to use it, but now he just wanted to confirm something.

Shikamaru: Shadow possession jutsu!

Yura heard the cry, and scoffed at it, managing to blow it away like nothing and in reply she ran for Shika, but Naruto stood in the way halting her with quick attack that forced her to retreat.

Shikamaru: It's as absurd as I thought.

JJ: Kiba, is she…

Kiba: Yura can negate chakra.

This instantly made everyone take a cautious step back, no wonder she had been able to move through their ranks so well.

Naruto: That would have been helpful sooner.

Kiba: I tried to tell you, but you ran in so fast.

The fight was only three minutes, yet Yura had managed to force the leaf shinobi to a halt.

Yura: And that's not all, I can also read your chakra's traces, meaning I know every jutsu you've ever used and what it does.

JJ: No wonder Orochimaru got so gung-ho.

Sasuke: With something like that he probably would've beaten Itachi.

He confessed, negating every trick someone could use, and then forcing them to face down a demon of myth, not many people would have a chance against that.

Kakashi: I see, then this won't be easy.

Yura: I don't intend to make it that way, You'll die here before you face Orochimaru-sama.

It was no idle threat, they probably could fight her without chakra, but the fact remained that most of them weren't using ninjutsu and she still managed to turn the tables, the girl's reflexes were finely tuned, and she was as slippery as an eel, not an opponent you'd want to face in a battle, there was also the fact that the sound zombies and shinobi were still advancing on them. Yura stepped forward, but from the crowd came a blast, something she knew in her bones wasn't charka, and when it connected she went flying past Naruto, JJ, and Shikamaru, who all locked shocked at what had just happened.

Mimiru: Then Mimiru will be the perfect opponent for you.

She said, gripped her sword at her side. Yura lifted herself, wise enough not to rush back in after that hit, but she was going to make her pay for that. Yura had learned many things under Orochimaru, one of them being chi, the polar opposite of chakra, and knowing of it meant that she wouldn't be able to negate her attacks, fine by her.

Yura moved on all fours, using her speed to her advantage, but Mimiru didn't move instead she waited for the right moment and drew her sword, swiping at Yura with the back of her blade, Yura predicted this and spun around it, reaching Mimiru's back, and reared back, preparing to attack, but before she could the sword's sheath slammed into her throat. Taking advantage of her daze Mimiru held the flat of her blade on the back of Yura's neck and kneed her in the stomach finishing by re-sheathing her blade and drawing it swiftly creating a shockwave.

Mimiru: Roaring lion!

The instant she ripped her sword from it's sheath the air around it began to warp, crafting into a wind blade that slammed into Yura's chest, sending her flying back along the ground. Yura flipped to the ground and stopped herself just in time to ready herself for the next two coming for her, however she had positioned herself in Mimiru's line of attack and without a chance to move, she was pashed with the flat of Mimiru's sword, and in an instant, she went down. A snide chuckle came from the cliff at the far side of the battlefield. Kabuto had come to watch over Yura's progress, after all, his dead soldiers had dropped and couldn't create a link to them after they died, it was only after reaching the spot he stood he knew why. Yura had severed his link and was holding it down for her battle and despite being able to hold her own in the beginning seeing her be knocked unconscious so easily was almost deafeningly funny to him.

Kabuto: And so the stray cat is lost, can't say that I'm surprised. Maybe I should get rid of her now and save us some trouble later.

He said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he opened his hand readying to move in, but his interest piqued when gazed down at the girl once more.

Kabuto: I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch a while longer.

Yura, lifted herself from the ground with a growl, alerting the leaf forces to back away, yet Mimiru stood her ground waiting for the girl's next move. Yura kicked from the ground in a flash, Nearly matching Raizen in speed as she charged for her enemy, there was something in her eyes, a lost gaze, Yura was running on instinct, yet with her mind now as an animal, she was far move fierce. It was all Mimiru could do to guard the downward slash with her sword, and even after that, Yura shifted her weight onto the blade, holding herself in the air, while somehow keeping herself light enough not to cut enough on the blade. Laughing Yura threw herself to the side, dragging Mimiru's arm with her and landed at her side, before bringing her knee into the girl's back. Mimiru grunted, but held her ground despite the power behind the hit and grabbed for the black sword at her hip, she had yet to draw it the entire battle, but she was going to need it for this one, however before she could Yura hand latched onto hers and pulled it back, re-sheathing her blade before it could come free. Sasuke charged in, the battle was moving out of the girl's favor, and despite the lack of chakra he was feeling, he could at least try to fight back, but as he grew closer, Yura released the girl's arm and lashed back with her tail, slamming it into Sasuke's stomach, and for such a slim appendage, it was surprisingly strong. With her new found wiggle room, Mimiru pulled her blade and swung it up, sending a rippling black shockwave that slashed along Yura's back, making the girl go barreling down the battlefield, however when she stopped herself, her eyes had been normal, she'd awaken during the course of the battle.

Yura: I'm impressed samurai.

She muttered, trying her best to ignore the pain on her back, soon after losing the need to when it healed itself. Yura focused and lowered herself, digging her claws into the ground below she exhaled and in pulled back, launching herself toward Mimiru. in a single second she had reached her opponent and slammed his claws onto the girl's blade, Mimiru could feel the strength in the attack, she knew before the power that the girl wielded, but it wasn't until now that she understand. With all the force being weighed down on her she was forced to abandon her sword in favor of her second one, allowing Yura to fall under the force of her own blow. Mimiru ripped out her sword, slashing for Yura who quickly recovered in time to move away from the blow, and with her new free room Mimiru lifted her fallen sword, wielding one for each hand.

Mimiru: You aren't going to get much further.

Kiba frowned, gritting his teeth in frustration, he wanted this to stop, but he didn't know what to do. Nearly at the point of growling Kiba turned away, that is until it was all made clear in the form of Raizen shoving him. When Kiba turned back to him he nodded in Yura direction, Kiba knew what that meant and with resolve in his heart he charged.

Yura: You really think that, trust me; I can cut through you if I have to.

Mimiru gazed into the girl's eyes and sheathed her blades, stepping away from her in a dismissive fashion, which confused Yura, as this girl had seemed quite adamant on being the one to face her, but the sound of beating feet dragged her attention elsewhere.

Yura: Unya?

She uttered, turning around to see Kiba rushing at her with the force of a freight train, tackling her to the ground with his entire body. The two tumbled down, Kiba landed on top, pinning the girl to the ground with both arms.

Yura: What the hell do you think you're doing!?

She screamed as loudly as she could, Kiba growled locking his eyes on hers with a glare that flamed with determination.

Kiba: I'm stopping you, no more interruptions, no more friends jumping in, just you and me!

Yura: You've lost your mind fool, you can't take me in a fight and you know it.

Kiba: Stop acting tougher than you are!

Kiba's shout rattled Yura, she could feel it in her soul and it hurt her. He could see her, inside her, through her, Kiba's eyes knew everything there was to know about Yura Inugami and she knew it, she wanted it. Her eyes curved into a glare to match his, she wouldn't give in to him here, she needed to maintain appearance, at least until the last moment. Growling from her stomach she pulled her lower half from under Kiba and kicked into his chin, forcing him off of her and once she was free she turned into a kick that landed in Kiba's right cheek, sending him spinning away from her in an awkward motion before finally coming to a stop.

Yura: Getting fresh again Kiba?

Kiba: Heh, you know you like it.

Yura: Ass. You're barking up the wrong tree dog boy.

Kiba: Yeah? And you've lost your mind alley cat. If you really think I'm going to fall for your crap, you've really lost it.

Yura: I don't need you to; just make sure to die quickly so that I can get back to my real job.

Yura charged in slashing wildly at Kiba's face, but her skill wasn't as refined as before and Kiba evaded it, positioning himself behind her.

Kiba: You're not fooling anyone, but yourself!

Kiba shouted, thrusting his elbow into the girl's back, sending her stumbling forward. Anticipating her next move, Kiba quickly turned to face her, dodging the flurry of attacks that followed his strike, and soon after entering a flurry of his own, the last of which being a wide roundhouse that Yura easily leaned back under, avoiding it in its entirety. In a surprise and rather skillful reprisal she pulled her upper body forward and used the force of it to flip forward, slamming her heel into Kiba's head, knocking him to the ground. Kiba struggled to lift himself, but when he did Yura punched down, in a delayed motion somewhat as if she were waiting for him to notice, and once she was in range JJ grabbed onto her arm and forced it to her back, holding her steady with all his strength, and losing that battle furiously.

Kiba: You're not fooling anyone, trust me. I know you, I know what you really want.

Yura: You don't know me at all, Kiba.

Yura shouted, by simply putting in a little effort she managed to throw him over her shoulder and to the ground in front of her. It felt like he had been thrown through a brick wall and as soon as his eyes re-adjusted his senses shouted to run and with haste, he rolled away from Yura's fist speeding down after him. Kiba gained distance and from the look of the earth in front of Yura, it was a good thing he moved when he did.

Yura: Still think you can take me, even when you can't hold me still.

Kiba: No I don't. Not that I can't, but because I won't.

Yura: Really? You give up pretty easily.

Kiba: I never said I was giving up, I'm just done fighting you. I know perfectly well that I can't beat you in a normal fight.

Yura: Is that so?

Kiba: Besides, I saw what I wanted to see.

Yura: And what was that?

Kiba: Your resolve is lacking, as Neji would put it. Your heart's not into it.

Yura: How do you figure that, oh wise one?

Kiba: You were pretty convincing at first, but notice how JJ stopped coming after you after a while, he noticed it just like I did. When you were running at Ishi, you hesitated for a good long while, long enough for someone to stop in. Do you remember what you called her when I caught you?

Yura: What are you-?

Kiba: The nice airhead?

Ishi: I'm not an airhead.

Yura: I was cut off by her boyfriend.

Kiba: You had plenty of time before that, you even went around her.

Yura: What's your point?

Kiba: You like her, she always went out of her way to interact with you when you were in Konoha, you didn't want to hurt her.

Yura lifted an eyebrow, despite Kiba's accuracy she wasn't about to let her façade slip so easily.

Yura: Is that truly what you want to think, then be my guest, but I'm done talking.

She scuffed, brandishing her claws at Kiba who didn't even flinch to respond to her suddenly hostility.

Kiba: Heh, You can't keep up the act if we keep talking, huh?

Yura: …!

Kiba: You're not fooling anyone.

Yura: I'm not trying to.

Kiba: Really, because you're not a good actor, Yura I know what you're really like.

Yura: You don't know me.

Kiba: I don't, eh? I know enough, like that your mom's name is Momo Inugami.

Yura flinched, she was hoping he'd just stop talking, but she knew him too well.

JJ: Momo…?

Yura: Kiba…

Kiba: I know why you hate humans.

Yura: Shut up.

Kiba: You were alone there, they treated you badly, they tried to…

Yura: Shut up Kiba.

Kiba: And then they attacked you when you resisted, you're right to hate humans as much as you do. Your life is filled with the bad side of humanity. Yura I…

Yura: You're wrong.

Kiba: Huh?

Yura: I don't hate humans Kiba. I'm afraid of them.

The look in her eyes when she said that hit Kiba right in his heart, so sad and filled with hurt, Kiba wasn't the only one who felt it, many in the crowd felt a strong twinge of guilt at her words.

Yura: Even though I was way stronger than them, and I knew that. I still couldn't overcome that fear. You're right, I was alone; until Orochimaru-sama came to that place, he freed me from that hell.

Kiba: He's just using you.

Yura: I know, of course I know. I don't need you to remind me.

Kiba: Then come with us.

Yura: And then what? We all die together? Don't make me laugh!

Kiba: We can protect you!

Yura: Yeah, protect me from the man who broke into your village and killed your leader and then walked away as if it never happened!?

There were a lot of flinches to that comment, she may have only said that in anger, but it was a comment that hit the mark pretty hard. Yura paused, seeming to be displeased with the reaction her comment got, the gesture didn't go unnoticed.

Kiba: Yeah.

Kiba said, feeling somewhat dejected.

Yura: I liked that village, it was the first time I ever felt welcome. Before I met you, I couldn't care less what happened to any of you there. But your people were nice, I wouldn't have minded living there.

Kiba: Then come with us.

Yura: It's too late for that.

Kiba: It's never too late.

Yura: Grr… What do you know!? You've never been in the situation I'm in. I don't have a choice, you don't have a choice, so stop trying to tell me what to do!

Kiba: You're just making excuses, you're afraid of him, yet you won't take the chance to escape? You're just running away, trying to take the easy way out without having to make a decision. Don't be so stupid!

Yura: You're just trying to force your own decision on me, you're not thinking about the consequences of this. You're just an idiot who thinks the world is as simple as he is!

Naruto:….dude.

Kiba: Oh really, you think I don't know what you want? You kissed me first.

Yura: Eh, that was-

Kiba: You said you loved me first!

Yura: I…uh?

Kiba: You're not cut out for the killer's life.

Yura: I've killed before.

Kiba: And he tormented you your entire life. I wouldn't killed him too if I was there. Anyone would've.

Yura: I-

Kiba: I don't care what happened in the past, we can save you Yura.

Yura held her head, trying to process Kiba's words, but her confusion laced her mind. Confusion soon gave way to anger and before she knew it she was settled on it.

Yura: I don't remember asking to be saved!

Kiba could feel it, everyone could, something inside Yura was changing.

Yura: You're just trying to confuse me. I don't want to be saved, I'm not safe anywhere anyway. Humans will always hate me, and everyone else just wants to use me.

Kiba: What are you talking about? I'm not-

Yura: Of course you are, what happens after I leave with you. Super fun time in the sack? Hehe, everyone is always the same, I can't be happy.

Every second that passed, Yura seemed to get bigger

Yura: So why even try!?

She asked, now standing at least 10 feet tall, with muscles that seemed to span as much wide. Ripping her dagger from its sheath she launched herself at Kiba, who stunned by the sudden transformation never once tried to dodge, but Raizen suddenly appeared before him, blocking the girl's blade with his own, but unwilling to wrestle with the half blood Uchiha, she simply moved her free hand to the side and punched into Raizen's chest with enough force to send him sliding half a mile away. Kiba shouted out to her, but his words seemed to be falling on def ears, yet before she could finish her assault Yura was being restrained; Lee pushing her back from the front, Naruto and JJ on each arm, Neji pushing beside Lee, and Tsume and Hana holding from her sides.

Tsume: Kiba!

JJ: Now, try to get through to her.

It all became clear to Kiba, he wasn't alone, everyone there wanted to save her too. She wouldn't be the first one that they had pulled from the darkness and probably not the last either. Even as they held her, many in the back were still waiting to move in, they were backing him up, cheering him on, so he couldn't fail. With a quick kick back he threw himself forward leaping over to Yura who seemed to be growing taller by the second in her rage and placed himself before her face.

Kiba: You think you're the only one in this world whose had to suffer? You think that just because you chose to give up that I should do the same, well tough. I made my choice and I'm not going to change my mind because you have some sort of defeatist attitude. I love you Yura! If you fear something, let me fight it away, if you're lonely, then let me be by your side. Stop trying to run away from everything! If you have to, then run to me!

Yura's eyes flowed and her body relaxed yet with every muscle that relaxed she retracted away from Kiba, leaving those who held her back to drop in fatigue, waiting for the climax. Yura stopped having returned to her normal form and she stared on at Kiba.

Yura: Why?

Kiba: If it were so easy to turn love off, it wouldn't be half as important as it is.

Yura: I don't want… I can't.

Kiba: Fine, then destroy your bond to me.

Yura looked up in shock.

Kiba: Kill me and free yourself.

Yura:…

Kiba: I won't resist.

He said opening his arms and closing his eyes. Yura shaking lifted her hand and exposed her claws, looking over at Kiba and all else seemed to vanish. Halfheartedly she ran for him, stoning her resolve the closer she got, however, when she reached him, that resolve shattered, her claws inched before him, she stopped. Yura wasn't a killer, even the life she had taken was someone who'd tormented her, but she hadn't been able to take a life since and even that she regretted. Yura turned away, lowering her hand, but before it could reach her side Kiba grabbed it, pulling her tightly into his embrace. Yura didn't resist, she simply let the tears fall, and she whispered to him in a quivering voice.

Yura: Save me.

A deep sigh resounded through the field, Kiba nearly brought to tears by two simple words. They were what he wanted to hear, and he loved it. Morale was soaring high, the battle was nearly over, all that awaited was Orochimaru and the Orochi, okay, maybe not so easy, but this was a start.

JJ: Let's finish this.

Naruto: Yeah.

The two said leading the charge forward, but something didn't seem right. JJ was suddenly hit with a strange feeling that caused him to screech to a halt. From the far cliff, their observer watch, disappointed at the conclusion to the drama he'd been watching.

Kabuto: Well, looks like it's time to play pick up.

He drawled, Yura was a V.I.P on their side, and he was tasked with recovery if something went wrong, of course this was that something. Causally he placed his hand on the ground, and a single hunter snake burrowed through it with amazing speed, a present from his demon master's, and it's path aimed right for Kiba. JJ saw it with his aura eye, and turned with a shout, however his feet didn't beat him there fast enough and time seemed to slow down. Yura's ear twitched, she could hear it coming, however, it's speed would pierce him before he could react, so shocking Kiba, she pushed him, hard. Mid fall he'd been surprised, but a second later, all was clear when the snake broke through the ground and pierced directly through her heart. And as her scream pierced the sky time restored itself and sound returned to all those around.

Kiba: YURA!

(Music que: Absolute by-The Fray.)

He screamed in terror as JJ finally reached them, cutting through the snake in a single stroke and Kiba caught her. With the cut the snake vanished leaving only the gaping hole in the girl's chest. Her coughs defying all logic, giving a faint hope, but the fact that her heart was destroyed wrote nothing to the sort. The girl's slow death was simply testament to her demon blood.

JJ: Claire-sensei!

He screamed in a raspy voice, and within seconds she was at his side above the girl, however he like everyone there knew there was nothing she could do. The reason, Yura was frantic, her power was running rampant shutting down all chakra in the area.

Naruto: Mom, is there something you can do?

He shouted out to the powerful demon inside him.

Yubiki:…Talk to her.

The voice echoed, everyone knew what that meant, Yura was dead, she just didn't know it yet. Kiba's eyes overflowed at those words, but calmly he called out to her.

Kiba: Yura.

Yura: Kiba, where are you?

Kiba: I'm here.

Yura: Kiba, please answer me.

A cold chill him everyone, when she said that, she couldn't hear him, which made Kiba frantic.

Yura: Kiba, please…I don't want to be alone.

Finally Kiba's voice strained sobs flew from him, and even some from the crowd behind him.

Kiba: Yura, I'm here! Please hear me, I'm begging you please hear me!

Yura smiled slightly, the desperate tone Kiba had taken had reached her and like a flood gate, all the sound around her flowed in as well. In her final moments, she wasn't alone, she had people to cry for her, she'd known love, she was happy.

Yura: (Kiba.)

Unable to say those words aloud, she gave one last gasp and stopped moving all together. She was gone, and her final silence, left Kiba to believe she hadn't heard him. He wasn't able to get through to her, she…died alone. As that thought rolled in Kiba's mind a roar erupted from Kiba and both Tsume and Hana embraced him, so lost was the feeling of victory they'd felt only moments before. The crowd felt lost, rightly so at that. JJ's eyes locked onto the mountain in the distance, the aura perched proudly on the cliff as if he was removed from the battle.

JJ: Raizen.

He called in something of a growl, and All eyes turned to him and with two fingers, he pointed to that same cliff, and all but Kiba, Tsume, and Hana turned to it.

Kabuto: Well that was unexpected. Stupid stray cat, oh, well. No big loss in the long run.

He stated to himself turning to walk away, but before he could even take a step a presence made itself known in front of him.

Raizen: Go down there.

Raizen ordered in a very quiet yet, demanding voice. Kabuto chuckled continuing his stride forward with a smile.

Kabuto, Sorry, but I have no intent on troubling myself with something like this. Sort it among yourselves; after all you don't have the time to be worrying about m-

Kabuto didn't know why he stopped himself in the middle of that sentence, but suddenly he felt a strange sensation, and when he reached up to the his face, his glasses shattered. Rapid impacts slammed into his face almost as if time were catching up to him, however the final hit was more defined, Raizen had turned, slamming his Raizen-ken into Kabuto's face with enough force to send him flying from the mountain. However even then he wasn't granted reprieve, Raizen dived down, slamming a sparking fist, knocking him to the ground with a booming explosion. Kiba growled, knowing the one who'd caused him this pain was within reach, yet when he stood his face showed a strange calm. Gazing over to Kabuto as he slowly picked himself from the floor Kiba removed his jacket and slightly tilted his head the left, letting a single tear rolled from his right eye, and with delayed rage he roared, running into a berserk rage at Kabuto with Akamaru running at his side with as much vigor as his tiny legs could pump him. His roar echoed, and as if in response a single flash caught JJ's attention, but he missed its location.

JJ: (Was it…?)

He asked himself gazing down at Yura's body. Kiba rushed down the field like a bat out of hell, barrel down on Kabuto without a single thought. Raizen waited at Kabuto's side, who had no idea when he'd arrived, and when Kiba reached them Raizen threw the Aname windmill to him. After closing the distance Kiba slammed it into Kabuto's stomach, pinning him to the stone wall behind him. Kabuto coughed up blood, but otherwise seemed to care little for the pain, after all, when you can heal as fast as he can, something like a sword to the stomach isn't much. However when Raizen grabbed onto the blade and activated his Lightning god Sharingan with a cold glare, and in a very surreal moment Raizen channeled his own body into the blade. The resulting lightning storm lit up the waning evening sky, and the screams of pain deafened those unfortunate enough to hear. When Kiba pulled back the blade, Kabuto fell to the ground in a smoldering heap, but soon began to heal as if nothing had happened. Kiba placed the handle of the blade between his teeth and changed Akamaru to his form, once done, both merged into a giant two headed wolf, or he should have. In his new form, there were three heads, one with a scar across its face all growling to the heavens in rage.

Kiba/Raizen/Akamaru: Ultimate man beast technique: Cerberus!

Spinning into a twister, A gust of lightning around them, covering them in a haze of electric death that carried Kabuto along with it on it's path in the around, miles underground, and finally back into the sky. Crisped and shredded Kabuto twirled shamefully above all, before finally being slammed into from above by the sparking tornado. After the massive collision with the ground, the transformation was forcefully cancelled, but the deed had been done, Kabuto was crushed, however still not dead. Groaning in pain Kabuto shifted, barely able to move through his exposed flesh and bones, but unfortunately, for him, it was only a flesh wounds. Kiba stalked toward him, fist clenched tightly. Kabuto could see through his newly restored eye that he was surrounded and outnumbered, he was going to lose, but what was the worst they could do to him?

Kabuto: Let me guess, this is the part where I get beaten right?

He asked Kiba in a mocking voice which enraged the boy. Kiba punched into his face repeatedly, breaking away newly restored flesh and chuckling at the grunts coming from him when he did, but no matter how much he broke away, new flesh replaced it. Growing tired, Kiba lifted Kabuto's slowly regenerating face to his and asked in rage.

Kiba: Why did you kill her!?

Kabuto: What does the leaf do to people who abandon their village for an enemy? You know right? They're placed in the bingo books and hunted like animals. Betrayal is a crime punishable by death. However, rest assured knowing that I was aiming for you.

Kiba slightly withdrew.

Kabuto: She saved you, not that I mind this outcome. I never really did like her, innocence under someone like Orochimaru-sama is useless.

Kiba: You Bastard!

Kabuto: Why am I a bastard, this is all your fault Kiba. She told you from the beginning what would happen didn't she? You were just too busy thinking with your dick to care. A lot of good you did protecting her too there champ.

He said with a chuckle, once again Kiba withdrew, trying not to let the words get to him, but he was failing.

JJ: And you, what happens when you return to your master after destroying one of his favorite tools?

Kabuto: What?

He asked with a slightly frightened look on his face, which brought some satisfaction to JJ, until he started laughing.

Kabuto: She wasn't important at all! You haven't figured it out yet have you?

Kiba: What?

Kabuto: We're not here for Itachi. We're here for Naruto, we have been all along.

Naruto: Me?

Kabuto: Of course, you're all playing right into Orochimaru-sama's hands. You've been dancing in it from the beginning. Think about it, What did he stand to gain from kidnapping Hanabi Hyuga?

Naruto: To lure us out.

Kabuto: And why would he do that. Rumor told that the fox mark could overwhelm the curse seal he'd created. It was so we could identify whether or not that was true, and to give your byakugan a boost. Right now, yours is stronger than any Hyuga living.

JJ paused, trying to piece together the information.

Kabuto: Thanks to Mizuki we also learned about your personality, which is why we left the message of her kidnap with Sasuke. He knew you'd feel grateful to him, which you did, you become close, that's when he marked Sasuke. Knowing that you'd try to fix it, but when Sasuke kept it a secret a problem arose. So instead we chose to contact him, we were even prepared to leave behind a sign of his departure, but someone did that for us.

He said casting an eye at Sakura.

Kabuto: Calling out to Sasuke was a gamble, either you win and fulfill your purpose, or he wins and Orochimaru-sama gets the Sharingan. That whole time, none of you noticed us, but we were watching, prepared to salvage Naruto should he lose. However the plan to collect you was delayed when Norugi showed. The monster in that corpse and Yubiki would be a problem too great to handle. So instead he allowed Yura to go out, so we supplied information on a criminal the leaf had been looking for, and sent Yura into that village. We even personally requested a your team as you were good at tracking, Kiba. If they hadn't sent you, there would be other ways, only one thing counted, you needed to know we were here, and when we'd be here. We just needed you to get the information from a reliable source.

Kiba: So Yura-

Kabuto: No, she was just as clueless as all of you. When someone like Orochimaru looks at you, he doesn't just see you as you are, he gazes into your soul. Yura would open up to you, we all knew it. We even knew you wouldn't have the guts to turn her in. You see, everything was accounted for, even after the loss of his arms Orochimaru-sama still overcame with a contingency. Yura was of no consequence, who needs Itachi!? Naruto has something far more valuable. Everything comes full circle, we made you hate us, and while Yura falling for Kiba wasn't in our plans, you did well, letting it happen. So go ahead and face him, watch as he kills scores of your villagers, and then die to the one man you all hate most. And then, give him the power to become a god. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha!

Kiba growled and reared back to punch him again, but JJ stopped him. With a calm face JJ dragged his nails through his arm, and wiped the blood with his right hand and cycled through single hand seals.

Kabuto: What are you-

JJ: Black aura: Dark grudge seal.

When JJ placed his hand on Kabuto's face, his blood turned black, burning itself into Kabuto's skin, leaving the mark on his face. In confusion Kabuto looked up at him, wondering what had just happened, but suddenly his body was rocked by some kind of force inside his body and seconds later he was violently convulsing on ground, vomiting the contents of his stomach in large bursts.

Kabuto: What did you do!?

JJ: It's a curse, you've been branded with my grudge. A normal person would die within days, but you'll survive it for a good long while won't you. It'll stay even if you dig out your own face. After all, you'll be living with it for the next year.

Kabuto: Wha-

He coughed out trying his best to settle his fragmented sight, but nothing he did seemed to work. JJ pulled Kiba away from him and allowed Kabuto to stumble away. There was a way to kill him, but at the moment they didn't the energy to waste trying to find it. Kiba punched the ground, stewing in his own rage, the sight drove Raizen mad, and those enraged eyes locked on a man at the other side of the field, who'd been watching patiently as if you hadn't even the slightest worry of the outcome this battle.

Raizen: It's all because of you.

He whispered, moving away from Kiba he pulled his sword and prepared to move for Orochimaru, but in flash, the scruff of his collar had been grabbed.

JJ: Fall back.

That command had been thrown at all, not to much rejection, but none more so than Raizen.

Raizen: What did you say?

JJ: This mission is over. Fall back.

Raizen: Are you serious?

He asked in rather calm voices that betray his angry shaking, however JJ simply matched his calm in kind.

Raizen: You've gotta be kidding. After all this you make a stupid decision like that?

JJ didn't respond, even when Raizen angrily threw his hand away he still held a stone face.

Raizen: You know, I've always had faith in your judgment, but now I'm starting to question. How could you just look at something like this and accept it? You're supposed to be the leader here!

Claire: Raizen!

Raizen: This isn't something I can just walk away from, yet I'm supposed to just turn away when the man who caused all this is standing right there.

JJ: No. You will turn away, this is an order.

Raizen: …Ha, is that supposed to mean something to me? You're so cold JJ, I thought you were our friend, but you're not even human, so how could I expect so different.

Teepo: Hey kid, calm down, you're talking to-

JJ: Let him get it out.

Raizen: Heh, you think you're helping me. I can't believe you can just stand there all calm. You're always like that, changing your attitude randomly. Well, consider this the moment when I overrule you, I don't take your orders.

He said as he once again began walking away from him, but the second he tried JJ reached for him, but Raizen wasn't going to allow himself o get grabbed twice. Instead he spun around pulling his sword.

Sakura: Raizen, stop this.

Raizen: What are you running away from. After all this, you turn tail because of some revelation and run away like a coward.

JJ: Do you know why Tsunade chose me?

Raizen: Huh?

JJ: Do you?

Raizen: She trusted your skills, something she shouldn't have apparently.

JJ:…Remember during the chunin exams, when I revealed my true rank?

Raizen: What does that have to do with-

JJ: I said that I had two failed missions remember.

Claire gasped/

Claire: Norugi!

JJ:…

JJ gazed over to her with the same cold eyes he'd been wearing since Yura's death. The look made her angry, she didn't know what to say, instead she just shouted at him in a rage.

Claire: Do whatever you want then!

Ino held her arms, she knew what he was going to say, she knew everything about JJ, even where he came from, and this wasn't going to be easy to hear again.

JJ: When I was twelve I was promoted to Jounin, I thought of it as a high honor, but my first mission was a D-rank mission. I felt insulted, after everything I had done and gone through, I was expected to catch a petty thief. I reluctantly went after the guy and I found him shortly after, it was boring, so I made a game out of it. I chased him around, hunted him like game, and each time I caught him, I showed him how useless it was to fight me, I even showed him my true form. So the final time I told him, that I was going to take a nap, and when I wake up, I was going to eat him, of course that wasn't part of the deal. I just had to catch the guy, so I wasn't going to kill him, I just wanted him to think that.

He said hanging his head low, hiding his eyes from the world.

JJ:…

(Flashback)

JJ laid on a tree branch, snoozing as he had done so many times before meeting Claire, dreaming of the cooler missions he could've been sent on, but those dreams were short-lived, as he was knocked into consciousness by Claire, who had sent a slap into his face hard enough to knock him from the branch he was on. JJ landed to the ground on his feet and looked around for the attacker, only to find his sensei and caretaker looking at him with tears in her eyes.

JJ: What the hell was that for!

He yelled toward her, only then catching sight of Leon and Trigger standing behind her with disappointed expressions. Feeling the weight of the moment JJ grew agitated.

JJ: What did I do?

Still silence, no matter what he said they were holding stone faces.

JJ: If this is about the mission I was going to take care of it. I'm just-

He didn't even finish, he could feel the bad vibes coming from them.

JJ: How am I supposed to know what I did wrong if you don't answer me!?

He asked in anger. Leon was the first to move, grabbed JJ by his collar he began to walk dragging him along with him despite the boy's protests, and when they stopped JJ found himself in a village, watching paramedics scramble, firefighters try desperately to fan a raging flame. As he watched he was informed on what exactly happened during his nap. The man he was chasing had run away in a panic, fearful of the monster he'd escaped, and in hysteria he had taken refuge in a school, holding the inhabitants hostage, shouting incoherently for them to call off their monster. In his rattled mind he had heard it coming for him, when in truth it was a shinobi that had gone in for him, in a start, he had blown away half the school to cover his escape, 87 died, 132 injured, the culprit, at large.

(Present day)

Raizen stopped in shock, this was something JJ didn't delve into very often, but for those who'd gone on missions with him, they now knew the reason for his radical attitude change when he did. JJ paused as if to prepare himself for something, however this wasn't simply a memory he could drag out so easy.

Naruto: JJ.

JJ:…Instead of punishing me by revoking my shinobi status, or demoting me…My punishment was-

JJ's eyes suddenly went wide and he grabbed his head with one hand and covered his mouth with the other, nearly collapsing to the ground, he dropped to one knee.

JJ: My punishment was-

He choked out again, In worry Naruto moved toward him, but as a wounded animal would, he pulled away sharply looking at Naruto, with the same eyes.

JJ: My punishment was-

He repeated. Worry racked the crowd; many wanted him to just stop, whatever was tormenting him, had truly hurt his heart. Comfort came to him in the form of a single hand on his shoulder. Ino extended to him, she knew what he was feeling and why he was feeling it, she could share his feelings, and even at times like this, shoulder them with him. JJ's eyes filled with unshed tears and he finally choked it out.

JJ: As punishment, they…put me on clean up duty.

Those words struck many a heart, they were heavy, even Claire shook at it, she didn't want to live in that memory anymore.

(Flashback)

JJ: This is my fault, isn't it. Christ, I didn't want this…I didn't mean for this to happen.

He cried collapsing to his knees.

JJ: I didn't mean for this to happen.

He said through sobs. Claire reached out for him, but Chris' hand caught him first, he had sent all of the help home after they'd recovered the survivors and calmed the fire. In words he had to force coldness into he gave JJ the order, even though the thought seemed to horrify him. Claire screamed in protest, but by that time he was already taking JJ in. JJ turned back as the doors slammed shut, locking him in until the deed was done. Claire furiously beat on Chris' chest as she cried, barely able to voice her distaste for what he'd done. It was then that JJ's scream echoed through the halls, with his tortured cries. Claire growled and pushed past her brother in a rage running away from the scene. Chris however slightly regretting what he'd done, sat with his back against the door.

(Present day)

JJ: Have you ever stared into the cold lifeless eyes of a little girl's decapitated head? Scraped the scorched innards of a teacher who'd protected one of his students off of the wall? Fished four kids from a hole while trying to piece together which limbs belong to who like some fucked up puzzle!?

He asked, Raizen had no words, few did. Only those who'd gone through the previous shinobi war knew what a scene like that would look like or those whom were in Anbu. Blessed were those who never had to experience that.

JJ: That shit'll break you.

JJ's expression was far from what they were used to seeing on him.

JJ: Especially when you know that if you had just done your job they would've had a normal day of school.

He said hanging his head.

JJ: You know, the black aura is only earned when a Nores experiences true hated. And then it takes on the form of that which you hated.

Mika: Norugi-kun…

JJ: Do you remember how mine looked?

Kiba:…Like you.

JJ:…Yeah.

(Flashback)

JJ had returned from the school with a broken expression, as if he had to turn off his mind in order to finish, and even then it had taken him two days to get through it. Since then he had sat on his bed, staring at the wall for the last week, barely reacting to anything anyone said. On the last day of that week as he stared at the wall, there was suddenly something sitting in front of him, it looked just like him, mirroring his sit, and in an eerie way it started laughing, a laugh JJ joined in on, for ten seconds they both laughed together in a twisted fashion before the shadow started to strangle him. Even with the life being choked from him JJ still laughed, that is until Claire came in screaming for JJ, but her scream only managed to make the shadow turn for her, but before it could reach for her, JJ regained his senses, if it attacked him, fine, but he wasn't going to sit there and watch while it attacked Claire. With a single squeeze of it's neck JJ dispelled it and with an empty gaze he looked down at his hand and closed it.

(Present day)

JJ looked over at Raizen whose rage had settled.

JJ: That mission was a lesson; that no matter what mission you get sent on. Every one of them is important. We must handle every mission with care, especially when there are lives on the line. Tsunade chose me, because she knew this story, and she knew that I'd try my best to minimize losses. Every single soldier on the field of battle is just another shogi piece, but I play shogi trying whatever I can to avoid losing a single piece, if I can't do that, I'd gladly sacrifice myself to make it happen. Right now, we're angry, we've lost sight, and we're disheartened. We've lost.

He said walking over to Kiba who was still holding Yura. JJ removed his jacket and placed it over Yura.

(JJ: I hope I'm right about this.)

He thought to himself as he lifted her, which made Kiba stand, and once he was he handed Yura over to him. JJ brought his head closer and hugged him.

JJ: I'm so sorry little brother.

He said softly before releasing him. Kiba let his tears drop, and JJ turned back.

JJ: I won't lose anyone else, I'm not going to watch anyone else die here. That why I ask once again. Please, fall back.

With heavy hearts the crowd understood and did as he asked. JJ hung his head and followed behind, but he had a second plan in mind. Naruto walked beside him and whispered.

Naruto: He's not going to let us leave.

JJ: I know, that's why I'm going to face him. It'll give everyone a chance to get away.

Naruto: Not alone, you're not. This is how we always intended for it to be anyway. I'm going with you.

(Music cue: This is war by-30 seconds to mars)

Both nodded to each other, watching their people march and then back to Orochimaru, making a study approach for them. All march unaware of the impending battle to come. Magaki looked back and readied his harmonizer, JJ knew that many of the crowd had noticed, mostly the adults, but this was what he had expected. JJ gave one last look over to Kiba, carrying the girl's who'd died for him, and as if using that as his driving force, with a sharp turn, he and Naruto turned back, rushing for the snake sennin.

Magaki: KID!

He shouted, grabbing the attention of all who hadn't noticed, but by that time the two were already to far to reach. Both charged forward, Naruto quickly grabbing the lead as he jumped toward Orochimaru, managing to catch him in the face with a fierce right hook, however the mad man just rolled with it as if he hadn't even felt it.

Naruto: You think you've won! You think you've backed us into a corner you son of a bitch!?

JJ rolled under Naruto's body and uppercut into Orochimaru's chest twice before dragging it up into his chin.

JJ: You just stand back and watch as people die around you, you pull strings until everything falls under you, and then you kill anyone for your own twisted gains!

Naruto/JJ: Someone like you doesn't deserve to live!

Orochimaru smiled falling to the ground flat after JJ's punch, he slid across the ground like the snake he was, and rose from it with an upward kick that would have connected if Naruto hadn't blocked it first. JJ moved in with a thrusting elbow into Orochimaru's stomach however even as he rolled after the impact it still seemed as if he were in control of the entire battle and that feeling came to light when he threw himself back at them grabbing the face of both and slammed them head first into the ground. With a short sprint, he dragged them along the ground and tossed JJ up into an arc before throwing a kick into his stomach sending him sliding back and still holding Naruto in the air he opened his, but in an instant JJ lopped off his head and arm using only his claws and freed Naruto, but from that same hole emerged a massive snake that slammed into both boys and sent them rolling back. Both recovered quickly and rose to their feet.

Hinata: Naruto-kun! JJ-niisan!

She seemed, following the massive crowd now heading back into the battle.

Naruto: Stay back!

Sasuke: You actually expect-

JJ: This was the plan from the beginning. I won't let anyone else get involved!

He said as he starting walking again.

Naruto: I won't let this bastard get away, I'll never forgive someone like him, someone who treats life as if it's a joke.

He roared standing to his feet. JJ stepped forward gazing at Orochimaru, who seemed to be amused by the new additions to the battle, but he wasn't going to get the slaughter he wanted. JJ stepped forward, then gazed to his side at Sasuke in disapproval, and once again when Raizen joined on the other side of him. Before JJ could say anything Naruto stepped to the far front, donning his nine tailed coated with pride, he was now at his strongest, and there was no way he was going to let Orochimaru walk away from this alive. There had been so much that happened here, and much that happened before it, many lives that had ended on both sides, but this was not the time to worry about them, Orochimaru was quickly approaching, and from the looks of his shadow at the moment, he wasn't coming alone.

JJ: Move quickly.

He muttered, rushing toward the waiting shadow of the man before him, gaining a smile as the remaining seven shadows merged with his own lashed out. Lightning sparked, flashing across the field as a mighty stream, striking into the face of the snake sennin, who seemed only winded by the attack and nothing more, after the sparks settled Raizen stood at his side channeling electricity through his right fist and as he prepared to land it and hand lashed out from the Man's side, no doubt one of the Orochi intercepting his blow, but before this hand could counterattack, Sasuke slashed down through it with his chakra blade, ripping the attack away from his cousin just in time to free him of the approaching attack. Orochimaru dropped back, opening his arms and in front of him, the blood on those hands, the lives they had ended, the further he reached, the more lives he aimed for, they taunted those before him. Raizen the broken ninja, Sasuke, the one he'd used as a tool, Norugi, The boy he'd killed, Naruto: The boy who's life he'd destroyed, however at that moment only the blood of two mattered.

Orochimaru: Now.

He whispered as Naruto massive fist came down on him, and as soon as it did seven shadows flew out toward the army of the leaf quickly drawing closer. JJ's eyes locked onto them and with a understanding on the seal they were making he slammed his fist into the ground and roared, effectively blasting back all of the leaf forces, away from the area surrounding him. At that moment a loud crash resounded around JJ's general area, and when he looked up, gazing down at him were the seven members of Orochi.

Aristam: Admirable, but now you're all ours, you know that right?

JJ: Of course I do.

Insuru: A foolish decision, but I gotta admit, this is gonna be a lot more fun.

Mika: What are they talking about?

She asked, rushing toward where JJ was, but soon after came into contact with a wall.

Mika: What the…?

Claire: A barrier?

JJ stood tall and walked away from the Orochi, making his way to the leaf shinobi waiting on the other side of the invisible wall.

Naruto: JJ!

JJ: Don't worry about me, you have your own battle to fight.

He shouted to the opposite side. Naruto stared with a growl, thanks to Yubiki he could see the wall that was hidden from the eyes of others. It wasn't a barrier, it was a box, locking JJ in from four sides, an extremely powerful one, it could only be destroyed from the inside, and it was to be from the hand of the one who cast it.

Naruto: I can't-

JJ: Leave this to me, alright!

Naruto dropped his gaze and nodded, knowing that his battle was one of great importance, but still, he worried for his brother. JJ finally made it to the other side of the wall, and smiled at those waiting, he didn't feel approaching feet, the Orochi was waiting on him, surely in mocking arrogance, but he didn't care at the moment. JJ knocked on the wall as if testing it's stability and placed the flat of his hand on the wall, staring at Mika who blushingly did the same, a gesture that made JJ chuckle.

JJ: I didn't think you'd do it.

Mika: We'll get you out of there.

JJ: You can't.

Kakashi: What do you mean?

JJ: This jutsu is temporary; it'll drop in seven minutes.

Kurenai: So you just have to last seven minutes?

JJ: Not that simple, they can reset it if there is one of them able to before the final second.

Kiba: JJ, can you-

JJ: I can, don't worry. You all just be ready for when I do.

He said turning away slightly, but as if he'd forgotten something he quickly turned back and said.

JJ: I love you.

JJ smiled at Mika before finally walking away, those words before had sent her heart in confusion, but at this moment they felt haunting, like a goodbye. For the first time she felt a decisive feeling when he'd said it, fear. JJ and Naruto walked into their own battles, one facing down the man who'd destroyed his life, the other facing down the demons behind that pain. Both boys looked to the sky and inhaled, releasing that air in a sharp sigh and smiled. The final battle had at last begun.

Next time on Eyes piercing the darkness:

SONS OF FATE

It's time once again for the-

Character introduction Corner!

With your hosts

Norugi "JJ" Suzaku

Ino Yamanaka

And Sakura Haruno!

After the announcement the hosts entered onto the stage as two of the three seemed to welcome the newly added audience presence, Sakura was completely confused by the many cheers they received.

JJ: Thank you, thank you. You're all so kind.

Ino: Are you all ready for a show?

Her question was answered with the screams of adoring fans.

JJ: I know I've been gone for a while, but I assure you guys I am not dead. I just needed a long deserved break. A lot in life had began catching up with me, and considering that I'd been writing multiple stories since 2006 non-stop when a forced break came down on me, I found it hard to go back. I just I didn't know how fatigued I was, but now that I'm back I not going anywhere any time soon, after-all, I still have a lot of story to finish, so for those who are still there, I'd like to apologize to you all for my absence, especially you King Kakashi, sorry for vanishing without saying anything.

He said with a deep bow before the crowd who cheered on his words.

Sakura: Where do you get all this money?

JJ smiled and lifted himself up.

JJ: I'm glad you asked, because now it's time for a word from our sponsors.

Ad: Have you ever felt down?

Jimmy: Yeah.

Ad: Like there were no people around who understand you?

Jimmy: Uh-huh.

Ad: Well not anymore, because now there's a friend just for you, the-

Sakura Haruno Real doll!

Ad: Life sized model of Sakura Haruno who never says "no", unless you want her to.

SHRD: It's not like I'm healing you because I like you or anything…Baka.

Jimmy: Wow!

Ad: You satisfaction is 100% guaranteed or your money back. If you don't believe us, just listen to these satisfied customers.

Renton: I used to feel lonely after Eureka got sucked into a different timeline, searching for her finally paid off in the end, but for those nights when it was cold and I had nothing to hold onto to, the SHRD kept me company, Thanks JJtech!

He said with a big thumbs up.

Simon: After Nia disappeared into spiral energy during our wedding, I tried to keep a smiling face, but in truth I was torn up inside, I felt like I'd never be happy, but thanks to the SHRD, I never have to feel lonely again.

He said with a wide smile, trying his best not to laugh. After the focus switched from him an image of the real doll cover the screen with the price proudly displayed below.

Ad: The Sakura Haruno Real Doll can be yours now for the low price of 70,000,000,000$. Plus tax, prices may vary.

Order now now!

Sakura: Wait! What the hell is this!? That thing isn't real is it!?

JJ:…It's your real doll.

He replied trying his best to keep a straight face and doing a pretty good job of it. Sakura roared, stomping away from him as he stared on.

Ino: Anyway, now to introduce today's guest.

JJ: Yubiki no Youko!

Yubiki: Thank you for having me little one.

Sakura: Tell us your stats or whatever…

Yubiki: Um, sure…

Strength: Don't bother trying to rate it

Endurance: Ha, don't try this either

Speed: I think you get it

Chakra: …Do I need to say?

Taijutsu: Try me and find out

Ninjutsu: Enough to nuke a village…in my sleep.

Genjutsu: You won't wake up ever again.

Sakura: Are those real things?

Yubiki: That rating system that was set up doesn't cover it. I am the Queen Demon fox remember?

Sakura: No, I kind of forgot.

Yubiki: I figured you did.

Ino: What's your most powerful technique?

Yubiki: I can't tell you that yet, just know young one that you will find out very soon.

JJ: Well, then how about you tell us your three sizes?

Yubiki: You already know that don't you master writer?

JJ: Hey, I'm supposed to be the one who starts that.

FOURTH WALL BREAKING MOMENT!

…

Ino: Sakura aren't you going to say something?

Sakura: I don't care anymore.

JJ: Anyway, When coming up with Yubiki I actually gave quite a bit of thought, she is also the most consistent OC I have. Yubiki is the only character I made who was the same from the very start, and I was rather proud of that. I wanted to make a strong female presence in Naruto's life, truly I know that this isn't the first story to make the Kyuubi Naruto's mentor or to make it female, but I didn't just want a mentor, she was meant to be his mother. I wanted to give Naruto a family so that he didn't face the darkness alone. My goal was to make Yubiki seem human, yet at the same time remain a strong female character, in other words, making her seem powerful and yet keep her emotions and not be controlled by them. I've always had a clear understanding of how Yubiki was going to turn out, and she turned out just that way. There were some things in scenes that wound up changing though, like in her confrontation with Iruka she forced him to slit her throat, in the end I changed it thinking it might have been a bit much. Yubiki also took on a more playful side too, which I felt was a good change, her attitude is a direct reflection of her relationship with Naruto.

Yubiki: But did you do a good job?

JJ: That's not for me to decide, that's something that I leave to the readers.

Sakura:…Are we done?

JJ: Almost.

He said with a smile looking at his disheartened co-host.

Sakura: Okay.

She said walking away from him gazing at the ground.

Ino: Was that ad real?

JJ: No, none of that stuff was real, I just said that thing to her a couple episodes ago and she took it seriously, so I kind of ran with it.

Yubiki: Hmhm, then why don't you tell her now?

JJ: I'm going to, but boy am I going to miss trolling her. Anyways, we promise to be back sooner next time so to everyone out there reading and for those who waited patiently-

All: Shine eternal!


End file.
